No puedo permitirme amarte
by Deppravada
Summary: Tres hermanos que son unos totales desconocidos entre ellos. La trágica unión que los llevó a conocerse. Sentimientos equivocados naciendo. No importa qué tan fuerte sea este sentimiento, no puedo permitirme amarte.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Las noticias de la muerte de InuTaisho Frossard se habían extendido rápidamente por todo el mundo. El famoso empresario francés tuvo un deceso fatal junto a su mujer Naomi Laggiard la madrugada del 7 de abril. La información preliminar arrojó una falla en el motor del jet privado en que la pareja viajaba a Dubai, pero se especulaba fuertemente que podría haber sido un accidente provocado, aludiendo el hecho que por encontrarse en la celebración de su aniversario de bodas, la seguridad había sido reducida en una tercera parte. Dejaba a su haber tres hijos, el mayor de ellos Sesshoumaru Frossard, de su primer matrimonio con la herededa del imperio Inoue, Irasue Inoue de la cual se había separado; InuYasha Frossard de su segundo matrimonio con la fallecida modelo Izayoi Miura y por último, Kagome Frossard, fruto de su último matrimonio con la reconocida doctora en filología Naomi Laggiard, una italiana de muy bajo perfil y próspera carrera, alejada totalmente del mundo acomodado y lujoso que tenían las dos anteriores, hasta su controversial unión con el famoso empresario de una de las multinacionales de moda más reconocidas en Europa y el mundo entero.

Su muerte causó gran impacto por ser uno de los filántropos más connotados de su tiempo, el cual se encontraba financiando un gran proyecto para la cura de VIH, donde el equipo liderado por Massimo Di Favio había hecho grandes adelantos trabajando en la mutación de la enfermedad por medio de células madres extraídas de infantes portadores de la enfermedad, que habían presentado una supresión de la enfermedad de forma espontánea. Sin embargo, no solo hacía un gran aporte al financiamiento de esta campaña, sino a otras como la de la esclerosis múltiple y varios tipos de cáncer, además de ayuda humanitaria a familias de refugiados sirios y palestinos en Europa, principalmente. Este último, lo ponía en la mira de organizaciones extremistas e incluso terroristas, que lo veían como un gran enemigo de sus creencias y tradiciones culturales y religiosas. Habiendo sido nombrado embajador de paz tres semanas antes de su trágica muerte, se había propuesto crear un refugio náutico en una isla donada por el mismo para todas aquellas personas exiliadas y perseguidas por la devastación de los problemas políticos de países en conflicto, lo cual les aseguraría un nuevo comienzo y bienestar a todos aquellos que lo necesitaran, teniendo la oportunidad de quedarse de por vida en ella o salir de la misma una vez prosperado su situación. Ahora, todo se veía pausado, causando un gran retroceso en la ayuda inmediata que a cientos de personas se les entregaría tanto en el ámbito de la salud como lo social.

Kagome, siendo la menor de los tres hijos de InuTaisho y, a diferencia de sus otros dos, quedaba totalmente sola en el mundo, ya que no tenía abuelos ni primos o tíos vivos. Solo sus hermanos, con los cuales tenía una relación por lo demás distante, por no decir desconocida o casi nula. Siendo la única heredera situada en Europa, pasaba a quedar en la línea directa de sucesión a cargo de la empresa que su padre poseía en el continente, sin embargo, después de toda una vida, los tres herederos tendrían que reunirse para aclarar de forma legal el legado dejado por su padre.

* * *

Sesshoumaru nunca había sido un hombre precisamente emotivo, más la trágica muerte de su progenitor había calado profundamente en su corazón. Desde la temprana separación de sus padres, cuando el solo tenía 5 años, se había vuelto más retraído de lo que ya era. Su relación con InuTaisho era un tanto tensa, por decirlo de algún modo. Su padre había conocido a la madre de InuYasha por cuestiones de trabajo y se había enamorado perdidamente de ella, habiendo comenzado una relación furtiva con Izayoi que terminó con el embarazo de su segundo hijo y la inminente separación con Irasue. Sesshoumaru nunca logró aceptar a su medio hermano y la madre de este, pues, aun cuando su madre nunca se expresó frente a él mal de la segunda familia de su ex esposo, percibió el sufrimiento, vergüenza y depresión en la que esta se sumió tras la pérdida de su gran amor. Es por ello que mantuvo una relación distante con InuTaisho, aun cuando su padre siempre se preocupó por él como por cualquiera de sus hijos.

Para InuTaisho, Sesshoumaru era su primer gran orgullo. Un joven prometedor que se destacaba en todo lo que hacía y mostraba tener madera para ser el más apto de sus sucesores en las cuestiones financieras. Siempre velando por entregarle la mejor educación y dándole todo cuanto pudiera necesitar para desarrollarse en todos los ámbitos de su vida, trató de compensar con creces su ausencia y deserción del hogar. Sesshoumaru nunca le había pedido nada, de temprana edad mostró ser un jovencito autosuficiente, valiéndose por él mismo a través de la carrera empresarial que se había forjada a la sombra de su padre. Frío en los negocios y asertivo en sus decisiones, se dedicó a crear sus propias reglas con las cuales dominaba todo a su alrededor. Era duro reconocer para ambos que nunca pudieron resolver del todo los conflictos personales que tenían. Cada uno a su manera sentía un gran y profundo amor por el otro, el cual se había desgastado por la barrera que auto impuso Sesshoumaru desde temprana edad y la lejanía física con la cual respondió a todo ello InuTaisho. Ahora era más que tarde. Con un nudo en el estómago Sesshoumaru debía reconocer que cargaría con una culpa que lo perseguiría hasta el resto de sus días y que, en este preciso momento, lo hacía querer estrellar su cabeza contra la pared por la frustración y dolor que sentía.

Mirando por el gran ventanal de su penthouse, Tokio era una hermosa postal nocturna llena de vida. Con sus manos en los bolsillos y erguido con el porte y elegancia de un príncipe, trataba de asimilar la sucesión vertiginosa de eventos que se estaban llevando a cabo con la muerte de su padre. Su frío rostro se veía ensombrecido por la falta de sueño y alimento, lo que hacía vagar de forma perezosa sus enrojecidos ojos ambarinos, los cuales se posaban de una luz a otra en la ciudad. Hasta ese momento, pensó que había nacido sin conductos lagrimales, sin embargo, la verdad había estallado en su cara una vez había llegado a su lujoso apartamento. Una botella de Grey Goose más tarde, sumado a una maraña de pensamientos oscuros y depresivos lo habían llevado a darse cuenta que, mientras se encontraba tendido sobre su espalda en la cama recordando los momentos que vivió y los que no con su padre, habían provocado una sensación extraña en su cuerpo, que parecía haber encontrado una líquida vía de escape a través de sus ojos. Gracias a esto todo se estaba volviendo jodidamente más real: la frustración, la rabia, la pena y el vacío se condensaba desde lo profundo de su ser y eso lo hacía sentir por sobre todo irritado al no poder controlar su emociones.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su móvil. El aparato podía continuar vibrando y sonando todo el maldito tiempo que quisiera, no se encontraba de humor para enfrentar lastimeras llamadas de ninguna persona. Cuando por fin dejó de sonar, comenzó el teléfono fijo, para lo cual dejó que saltara la contestadora, mas puso atención en el momento en que la voz de su madre llenó el silencio.

 **-Sesshoumaru… yo… solo… necesito hablar con alguien… cuando tengas tiem… -la quebrada voz de su madre lo llevó a coger el teléfono al instante.**

 **-Lo siento, estaba saliendo de la ducha.**

 **-Hijo, hijo… -Irasue solo podía repetir esa palabra.**

 **-Lo sé mamá, no digas nada. Deja que coja unas cosas y voy para allá.**

 **-No es necesario, sé que tú… está bien si solo hablamos por aquí… yo solo quería… quería escuchar tu voz, ya sabes… hablar un poco… no estoy bien…**

 **-Voy en camino.**

Rápidamente se quitó la ropa y tomó una rápida ducha. Cogió una bolsa deportiva con algunos de sus efectos personales y condujo hacia las afueras de la ciudad donde se encontraba la mansión de su madre. Al llegar el personal lo recibió con evidente pesar por la noticia de su padre, mas no hicieron mayores comentarios o muestras de respeto que las necesarias, ya que conocían su carácter silente y taciturno, lo cual fue un gran alivio para el peliplateado.

Subiendo de dos escalones al mismo tiempo, se anunció con un suave toque a la puerta de su madre, la cual contestó un tanto nerviosa desde el otro lado. Abriendo la puerta del cuarto, Sesshoumaru vio a Irasue sentada frente al toilette ataviada en un albornoz de seda blanca.

 **-Hijo… -dijo sin poder contener más las lágrimas. Se levantó y atravesó descalza la distancia, para resguardarse en el cálido y protector abrazo de su único y amado hijo.**

 **-Te tengo. Lo siento –dijo guiándola hasta la amplia cama de la mujer.**

 **-No puedo creer que ya no esté, no es justo Sessho, no es justo.**

 **-Lo sé mamá. Las cosas no debieron haber ido de esta forma.**

 **-No puede ser que ya no esté –dijo Irasue a través de un mar de lágrima- prefería mil veces que estuviera con otra persona, pero vivo. Él era feliz, y yo podía vivir con ello, pero esto… no entiendo cómo puede doler tanto.**

Sesshoumaru no sabía qué decir, anteriormente no había tenido ni querido reconfortar a nadie en su vida, la necesidad nunca se había presentado. Había visto sufrir a su madre, pero solo desde la lejanía o por casualidad a través de una puerta a medio cerrar. Irasue nunca había demostrado la tristeza que sentía por la separación de su padre, siempre procuró estar a solas o escondida en algún lugar lejos de la presencia de su pequeño hijo para que este no sufriera, o peor aún, sintiera alguna clase de rencor por su padre. Pero claro, Sesshoumaru estaba lejos de ser un idiota y se daba cuenta de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sobre todo con su madre, por lo cual se había formado su propia idea y opinión sobre él desde hace mucho tiempo. Nunca le hizo saber a su madre que sabía todo y más de lo que debería saber al respecto de los problemas maritales de sus progenitores.

 **-Esto es algo que no podemos cambiar mamá. No sé… la verdad no sé cómo hacerte sentir mejor, pero te doy mi palabra de que este dolor se calmará con el tiempo. Haré que así sea –le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos mientras sostenía su rostro.**

 **-Mi hijo… mi hermoso, hermoso hijo –le dijo cubriendo las manos de él aun sobre su rostro- te pareces tanto a tu padre bebé –ahora sus lágrimas eran más gruesas- nunca olvidaré la alegría en el rostro de tu padre cuando supo que estaba embarazada de ti. Te volviste todo para él desde antes de nacer y te amaba más que a cualquiera en el mundo. Eras su orgullo.**

 **-Mamá no hace fal… -pero Irasue no lo dejó terminar.**

 **-Siempre fuiste su prioridad Sessho, nunca olvides eso. Sé que tu relación con InuTaisho no era la óptima en cuanto a padre e hijo, pero él siempre lo dio todo por ti.**

 **-Mamá detente…**

 **-Él vino furtivamente muchas veces donde mí para asegurarse que ambos estuviéramos bien, aun cuando ya no tenía por qué ocuparse por mi bienestar. Sé que hasta el día de hoy se arrepiente de la manera en cómo hizo las cosas respecto a mí, varias veces me lo dijo. Pero yo no podía obligarlo a estar a mi lado si ya no me amaba. Y a veces siento que lo odio –dijo cayendo en el pecho de su hijo, quien escuchaba con un impasible rostro la declaración de su madre- y es más, quisiera poder hacerlo… pero en el fondo siempre lo voy a amar, siempre. Ese idiota de InuTaisho…**

 **Bueno, vaya sorpresa. No es como si realmente cambiara en algo las cosas, Sesshoumaru sabía que detrás de toda su estabilidad y comodidad financiera había estado siempre su padre.**

 **-Mañana cogeré el jet privado y viajaré a Italia, ya he hablado con Jaken y se hará cargo de todo. No es necesario que..**

 **-Iré contigo, haremos las cosas bien. Tú también necesitas de alguien que te apoye en este momento y la verdad me gustaría poder despedirme correctamente de tu padre.**

 **-No te encuentras bien y aun viajando en nuestro transporte privado es un viaje largo. ¿Por qué mejor no te quedas en casa?**

 **-No. Él hubiera hecho lo mismo por mí. Quiero hacer esto Sesshoumaru, viajaré contigo o sin ti –le dijo con decisión la mujer.**

 **-Bien, pediré que preparen tus cosas, ¿quieres que te traiga algo?, ¿comida, algo para beber?**

 **-No, estoy bien así –dijo mirando distraídamente el velador junto a su cama, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Sesshoumaru.**

 **-¿Estás tomando algo? y no pienses en mentirme, sabes que me daré cuenta.**

 **-No olvides que soy tu madre Sesshoumaru, y que soy una adulta.**

 **-Entonces compórtate como tal –le dijo de forma fría, arrepintiéndose en el momento en que Irasue hizo una mueca de dolor- sabes a lo que me refiero mamá, he perdido hoy a mi padre con el que no me llevaba muy bien, eres todo lo que me queda.**

 **Irasue miró a su hijo a los ojos, en los cuales se vio reflejada su propia pena. El parecido con su padre era sorprendente. Sin duda había sacado lo mejor de ambos, y mientras lo tuviera a él una parte de InuTaisho seguiría viva a su lado.**

 **-Te amo hijo.**

 **-Yo a ti mamá, será mejor que descanses.**

Dejándola sola en su cuarto se dirigió al primer piso en busca de una de la ama de llaves. Dio simples instrucciones sobre los preparativos para el viaje que llevaría a cabo con su madre y luego se retiró a su cuarto. Saliendo al balcón encendió un elegante cigarrillo y comenzó a dar profundas caladas a este. Dentro de cinco horas deberían dirigirse al helipuerto privado que no se encontraba lejos de la mansión de su madre. Inclinando su cabeza hacía atrás miró el cielo, dentro de pocas horas tendría que enfrentarse con personas desconocidas con las cuales no quería tener ningún tipo de relación, lo cual le incomodaba igualmente por la reacción que podría tener su madre ante ellos.

No quería tener que verle la cara al bastardo que su padre había tenido con esa modelo japonesa y la chica… ni siquiera había visto por fotos a esa niña. La verdad esta última no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo. Los trámites burocráticos los haría de la forma más rápida y sencilla posible, no necesitaba más de lo que ya tenía, pues su situación era por descontado próspera y cada vez iba en más aumento. Con tal de no tener que involucrarse más de la cuenta con las otras dos partes de la decencia de su padre prefería quedarse con nada.

* * *

Al otro lado del mundo, de costado con sus manos entre las piernas mirando sin ver nada en particular, yacía sobre su cama una joven de espeso cabello castaño. La verdad triste realidad era que no sentía nada, no había llorado, no había entrado en pánico, ni se había alterado en extremo por la noticia de la pérdida de sus padres. Sin duda esto era estar en shock. Cuando esa mañana Bankotsu, el jefe de su personal de seguridad le había informado la lamentable noticia, el impacto había sido tan grande que había quedado muda. Toda la gente que le rodeaba se habían preocupado más por esa reacción que por si hubiera estallado en llanto o se hubiera desmayado. Sin embargo, esta era la realidad, se sentía… vacía. Quería poder gritar, patalear, romper algo, llorar, pero todo se sentía como si estuviera pasando a una velocidad diferente, como si una pared invisible la separa del resto del mundo y las personas, pudiendo ser una espectadora de las emociones y reacciones de estos, sin poder formar parte de ellas.

Sintió que la puerta a su espalda se abría lenta y suavemente, pensó en hacerse la dormida para evitar con ello tener que interactuar con nadie más por hoy. Una mujer llegó hasta su lado y se sentó suavemente amoldando el cubrecama a su peso. Sintió una cálida mano apartarle unos cabellos del rostro y una voz que le hablaba con una ternura inmensa.

 **-Cariño, ¿necesitas algo? –la aludida dirigió su vista a la mujer sin siquiera mover la cabeza.**

 **-No –el silencio se extendió entonces nuevamente.**

 **-Todos están muy preocupados, no dejan de preguntar por ti y con Ayame hemos estado impidiendo todo el día que siquiera se acerquen a tu cuarto.**

 **-Gracias.**

 **-No te preocupes cielo, estoy haciéndome cargo de todo. Solo dime si necesitas algo –cuando la morena continuó esperando, sin éxito, algún tipo de reacción, dio un leve suspiro y se levantó de la cama para salir del cuarto. Sin embargo, una mano aferrándose a su muñeca la detuvo.**

 **-Lo siento Sango. De verdad muchas gracias, a las dos, a todos. Están haciendo esto aun cuando no es su responsabilidad. Es solo que… yo no… es solo que…**

 **-Kag, no te preocupes, sabes que haría esto por ti, eso hacen las amigas.**

 **-Sango… no siento nada… yo… no siento nada –dijo comenzando a temblar levemente la joven.**

 **-Cariño… -dijo volviéndose a sentar junto a su amiga acortando la distancia- déjame dar unas últimas instrucciones a Bankotsu y los demás, vuelvo en seguida.**

A los pocos minutos de salir, Sango volvió con una taza humeante entre sus delicadas manos, a cual desprendía un sutil y cálido aroma. Dejándola en la mesita de noche trepó en la cama de la joven, la cual se volteó hasta su amiga acomodando su cabeza en las piernas de esta. Sango comenzó a acariciar el sedoso cabello de Kagome, desenredando algunos mechones con sus dedos, ofreciendo todo el apoyo que su amiga necesitaba en ese momento.

 **-¿Recuerdas cuando le pedí a mi padre que me dejara tener un cachorro?**

 **-Sí –dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa su amiga- le volviste loco toda esa noche en la cena. No querías dar tu brazo a torcer respecto a lo de tu alergia.**

 **-Cuando volví del colegio ese día, papá me estaba esperando en su estudio. Estaba tan serio que pensé que me castigaría por el berrinche que levanté la noche anterior frente a ti y Ayame. Pensé que se había avergonzado por mi forma imprudente y caprichosa de actuar. Me dijo que tomara asiento frente a él. Recuerdo que mis piernas colgaban lejos del suelo y solo quería ser tan alta como él para no sentirme tan intimidada por su presencia. Luego comenzó a hablarme sobre la responsabilidad, sobre lo que significaba crecer, ocuparse de otro ser que no eras tú, sobre velar por su bienestar y cuidado. Dijo: "¿crees realmente estar preparada para pensar en alguien más que no seas tú misma?, ¿en preocuparte de su salud, de su alimentación, de su cuidado?". Yo traté de que mi voz no temblara y no apartar en ningún momento mis ojos de su mirada. Le dije que sí, que podría hacerlo. El siguió mirándome, leyéndome a la perfección, lo que me ponía cada vez más nerviosa y entonces dijo: "debes tener presente que puede que no siempre esté aquí para resolver tus problemas Kagome, y que de la misma manera, una mascota puede tener una vida mucho más corta que la tuya. Si te encariñas lo suficiente con ella, sufrirás mucho por su pérdida y eso es algo que ni siquiera yo podré solucionar. ¿Qué piensas al respecto?". Yo le dije que haría lo que fuera necesario sin importar nada, que me ocuparía de todo respecto a él o ella, porque lo amaría cada minuto que estuviera conmigo. Papá sonrió entonces, una de esas sonrisas de medio lado que lo hacía ver tan joven y guapo. Se levantó de su asiento y rodeó el escritorio para cogerme de la mano y guiarme hasta el patio. Entonces vi el cachorro más hermoso del mundo. Él me explicó que su raza se llamaba samoyeda, que lo había hablado con mi madre y decidieron que después de todo sería bueno que cogiera una responsabilidad como esa. Al cabo de un tiempo y después de una grave crisis alérgica, esta desapareció. Papá no quería que Camulus se quedara, se había asustado mucho por cómo me enfermé y un día cuando volví ya no estaba. Destruí mi cuarto completo y me encerré en él, lloré tanto que me quedé dormida tirada en el suelo, agotada y afiebrada por la pérdida de mi 'bebé'. Pasó una semana completa y yo no hacía más que llorar, había trasladado todas sus cosas a mi cuarto. Una noche que llovió mucho, pensé que sentía que ladraba afuera, en su casa. Asustada salí a su encuentro, corrí descalza y solo con mi delgado pijama encima. Me agaché metiendo medio cuerpo en su casita, pero no estaba ahí, entonces comenzaron los truenos y me asusté, por lo que me escondí dentro de su casa. Recuerdo que comencé a llorar con fuerza y a llamar a mamá, pero con todo el ruido era imposible que alguien me pudiera oír. Una hora más tarde papá estaba frente a la entrada de la casita, con el rostro distorsionado por la preocupación. Sus ojos dorados estaban muy abiertos y algunos cabellos sueltos que pegaban al rostro. Los rayos iluminaban su cabello plateado y se veía mortalmente pálido, por un minuto no tuvo reacción alguna, hasta que volvió en sí y metiendo uno de sus brazos me arrastró hacia fuera. Yo pataleé con fuerza, aventaba golpes y gritaba que no quería que me tocara, pero él ni se inmutó ante mis protestas. Me abrazó con fuerza y me entró a casa, donde todos miraban con evidente alivio, aun con el show que estaba levantando. Como pude me solté, pero resbalé por lo mojada que estaba y caí sobre mi trasero dolorosamente, entonces lloré más fuerte y le grité a mi padre que lo odiaba. Entonces mamá me enrolló en una toalla y me cargó hasta mi cuarto, donde me dio un baño y luego acostó. En algún momento, enfurruñada como estaba, sin darme cuenta, me quedé dormida, pero incómoda por el calor que sentía me desperté. Papá me tenía abrazada desde la espalda, entonces comencé a protestar nuevamente. Despertándose se incorporó un poco en la cama y aceptó impasible hasta que me calmará. Cuando vio que no lo hice me volvió a abrazar y comenzó a tararear una melodía con la que me hacía dormir cuando era más pequeña. Entonces entró mamá, la cual había ido a buscar un té y yo me solté de su agarre, bajé de la cama… y vomité. Cogí un resfrío enorme por haberme escapado bajo la lluvia, estuve una semana en cama, prácticamente tres días inconsciente, pero cada vez que despertaba papá estaba a mi lado y mamá merodeando cerca de los dos. Cuando pude levantarme una mañana papá no estaba en casa. Bajé a desayunar y mamá me dijo que por ese día debía quedarme en casa aun. Volví a mi cuarto, me senté en el suelo cerca de las cosas de Camulus mirándolas con lágrimas en los ojos cuando tocaron la puerta y papá entró pidiendo permiso. Traía a Camulus en sus brazos. Se veían algo cómicos al tener ambos el cabello blanco. Yo me levanté de un salto y Camulus se soltó desesperado de los brazos de papá corriendo hacia mí. Lloré, pero esta vez de felicidad y comencé a decirle muchas cosas a Camulus, como que nunca volveríamos a estar separados de nuevo y que siempre lo amaría. Cuando pasó el rato, me percaté que papá ya no estaba en la habitación, lo busqué por toda la casa seguida siempre de cerca por Camulus, pero mamá me dijo que él se había ido y que estaría fuera por una semana. En todo ese tiempo nunca hablamos por teléfono, ya que no me atrevía a llamarlo. Cuando supe que volvería esperé todo el día sentada fuera de casa con Camulus a mi lado. En el momento en que llegó el auto en el que venía y se bajó me paré de inmediato arreglando mi ropa para estar lo más presentable posible. Parecía cansado cuando bajó del auto, venía aún vestido con su traje de seda negro Armani a medida. Cuando me nos vio, parecido algo sorprendido, se acercó sin decir nada y se agachó frente a mí para quedar a nuestra altura. Camulus comenzó a lamer una de sus manos a forma de saludo, a lo cual mi padre le sonrió y respondió acariciándolo, "creo que por lo menos alguien me ha echado de menos por aquí", yo no supe qué decir y solo me arrojé a sus brazos casi derribándolo por el ímpetu. El solo me abrazó, con esa calidez y ternura con la que siempre, siempre me abrazaba. Su olor calmó mi nerviosismo al instante y solo pude decirle que sentía la manera en cómo me había comportado ese tiempo. No quería soltarlo y a él no pareció importarle, por lo que me cogió en brazos y permitió que estuviera aferrada a él todo lo que quise. Le di en tiempo justo para que tomara una ducha y se cambiara, pero cuando cenamos estuve en sus piernas todo el tiempo y esa noche dormimos los tres juntos con Camulus. Dormimos frente a frente, papá respondiéndome todas las preguntas que le hacía, hasta que en un momento en que guardé silencio me miró fijamente, cogió mis manos y me hizo prometer que nunca dejaría que algo le pasara a Camulus, que lo cuidaría y querría siempre. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y le pedí que nunca que me dejara, le dije que lo amaría siempre y que nunca volvería a actuar de esa forma. Papá solo sonrió y besó la punta de mi nariz, "siempre serás mi niñita hermosa", dijo, "te amaré todos los días de mí vida y después de eso aún lo seguiré haciendo. Cada día que pasé te amaré más y más. Eres una de las rosas que ha echado profundas raíces en mi corazón". Y aun cuando mi amor es así de grande por él, no he derramado una lágrima Sango, ni una sola lágrima por mamá o por él. No hay berrinches ni vidrios rotos, no tengo fiebre, náuseas o deshidratación, no he dado de patadas ni manotazos a nadie ni estoy inconsciente tirada en mi cama. No puedo sentir nada, es como si hubiera muerto junto con ellos.**

Sango solo escuchó la historia de su amiga. La conocía pero no tan bien como hasta ahora. Kagome no había querido ni que Camulus entrara a su cuarto, el perro angustiado había sido arrastrado hasta el patio, siempre logrando escabullirse nuevamente hasta el dormitorio de su dueña, pero sin hacer escándalo alguno. Si abriera la puerta lo encontraría echado a uno de los costados como lo había estado durante todo el día, esperando pacientemente que lo dejaran entrar. No podía abandonar la preocupación que sentía por su amiga. No era una persona escandalosa para nada, pero entendía muy bien a lo que se refería. No podía haberlo dicho mejor: era como su Kagome se hubiera ido junto con sus padres y solo estuviera acariciando un cascarón vacío, una réplica exacta de su amiga, pero nada más que una muñeca sin alma.

 **-Lo siento Kag –dijo luchando contra las lágrimas- sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, no tienes ni que pedirlo. No te preocupes de nada, como ya te dije, nosotros nos ocuparemos de todo. Créeme que siento tu pérdida como si fuera mía, mis padres murieron mucho antes y Naomi e InuTaisho siempre se preocuparon de mí y Kohaku apadrinándonos cariñosamente. Esto nos ha devastado a todos, pero cada uno siente y actúa de forma diferente, cada uno está afrontando la situación a su manera y todos hemos querido darte tu espacio. No debes fingir reacciones solo para completar el cuadro de esta tragedia.**

 **-Gracias Sango. Gracias por todo.**

Ambas chicas se quedaron hasta tarde haciéndose compañía. No era necesario decir nada, solo eso bastaba para poder calmar un poco la agitación que se levantaba en su interior. Ninguna podría conciliar el sueño esa noche, sin embargo, Sango decidió dejar a Kagome a solas para ver si esta podía intentarlo. Cuando salió, Camulus solo movió sus orejas en su dirección y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta Kagome la detuvo interponiendo una de sus manos en el picaporte.

 **-Lo siento bebé, me he comportado mal contigo –dijo bajando hasta su altura. El perro respondió tiernamente a la caricia de su dueña sin pedir nada a cambio, como si entendiera todo lo que estaba ocurriendo- no solo te he fallado a ti, también estoy faltando a la promesa que le hice a papá.**

Sango los vio subir a la cama y como Kagome abrazaba al níveo animal. Sintió que el pecho se le apretaba un poco más con las palabras que esta había dicho y cerró tras ella la puerta dejándolos a finalmente. Caminó hasta la habitación que era prácticamente suya y se acercó a la ventana comprobando su móvil. Las 3:57 am. Habían estado casi cinco horas en el cuarto de Kagome. Revisó rápidamente su correo y envió unos cuantos mensajes por mail y whatsapp. Alrededor de las 10:00 am estarían llegando los restos de quienes consideraba sus segundos padres. Ayame se había encargado de todos los trámites para su llegada y los asuntos relacionados a las ceremonias fúnebres de estos. Kohaku, quien se encontraba viajando desde Alemania, hacía su parte encargándose de aplacar a los medios de comunicación que los acosaban expectantes a la información de los funerales, entregando información errónea para distraer la atención de estos. Aún quedaban cosas por hacer, entre ellas los contactos pertinentes con los medios hermanos de Kagome de los cuales solo se sabía sobre Sesshoumaru, quien llegaría cerca del anochecer a Nápoles. Este sería el primer encuentro entre ambos, lo cual la ponía nerviosa de sobremanera, pues sabía que Kagome solo lo había visto en unas cuántas fotos a lo largo de su vida, nunca queriendo saber mucho sobre él por la relación distante y fría que llevaba con su padre. De InuYasha sabía menos aún. De hecho, nadie había podido contactarlo aún, solo sabían que constantemente iba de un lado a otro del mundo, viviendo breves periodos de tiempo en cada lugar. La información más certera que poseían era que en este momento se encontraría en Australia, donde habría estado viviendo cerca de tres años. En eso su móvil vibró, vio en la pantalla en nombre de la llamada entrante y contestó al instante.

 **-Myoga, estaba pensando en usted justamente, gracias por responder a mi mensaje tan rápido.**

 **-Señorita Sango, he logrado contactarme con el joven InuYasha, como era de esperarse ya sabía la noticia de su padre, me he ofrecido a ir a buscarlo en un avión privado, pero ha insistido en que no es necesario, cogerá el primer vuelo a Italia y lo recogeré en el aeropuerto en cuanto llegue.**

 **-Gracias Myoga, te debemos esta, mantenme informada de cualquier cosa.**

 **-No se preocupe señorita Sango, ¿cómo se encuentra la señorita Kagome?**

 **-Eso es difícil de responder –dijo comenzando a pasearse por el cuarto- pero las cosas están bajo control, se encuentra tranquila por sobre todo.**

 **-Espero tener información lo antes posible, haré llegar mis condolencias de forma personal a la señorita Kagome. Me es muy difícil asumir todavía esta situación.**

 **-A todos Myoga, a todos. Llámame no importa la hora que sea, adiós.**

Ahora solo quedaba esperar. Sango te tiró de espaldas sobre la cama mirando el techo. Debería intentar dormir aunque fuera un poco, Kagome necesitaría de alguien que se ocupara del tumulto que se formaría durante los próximos días y ella asumiría toda la responsabilidad para ayudar a la amiga que era más como su hermana.

No supo realmente en qué momento sus ojos se cerraron y su cerebro se desconectó del mundo externo. Por unos minutos su cuerpo agradeció la confortabilidad que le ofreció esa oscuridad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

El arribo de Sesshoumaru e Irasue se llevó a cabo sin problema alguno. Utilizando un helipuerto privado, el mayor de los herederos Frossard se puso en contacto con Sara Castello, una de las altas ejecutivas de la empresa que su padre tenía en Italia. Esta se ofreció a ir por ellos y llevarlos hasta el hotel Vesuvio donde ya les tenía reservadas dos habitaciones asegurándoles que la prensa no los asediaría, ya que todo lo de su llegada a la ciudad de Nápoles se encontraba en la más completa confidencialidad. Le tomaría alrededor de 40 minutos pasar a recogerlos, por lo cual Sesshoumaru condujo a su madre a una sala de espera VIP que se encontraba reservada para ellos.

Mientras entraba una azafata al lugar a ofrecerles algo para beber y comer, el móvil de Sesshoumaru vibró entrando una llamada de un número privado. Presintiendo de quién podría tratarse, se debatió unos cuantos segundos antes de contestar.

 **-¿Bueno? –dijo con su habitual tono plano.**

 **-¿Hablo con Sesshoumaru Frossard?**

 **-Sí, con él.**

 **-Mi nombre es Ayame Di Pietro, mis más sinceras condolencias por su pérdida señor Sesshoumaru –antes de que el aludido pudiera cortar toda su charla, rápidamente la joven le expuso la verdadera intención de su llamada- en nombre de la señorita Kagome Frossard se me ha pedido que los conduzca a su madre y usted a la mansión de su difunto padre. Supongo que se ha contactado con algún alto ejecutivo de la empresa para concertar la disposición de su estadía en la ciudad, pero por cuestiones de seguridad, principalmente, nos gustaría que aceptara quedarse en un lugar donde tengamos la más completa cobertura de seguridad y comodidad mientras se llevan a cabo los preparativos de las exequias de su padre y la esposa de este.**

 **-En efecto ya me he contactado con alguien más. Agradezco su preocupación y amable oferta, pero me temo que la rechazaremos de momento.**

 **-Me gustaría insistir. Más que una oferta es una petición, hoy temprano ha llegado el abogado personal de su padre y ha revelado parte de lo que especifica en su testamento con respecto a su muerte. Hay ciertas cuestiones que la señorita Kagome quiere tratar con sus hermanos en relación a la ceremonia. Sería bueno si pudieran reunirse los tres en las dependencias de la mansión, aunque me temo que por cuestiones geográficas, el señor InuYasha demorará al menos otras cinco horas más en llegar.**

En el fondo era cierto. Todo sería mucho más fácil si podían solucionar las cosas lo más rápido posible, mas el tener que estar en la misma casa que InuYasha era una idea netamente desagradable. Por otro lado, su madre podría ser mucho mejor atendida, y quizá el poco tiempo que tenía de ventaja para relacionarse con la desconocida hija de su padre sería otro factor que favorecería su corta estadía en la ciudad.

 **-¿En cuánto tiempo pueden pasar por nosotros? –Ayame le pidió la dirección del helipuerto que habían elegido para arribar y calculó los minutos. Otra ventaja más, tendrían que esperar solo la mitad del tiempo para que los recogieran. Aunque quisiera negarlo, la situación le aliviaba bastante, ya que prefería mil veces estar a solas en un cuarto revolviéndose los sesos que en un lugar público teniendo que aparentar que nada le molestaba. Llamando nuevamente a Sara le informó del cambio de planes.**

 **-¿Está seguro que no desea que pase por usted señor Frossard?**

 **No.**

 **-Completamente. Lamento el cambio de planes y le agradezco su ayuda.**

 **-Permítame saber si necesita algo, tendremos todo dispuesto para lo que necesite.**

 **Acercándose a su madre pensó por primera vez que la idea podría no gustarle a esta. Sería incómodo para ella sin duda, por lo cual sopesó las consecuencias que esto tendría. Comprendiendo al instante que su hijo tenía algo que decirle, sin saber muy bien cómo hacerlo, Irasue abrió los fuegos.**

 **-¿Algo anda mal?**

 **-Recibí una llamada de una asistente de mi padre. Hablaba en nombre de Kagome Frossard. –Irasue trató de mantener su postura lo más normal que pudo, pero Sesshoumaru notó el nerviosismo de su madre- Quiere que nos quedemos en la mansión para tratar los asuntos legales. InuYasha aún no llega, sería una buena oportunidad para agilizar parte de los asuntos legales, así tendría que tratar lo menos posible con él y podríamos volver cuanto antes a Japón.**

 **-¿Estás seguro?, no te incomodaría tener que quedarte con tus… hermanos.**

 **-Medios hermanos. Por lo que a mí respecta, no son más que desconocidos. No tengo el más mínimo interés en compartir nada con ellos. Si se llegara a volver algo insoportable simplemente cogeremos nuestras cosas y nos iremos. No hay herencia en el mundo que me interese tanto como para tener que pasar malos ratos.**

 **-Entonces está dicho. Solo me gustaría pedirte una cosa Sesshoumaru.**

 **-¿Y eso sería…? –dijo con un leve dejo de ironía en su voz, imaginando la respuesta de su madre**

 **-Que te comportes. No quiero que te expreses mal delante de ninguno de ellos. Te he criado mejor que eso y sé por qué lo digo. Sueles tener una lengua demasiado afilada cuando las cosas no te parecen y logras intimidar a las personas a tu alrededor, pero no dejes que el resto se dé cuenta de cuánto te afecta sus presencias.**

 **El peliplateado miró fijamente a su madre, la cual no se sintió en lo más mínimo amedrentada por su fría mirada ambarina. Lo conocía bien, debía otorgarle eso. Pero no era ningún quinceañero buscando liarse en problemas por no controlar su temperamento, nunca lo había sido. Simplemente acababa con todo y todos aquellos que le sacaban de quicio de alguna mínima forma.**

 **-Pareces estar muy segura de ti misma y de las reacciones que tendrás frente esos desconocidos –dijo con un deje de malicia en sus palabras**

 **-¿Tengo que recordarte con quién estás hablando?**

 **-No soy un niño, así que voy a pedirte que no me trates como tal y lo diré solo una vez.**

 **-Cariño, recuerda que parte de la manera en cómo te expresas, lo sacaste de mí. No creas que me voy a apocar con esa actitud tuya –le dijo elegantemente la mujer mientras cruzaba una de sus piernas en una actitud muy femenina y miraba a su alrededor de forma despreocupada.**

A pesar de la situación, resultaba estimulante para Sesshoumaru estar con una persona que pudiera enfrentarlo de esa manera. Sintió un deje de alivio por la reacción de su madre ante el contexto en que se dio su breve charla. Sin duda era una mujer fuerte y la admiraba por ello.

15 minutos más tarde vio acercarse a través de los ventanales polarizados a una pelirroja de coleta alta. Anunció su llegada tocando la puerta y cuando recibió la respuesta para poder ingresar abrió esta y se presentó.

 **-Señor Sesshoumaru –dijo extendiendo su mano mientras se acercaba al hombre. No pasó desapercibido para él la leve impresión en el rostro de la joven cuando le vio desde cerca a él y su madre- Soy Ayame Di Pietro –dijo dirigiéndose esta vez a su madre- mi sentido pésame por su pérdida –dijo pasando la vista de uno a otro- sin embargo, es un placer conocerles. Soy amiga de Kagome y trabajo en el área de marketing en la empresa, por lo cual pude conocer muy bien a su padre. Si fueran tan amables de seguirme, por favor.**

Los tres se encaminaron hacia la salida siendo escoltados por dos guardias que se adelantaron a coger las valijas de los recién llegados. Los presentó como Renkotsu y Kyokotsu, parte del cuerpo de seguridad personal de la familia. Subieron a un flamante Mercedes negro que a su vez era seguido y precedido por dos volvos del mismo color. A medida que iban avanzando hacia su destino, Ayame se excusó para hacer algunas llamadas. Sin duda la organización de todo era impecable: habían llegado dentro del tiempo concertado, la seguridad se veía adecuada y todos resultaban ser lo bastante amables como para no tener que obligarlos a tener una charla forzada hasta llegar a la mansión.

Unos cuarenta minutos más tarde se adentraban por una alameda que dejaba ver hacia el fondo una magnífica construcción en piedra. Parecía casi una fortaleza y el gusto de la decoración exterior era sencillamente exquisito, teniendo en cuenta que la arquitectura era muy diferente de la tradición japonesa.

 **-Si no les molesta, les mostraré inmediatamente cuando bajemos sus habitaciones. Kagome está atendiendo algunos asuntos que le llevaron un poco más de tiempo del que esperaba, pero tan pronto como se acomoden podrá presentarse.**

 **-Muchas gracias –dijo Irasue- esperamos no causar molestias.**

 **-En absoluto señora Irasue, cualquier cosa que necesite hágamelo saber o a cualquiera del personal que encuentre en casa. Estaremos más que complacidos de poder ayudarles.**

 **-Gracias –finalizó Sesshoumaru.**

El personal de la casa les dio la bienvenida cordialmente, haciéndose con las cosas de los recién llegados mientras subían una amplia escalera que se bifurcaba hacia ambos costados. Las habitaciones eran amplias y cómoda, decoradas con tonalidades blancas y doradas. Las habitaciones de ambos quedaban una al lado de la otra por lo cual Sesshoumaru se sintió tranquilo al asegurarse de que podría estar pendiente de su madre por si esta necesitaba algo.

 **-¿Les gustaría coger algo de cenar? –Irasue miró a su hijo el cuál solo movió un poco su cabeza negando la atención.**

 **-Me gustaría beber algún tipo de infusión si no le molesta.**

 **-No es ninguna molestia señora Irasue –dijo la pelirroja- tenemos varias hierbas naturales, ¿desea algo en especial?**

 **-¿Tendrán algo de melisa?**

 **-En efecto. Permítame que envíe a una mucama con su bebestible. ¿Señor Sesshoumaru, está seguro que no desea nada?**

 **-Ante todo quisiera poder tomar una ducha y arreglar un poco mis pertenencias. Quizá más tarde.**

 **-Lo que sea que necesiten no duden en avisarnos. Pueden marcar #0 desde el teléfono de sus habitaciones y de inmediato encontrarán alguien que conteste. Los dejo para que se pongan cómodos y descansen un poco, con permiso, están en su casa.**

Ayame deshizo el camino hasta la primera planta, pero a penas puo estar fuera de la vista de los invitados, casi corrió al encuentro de Sango, con la cual se había estado comunicando por whatsapp. Dios, ese hombre era prácticamente idéntico a InuTaisho, se temía con creces la reacción que esto pudiera provocar en Kagome, por lo cual necesitaba reunirse a la brevedad con Sango.

 **-¿Ayame? –escuchó que la llamaban desde la sala. Cogió el camino a su izquierda y entró en el amplio salón donde se encontraba la castaña expectante a su llegada.**

 **-Sango, creo que estoy algo en shock.**

 **-¿Qué sucede?, ¿ha habido problemas con Sesshoumaru y su madre?**

 **-Define problema –dijo la pelirroja confundiendo a su amiga- tienes que verlo Sango, ese hombre es igual a InuTaisho. Me sorprende que los tres tengan ese extraño color plateado de cabello. Irasue es una mujer hermosa, exuda elegancia con cada paso que da. Ambos resultan algo intimidantes, pero han sido bastante amables a su manera.**

 **-He visto unas cuantas fotos en internet de él y creo que tienes razón. Espero que esto no afecte de sobremanera a Kagome. Ha llegado Myoga, por cierto, se encuentra con ella ajustando algunos detalles por la llegada de InuYasha. Lo pondremos en el ala este, cerca de Kag, para así evitar tensiones con nuestro recién llegado. ¿Han pedido algo en especial?**

 **-No, son bastante austeros en sus peticiones. Sesshoumaru se nota algo incómodo de estar en casa, creo que por lo mismo se abstiene de expresar la más mínima necesidad. Les he dado todas las indicaciones y cómo pueden contactarse con el personal, además de tener la completa libertad para desplazarse por donde deseen, aunque dudo que hagan algo.**

 **-Gracias por ocuparte de esto Ayame, me contacté con Kouga y pronto se acercarán a la mansión. Se ocupará de recoger a Kohaku del aeropuerto primero. Pensé que te interesaría saber –dijo la castaña haciendo que su amiga sonrojara.**

 **-Genial. Dispondré más habitaciones entonces, puede que más personas quieran quedarse para acompañar a Kagome.**

Separándose a mitad de escalera para coger distintas direcciones, Sango se dirigió hasta el cuarto donde se encontraría Irasue. Tocó sutilmente la puerta y cuando asintieron del otro lado pidió permiso para entrar.

 **-Con permiso señora Irasue –dijo acercándose a la hermosa mujer de ojos dorados. Por lo que podía notar en su cabello había tomado una ducha y se encontraba vestida con un fino traje de dos piezas color blanco- Soy Sango Wetzel, mis más sinceras condolencias. Al igual que Ayame soy una antigua amiga de Kagome y conocí muy bien a InuTaisho.**

 **-Muchas gracias Sango, he oído hablar de ti, supe que InuTaisho y Naomi te apadrinaron a ti y tu hermano. –dijo sorprendiendo a la chica- Siento si mi comentario ha sido algo inoportuno. Pero la verdad solía mantenerme en contacto con mi ex marido, ya sabes, por Sesshoumaru.**

 **-No, no me ha incomodado, solo me he sorprendido un poco. La verdad no debería sorprenderme, consideraba a InuTaisho como si segundo padre y teníamos una relación bastante estrecha. Me han informado que el viaje ha ido bien, ¿es la habitación de su gusto?**

 **-Todo está perfecto, gracias. Una joven me ha traído una infusión de melisa hace poco y mientras he tomado una ducha para quitarme un poco el estrés del viaje. –en eso tocaron nuevamente a la puerta- Adelante. –un alto hombre de cabello platinado y atlética figura apareció tras esta, mirando a Sango entró en la habitación y cerró tras él la puerta. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta baja que dejaba entrever que también había cogido una ducha. Vestía un elegante pantalón negro hecho a medida y una sencilla polera negra Armani que resaltaba mucho más su esbelta figura.**

 **-¿Interrumpo?**

 **-Para nada hijo, ella es Sango Wetzel, una de las protegidas de tu padre. Ha venido a darme la bienvenida. Sango, él es mi hijo Sesshoumaru.**

 **-Un placer –dijo ella estrechando la mano del hombre mirándolo melancólicamente- lamento mucho lo de tu padre.**

 **-El placer es mío, creo que para ti también es una gran pérdida. Mi madre me ha hablado de ti y tu hermano. Gracias por recibirnos.**

 **-El mérito ha sido de Kagome. Me temo que pueda incomodarles el movimiento que encontraran en la mansión, habrá mucha gente entrando y saliendo, pero todos son del círculo cercano a la familia. Gracias al cielo la mayoría de nuestros amigos nos han estado prestando su ayuda para mantener a la prensa alejada y la seguridad al máximo, así como para facilitar los trámites necesarios para la ocasión. Si no tienen nada importante que disponer en este momento, me gustaría que pudieran acompañarme al despacho de InuTaisho. Así podré presentarles a Kagome y de paso podremos charlar un poco.**

 **-Venía justamente a ver si mi madre había terminado de acomodarse para poder acercarnos al salón.**

 **-Déjame pasar un momento al servicio y estoy con ustedes.**

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron al pasillo dejando la puerta de la habitación de Irasue abierta mientras la esperaban. Sango comprobó su móvil, y mientras respondía unos mensajes Sesshoumaru pudo notar como sus manos revoloteaban nerviosas sobre el aparato. Una vez hubo guardado la joven su celular, volvió a fijar su mirada en el hombre que tenía frente a ella. Este le sostuvo la mirada poco sorprendido de que otra mujer le mirara alucinada, mas pudo percatarse esta vez que los ojos que se posaban en él distaban mucho de ser lascivos, tornándose más bien cristalinos.

 **-Te pareces mucho a InuTaisho… siento si te he puesto incómodo con mi escrutinio –dijo la mujer aclarándose la garganta- Había visto algunas fotos tuyas hace algún tiempo, pero… es impactante verte en vivo y en directo. –Sesshoumaru relajó un poco su expresión comprendiendo a lo que se refería la pelicastaña. Su irritación fue cediendo de a poco. La verdad estaba siendo un tanto paranoico y narcisista. Muchas personas a lo largo de su vida le habían recalcado el increíble parecido que tenía con su difunto padre, lo cual no le emocionaba particularmente. Bastante malo era para él tener que vivir a la sombra del éxito de su progenitor y el coste de forjarse su propia reputación había sido algo complicado teniendo en cuenta dicho precedente. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión no pareció importarle y trató de no volver a cruzar miradas con Sango para no incomodarla. Sabía que el tema de las miradas recién estaba empezando.**

 **-No te preocupes puedo entender el impacto que produce la apariencia de un completo desconocido con un ser que era muy querido para ti. Me temo que es algo que no puedo cambiar –en ese momento Irasue salió de la habitación para encontrarse con ambos.**

* * *

Se encaminaron por una serie de pasillos que los llevó a un despacho relativamente alejado de sus dependencias, en el momento en que Sango tocó la puerta para entrar y les respondieron con un adelante, el móvil de Sesshoumaru comenzó a vibrar. Se excusó diciendo que entraría en unos minutos y alejándose hacía una ventaba que le permitía apreciar un hermoso lago.

 **-Lin.**

 **-Sessh, gracias por contestar, ¿cómo te encuentras cariño?**

 **-Estoy bien Lin, mi madre insistió en venir, pero todo ha ido bien. Nos encontramos en casa de mi padre.**

 **-¿Pensé que se quedarían en el Vesuvio?**

 **-Lin, estoy algo agotado, si te importa. Cuando vuelva te contaré todo o si quieres te llamaré más tarde, en estos momentos nos iban a presentar a la hija de mi padre.**

 **-¿Quieres que tome un vuelo y vaya…**

 **-Lin. Va todo bien. Mi madre está bien, o por lo menos eso aparenta. Yo estoy bien y el recibimiento por parte de la familia de mi padre ha sido bastante acogedor. No tengo planes de quedarme mucho tiempo en Nápoles, sobre todo después que llegue InuYasha. Me ayudas más estando allá y tomando el mando de mis negocios.**

 **-Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, no dudes en llamarme si pasa algo. Jaken te mantendrá informado de todo lo que suceda acá, así no te molestaré más –dijo un tanto cortante esta última parte. Sesshoumaru solo pudo dar vuelta los ojos, esa niña se había vuelto una mimada, pero había resultado ser una verdadera amiga desde que él le dejó claro sus sentimientos. Era, en realidad, su única amiga, ya que al resto de las mujeres tenía que sacudírselas constantemente de encima.**

 **-Odiosa.**

 **-Mandón. –dijo la chica mientras cortaba la llamada.**

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el despacho, Sango excusaba la repentina ausencia de Sesshoumaru y le presentaba a Kagome la ex esposa de su padre. Era la primera vez que se encontraban, habían muchas sensaciones rebotando dentro de cada una de las recién conocidas. Kagome extendió su mano con cierta timidez hacía la hermosa mujer que tenía en frente, perdiéndose un poco en su mística mirada ambarina, la cual le recordaba un poco a la de su padre. La mano de esta se encontraba extrañamente fría, como si las hubiera lavado hace poco, pero resultó ser sumamente amable. Se hizo un breve silencio que poco a poco fue tornándose incómodo, hasta que Irasue decidió aproximarse a la jovencita y brindarle el más cálido de los abrazos que hasta el momento le habían dado.

Extraña aproximación que hizo sentirse frágil a Kagome. Era el abrazo de una madre sin duda, pero más aún, era como si en el fondo Irasue la sostuviera como si la conociera de toda una vida. Para la mayor de las mujeres, la acción simplemente había nacido. Era solo una muchacha, y se apenaba inmensamente por la pérdida que suponía para ella sus padres. Era la única que sabía la verdad sobre Kagome, e InuTaisho se había acercado a ella para confiarle una verdad que solo un par de personas conocían. Conocía cuánto amaba el hombre a esa jovencita, por lo cual se encargaría de protegerla y hacer lo que su gran amor le había pedido si algo le llegaba a suceder. Sintió como Kagome cedió ante su contacto y algo se quebró dentro de ella ante la fragilidad de la muchacha. Tras un momento decidió apartarse y coger el rostro de la joven entre sus manos.

 **-Tu padre te amaba mucho –le dijo atravesándola con su dorada mirada- estaba orgulloso de ti y me temo que, en el fondo, sabía que algo podría pasarle, por lo cual me expresó cuánto le preocupaba dejarte si algo le llegaba a suceder.**

 **-Yo… -la joven no sabía que decir. El nudo en su estómago se tensó profundamente cerrando su garganta.**

 **-No tienes que decir nada Kagome, quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ayudarte en lo que sea necesario. Sesshoumaru también estará a tu disposición para lo que haga falta. Lamento mucho tu pérdida.**

Estaban en eso cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió nuevamente y una figura masculina entró disculpándose por su ausencia. En el momento en que Kagome posó su mirada en el alto joven que entró por la puerta, el tiempo se ralentizó. Era como si todos los objetos de la habitación se acomodaran a la presencia del recién llegado. La luz parecía ser atraída por su cuerpo haciendo resaltar su nívea piel y platinado cabello, proyectando perfectas sombras en los lugares precisos para hacer que destaque más su atlética figura ataviada en todo ese envolvente negro. Era el hombre más hermoso que había visto en su vida. El parecido con su padre era evidente, sin embargo, para ella destacó más las diferencias que ambos tenían. Su padre tenía una complexión mucho más musculosa y rasgos más duros, mientras que la aparición que tenía en frente poseía una belleza etérea, de rasgos afilados pero sumamente finos. Era la mezcla perfecta entre InuTaisho e Irasue, teniendo rasgos más parecidos a los de su madre presente, pero sin dejar de ser un rostro y cuerpo totalmente masculino. Sus movimientos eran gráciles, pero su mirada… su mirada era lo más impactante. Parecía como si tuviera un foco encendido tras sus ojos. Aun con el aspecto cansado que tenía, era la mirada más sexy que había visto en un hombre, lo cual la perturbó al no poder destrabarse de ella.

La primera impresión de Sesshoumaru fue el desconcierto que le provocó ver a su madre en una actitud tan cercana con la hija de su padre, la cual se encontraba un poco escondida tras la figura de la mujer. Cuando esta se apartó un poco para voltear a verlo no pudo creer la reacción que tuvo su cuerpo. Era como si su corazón se hubiera detenido y estallado en una arritmia al mismo tiempo, haciendo que su sangre comenzara a dispararse rápidamente por todo su cuerpo desentumeciéndolo en partes que se habían encontrado dormidas hasta ese momento. Por un momento se sintió como un chiquillo tímido, al cual han sorprendido viendo a la niña más guapa del salón. Poseía una belleza juvenil que se ocultaba egoístamente tras un velo de dolor. Tenía el cabello más hermoso que hubiera visto nunca, azabache como la noche misma, lo cual le hacía desear enterrar el rostro en él y aspirar hasta quedarse dormido. Su figura era la perfecta combinación entre un esbelto y voluptuoso cuerpo, el cual se encogía de forma tímida ante la presencia de los desconocidos en la habitación, mientras que su rostro era el de una muñeca de porcelana, con unos grandes ojos achocolatados y unos carnosos labios que parecían una flor pidiendo el favor del rocío. Quería sencillamente arrancar de allí. Nunca le había incomodado tanto la presencia de una mujer antes. Sentía que no podía dejar de mirarla e hizo un esfuerzo hercúleo para romper el momento y pasar desapercibido. Comenzó a ofuscarse sin saber bien el por qué, a lo cual su actitud fue bastante distante rayando en lo poco cortés.

 **-Siento el imprevisto, tuve que contestar una llamada –mientras decía esto, ahora era Sango quien se excusaba para salir de la habitación aludiendo que debía hacerse cargo de unos recién llegados. Sesshoumaru no quiso acercarse mucho a la jovencita, ¿qué edad tendría?, ¿17?, Dios, parecía una niña con ese rostro, pero sin duda tenía el cuerpo de una mujer. Golpeándose mentalmente por la estúpida idea trató de enfocarse de nuevo en la situación presente- siento lo de nuestro padre, soy Sesshoumaru –para Irasue no pasó desapercibido el hecho de que no le tendiera ni siquiera la mano al presentarse, por lo cual le lanzó una mirada de reproche a su hijo.**

 **-Lo mismo digo, soy Kagome –dijo abrazándose asimisma de forma un tanto nerviosa al notar la distancia que de su interlocutor- supongo que esto ha de ser un tanto incómodo para ti. Me disculpo si fue una imprudencia de mi parte el haberles pedido que se quedaran en casa.**

 **-Kagome –dijo Irasue pasándole un brazo por los hombros- todos nos han atendido muy bien desde que llegamos, lamento la actitud de mi hijo –dijo dándole una mirada de advertencia a Sesshoumaru- espero no te lleves una mala impresión de él, suele ser así con todas las personas en general.**

 **-No, nada de eso –dijo la aludida mirando el suelo sin saber bien qué hacer- deben estar cansados. Quizá sería mejor que los dejara volver a sus dormitorios y habláramos entrada la mañana. –Sesshoumaru guardó silencio todo momento, tratando de aclarar el lío que se había formado en su cabeza, por lo cual su ceño comenzó a fruncirse progresivamente.**

 **-La verdad tengo un poco de migraña –dijo sin creerse él mismo su propia mentira- ha sido un viaje largo y el cambio de horario me ha jugado un poco en contra.**

 **-Iré a mi cuarto a buscarte algo, vuelvo en seguida –dijo Irasue dejándolos solos. Kagome se apoyó un poco contra el escritorio de su padre posando distraídamente una mano sobre la pulida caoba.**

 **-Hay algunos asuntos respecto a los funerales que me gustaría conversar contigo e InuYasha cuando llegue. La verdad, no sé cuáles serán tus creencias religiosas, pero no quiero una ceremonia cristiana –volvió a cruzar su brazos y evitó la mirada del peliplateado enfocándose en el paisaje nocturno que ofrecía la ventana. Perfecto, así este podría detallar mejor sus rasgos y pasar desapercibido.**

 **-¿Qué tienes pensado exactamente?**

 **-Quiero que los cuerpos de mis padres sean cremados. Posterior a eso haríamos una breve reunión para despedir sus cuerpos, una especie de ritual funerario que no dejaría de ser solemne. Me gustaría esparcir sus cenizas en el mar.**

 **-Por mí no hay problema alguno. Me parece una buena idea. ¿Hay algún inconveniente legal respecto a los herederos o algo por el estilo?**

 **-Solo pregunté si había alguna especificación particular respecto a los funerales, me pareció un poco imprudente indagar más sin la presencia del resto de las partes –Irasue entró en la habitación con unas grajeas y un vaso de agua que le tendió a su hijo. De malas ganas tendría que tragarse su mentira, literalmente. Agradeciendo el detalle, sostuvo cerca de su abdomen el vaso con una mano, mientras el otro lo introducía en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.**

 **-Kagome quiere cremar los cuerpos y hacer una ceremonia sencilla para despedir a nuestro padre y su madre. No veo inconveniente alguno en ello, aunque no sé qué pensará la parte que falta –dijo el joven mirando a su madre.**

 **-Bueno, es importante no pasar a llevar su opinión, sin duda, pero me parece una opción acertada. –Irasue volvió a centrarse en Kagome.**

 **-¿Qué edad tienes querida?**

 **-Cumpliré 21 en unos meses.**

 **-Te ves bastante joven para la edad que tienes. Sesshoumaru cumplirá en diciembre los 29 y por lo que sé, InuYasha cumplirá 24 en septiembre.**

 **-Si me disculpan, creo que me retiraré a mi habitación. Te veré temprano –dijo mirando a su madre y luego a Kagome- gracias por habernos recibirnos.**

 **-No hay de qué, estás en tu casa. –Sería poco decir que Sesshoumaru salió del despacho como alma que lleva el diablo. Irasue llevó una de sus finas manos a su cuello y comenzó a majasear suavemente desde el costado hacia su nuca.**

 **-Lo siento por su actitud, la verdad no suele actuar así, pero no puedo restarle importancia al tema del viaje y el cansancio. Ni decir de la migraña, aunque no quiero que suene como justificación. Sesshoumaru… tenía problemas con su padre… ya sabes, no es fácil para ninguno de ustedes, pero él en particular debe estar sintiéndose muy culpable en estos momentos. Mi hijo siempre ha sido muy cerrado demostrar sus emociones.**

 **-No lo sienta señora Irasue, noté su incomodidad desde el momento en que entró a la habitación. Una parte de él debe detestarme, pero aun así ha cedido al venir hasta aquí, por lo cual, en lo que a mí respecta, lo importunaré lo menos posible con mi presencia.**

 **-Nada de eso querida, y solo dime Irasue. Ya verás que mañana no solo será una cara bonita, sino también más encantador. Si no te importa yo también me retiraré. Descansa un poco, te ves agotada –acercándose una vez más a Kagome, le dio un corto abrazo y se retiró dejándola sola.**

 _Me odia._

No podía ser más evidente, ¿no es cierto?. El chico no había querido ni estrecharle la mano, era casi humillante la reacción viniendo de una persona tan apuesta como lo era él.

¿Qué tipo de pensamiento era ese?, era una pena que todo lo guapo que era no compensara la mierda de actitud que había demostrado. Comenzando a ponerse tensa por cómo se desbocaban sus emociones se mordió el labio tratando de respirar solo por la nariz.

Y pensar que siempre quiso tener hermanos y sí, después de todo los tenía. Sango y Kohaku se habían criado con ella prácticamente, pero la conexión que tenían no dejaba de ser mágica, íntima, algo que con nadie había experimentado. Era algo innato y muy profundo, que estaba presente en la forma en cómo compartían las cosas, en cómo se comunicaban sin palabras, plasmado en los rasgos que compartían en común. Ella no se parecía físicamente en nada a Sesshoumaru, pero era inevitable pensar en su padre al ver ese largo cabello plateado, en la similitud innegable que poseía con su progenitor. Por un momento imaginó que hubiera sido crecer con él e InuYasha, en las peleas que habrían tenido, en cómo la habrían protegido cuando sintiera miedo o cómo la consolarían y la harían reír cuando estuviera triste. Su garganta se secó de pronto y quiso por ser reconfortada por el abrazo paterno que había estado para ella siempre. Sin darse cuenta cómo su mirada comenzó a hacerse borrosa y gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre la alfombra a sus pies. Tampoco se percató que la puerta se había vuelto a abrir y que un joven de ambarina mirada la estaba mirando afligido desde su posición. Cuando sintió el ladrido de Camulus miró al frente y a través de la brumosa vista confundió la figura con la de su padre. Cubriéndose la boca con una mano giró rápidamente para darle la espalda, pero los sollozos se escaparon de sus labios. Sintió unas garras rasguñar la puerta que había sido cerrada y lo siguiente la dejó estupefacta.

Sesshoumaru estaba pegado a su espalda abrazándola.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Olía exactamente como las rosas nocturnas luego de ser regadas en verano. Era un aroma claro pero denso, que lograba envolver y nublar, aunque más que esto último debería decir abrumar. Sí bien era bastante alta para el promedio de las mujeres, aun le sacaba una cabeza de ventaja y desde su acomodada posición pudo hacer que su cuerpo calzara casi a la perfección detrás del de ella.

Su mente se alejó por un momento de esa realidad e imaginó que ella sonreiría por su aproximación, arqueando un poco su espalda como muestra de bienvenida. Él se tomaría su tiempo y enterraría su rostro en el sedoso cabello de la mujer para después bajar lentamente a la base de su cuello y depositar húmedos besos en su sensible piel. Luego la torturaría deliciosamente con pequeños mordiscos y sus manos comenzarían a barrer lentamente todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus pechos y jugar con sus…

 **-Siempre quise tener un hermano… -y esas simples palabras lo bajaron totalmente de su nubecilla de placer. Maldiciéndose mentalmente logró caer en cuenta de la verdadera situación que se estaba llevando a cabo. ¿Qué clase de persona era que se ponía a fantasear sobre el dolor de una jovencita que acaba de conocer y que, ¡sorpresa!, no era otra cosa que su hermana?**

 _-Media hermana -s_ e dijo corrigió a sí mismo.

 **-Lamento haberte asustado –dijo comenzando a alejarse, sin embargo Kagome fue más rápida y aprovechando el espacio se giró para rodear con sus brazos a Sesshoumaru.**

 **-No. Por favor, no te alejes todavía.**

No entendía cómo, pero Kagome parecía saber engancharse a la perfección a él. Sus delgados brazos, aparentemente endebles, poseían una fuerza capaz de doblegar su fuerza de voluntad.

Esto no está bien.

Pronto la parte delantera de su fina polera se encontró empapada por las lágrimas de la joven que parecía estar haciendo algún tipo de catarsis en aquel momento. Rindiéndose ante el efecto de su tacto, rodeó su cuerpo con un brazo mientras que con el otro tomó firmemente su cabeza. Tuvo un leve atisbo de lo bien que se veían sus largos y blancos dedos enredados en su cabello, por lo cual se deleitó desenredando las suaves ondas a lo largo de su espalda.

 **-Me temo que no soy lo que esperabas.**

 **-No Sesshoumaru –dijo levantando el rostro para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos- no espero nada de ti. No tienes que fingir que te agrado –secó un poco su rostro que estaba comenzado a quedar irritado en las mejillas- Y con eso no digo precisamente que no me importa. Pero no busco agradarte solo para mantener los convencionalismos dada nuestra relación. No tomaré nada de ti, nada que no me quieras dar por voluntad propia.**

Fue entonces que demasiado pronto, la chica se apartó completamente de él. Recogió su cabello tras sus orejas y luego se sorbió un poco la nariz. Sus ojos volvieron a torturarlo. Mirándolo ligeramente diferente a las otras veces, sintió nuevamente que la sangre le comenzaba a hervir. Pero de inmediato supo por qué o más bien en quién estaba pensando.

 **-Sí. El parecido es increíble –Kagome entrecerró un poco los ojos arrugando el entrecejo con ello.**

 **-La verdad… eso parece. Pero me llama más la atención lo diferentes que yo los veo. Eres Sesshoumaru.**

 **Y eso fue algo que le maravilló inmensamente. Por fin alguien lo veía a él realmente. Como si necesitara algo más para sentirse atraído por la chica.**

 **-Creo que no me habían dicho eso aún.**

 **-Bueno, eres guapo como papá –dijo sonriéndole melancólicamente, a lo que el chico solo levantó una ceja-. Aunque creo que eso te lo deben haber dicho mucho –esta vez ambos sonrieron un poco- por cierto, ¿ocurre algo?, ¿buscabas a Irasue?**

 **-Pensé que estarían ambas aquí, la verdad quería que supieran que debo reunirme con mi abogado, quien viene viajando hacia acá, por lo cual sea necesario que nos veamos aquí o en alguna otra parte donde sea seguro.**

 **-Por favor, puede quedarse acá si es necesario. Hay muchas habitaciones en casa, pediré ahora mismo que preparen una.**

 **-No hace falta, en serio.**

 **-Sesshoumaru, por favor, esta también es tu casa, lo digo más que en el sentido figurado. Quiero que te sientas libre de hacer lo que quieras en ella y que te quedes, igualmente, el tiempo que estimes. Me gustaría mucho… tal vez… poder pasar un poco de tiempo… juntos.**

Tratando de sonar despreocupado pero al mismo tiempo amable, Sesshoumaru comenzó a hacer su primer intento de alejarse.

 **-No creo que pueda quedarme más que el tiempo necesario, debo volver por asuntos de trabajo.**

 **-Entiendo –dijo mirando hacia un lado y jugueteando distraídamente con un lápiz que se encontraba sobre el escritorio.**

 **-Pero aprovecharé el tiempo que tengamos –ahora, eso, hizo que fracasara miserablemente en su intento.**

 **-¿Podríamos comenzar desayunando juntos mañana, entonces?**

 **-Claro, ¿a qué hora sueles desayunar?**

 **-¿07:30 es muy tarde para ti?**

 **-Puedo ocuparme de otras cosas hasta entonces.**

 **-¿A qué hora sueles levantarte? –preguntó Kagome desviándose del tema.**

 **-5:00 am.**

 **-Vaya –dijo sonrojándose- ¿duermes siempre tan poco?**

 **-No necesito mucho tiempo para dormir. Con cuatro o cinco horas estoy bien –la verdad, le gustaba saber trivialidades de Sesshoumaru, y distraerse un poco de la pena que la asolaba.**

 **-Eso es muy papá.**

 **-La verdad, siempre pensé que era algo genético… como el color de cabello.**

 **-Todos tienen un hermoso cabello… y luego estoy yo –dijo riendo mientras cogía las puntas de un mechón de cabello y lo miraba -él quiso debatir la idea, pero lo dejó pasar por alto.**

 **-Deberías irte a la cama ya. Es tarde –Kagome asintió y cuando iba a caminar tuvo un repentino mareo que la hizo trastabillar hacia uno de los asientos estilo Luis XV. Sesshoumaru con una delicadeza que no encajaba con la increíble rapidez y agilidad que mostró, estuvo en un instante a su lado ayudándola.**

 **-Estoy bien, me moví un poco brusco –le dijo alejándolo un poco, a lo que Sesshoumaru se negó rotundamente.**

 **-Deja que te acompañe –finalizó sin darle espacio a réplicas.**

Una vez que salieron, Camulus se puso en guardia mirando con atención a Sesshoumaru. Kagome le hizo un saludo y pareció dominar con una facilidad tremenda al animal que se veía un tanto hostil. Así la encaminó a su cuarto apoyándola en su cuerpo. Cuando llegaron a él, Kagome se veía un tanto dubitativa, por lo que su hermano tomó la iniciativa.

 **-Te ayudaré a recostarte y me iré, cuando te sientes un poco más estable podrás cambiarte.**

Kagome pareció aliviada por el ofrecimiento del joven, por lo cual abrió el dormitorio, donde Camulus encabezó el camino. Apartando las flats de sus pies se tendió de medio lado con la ayuda del peliplata.

 **-Sesshoumaru, ¿te quedarías un rato conmigo… por favor? –mirando de soslayo al perro al que no parecía agradarle la idea de que alguien invadiera su terreno, el joven dudó un momento-, Camulus es muy amigable, que no te intimide con su actitud hosca, es un celoso –dijo acariciando tiernamente la blanca cabeza del animal.**

 **-Es grande para su raza, ¿es un samoyedo? –dijo haciéndose un espacio en la cama a la altura de las piernas de la joven.**

 **-Sí, todos dicen lo mismo, aunque creo que sus padres eran de tamaño promedio –dijo hablando como una madre orgullosa- es mi bebé. –Puntualizó mientras el animal se acomodaba dejando su cabeza entre el sitio del hombro y cuello de la joven.**

 **-¿Quieres que llame a Sango o alguien más? –miró el teléfono en la mesita de noche de Kagome y pensó que podría realmente necesitar ayuda para completar los pasos para dormir.**

 **-No… por favor, solo quédate un momento conmigo. No será mucho tiempo –dijo comenzando a cerrar sus ojos.**

Sesshoumaru se quedó allí, haciendo nuevamente lo que no debería: mirándola como si fuera la cosa más bella que había visto nunca. Quiso tocar su cabello y cubrirla con una manta. Cuando se incorporó un poco para buscar alguna visible, Kagome se movió algo inquieta, como notando su ausencia. La observó por un segundo y asegurándose de que se había quedado dormida, localizó una mantilla de un hermoso violeta tornasolado. Camulus, que lo observó todo el tiempo desde su posición, pareció complacido por la actitud del hombre, aprobándola con un breve suspiro de 'gracias'.

Mirándola, se deleitó por última vez con su perfecto rostro, deseando poder acercarse, no mucho, no lo suficiente, pero lo justo como para sentir con más intensidad el aroma que embargaba todo el aire de su habitación. Dejando encendida la luz de su velador, se volvió hasta la puerta sin mirar atrás. Llegando antes de lo que supo a su cuarto, se deshizo de su ropa dejándola ordenadamente en el valet. Poco le importó quedarse solo con los bóxer puestos, lo único que quería era quedar inconsciente lo más pronto posible, por lo que se acostaría de tal forma.

Mientras tanto Kagome no era consciente de haberse quedado dormida. En sus sueños seguía hablando con Sesshoumaru. Había visto en el despacho una leve sonrisa, por lo que quedó grabado el gesto en su cabeza replicándolo en toda su ensoñación. Le contaba cosas del viaje, de cómo había reaccionado de mal antes cuando se conocieron, pero lo mucho que le había agradado ella. Le contaba cosas sobre su padre y a lo que se dedicaba hacer él en Japón, de su relación son Irasue y los amigos y conocidos que tenía.

 **-¿Y tienes novia? –¿quién lo diría?, lo acababa de conocer y ya sentía celos por su hermano.**

 **-No, no tengo –decía mirándola con esos ojos que le recordaban a un depredador acechando a su presa-, el tiempo no me alcanza realmente.**

 **-Ya.**

 **-Es muy temprano para comenzar a celar a tu hermano mayor, ¿no lo crees? –a lo que ella sonrió algo tímida ante el descubrimiento de su plan- es mejor que duermas. Te veré dentro de un rato.**

Dudando antes de salir de la habitación, Sesshoumaru se había devuelto e inclinado hacia ella para depositar un beso en su mejilla. Sin embargo, sin saber qué estaba haciendo, corrió su rostro y retuvo la cabeza del joven contra ella.

¿Qué demonios era eso?, ¡no tenía idea de qué estaba haciendo!, de pronto su cuerpo había reaccionado de ese modo y lo siguiente era estar besando a su hermano. El cuerpo de Kagome se encendió como si le hubieran echado bencina y luego encendido una cerilla encima. Dios, olía tan fresco y su cabello era tan suave que le hacía una sutil caricia con su roce. Apartándose, Sesshoumaru la miró asombrado, con ojos casi desorbitados. Luego se abalanzó con ímpetu hacia ella introduciendo deliciosamente su lengua en la boca de ella.

Entonces unos ladridos la trajeron de vuelta al mundo real. Camulus ladró ante lo inquieta que estaba Kagome dormida. Tanto así que logró tirar la manta al suelo. Espera un momento, ¿y esa frazada de dónde había salido?.

Claro, Sesshouaru.

Había ido a dejarla a su cama y ya nada más recordaba. De hecho… se sentía algo agitada, por lo que trató de recordar el sueño que estaba teniendo, más se le hizo imposible.

 **-Creo que necesito descansar más Camulus –dijo acomodándose de nuevo junto a su amigo.**

Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y lo programó con la alarma. Aún tenía cerca de tres horas y media para dormir, por lo cual se quedó como estaba, durmiéndose repentinamente.

La mañana llegó más rápido de lo que les pareció a dos personas en particular. Kagome se levantó a las 6:00 cuando ya no puedo soportar estar más en cama sin hacer nada. Luego de tomar una ducha y vestirse con un simple vestido negro con un corte que le favorecía mucho, decidió salir a la búsqueda de su hermano. 6:40 am, se encontró cruzando la mansión hasta llegar a la cocina donde unas amables mujeres le preguntaron qué le gustaría coger de desayuno.

 **-La verdad desayunaré con Sesshoumaru, no sé qué acostumbra a comer él, pero supongo que fruta, tostadas, huevos… un poco de cada cosa para que pueda elegir.**

 **-Prepararemos el comedor enseguida, el resto de comensales debería estar bajando pronto.**

 **-Gracias Kaede, ¿han visto a Sesshoumaru?**

 **-Creo que la última vez lo vi en el muelle del lago.**

Kagome se retiró en dirección a la salida trasera de la mansión. Acortando la distancia hacia el lago, le fue fácil reconocerlo en el despejado paisaje. Sintiendo que alguien se aproximaba, Sesshoumaru volteó a verla. Al sol parecía complacerle el cuerpo del muchacho, bañándolo cálidamente de pies a cabeza. Parecía una estatua hecha con absoluta precisión en los detalles, de esas que quitaban el aliento completamente.

Lo único que no encajaba en ese cuadro era el móvil que sostenía junto a su oído. Temiendo interrumpir, se quedó cerca de un sauce para darle espacio hasta que terminara.

 **-… lo mejor es eso, la idea ha sido de nuestra misma anfitriona. No, alrededor de 40 minutos. Te recogeremos a esa hora entonces. Perfecto. –Guardando el móvil en uno de sus bolsillos se dirigió por fin a Kagome- La persona que te mencioné llegará cerca de mediodía. ¿Pudiste descansar?**

 **-Sí, un poco. ¿Qué tal tú?**

 **Ni un poco.**

 **-Sí, fue bien.**

 **-Siempre me ha encantado el lago, suelo venir mucho a este lugar.**

 **-Vives en un lugar muy bonito, la verdad.**

 **-Si quieres podemos pasar ya al comedor. Supongo que llevas tiempo despierto y no has comido desde antes de presentarnos.**

 **-Claro,**

Juntos se encaminaron hacia el comedor que ya se encontraba pulcramente dispuesto para ser utilizado por los comensales. Decidieron sentarse frente a frente mientras comenzaban a servir el café: Sesshoumaru cogió unas tostadas con huevos, bebió zumo de piña y cogió un poco de fruta, por su parte Kagome escogió un zumo de frambuesa y un poco de leche acompañado de una porción de brownie.

 **-¿Cómo se llama tu abogado?**

 **-Miroku. Es un antiguo amigo. El típico Don Juan del grupo, lo único que lo salva es ser una buena persona realmente.**

 **-¿A qué hora estará llegando?**

 **-Cerca de mediodía.**

 **-Pues le diré a Ayame, así si lo deseas puedes ir personalmente o enviaremos a alguien por ti.**

 **-Gracias por las consideraciones.**

 **-Sueles tener una vida muy ajetreada, ¿no?**

 **-La verdad, para mí no es más que normalidad.**

 **-Pero sueles tener tiempo para hacer las cosas que a ti te gustan, ya sabes, compartir con tus amigos, practicar algún deporte, un hobbie en especial… una novia –Sesshoumaru solo alzó una ceja, casi como si el pensamiento le causara gracia.**

 **-Me gustan los deportes: trotar, nadar, el rugby, la es grima, jujitsu; también el arte, disfruto leer, me gusta el dibujo y siempre estoy dispuesto a ver una buena película o ir a algún concierto. Y pues, siempre que puedo comparto con mis amigos… tengo una vida bastante normal, como puedes ver.**

 **-¿Y tienes novia? –sabía que estaba siendo muy insistente, pero se consideraba desde pequeña una persona curiosa.**

 **-Algo así –dijo de forma un tanto tajante.**

 **-Lo siento, creo que te he incomodado.**

 **-No, es solo que… -el chico pareció perder el apetito- bueno, nada. ¿Qué me dices de ti?**

 **-Solía practicar ballet, pero ahora lo hago cuando tengo tiempo, nada constante. Me gusta mucho la literatura, estudio artes y letras en la universidad. Me gusta viajar, cocinar y he hecho algunas campañas de modelaje para la empresa, pero igual es solo por ayudar más que todo. ¿Sabes?, siempre quise practicar un arte marcial, pero… supongo que soy algo tímida para realmente hacerlo.**

 **-Es una buena forma de quitar el estrés.**

 **-¿Hace cuánto practicas jujitsu? –el joven pareció pensarlo.**

 **-Más de lo que puedo recordar, comencé de pequeño con karate y kung fu. Debo haber entrado cerca de la adolescencia a esta disciplina.**

 **-Papá también hacía esgrima. La verdad era muy bueno, solía acompañarlo cuando era algo más joven.**

 **-Sí… la verdad un par de veces pudimos entrenar juntos. El mejor oponente que pude tener.**

En ese momento entró Sango, Irasue y Ayame. Kagome se sintió un poco decepcionada con la llegada de las demás mujeres, pero trató de continuar la conversación con Sesshoumaru, el cual respondía todo lo que le preguntaba pareciendo estar a gusto con ello. Irasue pudo percatarse de los bien que se estaban llevando, lo cual era bastante alentador, sin embargo, centró su atención en la forma en cómo su hijo miraba a la muchachita cuando esta no se percataba. Sango y Ayame seguían enzarzadas en otro tema, hablando más por lo bajo, por lo cual se encontraban exentas de lo que pasaba entre los hermanos.

 _-Esto no está bien._

Irasue, bebió un poco de zumo de naranja siguiendo la mirada de Sesshoumaru. ¿Notaría su hijo que esa mirada era la que usaba solo cuando lo ensimismaba mucho algo o alguien?, con pocas personas inclinaba su cuerpo hacia delante al hablar y no solía mostrar atisbos de sonrisas con casi nadie… menos con recién conocidos. Estaba acostumbrada a ver a su hijo rodeado de mujeres hermosas, sabía cómo algunas se esforzaban más de la cuenta en acaparar su atención, mas por mucho que le interesase alguna en particular, siempre se mostraba calculador alrededor de ellas, con un aire un tanto distante, demasiado seguro de sí mismo como para poder regodearse al momento de elegir. Pero sabía que no era de esa manera. Su Sesshoumaru no era ningún santo, pero se le había educado para respetar, especialmente, a las mujeres. Después de lo de su padre, siendo aún un niño, prefirió mantenerse un tanto alejado de las féminas.

 _-Por favor, que me equivoque._

 **-Kagome, siento interrumpirlos, InuYasha llegará esta tarde, cerca de las 19.00 horas. Podríamos concertar la cena para su llegada, dependiendo de… bueno… cómo lo esté llevando él, ¿qué les parece? –Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar poner cierta cada de fastidio, pero Kagome no lo notó al prestarle atención a Sango.**

 **-Creo que es lo más adecuado, así podremos afianzar un poco nuestras relaciones los tres –dijo mirando al joven que pareció detenerse a hacer un minucioso corte en su plato que no debería haberle llevado tanto tiempo.**

 **-Si me permiten, creo que es una muy buena idea –dijo Irasue, haciendo con ello que su hijo la mirara por primera vez desde que tomó asiento.**

 **-Además, cerca del mediodía llegará el abogado de Sesshoumaru, pedí que alistaran la habitación que está al fondo de donde se encuentra él con su madre.**

 **-¿Miroku viajó casi inmediatamente después que nosotros?**

 **-Sí, fue casi más por su insistencia que por lo práctico de su presencia que estará aquí.**

 **-Sesshoumaru… -dijo Irasue con cierto tono de advertencia- Señoritas, él puede decir lo que quiera, pero Miroku no es solo su abogado y el de la familia, sino que también su mejor amigo. Solo por eso acepto a medias como suelen comportarse entre ellos a estos dos.**

 **-Ayame, ¿podrías acompañar a Sesshoumaru al helipuerto?**

 **-Claro, no hay problemas- sonrió amablemente la pelirroja.**

 **-Además Kohaku llegará dentro de poco igual, Kouga se ofreció a traerlo.**

 **-Excelente. Irasue, me gustaría que nos acompañara a Sesshoumaru y a mí un momento luego del desayuno, para ir a la recepción de los cuerpos de mis padres.**

 **-Pero por supuesto Kagome, no tienes ni que decirlo.**

Habiendo todos terminado de comer y dando las gracias antes de retirarse, se separaron cada uno hacia lo que tenían planeado hacer. Kagome cepillo sus dientes y buscó una gabardina, mientras cambiaba sus zapatos por unos de tacón, Camulus entró en su cuarto. Kagome le dio la bienvenida y, poniéndose a su altura, lo mantuvo entre sus brazos. Perdió con ello la cuenta del tiempo y sintió un leve toque en su cuarto. Sintiendo pereza de dejar a su mullido amigo, asintió a quien se encontraba del otro lado y entonces Irasue se dejó entrever por la puerta. Sus ojos parecieron iluminarse cuando vieron al samoyedo en la habitación y de inmediato se dirigió hacia él.

 **-Hola bonito, ¿cómo te llamas? –dijo enterrando sus manos en el cuello del perro que se dejó atender por los cariños de la mujer.**

 **-Su nombre es Camulus.**

 **-Eres precioso Camulus, ¿cómo es que no te vi antes?**

 **-Suele ser un solitario –sonrió hacia el animal- pero en el fondo es una ternurita –finalizó dándole un beso en el cuello**

 **-Así que tú eres Camulus… -dijo Irasue en un tono un tanto melancólico.**

 **-¿Había oído de él?**

 **-Tu padre lo consiguió desde Rusia a través de un contacto mío. Los samoyedos están relacionados a un antiguo emblema de tu familia Kagome, se encuentra en su heráldica.**

 **-Vaya –dijo mirando detenidamente a Camulus- no lo sabía.**

 **-Pues, tu padre no escogía muy al azar las cosas. ¿Qué tal si nos reunimos ya con Sesshoumaru?**

 **-Sí, por favor. Me he quedado sacando la vuelta.**

Ambas salieron de la habitación de Kagome y se dirigieron hasta la recámara del mayor de los hermanos. Seguidas de cerca por Camulus, se detuvieron ante su puerta cuando ambas escucharon una incómoda charla del otro lado.

 **-Kagura, deja de hacer esto, ¿quieres?. La única relación que tenemos es estrictamente laboral, porque lo demás no debiera haber sucedido –Irasue abriendo los ojos comprendió en seguida de qué iba el asunto y azorada golpeó fuerte la puerta, a lo que del otro lado se hizo de inmediato un silencio.**

 **-Hijo, te esperaremos en el salón con Kagome –la mujer cogió del brazo a la jovencita que se encontraba algo perpleja y se dejó guiar por la peliplateada.**

 **-Pensé que no tenía novia –dijo algo divertida Kagome.**

 **-No me meto en las relaciones de Sesshoumaru –diciendo relaciones como si en realidad quisiera decir porquerías, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo- pero he oído sobre la situación con esta… joven llamada Kagura.**

 **-¿Mala idea fraternizar con los compañeros de trabajo?**

 **-Pésima, aunque Sesshoumaru la contrató tres meses después de conocerla. Está bien –dijo sincerándose con Kagome, bajando un poco más la voz para ello- sé que salieron o llevan saliendo un tiempo, pero la muchacha es un tanto complicada… es muy posesiva y eso a alguien como Sessh no le va. No te lo niego, es una joven sumamente atractiva, que por lo demás se desempeña muy bien en su trabajo, pero tiene una relación muy complicada con mi hijo. Es casi como tensa a mí parecer.**

 **-Traté de sonsacarle algo en la mañana, pero es muy reservado en ese tema, no quiso tocarlo.**

 **-Creo que lo que más le molesta es haberse equivocado, no suele hacerlo muy seguido, por lo cual debe sentirse frustrado. No ha podido dominar muy bien la situación.**

Iban llegando al centro del hall cuando sintieron bajar trotando las escaleras al susodicho. Impecablemente vestido en negro de pies a cabeza con un hermoso Tom Ford, y su largo cabello atado en una coleta alta estilo oriental, se apresuró hacia sus compañeras desconociendo la conversación que estas habían mantenido.

 **-¿Todo bien Sesshoumaru? –pregunta que fue el primer indicio de este para notar que, por lo visto, algo habían logrado oír desde fuera de su habitación.**

 **-Sí.**

 **-¿Saben?, iré por Ayame, si ella nos acompaña, entonces podrán pasar luego directo a recoger a Miroku, espérenme un momento, ya vuelvo –dijo la pelinegra acercándose de nuevo hacia las escaleras. Una vez hubo estad lejos, Sesshoumaru fue directo al grano.**

 **-¿Oyeron algo?**

 **-Solo un poco, pero fue lo suficiente como para que tu hermana se hiciera una idea de qué van las cosas. ¿Cuál es el problema? –Sesshoumaru maldijo por lo bajo y miró hacia otro lado.**

 **-Kagura malinterpretó las cosas, pero la culpa es toda mía. No debí haberme involucrado con ella y menos aún haberla llevado a trabajar a la empresa.**

 **-¿Qué es precisamente lo que malinterpretó?**

 **-Todo el sexo que tuvimos, eso es lo que malinterpretó.**

 **-Cuida tu tono jovencito. Pues claro que es tu culpa, hubiera pensado que estás lo suficientemente mayor como para no saber llevar bien tus relaciones personales.**

 **-Agradezco tu imparcialidad –dijo el joven en un tono evidentemente sarcástico.**

 **-Sé que lo más probable es que tengas la razón hijo mío, pero no solo por ser tu madre te golpearé la espalda alentándote a ojos cerrados. ¿Qué es lo que busca esta jovencita?**

 **-Nada bueno –Irasue lo miró con la señal universal de '¿y…?'- ¿Tenemos que hablar ahora de esto? –como si hubiera sido oído por los dioses Kagome comenzó a bajar las escaleras con Ayame- Más tarde, ¿es eso aceptable para ti?**

 **-Tu tono ya me está hartando –Sesshoumaru miró hacia otro lado mientras las jóvenes se les unieron.**

 **-¿Todo bien? –preguntó Kagome.**

 **-Sí, ¿nos vamos? –se apresuró a responder Sesshoumaru.**

En eso dos jóvenes entraron por la puerta principal, uno de ellos, el más alto, tenía una coleta alta y unos claros ojos azules. Cuando vio a Sesshoumaru, a este le pareció que no tenía cara de agradarle mucho su presencia. Por su parte, el más bajo, quien entró jalando una pequeña maleta, quedó un tanto sorprendido con la presencia de los dos desconocidos, sin embargo, en el momento en que vio a Kagome se adelantó de inmediato hacia ella.

 **-Kagome –dijo abrazándola con algo de agitación. Se apartó lo justo para poder mirarla a los ojos, pero no supo bien qué decir- Kagome, yo…**

 **-Lo sé cariño –dijo ella atrayéndolo nuevamente en un abrazo- gracias por venir.**

 **-¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? –dijo en un susurro- somos familia.**

Por su parte, el otro joven comenzó presentándose a Irasue.

 **-Kouga Wolff, supongo que usted es Irasue, mí sentido pésame señora -estrechando su mano con la de Irasue- soy un amigo de la familia.**

 **-Muchas gracias –dijo cubriendo ambas manos del chico con las suyas- este es mi hijo Sesshoumaru –Kouga lo miró fijamente y sin mucha expresión en el rostro le expresó los mismos sentimientos al peliplateado.**

Sesshoumaru dio un leve gracias y en lo que pareció llevarles más tiempo de lo habitual estrecharse las manos, comenzó a pensar en quién era precisamente el recién llegado y cuál era su verdadera relación con Kagome.

Posteriormente, Kouga abrazó a Ayame, la cual pareció más bien refugiarse en sus brazos. Cruzaron un par de palabras por lo bajo y finalmente cuando Kagome se volteó a él, este la estrechó con fuerza enterrando su cara en el cabello de la chica.

 **-Kouga…**

 **-Para lo que necesites bonita. Todo irá bien –Kagome pestañeó más rápido conteniendo unas lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse de sus achocolatados ojos.**

 **-Gracias por ir a por Kohaku –apartándose presentó al muchacho más joven- él es Kohaku Wetzel, hermano de Sango y prácticamente mío también, ellos son Irasue y Sesshoumaru, se quedarán con nosotros estos días –el chico estrechó las manos de ambos deteniéndose más en el hijo de InuTaisho.**

 **-Siento todo lo que está ocurriendo –le dijo con una transparente y sincera mirada- InuTaisho era como un padre para nosotros, así como también Naomi, nos ha llegado muy fuerte la noticia.**

 **-Te lo agradezco y también lo siento por ti. Sé que para mi padre tú y tu hermana eran muy importantes.**

 **-Esto es… tan extraño… -dijo sonrojándose un poco, en lo que le pareció a Sesshoumaru una reacción bastante inocente para un joven- te pareces mucho a él –mirando nuevamente a Kagome para pasar desapercibido, se dirigió esta vez a ella- ¿dónde está Sango?, ¿van a algún lado?**

 **-Han llegado los cuerpos, iremos a disponer todo para la recepción y luego Sesshoumaru y Ayame irán a buscar al helipuerto Carezza a un amigo de mi hermano.**

 **-¿Quieres que los acompañe?**

 **-No hace falta cariño, por favor descansa un poco, ha sido un viaje largo y sé que saliste con prisa de Berlín. Sango está en su cuarto posiblemente, InuYasha llegará al atardecer –Kohaku dudó un poco- lo digo en serio, necesito que descanses un poco.**

 **-Si necesitas algo llámame, por favor.**

 **-Lo haré, ¿vamos? –dijo la pelinegra dirigiéndose a los aludidos.**

 **-Kagome, yo iré con ustedes.**

 **-Kouga…**

 **-Vamos –dijo este tajante mientras la conducía hacia la salida.**

Como el joven se les unió, se decidió que el manejaría. Ayame fue su copiloto y los tres restantes se subieron en la parte trasera del Mercedes. Siempre escoltados por un volvo negro, condujeron hasta la terminal correspondiente. Kouga se iba poniendo al día de todo mientras hablaba con Ayame, por lo que les dio tiempo a Irasue, Sesshoumaru y Kagome de hablar entre ellos.

Sesshomaru sacó su móvil cuando sintió que este vibraba, viendo la pantalla de este decidió no contestar y su humor se tornó agrio en un instante. Kagome dándose cuenta de esto, acercó una de sus manos a las del joven. Ante el tacto de ella, pareció recordar en dónde y con quiénes estaba. Su simple roce lo volvió a apaciguar y correspondiendo al gesto, continuaron tomados de la mano todo el trayecto. Estaba helada, pero su mano era tan suave y delicada que comenzó a absorber prontamente el calor de su propia mano. Tomándose más libertades, Kagome posó su cabeza en el hombro del joven, era tan cómodo estar cerca de él, se sentía realmente calmada su lado, como si su cercanía hubiera sido así desde siempre. Podría hasta dormirse ahí ya que Sesshoumaru lograba expurgar los sentimientos atribulados de su ser y con ello solo podía pensar en cuánto desearía que no se fuera nunca de su lado.

Cada vez que Sesshoumaru miraba hacia el frente, Kouga estaba acechando por el retrovisor. Habían ciertas actitudes que le hacían suponer que podría tener algo con Ayame, porque por parte de esta eran evidentes sus sentimientos.

 _-Continúa mirándonos y tendré una muy buena razón para partirte la cara._

No podía actuar así. Primero, Kagome era una recién conocida, en lo que él respectaba. Segundo, Kagome era solo su hermana. Tercero, media hermana. Cuarto, Kagome… espera, espera, espera, ¿por qué todo tenía que ver, ahora, con Kagome. Recién la conocía y no sentía ningún tipo de… Entonces ella apoyó su cabeza, que olía tan, bien en su hombro.

Dios, su olor era perfecto. Tan fresco y penetrante. Lo había tenido en la cabeza toda la noche. Debería simplemente apartarla, tomarla de los hombros, mirarla a los ojos, bajar hacia su boca y acercarse a su cuello para comprobar si ahí su aroma era aún más intenso…

Mierda.

¿Qué estaba pasando con él?, eso se estaba volviendo una tortura. No se sentía para nada como él, quería sentirse de nuevo en control de sus sentimientos, pensar claramente, fríamente, calculando todas las cosas, pero con ella a su lado su concentración bajaba drásticamente.

Hubiera pensado que Kagome se había quedado dormida, pero de vez en cuanto acariciaba su mano y le demostraba que seguía con él. Poco antes de llegar Kagome se apartó de él y pudo volver a pensar en otra cosa. Bajaron y un hombre de bata los condujo hacia un lugar apartado al interior de un gran edificio de salud privado. Tras un largo camino llegaron a unas anchas puertas de acero donde el hombrecillo de lentes se dirigió al grupo.

 **-No deberían pasar más de dos personas –Kagome inmediatamente miró a Seshoumaru, quien no necesito más nada para tomar la iniciativa.**

 **-Nosotros, somos hijos de InuTaisho.**

 **-Por favor, síganme. El resto puede esperar en aquella sala. –dijo indicando hacia la derecha. Ambos entraron a un cuarto donde habían dispuestos dos depósitos de cadáveres descubiertos- Antes continuar, quisiera recordarles que ha sido un accidente muy trágico. Si bien sus cuerpos no están del todo desintegrados, el daño los ha dejado irreconocibles, por lo que hemos comprobado sus identidades debidamente gracias a pruebas de ADN. Esta decisión es muy personal, pero igualmente se aconseja que puedan confiar en los exámenes, ya que no es recomendable para los familiares por el impacto que puede producir.**

 **-Entonces… ellos… -Kagome no pudo ni siquiera terminar su idea. Sesshoumaru cogió su mano con firmeza y entonces ella se refugió en su pecho.**

 **-Creo que es lo mejor. Confío en los análisis y lo mejor sería hacer el papeleo.**

 **-Lo siento. ¿Necesitan un minuto solas?**

 **-Si no le molesta.**

Saliendo por un momento del cuarto, Sesshoumaru dejó de pensar tanto las cosas y cogió el rostro de Kagome entre sus manos.

 **-Escúchame bien, haremos esto rápido, déjame ver los papeles y firmar todo. No tienes que hacer esto y si es necesario para ti yo corroboraré todo, solo quisiera que pudieras confiar en mí por esta vez, ¿de acuerdo? –Kagome tenía la mirada un tanto perdida y las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos- Respóndeme, necesito saber que me has oído –la chica asintió con la cabeza cerrando los ojos y respirando hondo.**

 **-Lo haré. Confío en ti… sácame de aquí Sesshoumaru.**

 **-Buscaremos a mi madre y le dirás a Kouga que te lleven a la mansión, yo me quedaré con Ayame, recogeremos a Miroku y volveré enseguida hacia ti. Prométeme que harás lo que te digo y haré todo lo más rápido que pueda, ¿lo harás?**

 **-Sí.**

 **-Ven aquí –no necesito guiarla para que ella se aferrara a su cintura permitiéndole a él abrazarla por los hombros y reposar su mentón cerca de su coronilla.**

Hicieron todo tal cual Sesshoumaru había dicho. Ayame concertó quedarse con el volvo en el cual se encontraba Jinkotsu, mientras Bankotsu condujo de vuelta a la mansión al resto. Trabajando en piloto automático leyó todo lo que le pusieron delante. Se tomó su tiempo para firmar y pedir las copias correspondientes de todo. Luego, se dirigieron al mismo helipuerto al que habían llegado con su madre y se sintió aliviado al no tener que esperar por Miroku. Rápidamente se pusieron al día y le permitió revisar los documentos que había firmado hace unos minutos atrás.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Sango los recibió y se hizo cargo de encaminar al nuevo hasta su cuarto. Sesshoumaru no pudo esperar más y antes que esta se alejara le preguntó por Kagome.

 **-Está en su cuarto, con Kohaku, no ha llegado bien y solo ha decidido subir. ¿Podría hablar contigo más tarde?**

 **-Claro, checaré cómo está y me dirijo al despacho.**

 **-Perfecto, sino me encuentras ahí espérame.**

Rápidamente se dirigió al cuarto de Kagome, sin pasar antes al de él o su madre. Hubiera preferido que estuviera sola, pero eso simplificaría las cosas y podría retirarse antes. Cuando asintieron a su toque en la puerta, entró y vio a Kagome en el suelo abrazando a Camulus.

 **-Kagome –dijo percatándose de que estaba sola.**

 **-Sessh –dijo la chica levantándose y corriendo hacia él- volviste.**

 **-Todo ha ido bien –una parte de él esta irritada al comprobar lo rápido que su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a rodear a la chica- me dijeron que estabas con Kohaku, solo he venido a ver que todo esté en orden.**

 **-Acaba de irse, pensó que quedé durmiendo. Pareciera como si todos estuvieran vigilando que no me vuelva loca o algo…**

 **-No es eso, solo les preocupa dejarte sola. Te dejaré para que descanses.**

 **-No, quédate un poco más, por favor –dijo buscando la mirada ambarina de Sesshoumaru y apartándose con premura- no te pediré que me abraces ni nada, solo quédate un momento conmigo.**

Sesshoumaru sintió como si hubieran golpeado su estómago. Le dolía ver casi rogando a la chica por su presencia, lo cual era totalmente innecesario. Lo único que quería era poder abrazarla y hacer que todo estuviera bien para ella.

 **-¿Te molesta si pongo seguro a tu puerta? –la joven negó con la cabeza viendo cómo Sesshoumaru se devolvía un poco y trababa la puerta. Luego la tomó de la mano y la condujo a la cama. Ella ni se preguntó por lo que estaba haciendo, simplemente se dejó guiar y se acomodó sobre las mantas. Cuando notó que él solo se sentaba a su lado esperando que se recostara se quedó quieta esperando lo que nunca pasó.**

 **-¿Podrías recostarte conmigo? –cuando estaba casi segura, por el largo silencio de Sesshoumaru, que no lo haría, este hizo a un lado sus zapatos y se recostó frente a ella donde le había hecho espacio.**

Kagome solo miraba su pecho, subir y bajar. Una parte de ella sabía que estaba mal pedirle tantas cosas a su recién conocido hermano, pero no podía evitarlo, sobre todo cuando él actuaba de la forma precisa en que ella lo necesitaba. Luego de un tiempo sus ojos se encontraron y no fue para nada incómodo. No necesitaban decirse nada, eso era lo correcto, porque la compañía que se daban hacía que el tiempo para y nada más existiera.

Sesshoumaru no creía lo que hacía, estar ahí con ella era casi bizarro y lo más ilógico era que podría seguir allí toda la noche. Sentía que su cuerpo realmente descansaba a su lado, pero las cosas estaban yendo de la forma que él no había planeado. Comenzó a notar que los ojos de Kagome comenzaban a cerrarse y un parte de él se sintió aliviado de poder pirarse de ahí. Sus pensamientos tomaban un curso de lo más raro cuando estaban juntos y aún tenía que ver a Sango.

Antes de caer rendida, Kagome tomó con ambas manos una de las de Sesshoumaru y las acercó a sus labios depositando un beso en ellas.

 **-Gracias Sessh –el chico solo la observó, sus labios se separaron un poco pero no dijo nada y con ello comenzó a desaparecer la imagen de su rostro.**

Sesshoumaru se quedó unos quince minutos más con ella solo contemplándola. Su rostro era hermoso, tanto que le daban ganas de cubrirlo de besos. Le encantaba como se sentían sus labios en la piel de sus manos y por un instante quiso quedarse ahí y dormir junto a ella para cerciorarse de que fuera al primero en ver si necesitaba algo.

Un poco reticente, se soltó con mucho cuidado de su sutil agarre. Contuvo las ganas de besar su mejilla y antes de salir de percató de cómo Camulus tomaba su lugar.

 **-Buen chico –le dijo al samoyedo antes de salir.**

Una vez en el despacho esperó un poco a Sango que aún no llegaba. Cuando esta se hizo presente, venía acompañada de Miroku, el cuál como siempre se mostraba por demás encantador ante una mujer.

 **-¿Cómo está Kagome?**

 **-Descansando.**

 **-Ya veo, Kohaku me dijo que la había dejado descansando, supongo que te hice esperar demasiado, lo siento. –Sesshoumaru no dijo nada y Sango les invitó a tomar asiento en los sillones- InuYasha llegará cerca de las siete, esta tarde. Sé que la relación que ustedes tienen no es muy buena –dijo incomodándose un poco- pero la relación con Kagome es totalmente nula, nunca lo ha visto si quiera, a excepción de una foto cuando este era pequeño. Solo me gustaría… saber qué es lo que conocer acerca de él, algún indicio de cómo es su personalidad… o algo. –guardando silencio unos instantes la chica habló decididamente- Seré sincera: no quiero que Kagome pase un mal rato y por eso no solo te pido tu ayuda, sino también tu cooperación –ahora, esto, hacía que respetara mucho a la joven que tenía delante.**

 **-No creo que puedo ayudarte con lo primero. La verdad estoy en la misma posición de Kagome. La existencia de InuYasha ha pasado totalmente desconocida para mí y nunca hemos tenido ningún tipo de aproximación. Sin embargo, ten por seguro que no permitiré que algo cause incomodidad a Kagome. Por descontado está mencionarte que nuestros días están contados aquí –dijo mirando al otro joven en la sala- Miroku ha venido a ayudarme y eso facilitará nuestro regreso a Japón donde debo volver con prisa.**

 **-Podemos hacer que las cosas funcionen si te ausentas por más tiempo Sesshoumaru, ya te lo comenté. Quizá sería bueno que pudieras pasar un tiempo más con tus hermanos –el peliplateado levantó una elegante ceja a su amigo- digo, si apresuras las cosas podrían no resultar bien, hay trámites que llevan algo más de tiempo y deben ser tratados con cuidado. Siempre puedo volver yo y hacerme cargo de todo con la junta directiva.**

Sango no quiso darle la razón a Miroku, pero su silencio dijo bastante como para darle la razón a este. Sesshoumaru no era alguien a quien pudieras persuadir con la facilidad con la que sobornarías a un niño con un caramelo, por lo cual el proceso era bastante inquietante. Sin embargo, el amigo de este le había dicho que le ayudaría en todo lo que respectaba a Sesshoumaru. Su madre y él eran de las personas más cercanas al hermano de Kagome, por lo cual sabían que podía resultar un tanto complejo tratar con el ojidorado cuando no lo conocían bien. Por algún motivo confió en que podría contar con la ayuda del joven de la diminuta coleta.

 **-Está bien, lo iremos viendo a medida que las cosas se vayan dando.**

 **-Gracias por considerarlo Sesshoumaru –dijo la chica mientras miraba a Miroku y sonreía.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

No sabía qué hora era cuando se quedó dormida. Lo único que sí recordaba era haber estado con Sesshoumaru en una cercanía que, ahora, la hacía sentir inmensamente vacía. Debía comenzar a reaccionar, todo esto acabaría en un par de días y luego el volvería a Japón, a donde pertenecía. Y entonces ahí quedaría ella, con el recuerdo de su hermano, añorando la relación que siempre quiso y nunca pudo tener. Solo eran un poco menos que desconocidos. Cuando Camulus comprendió que debía dejarla levantarse, se quitó de encima de Kagome y bajó con un grácil salto de la cama.

Kagome se digirió al baño, donde se refrescó la cara y lavó sus dientes. Peinó un poco su cabello y tiró del dobladillo de su vestido para dirigirse hacia el primer piso. Mirando su muñeca vio que eran un poco pasadas las siete de la tarde. InuYasha debería estar por llegar si es que ya no lo había hecho. Las cosas comenzarían a cambiar desde ahora, con la llegada de su otro hermano su atención se vería dividida, por lo cual podría disminuir el tiempo que pasaba con Sesshoumaru. De momento se conformaría con evitar ser tan cargante con él y dejar que haga sus cosas por lo que quedaba de tarde. Llegando a la cocina, pensó en que lo mejor sería enviarle un mensaje a Sango para saber dónde estaba todo el mundo en la c…

Un par de orbes ambarinas se engancharon a su mirada. Alejando la taza de café de la cual había bebido un poco, el joven apartó la mirada y le habló.

 **-¿Cómo estás?**

 **-Bien, ¿dónde están todos? –en eso entró un apuesto joven casi de la altura de Sesshoumaru. La observó con unos brillantes ojos azul marino y se aproximó de inmediato a ella.**

 **-Mucho gusto, soy Miroku Kenzou, mi más sentido pésame.**

 **-Kagome, muchas gracias –dijo estrechando la mano que le ofrecía.**

 **-Gracias por recibirme en su casa. Irasue me ha hablado mucho de usted.**

 **-Espero que te sientan cómodo de hacer lo que quieras, estás en tu casa.**

 **-Miroku se encargará de hacerte copias de los papeles que firmé hoy día –aprovechó de comentarle Sesshoumaru- los ha revisado ya y está todo en orden.**

 **-Estupendo, no sé si ya has conocido a Kouga, él es el mi abogado y un amigo de toda la vida. Cualquier duda o consulta que tengas puedes hacérsela directamente a él.**

 **-Sí ya hemos tenido la oportunidad para conversar. Cualquier cosa que necesiten, estoy a su servicio –en eso sonó el timbre.**

 **-Los dejo un momento, permiso.**

Dejando a los jóvenes a solas, se dirigió a la entrada, Sango venía a mitad de las escaleras cuando Kagome abrió la puerta. Tras ella el viejo abogado de la familia, Myoga, le ofrecía una cálida sonrisa, sin embargo, su atención recayó en el joven que se encontraba a su lado.

Alto y algo musculoso, con largo y lacio cabello negro, un moreno que vestía unos sencillos vaqueros negros algo desgastados en las rodillas y una bomber jacket verde le devolvió la mirada.

 **-Kagome, permíteme presentarte a InuYasha, tu hermano. InuYasha, ella es la señorita Kagome –la chica de inmediato estiró su mano hacia el joven que cargaba una funda de guitarra en la espalda.**

 **-Es un placer InuYasha –el chico soltó el bolso de lona tipo marinero que traía y correspondió el saludo.**

 **-Lo mismo digo.**

 **-Por favor, adelante, los he hecho esperar en la puerta –Sango, que ya se encontraba a su lado, saludó y se presentó ante el recién llegado.**

InuYasha era más bien callado, miraba con cierta desconfianza su alrededor. Lucía como alguien que pertenecería a una banda grunge, y parecía que solo tuviera ojos para ella. Kagome le sonreía con una genuina muestra de calidez y joven tímidamente correspondía a cada gesto. Brevemente le explicaron sobre los espacios de la mansión y hacia dónde quedaba su cuarto. Le dijeron que esperaban poder presentarles a todos los que se encontraban en casa para que luego pudiera descansar y que eso sería en el salón a la izquierda. Kagome se ofreció a llevarlo a su cuarto ya que quedaba en el ala donde estaba el de ella, mientras, Sango y Myoga comenzarían a reunir al resto de las personas.

 **-Debes estar realmente agotado, ha sido un viaje muy largo.**

 **-Sí, lo ha sido, pero estoy bien, supongo –se detuvieron frente a una de las habitaciones a la cual Kagome lo instó a pasar primero.**

 **-Espero te sientas cómodo aquí, puedes disponer de todo lo que necesites en casa.**

 **-Gracias –respondió el chico mientras dejaba con cuidado su guitarra sobre la cama y su bolso en el suelo, mirando a su alrededor metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su jeans encogiendo sus hombros.**

 **-Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte InuYasha –el chico la miró y su mirada reflejó algo de tristeza- estoy feliz de que hayas podido venir, pero lamento profundamente las circunstancias.**

El chico solo guardó silencio, lo que a Kagome realmente no le importó. InuYasha siempre había pasado más bien desapercibido para el mundo. De él solo sabía que viajaba mucho y que desde muy temprana edad había vivido solo, renegando de las comodidades y de lo que su padre le ofrecía. Él sí que estaba realmente solo. Su vida había sido difícil desde pequeño, cuando perdió a su madre, por lo cual comprendía lo aislado y reticente al contacto con los demás que manifestaba.

 **-Te dejaré para que puedas acomodarte un p…**

 **-Yo también quería conocerte –Kagome se sorprendió un poco pero lo supo disimular nuevamente con una sonrisa.**

 **-Puedes quedarte aquí cuanto quieras, me encantaría que pudiéramos compartir mucho más –el joven asintió levemente con la cabeza y cuando se hizo el silencio, ella por fin retomó la palabra- Si quieres puedes coger una ducha antes de bajar, yo les diré a todos que esperen, no te sientas presionado.**

 **-Preferiría bajar contigo la verdad.**

 **-Claro, vamos –dijo tendiéndole una mano, la cual el chico no dudó en tomar.**

Kagome le comentaba sobre Camulus él cuál, como nunca, no se encontraba merodeándola. InuYasha tenía una mirada muy penetrante y parecía agradarle, por lo que se sintió muy cómoda de llegar, aun cogidos de la mano al salón, que se encontraba casi atiborrado de gente. Por un momento, sintió como él tensaba un poco su agarre, por lo cual fue ella quien hizo las presentaciones.

 **-Familia, él es InuYasha Frossard. Sé que todos quieren compartir con él, pero espero que no lo agobien mucho por hoy, ha tenido un viaje muy largo.**

Kagome le fue presentando a uno por uno, sin embargo, en el momento en que percibió a Sesshoumaru dejó de prestar mucha atención al resto. Era un rostro conocido y a la vez extraño. Sabía que no solo él podía sentir la tensión que fluía entre ellos, sabía que el peliplateado también lo estaba experimentando por lo que el ambiente entre ellos era claramente denso. Cuando llegó el momento de presentarse ambos se estrecharon las manos con un apretón más fuerte de lo que debería haber sido. A diferencia de con los otros, ninguno cruzó palabra con el otro, solo siguieron mirándose fijamente y con evidente alivio se soltaron de las manos.

El resto trató de continuar charlando como si no se hubieran percatado de lo ocurrido y luego de haber recibido las condolencias de todos, Kagome le preguntó si se sentía dispuesto a cenar con ellos o prefería que le subieran algo. El chico, que no se había apartado ni por un instante de su lado, aunque no tenía realmente ni el apetito, ni las ganas de compartir con los comensales, asintió a la joven y la siguió a un gran comedor contiguo al salón donde estaban. No esperó a consultar dónde sentarse ya que lo haría al lado de su hermana sí o sí.

Todos charlaban con todos, InuYasha tratando de responder cortésmente a todas las preguntas que una y otra persona le hacía, pero centrándose más en su relación con Kagome. Era muy hermosa, pero por sobre todo, amable y cálida. No lo miraba como si lo estuviera analizando, no parecía molestarle cuando guardaba silencio, se preocupaba por rellenar su plato con la comida más elegante que jamás había probado y lo trataba como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Era como sentirse en casa. Siempre había evitado el pensar en sus 'hermanos', de uno había escuchado bastantes cosas como para no querer acercársele y de la otra no quiso ni enterarse. Y se había equivocado con la última. Hasta podría encontrar ciertas similitudes físicas si se detenía a observarla mejor, muy leves, muy mínimas, pero algún indicio podría darse de que eran realmente familia. Por un momento pensó en los errores que había cometido a lo largo de su vida y supo que este era uno de los más grandes. Había una evidente conexión filial entre ellos y eso le permitió dar un leve suspiro de relajación, al saber que no se sentiría como un extraño después de todo.

 **- _¿Podrías comer el contenido de tu plato sin que pareciera que tragas alambres de púas?_ –le susurró burlonamente en japonés Miroku a Sesshoumaru.**

 **- _Sigue por ese camino y te enterraré mi tener en tu ojo_ –Irasue que se percató que estaban hablando en su idioma, mas no escuchar lo que decían, les otorgó la mirada con la que una madre seria reprobaría a dos pequeños niños.**

 **- _Muchachos, modales en la mesa, no vuelvan a hablar en japonés delante de nuestros anfitriones._ _Muestren algo de educación_ –Miroku se disculpó con una sonrisa y codeó sutilmente a Sesshoumaru, el que solo dio vuelta los ojos en forma de fastidio.**

Si bien las cosas estaban saliendo como se lo había propuesto, le molestaba que ahora toda la atención de Kagome pareciera ir hacia InuYasha. Se notaba que a la joven le agradaba el recién llegado, por lo cual, igualmente, sabía que pronto lo perseguiría insistiéndole en que pasaran un 'tiempo de calidad familiar' juntos.

La idea no podía repugnarle más. InuYasha era la personificación de la traición hecha por su padre a su madre. Parte de toda la amargura y depresión que tuvo que afrontar Irasue se debía al chico sentado al otro lado de la mesa. Sabía que era algo irracional después de todo, el sentir un desagrado tan enorme por alguien que no conocía y que realmente no tenía la culpa de nada, pero había pasado mucho tiempo con ese rencor dentro de él como para ahora hacer como si no pasara nada.

Ya en el postre, Sango le informó a Kagome que todo estaba listo para el ritual que despediría a sus padres. Esta última ya le había comentado un poco a InuYasha cuáles eran sus intenciones respecto a las ceremonias fúnebres que quería llevar a cabo. Una vez planteada a grandes rasgos sus ideas, y dándole a conocer que Sesshoumaru estaba de acuerdo, InuYasha no pareció dudarlo y le dio su aprobación, pensando que era lo mejor y bastante a su estilo.

 **-Bueno, con mis hermanos hemos decidido cremar a nuestro padre. Haremos una ceremonia privada en alta mar, solo para los cercanos a la familia. Posterior a ello esparciremos las cenizas de mis padres en el mediterráneo. Será una despedida muy sencilla pero igualmente solemne, por lo cual desde ya les agradezco a todos su presencia, para mí es muy valiosa.**

 **-Saldremos de casa a eso de las nueve de la mañana, un grupo se dirigirá directamente al puerto mientras el otro irá a por las cenizas de InuTaisho y Naomi. Posterior a ello nos reuniremos todos en casa. Ojalá sean puntuales, organizaremos en el momento la distribución en los autos –le siguió Sango.**

Luego de quedarse charlando un poco más, de a poco comenzaron a retirarse del comedor. Algunos salieron a fumar a la terraza, otros se dispersaron por en salón o simplemente se fueron a sus habitaciones.

Kagome aun cuando quería poder reunirse con sus dos hermanos supo que no era momento de forzar tanto la situación. No había pasado desapercibido para ella el hecho de que desde que se habían visto, no habían cruzado ni una sola palabra el uno con el otro. Se percató de un momento en que las miradas de ambos se cruzaron y en su cabeza pudo sentir el crepitar de la electricidad entre ellos. La apenaba inmensamente no poder hacer algo, pero se contuvo de cualquier acción, ya que temía que podría ser para peor.

Le ofreció a InuYasha acompañarlo a su cuarto, a lo cual el joven pareció complacido. Alejándose del resto, se encaminaron hacia el ala este mientras InuYasha por fin comenzaba a hablar más fluidamente con ella. Kagome miró en el momento exacto en que Sesshoumaru la buscó con la mirada, esta le ofreció una sonrisa a la cual él le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto de InuYasha ya sabía que su pasión era la música, que se le daba bien tocar varios instrumentos pero que el único que poseía era su vieja guitara, con la cual se trasladaba a todos lados.

 **-Es fascinante, ¿también compones?**

 **-Sí, he escrito unas cuantas canciones. He estado en unas cuantas bandas, pero como no me quedo mucho en un solo lugar no tengo una propia.**

 **-Practiqué un poco piano, pero me temo que no toco muy bien.**

 **-Eso habría que comprobarlo.**

 **-Tenemos uno en la biblioteca, podríamos pasar por allí cuando quieras.**

 **-Me encantaría –dijo el joven abriendo la puerta de su cuarto. La invitó a pasar mientras sacaba algunas cosas de su bolso y, posteriormente, desenfundaba su guitarra.**

 **-Es muy bonita.**

 **-Gracias –dijo sonriéndole- le gustan los cumplidos.**

 **-¿Quieres que te deje a solas? –el joven dudó unos minutos- si necesitas algo puedes coger el teléfono y marcar #0, te traerán lo que necesites. Encontrarás ropa en el walking closet del fondo –dijo indicándole una puerta a su derecha- por si quieres una pijama o algo, mi cuarto es el del principio del pasillo.**

 **-La verdad me gustaría darme una ducha.**

 **-No hay problema, nos veremos en la mañana, descansa –antes de poder salir del cuarto InuYasha se acercó a ella y le dio un tierno abrazo. Como si Kagome lo hubiera estado esperando todo el día, correspondió con el mismo cariño. Se sentían como familia. El calor era el mismo. Una vez que se separaron se miraron y sonrieron. Las cosas se estaban dando muy fáciles entre ellos y eso era sinceramente acogedor. Casi sin ganas lo dejó a solas y se encaminó hacia su cuarto.**

Cuando se encontró frente a su puerta, dudó si entrar o no. Su mente había vuelto a Sesshoumaru, así que con la excusa de darle las buenas noches, atravesó hacia el otro lado de la mansión. Mientras más se acercaba, sin embargo, su impulso fue decayendo. Percibió una fina línea de luz colarse por debajo de su puerta, por lo cual supuso que aún estaba en pie. Posando una mano sobre la puerta, pensó en sí debería realmente dar media vuelta y volver, mas grande fue su sorpresa cuando la puerta fue abierta dejándola con la mano alzada.

Sesshoumaru solo la miró y por un momento ella olvidó cómo articular las palabras. Llevaba encima una delgada polera manga larga negra y un pantalón de pijama con el entramado de la Black Watch en la franela. Si bien su cuerpo era atlético, pudo percatarse que poseía una firme musculatura, la cual pasaba desapercibida con el resto de ropa con la que lo había visto. Sus brazos eran más gruesos de lo que había pensado y esa polera, que parecía haber sido más bien esculpida a su cuerpo, lograba marcar sus abdominales. Cuando notó que él no diría nada, se aclaró un poco la garganta y trató de actuar como la persona adulta que era.

 **-Solo quería decir buenas noches.**

 **-¿Y por qué no tocaste la puerta?**

 **-Pensé que podrías estar ocupado –él entrecerró levemente sus ojos y luego se hizo a un poco al lado.**

 **-¿Quieres pasar un rato? –Kagome entró al instante, casi como si se lo hubieran ordenado más que pedido. Un envolvente aroma llegó a su nariz y Sesshoumaru se dirigió hacia el balcón que se encontraba abierto acercándose a un cenicero. Cuando se percató que apagaría un cigarrillo lo detuvo.**

 **-No lo apagues solo porque estoy aquí.**

 **-¿No te molesta el olor?**

 **-Para nada… la verdad huele bien –se acercó a las puertas de cristal y se apoyó de medio lado en estas- ¿fumas hace mucho?**

 **-Comencé hace tiempo, pero no lo hago con frecuencia la verdad, más que todo cuando me ofrecen y me dan ganas. Miroku se fue hace poco y me los ha dejado.**

 **-Ya veo –Sesshoumaru se recostó en la baranda de granito y dio una calada- ¿cómo sabías que había alguien fuera? –restándole un importancia se encogió de hombros.**

 **-Me pareció sentir un ruido y me dio curiosidad.**

 **-Qué sentidos tan agudos. –dijo bromeando Kagome. Sesshoumaru cerró sus ojos y esbozó un atisbo de sonrisa, aunque muy leve, casi como cansado- Sessh… tu… -el joven esperó a que se atreviera a decirlo. La razón por la cual había ido hasta su cuarto tenía nombre y apellido, pero como él no tenía la más mínima gana de hablar sobre ello, aprovecharía la vacilación de la mujer- ¿tanto de desagrada InuYasha? –dando una calada más honda esta vez y viendo el extremo de su cigarrillo se tomó el tiempo que quiso para contestar.**

 **-Kagome, esto no es una familia feliz, ¿de acuerdo? –la chica trató de demostrar que se encogía ante la brisa que corría y no por la frialdad de la respuesta de Sesshoumaru- Cada uno de nosotros ha tenido vidas e historias distintas. Esto no es una especie de película donde mágicamente todo se resuelve por la pérdida de un ser querido.**

 **-No creí que sintieras de esa forma realmente.**

 **-Es solo como son las cosas, no debería sorprenderte.**

 **-¿No podrías ser solo un poco más amable?**

 **-¿Disculpa?**

 **-No es como que tengas que hacerte amigo de InuYasha, pero podrías dejar un poco de lado toda esa hostilidad que no te lleva a ningún lado.**

 **-Si tanto te preocupa que los delicados sentimientos de InuYasha no sean pasados a llevar, ve y consuélalo –Kagome se estaba comenzando a enfadar por la manera en que su hermano mayor estaba actuando.**

 **-¿Dónde ha ido el Sesshoumaru de esta mañana?, ¿qué has hecho con él?**

 **-No me conoces.**

 **-Y si sigues de esa forma nunca lo haré, ¿cierto?**

 **-No trates de aferrarte a la idea de un sentimiento filial que nunca hemos tenido –y ahora eso le había dolido a la pelinegra. Cruzándose de brazos y elevando dignamente el mentón se dirigió por última vez al frío joven que tenía enfrente.**

 **-Buenas noches Sesshoumaru.**

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, atravesó dolida y furiosa la habitación. Cuando llegó a su cuarto Camulus la estaba esperando y notó de inmediato que su humor no era el mejor, por lo cual se quedó quieto en su cama canina.

 _-Esto no es por mí, sé que él no es así, lo sé._

Sesshoumaru no era la persona más afectiva del mundo, ya se había percatado de ello, pero con ella era diferente. Esta estilizada persona que le había plantado cara de esa forma no era su Sesshoumaru. Espera, ¿su Sesshoumaru?, ¿a dónde se suponía que iba con todo esto?, debía dejar de actuar como si fuera la gran cosa del mundo e inmune al mal humor y desprecio del mayor de los Frossard.

Tenía miedo, ahora se daba cuenta. Era probable que ni el mismo Sesshoumaru supiera porqué guardaba tanto rencor por InuYasha y ahora estaba en un país extranjero, en una casa con extraños en su mayoría y atribulado por una cantidad de sentimientos que de seguro estarían provocando uno que otro corto circuito dentro de él. No importaba. Kagome ya sabía cómo combatiría toda esa odiosidad: con cariño. Por cada falta de respeto o actitud grosera y fría, ella lo trataría con más cariño, le sonreiría más, se acercaría más. No iba a permitirle el alejarse, no ahora que se habían conocido por fin y los sentimientos habían estallado dentro de ella.

 _-"Si tanto te preocupa que los delicados sentimientos de InuYasha no sean pasados a llevar, ve y consuélalo."_

Esa era la respuesta de un niño, un niño que se había puesto celoso. Le dieron ganas de reír y volver de nuevo a su cuarto y abrazarlo, explicándole que InuYasha también era su hermano y la hacía feliz poder estar también con él. Pero destacaría lo importante que era él para ella ahora, y con esa excusa podría abrazarlo y enterrar sus dedos en su hermoso cabello y besar su hermoso rostro y perderse en su ambarina mirada… Un toque en la puerta la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, algo en ella le decía que esa no era la manera en que debía pensar en su hermano. Rápidamente puso su mano en el picaporte y giró pensando en que Sesshoumaru había venido a ella.

Un sonriente InuYasha le devolvió la mirada y se extrañó un poco ante la cara de confusión que puso Kagome.

 **-¿Importuno?**

 **-Tonto –le dijo la chica arrastrándolo de un brazo hacia el interior de la habitación- ¿por qué lo harías?**

 **-Me dio la idea de que esperabas a alguien más, siento la decepción –dijo bromeando con ella mientras se sentaba frente a la joven sobre su cama.**

 **-Supongo que tocarás una canción a modo de disculpas –dijo dándole una sugerente mirada a la guitarra que posó sobre una pierna.**

 **-Puedo intentarlo, se me da bien.**

 **-Pues deja que yo decida eso, adelante –dijo animándolo.**

Haciendo unos acordes para afinar mejor las cuerdas, Camulus se unió a ellos sobre la cama. InuYasha no se había percatado del animal pero le agradó que se acercara a escuchar la música. Le agradaban los perros y ese era uno muy bonito.

Dando con la afinación que quería comenzó a sonar una dulce y melancólica canción, pero a medida que iba avanzando, los acordes se iban volviendo más alegres.

 _ **-You always hurt the one you love the one you shouldn't hurt at all, you always take the sweetest rose and crush it till the petals fall... You always break the kindest heart with a hasty word you can't recall, so if I broke your heart last night, it's because I love you most of all…**_

Kagome comenzó a pensar nuevamente en Sesshoumaru, parecía como si InuYasha hubiera sabido lo que había pasado. Negó un poco con la cabeza y comenzó moverse a son de la melodía.

 _ **-You always hurt the one you love the one you shouldn't hurt at all, you always take the sweetest rose and crush it till the petals fall. You always break the kindest heart With a hasty word you can't recall. So if I broke your heart last night it's because I love you most of all…**_

Aplaudiendo y vitoreando a InuYasha, Camulus se sumó con un par de ladridos de aprobación. Kagome acarició la cabeza del animal y se dirigió a su hermano.

 **-Creo que ambos con Camulus hemos decidido que ha sido justo y necesario. ¡Cantas muy bien InuYasha! y tu guitarra suena preciosa.**

 **-Mi nena es la mejor –dijo haciendo un rasgueo que era más parecido a una caricia.**

Tocó otras dos canciones y luego simplemente unas melodías que acompañaron su charla. Kagome cantaba algunas canciones en italiano y pronto estaba enseñándole su lengua materna al chico, comenzando con sencillas palabras y frases básicas. Estaba haciendo un acorde, cuando InuYasha hizo una gran morisqueta por el sonido poco armónico que había salido. En el momento en que Kagome dio una carcajada la puerta volvió a ser tocada. Cuando dijo adelante pero nadie abrió, supo que esta vez sí era Sesshoumaru. Mucho más relajada por la música que había estado escuchando, se encaminó a la puerta mientras un despreocupado InuYasha captaba la atención de Camulus. Cuando abrió la puerta, su rostro estaba sereno, pero la cara al otro lado tenía un profundo ceño fruncido, como si estuviera arrepentido de haber ido hasta su puerta.

 **-¿Sí? –el hombre frente a ella solo le dio una mirada intimidante mientras sus apretados labios formaban un rictus serio- ¿sucede algo? –pero Sesshoumaru no diría nada, lo sabía.**

Juntando un poco la puerta tras ella, quedó a solas con el platinado en el pasillo. Mientras más serio se ponía, ella más suavizaba su mirada. Se pegó al cuerpo del muchacho rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos para que este pudiera inclinarse a su altura. Él no podía haber estado más tenso aunque se lo hubiera propuesto, pero, aunque no quería reconocerlo, quería eso de ella. Había decidido que su actitud no había sido la correcta y que en realidad no tenía por qué sacar sus frustraciones con ella. Le molestaba profundamente comportarse como lo estaba haciendo, como el chiquillo inseguro e irracional que nunca había sido. Sin embargo, su cuerpo ya estaba funcionando por su propia cuenta y se había enganchado a su cintura, apretándola contra su cuerpo. Demasiado pronto Kagome se apartó un poco y depositó un largo beso en su mejilla. Cuando se hubieron separado, ella derritió la mirada gélida de él con esos profundos ojos achocolatados.

 **-Eres un bobo… todo está bien.**

Sin decir nada él se acercó nuevamente y cogiendo el rostro de ella entre sus manos, depositó un beso en su frente y se fue. Kagome no pudo más que sonreír ante ello y volvió a entrar en su cuarto.

A eso de las seis, la alarma de Kagome comenzó a sonar. Con algo de pereza la quitó y se estiró mientras bostezaba. En eso se percató que no estaba sola, a su lado, InuYasha yacía plácidamente dormido sobre su estómago con ambos brazos entrelazados bajo su cabeza como apoyo. Su cabello se derramaba por toda su espalda y hombros, cubriendo algunos traviesos mechones su rostro. Kagome sonrió ante la visión, tenía un sutil toque infantil que no encajaba bien con su cuerpo fornido. A nadie le haría daño si lo dejaba dormir un poco más, por lo que se encaminó a la ducha llevando consigo la ropa que usaría para ese día. El día se veía algo nublado, pero era poco probable que lloviera. No era como si necesitaran más drama para completar el cuadro de hoy.

Unos minutos más tarde estaba saliendo completamente lista para bajar y encontrarse con los demás. InuYasha ya no estaba en su cama, por lo que supuso que debería haber vuelto a su cuarto. Comprobando el celular notó que tenía dos mensajes del mismo, uno decía simplemente "ducha" y el otro "¿importará si solo llevo tejanos?". La chica pasó primero al cuarto de su hermano, quien ya se había duchado y solo llevaba puesto la franela de pijama.

 **-Buenos días.**

 **-Buen día –sonrió él.**

 **-Vengo a darte una mano con lo de la ropa –el joven asintió con la cabeza mientras recogía en una coleta baja su cabello- ¿sabes?, la pieza que te comenté ayer tiene mucha ropa, podrás encontrar trajes de tu talla… pero no tienes que usarlos necesariamente –InuYasha se sentó al borde de la cama y pareció pensarlo un momento mientras apoyaba sus manos en ambas rodillas.**

 **-Sí es así… preferiría llevar mi ropa habitual.**

 **-No hay problema, me adelantaré al comedor mientras te vistes.**

 **-Te veo en cinco.**

Bajando las escaleras, Kagome se encontró con Kohaku quien la saludo con uno de sus típicos abrazos. Camulus se encontraba deambulando por el hall mientras una mucama lo llamaba para que comiera algo. Al entrar al salón se encontraban ya sentados Kouga, Myoga, Miroku y Sesshoumaru. Ambos jóvenes dieron un saludo en general mientras toman asiento uno al lado del otro.

 **-Parece que todos son muy madrugadores –comentó la chica.**

 **-Nunca has sido muy madrugadora que digamos –se mofó Kouga.**

 **-Siempre es bueno aprovechar el día –aseveró Miroku. Kagome que estaba sentada frente a Sesshoumaru trataba de buscar su mirada, pero este parecía estar concentrado en su café.**

 **-Buen día –dijeron haciendo su entrada Sango y Ayame. Un momento más tarde apareció InuYasha e Irasue, quienes venían conversando. El joven de inmediato buscó con la mirada un lugar al lado de Kagome, pero a su lado ya se encontraban los hermanos Wetzel, por lo que tuvo que quedar cerca de Kouga.**

Sango comenzó a plantearle a Kagome que sería bueno que ella los acompañara al centro de cremación, y que no era necesario que fueran los tres. Sesshoumaru, quien pareció estar atento a la conversación de las chicas, miró de reojo a InuYasha.

 _-"Ya vamos a comenzar…"_

 **-InuYasha –lo llamó Sango- ¿te parece bien ir con el grupo que se conducirá directo al puerto?, creo que sería bueno que al menos uno de los hijos de InuTaisho esté allá y como eres al que menos conocen… no sé… -el aludido de inmediato miró a Kagome, como pidiéndole ayuda- ¿te molestaría?**

 **-Yo puedo ir con los demás al puerto e InuYasha acompañar a Kagome –dijo el plateado llevando una tostada a su boca. A Kagome le pareció un gesto amable de su parte y se recriminó el haber pensado mal de Sesshoumaru unos momentos antes.**

 **-Pues en ese caso, Ayame y Kohaku se harán cargo de la distribución en la movilización.**

Cuando todo estuvo dispuesto para la salida, Sango, InuYasha y Kagome se adelantaron en uno de los autos hasta el crematorio. Kagome no podía evitar sentirse inquieta, no podía creer que la mañana en que se despidió de sus padres, los cuales se mostraban muy felices y enamorados, sería la última vez que los vería.

Restos, solo desfigurados e irreconocibles restos habían quedado, y ahora, cenizas. Miró a InuYasha y se preguntó cuál sería el último recuerdo que tendría de su padre. Más aun, cuál sería el de Sesshoumaru. Ella había compartido toda su vida junto a sus padres, tenía algo que ninguno de sus hermanos había tenido y eso la hacía sentir mal por ellos. Sin embargo, la muerte solía ser así, era como cuando tomabas agua que se encontraba demasiado fría sin saberlo: tu cabeza comenzaba a doler y el impacto te producía ganas de toser hasta hacer que te salieran lágrimas. Dicho de otro modo, te tomaba por sorpresa. Su vida junto a sus padres había sido buena, muy buena, y si lo pensaba de ese modo, debía sentirse agradecida por ello. No hubo día en que no se expresaran su amor y ahora que ellos no estaban, esa llama seguiría prendida en su corazón, porque ese tipo de amor nunca se borraba.

El día transcurrió así para ella, lleno de divagaciones, como si se encontrara en un plano diferente a los demás. La ceremonia en alta mar fue todo lo que ella había querido, con la gente que amaba, con quienes habían querido a sus padres y con los que querían darle sus últimos respetos. Hubieron más muestras de cariño de las que esperaba, muchas personas se tomaron el tiempo para decir algunas palabras tanto de su padre como de su madre, mas de los tres hijos de InuTaisho fue la única que dijo algo.

Volver a casa se sentía vagamente extraño, como llegar a un lugar desconocido. Volvía a sentir ese vacío mientras trataba de sonreírle al resto. Cuando tuvo oportunidad se escabulló al lago, donde comenzó a caminar bordeando la orilla acompañada por Camulus. Comenzó a recibir varios mensajes preguntándole dónde y cómo estaba, pero no quiso responder ninguno, ni siquiera los de InuYasha. Todos parecían estar preocupados por ella menos Sesshoumaru. Cogiendo algunas piedrecillas comenzó a arrojarlas a la superficie del lago haciendo que resbalaran lejos sobre este hasta hundirse. De pronto el curso de su acción cambió y solo trató de arrojarlas lo más fuerte y lejos que podía. Tomando piedras cada vez más grandes, comenzó a notar el tirón que se producía en sus músculos, pero no le importó en lo más mínimo. Sentía que emanaba de ella una energía inconmensurable que la hacía querer gritar o romper algo. Cuando rompió en llanto y solo pudo ponerse en cuclillas para controlarse, sintió que alguien se paraba a su lado. Sesshoumaru miraba el lago, sus manos en sus bolsillos y su cabello suelto ondeando levemente con la brisa.

 **-Quiero estar sola si no te importa –el chico pareció no oírla- ¡quiero estar malditamente sola, si no te importa! –dijo poniéndose bruscamente de pie.**

Girando en sentido contrario a él, comenzó a alejarse, mas Sesshoumaru la cogió de una de sus manos y se lo impidió dándole la vuelta y abrazándola fuertemente. Ella luchó por un momento tratando de zafarse y golpeando el pecho del hombre. De pronto comenzaron a caer gruesas gotas de lluvia se aferró con fuerza a lo que él le estaba entregando. Todas las emociones comenzaron a mezclarse y ya no le importaba cuán fuerte escapaban los sollozos de su boca. Ya no se sentía hundir, porque Sesshoumaru era como un salvavidas que le hacía salir a flote. Y por un momento se dio cuenta cuánto le gustaba Sesshoumaru, lo cálido que era su fuerte cuerpo bajo la fría tempestad, el profundo aroma a bosque lluvioso que emanaba de su cuerpo y no del medio en el que se encontraban, lo suave que era su cabello y su piel. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron ambos parecían tener cosas que decir pero no saber cómo hacerlo. Las manos de él subieron a su rostro, tomándolo firmemente mientras ella ejercía la misma presión en las caderas del joven.

 **-Debemos volver o cogerás un resfrío –dijo él mientras aproximaba más su rostro a ella.**

 **-No… -dijo ella elevando su mentón hacia la boca de él- aún no…**

Sus narices casi se rozaban, entonces él presionó con fuerza sus labios en la frente de la chica, para luego acunar su cabeza como si no quisiera dejarla ir. Kagome se dio cuenta de lo que había estado pensando y se sintió horrible ante ello. Era su hermano y ahí estaba ella, esperando que este la bese y teniendo el valor, incluso la iniciativa, de ir a por ello. No, no era eso, no se sentía atraída por él. No podía. Eran muchos los sentimientos que se estaban entrecruzando, Sesshoumaru lo sabía, se había dado cuenta de lo que ella pensaba y había sido lo bastante sutil como para frenar el ímpetu de ella.

 **-Sesshoumaru yo…**

 **-Vamos a casa –le respondió tajantemente.**

Kagome cayó con fiebre por cuatro días, a los que se sumaron dos más en cama. Había tenido alucinaciones y pesadillas horribles y pensaron incluso tener que trasladarla a una clínica. En la casi semana que estuvo fuera de combate, la gente había ido y venido de la mansión.

InuYasha prácticamente no se apartaba de su cuarto, cada vez que ella despertó estuvo ahí. Todos estaban muy pendientes de ella, pero Sesshoumaru era el único que se acercaba a su habitación a hurtadillas. Siempre la encontró durmiendo o revolviéndose incómoda por una pesadilla, aguardando junto a ella hasta que los espasmos cesaran, sin importar en ese momento si alguien llegaba de improviso o si él tendría que buscarlos.

Sus días de normalidad, oficialmente, habían llegado a su fin. Al otro día de la ceremonia de sus padres, todos notaron la demora de Kagome al bajar a desayunar. Cuando Kohaku, quien se había ofrecido a buscarla, volvió agitado diciendo que Kagome estaba ardiendo en fiebre, todos se levantaron pensando en ayudar hasta que Sango puso orden y les pidió que se lo dejaran a ella ya que todos juntos podrían causar un alboroto.

Y esta era su última noche juntos. Hoy, más que cualquier otro día, había tenido un humor de mierda. Todo le molestaba, no quería hablar con nadie y hasta la voz de InuYasha era un fastidio. La idea de encerrarse cerca de 12 horas en un jet tampoco era muy alentador que digamos… y estaba Kagome. No quería acercarse a su cuarto tampoco, le bastaba el tener que topársela en los almuerzo, por lo que con toda su fuerza de voluntad, se había mantenido entre el muelle y su cuarto. Sin embargo, se moría por verla. Pero ya era de noche y debía acercarse para despedirse. Irasue se acercaría más tarde buscarlo, idea que lo había encantado, ya que no tendría que estar a solas con la chica. Estaba guardando las últimas cosas en su valija cuando tocaron la puerta, sin dejar lo que hacía contestó un adelante y cuando cerraron suavemente la puerta, miró quien era casi arrojando al suelo la agenda que estaba por guardar. Vestida solo con un camisón de pijama lo contempló con las mejillas algo sonrojadas.

 **-¿No deberías estar en cama? –le preguntó a modo de regaño, a lo que la joven se encogió un poco- digo… ¿está bien que andes tan desabrigada por la casa?, aun no te has mejorado.**

 **-Estos días no te he visto mucho… y como no has ido aun a verme hoy… pensé que podría venir yo… -Sesshoumaru quiso ordenarle que se marchara.**

 **-¿Podrías por lo menos sentarte para que te abrigue con una manta? –Kagome miró hacia la cama mordiéndose el labio- está bien si usas la cama, así podrías meterte dentro.**

 **-¿No te molesta? –negando con la cabeza, la joven se acercó titubeante a la cama y trepó a ella cubriéndose con las tapas.**

 **Sesshoumaru guardó unas cosas más y cuando se dio cuenta que ya no tenía excusas para ignorar a Kagome, decidió cerrarla. Cuando volteó hacia ella acercándose a los pies de la cama, esta lo observa con los brazos rodeando su piernas por bajo las colchas.**

 **-¿A qué hora saldrán de aquí?**

 **-A las cinco de la madrugada aproximadamente.**

 **-¿No ibas a despedirte?**

 **-Claro que sí –dijo sintiéndose un poco ofendido por la idea.**

 **-Lamento haberme enfermado estos días. No pudimos compartir nada.**

 **-No te atrevas a disculparte por eso, enfermaste porque tus defensas estaban muy bajas, así que no es justos que lo digas.**

 **-Pero ahora te irás y ya no te volveré a ver.**

 **-¿Por qué piensas eso?**

 **-¿No te puedes quedar un poco más? –pasando por alto que no respondiera su pregunta, se acercó a la cama sentándose cerca de ella. Queriendo no parecer exasperado, en un gesto inconsciente de su mano, apartó un mechón de cabello del rostro de ella, recogiéndolo tras su oreja.**

 **-No… no puedo –Kagome comenzó a parpadear rápidamente- pero nos mantendremos en contacto siempre y si puedes y quieres irás a verme.**

 **-¿En serio?**

 **-Claro que sí.**

 **-¿Me vendrás a visitar cuando puedas?**

 **-Sí.**

 **-No quisiera que te fueras –Sesshoumaru quería decirle que no le agradaba el tener que irse, pero guardó silencio.**

Ella se inclinó hacia él y lo abrazó. Rendido ante ella no pudo más que corresponderle tratado de pasar lo más inadvertido posible mientras aspiraba profundamente su aroma.

 **-Te echaré de menos, aunque no lo creas.**

Ante esas palabras, Sesshoumaru quiso levantarse y quemar las cortinas o aventar lejos una silla. Él también lo haría, como un demonio que lo haría y sí, le agradaba como el infierno la idea que ella también lo hiciera, de esa forma se sentía menos patético.

 **-¿Sesshoumaru? –se oyó la voz de Irasue del otro lado de la puerta. Ambos se apartaron al momento y Kagome secó sus lágrimas rápidamente. Dándole tiempo para recomponerse contestó al llamado e Irasue entró.**

Cuando los vio se disculpó y notando la incomodidad de los jóvenes se retiró aludiendo a que volvería dentro de un rato. Kagome salió de la cama, parecía una niña pequeña con ese camisón de franela y la visión lo enterneció.

 **-Espero verte pronto.**

 **-Lo mismo digo.**

 **-Buenas noches Sesshoumaru.**

 **-Buenas noches Kagome.**

Y entonces ella salió del cuarto.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hace poco me di cuenta que si quería responder a sus comentarios, debía escribir en el mismo doc que subo. Me costó bastante aprender cómo funcionaba FF, pero de a poco lo saco adelante. Gracias a: Cesia843, , Izzy-316 por sus reviews, la verdad no me los esperaba, la historia ha comenzado bastante lenta y hay veces en que me ausento por un tiempo, pero quizá comience a sacar caps más cortos y publique más seguido para compensar. ¡Espero lo disfruten!_

 **Capítulo 5**

Los meses fueron pasando y las estaciones cambiando. Kagome había convencido a InuYasha de vivir por un tiempo en Nápoles con ella. Desde que se conocieron se habían vuelto inseparables, siempre tenían algo que hacer o una nueva forma de exasperarse el uno al otro.

Las cosas de la empresa de su padre las había dejado a cargo de Sango, Ayame y Kouga, incluso Miroku había prestado cierta ayuda desde Tokio. Kohaku había vuelto a Alemania a continuar sus estudios pero en vacaciones volvería con ellos. De a poco, Kagome equilibraba sus estudios con lo de la empresa, ya que quería terminar su licenciatura pero también aprender sobre el negocio. Había mucho que hacer sin duda.

En todo el tiempo que había pasado había logrado mantener contacto con Seshoumaru e Irasue, la cual la había invitado a Japón junto con InuYasha y los que quisieran acompañarla. Y la verdad, se moría por ir. Después de que estos se hubieran ido, pensó que quizá dejaría de sentirse tan inquieta por Sesshoumaru. Qué pensamiento tan iluso. Todo eran mensajes o llamadas, fotografías o mails. Su presencia se había intensificado con su distancia y aunque habían días en los que no podía responder sus mensajes, siempre la compensaba. Había cumplido su palabra, pero de igual forma, quería verle, necesitaba verle, sentirle o solo mirarle como cuando tomaba café por las mañanas.

Sin embargo, Irasue estaba preparando la celebración de cumpleaños de su hijo, y había pensado que sería una buena oportunidad y una grata sorpresa el invitarla. Kagome animadísima había programado todo para poder estar fuera, trataba de convencer a InuYasha de ir, pero el chico era reticente a quedarse. Incluso habían discutido un día dado la insistencia de esta, pero pronto todo había vuelto a la normalidad… la verdad era que no podían estar peleados.

A veces se debatía un poco en la idea de ir o no ir. Sesshoumaru había sido bastante considerado al mantenerse en contacto con ella, pero aún no le había insinuado siquiera el viajar. ¿Qué tal si solo lo hacía por amabilidad?, ¿si solo estaba siendo considerado al responder sus mensajes y llamadas?, a veces lo notaba bastante lejano, pero de algún u otro modo sentía que era su manera de ser. Además, seamos honestos, tenía una de las empresas más grandes y famosas de todo Japón, una que había comenzado a expandirse fuera del continente asiático aprovechando el puente entre las empresas de su padre en Europa y América. No es como si no tuviera más que hacer que responderle a ella.

Mientras hacía unos apuntes en su manoseado tomo del Decámeron, el móvil de Kagome comenzó a sonar, corroboró rápidamente el nombre y en seguida contestó.

 **-Irasue, qué gusto.**

 **-Querida, ¿cómo están todos por allá?**

 **-Muy bien, todos muy ajetreados con los preparativos del lanzamiento del próximo año, pero ahí vamos, sacando todo bien. ¿Qué tal por allá?**

 **-Acabo de tener una disputa telefónica con este muchacho –dijo en un tono de fastidio- se ha enterado de la fiesta que estoy organizando por su cumpleaños y me ha dicho que no quiere hacer nada, ¿puedes creerlo?, parece que hoy anda más idiota de lo habitual.**

 **-Oooh… ya veo… entonces se aborta la misión.**

 **-¡Para nada!, de hecho quería corroborar tu venida, sería bueno que pudieras viajar dentro de la próxima semana, así podrías ayudarme, ¿cómo va tu agenda?**

 **-Ya tengo hecho la valija, –dijo riendo- la verdad acá no es muy diferente la situación. No he logrado convencer a InuYasha de ir, así que supongo que llegaré sola. ¡Miento!, Sango dijo que ella iría también, aunque no sé si viaje el mismo día que yo.**

 **-Perfecto, fija el día y la hora para que vaya a buscarte, confírmame lo antes posible y déjame a InuYasha, le cobraré el sentimiento.**

Luego de despedirse, Kagome dejó lo que estaba haciendo y comenzó a ver vuelos. Tenía planeado quedarse unos días, pero no sabía cuántos, por lo que prefirió comprar un pasaje en una aerolínea comercial. Era jueves, y el único vuelo en primera clase era hasta el martes. Compró el billete online y envió un mensaje a Irasue. De pronto InuYasha tocó y entró sin esperar respuesta a la habitación de su hermana, tirándose sobre su cama se dirigió a ella.

 **-¿Qué haces?**

 **-Acomodo unas cosas en mi calendario. Quiero alcanzar el lunes a entregar mi ensayo, a ver si lo publican en la revista de la facultad.**

 **-Lo harán –le dijo este con suficiencia mientras cruzaba sus piernas- ¿qué tal si vamos a ver una película?, debes darte un respiro o te explotará la cabeza.**

 **-No lo sé… verás… -no sabía cómo reaccionaría el chico y eso le incomodaba un poco- el próximo martes viajaré fuera del país –InuYasha de inmediato hizo las matemáticas en su cabeza. Su cara se volvió plana- le acabo de confirmar a Irasue que asistiré al cumpleaños de Sessoumaru.**

 **-Ya veo –levantándose de la cama se dirigió a la salida- bueno, sigue con lo tuyo, te veo al rato –dijo cerrando la puerta tras él.**

Kagome solo pudo dar vuelta los ojos. Era muy infantil, la verdad, le estaba cansando tener que ir de un lado a otro entre esos dos. Saliendo de su cuarto se dirigió al de su hermano y ni siquiera se anunció. Camulus se encontraba en la cama de este mirando como el joven guardaba de malas ganas su ropa en su viejo bolso de lona.

 **-¿Qué haces?**

 **-¿Qué crees que hago? –respondió ponsoñozo.**

 **-¿A dónde vas?**

 **-Creo que volveré por un tiempo a Australia… o no sé, quizá vaya a Sudamérica.**

 **-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?**

 **-¿Qué sentido tiene que me quede solo en esta casa?**

 **-Nuestra casa. Este lugar también es tuyo InuYasha.**

 **-No lo siento de esa forma, por eso prefiero irme.**

 **-¿O sea que todo este tiempo has estado casi por obligación moral en este lugar?, ¿qué pasa contigo?, estás actuando de forma muy egoísta.**

 **-¿Llamas egoísta el haberme quedado contigo después de que murieron tus padres?**

 **-¡Si no quería hacerlo y tan ajeno te sentías en este lugar, no deberías haberlo hecho!, no necesito que me hagas ningún favor, ¿sabes? –dijo azotando la puerta tras ella mientras salía y se encerraba en su cuarto con seguro.**

Pudo escuchar como InuYasha la llamaba y volvía hasta su puerta. Cuando notó que estaba con pestillo comenzó a tocar más fuerte demandándole que le abriera, a lo que ella omitió todo caso.

 **-¡Eres realmente mal educada para vivir en una casa tan pija! –ante esto, Kagome cogió furiosa un mullido cojín de plumas y abrió la puerta.**

Lo siguiente que supo InuYasha era que le daban de lleno en la cara con un almohadón, el pechó, los hombros y las piernas.

 **-¡Ya deja eso!, ¡no te estoy atacando!**

 **-¡Eres un idiota! –las plumas habían comenzado a cubrirlos a ambos por todos lados. Como pudo, el chico logró quitarle el cojín de las manos y arrojándolo lejos la tomó de las piernas y la subió a su hombro- ¡bájame InuYasha, lo digo en serio!**

 **-En un momento, ya verás.**

Cuando comenzó a bajar las escaleras con ella encima, dejó de forcejear temiendo que ambos pudieran caerse, sin embargo, cuando notó que se dirigía al muelle comenzó a luchar de nuevo.

 **-¡InuYasha, juro que si lo haces no volveré a hablarte!**

 **-¿Ah, sí?, pues de igual forma me iré, así que no tendrás inconveniente con ello.**

 **-¡Estás siendo infantil! –llegando al muelle el joven con una facilidad tremenda la arrojó con fuerza al agua- ¡InuYasha!**

No podía creer que realmente lo hubiera hecho. Tenía la leve impresión que podría solo estar bromeando, pero el muy perverso lo había hecho. Saliendo a flote vio como el chico la miraba irónicamente con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos traseros. Kagome lo fulminó con la mirada y comenzó a nadar hacia el muelle… ¿cómo había logrado aventarla tan lejos?

Antes de que pudiera llegar el joven se lanzó de bomba creando grandes ondas en la superficie, que impulsaron más lejos a Kagome. Cuando esta notó que no salía a la superficie, comenzó a buscarlo bajo la superficie. Si se llegaba a acercar le daría de patadas. Nadando rápido hacia la orilla sintió que fue jalada por la cintura y hundida nuevamente. Cuando ambos salieron a flote, InuYasha se encontraba riendo divertido. Echaba su cabeza hacia atrás para hacer que el agua peinara su cabello y aventaba un poco de la misma al rostro de la joven. De ningún modo le celebraría sus tonterías, por lo que volvió a apartarse de él y avanzar al muelle.

 **-No seas tan gruñona Kagome.**

 **-¿Gruñona?, me has lanzado al agua, ¡ni siquiera me quitaste los zapatos!**

 **-Los bienes son efímeros… -dijo le chico en tono filosófico.**

 **-Mi móvil… -dijo recordando que lo traía encima- ooh, no, por favor… -cuando lo sintió en el bolsillo de su sudadera lo sacó para comprobar lo inevitable- ¡No!**

 **Mirando indignada a InuYasha, aventó el objeto a la orilla y comenzó a perseguirlo. Este se alejó entre risas de ella, hasta que de pronto vio que Kagome se comenzaba a ahogar tras él.**

 **-¡Kagome! –gritó asustado mientras iba a su encuentro. Cuando llegó hasta ella, se encontraba inconsciente, por lo que nadó con ella hasta la orilla, donde se encontraba el pasto y la tendió con cuidado- Kagome, respóndeme, Kagome… Dios… -iba a comenzar a pedir ayuda mientras le hacía RCP cuando la chica se incorporó saltando sobre él y derribándolo en el suelo.**

Desprevenido como estaba, esta comenzó a coger tierra y restregársela por el rostro y cabello. Cubrió con una de sus rodillas el brazo derecho del joven y de la forma que podía lograba hacerle cosquillas y propinarle pequeños pellizcos.

 **-¿¡De qué vas, ya déjalo!? –dijo mitad divertido, mitad enfadado.**

 **-¡Maldito malcriado!**

 **-¡Bruja!**

 **-¡Cretino!**

Rendido ante el ataque de la chica, dejó de hacer fuerza con ella. Cuando esta se detuvo conforme, se quitó de encima de él y se tiró a su lado. Estaban agotados, húmedos y sucios, sin embargo, ambos sonreían.

 **-Trata de solucionarlo de mejor forma para la próxima.**

 **-¿Asumes que se ha solucionado? –dijo él levantando una ceja.**

 **-Ya déjalo, ¿quieres?, no me gusta sentirme jalada de dos extremos. Los quiero a ambos y me duele que actúes de esa forma, porque es como si realmente no te dieras cuenta de ello –el joven lo sopesó por un momento y se medio incorporó de lado mirándola.**

 **-Está bien… lo siento.**

 **-¿De verdad?**

 **-De verdad –dijo sonriéndole- paz –enseguida le dio un beso en la mejilla.**

 **-¿Te irás en serio? –InuYasha miró por un momento al lago y no respondió- bueno, esta es tu casa, puedes volver cuando quieras –dijo levantándose.**

 **-¿Irías a verme si estuviera lejos? –Kagome solo lo miró con cara de hastío.**

 **-¿Tú-qué-crees? –le tendió una mano y él también se incorporó- iría donde sea que estés.**

 **-Te quiero Kagome –dijo mirándola melancólicamente- eres mi hermana favorita.**

 **-Soy tu única hermana.**

 **-Por eso –contestó mientras le desordenaba el cabello.**

Volvieron a la mansión y se ducharon. Esa noche al fin decidieron salir a ver una película y comer algo. InuYasha le dijo que aprovecharía de ir por unos días a Sidney, la verdad, él también había planeado un viaje. Visitaría a un amigo que se casaría y lo había invitado, por lo cual había coordinado los días que ella se encontrara fuera para ir. Sin embargo, volvería, quizás antes, quizás un poco después que ella, pero volvería. Le dijo que había decidido aceptar su hospitalidad y vivir con ella, lo cual dejó eufórica a la muchacha.

Cogiendo sus últimas pertenencias, InuYasha la ayudó a cargar las valijas al primer piso. Se dirigieron al aeropuerto mientras el joven la llevó abrazada todo el trayecto en auto. Kagome hizo un último intento por convencerlo, pero no tuvo éxito.

 **-Tendrás que llamarme y escribirme todos los días.**

 **-Claro que sí, tu igual.**

 **-Y deberás enviarme fotos para saber que nada te ha pasado.**

 **-Que sí, que sí.**

 **-Y no te demores mucho en volver.**

 **-Hasta hace unos días eras tú el que pensaba irse.**

 **-No sé de qué hablas.**

Mientras hacía el check-in, el joven iba a por unos cafés. Sería un viaje largo y estaba ansiosa por llegar luego a Japón. Nunca había visitado Tokio, por lo cual se sentía igualmente nerviosa, pero sabía que no tendría mayores inconvenientes al haber quedado con Irasue a su llegada.

Cuando tuvo que abordar InuYasha le dio un abrazo apretado, el cual ella correspondió de la misma manera. A medida que lo hacían se agitaban de un lado a otro, era su abrazo personal de hermanos. La verdad se había acostumbrado mucho a estar con InuYasha y lamentaba no poder arrastrarlo consigo.

 **-Buen viaje.**

 **-No incendies la casa, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **-Lo intentaré.**

 **-Y cuida de Camulus, háblale, para que no me eche de menos.**

 **-Lo haré.**

 **-Te quiero.**

 **-Y yo a ti.**

 **-Cuídate, cuando vuelva nos iremos de viaje juntos.**

 **-Ahora, eso sí es una buena idea, dame cinco –dijo levantando una mano frente a la cara de ella-**

 **-Para ti, que sean diez –dijo mientras chocaban las palmas.**

En un lujoso penthouse en Tokio, dos jóvenes se encontraban bebiendo vodka mientras sostenía una charla donde él de moreno trataba de calmar al peliplateado mientras este parecía que destrozaría algo a su alrededor.

 **-Comprobado, tu ligue es inestable mentalmente.**

 **-No es mi jodido ligue, eso dejó de serlo hace meses atrás.**

 **-Por lo visto ella no se ha enterado.**

 **-Tu ayuda es más bien como la mierda, ¿sabes?**

 **-Oh, vamos, estás siendo cruel Sesshy –el joven de ojos ambarinos pensó en arrancarle la cabeza a su amigo, el cual solo levanto los brazos en gesto de rendición- está bien, está bien, no te enfades, me propasé.**

 **-Esto es serio Miroku. Quizá tenga que mudarme de aquí –dijo mirando a su alrededor, a lo cual el otro joven se puso más serio.**

 **-Sabes que podemos tomar una acción legal, haremos algo, ya verás.**

 **-La quité de la empresa y aun así logró dar con este lugar.**

 **-No es como si fuera un gran trabajo averiguar dónde vives…**

 **-Ya lo creo, lo difícil es entrar, desnudarte y esperar por el dueño de casa sobre su cama cuando este llega.**

 **-No sé… yo no reclamaría tanto por aquello.**

 **-Es porque eres un imbécil y no estas siendo acosado.**

 **-Bueno sí, no ha nacido la mujer por la cual quiera cambiar mis hábitos sexuales, desde luego.**

 **-¿Ah no?... _"déjelo todo en mis manos señorita Sango"_ , _"¿necesita ayuda en eso señorita Sango?"_ , _"cuente conmigo señorita Sango, yo me haré cargo de todo"_ , _"Sango, Sango, Sango"_ …**

 **-¡No metas a Sango en esto!**

 **-¿O qué? –respondió desafiante el peliplateado.**

 **-Nunca vería a Sango de esa manera, ella es especial, no se parece a ninguna de las mujeres con las que suelo estar. Ten un poco más de respeto –le dijo ofuscado el ojiazul.**

 **-Eres patético.**

 **-Oye, forma parte de mi trabajo. Harías bien en recordar que todo esto lo hago por ti, son los asuntos de tu familia después de todo.**

 **-Aunque lo estés haciendo en este momento, no te había visto quejarte precisamente.**

 **-Eso es porque soy un profesional –dijo Miroku mientras sorbía con un gesto de extrema elegancia su vaso ahora vacío- ¡rellenad los vasos! –Sesshoumaru acercó la botella e hizo lo que su amigo le pedía. La verdad, su falta de seriedad y optimismo era una de las cosas por las cuales le agradaba pasar tiempo con él… aunque no así su gran bocota- y que conste que tengo que hacerlo para que así puedas seguir evitando tener que viajar y ver a tu her-ma-ni-ta…**

 **-Eres un fastidio Miroku…**

 **-¿Por qué simplemente no lo admites?**

 **-¿El qué?**

 **-Que te agrada tener una hermanita. ¡Qué digo hermana!, media hermana. Por lo menos insistes en decirle eso a todo el mundo.**

 **-Es porque así son las cosas.**

 **-Ya en serio –soltó el joven de la coleta- ¿qué ocurre con Kagome?**

 **-¿Crees que en este preciso momento estoy pensando en mujeres?, ¿es en serio?, ¿no piensas que tengo bastante con lo de Kagura?, ni siquiera puedo tener citas, porque ahí va y se entromete en todo.**

 **-Bueno, ya, lo que digas. ¿Qué tal si llevo unas amigas a la fiesta que te preparará Irasue este fin de semana?**

 **-Esa idea me interesa tanto o más que si me pidieran que me cambiara de sexo.**

 **-Ya veremos. Quizá y me lo agradezcas.**

 **-No podrás hacerlo. La condición que le puse a mi madre fue no más de 100 personas y estoy tratando de llegar a las 50. Estrictamente solo conocidos.**

 **-A todo esto, ¿has invitado a Kagome?**

 **-No.**

 **-¿Por qué?**

 **-¿Por qué ahora en todo sacas a Kagome?**

 **-Bueno… si venía podría haberle presentado a algunos amigos –Sesshoumaru lo atravesó con ojos que más bien parecían dos dagas afiladas.**

 **-Pues no vendrá.**

 **-Qué poco acogedor eres Sesshoumaru. Qué bueno que no viene, serías un pésimo anfitrión.**

 **-Bueno, entonces quizá la invite y le diga que traiga a Sango. Así podrías traer los amigos que quisieses y atenderíamos de maravillas a nuestras invitadas.**

 **-No, porque para Sango estaría yo.**

 **-¿Pensé que solo hacías bien tu trabajo?**

 **-En efecto, pero ella no es trabajo. Me lo tomaría de forma personal.**

 **-Ten cuidado Miroku, es muy cercana a Kagome y se ve como alguien que podría patearte el culo fácilmente.**

 **-Podría azotarme y yo con gusto –Sesshoumaru solo pudo dar vuelta los ojos- pero a lo que íbamos, comenzaremos con una orden de alejamiento, es lo básico y no debería arriesgarse a pasar ese límite. Sin embargo, hablamos de alguien con dinero, por lo cual tendré preparado de inmediato los siguientes pasos.**

 **-Fantástico. Espero que con eso ya resulte, gracias.**

 **-Es lo menos que puedo hacer, pagan bien y tengo un jefe de fábula. Además cuenta como la buena acción del día –dijo reuniendo sus cosas y poniéndose la chaqueta del terno- creo que es mejor que me vaya, tendré que pedirle a alguien de la recepción que me lleve, así que me llevas mañana mi auto –le aventó las llaves, las cuales fueron cogidas en el aire por el albino- y recuerda que tenemos que estar a eso de las siete de la tarde donde ella. No puedes escaquearte.**

 **-No lo haré.**

Sesshoumaru se aseó antes de tirarse sobre su cama y contemplar el techo, aun no lograba entender qué pasaba por su cabeza cuando se lió con Kagura Zensou. Era innegablemente atractiva y cumplía con los requisitos para uno de los puestos que faltaba cubrir en su empresa, por lo cual le había insinuado, al poco tiempo de conocerse, si no desearía cambiar de trabajo, a lo que la mujer había aceptado gustosa. Un día cuando lo invitó a cenar a su casa había bebido, sin duda, más de la cuenta y cómo supo que el propósito era terminar enredado con ella en su cama, no pareció darle importancia en lo más mínimo. Pero no todo era sexo, de a poco Kagura había intentado comenzar a abrirse paso en la vida y los asuntos de Sesshoumaru. Por su cuenta, comenzó a tomarse muchas atribuciones, como presentarse en ciertos lugares como su novia, interrumpirle en sus horas de trabajo, montar escenas de celos y ahora último, engatusar con-quién-sabe-qué-cosa al imbécil de la recepción (el cual le dijo adiós a su empleo) quien le permitió la entrada a su penthouse con la copia de seguridad que poseía el hotel de su tarjeta. Por lo visto a ella le había parecido una excelente idea esperarlo desnuda para brindarle más de lo único por lo cual se habían comenzado a frecuentar: sexo. Y por Dios, ni siquiera era como si fuera tan bueno. Era muy atractiva y se empeñaba bastante en complacerlo, pero todo ese rollo de la sumisión al cual le gustaba jugar, simplemente le parecía patético. Cincuenta sombras de Grey le había hecho mucho daño a la humanidad…

Estirando uno de sus brazos hacia el velador de la derecha, alcanzó su móvil. Desbloqueando la pantalla entró en la galería que creaba what's app y comenzó a buscar la carpeta que se había formado gracias al chat con Kagome. La chica sí que tenía una fijación con su samoyedo, tenía decenas de fotos del perro haciendo alguna gracia o simplemente durmiendo, comiendo o hasta lamiéndose. Le había enviado fotos de su cumpleaños y del de InuYasha, los dos se veían muy alegres, en algunas posaban, en otras salían haciendo caras y en una que otras aparecían en un segundo plano de forma muy casual. Sin embargo, su favorita era una que le había tomado Sango en la empresa de Nápoles. Se encontraba cruzada de piernas a la altura de la rodilla, con el codo izquierdo apoyado en la rodilla derecha, mientras su mano casi cerrada en un puño sostenía su mentón. Su mirada se dirigía hacia los amplios ventanales a uno de sus costados mientras el sol del atardecer la cubría en una luz dorada que la hacía parecer una diosa griega. En su mano libre sostenía un tomo de la Divina Comedia, se veía antiguo y muy usado. Era bellísima, inteligente, risueña… y su hermana.

Suspirando se entregó a la reacción de su cuerpo contra la cual ya había dejado de luchar. Después del cuarto mes ya había llegado dejado de enfadarse consigo mismo por las terribles erecciones que sufría cada vez que se quedaba por mucho tiempo viendo los detalles de su cuerpo en una foto, pensando en ella, despertando de un sueño con ella o recordando ese día en el lago.

Dios… ese día en el lago. Nunca se había sentido tan orgulloso de su fuerza de voluntad. Kagome había estado perfecta bajo la lluvia que la envió a la cama por casi una semana. Recordaba su aroma, su maldito, maldito y hermoso aroma, sus ojos brillantes e irritados por el llanto, sus labios pidiendo ser besados, las palabras que le dijo impidiendo que se fuera, cómo la ropa se pegaba a su cuerpo.

Y sí. También había dejado de sentirse asqueado por masturbarse fantaseando con ella cada vez que despertaba agitado con su rostro grabado tras los párpados. Tenía tantas ganas de verla, de poder compartir más cosas con ella, de hacerla reír como sonreía con InuYasha… de sentirla. Pero las cosas eran mejor así. Estaba teniendo demasiados problemas con mujeres y la única que le interesaba de momento tenía el pequeño impedimento de ser su hermana como para estar con ella.

 _-"Media hermana."_

Y eso era otra de las cosas que debía dejar de hacer. No importaba si era media, un cuarto o la décima parte, seguía siendo su maldita-hermana y era mejor que lo asumiera pronto, porque llevaba años de retraso.

Volteándose sobre su estómago y teniendo que acomodar una de sus largas piernas para no aplastar el apéndice que se disparaba rígido desde sus caderas, miró el vaso de vodka sobre la mesa de arrimo que quedaba cerca de la salida del baño. La cosa entre sus piernas parecía no estar contenta con la falta de atención de su dueño y por lo que se hacía incómoda la posición.

 **-No estoy de ánimos –dijo mientras se levantaba y cogía el vaso vaciándolo de un solo trago. Cogió del escritorio un cigarrillo liado a mano y lo encendió para poder distraerse un poco. Quizás entre la bruma de uno y otro por fin pudiera quedar fuera de combate por eso noche.**

Al otro día, una emocionada Irasue hacía señas a una alegre Kagome que esperaba en la cinta del equipaje. Llegando hasta ella le dio un cálido abrazo que le recordó un poco a su propia madre por lo que se demoró todo lo que pudo en tierno gesto.

 **-Estás estupenda como siempre Kagome.**

 **-Lo mismo digo Irasue, gracias por venir –la aludida le hizo un gesto con la mano.**

 **-Nada de gracias, era lo mínimo. ¿Qué tal el viaje?**

 **-Agotador, no he dormido casi nada de lo ansiosa que estaba por llegar.**

 **-Pues te vez radiante. Lo que es la juventud –un fornido hombre vestido de traje negro y corbata se acercó a ellas.**

 **-Él es Kashiogaru, pero todos le decimos Kash, nos ayudará con tu equipaje –el hombre le tendió una mano a la joven.**

 **-Mucho gusto –le dijo en un inglés con bastante acento japonés, por lo que supo que no manejaba mucho la lengua.**

 **-El gusto es mío, gracias por la ayuda.**

Se encaminaron hasta el auto que se encontraba en el aparcamiento y luego de un largo viaje casi a las afueras de la ciudad llegaron a una bonita casa construida en base a la arquitectura de los antiguos palacios japoneses.

En el camino pudieron ponerse al día compartiendo vídeos y fotos de las cosas que cada una había hecho desde el tiempo que no se habían visto. Kagome le dijo que Sango estaría llegando un día antes de la celebración de cumpleaños de Sesshoumaru, a lo que Irasue se emocionó el doble aludiendo que casi no recibía visitas en casa y que haría lo posible para que se quedaran más tiempo del planeado.

 **-Sesshoumaru vendrá esta tarde a cenar con nosotras, lo acompañará Miroku, pero ninguno sabe que estarás aquí, así que se llevarán una gran sorpresa.**

 **-Eso espero –dijo la chica tratando de ocultar su ansiedad y nerviosismo.**

 **-¿Qué tal si descansas un poco?, aún es muy temprano, luego podrías ayudarme con algunos detalles de la fiesta.**

 **-La verdad no quiero dormir, ¿le molesta si la acompaño en sus quehaceres mientras?**

 **-¡Para nada!, estás en tu casa.**

Una vez que ingresaron en el hogar de Irasue, esta decidió acomodarla en el cuarto de Sesshoumaru, ya que encontraba que era más amplio y cómodo que uno de los de invitados. La joven trató de protestar, pero Irasue insistió argumentando que Sesshoumaru ya no vivía en casa y que solo se quedaba de vez en cuando ahí. Rendida ante las palabras de la mujer, Kagome entró en un cuarto que le hizo pensar en un bosque nevado. Era amplio y muy minimalista, no tan parecido al resto de la ornamentación de la casa. Se notaba que al joven le gustaba tener solo lo justo y necesario y que prefería ante todo la comodidad. El decorado era en tonos caoba, blanco, verde musgo y azul marino, lo que le otorgaba un aire muy masculino que le recordaba mucho a Sesshoumaru.

Sobre uno de los muebles se encontraba una foto donde salía un joven InuTaisho abrazando a un pequeño Sesshoumaru que miraba de medio lado hacia la cámara. Su cabello estaba atado en una coleta alta que dejaba ver un cabello no muy largo, su rostro infantil rostro trataba de ocultarse del fotógrafo en el pecho de su padre, quien saludaba con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Era conmovedor ver fragmentos de la vida de ambos. A simple vista tenían ese parecido abrumador, el cual se iba desvaneciendo con cada segundo que uno pasaba contemplando más la fotografía. Tratando de buscar más a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que era la única, por lo que pensó que quizá Irasue la había puesto ahí.

Dándose una ducha rápida, ordenó un poco sus pertenencias y se puso un corto vestido azul índigo que dejaba al descubierto sus níveos brazos desde los hombros. Completó su atuendo con unas medias semi trasparentes y unas flats del mismo color del vestido. Si bien por la estación, afuera hacía frío, la casa estaba agradablemente temperada, por lo que no fue necesario usar un cardigan o algo por el estilo. Bajando al primer piso, se reunió en la sala con Irasue, donde ya estaba dispuesto el desayuno.

Tuvieron una conversación muy animada, en la cual Kagome le preguntó mucho sobre la relación que la mujer había tenido con su padre y su hermano a lo que gustosa su anfitriona respondió sin tapujo alguno. Luego le habló un poco de cómo había sido la vida de Sesshoumaru en esa casa y cómo también a temprana edad había conseguido su propio espacio. También trató de enseñarle algunas palabras básicas en japonés por si necesitaba algo de las personas que ayudaban, ya que la mayoría no manejaba la lengua inglesa. Del mismo modo le comentó algunas de las costumbres y tradiciones del país, cómo funcionaba la alta tecnología en las casas y que debía y no hacer cuando entrara a un local de comida, ropa u otros.

Luego de haber desayunado, Irasue le hizo un breve resumen de todo lo que ya tenía listo para la fiesta del sábado que era una buena parte de la fiesta en general, y lo restante que no dejaba de ser harto. Le comentó que harían la recepción en el hotel de Sesshoumaru, donde la gente comenzaría a llegar desde las cinco de la tarde en adelante.

 **-Este niñito cada vez que pone más caprichoso, ¿sabes que me puso restricciones para organizar la fiesta?, amenazó con salir del país si se enteraba que hacía una fiesta grande –Kagome más sorprendida porque alguien llamara 'niñito' a Sesshoumaru preguntó divertida**

 **-¿Cómo cuáles?**

 **-Que no podían ser más de cien personas, eso para comenzar, que no invitara a ninguna de las hijas de mis amigas y conocidas que tuvieran intenciones amorosas con él…**

 **-Reduciendo considerablemente la lista…**

 **-… Que no lo anunciara en el periódico ni dejara entrar a ningún reportero o fotógrafo, que dentro de las cien personas entrarían sus contactos personales… -chica comenzó a reír a carcajadas**

 **-Lo siento, lo siento.**

 **-Creo que lo he mimado mucho, en serio. Pero bueno. –en eso entró una anciana mujer hablando en japonés, le acercó un teléfono a Irasue y esta se disculpó para contestar.**

Cuando terminó la llamada le comentó que la habían llamado para hacer un ajuste en algunos de los preparativos, por lo que tendría que almorzar fuera. Diciéndole a la joven que eran asuntos tediosos prefería que se quedara descansando, ya que no sabía bien cuánto podía demorar. Antes de salir le presentó a un joven que manejaba el inglés para poder pedirle lo que necesitase, su nombre era Takezo y sería su intermediario entre ella y el resto del personal, casi como su traductor personal.

Tratando de pasar la hora, se dedicó a leer una obra que encontró en un mueble del salón. Llevándosela a su cuarto se recostó y no se dio cuenta de lo rápido que pasó la mañana. A media tarde Irasue la llamó para decirle que tendría que almorzar fuera y si se sentía bien comiendo sola en casa o gustaba de unírsele, a lo que la joven, temiendo incomodar, le dijo que prefería quedarse en casa. Se excusó con Takezo de coger comida y le dijo que se encontraría descansando en la habitación de Sesshoumaru, lo cual ciertamente hizo quedando profundamente dormida.

Cerca de las siete de la tarde, dos hombres entraron en la casa hablando animadamente sobre lo bien que había salido la reunión con los ejecutivos de marketing. Takezo dándoles la bienvenida les dijo que la señora de la casa aun no llegaba pero que pronto comenzarían a disponer la mesa para que cenaran más tarde. Ambos le agradecieron y se condujeron al salón, donde se sirvieron unos tragos mientras continuaban la conversación.

 **-Antes que lo olvide, voy a traer los documentos que me pediste el viernes pasado. Recuerdo haberle pedido a mi madre que los dejara en mi cuarto.**

 **-Tómate tu tiempo, estás en tu casa –bromeó Miroku.**

Sesshoumaru subió trotando las escaleras y mientras revisaba su celular comprobando los mensajes se dirigió a su cuarto y abrió la puerta. Kagome había estado especialmente callada este fin de semana y no sabía de ella en días, por lo que le molestó comprobar que aún no tenía mensajes de ella. Levantando la vista al frente, notó un bulto en su cama y pudo apreciar un par de valijas cerca de la entrada.

Aproximándose, no pudo creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, tragó con fuerza y abrió mucho los ojos, sintiendo que los músculos se le agarrotaban. Ahí estaba su peor pesadilla, su tortura matutina, el cuerpo del que había logrado alejarse por casi nueve meses, el motivo por el cual ya no podía pensar en otras mujeres… Kagome. Podría haberla devorado, se veía simplemente apetecible con ese corto vestido que se había recogido peligrosamente sobre sus piernas. Sus delgadas piernas se cruzaban de lado en una sensual pose mientras su cabello caía libremente por sus desnudos hombros y pecho. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos y sus pestañas producían estilizadas sombras sobre sus mejillas, las cuales se encontraban tiernamente algo sonrojadas.

Como hipnotizado se acercó hasta ella, temiendo no ser capaz de no abalanzarse sobre la misma. Detalló con detenimiento cada parte de su cuerpo y luego sentó suavemente sobre la cama. Ante el leve peso que hundió el colchón, Kagome se removió un poco pasó a separar sus piernas subiéndosele más el vestido, con lo cual Sesshoumaru pensó que se le desorbitarían los ojos. Tratando de acomodarlo un poco y sin la chica reaccionar aun, comenzó a llamarla por su nombre mientras apoyaba un brazo a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Kagome comenzó a ser traída a la realidad por una profunda y sensual voz que recordaba muy bien. Le encantaba cómo pronunciaba cada letra de su nombre, arrepintiéndose de no tener uno más largo. Abriendo perezosamente sus ojos y tratando de adecuarlos a la poca luz que se proyectaba de un velador, vio el rostro que había estado deseando que la despertara todo este tiempo.

 **-Sesshoumaru –dijo incorporándose lentamente, quedando muy cerca del rostro de este. El hombre no se movió un solo centímetro y la miró fijamente y cuando pensó que su presencia no le había agradado particularmente, hizo la cosa más impresionante de todas.**

Sonrió amplia, ampliamente.


	6. Chapter 6

Les dejo de regalo este mini capítulo dedicado especialmente a todas aquellas que se dieron el tiempo de dejar un review. Espero poder continuarlo pronto, gracias de nuevo por todos sus comentarios. Espero lo disfruten.

 **Capítulo 6**

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza. Era todo lo que necesitaba, todo, ahora lo entendía. ¿Problemas?, ¿qué problemas?, no podía recordar tener alguno. Kagome estaba ahí, hermosa como siempre, más de lo que recordaba par ser sinceros y su olor, ¡oh, su olor!, seguía siendo el mismo que lo atrapó el primer día que se acercó a ella. La chica se aferró a él de la misma manera y eso le encantaba, ¿podía ser que ella igual le echara de menos como él lo hacía?. Apartándose lo justo, tomó ambos lados de su cuello con las manos y comenzó a besar su rostro para luego reposar su frente en la de ella.

 **-Te extrañé mucho –entonces Sesshoumaru río complacido. Era exactamente lo que quería oír.**

 **-Yo también preciosa, yo también.**

Kagome no quería apartarse, por lo que depositó su cabeza en ese espacio entre el cuello y hombro del joven que parecía estar hecho para ella. Se regodeó con las caricias que bajaban de su cabeza a su espalda. Era tan perfecto, su cuerpo firme, lánguido y masculino era algo con lo que había estado soñando todo este tiempo y el reencuentro había sido maravilloso.

 **-¿Cuándo llegaste?, –dijo apartándola y mirándola fijamente- ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?**

 **-Se suponía que era una sorpresa, –sonrió la chica- llegué esta mañana.**

 **-¿Has venido sola? –frunció un poco el ceño, a lo que Kagome se molestó un poco.**

 **-Sí, he venido sola, aunque Sango llegará en un par de días, –Sesshoumaru volvió a hacer ese gesto divino que era su sonrisa. Tenía unos dientes perfectos y hasta se le hacían hoyuelos en las mejillas, ¿por qué no sonreía siempre?, se veía tan joven y guapo- hey, has cortado tu cabello –dijo estirando una de sus manos y acariciando los platinados mechones que ahora caían solo un unos centímetros bajo sus hombros.**

 **-La verdad, ha crecido bastante.**

 **-Te ves muy guapo.**

 **-Gracias. Te sientan bien los 22 -en eso, Miroku entró por la puerta con un vaso en la mano.**

 **-Hey que te has tomado en serio lo de… Kagome… -miró a uno y otro, Sesshouamru levantándose y ayudando a incorporarse a la chica- ¡qué sorpresa!, ¿cuándo llegaste?, ¿has venido sola? –dijo abrazándola.**

 **-Si tu pregunta es si ha venido Sango, pues no –le dijo burlonamente el peliplateado, haciendo que el de la coleta le dé una mirada poco amistosa.**

 **-Miroku –dijo devolviéndole divertida el abrazo- me temo que he llegado sola, pero si es como dice Sesshoumaru, no te preocupes. Sango llegará en unos días.**

 **-Lo decía solo porque me ha tomado desprevenido tu llegada, se supone que deberíamos ser más hospitalarios con ustedes…**

 **-Ya, lo ha cogido. No te preocupes Miroku, nadie piensa que estés interesado de más por Sango –dijo finalmente Sesshoumaru.**

Los tres se encaminaron hacia el salón nuevamente, conversaron de muchas cosas, la mayoría intrascendentes, pero todo muy fluido entre ellos. Irasue llegó al poco rato disculpándose por la demora, habría querido estar ahí para ver la cara de su hijo y Miroku cuando encontraron a su invitada, pero la verdad era que le había tomado mucho tiempo resolver los inconvenientes de última hora. Se sorprendió al ver la expresa felicidad de Sesshoumaru, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que lo había escuchado reír y ver esa sonrisa con la que cautivaba a todos a su alrededor?, mucho, mucho tiempo, sin duda. La inquietó un poco darse cuenta que Kagome fuera la mujer que provocara esa reacción en su hijo. Temía que las cosas estuvieran tomando un rumbo equivocado, ya que la forma en cómo el joven la miraba no era precisamente la que se esperaba de un hermano y ella lo pudo notar perfectamente.

Cenaron conforme lo planeado y pasado una hora Miroku instó a su amigo a marcharse.

 **-Mañana presentaré los papeles que me acabas de entregar y creo que es hora de que las damas descansen.**

 **-Me quedaré –dijo el plateado restándole importancia a su amigo.**

 **-Pero vinimos en mi auto.**

 **-Me llevaran de casa, no te preocupes –no queriendo insistir y sonriendo socarronamente a Sesshouamru, Miroku se despidió de todos y se marchó.**

Irasue le dijo que tendría que dormir en uno de los cuartos de invitados y no pareció importarle en lo más mínimo tampoco.

 **-Creo que es sería bueno que Kagome descansara, no ha dormido en todo el viaje y aún debe estar agotada –no queriendo molestar, Kagome aceptó y todos se retiraron a sus respectivos dormitorios.**

 **Irasue acompañó a Sesshoumaru a su cuarto como queriéndose asegurar de que el joven dejaría dormir a Kagome y cuando estuvieron a solas lo interrogó.**

 **-Pareces muy animado… he de suponer que te agradó que viniera Kagome –el chico comenzó a desabotonar su camisa y buscar un pijama para ponerse encima.**

 **-Ha sido una grata sorpresa –dijo mientras iba de un lado a otro tratando de fingir que no era muy relevante el hecho.**

 **-Es bueno que te lleves bien con tu hermana –le dijo su madre, resaltando esa última palabra.**

 **-Ahá.**

 **-Podrías invitar conseguir a alguno de tus amigos para que sea su acompañante el sábado.**

 **-¿Por qué lo haría? –preguntó como si la respuesta fuera evidente- yo seré su acompañante. Después de todo ha venido a verme a mí, es mi cumpleaños.**

 **-Sí, es un lindo gesto fraternal, pero igualmente podría disfrutar de compañía masculina. ¿Quién sabe?, podría hasta conseguir una cita.**

 **-Claro que no –replicó molesto Sesshoumaru- y si fuera de esa manera, dejaremos que ella decida. No será como si no fuera a mezclarse con el resto de invitados en la fiesta.**

 **-Sesshoumaru… -la mujer pareció un poco incómoda, a lo que su hijo se detuvo a mirarla- no, nada. Tu padre estaría muy feliz de saber que ambos se llevan bien, siempre quiso que sus hijos tuvieran una buena relación y es un lindo gesto de tu parte que, de cierta manera, honres eso. Espero lo recuerdes.**

Diciendo eso salió del cuarto. El joven pareció molesto ante esa última mención de su padre. ¿Por qué todos parecían tan preocupados por su relación con Kagome?, ¿no era eso lo que querían? y justo ahora que comenzaba a disfrutarlo, parecía ser que a los demás les complicaba la aproximación que estaban teniendo.

Quedando solo con una franela azul encima y su torso descubierto se sentó sobre la cama. Era evidente, ¿no?, se estaba interesando en ella de otra forma y su madre lo había notado, Miroku también. La duda nuevamente lo comenzó a embargar. Quizá debería haber vuelto a su hotel, pero ni siquiera se había detenido a sopesar la idea, simplemente había hecho lo que quería y sentía en eso momento. ¿Acaso no siempre había sido de esa forma?, tomaba lo que quería, rara vez tenía que pedir las cosas y si había algún problema, lo hacía desaparecer de inmediato de en medio.

A la mierda. No sabía cuánto tiempo tendría a Kagome junto a él y mientras así fuera, aprovecharía todo el tiempo que tuvieran juntos. Sabía que podía controlarse. Lo haría. Se conformaba con el solo hecho de tenerla cerca y nada más importaba. Volviendo su cabeza hacia la puerta que estaba siendo golpeada suavemente, se levantó más que rápido y la abrió.

 **-Joven Sesshoumaru, ha dejado olvidado esto en la sala –le dijo Takezo mientras le entregaba un libro. Era el que estaba al lado de Kagome cuando dormía en su cama. Sin corregir al muchacho le dio las gracias y lo vio marcharse. Cuando desapareció de su vista, salió del cuarto de invitados y se encaminó hacia el que era suyo. Permitiéndosele entrar, se deleitó con la imagen de una sexy Kagome en un delicado camisón de satén blanco, adornado en el busto con un encaje apenas trasparente. La chica se ruborizó y trató de cruzar los brazos de forma distraída, pero su gesto solo hizo que uno de los finos tirantes se deslizara por su hombro.**

 **-Te has dejado el libro en la sala –dijo mirándola con esos ojos de depredador que tanto inquietaban a Kagome.**

 **-La verdad lo encontré en la sala y pensé devolverlo.**

 **-En ese caso lo dejaré simplemente por aquí –se acercó al mueble donde se encontraba la foto de él y su padre y lo depositó con cuidado- buenas noches.**

 **-Sesshoumaru, –él joven volteó a verla- ¿quieres quedarte un rato? –cuando no respondió la chica de inmediato sacudió su cabeza y se apresuró a entrar en la cama cubriéndose rápidamente- Esta bien, la verdad es mejor que descansemos.**

 **-¿Si me tiendo a tu lado está bien? –Kagome le devolvió la vista con ojos de cachorro recién comprado.**

 **-Claro, esta cama es muy grande…**

Trepando en ella hasta quedar tendido a su lado sobre las mantas, Sesshoumaru trató de estabilizar sus nervios. ¿Cuántas noches había imaginado esta misma escena?, claro levemente distinta, porque en su sueño él entraría a la cama encontrando a una dormida Kagome, la cual se despertaría al sentirlo llegar y le daría la bienvenida sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Lógicamente, ella estaría desnuda y con un ansia animal le quitaría la ropa a él tomando posesión de su boca en el proceso. Su sangre hirviendo a través de su cuerpo haría que tomara el control, aprisionando en un certero movimiento a la chica contra el colchón.

 **-Sesshoumaru…**

Ella lo miraría deseosa y cerraría sus piernas en torno a sus caderas, atrapando su cuerpo en quella suave prisión que lo conduciría al centro de su cuerpo, donde ella le ordenaba que estuviera, donde ella quería que estuviera, donde ella necesitaba que estuviera.

 **-Sessh…**

De una sola embestida entraría por completo en su cuerpo, ella gemiría fuerte y arañaría sus brazos y espalda. Él continuaría con los embistes cogiendo con fuerza sus caderas para mantenerlas en el lugar, mientras Kagome colgaría de su cuello para unir sus bocas y hacer que sus lenguas dancen al ritmo de la pasión.

 **-¿Sessho, estás bien?**

Cerrando con fuerza los párpados, rogó para que su cuerpo mantuviera la compostura y Kagome no notara la erección que comenzaba a crecer. Restregó ambas manos sobre su cara, cabello y finalmente dejó una sobre el puente de su nariz. La chica se incorporó de medio lado, posó una mano sobre la mejilla de este y ante el contacto su cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse con leves estremecimientos.

 **-Sessh, ¿estás enfermo?, Dios estás temblando, ¿te sientes mal? –preocupada la chica apartó las mantas y se inclinó sobre él para corroborar su temperatura, movimiento con el cual Sesshoumaru tuvo una amplia y atractiva vista de sus generosos pechos- no deberías andar semi desnudo por la casa, métete bajo las mantas.**

 **-No, estoy bien. No sé qué me ha pasado, vuelve a la cama.**

 **-Métete a la cama ahora –le sorprendió el tono que uso con él, sin duda nunca una mujer había utilizado esa oración en forma de orden, sino más bien de súplica- por favor –completó la muchacha de forma un poco más amable.**

 **-Dios, eres una mandona –dijo tratando de apartarse lo más que pudo de su cuerpo dándole la espalda.**

La joven solo sonrió con suficiencia y volvió a cubrirse con las mantas. Esperando a que él se diera la vuelta, miró fijamente como sus plateados cabellos cubrían la almohada y la perfecta y lisa piel de su espalda que se dejaba ver. Cuando comprendió que no lo haría se acercó a él apretando un poco su cuerpo, sintiendo como el de él se relajaba.

 **-¿Te importa si te abrazo? –la chica no esperó más respuestas, solo lo hizo- aun estás muy frío.**

 **-Espero que no ronques.**

 **-No, no lo hago.**

 **-Kagome, yo no soy el que está frío –dijo dándose la vuelta y mirándola- eres tú -la chica no se había percatado hasta entonces que eso era cierto.**

Sesshoumaru pasó un brazo bajo el cuello de ella y la atrajo a su pecho desnudo abrazándola completamente. Ella fácilmente se acomodó en este y quiso morder esa blanca piel. Era tan suave y firme. Pensó en cuántas mujeres habían podido hacer lo que ella quería hacerle a su hermano y sintió una cruda punzada de celos, por lo que se apretó más en contra suyo enredando sus piernas con las de él.

 **-Dios, vas a congelarme –dijo molestándola.**

 **-Ya cállate, no me dejas dormir.**

 **-¿Ahora quieres dormir?**

 **-¿Qué más podría hacer? –Sesshoumaru rió ante la respuesta.**

 **-No vayas a patearme, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **-Solo si prometes no babearme.**

 **-Lo haré si juras no hacerte con todas las mantas.**

 **-Si no te gusta puedes volver a tu cuarto.**

 **-Este es mi cuarto.**

Ambos rieron ante la tonta charla que estaban llevando, la cual continuaron por un tiempo más hasta que ambos fueron rindiéndose a los brazos de Morfeo.

La mañana llegó con el previo aviso biológico al cual estaba acostumbrado Sesshoumaru. No necesitaba despertador, lo usaba solo como un placebo por precaución. Había pasado una noche es-tu-pen-da, sabía perfectamente dónde estaba y con quién, lo cual ya le había puesto una sonrisa en la cara. Comprobando a su compañera de sueños, notó cuán desordenado tenía esta el cabello. Dios, su cuerpo estaba perfecto sobre el de él. Estaba casi encima de su cuerpo, con una de sus piernas enganchadas a su cadera. Su respiración era lenta y relajada y no, no tenía ninguna intención de quitársele de encima. Estirándose un poco y abrazándola nuevamente comenzó a tratar de despertarla.

 **-Kagome, déjame ir, hay personas que debemos trabajar… –la chica no se movió ni un poco, lo cual lo divirtió más – preciosa… debo levantarme… -Kagome comenzó a protestar media dormida y se acomodó más sobre él.**

Sin ganas de hacerlo realmente, Sesshoumaru la apartó escabulléndose fuera de la cama. En respuesta, Kagome se dio vuelta tirando lejos las mantas y abrazando una almohada mientras decía algo referente al estilo de prosa poética en el siglo de oro. Dios, era una nerd.

Mirándola unos segundos más se preguntó si era un maldito infeliz por regodearse viendo la línea de sus piernas que terminaban en una estupenda curva redondeada cubierta por las pantaletas más sexy que había visto en mucho tiempo, las que quedaban a la vista por el camisón que se recogía hasta su cintura. Debería cubrirla antes de que su temperatura bajara, pero por otro lado… ¿realmente importaba?, la casa estaba ya temperándose. Cortando sus pensamientos se acercó a ella y depositó un beso en su cabeza. Diciéndole en un leve susurro 'te quiero', cubrió su cuerpo y se dirigió al cuarto de invitados para tomar un baño y luego marcharse.

Ya quería que la hora de trabajo terminase.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Sango llegó el viernes en la mañana a Tokio. Había hablado con Kagome quien le dijo que la estaría esperando en el aeropuerto. Había traído solo una valija, pensando en que no se quedaría mucho tiempo, ya que los preparativos para el desfile del próximo año estaban aún a medio camino y el tiempo se les había venido encima.

Corroborando su reloj de pulsera, el cual había ajustado al horario del país, se dio cuenta que había llegado a la hora exacta, por lo que sacó su móvil y comenzó a buscar el contacto de Kagome. Cogiendo su valija de la cinta distribuidora, se encaminó a uno de los locales a por un café, distraída esperó que su amiga le contestara y comenzó a rebuscar en su bolso de mano una tarjeta para pagar.

 **-¿Qué tal si me permite llevarla a su destino y de pasó le invito un desayuno que esté a la altura? –Sango se giró sorprendida y se encontró con un alto joven de coleta y unos profundos ojos azul marinos que seguían igual de risueños que cuando los vio por primera vez.**

 **-Miroku –sonrió complacida- ¿qué haces aquí? –dijo mientras se acercó al joven y le ofreció un abrazo que este correspondió.**

 **-¿No es evidente?, seré nada más ni nada menos que su escolta principal mi joven dama. Mi fin es hacer de su estadía en este país algo placentero –le ofreció caballerosamente un brazo mientras con el otro cogía la maleta de la chica- si gusta en seguirme.**

Sango solo pudo reír ante la actuación del joven. Miroku había sido muy amable todo este tiempo, ayudándole no solo con los asuntos legales concernientes a los herederos sino con otros de la misma empresa. Era un gran aliado, tenía un gran sentido de la responsabilidad, era rápido para crear soluciones a los problemas, tenía una gran cantidad de contactos y siempre era muy, muy optimista. Le hacía respetarlo mucho esa última cualidad, siempre se mostraba muy alegre y dispuesto a ayudar a los demás.

 **-¿Te he sacado de trabajo?**

 **-Cuando eres una persona con un alto sentido de la responsabilidad y la organización, el tiempo te alcanza para todo. Además ya te dije, me encomendaron esta noble tarea y no podía negarme.**

 **-Te recomendaré con mis amigos.**

 **-La verdad, es un trabajo muy personalizado. Una excepción –dejando entrever un sutil toque de coquetería que la joven pasó por alto.**

 **-Pues me siento halagada. ¡Vaya!, bonito auto.**

Acercándose al BMW I8 rojo, se dirigieron rumbo a casa de Irasue, ya que la joven insistió en dejar el café para más tarde. Nunca había estado en Japón, por lo que se deleitó apreciando las construcciones y multitud de personas que transitaban las calles. No lograba entender nada de lo que rezaban los anuncios de neón o las pantallas led, solo reconocía los logos de las multinacionales más famosas.

 **-Así que eres japonés por parte de tu padre, –dijo recordando su apellido- ¿has vivido siempre en el país?**

 **-Mi madre es inglesa, nos mudamos a Bristol cuando tenía siete y volví a los doce.**

 **-¿Y cómo conociste a Sesshoumaru?**

 **-Mi padre trabajaba para la empresa de InuTaisho, solía verlo en las fiestas, pero de pequeños no nos relacionábamos mucho porque siempre se aislaba de todos. Cuando volví de Inglaterra me tocó estar en su salón y realmente ahí nos hicimos amigos… aunque siempre ha sido un pesado –finalizó irónicamente.**

 **-Se nota que te tiene en mucha estima, ha hablado muy bien de ti.**

 **-¿Ah sí?, ¿y qué dice?**

 **-Que eres bastante inteligente, competente, que tienes una muy buena oratoria… y que eres todo un conquistador –al chico no pareció agradarle mucho eso, sin embargo, siguió de muy buen humor.**

 **-Ahora, eso solo es envidia.**

 **-No te he visto en más de dos fotos con la misma mujer, la verdad –el chico frunció el ceño y rio.**

 **-¿Fotos… como en internet dices tú?, –la chica se sonrojó automáticamente ante lo descuidado de su comentario- ¿y qué más has encontrado de mí en internet?**

 **-Creo que se ha malentendido mi comentario -¿cuánto más faltaba para llegar a su destino?, ¿un milenio?**

 **-Yo creo que lo he entendido muy bien. Buscaste fotos de mí en internet, apreciaste que soy muy fotogénico y quizá te topaste con uno que otro dato interesante y escandaloso. Vamos, cuéntame, me produce curiosidad… puede que haya algo de mí que ni yo sepa.**

 **-Eres un chiflado.**

 **-Anda… -dijo mirándola de reojo- si me lo dices te diré qué encontré yo sobre ti –la chica se volteó a verlo con evidente incredulidad.**

 **-Estas mintiendo.**

 **-Ponme a prueba.**

 **-¿Buscaste información mía en internet? –trató de que su tono fuera de indignación pero fracasó miserablemente, sonando bastante divertida en realidad.**

 **-Internet es una bazofia al lado de mis contactos, –dijo tomando una curva que los llevó hacia un gran portón metálico donde tuvo que poner su rostro ante una cámara- me temo que hemos llegado. –dijo entrando hasta quedar junto a una puerta principal donde una animada Kagome jalaba de un brazo a Sesshoumaru hacia las escaleras- No te preocupes, continuaremos esta charla pronto.**

Sango lo miró por unos instantes y trató de apretar los labios para no sonreírle. Le encantaba esa actitud tan atrevida que tenía el muchacho, era tan jovial. Antes de bajarse le guiño un ojo y se apresuró a abrirle la puerta del coche como todo un caballero. Sí que se había tomado el papel en serio. Una vez fuera, Kagome corrió a sus brazos y muy emocionadas comenzaron a hablar en su lengua materna, dejando de lado a los chicos.

 **-¡Al fin!**

 **-Ya lo creo que al fin.**

 **-Es un país fantástico, ¿ah que sí?**

 **-Ya puedes apostarlo, ¿por qué no me dijiste que enviarías a Miroku?**

 **-¿Enviarlo?, desde que supo que venías ha insistido una barbaridad en ir a por ti. Ni siquiera se ofreció a acompañarme, solo dijo que se haría cargo y partió, ¿puedes creerlo? –la verdad, la noticia le sentaba de maravilla, además de trabajarle el ego.**

 **-Ya, creo que he metido un poco la pata en el trayecto a casa.**

 **-¿Cómo?, cuéntame –dijo Kagome mientras comenzaron a comentar por lo bajo.**

Saludando a Sesshoumaru, entraron todos a casa donde Irasue la recibió alegremente. Miroku insistió en transportar su equipaje hasta su cuarto, por lo que siguió a ambas chicas. Pronto Kagome decidió dejarlos 'a solas' para que Miroku continuara con su papel y se reunió con Sesshoumaru.

 **-¿Qué tal si salimos a comer?**

 **-Claro, es una magnífica idea –dijo Irasue pasando por salón. Claro que Sesshoumaru había pensado solo en ellos dos, por lo que maldijo en su mente- les diré a los demás que se alisten.**

 **-¿Dónde iremos? –Kagome se acercó al brazo del asiento donde estaba Sesshoumaru sentándose en este y abrazado a su hermano.**

 **-Dejémoselo a mi madre –dijo inclinando más su cabeza para que Kagome acariciara su cabello.**

 **-¿Te quedarás hoy? –dijo en un evidente tono de súplica la chica.**

 **-Claro. Veremos una película, ¿te parece?**

 **-Me encanta.**

 **-¿Qué película veremos? –dijo Miroku entrando seguido de las dos mujeres. Genial, el sentido de la oportunidad de las personas en casa era de lo mejor.**

 **-¿Tú no tienes casa? –ante la respuesta de Sesshoumaru, Miroku miró a Irasue con un gesto de puchero.**

 **-Sí Miroku, esta también es tu casa.**

Satisfecho ante la respuesta le hizo un gesto de suficiencia a un fastidiado Sesshoumaru. Cuando todos se dirigieron a un restorán de comida tradicional japonesa, Irasue les entregó ciertas instrucciones de lo que debían hacer al otro día.

* * *

Todos los invitados habían confirmado su asistencia, incluso aquellos que fueron invitados de último momento por arreglos de la agenda. Evidentemente, nadie quería quedarse fuera, era un evento al que claramente nadie quería faltar por lo exclusivo que resultaba. En sus pocos días en la capital nipona, Kagome se había dado cuenta lo reconocidos que eran en la familia de Sesshoumaru; a todas partes a las que iban, alguien se acercaba a saludarles o invitarles a una cena, lanzamiento de algo o evento social. Cada vez que la presentaban como hermana del peliplateado, las mujeres parecían dejar el recelo de lado y deshacerse en muestras de amabilidad y buena disposición, lo que para Kagome era más frustrante, ya que una punzada de celos se instalaba en la base de su estómago.

Entrar al restorán fue más de lo que había tenido las veces anteriores, las mujeres mirando a Sesshoumaru como si quisieran pedir una orden de él y, quizás, aderezado esta vez con un poco de Miroku encima. A su paso, de una en una todas iban brindando sonrisas más y más amplias, las más osadas tratando de exhibir mejor sus piernas o escotes. Sin embargo, Sesshoumaru parecía no notarlo, Kagome se dedicó a pensar lo acostumbrado que debía estar a recibir tanta atención como para no sentir el impulso de, ni siquiera, devolverles la sonrisa a las mujeres. De hecho con suerte las miraba y, más aún, su única preocupación parecía ser ocuparse de ofrecerle siempre lo mejor a ella y junto con eso, toda su atención.

 _-'Si supieran que está mejor sin polera'._

Ocupando su mente en concentrarse en la carta que estaba traducida, consiguió que Irasue le ayudara a decidirse por lo que pediría. Cuando esperaron a por la orden, Sesshoumaru hizo un gesto con la cabeza a dos albinos que se encontraban unas mesas más allá de ellos, los cuales les saludaron con la mano.

 **-¿Es esa Kana y su mellizo? –preguntó Irasue.**

 **-En efecto –dijo Miroku saludándoles igualmente a la distancia, gesto que Irasue imitó.**

 **-Vaya, había olvidado lo mucho que se parecen –en eso, a la mesa de los mencionados se sumó un hombre mayor con una barba y bigote muy peculiares. Cuando cruzó mirada con Irasue, esta pareció incomodarse un poco y ante el saludo del hombre asintió con su cabeza.**

 **-Así que es una cena de negocios –sentenció Sesshoumaru, notando como el hombrecillo miraba fijamente a Kagome- espero que el trabajo no se extienda hasta nuestra mesa.**

La velada fue bastante agradable, la comida impresionó mucho a las chicas, ya que los sabores exóticos a sus paladares fueron muy bien aceptados en sus estómagos. Mientras Miroku les proponía a los comensales ir a un lugar más 'alegre' al salir de allí, Irasue se disculpó para acercarse al servicio y luego se adelantó al resto para pagar sin enzarzarse en la discusión de quién lo haría.

 **-Buenas noches Irasue –la mujer casi saltó ante la voz del hombre.**

 **-Totosai, ¿cómo has estado? –trató de aparentar tranquilidad.**

 **-Muy bien gracias –dio una mirada de soslayo hacía la mesa de los jóvenes- ¿es esa la hija de InuTaisho?**

 **-Sí, ella es Kagome.**

 **-Bueno 'hija' –dijo acentuando la palabra. Ambos miraron a la mesa esta vez. Sesshoumaru acomodó un cabello travieso tras una de las orejas de la joven le sonrió mientras cogía su mano y la mantenía de esa forma mientras la dejaban encima de la mesa- aaah bueno, por lo que veo ya les contaste.**

 **-No, –respondió tajante- nada de eso Totosai. Y creo que no es el lugar para hablar de ello.**

 **-Lo siento, no quería ser imprudente, es solo que… no parecen actuar como hermanos precisamente. Bueno, creo que no hay problema en ello después de todo.**

 **-Totosai, –dijo Irasue a modo de advertencia- ellos 'son' hermanos. Las cosas se quedarán de esa manera, porque ambos recordamos perfectamente lo que quería InuTaisho.**

 **-Creo que debemos hablar de ello Irasue. Hace algunos meses InuTaisho me hizo llegar unos papeles. Esto es importante y creo que es justo que sepas que parece haber cambiado de opinión respecto a lo que nos hizo prometer.**

 **-¿A qué te refieres?**

 **-Ya lo sabes, la chica no es su hija biológica –Irasue lo miró un tanto perpleja y no alcanzó a notar que una joven se acercaba a ellos y había oído perfectamente esto último.**

 **-Buenas noches señora Irasue, se ve espléndida como siempre –la aludida se giró bruscamente y antes de responder con renovada compostura le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a Totosai el cual no pareció molestarse y entender perfectamente el mensaje.**

 **-Kana, te has puesto muy hermosa. Hace mucho tiempo no veía a tu hermano.**

 **-Ha venido para quedarse. Veo a Sesshoumaru y Miroku muy bien acompañados, ¿son sus citas?**

 **-No, son solo Kagome, la hermana de Sesshoumaru y una amiga de ella, han venido especialmente por el cumpleaños de mi hijo.**

 **-Ya veo –dijo mirando hacia la mesa- ¿cuál de ellas es Kagome?**

 **-La de cabello suelto.**

 **-Aaah… -a la mujer le pareció muy curiosa la actitud del ejecutivo, se veía tan cercano a la muchacha, por lo que su cabeza comenzó a hacer las conexiones rápidamente- no le quito más tiempo, solo quería aprovechar de saludar como correspondo –dijo besando rápidamente en la mejilla a la mujer- nos veremos mañana en la fiesta, muchas gracias por habernos invitado.**

 **-Al contrario, gracias por asistir. Buenas noches –finalizó la mujer despidiéndose de ambos y volviendo con el grupo.**

 **-Me pondré en contacto contigo –le dijo el hombre.**

Cuando los vieron salir, volvieron a hacerse gestos de despedida y al poco tiempo después Totosai les informó a los mellizos que el igual procedería a marcharse. En cuanto quedaron solos, asegurándose de que el hombre no volvería, Kana se dirigió a su hermano.

* * *

 **-¿Viste a las mujeres que acompañaban a Sesshoumaru y Miroku?, –el joven asintió despreocupadamente bebiendo de su vaso de whiskey- ¿te fijaste en la de cabello suelto?**

 **-Bastante guapa, Sesshoumaru siempre elige lo mejor.**

 **-No creerás lo que oí.**

 **-Ni pienses que te haré preguntas tontas por un simple chisme Kana, sabes que las habladurías me aburren.**

 **-¿Qué relación dirías que tienen?, así a simple vista.**

 **-La obvia… -Kana lo continuó mirando instándolo a responder, lo cual aburrió al chico- su cita, claro.**

 **-Es su hermana, la italiana.**

 **-Ah. Ya.**

 **-¿Y qué dirías si te dijera que en realidad parece que no son hermanos? –ahora el chico si la miró con atención.**

 **-¿A qué te refieres?. Sintetiza y sé clara.**

 **-Escuché a Totosai hablando con Irasue, este insinuó algo sobre la inusual cercanía que tenían los hermanitos y… Totosai mencionó algo sobre 'la hija no biológica de InuTaisho'.**

 **-¿Qué? –dijo el chico más alto de lo inusual.**

 **-¿Así que no te gusta el chisme?**

 **-Esto es diferente Kana –Hakudoshi lo pensó varios minutos- esta información vale oro, ¿estás completamente segura?**

 **-Solo oí eso, pero ha sido interesante, ¿no crees?, mañana podemos averiguar más en la fiesta.**

 **-Tenlo por seguro, pero necesito que hagas algo –se inclinó un poco más hacia delante y vació su vaso- no le digas nada de lo que has escuchado a Kagura. Estemos seguros de todo primero y luego, en su momento, podrás cotorrear todo lo que quieras –luego de llegar a ese simple acuerdo, los hermanos se retiraron juntos del lugar.**

* * *

El día comenzó temprano para Kagome, la cual se vistió con un sencillo y vaporoso vestido rosa pastel de gasa y tul. Se encaminó a hurtadillas a la habitación de Sesshoumaru, era temprano, aún no se levantaban todos en casa, pero como el chico se había quedado en casa y sabía que ya estaría despierto se encaminó a su cuarto. Como no respondió al toque de la puerta, la abrió despacio y entró en el cuarto percatándose que este no estaba, sin embargo, al momento Sesshoumaru salió del baño vestido con un cómodo pantalón de tela y una camisa negra. La joven se acercó al trote y se abalanzó a los brazos de su hermano, el que la atrapó en el aire y la mantuvo elevada lejos del suelo mientras esta le abrazaba.

 **-Feliz cumpleaños Sesshy.**

 **-No me gusta ese apodo –dijo sonriendo ante su contacto pero sin que la chica se percate de ello.**

 **-Te llamaré así cuando quiera.**

 **-Si lo haces delante de otros, te ignoraré.**

 **-Lo usaré cuando estemos solos –Sesshoumaru la dejó en el suelo pero mantuvo la cercanía mientras arreglaba el cabello de ella. Le encantaba que la tocara de esa manera y que la mirara como si memorizara sus rasgos- te quiero –Sesshoumaru la miró fijamente, sin darse cuenta, comenzó a acariciar el labio inferior de Kagome con su pulgar, contacto ante el cual ella entreabrió un poco su boca, mientras comenzaba a cerrar sus manos arrugando la camisa de él.**

 **-¿Qué tanto?**

 **-Mucho –dijo casi en un susurro, mientras comenzaban a aproximarse.**

 **-Kagome… -Sesshoumaru se contuvo. Dios, esta vez merecería una medalla, sin duda. Aprisionó fuertemente el rostro de la chica uniendo su frente con la de ella. Era una tortura no poder hacerle todas las cosas que quería, satisfacerla de un modo en que él igual alcanzaría el éxtasis. Sintió como ella cubría sus manos y trataba de aproximarse a su boca- no lo hagas –le pidió para nada convencido pero en un último intento por actuar correctamente.**

 **-Yo… Sesshoumaru… -como cayendo en cuenta, tragó saliva y respiró por la boca para poder tranquilizarse- lo siento… no sé qué estoy… lo siento.**

La vergüenza era palpable en la joven. Sesshoumaru la acercó a la cama donde la sentó en la orilla, luego se dirigió a la puerta y le puso seguro para que nadie entrara de improviso y regresó arrodillándose ante ella.

 **-Quiero saber qué pasa por tu cabeza. –la mujer miró hacia otro lado evitando su rostro, a lo que él volvió a cogerlo entre sus manos, pero esta vez sin la demanda anterior. Ella cerró los ojos exasperada- Kagome mírame, –ella cedió ante la demanda- necesito que me respondas.**

 **-¿Por qué?**

 **-Necesito saberlo –la chica se mordió el labio.**

 **-Sesshoumaru, no me hagas esto, por favor…**

 **-Quiero estar seguro que esto no está solo en mi cabeza, quiero que seas sincera conmigo.**

 **-Sessh… yo no… -pasaron varios minutos.**

 **-Está bien. Déjalo así. No hemos tenido esta conversación –dijo tajante el hombre tratando de levantarse, pero siendo retenido por ella.**

 **-Por favor, no te enfades conmigo, yo solo… -inhalando con fuerza se armó de valor- trato de verte como mi hermano, lo he intentado todo este tiempo, lo juro. Quisiera poder verte como a InuYasha pero… -volvió a dudar mientras acariciaba su rostro- lo siento Sesshoumaru –estaba a punto de llorar- no sé por qué estoy actuando de esta manera. Por favor no te alejes de mí… haré algo con esto, haré lo correcto, te lo prometo. Lo siento.**

 **-No me digas que no te das cuenta.**

 **-¿A qué te refieres?**

 **-A que yo igual siento esto por ti. Créeme, sería todo mucho más fácil si solo te viera como mi hermana, pero desde el primer día que te vi… simplemente no pude hacerlo.**

 **-¿Qué está sucediendo con nosotros Sessh?**

 **-No lo sé, pero podemos salir de este cuarto como si nada de esto hubiera pasado, o podemos hacer algo al respecto.**

 **-¿Algo como qué? –él la miró unos segundos y luego se aproximó a ella… y la besó.**

En principio fue un sutil contacto, solo sus labios posándose sobre lo de ella, dándole tiempo para acostumbrarse a su tacto, esperando a que ella se apartara, lo cual nunca sucedió. Es más, fue ella quien respondió con ferocidad ante su trato, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de él y abriéndole paso a su lengua a través de sus labios. Él se lo tomó con calma, quería que ella respondiera con toda la iniciativa para estar seguro y así lo hizo.

Kagome exploraba su boca con una ansiosa pasión, no tenía sentido negarse a lo evidente, ya lo había confesado y había encontrado en las palabras del chico todo lo que necesitaba para continuar lo que estaba haciendo. Gimió ante el sabor de él, era embriagador y su cálida lengua se fusionaba a la de ella en una sincronía perfecta. Ya tendría tiempo para avergonzarse por lo que estaba haciendo, de momento concretaría lo que ansiaba hacer todo este tiempo, deleitarse en los brazos de su hermano.

Complacido ante la efusividad de Kagome, rodeo su cintura con un brazo mientras con la otra mano atraía su nuca hacia sí. Mordisqueó sus labios pasando su lengua para suavizar el contacto mientas ella succionaba su labio superior. Le encantaba lo demandante que eran sus manos recorriéndole. Así la quería, desesperada por él, deseosa por él, explorando su cuerpo sin miramientos pero con esa suavidad que solo ella podía tener. Sintió como sus piernas se enrollaron en su torso presionando con firmeza, por lo que no pudo evitar recorrer la suavidad de las mismas. Ella gimió su nombre contra su boca y eso casi lo vuelve loco. Cogiendo sus caderas la levantó junto con él mientras en un fluido movimiento se depositó a sí mismo sobre la cama con ella sentada encima. Fácilmente ella se acomodó sobre él, sin apartarse en ningún momento de sus labios y haciendo que el besó se profundizara aún más. Su cuerpo ya había reaccionado hace rato al de Kagome, pero no se detuvo preocupado porque ella lo notara. Las manos de ella iban y venían por todas partes y pronto comenzó un erótico movimiento sobre sus caderas, a lo que Sesshoumaru respondió aferrando su trasero, empujándola más sobre su erección.

Se apartaron al mismo tiempo para poder coger aire, las mejillas de ella sonrojadas, los labios de él hinchados, sus respiraciones agitadas. Ella no hizo ademán de apartarse, de hecho, continuaba meciendo levemente su cuerpo contra el de él.

 **-Eres hermosa.**

 **-Sessh… -ella volvió a aprisionar sus labios, hablando sobre los mismos- deseaba tanto esto… -alternó el beso con succiones y mordiscos- quiero esto –dijo adivinando lo que él quería oír- te quiero a ti.**

 **-Ya me tienes –le dijo mientras acariciaba su espalda, caderas y piernas- puedes tener todo lo que quieras de mí.**

 **-Me temo que lo querré todo.**

 **-No podría estar más de acuerdo con eso.**

Entonces llamaron a la puerta.

Ella se sobresaltó sobre su regazo, Sesshoumaru le dio un último beso y respondió mientras se ponía de pie junto a ella arreglando su ropa y cabello. Kagome le sonrió y se compuso rápidamente haciendo lo mismo con la ropa de él.

 **-Es hora de brillar pequeño rayo de sooooool.**

 **-¿Miroku?... –contestó extrañado- ¿qué haces tan temprano molestando?**

 **-Abre la puerta Sesshy, saldremos a tomar desayuno.**

 **-Ya bajo, buscaré a Kagome en su cuarto, ve a por Sango y mi madre.**

 **-Ponte algo lindo dulzura.**

Ambos se acercaron a la puerta entrelazados nuevamente en un beso. Sonreían y trataron de no tropezar antes de quitar el seguro a la puerta.

 **-No quiero que olvides lo que ha sucedido en este cuarto.**

 **-No podría aunque lo intentara –le respondió la joven entre besos.**

 **-Y quiero que siga ocurriendo –la chica pareció entristecerse por unos segundos.**

 **-¿Cómo lo haremos?**

 **-Déjamelo a mí.**

 **-¿Funcionará?**

 **-Haremos que funcione preciosa, –dijo sellando esa promesa en sus labios- aprovecharemos todo el tiempo que tengamos juntos.**

 **-Es una locura.**

 **-¿Es eso un no? –preguntó él enarcando una fina y elegante ceja, a lo que ella respondió riendo.**

 **-¡Claro que no!**

 **-Respuesta correcta.**

Se encaminaron juntos al primer piso donde ya eran esperados por todas las personas de la casa. Tanto su madre, como Miroku, Sango y el personal de la casa se acercaron al cumpleañero para felicitarlo. La verdad, se sentía muy bien recibir las muestras de cariño de todos los presentes, personas que lo habían visto crecer y lo conocían de prácticamente toda la vida, consintiéndolo, ayudándolo, acompañándolo y estando incondicionalmente a su lado, podía sentir el afecto y respeto de todos ellos, incluso de las jóvenes que conocía hace poco menos de un año.

* * *

El día pasó rápido sin duda. Cada vez que tenían tiempo, se perdían por algún rincón apartado y se robaban besos que iban acompañados de caricias y declaraciones sobrecogedoras. Sesshoumaru se lamentó el tener que volver a su penthouse, pero ya había pasado varios días quedándose en casa de su madre y debía ir a por ropa adecuada para la fiesta que comenzaría dentro de poco. Ese era la su único consuelo, que sería por poco tiempo y que pronto Kagome y las demás mujeres se acercarían a su hotel para dar inicio a la celebración. ¿Si tenía ganas de estar rodeado de toda esa gente?, para nada, solo lo soportaba porque su madre se había preparado durante meses para ese día, planeando que todo saliera bien, y agradeciendo a su lindo corazón por haberle traído a su Kagome.

Irasue se adelantó para la recepción de los invitados acordando que Miroku recogería a las dos chicas acercándolas a la fiesta. Kagome se preparó tomándose mucho tiempo en los detalles, decidió recoger su cabello en un moño suelto a la altura de la nuca que la hacía ver casual pero elegante con algunos mechones sueltos. Su maquillaje no fue recargado pero tendía a lo dramático para la noche y optó por un osado vestido para capturar por completo la atención de Sesshoumaru. Era un vestido negro largo y ajustado hasta las rodillas, donde se ampliaba en un suave tul cubierto por un fino encaje, acompañado de transparencias que mostraban con sensualidad las partes exactas de su anatomía, rematando con un escote en v en la parte delantera y por detrás dejando al descubierto toda su espalda. Por un momento dudó, parecía demasiado sensual para la ocasión, pero como nunca deseaba estar atractiva para Sesshoumaru. Calzándose unos stilettos de diez centímetros, cogió un legante clutch, el regalo que había traído desde Italia y se reunió con Sango y Miroku en el primer piso. Ambos alabaron su atuendo, diciéndole que se encontraba infartante y que no se asombrara si debía sacudirse de encima al público masculino esa noche.

Llegaron a un gran y lujoso hotel que parecía encontrarse asediado de periodistas y paparazzis a la entrada. Muchos guardias trataban de controlar a la multitud y guiar al interior a aquellos que llevaban la correspondiente invitación para poder ingresar. Sintió el impacto de los flashes en su rostro y trató de pasar lo más cabizbaja posible para no tropezar por el encandilamiento de estos. En el hall los recibió Irasue, la cual se emocionó considerablemente por lo guapos que se veían los tres muchachos, sobre todo Kagome. Dio unas cuantas instrucciones a un par de hombres que se le acercaron y rápidamente instó a los muchachos a dirigirse al centro de eventos, una amplia habitación construida con un decorado barroco como el resto del edificio.

Ingresando en él, Kagome notó cómo Miroku se acercaba más protectoramente a Sango, como dejando claro con quién venía la mujer y tratando de impedir, infructuosamente con ello, que los hombres la miraran de la forma en que lo hacían. Trató de pensar que llamaban la atención por ser las únicas mujeres no asiáticas, pero era difícil pasar por alto la reacción que provocaban en el público masculino y, por descontado, las miradas envidiosas de las féminas. Miroku les señaló a algunas personas con las que podrían conversar ya que manejaban el inglés y les presentó a uno que otro curioso que se acercó a saludar. Kagome buscó inquieta por la habitación a Sesshoumaru. Destacaría fácilmente por su particular color de cabello y altura, pero muchas personas se acercaban distrayéndola de su cometido.

Sesshoumaru se había paralizado en el instante que la vio entrar. Como si su cuerpo detectara su presencia, miró en el momento preciso en que ingresó junto a Sango y Miroku al gran salón. Estaba para comérsela. No llevaba más joyas que un par de pendientes de perlas y había optado por un peinado y maquillaje sencillo, pero ese vestido… Dios ese vestido sería su perdición toda la noche. Los hombres podrían haberla devorado con la mirada, de hecho varios se habían ya acercado para hacer algún tipo de jugada con ella, sin embargo, esta parecía estar más preocupada de examinar la habitación, buscándolo con cierta ansiedad por todo el espacio.

 _-'Aquí mi amor. Lo que buscas está por aquí'._

Sacudiéndose rápida pero educadamente a las personas de encima, se dirigió como una flecha hasta Kagome. Con cada paso que daba la visión de ella en ese sexy vestido mejoraba. De pronto deseó poder cubrirla con algo encima, ya que ese vestido dejaba entrever más de lo que él quería que el resto viera. Un sentimiento de posesividad lo embargó y por un instante pensó en tomarla de la mano y encerrarse con ella en su cuarto para no salir en una semana como mínimo. Cuando Kagome por fin logró dar con él, sus miradas se trabaron y le sonrió ampliamente. Sus rojos labios estaban ya pidiendo ser besados.

Se veía simplemente guapísimo. La mayor parte del tiempo usaba el negro, pero es que parecía que la ausencia de color había sido hecha para él. Su traje, sin duda hecho a medida, era una excepcional Tom Ford. Tanto el pantalón como la chaqueta eran de un negro mate que contrastaba con el satinado de su camisa de seda igualmente negra. Todo en él era perfecto y ahí estaban esos hoyuelos que enmarcaban su sonrisa.

 **-Bienvenidos.**

 **-Sí que hay gente, debes estar en las nubes amigo.**

 **-Extasiado –dijo mirando a Kagome, quien acogió complacida la indirecta- necesito hablar contigo un momento.**

 **-Llevaré a Sango a por una bebida, señorita –dijo ofreciendo su brazo a la mencionada, quien gustosa y divertida aceptó.**

 **-Creo que le encanta cuando actúa de esa manera –mencionó Kagome mientras Sesshoumaru la conducía a un lugar menos asediado de personas.**

 **-¿Quieres matarme? –los ojos de Kagome parecieron flamear.**

 **-Supongo que te ha gustado el vestido.**

 **-El vestido… –dijo irónicamente- ¿sabes lo que quiero hacerle a tu hermoso y perfecto vestido? –le dijo bajando un poco más la voz ante las personas que pasaban saludándole a su lado.**

 **-Sessh –rio Kagome mirando ruborizada a otro lado.**

 **-Aunque detesto la forma en como todos te están mirando. ¿Qué tal si te conseguimos un burqa?**

 **-Por lo menos ya sabes lo que se siente tener que soportar las lascivas miradas que te están dando todo el tiempo.**

 **-Eres adorable cuando te pones celosa.**

 **-No son celos, solo constato un hecho –Sesshoumaru se paró más erguido frente a ella mirando directamente sus labios.**

 **-Necesito besarte –Kagome solo pudo devolverle la mirada, sintiendo como el calor comenzaba a sofocarla.**

 **-Entonces llévame a alguna parte –en eso Irasue llegó junto a ellos.**

 **-Sesshoumaru, no seas grosero, deja de acaparar a Kagome para ti y comparte con el resto de tus invitados –el joven se demoró en apartar la mirada de la chica como diciéndole 'déjalo todo en mis manos'.**

 **-Estaba explicándole a Kagome el nuevo sistema de seguridad del penthouse, por si decide que quiere retirarse o simplemente descansar un rato.**

 **-Cualquier cosa búscame querida, llamaré de inmediato a Takezo y podrá llevarte a casa a la hora que quieras –porque, claro, a su madre no se le escapaba nada, pensó molesto Sesshoumaru-. Pero ánimo, la noche es joven, deja que te presente a algunas personas, vamos.**

 **-Aun no termino de explicarle todo.**

 **-Entonces apresúrate, les estás arrebatando la diversión –dijo la mujer alejándose para depositar unos cuantos paquetes de regalos en el mesón donde se encontraban los demás.**

 **-No te irás de este lugar, por lo menos no sin mí, ¿de acuerdo? –Kagome asintió obedientemente- dentro de un par de horas, luego que hagan todo el asunto del pastel y esas cosas, sube al penthouse; el primer ascensor es exclusivo para este, se encuentra al lado de la entrada, sube directamente a ahí. Para poder corroborar el piso necesitas ingresar la clave 150719 en el panel, de otra manera el sistema se bloquea y no podrás ascender. Una vez que se detenga debes ingresarla nuevamente agregando al final otro nueve más un uno y así podrás ingresar al piso. Te encontraré ahí, necesito un momento a solas contigo.**

 **-De acuerdo.**

 **-Te ves preciosa.**

 **-Y tú estás muy guapo –le hizo repetir el número del código para asegurarse que la recordara y luego la besó en la mejilla.**

Se separaron pero estuvieron todo el tiempo muy pendientes el uno del otro. Cada vez que un hombre se acercaba a Kagome, Sesshoumaru se dirigía hacia ella y se excusaba diciendo que quería presentarla a otras personas. Por lo general solo la tomaba y llevaba hasta donde Sango, la cual se encontraba absorta la mayor parte del tiempo hablando con Miroku. Aprovechó un instante de descuido por parte de Sesshoumaru para coger el regalo que había traído y subir al penthouse para corroborar el funcionamiento de la clave y dejar el paquete en la habitación. Era un lugar hermoso, todo le recordaba y encajaba a la perfección con el joven de los ojos ambarinos. Sin demorarse mucho, volvió al lugar de la recepción dándose cuenta en el camino de vuelta que había dejado su clutch en la mesa de arrimo a la entrada del lugar. No importaba, después de todo, en unas horas volvería a subir.

* * *

Una alta y atractiva mujer de ojos carmesí ingresó por una puerta trasera. Se mantuvo todo el tiempo lo bastante alejada del festejado, pero lo bastante próxima por si había un momento en que pudiera arrinconarlo a solas cerca de donde merodeaba. Se había tenido que acostar con el recepcionista que la ayudó a entrar, pero lo mantendría callado con el suficiente dinero. De no ser así, simplemente lo quitaría del camino. Cerdo. Sesshoumaru, por otro lado, se veía divino. Le encantaba como llevaba ahora el cabello, aunque extrañaría poder jalarlo cuando tenían relaciones sexuales. Casi un año desde la última vez que lo había tenido en su cama era una tortura, pero esta noche estaba decidida a hacer algo al respecto. Su vestido rojo, con un profundo escote hasta el ombligo, se ceñía perfectamente a sus curvas. Muchos hombres la miraban y ella se deleitaba pudiendo exhibirse ante ellos para corroborar lo bien que se veía. De vez en cuando aceptaba la conversación de uno que otro tipo para poder esconderse un poco tras de estos y pasar desapercibida.

Ya habían cantado el cumpleaños feliz y se encontraban repartiendo porciones de pastel cuando pudo percatarse que, por fin, la mujer que toda la noche estuvo cerca de su Sesshoumaru se alejaba junto a otra que cojeaba evidentemente, seguidas de ese apuesto abogado llamado Miroku. Una media hora después, Sesshoumaru logró escabullirse del salón logrando pasar desapercibido.

 **-Deja que me despida de Sesshoumaru y me marcharé contigo.**

 **-No, no Kagome, ha sido una estupidez, Sesshoumaru me mataría si lo dejas solo por mí culpa. Miroku, ¿podrías llamar a alguien en casa de Irasue para que venga por mí?, creo que me he esguinzado, pronto se hinchará.**

 **-Kagome, disculpa que te abandonemos, pero yo mismo me ocuparé de Sango. Te mantendremos informados.**

 **-Miroku, no es nec…**

 **-¿Vamos ahora o prefieres que te cargue? –Kagome solo rio un poco. La verdad es que a Sango no le molestaba para nada que el joven de la coleta se preocupara de ese modo por ella. Los tres se despidieron y ella optó por subir un tramo por las amplias escales para poder apreciar más de esa forma el maravilloso lugar. Cuando se encaminaba a estas escuchó una fuerte discusión entre un hombre y una mujer. Reconociendo de inmediato una de las voces, aminoró el paso y trató de seguir la conversación, aunque no entendió nada al estar hablando en japonés.**

 _ **-¿Qué no lo entiendes?, ¡no puedo seguir lejos de ti!, esto nos está matando a ambos.**_

 _ **-¿De qué mierda estás hablando Kagura?, tengo una orden de restricción contra ti, ¿eso no te dice nada?**_

 _ **-Solo hablemos un poco bebé, sé que me has extrañado tanto como yo a ti.**_

 _ **-Esto se acaba ahora, no voy a soportarlo un minuto más –de pronto ante su visión apareció Sesshoumaru, quien la quedó viendo impresionado ya que supuso que ella se encontraría esperándolo donde habían acordado –Kagome… -de pronto una atractiva mujer se asomó detrás de este, la miró con un desprecio evidente y se adelantó interponiéndose ante ambos.**_

 **-¿Y tú quién eres? –le dijo en un fluido inglés. Qué considerada, había cambiado de lengua para poder comunicarse claramente con ella.**

 **-Soy su hermana –dijo mirando fijamente a Sesshoumaru, la mujer de pronto pareció encantada ante esas palabras y se presentó entonces amablemente.**

 **-Oooh, ¡qué gusto!, soy Kagura Niishio, novia de Sesshoumaru –Kagome abrió ampliamente los ojos, centrando toda su atención ahora en la mujer.**

 **-El gusto es todo mío, si me permiten, solo venía a despedirme –Sesshoumaru la llamó pero ella continuó su camino furiosa.**

Llamaría de inmediato a Takezo, localizar a Irasue le llevaría demasiado tiempo y ya era entrada la madrugada por lo que la gente comenzaba a retirarse en masa y todo parecía un alboroto. Maldita sea, el móvil. El clutch. El cuarto de Sesshoumaru. No queriendo molestar a Irasue, decidió ir rápidamente por su pertenencia al penthouse. Era más que seguro que le llevaría un tiempo despedirse de su lunática noviecieta.

Sesshoumaru estalló de rabia. Kagura acababa de firmar su sentencia directo a la ruina. La mirada que le había brindado Kagome lo había dejado perplejo, como si lo hubiera atravesado con una fría daga en medio del pecho. Quería salir corriendo tras ella y explicarle todo, pero primero debía encargarse de Kagura. Como un infierno que deseaba hacerlo.

 **-¡Seguridad! –llamó a los guardias que se encontraban cerca de la entrada, dos robustos hombres se miraron confusos entre ellos pero se acercaron rápidamente a él. Algunas de las personas que se iban retirando miraron curiosos la escena.**

 **-¿Qué haces Sessho?, me lastimas –dijo la mujer tratando de zafarse del rudo agarre del joven.**

 **-Señor –dijo uno de los guardias privados.**

 **-Quiero que llamen a la policía –la mujer abrió desmesuradamente los ojos comenzando a tartamudear- y que retengan a esta mujer hasta que lleguen. Su nombre es Kagura Niishio y posee una orden de restricción a mi nombre. No le quiten los ojos de encima…**

 **-Sesshoumaru… detente… -protestó ella.**

 **-… si me entero que la dejaron ir antes de que la policía llegue tomaré cargos en sus contras por complicidad y encubrimiento de la falta.**

 **-Sí señor –dijeron al unísono ambos hombres mientras sin esfuerzo arrastraron, prácticamente a la mujer a una sala apartada, mientras esta protestaba y gritaba.**

 **-¡Esta me la pagas Sesshoumaru!, ¡te vas a arrepentir!**

 **-Jodida loca –susurró mientras se alejaba furioso del lugar.**

Rápidamente subió por el único ascensor que llegaba a su piso. Había visto a Kagome devolverse a este y presionar los botones casi como si quisiera romper la maldita cosa. Si hubiera bajado ya se habría percatado. Ágilmente digitó la clave y maldijo por el tiempo que demoraba en llegar a ella. Repitiendo la digitación, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el momento justo cuando Kagome se disponía a descender

 **-Kagome…**

 **-Sesshoumaru déjame ir por favor –dijo tratando de ingresar al ascensor, a lo que el chico se interpuso.**

 **-Espera, tenemos que hablar –se adelantó para cogerla de los hombros y abrazarla, pero ella se apartó ampliamente hacia atrás, quedando nuevamente dentro de la habitación.**

 **-¡No me toques Sesshoumaru! –aprovechando el impulso, este salió del ascensor y presionó el botón de cerrado- No trates de retenerme en este lugar –Kagome rebuscó en su bolso sacando su móvil.**

 **-¡Maldita sea, necesito que escuches! –ante la exasperación del muchacho, Kagome pareció desconcertada y olvidó lo que iba a hacer- ¡esa mujer es una loca!, hace un año salí con ella y créeme, fue el peor error que he cometido hasta el momento.**

 **-No me interesa, no quiero saber más nada –en un gesto de frustración intentó cubrirse los oídos- solo… solo déjame irme a casa… -dijo comenzando a hipar. Su mirada se había cristalizado.**

 **-Preciosa, no hagas esto… -intentó avanzar pero ella volvió a retroceder. Ante la impotencia un músculo en su mentón comenzó a latir- Kagome, tengo una orden de restricción contra ella, ni siquiera fue invitada esta noche, ¡tienes que creerme!, no podría mentirte, ¡mucho menos respecto a esto!, no después de… Kagome… no después de lo de hoy día…**

 **-¿Te acostaste con ella? –Sesshoumaru sintió una vergüenza que no había experimentado nunca en su vida. Su rostro realmente se tiñó de carmín y eso le dijo todo lo que necesitaba.**

Decidida y conteniendo las lágrimas, pasó por su lado echando chispas. A Sesshoumaru ya no le importó más nada y simplemente la atajó y acercó a su pecho. La chica comenzó a zafarse ofreciendo golpes a sus pectorales, cosa que le soltó el pasador de su peinado y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Sesshoumaru aceptó todo de ella, abrazándola más fuertemente para transmitirle su pesar ante la situación. Después de un rato, ella logró empujarlo haciéndolo retroceder, sus mejillas húmedas y su mirada irritada le hacían temer lo peor.

 **-No quiero que vuelvas a… -Sesshoumaru fue rápido. Tomo su cara y la besó con fuerza. Fue una dura batalla, en la cual el chico recibió muchos más golpes y empujones, pero finalmente Kagome comenzó a ceder.**

Las manos de ellas empuñaron su cabello jalando un poco de este. Aferrando su labio inferior con los dientes, succionó sin cuidado de poder herirlo. Gruñendo ante la acción, Sesshoumaru la empujó junto a la pared arrinconándola y sumisamente la instó a seguir. Si quería que sangrara por ella lo haría, estaría más que dispuesto a que le arrancara la piel de la espaldas a tiras con sus propias uñas si eso la hacía sentir mejor y la mantenía cerca de él.

Frustrada, enojada y evidentemente desesperada, Kagome buscaba metérsele bajo la piel a Sesshoumaru con cada feroz beso que le daba. Sus manos se encargaron de alborotarle el cabello y arrugar su fina ropa. Quería poder atraerlo más a ella con ayuda de sus piernas, pero el jodido vestido le impedía moverse con soltura por lo que, necesitando mayor contacto de él, comenzó a desabotonar su camisa haciendo saltar algunos botones a su paso. Sesshoumaru puso ambos brazos a los costados de ella, reteniéndose a sí mismo contra la pared y más que satisfecho por la reacción de la chica. No pensaba ayudarla ni un poco, aunque parecía estar haciéndolo bastante bien sola. Podía sentir la adoración en las manos de Kagome cuando se detenía sobre los músculos de sus pectorales y abdominales como comprobando que eran de verdad. Lo miraba como si fuera la cosa más hermosa del mundo y eso le enterneció profundamente, estaba acostumbrado a ver miradas de adoración, pero nunca había compartido ese sentimiento hacia la otra persona. Porque la verdad era que para él, ella era una obra de arte. Fina, elegante, delicada. Su cuerpo había sido hecho a mano y solo quería poder desgarrar ese lindo vestido que insinuaban unas curvas voluptuosas que se moría por saborear.

Cuando ella llegó a su pantalón y lo despojó de su cinturón, él finalmente tomó el control. Cogiendo su rostro con ambas manos la comenzó a guiar a través del lugar por el cual ella avanzaba vacilante. Buscando bajo su cabello, ahora suelto y alborotado, dio con el broche del dichoso vestido y lo abrió dejándolo deslizarse como fina lluvia por su piel. Se excitación dio un fuerte tirón ante la visión que tuvo de ella. Estaba completamente desnuda, no había llevado ni siquiera bragas bajo su atuendo y pronto su mente se disparó pensando en todos aquellos que habían logrado ver partes del mismo a través de la maldita transparencia que usó esa noche. Por otro lado, esto les ahorraba un precioso tiempo para entrar en contacto directo con su piel. Retrocedió un poco, tomándose su tiempo, mirándola fijamente a los ojos y comenzando a bajar lentamente la mirada por todo su maravilloso cuerpo. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por la pasión, sus mejillas arreboladas y sus labios más abultados de lo normal. Tenía un fino y largo cuello que en su base se terminaba adornado por dos hermosas clavículas. Y sus pechos, oh, sus pechos, eran abultados, perfectamente redondeados y se encontraban erectos en sus pezones. Su estómago, conformado por una estrecha cintura, era firme y liso y sus caderas tenían la proporción exacta al resto de su cuerpo. Pensó que su cerebro estallaría ante la visión de su intimidad desnuda. Quería ponerse de rodillas y enterrarse en ese rizado montículo para lamerla hasta cansarse. Sus largas y contorneadas piernas terminaban en ese sexy calzado que deseaba no se quitara mientras le hacía el amor.

Adoptando un posición desafiante, Kagome desinhibida totalmente ante la situación tensó un poco su cuerpo ante le chico.

 **-No saldrás de esta habitación.**

 **-Ya veremos –y pudo jurar que la insubordinación de la joven lo encendió aún más.**

Aproximándose como un depredador hacia ella, la elevó por las caderas, a lo cual esta respondió enrollando constrictamente sus piernas alrededor él. Este los condujo hacia su cuarto con facilidad, como si la chica no pesara más que una pluma, pero se detuvo en otra de las mesas de arrimo que había en el pasillo próximo a su cuarto.

No podía aguantarlo más. Sus turgentes pecho se apretaban contra él y el roce lo estaba volviendo loco. Ahuecó una de sus manos en uno de ellos y Kagome estiró hacia atrás el cuello dejando salir un gemido que aumentó la excitación de él. La chica saltó ante el frío contacto de la madera y la pared contra su enfebrecido cuerpo. Sesshoumaru era delicado pero demandante a la hora de recorrerla con sus manos, por lo que ella solo se inclinaba permitiéndole a este mejor acceso a todos los rincones de ella que deseaba explorar.

Arqueando la espalda para él, este abandonó la boca de la chica y comenzó a bajar por su cuello dejando un reguero de húmedos besos hasta el pecho que tenía libre de su agarre. Sin miramientos, dio una amplia lamida sobre el duro pezón y luego lo introdujo entero a su boca. Kagome vio estrellas, no solo la succión sino la visión de él haciéndolo hicieron que sintiera como se escurría entre sus muslos. Sesshoumaru pareció adivinar la reacción de su cuerpo ante lo que le hacía, ya que al momento acercó una de sus grandes y finas manos a la hendidura entre sus piernas. Saltando de placer, se acomodó a las caricias que este le hacía en su parte más íntima. Con un pulgar frotaba en círculos su clítoris, mientras al mismo tiempo introducía un largo dedo dentro de ella.

Estaba tan caliente y húmeda allí abajo que para controlar sus ansias solo pudo cambiar de pecho para darle el mismo tratamiento y succionar fuertemente. Dándose cuenta del placer que le provocaba, decidió introducir otro dedo más en ella, a lo que esta rebotó su cabeza contra la pared y clavó uno de sus tacones en la parte trasera de sus muslos. Le encantaba que su cuerpo respondiera moviéndose contra su palma, que participara activamente de la penetración que le hacía con sus dedos y que fuera tan sensual para hacerlo. No pudiendo aguantarlo más su cabeza se dirigió directo a la entre pierna de ella haciéndola gritar en el momento en que dos pares de labios de juntaron.

No sabía cuánto más podría resistirlo, Sesshoumaru la tenía líquida, tenía una concentración perfecta en lo que hacía cubriendo todas las partes de su cuerpo en una sincronía perfecta. No dejó de acaricias sus pechos mientras enterró su rostro profundamente en su sexo, aferrando una de las piernas de ella sobre su hombro. Dios, ese hombre era un experto… y las cosas que podía hacer con la lengua. Lamía lánguidamente los pliegues de su vagina para posteriormente introducir su lengua en la húmeda cavidad de ella. Kagome aferró su cabello cuando comenzó a succionar y estimular el pequeño botón en la cima de su monto de venus, no pudiendo aguantar más, una primera ola de estremecimientos se hizo presente, a lo que él tuvo que retener con fuerza sus caderas para evitar que lo apartara en el momento que llegara al clímax.

Kagome era deliciosa de esa manera, lo que le hacía ansiar probarla de muchas otras formas. La manera en que se vertía sobre su boca y bajaba su esencia por la garganta de él, solo lo hacía anhelar más y más de ella. Lo quería todo, absolutamente todo de ella. Cuando gritó su nombre aumentando la fricción contra sus labios y lengua, se sintió poderoso por poder complacerla a ese extremo. Sabía cómo una fruta exótica, dulce y fresca. Él continuó unos minutos más luego del potente orgasmo que atravesó a la chica, haciendo que esta restregara su cabeza contra la pared y comenzara a repetir una y otra y otra vez su nombre en un tono de súplica.

Era hora de ponerse serios. La volvió a elevar pegándola a sus caderas mientras ella le apartaba el cabello de la cara y el cuello y comenzaba a mordisquear una de sus orejas. Genial, su chica tenía energías para seguir y parecía haber vuelto a ponerse exigente. Le excitaba el hecho de que se preocupara tanto por complacerle igualmente a él. La depositó con suavidad pero firmeza en la cama. Qué lástima, no se había percatado que en algún momento del pasillo a la cama se había deshecho de esos hermosos tacones. Ella se arrodillo y lo atrajo demandante por la cinturilla de su pantalón, el cual desabrochó y bajó junto a los bóxers. Vaya, alguien estaba realmente ansiosa, sonrió Sesshoumaru, mientras se zafaba de sus zapatos permitiendo que se deslizara mejor la ropa fuera de él.

Kagome se impresionó ante el tamaño y grosor de su miembro, pensando si realmente entraría todo dentro de ella, pero no sintiéndose para nada intimidada sino más bien ansiosa de tocarlo. Él se apartó para quitarse el resto de ropa y al instante que lo hizo lo aferró por su pene atrayéndolo directamente a su boca. Saltó ante el contacto de su lengua deslizándose a lo largo de su miembro, por lo cual ella se tomó todo su tiempo en lamerlo y acariciarlo. Su glande ya estaba lubricado y una fina gota comenzaba a escurrirse desde la punta, la cual ella atrapó con su lengua antes de introducirlo en su boca. Sesshoumaru gimió hundiéndose con cuidado por entre sus labios, haciendo un esfuerzo para que ella se acostumbrara al tamaño de su envergadura. Ella lo guió casi hasta su garganta, procurando no dejar de acariciarlo hacia delante y atrás con su mano mientras lo hacía. Cuando ella comprobó hasta donde podía introducirlo en su boca aferró sus caderas clavando inconscientemente sus uñas en estas, ante lo que Sesshoumaru gruño complacido, mientras él aferraba y acariciaba la negra cabeza de ella.

Dios, su boca era pequeña y creaba un una fricción deliciosa sobre su cuerpo. La alternación que hacía entre ella y sus manos para abarcar su miembro lo estaba volviendo loco. Buscando apoyo, tuvo que flexionar una pierna sobre la cama y buscar estabilidad. No quería ser brusco, pero Kagome parecía estar hambrienta de él y eso lo ponía frenético. Cuando abandonó su pene para dirigirse más abajo en él y succionar sus testículos temió que podría correrse y llegó el momento de tomar cartas en el asunto. Apartándola gentilmente su sexo, la miró a los ojos mientras esta relamía sus labios. Era la cosa más sexy que había visto nunca, toda ella era una tentación. Se apoderó una vez más de sus labios y subió a la cama, a lo que Kagome se fue acomodando para darle espacio. Quería más de lo que le hacía, de sus caricias y su boca besándolo por toda partes. La cogió de las caderas y la sentó a horcajadas sobre él, teniéndose sobre su espalda y mirándola con una mirada retadora.

 **-Fóllame.**

La chica no necesito que lo repitiera y guió su miembro profundamente en ella, haciendo que la penetre por completo. Por un momento pareció dolorida, por lo que dejó que ajustara los movimientos sobre su cuerpo mientras su cabeza comenzaba llenarse de una bruma espesa que no le permitía pensar más nada y solo aferrarse a las sensaciones de su cuerpo con el de ella. Hacía unos movimientos circulares sobre sus caderas que lo hacían gemir como un novato. Sus manos inconscientemente recorrían las piernas de ella y subían por sus caderas y pechos yendo de un lado a otro. Kagome comenzó a moverse de atrás hacia delante apoyando las manos en su pecho para conseguir mantenerse firme. Descendió hasta su boca besándole apasionadamente, él respondiendo con todo lo que tenía, siguiendo sus movimientos y tomando por un momento sus caderas para entrar y salir de ella. Hacía los sonidos más hermosos cuando estaba de esa manera, ahora se apoyaba en el dosel de la cama permitiéndole a Sesshoumaru atrapar uno de sus pechos que se movían agitados arriba y abajo. Kagome volvió a incorporarse y lo cabalgó duramente, mientras Sesshoumaru hundió su cabeza en la almohada ante el extremo placer que sentía.

De un momento a otro, ahora era ella quien se encontraba tendida sobre su espalda. Sesshoumaru cogió una de las piernas de ella y la elevó un poco para así permitirse una entrada más profunda, lo que la hizo gemir enloquecida su nombre. Si el joven dudó en algún momento, ahora podía comprobar con hechos que su cuerpo calzaba a la perfección en el de ella, como si estuviera hecho para encajar perfectamente con el de él.

 **-Sesshoumaru, voy a correrme –dijo la muchacha mientras aferraba su propia cabeza.**

Él mismo no aguantaría mucho más. El orgasmo los atravesó limpia y duramente, Sesshoumaru sintió la presión disparándose desde sus testículos y desbordándose en el interior de ella mientras los músculos de su vagina lo exprimían al extremo. Sus miradas se buscaron en el momento del clímax, él sonriendo seductoramente, ella devolviendo de igual manera el gesto, sin embargo, Kagome gritó su nombre frotando la cabeza contra las almohadas, apretando sus ojos en el momento de mayor éxtasis, mientras el gruño de placer ahogando sus gemidos en el cuello de esta.

El cielo, esto era el cielo.

Con las respiraciones agitadas y tratando de hacer funcionar sus músculos, se tomaron un tiempo antes de acomodarse. Sesshoumaru temió aplastarla con su peso e intentó ponerse a su lado, pero ella se lo impidió creando una prisión con sus extremidades alrededor de él. Y qué mejor, su cuerpo era el mejor lugar para recostarse y descansar. Cerró sus ojos ante las caricias que le brindó ella a través de su cabeza, brazos y espalda. Le encantaba que tocara su cabello. Nunca se lo permitía al resto de mujeres con las que había estado, aunque algunas, en un momento de descuido lograban jalárselo o tocárselo después del acto, lo que simplemente no le gustaba apartándolas. Pero esto se trataba de Kagome y si ella había podido tocar su corazón, podría hasta haber suplicado por todas las demás caricias.

Kagome se sentía poderosa, satisfecha y agotada. Tenía entre sus brazos al hombre que venía deseando desde el día que se apartó de ella en Nápoles. De hecho, había soñado con este momento, pero no era ni de cerca parecido a lo que la realidad significaba. El chico era un dios de la fertilidad, no cabía duda, le había provocado los dos primeros orgasmos de su vida, los que habían sido intensos y demoledores pero, más aún, le habían llegado al alma. Había tenido otras relaciones antes, pero esto, esto era sexo a la millonésima potencia. Sus cuerpos parecían reconocerse de toda la vida, poseían una sincronía abrumadora y encajaban perfectamente, como las piezas de un puzzle. Tenía miedo de decirlo en voz alta, pero se temía que sus sentimientos por él se habían vuelto más intensos hacía mucho tiempo, no queriendo admitirlo y buscando subterfugios con los cuales tranquilizarse a sí misma. Sesshoumaru se incorporó un poco y la miró escrutadoramente. ¿Cómo hacía eso?, ¿cómo sabía cuando algo la inquietaba o molestaba?. Acariciando su rostro depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

 **-¿Qué sucede? –ella pareció no oír la pregunta o simplemente no querer contestar.**

 **-Nada. Ven aquí –dijo capturando nuevamente sus labios. Sesshoumaru correspondió el beso pero su mente siguió trabajando en paralelo. Cuando ella lo notó, le permitió apartarse y entonces el buscó la respuesta en sus ojos.**

 **-Dilo –dijo usando ese tono que no sabía distinguir si era orden o súplica, como sabiendo ya la respuesta y anhelando por ella. Hipnotizada por esos hermosos ojos ambarinos, perdiéndose en la profundidad de ellos, ya no pudo escapar.**

 **-Te amo –Sesshoumaru la atrajo hacia sí y presionó con fuerza su boca.**

 **-Dilo de nuevo.**

 **-Te amo –dijo en un suspiro de relajo la chica. Había temido que a él le molestara, pero no pareció ser así.**

 **-Dilo otra… y otra… y otra… y otra vez… -dijo el peliplateado entre sensuales besos. Kagome así lo hizo entonces el la volvió a travesar con su mirada y la sostuvo mientras le respondió- Y yo te amo a ti.**

Entre besos y caricias, la pasión volvió a encenderse en ellos, hicieron el amor una vez más, esta vez cayendo rendidos al finalizar el acto y durmiéndose aferrados el uno al otro.

Era perfecto. Todo era perfecto.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Kagome dormía plácida y profundamente entre sus brazos. Era la mantita más cálida y cómoda que podía haber tenido. Él igualmente había estado durmiendo, descansando como nunca después de todo lo que habían hecho hace un par de horas, antes que sonara el teléfono de casa y lo sacara de su trance nocturno. No quería contestar pero suponía de qué se trataba.

 **-Sesshoumaru, al fin, ¿Kagome está contigo? –Kagome se removió de encima del chico y siguió durmiendo de espaldas a él.**

 **-Sí, tuvimos un problema, preferí que se quedara aquí.**

 **-¿Qué tipo de problema?**

 **-Uno llamado Kagura –dijo molestándose al momento- ¿qué tal si te cuento mañana Miroku?, creo que, de todas formas, deberemos hablar de eso –del otro lado de la línea Miroku maldijo y guardó silencio unos minutos- ¿ocurre algo?**

 **-Tú y Kagome… -Sesshoumaru contestó rápidamente.**

 **-No –mierda, esto sería difícil, no quería mentirle a su mejor amigo- ¿estás en casa de mi madre?**

 **-Sí, traje a Sango después de que se torció el pie, decidí quedarme y cuando Irasue llegó preguntó por Kagome. Estaba algo preocupada porque ninguno contestaban los móviles, pero supuso que estaría contigo y quizá la traerías de vuelta.**

 **-Dile que no se preocupe, la llevaré mañana a casa a la hora que ella decida.**

 **-Bien, solo recuerda quién es, ¿vale?**

 **-Buenas noches –cortó la llamada cabreado. Claro era hora de 'pensar en lo que había hecho'.**

Pero si iba por ese lado, solo conseguiría revivir las escenas eróticas que habían estado montando él y su 'hermana' en el lujoso penthouse. Girando su cabeza en dirección al cuerpo de Kagome se sintió mal… por no estar arrepentido de nada. La joven yacía lánguidamente sobre su estómago, con ese hermoso cabello desparramado por toda su perfecta espalda, las sábanas se habían apartado de ella cubriendo solo parte de sus piernas, lo que le permitió apreciar la maravillosa vista de su perfecto y redondeado trasero.

No, nunca podría verla como su hermana, simplemente no podía ser así. No podía soportar esa carga, porque para él no era lo correcto, no podía ser de esa forma. Sabía que era un puto enfermo, un sociópata que podía destruir la vida de muchas personas con las acciones que estaba llevando a cabo, pero esto, esto lo estaban compartiendo con Kagome, ya que a ella tampoco parecía importarle. ¿Y si despertaba y descubría que simplemente pensaba y sentía diferente en la mañana?, ¿sí caía en cuenta de lo que había hecho realmente?, peor aún, ¿si caía en cuenta de con quién lo había hecho realmente?. Restregó su rostro con fuerza tratando de sacar esas ideas de su cabeza, no quería ni pensar en ello, porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría, pero intuía en lo profundo de su ser que algo se rompería dentro de él y no sería para nada agradable.

Cubrió el cuerpo de ella con el suyo y puso encima las sábanas, ante el contacto con sus piernas, Kagome se acomodó levemente bajo él para otorgarle mejor espacio y pudo abrazarla más cómodamente. Sesshoumaru escondió su rostro en ese lugar que le gustaba tanto de ella tras su nuca. Aspiró profundamente y sintió un ramalazo de nervios recorrer su cuerpo, ¿qué haría ahora sin Kagome?. Queriendo que el tiempo se detuviera con ellos dos allí en su cama, Sesshoumaru trató de volver a dormir.

 **-Quédate conmigo Kagome…**

La mañana quiso despertar tarde para darle más tiempo de estar juntos a los dos jóvenes. Kagome se sentía maravillosamente aturdida, no quería abrir los ojos y salir de la burbuja en la que se encontraba, sobre todo cuando se encontraba cálidamente apretada al masculino cuerpo de Sesshoumaru. Sonrió. Esto era lo que quería, despertar abrazada por este hombre todos los días que le quedaran de vida, aun agotada por las sesiones de sexo apasionado de la noche anterior, inundada de amor y felicidad, como si nada más importara… pero eso era pedir mucho, ¿no?. Tratando de apartarse lo más suavemente posible, consiguió darse la vuelta. Sesshoumaru se había apartado un poco pero no había despertado, por lo que pudo contemplar su rostro con todo el detenimiento que quería.

Era un ángel. Sus largas pestañas proyectaban finas sombras en esos altos pómulos marfileños. Tenía una expresión tan relajada que lo hacía ver distinto, casi como si fuera otra persona. No, no otra persona, un niño. Le encantaba saber que por lo menos podía realmente descansar cuando dormía. Era el tipo de hombre que, sin duda, te hacía pensar en querer tener bebes para replicar esos perfectos genes en ellos. Su pecho se apretó al momento; ellos nunca podrían pensar en eso, ellos nunca podrían tener eso, ni siquiera deberían soñar con eso. Supo en ese preciso instante que no quería dejarlo nunca, era un pensamiento perfectamente egoísta, pero no podía imaginar a otra mujer haciéndolo feliz, dándole la familia que ella nunca podría darle, recibiendo todo lo que a ella le daba y pertenecía. No, no debía pensar así, y de pronto sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse y tuvo que morderse el labio para contener las lágrimas.

Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos y la contempló, entonces ella no pudo evitarlo más y las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse silenciosamente por su rostro. Se había arrepentido. Ella estaba lamentándolo todo y eso le dolió más de lo que pensó que dolería. No pudo moverse ya que sus músculos no respondían y su garganta se secó al extremo, pensando por un momento que no podría seguir respirando. Kagome se acercó a él y escondió el rostro en su desnudo pecho. Lo aferró con fuerza, como si quisiera fundirse en él y entonces su cuerpo reaccionó al instante acoplándose a ella.

 **-No quiero dejarte nunca.**

Mareado de satisfacción giró con ella hasta quedar encima y comenzó a besar el recorrido de sus lágrimas, secándolas. Se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo, brindándole todo el cariño que necesitaba y cuando notó que por fin se relajaba le dio un breve beso en los labios.

 **-No lo harás. Y yo no iré a ninguna parte.**

 **-¿Qué haremos?**

 **-Lo que sea necesario. Solo necesito… necesito saber que tú… quiero saber si estás segura de esto, si también lo quieres, lo que sea que podamos tener.**

 **-Te quiero a ti, –dijo mirando el pecho del joven- quiero todo de ti Sesshoumaru.**

 **-Ya me tienes preciosa –Kagome se medio incorporó hasta atrapar su cuello y unir sus bocas- no hay nadie más para mí… ni lo habrá.**

 **-Esto es lo que quiero –su piernas comenzaron a frotarse contra las caderas de él, algo tímida, como conteniéndose de ir más lejos- seré solo tuya Sesshoumaru.**

Era un momento especial, el cual no quería romper por el solo hecho de que su miembro estuviera ya duro nuevamente, pero Kagome no se demoró en notarlo y comenzó a frotarse suavemente contra él. Ya estaba húmeda y sus piernas finalmente se habían cerrado en torno a su cintura. No quería abusar de ella, habían hecho muchas cosas hace solo unas cuantas horas atrás y temió que pudiera estar dolorida.

 **-Miroku ha llamado preguntando por ti. Por lo visto mi madre estaba preocupada cuando llegó y no te encontró en casa –la joven pareció captar la intención de Sesshoumaru, pero continuó besándolo.**

 **-¿Tenemos que volver?**

 **-Me temo que sí.**

 **-Está bien –dijo permitiéndole al él apartarse.**

 **-Tomaré una ducha –dudó un momento- ¿quieres ir primero?**

 **-No, ve tú, me quedaré aquí un rato más**

 **-Ya vuelvo –le robó un último beso y se encaminó desnudo hacia el baño.**

Kagome se deleitó observando ese maravilloso cuerpo mientras se alejaba. No tenía la más mínima gana de irse, por lo que se restregó nuevamente contra las sábanas y captó el maravilloso aroma de Sesshoumaru que se desprendía de estas.

Tendría que ducharse con agua fría, maldita sea. Dando el paso al agua sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a escocerle por todas partes. La verdad, quería volver y comprobar si aún tenía ganas de hacerlo, porque tenía unas cuantas ideas en mente de cosas que todavía no le había hecho. Por Dios, Sesshoumaru, no todo era sexo en la vida, pensó mientras ingresaba a la regadera y se estremecía por el frío chorro de agua. Estuvo unos cinco minutos aguantando el frío, pero la cosa entre sus piernas no parecía ceder a la demanda de su cabeza. Frustrado dio paso al agua caliente y trató de terminar rápido el asunto. Se estaba aclarando el cabello cuando la puerta de cristal se abrió e ingresó dentro Kagome. Tratando de esconder su erección la miró algo sorprendido, pero sin poder evitar un atisbo de complacencia ante la buena idea que tuvo la chica.

 **-Pensé que podrías querer algo de ayuda… -dijo acercándose lentamente a él. Su cabello comenzó a pegarse a su cuerpo y Sesshoumaru quiso caer de rodillas ante la imagen de ella chorreando agua.**

 **-¿Qué tal si yo te ayudo a ti? –la atrajo hacia sí y comenzó a besarla con evidentes ansias.**

La ducha del baño era un flujo que caía desde todo el techo como lluvia; era bastante amplia y, mira tú, hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de lo acogedora que era. Sesshoumaru tomó la botella de shampoo y echó un poco en su palma, luego comenzó a frotarla en la cabeza de ella mientras esta se aferraba a su cintura e inclinaba su cuello hacia atrás para que el agua corriera por su cara. Tratarla con delicadeza era como respirar, un acto automático y sencillo. Cogiendo una barra de jabón francés comenzó a frotar su cuerpo desde arriba hacia abajo, ella acomodándose y dándole lugar a todas las partes que él quiso frotar. Una vez terminado, acarició el recorrido de vuelta subiendo por sus largas y suaves piernas.

Kagome no podía esperar más, tiró de Sesshoumaru y atrapó su boca con creciente necesidad. Sesshoumaru complacido la alzó por las caderas y la atrapó contra la pared. Le encantaba como le apartaba y cogía el cabello, como sus uñas se clavaban en su espalda y los sonidos… ooh esos hermosos sonidos que hacía junto a su boca. La penetró de una sola vez, rápido y duro, coordinando los movimientos al cuerpo de Kagome, encontrando la estabilidad necesaria para no caer. El cuerpo de ella, moviéndose a su compás, no le daba tregua, se movía frenéticamente arriba y abajo. La quería así, salvaje y desatada. Iba a correrse y en el momento preciso, Kagome gritó su nombre y alcanzaron juntos el clímax.

Kagome río complacida, abrazó a Sesshoumaru, quien sin ningún esfuerzo la mantuvo contra su cuerpo mientras el agua seguía cayendo sobre ellos. Cuando la depositó nuevamente en el suelo, acercó su mano a la entre pierna de ella y la ayudó a asearse. Ella lo recompensó con un suave beso y salieron de la ducha. Acercándose al lavabo, abrió uno de los estantes y le ofreció un cepillo de dientes nuevo a Kagome. Ambos completaron su aseo, empujándose, haciéndose cosquillas o simplemente acariciándose… como si fueran una pareja de toda la vida.

Cuando Sesshoumaru se dirigió al cuarto para coger ropa, se percató que Kagome no tenía una muda con la cual volver a casa de su madre. Rápidamente se puso un pantalón deportivo negro y una polera blanca, se calzó unas galleze y ató su corto cabello en una coleta baja.

 **-Te conseguiré algo de ropa para volver, ¿te parece? –ella pareció dudarlo un poco mientras se sentaba en la cama- junto al hotel hay varias tiendas, no demoraré nada.**

 **-Está bien –dijo dejando caer la toalla y volviendo a envolverse en las mantas, Sesshoumaru le dio una sonrisa seductora y se acercó a ella sentándose en la cama.**

 **-Aunque por otro lado… sin tu ropa podría retenerte más tiempo aquí, ¿qué te parece eso? –ella sonrió y atrapó su rostro entre las manos.**

 **-¿Eso cuenta como secuestro?**

 **-Solo si es en contra de tu voluntad.**

 **-Irasue vendría por mí… y traería a Sango con ella…**

 **-Wow… me está dando miedo… -dijo rozando su boca.**

 **-Solo… regresa rápido, ¿sí? –jugueteó un poco con su lengua sobre los labios de él- necesitaré solo un jeans, tomaré una de tus remeras, por cierto soy del 38.**

 **-¿Y la ropa interior? –enarcó una ceja.**

 **-Vine sin ella de todos modos.**

 **-¿Tratas de seducirme?**

 **-No lo sé… ¿funciona?**

 **-¿Quieres comprobar? –le dijo de forma pícara moviendo las cejas, a lo que ella carcajeó.**

 **-Guarda el ticket, te lo reembolsaré.**

 **-¿Cambias el tema?**

 **-No, solo quiero devolverte lo que gastes.**

 **-Podrías pagarme de otra forma.**

 **-Tendrá que ser un jeans carísimo.**

 **-Te compraré la tienda entera si es necesario.**

Sesshoumaru salió, no sin antes demorarse un poco más en la boca de Kagome. Cuando esta estuvo sola, rebuscó entre la ropa de él y cogió una polera negra de manga corta con cuello en v. Le quedaba casi como un vestido corto por lo cual se paseó por el lugar cubierta, mientras recogía la ropa con la que había llegado el día anterior. Una vez reunidas sus pertenencias, ordenado las de él y tendida la cama, se dirigió a la cocina buscando preparar algo para sorprender a Sesshoumaru. Era pequeña pero estaba muy bien equipada y la despensa bien abastecida, por lo que exprimió unas cuantas naranjas, preparó algo de café e hizo unas omelettes mientras ponía rebanadas de pan en la tostadora. Si bien era consciente de que se estaba tomando su tiempo para preparar todo, su sorpresa fue grande cuando al cabo de veinte minutos Sesshoumaru ya se encontraba de vuelta. Estaba desgranando unas cuantas uvas verdes para presentarlas en un pocillo cuando se acercó con unas bolsas hacia ella.

 **-Vaya, eso se ve estupendo.**

 **-Pensé que tendrías hambre y podríamos comer aquí –dijo la chica dejando unos trastes en el fregadero.**

 **-No me refería a la comida… pero eso también se ve delicioso –la abrazó por la espalda y ella se giró para darle la bienvenida.**

 **-Toma asiento, no quiero que se enfríe –Sesshoumaru obedientemente hizo lo que le dijo y cogió un vaso de zumo.**

 **-Has traído varias bolsas –se acercó a una y miró dentro.**

 **-No sabía qué te gustaría, así que traje unas cuantas opciones para que elijas. –La joven sacó un pequeño short negro y lo sobrepuso en sus piernas buscando una opinión con la mirada- Sí, era mi favorito –Kagome se lo puso y luego ató en un nudo la cinturilla de la polera para que quedara a su medida.**

 **-Luego veré el resto, creo que esto me va bien.**

 **-Muy bien –dijo este deteniéndose en sus piernas.**

Kagome se acercó a darle un beso de gracias mientras le servía de todo un poco cuando comenzó a sonar el teléfono de casa. Sesshoumaru lo dejó hasta que saltara la contestadora sin darle importancia mientras ellos seguían hablando, hasta que una voz los interrumpió.

 **-Sessh, cariño, acabo de llegar a Japón. Siento haberme perdido la fiesta, pero te lo compensaré con creces –Kagome se tensó un poco y comenzó a arrugar la frente. No le había gustado para nada la femenina voz que le dejaba un mensaje tan 'cercano' a Sesshoumaru. Este reconociendo la voz, se limitó a sonreír levemente mientras notaba la reacción de su compañera. ¿Podrían ser esos celos?, la idea le parecía bastante jocosa- y tengo, TENGO que verte. Juntémonos hoy en ese restorán que nos gusta tanto o mejor cenamos algo o vamos a un club, te puedo pasar a buscar. Besos, te quieeeerooo.**

Kagome terminó rápidamente de servir los platos y llenar las tazas y vasos para sentarse frente a Sesshoumaru cuando este la retuvo por uno de sus brazos, lo cual no le agradó y trato, de la manera más educada, de soltarse para tomar asiento.

 **-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó divertido el joven.**

 **-Nada.**

 **-No parece como si no pasara nada, ¿te ha molestado el mensaje?**

 **-¿Quién es? –preguntó tajante sin mirarlo.**

 **-Su nombre es Lin. Trabaja conmigo y es mi mejor amiga. La verdad, la única que tengo. –Kagome no pareció inmutarse y comenzó a llevarse comida a la boca- ¿Estás celosa?**

 **-Ay, por favor… -respondió levemente.**

 **-Somos muy cercanos.**

 **-¿Qué tanto? –dijo esta vez mirándolo fijamente, haciendo que Sesshoumaru capte la pregunta no formulada.**

 **-Algo así como tú con InuYasha supongo.**

 **-InuYasha es mi hermano.**

 **-Yo también lo soy y eso no cambia lo que hemos hecho esta misma mañana.**

 **-¿Disculpa?, –dijo soltando los cubiertos y mirándolo incrédula- ¿qué se supone que significa eso? –Sesshoumaru, se llevó la taza a los labios. Sabía que se había referido mal y no era precisamente lo que quería decir, pero se había puesto muy a la defensiva y había terminado hablando de más.**

 **-No quise decir eso… no me he dado a entender bien.**

 **-¿No lo entendiste bien?, pues deja que yo te lo aclare, –se cruzó de brazos encima de la mesa y lo miró con verdadera indignación- sugeriste que dada la estrecha relación con mi hermano –dijo casi deletreando la palabra- y lo que 'hemos hecho esta misma mañana', estoy acostándome con InuYasha. ¿Lo coges ahora?**

 **-Está bien. Eso dije y no debí hacerlo, porque sé que no te has acostado con InuYasha y que solo tienen una relación fraterna, como la que yo tengo con Lin, con la cual, por cierto, nunca me he acostado tampoco.**

 **-Eres un bruto –dijo cogiendo nuevamente los cubiertos y comenzando a comer de malas ganas.**

 **-Y tú una celosa.**

 **-Pero no una golfa. Y si a eso te refieres con el asunto de tener sexo con 'uno de mis hermanos' entonces no lo volveré a hacer. Gracias por hacerme saber de forma tan delicada como piensas.**

 **-¡Oh, por favor Kagome! –dijo exasperado levantando los brazos- no pienso así de ti. Por Dios, solo dije una imbecilidad y lo siento. Quiero que confíes en mí pero ya viste la escena de Kagura anoche y ahora escuchaste un mensaje meloso de otra desconocida en mi contestadora. Si estuviera en tu lugar lo más probable es que querría golpear al idiota que te dejara un mensaje así porque sentiría envidia.**

 **-¿Envidia?**

 **-Sí, envidia. Porque cualquier otra persona podría tener lo que yo no tengo contigo, una relación normal, algo donde no tenga que esconderme para dejarte un mensaje, o tocarte o besarte, entonces no importaría el cómo te hablaran tus amigos porque todos sabrían que estás conmigo y que no deben ni siquiera intentar acercársete de otra forma. Sentiría envidia porque alguien abiertamente puede tratarte de la forma en que yo quiero y debería hacerlo después de lo que ha pasado –ahora era él quien aparentemente había perdido el apetito. Kagome lo miró pero él esquivó su mirada posándola en los ventanales que se encontraban a su izquierda.**

 **-Está bien. Creo que ya hemos aclarado todo. –A Sesshoumaru no pareció importarle y siguió perdido en sus pensamientos. Su mandíbula estaba tensa- Sesshoumaru –de malas ganas la observó- lo siento por mi actitud. Sí, me he puesto celosa, pero eso no quiere decir que no confíe en ti –eso pareció suavizar un poco la actitud del aludido, pero no lo suficiente. Poniéndose de pie, Kagome fue hasta donde él y se hizo un lugar en las piernas de este- yo también quiero que confíes en mí. Te amo, pero no quiero que vuelvas a mencionar algo como lo que hiciste respecto a InuYasha.**

 **-Lo siento –dijo abrazándola y escondiéndose en su cuello- no debí haber dicho eso.**

 **-Eso no quita el hecho de que quiera saberlo todo sobre ella. Cuéntame.**

 **-Lin… es un poco mayor que tú. La conocí en una universidad, un tiempo que me pidieron dar tutorías. Es muy inteligente y cuando se graduó la ayudé a conseguir trabajo. Luego que vi lo bien que trabajaba le ofrecí un puesto en la empresa.**

 **-¿Siempre han sido amigos?**

 **-Bueno… de principio creo que ella sentía algo más… pero era joven y muy inocente, sentía admiración por mi trabajo y lo que hacía. Sin embargo, hablamos y cuando le expliqué lo que pensaba y sentía al respecto abandonó cualquier intención amorosa. Nos hicimos verdaderos amigos porque es la única chica que he conocido que no me mira o está conmigo por algo más que amistad. Ha sido así todo este tiempo.**

 **-Eso es muy lindo… y me hace no querer jalarla del cabello –él río ante el comentario y cogió unas grajeas de uvas.**

 **-Te agradaría. No aparenta su edad, es bastante infantil en ocasiones.**

 **-Sessh… ¿qué hay de ti e InuYasha?**

 **-Nada, eso es lo que hay –Kagome decidió coger una silla para poder conversar mejor, pero esta vez, al lado de Sesshoumaru.**

 **-¿De verdad lo odias?, –el chico cogió su taza nuevamente y no respondió- antes de venir aceptó vivir conmigo en Nápoles. Teniendo en cuenta que no nos veremos siempre y que hay posibilidades de que viajes a verme, él estaría ahí.**

 **-¿Y eso qué?**

 **-También es tu hermano.**

 **-Somos desconocidos Kagome, la verdad no me interesa tener ningún tipo de relación con él.**

 **-Bueno, –dijo tratando de dejar el tema de lado, mas no pudo evitar seguir preguntando- es solo que no entiendo por qué se llevan tan mal. InuYasha ha tenido una vida bastante difícil.**

 **-¿Y debo sentir pena por eso?**

 **-No estés tan a la defensiva. Quizás ayudaría un poco si me contaras por qué le tienes tanto rechazo.**

 **-¿Es en serio?, ¿no podemos hablar de otra cosa? –Kagome se encogió un poco pero trató de pasarlo desapercibido. Mierda, no quería arruinarlo de nuevo.**

 **-Ya, lo he cogido –dijo acercando su plato y comiendo un poco de omelette. El silencio comenzó a extenderse entre ellos por varios minutos.**

 **-Tenía… tenía cerca de tres o cinco años cuando mis padres se divorciaron. Papá conoció a la madre de InuYasha por la empresa, ya que la contrataron como modelo. El engañó a mi madre, por bastante tiempo, para cuando se separaron ella ya estaba esperando a InuYasha. Nunca quise saber nada de ellos y, la verdad, mi relación con papá la evité por mucho tiempo. Vi… vi a mamá sufrir mucho, aunque ella nunca se mostraba débil frente a mí. Es una mujer muy refinada y educada, se guardó todo lo que sentía, pero la vi quebrarse a escondidas muchas veces y eso me producía mucha impotencia. Sé que mis padres no estaban bien desde antes de lo de Izayoi, pero eso no quita el hecho de que papá se haya equivocado y hecho sufrir a mi mamá. Nunca se lo perdoné. Y nunca hablé del tema con él, aun cuando este se acercó. Simplemente no era a mí a quién debía darle explicaciones de lo mal que se había comportado y como destruyó la familia que éramos. InuYasha y su madre eran un recuerdo constante de todo el daño que mi padre nos causó a ambos, por eso no me quise involucrar nunca con ellos. No podía verlos por lo que eran, como simples personas, porque todo se sentía falso y papá se había vuelto casi un extraño para mí, un extraño que de un día para otro tenía otra mujer, otro hijo y nos había dejado a ambos atrás.**

 **-Lo siento Sesshoumaru –dijo la chica cogiendo su mano. El chico se veía impasible realmente.**

 **-Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Luego murió Izayoi… ahora papá y no podría consolidarse más como pasado. Mira a mí madre, estuvo muy cercana a InuYasha en lo del funeral. Ella es increíble, me sorprende de muchas formas.**

 **-Siento haber insistido en el tema.**

 **-La verdad… ya no es tema. A veces es un poco incómodo, pero creo que es más porque me recuerda a papá… y el hecho de que no esté aquí.**

 **-Debió ser similar conmigo.**

 **-No tanto, pero algo parecido. Eras diferente porque mis padres ya estaban separados hace tiempo y solo eras una persona cualquiera. Tampoco tenía interés en conocerte… aunque quizá debería haberlo hecho. Supongo que podría haber sido diferente.**

 **-¿En qué sentido?**

 **-A lo mejor… a lo mejor te hubiera podido ver como hermana… o algo así.**

 **-Lo sé. Pero, pero hay algo extraño en relación a ti. Digo, no lo siento de la misma manera en que cuando estoy con InuYasha. Fui muy feliz cuando nos conocimos, estaba encantada con la idea de ser hermanos… pero, ¿un par de días de haber estado contigo?, y ya no te sentía de esa forma.**

 **-Me pasa lo mismo. No siento esto incorrecto Kagome. No me arrepiento, aunque lo intente a veces…**

 **-No pienses eso, ¿vale?. Sé que de ahora en adelante las cosas serán muy extrañas y difíciles, pero sé que… algo haremos… mientras estemos juntos, lo demás, la verdad no me importa tanto.**

 **-Ven aquí.**

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y trato de no anidar el miedo en su ser. Su tiempo juntos se estaba acabando, eso lo sabía muy bien y los ponía ansiosos a ambos, pero las cartas ya estaban sobre la mesa, el tren se había puesto en marcha.

Una vez acabado de desayunar, Sesshomaru fregó la loza y ordenó un poco la cocina mientras Kagome recogía sus cosas para luego marchar a casa de Irasue. Sesshoumaru trató de manejar lo más lento posible y aun cuando la casa de su madre quedaba considerablemente lejos, el viaje se les hizo muy corto. Kilómetros antes de llegar, este aparcó el auto y ambos guardaron silencio un momento. Depeche Mode inundaba el ambiente, ambos se miraron, Kagome le sonrió y Sesshoumaru se acercó para poder besarla tiernamente mientras _Halo_ creaba el ambiente propicio para los dos amantes.

No importaba más nada. Mientras estuvieran juntos, mientras compartieran ese prohibido sentimiento que tan mal y repulsivo podía ser visto por el resto, pero que para ellos era un preciado tesoro, no importaba más nada, pues en esos momentos que compartían juntos eran solo ellos dos y las relaciones sanguíneas y el resto del mundo desaparecían, haciéndolos dos seres libres para amarse de forma pura y sincera.

* * *

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Primero que todo, muchas, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia. Sus comentarios han sido un aliciente para continuarla, por lo mismo pido disculpas, a su vez, por el retraso en continuarla, ya que con el trabajo de por medio, me cuesta un poco poder sentarme y continuarla con rapidez.

Me quise tomar un tiempo para responder algunas dudas y aclarar algunos puntos que, a mi parecer, son importantes:

1\. Sé que la historia que involucra una relación (aparentemente) incestuosa puede perturbar y causar un poco de desagrado entre quienes lo lean. Ya varias han podido captar más o menos de qué va todo esto, sin embargo, lamento si algunos han visto herido su sensibilidad ante el tema.

2\. Ya que han preguntado, sí, es una historia original, no ha sido adaptada de otra historia, si hay alguna similitud es solo coincidencia.

3\. Puse la historia con restricción porque, de ahora en adelante (sobre todo), habrá bastaaante lemon de por medio. Aprovecho de dejar este punto en claro, para que los que no quieran leer este tipo de contenido, se encuentren de sobre aviso.

4\. La virginidad es un tema bastante sobre valorado. Me han llegado algunos comentarios sobre la virginidad de Kagome, pero no sobre la de Sesshoumaru... Creo que eso es un tanto machista para estos tiempos. La idea de que una mujer pueda disfrutar de su sexualidad y haber probado y experimentado antes de llegar a encontrar al ser que realmente le complemente no es algo que deba ser mal visto. Dentro de mis ficciones, es muy poco probable que se dé de esta forma... Creo que solo he escrito una historia donde Kagome es virgen al momento de conocer a Sesshouamru.

5\. Sé que comenzó bastante lenta la historia y ahora se dio un gran salto temporal (9 a 10 meses aproximadamente), por lo cual los personajes ya se están declarando 'amor'. La verdad tenía pensado hacer de esta una historia corta para ver cómo sería la recepción del público y si les agradaría leerla. Es probable que siga dando estos 'saltos', ya que no tenía pensado pasar de los 15 capítulos... pero se me está haciendo un poco difícil.

6\. En relación al punto anterior, por lo mismo adelanté el lemon. Había pensado dejar el primero dentro de unos tres capítulos más, pero como estoy acortando para llegar al quid de la cuestión, me he adelantado. Siento si ha sido un poco chocante para ustedes.

7\. Para todas aquellas que se han dado el tiempo de dejar un rewievs (que las adoro por cierto), me gustaría saber qué opinan respecto al 'alargarme' con la historia, ¿prefieren capítulos más cortos y seguidos donde la historia se resuma o más largos donde hayan detalles, pero quizá demore un poco más en subirlos?, por favor, sería muy importante si pudieran opinar al respecto.

8\. Noooo, Irasue no es mala como algunos creen. La verdad ningún personaje es realmente 'malo' dentro de la historia, pero necesito crear tensión con algunos, lamento si he hecho a Kagura un poquito desquiciada hasta el momento. También he jugado con el tema de las edades, ya que, por ejemplo, Lin es mayor que Kagome (por mencionar algo). Habrá más de esto último, para que no se pierdan.

9\. Todas sus opiniones son relevantes, gracias por sus aportes, de verdad. Hasta el momento todos los comentarios han sido muy alentadores y no hay nada que pueda serme ofensivo ni nada por el estilo. ¡Siéntanse libres de opinar todo lo que quieran!, acepto todas las críticas.

10\. Espero que sigan disfrutando de la historia, disfruto mucho escribir este tipo de situaciones, espero que puedan ser visto con alturas de miras.

11\. Si bien me he centrado en la relación de Sesshoumaru y Kagome, me gustaría saber si desean que profundice más en otras parejas. Más adelante, es posible que hayan otros romances, pero como pensaba hacer una historia corta, me enfoqué en la pareja principal.

Besos y abrazos cibernéticos para todas, cualquier duda estaré atenta. Creo que respondí las que ya me hicieron llegar. Saludos especiales a mi compatriota, por cierto, fijo que siempre encuentras a un/a chileno/a por algún lado. Este capítulo volvió a ser un tanto 'lento', pero no quería pasar más tiempo sin actualizar aunque sea un poquito.

¡Gracias a todxs!

Jú la Deppravada.-


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

 **-¿Tienes un ordenador cerca?**

 **-Dame un momento –la peliplateada entró en el la biblioteca y levantó la pantalla de un delgado mac.**

 **-Te estoy enviando los documentos que me hizo llegar hace un año, aproximadamente –revisando su bandeja de entrada, abrió el mail que tenía una verificación de encriptación privada.**

 **-¿Quieres darme un tiempo para poder leerlo?, te llamaré a penas lo haga.**

 **-Hazlo con calma, llama a la hora que sea.**

 **-Gracias Totosai.**

Irasue se sentó en la silla y acercó más a ella el computador portátil. Eran al menos cinco archivos con una considerable cantidad de páginas, lo que demostraba que eran documentos legales. Antes de descargarlo, hizo clic en la vista previa para poder echarle un vistazo rápido de manera online a uno de los documentos.

Era una especie de testamento secreto. Nada de esto se había mostrado en Nápoles en la muerte de InuTaisho, por lo cual ninguno de los descendientes directos de este sabía de la existencia de estos archivos. La verdad, estaba un poco nerviosa y ansiosa de saber de qué iban. Abrió el tercero, el cual era una especie de carta jurada dirigida especialmente a ella, Totosai y Myoga.

Dios… InuTaisho sabía que el accidente sucedería. Por descontado no tenía idea de cuándo ni dónde ocurriría todo, mucho menos que moriría junto a Naomi. Pero sabía que alguien estaba detrás de él.

Antes de continuar leyendo, se tomó unos momentos y comenzó a recordar la conversación con su ex marido.

* * *

 _ **-Naomi está embarazada.**_

 _ **-Vaya… -su sorpresa era evidente.**_

 _ **-No es mío –Irasue lo miró como si le hubiera hablado en una lengua muerta.**_

 _ **-Disculpa… estaba distraída, ¿qué?...**_

 _ **-Irasue, sabes que confío mucho en ti. Aun con todas las cosas que han pasado entre nosotros has sido siempre una mujer increíble conmigo. Eres la madre de mi hijo, mi hermoso e inteligente hijo. Tenemos una conexión que nunca podrá separarnos gracias a él y, aunque no es de la misma manera, sabes que te amo. Confío plenamente en ti y necesito… pedirte que hagas algo por mí.**_

 _ **-InuTaisho… me estás asustando…**_

 _ **-Naomi estuvo en una relación complicada antes de conocernos. Había mucha violencia y la verdad ella no estaba enamorada del hombre con el que estaba, pero tenía miedo de alejarse. Creo que se sintió segura cuando nos conocimos hace unos años, las cosas han ido demasiado rápido entre nosotros, pero ella ha sido sincera y no quiere estar conmigo porque sabe que está embarazada.**_

 _ **-Dios…**_

 _ **-La conozco hace bastante tiempo y sabe hace mucho lo que siento por ella. Nunca quiso decirme quién era la persona con la que estaba, pero él me buscó. Es un tipo peligroso, hay algo muy oscuro en él y ya ha delimitado frentes de batalla, por decirlo de alguna manera.**_

 _ **-¿Está… está ella bien?**_

 _ **-No. La verdad está muy insegura respecto a todo lo que está pasando en su vida, pero quiere tenerlo, solo tiene miedo. No me alejaré de ella, la ayudaré. Quiero hacerme cargo de ella y su bebé, pero es muy testaruda y aunque también me ama, no quiere estar conmigo.**_

 _ **-¿Quién es este hombre?**_

 _ **-Quizá más adelante te lo comente, primero quiero estar seguro de que poseo toda la información necesaria respecto a él. He estado averiguando y he recibido una cantidad enorme de datos escabrosos sobre este sujeto, por lo que no quiero involucrar a más personas de las necesarias.**_

 _ **-¿A qué te refieres exactamente con ello?**_

 _ **-Temo que pueda hacerles daño a ti o Sesshoumaru… incluso a InuYasha. Es un hombre peligroso Irasue… y por si fuera poco, está loco. Es un verdadero psicópata –la mujer se tensó y lo miró fijamente abrazándose a sí misma como para contenerse.**_

 _ **-Dios… Dios…**_

 _ **-La convenceré. Aunque me lleve lo que me quede de vida la convenceré. Criaré a su hijo como si fuera mío, me ocuparé de que nunca salga a la luz la verdad. Solo quiero pedirte que… me ayudes con Sesshoumaru. Para él será difícil aceptar todo esto de nuevo, pero sabes que no quiere prácticamente verme. Me gustaría que pudiera tener contacto con InuYasha y me duele saber que no se lleven bien. No quiero lo mismo con el bebé que viene en camino. No será su hermano biológico, no tendrán relación sanguínea alguna, está claro, pero quiero que crezca con esa idea y que sí tengan una relación.**_

 _ **-InuTaisho, se realista. Puedo hacer lo que me pides, no diré nunca nada, nunca… pero no puedes pensar que solo porque quieras que las cosas sean de una forma con tus hijos, estás se creen de la nada. He intentado por todos los medios hacer que Sesshoumaru se acerque a InuYasha, de hacer que supere el pasado, pero, míralo. Las cosas se han dado pésimo entre ellos y siento una profunda pena por InuYasha. Ese pobre niño está solo InuTaisho, y eso es absoluta responsabilidad tuya. Ha perdido a su madre y no has sabido sobrellevar eso por él, tanto así que ahora lo está criando otra persona, porque según tú, él no quiere estar contigo ¡y vas y le haces caso!, ¡qué niño no quiere estar con sus padres, por Dios! –Irasue comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro- y ahora… ¿ahora vas a jugar a ser padre con un niño que no es tuyo?... ¿qué ocurre contigo?**_

 _ **-Amo a Naomi. He hecho todo mal, lo sé y con ello, incluso he herido a la gente a mi alrededor, a gente que también amo, pero…**_

 _ **-Pero crees que con esto podrás remediar los errores de tu vida, ¿es eso? –ante el frío comentario, el hombre pareció entristecerse.**_

 _ **-Irasue… por favor.**_

 _ **-Sí, lo haré. Ya te lo dije. Pero no me pidas más de lo que puedo hacer.**_

 _ **-Gracias Irasue… por todo.**_

* * *

 **-InuTaisho…**

La mujer continuó leyendo. Habían muchas cosas que ya sabía, que le había contado a través de los años, pero muchas que también desconocía, como el verdadero padre de Kagome. Llegó a la parte que Totosai le había comentado. En efecto, las cosas habían cambiado. InuTaisho le pedía que les contara la verdad a sus hijos porque sabía que Kagome podía estar en peligro. Su padre se había enterado de la verdad de su existencia y quería reclamar su derecho paterno, pero eso le traería muchos problemas a Kagome. Su preocupación, ahora, era mantenerla a salvo y sabía que Sesshoumaru e incluso InuYasha, podrían hacerlo.

 **-En realidad… eres un desgraciado… -la mujer resopló una risa fingida. Ahora tendría que resolver los problemas que él en vida no pudo solucionar. Unir a los tres chicos que, aunque cualquier muestra de ADN lo negara, eran sus hijos- lo has hecho todo mal InuTaisho…**

Tomando de nuevo su móvil marcó el discado y se contactó nuevamente con Totosai.

 **-¿Ya lo leíste todo?**

 **-No, solo la carta. Antes de continuar con todo quiero saber qué piensas sobre todo esto. La verdad –la línea pareció quedar muerta por unos minutos hasta que el hombre decidió contestar.**

 **-Para empezar… es una gran responsabilidad la que han puesto en nuestros hombros, no lo puedo negar. Sin embargo, di mi palabra antes de que todo esto se formara, ahora ya no me puedo echar atrás, InuTaisho confiaba en nosotros. Conozco a los tres chicos y no tienen culpa de nada, son buenas personas y la verdad creo que necesitaran de toda nuestra ayuda… no puedo solo hacerme a un lado.**

 **-Es lo que pensaba. Más allá de lo que crea de InuTaisho, mi preocupación ahora son Sesshoumaru, Kagome e InuYasha –mientras respondía dio la orden de descarga a los archivos y comenzó a imprimirlos- pero nos llevará tiempo. Kagome ha logrado llevarse muy bien con ambos y esto será un golpe muy duro. De un día para otro tiene dos hermanos y al siguiente ya no tiene ninguno y ha perdido a sus padres, ¿cómo se supone que lo haremos?. InuTaisho nos ha dejado una bomba entre manos, pero no permitiré que nadie salga herido.**

 **-Podemos tomarnos todo el tiempo del mundo. También temo por lo que pueda pasar, sobre todo, con Kagome, pero debemos actuar rápido en cuanto a lo que respecta a su seguridad… quizá… quizá podríamos decirle primero a los chicos y finalmente a ella.**

 **-Debo confesarte algo.**

 **-¿Qué sucede?**

 **-Es respecto a Sesshoumaru… –Totosai aguardó aun cuando Irasue no sabía si continuar hablando. Esta comenzó a juntar los papeles para guardarlos en una carpeta. No había ninguna más que una con el sello de la empresa de su hijo- verás, Kagome y él han estado estrechando mucho su relación estos meses… pero no estoy segura de si Sesshoumaru la ve como… ya sabes, su hermana. Me temo que pueda estar un poco más interesado de lo normal por ella.**

 **-Eso no podría ser. Bueno, técnicamente, no hay un problema o impedimento… pero los tres se han criado con un padre en común… digo… ¿estás… estás segura?**

 **-No del todo, pero conozco a mi gente. Sin duda hay algo, pero no estoy segura si es solo un sentimiento fraternal o algo más.**

 **-Si así lo fuera… ¿tienes algún problema?**

 **-Yo… -la mujer terminó de guardar todos los papeles ya corcheteados en la carpeta, dejando encima del escritorio los que se encontraban dentro de carpeta con anterioridad- no lo sé… es solo que… sinceramente no quiero que ninguno salga herido. De ninguna forma.**

 **-Pensemos en cruzar ese puente cuando lleguemos a él. No estás segura del todo al respecto, así que, ¿qué tal si lees con calma todo y luego vamos viendo?**

 **-Lo haré. Estaremos en contacto.**

 **Al momento de colgar la llamada tocaron la puerta de la biblioteca e Irasue cerró rápidamente su correo y bajó la pantalla del Mac. Contestando un sí, la puerta se abrió y Miroku asomó medio cuerpo dentro.**

 **-Kagome y Sesshoumaru han llegado.**

 **-Bajo en un momento cielo –la mujer le sonrió y el joven cerró nuevamente la puerta.**

Sesshoumaru era todo lo que tenía, su único hijo, su más preciado tesoro. No era tanto el hecho que pudiera fijarse por Kagome más de lo normal, sino lo que ello podría acarrear, lo que le preocupaba. Sesshoumaru siempre había sido tan independiente y autosuficiente que le daba impotencia no poder protegerlo de lo que se avecinaba, más si cosas malas pudieran suceder. Abandonó el lugar tratando de apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Nada ocurriría, los tres jóvenes estarían bien. Kagome estaría bien. InuYasha estaría bien. Sesshoumaru… estaría bien.

En el primer piso se encontraban todos reunidos, Sango les contaba lo estúpido del accidente que había tenido, pero cómo Miroku había actuado rápidamente y le había conseguido una cita médica para que la atendieran hoy. Kagome llevaba puesto unos short negros y una polera que se notaba que era varias tallas más grandes, por lo que supuso que era de su hijo. Se saludaron mientras Sesshoumaru y Miroku hablaban de trabajo y las chicas hacían planes para salir de paseo y aprovechar los días que aun estarían en el país.

 **-Traje los documentos, los bajaré, ya están firmados.**

 **-Yo iré a por ellos, ¿en la biblioteca?**

 **-Sí –Miroku se fue en busca de lo hablado mientras Irasue se acercó a Sesshoumaru. Estuvieron conversando casi quince minutos sobre la fiesta, los invitados y los regalos, antes que su madre le hiciera la gran pregunta.**

 **-Anoche llegó la policía, ¿qué ocurrió? –Sesshoumaru miró a las chicas que se encontraban inmersas en su conversación y decidió hablar en japonés con su madre, aun cuando a esta no le gustaba que lo hiciera frente a sus invitadas.**

 **-Hace un tiempo puse una orden de restricción contra Kagura, la cual se presentó anoche en la fiesta y montó una escena. Kagome tuvo el dudoso placer de conocerla y por eso decidí que se quedara allá, quería traerla de vuelta yo, pero pensé que a lo mejor me podrían necesitar para aclarar el asunto.**

 **-Dios… esa jovencita no está bien Sesshoumaru, ¿qué sucederá ahora?**

 **-Tengo que hablar de eso con Miroku, él está ayudándome con todos los trámites legales. Ha ido por una capeta que dejé en la biblioteca y creo que después nos iremos. No quiero conversar esto con él aquí frente a Sango y Kagome.**

 **-¿A la biblioteca? –la mujer pareció ponerse más pálida de lo que ya era.**

 **-Sí –respondió extrañado Sesshoumaru- como me he quedado estos días en casa he trabajado un poco allí y deje una carpeta de la oficina… ¿qué tienes? –la mujer se dio la vuelta y salió disparada en la misma dirección que Miroku había tomado minutos atrás.**

Sesshoumaru se sorprendió ante la reacción de su madre pero no quiso seguirla. La curiosidad hizo trabajar su cerebro por unos minutos, ¿por qué Miroku demoraba tanto en bajar?... hasta que Kagome lo llamó y entonces le puso atención a la conversación de las jóvenes.

Irasue irrumpió en la biblioteca sin siquiera llamar antes a la puerta con el corazón desbocado en el pecho. Miroku, que se encontraba en paralelo a la puerta, giró su cabeza hacia ella como si su cuello fuera un engranaje al que le faltara aceite. Su rostro estaba algo pálido, sus ojos muy abiertos, sus labios rígidos en una línea recta y la mandíbula muy tensa. Se quedaron congelados cada uno en su posición, devolviéndose miradas de asombro e inquietud. El joven dejó lentamente la carpeta abierta sobre el escritorio aun mirándola, sosteniendo en su mano uno solo de los documentos engrapados.

 **-¿Es esto lo que creo que es?**

 **-Cuánto leíste Miroku –Irasue cerró la puerta tras ella y se acercó rápidamente para coger los documentos, arrebatándole el último de las manos con muy poco cuidado- no debiste hacerlo.**

 **-Muy cierto –el joven no le quitaba la mirada de encima.**

 **-Cuánto.**

 **-Bastante. No lo suficiente, pero bastante.**

 **-Por Dios Miroku, deberías haberlos dejado cuando te diste cuenta que no eran los documentos que necesitabas.**

 **-¿Y si hubiera sido Sesshoumaru el que los leyera?, ¿o él ya lo sabe?**

 **-¡No! –la respuesta fue más efusiva de lo que esperaba. Miroku contrajo el rostro arrugando la frente- esto está mal… Dios, esto está muy mal.**

 **-¿Vas a decirle?, ¿alguno de ellos ya sabe?, ¿quiénes son exactamente los que saben?, ¿solo tú, Myoga y Totosai?, ¿cuán…**

 **-¡Basta Miroku!, -el joven se encogió como si hubiera sido regañado por uno de sus padres, pero mantuvo el mismo rostro y no pareció gustarle la respuesta de la mujer- lo siento cariño, lo siento –estaba perdiendo los nervios- necesito que guardes silencio sobre esto.**

 **-Y yo necesito que me cuentes qué está pasando. Puede que no sea asunto mío, pero es mi mejor amigo y esto... Dios… Kagome no es su hermana…**

 **-Miroku… vamos a tomarlo con calma. –La mujer le devolvió la carpeta vacía y los folios que había quitado de esta antes de ponerle los nuevos archivos- Primero déjame poner en orden las cosas. Luego, prometo contarte todo lo que sé y entonces, -ahora lo volvía a mirar fijamente- entonces tendrás que ayudarme y ayudar mucho a Sesshoumaru. Debo resolver muchas cosas antes de siquiera contarle o mencionarle algo al respecto, sabes que su relación con Kagome es muy buena ahora y temo que esto pueda afectarles más de lo que pienso. Pueden pasar muchas cosas, reaccionar de muchas maneras, por eso necesito hacerlo bien y voy a necesitar toda la ayuda posible para eso. Hijo, dime que puedo contar contigo, –Miroku pareció suavizar un poco su mirada, no así su ceño. Su cuerpo se encontraba tenso todavía y ahora miraba de un lado a otro el suelo- por favor, solo dame algo de tiempo.**

 **-Sí… sí… -Irasue lo abrazó. Al igual que Sesshoumaru era bastante alto y la respuesta a su gesto fue alto torpe y descoordinada dado el impacto de la noticia que aún no procesaba.**

 **-Fue muy torpe de mi parte, fui muy descuidada.**

 **-En efecto, –dijo apartándose ya más recompuesto- no puede volver a suceder algo así –miró instintivamente el ordenador portátil sobre el escritorio- ¿ha cerrado su correo?**

 **-Sí y los eliminé también del computador –de pronto la puerta de la biblioteca se volvió a abrir y esta vez entró Sesshoumaru, el cual los miró suspicaz.**

 **-¿Qué ocurre?**

 **-Le pedía a Miroku que me contara un poco más sobre la orden de restricción contra Kagura y esas cosas, siento haberlo demorado –Miroku se acopló inmediatamente a la mentira y ambos fingieron tan bien como para ganar un Óscar.**

 **-La verdad me he extendido mucho dándole los detalles de en qué consiste el proceso, temo haber dado la lata más de la cuenta.**

 **-Ya… veo que tienes la carpeta –dijo aun receloso el joven de ojos ámbar.**

 **-Sí… la estaba revisando nuevamente –comentó abriéndola nuevamente y hojeando los folios.**

 **-Tú me trajiste los documentos, yo solo puse unas firmas, ¿qué te llevó tanto tiempo? –mierda. Cuando Sesshoumaru se ponía de esa forma tan inquisidora era porque sabía que algo andaba mal.**

 **-Hice una llamada, aproveché el lugar ya que era personal –Sesshoumaru tenía las manos en los bolsillos y ahora pasaba la mirada de Miroku a su madre.**

 **-¿Y esos papeles? –dijo con un gesto de cabeza a los papeles que Irasue tenía en sus manos.**

 **-De la fundación. Cuando dijiste que Miroku estaba en la biblioteca decidí aprovecharme de él para que les diera una mirada –su hijo estrechó la mirada. No les creía. No del todo por lo menos. Demonios, era demasiado perceptivo.**

 **-Están ocultando algo –no era una pregunta, era una afirmación, lo cual tensó interiormente a ambos interlocutores, pero no lo demostraron ni un poco.**

 **-¿De qué hablas Sesshoumaru? –dijo Irasue fingiendo algo de molestia.**

 **-Saliste de la sala muy preocupada. ¿Por qué no dejan todo esto y me dicen que ocurre de una vez?, ya me estoy hartando.**

 **-Irasue quiere tomar cartas en el asunto directamente con respecto a lo de Kagura –dijo rápidamente Miroku, sorprendiendo tanto a madre como a hijo, este último frunciendo profundamente el ceño-. Le dije que no te gustaría eso para nada, pero insistió y me estaba tratando de convencer que le ayudara a lo cual terminé accediendo. ¿Podrías dejar de hacer esa cara?, es tu madre, ¿qué querías que hiciera?, solo está preocupada por ti.**

 **-Mamá no te metas en este asunto, ¿entendido?. Bastante tengo con tener que lidiar con el asunto en sí, pero no le daré más importancia de la que tiene y no pongas a Miroku en medio.**

 **-No lo hizo con mala intención.**

 **-Lo sé –dijo mirando a su madre- y si te digo todo esto es porque no quiero que te preocupes de ello, ¿entiendes? –Irasue solo asintió con la cabeza- mamá no quiero ser un insensible contigo, pero no es justo que pretendas resolver mis problemas o andar cuidando que nada me pase. Puedo y debo hacerlo solo y si he cometido algún error, lo resolveré yo mismo, pero no porque no quiera tu ayuda ni la menosprecie, –esta vez se acercó a ella para abrazarla suavizando mucho más su tono. A Irasue esas últimas palabras la estaban dejando sin aliento- sino porque no quiero que te preocupes de más por mí. Todo esto no pasa de ser una estupidez y Miroku es un condenado listillo. Se resolverá todo muy bien.**

 **-Lo siento.**

 **-Está bien, –dijo el joven bajando a la altura de la mejilla de su madre y besándola- Kagome y Sango preguntan por ti.**

 **-Iré ahora, te quiero hijo.**

 **La mujer salió de la habitación y ambos hombres quedaron en silencio. Antes de que Miroku se moviera para salir igualmente y armarle una de sus conversaciones intrascendentes Sesshoumaru lo miró fijamente y se le adelantó.**

 **-Voy a dejarlo pasar por ahora. Pero tú vas a contarme qué es lo que sucede realmente. Buen intento, por cierto.**

 **Genial. Sesshoumaru no se había tragado nada.**

 **-¿Acompañarás a Sango ahora?**

 **-Sí. Luego podemos ver lo de Kagura si estás de ánimo.**

 **-Veremos.**

* * *

Cuando volvieron a reunirse en el salón, Irasue estaba invitando a las jóvenes a una importante fiesta que darían en la fundación para madres e hijos provenientes de familias vulnerables que sufrían violencia intrafamiliar. La idea era recaudar fondos a través de la donación ropa de alta costura y joyas exclusivas donadas por personalidades importantes dentro de Japón, que serían subastadas para mantener a la organización y crear una nueva cede fuera de Tokio. Las chicas estaban emocionadísimas y querían poder aportar también para la subasta, aun cuando no habían venido preparadas para aquello.

 **-Pero no es necesario, serán mis invitadas honorarias.**

 **-La verdad, me gustaría poder formar parte de la fundación en un futuro cercano, ¿qué te parece Sango?**

 **-Es una gran idea, podríamos extender las fronteras de su causa y, ¿quién sabe?, hasta podría coordinarse algo con el lanzamiento del próximo año, ¿no sería genial?**

Las tres parecían emocionadísimas, por lo que los chicos aguardaron pacientemente mientras estas decidían ponerles atención. Pensando en retomar la conversación una vez que volvieran de la cita de Sango, Irasue se retiró a su cuarto.

 **-Estoy en medio de un libro estupendo. Así que hoy procrastinaré un poco.**

 **-Si es que eso cuenta como tal –dijo Sesshoumaru.**

 **-Hijo, ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer? –Sesshoumaru solo sonrió brevemente.**

 **-Ya se me ocurrirá algo –nadie más lo captó del todo, pero ambos hermanos cruzaron brevemente sus miradas de forma un tanto cómplice.**

 **-Bien. Será mejor que me cambie y así salimos pronto.**

 **-La verdad… estamos retrasados ya –dijo Miroku mirando su reloj y a Sango significativamente- debemos salir como, ahora ya.**

 **-Bueno, siempre podemos alcanzarlos, supongo –Kagome se acercó a Sesshoumaru y pasó uno de sus brazos por su cintura.**

 **-¿Qué tal si les das un poco de espacio mejor? –respondió Sesshoumaru con ese tono tan típico de cuando le tomaba el cabello- Miroku ya está tratando de dejarnos atrás a toda costa.**

 **-Sango, ¿necesitas que te traiga algo de tu cuarto? –Miroku actuaba normal. Era realmente imperturbable, su sonrisa hacía brillar sus oscuros ojos azules mientras enfocaba toda su atención en la joven de la coleta.**

 **-Tengo un pequeño bolso de mano sobre el tocador, allí tengo mis documentos y cosas así.**

 **-Vengo enseguida, iremos en mi auto.**

 **-¿Qué tal si más tarde vemos una película?, pero aquí en casa. Ya saben, flojear un poco.**

 **-Por mí, bien, aunque no creo que sea justo retener mucho tiempo a Miroku. Mañana es inicio de semana… –Sango no parecía muy convencida, se notaba por la falta de ganas con lo que hablaba.**

 **-Sí, creo que yo igual deberé volver temprano a casa –dijo el peliplateado mientras la morena le hacía un leve puchero.**

Miroku volvió al instante con las cosas de Sango y se marcharon despidiéndose de Sesshoumaru y Kagome por señas con la mano. Esta se encontraba entre los brazos del joven, el cual comenzó a encaminarla a las escaleras. Ya ahí la tomó de la mano, chequeando previamente que no hubiera nadie cerca y subieron las escaleras yendo al cuarto de este, donde Kagome se quedaba.

* * *

Manejando casi al límite de la velocidad, los dos jóvenes se alejaban de la casa de Irasue rumbo a una clínica privada. Miroku había logrado mover algunos hilos y se había hecho con una cita especial para Sango. Aun cuando esta insistió en que no era nada grave, tenía que admitir que le molestaba bastante a la hora de apoyar el pie y como siempre, en lo que había sido su estancia en Tokio, Miroku la trataba con todos los lujos y cuidados que tenía a su alcance. La verdad, le encantaba, pero temía estarse acostumbrando a ello. El aire era inundado por _The Smiths_.

 **-¿Quieres poner algo? –dijo acercando su mano a su celular para entregárselo a la chica, la cual lo detuvo posando la suya sobre la de él.**

 **-No, me encanta.**

 **-Eso es bueno –dijo brindándole otra de esas sonrisas sin querer retirar su mano- te iba a preguntar…**

 **-¿Sí?...**

 **-Bueno, ya sabes, no sé cuánto tiempo más planean quedarse, pero supongo que su estadía en Japón ya está llegando a su fin. ¿Qué tal si mañana vas a la empresa?, como para ver cómo funcionan las cosa acá, en qué consiste el trabajo y si piensas que es factible algún tipo de sociedad entre las empresas de Kagome y Sessh.**

 **-Siempre estás trabajando, ¿no?, pensé que pertenecías a otra área diferente a marketing.**

 **-No es eso, para nada –ahora reía de verdad- solo lo decía para poder pasar un poco más de tiempo juntos… aunque, claro, puedes comentárselo a Kagome, quizá quiera ir también… y así te animas.**

 **-Iré. Solo dime a qué hora debo estar allá y lo haré –Miroku desvió su mirada y la miró fijamente por unos segundos.**

 **-Te pasaré a buscar…**

 **-No tienes que molestarte, puede llevarnos Takezo o alguien más…**

 **-… digamos que a las 6.30, no es muy temprano para ti, ¿o sí?**

 **-No, está bien a las 6.30.**

 **-Se suele comenzar a las 8.00, pero prefiero iniciar antes. Cogeremos algo para desayunar en la empresa, ¿vale?**

 **-Perfecto. De paso, quiero que sepas que estás cordialmente invitado al lanzamiento del próximo año. Te llegará una invitación formal, por supuesto; puedes llevar un acompañante además. Espero que acomodes todo para que puedas ir.**

 **-¿Tú con quién sueles ir?**

 **-Formo parte del staff organizador, no suelo ir con una pareja en estricto rigor. A veces solo llegamos juntas con Kagome, Kohaku o algún conocido de la empresa.**

 **-Bien, entonces iremos juntos. Te haré llegar la invitación formal, así podrás desilusionar con tiempo a tus conocidos de la empresa–ahora era ella quien reía.**

 **-Estás loco…**

 **-Señorita… hemos llegado a su destino.**

Cuando ambos se bajaron del lujoso auto, él le tendió un brazo para servirle de apoyo. Le dijo que prefería pasar con ella, más que todo, porque el especialista no hablaba inglés y así podría ayudar como traductor. A Sango le pareció bien y le dio las gracias mientras se sentaban en una elegante sala de espera.

 **-Sango, ¿puedo preguntarte algunas… cosas sobre Kagome? –la mujer pareció algo extrañada, más para nada incómoda o molesta.**

 **-Claro, ¿qué deseas saber?**

 **-Bueno, se conocen hace bastante tiempo, ¿cómo era su relación con InuTaisho?**

 **-Excelente. La verdad… InuTaisho era algo así como el padre definitivo… bueno, por lo menos en lo que respecta a su relación con Kagome. Era un padre amoroso y preocupado, siempre estaba pendiente de ella y no pienses que era una niña caprichosa. Se entendían a la perfección y compartían muchas actividades juntos. Eran muy unidos los tres.**

 **-¿Kagome no tiene más familia por parte de su madre?**

 **-No. Naomi era hija única y sus padres fallecieron hace mucho tiempo. Primero su padre y luego su madre, cuando Kagome tenía casi cinco años.**

 **-Ya veo. ¿A quién dirías que se parece más?**

 **-Bueno… si te refieres a un aspecto físico… diría que a su madre, aunque no del todo tampoco… creo que de InuTaisho solo heredó los aspectos psicológicos. Aunque, más bien, ahí hay una mezcla de ambos, ya sabes, siguió los pasos de su madre.**

 **-Y no tiene… ya sabes… ¿alguna relación amorosa, o algo por estilo?**

 **-Supongo que eso deberías preguntárselo a ella –dijo riendo nuevamente- por lo confidencial, digo. Pero no, hasta donde sé, pretendientes nunca le han faltado, sin embargo… ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvo algo con alguien. ¿Quieres ayuda con…**

 **-Sango, por favor. ¿De verdad piensas?... ¿de verdad piensas que necesitaría ayuda?, me ofendes… –la chica rio más fuerte, haciendo que algunas personas voltearan a ver y disculpándose por ello. Miroku solo la miró y también le sonrió, pero para después quedar muy serio- ya, en serio… no puedes decirlo de verdad.**

 **-¿Por qué?**

 **-No puedes decirme que no te das cuenta… -en ese momento Miroku puso atención al altavoz- Es tu turno, vamos –Sango solo pudo mirarle mientras le guiaba hasta el box.**

Cuando entraron a la consulta, un joven de lentes y cabello corto le saludó muy formal y amablemente a ella, pero mucho más cercano a Miroku, quien le dio un breve abrazo. Hablaron en japonés mientras hacía lo que suponía que eran las presentaciones. Miroku llevaba su mirada de uno a otro y hablaba con esa fluidez tan propia de alguien que se ha criado ambilingüe. Tenía que admitir que no era fans de las lenguas asiáticas, pero el chico tenía un tono profundo y una cadencia muy particular, hablando siempre de forma bastante pausada y armoniosa… lo que le encantaba.

Por un momento, pareció que hablaban más de lo previsto, pero supuso que le estaba contando el cómo había ocurrido todo. Mientras seguía en su breve monólogo, el médico le hizo señas a ella para que se subiera a una camilla con las piernas extendidas, para lo cual se quitó las flats que llevaba. Primero observó sus piernas, luego procedió a palpar y finalmente se concentró en el tobillo afectado. Ante algunos de los movimientos hizo evidentes muecas, aunque trató de contenerse lo que más pudo. La verdad, sí que dolía, pero no había hinchazón aparente.

 **-Dice que te hará una radiografía y que necesita que no te muevas –la joven asintió con la cabeza y ambos hombres fueron tras una pared antes de que el médico acomodara la máquina en la zona de interés.**

Al revisarlos, esta vez quien habló fue el especialista, quien se dirigía particularmente a ella, aunque sabía que no podía entenderle. Miroku oía con atención y asentía levemente, hubo un momento en que pensó que traduciría, mas prefirió no interrumpir a su amigo y esperar a que termine.

 **-Dice que es un esguince simple, no está comprometido ningún ligamento y gracias a la atención que le diste en casa, la hinchazón no debería volver a presentarse. Sin embargo, por hoy deberías seguir con las compresas frías o el hielo y te dejará analgésicos para sobrellevar el dolor. Ya desde mañana debes comenzar a aplicar calor. Te enseñará unos cuántos ejercicios igual, lo ideal es que pudieras venir dentro de una semana, pero es solo para dar el alta y ver que todo vaya según lo esperado. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?**

 **-La verdad no, me ha quedado todo muy claro, por favor dile que se lo agradezco mucho, que la atención ha sido estupenda y muy expedita... y que lamento no poder haberme comunicado con él directamente.**

Miroku tradujo por ella el mensaje. En un momento el joven de la bata rio en dirección a ella y luego en dirección a Miroku y movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados. De seguro había hecho alguno de sus típicos comentarios graciosillos, pero solo sonrió ante esto, sabía que no diría algo para avergonzarle. Una vez explicados los ejercicios, el médico hizo una reverencia y Sango logró captar las palabras de despedida. Sin saber qué decir, simplemente imitó el gesto y le tendió una mano, ante lo cual el desconocido se tomó unos minutos hasta finalmente cogerla.

Se encaminaron de vuelta al estacionamiento bajando por el ascensor mientras el joven leía rápidamente la receta que le habían extendido y ella jugueteaba con la tira de su bolso de mano.

 **-Creo que no debí hacer eso último… -Miroku la miró y se encogió levemente de hombros.**

 **-Es una cultura muy diferente. Si hubieran estado solos, sin duda no te habría estrechado de vuelta la mano. El contacto físico nos es muy bien visto en Japón.**

 **-Creo que ayudó tener rasgos occidentales, así puede pasar un poco por alto mi desconsideración.**

 **-Bueno, dijo que eras muy guapa…**

 **-¿Y en qué momento pudo haber dicho eso? –respondió suspicaz.**

 **-Cuando le comenté cómo tuve que quitarte a los hombres de encima toda la noche cuando tuviste el accidente.**

 **-Ay, por favor –llegaron al auto y comenzaron a salir del subterráneo.**

 **-Hay una farmacia cerca de aquí, junto a una cafetería, ¿qué tal si te invito algo y luego vamos a casa de Irasue?**

 **-Claro.**

Condujeron unas diez cuadras y luego Miroku aparcó en el estacionamiento de un lindo salón de té. La dejó un momento a solas diciéndole que iría por los medicamentos y ya volvería. Antes pidió una carta en inglés para que pudiera elegir por mientras, sin embargo, Sango decidió esperarlo para pedir.

A los seis minutos, Miroku volvió y le sacó un bolígrafo de su chaqueta para poder escribir la prescripción en español en los tubos porta pastillas.

 **-De esta forma no tendrás dudas.**

 **-Muchas gracias, espero me hagas llegar la cuenta de todo –Miroku iba a protestar- y lo digo en serio. Has sido muy amable todo este tiempo, pero… ya, en serio, ¿sí?**

 **-¿Qué tiene de malo?**

 **-Nada… es solo q…**

 **-Entonces déjalo así, por favor.**

 **-Miroku… -llegó una joven que parecía amable a tomar le pedido. Se dirigió directamente a Miroku, el cual le sonrió con cortesía y cogió la carta. La verdad, la joven parecía demasiado amable, pero no porque él le coqueteara precisamente, lo cual a Sango le pareció un poco molesto, pero lo pasó por alto.**

 **-¿Ya sabes qué pedir?**

 **-Mmmmm… pediré una infusión de jazmín y… una porción de shasher.**

 **-Muy bien, –Miroku se dirigió en japonés a la jovencita que se deshacía en una enorme sonrisa y una vez que esta apuntó todo simplemente la ignoró- cuéntame un poco de tu hermano.**

 **-¿Kohaku?... mmmm –la chica jugueteó con una servilleta- bueno, algo que no te haya contado él o que no sepas… no sé bien qué podría decirte de él.**

 **-¿Cómo es su relación?**

 **-Muy cercana. Bueno, los tres con Kagome nos criamos prácticamente juntos. Kohaku… Kohaku es algo así como el hermano menor ideal. A veces me cuesta actuar con él acorde a su edad, lo sigo viendo como un niño pequeño, porque en el fondo lo es… es muy inocente, algo ingenuo y tiene realmente muy buenos sentimientos. Me temo que a veces hablo y actúo más como una mamá que como su hermana…**

 **-Una mamá bastante orgullosa…**

 **-Es él ser más puro que conozco. Después de lo de nuestros padres me preparé para lo peor, las crisis rebeldes, las malas actitudes, los problemas en el colegio, hasta drogas… pero nada de eso… nunca ocurrió nada de eso. Incluso fue mi soporte cuando pensé que me estaba hundiendo… –Sango se sonrojó un poco, sentía que estaba hablando más de la cuenta y Miroku la miraba como perdido o hipnotizado por sus palabras- lo siento. Tú turno.**

 **-¿Mi turno?, ¡pero si estoy encantado escuchándote!, –la mesera llegó con los pedidos, se dirigió una vez más a Miroku, pero este solo le respondió sin apartar la mirada de Sango- deberías coger una píldora ahora mismo.**

 **-Tienes razón, –quitó una del frasco que tenía la figura de un pequeño sol- realmente apreciaría que pudieras contarme algo de ti.**

 **-Bueno, soy increíblemente guapo, muy inteligente, tengo un gran trabajo…**

 **-Algo un poco más aterrizado y quizá menos autorreferente, tal vez.**

 **-No sé… ¿qué podría decirte que no hayas buscado en internet?... –Sango casi escupió el té que estaba bebiendo y Miroku solo pudo reír- oooh, vamos, es obvio que no lo iba a olvidar. Sobre todo cuando dijimos que retomaríamos esa conversación.**

 **-¿Te causa placer hacerme sentir incómoda?**

 **-No quiero incomodarte –dijo el chico de forma muy inocente- ¿en serio lo hago?**

 **-La verdad… no… tú solo… -Sango le sostuvo por un momento la mirada. La verdad, hacer eso no era incómodo, podría seguir el resto de la merienda solo mirándolo… mirándose mejor dicho. De pronto la mirada de Miroku pareció suavizarse. Su mano atravesó la distancia sobre la mesa y se depositó sobre la de ella.**

 **-Es agradable estar contigo.**

 **-Es… porque soy genial –Miroku asintió con la cabeza mientras reía.**

 **-Vaya, en casa dirán que fui una mala influencia.**

 **-Nada de eso, debes darme un poco más de crédito.**

 **-¿No puedes quedarte un poco más de tiempo? -preguntó el chico.**

 **-No lo sé… ¿por qué?**

 **-Porque necesito más tiempo.**

 **-¿Para qué?**

 **-Para hacer que te decidas a darme un chance –Sango se sonrojó sin notarlo, lo que para Miroku fue adorable. Cuando bajó la mirada a su plato aun sin tocar se mordió levemente el labio inferior. Su mano seguía debajo de la de él.**

 **-Miroku, seamos realistas; no sé realmente qué es lo que piensas, pero vivimos a kilómetros de distancia… de hecho, en continentes diferentes. –Su cara era mortalmente seria- No estoy interesada en algo de una noche, o cosas por el estilo. Ambos tenemos una vida demasiado ajetreada donde casi no tenemos tiempo para nosotros mismos y nuestra relación ha sido casi estrictamente laboral casi todo este tiempo. Creo que es mejor mantener todo dentro del ámbito en el que está. Sinceramente, no creo que algo más pueda funcionar…**

 **-¿De verdad lo crees así?... digo, ¿eso es lo que quieres? –sus miradas estaban fijamente entrelazadas.**

 **-No.**

Entonces ambos volvieron a sonreír y sus dedos se enredaron en los del otro sobre la mesa.

* * *

 **-Ten cuidado con lo que te pueda pedir mi madre.**

 **-¿A qué te refieres?**

 **-A veces suele… tomarse ciertas atribuciones en cuanto a los favores. No me sorprendería que terminaras animando el evento.**

 **-Vale, vale… –Kagome se había puesto unos tejanos azul oscuros algo desteñidos por los muslos pero había mantenido la polera de él. Sesshoumaru estaba tendido sobre la cama mirándola ir y venir mientras revoloteaba alrededor del cuarto ordenando sus cosas y hablándole de esto y aquello- … y no me estás poniendo atención para nada.**

 **-Claro que lo hago.**

 **-¿Qué acabo de decir?**

 **-Que ahora tendrás que pedirle a Ayame o Bankotsu que te envíen fotos de Camulus para estar realmente tranquila.**

 **-Eso ha sido suerte –dijo apuntándolo con la misma mano con la que sujetaba unas cuantas pantaletas y tangas.**

 **-Increíble –dijo este mirando el techo de forma pensativa.**

 **-¿Qué cosa? –se detuvo con las manos en las caderas.**

 **-Después de todo… sí tienes ropa interior –Kagome tuvo el infantil impulso de tirarle sus braguitas, pero se contuvo suponiendo que sería peor para ella.**

 **-¿En serio tienes que irte esta noche? –dijo cambiando de tema, mientras se sentaba cerca de él en la amplia cama. Sesshoumaru cogió uno un mechón de su cabello y jugueteó con él.**

 **-Debería… creo que Miroku piensa que me estoy fijando de más en ti.**

 **-Bueno, es una manera decirlo –dijo robándole un beso y levantándose nuevamente- ¿irás a lo de Irasue?**

 **-Sí, pero llegaré justo a la hora… o pasado –respondió sopesando las posibilidades.**

 **-¿Te ha pedido hacer algo vergonzoso?**

 **-¿Pedido?, eso me hubiera dado la posibilidad de elegir.**

 **-¿Qué te hizo hacer? –el chico puso mala cara.**

 **-Subastó una cita conmigo.**

 **-¿Es en serio? –dijo carcajeándose.**

 **-No fue gracioso. Necesitaban una cuantiosa suma para completar su meta y alguien tuvo la grandiosa idea de proponérselo a mi madre, la cual apostó seguro y tuve que citarme… con tres chicas.**

 **-Fue por una buena causa Sessh, no lo hizo con mala intención, ni por venderte simplemente.**

 **-Sí, tienes razón… quizá lo haga de nuevo.**

Kagome se volteó hasta el ambarino y entrecerró los ojos. Se dirigió a la puerta y puso el seguro para luego dirigirse nuevamente hasta él. Sesshoumaru ya sonreía sensualmente cuando ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él mientras sus manos se aferraban a sus muslos y subían hasta sus caderas.

 **-Sí… quizá yo también lo haga, ya que estamos en eso –la joven se inclinó sobre él y jugueteó con sus labios.**

 **-Podríamos hacer una cita doble, ¿qué te parece?**

 **-Es una buena idea, así en cuanto estén distraídos nos fugamos juntos y dejamos que paguen la cuenta.**

Sesshoumaru la abrazó mientras profundizaba el beso. Todo sería más fácil si ella no insistiera constantemente en frotarse de esa manera sobre él, pero era, sin duda, una tortura de lo más placentera. Sin embargo, debía recordarse dónde estaba. Esto era mucho más peligroso y arriesgado. Aunque se moría de ganas, debía mantener su ropa puesta y su cuerpo fuera del de ella, a como dé lugar.

 **-Quiero que te quedes con esta polera.**

 **-La llevaré encima todo el tiempo que pueda.**

 **-¿Kagome?**

 **-¿Mmmm? –dijo mientras besaba el cuello de él y el cuerpo de este se acomodaba y estiraba bajo el de ella.**

 **-¿Llevas sujetador? –la chica se incorporó y lo miró con fuego en los ojos. Se quitó la polera y la dejó caer al lado de él.**

 **-Tienes razón, lo olvidé. Dame un minuto.**

Acercándose a una cómoda abrió uno de los cajones y sacó tres opciones diferentes de color negro. Se puso uno tras otro, modelando a Sesshoumaru el cual desaprobaba cada uno.

 **-Son los únicos en color negro que tengo –dijo ella con el último puesto, una pieza de fino encaje que traslucía su pálida piel. Sesshoumaru se levantó y acercó hasta ella.**

 **-Son todos muy bonitos… pero… no sé, hay algo ligeramente incorrecto en la manera en cómo cubren tu cuerpo –llevó sus dedos a uno de sus pechos y los pasó por la ligera tela, haciendo que los pezones de la chica se irguieran ante el contacto.**

 **-Supongo que me quedaré con este entonces –él se inclinó hasta ella y comenzó a besarla bajando por su cuerpo.**

Kagome sabía que no debía provocarlo de más en el lugar en el que estaban, pero nunca había estado con alguien que adorara tanto su cuerpo y la hiciera sentir tan sexy y femenina. Sesshoumaru era como una droga. Solo besar y tocarnos, se repetía una y otra vez. Él la condujo hasta la cama donde ella se recostó apoyándose sobre sus codos flexionados. No tenía ganas de detenerlo, pero los pequeños mordiscos y la suave succión que le propinaba sobre el encaje a sus senos, quebraban un poco su fuerza de voluntad. Cuando comenzó a descender por su vientre, Kagome ya estaba dando leves gemidos. Sesshoumaru se detuvo en la cinturilla de su jeans, apoyó la frente en su plano estómago y dejó escapar un gruñido de frustación.

 **-Lo sé –ella hundió suavemente sus dedos entre su cabello, jugueteando con esos hilos plateados que tanto le gustaban, que tan suaves eran- ¿qué tal si mejor vamos a un lugar más... abierto?**

 **-Sí... déjame que te ayude con eso –se estiró para alcanzar la negra prenda.**

Tras coordinados movimientos, ella rodeó su cintura con las piernas, el cogió la polera, se giró con ella pegada a su cuerpo y la dejó sentada sobre sí mismo mientras la vestía como si fuera una muñeca. Así era entre ellos. Movimientos siempre fluidos, como si se trataran de un solo cuerpo en funcionamiento. Se le ventó con ella en brazos, y mientras se besaban, los condujo a ambos hasta la puerta.

 **-Espera –deslizando sus piernas hasta el suelo, atravesó el cuarto en dirección opuesta, rebuscó en un bolso y cogió un grueso y manoseado libro entre las manos. Llegando hasta él destrabó el seguro- ahora sí.**

Decidieron pasar el tiempo en la biblioteca. Sesshoumaru se acercó a la chimenea y encendió el fuego solo para que el ambiente fuera más agradable, no porque hiciera frío precisamente. Kagome se sentó en la mullida alfombra frente a esta y abrió el libro donde tenía el marcador de páginas, cerca de la mitad del mismo. Él se acercó al escritorio y rebuscó entre uno de los cajones, cogió un lapicero de mina y una croquera para luego volver a su lado y sentarse frente a ella recostando su espalda en una de los sillones. Con sus largas piernas flexionadas abrió el cuadernillo de dibujos en una página cualquiera y esperó. Kagome solo lo miró y captó la idea.

 _ **-" En la hora aquella, en que el calor diurno templar no puede el frío de la luna, vencida por la tierra o por Saturno, cuando el geomanta ve mayor fortuna antes del alba, al lado del oriente, surgir del cielo, en la penumbra bruna, una mujer vi en sueños, balbuciente…"**_

* * *

Cuando sonó el timbre de la casa, Takezo se aproximó a abrir la puerta y les dio la bienvenida a Sango y Miroku. Una vez dentro le preguntaron al joven dónde se encontraban los hermanos y este les dijo que posiblemente en algún lugar del segundo piso. Antes de que pudiera ir en su búsqueda, los chicos lo detuvieron y fueron por su cuenta, Sango a su cuarto a dejar su bolso, Miroku a tocar puertas esperando encontrarlos en alguna de las habitaciones.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la biblioteca, se encontraron a una Kagome sumergida en la declamación de los antiguos versos italianos de la _Divina Comedia_ , mientras Sesshoumaru trazaba con la fina punta de grafito sobre un cuadernillo de dibujo. Los recién llegados se miraron y sonrieron. Era una escena bastante tierna, casi parecían dos niños extraídos de una época o escena antigua, donde la entretención constaba del compartir el uno con el otro en una forma directa y no a través de una pantalla.

 **-¿Compartiendo arte?, wow, sí que son nerds.**

 **-Lo que hace Kagome es arte. Yo simplemente garabateo sobre el papel –Miroku se acercó hasta su amigo y se puso en cuclillas junto a él. Miró unos segundos sobre lo que había trazado el joven y le dio un leve golpe en el brazo.**

 **-Qué modesto eres Sesshy –el aludido lo miró como queriendo acuchillarlo por el sobrenombre. Sango llegó a su lado y también observó el dibujo, sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente.**

 **-¡Pero que bueno eres dibujando Sesshoumaru! –la chica apoyó ambas manos sobre los hombros de este. Kagome muerta de curiosidad gateó hasta ellos y pidió la croquera.**

 **-Yo también quiero ver –Sesshoumaru le permitió tomar el cuaderno y sus ojos se deleitaron con lo maravilloso del dibujo que tenía delante.**

Era precisamente lo que ella había estado narrando. El sueño alegórico del poeta antes del amanecer, donde este sube por unas escaleras siguiendo la indicación de un ángel que purga el pecado a su alrededor. Era el cuarto círculo, donde se condenaba a los aváros y pródigos. La escena le recordaba irremediablemente el arte de Doré: tétrico pero sublime, de líneas firmes y luminosas. Sus ojos también se iluminaron e inconscientemente acercó el dibujo a su pecho.

 **-Es hermoso, ¿me lo puedo quedar?**

 **-Claro –el joven se sonrojó un poco y Miroku le pasó un brazo por los hombros.**

 **-Es una caja de sorpresas nuestro Sesshoumaru –apretó una de las mejillas de este a lo rápidamente le apartó con un manotazo mientras se quejaba- ¿sabían que hasta canta?**

 **-¿Es eso cierto? –Sango se quitó la coleta solo para volver a hacer su moño más ajustado esta vez.**

 **-No.**

 **-¡Claro que sí!, lo hace en la ducha preferentemente –Sango los miró con una ceja alzada.**

 **-¿Toman muchas duchas juntos? –Sesshoumaru se puso de pie e hizo una mirada de hastío a nadie en particular.**

 **-Es por eso que no tienes amigos Miroku.**

 **-No tomamos una desde que íbamos en el colegio –dijo mirando a Sango.**

 **-¿Y qué solía cantar? –preguntó curiosa Kagome.**

 **- _Depeche Mode_ preferentemente… creo que se creía David Gahan –dijo poniendo cara pensativa el chico de la coleta.**

 **-Son un fastidio cuando quieren… -Sesshoumaru trataba de no sonar rudo, pero la verdad era que nadie lo estaba tomando en cuenta.**

 **-¿Y bailaba como él? –ahora Kagome parecía un tanto ansiosa.**

 **-Lo siento Kagome… creo que eso es solo una leyenda urbana.**

 **-Adiós –dijo Sesshoumaru dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida.**

 **-¡Hey!, aprovecha de preparar algo, veremos una película, ¿o no? –Miroku miró significativamente a ambas chicas.**

 **-Sí, vamos, vamos –instó Sango mientras todos se ponían de pie.**

Mientras se dirigían al primer piso, Sango aprovechó para comentarle sobre la invitación que le había hecho Miroku, esta última le respondió que lo consultaría con Sesshoumaru para evitar que se molestara, pero que feliz iría. Pasando a dejar la croquera en su habitación, cogió un pullover de angora muy suelto y lo cambió por la polera que llevaba puesta.

Ya en el primer piso, Sango se encontraba hablando con Sesshoumaru mientras Miroku iba y venía trayendo cosas para picar. Sesshoumaru movía afirmativamente la cabeza hacia su amiga, en tanto Kagome se acercó a una estantería buscando algún título al azar para poner en el reproductor de DVD. En eso, Sango se sentó y cogió una copa con vino que Miroku le ofrecía mientras Sesshoumaru se acercaba a Kagome y le ayudaba con los títulos.

 **-¿Te ayudo?**

 **-Creo que ya elegí. Chicos, ¿tienen algo en mente o vemos algo al azar?**

 **-Lo que sea estará bien –respondió Miroku mientras se acomodaba mejor al lado de la castaña.**

 **-Sango me dice que mañana irán al trabajo -le comentó por lo bajo Sesshoumaru.**

 **-Si no te importa.**

 **-Claro que no, me encanta –tomó la caja que Kagome le ofrecía y aprobó su elección. Se dirigió al reproductor, puso el CD y luego se acomodó cerca de Kagome, la cual nuevamente se sentó en el suelo.**

Pronto comenzó a reproducirse la película, era un título extranjero: _Memories of Murder_. Cuando Sesshoumaru se sentó cerca de Kagome, esta se tendió y apoyó su cabeza en las piernas de él. La miraron en silencio, riendo en las partes precisas y haciendo breves comentarios entre la persona que tenían más cerca.

* * *

Irasue salio de su cuarto, por poco se había quedado dormida. Había estado leyendo y estudiando toda la tarde los documentos que Totosai le había enviado. Cuando bajó y encontró a todos los chicos inmersos en una película decidió no molestar. Le encantaba tener la casa con gente, le traía buenos recuerdos de cuando Sesshoumaru era pequeño e invitaba a Miroku a hacer y deshacer. Por lo general, nunca iban niñas y ya de grandes, Sesshoumaru nunca había presentado a ninguna joven o novia, con excepción de Lin.

Sin embargo, no estaba tratando con niños. Ya eran adultos; jóvenes, sí, pero adultos. Pudo percibir como Miroku recostaba un poco su cabeza cerca del hombro de Sango haciendo esta lo mismo, mientras Kagome descansaba la suya en las piernas de Sesshoumaru, el cual depositó una de sus manos sobre los brazos de ella.

No quería admitirlo, no del todo por lo menos, pero esos dos se veían realmente bien juntos. ¿Qué pasaría si de pronto se pusiera frente al televisor y les dijera que Kagome no era hermana de ninguno de los jóvenes Frossard?, ¿se vería tan ridícula y desquiciada como realmente sonaba todo aquello?, ¿Sesshoumaru llamaría a algún manicomio pidiéndole que se la llevaran en una ajustada camisa de fuerza?... ¿por qué era ella quién tenía que romper toda esa magia?

Eran poco más de las siete de la tarde, se dirigió hacia la cocina donde se encontraba una anciana mujer limpiando la cristalería, la cual se levantó de inmediato para hacer una reverencia y preguntarle si había algo que se le ofreciera. Irasue solo le pidió que le llevara una infusión de té verde a su cuarto y que, una vez terminada su tarde de cine, le dijera a los muchachos que se había retirado a dormir, ya que tenía una migraña que no parecía ceder.

Haciendo el camino de vuelta, volvió a asomarse al salón y sacó con cautela su móvil. Hizo una foto sin flash, para que no se dieran cuenta y luego volvió a guardarlo en uno de los bolsillos de su cardigan.

Debía ser optimista.

Quería serlo.

Todo saldría bien.

No se preocuparía de nada más. Después de todo, a lo largo de su vida, siempre había pensado que las cosas debían fluir y encontrar su cauce.

* * *

 **-Excelente película. No había visto nada de cine coreano aun –Sango se incorporó suavemente, Miroku se había adormilado en su hombro por lo cual se movió con pereza fuera de este.**

 **-Sí… buena fotografía –Miroku se percató que Sango lo miraba fijamente, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. Esbozó una sonrisa y entonces ella extendió una de sus manos y recogió del cuello de su sweter la pequeña coleta que había resbalado de su cabello.**

 **-Sí, podrían luego informárselo a Kagome –se burló Sesshoumaru en relación al laxo cuerpo de la joven que se había quedado dormida en su regazo.**

 **-Vaya, debe estar cansada, no suele dormirse en las películas, –Sango se estiró, moviendo en círculos su pie esguinzado- bueno, después de todo, ayer nos dormimos muy tarde, incluso aquí donde Irasue.**

 **-¿Ha menguado un poco el dolor? –dijo el chico que ya había vuelto a cogerse el cabello en una coleta baja.**

 **-Bastante, haré los ejercicios y tomaré la medicina. Creo que me produce un poco de sueño.**

 **-Podría consultarle a Souishi, quizá es un relajante muscular muy fuerte.**

 **-No te preocupes irá bien –Sesshoumaru arrojaba pequeñas gotitas de agua en el rostro de Kagome, la cual de a poco comenzó a reaccionar, refunfuñando de paso.**

 **-¿Me he quedado dormida? –dijo frotándose un ojo la pelinegra.**

 **-Y eso que tú elegiste la película… eres pésima en esto –contestó Sesshoumaru tomándole el pelo. Kagome cogió una palomita de maíz y se la tiró al rostro.**

 **-Creo que ya se ha hecho tarde para mí. Mientras vuelvo a casa y preparo mis cosas para mañana tendré suerte si me acuesto antes de medianoche. –Como siempre, Miroku ayudó a Sango a levantarse- Buenas noches, nos vemos en la mañana -dijo dirigiéndose a los hermanos**

Cuando le contestaron, Sango acompañó a Miroku a la salida. Este se ponía su chaqueta y rebuscaba en uno de los bolsillos por la llave de su auto.

 **-Fue un día estupendo, que bueno que hemos ido a la consulta y ha salido todo bien.**

 **-Gracias a ti, por cierto –el chico le brindó la última sonrisa del día. Se miraron por unos instantes y luego el sacó sus manos de los bolsillos, cogió el rostro de Sango… y besó su frente.**

 **-Es bueno saber que nos estamos entendiendo… y que hemos aclarado unas cuantas cosas.**

 **-Lo mismo digo.**

Miroku se alejó. A mitad de camino se volteó e hizo una parsimoniosa reverencia que sacó risas de Sango, subió a su coche y se alejó en ese silencioso auto que más parecía deslizarse que correr en la noche. Cerrando la puerta tras ella notó cómo Sesshoumaru recogía las cosas y le decía a Takezo que no se molestara en ayudar, a lo que el joven insistió e insistió, por lo cual el peliplateado solo pudo dirigirse al reproductor y quitar el DVD.

 **-¿Les ayudo en algo?**

 **-Solo si quieres crearle un aneurisma a Takezo –el joven solo sonrió ante la broma del ambarino.**

 **-Sí que está fuera de combate –Kagome ahora estaba medio tendida de lado sentada en el sofá que Sango había compartido con Miroku.**

 **-No te preocupes, la acercaré a su cuarto.**

 **-¿No te quedas hoy?**

 **-No, debo volver a casa y coger unos papeles y el ordenador. Debo revisar algo antes de llegar mañana al trabajo.**

 **-Buenas noches entonces, nos vemos mañana.**

 **-Buenas noches Sango.**

Una vez que esta última se fue, Takezo terminó su ir y venir y Sesshoumaru devolvió el DVD a la estantería se acercó a Kagome. Se detuvo a escuchar un breve momento y cuando notó que no había nadie cerca, cogió a la dormida joven como se toman a los niños pequeños. Despertando, esta simplemente cerró sus piernas en torno al cuerpo de Sesshoumaru y acomodó su cabeza en el hombre de este, pero ni siquiera se planteó la posibilidad de caminar hasta su cuarto.

Una vez en el dormitorio, Kagome se deslizó bajo el cuerpo del joven y se dirigió al cuarto de baño con los ojos casi cerrados. Tardó allí unos minutos mientras Sesshoumaru apartaba las mantas de la cama y preparaba el lecho para ella. Cuando volvió, aun con la misma actitud que hizo sonreír a Sesshoumaru, se quitó los tejanos, los dejó caer en cualquier parte e hizo lo mismo con el jersey y sujetador que llevaba puesto. Él ya tenía la polera negra entre sus manos; Kagome estiró sus brazos por sobre su cabeza y esperó a que Sesshoumaru completara el trabajo. Una vez arropada, el joven le dio un casto beso en la mejilla y se incorporó para marcharse, pero ella lo retuvo.

 **-Deja que me duerma, ¿sí?**

 **-Está bien –Kagome estiro sus labios hacia él.**

 **-Beso de buenas noches –Sesshoumaru, feliz de complacer, depositó sus labios en los de ella.**

 **-Buenas noches preciosa.**

 **-Te amo.**

 **-Yo a ti.**

Y la joven se embriagó con el dulce sentimiento.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

 **-Estoy muuuy bien, yo también te echo de menos, ahora vamos camino a la empresa con Sango y Miroku que nos ha pasado a buscar. ¡Me ha encantado el vídeo!, cogiste esa ola de manera fantástica, tienes que enseñarme un día de estos cómo hacerlo. Aún no sé bien cuándo viajaremos, pero tenemos cubierto casi hasta final de semana todavía. Envíame más audios y menos mensajes, así es más divertido, –el auto de Miroku comenzó a ingresar al subterráneo de un enorme edificio de cristales tintados- de momento eso. Besitos, besitos, besiiiiiiitos, te quiero.**

InuYasha y Kagome se habían estado comunicando todo este tiempo por mensajería, audios y vídeos en What'sApp. Australia era maravillosa, todas esas fotos que su hermano había hecho eran verdaderas postales de playas paradisiacas, con amaneceres y atardeceres que la estaban convenciendo cada vez más de ir y perderse en ellos.

Anota eso en cosas por hacer con Inu.

Miroku y Sango parecían sumidos en su propio mundo, tanto así, que habían ignorado casi por completo a la joven que viajaba en la parte trasera del veloz coche del joven abogado. Sango parecía una quinceañera, reía, jugueteaba con su cabello, arreglaba su ropa, ¡hasta se sonrojaba!. No quería aventurarse de más, pero podría apostar que un sentimiento profundo estaba comenzado a nacer. Y no solo de ella. El chico era realmente dulce. Desde que conoció a Miroku, le había agradado mucho por lo formal pero divertido que era. Siempre muy caballero y atento, actuaba casi de la misma forma con todos, pero con Sango, con Sango las cosas eran ligeramente diferentes. Se notaba en la forma en cómo la miraba. Las cosas eran así: cuando él miraba a otras mujeres, estas parecían derretirse; cuando miraba a Sango, el que se derretía era él. Kagome sonrió. Hace mucho que su amiga no tenía algo así y nunca de la forma en que, sea lo que sea que estuviera pasando con Miroku, se estaba dando. Si bien habían hablado bastante al respecto del joven, la castaña siempre bajaba el perfil al asunto: "es solo por el trabajo", "es así con todos", "no, no creo que le guste, solo es amable".

Sí, claro.

Bajaron del auto y subieron a un elevador. Kagome reconoció el carro de Sesshoumaru y se alegró de que ya estuviera allí. El edificio era bastante alto. Miroku les había dicho que pertenecía por completo a la empresa de Sesshoumaru pero que había diferentes divisiones donde, incluso, unas doce plantas (más o menos) estaban destinadas a la fundación de su madre. Cuando salieron a la planta veintidós, se encontraron con una recepción amplia y acogedora, una secretaria se encontraba tras un amplio mostrador y recibió de forma muy amable y acogedora a los recién llegados. Miroku hizo una breve presentación y cuando le explicó a la joven quién era Kagome, esta hizo una reverencia tan profunda que su frente casi tocó sus rodillas. Cuando se retiraron a la amplia, amplia oficina de Miroku, este las dejó brevemente para ir en busca de Sesshoumaru.

 **-Increíble que a su edad ya maneje toda una gran empresa.**

 **-Y vaya que lugar, aunque no me impresiona con todo lo que trabaja.**

 **-Ya estoy viendo que será muy favorable para ambas partes el crear una asociación. Van casi por el mismo rubro, será ventajoso para ambos si hacen algún tipo de fusión.**

 **-Sería fabuloso. Ya quiero saber qué opina Sessh –dijo Kagome emocionada mientras dos jóvenes entraban por la puerta del despacho.**

 **-¿Sobre qué? –acercándose primero a Sango y saludándola con un beso en la mejilla, Kagome pudo observar lo distinguido que se veía con ese traje de paño hecho a media. Llegando hasta ella se demoró más brindándole un cálido abrazo para luego besar ambos lados de su rostro- ¿cómo estás?**

 **-Muy bien y tú –le encantaba tener que mirarle hacia arriba. Dada su altura, por lo general, no podía llevar tacones, pero con él las cosas eran como siempre había querido.**

 **-Perfecto –sus ojos ambarinos brillaban con una oscuridad juguetona que le provocaba cosquillas en la nuca.**

 **-Estas señoritas no han cogido desayuno aun, ¿te nos unes con algo o prefieres adelantar lo de la firma con Stendhall?**

 **-Voy con ustedes, por supuesto –Miroku y Sango encabezaron la salida de la oficina, lo que le permitió a Sesshoumaru coger la mano de Kagome y darle un sutil beso antes de unírseles.**

 **Por lo menos ahora, Kagome no se sentía tan ignorada. Y es que esos dos ni siquiera disimulaban un poco lo mucho que se gustaban, ya iban casi diez pasos más adelantes que la pareja.**

 **-Debe haber sido un lindo y entretenido viaje hasta acá, ¿te has traído tu violín?**

 **-No, hoy canté a capela.**

Ambos rieron ante la idea. Eso era otra de las muchas cosas que le gustaba a uno del otro: lo espontáneos y ocurrentes que eran. Se toparon a muy pocas personas por los pasillos hasta llegar a una especie de casino donde ya habían unos cuantos grupos tomando desayuno y uno que otro rezagado solitario con papeles y carpetas sobre la mesa haciendo lo mismo. En el momento en que entraron, todos los observaron de forma casi científica. Si bien no todos eran asiáticos, algo había en ellas que llamaba la atención y Kagome no sabía identificar el qué era.

Tan ingenua.

 **-¿Sabían que vendríamos? –le preguntó por lo bajo a Sesshoumaru, el cual devolvía los saludos que comenzaban a brindarle.**

 **-No, en el transcurso del día iremos presentándolas.**

 **-Oh –contestó pensativamente Kagome.**

 **-¿Qué es lo que te extraña?**

 **-Es como si supieran quienes somos –Kagome sonrió cordialmente a quienes se dirigían a ella. Más adelante, se percató que Sango hacía lo mismo.**

 **-Claro, ¿por qué más las mirarían de esa manera?, ah, espera, el que sean increíblemente guapas no debe tener relación alguna.**

 **-Ay, por favor –dijo restándole importancia a la opinión del joven mientras llegaban a una pulcra y lisa mesa y tomaban asiento en unos sillones de cuero.**

Al momento se acercó un garzón, al cual no tuvieron que ordenarle ningún pedido ya que comenzó a abastecer la mesa con varias opciones, todas muy apetitosas. Miroku les comentaba a las chicas cómo se distribuiría: lo primero sería una reunión, la cual fácilmente podrían saltarse si gustaban. Era solo una exposición de marketing donde se verían los balances de la nueva campaña, constatando las proyecciones y poniendo atención en las debilidades que había presentado la misma. Posterior a ello, tenían pensado darles un mini tour por las áreas más contingentes del lugar, presentarles a algunas personas de interés y con ello ya se irían acercando a la hora del almuerzo. Sesshoumaru interrumpió al joven de la coleta antes de continuar y le comentó que Irasue también vendría hoy a la empresa, por lo que había aprovechado de 'pedirle' por un minuto a las jóvenes para presentarle a la comitiva de la fundación. Ambas se alegraron con la noticia y asintieron efusivamente. Finalizarían con una reunión donde se presentarían como potenciales socias ante la mesa ejecutiva liderada por el peliplateado, por lo que Kagome agradeció estar con Sango, ya que era ella quién prácticamente llevaba la empresa en Europa.

Una vez terminado el desayuno, se dirigieron rumbo al piso veinticinco, cuando estaban camino al ascensor Sesshoumaru se excusó para ir por una carpeta a su oficina.

 **-¿Sería mucho pedir si me haces unas copias rápidas?**

 **-Para eso se te paga un asistente.**

 **-Vamos casi justos de tiempo, no quiero retrasarnos más volviendo a mi oficina Sesshy.**

 **-Deja de llamarme así, ¿quieres? –las chicas rieron bajito mientras se daban miradas cómplices.**

 **-Te lo compensaré cielo.**

 **-Kagome, mejor vienes conmigo, no necesitas seguir viendo como Miroku babea por Sango –la chica iba a decir algo, pero solo pudo balbucear mientras se sonrojaba. Ambos bajaron del elevador.**

 **-Tengo demasiada clase para hacer eso –gritó el aludido antes de que las puertas se cerraran.**

Sesshoumaru guio a la pelinegra mientras depositaba una mano es su espalda. Si la oficina de Miroku era lujosa, la de Sesshoumaru era extravagantemente mejor. Una vez dentro, sin mirar atrás, Kagome escuchó como el hombre ponía el seguro a la puerta y sonrió cuando la alcanzó abrazándola por la espalda.

 **-¿Te he dicho que me fascina como te queda el azul? –la joven estiró hacia atrás su cabeza y ladeándola le dio libre acceso a los labios de él.**

Llevaba un ajustado vestido estilo pin-up con escote de corazón en un tono azul marino, junto a un corto blazer satinado de color conchevino al igual que los infartantes stilettos. Cuando chocaron con el escritorio, Sesshoumaru la dio vuelta y profundizó el beso introduciendo su húmeda y cálida lengua en la boca de ella. Sin embargo, se apartó demasiado pronto. Depositando un rápido beso en la punta de su nariz, rodeó el escritorio y dio la orden de impresión mientras rebuscaba en uno de los cajones una carpeta vacía.

 **-Miroku está realmente interesado en Sango.**

 **-Por decirlo de alguna forma –el chico abría y cerraba archivos en la pantalla del portátil.**

 **-¿Crees que signifique algo? –dijo Kagome moviendo sus cejar mientras se inclina por sobre el escritorio en una posición bastante sugerente. Sesshoumaru miró directamente su escote y luego subió hasta su rostro.**

 **-¿Traes ropa interior?**

 **-¿Qué tienes con lo de la ropa interior?**

 **-Me das algo con lo que fantasear mientras estamos en esa tonta reunión –ahora se levantaba y acercaba hacia la multifuncional de la derecha.**

 **-Por cierto, en el último mensaje que recibí de Inu te enviaba saludos –Sesshoumaru estaba de espaldas. La verdad, no tenía que ver su rostro para saber que el comentario lo había pasado totalmente por alto, mas, su respuesta la sorprendió gratamente.**

 **-Uh… gracias. Salúdalo de mi parte la próxima vez.**

 **-¡Claro!, deberías ver las fotos que me ha enviado, me encantaría conocer Sidney.**

 **-Deberías aprovechar que él conoce bien el país –engrapó los folios, los guardó en la carpeta y se acercó a ella nuevamente para capturar su boca mientras la hacía avanzar de espaldas hacia la salida- por cierto –dijo entre beso y beso- ese labial que llevas es muy práctico.**

 **-LongWear, así no te mancharé.**

 **-Pensaste en todo, ¿no? –el chico se tomó unos segundos para poder abrazarla mientras se robaban unos últimos besos- te adoro más por eso.**

Cuando finalmente se separaron y Kagome se dio la vuelta, Sesshoumaru aprovechó para darle una ligera palmada en el trasero. Fingiendo molestia Kagome lo reprochó pero no pudo evitar reír y se dirigieron a la sala de reuniones. En el elevador, él la observó mientras se mordía el labio y le guiñaba un ojo, mientras ella negaba con la cabeza y sonreía hacia otro lado. Una vez llegados a su destino, encontraron a una Sango respondiendo preguntas de pie muy cómodamente, mientras una gran mesa de ejecutivos, curiosamente, todos varones, se inclinaban hacia delante expectantes y cautivados por la joven de la coleta. Miroku se encontraba de pie al fondo, mirando más bien divertido la escena. Tenía cierta suficiencia en el rostro, como si fuera gratificante para él que la joven estuviera guardándoselos a todos en el bolsillo.

Sin embargo, ante la llegada de la nueva, todos volvieron la atención a Kagome como si las sorpresas no pararan de llegar.

 **-Muy buenos días a todos, veo que ya han tenido el placer de conocer a la señorita Wetzel. Probablemente ya se habrán dado cuenta lo brillante que es y lo prometedora que se ve su carrera, –dijo mirando a la joven aludida, quien hizo una venia hacia el en gesto de humildad- pues bien, por esas mismas vías, pero en un área más bien diferente, permítanme presentarles a mi hermana Kagome Frossard Laggiard–todos comenzaron a brindar saludos, algunos comenzaron a hablar por lo bajo o intercambiarse miradas y ante el desorden que se formó en la sala, Sesshoumaru decidió poner algo de orden- la verdad, en honor al tiempo, creo que debemos comenzar ya. Luego habrá más tiempo para presentaciones y cosas así. Por favor, los exponentes.**

Sesshoumaru la guió hacia el fondo, donde en el extremo de la mesa se encontraba su lugar. Miroku ya había apartado dos sillas a cada uno de sus extremos para que las jóvenes pudieran tomar asiento, tomando él su lugar cerca de Sango.

Sí, la reunión era de lo más tediosa. El pobre chico que exponía, un joven de apariencia un tanto nerviosa se distraía cada vez que miraba hacia donde se encontraba Kagome como si su presencia le hiciera olvidar lo que iba a decir. Sesshoumaru, probablemente, no era el único que se daba cuenta de ello, pero la verdad, pocos estaban realmente prestando atención a la ponencia en ese momento. Cada cuanto las cabezas se volteaban y trataban de parecer distraídos al mirar a una y otra joven. Miroku había tenido que hacerle señas al hombre que tenía en frente para que dejara de coquetearle a Sango que, la verdad, se encontraba bastante seria, prestando exclusiva atención a lo que tenían en frente.

Una hora y veinte minutos más tarde, comenzaron las rondas de preguntas y las cosas se comenzaron a desvirtuar un poco. Sesshoumaru ya había ascendido a un humor tóxico. La presentación no había arrojado los datos favorables que él esperaba y le hecho de que todos parecieran estar en el 'mundo de la lascivia' no estaba ayudando mucho a eso. Harto, hizo un gesto con la mano y no necesitó decir nada para atraer la atención de todos y cortar la cháchara.

-¿Qué significa todo esto? –los otros dos hombres que estaban siendo de apoyo del que parecía más joven, rebuscaron en sus papeles torpemente y carraspearon antes de poder dar una respuesta, a lo que Sesshoumaru se volvió adelantar- y no vuelvan a repetir lo mismo que han estado balbuceando todo este tiempo. Ya hemos perdido mucho y, como si eso fuera poco, han dado una muy mala impresión a nuestras invitadas, ¿qué pasa realmente con todos ustedes?, ¿cuáles son las soluciones?, no puede ser que se presente el resto de la mesa aquí, teniendo esta información y sin nada qué decir al respecto –cuando nadie dijo nada, el joven de los ojos dorados se apretó el puente de la nariz y trató de contar hasta diez, luego se puso de pie-. Son las once y veinte. A las tres, en punto, -dijo enfatizando la hora- quiero un informe de cada miembro de la sala con un breve opinión personal que resuman lo tratado esta mañana, más las posibles soluciones a los problemas dados a conocer y dos o tres ideas fuerza que sirvan para complementar nuestras fortalezas. Doy por finalizada la reunión. Kagome, Sango –dijo dirigiéndose a las chicas mientras estas se apresuraban a salir tras él y se despedían tímidamente de los hombres en la habitación.

 **-Eso ha sido horrible.**

 **-Horrible es demasiado alentador Miroku.**

 **-Sí, es solo que tenía pudor de decir que ha sido una mierda, delante de las damas aquí presentes. Por cierto –ambos hombres se miraron y luego a las jóvenes, luego de vuelta a ellos y dijeron al unísono.**

 **-Mala idea –asintieron con la cabeza.**

 **-¿A qué se refieren con eso? –dijo Sango mientras enarcaba una ceja.**

 **-Primero: quedamos en ridículo frente a las cabezas ejecutivas de una de las más grandes empresas europeas de moda –dijo Sesshoumaru, a lo que coordinadamente Miroku le siguió.**

 **-Segundo: nos pusimos una soga al cuello nosotros mismos al traer una distracción mortal a la sala de reuniones.**

 **-Eso sí que ha sido una mala idea –afirmó el peliplata.**

 **-Completamente, tal vez podríamos embarrarles un poco los trajes.**

 **-O cortales el cabello de manera graciosa, deben haber unas tijeras por aquí cerca.**

 **-Disculpen –dijo Kagome- ¿podrían dejar de hablar como si no estuviéramos aquí?**

 **-Sí, además, ¿nos han llamado distracción?, eso es como echarnos la culpa del fracaso que han tenido sus ejecutivos ahí dentro –completó Sango.**

 **-Bueno, Hoyo ha estado bastante distraído con Kagome, y Akatsuki ha estado todo el tiempo lanzándote miradas como si fuera encontrar la solución a nuestros problemas en tu traje Dolce –dijo Miroku un poco hastiado esta vez a Sango.**

 **-¿Podrías recordarme por qué contratamos a esos idiotas, por favor? –Sesshoumaru estaba frunciendo el ceño profundamente.**

 **-Porque en sus inicios tuvieron una buena participación dentro de la empresa, su currículum no estaba mal y porque Irasue te pidió aceptar al desesperado y desempleado hijo de una de sus amigas.**

 **-Pues espero que de aquí a la tarde hagan replantearme la idea de quitarlos de la empresa.**

* * *

 **-Irasue, hemos recibido muchas donaciones, ¡este año superaremos la meta con creces!**

 **-Te lo dije Sasha, ¿las modelos están todas?, ¿ya llegaron?**

 **-Solo once, cuatro cancelaron a última hora, estamos contra en el tiempo, nos falta casi la tercera parte de las modelos, ¿qué hacemos ahora?**

 **-Tiene que ser una broma. Tacha de inmediato los nombres de las que cancelaron, no las volveremos a llamar más –Irasue sacó su móvil de prisa y comenzó a buscar entre sus contactos-. Bien, plan de contingencia –marcó un número y espero mientras cogían la llamada-. ¿Kana?, hola, ¿cómo estás?... bien gracias, ¿te encuentras en la empresa por casualidad?... ¿podrías venir un minuto al piso nueve?... muy bien te espero, gracias. Sasha, solo nos faltarán tres –la aludida la miró sorprendida.**

 **-¿Tan rápido conseguiste una?, vaya… eso sí que es tener contactos, ¿quién es?**

 **-Kana, la ejecutiva de la planta treinta y dos.**

 **-¿Cómo hiciste para que aceptara?**

 **-Aún no lo ha hecho, pero lo hará, no te preocupes, –en eso le entró una llamada- es Sesshy, dame un minuto. Corazón mío, ¿cómo estás?... Ah… uy… que bochorno… ay, no me eches la culpa a mí, yo solo te lo sugerí y tu aceptaste… ay, Sessh, te pones imposible, eso sin duda lo heredaste de tu padre. ¿Y bien?... trae a las chicas, –la mirada de Irasue brilló ante una nueva idea- tráelas ahora mismo, quiero presentarle a las modelos y las cosa que hemos conseguido… muy bien, no tardes. ¡Sasha, dos modelos más vienen en camino?**

 **-Estás de broma…**

 **-Creo que con eso ya estaremos bien. El mínimo eran quince y tendremos catorce, si nos organizamos un poco mejor lo acabaremos sacando con las que tenemos.**

 **-Irasue, –una alvina mujer ataviada en un traje ejecutivo de dos piezas color negro con blusa blanca se acercó a las dos mujeres de la planta nueve- vine en seguida, cuéntame, ¿qué sucede?**

 **-Kana, necesito que me hagas un gran favor, pero ni siquiera es personal, tómalo como un servicio a la empresa –la joven la observó con una ceja enarcada muy en alto, en una esquina un poco más alejadas habían unas cuantas mujeres jóvenes en bata y sospechó de inmediato de qué se trataba.**

 **-Irasue…**

 **-Antes de responder, quiero que sepas que estoy desesperada, necesitamos recaudar los fondos, necesitamos cumplir con un tiempo para que los asistentes no se retiren antes y lo más importante de todo… te quedaría debiendo un favor.**

 **-Si fuera tú, lo tomaría. Irasue es el mejor As bajo la manga que puedes tener. Sé de gente que mataría por tener tu oportunidad –dijo Sasha.**

 **-Extrañamente, no veo a nadie haciendo fila… -de pronto las modelos comenzaron a cotorrear más de lo normar, arreglando sus cabellos o ajustando más el nudo de sus batas. Kana miró hacia atrás buscando la fuente de tanto revuelo… y ahí estaban, Sesshoumaru, Miroku y las dos mujeres del restorán.**

 **-Sesshoumaru querido –dijo Irasue levantando una mano-, permíteme un momento Kana –Irasue se alejó animadísima mientras saludaba efusivamente a las dos muchachas y las jalaba de un brazo hasta donde se encontraba antes con Sasha y Kana-. Les presento a Kagome Frossard, hermana de Sesshoumaru y su amiga Sango Wetzel, chicas, ellas son Kana Toei y Sasha Lewin –ambas jóvenes extendieron sus manos a una y otra.**

 **-Hermana de Sesshoumaru, sí, te vi en el restorán la semana pasada. Me encontraba con mi hermano Hakudoshi y Totosai.**

 **-Un momento, ¿ellas son las otras dos modelos? –Kagome y Sango se miraron extrañadas.**

 **-Aaaah… no… o sea, sí… o sea –Irasue se aclaró la gartanta-, chicas… debo pedirles un favor enorme…**

 **-Irasue… -Sango le brindó una mirada de sospecha.**

 **-Chicas, no les pediría esto ni no estuviera desesperada…**

 **-No… -Kagome río un tanto nerviosa-, espera, Sesshoumaru me advirtió sobre esto…**

 **-¿Qué sucede ahora? –los hombres llegaron hasta el grupo y Sesshoumaru ya estaba mirando de forma irritado a su madre. Sasha salió en su ayuda.**

 **-Nos han cancelado cuatro modelos, ¡cuatro!, y la subasta es mañana. No alcanzaremos a cubrir las plazas necesarias, hemos agotado casi todos nuestros recursos ya, ustedes son nuestra esperanza.**

 **-Muchachas, sé que les estoy pidiendo un favor enorme a las tres, pero la ayuda que les pedimos no es pensando en nosotras –el rostro de Irasue era serio ahora-. Hay muchas familias que dependen de este evento, no pueden imaginar lo mucho que significaría para todos ellos –Kana miró a Kagome de reojo sin que nadie lo notara y rápidamente contesto.**

 **-Está bien. No puedo quedarme por mucho tiempo ahora, pero lo haré. ¿A qué hora serán las pruebas?**

 **-Mañana el evento comenzará a las siete de la tarde, necesitaremos que estés desde las nueve con nosotras, por descontado tendrás el día libre sin ningún tipo de descuento –Irasue la miraba con ojos brillantes-, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco.**

 **-No lo hagas, me cobraré el favor –dijo la joven sonriendo de forma extremadamente amable. La verdad, esta sería una muy buena oportunidad. La recompensarían con creces-. Debo marcharme, con permiso, hasta luego.**

Tratando de disimular su premura al salir, Kana buscó en su móvil el número de su hermano. La primera llamada le fue desviada, por lo que maldijo en voz baja mientras llegaba al ascensor. Sonriendo a las personas que bajaron y la dejaron sola en la pequeña prisión metálica, comenzó a pensar en cuáles eran sus posibilidades de salir afectada si decidía hacer el tipo de jugada que tenía en mente. La vibración en su mano la interrumpió y rápidamente, casi tirando de sus manos el aparato contestó.

 **-Tengo noticias.**

 **-Breve. No tengo mucho tiempo.**

 **-Mañana. Subasta para la fundación de Irasue. Me ha pedido un favor, a cambio, ella me ha quedado debiendo uno –Hakudoshi rio profundamente por la otra línea.**

 **-Eres brillante hermanita. Ya que no pudimos conseguir esa invitación, le comentaré sobre esta oportunidad… espera, ¿qué tendrás que hacer?**

 **-Hakudoshi, estarás en deuda conmigo. Ambos. Pero ya que yo no tengo contacto con ese hombre, te las cobraré doble a ti.**

 **-No te preocupes por eso. Seremos tan bien recompensados que podremos salir este mugroso lugar y comenzar, por fin, nuestro propio negocio. Nosotros daremos las órdenes.**

 **-Cuento con ello Haku, estoy harta de trabajar para alguien más.**

 **-¿Te importaría si le doy tu número a mi contacto?, él podría darte personalmente las instrucciones de qué hacer.**

 **-No hay problema. Hablamos al rato.**

Llegando hasta su oficina, la mujer se dirigió directo hacia su escritorio y comenzó a rebuscar en los cajones hasta dar con una agenda que poseía una especie de candado digital. Estaba ingresando la clave cuando su móvil volvió a sonar una vez más. Esta vez se puso un poco nerviosa, pensó en todas las cosas que su hermano le había contado sobre este sujeto y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Ya no le parecía muy buena idea el haberle dicho a Hakudoshi que le diera su número. El hombre debía estar bastante ansioso como para haberse contactado con ella tan rápido. Antes de que salta el buzón de voz contestó.

 **-Diga.**

 **-Buenos días –una profunda, calmada y positivamente condescendiente- su hermano Hakudoshi me ha dado este número. Mi nombre en Naraku Colbet.**

* * *

 **-Eres una manipuladora.**

 **-Mira Sesshoumaru –Irasue le habló por lo bajo tratando de mantener la compostura-, si quieres continuar con tus comentarios mordaces, hazlo en casa. Ahora tengo mucho que mostrarle a Kagome y Sango antes de que se arrepientan.**

 **-Estás en mi empresa…**

 **-No. Pienses. Jugar. Esa. Carta. Conmigo- en parte, su madre tenía razón, por lo que malhumorado se alejó de ella hasta llegar donde se encontraba Miroku, un tanto apartado del resto.**

 **-¡Lo hizo otra vez! –dijo el ojiazul en un tono muy musical.**

 **-Día de mierda…**

 **-Solo espero que entre las donaciones hayan saris o kimonos… o trajes de esquimales, qué se yo.**

 **-Te ha cogido fuerte esta vez Miroku –dijo irónicamente Sesshoumaru. No quería ser el único con ese sentimiento de fastidio y su amigo era el ser más cercano para hacer miserable.**

 **-No pienso negar nada –respondió el joven encogiéndose de hombros-. Por lo menos no es mi hermana –añade ese comentario bajo 'ouch'.**

 **-Mi preocupación es genuinamente fraternal, se supone que es el deber de un hermano mayor –Miroku estaba bastante distraído viendo cómo Sango acariciaba la transparente tela de un corto vestido y se la imaginó modelando la pieza… en un privado.**

 **-Bueno, supongo que si fuera otro tipo de preocupación, no habría nada malo después de todo… -no fue hasta que no recibió más respuestas de su interlocutor que cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho. Sesshoumaru lo miraba ceñudo con los labios bastante apretados.**

 **-¿Qué sugieres con eso? –su voz se había teñido de un tono sombrío.**

 **-Pues… nada… es decir. ¿Qué habría de malo si fuera de otra manera? –ahora, Miroku se enredaba en su propia trampa-, lo que quiero decir…**

 **-Es mi hermana…**

 **-Sí, sí… lo sé. Sessh, solo estaba distraído… lo siento –ambos miraron al frente, cada uno a la mujer de su interés y una leve tensión cubrió el ambiente.**

 **-Estoy enamorado de Kagome –Miroku deseó haber nacido sordo en ese momento. No podía concentrarse bien teniendo a Sango en frente rodeada de ropa con la cual se vería mortalmente sexy, teniendo que procesar la información que le había dejado caer como una bomba su mejor amigo y la verdad que sabía sobre su relación de hermanos con Kagome. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía coordinar la información para no terminar hablando de más?**

 **-¿Tú… qué? –su voz sonó unas octavas más agudas de lo normal y varias de las modelos se voltearon a verlo, junto a Kagome, Sango, Irasue y Sasha.**

 **-¡Miroku! –Sesshoumaru lo jaló de un brazo y lo alejó hacia la salida.**

 **-¡Es tu maldita hermana! –le dijo en un susurro exasperado.**

 **-¡Media hermana!**

 **-¡No me jodas!**

 **-No tendrías tanta suerte –Sesshoumaru miró hacia donde estaba Kagome nuevamente, la cual lo estaba mirando con un rostro un tanto preocupado, lo cual a Miroku no se le escapó.**

 **-Espera, espera, espera… ¿ella lo sabe?, espera… ¿ustedes…?**

 **-Miroku, no estoy pidiendo una bendición… solo te lo conté porque… mierda… –no quería admitirle lo siguiente- eres mi amigo y no quería ocultártelo, sé que ya sospechabas algo y…**

 **-¿Ella sabe o no? –respondió de forma tajante obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos.**

 **-No. No. No lo sabe.**

 **-Dios, si lo sabe… -había cogido la mentira en el aire- eso quiere decir que es recíproco…**

 **-Miroku… yo… -el peliplateado se veía… espera, se veía… ¿frágil? Miroku nunca había visto a su amigo de esa manera, su mirada se veía ensombrecida por el pesar que le provocaba la revelación que le estaba haciendo. La verdad bailaba en la punta de su lengua, no sabía realmente qué hacer, pero decidió callar y deslizar por su garganta la información que manejaba.**

 **-Está bien. Solo… debes ser realista Sesshoumaru, todos saben que ella es tu hermana y eso es lo que cuenta. ¿Has pensado en tu madre?, ¿qué diría Irasue si supiera?**

 **-¿Crees que no he pensado en ello?, ya me siento bastante mal por mí mismo, gracias, pero no puedo evitarlo. Y lo intenté… Dios, sí que lo intenté… ni si quiera sé cómo llegué a este punto, pero lo único que sé ahora es que no puedo alejarla de mí, no quiero alejarla… pero tampoco quiero hacer algo que pueda perjudicarla o herirla, ella… ella es muy importante para mí. No puedes entender lo miserable que me siento.**

 **-Está bien, primero debemos tomar las cosas con un poco de calma y…**

 **-¿Y qué?, ¿encontrarle un padre diferente a Kagome?, ¿modificar su acta de nacimiento?, ¿cambiarme el apellido?, por favor, sé que no hay nada que pueda hacer… esta vez ni tu podrás ayudarme… -Miroku volvió a morderse la lengua, ¿qué pasaría cuándo Sesshoumaru supiera toda la verdad?, ¿qué pasaría cuando Sesshoumaru supiera que Miroku sabía toda la verdad y no le comentó nada?**

 **-Sessh, este no es el momento ni el lugar para hablar de ello. Mírame, necesito que hagas exactamente lo que te voy a decir. Vas a mantener esto tal y como está, no se lo comentarás a nadie más, ni a Lin. Nadie. Mientras menos personas lo sepan, mejor. Lo segundo y más importante, necesito que aguardes y no cometas ninguna locura. En este momento debes pensar con la cabeza, no tienes más opciones, hazme caso y déjalo estar por un momento. Piensa en Kagome, piensa en tu madre y también piensa en ti. No es como si te estuviera dando un chance de algo, pero… solo hazme caso en esto, ¿quieres?**

 **-Se siente raro… desde que la vi por primera vez no pude pensar en ella como mi hermana…**

Miroku no quería decir más nada. Sabía que si escuchaba un lamento más de su amigo mandaría todo al carajo y le terminaría confesando todo lo poco que sabía respecto a él y Kagome. Eso era lo que ganaba por meter las narices en donde no debía. Pero de algo estaba seguro, lo ayudaría, porque eso hacían los amigos. Eso hacía la familia.

Irasue les hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercaran. El joven de la coleta no esperó más y arrastró a su amigo hasta donde se encontraban todas. Kagome se había puesto cerca de Sesshoumaru y había cogido su brazo brindándole una mirada un tanto preocupada, este solo la observó y trató de brindarle un amago de sonrisa.

 **-¿Qué les parece si vamos a almorzar para que luego nuestras modelos hagan sus primeras pruebas? –comentó Irasue.**

 **-Está bien, de todas formas nosotros deberemos dejarlas por el resto de la tarde, lo de la reunión de esta mañana nos llevará el resto de la tarde –dijo Sesshoumaru.**

* * *

 **-Supongo que ya has hablado con mi hermana –fue el saludo del albino al contestar el móvil.**

 **-Así es, una joven encantadora. Ahora hablemos de tu parte.**

 **-¿Mí parte?**

 **-En efecto. Tu hermana se te ha adelantado, pero ahora tendrás que moverte y alcanzarla Hakudoshi –el chico se molestó al momento. Menos mal estaban teniendo una conversación telefónica o el hombre al otro lado de la línea le regañaría por su actitud.**

 **-¿Y eso sería…?**

 **-Necesito ir al evento, pero no tengo la invitación, la cual es obligatoria para ingresar. Quiero una para esta noche, la vendrás a dejar a mi hotel. Inventa un nombre, no es necesario que des el mío.**

 **-¿Y cómo se supone que haré eso?**

 **-Creo que eso es asunto tuyo, ¿no? Un consejo, no pierdas más tiempo. Te espero a las ocho en el bar del hotel –entonces la línea quedó muerta.**

Hakudoshi cortó y lanzó una gruesa maldición. ¿Qué tenía realmente en la cabeza cuando decidió involucrarse con ese maldito?, ¿cómo conseguiría una invitación falsa?, y más aún, ¿qué pasaría si no la conseguía? No, esa, sin duda, no era una opción. Debía moverse y rápido. Cogiendo su chaqueta del ballet, salió disparado de su oficina y se dirigió hasta donde su hermana.

El almuerzo había sido bueno, pero Kagome notó que Sesshoumaru estuvo muy ausente y distraído todo el tiempo. Bueno, era casi lógico, debía estar realmente preocupado por lo de la reunión de la mañana. Fruncía constantemente el ceño y no habría lo boca para decir casi nada más que pesadeces. Si solo pudiera acercarse y abrazarlo…

Una vez que terminaron de comer, los chicos se excusaron para retirarse. El ambarino prácticamente no la miró y eso la hizo sentir extraña, hasta un poco molesta, pero decidió darle su espacio y antes de volver a casa de Irasue trataría de hablar un poco con él y ver si este se encontraba mejor. Por ahora, debía ser útil.

Cuando volvieron al salón de pruebas, donde ya se encontraban las modelos probando algunos de los vestidos, Irasue cogió una larga funda negra de un colgador con un letrero que rezaba VIP y se lo acercó a Sango.

 **-Me gustaría que te probaras este primero, estoy segura que en ti se vería estupendo, ¡Sasha! –la mujer llego hasta ellas- ¿puedes mostrarle a Sango dónde cambiarse? –ahora les susurró a las chicas- lo normal sería que se cambiaran aquí junto con las demás chicas, pero creo que se pondrán celosas. Decidimos con Sasha que estas eran las prendas más exclusivas de lo que nos llegó por lo que queremos pedirles a ustedes que las lleven.**

 **-Vaya, me siento… halagada –dijo Sango mirando a Kagome con un tono más bien de pregunta. Esta le devolvió la mirada universal de 'no me veas a mí, yo qué sé'.**

 **-Pues bien, ¡comencemos! –dijo animada la peliplateada mientras empujaba a Sango. Kagome se percató de las miradas de las modelos, las cuales estaban teñidas de cierta envidia o desdén. Trató de no pensar en ello y puso atención a la mujer que seguía hablando emocionadamente con ella- … y todo será fabuloso, además tienes el cuerpo perfecto para ello, ¿qué dices?**

 **-Aaah… -no queriendo admitir que no estaba prestando atención simplemente se le ocurrió asentir- sí, claro, me parece bien.**

 **-¡Sabía que estarías de acuerdo! –cogiendo una funda mucho, mucho más pequeña, la encaminó hasta otro probador. Haciéndola entrar le ofreció la liviana envoltura y le dio un tiempo a solas para poder cambiarse.**

Dando un corto suspiro, Kagome abrió el cierre y al instante se arrepintió de no haber preguntado qué carajos había dicho Irasue. Un diminuto bikini de color rosa pastel se encontraba dentro. La verdad, si no se hubiera sentido tan horrorizada, sin duda hubiera pensado hasta en comprar la fina prenda. Y es que había que admitirlo, era delicado, era sutil, era refinado… era minúsculo. Era un bikini hecho con una suave tela que imitaba los pétalos de los cerezos, ligados solo por una transparencia pero que no dejaba entrever nada más… y eso ya era decir bastante. Se sonrojó de solo pensar en cómo se vería con ello puesto y los nervios se anidaron en su estómago.

 **-¿Ya estás lista cariño? –Kagome no pudo contestar, por lo que se acercó a la puerta y la abrió encontrando a una extrañada Irasue- ¿algo anda mal?**

 **-Irasue… no creo que pueda usar esto…**

 **-¿Por qué no?, estoy segura que es de tu talla.**

 **-No es eso… la verdad ni si quiera sé si es de mi talla o no… pero, no puedo. Es demasiado revelador –la mujer puso una cara de tristeza y angustia, qué manipuladora era, pero no se dejó convencer y trató de pasar por alto las palabras que le dijo a continuación.**

 **-Pero querida… créeme, he estado en este rubro por mucho tiempo y esa prenda tiene tu nombre en ella.**

 **-Creo que no –dijo tomándola y volviendo a meterla en la funda protectora.**

 **-¿Qué tal si solo te la pruebas?, para ver cómo te queda, solo eso. Ya después te traeré algo que sea más de tu gusto, ¿harías eso por mí? –Kagome dudó unos minutos, la verdad, tenía algo de curiosidad y aquí, donde nadie la vería, ¿qué podría importar?**

 **-Está bien… dame un minuto.**

Volviendo a encerrarse comenzó a deshacerse de sus ropas, dejándolas cuidadosamente en uno de los colgadores cercanos. Estando solo en ropa interior, volvió a tener ese sentimiento de vergüenza de solo pensar en cómo se vería con esos pétalos encima. Cogiendo un último impulso –antes de arrepentirse- terminó de desvestirse y se puso el conjunto veraniego para voltear a verse al espejo.

Era maravilloso. Dios, la persona que lo había hecho tenía un talento increíble. Debía admitir que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, casi como una segunda piel, y la hacía parecer una especie de ninfa de la primavera. Irasue tocó la puerta antes de abrirla levemente y cuando se percató que estaba vestida, sus ojos brillaron con emoción.

 **-¡Sabía que se te vería perfecto!, mira nada más, qué detalles, es un diseño exquisito… -Kagome no podía apartar la vista del espejo- y el tono va tan bien con tu piel, sin duda será una prenda que atraerá a muchos interesados… pero bueno… tendremos que pensar en quién más la deberá llevar… -su tono cada vez se iba haciendo más lastimero, Kagome rio ante la infantil conducta de su interlocutora y se dio vuelta para ver como se vería desde atrás.**

 **-La verdad… creo que me queda bastante bien… -en eso la voz de Sasha se acercó llamando a Irasue.**

 **-Irasue, mira qué estupenda se ve San… por Dios… Kagome, ¡estás de muerte! –Sango se asomó presurosa a la puerta para ver a su amiga y sus ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente ante la impresión.**

 **-Kagome… estás magnífica… -dijo estupefacta la chica que vestía un largo y ajustado vestido hecho de cristales Swarovski. Kagome ante la visión de su amiga también quedó maravillada. Sango no solía usar prendas llamativas, ya que su política era de la línea de 'lo práctico y lo sobrio'. Pero, mírenla, parecía salida de una revista de alta costura. Su hermoso cuerpo dejaba ver todas sus perfectas curvas y la hacía resplandecer como si portara estrellas.**

 **-Sango… necesito sacarte una foto, no te vayas a quitar eso –se acercó rápidamente a su bolso y rebuscó en el por su móvil.**

 **-Deja eso –le decía la joven mientras se acercaba a ella y le cogía juguetonamente de las manos. Ambas reían y se halagaban la una a la otra. No se dieron cuenta cómo se encontraron pronto celebrando y dando grititos de emoción ante lo maravilloso que resultaban los atuendos, por lo que las dos mujeres mayores se miraron con complicidad y elevaron sus pulgares.**

 **-Kagome dice que ella no llevará el bikini. Sango, ¿lo usarías tú?, por favor, no me hagas el mismo desaire –dijo Irasue usando su tono manipulador.**

 **-¿No lo usaras?, ¿en serio? –le dijo en un tono entre sorprendida, extrañada y enfadada a Kagome, la cual comenzó a dudar mientras se mordía el labio.**

 **-¿No crees que es un poco… sensual?**

 **-Esa es la idea –replicó Sasha.**

 **-Pero Kagome, te queda tan bien –le animó su amiga.**

 **-En efecto, está casi hecho para ella –sentenció Irasue.**

 **-Yo… creo que… ¿lo usaré?… -Sango volvió a animar a Kagome y esta finalmente se sintió completamente segura de hacerlo.**

Se probaron al menos cuatro prendas más cada una, cada cual más bella que la anterior. Las mujeres encantadas iban y venían de un lado a otro checkando en libretas que no debían hacer ningún tipo de arreglo para las prendas y animando a las muchachas, las cuales ya se sentían totalmente desinhibidas ante lo que les esperaba al otro día.

Irasue comprobó al resto de las modelos mientras Sasha se encargaba de Sango y Kagome, las cuales hacían unas últimas pruebas antes de volver a portar sus ropas. Todo iba a la perfección, ya solo quedaba comprobar las prendas de Kana al otro día, la cual estaba segura no tendría ningún tipo de problema.

 **-Señora Irasue, ¿es cierto que la señorita Kagome es hermana de su hijo?**

 **-Sí, así es –algunas muchachas de dieron algunas miradas mientras otras murmuraban por lo bajo. La joven que le había preguntado tenía una mirada que ella conocía bastante bien. Envidia.**

 **-¿Y es modelo?**

 **-La verdad no, pero ha modelado en otras ocasiones cuando era más joven.**

 **-La verdad no parece tener mucha experiencia –dijo la mujer sin un poco de pudor.**

 **-Pero eso no debe preocuparle a ninguna de ustedes, –dijo elevando un poco más el tono de su voz para que todas le pusieran atención- se les agradece a todas su colaboración con nuestra causa y se les asegura que serán muy bien remuneradas por su servicio. Espero que se atengan a lo que han venido: modelar. Disfruten de las piezas muchachas, son todas prendas finísimas, así que aprovechen esta oportunidad y podrán obtener una muy buena carta de recomendación por mi parte, ¿alguna otra duda? –ante el incómodo silencio de las modelos y la antipática mirada de la joven que aún se dirigía a Kagome, dio por finalizada la ronda de preguntas-. Muy bien, no pierdan tiempo, continúen con las pruebas.**

* * *

Tener que hacer que las personas funcionen a través del miedo y la presión no era algo que le gustara precisamente, pero se le daba muy bien… lamentablemente. Sin embargo, la tarde había sido salvada y con ello el día, ya que la junta había logrado darle las respuestas que necesitaba para poder sacar adelante la fallida reunión de la mañana.

 **-Mierda, necesito un trago… y un cigarro… -sentenció el joven de los ojos azules.**

 **-Que sean dos, tengo Lagavulin.**

 **-Y yo una cajetilla de Treasurer.**

 **-Debes estar ganando muy bien Miroku.**

 **-La verdad, fueron un regalo, –Sesshoumaru estaba ya entregándole un vaso- ¿sin hielo?**

 **-Si quieres ve tú mismo y sírvete –dijo malhumorado su amigo mientras recibía el cigarro que le tendían.**

 **-No, tienes razón, lo necesito puro, –dando una profunda calada trató de relajarse mientras se medio sentaba en el escritorio- y ya deja de refunfuñar, podría haber sido peor y las cosas salieron bien después de todo.**

 **-Sí, pero casi se estropean.**

 **-Cuando te da, te da con ganas Sesshoumaru –el aludido bebió de su vaso.**

 **-¿Iras a casa de mi madre por casualidad?**

 **-No lo sé… tal vez, ¿tú?**

 **-No.**

 **-¿Podrías actuar un poco más normal?, recuerdo muy bien lo que te pedí, pero ignoraste a Kagome casi en todo el almuerzo, ¿ahora, de un momento a otro la comenzarás a evitar?**

 **-No es eso, la verdad quedé de juntarme con Lin.**

 **-¿Ha vuelto?**

 **-Sí, me ha pedido que nos veamos. Además mañana solo vendré mediodía, quiero asegurarme de que mi madre no abuse de ninguna de la dos.**

 **-¿Irás a espiarlas entre bastidores?, eres un pervertido Sesshoumaru –dijo irónicamente Miroku.**

 **-Como si tuviera que hacerlo –dijo vaciando su vaso.**

 **-¿Ustedes?... –esta vez se puso más serio.**

 **-Ya deja de hacer ese tipo de preguntas, ¿quieres? –respondió evidentemente incómodo mientras su amigo volvía a darle una profunda calada a su cigarrillo.**

 **-¿Desde cuándo están… teniendo… una relación? –Sesshoumaru se quedó callado por un momento mientras también calaba su cigarro y se levantaba para servirse otro vaso de whiskey.**

 **-Poco –Miroku se mantuvo expectante a que continuara, casi perdiendo las esperanzas hasta que volvió a responder- desde mi cumpleaños.**

Sesshoumaru tuvo tiempo de observar al joven de la coleta y de pronto comenzó a pensar en cómo este parecía haber tomado la noticia bastante mejor de lo que se esperaba. Se preguntó si solo estaba siendo realmente comprensivo o la verdad no parecía tener escrúpulos con respecto a las relaciones incestuosas. El joven parecía estar bastante pensativo, como si estuviera poniendo bastantes energías en buscarle una solución a su 'sucio problema'.

 **-Por cierto, ¿qué se traían mi madre y tú en casa? –los ojos azules de Miroku rehuyeron la mirada de Sesshoumaru mientras volvía a calar el cigarro y le extendía el vaso para que volviera a rellenárselo.**

 **-Son asuntos de tu madre y tú le dijiste muy bien ese día a ella 'no pongas a Miroku en medio de esto'. ¿Por qué no la enfrentas a ella mejor? –ahora era Miroku el que parecía molesto.**

 **-Porque ella solo me dirá otra nada creíble mentira. Yo tuve la confianza de contarte lo que me estaba pasando, ¿no puedes hacer lo mismo respecto a esto?**

 **-No se trata de algo mío Sesshoumaru –ahora se estaba poniendo un tanto inquieto- es algo que le incumbe más a tu madre que a mí, además, creo que es cuestión de tiempo para que te termine contando.**

 **-Eso me suena a problemas.**

 **-Siempre te he tenido por una persona más bien paciente, ¿por qué no tratas de seguir siéndolo?**

Como caída del cielo, una interrupción en la puerta salvó del interrogatorio al joven abogado. Sesshoumaru apagando el cigarrillo en un cenicero se acercó a la puerta y dejó pasar a Sango y Kagome.

 **-¿Qué tal han ido las pruebas? –les preguntó animadamente Miroku a las recién llegadas, las cuales se sonrieron con complicidad.**

 **-Han conseguido una colección de prendas maravillosas, ya lo verán. Irasue y Sasha están realmente esperanzadas con que la subasta será todo un éxito.**

 **-¿Cómo resultó la reunión? –preguntó Kagome acercándose a Sesshoumaru mientras acariciaba tímidamente su espalda.**

 **-Creo que realmente fueron una distracción esta mañana –Sesshoumaru jugueteó con unos mechones del cabello de Kagome mirándola como si estuviera utilizando telepatía con ella y diciéndole más de lo que podía el resto escuchar.**

 **-Me alegro de que todos puedan mantener su trabajo –dijo Sango mientras se acercaba al oler el vaso de Miroku el cual lo extendía para que pudiera hacerlo mejor.**

 **-Pasábamos solo a despedirnos –Kagome miró a su amado como esperando a que dijera que la llevaría a casa, pero este solo observó los cabellos que tenía entre sus dedos y no dijo nada- mañana debemos estar tempranos en el ¿Shikon no Tama? –dijo con dudas ante su pronunciación-. Ya han comenzado a trasladar las cosas.**

 **-Trataré de ir antes de que comience el evento –Sango y Miroku se habían enfrascado en una conversación permitiéndoles a ellos poder tener la propia.**

 **-No irás a casa de Irasue hoy – ya lo había dado por hecho y ante el leve dejo de tristeza en la voz de la joven Sesshoumaru la miró a los ojos e inconscientemente cogió una de sus manos.**

 **-Quedé en verme con Lin, lo más probable es que mañana la conozcas –con el dorso de su mano libre acarició el rostro de Kagome, la cual se inclinó ante el gesto mirándolo de esa manera hipnotizante.**

 **-Espero que tengan una buena velada –la joven se acercó buscando refugio en los brazos de Sesshoumaru el cual no tardó en rodear su cuerpo apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de ella –Sango se percató de la reacción de los jóvenes y los miró pensativamente, captando con ello la atención de Miroku, el cual buscó la manera de distraerla.**

 **-¿Se irán con Irasue?**

 **-Eso creo –respondió Sango distraídamente a Miroku.**

 **-¿Qué tal si las llevo yo?, vamos a mi oficina y de camino la llamamos, Kagome ¿nos alcanzas en el subterráneo?**

 **-Los alcanzamos en seguida, yo también bajaré –respondió Sesshoumaru mientras se apartaba de Kagome. Sango salió seguida de Miroku un tanto silenciosa y este último cerró la puerta.**

Al cabo de unos segundos Sesshoumaru cogió el rostro de Kagome y se fundió en ellos con pasión contenida. Esta aferró las caderas de él presionando levemente con sus dedos, dándole a entender que también lo necesitaba.

 **-¿Algo va mal?**

 **-No. Solo no ha sido un buen día del todo.**

 **-Estaba un poco preocupada.**

 **-No hay nada de qué preocuparse –le dijo entre besos Sesshoumaru-. ¿Se ha aprovechado mucho de ti madre?**

 **-No, –Kagome sonrió junto a la boca del hombre- es más, creo que te gustará el desfile de mañana.**

 **-¿Qué usarás?**

 **-Sorpresa –contestó pícaramente la chica- ¿vamos?**

 **-Vamos –Sesshoumaru volvió a besarla profundamente una vez más antes de tomar sus cosas y salir con Kagome rumbo al estacionamiento.**

* * *

 **-¿Cómo mierda se supone que conseguiré una invitación?, eso es imposible, ni si quiera puedo robar una o suplantar a alguno de los invitados ya que son todos conocidos.**

 **-No lo sé.**

 **-¡Pues eso no me ayuda en nada Kana! –dijo malhumorado el joven mientras esperaba a su hermana que cerrara la puerta de su oficina.**

 **-No uses ese tono conmigo, yo ya hice más de lo que debía. De hecho, ni si quiera debía hacer algo y mira nada más lo buena que soy –ambos caminaron rumbo al ascensor.**

 **-Menos de cuatro horas –dijo mirando su reloj- no he conseguido nada en toda la mañana.**

 **-Pues habla con Irasue.**

 **-Tienes razón, ¡cómo no se me ocurrió antes! –la ironía no encajaba con su sombrío tono de voz y Kana solo puedo dar vuelta los ojos mientras cogían en elevador y comenzaban a descender.**

 **-Lo digo en serio. Ve y dile que es alguien importante. Es extranjero, nadie sospechará nada y si tienes aunque sea aaaaaalgo de suerte, te ayudarán.**

Nadie había hecho detener el ascensor hasta el piso doce, donde cuatro conocidas personas ingresaron y saludaron brevemente. Si no conociera bien a su hermano, diría que estaba sorprendido, como si hubieran cogido al problemático de la clase hablando mal del profesor de turno, y… ¿qué significaba esa mirada e arriba abajo a la chica de la coleta?

 **-Este es mi hermano, del que les hablé más temprano. Hakudoshi Toei, ellas son la señorita Frossard, hermana del señor Sesshoumaru y su amiga, la señorita Wetzel –Hakudoshi saludó a ambas cordialmente, pero se tomó más tiempo estrechando la mano de Sango mientras la miraba a los ojos y le brindaba una encantadora sonrisa, ante lo cual Miroku levantó una ceja y guardó las manos en los bolsillo de su pantalón.**

 **-Es un placer –dijo volviendo a su posición tratando de disimular el hecho de que no le apartaba la mirada de encima a la joven.**

 **-Es increíble la coincidencia, justo hablábamos de ustedes –dijo la albina- Haku, ¿por qué no aprovechas ahora que lo tienes en frente? –el chico pareció confundido y tartamudeó un poco, mientras desviaba por primera vez la vista a su hermana casi sacando chispas de los ojos.**

 **-¿Y-yo?... no… de q… no, claro que no –dijo sonrojándose.**

 **-Qué poco elocuente de tu parte Hakudoshi. Me sorprende –se mofó un poco Miroku, lo cual molestó evidentemente al chico de los ojos rosa.**

 **-Disculpen a mi hermana, está siendo un poco más impertinente de lo normal.**

 **-¿A qué se refiere exactamente? –esa pregunta podrían dejarla pasar fácilmente… pero no cuando venía de un alto peliplateado de fría mirada ambarina que succionaba todo el aire con su presencia y que, además, era tu jefe.**

 **-Le he comentado a Haku sobre el evento y mi participación y resulta que ahora… ahora quiere ir. Pero, claro, como rechazó la invitación antes de que realmente se la hicieran llegar, está arrepentido, sobre todo porque tenemos un amigo de visita que igual quería asistir y podría haber venido como su invitado.**

 **-Haré unas fotos si te sirve. Especialmente para ti –ahora, parecía que Miroku lo estaba tomando más bien de forma personal.**

 **-Gracias… que considerado –el albino le brindo una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.**

 **-No veo problema de dejarlo pasar, tráelo como invitado tuyo y ya, además todos lo conocen. Pide que le hagan un marbete para entrar y ya –dijo el gerente encogiéndose de hombros.**

 **-Pero… ¿y nuestro amigo?... habría problemas si hacemos lo mismo.**

 **-Mañana tendrás que trabajar con mi madre, ¿por qué no le preguntas a ella? –Kana miró a su hermano como diciéndole 'haz tu parte', ya que ella debía ocupar su favor en otra cosa.**

 **-No sería pertinente, ya está haciendo demasiado importunándolos a ustedes.**

 **-Bueno… -habló tímidamente Kagome- podríamos invitarlos nosotras, así quedarían cubiertos ambos, ¿son solo dos? –a Hakudoshi pareció iluminársele el rostro, pero Sesshoumaru y Miroku se dieron miradas de 'nada de eso'.**

 **-Mira Kana… mañana veré a mi madre poco antes del desfile, intercederé por ti, pero igualmente ese día puedes buscarme y te ayudaré a pasar a Hakudoshi y tu invitado –justo a tiempo llegaban al estacionamiento- nos vemos, adiós.**

Todos se despidieron cordialmente excepto Miroku de Hakudoshi, el cual salió con las manos aun en los bolsillos y le dio una larga mirada al albino antes de alejarse. Montándose cada uno en los autos correspondientes emergieron del subterraneo, Sesshoumaru les hizo un cambio de luces al auto de Miroku para luego adelantarlo.

 **-Sí que son parecidos esos dos.**

 **-Excepto por los ojos –dijo Sango- ¿viste el color del chico? –mirando a Miroku le preguntó- ¿son lentillas?**

 **-No que yo sepa –dijo de no muy buen humor, Kagome captando un dejo de celos provocó más al pobre chico.**

 **-Sí no fuera por Sessh podrías haber tenido una cita, es bastante guapo –Miroku pareció estrujar el volante- lo bueno es que podrás verlo en el evento y él, sin duda, podrá verte desfilar.**

 **-No le encuentro nada del otro mundo –Kagome le hizo un gesto desde el asiento trasero a Sango y esta la miró como si la reprendiera.**

 **-Kagome solo está molestando Miroku. Además tú dijiste que serías mi pareja mientras estuviera en el país…**

 **-Y así será. Totalmente. Cuenta con ello –ahora volvían a ignorar a Kagome.**

Mientras ellos seguían conversando sobre lo del día siguiente Kagome aprovechó de revisar su móvil y comprobar los mensajes. Acercando el celular a su oído escuchó el mensaje de InuYasha.

 _ **-Veeeeeen lueeeeego. Yo llegaré esta semana, avísame y cocinaré algo para ti, si es que en casa Cina me deja y no le da un infarto, claro está. Por cierto, tengo algo que comentarte, pero no puede ser por aquí. Es algo muy importante… pero ya lo verás cuando llegues a casa. Hoy tocaré con la banda de un amigo y si tengo suerte alguien hará un vídeo o bien pediré que nos graben para que me veas tocando. Va a estar buenísimo, solo quisiera que pudieras estar aquí para que conocieras a todos y luego durmiéramos en la playa y atrapáramos una olas. Cuídate y dale saludos a todos de mi parte. Te quiero cabeza de chorlito.**_

Se oía tan feliz. Le encantaba saber que por fin InuYasha tenía a alguien a quién llamar familia, porque ahora que sabía que tenía un hermano no lo dejaría nunca y recuperaría todo su tiempo perdido con él. Kagome hizo una foto rápida de Sango tarareando una canción a Miroku, el cual también la tarareaba asintiendo con la cabeza. Se la envió y luego se hizo una foto a ella misma haciendo una morisqueta de fastidio, para que supiera cómo eran esos viajes en auto a casa de Irasue.

Pronto llegaron casa pero Irasue aún no había llegado, por lo que Kagome se excusó con el pretexto de ir a darse una ducha mientras Sango y Miroku seguían conversando animadamente en la sala.

 **-¡Pero esa música no la deben haber escuchado ni mis padre!**

 **-¡Qué dices!, pero si son de mis canciones favoritas.**

 **-¿Acaso bailas onda disco? –preguntó el chico divertido.**

 **-Pues… claro… ¿de qué te ríes? –dijo haciendo ademán de darle de palmadas en el brazo-. Pues sí, me encanta. Demándeme señor abogado –Miroku la cogió de los brazos, aprovechando que estaban solos y la acercó más a ella.**

 **-Podría demandarte, pero por otras cosas, ciertamente… -Sango sonrió y lo miró directamente a los ojos, luego de forma sutil se liberó de sus manos.**

 **-¿Cogerás algo de comer o te iras enseguida?**

 **-Es mejor que me vaya, pero –dijo levantando uno de sus dedos índices- si tanto te gusta bailar, entonces tendrás que salir conmigo antes de que tú y Kagome se vayan.**

 **-No me acobardaré ante eso Miroku –respondió la castaña con un falso aire de aburrimiento.**

 **-Muy bien, es un trato –dijo extendiendo su mano la cual fue estrechada con fuerza por la muchacha. Nuevamente aprovechando el impulso, Miroku la jaló hasta él e hizo ademán de despedirse, pero ante la falta de coordinación, casi terminan besándose, a lo cual la joven rio- oye, eso viene después de la cita, no creas que soy un chico fácil.**

 **-Eres tú el que está haciendo movimientos raros. No trates de conquistarme –respondió osadamente la joven.**

 **-¿Por lo menos funciona un poco?**

 **-Sí… creo que sí.**

 **-Entonces nos daremos prisa fijando el día de la cita –dijo por fin dándole un beso en la mejilla- descansa, estaré en primera fila alentándote… o espantando a quién se pase de la raya contigo.**

 **-Bobo –susurró la chica, mientras Miroku daba media vuelta y salía por donde había entrado.**

* * *

Un hombre de oscuros rizos que caían un poco más debajo de sus hombros esperaba pacientemente en una lujosa mesa de bar, en el hotel donde se alojaba. Había bajado temprano, pero esperaba que su 'cita' no demorase más de la cuenta. Si había algo que detestaba era la impuntualidad. Sus rojizos ojos miraban con poco interés su alrededor, donde varias mujeres le devolvían insinuantes y coquetas miradas, a las cuales sonreía con amabilidad… aunque por dentro estuviera más que hastiado.

De pronto dos albinos entraron por la puerta y llamaron su atención. Al joven ya lo conocía, pero a lo guapa jovencita a su lado no, aunque sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba. Descruzando su piernas se puso de pie y tendió una de sus manos, primero al joven y luego a la muchacha.

 **-Por fin nos conocemos señorita Toei –dijo con un marcado acento.**

 **-Mucho gusto señor Colbet.**

 **-He de suponer que traes muy buenas noticias.**

 **-Eso tendrás que decidirlo tú –dijo el chico tomando asiento junto a su hermana.**

 **-Escucho –dijo el hombre mientras le hacía señas al hombre del bar.**

 **-No hemos conseguido la invitación pero… podrás ingresar sin problemas.**

 **-Espero que no sea trepando ventanas o por la puerta de servicio –sonrió con una risa malévola que prometía dolor y sufrimiento si no se le daba en el gusto, Kana se removió un poco inquieta y mientras un mesero depositaba unas copas de Martini contestó por su hermano.**

 **-Será el mismo Sesshoumaru Frossard quién le dará la bienvenida, por la puerta ancha, claro está –a lo que el hombre la miró con cierto asombro.**

 **-Vaya, parece que debí, desde un principio, hacer negocios con usted señorita Toei. ¿Cómo lo han logrado?**

 **-Solo supimos cómo jugar nuestras fichas. Apostamos al ganador –dijo Hakudoshi mientras bebía de su copa- el resto lo hará Kana mañana y ya luego, todo dependerá de ti.**

 **-Los felicito muchachos, hacen un muy buen trabajo en equipo.**

 **-Solo hay un pero –Hakudoshi no quiso mirar al hombre, el cual comenzó a borrar la sonrisa del rostro.**

 **-Y ese sería…**

 **-Kagome será una de las modelos, por lo cual no podrás acercarte a ella durante el desfile. Tendrás que esperar hasta el final para hacerlo y si es que así se da… -Kana miró sin expresión en el rostro al pelinegro. La verdad, en él sí podía notar el parecido con la chica.**

 **-Pues esos son detalles, he esperado veintiún años… dos horas más no será nada.**

 **-En ese caso, te pasaré a recoger temprano, a las seis de la tarde, el evento comenzará a las ocho, pero como Kana igual modelará y es nuestro pase, tendremos que movernos antes.**

 **-¿Eres modelo Kana? –sonrió con amabilidad el hombre.**

 **-Para nada –la joven mantuvo su inexpresividad para que la tomara en serio y no la viera como una simple chiquilla- la verdad, ha sido suerte el cómo se han dado las cosas. Estuve a punto de rechazarlo, hasta que Irasue mencionó lo del favor.**

 **-Aaaah… ya veo… -respondió con interés- entonces tú me conseguirás esa cita.**

 **-En efecto –Naraku sonrió satisfecho. Hakudoshi, casi con la misma expresión de su hermana, cortó la charla queriendo pirarse lejos de ese hombre siniestro.**

 **-Bien, eso es todo. Mañana a las seis –iba a sacar su cartera para pagar los tragos pero Naraku se adelantó negando frente a él con su mano.**

 **-Corren por mi cuenta, apenas sí los tocaron. Nos vemos mañana.**

 **-Hasta entonces –dijo Kana y ambos se marcharon.**

Los mellizos salieron silenciosos del lugar hasta estar de vuelta en el auto. Ya cuando habían cogido la pista Kana dio un profundo suspiro.

 **-¿De dónde carajos ha salido ese tipo? –miró fijo a través del parabrisas, mientras su hermano hacía lo mismo-, y ¿en qué momento se te ocurrió hacer tratos con él?**

 **-No fastidies Kana. Ya tengo suficiente con tener que lidiar toda la tarde de mañana con él.**

Y el auto cogió una velocidad no permitida para la zona, como si saliera del infierno.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

 **-Repasemos: comenzaremos con los accesorios; las once modelos, dos vueltas, más una tercera vuelta con solo tres modelos, ahí dejamos a nuestras VIP. Luego toda la onda Vintage, Casual y Navy; las once modelos…**

Sasha repasaba con Irasue cada mínimo detalle desde la apertura al cierre del desfile. El ajetreo del día había sido casi infernal, pruebas de audio, vídeo, luces, ropa y accesorios hacía que no dieran real abasto con todas las exigencias, por lo que Sasha había tenido que conseguir a última hora que se les uniera Matsuri, la joven que solía hacer el trabajo de asistente 'comodín'.

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde y las modelos estaban haciendo su tercer recorrido por la pasarela, comprobando que los ajustes hechos a los atuendos no les fueran a jugar una mala pasada. Sesshoumaru había llegado a eso de las diez de la mañana ya que sabía que su madre podría estar teniendo un colapso nervioso y, efectivamente, en cuanto lo vio, corrió hacia él y le gimoteó sus desdichas. Ya que siempre era así y conocía bastante bien el quehacer para la presentación, se ofreció a cubrir la parte de supervisión del soporte técnico, lo cual alivianó bastante la carga de las organizadoras.

En lo que llevaba de día había visto dos o, a lo mucho, tres veces a Kagome y siempre desde lejos, excepto a la hora del almuerzo, donde la joven le dijo que no quería comer nada, a lo que él se negó rotundamente, ganando la discusión. Estaba expectante por ver la hora en la que apareciera Kagome, para saber qué llevaría puesto y si debía crear un incendio o robar las ropas que no fueran de su agrado. Sin embargo, llegado el momento en el cual, sospechosamente apareció Miroku, su madre lo corrió del lugar, aludiendo a que las pruebas finales, para que resultaran, debían ser estrictamente privadas para que no se filtrara ningún tipo de información.

 **-¿Qué podría decir?, he estado ayudando todo el día, si me quedo es para asegurarme que las cosas funcionen.**

 **-Te avisaré si algo falla en el momento –le dijo Irasue empujándolo hacia la salida- además, ya deberías volver al penthouse a cambiarte, podrías ayudarme con la recepción de vuelta.**

 **-¿Y por qué Miroku si puede quedarse dentro? –su actuación de niño pequeño sacó una risa a la mujer, pero ante la advertencia se dio vuelta para localizar al infiltrado… al cual no logró localizar.**

 **-¿Estás seguro que Miroku estaba por aquí?**

 **-Dijeron pruebas de modelos y apareció mágicamente.**

 **-No le veo por ninguna parte, pero gracias por el dato, estaremos al pendiente –y cerró las puertas doble, con seguro, en su nariz.**

Malhumorado como de costumbre, a estas alturas, se alejó del lugar mientras sacaba su móvil y comenzaba a marcarle a su mejor amigo… el cual desvió las llamadas. Claro, el muy listillo había pensado en todo. Maldito suertudo. Sin más remedio llamó a Lin, quedando en pasar a buscarla a eso de las seis y veinte mientras ya se dirigía a su auto para poder ir cambiarse a su penthouse.

Miroku fue realmente inteligente, llegó al Shikon no Tama con unos tejanos y una remera negra, casi igual a los de seguridad. Mientras observaba cómo era el movimiento, las salidas de emergencia, el flujo de movimiento y las personas que andaban cerca, trazó su plan para poder colarse cerca de Sango. Pasaron por su lado dos jóvenes cargando un pesado bulto dentro de una caja y amistosamente le quitó la gorra a uno de ellos, la cual rezaba seguridad en letras blancas. Calándosela hasta los ojos, esquivó a las organizadoras con mucha cautela y llegó hasta el lugar donde la mayoría de las modelos estaban siendo peinadas y maquilladas para el desfile. La mayoría se encontraba aun con el albornoz de satín para vestirse más tarde y tras un leve chequeo la encontró.

Hermosa, como siempre, más preocupada de apuntar alguna tontería en su agenda mientras hablaba por su móvil, apartada lo más que podía del bullicio del resto. Al acercarse se dio cuenta que hablaba en italiano, por lo que supuso que era una llamada de trabajo. Esa mujer no sabía el significado de 'descanso y relajación'. A punto de llegar hasta ella, sintió que alguien lo tomaba del brazo y lo jalaba hacia la derecha, a espaldas de su objetivo principal. Frustrado se dio la vuelta y su cara cambió en cuanto vio el risueño rostro de Kagome.

 **-Eres cosa seria Miroku.**

 **-Kagome –era hora de jugar sus mejores cartas- qué guapa estás, Irasue me ha enviado a hacer una supervisión rápida. Si me permites, por favor.**

 **-¿Y ella te ha entregado la gorra de seguridad?**

 **-No, la he cogido yo mismo, me gusta tomarme en serio las tareas que me dan, por mínimas que sean.**

 **-Bueno, Sasha se está asomando por la puerta en este momento, quizá te esté buscando, déjame llamarla… -Kagome iba a hacer el gesto cuando Miroku la empujó tras un mudador de tres cuerpos.**

 **-OK, todo ha sido idea mía, ¿buscabas una confesión?, ahí la tienes, disfrútala –Kagome se rio tapándose la boca-. Solo quiero saludarla antes del desfile, nada más. Prometo que me iré en seguida, ¿podrías cubrirme?**

 **-El box de al lado es el VIP, Sango se dirigirá ahora allí, Kana está siendo maquillada en este momento y yo me quedaré por si veo venir a alguien. ¿Te sirve eso?**

 **-Eres un sol –dijo abrazándola y besando su mejilla.**

 **-Miroku –le dijo ahora seria la chica- si ves que se comienza a cambiar espero que tengas un poco de decencia, no la vayas a espiar o yo misma me encargaré de ti.**

 **-¿Tu familia es siciliana acaso?**

 **-No quieres saber quiénes eran mis abuelos maternos… aprovecha tus cinco minutos –dijo la joven alejándose.**

Siguiendo los consejos de la pelinegra, volvió a deslizarse fuera del lugar. A su paso se dio cuenta que efectivamente Kana estaba siendo peinada y maquillada, mientras Sango brillaba por su ausencia. Abriendo cuidadosamente la puerta para no importunarla si se estaba cambiando, ingresó a la habitación que se encontraba aparentemente vacía. Cuando cerró la puerta y esta hizo más sonido de lo que esperaba y la voz de Sango salió de detrás de una pared que servía de probador.

 **-¿Esto iba con los tacones ro…?, ¿Miroku? –aparentemente avergonzada volvió tras la pared y asomó solo su cabeza- ¿qué haces aquí?**

 **-¿Vas a salir con eso? –se acercó más que rápido hasta la pared la cual realmente tenía una puerta, Sango lo empujó un poco, pero él logró ingresar y encerrarlos a ambos dentro.**

Sango llevaba un ajustado crop top de lentejuelas rojas que, prácticamente, solo cubría su busto, acompañadas de un daisy duke ajustadísimo y minúsculo, donde supuso que la prenda principal era la chaqueta de mezclilla tipo boyfriend, la cual tenía unos desgastados repartidos por varias partes y un gran estampado en la espalda.

 **-¿Qué haces?, podría entrar alguien –Miroku comenzó a supervisar las prendas que habían detrás de la joven colgadas.**

 **-Sango… no… -dijo en un gemido el chico, mientras veía una especie de corsé blanco cubierto de un fino empedrado.**

 **-Miroku, debes irte –la chica puso la mano el picaporte cuando se abrió una puerta y Miroku la tomó desde atrás por la cintura, cubriéndole la boca con la mano libre.**

 **-¿Sango? –la voz de Kana inundó el lugar.**

Desde dentro del probador, Miroku la alejó silenciosamente de la puerta manteniéndola en la posición, pero recostando su espalda en la pared para sentir algo de apoyo. Trato de no sentirse nervioso para calmar a Sango que se había quedado muy quieta captando la indirecta. Cuando sintieron el sonido de un pestillo pusieron atención y Kana comenzó a hablar en japonés.

 **-¿Ya vienen para acá?... no, aun no le he dicho nada… ¿cómo debo presentarlo?... ¿estás seguro que nadie sabe que es el padre de Kagome?... –Miroku frunció el ceño, ¿de qué hablaba Kana?- Haku, esto me está dando mala espina, ni si quiera sabe si Irasue podría reconocerlo, a estas alturas podría saber quién es y, sí es así, estaremos jodidos, no él, no me interesa ninguno de ellos, hablo de ti y de mí… sí, lo haré, he dicho que lo haré y no me puedo retractar a estas alturas, pero tendré que improvisar en el momento… OK, avísame cuando lleguen.**

El pestillo se destrabó y volvieron a cerrar la puerta. Se quedaron un momento más en la posición en la que estaban, Miroku comenzó a soltar de poco a Sango, la cual cuando estuvo liberada del todo se acercó en silencio a la puerta y abrió un poco para comprobar que estaban realmente solos. El chico se deslizó por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, sus ojos muy abiertos, moviéndose rápidamente de un lado a otro, sopesando las posibilidades, tratando de adivinar qué era lo que decía Hakudoshi del otro lado de la línea. Sango volvió hasta él y se preocupó al verlo de esa manera. Agachándose hasta quedar a su altura comenzó a llamarlo por su nombre, pero este no respondió sino hasta el cuarto intento.

 **-¿Qué ocurre?, ¿qué ha sido todo eso?, ¿es mi idea o ha mencionado a Kagome? –la joven tomó el rostro del hombre y comprobó si tenía temperatura o algo. Le quitó la gorra y la tiró al suelo para luego obligarlo a mirarle- Miroku me estás asustando.**

 **-Lo siento… yo… debo irme… -poniéndose de pie trató de salir de ahí pero Sango lo retuvo contra la pared, haciendo que él le pusiera atención.**

 **-Vas a decirme en este momento qué está ocurriendo o saldré y lo averiguaré por otro medio –dos pares de ojos se sostuvieron por un momento. Cuando Sango fue envuelta por los brazos de Miroku trató de suavizar un poco su trato. Algo malo estaba ocurriendo y sabía que esto involucraba a su amiga**

 **-Sango –ahora la sostenía con firmeza por los hombros- necesito que confíes en mí. Prometo que volveré a ti al finalizar la noche y te contaré todo lo que quieras saber, pero ahora debo irme.**

 **-Aunque no haya entendido ni una palabra, estamos juntos en esto Miroku, no quiero que cargues solo con lo que sea que esté pasando aquí –los profundos ojos marrones de la chica eran dulces en el fondo y lograban dejar entrever otra emoción más que no supo interpretar bien pero, sin embargo, lo llenaba de un sentimiento dulce y acogedor.**

 **-Dios… te besaría sí p… -Sango acortó la distancia y selló la boca de él con la suya. Fue una suave presión, que afiebró los labios de ambos y lanzó una corriente eléctrica por sus espaldas. Cuando se alejó estaba profundamente ruborizada a lo que Miroku sonrió con dulzura, pasando su pulgar por el labio inferior de ella- estaré muriendo de un infarto cada vez que desfiles por la pasarela. No tendré ojos para nadie más que para ti.**

 **-Disfruta del desfile sin predisponerte a nada. Ve y búscame cuando acabe la noche.**

El joven salió disparado del lugar. No le importó ser reconocido por las modelos o la asistente de Sasha por el camino, tenía la cabeza dando vueltas aun por el beso de Sango y no sabía bien qué hacer ahora.

Irasue.

Debía dar con Irasue. Debía decirle lo que había escuchado y con ello impedir que, sea quien sea el invitado de Hakudoshi, entrara a la fiesta.

 **-¿Ese era Miroku Kenzou, el abogado de Sesshoumaru? –dijo una modelo asiática a otra.**

 **-No puede ser, ¿qué haría saliendo de la sala VIP? –Kana se percató de inmediato del comentario y se levantó de donde estaba para verlo con sus propios ojos.**

No podía ser, el chico iba como alma que lleva el diablo y se alejaba en dirección opuesta a la pieza en donde había estado antes. ¿Y si había escuchado todo?, mierda, ¿qué haría ahora? Alejándose nuevamente esta vez encerrándose en un baño volvió a llamar a su hermano.

 **-Estamos por llegar –dijo rápidamente el albino por la otra línea.**

 **-No tengo mucho tiempo, escucha bien lo que te diré y no hagas preguntas. Me enviarás un sms cuando llegues y esperarás en tu auto junto a Naraku. Cuando recibas el mío de vuelta, rápidamente te dirigirás a la entrada para ingresar, pero una vez dentro no puedes quedarte cerca de Naraku, tendrán que dispersarse. Busca una foto de Miroku Kenzou y muéstraselas, ahora estoy completamente segura, hay personas que conocen la identidad del padre de Kagome y…**

 **-¿Cómo sabes eso? –respondió tenso le joven.**

 **-Solo has lo que te digo –la chica no quería admitir su error, pero había mostrado ser más ingeniosa que su hermano- lo he escuchado hablando con Irasue. Naraku deberá cuidarse de los dos, se dirige a la cueva del lobo.**

* * *

 **-Todos modelarán menos yo –dijo una jovencita que aparentaba mucho menos de su edad actuando de ese modo, en medio de una evidente pataleta.**

 **-De haber sabido que te emocionaba tanto te hubiera propuesto yo mismo para que ocuparas el lugar de Kagome.**

 **-En serio que actúas como todo un hermano mayor… celando tanto a tu pequeña hermana…**

 **-Podrías estar de mi lado, solo como por variar un poco.**

 **-Pobrecilla Kagome, de seguro no la has dejado citarse con nadie acá, eres un pesado Sessh.**

 **-No vino buscando novio, hay chicas que piensan en otras cosas más que hombres Lin… claro, tú no lo entiendes mucho… -la joven le dio un fuerte golpe en el brazo- ¡OUCH!, eso me ha dolido.**

 **-Esa era la idea –bajando del auto.**

Los invitados aun no comenzaba a llegar, pero la prensa ya estaba dispuesta y siendo retenida tras el acordonado de terciopelo rojo por los guardias de seguridad para evitar tumultos. Los hombres se encargaban de revisar y repartir membretes entre fotógrafos, periodistas y camarógrafos mientras se hablaban por intercomunicadores en las mangas de sus camisas.

Queriendo evitar las sesiones fotográficas, Sesshoumaru instó a Lin a entrar por una puerta menos visible y asediada de personas, a lo que nuevamente hizo un puchero, ya que esperaba poder conseguir que le hicieran unas cuantas fotos. Saludando a su paso a dos fornidos hombres, ingresaron por uno de los laterales al hall del Shikon no Tama y se dirigieron al gran salón del desfile. Haciendo un breve repaso de cómo había dejado las cosas, se percató que no habían acontecido inconvenientes mientras realizaron las últimas pruebas, por lo que se dirigió a Matsuri, la que se encontraba visible de las tres anfitrionas, para preguntarle por su madre y las respectivas ubicaciones de Lin y él.

 **-Se retiró hace una media hora con Sasha para cambiarse, ya debería estar por… ahí vienen –dijo apuntando con su dedo índice.**

Al darse la vuelta, vio que tras su madre corría Miroku, el cual la cogió de uno de sus brazos para llamar su atención. El chico estaba realmente pálido. Temiendo que algo hubiera pasado y casi olvidando por completo a Lin, se acercó rápidamente a los dos, haciendo que Miroku lo mire con los ojos muy abiertos.

 **-¿Qué sucede? –la pregunta directa fue para su amigo.**

 **-¿El qué?, nada, ¿qué haces aquí?**

 **-Soy invitado y dentro de poco llegará el resto, es obvio que esté aquí –dijo explicando como si Miroku tuviera problemas cognitivos. Irasue que no se había enterado aun de nada reparó en la joven que se acercaba a espaldas de su hijo.**

 **-Lin, querida, qué guapa estás –se abrazaron y besaron para luego centrarse brevemente en Miroku- cariño, no puedo atenderte en este momento, debo dirigirme a la entrada dentro de poco, ¿es muy urgente lo que necesitas decirme?**

 **-Mucho –Miroku no sabía cómo distraer la atención del resto. Saludó rápidamente y sin mucho reparo a Lin y trató de apartar un poco a la madre de su mejor amigo- quiero consultarte algo acerca de uno de los invitados.**

 **-Miroku, ¿piensas presentarte así? –le dijo Lin reparando en su ropa.**

 **-Irasue –Sasha la llamaba de lejos- entrevista de cinco minutos antes de comenzar a recibir a los invitados en la recepción. Es para la Weekend Magazine, rápido.**

 **-Lo siento chicos, Miroku, si es muy urgente pregúntale a Sasha o Matsuri, de otro modo trata de ubicarme luego –dijo mientras finalmente se alejaba y salía por la puerta que Sasha le abría. Maldiciendo para sus adentros, restregó su cabello con tanta fuerza que logro aflojar su coleta, la cual tuvo que poner en unas de sus muñecas antes de que se le extraviara.**

 **-¿Qué hay con los invitados?, no es lo que estoy pensando, ¿o sí? –dijo Sesshoumaru frunciendo el ceño mientras le sostenía la mirada al pelinegro.**

 **-No. Nada sobre 'la que no debe ser nombrada'**

 **-¿Hablamos de Kagura?, ya quisiera que se presentara, le quitaría todas las ganas de seguir siendo tan borde a la muy mal parida.**

 **-Tú no te metas, ¿oíste?, ya tengo bastante con mi madre.**

 **-Tú tranquilo, yo nerviosa. Miroku… ¿en serio está todo bien?**

 **-Voy a cambiarme -dijo tratando de pasar por alto la pregunta.**

 **-Llegarás a mitad del desfile a estas horas -reparó el peliplateado.**

 **-Nada de eso, tengo mi ropa en el auto. Nos vemos en un momento –sin decir más, se alejó del lugar dejando más intrigado a Sesshoumaru que a Lin, la cual evidentemente no se hacía problema por nada.**

 **-Qué aburrido, nadie me toma mucho en cuenta. Esto no pasaría si fuera modelo, si tan solo Irasue me hubiera llama…**

 **-Señor Frossard –ambos voltearon a ver a la albina mujer de cabello trabajadamente escarmenado. Llevaba un maquillaje que la hacía ver como una muñeca gótica, a lo que Lin volvió a lloriquear algo sobre ropas, estilistas y pasarelas.**

 **-Kana, ¿no deberías estarte preparando?**

 **-Es que… no encuentro a la señora Irasue y pues… usted me dijo que podría ayudarme con el ingreso de Hakudoshi y nuestro amigo –Sesshoumaru lo recordó en seguida y restándole toda la importancia del mundo le pidió a Lin que se quedara esperándolo mientras resolvía el asunto de la ejecutiva.**

 **-¿Sabes si hay algún problema con alguno de los invitados o algo? –Kana trabajó una perfecta máscara de desentendida y negó con la cabeza.**

 **-¿Ocurre algo malo?**

 **-No, no es nada, quédate aquí mientras salgo a por tu hermano.**

Kana esperó pacientemente pero muy nerviosa para sus adentros mientras veía desaparecer a su jefe por el hall principal. Al cabo de uno minutos, entró seguido de Hakudoshi y un hombre que no era Naraku lo cuál la extrañó de sobremanera. Sesshoumaru les entregó unas pulseras que le había pasado previamente un guardia de seguridad y al llegar hasta ella se excusó para volver con Lin.

 **-¿Dónde está Naraku?**

 **-Tuvimos que improvisar, él es Onigumo –el hombre a su lado hizo un gesto despreocupado de saludo hacia la joven mientras observaba hacia otro lado- es uno de los guardias VIP, por eso usa traje, es primera vez que viene, así que nadie lo conoce. Me ayudó a ingresar a Naraku, debe estar en la parte posterior del edificio. Intercambiaran brevemente de lugar.**

 **-Vaya, al fin se juntaron tus dos neuronas, ahora sí puedo notar que somos hermanos.**

 **-Ya lárgate, quiero que esta mierda se acabe luego –la chica dio media vuelta pero antes de alejarse su hermano le preguntó-. ¿Qué pasó con Miroku e Irasue?**

 **-No lo sé, no pude escuchar mucho. Lo único que sé es que Miroku sabe que Naraku vendrá –la albina miró más allá de su mellizo hasta donde estaba la mujer respondiendo animadamente a un reportero- pero Irasue parece bastante despreocupada... No te fíes mucho y ten cuidado.**

En cuanto quedaron solos Hakudoshi volvió a mirar a la anfitriona, luego comenzó a comprobar el resto de la entrada, los primeros invitados que comenzaban a llegar y al cuerpo de seguridad que se mezclaban perfectamente con los demás asistentes al evento.

 **-¿Conoces a todos los guardias VIP?**

 **-Sí, nos reunieron a todos para la distribución de áreas, no voy a poder quedarme mucho tiempo deambulando por aquí, no es mi zona.**

 **-Bien, quédate pendiente de mis mensajes, no me sentaré dentro de las primeras filas, pero estaré relativamente cerca de Naraku. Dejo el resto en tus manos, condúcelo al salón cuando veas más flujo de personas.**

 **-Entendido –el joven se alejó tranquilamente pero con paso firme y seguro, desapareciendo a los pocos minutos de la vista del albino.**

Hakudoshi entró y se dedicó a merodear por entre las últimas filas. Observó sin muchas ganas el decorado, la pasarela y la disposición de la iluminación. Más pendiente estaba de ver por dónde y en qué momento aparecería Miroku. Sin duda, estaría en primera fila junto a Sesshoumaru y Lin, los cuales conversaban entre ellos mientras saludaban a uno que otro personaje. A Naraku no le había agradado para nada la idea de entrar sin invitación teniendo que esconderse como si fuera casi un terrorista, pero cuando Hakudoshi le explicó lo que sucedía supo atender y aceptar los cambios de planes. Estaba demasiado cerca de obtener lo que quería como para echarlo todo a perder por un simple capricho.

El lugar ya estaba casi copado cuando por fin dio con el joven abogado. Si tan solo pudiera hacerlo desaparecer. Al maldito ya le tenía sangre en el ojo hace algún tiempo, y ahora resultaba ser que, al parecer, sabía algo al respecto sobre Kagome… algo que no le había comentado a su buen amigo. Una sonrisa algo diabólica se asomó en sus delgados labios. Esto debía aprovecharlo a su favor o luego se arrepentiría. Las luces comenzaron a hacerse más tenues y todos cogieron asiento, Hakudoshi se hizo lugar cinco filas más atrás de Frossard y sus amigos, casi al final, para estar atento si alguno se movía. Comenzó a sonar la música y apareció el presentador a dar la bienvenida a los presentes para luego dar paso a Irasue, quien dio un breve discurso de entrada. Sintiendo la vibración de un mensaje en su pantalón leyó la pantalla de su móvil que decía _´dos filas detrás de ti, tres asientos a tu derecha. N.´_

Perfecto.

Que comience la función.

* * *

 **-¿Qué demonios te sucede?, me estás sacando de quicio, quédate quieto –le dijo en un susurro de evidente molestia Sesshoumaru.**

 **-Lo siento, lo siento… -respondió distraído Miroku mientras seguía mirando hacia atrás, luego a su derecha, a su izquierda y estirando el cuello mientras inspeccionaba a la sección frente a ellos.**

 **-¿A quién buscas?**

 **-Solo quiero saber quién es el acompañante de Hakudoshi.**

 **-¿Por qué?**

 **-Señores, ¿podrían quedarse quietos?, no nos dejan ver el desfile –les llamó la atención una mujer mayor tras ellos. Sesshoumaru se disculpó por ambos y le dio una última mirada de advertencia a Miroku. Lin se cruzó sobre el peliplateado y se dirigió al chico de la coleta.**

 **-Está cinco filas atrás de nosotros.**

 **-Gracias.**

Volteándose una vez más, sin ningún ápice de disimulo, Miroku pudo localizar fácilmente al albino. Sus miradas se cruzaron y sostuvieron por varios minutos, sin embargo, a ambos lados del chico había mujeres. La rosada mirada de Hakudoshi era desafiante, lo cual molestó al abogado, el cual pensó 'sabe que lo estoy vigilando'. Cuando el joven a su espalda le brindó una media sonrisa y le movió la cabeza en forma de saludo, Miroku respondió de la misma manera y volvió a concentrarse en un punto fijo cualquiera delante de él.

Esto estaba mal. No había logrado hablar con Irasue y ahora se encontraba solo en esto.

Aunque no del todo.

En el momento en que pensó en Sango esta cruzó la pasarela delante de él. Estaba de muerte. Ante el anuncio del presentador el público aplaudió el paso de la joven por la pasarela. Esos tacones rojos a juego con su top le nublaron el entendimiento, más cuando esta se quitó la chaqueta para sostenerla con una de sus manos por sobre su hombro derecho. Su seguridad y desplante le hacían pensar que no era la primera vez que hacía esto y ante los comentarios que se centraron en la chica más que en las prendas, sintió que sus mejillas se encendían de celos. Haciendo el camino de vuelta, Sango le sonrió y automáticamente una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. Sesshoumaru aplaudió a su lado le dio una miradita picarona a su mejor amigo, mientras le clavaba un codo nuevamente en el costado.

El desfile continuó y continuó. El público estaba cada vez más eufórico por las prendas y joyas que estaban siendo subastadas, cada modelo tenía su encanto y desplante natural que favorecían sobremanera la exhibición de las mismas. Después de cada ronda, se les pedía a los espectadores que fueran marcando en los folios que se les entregaron al entrar, los artículos que le llamaban la atención, así, al finalizar el modelaje comenzaría la subasta con los productos ya dispuestos para su retiro tras el acuerdo de transacción.

Sesshoumaru estaba satisfecho con las prendas que modeló Kagome. Era deslumbrante, difícilmente podía pensar en lo que llevaba encima cuando conocía lo que escondían las finas prendas por debajo, pero se sentía tranquilo de que estas fueran lo bastante sobrias como para no revelar más de lo que 'él quería' que el resto viera de ella.

Gracias al cielo.

 **-Sí que es una belleza –susurró Lin con profunda admiración- modela como todo una profesional… y mira qué lomo se gasta…**

 **-Es perfecta –dijo más para sí que para su amiga, mientras una fila más atrás escuchó comentarios que no le hicieron la más mínima gracia.**

 **-Ya sé lo quiero llevarme a casa -replicó alguien por lo bajo a espalda de los tres amigos.**

 **-Ni lo pienses, tengo más dinero que tú.**

 **-Si compartes conmigo, entre los dos se la arrebatamos a Kometsu.**

Lin, quien también escuchó los machistas comentarios a sus espaldas, cogió firme uno de los brazos de Sesshoumaru para que este no se levantara y volteara a golpear al trio de imbéciles. Se volteó y les dio sendas miradas de asco a cada uno, finalizando con un gesto de desprecio mientras volvía a su posición inicial. Sin duda no conocían a Sesshoumaru lo suficiente, pero ella apoyaba moralmente a su amigo ante tan desagradable circunstancia… y luchaba por contenerlo.

Las luces cambiaron de tonalidad, ahora eran más cálidas y las modelos comenzaron a aparecer con menos ropas… lo cual puso nervioso de sobremanera al chico de la mirada ambarina. Cuando Sango salió con un bikini de cuerina ajustado y con adornos de tachas y cadenas, Sesshoumaru sintió una profunda compasión por su amigo. Miroku se cruzó de brazos y negó rotundamente con la cabeza, en un momento agachó la cabeza casi derrotado, pero duró menos que un suspiro, ya que su vista la siguió hasta que se perdió de vuelta a los bastidores. Sesshoumaru trató de alentarlo con una breve palmadita en su pierna, sabía perfectamente lo que él sentiría si…

Dulce Cristo clavado en la cruz.

Ante la pasarela, una ninfa de la primavera hacía su aparición en un delicado y minúsculo bikini que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Más parecía un cuerpo pintado cubierto de pétalos de flor de cerezo; eran tan sutiles que su cuerpo se tensó temiendo que pudieran caerse a su paso. A lo mejor si no respiraba lograría que la prenda no saliera volando del cuerpo de la chica… Vale, la autoasfixia no era una solución realista. De la forma en que se presentaba ante la pasarela solo podía revivir la imagen de Kagome desnuda en sus sábanas bajo él.

 _-'Para'_.

Si seguía por ese camino se pondría de pie y la raptaría para llevarla a su casa y no salir de ahí por lo menos en un año. El maldito calvario no terminaba nunca, la joven se daba vueltas y vueltas, posaba hacia un lado y otro y sonreía haciendo que el mundo se derritiera a sus pies. Quizá debería marcarlo en la carpeta que tenía entre sus manos y así regalárselo… para que continuara el desfile la próxima vez que estuvieran solos, lo que tenía pensado sería luego de que terminara todo este maldito infierno.

* * *

Naraku había estado atento a cada paso que dio Kagome sobre la pasarela. Si bien se sentía orgulloso, desaprobaba totalmente la actuación de su primogénita. Se había estado sirviendo un sinfín de comentarios indeseables respecto a la figura de su hija, pero si algo tenía, era paciencia… y muchos contactos para meterles un poco de modales a golpes a los mal nacidos. Al fin parecía acabar todo ese bodrio, debía admitir que la mujer que organizaba el evento era bastante atractiva, es decir, más en persona que en vídeos y fotos.

Finalmente todas las modelos salían juntas a la pasarela, comenzaban los aplausos y agradecimientos. Harían un pequeño breack en el salón contiguo para luego pasar de lleno a la subasta de los artículos. Naraku se mezcló entre la multitud al salir procurando mantenerse distante de las personas que Hakudoshi les había mostrado en fotos. Ahora debía esperar que las modelos se cambiaran y pasaran a la recepción del cóctel para poder acercarse a la pelinegra y lograr su cometido. Por una parte, estaba ansioso de decirle todo en ese mismo momento, dejar a un lado las sutilezas y hacer que su hija enfrentara la realidad que él había preparado cuidadosamente para ella, mas, por otra parte, estaba demasiado expuesto, en un lugar desconocido y sin sus refuerzos cerca.

Un joven le ofreció una copa de champagne la cual aceptó con gusto. Pronto divisó al heredero Frossard, era la viva imagen del cabrón de su padre, por lo que el desprecio hacia él fue casi innato, sin embargo, su mayor preocupación era el alto joven de coleta que lo acompañaba y que había estado inquieto la mayor parte del evento buscando con la mirada a alguien que no conocía.

Pobre. Mejor que supiera mantener su distancia. Sino tendría que hacerlo por él y de la peor forma.

Checando su móvil, pudo leer los mensajes de Hakudoshi. Onigumo ya se encontraba nuevamente cerca, lo cual era perfecto, ya que en ese preciso momento estaba siendo presentado al grupito que se había formado alrededor del peliplateado. Y ahí estaba ella. Esta vez, vestida en un hermoso vestido blanco de tubo con escote de corazón, saludaba muy alegremente a todos aquellos que se le acercaban. La noche sería larga sin duda, pero no podía culparla del todo, era obvio que llamara la atención del modo que lo hacía. El vago recuerdo de Naomi le vino a la cabeza e inconscientemente apretó un poco más su copa. Tenían los mismos ojos pero, sin duda, el resto era en gran parte de él.

Ojalá lo notara en el primer encuentro.

Escribió un sms a Kana, ahora debía hacer su parte. Le agradaba la albina, había resultado ser más despierta que su antipático hermano y sabía perfectamente que todo lo hecho hasta el momento había sido gracias a su ayuda. Volviendo a relegarse en una de las áreas más apartadas, sacó del bolsillo interno de su abrigo un pequeño paquete en un lindo envoltorio rústico.

 **-Aun no hablo con Irasue, ¿tiene algo en mente? –Kana lucía un traje largo de fiesta bordado en cristales aguamarina. Su inexpresivo rostro no encajaba bien con la inquieta expresión de sus oscuros ojos, de lo cual se había percatado desde su primer encuentro. Le tenía miedo y eso era bueno.**

 **-Quiero que sepas que he aprendido a confiar más en ti que en tu hermano. Sé que te las arreglarás de alguna manera para concretar nuestro encuentro –le extendió con cuidado el paquete, el cual la joven observó un momento para luego coger entre sus manos atenta a sus palabras- cuando le digas que hay alguien que quiere conocerle entrégale esto y trata de hacer que lo abra en el momento. Eso te dará una segura ventaja para persuadirla si llegara a negarse. Estaré atento a tu mensaje.**

La chica no esperó más nada y se dio media vuelta alejándose entre la multitud. Quizá podría seguir jugando un poco más con fuego. Haciendo rodar su mirada por el salón, logró localizar a Irasue, quien charlaba animada con un grupo de mujeres de lo más cotorras. La miró tan intensamente y por tanto tiempo, que pronto esta volteó un poco extrañada a ver en su dirección, pero no reconociendo ningún rostro conocido, se distrajo nuevamente con sus invitados.

* * *

 **-Así que eres extranjero, lo siento, pero no noto ningún acento en ti, ¿de dónde dices que vienes? –inquirió el joven abogado al moreno que le había presentado Hakudoshi.**

 **-No soy precisamente extranjero del todo. Mi padre es el danés. Estuve de visita hasta hace poco en el país, pero yo me he criado prácticamente toda la vida aquí en Japón.**

 **-¿Y conoces hace mucho a los mellizos?**

 **-Más de lo que puedo recordar… supongo.**

 **-Pues tu llegada ha sido muy conveniente, justo ha dado con el desfile.**

 **-Miroku, ¿necesitas por casualidad el record de Onigumo?, digo, por las dudas. Siempre podemos hacernos con una copia para ti.**

 **-No es nada personal Hakudoshi–salió en defensa de su amigo el peliplateado- solo viejos hábitos de su profesión.**

 **-La verdad te anunciaron con tanto misterio que la curiosidad me estaba matando. Creo que conozco a la mayoría de los asistentes, así que supongo que el pajarito nuevo la lleva. Pero no es para tomárselo grave –dijo llevando una copa a sus labios despreocupadamente el joven abogado.**

 **-Simple _modus operandi_ de abogado quisquilloso –replicó Sesshoumaru, quien tenía abrazada de su cintura a una radiante Kagome.**

 **-Fuera de todo eso, debo decir que ha sido un desfile despampanante. ¿Son ustedes modelos? –dijo el infiltrado dirigiéndose a Kagome con una sonrisa bastante natural.**

 **-Sabemos en qué consiste el trabajo, pero no nos dedicamos ni de cerca a esto. Eso sí, Sango tiene mucha más experiencia ya que se dedicó mucho tiempo al modelaje _part time_ , hasta que mi padre le ofreció el trabajo que siempre quiso.**

 **-Ya veo, se conocen hace bastante.**

 **-Prácticamente, nos hemos criado juntas. Somos casi hermanas –sentenció Kagome a lo que Sango movió afirmativamente la cabeza. En eso Kana se unió al grupo.**

 **-El evento va por muy bien camino, por lo que escuché se está armando rumorcillo entre alguno de los invitados –miró a Sango con fingido entusiasmo, el cual solo su hermano notó que era falso- tu vestido plateado está en disputa por cinco asistentes.**

 **-Kana, tu amigo es bastante simpático, debes invitarlo nuevamente a la próxima fiesta de la empresa, a todo esto, ¿a qué te dedicas? –insistió con las preguntas el ojiazul. Los tres se tensaron un poco por la pregunta y de muy mala manera, abandonaron a Onigumo a responder solo.**

 **-Servicios privados de seguridad. Una pequeña empresa –respondió mintiendo solo en parte- pero no puedo hablar mucho de eso ahora mismo… aunque no quiero parecer descortés –Sesshoumaru lo miró de reojo, eso tenía sentido, ahora recordaba su rostro y sabía que había algo turbio con el muchacho.**

 **-Para nada -declaró Sesshoumaru-. ¿Lo dejas ya Miroku?, por cierto, debo pedirte un favor. Si nos disculpan –dijo alejándose del grupo seguido de un malhumorado Miroku.**

 **-No quiero parecer inoportuna pero, ¿puedo hablar un minuto contigo Kagome? –la morena, aunque extrañada, accedió con naturalidad ante el pedido de la joven, alejándose en otro sentido contrario al de los hombres y el grupo.**

 **-Son muy cercanos, ¿no? –Sango pensó que Hakudoshi siempre hablaba hacia ella con un tono de voz bastante suave. Si no fuera por el hecho que Miroku sentía una evidente aversión por él, habría pensado que era un ser bastante angelical... por decirlo de alguna forma.**

 **-¿Kag y Sessh?, bastante –Lin se excusó un momento para ir al servicio.**

 **-¿Qué hay del otro hermano?, no recuerdo muy bien su nombre…**

 **-InuYasha –aclaró la joven de la coleta- pues, Kagome se lleva estupendamente con ambos. Vivimos juntos en Nápoles, de hecho.**

 **-Llega a ser contagiosa la animosidad de Sesshoumaru a su hermana, nunca lo hubiera pensado de él –dijo actuando magistralmente ante una Sango que realmente cayó ante su pantomima-. Por eso me causa algo de… -el chico la miró a los ojos, ella no supo descifrar el mensaje oculto en ellos, por lo que esperó paciente a que continuara- lo siento, creo que mi comentario era inoportuno.**

 **-Por favor –dijo animándolo sutilmente la castaña-, siempre que sea dicho con respeto creo que no podría molestarme lo que dijeran.**

 **-He visto que han creado una buena relación con Miroku –el ojirosado miró su copa de Martini como buscando una respuesta dentro de ella- y no quiero parecer malhablado en honor a esa misma camaradería que puedo notar entre todos ustedes… pero desde que la señorita Frossard llegó, he notado un peculiar cambio en Kenzou –Sango recordó de inmediato el incidente de la tarde con Kana, la actitud de Miroku y cómo le había prometido que le contaría todo después-. A veces… no lo sé… pero a veces siento que oculta cosas. Al propio Sesshoumaru. No concibo eso en los amigos –el joven la miró con ojos penetrantes pero suaves, como los rayos de un cálido atardecer. Había algo bastante juvenil, casi infantil en sus facciones, lo que lograba transmitir algo de confianza, mas, sus instintos siempre habían sido agudos y algo muy en el fondo no la conquistaba respecto a la charla del joven. Pero ya que estaba en el arenal del chico, jugarían el mismo juego.**

 **-Eso sería bastante inapropiado –se llevó la mano al cuello fingiendo sentirse algo confusa-, ¿a qué te refieres exactamente?**

 **-Nada muy concreto, pero lo único seguro es que involucra a ambos hermanos, es cosa de hacer las matemáticas.**

 **-De verdad –Sango cogió una de las manos del chico y dulcificó su mirada al máximo, al punto que este casi llegó a sonrojarse- te lo agradezco. Uno nunca termina de conocer a las personas y, ya ves, a Miroku lo hemos frecuentado hace muy poco tiempo. Gracias por tener la confianza de compartir esto conmigo Hakudoshi.**

El albino se demoró un tanto en soltar la mano de la chica, la cual se dio cuenta y le siguió el juego, logrando ganarse la confianza del chico. Ahora solo necesitaba que Miroku volviera. Esto estaba recién comenzando.

* * *

 **-No comiences a hacer el papel de madre enojada conmigo Sessh –le dijo fastidiado el moreno a su mejor amigo.**

 **-He visto a ese tipo. Es parte de la seguridad VIP esta noche, han estado mintiendo todo este tiempo, por lo menos en parte. No confío en ellos –Miroku abrió mucho los ojos.**

 **-¿Cómo lo sabes?, lo de su trabajo digo.**

 **-Hoy vine a ayudar a mi madre, ¿recuerdas? Como siempre me he encargado de revisar en gran parte la logística del evento, era obvio que checaría la parte de seguridad. Su foto estaba entre los guardias VIP, así que sé que no necesitaba de mi ayuda para ingresar. Hay algo muy raro en todo esto.**

 **-Lo sabía –la azul mirada del chico se volvió al ahora reducido grupo, donde solo se encontraba Sango, Onigumo y el miserable de Hakudoshi haciéndose la tierna criatura. Espera un momento, ¿dónde estaba Kana y Kagome?-, no es bueno que dejemos a las muchachas solas vol…**

 **-¿Por qué resultó tan evidente desde un principio todo esto para ti?, ¿qué sabes que no me estás diciendo? –sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente. Miroku con la mandíbula tensa soportó la situación.**

 **-No creas que para mí es tan evidente todo esto Sessh –trató de medir lo más que pudo sus palabras-, es solo que hoy he oído a Kana hablando por el móvil con Hakudoshi. No pude oír la conversación claramente –mintió- pero lo que sí escuché con claridad fue el nombre de Kagome y si te das cuenta –dijo desviando nuevamente su cabeza hacia el grupo- en este momento ni Kana ni ella están con los demás. Puedes llamarme paranoico si quieres, sé que no es secreta mi aversión a Hakudoshi, pero desconfío de ellos, porque, ¿qué interés tan repentino pueden tener en tu hermana? Y, ¡vamos!, eso que estamos hablando de dos de las personas más interesadas de todo Japón –Sesshoumaru rastreó a las jóvenes mencionadas por Miroku. Kana le hablaba casi en plan de disculpa a Kagome, quien escuchaba atentamente y asentía con la cabeza, mientras la albina le tendía una especie de regalo. Mientras no la perdiera de vista no armaría un alboroto por dudas aun infundadas.**

 **-Quiero que me ayudes a vigilarles, pero con más sutileza. Esta noche has sido desmedidamente evidente con esa maldita actitud que te has montado. Necesito saber qué es lo que sucede, pero mejor sería que volviéramos –el ambarino miró más allá de las espaldas de su amigo- así podrás evitar que Hakudoshi le siga poniendo las manos encima a Sango.**

Miroku volteó más que rápido en la dirección opuesta y vio como Sango y Hakudoshi sostenían sus manos, ante el desinterés y desidia de Onigumo, quien volteaba constantemente en dirección a Kagome y Kana.

Sin decir más, se volvió dando grandes zancadas mientras acortaba rápidamente la distancia entre ellos, Lin apareció por un costado y abrazó a Sesshoumaru por la cintura, lloriqueándole lo divino que le quedaría el colgante de Morganita rosado, una pieza de más de cuarenta quilates en donde la pieza central, la Morganita en talla de pera, turmalinas rosas en baguette y diamantes redondos brillantes, estaba rodeado de un collar de diamantes y platino creado con una sofisticación digna de duendes. El empresario rodeo sus hombros con un brazo y trató de darle un poco de aliento ante la situación, aunque la verdad no estaba prestando mucha atención.

* * *

 **-Siento sacarte así de la compañía de tus amigos –el rostro de la joven adquirió una hermosura e inocencia infantil- sé que todo esto va a parecerte muy raro, porque apenas sí nos conocemos y no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para conversar ni nada, pero… -la joven pareció dudar mientras recogía un mechón de cabello tras una de sus orejas- se trata de un hombre. Lo conozco hace algún tiempo y es un hombre admirable, muy correcto, de bajo perfil e, incluso, un tanto tímido –notó como la pelinegra comenzaba a ponerse un tanto incómoda mientras le miraba y asentía silenciosamente con la cabeza-. No es lo que crees. No se trata de una cita ni mucho menos. De hecho –la chica extendió un paquete ante su silente interlocutora- no me ha pedido más nada que entregarte esto. Puede que no lo entiendas ahora, yo no tengo idea de qué va para ser honestas, pero lo único que puedo hacer es dar fe de él en este momento –Kagome tomó el envoltorio entre sus manos y calculó la ligereza del paquetito, bellamente envuelto en papel vegetal y sisal.**

 **-Kana… no sé qué decir la verdad –respondió vacilante la joven.**

 **-¿Qué tal si solo lo abres? –Kagome dudó por unos minutos, Kana no pudo evitar ocultar la excitación en sus ojos, aunque poco importaba ya que Kagome no la miraba directamente, cuando en eso se acercó un alto hombre a ellas.**

 **-¿Un admirador secreto? –preguntó el recién llegado con una elegante y fina cela alzada- señorita Toei, he de decir que me sorprende su actitud de celestina con mi hermana. Me temo que deberé preguntar de quién se trata –Kana pareció congelarse en su lugar evitando en todo momento mirar a los ojos a su imponente jefe.**

 **-Nada de eso señor Sesshoumaru, le acababa de explicar a la señorita Kagome que es un presente muy especial, pero al mismo tiempo, algo muy, muy personal –dijo mirando fijamente a Kagome, quien solo atinó a sonreírle no sin un poco de desconcierto.**

 **-En ese caso, ¿puedo robarme a mi hermana por un minuto? –Kagome de inmediato fijó la vista en él. Los ojos del chico estaban comenzando a desprender ese fuego ambarino que le consumía las entrañas.**

 **-Ya hemos acabado, si me disculpan –dijo la albina alejándose a-quién-sabe-dónde.**

 **-¿Sería tan amable de acompañarme un momento señorita Frossard?, ¿o será que dará una mala impresión a sus adeptos? –dijo el joven irónicamente mientras le ofrecía uno de sus brazos.**

 **-Sí continuamos guardando las apariencias, puede que aun logre liarme con uno o dos invitados… la noche es larga.**

 **-¿Sabía usted que es una bruja? –dijo tensando una sonrisa en su blanquecino rostro el joven de cabellos plateados.**

 **-Esta noche está especialmente encantador joven Frossard, sobre todo con sus sutiles halagos.**

Sesshoumaru la guió hacia las escaleras, si bien había ascensor en el recinto, le encantaba poder simplemente caminar y conversar con ella, tomándole el cabello de vez en cuando o sacándola un poquitín de quicio. Aun cuando ambos llamaban mucho la atención, lograron salir del salón del cóctel y concentrarse un poco más en ellos, como habían estado deseando hacerlo toda la noche.

 **-Pensé que me daría un infarto cuando te vi con ese bikini.**

 **-Es una de las prendas más hermosas que he usado nunca, aun cuando no sea mucho de mi estilo.**

 **-¿Te ha obligado mi madre a usarlo?**

 **-Algo así –dijo ella haciéndose la desentendida mientras arreglaba su melena- aunque una vez que lo tuve puesto… sentí que quería usarlo.**

 **-¿Por qué si no es 'muy de tu estilo'?**

 **-Porque quería que me vieras con el –dijo mientras pasaba un brazo por la cintura del joven-, quería poder captar tu atención y borrar el recuerdo de las demás modelos que desfilaron esta noche.**

 **-Como si realmente pudiera haberme fijado en las demás modelos. He estado a punto de crear una masacre en pleno desfile porque 'alguien' se hizo notar de sobre manera.**

 **-Creo que me quedaba bien.**

 **-¿Eso piensas?, porque es una manera bastante sosa de decirlo –dijo mientras subían un segundo tramo de escaleras.**

 **-Siempre podemos hacer una encuesta, sí así lo quieres. Hasta podría ponérmelo de nuevo, claro, para aclarar dudas.**

 **-Te encanta provocarme, ¿cierto? –dijo bajando una de sus manos por la cadera de la joven. No había nadie cerca, solo debían cuidarse de las cámaras.**

 **-Lo único que me encanta, me fascina y me vuelve loca… eres tú –Sesshomaru miró esos profundos ojos marrones y quiso arrojarse hacia sus profundidades para perderse y nunca más volver a salir. Kagome le sonrió con dulzura y le dio un breve apretón cerca del cinturón, donde reposaba una de sus manos.**

 **-¿Qué te han regalado esta noche? –el joven le hizo señas hacia una puerta mientras le hablaba, se detenían ahora frente a una suit.**

 **-No lo sé –dijo la chica entrando seguida de Sesshoumaru, el cual cerró la puerta tras él- me ha dejado un poco intrigada.**

Lo último que Kagome supo era que el chico se encontraba a una distancia de seis pies de ella. Acorralándola en el pasillo de entrada mientras dejaba con poco cuidado el paquetito en una mesa de arrimo, él sostuvo la cabeza de ella para evitar que impactara de lleno en la pared y tomó posesión de su boca.

 **-Han estado torturándome todo el día manteniéndote lejos de mí.**

 **-Puedo pensar en algo para recompensarte –respondió ella contra su boca arqueando la espalda para hacer que sus curvas se insinuaran más contra el cuerpo del chico.**

Kagome no esperó más nada y, como si tuviera todo el derecho del mundo de hacer lo que quería con el cuerpo del joven, comenzó a tirar de su fino cinturón Hermes. Sesshoumaru adoraba que fuera tan demandante con él, sonreía mientras comenzaba a dejar un reguero de húmedos besos por su mejilla y se dirigía directamente a su cuello, donde mordisqueó con suavidad para evitar dejar marcas. Ahuecando uno de sus pechos mientras con la otra mano acariciaba su bien formado trasero, escuchó los primero gemidos de asentimiento de ella. No se había dado cuenta en qué momento y de qué forma tan rápida ya le había quitado la chaqueta, corbata y camisa del cuerpo, lo único de lo que era consciente era de como sus manos frotaban su ya preparado miembro de forma apasionada por sobre la ropa.

Pero aunque la idea de hacerle el amor contra la pared era algo que había estado queriendo hacer hace algún tiempo, como pudo la condujo hacía el living, en el cual había amplios sillones de cuero negro y una gran y felpuda alfombra blanca de lo que parecía ser piel de oveja en todo el centro.

Cuando estuvieron sobre esta, Kagome empujó sobre uno de los sillones a Sesshoumaru, el cual le brindó una lasciva mirada mientras extendía su cabeza hacia el respaldo del cómodo mueble. Rápidamente la mujer condujo ambas manos hacia su espalda comenzando a bajar el cierre de su vestido para que finalmente este se deslizara por su cuerpo. Sesshoumaru se relamió los labios cuando Kagome se acercó sensual y lentamente a él en nada más que unas pantaletas blancas de encaje. Adelantándose al movimiento de ella, se inclinó hacia delante quedando a la altura perfecta de su entrepierna, donde comenzó a besarla por encima de la lencería mientras ella jugaba con su cabello, ondulando su caderas en el proceso.

Las manos de él aferraron con fuerza su pelvis, de vez en cuando sus manos iban de arriba abajo por sus piernas de seda y entonces Kagome pensó que necesitaría apoyarse en el espaldero del sofá para no caerse. Queriendo alzar una de sus piernas para darle mayor espacio para explorar, sopesó la idea de que podría dañarlo con sus tacones, por lo cual comenzó a tratar de quitárselos.

 **-Ni se te ocurra, te los dejarás puestos.**

Tomando con agilidad una las piernas de la chica mientras se la flectaba, la apoyó en uno de sus hombros y tiró de ella sobre su pecho, Kagome acoplándose rápidamente al movimiento separó un poco más sus piernas y sintió como Sesshoumaru mordisqueaba y lamía a través de la prenda su hendidura. Ya estaba completamente empapada, las succiones del chico la tenían delirando y sentía que en cualquier momento alcanzaría el orgasmo.

Notando que los movimientos de ella eran cada vez más rápidos y sus gemidos más profundos, maniobró apartándose de ella por un costado. La joven quedó de rodillas sobre el sillón y el rápidamente se posicionó tras ella apretando su dura erección contra su trasero. Mientras hundía una de sus manos bajo el blanco encaje y frotaba su clítoris, bajó el cierre de su pantalón y tiró de su bóxer, apartando lo justo la tela que cubría la intimidad de ella, guió con la mano libre su miembro y la llenó por completo de una sola vez.

Kagome gimió curvando su espalda, mientras sus músculos vaginales apretaron la erección del joven, el cual se movió rápidamente dentro de ella haciéndola llegar al orgasmo, lo que la hizo estremecerse en un placer incalculable. Cuando esta acabó, él ralentizó las embestidas, pero no abandonó su húmeda cavidad. Siguió en un vaivén cadencioso que volvió a acalorar su cuerpo, mientras cubría de besos su hombro derecho y masajeaba con suavidad uno de sus pechos, Kagome giró su cabeza para unir su bocas. Sesshoumaru deslizó su lengua por el borde sus labios antes de unirla a la de ella, sosteniendo su rostro con una de sus manos para mantener la posición.

El aire que salía de sus bocas era lo único que necesitaban respirar en ese momento, daba igual si eran leves suspiros, sus cerebros igualmente se estaban condensando para dejar que sus cuerpos tomaran todo el control de la situación.

 **-Te siento perfecta de esta forma, ¿notas lo profundo que llego así? –un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de la chica, quien se sujetó con fuerza del sofá por lo intenso del placer que sentía.**

 **-Sí –dijo en un suspiro- me llenas tan bien. No puedo pensar en nada más que en tu cuerpo dentro de mí.**

 **-Quiero esto –él comenzó a aumentar la intensidad de las embestidas-, quiero hacértelo de esta forma… y contra la pared y en el suelo, quiero que no sientas nada más que a mí dándote placer.**

Kagome se escurría más y más gracias a las embestidas de Sesshoumaru. Le encantaba que le hablara mientras le hacía el amor, que le hiciera saber lo bien que se sentía también para él y que quisiera esto tanto como ella. Los sonidos de sus cuerpos chocando la hacían calentarse aún más mientras las manos de él iban y venían desde sus pechos hasta su centro.

De un momento a otro, se sintió frustrantemente vacía. Con la mente enturbiada, giró la cabeza sobre su hombro y vio que él se quitaba el resto de su ropa rápidamente.

 **-Tienes que ver esto –dijo el chico mientras la giraba y la hacía tenderse sobre su espalda elevando completamente sus caderas al encuentro de las suyas- quiero que veas como entro en ti –el aún seguía de pie, con una rodilla apoyada en el asiento mientras elevaba una de las piernas de la joven y la otra la enrollaba sobre su cadera. Lentamente su miembro comenzó a perderse de vista, mientras ella sentía nuevamente la dulce invasión de él en su cuerpo. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse mientras se retorcía de placer, pero ante ello, el comenzó a retirarse tan lento como había estado entrando hasta ese momento-. No, quiero que lo veas, quiero que recuerdes esta imagen. Quiero que recuerdes cómo te hago sentir, cómo te hago mía Kagome.**

Ella volvió abrir los ojos automáticamente, concentrando de nuevo toda su atención en el lustroso miembro de Sesshoumaru. Con una lentitud deliciosa se iba abriendo camino entre sus pliegues íntimos, haciendo que los músculos de su abdomen y pecho se tensaran por la pasión contenida. Su cuerpo se estaba cubriendo de una fina capa de sudor que lo hacía ver apetecible, ese hombre era un verdadero dios griego. Ella lo vio morderse un labio mientras tiraba un poco hacia atrás su cabeza, mientras algunos mechones de cabello se le pegaban a la frente y el cuello. Ahora salía por completo y volvía a entrar, una y otra y otra vez, para después de un buen rato, comenzar a hacer nuevamente más desenfrenadas sus embestidas. Kagome escuchaba unos gemidos profundos y roncos, y se sorprendió al notar que era ella quien los estaba emitiendo. Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar su propio cuerpo mientras una se detenía en uno de sus pechos y la otra iba hasta su hinchado clítoris.

 **-Sí. Mierda. Tócate amor. Tócate y deja que vea como te acercas al abismo –ahora él se acomodaba nuevamente para poner ambas piernas de ella sobre sus hombros haciendo que esta se arqueara bajo él mientras maldecía.**

 **-Sesshoumaru… Sessh… Dios… – él acercó una de sus grandes manos a la cara de la joven e introdujo su pulgar entre los carnosos labios de la chica, la cual comenzó a lamerlo de forma delirante mientras tiraba succión tras succión. Cuando las cosas se pusieron más crudas y Kagome sintió que se aproximaba su segundo orgasmo, comenzó a mordisquear levemente el dedo del chico.**

 **-Sí, muerde cariño, hazlo fuerte –Kagome empezó a ahogarse en sus propios gemidos-, muerde y ahora córrete para mí.**

Y eso fue todo lo que necesito la joven antes de ver estrellas de colores en un sinfín de parpadeantes reflejos. Cuando el éxtasis la estaba partiendo por la mitad, sus músculos interiores vibraron y crearon una sujeción mortal en el miembro de Sesshoumaru, el cual comenzó a verter calientes chorros de su semilla dentro de ella. Los músculos de su cuello se tensaron y dejaron escapar un ronco gemido que más pareció un gruñido mientras su hinchado apéndice seguía retorciéndose en los últimos espasmos de su orgasmo.

Sus cuerpos se tomaron su tiempo para abandonar los resquicios del ritmo que habían estado llevando hasta ese momento, lentamente Kagome comenzó a bajar su piernas y darle espacio para que él se tendiera sobre ella formando la manta más calentita y aromática de la historia. Sesshoumaru no hizo ademán de salirse de dentro de ella, al contrario, espero que su cuerpo perdiera la tonificación del momento para solo deslizarse de su interior. Se acomodó en el pecho de ella y cerró los ojos por un momento, entregándose a lo placentero de las caricias que ella le brindaban con sus manos, dedos y uñas sobre la espalda.

El sonido de un celular lo sacó de su ensoñación. Sesshoumaru, reconociendo que era su móvil, aguardó unos minutos para luego incorporarse, besar los labios de su amada y elevarse un poco volviendo a quedar casi en la misma posición anterior. Kagome jugueteó con sus piernas en las caderas de él y este la miró moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo varias veces seguidas. Su sonrisa llena de hoyuelos completó el panorama de su rostro y sin ninguna convicción habló mientras miraba la ropa tirada en el suelo.

 **-Deben estarnos buscando –acarició las piernas de la joven, elevó una pantorrilla para depositar un beso y luego se alejó del sillón-. Será mejor que bajemos para no destrozar los delicados sentimientos de los invitados de mi madre.**

 **-La verdad me gustaría descansar… en la cama de mi hombre –Sesshoumaru, de pie y desnudo, la miró como si ella hubiera dado la respuesta del millón de dólares.**

 **-¿Qué tal si bajamos y te llevo a casa entonces?**

 **-Pero la subasta debe estar por comenzar… si es que no lo ha hecho aún.**

 **-Pueden prescindir de nosotros, además hemos trabajado bastante hoy, nos merecemos un buen descanso. Sobre todo tú.**

El chico se adelantó al baño cogiendo su bóxer y pantalón del suelo. Kagome esperó hasta que volviera para luego entrar ella al cuarto y asearse y arreglarse un poco antes de bajar. Una vez listos y dispuestos, Sesshoumaru la abrazo y la volvió a besar mientras ella sonreía y le decía te amo junto a su boca.

 **-Espera, antes de que volvamos tengo algo para ti –el rebuscó entre la chaqueta de su traje y sacó una cajita plana y rectangular del bolsillo, poniéndose muy cerca de ella, la extendió entre la unión de sus cuerpos y Kagome lo miró con ojos llenos de curiosidad.**

 **-¿Qué es? –dijo tomándola entre sus manos.**

 **-Compruébalo tu misma.**

La joven tiró de la delgada cinta azul que cerraba la negra cajita y retiró la tapa. Dentro, un hermoso dije de oro blanco en forma de media luna era sostenido por una fina cadenilla que destellaba en minúsculos diamantes. Kagome jadeó ante lo hermosa que era la joya, era sorprendentemente ligera para el tamaño que tenía y por algún motivo, era algo que le podría recordar muy bien a Sesshoumaru, la luna.

 **-Amor –sintió que las lágrimas le escocían tras los párpados- es hermoso.**

 **-Solo lo mejor para mi mujer –Kagome se enganchó a su cuello y volvió a unir sus labios- ¿quieres que te ayude?**

 **-Sí, por favor –se dio vuelta, apartó el cabello de su nuca y Sesshoumaru abrochó el fino broche volviendo a deslizar la cascada de ondas negras por su espalda. La guió hasta un espejó cercano y ella pudo apreciar cómo destellaban los diamantes y la hermosa media luna un poco más debajo de sus clavículas. El la abrazaba por la espalda sonriéndole a su reflejo y ella tomó sus manos y las besó-. No me lo quitaré nunca.**

 **-Te amo dulzura.**

 **-Y yo a ti encanto.**

Salieron de la habitación, nuevamente Sesshoumaru le ofreció su brazo y volvieron a bajar por las escaleras hablando despreocupadamente de todo y nada. Él se quejó de tener hambre y ella de sentir sus músculos algo tensos necesitando un masaje, el cual él se ofreció de inmediato dar en cuanto llegaran al penthouse. Cuando volvieron a la primera planta, la gente estaba comenzando a ingresar de a poco en el siguiente salón contiguo a los anteriores, donde se llevaría a cabo la subasta. Había nuevamente algunos reporteros y fotógrafos cerca asediando a algunas de las personalidades más connotadas del momento por lo que Sesshoumaru se detuvo al final de las escaleras apartándolos a ambos a un espacio más alejado.

 **-Iré a decirle a los demás que nos retiraremos, por lo menos haré el intento de llegar hasta mi madre. Espérame aquí, no quiero que te acerques sola al aparcamiento. Aprovecharé de buscar tu abrigo.**

 **-No demores mucho, no quiero estarme escondiendo, pero no sé qué decir si alguien se me acerca.**

 **-Ya estoy de vuelta –dijo guiñándole el ojo traviesamente y alejándose entre la multitud.**

Kagome pudo percatarse, ahora más que en toda la noche, como las mujeres le abrían el camino al pasar a Sesshoumaru, como si fuera un príncipe al cual no debieran tocar, mas, las miradas que le brindaban rayaban en el descaro. Solo pudo sonreír y negar con la cabeza. Desde que se conocían nunca había utilizado eso a su favor y siempre parecía no percatarse de lo que provocaba en el resto, eso o fingía muy bien. Viendo desaparecer esa platinada cabellera que le gustaba tanto se concentró en lo que tenía en las manos.

Sopesó el paquete de una mano a otra tratando de adivinar qué podría ser. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue un libro, pero eso sería mucha coincidencia. ¿Quién podría haber sido?, la verdad, no había logrado ni preguntar el nombre a Kana. Con cuidado comenzó a rasgar el papel revelando poco a poco una vieja y algo desgastada cubierta de un libro. Sintió por un momento que la sangre se le congelaba en las venas, su corazón dio un brinco al mismo tiempo y el fondo de su garganta comenzó a rasparle, provocándole ganas de toser.

Quitando por completo el papel sostuvo el objeto como si fuera casi un recién nacido. Era una copia original del Decámeron traducido por su madre al español, la tesis con la que obtuvo el doctorado. Cuando su madre le había comentado sobre aquello le dijo que había perdido la única copia que tenía de su trabajo sin editar en una mudanza que había hecho. Pasando las páginas vio la letra de su madre, los bordes cubiertos de garabatos y apuntes, palabras tachadas y oraciones completas subrayadas. Las lágrimas atenazaron sus ojos. En el interior de la contratapa había una foto de su madre, era muy antigua, lo sabía porque llevaba el cabello largo atado en una coleta baja. Se llevó una mano a la boca para reprimir un sollozo, levantó la vista y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. ¿Quién era el hombre que poseía esta copia y se la había hecho llegar en este lugar tan desconocido?

Como si la hubieran llamado por su nombre Kagome dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada del hall, donde un alto hombre de cabello oscuro y ondeado la miraba melancólicamente. Su penetrante mirada rubí la atravesó en una extraña intimidad, como si algo le dijera que lo conocía. El desconocido dobló uno de sus brazos por delante de su pecho e hizo una reverencia hacia ella, para luego brindarle una cálida sonrisa y luego darse media vuelta y comenzar a salir del lugar. Antes de que supiera cómo, se estaba dirigiendo hacia él, primero caminando rápido, luego ya trotando en sus finos tacones, creando un eco que llamó la atención de los que se encontraban cerca. Con las mejillas húmedas alcanzó la puerta. El hombre ya descendía por las escaleras.

 **-¡Espere!, ¡señor! –no sabía si comprendería inglés, pero notó que el aludido se detenía y giraba lentamente hacia ella a medio camino de las escaleras de la salida. Ella logró bajar quedando unos cuantos peldaños sobre él, aun así notó que era bastante alto y pudo detallar mejor sus facciones, las cuales les resultaron extrañamente familiar- ¿quién es usted?, ¿cómo ha obtenido esto? –dijo elevando el libro casi a la altura de su rostro.**

El desconocido la miró durante lo que parecieron varios minutos.

 **-Sentí que era hora que lo tuvieras –dijo en un perfecto italiano. La chica abrió muchos los ojos. Era evidente que no era asiático.**

 **-¿Quién es usted? –el hombre pareció dudar unos instantes, luego acortó la distancia y le entregó una pequeña tarjeta de presentación en un fino papel color marfil.**

 **-No creo que sea el momento ni el lugar indicado. Pero puedes llamarme cuando quieras e iré a tu encuentro. No importa cuándo, no importa dónde, solo te pido que lo mantengas en secreto –ella cogió la tarjeta sin apartar la vista de sus ojos, sus lágrimas seguían cayendo gruesas por su rostro-. Por favor, no llores, me partes el alma.**

 **-Por favor… -susurró la joven.**

 **-Tienes los ojos de tu madre –dijo el desconocido y volvió a emprender el camino bajo las escaleras para subir a un auto que ya lo esperaba y marcharse.**

Kagome abrazó el libro fuertemente contra su pecho, sentía como si recuperara una parte que no sabía que le faltaba. Sus piernas le temblaban y la brisa nocturna resultó levantarse más fría de lo que pensaba que estaría. Los guardias de seguridad cercanos cruzaron miradas unos con otros, hasta que finalmente uno decidió acercarse. Habiendo oído que hablaba en inglés se dirigió a ella en dicho idioma.

 **-Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?, ¿desea que llamemos a alguien? –Kagome lo miró como si no reconociera los rostros humanos, a lo lejos una voz comenzó a hacerse cada vez más próxima y mientras más se acercaba más preocupación notaba en el tono.**

 **-¡Kagome!, ¿qué ha ocurrido?, ¿qué haces aquí afuera? –la chica limpió sus mejillas rápidamente tratando de pasar desapercibida- ¿has estado llorando? –dijo el joven preocupado mientras la abrazaba- cielo ¿qué ocurre?**

 **-No es… no es nada – _'solo te pido que lo mantengas en secreto'_ , le había dicho el hombre- es solo el regalo –Sesshoumaru se apartó de ella preocupado, no entendía nada de lo que ocurría, miró primero el libro y luego hacia las filas de autos que se encontraban alineadas en la salida.**

 **-¿Quién te ha dado eso? –su tono ahora era preocupación mezclada con enfado-, ¿te ha hecho algo? –dijo tomándole por los hombros.**

 **-No… no… he sido una tonta –dijo la joven tratando de sonreír y odiándose por lo que estaba a punto de hacer-. He salido pensando que encontraría a quién me ha hecho este regalo, me he emocionado porque es algo muy valioso, pero no he encontrado a nadie. Solo quería dar las gracias… lamento haberme puesto tan sentimental –el chico la miró con el ceño fruncido pero la volvió a rodear con sus brazos. ¿Cómo podía el aroma de él relajarla y su calor calmar todo su nervioso cuerpo?, gracias al cielo que tenía a Sesshoumaru cerca.**

 **-Podemos volver y tratar de localizar a Kana, o bien llamarla mañana. No le he visto ni a ella, ni a su hermano dentro. Descubriremos quien fue cariño, no te pongas así.**

 **-Lo siento- dijo ella nuevamente contra su pecho.**

Sesshoumaru le hizo señas a uno de los guardias cercanos, el cual cogió la llave que le tendía y fue a por su auto. Cuando ella logró calmar su pena del todo, le ayudó a ponerse la gabardina beige que le pertenecía para evitar que cogiera frío mientras esperaban unos minutos y luego subían al coche.

 **-¿No te han reprochado por nuestra ausencia?**

 **-Le dije a mi madre lo cansada que estabas y con lo entusiasmada que se encuentra, me ha pedido que te trate como una reina y agradezca lo que has hecho hoy. Miroku acercará a Sango y a Lin que ha decido quedarse también hasta el final –Kagome seguía aferrando inconscientemente contra su pecho el pequeño libro-. ¿Quieres hablar amor? –la preocupación en el tono de Sesshoumaru la trajo de vuelta a la realidad y decidió volver a fingir que todo estaba bien.**

 **-Es un regalo muy especial, solo quiero darle las gracias a quién me lo ha hecho llegar. Ha sido un gesto muy desinteresado de su parte, sobre todo porque lo hizo llegar mediante un tercero y ni siquiera sé su nombre –el auto aun no arrancaba. Sesshoumaru la miraba con suspicaz atención.**

 **-¿De qué se trata? –dijo indicando con su cabeza hacia el objeto.**

Kagome lo instó a partir, lo cual el joven hizo de mala gana, no sin antes protestar. Mientras se alejaban del Shikon no Tama, ella le contó todo lo que sabía respecto al libro, le mostró algunas de las páginas con apuntes y subrayados, pero omitió la parte de la foto. Sesshoumaru logrando entender el por qué había descolocado tanto a la joven aquel presente, aparentó más calma ante ella, pero por dentro comenzó a maldecir a Kana por lo que había hecho esa noche.

Él sabía que la palabra desinterés no se encontraba en el diccionario de los Toei.

* * *

 **-Creo que cometeré una locura, Sango, Miroku, no me dejen sucumbir a la tentación.**

 **-Es eso o terminas viviendo bajo un puente Lin –repuso el joven de la coleta.**

 **-Terrible modernidad… ahora te dejan pagar con una tarjeta, ¡una tarjeta! –fingió la castaña de la coleta.**

 **-Si tan solo me hubieran considerado dentro de las modelos… podría haberme hecho fotos con algunas de las prendas y esa preciosa joya…**

Lin era bastante simpática, muy jovial y llena de vida, bastante extrovertida y con ningún tipo de filtro entre su cerebro y su boca. Sango la adoró. Mientras seguían charlando de pie al fondo del salón para evitar molestar a la gente interesada en la compra de artículos, Sango comprobó su móvil y decidió hacerse una foto junto a los dos jóvenes para enviárselas a su hermano. Hicieron diferentes poses, en una hasta Miroku tuvo que tomar el celular para ayudarla ya que era el más alto de los tres y alcanzaba mejor ángulo. Sango ya estaba cansada, pero Lin parecía no querer irse por lo cual no dijo nada, pero Miroku se logró dar cuenta tras verla bostezar.

 **-Lin, ¿no quieres que te venga a recoger al final de la noche?, Sango parece agotada, me gustaría llevarla a casa.**

 **-Pero qué aburridos son, y gente tan joven… -la chica fingió estar molesta haciendo un puchero- Vayan, vayan. Yo me acoplaré a Irasue y le pediré que me pasen a dejar más tarde… quizá, después de todo me tengan que dejar bajo un puente.**

 **-Hay varios muy bonitos en esta ciudad, ánimo –le dijo el chico mientras la abrazaba tiernamente.**

 **-Siento abandonarte, ¿segura que estarás bien?**

 **-Claro que sí, mañana quedamos a la hora del almuerzo, no lo olvides.**

 **-Por supuesto.**

Tras despedirse de Lin, ambos jóvenes salieron de lugar en dirección a la entrada. Repitiendo el mismo paso de Sesshoumaru, Miroku esperó junto a Sango a que trajeran su auto mientras palpaba en uno de sus bolsillos en busca de su cajetilla de cigarrillos.

 **-Aún tenemos una charla pendiente –le dijo agudamente la joven. Miroku encendió un cigarro y trató de pensar en alguna buena patraña para aplazar lo inevitable a esas alturas.**

 **-¿Qué tal si lo dejamos para cuando puedas mantenerte despierta cinco minutos?**

 **-Supongo que en tu casa tienes café.**

 **-¿Quieres ir a mi casa? –preguntó con una traviesa sonrisa el joven.**

 **-Creo que tendríamos un poco más de privacidad –respondió ella tratando de parecer indiferente.**

 **-Eso me encantaría –los azules ojos del chico brillaron tras el humo que salía de sus labios. A sango le gustó el olor del tabaco que fumaba y se preguntó si sería realmente una buena idea jugar en territorio desconocido.**

 **-¿De qué hablaba Kana? –dijo volviendo a centrarse en el asunto primordial. Ahora ambos estaban serios.**

 **-Es un tema delicado Sango –el auto apareció a pocos metros de ellos y el chico apagó su cigarro en una pila especial para colillas-. Lleguemos a casa primero.**

El viaje se hizo relativamente corto. Miroku era uno de los pocos hombres jóvenes que conocía que optaba por vivir en una casa en vez de un departamento o habitación de hotel, lo cual le encantó. Era inusualmente grande para alguien que vivía solo y tenía un estilo bastante europeo. Cuando ella se lo comentó él le dijo que era la casa de su infancia, con algunos ajustes y remodelados para convertirla en una casa de soltero. Sus padres habían decidido mudarse a un lugar más alejado del centro de la ciudad y todo el bullicio hace varios años atrás, luego optaron por volver a Inglaterra donde residían actualmente.

 **-¿De verdad quieres tomar un café?, a lo mejor podrías recostarte un rato mientras yo reviso unos papeles y ya cuando tengas renovadas tus energías podríamos hablar.**

 **-Si me duermo ahora, más que seguro que no despertaré hasta mañana. Quiero aclarar las cosas ahora, siento que es importante.**

El chico se apoyó en la mesa del living mientras ella estaba sentada en el amplio sofá de cuero blanco. La verdad, él también parecía agotado y sus profundos ojos azules eran una condensación de sentimientos que denotaba que no era algo fácil para él. Mientras suspiraba, el joven comenzó a frotar su cabeza como si quisiera ordenar un poco las ideas dentro de esta. Acabó quitándose la coleta y poniéndola en una de sus muñecas mientras tironeaba del nudo de su corbata verde esmeralda.

 **-¿Te importa si me cambio de ropa?**

 **-¿Lo harás en frente mío?**

 **-¿De qué otra forma podría ser? –la chica rio ante lo desinhibido que era el joven, le gustaba su picardía y que se comportara como un listillo la mayor parte del tiempo. Ella tendría que quedarse con el ligero vestido púrpura con escote asimétrico, que caía en un suave drapeado hasta sus talones.**

 **-No hay problema, estás en tu casa –dijo ella observando sus manos, apartando el cutch y dejándolo sobre la mesita de centro.**

 **-Ya regreso –el chico salió de la habitación, lo que la hizo sentir un tanto inquieta ante la espera, pero tras unos cuantos segundos volvió-. Me acabo de dar cuenta que no te he ofrecido nada, ¿aun quieres ese café?**

 **-Estoy bien, puedo esperar a que vuelvas.**

 **-No es como que quiera embrigarte, pero si no insistes con lo del café puedo ofrecerte algo para beber, ¿vino?, ¿champagne?... ¿algo más fuerte? –la chica resopló una risa. No se iría hasta dejarla con algo.**

 **-Una copa de vino me iría bien.**

 **-Claro… italiana… -dijo él mintras se dirigía al bar y sopesaba las opciones de vino que poseía.**

 **-En realidad, soy alemana –volviéndose a mirarla le brindó una sonrisa.**

 **-Cierto, ¿una cerveza entonces?**

 **-Cualquier cosa me irá bien.**

El chico abrió una mini nevera de donde sacó un par de cervezas. Abriendo una y vertiéndola en una vaso, cogió una servilleta de tela y la acercó hasta su invitada, quien la aceptó tímidamente. Ahora sí dejándola sola, desapareció por el espacio de unos breves minutos. Cuando volvió llevaba unos tejanos azules y un ligero polo grafito de cachemira. Cogió su cerveza del bar y volviendo a poner el vaso de vuelta, se dirigió cerca de Sango con nada más que la botella.

 **-¿No te sientes solo en una casa tan grande?**

 **-La mayor parte del tiempo estoy fuera –dijo encogiéndose de hombros- pero es agradable tener un lugar amplio y tranquilo para poder descansar –cogió un mando a distancia y pronto el leve sonido de Muse comenzó a inundar el ambiente.**

La chica no quiso ejercer más presión sobre él. El silencio se extendió entre ellos dejando más espacio la música. Miroku bebió unos sorbos más de cerveza, mientras se acomodaba en el suelo, sobre la mullida alfombra marrón delante de ella. Aun llevaba el cabello suelto, el cual se enroscaba un poco en las puntas y le enmarcaban los contornos de su bien formada mandíbula. De pronto ella quiso mordisquear ese lugar y comprobar si era igual de suave que los labios que había besado unas horas antes. Ante ese recuerdo se tensó un poco y llevó el vaso nuevamente a sus labios, sentía que sus pezones se estaban poniendo duros ante los recuerdos que estaba teniendo y lo frío del líquido que bebía. La verdad, estaba cansada, y el hecho de saber que al fin podía estar a solas con el apuesto hombre que se había colado en sus pensamientos desde hace algún tiempo, la hizo desear poder estar en una cómoda y amplia cama recostada sobre su pecho mientras él la acunaba hasta quedarse dormida.

¿Podría estar pensado lo mismo que él?, la forma en como se mordía los labios y como sus ojos parecían estar absortos dentro de una realidad fuera de ese cuarto le hacía pensar que, a lo mejor, también se encontraba rememorando aquel beso en el camerino del Shikon no Tama y deseando más, como él. No quería ser imprudente y avasallador como solía serlo con el resto de mujeres, pero no pudo evitar seguir el contorno de ese maravillo vestido que resaltaba todas y cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo. Su busto, bien formado y lleno, dejaba traslucir el hecho que no llevaba sujetador, por lo que sus pezones comenzaron a hacer acto de presencia de un momento a otro.

 **-¿Tienes frío?**

 **-¿Hum? –respondió desconcertada.**

 **-Puedo traerte algo para que te abrigues o si gustas puedo ajustar el termostato –la chica, realmente sentía que la temperatura estaba bastante alta, ¿acaso él no notaba el calor?**

 **-No, no. Estoy bien. Siempre puedo ponerme el abrigo de nuevo –lo cual sería una lástima, pensó él.**

No se rendiría. No importaba cuánto fantaseara con acercarse a esas piernas y subirle el vestido mientras le cubría de besos. Ella estaba esperando una respuesta. Eso era algo testarudo de su parte y hasta casi dominante, pero por algún motivo lo hizo sonreír y pensar que le encantaba. Armándose de valor, subió lentamente la mirada, hasta que ella encontró la suya. Sabía que sería difícil, pero sentía como si no hubiera nada de lo cual no pudiera hablar con ella.

 **-Antes de todo, quiero que sepas que hasta hace unos días no tenía idea de nada de esto. La verdad, preferiría no haberlo sabido, porque me ha puesto en un posición de lo más incómoda y, aunque quiero ayudar y eso me mata por dentro, la verdad no sé cómo hacerlo –la joven buscó acomodarse a la misma altura que él, sentándose en la alfombra, doblando sus piernas hacia un lado y apoyándose en uno de sus brazos, quedando a una distancia corta de él-. Tampoco es como si supiera mucho al respecto y ese es uno de los mayores problemas, poseo unas cuantas piezas de un gran puzzle que ni siquiera sé qué forma tiene y ahora… ahora estoy un tanto entre la espada y la pared.**

 **-¿A qué te refieres con eso?**

 **-Di mi palabra, algo que me tomo muy en serio –dijo con extrema seriedad en su rostro-, pero de un modo u otro te has vuelto la espada acorralándome. Sé que a medias ya estás dentro de esto por lo que ha ocurrido en la tarde, pero tengo mis reticencias de si realmente hablar o no, una, porque dije que no mencionaría nada hasta llegado el momento y dos, porque no sé cuán peligroso es el que más personas se enteren. Sí es así, preferiría que no me volvieras a hablar y me maldijeras mientras me golpeas con los puños, pero por ningún motivo voy a ponerte en una situación en la cual no pueda protegerte.**

Sango sintió que su estómago daba un brinco. Primero pensó que era un nudo, pero terminó dándose cuenta que eran más bien mariposas. La sincera preocupación de él, quién aún podría considerarse un desconocido, la llenó de un sentimiento cálido que la empujaba a querer abrazarlo contra su pecho y besar su morena cabeza. El silencio volvió a extenderse. Él, con sus piernas flectadas, los codos en las rodillas y la cabeza algo gacha. Ella, ahora en una pose similar, mirando hacia el gran ventanal de la derecha.

 **-¿Me lo dirás? –el chico dio un largo y hondo suspiro, ella buscó su mirada y cuando se encontraron vio la lucha interna en sus ojos.**

 **-Sí.**

 **-Bien. Entonces tiene que ver con Sesshoumaru y Kagome, por lo que puedo deducir.**

 **-Sí**

 **-Supongo, igualmente, que hay más personas que lo saben, como los Toei.**

 **-Probablemente.**

 **-Hakudoshi me ha insinuado algo sobre ti esta noche, algo con lo que trataba de persuadirme con respecto a no confiar en ti, por los secretos que estas guardadndo–extendió una de sus manos y la posó sobre una de él, quién había puesto una cara de ira ante la revelación que le estaba haciendo-, pero por algún motivo, confío en ti y suelo tenes buen instinto sobre las personas. Me lo dirás cuando creas que sea apropiado –Miroku pareció sorprendido, sus labios estaban tensos en una delgada línea – pero… si necesitas ayuda o ves que las cosas se ponen mal, debes buscarme y dejar que te ayude. Como bien dijiste, ya estoy a medias en esto y estamos hablando de Kagome, quien es prácticamente mi hermana.**

 **-Gracias –él se acercó sin siquiera pensarlo y la abrazó fuertemente.**

Sango aún tenía el vaso en una de sus manos y temió dar vuelta el contenido. Tanteando con cuidado a uno de sus lados, lo apoyó en la superficie plana del suelo y pudo por fin hacer lo que llevaba deseando desde hace mucho tiempo: rodear con sus brazos al joven.

Miroku extendió sus largos dedos por debajo de la sujeción de la coleta alta de la joven, quitándosela y haciendo que su cabello cayera libre mientras aferraba las castañas ondas. Olía a jazmín, le encantara que no fuera un aroma común, y estaba más que seguro que no llevaba precisamente perfume. La había notado nerviosa desde que subió a su auto, pero ahora, su cuerpo suave y tibio, hacía que fuera él quien sintiera sus extremidades estremecerse y temblar. Nunca el cuerpo de una mujer le había provocado eso y ya que estamos en ello, no habían sido pocos, pero siempre acababan siendo eso, cuerpos, cuerpos sin un rostro que recordar, sin ojos los cuales buscar continuamente en otras personas, sin labios que quebraran su deseo de besar otras bocas, sin un cabello que olía a paraíso y lo arrojaba al infierno cada vez que se esfumaba de sus senos nasales. Sango era diferente y eso le provocaba algo de miedo, porque no sabía cómo actuar al cien por ciento. Lo único bueno, era que su cuerpo parecía entrar en piloto automático cada vez que estaba cerca de ella, pero, ¿qué pasaría cuando ella no estuviera cerca? Ya lo había experimentado levemente, pero ahora que habían compartido un poco más y que la relación entre ellos se diera como si se conocieran desde el origen de los tiempos, tenía ese dejo de miedo a un nuevo tipo de soledad, una donde ningún cuerpo puede reemplazar al ser que se quiere y donde ni siquiera se concibe la idea de hacer tal cosa.

Eso era poner su mundo de revés.

Apartándose un poco, tomó el rostro de la joven entre sus manos y apoyó su frente en la de ella. Se moría por besarla, pero esta vez como se debe, sin embargo, de hacerlo, sabía que su vida cambiaría completamente y no estaba seguro de si era eso lo que quería.

Cobarde.

El dulce aliento de ella se filtraba de entre sus labios y le producían leves cosquillas en el mentón. Ella lo llamó en un susurro y él apretó sus ojos tratando de contenerse. Con lo cerca que estaban podría ver su reflejo en los ojos de ella… y con eso estaría acabado. Tímidamente, unos esponjosos y suaves labios se posaron sobre los de él, haciendo que abriera levemente la boca tratando de ahogar un suspiro. Ella solo aprovechó la oportunidad para succionar su labio inferior, pasando su lengua caliente por la comisura de este, provocando que quedara resbaladizo e hinchado. Él no podía coordinar bien los movimientos. Dios, le estaba entrando vergüenza el responder tan mal a la dulce caricia que ella le estaba dando, porque era un besador experimentado, de esos que saben hacer muchas cosas con la boca y que no la dejan quieta hasta que consiguen saciar todas sus ansias sexuales. Pero Sango lo derrumbaba, hacía pedazos todo su gran ego de hombre candente, estaba demostrando que podía perfectamente masticarlo para luego escupirlo sin que pudiera defenderse ante ello. No sabiendo qué hacer, su rostro se presionó más al de ella y separó mucho más sus labios, pero sin siquiera hacer un amago de otro movimiento. Y no lo necesito, porque ella introdujo su lengua rozándose en la de él y lamió con calma, muy a consciencia, los rincones de toda su boca, succionado, retrayendo, introduciendo, mordisqueando.

-Miroku –jadeó la muchacha.

No fue hasta el tercer intento que él logró darse cuenta que ese era su nombre y por fin abrió sus ojos para salir un poco de la bruma en que lo había sumergido el beso de aquella mujer. La tenía presionada contra el sillón, en lo que él calculó una pose incómoda. No se había dado cuenta que una de sus manos exprimían una de las caderas de la chica y la otra se aferraba con fuerza de los mechones de su cabello. Estaba despeinada, sonrojara, con los ojos brillantes y los labios hinchados. Su pecho subía y bajaba de forma irregular, como si hubiera atravesado corriendo toda la ciudad hasta su casa y las piernas de él la tenían prisionera entre en suelo y el mueble.

 **-Sango… yo… lo siento –dijo comenzando a alejarse. Azorado, se puso de pie rápidamente extendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a incorporarse-. No sé qué me pasa… juro que no suelo ser así, o sea, suelo ser mucho mejor… digo… -el chico se estaba hundiendo cada vez más, ella solo rio con un sonido cantarín y cristalino como el agua- Dios… -volvió a suspirar, alejándose un poco puso los brazos en jarra y la miró unos segundos-. Te acercaré a casa de Irasue –por el rostro de Sango cruzó una sombra extraña, que la hizo ver como alguien que acaba de recibir una especie de rechazo de alguien muy preciado. Levantando la barbilla y plantándole cara lo miró casi desafiante.**

 **-Quiero quedarme –Miroku se restregó la cara con ambas manos y cuando sintió que extensas llamas se extendían por su interior, saltó sobre Sango y se aferró a ella como si su cuerpo tuviera el único método para volverlo a la calma.**

Sus manos aferraron los extremos de su cabeza y la obligaron a retroceder hasta chocar contra el cristal de la puerta corrediza. Sango gimió y aferró la estrecha cintura de él para no perder el equilibrio y atraerlo más hacia su cuerpo.

 **-¿Por qué? –susurró con estranguladas palabras.**

 **-¿Por qué, qué? –preguntó confusa ella. El recorrió el camino de su boca hasta su cuello y sus brazos rodearon con fuerza su cintura.**

 **-Creo que voy a devorarte.**

 **-Está bien. Eso quiero.**

 **-No, no está bien.**

 **-¿Por qué no? –el joven no supo cómo decir que no se sentía lo suficientemente bueno, que se había convertido hace veinte minutos en un inseguro de mierda y que tenía miedo de que ella lo notara y se alejara corriendo.**

Se detuvo por un momento en su cuello, sin poder decir nada realmente. ¿Dónde había ido el extrovertido galán que había sido todo este tiempo?, ¿por qué se comportaba de forma tan patética justo ahora cuando sabía que ella quería lo mismo que él? Una vez más la palabras no salieron de su boca y sintió que sus extremidades superiores comenzaban a ceder laxas a cada lado de su cuerpo. Ella rodeó su cuello y apoyó su dulce cabeza casi rozando la altura de su hombro. Estuvo así un momento hasta que finalmente habló.

 **-No pasa nada Miroku. Puedes llevarme a casa de Irasue –en cuanto dijo eso la alerta se activó en su cerebro y automáticamente la apretó contra sí.**

 **-No quiero que te vayas –ella se apartó y lo miró con esos ojos llenos de comprensión y cálida tranquilidad.**

 **-Entonces vamos a descansar. Solo eso. Me encantaría poder dormir a tu lado.**

Él quiso detallar una larga lista de las cosas que deseaba hacer con ella en su cama y que no eran precisamente dormir, pero en su interior supo que el solo dormir representaba algo igualmente íntimo. Le encantaría poder despertar y ser ella lo primero que vea entre sus brazos, o que si despertaba a media noche y estiraba su brazo, sería su cuerpo el que encontraría del otro lado de la cama. La volvió a besar, antes de guiarla fuera de la sala.

-Me encantaría dormir contigo –tomó una de sus manos y la condujo escaleras arriba a una amplia habitación adornada en color caoba, dorado y blanco.

Le ofreció una polera para que estuviera más cómoda, la cual le quedaría perfecta como pijama. También le mostró el baño y ofreció materiales de aseo dándole tiempo para prepararse.

No tenía la costumbre de dormir con pijama, siempre los había detestado y nunca una mujer se lo había pedido. Jamás. Pero esto no se trataba de él o de las docenas de mujeres con las que había estado anteriormente; esto se trataba de Sango, de la dulce, tierna y comprensiva mujer que le había propuesto lo que nunca otra había siquiera imaginado: dormir con él. No pudo evitar sonreír. Esa chica era lo más inusual que se había topado en la vida. Y vaya que había tenido encuentros inusuales.

Estaba apartando las mantas cuando ella salió del baño con su hermoso cabello suelto cepillado y la blanca polera de algodón que le había dado, la cual le llegaba casi a las rodillas. Era una imagen a la que cualquier hombre podría acostumbrarse y mil veces más sexy que cualquier lencería fina y sugerente. Ella no quiso mirarlo hasta estar en el borde del extremo opuesto de la cama, donde vaciló unos minutos.

 **-Puedes acostarte, yo iré a cambiarme –dejándola sola, refrescó su cara con agua helada demorándose más de lo habitual en hacer su aseo previo a acostarse.**

Para cuando salió, Sango estaba bajo las mantas apoyada de forma que quedaba mirando hacia él. Sus párpados estaban pesados, pero no se durmió hasta que él volvió junto a ella. Él se había puesto un pantalón largo de franela negro que aún tenía la etiqueta, la cual retiró en el balo y una musculosa azul petróleo cualquiera.

 **-¿Estarás cómodo si duermo aquí? –él apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, pensando en si apagar o no la luz del velador.**

 **-Yo… -cuando no hubo más respuesta la joven se incorporó un poco.**

 **-No pasa nada, iré a otra habitación –Miroku saltó y sujetó uno de los brazos de la joven deteniéndola.**

 **-No, Sango… es solo que… -la chica lo miró un tanto curiosa, su cabeza inclinada hacia un lado hizo que el cabello le cayera hacia delante- es solo que me gustaría… poder abrazarte.**

 **-Miroku, puedes hacerlo, no haré nada que no quieras –era tan extraña esa conversación. Sonaba como algo que diría un joven de instituto en la cita donde había logrado llegar a segunda base.**

 **-No eres tú, soy yo –ante esas estúpidas palabras no pudo evitar reírse, cosa que también le causó mucha gracia a ella-. No puedo creer que actúe como todo un novato. Estoy aquí con una hermosa mujer, que solo me ha pedido yacer a mi lado, a la cual he estado deseando con locura por meses y ahora que tengo la oportunidad que estuve esperando todo este tiempo, no me atrevo ni siquiera a respirar al lado tuyo...**

 **-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? –preguntó curiosa Sango. Miroku pareció confuso y trató de repasar todo lo que había dicho encontrando cuál había sido el error.**

Mierda.

 **-Yo… -este papel de niño bobo lo estaba fastidiando- vamos... no puedes no darte cuenta de cuánto me gustas... eso terminaría de destruir mi ego esta noche.**

Sango, por décima vez en la noche, tomó la iniciativa. Lo empujó con suavidad sobre el mullido colchón acomodándose a su lado.

 **-Date la vuelta.**

 **-¿El qué?**

 **-Que te des la vuelta. Ahora. Y apaga esa luz, que sino no podré dormir.**

Miroku hizo lo que le dijo, dándose la vuelta extendió uno de sus brazos, apagó la luz dejando la habitación en penumbras y se acomodó sobre su costado izquierdo. Un brazo le rodeo la cintura y unas insinuantes curvas se pegaron a su espalda. Las piernas de ella eran un poco más cortas, pero supieron enredarse a la perfección en las de él. Depositando un suave beso entre sus omóplatos, Sango posó una mejilla contra su espalda y su respiración comenzó a hacerse más profunda y lenta.

Extrañamente, esto se sentía tan bien como si estuviera sobre ella arrancándole la ropa y hundiéndose en su cuerpo. Nunca se había acurrucado con una mujer, muy pocas veces había pasado una noche entera con una, para ser sinceros, pero la ternura de este gesto lo derretía y hacía desear que nunca, nunca le soltara. Pero no solo sus sentimientos habían despertado. Hacía más de media hora que el bulto entre sus piernas no quería ceder, tirando a través de su ropa como si quisiera salir y saludar gritando desesperado por atención. El pijama era su mejor aliado. Confiaba plenamente en que la incómoda tela le mantendría a raya de los obscenos pensamientos que había estado teniendo en torrente desde que Sango había cruzado el umbral de su puerta.

Debía dormir. Sango ya estaba grogui. Ahora de él dependía que esta fuera la mejor o la peor noche de su vida.

* * *

 **Musas de los reviews, primero que todo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios nuevamente. Es muy gratificante leerlas a quienes se dan el tiempo de dejar un mensaje de ánimo; segundo, mil disculpas por subir tan tarde el capítulo y alargarlo tanto (como la historia en general). Me faltan muchas cosas por mencionar y no sé calcular bien cuántos capítulos más me echaré en esto, solo espero que puedan estar disfrutándolos.**

 **La cosas se comenzaran a complicar de aquí en adelante entre los personajes, les pido paciencia y comprensión; estoy tratando de retomar mi vida donde la dejé como hace tres semanas atrás, así que espero poder actualizar pronto para que no pierdan el impulso y ganas de continuar leyendo.**

 **¡Besos y abrazos cibernéticos a todxs!**

 _ **Jú la Deppravada.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Miroku estaba soñando que tenía abrazada a Sango. Sus sinuosas curvas cubrían su cuerpo apegándose de una forma deliciosamente placentera. Una de sus delgas piernas cruzaba su cadera mientras el resto de su cuerpo descansaba laxamente sobre su torso desnudo. Lentamente comenzó a frotar su erección en el muslo de ella mientras su nariz buscaba de forma inconsciente su cabeza y se hundía en sus cabellos.

 _-´No te despiertes nunca Miroku… haz que este sueño no acabe'._

Al sentir un leve sonido, mezcla entre suspiro y jadeo, abrió sus ojos y notó que no era uno de sus tantos sueños. Sango estaba ahí, angelicalmente dormida aún, respondiendo a través de la bruma del sueño al roce de sus movimientos. Era difícil aclarar sus pensamientos y tratar de recordar qué formaba parte de la fantasía y qué de la realidad, pero tras un breve repaso de la noche anterior, le quedó claro que solo habían yacido juntos.

Dormir. Solo dormir.

Se quedó allí un momento mirando el techo. Sentir como su mano descansaba en su pecho, cerca de su corazón y el leve cosquilleo que producía el aire que escapaba de entre sus labios era maravilloso, mas, el dolor que le estaba causando su entrepierna era algo que lo estaba comenzando a poner inquieto, haciendo que comenzara a removerse, sintiendo la maldita comezón de dormir con pantalón. Un momento, ¿y su camiseta qué? Bajando la vista por primera vez hacia su cuerpo, notó que su bronceado torso estaba completamente desnudo. Debía habérsela quitado a mitad de la noche. Notaba que las mantas estaban muy desordenadas por toda la cama y que realmente estaba durmiendo sin almohada.

Ante la leve agitación que estaba provocando, Sango comenzó a moverse saliendo del trance onírico en el que se encontraba. Su cuerpo se comenzó a apartar suavemente medio incorporándose sobre el chico. Sus mejillas estaban algo sonrosadas y sus ojos, aún adormilados, trataron de enfocar mientras se posaban sobre el rostro del joven. Estaba comenzando a esbozar una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a decir buenos días, cuando sintió que era aplastada sobre el colchón y un firme cuerpo se posaba sobre ella, capturando sus labios a mitad de la frase.

Apartando sus piernas para poder hacerle espacio entre su cuerpo, rodeó el cuello del hombre que le estaba brindando el despertar más dulce que había tenido nunca. Su lengua húmeda y caliente se abría paso a través de su boca, mientras sus brazos se apoyaban a ambos costados de ella para impedir que su atlético cuerpo la aplastara. Lo sentía por todas partes y ante lo placentero del contacto su cuerpo comenzó a ondularse, tímidamente primero, para luego coger más confianza y hacer que sus manos sintieran la necesidad de recorrer esa suave espalda y ese grueso y masculino cabello.

Las manos de ella revoloteaban como mariposas sobre su cuerpo. Quería pedirle que no parara, que siguiera, que lo hiciera más intenso, que consumiera sus músculos acalorados para hacer que esa sensación se evaporara de su cuerpo solo para que volviera a comenzar a sentirse afiebrado de nuevo y se siguiera proyectando su deseo de forma infinita. Maldita polera de mierda. ¿En qué puto momento se le había ocurrido darle algo con lo cual cubrir su precioso cuerpo?, imbécil redomado, quería su piel, toda su cremosa piel, para así poder cubrirla de besos, lamerla y en un momento más crudo mordisquearla para que ella gimiera de placer. Sus labios bajaron hasta el cuello de ella mientras sus curiosas manos se perdieron bajo la prenda para poder acariciar su cintura y estómago. Comenzó a descender hacía uno de sus pechos donde succionó y mordisqueó sobre la tela ante lo cual Sango gimió y ese excitante y dulce sonido fue todo lo que necesitó para volver a la realidad.

Incorporándose algo bruscamente, tuvo una visión completa de la joven bajo él. Sus labios estaban algo hinchados, entreabiertos y húmedos, las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos cristalinos, el cabello revuelto sobre la única almohada que aún había sobre la cama, los brazos recogidos a ambos lados de su cabeza, la polera alzada por sobre su plano vientre y más abajo… Dios… más abajo un sutil encaje violeta brillando un poco ahí donde una leve humedad se hacía presente. Algo desconcertada, la joven se removió apoyándose en sus antebrazos para quedar en una pose sugerente que estiraba la parte delantera de la polera.

 **-¿Estás bien?, ¿ocurre algo malo?**

 **¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?**

 **-Sí… yo… lo siento, me he abalanzado sobre ti –se restregó con fuerza la nuca mientras pensaba en qué hacer o qué decir para no quedar como un idiota integral.**

 **-Estas mintiendo –su rostro estaba ahora serio. Esperó unos cuantos segundos a que él pudiera decir algo y cuando nada de eso pasó, ella apartó sus piernas por uno de los costados y comenzó a levantarse-. Si no quieres estar conmigo o no te resulto lo suficientemente atractiva solo tienes que decirlo, no soy tan frágil como para romperme ante el rechazo –dijo gateando sobre la cama para bajar-, sabía que esto te estaba incomodando, solo que no pensé que fuera tanto -¿pero qué demonios estaba diciendo ella?, antes de que pudiera saltar fuera de la cama la cogió por un brazo y la tiró de vuelta haciendo que cayera sentada en esta- por favor suéltame, quiero vestirme para que me lleves a casa de Irasue.**

 **-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?**

 **-Tengo que volver. No sé qué hora es exactamente, pero de igual forma se supone que debo regresar y hacer mis cosas.**

 **-No me refiero a eso –dijo él arrugando la frente-… ¿que no te encuentro atractiva?, ¿cómo puedes siquiera sugerir algo así? y ¿qué no quiero estar contigo?, ¿rechazarte?, ¿cómo podría siquiera pensar en ello? –su tono era casi indignado ahora.**

 **-Pues perdóname, debo asumir que ardes en deseos por estar conmigo –la chica trató de apartar con una de sus manos el agarre de él- suéltame, me estás incomodando.**

 **-Sango –ella continuaba sin verlo siquiera-, Sango –frustrada miró hacia otro lado-, Sango mírame –cuando volteó hacia él, su rostro tenía una evidente mueca de enfado, pero sus ojos estaban comenzando a ponerse brillantes como si estuviera a punto de llorar-, Sango, no hay nada que quisiera más que poder estar contigo y no es algo que haya surgido en el momento, vengo deseando esto hasta meses, prácticamente desde que te conocí y lo hago tanto que a veces siento que podría partirme en dos –no quería confesarle todo esto realmente, pero pareciera que su cuerpo hubiera entrado en un estado de auto supervivencia al darse cuenta que ella se alejaría irremediablemente de él con una idea totalmente errónea si no hacía algo-. Pero va más allá del sexo. No entiendo que está pasando conmigo, porque en un principio pensé que lo tenía todo muy claro, pero le provocas algo extraño a mi cuerpo y por primera vez en mi vida no sé cómo actuar o qué decir y me siento mal… me siento casi enfermo, porque sé que quieres esto, puedo notarlo en tu cuerpo, pero he tenido mucho sexo anónimo en mi vida y por primera vez eso me hace sentir mal, porque quisiera ser especial, hacer todo esto especial para ti como tú lo eres para mí, porque cuando pienso en estar contigo no quiero solo el polvo de una noche, quiero esto –dijo indicando la cama y sus cuerpos-, quiero tu cuerpo despertando junto al mío, quiero tu cabeza sobre mi pecho al despertar, quiero poder besarte, acariciarte y hacértelo de diez formas diferentes hasta que no puedas más, pero me siento vulgar… me siento mínimo… Dios, me siento horrible –la joven escuchaba con atención cada palabra, pero su actitud no había cambiado casi nada-. Y puede que no tenga nada que ofrecerte, aunque quiero darte todo, pero quiero que quede claro una sola cosa: yo no miento, te deseo. Quiero todo contigo y esto va más allá de lo magnífico y precioso que encuentro tu perfecto cuerpo –ella solo negó con la cabeza, lo que hizo que él se enojara cogiéndole de improviso una de sus manos y acercándola a su entrepierna para que ahuecara su aún pronunciada erección-, esto es lo que me provocas, así que te voy a pedir que por favor no vuelvas a mencionar algo así delante de mí nuevamente –los ojos de ella se abrieron de par en par y sus mejillas estallaron en un rojo intenso.**

Miroku no pudo aguantarlo, después de todo, ya estaba hundido y se había puesto en evidencia de todo. Aún con la mano de ella sobre su abultado miembro, tiró de su cabeza y la atrajo a su boca para darle un apasionado beso, al que de primera ella no supo responder. Sus cuerpos volvieron a tener esa deliciosa proximidad y el gruño ante su boca.

 **-Maldita sea… te deseo tanto –succionó su labio tirando hasta apartar su boca de la de ella-, ahora no podré olvidar lo bien que sabes –hundió la cara en su cuello mordisqueándolo levemente, como dándole pequeños castigos- y tu olor es lo más maravilloso que he tenido en mi nariz nunca.**

 **-No me importa… –él se congeló donde estaba. Mierda. Lo que temía…- no me importa con cuántas hayas estado, quiero estar contigo.**

Sintió que el alma le volvió al cuerpo. Dios, por unos segundos pensó que le daría un infarto. Pero ahí estaba ella, ante un patético promiscuo que estaba casi a punto de suplicarle que lo aceptara, cuando ella con toda esa ternura infinita que parecía poseer le decía esas mágicas palabras. Sintió como ella alineaba su cuerpo sujetando con una mano una de sus caderas y con la otra la base de su cuello, instándolo a enderezarse, depositando suaves besos en su mejilla, luego en su mentón, la punta de su nariz y finalmente sus labios.

 **-Me ha quedado todo muy claro –otro beso, un poco más profundo esta vez, jugueteando con su lengua sobre la de él- pero no quiero que tomes decisiones por mí. Si no quieres tener relaciones conmigo lo entiendo, no te forzaré a ello aunque me muera por hacerlo contigo, pero no me hagas ningún favor. Soy una adulta y puedo elegir por mí misma lo que es bueno para mí y lo que no –otro beso- y no pienso que seas vulgar ni poca cosa, me has demostrado todo lo contrario y todo lo que me acabas de decir solo hace que confirme lo que pienso hasta ahora de ti. Así que también voy a pedirte que no te rebajes solo para tratar de hacer que me lleve una mala impresión de ti y alejarme, porque no quiero hacerlo. Quiero esto.**

 **-Cásate conmigo –Sango estalló en risas a lo que Miroku rio también. Wow, sentía que estaba volviendo a ser el mismo. No pensó que decir todo lo haría sentir tan bien.**

 **-Prométeme algo –él la abrazó por la cintura mientras unía su boca a la de ella contestando casi automáticamente.**

 **-Lo que quieras.**

 **-Prométeme que seguirás siendo así conmigo, que me dejarás seguir viendo esta fase tuya –él la miró con ternura y ladeó un poco su cabeza haciendo que algunos mechones de su cabello cayeran como flequillo por su frente.**

 **-Solo si me respondes algo antes.**

 **-Dispara.**

 **-¿Considerarías la posibilidad de tener algo conmigo?**

 **-No lo sé… hay tantos hombres esperándome al regresar a casa…**

 **-Sango… -ella rio y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras sentía que el igual sonreía.**

 **-Claro que sí bobo, ya estamos en ello –ella hizo un ademán de apartarse, pero el protestó-. Creo que deberíamos alistarnos para que me vayas a dejar.**

 **-¿Y si te doy algunas razones para mostrarte cuánto te convengo?**

 **-Esa referencia viene muy de cerca señor Kenzou.**

 **-¿Te he dicho ya cuánto me gusta el acento con el que pronuncias mi nombre?**

 **-Vas a jugar todas tus cartas, ¿no?**

 **-¿Funciona?, me gusta apostar seguro.**

 **-¿Qué tal si comenzamos desde cero?**

 **-Perfecto. Soy Miroku Kenzou, galán integral y una tormenta de facha. Tengo intenciones serias contigo y me gustaría poder besarte ahora mismo –Sango sonrió, se acercó a su boca y nuevamente lo besó.**

 **-No tan literal, pero basta con eso. ¿Podemos vestirnos ahora?, no tengo sexo en la primera cita.**

 **-No pensé que te referías a eso cuando decías desde cero –dijo el joven poniendo una mueca de aflicción, sin embargo, permitió que Sango se alejara y bajara de la cama, recogiendo la almohada que estaba tirada en el suelo-. ¿Cómo es que mi cama terminó tan desordenada?**

 **-Pues eres bastante inquieto para dormir. Te movías mucho y me destapaste muchas veces. Cuando empujaste la almohada lejos y quitaste tu camisa, pensé que lo siguiente en acabar fuera de la cama sería yo, así que tuve que ponerme encima de ti… así por lo menos lograste quedarte quieto.**

 **-Nunca he sido inquieto en la cama… aunque bueno, podría mostrarte de qué forma sí lo soy, solo para corroborar.**

 **-Lo siento, no tengo sexo en la primera cita.**

 **-En ese caso, ocuparé el baño de al lado.**

Antes de salir de la habitación, Miroku volvió a ir en busca de Sango y le robó un rápido beso. Se ducharon, vistieron y él preparó un suculento desayuno para la joven antes de salir de su casa y atravesar la ciudad para dejarla en casa de la madre de su mejor amigo.

* * *

 **- _Arigatou_ …**

 **-Ahí está, ya lo tienes –sonrió Sesshoumaru del otro lado de la mesa.**

 **-Lo dices solo para quedar bien.**

 **-Nada de eso, te ha tomado toda la noche y parte de la mañana poder alcanzar un poco el acento. Pero vas bien… quizá de aquí a quince años puedas decir una oración completa sin ayuda –la joven le tiró una uva a la cabeza, la cual él esquivó fácilmente mientras veía cómo le sacaba la lengua-. ¿Qué edad tienes?, ¿cinco años?**

 **-¿Quí idid tienis?, ¿cinqui iñis? –dijo ella remedándole.**

 **-Bueno la verdad cinco no… teniendo en cuenta lo que sabes hacer con esa lengua…**

 **-Pervertido.**

 **-¿Yo por qué?, eres tú la que esta mañana pasaste esa misma lengua en m…**

 **-YAAA –dijo levantándose para acercar los platos al fregadero-, hablando de lenguas, tienes la tuya bastante suelta, particularmente hoy día.**

 **-Bueno, no te quejabas de eso cuando lam…**

 **-Sesshoumaru –se acercó para tomar algunas de las cosas que iban en la nevera y guardarlas. Él aprovechó y la atrajo hacia sí.**

Rodeando su cuerpo, el cual llevaba encima solo una sudadera azul marino, apoyó su rostro en el suave busto de ella, logrando que esta bese su cabeza mientras jugueteaba con alguno de sus cabellos. Le encantaba tenerla cerca, que se quedara a dormir en su habitación y que compartieran charlas como una pareja normal. El tiempo que lograban estar de esa forma juntos lograba borrar el vacío de los largos días en que cada uno debía dormir en casa diferentes, de aquellos en que tenían que fingir delante del resto que no mantenían una relación amorosa y de los tantos otros en que no podían ni siquiera tener más que el roce de un abrazo o un furtivo beso a escondidas en una habitación donde nadie los viera. Sin embargo, su tiempo juntos se estaba agotando. Ya no habían excusas para que ella se mantuviera en Japón, entonces todos esos días comodín se acabarían y solo quedaría un vacío que sería ocupado por el fantasma de Kagome siguiéndole a todos lados.

 **-Qué voy a hacer sin ti…**

Kagome detuvo sus caricias por un momento y luego lo abrazó fuertemente por los hombros. No sabía la respuesta, porque había estado evitando todo ese tiempo la pregunta, como si ignorándola pudiera hacer que no se transformara en una realidad el hecho que tendrían que separarse.

 **-Probablemente me volveré loca.**

Sesshoumaru no era consciente de haber hablado. Detestaba demostrar debilidad ante las cosas, pero Kagome solía provocar eso en él, convertirlo casi en un niño, lleno de preguntas e inquietudes que solo un adulto podría responder o más bien que solo el ser amado sabría contestar. Era casi inevitable quedar expuesto ante ella, sobre todo cuando lograba percatarse de todo y leerlo como si fuera un libro abierto. Sintió que un hipo filtrarse a través del pecho de la joven, lo que lo hizo apartarse y mirar su rostro el cual estaba comenzando a bañarse en lágrimas.

 **-No, no llores.**

 **-No quiero hacerlo. No lo hago –dijo negando con su cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos.**

 **-Iré a verte pronto. Lo prometo. No he tomado vacaciones desde… ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez que lo hice. Dejaré a mi madre a cargo de la empresa junto a Miroku y Lin, ellos podrán cubrirme bien mientras estoy fuera y siempre puedo seguir trabajando mientras esté contigo en Nápoles. Todo saldrá bien preciosa.**

 **-Tenemos que ser más realistas Sessh. No podremos hacer eso todo el tiempo, la gente comenzará a percatarse, a veces pienso que tu madre y Miroku ya sospechan algo… y Sango… Sango me ha estado haciendo ciertas preguntas también. Detesto tener que mentirle a todo el mundo pero, ¿cómo se supone que debo actuar?, ¿cuánto tiempo más tendré que hacerlo?, ¿qué pasa si…?, ¿qué pasa si conoces a alguien que sí pueda darte un relación normal?**

 **-Kagome, ni siquiera pienses en eso último. Tampoco me gusta que tengas que mentir, a mí poco me preocupa ya que ni tengo que darle explicaciones a nadie, estoy acostumbrado a ser yo el que haga las preguntas y la gente no se atreve a ser tan impertinente delante de mío. Pero ni de cerca podría llegar a fijarme en alguien más, eres la única para mí y si no eres tú, entonces no lo será nadie.**

Kagome se sentó a horcajadas sobre él besando sus delgados labios. La forma en cómo la rodeaba y respondía ante su gesto le daba toda la seguridad que necesitaba para apartar esas ideas de su cabeza, las cuales ahora parecían ridículas.

 **-Te amo tanto –sus lágrimas aun rodaban por sus mejillas. El tiempo que había pasado con él había sido maravilloso e incluso había logrado hacer que olvidara el hecho que vivía en otra parte del mundo, donde tenía una vida y cosas que hacer-. Daría lo que fuera para poder quedarme contigo.**

 **-¿Ves?, a eso me refiero –lamió con cuidado las saladas lágrimas que llegaron a la boca de ella, borrando con sus pulgares los rastros que las mismas dejaron en sus mejillas al bajar-. Mientras sientas de esa manera, mientras correspondas lo mismo que yo siento por ti, entonces podremos hacerlo funcionar. No me apartaré nunca de ti y si tú lo haces, entonces te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo y no habrá lugar en donde puedas esconderte, porque te encontraré siempre y te arrastraré a la fuerza a mi lado si es necesario.**

Ella rio un poco y Sesshoumaru se puso de pie sosteniéndola por los muslos y su desnudo trasero. Cruzó con ella todo el camino hasta los asientos de su sala para depositarse con ella en la misma pose anterior. Kagome ya lo tenía medio desnudo de la cintura para arriba, solo le quedaba la suave franela que colgaba de sus caderas. Él permitió una vez más que ella tomara el control de la situación, dejándole el camino libre para que tocara y besara cuanto quisiera de su cuerpo.

El sonido de un móvil rompió el momento, aunque no es como si realmente le estuvieran prestando atención, cada que estaban juntos se sincronizaban para trabajar su facultad de sordera selectiva, por lo que no solían prestar atención a nada que no fuera un ruido que los pudiera poner en peligro. Una vez que dejó de sonar el primer móvil, continuó un segundo hasta llegar a la red fija de la habitación. Saltando la contestadora, la voz de Miroku se filtró a través del aire, haciendo que Kagome disminuyera el sonido de sus gemidos, apartando la boca de la de Sesshoumaru y nada más abrazándolo por los hombros.

 **-Sessh, sé que aún están en casa y sí, con Sango teníamos ganas de fastidiar a alguien y se nos han venido ustedes a la cabeza por común denominador. Vamos a casa de Irasue, Lin ha quedado para el almuerzo con las chicas, así que ¿qué tal si vienen luego?, así podría comentarte algo importante del acuerdo con la firma Jansen. Besitos en tu carita bonita, te amo bebé.**

Kagome rio ante el último comentario del joven, mientras que Sesshoumaru quedó un tanto pensativo mientras acariciaba la espalda baja de la mujer distraídamente. La firma Jansen era un código que habían inventado con Miroku cada vez que debían hablar sobre un tema serio, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue lo de la noche anterior. Si bien estaba listo para una sesión más de caricias y besos con Kagome, la curiosidad e inquietud logró extinguir su deseo por el momento.

 **-Es mejor que vayamos.**

 **-Está bien, ¿me cargas hasta el cuarto?**

 **-Qué mimada te tengo –se puso en pie con Kagome en brazos mientras le daba una leve palmadita en el trasero- de paso me aseguraré de ponerte bien la ropa.**

Una vez que la tuvo vestida, tal y como dijo, él se puso un chándal grafito con una polera a juego y tomó una chaqueta deportiva negra encaminándose hasta el auto y finalmente a casa de su madre.

* * *

El clima era frío en esa época, nunca lograban notarlo ya que siempre estaban en piezas temperadas, por lo que podían usar ropa ligera, pero ahora que saldría a comer fuera, las jóvenes optaron por ropa más invernal.

 **-Mira, mira, mira –dijo acercándose rápidamente Kagome en un vestido negro corto mientras se arreglaba las bucaneras. Le tendió su móvil a Sango, quien estaba terminando de ponerse unos botines negros con poco taco para coger su abrigo y salir del cuarto.**

En cuanto alcanzó el celular comenzó a correr un vídeo de InuYasha. El joven estaba acomodándose un casco mientras decía unas cuantas cosas a la cámara, luego esta mostraba un vacío de casi cien metro de altura. Ahora, comenzaba a hacer una cuenta regresiva para posteriormente lanzarse al vacío. Se escuchaban las risas de quién lo estaba grabando y de otros aplaudiendo, mientras la cuerda se tensaba y distendía con el peso del muchacho. Cuando comenzó a repetirse de nuevo se lo entregó a Kagome.

 **-Madre mía, Inu está como una cabra…**

 **-¿No crees que es divertidísimo?**

 **-Ahí vas… parece que están cortados con la misma tijera.**

 **-Es de hace unos días. Hoy me ha enviado un audio y dice que ya está en casa y que nos tiene una sorpresa.**

 **-¿Ah sí? –ambas salían de la habitación de Sango para bajar al primer piso-, hablando de eso, creo que debemos ver hoy los pasajes de vuelta –Kagome se tensó un poco ante el comentario, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Sango-. ¿No quieres irte?, ¿no echas de menos casa?**

 **-No… -respondió la pelinegra en un susurro- es decir, sí, pero… la he pasado muy bien en Japón, no pensé que me gustaría tanto y… bueno…**

 **-Echarás en falta a Sesshoumaru… -los ojos de su amiga se trabaron en los de Sango- porque has compartido mucho con tu hermano, se nota que se han encariñado bastante.**

 **-Quisiera poder pasar más tiempo con él.**

 **-Kagome… sé que su relación es bastante estrecha, pero es tu hermano, digo, tarde o temprano tienen que hacer sus vidas de forma independiente.**

 **-Lo sé –justo en ese momento entraban en el salón, Sesshoumaru estaba de pie mirando hacia el patio, cuando entraron en la habitación toda su atención fue hacia Kagome, a quien le brindó una hermosa sonrisa de medio lado.**

Kagome se acercó y se tiró en sus brazos como si fuera una niña pequeña, él sin ningún esfuerzo la cogió en un abrazo y le comenzó a hablar de algo que estaba en el patio. Si a Sango le hubieran contado lo guapo que se veía el joven sonriendo, no lo hubiera creído, pero, ahora que lo pensaba, solía hacerlo cuando estaba cerca de su hermana. Los observó por un momento, como tratando de concentrarse en ser invisible, lo cual no era para nada difícil cuando te ignoran de la manera en que ellos lo hicieron desde que se reunieron. Por una parte se sentía feliz de lo que estaba ganando Kagome, una familia que la quería y se preocupaba de ella tanto o más como lo hacía Kohaku, ella y toda la gente cercana en Italia, pero por otro lado…

Su vista se centró en las manos de los jóvenes. En algún momento mientras hablaban habían unido sus manos. Se sentía un poco incómoda mirando aquella escena, pero no pudo dejar de fijarse en los detalles de él acariciando con un pulgar sus dedos, mientras ella entrelazaba sus dedos en los de él. Eso no era normal. Sus muestras de cariño con Kohaku eran varias, pero nunca llegaban a ser de la forma en que Sesshoumaru se relacionaba con Kagome. Siempre parecían estar orbitando uno muy cerca del otro y pasaban bastante tiempo a solas. Ella le había hecho algunas preguntas a Kagome sobre su relación con el peliplateado, pero esta solía contestar a medias o con ciertas evasivas. Si alguien que nos los conociera y los viera de la forma en que ella había tenido la oportunidad de observarlos, pensaría que…

 **-¿Sango?**

 **-¿Disculpa? –respondió sobresaltada, Sesshoumaru, notó la incomodidad de ella y soltó la mano de Kagome, la cual la miró un poco extrañada.**

 **-Que si sabes dónde está Miroku –le dijo mientras su ambarina mirada volvía a ser seria, como cuando miraba a todo aquel que no fuera Kagome.**

 **-Supongo que aún esta con Irasue.**

* * *

 **-¿Estás seguro de lo que me estás diciendo?**

 **-Eso fue lo que escuché, el padre de Kagome está en Japón, ha venido detrás de ella y puede que incluso ya hayan cruzado palabras.**

 **-No puede ser… -Irasue se sentó en el borde de su cama, sus ojos moviéndose rápidamente de un punto a otro sobre el suelo.**

 **-Y como te digo, los Toei saben sobre esto, lo saben, ahora estoy seguro, debemos decírselo a Sesshoumaru.**

 **-No, no podemos, aún no.**

 **-¿Prefieres que se entere por ellos?, ¿o por otra persona?, ¿qué pasa con Kagome?, ¿te has puesto a pensar que pasaría si es ella quién se entera primero?**

 **-¿Lograste verlo?, a su padre, ¿sabes cómo luce?**

 **-No, ayer inventaron una historia, fueron bastante rápidos para poner en acción su cambio de planes, son ingeniosos y eso debemos concedérselo pero, por lo mismo, me preocupa lo que pueda pasar ahora, tenemos una bomba de tiempo entre las manos.**

 **-Dios, Miroku… por qué no te hice caso… -los ojos de la mujer comenzaron a brillar. Miroku pocas veces la había visto descompuesta, Irasue era una mujer que siempre se mostraba bien al resto, siempre había pensado que tenía un temple de acero, verla al borde de las lágrimas le provocaba aún más ansias. Si ella tenía dudas sobre lo que debían hacer, qué le quedaba al resto…**

 **-No es tu culpa –dijo arrodillándose frente a la mujer que era como su segunda madre- era una noche muy importante para ti, debería haber insistido más, pero ya nada de eso importa. Debemos pensar en el ahora. Sango tiene planes de comprar hoy los boletos para regresar dentro de lo próximos días a Italia. No sé qué tanta ventaja nos dé eso, pero debemos usar todo lo que tengamos a nuestro favor y pienso que… -el chico dio un profundo suspiro- pienso que Sesshoumaru debe saberlo.**

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió la charla. Irasue se compuso más que rápido y Miroku se acercó a la entrada mirando a la mujer unos segundos antes de abrir para comprobar que estuviera bien, ella asintió con su cabeza. Sesshoumaru, silente como de costumbre, se quedó en la entrada, sin mover un músculo. Nadie hablaba, Irasue evitó mirar a Miroku y este hizo lo mismo, hasta que el hijo de la mujer se dirigió directamente a su amigo.

 **-Tenías algo que decirme –Irasue se incorporó para acercarse al joven de la coleta y posar una mano sobre su hombro.**

 **-¿Está todo bien Miroku?**

 **-Solo cosas de la empresa, va todo bien, ¿ha llegado Lin?**

 **-Llamó para decir que esperá a Sango y Kagome en el Sengojin.**

 **-Hijo, ¿pasa algo? –Sesshoumaru posó una fría mirada sobre su madre.**

 **-Dímelo tú.**

 **-Miroku, cariño, nos das un momento por favor –el chico pasó entre ambos permitiendo a su vez que Sesshoumaru entrara al cuarto y cerrara la puerta tras él. Irasue se mantuvo de pie bastante cerca de su primogénito-. ¿Qué significa esa actitud?, no me gusta que te comportes así, sobre todo delante de otras personas.**

 **-No me hables como si tuviera siete años.**

 **-Y tú no me hables como si no fuera tu madre –ambos se sostuvieron la mirada, Sesshoumaru debía recordar que parte de su actitud la había heredado y aprendido de su madre, por lo cual ganar el concurso de miradas de puñal era algo difícil.**

 **-Creo que nunca me habías mentido. Nunca hasta ahora y eso me hace verte de forma diferente.**

 **-¿En qué te he mentido?**

 **-Estás ocultándome algo, algo que por lo demás Miroku sabe, lo cual me molesta bastante, porque nuestra relación se basa en mucha confianza y noto por su actitud que no lo está llevando bien.**

 **-Eso es diferente a mentir.**

 **-Y la semántica es una mierda. Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.**

 **-Todos ocultamos cosas Sesshoumaru, ¿acaso tú no?**

 **-Solo te estás saliendo por la tangente.**

 **-Tenemos que hablar y eso ya lo habíamos dejado claro, pero no te estoy mintiendo, no lo haría pero sí he ocultado cosas… y ahora tengo miedo, porque sé que he actuado mal –Irasue se alejó dándole la espalda- pero no es algo fácil de decir, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta cómo eres. Tengo miedo… de perderte…**

 **-¿De qué hablas? –el joven se acercó quedando nuevamente cerca de su madre, miraba su platinado cabello dudando si acercarse más a ella o no-. Lo único que siempre hemos tenido es el uno al otro, eres mi madre y nada puede cambiar eso. Estás cargando un peso muy grande y no quiero eso para ti, tienes que ser sincera conmigo, es la única forma para que no nos alejemos, ¿no te das cuenta que es tu propia actitud la que nos separa? –Irasue volteó y abrazó a su hijo el cual inmediatamente la rodeó con sus brazos.**

 **-Eres todo lo que tengo Sesshoumaru. No soportaría perderte a ti también.**

Él lo sabía y le causaba dolor el peso de esas palabras. Algo iba muy mal para que su madre estuviera de esa manera, no la había visto así en mucho tiempo y por alguna razón pensó que el gran dolor que estaba sintiendo ella era nuevamente culpa de su padre. Siempre todo lo malo que a ella le pasaba desembocaba en su padre.

 **-Dímelo.**

 **-Aun no. Aun no puedo, solo dame algo más de tiempo.**

 **-Mamá… -dijo apartándola de él para mirarla a los ojos, de los cuales caían lágrimas.**

 **-Si quieres que seamos sinceros, entonces ambos deberemos revelar nuestros secretos –Sesshoumaru supo de inmediato qué sería lo siguiente que diría su madre, por lo que ya se había puesto una máscara que cubría todas sus emociones esperando el disparo-. No puedes exigir más de lo que estás dispuesto a dar Sessh.**

 **-Y eso sería…**

 **-Qué hay entre tú y Kagome.**

No iba a confesárselo. Tampoco ocultárselo. Su cabeza comenzó a trabajar rápidamente, pero el silencio se extendió entre ellos, haciendo que revelara más que si hubiera redactado un informa de cien páginas detallando la situación actual.

 **-Cuando puedas responder a eso, estaré lista para contarte todo. Sé que hay algo que tú tampoco me estás contando, pero quiero oírlo de ti, no quiero inferir más nada sobre el asunto.**

Irasue secó sus lágrimas y se alejó encerrándose en el baño. A los pocos segundos sintió como la puerta de su habitación se abría y cerraba quedando completamente sola. Se apoyó en la suave superficie del lavabo y lloró amargamente.

* * *

Kagome volvió a su cuarto para coger un abrigo de lana verde oscuro. Antes de salir del cuarto retocó un poco su cabello y cuando iba a coger su bolso vio el pequeño Decámeron de su madre. Lo cogió pasando las páginas, deteniéndose a leer algunos párrafos cuando de entre medio cayó la tarjeta que le había dado ese hombre.

Agachándose la tomó y observó el fino papel con la elegante tipografía. Se mordió un labio debatiéndose entre la idea que surgió en su cabeza en ese momento. Se incorporó, cogió su móvil y guardó el número en sus contactos. Antes de poder pensárselo más escribió un sms y luego, casi arrepintiéndose guardó el aparato en el bolsillo de su abrigo, mas, grande fue su sorpresa cuando el sonido de un mensaje sonó.

¿Y ahora qué?

Un tanto nerviosa escribió rápidamente un nuevo mensaje y a los pocos segundos de enviarlo le entró una llamada.

 **-Bueno.**

 **-Me alegra que te hayas comunicado conmigo –le dijo la profunda voz en italiano.**

 **-Yo… yo… no sé bien por dónde comenzar –aguardó un momento, del otro lado de la línea se mantuvo el silencio-. Estoy muy agradecida por el regalo que me ha hecho llegar, pero necesito… necesito saber cómo lo obtuvo… tengo tantas preguntas…**

 **-Creo que tengo todas las respuestas.**

 **-¿Quién es usted?, ¿de dónde conocía a mi madre?**

 **-¿No prefieres que nos juntemos a conversar?, ¿qué tal si nos vemos esta tarde?**

 **-No creo que pueda, verá, solo estoy de visita en Japón, es primera vez que vengo y no sé guiarme sola por la ciudad… además, dentro de poco volveré a Nápoles.**

 **-¿Qué tal si me buscas allí cuando vuelvas?, viajaré dentro de algunos días, la verdad este país no me va bien.**

 **-¿Kagome, estás lista? –Sango habló del otro lado de la puerta, al poco rato la abrió un poco asomando su cabeza, cuando la vio con el móvil pegada a la oreja habló por lo bajo- estamos esperando abajo –Kagome asintió mientras la joven cerraba la puerta y de forma nerviosa volvió a lo suyo.**

 **-Lo siento, debo colgar.**

 **-Puedes llamarme cuando quieras, no importa la hora, ahora que tengo guardado tu número sabré que eres tú y contestaré.**

Sin saber qué más decir, colgó la llamada, sintiéndose algo grosera por ni siquiera despedirse y con la cabeza revuelta con un sinfín de preguntas. Ya abajo, se pusieron de acuerdo para ir en el auto de Miroku. Si bien las acercarían al Sengojin, ellos no las acompañarían, dándole la oportunidad a Lin de ser el centro de atención máximo.

* * *

 **-Entonces, ¿qué le dijiste a Sango?**

 **-Que no estaba en posición de decirle mucho, porque la verdad es que no sé qué sucede.**

 **-Pues ya sabemos qué tenemos que hacer. Llegando mañana a la empresa debemos hablar con los Toei. Déjame eso a mí.**

Los jóvenes se encontraban en una cafetería fumando mientras Miroku ponía al día a Sesshoumaru sobre los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Se hizo el silencio entre ellos y el moreno comenzó a incomodarse buscando palabras para abrir los fuegos respecto a la pregunta que flotaba en el aire aún sin formularse.

 **-¿No me preguntarás nada más? –Sesshoumaru dio una profunda calada al cigarrillo que tenía entre los dedos. Miraba hacia el fondo del patio de la cafetería, donde había un ornamentado jardín típico del paisaje japonés. Miroku quería que lo mirara a los ojos… solo que realmente no.**

 **-Las cosas son así –el peliplateado se llevó la taza de café a los labios antes de volver a hablar, probando el profundo líquido marrón de aroma penetrante-. Sé que tienes un asunto con mi madre. También sé que esto que ha sucedido con Kagome, de algún modo se relaciona con lo primero. Puedo deducir de ello varias cosas, primero: estás en una posición de tira y afloja, donde te encuentras en medio de mi madre y de mí; segundo: eres mi mejor amigo y has sido una persona leal todo este tiempo, por lo cual he depositado mi confianza cien por ciento en ti. Pero eso no es una facultad que tengas solo para conmigo, sino que, en este caso, también la estás teniendo con mi madre, lo cual me hace respetarte mucho más, por lo que entiendo tu forma de actuar; tercero: si no has dicho nada hasta este momento, es porque la situación es más grande de lo que puede, incluso, una persona de tus capacidades abarcar, lo cual me preocupa y por último: ya saben lo que siento por Kagome, tú, porque te lo he contado y mi madre porque me conoce, pero eso no parece ser el problema en todo esto, lo que me hace sopesar posibilidades realmente descabelladas.**

Sesshoumaru era un maldito genio.

 **-Sessho, yo…**

 **-Hoy mi madre me ha preguntado qué siento por Kagome y no en las líneas de si es amor fraterno-puro-y-desinteresado. Ella lo sabe, lo sabe todo porque me conoce. No intentaré de ninguna forma crear una distracción o mentira porque sería perder el tiempo. Pero no lo admitiré ante ella hasta que Kagome vuelva a Italia. No es como que haga mucha diferencia, pero si algo malo pasa quiero que ella esté libre de toda esta mierda, aunque sea de momento. Me sentiré más tranquilo y podré pensar con mayor claridad si no estoy preocupado de ella rondando por la casa o qué se yo. Además, he llegado a un acuerdo con mamá, cuando yo le confirme lo que ella ya sabe, entonces me contará lo que está sucediendo, por lo que no es necesario que te pongas tenso como un felino cada que estás cerca de mí, por mi parte, te libero de toda responsabilidad. Esto ahora es entre mi madre y yo.**

 **-Quisiera poder estar completamente de acuerdo con eso último, pero ya estoy dentro y ha sido totalmente por mis propios actos. Nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo y eres lo más cercano a un hermano que tengo Sesshoumaru. Pase lo que pase voy a estar ahí y los ayudaré, no solo a ti, a Irasue e incluso Kagome también.**

 **-Aun así… no eres mi tipo Miroku, no saldré contigo.**

 **-No tendrías tanta suerte bonito.**

* * *

 **-Eres muy cómica –dijo Kagome casi llorando de tanto reír.**

 **-Te lo digo, debemos pasar una temporada juntas. Conmigo no se pasan penas, lo mío es hacer show.**

 **-Pues está dicho, debes ir a Nápoles a vernos, cuanto antes mejor –replicó Sango.**

 **-¡No se diga más!, ¡mesero! –Lin gritó a todo pulmón haciendo que varias personas se den vuelta a verla mientras las otras dos chicas se tapaban la boca para no derramar el vino que tenía en la boca.**

 **-Tienes tanta energía… Sesshoumaru no mentía.**

 **-No quiero sonar pretenciosa Kagome, pero yo he hecho que la vida de ese chico sea mucho más interesante. Siempre es tan serio y aburrido… pero desde que comenzó a frecuentarse contigo ha cambiado bastante, ¿sabes?, no lo había visto sonreír tan seguido como cuando está contigo. Sin duda tienes ángel.**

 **-Así que se conocen desde la universidad –replicó Sango, tratando de desviar un poco la conversación-, ¿pudiste conocer a InuTaisho?**

 **-Lamentablemente no –ahora Lin se ponía un poco más seria-, bueno, ya deben saber que ellos no se comunicaban mucho. Por supuesto que sabía de su padre, era toda una leyenda viviente aquí en Japón, si tan solo decías que lo conocías o que habías trabajado con su hijo, tenías un puesto más que asegurado en cualquier parte. Pero Sessh nunca ha utilizado eso a su favor, aaaaah no, él se ha forjado el camino solo, aún le faltan algunos años para cumplir ciertas metas en el ámbito laboral, pero se los doy firmado, ese chico sobrepasará con creces la carrera de su padre… con todo respeto Kagome.**

 **-Lo sé, no me ofende lo más mínimo. La verdad, Sessh siempre estaba presente, aun cuando no lo conocía. Papá estaba muy orgulloso de él, siempre estaba hablando de sus logros y recalcaba lo mismo, que todo era gracias a su propio trabajo.**

 **-Lo único que necesita es una buena chica. O sea, no es como que le falten precisamente, pero nunca mantiene relaciones duraderas, si tan solo dedicara la mitad de las ganas que invierte en su trabajo en una realción seria, ya tendría hasta hijos, pero es un cabezotas –Sango miró de reojo a Kagome, la cual tensaba un poco los labios y parecía estar apuñalando con el tenedor el salmón de su plato.**

 **-¿Segura que no hay ninguna novia por ahí? –presionó la joven de la coleta. Su visión periférica seguía pendiente de su amiga. Lin negó con la cabeza mientras bajaba la comida que tenía en la boca.**

 **-Nope. Verán, estuvo saliendo con una mujer hace poco más de un año atrás. Yo me preocupaba de estar siempre al día en todo respecto a ello, le sacaba la información con técnicas secretas que he ido forjando todos estos años. Bueno, la cosa es que la mujer era una loca, después de la segunda vez que salieron ya lo llamaba a todas horas, le montaba escenas en todas partes, ¡incluso en la empresa!, ya que el muy tarado le ofreció un puesto porque que tenía un buen currículum. Pero le dije muchas veces, no te acuestes con Kagura, tienes una fila de mujeres esperando colarse en tu cama, pasa a la siguiente y ya, pero no, ahí va él y termina durmiendo con la víbora esa –Kagome dejó el cubierto sobre la mesa y pasó uno de sus brazos sobre el estómago, ¿por qué tan enfadada?, se preguntaba Sango, Sesshoumaru puede acostarse con quien quiera, no debería molestarle tanto a menos que…**

 **-Y esta joven… Kagura –sabía que estaba llevando las cosas demasiado lejos, pero necesitaba estar segura- ¿ya no se frecuenta con Sesshoumaru? –inquirió la joven de la coleta.**

 **-Sango –Lin la miró como si le hubiera crecido un cuerno en medio la frente-, Miroku tuvo que poner una orden de restricción contra ella y el día de su cumpleaños, por lo que supe, ella la rompió. Sé que él no quiere saber más nada con Kagura desde hace muuuucho tiempo. A lo mejor por lo mismo ya no se cita con nadie desde hace tanto… ¿no tendrán a alguien que le podamos presentar?, tengo una conocida que me parece una linda chica para Sessh, pero aún estoy estudiando lo de presentársela o no…**

 **-Necesito ir al servicio un momento, si me disculpan –Kagome forzó una sonrisa y se alejó de la mesa, Lin no percibió en lo más mínimo el cambio de ánimo de la pelinegra, pero Sango ya tenía lo que necesitaba.**

 **-¿Y qué tal con Miroku?, ¿qué pasó anoche? –le dijo con una mirada pícara la joven que parecía no tener filtros, a lo que Sango se sonrojó al instante.**

 **-¿Cómo?, nada, solo fuimos a su casa y hablamos.**

 **-Entonces cuídate, porque ese chico donde pone el ojo, pone la bala. Y no me malinterpretes, es un buen chico, un don Juan nato, claro está, pero cuando está contigo lo desconozco y eso es lindo.**

 **-Lin, ¿siempre dices todo lo que piensas?**

 **-Ojalá pudiera, pero creo que debería tener dos bocas más para poder hacerlo –Sango solo pudo reír. Su tierna honestidad hacía que no le molestara las atribuciones que se tomaba. Kagome ahora volvía a la mesa.**

 **-Kagome, ¿te pareces si aprovechamos de ver los pasajes?, podríamos aprovechar el fin de semana para viajar.**

 **-¿Quieres verlo ahora?**

 **-Bueno, personalmente, ya debo volver… tienes planeado quedarte más tiempo –por algún motivo eso no había alcanzado del todo la entonación de una interrogante.**

 **-No… es solo que aún me provoca algo de pena el tener que volver. Creo que sería bueno que lo viéramos ahora.**

 **-¿En qué aerolínea viajan?**

 **-Krum airline, tenemos una asociación con la empresa, resultan bastante cómodos los viajes en primera clase, casi como viajar en un privado.**

 **-Pues en el centro comercial tres cuadras más allá –dijo indicando con un dedo por sobre el hombro de Sango- hay una oficina Krum. Podríamos ir caminando y así aprovechan de pasear un poco. Casi no conocieron la ciudad.**

 **-Por mi está bien –sonrió mucho más sincera Kagome.**

 **-Pues pidam…**

 **-¡MESERO!**

Luego de pagar la cuenta y pedir disculpas a espaldas de Lin por el alboroto que esta se montó durante el almuerzo, las tres salieron rumbo a la oficina de la aerolínea. A las europeas les encantaron los escaparates y toda la publicidad luminosa y rimbombante que adornaban las calles de Tokio. Si bien el mar de gente en las calles les abrumaba, de cierta forma, era toda una experiencia el transitar la vía pública, y casi una proeza el cruzar las amplias intersecciones de calles.

Una vez que llegaron al centro comercial, se demoraron un mundo en llegar hasta su destino ya que se entretenían en todos los locales que se le cruzaban por delante. La gran ventaja era tener a Lin como traductora, la cual simpatizaba muy bien con los locatarios, dejándoles pasar todas las payasadas que se le ocurrían hacer. Una vez que lograron alcanzar las puertas de su destino, mucho más compuesta, la joven consiguió presentarles una asistente de viajes bilingüe, por lo que Sango pudo hacer personalmente la compra. Cuando Kagome vio a su amiga levantarse del asiento y tenderle una mano a la joven que la asistió, el estómago se le apretó levemente. No quería hacer la pregunta, pero claro, para eso estaba Lin…

 **-¿Todo bien?**

 **-Así es, el único con menos escalas sale este viernes, así que he cogido dos billetes para pasado mañana, sino tendríamos que esperar hasta el próximo martes.**

 **-Aww, no tendremos ni tiempo para irnos de marcha –Sango notó al salir del local que algo no andaba bien con Kagome, la cual se veía un tanto preocupada.**

 **-¿Estás bien Kagome? –Lin se volteó con ojos llenos de curiosidad hacia la pelinegra al tiempo que Sango le hizo la pregunta.**

 **-Sí, es solo que necesito un favor de Lin.**

 **-Pero por favor –dijo esta extendiendo de forma exagerada los brazos.**

 **-Necesito ir a una farmacia.**

 **-¿Qué pasa, te sientes mal? –le dijo preocupada su amiga.**

 **-No, no, estoy bien, es solo que he sacado mal la cuenta con mis anticonceptivos, necesitaré comprar antes de viajar.**

 **-Pues vamos, deberemos deshacer el camino unas cuantas cuadras, luego podremos avisarle a Miroku para que nos recoja cerca.**

Lin le preguntó el nombre de los anticonceptivos que usaba a Kagome, comentándole que era posible que no encontraran exactamente los mismos, mas, sabiendo el compuesto químico podrían encontrar un equivalente. Una vez en la farmacia, tuvieron que tomarse más tiempo del que supusieron para dar con el medicamento que necesitaban. Lin les comentó que era diferente la forma para acceder a ese tipo de fármacos en el país. Definitivamente, no tenían el que Kagome necesitaba, lo cual inquietó a la joven pensando en cuáles eran ahora sus posibilidades. Finalmente les ofrecieron uno que se acercaba lo más posible a lo que Kagome aceptó sin más alternativas.

 **-Bueno, es un problema –dijo Lin-, pero supongo que al volver a Nápoles puedes ir con tu médico y restituir la medicina, a todo esto, ¿tienes pareja?, porque entonces ahí sí podrían complicarse las cosas.**

 **-No, no –sonrió Kagome sonrojada-, pero suelo ser muy estricta con mi método anticonceptivo, ya saben, soy irregular y sin ellas mi ciclo se descontrola mucho –Sango volvió a mirar a Kagome. Esta vez, no pudo apartar su mirada por lo cual los achocolatados ojos de la pelinegra se trabaron en los de ellas. Si no la conociera lo bastante bien, podría asegurar que era solo eso lo que le preocupaba, pero algo le decía que había algo más.**

 **-¿Cómo no te diste cuenta antes? –le interrogó algo molesta Sango.**

 **-Ya lo he dicho Sango –contestó en el mismo tono de su amiga Kagome-, he sacado mal la cuenta.**

 **-Bueno, bueno, no es para tanto chicas –ahora Lin se ponía entre ambas encadenándola a las tres mientras cruzaba sus brazos en los de ellas-, mientras Kagome mantenga sus hormonas a raya y su ropa interior puesta, todo irá bien. ¡Miren, ahí está Miroku!**

* * *

Las tres se acercaron al auto donde los chicos esperaban pacientemente la llegada de las jóvenes. Kagome evitó mirar o cruzar palabras el resto del viaje a casa de Irasue con Sango, la cual trató de hacer todo lo contrario. Había adorado a Lin, pero en ese momento deseaba llegar pronto a su destino para tener una seria conversación con Kagome a solas. Y recalca esa última parte. Pero claro, nada más bajar del auto, como si fueran atraídos por imanes, Kagome y Sesshoumaru se enzarzaron en una conversación donde progresivamente comenzaron a excluir a los demás.

Ya era pasada la tarde. Takezo, entró al salón ofreciendo tentempiés y bebidas variadas a todos los que se encontraban ahí. Sango trataba de concentrarse en la conversación con Lin y Miroku, pero no podía quitar de su cabeza la situación que se había dado en el centro con su mejor amiga, a la que conocía como la palma de su mano, la que era casi su hermana y con la cual no tenía ningún tipo de secr...

 **-¿Sango?**

 **-¿Huh?**

 **-Sí que estás distraída, ¿siempre es así? –preguntó Lin a Miroku, para el cual no pasó desapercibida la actitud de la joven.**

 **-Lo siento, creo que me han pasado la cuenta estas mini vacaciones, solo puedo pensar en todo lo que tendré que llegar a atender en cuanto lleguemos a Italia.**

 **-Por Dios… Miroku, haz algo –Lin se aferró al pecho del muchacho.**

 **-¿Qué se supone que debería hacer?**

 **-Bésala o algo.**

 **-Lin –dijo sonrojada Sango.**

 **-Me ha besado toda la mañana, ¿qué más quieres?**

 **-Miroku –ahora pasaban cinco tonalidades diferentes de rojo por sus mejillas.**

 **-Bueno, bueno, ¿qué tal si te marchas luego y nos das algo de privacidad?, Sessh y Kagome ya nos han ignorado por completo, así que será fácil escabullirnos al cuarto de Sango y conseguirle algo de distracción.**

 **-Necesito un novio –decía en un puchero Lin-, pero tienes razón, debo irme ya. Cariño, ha sido un placer pasar la tarde juntas, espero nos veamos antes del viernes.**

 **-¿El viernes? –preguntó un tanto consternado el joven de la coleta dirigiendo su mirada a Sango, la cual se sorprendió un poco ante la actitud de él.**

 **-Sí, hemos comprado los billetes de vuelta, viajaremos el viernes en la tarde –Lin ahora estaba despidiéndose de Kagome y Sesshoumaru el cual le recomendó pedirle al chofer de su madre que la acercara hasta su casa.**

 **-Pero eso son menos de dos días.**

 **-Tarde o temprano debíamos hacerlo –Miroku pareció sumergirse en sus pensamientos, como si tratara de dar con el resultado de una ecuación algebraica compleja de la cual dependiera la salvación de la humanidad.**

 **-Sí, entiendo. Es solo que…**

 **-… El tiempo ha pasado volando –completó ella, lo que hizo que la mirada azulina del joven abogado se posara en ella.**

 **-¿Para ti igual?**

 **-Sí…**

 **-Te importaría si ese día las acerco al aeropuerto.**

 **-Por favor.**

 **-¿Sabes? –dijo el chico mientras se aproximó más a ella inclinándose para hablarle al oído- creo que te echaré de menos –Sango sonrió en cuanto oyó esas dulces palabras.**

 **-Sabes lo que puedes hacer respecto a eso –sentenció ella. La respuesta era evidente.**

 **-Amordazarte y atarte a mi cama –respondió él con tono serio. Ella solo dio vuelta los ojos.**

 **-Miroku…**

 **-Bueno, amordazarte es un poco exagerado –afirmó él. La castaña le dio un leve empujoncito en el pecho.**

 **-Extrañaré tus ridículas ideas…**

 **-Inventare nuevas todos los días para aplacarlo un poco.**

 **-Eso me encantaría.**

* * *

 **-No creo que me pueda quedar hoy, necesito volver temprano al trabajo mañana y ya sabes que me distraes mucho –le dijo en un susurro a Kagome.**

 **-Claro, siempre soy yo la culpable.**

 **-En efecto. Tus piernas, tus cadera, tu boca, tus ojos, tu cabello… toda tú tienes la culpa –sus ambarinos ojos hacían que se derritiera.**

 **-¿Podrías qued…**

 **-Sí, mañana estaré aquí. Aunque desearía que pudieras quedarte en mi casa… temo que eso nos causaría problemas.**

 **-Sango –respondió pensativa la chica, a lo que Sesshoumaru frunció un poco el entrecejo.**

 **-¿Qué pasa con Sango? –dijo bajando más la voz.**

 **-Se ha puesto algo pesada luego del almuerzo.**

 **-¿Pesada cómo? –no quería contarle el motivo por el cuál su amiga se puso en plan mamá-regañona, por lo que tuvo que tomarse unos minutos mientras miraba furtivamente hacia donde esta se encontraba con Miroku, el cual le decía algo al oído y la hacía sonreír.**

 **-Ha hecho que me sirviera parte de tu historial amoroso de la boca de Lin y luego me ha hostigado un tanto haciéndome preguntas incómodas… creo que he sido muy evidente.**

 **-¿Lin qué? –dijo enarcando molesto una fina ceja.**

 **-Da igual, no es como si pudiéramos hacer algo al respecto de tu historial sexual.**

 **-¿Disculpa? –su rostro no era el habitual con ella ahora. Se notaba que el comentario le había molestado bastante, pero Kagome no estaba del mejor humor tampoco y le importó poco si él decidía ofenderse por sus palabras.**

 **-Oh vamos, tampoco es para tanto, solo alcanzó a mencionar a Kagura, le resto de 'la lista de espera' que tienes por un lugar en tu cama no logró hacérnosla saber.**

 **-¿Qué te ocurre?**

 **-Lo ha dicho Lin, pero no es como si no fuera cierto –ahora ella era la de la fría mirada-, de hecho, pronto te presentará a alguien que parece ser una adorable opción, probablemente no tendrá que hacer cola y pasará directo al VIP.**

Sesshoumaru la miró fúrico. La verdad, Kagome no estaba segura de por qué estaba diciendo todo eso, pero desde el almuerzo había comenzado a crecer una frustración en lo profundo de su estómago, haciendo que se tensara y volviera pesado. Sabía que Sango estaba esperando que se quedaran a solas para comenzar a interrogarla, a eso se sumaba el tema de las pastillas, el próximo viaje de regreso… todo le estaba molestando en ese momento.

El hombre frente a ella no esperó una segunda ronda del veneno que estaba regando Kagome con sus palabras, por lo que dándole una última mirada, se alejó de ella sin despedirse siquiera y le comunicó a Sango y Miroku que se retiraría. Una vez que salió de la casa sin dirigirle más miradas, Kagome se escabulló hasta su habitación. Ya sola, caminó de un lado a otro, pronto sus lágrimas comenzaron a escocerle tras los párpados y aunque trató de retenerlas, rodaron libre por sus mejillas, mientras sus manos, inquietas, buscaban algo que destrozar. Enojada consigo misma se tiró en la cama, la cama de Sesshoumaru, Dios, ¿qué había hecho?, ¿por qué había sido tan borde con él?, quería correr hasta su hotel y arrojarse a sus brazos, pedirle entre besos que la disculpara, admitiendo lo estúpida que había sido para luego hacer el amor con él hasta que llegara el día que tuviera que subirse al maldito avión y viajar de vuelta a casa.

Su cabeza comenzaba a doler, eran muchas las sensaciones que se extendían por su pecho, un cúmulo de emociones negativas que la hundían en un estado que no experimentaba desde la muerte de sus padres. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, ya que sus lágrimas en vez de cesar iban cada vez en aumento, haciendo que sus sollozos se hicieran un poco más audibles de lo que ella misma esperaba mientras su cuerpo se agitaba y estremecía gracias a los mismos.

 **-¿Kagome? –Sango entró sin tocar, abriendo muy lentamente la puerta, ¿era posible que sus gimoteos se oyeran desde el pasillo? Sintió que la chica se acercó de la misma forma hasta la cama, la cual cedió un poco ante su liviano peso. En cuanto estuvo cerca, Kagome giró su cuerpo en la dirección opuesta a la de su amiga, enrollándose en un ovillo, mientras seguía dando rienda suelta a su lacrimógeno acto- Kagome… -susurró dubitativa y angustiada su amiga mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba su cabello.**

 **-¡Lo amo Sango!, ¡lLO AMO!**

Y solo sus gemidos siguieron llenando el silencio de la habitación.

* * *

 **Capítulo rápido para mantenerlas al día como les dije. Gracias de nuevo por los comentarios, he llegado a la conclusión que esto irá para largo, así que me disculpo de ante mano si los capítulos avanzan lentito. Por otra parte, sí, el lemon se me ha ido un poco de las manos, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... pero es lo que me nace escribir en el momento, gente, si son susceptibles a este tipo de escenas, mejor pasen a otra historia (lo digo con dolor, aunque si creen que es mucho espero sus comentarios), a los que no, ¡pues disfruten conmigo! x).**

 **Ojalá pueda actualizar prontito, besos cibernéticos a todxs, ¡muaaaack!**

 **Jú la Deppravada.-**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Sesshoumaru había dormido solo tres horas esa noche. Cuando a eso de las 4.37 de la madrugada no consiguió conciliar el sueño, se levantó dirigiéndose al gimnasio del hotel para poder ejercitarse. Los pro eran que no había nadie en el lugar, por lo general comenzaban a llegar cerca de las 6.00 am y en su mayoría, siempre eran hombres que buscaban ejercitarse más que exhibirse o sacarse fotos. Pero siempre hay de todo en la viña del Señor… Por otro lado, los contra, eran que realmente no importaba cuantos kilómetros hiciera en la trotadora, la evaporación de la rabia vía Adidas no estaba dando resultado. Tratando con las pesas no le fue mucho mejor, el ejercicio anaeróbico solo hacía que se multiplicara la sensación de tensión a través de sus músculos. Dejando de lado las pesas, se sentó quitándose la polera para secar el sudor de su cara, cuello y pecho, mientras comenzó a pensar en todas las formas en que le gustaría torturar a Lin por hablar, como era su costumbre, más de la cuenta. Mientras sus ojos vagaban por el suelo cerca de sus pies, comenzó a subir la mirada por sus piernas, manos hasta sus brazos, gracias a lo cual pudo notar como algunas hebras de su cabello comenzaban a pegarse a sus bíceps y otras a sus pectorales. Había vuelto a crecer, tanto así que lograban escaparse algunos mechones de la coleta que se había hecho. Sin embargo no había pensado en cortarlo porque a Kagome le gustaba así…

Kagome.

¿Qué mierda había pasado la tarde anterior?, no había visto a Kagome actuar de esa forma en todo este tiempo, incluso en el incidente con Kagura el día de su cumpleaños las cosas habían marchado bien, pero de un rato a otro, gracias a la lengua suelta de Lin y algún incidente relacionado con Sango que aún no le quedaba claro del todo, la chica se había puesto de lo más borde. Y no es que no pudiera manejar los celos, personalmente, él igual había tenido sus momentos, pero esto era diferente porque algo lo hacía intuir que detrás de toda esa mala actitud había algo más.

Y una mierda.

No porque le gustara, la amara y la hubiera echado en falta como el infierno durante toda la noche, aguantaría una actitud tan falta de respeto respecto a lo que hacía antes de conocerla. No le debía explicaciones a nadie, nunca había dado alguna, con suerte a su madre y, aunque no podía decir que en una pasado había sido un hombre del todo intachable, estaba lejos de ser una especie de mujeriego empedernido que aprovechara toda ocasión o situación que se le pusiera por delante. Ahora, de espaldas sobre una colchoneta, mientras hacía abdominales pensaba en lo que le deparaba el futuro respecto a las diferentes dimensiones de su vida: la empresa marchaba bien, el ascenso que había tenido esta desde que comenzó su carrera no había tenido retrocesos. El equipo liderado por él era bastante proactivo, se había dedicado a escoger cuidadosamente al personal habiendo estado exento de problemas casi todo el tiempo, los cuales habían sido bastante pocos teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de personas que trabajaban con él. Siempre que algo comenzaba a andar mal, pues eliminaba el problema de raíz y ya. Además, había tenido mucha suerte, sin siquiera creer en ella realmente.

Miroku, Lin, su madre, Totosai, Jaken y unos cuantos más en su lista, eran personas de real confianza, con los que podía contar cada vez que algo comenzaba a ir mal. Más aun, aunque no había pasado más de tres o cinco días fuera del trabajo, como para el funeral de su padre, sabía que de faltar en algún momento, esas personas sabrían qué hacer y resolver un imprevisto si aconteciera tal. Nadie era imprescindible, ni siquiera dentro de tu propia empresa; por otro lado, era bastante joven para estar amasando la fortuna que generaba. Los horizontes parecían difuminarse ante él, ahora, podría dar un gran salto al mercado europeo de la mano de la división de la empresa de su padre liderada por Kagome, lo cual lo haría entrar en un gran mercado. Pero aún con todo eso, siempre reparaba muy poco en su vida personal. Siempre se había sentido cómodo con la escasa movilidad social que poseía su vida, dedicándose por completo a su trabajo. El mundo aparte era ejercitarse, atiborrarse de arte, citarse de tanto en tanto con alguna atractiva mujer, correr en su lujoso auto, comer en finos restoranes y cosas por el estilo, pero ahora que lo pensaba, dado la incursión de Kagome en su vida, habían estado rondando ciertas cosas en su cabeza.

Ciertamente, nunca se había detenido a pensar en formar una familia. Había visto cómo el matrimonio de sus padres fracasaba cuando él era aún muy pequeño, por lo cual matrimonio no era una palabra que figurase en su diccionario. Por lo demás, relaciones serias y duraderas no había tenido. Si bien podía haber conectado y entusiasmarse con algunas mujeres a lo largo de su vida, a los pocos meses perdía el interés y el hecho que todas siempre insistieran en meterle prisas o lo asfixiaran con sus celos o tuvieran dobles intenciones siempre movidas más por el interés que por otra cosa, no ayudaba mucho. Se había hecho a la idea que era el prototipo de persona destinada a quedarse sola para satisfacer nada más que sus intereses personales, pensando solo en ayudar o favorecer a aquellos pocos que consideraba dentro de su círculo íntimo. Por eso se sentía inquieto ante la presencia de Kagome en su vida.

Si bien estaba seguro de no haberse enamorado con anterioridad de una mujer, o por lo menos no haber sentido ni la quinta parte de lo que sentía por la pelinegra, sabía que el extraño sentimiento que lo recorría no era solo encaprichamiento o un cariño superficial. No podía serlo. Ahora, cada paso que daba lo dirigía instantáneamente a pensar en cómo esto favorecería a Kagome o bien, cómo podía incluirla dentro de su planes. Eran nuevas las motivaciones que comenzaban a formarse dentro de él gracias a la presencia de ella: viajar, edificar un lugar al que llamar propio y vivir allí, quizá tener casas en otros países, tomar vacaciones, conocer y pasar más tiempo con la joven, idear formas para sustentar su romance de forma que puedan verse más seguido… y ahí comenzaban los vacíos…

Kagome tenía razón, no estaban siendo realistas. Si bien se estaba convenciendo cada vez más que ella era la persona indicada para acoplarse a su vida, aún con todo lo rápido que iba esto entre ellos, prolongar dicha situación no era sustentable. Como ella lo había planteado el día anterior, no era justo. De todo lo que tenía, podía y quería ofrecerle, lo más esencial era un imposible que brillaba permanentemente como un anuncio de neón tras la brumosa felicidad que experimentaban cuando estaban juntos. Y una cosa era pensar en poder ajustar sus vidas a un ritmo que les permitiera sintonizar su furtivo romance, otra cosa era poder pensar en subir el resto de escalones…

Porque planteándolo en concreto, no habrían noches de corrido donde se mantuvieran despiertos hasta las tantas de la madrugada retozando juntos, tampoco habrían mañanas de levantarse tarde, comer en cama y procrastinar juntos; tampoco podrían pensar en decorar una casa, contratar personal, pensar en dónde les gustaría vivir, eligiendo un barrio agradable y un terreno que tuviera espaciosas áreas verdes en el cual pudieran criar un par de mascotas como Camulus y donde pudieran jugar niños… Y ese era el mayor tope de todos.

En algún punto de su vida, alguno de los dos, probablemente ella antes que él, tendría la intención de incursionar en el área de la paternidad. Para él no era realmente un tema: no le gustaban los niños, nunca le había interesado tener uno propio –por mucho que su madre lo tapizara en indirectas- y no pensaba que realmente en un futuro quisiera realmente tenerlos, pero eso era lo que respectaba a él y su individualista estilo de vida. Kagome le llevaba unos cuantos años menos, pero probablemente en algún punto, la idea pasaría por su cabeza y entonces eso sería otro agregado para añadir a la lista de 'cosas que nunca tendría con Kagome'. Porque si ella los quisiera, lo más lógico para él sería dárselos, pero eso era cruzar un límite que se erigía desde la misma biología.

Ni siquiera debería estar pensando en este tipo de cosas, pero eso era lo que significaba tener a esa mujer en su vida, poner todas las cosas de cabeza y sumirse en el caos de las inseguridades, improbabilidades y posible muerte en la desesperanza. Dirigiéndose a su habitación de hotel para coger allí una ducha, vagó sobre el pensamiento de si realmente había estado siendo un miserable con todo lo que estaba haciéndole y haciéndose respecto a lo que había entre ellos. Él podía vivir con el hecho de no tenerla cerca, aunque sufriera la abstinencia de un heroinómano, pero la idea de saber que ella pudiera estar con alguien más que pudiera cubrir todos esos vacíos que sabía no podía llenar, lo hacía sentirse más que nunca esencialmente egoísta y miserable.

Por otra parte, ella mañana volvería a Italia y no la vería quizá en cuánto tiempo, lo que ya lo hacía sentirse ansioso, sobre todo porque se debatía de si ir a casa de su madre esa noche como habían quedado antes de que se montara la escena aquella.

Tonta Kagome.

La amaba incluso en su faceta idiota. Ahora, sin embargo, debía vestirse del frío empresario que era y por lo menos ya sabía con quiénes podría descargar un poco la frustración que sentía.

Mientras bajaba al subterráneo y subía a su auto otra idea comenzó a darle vueltas en la cabeza y esto era lo de mayor peso ahora. Qué podría ser la situación que tenía en las cuerdas a su madre y la hacía ponerse tan mal. Sí hubiera sido más psicótico tendría ya una plano dibujado en la pared de su cuarto con fotos, líneas y pinchos que unieran todas las causas probables a las personas posibles. De hecho, no era una mala idea… pero tenía más clase que eso, sin duda.

Aparte las divagaciones, esto era algo serio y, por demás, confuso. ¿Por qué tenía el presentimiento que esto le haría más daño a Kagome que a él?, quizás, inconscientemente lo sucedido en la fiesta de la fundación había abierto camino a esa posibilidad. Recordaba a Kagome llorando, a los Toei escabulléndose temprano del lugar, la pantalla que habían hecho con el guardia de seguridad y la actitud de Miroku.

 _'Kagome tiene una extraña enfermedad congénita heredada de sus progenitores. Probablemente, sí es por el lado paterno, tú e InuYasha también la padezcas…'_

 _'Kagome no es hija de tu padre, de hecho, es adoptada…'_

 _'Antes de morir, los padre de Kagome la comprometieron con el hijo de una familia adinerada…'_

 _'No podrás volver a ver a Kagome…'_

 _'Kagome tiene un novio pero nadie lo sabía…'_

 _'Kagome tuvo un hijo de joven y lo dio en adopción. El padre de la criatura la está buscando ahora…'_

 _'Un psicópata está tras Kagome y tememos lo peor…'_

 _'Kagome en realidad es un ser de otro mundo y ahora su raza ha venido a buscarla…'_

Dios, hoy no estaba en su mejor momento, sin duda. Debía concentrarse más. Esperando en un semáforo, sujetó con mayor fuerza el volante para contener la rabia que estaba comenzando a resurgir en su interior. Cambiando a verde dio marcha más brusco de lo normal y trató de hilar más finos sus pensamientos. De alguna manera, lo que fuera que se trajera su madre guardado no solo afectaba a Kagome. Ella había mencionado el miedo a perderlo, pero eso no podía ser posible solo por el hecho de la mentira, sino porque él algún papel jugaba dentro de toda esta historia.

Otra cosa que debía tener presente era el hecho que su madre ya sabía lo que él estaba sintiendo por su hermana. Si bien no parecía hacerle gracia y estar dispuesta a palmearle la espalda diciéndole 'no pasa nada, sigue adelante con lo tuyo', tampoco se mostraba todo lo enojada y contrariada por aquel hecho. ¿Y qué pasaba cuando ponías en esa ecuación la actitud de Miroku?...

Espera un momento… espera un jodido momento… ¿podría haber, realmente, alguna posibilidad que Kagome no fuera ni siquiera su media hermana?

 _'Jódeme'._

Nunca se inmiscuyó en el último matrimonio de su padre, cuando se enteró que había conocido a otra mujer y que se volvería a casar, no pudo importarle menos la situación. No había pasado un año y su madre le había informado que tendría una hermana. Entrando a la pubertad, era algo que estaba lejos de repercutir de alguna forma en su sistema. Por lo que a él le concernía en ese momento, su padre había pasado a ser un desconocido y podía hacer y deshacer cuanto quisiera mientras ello no involucrara a su madre o a él. Pero, ¿y si fuera eso?, no podía hacer un cálculo de fechas ni nada por el estilo, había ahí un gran hueco de información que le serviría mucho en estos momentos para dilucidar el asunto pero… ¿y si Kagome solo fuera hija de Naomi o realmente fuera adoptada y su verdadera familia la estuviera buscando?

Puto, puto enfermo.

No te puedes poner feliz con semejante situación, sobre todo cuando esto podría provocar un fuerte shock en Kagome. Vamos, aun no eres un sociópata del todo, por lo que no debía cruzar esa línea. ¿Cómo se sentiría él en una situación similar? Ni idea. Era una situación tan lejana y descabellada que no podía siquiera imaginarlo, solo podía pensar en el atisbo de alivio que significaría para él que dicha suerte mencionada con anterioridad, volviera a jugar a su favor. Aparcando en el estacionamiento de la empresa, sintió que la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, por lo que se tomó algunos minutos antes de bajar del auto. Su cabeza iba a estallar con todos esos y sí, a lo mejor, tal vez y quizá, debía dejarlo estar un momento y concentrarse en lo siguiente.

Después de todo, había más vida después de Kagome. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su móvil, el cuál no se molestó en mirar antes de contestar de forma fría y cortante aún con los ojos cerrados.

 **-Qué –la línea pareció muerta por unos segundos, mas, cuando estuvo a punto de comprobar el nombre del contacto una voz familiar, pero a la cual no tenía muchas ganas de responder en ese momento habló.**

 **-Lo siento, ¿he molestado?**

 **-No –hubiera ayudado decirlo con un tono más afable, pero sinceramente, el modo disputa y ataque, marcaban luz roja en el tablero de su sistema y era difícil salir de ese estado hasta conseguir un modo de darle salida de su organismo.**

 **-Solo… quería que supieras que siento lo de ayer… me he comportado muy mal contigo por cosas que me pasaron de lo cual no tenías culpa y la verdad n…**

 **-Está bien Kagome. No pasa nada. Todo está bien –escuchó por tercera vez el silencio prolongarse desde la otra línea y ahora las ganas de quemar o romper algo parecían ser soluciones que lo relajarían bastante.**

 **-Me siento fatal.**

 **-Kagome, no puedo hablar en este momento, ¿qué tal si te llamo luego?**

 **-Sí, está bien, no hay problema.**

Antes que ella pudiera decir más nada cortó la llamada. El usual te amo de despedida quedó flotando pesadamente en el aire y se sintió un poco mal por la actitud que había decidido tomar, sobre todo cuando la chica lo llamaba a primera hora de la mañana para disculparse y decirle que lo sentía. Bajó del auto y subió al elevador pensando en que, por lo menos, había sido sincero en su respuesta. La verdad no creía que hubiera actuado con malicia la noche anterior y si ahora ella llegaba a enfadarse o entristecerse por lo cortante que había sido por teléfono, se lo compensaría luego de algún modo.

Llegando hasta la planta donde se encontraba su oficina, cruzó echando chispas a su paso, su secretaría, la cual se encontraba regando una planta, al saludarlo se percató de inmediato de su estado anímico, por lo que tuvo el buen juicio de no importunarlo con la agenda de su día hasta que él la llamó a su despacho.

 **-Lo primero esta mañana es reunirse con el comité ejecutivo para reorganizar lo de la reunión de marketing de hace dos días. Posterior a ello deberá supervisar la organización de la videoconferencia que tendrá la próxima semana con los agentes de Klerning. El hito más importante para hoy día, sin embargo, es la reunión agendada a las ocho de la tarde. Fue el único horario en que todos podían coincidir y, como es de carácter extraordinario, se ha optado por hacerla en uno de los salones del Hitoshi, así podrán cenar –Sesshoumaru se preguntó si podría ponerse de más mala leche de lo que estaba. Sabía lo que significaba tener una reunión tan tarde y dado lo importante de esta, la cosa iría para largo. Su secretaria, que ya tenía un magister en el registro de sus expresiones faciales supo de inmediato la siguiente pregunta.**

 **-Inamovible.**

 **-En estricto rigor, sí.**

 **-De acuerdo. Por favor, llama a los Toei y dile que vengan ahora mismo a mi oficina, necesito a ambos, pero si solo consigues contactar a uno igualmente me servirá.**

 **-¿No irá a desayunar?**

 **-No.**

 **-¿Desea que le acerque un café o algo? –Sesshoumaru dudó unos segundos, pero la mujer estaba siendo amable como de constumbre, por lo que decidió comenzar a comportarse mejor con los que tenía cerca.**

 **-Un café va bien. Gracias.**

Mientras encendía el ordenador y desplegaba el organizado digital donde corroboraba la información entregada por su asistente, aprovechó de revisar su correo y responder algunos mails de importancia. Quince minutos más tarde, la mujer volvió a entrar, café negro en mano, sin leche ni azúcar, como de costumbre, fue depositado frente a él mientras notaba la incomodidad con la que la secretaria se mantenía al otro lado del escritorio.

 **-¿Qué ocurre?**

 **-Ninguno de los Toei se han presentado hoy.**

 **-¿Y eso por qué sería? –dijo con un tono más ronco de lo normal, a lo que la joven se tensó aún más.**

 **-Han dimitido ayer. Lo más probable es que la próxima semana vengan a recoger sus cosas y ver los asuntos del finiquito.**

 **Sesshoumaru veía todo rojo. El par de sin vergüenzas. Le hizo un gesto a su secretaria para que lo dejara solo y cuando esta salió se puso de pie apoyando sus manos sobre el escritorio. Dos golpes en la puerta y sin más entró Miroku, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron supo de inmediato que este venía para corroborar la información con él. Barriendo con el brazo izquierdo lo que tenía en frente desató su furia.**

 **-¡Hijos de puta!**

* * *

Kagome había estado media hora bajo la regadera sin mover ni un solo músculo. Sesshoumaru no la perdonaría fácilmente y eso la hacía sentir desvalida en unos siete niveles diferentes. Había sido muy cortante y frío cuando hablaron, pero la verdad, ¿podría culparlo?

Solo cosechas lo que siembras, él estaba en todo su derecho de sentirse ofendido todavía. Y así probablemente, se marcharía, con el corazón apretado y la culpa carcomiendo su ser. En todos esos meses hablando a distancia y las dos últimas semanas que habían pasado juntos en Japón no habían tenido ninguna desavenencia, por lo cual no sabía cómo era Sesshoumaru para llevar ese tipo de situaciones.

Y justo se le había ocurrido soltarte todo a Sango.

Sin ánimo de asearse, cortó el agua de la regadera y salió perezosamente envuelta en un albornoz para tirarse sobre la cama. Hizo todo un repaso de la noche anterior, rebuscando en los detalles la forma o palabras para decir que pudieran hacer que el chico la disculpara, pero todo parecía quedarse corto. No quería salir del cuarto. No quería ver a Irasue. Tampoco a Sango.

Sango.

Sabía que en el fondo esta se encontraba molesta, aunque había sido lo bastante delicada para tratarla la noche anterior. Solo para que pudiera hacerse una idea del panorama completo respecto a la situación, le contó todo lo que suponía Sesshoumaru desde que lo conoció. Su amiga sabía que se habían comunicado mucho durante los últimos nueve meses, pudiendo incluso, dar fe de ello. Sin embargo, otra cosa era saber lo que estaba sucediendo con los sentimientos de Kagome hacia su hermano.

 _'Ni siquiera me di cuenta cómo me enamoré de Sesshoumaru, solo sucedió'_ , le había dicho, y era cierto. Si bien se había dado de forma gradual, Kagome le explicó con más detalles de lo esperado como todas las emociones y sensaciones se aceleraban cuando estaba en presencia de él. Al principio creyó que era algo más bien unilateral, pero pronto se dio cuenta que había una deferencia única a la hora de tratar con ella que, incluso, los demás le recalcaban cuando la conocían. No pensaba contarle que habían llegado a intimar ya, pero fue algo casi evidente cuando trataron el tema de los anticonceptivos. Pudo notar un sombra de decepción en el rostro de Sango cuando se lo confirmó, pero supuso que eso era lo normal, ¿cuántas personas te felicitarían realmente por estar cogiéndote a tu hermano y, más aún, por haberte enamorado de él?

Se había repetido unas quinientas veces sobre la madruga, que había cometido un gran error con Sesshoumaru. ¿Por qué no podía comportarse como una persona normal y solo sufrir en silencio un amor imposible?

Y aun con todas las veces que lo hizo, no pudo sentir realmente el remordimiento. Nunca se había obnubilado tanto ante sus sentimientos como para portarse de esa forma, y no lo decía solo por la poca moral con la que estaba actuando, sino más bien por la forma en cómo no llegaba a sentirse realmente mal por dar rienda suelta a sus emociones.

Quizá si no hubiera sido correspondida…

Pero eso solo era tratar de esquivar la responsabilidad de sus propios actos y decisiones. Trataba de consolarse pensando que era un buen momento para regresar a casa y así poder poner en orden su vida. Sango no quiso expresar más comentario de los necesarios. Si bien hizo un par de preguntas, de cierta manera le dio a entender que, después de todo (aun cuando había estado haciéndose una idea de lo que pasaba), hubiera preferido realmente no saber nada de ello. No es como que necesitara pedirle que guardara el secreto, Sango nunca diría nada y eso fue algo que le dijo incluso antes de siquiera planteárselo. La chica hacía por ella más de lo que debía y siempre estaría agradecida de eso.

Cuando sintió el golpe en la puerta, no se dignó siquiera a levantarse de la cama al responder, pensando que había logrado llamar a su amiga con el pensamiento, mas, grande fue su sorpresa cuando la voz de Irasue fue la que atravesó el cuarto.

 **-Cariño, ¿te encuentras bien?**

 **-Irasue –dijo incorporándose mientras arreglaba tanto el albornoz como su cabello- sí, me he desvelado leyendo, solo tengo un poco de sueño.**

 **-Aún es bastante temprano, ¿por qué no te quedas un poco más y descansas?, si quieres puedo decirle a Takezo que te suba algo para desayunar.**

 **-No tengo hambre, pero me gustaría poder quedarme un poco más en cama si no es problema.**

 **-Para nada cielo, había pensado que más tarde podemos dar una última vuelta por la ciudad por si quieres comprar algún souvenir u otra cosa por el estilo.**

 **-Me encantaría, gracias.**

 **-Te ves realmente decaída –le dijo sentándose cerca de ella en la cama- ¿segura que todo va bien?**

 **-Sí, no quiero preocuparte, estos días han sido maravillosos, casi no quiero regresar –contestó esbozando una sonrisa más bien melancólica, a lo que recibió una similar de vuelta.**

 **-La verdad las echaré mucho de menos. Esta casa no tenía tanto ajetreo desde hace mucho tiempo y eso se siente realmente bien. Solo puedo pensar en todas las cosas que nos quedaron pendientes por hacer, quizá razones para poder convencerlas de que se queden más tiempo por estos lares.**

 **-Como si realmente faltaran. Todos se han portado tan bien con nosotras e hicimos cosas tan divertidas, como el mismo desfile. Me alegro mucho de que todo haya ido bien con eso.**

 **-Me hubiera gustado tanto que pudieran quedarse para la cuenta que daremos a las familias beneficiadas. Sé que habrían estado gustosos por conocerlas, sobre todo los pequeños, hay tantas familias que serán favorecidas con esto que realmente me quedo corta con un simple gracias.**

 **-Apenas volvamos con Sango comenzaremos un papeleo formal para crear una división de tu fundación en Nápoles. Me ha motivado mucho la labor filantrópica que realizas aquí en Japón, por lo que darle un carácter internacional ayudará mucho más a impulsar la causa que has gestado. Tenemos muchos contactos y pienso que unos cuantos podrán patrocinarte incluso acá.**

 **-Ven aquí –Irasue abrazó a Kagome, la cual se incomodó no queriendo arruinar el impecable atuendo de la mujer con su cabello aun húmedo, a lo que esta no le prestó la más mínima atención.**

Algo de su padre había en esa forma de abrazar, también algo de Sesshoumaru. El calor era similar, logrando hacer que se sintiera realmente mejor. El cariño de Irasue era sincero y ese gesto rebosaba una maternidad que hacía escocerle los párpados.

 **-Te deseo lo mejor en todo Kagome. Espero que esta visita pueda repetirse en breve, esta es tu casa también.**

 **-Gracias Irasue. Ojalá podamos vernos pronto.**

 **Tras romper el abrazo, Irasue acarició tiernamente su mejilla y se alejó en dirección a la salida, mas, antes de retirarse se volvió levemente.**

 **-Me he enterado que te han hecho un regalo, ¿conociste a alguien especial?**

 **-La verdad, no sé si podría decir conocer, pero he recibido un presente muy particular.**

 **-¿Admirador secreto? –preguntó Irasue con curiosidad.**

 **-No –dijo riendo la joven-, por lo menos no creo que vaya por ahí, pero la verdad no tuve mayor contacto con la persona que me ha dado el obsequio.**

 **-Si necesitas contactar con Kana siempre puedes decírmelo, con gusto te ayudaré. Me han comentado que ella te lo hizo llegar.**

 **-Creo que a estas alturas ya no hará falta, pero lo tendré en cuenta –y con eso la mujer la dejó nuevamente sola en el cuarto.**

 **-Tienen que volver. Tarde o temprano van a volver, no es el fin del mundo.**

 **-Ya cállate Miroku.**

 **-Qué mierda te pasa esta mañana –le dijo el ojiazul con el ceño fruncido.**

 **-Nada.**

 **-Aaaah, ya veo, sabía que algo había pasado entre Kagome y tú el día de ayer –dijo sentándose en el sofá despreocupadamente.**

Sesshoumaru decidió ignorar a su mejor amigo mientras apuntaba unas cuantas cosas en su agenda. Tenía ganas de romper algo, pero el show que había dado a Miroku nada más entrar a su oficina le hizo volver un poco a tierra y moderarse. No era un niño como hacer pataletas delante de otras personas, siempre se había vanagloriado de su autocontrol.

 **-¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?**

 **-No.**

 **-¿Iras a casa de Irasue hoy?**

 **-No sé.**

 **-¿Tienes la carpeta de la videoconferencia de mañana?**

 **-Incompleta.**

 **-¿En serio vasa seguir respondiendo así? –dijo ahora molesto el chico de la coleta para luego ponerse de pie levantando las manos con las palmas extendidas- déjalo, no respondas. Te veo en las reuniones.**

 **-Espera –Miroku se dio media vuelta con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón hecho a medida mientras lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos- Kagome no es mi hermana, ¿cierto?**

 **-Entonces estaré fuera durante la mañana y volveré para que almorcemos juntas y luego salgamos a dar una vuelta por ahí, si necesitas algo puedes decírselo a Takezo o cualquier cosa me contactas al móvil.**

 **-No te preocupes Irasue, aprovecharé para comenzar a alistar nuestras cosas para mañana y ayudaré a Kagome con lo mismo.**

 **-Se ha puesto bastante triste, pobrecilla–Sango se mesó el cabello con un gesto de cansancio… si supiera.**

 **-Sí… Kagome pudo sobrellevar bien lo de sus padres en Nápoles mayormente gracias a InuYasha, pero cuando está con Sesshoumaru… eso se multiplica por diez. Creo que puedo entenderla.**

 **-Para Sesshoumaru igual han sido todo ventajas. Por lo menos ahora lo veo sonreír… Por cierto, tú te has llevado muy bien con Miroku.**

 **-Creo que eso muy fácil dado su personalidad.**

 **-Miroku es un gran chico. Lo conozco de pequeño y siempre ha sido una ternurita. ¿Sabes?, de cierta manera, la presencia de ustedes en casa durante este tiempo me ha traído buenos recuerdos de cuando Sessh y Miroku eran pequeños, todo entusiasmo, planes para salir, idas y venidas, risas… ha sido refrescante.**

 **-¿Por qué no vas a Italia una temporada con nosotras?, sé que tienes trabajo acá, pero… siento que estás tan sola aquí en casa y eres una mujer tan joven y hermosa Irasue. Disculpa si soy impertinente, pero, ¿no has pensado en rehacer tu vida con alguien? –la peliplateada rio con un sonido cristalino.**

 **-Que linda eres Sango y no te preocupes, ya hay la suficiente confianza entre nosotras. La verdad perdí el interés en eso hace bastante tiempo, pero me gustaría vivir lo suficiente para poder malcriar nietos. No importa cuánto le insista a Sesshoumaru en que siente cabeza y conozca a alguien que lo ame y haga feliz, que forme una familia y llene la casa de niños… supongo que no ha recibido un buen ejemplo de mi parte… por eso, ahora invertiré mis esfuerzos en todos ustedes. Haremos esto, yo pondré al día mi agenda y me ayudaré con algunas de las socias para delegar mis funciones a ellas, mientras, ustedes juntarán ganas y nos mantendremos en contacto para planear unas vacaciones juntas. Si todo sale como esperamos, quizá pueda estar para las fiestas de año nuevo con ustedes.**

 **-Sería estupendo, podríamos tratar de convencer a Lin, Miroku y Sesshoumaru para hacer algo grande en Nápoles.**

 **-¡No se diga más! –Irasue miró su reloj y luego se levantó de la mesa- pero ahora debo marcharme, nos vemos al mediodía.**

 **-Suerte en todo.**

Cuando Takezo comenzó a levantar la mesa, Sango decidió terminar el zumo de arándanos en el cuarto de Kagome. La verdad, ella igual estaba experimentando una sensación de pena por todos los sucesos acontecidos recientemente. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en el destino, pero de algún modo pensó que este era algo caprichoso. La conversación con Irasue la llevó a pensar en todas las cosas que uno podía anhelar más no tener y cómo las vidas de todos ellos se habían unido de una extraña manera.

Familia. Esa palabra daba vueltas en su cabeza. Hasta hace un año, napolitanos y japoneses eran unos totales desconocidos. Ella y Kohaku habían quedado huérfanos de pequeños, siendo acogidos por los padres de Kagome como dos hijos más. Para esta última, eso había sido una de las cosas más maravillosas que le podía haber pasado, ya que siempre quiso tener hermanos y, aunque sabía que los tenía, no los conoció sino hasta la muerte de sus padres. Era curioso, la única figura parental que había entre ellos ahora, era Irasue, una mujer amable y elegante, extremadamente bondadosa lo cual contrastaba mucho con su personalidad solitaria y misteriosa. Por un momento pensó en la idea de la mujer rodeada de nietos. ¿Cómo se sentiría si supiera que su único hijo estaba manteniendo una relación clandestina con su media hermana?, si eso se mantuviera, nunca podría ver realmente su sueño cumplido. Por un momento sopesó la idea de que debían tratar de conseguirle una pareja al joven empresario, no debería ser difícil ya que era algo así como el prototipo de hombre universal, el que todas las mujeres desearían tener en sus vidas, sin embargo, se sintió mal al pensar en Kagome y todo lo que le había manifestado la noche anterior.

 _-'Nunca me había sentido así Sango. Era algo que solo había leído en libros. Tú sabes que tuve un par de relaciones hace tiempo, pero conocer a Sesshoumaru fue como un botón de reinicio. No es como que me sienta dependiente de él, estando en Nápoles lo sentía siempre cerca, como si formara parte de mí, además de que en ese entonces el sentimiento que comenzó a formarse lo mantuve totalmente en secreto. Pero estar con él en el mismo lugar hace que las cosas se vuelvan mágicas, todo es mucho más real y no sé qué pensar al respecto, porque sé que esto no nos lleva ninguna parte, sé que está mal, pero dentro de mí no logro sentirlo como algo equivocado… no entiendo por qué de entre todos los hombres que he conocido, justo es él quien me hace sentir de esta manera… es un destino muy cruel… las cosas no deberían ser así… quisiera que no fuera mi hermano…'_

La situación realmente le provocaba mareos. Si bien no era fan de las relaciones incestuosas, no podía culparla del todo por sentirse atraída a una persona con la que nunca se había criado como hermanos. Pero eso era lo que eran. Hermanos. Y aunque estaba lejos de obligarla a sentir de una manera diferente a como lo hacía, trataría de alejarla del japonés. Nunca sería feliz de esa manera y ella no se permitiría a sí misma verla trise toda su vida.

Tocando la puerta de Kagome entró sigilosamente ya que esta hablaba por teléfono. La joven le hizo unas señas desde la cama, a la cual se acercó para sentarse mientras terminaba su jugo y Kagome seguía con lo de ella.

 **-Es Sango. Inu te envía besos –le dijo medio tapando el móvil junto a su boca, la castaña le hizo señas para que le enviara otro de vuelta-, ella dice que otro de vuelta. Pobre Camulus, debe echarme mucho de menos. Sí. Bueno eso lo iremos viendo en cuanto regresemos. ¿De verdad no puedes darme ningún adelanto? Ooooh, vamos, una pista aunque sea. No. Bah, que pesado eres. Bueno, bueno. No es necesario, yo creo que llegaremos entrada la tarde. Mmmmm… lasagna. No, tú no, la última vez casi creas un incendio –la chica rio-. Bueno, nos vemos dentro de unas horas. No, más feo tú. Besos cielo, yo igual te quiero, adiós.**

 **-No quiere soltar nada sobre la sorpresa.**

 **-El muy pesado… -dijo Kagome estirándose- Creo que ya debería levantarme.**

 **-¿Quieres que te ayude a empacar?**

 **-Bueno, luego yo te ayudo a ti –Sango se levantó para dejar el vaso sobre la cómoda y poder acercar la maleta- ¿Sango?**

 **-¿Humm? –respondió abriendo la valija sobre la cama.**

 **-¿Estás enfadad conmigo?**

 **-No Kagome, no estoy enfadad contigo.**

 **-Pero ya no me ves igual que antes, ¿cierto?**

 **-Kagome, no es como si me dijeras que te has liado con el más guapo de la clase, estamos hablando de Sesshoumaru… tu hermano. Me siento algo contrariada, pero sigues siendo prácticamente mi hermana, no es como que las cosa vayan a cambiar entre nosotras.**

 **-Crees que debería dejarlo, cierto –dijo casi en un susurro.**

 **-Creo que estás a tiempo de pararlo, antes de que te pueda hacer más daño.**

 **-No sé si pueda hacerlo –las lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse por sus castaños ojos-, no quiero hacerlo.**

 **-Cariño –Sango rodeo la cama y se sentó junto a Kagome para poder abrazarla-. Sé que debe ser difícil, no puedo imaginarme el estar en tu situación, pero no le veo un futuro a esto. Eres aún muy, muy joven, piensa en todo lo que te falta por vivir, las personas por conocer, además viven lejísimos y eso puede ayudarte a mantener la distancia, será una gran ventaja.**

 **-Lo dices como si todo fuera un simple capricho. Como si fuera mudarse de casa o reemplazar un mueble.**

 **-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura que no lo es del todo?, ¿has pensado bien todo esto?, ¿lo has visto desde todos los ángulos?, porque yo creo que no y eso es algo que me extraña mucho de ti, siempre te has caracterizado por ser una persona de razón y lógica.**

 **-Lo he pensado meses Sango –Kagome se apartó un poco del abrazo para poder mirarla a los ojos-, he intentado anteponer muchas cosas por sobre lo que siento por Sesshoumaru, he buscado formas de no sentirme atraída por él y todo se ha quedado en excusas que no me han servido de nada al momento de tenerlo en frente. Él destruyó todos mis pretextos con su sola presencia, ni siquiera tuvo que decir algo… y cuando lo hizo, entonces me deshice frente a él.**

 **-Ay cielo –trató de limpiarle las lágrimas del rostro como cuando era pequeña, las cuales quedaron prendadas en sus largas pestañas, haciendo que se vieran más rizadas de lo que eran.**

 **-Creo que sigue enfadado por lo de anoche.**

 **-¿Hablaste con él?**

 **-Sí, o sea, lo llamé en hace unas horas, pero estaba ocupado. Dijo que me devolvería la llamada.**

 **-Entonces esperemos a por ello, ahora empaquemos.**

* * *

Irasue entró a su salón de té favorito ataviada en un impecable conjunto blanco como de costumbre. Saludó a los anfitriones y uno de ellos lo llevó a la mesa que había reservado el día anterior. Su rostro imperturbable ocultaba muy bien el nerviosismo que sentía en su interior. Se había movido rápido como de costumbre y, aunque no quería tener esta reunión, sabía que ya no podía aplazarlo más.

Pidió un té de jazmín mientras esperaba a que llegara el hombre que gracias a Totosai había acordado en reunirse con ella aquel día. Faltaban diez minutos para que se cumpliera la hora acordada, por lo que sacó su agenda y comenzó a hacer algunos apuntes esperando que el extraño fuera puntual. Dos mesas más atrás de ella, una figura masculina la vio moverse con la gracia de una gacela desde que entró al lugar. Le llamaba mucho la atención aquella mujer, la encontraba muy guapa, y toda esa aura misteriosa que la rodeaba haciéndola como inalcanzable le atraía enormemente. Esperó unos minutos a que uno de los encargados le llevara lo que sea que había pedido y cuando este la dejó sola nuevamente, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hasta la mesa, sentándose frente a ella sin previo aviso, lo cual llenó de sorpresa los ojos de la mujer.

 **-Buenos días, supongo que usted es Irasue, soy Naraku Colbet, mucho gusto –dijo extendiendo su mano por sobre la mesa.**

 **-Señor Colbet, mucho gusto –respondió tendiéndole una de sus blancas manos. Notó que la mano del hombre se tomaba más del tiempo necesario en el gesto, tenía manos grandes pero bastante suaves.**

 **-Debo decir que no me sorprende del todo que haya contactado conmigo.**

 **-Después de su intromisión a mi evento no es mucha sorpresa –dijo directamente Irasue mirándolo a los ojos. Se tomó el tiempo para detallar muy bien el aspecto del hombre, para así acordarse de cada uno de sus rasgos, los cuales algunos le recordaban a Kagome. Sin embargo, su presencia era algo siniestra y estudió cada uno de sus movimientos y gestos para saber si este actuaba con credulidad-. Creo que ha sido bastante osado de su parte, teniendo en cuenta que nos tomamos muy en serio el tema de la seguridad, pero eso no fue problema para usted.**

 **-Espero acepte mis disculpas, he tenido mis razones, pero aun así puedo decir que no he hecho nada indebido.**

 **-Me temo que no estamos del todo de acuerdo en ello. Vayamos al punto, ¿cuáles son sus intenciones?**

 **-Con todo respeto, no creo que eso sea algo de su incumbencia, puede que esté acostumbrada exigir cosas de los demás y que estos respondan prestos a sus demandas, mas, me temo que en este tema, estamos en posiciones paralelas –Irasue lo miró impertérrita, lo que causó en el hombre un placer que no tenía previsto del todo.**

 **-Se está entrometiendo con mi familia. Puede que con Kagome nos llevemos relacionando poco tiempo, pero ya forma parte de mi núcleo y no permitiré que alguien le haga daño, ni ella ni a sus hermanos.**

 **-Si está aquí hablando conmigo, es porque sabe que ella no es hermana de los jóvenes Frossard. Soy su padre biológico y me fue arrebatada dicha posición sin mi consentimiento, ahora que su madre ha muerto y se ha llevado la verdad con ella a la tumba, es más que obvio que quiera recuperar lo que me fue arrebatado.**

 **-¿Qué gana con ello?**

 **-Es mi hija –dijo enfatizando las palabras-. Quiero que ella se entere de eso y de la clase de personas que la criaron como pretexto de padres.**

 **-Puede que InuTaisho no haya sido el mejor padre del mundo con sus dos hijos biológicos, pero tanto la educación y amor que le entregó junto a Naomi a Kagome no está en cuestión aquí.**

 **-Puede que así sea, pero no quita el hecho que le mintieron –Irasue se tomó el tiempo para llevarse la taza a los labios antes de continuar.**

 **-¿Ha pensado siquiera en cómo podría afectar esto a Kagome?, acaba de perder a sus padres hace unos meses, y ahora aparece un perfecto desconocido para hacerle una revelación que le cambiará la vida, que pondrá todo su mundo de cabeza.**

 **-¿Por qué tengo la sensación que quiere negociar esto conmigo?, se lo aseguro, Kagome tarde o temprano sabrá la verdad, ¿para qué esperar más tiempo?**

De cierta manera, en eso último tenía razón, pero aun así Irasue no quería dar su brazo a torcer. Un breve silencio se hizo entre ambos mientras la mujer trataba de pensar rápidamente una salida que pudiera dejar en un punto neutro la situación.

 **-Está bien. Soy madre y creo que puedo entender su punto, pero le pido tiempo. Deje que Kagome pueda vivir un poco más el duelo de sus padres. Es lo único que le pido.**

 **-Eso será un poco complicado. Ella ya se ha puesto en contacto conmigo –ahora sí la mujer no pudo evitar demostrar su sorpresa-. Tiene muchas preguntas y pienso contestárselas todas.**

 **-El regalo. Ha sido usted –era la constatación de un hecho, no una pregunta, pero Naraku asintió con la cabeza. Por Dios…**

 **-Ya que la veo tan interesada por el bienestar de mi hija, lo cual me conmueve bastante, le puedo ofrecer llegar a un acuerdo –Irasue clavó sus ambarinos ojos en el hombre, trabándolos con firmeza-. Me tomaré un tiempo para contarle toda la verdad, pero a cambio, quiero que su hijo se mantenga lejos de ella.**

 **-¿Disculpe?**

 **-Me he enterado que han estrechado bastante su relación y le diré esto sin rodeos: no quiero que su hijo se acerque más a Kagome. Si es capaz de hacerlo esperaré un tiempo prudente, el cual usted misma si quiere puede decidir.**

 **-¿Qué clase de condición es esa?, ¿qué tiene que ver mi hijo en todo esto? y ¿qué pasa si es Kagome la que quiere tenerlo cerca?**

 **-Señora, en lo que a mí respecta, los Frossard son como una epidemia, no quiero que se relacione más con ese apellido, de ninguna forma. Por mi parte me aseguraré que ella no quiera frecuentarlo más.**

 **-Momento ahí, ni usted ni nadie se va a referir de esa manera a mi hijo, ni menos a InuYasha. No los conoce –un leve rubor cubrió las mejillas de la mujer, denotando su enojo- y si planea delimitar un frente de batalla como ese, créame, responderé todas las balas.**

 **-Me parece justo –dijo con arrogancia el hombre-, supongo que con todo, tenemos un trato.**

 **-No creo que pueda llamársele de tal forma, pero a falta de algo mejor, supongo que sí –cogiendo sus cosas aun con un evidente enfado, se levantó de la mesa sin siquiera volver a mirarlo, dejó el dinero y sin más se fue.**

El hombre en la mesa sonrió con suficiencia para sí mismo. Había caído y qué fácil había sido, ahora la tenía justo donde la quería. Lástima que tuvieran que quedar en malos términos para dicho fin. Le hubiera encantado poder relacionarse un poco más íntimamente con la mujer. Recostándose en el respaldo de la silla, apreció la concurrida calle a su izquierda.

Al fin podría marcharse de ese molesto país.

* * *

Miroku pensó que su cerebro había hecho un corto circuito, haciendo que la conexión que unía a este con su capacidad de articular palabras se perdiera. Sus ojos, casi desorbitados, miraban fijamente a Sesshoumaru, el cual, ahora que lo veía mejor, parecía cansado, con evidentes muestras en su rostro de una mala noche. Sus ojos, adornados por una tenue sombra oscura bajo ellos, se encontraban opacos y si le hubieran dicho que había perdido peso durante la noche, lo hubiera creído rotundamente.

Pero eso no era lo que realmente le preocupaba. Su mirada transmitía pesar, enfado y otros sentimientos que no supo descifrar del todo. No podía pasar por alto la pregunta. Casi seguro que lo había averiguado por él mismo, era inútil crear una tapadera a la situación.

 **-Creo que es así.**

Desde su asiento ejecutivo, Sesshoumaru se inclinó levemente sobre el escritorio y apoyó la frente en una de sus manos. No era como si esperara una revelación del todo, solo estaba corroborando la información, pero aun con ello, no supo bien cómo sentirse al respecto.

 **-Kagome… -susurró con pesar. Para él, su padre siempre había dados muestras de ser un cretino, pero no pensó que hubiera llegado a tanto. No era solo el hecho de habérselo ocultado a Kagome, había involucrado a su madre. Ese frustrante sentimiento de estar pagando la factura pendiente de alguien más lo llenaba de rencor hacia su progenitor. Había sido negligente con todos 'sus hijos', de muchas formas y a niveles diferentes, lo cual le hacía preguntarse si realmente lo conocía o no.**

 **-Sesshoumaru, no creo que sea momento de hablar sobre esto. Vamos con retraso a la primera reunión.**

 **-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?**

 **-Dijiste que dejarías a un lado el interrogatorio conmigo.**

 **-Desde cuándo –Miroku suspiró y se mesó un poco el cabello.**

 **-Hace poco, casi una semana –Sesshoumaru hizo un cálculo mental rápido sabiendo el momento exacto, justo cuando su amigo se había comenzado a poner extraño con él. Poniéndose de pie guardó unos cuantos papeles en un cajón de su escritorio cerrándolo con llave y cruzó la oficina pasando de su amigo.**

 **-Vamos. Tenemos cosas que hacer.**

* * *

El día transcurrió lento para todos. Los ánimos se encontraban un poco tensos por todas partes. Irasue salió con Kagome y Sango como habían acordado, llevándola a visitar un par de lugares turísticos y luego algunos centros comerciales en donde estás hicieron unas cuantas compras.

En todo momento que su mirada se posaba en Kagome, sentía un deseo casi incontrolable por abrazarla, como si pudiera crear una protección sobre ella con eso. Pensaba qué le deparaba el futuro a la pelinegra, tratando de hacerse a la idea de que todo iría bien. Ella haría que fuera bien. Pero su preocupación más grande en ese momento era su hijo. Sesshoumaru siempre había sido su prioridad. Era, por descontado, un hombre hecho y derecho, pero sabía que en el fondo de él también había cierta fragilidad, de la que nadie parecía percatarse nunca. El caso era que, en vez de desfallecer y deprimirse ante una circunstancia adversa, él solía invertir toda su frustración en sentimientos negativos, lo que había hecho que fuera una persona un tanto fría y calculadora.

El vago recuerdo de un niño feliz jugando en el patio de su casa, sonriendo con facilidad y siendo el centro de atención y admiración de las demás personas, había sido borrado desde la temprana ruptura de su matrimonio, donde la personalidad del chico comenzó a forjarse en lo que era prácticamente ahora.

¿Era realmente feliz? Siempre le había preocupado eso. Había días en los que tenía lejanos atisbos que eso podía ser así, pero no pasaban de ser un esbozo de sonrisa, diminutos espacios de relajación, breves instantes de armonía. Y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, porque gran parte de su personalidad había sido emulada por el joven. Si tuviera que pensar en una palabra para definirlo, la primera que le vendría a la cabeza en este momento era solitario.

Pero desde que Kagome llegó a sus vidas, algo había cambiado. Cuando su nombre salía al tema ella podía notar cómo su hijo trataba de actuar igual que siempre y cuando estaba a su lado, simplemente esa faceta se desvanecía y se podía ver el Sesshoumaru que había bajo toda esa capa de hielo que formó por tantos años. Su mirada, siempre aguda, se tornaba mucho más cálida, el pliegue en la comisura de sus labios se notaba y hasta había vuelto a recordar que al sonreír se le hacían hoyuelos. Saber que podía sonreír con sinceridad a pesar de todos esos años le había hecho coger un profundo cariño a Kagome, pero no se podía ponerse una venda en los ojos. Sesshoumaru la miraba con anhelo, casi con un sentimiento de pertenencia. Cuando estaba con desconocidos disimulaba toda acción que pudiera denotar un interés más allá de lo normal por la joven, pero ella sabía que esa mirada no era por un cariño fraternal. No. Cuando la miraba sentía que entregaba parte de sí mismo en ese gesto, el cual no era para nada interesado, por el contrario, como si quisiera que igualmente su presencia fuera reconocida y notada por la joven. Y eso era el punto. Kagome, si bien era dulce y cercana con todas las personas aunque recién las conociera, parecía asirse a su hijo de la misma manera, siempre teniendo un gesto de cariño que se acercaba a lo íntimo. Había notado perfectamente como de forma casi inconsciente solían cogerse de las manos, como la joven gustaba de acariciar el cabello de su hijo, el cual nunca había soportado eso de alguien que no fuera ella misma, y como este a su vez cada vez que tenía oportunidad se encontraba rodeando con sus brazos a la muchacha.

Esto era algo mutuo. Y si Sesshomaru ya lo tenía claro y no se había molestado en negárselo (aunque tampoco afirmarle nada aun), era porque ya había dado un paso respecto a la situación. Era increíble saber que, después de todo, no estaban haciendo nada bajo el concepto de inmoralidad. Pero aun con ello, esto no era bueno ni una conducta que pudiera avalar del todo. Su hijo no tenía conocimiento de la verdad en el momento en que se acercó a Kagome y eso le producía desconcierto al darse cuenta de lo lejos que estaba dispuesto a llegar.

Pero así era Sesshoumaru. Difícilmente daba un paso atrás cuando quería algo, pocas veces pedía permiso, cuando se planteaba un objetivo iba a por ello y siempre conseguía lo que quería. Siempre. Pero esta vez se temía que había sido más egoísta que el común de las veces.

Cuando decidieron volver a casa ya eran pasadas las ocho de la tarde. Como comieron fuera, solo bebieron una copa de vino en casa a modo de despedida, brindando por la grata estadía de las chicas en Japón esperando que su regreso a casa fuera agradable y exento de problemas. Mas, desde que llegaron a casa, pudo notar que Kagome estaba muy inquieta, mirando constantemente su móvil, disculpándose con frecuencia al no estar pendiente de la conversación, abrazándose a sí misma como si aquel gesto pudiera ayudarla a contenerse un poco.

 **-Supongo que deben estar cansadas –el móvil de Sango sonó, por lo que se disculpó para contestar la llamada retirándose a su habitación-. Supongo que mañana los tres las acercaremos al aeropuerto, ¿has hablado ya con Sesshoumaru?**

 **-No –dijo incomodándose un poco-, dijo que me llamaría, pero supongo que ha tenido un día largo.**

 **-¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti de momento?**

 **-Va bien así, muchas gracias por todo Irasue, creo que me iré a la cama, estoy un poco cansada.**

 **-Buenas noches querida, descansa.**

Vio a la joven retirarse y ella se quedó un poco más en el salón mientras bajaba su copa de vino. Sentada en el mullido sofá no se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo transcurrió sumida en sus pensamientos. No quería jugar el papel de mala en todo el asunto, pero si quería que las cosas fueran por un buen camino, debía hacer algo para mantener alejada a su hijo de Kagome, lo cual no sería para nada fácil.

Cuando sintió que sus párpados comenzaban a pesar y sus músculos relajarse más de la cuenta, supo que era hora de irse también a su recámara. Ya todo el personal de la casa debía haberse retirado a sus habitaciones. Miró su reloj de pulsera y notó que era realmente tarde, faltando realmente poco para medianoche. En eso, el sonido de un auto estacionándose en la rotonda de entrada la hizo poner atención. El picaporte de la puerta principal giró y poniéndose de pie se acercó a la entrada. En el momento justo vio aparecer por el umbral de la puerta a su hijo. Agotado, viéndose casi mayor de lo que era, frunciendo el ceño en el momento en que sus miradas se encontraron.

Ninguno dijo nada y la tensión comenzó a aparecer. Cuando Sesshoumaru pareció estarse convirtiendo en una estatua de mármol, ella pronunció las únicas palabras que habría esa noche entre ellos.

 **-Está en su cuarto. Con suerte puede que esté aun despierta.**

Y el joven desapareció escaleras arriba.

* * *

Después de todo, se había quedado dormida. Al fin y al cabo no había dormido nada la noche anterior y durante la mañana solo pudo mantenerse pensando en la forma de arreglar las cosas con Sesshoumaru.

Su sueño era inquieto. Se había movido lo suficiente como para correr un poco las cobijas de la cama, dejando su cuerpo semidesnudo en contacto directo al templado ambiente de la habitación. Cuando Sesshoumaru entró a la habitación que era suya, pudo notar la hermosa figura que yacía descansando en su cama gracias a la leve luz que se filtraba de la ventana. El solo pensar que podría hacer eso, en un futuro, con todo el derecho y naturalidad del mundo, provocó que su cuerpo reaccionara satisfecho, haciendo que su orgullo riera.

Acercándose silenciosamente a la cama y agradeciendo que su rostro estuviera en dirección a la ventana, pudo notar que la cara de la joven se encontraba algo tensa, como si se esforzara en mantenerse dormida o tratara de estar soñando algo placentero. Una de sus largas piernas descubierta sobre las mantas, le hizo seguir el recorrido hasta su desnuda cintura, donde el corto camisón de satín negro se levantaba. Tenía uno de sus brazos flexionado bajo su cabeza y el otro cerca de su pecho, donde su mano libre se cerraba a la altura de su cuello en la luna que le había regalado hace dos noches.

 **-Sesshoumaru… -susurró. Por un momento pensó que estaba despierta, pero cuando la notó removerse sobre la cama para coger otra posición supo que aún dormía.**

Y estaba soñando con él.

Se acercó nuevamente a la puerta para trabarla con pestillo, dejando un ligero bolso en una de las sillas. Se quitó la chaqueta, colgándola en el respaldo de la misma para luego sentarse con cuidado cerca del cuerpo de Kagome. Esta siguió durmiendo unos cuantos minutos, hasta que incómoda se despertó media jadeante, acostumbrando sus ojos a la oscuridad, tratando de enfocar la vista en la presencia desconocida que la miraba desde el otro extremo de la cama.

 **-¿Sesshoumaru? –se incorporó más que rápido. Su cabello revuelto exquisitamente, uno de los tirantes de su camisola bajando por su hombro. Pareció debatirse en si abalanzarse sobre él, hasta que por fin se quedó sentada de medio lado siguiendo la postura inicial de cuando despertara.**

 **-Hola.**

 **-Hola –silencio. Pareció incomodarse por lo que llevaba puesto, como si un repentino pudor la hiciera avergonzarse de su cuerpo, por lo que reacomodó su ropa y subió las sábanas hasta su pecho-. Pensé que no vendrías, ¿qué hora es?**

 **-Pasado medianoche –la joven miró un poco alrededor del cuarto. Su mano, nuevamente sujetando el dije de medialuna. Mordiéndose el labio, sin mirarlo todavía, volvió a hablar.**

 **-Estoy muy avergonzada por lo que te dije anoche. Sé que ya te lo he dicho, pero de verdad no era contigo con quien debía descargar mis frustraciones. Tuve un mal día y justo fuiste tú quien estaba más cerca. Pero no estaba pensando realmente lo que decía, no pienso así de ti Sesshoumaru. De verdad lo siento –el peliplateado solo la continuó observando, su miraba era tan penetrante que no podía sostenerla, por lo que fijó su vista en un punto sobre la cama.**

 **-Mírame –Kagome no pudo negarse a ello. Lentamente subió la mirada hasta su rostro, el cual se moría por tocar y llenar de besos. Él se apoyó sobre su mano derecha, quedando levemente inclinado hacia dicho lado mientras continuaba con esa mirada hipnótica, como si se preparara para decir algo a lo cual quería que prestara mucha atención-. La verdad no me molesta que hayas sentido celos, aunque creo que son por demás injustificados. Pero debes saber que eso es algo que me ha pasado muy a menudo con las mujeres y, por descontado, me han alejado con esa actitud. Si quieres que te sea sincero, no creo que, de seguir por ese camino, pueda sentirme realmente cómodo con lo nuestro, por mucho que me gustes –Kagome sintió que su estómago se apretaba en un nudo. Su sinceridad era aplastante, pero aun así agradecía que se abriera con ella de esa forma. Luego de unos minutos notó que él era ahora quien apartaba la mirada, como sumido en profundos pensamientos. A lo mejor él…**

 **-¿Qué piensas? –no pudo aguantar preguntar, el ceño de él frunciéndose, ella temiendo que dijera lo que no quería oír jamás.**

 **-Yo… no sé… no sé de qué forma demostrarte que… me tienes por completo –y sus palabras sonaron con una mezcla de fragilidad, temor y vergüenza.**

Kagome no pudo contenerse y, prácticamente, se lanzó al cuello de Sesshoumaru. Pero este siempre era más rápido, y antes que ella se diera cuenta, la tenía sobre su espalda contra el colchón sellando sus labios con los de él. Apresó sus muñecas por sobre la cabeza de ella, manteniéndolas asidas firmemente. Kagome comenzó a liberar sus piernas de debajo de las mantas para poder aferrarlas a la cintura de él, pero Sesshoumaru se lo impidió atrapándola entre sus propios muslos. Él la besaba con locura, con pasión contenida, demandante al extremo de dejarla sin aire, pero poco le importaba. Se moría por poder tocarlo, pero sabía que en ese momento el necesitaba sentirla de esa forma, como si buscara penetrar su piel son todo su cuerpo. Cuando por fin la soltó y sus manos comenzaron a recorrerla, sintió profundas ganas de gemir, mas, fue levemente consciente del lugar donde se encontraba, por lo que ahogó en lo profundo de su garganta los sonidos, tratando que su respiración fuera más profunda.

Sesshoumaru descendió por su cuerpo, enterrando su plateada cabeza entre sus piernas. Ante la visión Kagome no puedo sino ondularse de placer. Si bien él iba completamente vestido, ella solo tenía encima su fino y minúsculo camisón y unas transparentes e igualmente pequeñas bragas de encaje. Él llenó de besos su monte de venus por sobre la tela, humedeciendo con su lengua la superficie, degustando el sabor de ella que se filtraba desde su centro. No esperó quitarle la prenda, simplemente la hizo a un lado y dio una primera larga lamida por sobre toda su hendidura. Kagome aferró el cabello de él, medio incorporándose en la cama. En el momento que comenzó a succionar y lamer por sobre su clítoris, pensó que se desvanecería, por lo que su cabeza colgó suelta hacia atrás sobre su nuca.

 **-Kagome –el susurro de su nombre le produjo un placentero cosquilleo ahí donde estaba jugando con su lengua, la chica murmuró una leve afirmación pero continuó en su trance-. Kagome, mírame.**

Automáticamente, pero aun así de forma perezosa, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el rostro de su amante. Vio el atisbo de la rosada y húmeda lengua de él hacer el mismo profundo recorrido inicial, desde la parte más profunda de su sexo hacia la cumbre. Esta vez no pudo evitar gemir levemente, por lo que corrigiéndose, mordió con fuerza su labio. Sesshoumaru la miraba directamente a los ojos, casi como si la retara a sostenerle la mirada, obligándola a observar cómo le daba placer. Sus labios se perdían en los de ella, no podía decir cuáles eran los que ardían, pero sentía una sensación que prendía en llamas su parte más íntima.

Antes de que pudiera alcanzar su clímax, Sesshoumaru apartó sus dedos y boca de su femineidad. De rodillas sobre la cama, la jaló desde uno de sus brazos hacia sí volviendo a devorar su boca. Ella pudo degustar su propio sabor de los labios de Sesshoumaru quien cogió ambos lados de su cabeza antes de separarse nuevamente y mirarla con esos ojos como rayos.

 **-Tómame –las manos de ella, más que rápido comenzaron a quitarle la camisa mientras llenaba de besos su cuello-, haz lo que quieras conmigo… hazlo.**

No le llevó mucho trabajo tener desnudo a Sesshoumaru, y si bien quería sentarse sobre sus caderas y montarlo modo bestia, sabía que no era el lugar para aquello. Lo besó, sí que lo besó, no dejó una parte de él sin besar, mas, de a poco fue disminuyendo la velocidad de sus caricias, notando la suavidad con la que él se adaptaba a tu toque. Cuando ella aferró su cuello y habló junto a su boca, el aprovechó para tocar las suaves curvas de su cuerpo aun cubierto.

Sin más, Kagome saltó de la cama, tomándolo de una de sus manos lo arrastró al cuarto de baño y los encerró allí. Pensó por un momento que podría sentir frío, pero previsto eso, hizo todo lo que tuvo a su alcance para mantenerlo caliente. Empujándolo sobre la fina cubierta del amplio lavamanos, lo besó hasta que la respiración de él fue cada vez más entrecortada. Siempre asiendo su miembro con suaves pero firmes caricias, comenzó a descender por su cuerpo, besando sus pectorales, mordisqueando levemente uno de sus pezones, siguiendo el recorrido por sus marcados abdominales, hasta llegar a la protuberancia que se alzaba orgullosa entre sus manos desbordándolas.

Poniéndose de rodillas, lamió con cuidado desde su saco a la punta de su glande. Pasó una y otra y otra vez su lengua, hasta tenerlo brillante y resbaladizo, notando cómo las manos de Sesshoumaru se aferraban fuerte al borde del mármol.

 **-Sesshoumaru –él posó sus ojos refulgiendo como llamas en los de ella. Sus labios húmedos y algo entre abiertos, su vientre algo contraído por el esfuerzo de mantener un poco la compostura- quiero que veas como te poseo.**

Y sin más, abrió su boca e introdujo profundamente su miembro en ella, solo para retirarse y volver a hacerlo varias veces más. Habiéndose excitado al extremo cuando él hizo aquello de mirarla mientras le practicaba sexo, deseo que no apartara la mirada en ningún momento. Pero para Kagome, degustar ese enorme miembro tan suave e hinchado, la hacía involuntariamente de vez en cuando cerrar los ojos.

Sesshoumaru sentía que sus mejillas ardían tanto como el resto de su cuerpo. Esa chica hacía unas cosas tremendas con la boca, tanto que le costaba mantener sus piernas firmes cada vez que ella se concentraba en succionar su glande mientras acariciaba de arriba abajo el tronco de su pene. Era abrumador el sexo con ella, nunca había sentido que una mujer realmente lo poseyera a él, pero Kagome siempre parecía tener el control de su cuerpo, a lo cual se sumaba el resto de sus sentidos, su mente y sus sentimientos. Era sentirse frágil y poderoso al mismo tiempo y envuelto en ese oxímoron, el vaivén de sus caderas comenzó a hacerse más pronunciado. No quería ser torpe con ella, pero al sentir cómo lo acogía por completo en su boca sin muestras de molestia o rechazo, se clavaba cada vez más profundo en ella. Por un momento quiso salir, apoyarla donde él se encontraba, de cara al espejo, y penetrarla desde atrás, para que ella viera como la tomaba mientras se corría dentro de ella. Pero Kagome no le permitió moverse un milímetro.

Aumentando la intensidad de la succión, ahuecando tus testículos con una mano y clavando las uñas de su mano libre en una de las caderas de él, Sesshoumaru sintió como comenzaba a empujarlo al abismo. Sintiendo los primeros espasmos sacudir la hombría de Sesshoumaru, Kagome aferró la misma haciendo nuevamente ese movimiento de pistonaje sobre su eje, hasta que los músculos de él se fueron contrayendo secuencialmente hasta verterse por completo dentro de su boca. Cuando Kagome lo sacó de sus labios, un fino hilo de semen resbaló por una de sus comisuras, haciendo que ella lo atrapara con su lengua y limpiar con la misma los restos en el pene de él.

 **-Eres tan mío, como yo soy tuya. No olvides eso –le dijo aun de rodillas Kagome.**

Embrujado por las palabras de esta, Sesshoumaru se mantuvo recostado sobre la superficie. Su pecho subiendo y bajando. Le tendió una mano a Kagome, la cual se puso de pie con su ayuda y escondió su rostro en el cuello de él. Alzándola por las caderas, Sesshoumaru los condujo a ambos a la cama. Se recostó un momento con ella mientras ambos se deleitaban en los brazos del otro, absorbiendo mutuamente el calor de sus cuerpos.

 **-Aun no me has dicho si me perdonas.**

 **-Me lo estoy pensando –Kagome le dio un leve golpe en el pecho, pero no pudo evitar reír, lo cual replicó él-. Tonta, ¿tú qué crees?**

 **-Que has sucumbido a mis encantos –Sesshoumaru se posó sobre ella nuevamente. Besó la punta de su nariz y jugueteo con sus manos en el cabello de ella.**

 **-Lamento haber estado tan ausente todo el día.**

 **-Eso no importa. Has venido a mí, con eso basta.**

 **-Pensé todo el día en ti.**

 **-Yo también –dijo ella juguetona trazando círculos sobre el pecho desnudo de él-. Eso es reconfortante, creo que me comporté un tanto patética hoy.**

 **-Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo.**

 **-¿De qué? –Sesshoumaru descendió una de sus manos hasta el sexo de ella.**

 **-No te has corrido –ella rio tratando de cerrar sus piernas para que el no pudiera continuar.**

 **-Así está bien. Quiero que esta vez sea todo para ti –como Sesshoumaru no se mostró del todo convencido, Kagome tuvo que besarlo hasta que por fin pudo apartarlo de su zona.**

 **-Ven, deja que te abrace.**

Kagome se acomodó de espaldas a él quedando en la posición perfecta donde sus cuerpos formaban un par de cucharas. Continuaron hablando por varios minutos, hasta que pasó cerca de una hora. Cuando ella comenzó a adormilarse por fin, Sesshoumaru disfrutó del silencio junto al cuerpo de su amada. Acarició sus cabellos, depositó unos cuantos besos en su hombro desnudo y frotó sus piernas contra las de ella. En el momento que supo que esta se quedó dormida, depositó un suave beso en la parte posterior de su cabeza, inhalando profundamente el aroma natural de sus cabellos.

 **-Te amo.**

Procurando no despertarla, salió de la cama, se puso nada más que su pantalón, cogió el resto de sus cosas y fue a una de las habitaciones desocupadas para poder dormir lo que quedaba de noche. Metiéndose desnudo entre las sábanas y sintiendo la extrañeza que le provocaba el no tener el calor de Kagome para dormir teniéndola tan cerca, se recostó mirando el techo por unos minutos. A esas alturas tenía firmes certezas respecto de lo que se planteaba en su futuro próximo.

Amaba a Kagome irracionalmente, inexplicablemente, apasionadamente. Como nunca pensó que amaría a alguien, en un periodo inquietantemente corto de tiempo. Y a la mierda todo lo demás.

Kagome pronto sabría la verdad y entonces, nada se podría interponer entre ellos.

Él se encargaría de hacerla feliz y completarla en todos los aspectos de su vida, aunque de principio fuera difícil.

No se apartaría de ella, porque ya lo habían sentenciado así.

 _'Eres tan mío, como yo soy tuya. No olvides eso'._

Entonces cerró los ojos y por primera vez, en veinticuatro horas, pudo por fin descansar.

* * *

 **Subiendo rápido un cap más. La cosa comienza a enredarse y los problemas, como de costumbre, vienen de a tres. Lemon, lemon, lemon... lemon ebrigüer. Cariños a todxs lxs que leen y saludos especiales para todxs aquellxs que dejan un review.**

 **Jú la Deppravada.-**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

El reloj biológico de Sesshoumaru era algo que siempre iba a la hora, con muy pocas excepciones de retraso. Sabía que era probable que aún nadie estuviera despierto, pero de igual manera se levantó dirigiéndose al baño para poder tomar una ducha y vestirse. Cogiendo el bolso que había pasado a buscar al hotel antes de dirigirse a casa de su madre, sacó la muda de ropa limpia para cambiarla por la del día anterior. En pocos minutos estuvo listo para partir, por lo que saliendo del cuarto decidió hacer una pequeña visita matutina… a su madre. Cuando llegó a su puerta se debatió unos instantes antes de entrar o no a la habitación. No quería tocar porque, de estar durmiendo, simplemente se marcharía, por lo que cogió el picaporte y giró suavemente el mismo.

Irasue se encontraba sentada en su cama releyendo uno de sus libros favoritos de Kawabata. Esa mujer nunca tenía un cabello fuera de lugar, por muy temprano que fuera. Al verlo en el umbral de la puerta cogió un marcador de páginas y cerró el libro dejándolo sobre su mesita de noche, esperando a que su hijo diera el primer paso. Sesshoumaru dejó el bolso en la entrada y caminó por la habitación, rodeando la cama hasta quedar en el extremo que daba al balcón. Se sentó con suave elegancia, la misma que desprendía su madre y era tan natural en ellos. Mirando a la gran ventana pensó que había sido una mala idea, después de todo no sabía qué decirle.

 **-¿Todo bien? –preguntó su madre, a lo que él solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.**

La verdad, con su madre era unas de las pocas personas con la cual nunca se sentía incómodo. No importaba el estado anímico en el que se encontrara, aun cuando ella lo estuviera regañando o estuvieran en medio de una disputa, siempre se sentía cómodo con su alteridad. Cuando volteo a verla pudo notar que el rostro de su madre era impasible como de costumbre, pero se mantenía suave y de cierta manera acogedor. No quería discutir. Esa era su forma de expresarlo, actuando con tranquilidad ante él, como si simplemente esperara a que le contara algo que ella ya sabía, como cuando era pequeño y tuvo que decirle que la habían llamado del colegio por haberse liado a golpes con un estudiante dos cursos mayor que él… y haberlo dejado sangrando.

 **-¿Cómo fue que conociste a mi padre? –la pregunta le extrañó tanto que no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa a la mujer, ante lo cual Sesshoumaru continuó serio.**

 **-En el colegio. Un internado privado que estaba lleno de estudiantes hijos de papás. Puros snobs en su mayoría.**

 **-¿Y cómo fue que terminaste con él?**

 **-Una historia muy larga y antigua Sesshoumaru… ¿a qué viene todo esto? –él tensó un poco la mandíbula, frunciendo el ceño de paso.**

 **-No sé… siento que no conozco de nada a mi padre, lo que me hace preguntarme qué le viste como para casarte y tener un hijo con él. A no se ser que yo haya sido el motivo de lo primero.**

 **-Claro que no Sesshoumaru –Irsue dio vuelta los ojos como si fuera el comentario más tonto del mundo-. Tu viniste tiempo después y porque ambos lo queríamos. InuTaisho se moría por tener niños y a mí me agradaba la idea, por lo que no pasó mucho de nuestro boda para que te estuviera esperando.**

 **-¿Entonces qué fue tan mal entre ustedes?**

 **-Sesshoumaru, ¿de verdad quieres indagar en ello?, para serte sincera, nos amábamos mucho, eso es un hecho, pero simplemente no congeniábamos… supongo que dos alfas no pueden estar en la misma manada, nos parecíamos bastante –Sesshoumaru sonrió un poco ante ese comentario-. Pero si algo bueno hicimos juntos, eso fue a ti –su hijo la miró por un largo rato, ella esbozó un sonrisa sincera y su ojos se llenaron de ternura y amor por él.**

 **-Ya lo sabes, ¿verdad? –ella sabía a lo que se refería.**

 **-Creo que es evidente –dijo volviendo a impregnar de seriedad su rostro.**

 **-Tu turno –su madre no quería responder, pero habían llegado a un acuerdo. Podía leer tan bien a su hijo que, en el fondo, sabía que esto no sería una sorpresa del todo para él.**

 **-Sesshoumaru, padres no son los que engendran, no del todo. Padres son los que crían, aquellos que lo hacen con amor, con entrega, con responsabilidad, así como lo hizo InuTaisho con Kagome. Pero en estricto rigor… sí, InuTaisho no es su padre biológico –dijo con un dejo de ironía en sus últimas palabras-, ella solo es hija de Naomi, la cual lo tuvo con un hombre llamado Naraku Colbet. No conocí a la madre de Kagome, pero sé que pasó por una situación muy turbulenta con este hombre, donde sufrió muchos abusos y en la cual muy pronto se acabó el amor, si es que hubo. Pero no dudó en tenerla, por lo poco que me contó tu padre, podría decir que Kagome era lo más importante para ella, ¿para qué buena madre su hijo no lo sería?**

 **-Naraku Colbet –repitió Sesshoumaru.**

 **-No poseemos toda la información que quisiéramos sobre él, pero la que tenemos no deja de ser bastante. A mi parecer, es un hombre del que hay que tener cuidado –Irasue notó como una alarma saltó en el rostro el joven, como si se estuviera poniendo en modo protección.**

 **-¿Lo conoces?, en persona digo.**

 **-Sí –dijo tratando de evadir más preguntas de ese estilo. Sesshoumaru volvió a mirar hacia el balcón y adoptó esa postura tan antinaturalmente quieta, donde poco se podía percibir su respiración y solo notabas que no se había convertido en piedra por como parpadeaba-. ¿Qué es lo que guarda tu corazón hijo?, ¿qué pasa por tu cabeza?**

 **-Estoy confundido mamá. Estoy realmente confundido, no sé bien cómo sentirme y las pocas certezas que tengo están dirigidas solo a lo que estoy sintiendo por Kagome… y eso me hace sentir… extraño –pero Irasue sabía que no era esa la palabra que quería decir.**

 **-Todos nos volvemos un poco frágiles cuando estamos frente a quienes queremos, pero eso no nos hace débiles Sesshoumaru, por lo menos no debemos dejar que sea así. Ahora bien, si tienes dudas respecto a Kagome, si estás confundido…**

 **-No tengo dudas respecto a ella. La quiero –no quiso decirle que realmente eso era quedarse corto, pero sentía que debía tantear un poco más el terreno antes de descubrirse por completo ante su madre- y en el fondo algo me hacía pensar que no estaba cometiendo un error del todo al sentirme atraído por ella. En el fondo, eso igual me perturba, porque se coló muy fácilmente dentro de mi cabeza y no la he podido sacar de ahí. Mientras más me esfuerzo en ello pareciera que peor fuera y no quiero seguir haciéndolo. Ya no tiene sentido intentarlo.**

 **-¿Ella lo sabe? –Sesshoumaru bajó un poco su rostro, como buscando las palabras en un punto fijo en el suelo, lo que a Irasue le devolvió el recuerdo del niño que había sido hace tanto tiempo ya.**

 **-Sí.**

 **-Entonces te corresponde.**

 **-Sí -Irasue suspiró. Eso complicaba las cosas, pero era de esperarse.**

 **-Sessh, no eres un niño y hace mucho dejaste de hacer lo que te decía, pero esto no está bien.**

 **-El que no me importe es un punto que ya ha quedado claro.**

 **-Aún con ello es mi deber como madre decirlo. Ante los ojos del resto siguen siendo hermanos, no es una situación que puedas tomar así de ligera solo porque te entra en ganas hacer siempre lo que te plazca. Esto no se trata de ti específicamente, es Kagome la que está en medio.**

 **-¿Ibas a decírmelo?**

 **-Sí, por supuesto que sí. Pero aún ahora ha sido muy pronto. Hubiera preferido que la situación se encausara un poco más, pero los imprevistos surgen y ante eso solo me queda ir actuando conforme se van dando las cosas.**

 **-Como con Miroku –sus miradas se cruzaron y Sesshoumaru vio un atisbo de decepción en los ojos de ella.**

 **-¿Te ha contado? –el peliplateado negó con la cabeza.**

 **-No de la forma en que piensas. Me he dado cuenta desde el día de lo de la biblioteca que algo se traían. Le he tenido que sonsacar la información a la fuerza, pero hasta último momento se ha mantenido leal a lo que te haya dicho. Simplemente no pudo evitar el comentario que le hice.**

 **-Bueno, realmente estaba jugando el papel de daño colateral en todo esto. Pobrecillo. Era partidario de no ocultarte nada y se ha desvivido por ayudar, como siempre. De cierta forma es reconfortante poder quitarle este peso de encima.**

 **-¿Cómo has conocido a Colbet?**

 **-Sessh, vas de camino al trabajo. Porque mejor no esperas a que las chicas vuelvan a Nápoles y conversamos con más calma. Ahora que lo sabes, sería bueno que pudieras ver ciertos documentos que ha dejado tu padre con respecto al asunto, incluso sería bueno que viniera Miroku y charlemos los tres al respecto, así por lo menos no tendré que repetir la historia dos veces.**

 **-Mamá, sé que eres una mujer de palabra, una muy leal por lo demás, pero no voy a permitir que te enzarces en un lío solo por querer honrar la memoria de mi padre. Para empezar, no es justo, no le debes nada, por el contrario. Es un tema delicado y lo comprendo, de hecho, ayudaremos en todo lo que sea necesario a Kagome. Si haremos algo por alguien en este momento, será por ella, pero de aquí en más seré yo quien tome las riendas del asunto, sobre todo si hay que tratar con el padre de Kagome. No quiero que te involucres con alguien a quien te refieres en los términos que hiciste.**

 **-No invirtamos los papeles Sesshoumaru, yo soy tu madre y eso es parte de mi trabajo como tal. Pero descuida, que puedo arreglármelas bien por mí misma, no por nada te llevo más años.**

 **-De igual modo, no dejaré que nada ni nadie te haga algo malo –Irasue se sobrecogió ante las palabras de su hijo. Siempre había sido muy protector con ella, siempre velando por su bienestar, incluso cuando era muy pequeño, lo cual le hizo sentir ganas de llorar.**

 **-Ven aquí mi amor –Irasue extendió sus brazos sin moverse de donde estaba, pero Sesshoumaru hizo caso y se acercó a ella sumergiéndose en los brazos de la mujer, quedando recostado finalmente en su pecho.**

Irasue se deleitó con el momento. Pocas veces podía tener a Sesshoumaru de esa manera tan reconfortante. Su cuerpo ya no era el de aquel niño al que dormía abrazada cuando este estaba enfermo, ahora era un hombre. Sin embargo se sentía igual que siempre, su cabello lacio y sedoso, unas cuantas tonalidades más oscuras que el de ella, una espalda ancha y atlética como el resto de su largo cuerpo, el cual desprendía ese calor al cual llamaba hogar. No podía ver bien su rostro en aquella posición, pero era algo que tenía tan bien detallado que la imagen tras sus párpados solo corroboraban el hecho de unas facciones perfectas en un rostro que siempre consideró el de un ángel.

Su niño. Su hombre. Su todo.

Demasiado pronto, para su gusto, Sesshoumaru se incorporó y besó una de sus mejillas, para posteriormente levantarse de la cama y cruzar la habitación. En el momento en que tomó su bolso del suelo y abrió la puerta Irasue lo volvió a llamar por su nombre, haciendo que la mirara de medio lado.

 **-Te amo hijo.**

 **-Yo a ti mamá.**

Si bien el vuelo de Kagome y Sango estaba previsto para la tarde, aun así era el último día hábil de la semana, lo cual significaba trabajo. Volviéndose por el pasillo para llegar al que lo llevaría hasta donde yacía la joven y su amiga, no aguantó las ganas y volvió a abrir una puerta.

Esta vez Kagome se mantenía bajo las mantas. Estaba en la misma posición en que la dejara unas cuantas horas atrás, por lo que no pudo ver su rostro. Subiendo sigilosamente a la cama, se aproximó al cuerpo de la joven, quien sin quererlo se despertó ante el leve movimiento. Dándose la vuelta se medio desperezó estirando los brazos, los cuales finalmente fueron a dar al cuello de Sesshoumaru. Una amplia sonrisa cubrió su rostro, la cual hizo brillar un poco sus ojos aun adormilados. Él acercó su boca y le dio un cálido beso de buenos días.

 **-¿Qué es esa ropa? –dijo algo enfurruñada la chica- ¿irás a trabajar?**

 **-Hay personas que solemos hacerlo en días laborales Kagome.**

 **-Nooo… -protestó ella tirándolo más sobre su cuerpo- hoy día es nuestro último día juntos, ¿no puedes quedarte?**

 **-La verdad, no puedo, debo solucionar unos cuantos asuntos, pero para el almuerzo estaré aquí –Kagome buscó su boca y lo besó de esa forma tan suave y caliente que le gustaba, pausada, tomándose el tiempo para acariciar su lengua y tirar de sus labios-. Si sigues con eso llegaré tarde.**

 **-No sé a qué te refieres –dijo mordisqueando suavemente su mentón y bajando a su cuello.**

 **-Ese es tu plan, ¿no?, encerderme y hacer que me vaya en llamas al trabajo, con el peor dolor de…**

 **-NOOO –dijo cubriendo su boca nuevamente, riendo junto a ella, haciendo con los dientes de ambos chocaran un poco. Kagome dio varios besos rápidos sobre los labios de Sesshoumaru, finalizando con uno más largo para después soltarlo-. Por cierto, ¿a qué hora te has escabullido?**

 **-Pasada la una de la madrugada.**

 **-Dios, no has dormido nada.**

 **-Bueno, alguien me tuvo despierto y agitado hasta tarde.**

 **-¿Ahora te quejas?**

 **-No he dicho nada por el estilo –dijo dándole una palmada en el trasero que ahora se encontraba al aire. Le encantaba hacer eso, por lo que sin motivo alguno le dio una segunda.**

 **-No demores, ¿sí?**

 **-Volvería antes si me dejaras partir –lo cual era cierto. Kagome lo mantenía preso por la cinturilla de su pantalón. Hizo un leve puchero y lo dejó libre. Los ojos de Sesshoumaru se desviaron hasta el pronunciado escote de esta tela que se moría por romper para dejar libre sus pechos. Descendió hasta ellos y depositó un beso-. Te amo.**

 **-Yo más.**

Y sin muchas ganas salió del cuarto para poder por fin salir de casa.

* * *

Sango estaba peinando las hebras húmedas de su cabello cuando su móvil sonó, al ver el registro del número sonrió y contesto.

 **-Buenos días.**

 **-Buen día, supongo que es una hora prudente para poder llamar.**

 **-¿Si no lo fuera llamarías?**

 **-Probablemente, sí. ¿Cómo van las cosas, todo bien?, ¿Sesshoumaru habló con Kagome?**

 **-No lo sé, aún no salgo del cuarto.**

 **-¿Ah sí?, ¿y qué llevas puesto? –Sango rio.**

 **-Miroku…**

 **-Entonces te seguiré imaginando con la polera que usaste en mi casa.**

 **-¿Sesshoumaru te dijo que llamaría a Kagome?**

 **-No, pero ayer al salir de la reunión cuando te llamé, me dijo que se iría de inmediato porque pasaría por casa de Irasue. Y no cambies el tema, estamos hablando de nosotros.**

 **-Solo te preocupa saber que llevo o no encima.**

 **-Como no preguntas, entonces te contaré: yo llevo una camisa de paño color azul petróleo que va a juego con mis ojos, al igual que mis pantalones Armani hecho a medida. Por otro lado, la corbata, chaqueta y mocasines son negros. ¿Quieres saber cómo es mi ropa interior?**

 **-Supongo que te veré en la tarde, así que no necesitaré todos los detalles.**

 **-¿Qué significa eso?, ¿harás unas inspección personalizada?, uuuy, pervertida. Me gusta.**

 **-Bobo… pero lo digo en serio… no quiero irme sin verte.**

 **-Iría aun cuando no quisieras quitarme la ropa, que creo es el caso. Llegaré con Sexymaru a eso del mediodía.**

 **-¿Sabe siquiera que le dices así?**

 **-No hay secretos entre nosotros, pero sabe que te prefiero a ti y no se pone celoso, no te preocupes.**

 **-Estaremos esperando entonces.**

Se despidieron brevemente y luego Sango continuó alistándose para bajar al primer piso. Antes de bajar tocó la puerta de Kagome quien le contestó enseguida. La chica parecía radiante, por lo visto Sesshoumaru sí había pasado por casa… daba igual, su amiga estaba contenta.

 **-Te ves animada hoy.**

 **-¿Ah sí? –dijo sonriendo Kagome- pues no quiero seguir dando la lata. Quise cambiar la cara como para varias un poco.**

 **-¿Alguna novedad? –preguntó suspicaz Sango.**

 **-Mmmmm, bueno… Sesshoumaru vino anoche al final y se solucionó todo, así que estoy contenta por eso.**

 **-Me alegro que las cosas vayan bien –le dijo dándole una sonrisa sincera a su amiga, la cual se acercó y la abrazó.**

 **-Lo siento, por lo de los últimos días digo.**

 **-Ya deja de repetir tanto eso boba. Viste que las cosas se solucionarían.**

 **-Pues sí –Sango acarició el cabello de Kagome y luego se dio vuelta.**

 **-Vamos, Irasue ya debe estar abajo.**

Ambas salieron del dormitorio y bajaron al salón del primer piso donde, efectivamente, Irasue se encontraba sentada esperando a las demás comensales.

 **-Buenos días.**

 **-Buen día –respondieron al unísono las jóvenes tomando asiento una a cada lado de la mujer.**

 **-Último día ya –Takezo entró trayendo crepas recién hechas para luego salir y volver trayendo más cosas como zumo, frutas y algo de leche-. ¿Han pasado buena noche?**

 **-Yo me he metido a la cama y me he dormido enseguida –dijo Sango vertiendo algo de leche a su café-. Ayer hablé con mi hermanito y me ha dicho que hoy llega a Nápoles, han comenzado sus vacaciones.**

 **-Eso estupendo, ¿cómo le fue este año?**

 **-Excelente, ha salido evaluado con distinción y algunos profesores lo han sugerido en algunos bufets en Alemania para comenzar a hacer su práctica, si sigue así pronto encontrará un buen trabajo, aunque claro, en la empresa tiene su puesto asegurado siempre que desee quedarse con nosotras.**

 **-Pues acá igualmente tendrá un lugar si quiere comenzar a ampliar su currículum, ¿qué tal tú Kagome?**

 **-Muy bien, gracias. Anoche se ha pasado Sesshoumaru y hablamos hasta entrada la madrugada… bueno, en algún punto me he quedado dormida y se pudo retirar a descansar un poco.**

 **-Ese chico duerme considerablemente poco, no sé cómo lo hace, recuerdo cuando iba a la universidad y pasaba algún tiempo conmigo, desfilaba constantemente a la cocina a buscar café y volver a su cuarto… es un maníaco. ¿Han sabido algo de Inu?**

 **-Hoy temprano escuché un audio que me ha hecho por What's App, creo que paseaba a Camulus por un parque, porque lo he oído ladrar y unas risitas de niños. Todo bien, está muy entusiasmado con que regrese, pero no ha querido soltar nada sobre la sorpresa.**

 **-¿Sorpresa? –dijo Irasue curiosa-, ¿cómo así?**

 **-Bueno, antes de nosotras venir a Japón, él viajó a Sidney y volvió a Nápoles hace unos días. Dijo que tenía una sorpresa, aunque por lo que llevamos conociendo a Inu… quizá qué quiere decir con eso –respondió Kagome.**

 **-Porque por lo que manejamos, Inu está loco –sentenció Sango.**

 **-¡Qué dices!, solo vive la vida al límite, es un osado –dijo con cierto orgullo Kagome.**

 **-Pues espero que me estén contando, ya me han dejado intrigada a mí igual.**

 **-¿Saben a qué hora viene Sessh y Miroku?**

 **-He hablado con Miroku esta mañana, dijo que estarían por aquí a eso de mediodía.**

 **-Así que te llama para darte los buenos días –Irasue movió ágilmente sus cejas de arriba abajo.**

 **-La mayor parte del tiempo llama para hacer alguna clase de broma.**

 **-Ya está bueno que le den nombre a lo suyo –Sango sonrió ruborizándose un poco y Kagome hizo algunos sonidos para avivar el comentario de la mujer.**

 **-Por favor, todo a su tiempo.**

 **-¿Entonces tiene posibilidades? –continuó Kagome.**

 **-Kagome –dijo Sango tratando de llamarle la atención.**

 **-Pues aunque no las tenga, ese chico se las creará –Irasue subió la fina taza de porcelana a sus labios-, yo solo digo.**

 **-Ya va, supongo que con eso ya tienen una respuesta entonces.**

 **-Les tengo una propuesta de qué hacer mientras llegan los chicos –ambas jóvenes la miraron instándola a que continuara. Kagome mordió una tostada mientras Sango untaba un poco de mermelada en la suya-. Tengo algunas fotos y grabaciones de cuando Sessh y Miroku eran pequeños en la biblioteca, ¿les gustaría verlas?**

 **-¿En serio? –los ojos de Kagome brillaron, cuando se cruzaron con los de Sango, ambas sonrieron-, ¡eso sería genial!**

 **-Está dicho entonces, lo bajaré todo para que podamos verlo aquí.**

Continuaron desayunando tranquilamente hasta que todas hubieron acabado. Una vez listas las tres se levantaron de la mesa para lavarse los dientes antes de continuar y mientras Irasue iba a la biblioteca para comenzar a bajar algunas de las cosas, Kagome y Sango aprovecharon para coger algunos presentes que habían preparado para la mujer. Volviéndose a encontrar en el primer piso, Sango se ofreció para ayudar a ir por lo último junto a Irasue mientras Kagome medio ocultaba los regalos tras el sofá. Al volver se acomodaron las tres juntas en el amplio asiento, siempre dejando a Irasue en medio la cual abrió la primera caja.

Habían cientos de fotografías, algunas puestas en álbumes y otras tantas suelas envueltas en bolsas transparentes. Tomando un primer montoncito comenzó a apartar las que no iban al caso, como las de ella de niña o en el colegio, familiares, amigos, fiestas de la empresa, etc. De vez en cuando las jóvenes le quitaban algunas de las manos para admirar con curiosidad rastros de un pasado donde un rostro conocido para ambas, asomaba en varias ocasiones.

 **-¿Ese es InuTaisho? –Sango estaba sorprendida, al igual que Kagome. Un muy joven InuTaisho lucía nada más que una especie de hakama, solo que esta terminaba en un largo puño que le permitía usar unas especies de botas. Llevaba el cabello suelto y sostenía un bokken por detrás de su espalda. La foto hacía notar que no era consciente de haber sido captado por el lente de Irasue, lo cual le daba un aspecto bastante casual, pues parecía que hablaba con alguien que no salía en el retrato.**

 **-Así es, en una práctica de kenjutsu. Tenía alrededor de 17 años ahí.**

 **-Con el cabello así se parece bastante a Sesshoumaru –susurró Kagome.**

 **-Bastante –replicó Sango-, los rasgos de Sesshoumaru son más finos, pero excepto eso, podrían ser la misma persona.**

 **-Pues miren esta –Irasue rebuscó en otra bolsita y les mostró una de un joven haciendo flexiones colgado en la rama de un árbol. Si bien salía de perfil, Kagome reconoció de inmediato esos músculos tensándose en el aquel torso desnudo. El cabello atado en una coleta alta caía hasta las caderas del joven, el cual llevaba un chándal negro de algodón.**

 **-Ese es Sesshoumaru –dijo con certeza la pelinegra.**

 **-Pues sí. Pero todos siempre piensan que es otra fotografía de InuTaisho.**

 **-Yo los veo iguales –dijo confusa Sango.**

 **-Mira esta –esta vez habían dos pequeños sentados en el pasto comiendo trozos de sandía. Ambos tenían el cabello y resto del cuerpo húmedo, llevando solo unos bañadores. Reían ampliamente, tanto que sus ojos se cerraban en pequeñas líneas curvas sobre sus bronceadas mejillas. El cabello de Sesshoumaru caía suelto hasta su pecho y levantaba un pie como si quisiera cubrirse el rostro, mientras que Miroku, quien tenía el cabello algo más corto por los hombros y rodeaba con un brazo el cuello de su amigo.**

 **-¡Dios, qué ternura! –Sango se apresuró a coger su móvil para poder escanearla con una aplicación especial.**

 **-Es de la primera vez que pasaron un verano juntos. Ambos estaban contentísimos, pero teníamos que hacer todo un show para poder llevarlos a la cama.**

 **-¡Mira esta Sango! –Kagome le acercó una donde aparecía un pre escolar Miroku. Esta vez llevaba el cabello muchísimo más corto y tenía un rostro de completo fastidio.**

 **-¿Qué hay con esa cara?**

 **-Estaba enojado porque su mamá lo había llevado al cumpleaños de una compañerita que no le agradaba. Ese día Sessho se había enfermado y no pudo ir, por lo que 'se aburrió una barbaridad', como él mismo nos hizo saber. Su padre le dijo que le sacaría una foto para que viera lo mal que se veía.**

 **-Así que un atado de mañas desde pequeño –Sango sonrió-, es bueno saberlo.**

 **-Sobre todo si luego tienen dos o tres como él, pero es una lindura, ¿a que sí? –dijo Irasue.**

 **-¡Aww, mi corazón!… -Kagome cogió una foto como si se tratara de una joya preciosa, con mucho cuidado y casi la apretó junto a su pecho. Había un hermoso bebé con unos pequeños y lánguidos ojos ambarinos. Vestía un body de manga larga color verde oscuro, y su gran sonrisa sin dientes marcaban unos prematuros hoyuelos en sus regordetas mejillas.**

 **-Míralo… -dijo melancólica- Tres meses. Era todo sonrisas en esa época, pero con él único que lograba marcar esos hoyuelos, era con InuTaisho. Le pedí a él que sacara la foto. Eran muy cercanos e InuTaisho fue el que más lo malcrió de bebé, siempre lo tenía en brazos. Cuando llegaba a casa lo iba a despertar a su cuna, tanto así, que Sesshoumaru comenzó a adaptar su sueño y pronto comenzó a despertar segundos antes que su padre entrara a casa.**

 **-¿En serio eran así de cercanos? –los ojos de Kagome tenían una leve sombra de tristeza.**

 **-Mucho. Cuando ya comenzó a hablar, Sesshoumaru se sentaba en la mesa y le preguntaba a su padre por las cosa del trabajo. InuTaisho, para cogerle el cabello, le hablaba con muchos términos técnicos y Sessho solo lo miraba con cara seria, fingiendo que entendía todo. Fueron buenos tiempos.**

La mañana transcurrió rápida entre fotos y vídeos caseros, donde los mayores protagonistas fueron siempre Miroku y Sesshoumaru. Extractos de un partido de baloncesto, una competencia de quien saltaba más largo, otra vistiendo disfraces de animales para una presentación del colegio donde Sesshoumaru estaba evidentemente molesto, InuTaisho jugando con un bebé Sesshoumaru. Las chicas hicieron copias de todas las fotos que pudieron con sus móviles mientras Takezo ponía la mesa.

 **-Por cierto, te tenemos algunos presentes –Sango el hizo señas a Kagome, la cual se estiró y le acercó un paquete a la joven, para luego coger otro ella-. Esto no es solo por habernos acogido en casa, sino por todo el cariño que te tenemos –Sango le extendió una caja rectangular envuelta en un satinado papel dorado, sujeta por un enorme rosón de tela azul.**

 **-Ay, Dios mío, chicas –cogiéndolo en sus manos, tiró de la fina cinta para poder levantar la tapa, al retirar el papel que protegía el contenido, reveló una hermosa bufanda Louis Vuitton y Pull & Bear en un suave blanco invierno, adornado por un entramado geométrico en rosa pastel-. Es preciosa, Sango, no debiste molestarte –la mujer la abrazó y se deleitó acariciando la fina pieza hecha en cachemir-, no puedo creer que me mimen de esta manera.**

 **-Mi turno –esta vez Kagome le tendió una caja algo más cuadrada y pesada de color violeta, que al igual que la de Sango, poseía un gran rosón, pero esta de un satín anaranjado-. Espero también te guste- Irasue cogió por segunda vez un paquete de regalo, soltó el nudo y casi chilló de felicidad.**

 **-¡Kagome!, ¡es divino! –Irasue comenzó a sacar algunas de las piezas de porcelana Meissen. El juego de té contaba en total ocho piezas, adornadas por bellas pinturas europeas rematadas con detalles dorados en el borde de cada una. Dejándolo con cuidado en la mesita de centro frente a ellas, cogió desprevenida a ambas chicas y las sujetó con fuerza, al mismo tiempo, junto a su pecho.**

 **-Si hubiera tenido niñas, habría deseado que fueran como ustedes –en eso la puerta de la entrada se abrió y la voz de Miroku se escuchó estruendosa a lo lejos cortando el aire. Cuando ambos aparecieron en la sala Irasue se apresuró a soltar a las chicas. Acomodarse la ropa, el cabello y limpiar unas traviesas lágrimas, fue una sola cosa, pero en último momento, ambas jóvenes a su lado lo notaron y se preocuparon un poco, mientras que los recién llegados también se dieron cuenta que algo pasaba.**

 **-¿Interrumpimos?... –Miroku miraba la imagen que transmitía la televisión, como si se le hiciera familiar las personas que aparecían proyectadas. Sesshoumaru, por su parte, observó las cajas repartidas cerca de las mujeres y a continuación a su madre, la cual se ponía de pie acercándose a los recién llegados. Abrazó a Miroku dándole dos besos, uno en cada mejilla, mientras Sesshoumaru no le quitaba la vista de encima. Cuando llegó hasta él, este se demoró más abrazándola, lo cual pasó desapercibido para Sango y Miroku, pero no para Kagome.**

Irasue miró con ternura a su hijo, el cual le pasaba por algo más de una cabeza de altura. Sesshoumaru acarició su cabeza tiernamente y cogiendo su rostro con ambas manos le sonrió de la misma manera para finalmente depositar un beso en su frente. El corazón de Kagome rebosó de afecto por ambos, le emocionaba ver cómo para Sesshoumaru su madre era tan inmensamente importante y especial, tanto que se permitía demostrar su cariño en frente de todos. Comprendió que toda la vida habían sido, en su mayoría, solo ellos dos teniéndose el uno al otro, ambos remando en el mismo sentido, ambos preocupados y velando por el bienestar del otro. Sesshoumaru de esa manera se veía como un hijo, pero uno un poco más cercano a lo infantil, recibiendo las caricias y mimos de una madre que lo trataba con un amor infinito que la hacía ver aún más joven de lo que ya aparentaba ser. No pudo escucharlas, pero los vio cruzar un par de palabras que hizo asentir con la cabeza a Irasue, dándole el espacio a su hijo para que pudiera saludar al resto.

 **-Veo que mi madre las ha mantenido entretenidas –saludó con un beso a Sango y cuando llegó hasta Kagome hizo el mismo gesto, solo que completándolo con un abrazo.**

 **-Sin embargo he sido yo la que se llenó de presentes –replicó Irasue indicando los regalos a los que Miroku echó una mirada.**

 **-¿Y para mí no hay nada? –dijo el chico de la coleta mirando directamente a Sango.**

 **-Más nos vale darte algo, o sino harás pataletas como ya nos ha mostrado Irasue –Kagome se puso de pie para poder estar más cerca de Sesshoumaru quien comenzó de inmediato a jugar con sus cabellos, apartándolos de su rostro, peinándolo sobre sus hombros y sintiendo la sedosidad entre su largos y delgados dedos.**

 **-Eso no es cierto, recuerdo bastante bien la presentación de rebelión en la granja donde a Sesshoumaru tuvieron que ponerle el traje entre tres personas, sé que Irasue grabó el proceso.**

 **-Sí, ya hemos visto ese –rio Kagome mirando a Sesshoumaru-, sin embargo, ambos se veían adorables.**

 **-Mamá y su fascinación por guardar basura –resopló el aludido.**

 **-Cuidado Sessho, estos son mis tesoros –el peliplateado contuvo las ganas de sacarle la lengua y simplemente dio vuelta los ojos- mejor ayúdenme a subir todo esto mientras llevo los regalos a mi cuarto.**

Miroku y Sesshoumaru cogieron las cajas y de una sola vez llevaron todo. Cuando volvían al salón Miroku se desvió al cuarto de Sango dejando solo en el pasillo a su amigo, el cual no pudo sentirse más complacido de dirigirse hacia el de Kagome. Cuando abrió la puerta sin tocar, vio a esta juntando unos presentes sobre la cama, al girarse para verlo solo pudo sonreírle, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

 _Las palabras como la violencia rompen el silencio. Irrumpen con estruendo en mi pequeño mundo…_

Tomándose su tiempo para llegar hasta ella, Sesshoumaru avanzó, no sin antes trabar el seguro en la puerta.

 _Me resultan dolorosas, me taladran. ¿Puedes entenderlo?, oh, mi pequeña…_

Por un momento sintió el arrebato de decirle que realmente no era su hermana, que podían seguir adelante con lo que tenían, que lo que sentía por ella crecía cada vez que la veía, confesándole que esto era lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo. Cuando llegó hasta ella la abrazó con todas las ganas que estuvo guardando durante la mañana, deleitándose con su olor a rosas nocturnas bañadas de lluvia, enredando nuevamente sus dedos en esas ondas oscuras que le encantaban.

 _Todo lo que siempre quise, todo lo que siempre necesité, está aquí en mis brazos. Las palabras son muy inncesarias, solo pueden hacer daño…_

Kagome tiró su cuello hacia atrás, permitiéndole perderse en lo profundo de esos ojos achocolatados. Aun cuando quedaban pocas horas para que partiera lejos de su lado, sentía una extraña sensación de felicidad, casi como de triunfo, aunque en ese momento hubiera dado casi cualquier cosa para poder compartirla con ella.

 _Las promesas se hacen para romperse. Los sentimientos son intensos, las palabras son triviales…_

 **-No importa hacia donde te vayas Kagome, no podrás alejarte nunca de mí.**

 _El placer permanece, también lo hace el dolor. Las palabras no tienen sentido y son fáciles de olvidar…_

 **-Como si quisiera hacer algo así –Kagome se acercó a sus labios. Los de él, listos y dispuestos, se abrieron a su lengua, haciendo que bailaran cadenciosamente una junto a la otra, mientras ella aferraba sus cabellos platinos con firmeza, como si ese beso fuera una promesa.**

 _Todo lo que siempre quise, todo lo que siempre necesité, está aquí en mis brazos. Las palabras son innecesarias, solo pueden hacer daño…_

 **-Voy a estar para siempre contigo, pase lo que pase –le dijo él apartándose un poco de su boca, mirándola con esos ojos llenos de fuego dorado.**

 **-Entonces nunca me apartes –y Sesshoumaru pensó que esas palabras eran una completa locura.**

 _Todo lo que siempre quise, todo lo que siempre necesité, está aquí en mis brazos…_

De pronto su vista bajó hasta el dije de medialuna que Kagome llevaba al cuello. Ella instantáneamente lo tocó con sus dedos, recibiendo una sonrisa de aprobación, las cuales marcaron esos dichosos hoyuelos que se le formaban a él desde que era un bebé… un bebé… ¿podría el hombre tener bebés tan hermoso como él?, ¿con sonrisas llenas de hoyuelos y almendrados ojos ambarinos en los cuáles reflejarse a sí mismo? Por descontado que podría ser, solo que no con ella.

 _Las palabras son inncesarias, solo pueden hacer daño..._

 **-Prométeme que vendrás a mí pronto.**

 **-Iré a por ti tan pronto, que no tendrás tiempo de echarme en falta.**

 **-Te amo.**

 **-Te amo a ti preciosa.**

Él pensó en lo poco que faltaba para que en un futuro cercano pudieran decirse esas palabras sin tener que esconderse de los demás, en cómo sus vidas cambiarían, dando un giro de 180 grados en el caso de ella, pero poniéndose todo finalmente en su lugar porque él haría todo para que así fuera; pensando en cómo ya no importaría el tiempo ni el espacio que pudiera separarlos físicamente ya que sus vidas se entrelazarían con firmeza trenzándose en una hebra que sería imposible desatar.

Ella pensó que no importaban los impedimentos y obstáculos que pudieran presentárseles, los sortearía todos si tenía cerca a Sesshoumaru. No seguiría pensando con dolor en todas las cosas con las que de pronto fantaseaba en su cabeza, sino que disfrutaría la realidad a medias que vivía con él aunque fuera la quinta parte de lo que realmente deseara tener. Porque de momento solo ellos dos bastaban, porque improvisar era lo seguro, porque no era necesario darle nombres a la situación que vivían juntos. El sentimiento que experimentaban lograba cubrir días y días de ilimitada dicha y solo podía esperar por los siguientes que se avecinaban.

 _Disfruto del silencio._

* * *

 **-Miroku… –dijo la chica acorralada entre la pared y el cuerpo del chico- para, podrían llamar a la puerta.**

El chico de la coleta, nada más al haber tenido acceso al dormitorio de huéspedes, se volvió una fuerza arrolladora que fue empujando, entre beso y beso a Sango contra la pared. Sus besos… sus besos sabían mejor de lo que recordaba. Si bien era él quién la mantenía atrapada entre la construcción y su cuerpo, era ella quien sujetaba con fuerza su cintura, estrujando el bordillo de su pantalón como si con ello contuviera las ganas de comenzar a quitarle la ropa.

 **-Dios, mírate –le dijo apartándose un poco, recorriendo desde su altura y cercanía el cuerpo de la muchacha. Sin un ápice de pudor la cogió de las caderas trenzándo las piernas de ella tras su espalda. Sango gimió levemente, pero Miroku ahogó el sonido con su boca-. Solo aférrate a mí un poco más, solo un poco más, te prometo que no haré nada indebido.**

Sango no pudo sino cumplir la exigencia del moreno, apretando sus curvas sobre las de él. Sus labios eran fuego líquido que la derretían con cada suave lamida de su lengua. Pero Miroku cumplió su palabra y se dedicó a recorrer con suma consciencia todo el trayecto de la boca de ella a su cuello. Inconscientemente, Sango se frotó contra la pronunciada protuberancia que chocaba en junto a su centro, haciéndolo gruñir levemente a él, se aferró a sus hombros con fuerza para conseguir estabilidad y al mismo tiempo conseguirle mayor acceso a la cabeza de él.

 **-¿Tienes una idea de cuánto deseo estar dentro tuyo?**

 **-Miroku –el suspiro ahogado de ella le dejó en claro que eso era algo mutuo.**

 **-¿Sabes cómo de profundo podría entrar en ti de la forma en que estamos?**

 **-M-Miroku, bájame… -Sango se removió solo creando más fricción entre sus cuerpos a lo que él gimió tratando de ocultarlo en su cabello. Cuando la dejó nuevamente en el suelo, ella pensó que se caería, sus piernas eran dos fideos remojados. Por un momento se sintió fuera de lugar, pensando en que quizás el chico se había enfadado con ella, mas, en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, él ya le estaba entregando una de sus pícaras sonrisas, esta vez con las mejillas sonrosadas.**

 **-Lo siento, hueles demasiado bien para tu propia seguridad.**

 **-Miroku…**

 **-Creo que deberíamos bajar –el comenzó a apartarse, pero antes de que pudiera dar media vuelta y dirigirse a la puerta, ella lo cogió del brazo.**

 **-Miroku, -el volteo a mirarla, tratando de aparentar su tradicional picardía, sin embargo sus ojos estaban teñidos por una sombra- no quiero que pienses que te detuve porque no quiera seguir adelante… bueno, lo quiero, pero… no aquí. No mal interpretes las cosas –el joven soltó un suspiro y le sonrió.**

 **-Eso solo hace que todo se haga más real –le extendió una mano, la cual ella cogió enseguida-, vamos. Ya tendremos tiempo para ponernos al día.**

 **-Espera –Sango volvió unos pasos al tocador, trastabillando a su paso, lo cual hizo reír a Miroku. Cogió unos paquetitos y se acercó nuevamente a él.**

 **-Esto es para ti.**

 **-¿En serio tenías algo para mí? –como si fuera un niño pequeño, cogió el paquete rasgando el papel como si fuera navidad, al abrirlo se encontró con un hermoso cinturón de cuero martillado color grafito dentro de su respectiva caja.**

 **-He visto que te gusta Armani, es solo un recuerdo –Miroku se acercó y posando una mano en su rostro le dio un suave beso, nada parecido a los anteriores.**

 **-Me encanta, lo usaré ahora mismo, muchas gracias.**

Mientras salían del cuarto, Sango se soltó la coleta para volver a cogerse el cabello mientras él ya guardaba en la cajita el cinturón con el que había llegado y comenzaba a pasar por la cinturilla de su pantalón el nuevo, en eso Sesshoumaru y Kagome salieron también de la habitación encontrándoselos a mitad de camino y dándose miradas sospechosas entre ellos. Sango de inmediato tuvo una idea del cuadro que estaban formando y se sonrojó un poco, mientras Miroku, que estaba muy pendiente de no tirar el paquete mientras ajustaba la hebilla de hermoso adorno los miró como si no entendiera mucho.

 **-¿Qué estaban haciendo? –les preguntó Kagome, quien fingió una cara de sorpresa. Sesshoumaru miró a Sango y luego a su amigo, también fingiendo una cara de decepción.**

 **-No tienes honor Miroku…**

 **-¿Qué…? –en ese momento el joven de la coleta captó todo y, para sorpresa de todos, también se sonrojó comenzando a tartamudear-, n-no, oigan, no p-pueden ser así de pervertidos, yo no… Sango no… -Kagome, tratando de darles un respiro se dirigió a Sango.**

 **-¿Le ha gustado el regalo?**

 **-Vaya que así parece… -Miroku le dio un empujón a Sesshoumaru para que parase, ya se encontraban bajando las escaleras cuando Kagome le extendió otro regalo.**

 **-Por cierto, esto también es para ti.**

 **-Pero cuidado como intentas agradecérselo Miroku, te estoy mirando.**

 **-Que ya Sesshoumaru –se volteo a Kagome y le sonrió con amabilidad- muchas gracias, ¿puedo abrirlo?**

 **-Es tuyo –le instó la muchacha, mientras le entregaba a Sesshoumaru una pequeña cajita azul- y este para ti –le susurró enganchándose a su brazo. El aludido la miró interrogándola con la mirada, a lo que ella le respondió encogiéndose de hombros.**

 **-¡Vaya!, ¿es nogal? –dijo Miroku observando los detalles de la pluma estilográfica que sostenía en sus manos-, es hermosa Kagome, me viene bastante bien.**

 **-Supuse que era algo que ocuparías a menudo.**

 **-Muchas gracias, ¿qué te han regalado a ti? –preguntó curioso a Sesshomaru, el cual había guardado la cajita en su bolsillo.**

 **-Qué te importa –Sango se interpuso entre los dos y finalmente le entregó a Sesshoumaru el último regalo del día.**

 **-También he traído algo para ti Sessh –le extendió el paquetito y este la miró, notando cierta incomodidad en ella, la cual trató de ignorar para que no fuera más evidente. Para evitar un poco la tensión del momento lo cogió y abrió enseguida.**

 **-No debiste molestarte Sango –dijo apreciando el hermoso par de gemelos Hugo Boss con forma de trébol. Eran realmente bonitos y algo que lo tomaba por sorpresa, ya que de cierta manera sentía que Sango mantenía su distancia con él.**

 **-Ya estaban demorando –Irasue quien los esperaba de pie junto a la mesa, les indicó una bandeja de plaqué en la cual se encontraban unas alargadas copas-. Vamos, es hora del brindis –cada uno cogió una copa al llegar-. Ha sido un lindo reencuentro y una muy agradable visita, creo que hablo por parte de todos cuando digo que es una pena que ya nos tengan que dejar, sí, sí, sobre todo por Miroku –este levantó un poco la copa y asintió con la cabeza-. Pero no hay reencuentros sin partidas, así es que espero que tengan un muy buen viaje, ya saben que esta siempre será su casa chicas.**

Todos alzaron su copas y luego bebieron de ellas. El efervescente champagne animó la antesala del almuerzo y pronto todos estaban en sus lugares comiendo y haciendo bromas entre ellos. Irasue, siempre sentada a la cabeza, estudiaba las actitudes y rostros de los jóvenes. El eco de las risas era la mejor música de fondo, sin duda sería difícil volver a tener esa casa tan vacía.

La naturalidad con la que Miroku cogía la mano de Sango sobre la mesa era algo muy tierno de ver y una de las evidentes ventajas de ser zurdo. Esa sería una muy buena unión, pensaba la mujer quien no podía evitar sonreír. Por otra parte, como de costumbre Kagome y Sesshoumaru hablaban a susurros entre ratos. A esos dos nunca se les acababan lo temas de conversación. Pensando un poco en la conversación que mantuvieron en la mañana, era fácil notar cuán atraído se sentía Sesshoumaru por Kagome… y esta por él. Sin embargo, como era a su hijo al que conocía como la palma de su mano, notaba los matices imperceptibles que delataban en su rostro cómo la joven no era solo una persona más con la cual se llevara bien. Porque con Lin ciertamente no se marcaba constantemente al hablar ese pliegue en la comisura izquierda de su labio, como si tuviera una sonrisa de medio lado fija en su mejilla, así como tampoco sus cejas se volvían más expresivas cada vez que enfatizaba alguna idea. Era un tanto curioso, no había notado nunca ese gesto que hacía con la boca tampoco… Era como si con Kagome fuera otra persona. No, no otra, una versión mejorada de sí mismo.

La vida daba muchas vueltas, sin duda. Pero por una vez quería sentirse como un río y solo dejarse llevar por la corriente. El devenir era constante y, después de todo, el futuro algo incierto. Disfrutar ese momento y guardarlo en su corazón era todo lo que podía hacer de momento.

* * *

Mientras subían las maletas a los autos, se dividieron para ir Miroku con Sango y Sesshoumaru, Irasue y Kagome. Siguiéndose de cerca, ambos chicos emprendieron rumbo al aeropuerto, procurando no ir muy deprisa ya que iban bien de tiempo. Al llegar se encaminaron a hacer el check in para corroborar los billetes y esperar mientras abrían la puerta de embarque. En cuanto tuvieron oportunidad de estar relativamente fuera del alcance de los oídos de los demás, Sesshoumaru se dirigió sigilosamente a Kagome.

 **-Llámame apenas llegues, no importa la hora –decidido a mantenerse lo más lejos del cuerpo de la joven, guardó las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón donde sintió el bulto de la pequeña cajita que le había dado Kagome.**

 **-No has visto tu regalo –le susurró ella.**

 **-¿Qué es?**

 **-Pues ábrelo –Sesshoumaru no quería llamar la atención del resto, por lo que comenzó, con mucho disimulo, a abrir la cajita desde dentro de su bolsillo. Para cuando deshizo el nudo, la tapa se abrió fácilmente y sintió una pequeña estructura metálica moverse hacia fuera. Cuando por fin sacó su mano ya sabía de qué se trataba, pero desconocía dónde funcionaba. Sesshoumaru quedó viendo por un momento la ligera pero firme pieza dentada de cobre, tenía un aspecto cuidadosamente envejecido.**

 **-¿Qué abre esta llave?**

 **-Tendrás que viajar a Italia para ocuparla, pero es de una pequeña casa en Positano. Solíamos pasar algo de tiempo ahí, me encantaba, pero mis padres preferían otros lugares para vacacionar. Papá me la dio de regalo cuando cumplí los veinte, ya que ellos realmente no la ocupaban mucho. Por su puesto es una copia, pero quiero que la tengas ya que es muy importante para mí.**

 **-Si fuera en este momento, ¿habría alguna posibilidad que estemos solo en esta casa? –Kagome sonrió.**

 **-Esa es la idea.**

La primera llamada a la puerta de embarque se escuchó desde los altavoces, pronto comenzaron la ronda de abrazos y besos. Irasue fue la primera en estrechar a las jovencitas, primero a Sango, luego a Kagome. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se cristalizaran un poco, pero se excusó diciendo que ella estaba mayor y que esas cosas la ponían un tanto sensible. Mientras hicieron un cruce donde Miroku se despidió de Kagome y Sesshoumaru de Sango.

 **-Ha sido fantástico tenerlas de visita, a amabas –dijo el de la coleta mirando de soslayo a la castaña-. Muchas gracias por el regalo y por favor… quiero que sepas que cualquier cosa que necesites, puedes contar conmigo –de pronto su semblante se hizo más serio y confundió un poco a Kagome-, soy realmente bueno en mi trabajo y… solo pienso que es un dato que nunca está de más.**

 **-Gracias Miroku, espero nos veamos pronto y todo vaya bien entre ustedes y Sango.**

 **-Espero lo mismo.**

* * *

 **-Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de venir Sango, espero que todo vaya bien en Italia.**

 **-Gracias a ustedes por lo acogedores que fueron. Espero que… todo vaya bien… sí, me gustaría que todo siguiera igual –la doble intención de esas palabras no pasó tan desapercibido para Sesshoumaru, el cual le brindo una sonrisa que realmente no le llegó a los ojos.**

 **-Buen viaje –logró decir finalmente, para no terminar siendo un maldito grosero.**

Cuando Sango se sumergió en los brazos de Miroku este la acunó de un lado a otro apoyando su mejilla en la coronilla de esta.

 **-Nena… te echaré de menos.**

 **-Yo también –Sango pudo hacer un último movimiento cerca del cuello de este para oler su fina colonia y mantenerla en el recuerdo. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron desde una altura asimétrica, Miroku se dedicó a actuar en vez de pensar y le dio un breve pero dulce beso sobre los labios.**

 **-Llévalo contigo, ¿vale? –Sango sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. De pronto ya no se sentía incómoda por lo que hacían frente a los demás.**

* * *

 **-Ni siquiera lo pienses –le dijo en un tono tierno de reproche a la joven que estaba a punto de llorar-, no practicamos la tristeza, recuerda eso.**

 **-Sí, sí… todo está bien… -Sesshoumaru la abrazó, no como él quería, pero inundándola igualmente de amor. Besó su frente mientras buscaba la posición idónea para poder susurrarle al oído.**

 **-Te amo Kagome. Eso no va a cambiar por nada del mundo. Te amo –aprovechando la proximidad, ella pudo hacer lo mismo.**

 **-Te amo… te amo… solo a ti.**

Cuando se apartaron, los demás trataron de pasar desapercibidos, aunque Sesshoumaru pudo notar claramente que tenían los ojos clavados en ellos. Como siempre, arregló algunos mechones del cabello de ella y beso ambas mejillas… vamos, eso no tenía nada del otro mundo.

Cogiendo sus bolsos de mano caminaron hacía la fila de embarque y pronto desaparecieron de la vista. Sesshoumaru escribió rápidamente un texto y pulsó enviar. Esto era solo el comienzo, no tuvo que expresarlo mayormente en palabras ya que fue su madre quien habló.

 **-Muchachos, tenemos que resolver algunos asuntos –en plena sincronía Miroku se acopló al comentario.**

 **-Supongo que Sessh te llevará. Nos vemos de inmediato en tu casa.**

Así los tres deshicieron el camino de vuelta y pasaron el resto de la tarde aclarando la situación que ahora se volvía prioridad, aun cuando la principal afectada marchaba rumbo a Italia.

* * *

Kagome iba a apagar su móvil cuando entró un mensaje de texto. Una sola palabra: bolso, el remitente, Sesshoumaru… por supuesto. Apagándolo, abrió su bolso de mano y encontró el mp4 Walkman azul que sabía era de él. De inmediato cogió los audífonos y encendió el pequeño reproductor. Recordó cómo este le había mencionado el hecho de hacerle una lista de reproducción con las canciones que le recordaban a ella, solo que no pensó que pasaría de un comentario más parecido a un pendiente por realizar en un futuro lejano a algo concreto para este momento.

La primera canción, indudablemente era él. Recordó vagamente cuando la noche del incidente en la fiesta de Irasue, él la había llevado hasta su Penthouse y cantado unas cuantas estrofas de muchas de sus canciones favoritas. Su voz era profunda, su entonación perfecta y la sensación de las palabras siendo susurradas desde sus labios directamente en su oído la hizo estremecerse de la mejor manera previo a entregarse al amor.

Era tan dulce. Muy a su manera, marcando una diferencia enorme a cualquier otra persona. Sesshoumaru era de esas personas de las cuales se refieren como seres 'poco afectivos'… hasta que encuentran en quién verter su cariño. Pero claro, nadie conocía a ese Sesshoumaru, por eso lo sentía y comparaba a un tesoro, el cual se rebelaba solo ante la mano que poseía la llave de sus sentimientos y esa, sin duda, era ella (y, tal vez, su madre).

Sonriendo, recostó su cabeza en el cómodo asiento de cuero. Cerró los ojos y la visión de un par de orbes lánguidas y doradas vino a ella. ¿Cómo podía sentir algo tan fuerte por alguien en tan poco tiempo?, el único consuelo a esa pregunta sin respuesta, era encontrarse en una situación recíproca.

* * *

 **-Resumiendo un poco la situación –dijo Irasue cruzando una de sus piernas a la altura de rodilla y cruzando sus manos sobre ellas-, ya sabemos que Naraku sabe el paradero de Kagome y que se encuentra en Italia probablemente. No me fío respecto al hecho que no pretenda tener un acercamiento a ella dentro de las próximas semanas, está muy decidido a hacerlo ya que estuvo esperando por mucho tiempo que las cosas se dieran, aunque quizá no de esta forma. Lo único que puedo pensar es que hay algún tipo de doble intención en todo esto, pero aun así hay muchas piezas que nos faltan para saber sobre dicha motivación. No se trata solo de hacerle saber a Kagome que es su hija, recordemos que en los papeles que ha dejado InuTaisho repite expresamente sobre las malas afiliaciones y negocios en los que se ha visto envuelto. La situación es esta –miró directamente a su hijo-, pienso que el verdadero objetivo son InuYasha y tú, Sesshoumaru. Este hombre detestaba a tu padre y de alguna forma, como ya no puede perjudicarlo directamente a él irá a por ustedes.**

 **-Pero eso no tiene sentido –Miroku se encontraba recostado de espaldas frente a la chimenea de la biblioteca, la cual no estaba encendida-, no del todo. Es decir, qué puede lograr a través de Kagome como para perjudicarlos a ustedes.**

 **-Para mí sí tiene sentido. No podemos corroborar aun el hecho de si se apareció a Kagome en la fiesta de la fundación, pero de ser así y haberse movido tan rápido, es porque se siente seguro respecto a lo que está haciendo, eso quiere decir que sabe lo que hace, porque lo ha estado planeando y tiene todo muy bien calculado. No se me haría extraño saber que está al corriente de todo lo que ha hecho Kagome en este tiempo, de la relación que tiene con InuYasha y conmigo, lo que por lo visto no le gusta. Pero si ha accedido con mamá a tomarse su tiempo mediante la condición que le impuso, no nos quedan muchas alternativas más que esperar a que haga su siguiente movimiento. Recién ahí podremos actuar con seguridad, porque sabremos a qué atenernos.**

 **-Sí es así, esto es malo, porque estando ellas en Italia, sin ninguno de nosotros que somos los que sabemos de la situación, nos movemos a ciegas –Sesshoumaru miró a Miroku, sabía que tenía una idea.**

 **-Qué es lo que sugieres –su amigo lo miró y luego a Irasue, sabía que ella sería la más reticente a aceptar el plan.**

 **-Creo que debemos decirle a alguien que esté cerca de ella, alguien en quién podamos confiar y nos pueda mantener informados… la persona más cercana e idónea a mi parecer, es Sango. Si bien no le dije nada respecto a lo de Kana, es la que más próxima se encuentra a la situación y con la que tenemos más contacto. De otro modo, pienso en InuYasha, pero no sabemos cómo podría reaccionar, además que, supongo, se siente más cercano a serle fiel a Kagome ante esta situación. Sango podría comprender que es un tema delicado y que va más allá de la misma Kagome -Sesshoumaru miró a su madre, la cual fruncía los labios en una evidente mueca de desaprobación.**

 **-La verdad, pienso que es una buena idea. Sango es una persona inteligente y nos podemos fiar de eso, creo que resultará mucho menos temperamental que InuYasha, aunque no descarto del todo ser a él al próximo que pongamos de sobre aviso.**

 **-No lo sé… -dijo la mujer poco convencida.**

 **-Tendremos que preparar un poco antes el terreno, no es como si se lo contemos ahora ya, pero debemos ponernos en marcha y aprovechar que tiene una buena relación con Miroku, sé que él podrá llevar bien el asunto.**

 **-Sesshoumaru tiene razón Irasue, no podemos pasar por alto los planes que hicieron para año nuevo, lo cual ya se nos viene prácticamente encima. Creo que esa sería una buena oportunidad para poder conversarlo personalmente con Sango.**

 **-Qué hay de la distancia que debe mantener Sesshoumaru. Tenemos claro que estará pendiente de si cumplo o no mi parte del acuerdo y si viajamos todos a Nápoles dentro de unas semanas, entonces él hará lo que le venga en ganas.**

 **-Creo que eso es algo de lo que nos debemos olvidar, es obvio que no me voy a mantener al margen del asunto y con ello lejos de Kagome, sobre todo ahora que sé que la situación es diferente.**

 **-Sí, pero creo que en esto Irasue también tiene razón. Sessho, estamos jugando bajos sus reglas y no contamos con el tiempo que deseamos para que la situación no nos estalle en la cara. Se supone que estamos de acuerdo en que queremos crear cierta protección en torno a Kagome. Si simplemente te apareces de la nada, nuestro tiempo se reduce considerablemente. Tienes que ser más razonable respecto a esto.**

 **-Kagome no es tonta –el peliplateado estaba comenzando a enfurecerse-, qué se supone que le diré. No quiero mentirle más de lo necesario y ya teníamos planes para pasar las fiestas juntos. No puedo simplemente alejarme como si nada, se dará cuenta de mi cambio y esto es algo en lo que no voy a tranzar.**

 **-Si no lo haces, entonces no tiene mucho sentido todo lo que estamos hablando. Para eso simplemente preparamos nuestro viaje y ¡kaboom!, que Kagome se entere de todo –le dijo mordazmente Miroku, lo que lo hizo ganarse una fría mirada por parte de su amigo.**

 **-Que quede claro que no es algo en lo que no esté de acuerdo. Por mí bien si se entera ahora mismo, ¿no han pensado que eso nos facilitaría las cosas?, no me gusta la idea de estar subyugado a las reglas de un psicópata como su padre y si puedo liberarme de eso, entonces tendría la libertad que quiera para poder contrarrestar sus acciones de la manera que me plazca.**

El silencio reinó por unos minutos en la habitación. Sesshoumaru estaba fúrico. Mañana mismo contrataría a un agente privado para recopilar toda la información que pueda respecto a Naraku Colbet. Si algo tenía claro era que él no se doblegaba ante nadie y que era él quien imponía reglas y órdenes a los demás. No se sentía ni un poco amedrentado por lo que pudiera hacerle este hombre, excepto si pensaba en dañar a su propia hija, lo cual no podría ser el caso, ya que se estaba esforzando mucho para tenerla a su lado.

Miroku se debatía en un estado de ánimo entre exasperado y huraño. Había algo que no cuadraba del todo y era frustrante para él estar demorando tanto en descubrirlo. A veces resultaba difícil trabajar al lado de Sesshoumaru, aunque siempre podía fiarse de su buen juicio e intuición a la hora de pensar ingeniosamente en la salida a un problema. La cosa era que prefería de cualquier manera estar del lado de él, porque en la posición contraria era muy poco probable conseguir éxito en lo que se propusieran, solo que no estaba totalmente de acuerdo respecto a las decisiones que pensaba tomar su amigo.

Irasue se encontraba abatida por el presentimiento que esto no se trataba de Kagome, sino de su hijo e InuYasha. Olía a venganza, una que se fraguaría contra los herederos del hombre que le había arrebatado no solo el amor de su mujer a Naraku, sino también el de su hija, y si tan solo se llegara a enterar del tipo de relación que esta estaba manteniendo con el hijo de su mayor enemigo, se temía lo peor para el de ella. Debía mantener lejos a Sesshoumaru del asunto. Lejos de Nápoles, lejos de Kagome. Comenzó a pensar en que quizá no podría actuar a la par de él y Miroku, tendría que crear alianzas con otras personas, lo que se debatía era con quiénes. Si ya habían pensado en meter en esto a Sango, entonces no podría contar con ella, lo cual la dejaba desprovista de su as bajo la manga. Lo definitivo era quien jugaba mejor sus cartas, debía lograr hacer que el control cambiara de manos de Colbet a ella para asegurar la situación.

 **-No irás a Nápoles Sesshoumaru.**

 **-¿Disculpa? –respondió este en un tono teñido de indignación y rudeza.**

 **-Estás a menos de dos metros de distancia y tengo una modulación perfecta –su modo defensivo se había encendido-. Qué tan seguro estás que no te salga el tiro por la culata Sesshoumaru, ¿acaso tienes algún indicio que Naraku no iría en contra de su propia hija?, ¿lo conoces?, ¿sabes algo al respecto?, si es así por favor dínoslo –le dijo en un tono de evidente ironía lo que hizo que el ácido temperamento de su hijo se elevara aún más-. Podría haber actuado mucho antes, esto es algo que sabía desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿no te das cuenta?, no me cabe duda el que todo estaba planeado y tú simplemente estás cayendo en su juego. Debemos hacer que se sienta seguro de la situación, que siga pensando que tiene el control de todo para luego cambiar los papeles, sino no tendremos esperanza ninguna de solucionar de forma favorable la situación.**

 **-¿Qué es realmente lo que te preocupa? –los ojos de Sesshoumaru la taladraron. Era muy inteligente, lo había notado. La forma en como se estrechaban sus lánguidas orbes ambarinas, junto a ese ceño fruncido eran la exigencia personificada.**

 **-Todo, me preocupa todo. No conocemos a este hombre, no sé a qué podemos atenernos, pero si InuTaisho fue capaz de cambiar de idea en la última instancia y pedirnos que le dijésemos a Kagome la verdad, es porque sabía que Naraku es peligroso. Si quería que lo supiera, es porque indudablemente la quería alejada de él y eso me hace pensar que temía que fuera capaz de hacerle daño a su propia hija.**

 **-Debemos mantener la calma, no podemos crear fisuras entre nosotros –dijo Miroku al percatarse lo que se avecinaba entre madre e hijo. Estos se sentían más que cómodos inmersos en una batalla campal, pero aquello sería gastar energías en vano produciendo una tensión innecesaria entre ellos-. Pensemos con calma la situación, por favor. Tratemos de enfocarnos a crear una solución tentativa hoy para que estemos preparados según se vayan dando las cosas.**

 **-Entonces pensemos aterrizadamente –Irasue no quitó su aguda mirada de Sesshoumaru.**

 **-Bien, yo propongo que Sesshoumaru no se mueva de Japón por lo menos de momento. Sigamos con el plan de visitar a las chicas en Nápoles, para eso, viajaré antes de lo previsto a Italia, así tendré tiempo de preparar el terreno y hablar con Sango para que cuando llegue Irasue.**

 **-Me parece una buena idea.**

 **-No estoy de acuerdo.**

 **-Sessho, solo será por la semana de año nuevo. Además, eso no es todo mi plan –Irasue ahora se concentró en Miroku, quien igualmente le devolvió la mirada-, creo que tendrás que mediar este asunto con Naraku, no es posible mantener a Kagome para siempre alejada de Sesshoumaru y eso no solo por parte de él –el aludido aguardó unos minutos procesando esa última parte. De ningún modo quería a su madre cerca de ese hombre, pero quizá había realmente una oportunidad de que cediera de alguna manera.**

 **-Va a querer algo a cambio, eso es seguro, la cosa es qué –el peliplateado se levantó para acercarse a la ventana que daba hacia el antejardín de la casa de su madre-. Es demasiado arriesgado.**

 **-Creo que es una buena idea, de hacerlo y podernos fiar de lo que nos propone Colbet… creo que no tengo inconvenientes es que puedas aproximarte a Kagome.**

Sesshoumaru lo cogió. Era eso, Irasue lo estaba protegiendo de Naraku. Ahora entendía la reticencia de esta al no querer que se mueva fuera de Japón. Era fácil hilar esta idea con lo que había mencionado anteriormente. Pensando más racionalmente la situación, era lo mejor que tenían hasta el momento, solo sería aplazar el tiempo un poco más, de igual manera acabaría estando con Kagome al finalizar todo esto. Tratando de aparentar que la situación no le agradaba decidió dar su opinión al respecto tratando de crear un punto ciego en su madre.

 **-Está bien. Me quedaré, pero antes de finalizar enero ya estaré en Italia, dejaré en sus manos el cómo y probablemente también el cuándo. Pero si las cosas no resultan, entonces estaré antes de lo previsto en Nápoles.**

 **-Creo que es justo –Miroku pareció más seguro de sí mismo ante la venía al plan por parte de su amigo. Podría lograr su cometido mientras más rápido de pusiera en movimiento.**

 **-Cuándo viajarás –Sesshoumaru se dio media vuelta para confrontar a Miroku.**

 **-No puedo hacerlo antes de la videoconferencia, hay asuntos que tengo que dejar finiquitados antes de viajar porque no podemos descuidar los temas de la empresa, estamos en fechas claves. Supongo que dentro de la subsiguiente semana, no necesito más que un par de días antes de que viaje Irasue.**

 **-Podemos designar a alguien más si fuera el caso.**

 **-No. Separemos las cosas Sesshoumaru, ninguno de los otros abogados de la empresa puede serte más eficiente que yo en este momento, son convenios que venimos trabajando hace mucho tiempo juntos y nos han dado más de un dolor de cabeza. Esto es tan importante como el asunto con Colbet. No lo dejaré en manos de nadie más –Miroku tenía razón, lo que hizo que Sesshoumaru se mordiera un tanto la lengua ante lo lógico de la situación. Su amigo tenía los pies bastante bien plantados en la tierra, por lo menos más que él, lo que igual lo hizo sentir cierto orgullo.**

 **-Llevas mucha razón. ¿Estamos todos de acuerdo? –dijo mirando a su madre.**

 **-Sí, eso creo.**

 **-Bien, debo irme.**

 **-Yo también.**

Irasue los encaminó a ambos a la entrada de la casa. Abrazó a Miroku dándole gracias por todo lo que estaba haciendo y confiándole las carpetas con los documentos que le había hecho llegar Totosai durante todo este tiempo. Para cuando tuvo que dirigirse a Sesshoumaru, este tenía una expresión de pocos amigos en la cara, pero no dejó de recibir las muestras de cariño de su madre.

 **-Sessh, vamos a solucionar esto, lo haremos de tal forma que todos salgamos bien parados de esta –los dorados ojos de sus hijo se clavaron en ella.**

 **-Lo sé, no hace falta que te pongas tan pesada –Irasue le dio una palmadita en el brazo y el casi esbozó una sonrisa.**

 **-Vete, pero no te pierdas mucho –Sesshoumaru cruzó el umbral de la puerta, a medio camino de su auto Irasue lo llamó, haciendo que este la mirara.**

 **-Te quiero.**

 **-Yo igual mamá.**

Ahora solo quedaba que las cosas fueran poniéndose en su lugar. Lo que había quedado claro era que no podían descuidar otros aspectos de su vida solo por el gran asunto que se venía cociendo respecto a la única e ilegítima heredera del clan Frossard. De cierta manera, todos querían que el asunto acabara lo antes posible, pero no arriesgando el bienestar y felicidad de ninguna persona a la cual se extendiera el alcance de la situación.

* * *

 **Actualización breve y flash. Ya huele a final, ¿no creen? No actualizaré hasta el próximo año, así que un beso y abrazo grande a todxs. Que pasen unas lindas fiestas.**

 **Jú la Deppravada.-**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

No Sabía exactamente a qué hora se había quedado dormido ni cómo lo había logrado. La noche anterior solo había dado vueltas y vueltas en esa confortable cama que ahora sentía tan vacía ante el recuerdo de Kagome en ella. Había sido una simple siesta por lo visto, pronto anochecería, pero sin perder más tiempo cogió la llamada que lo había sacado del breve trance en el que se encontraba.

 **-Amor –dijo tendiéndose sobre su espalda nuevamente luego de comprobar la pantalla de su móvil- has llegado.**

 **-Espero no haber importunado –por su tono, sabía que la joven estaría esbozando una sonrisa mientras le hablaba-, he dejado a Sango cogiendo el equipaje con la excusa de ir al servicio, ¿cómo estás?**

 **-Echándote de menos, ¿cómo más?**

 **-Amor… -dijo en un suspiro- he escuchado el playlist hasta que la batería se ha acabado, ¿sabes que te adoro?**

 **-Puedo hacerme una idea, ¿así que te ha gustado? –respondió sonriendo esta vez él.**

 **-Es perfecto, es tan… tan…**

 **-Nosotros…**

 **-Sí… cada canción está impregnada de ti –dijo ella para luego guardar silencio.**

 **-Qué ocurre –su tono se dulcificó considerablemente, su mente la imaginó haciendo una especie de puchero donde terminaba mordiéndose el labio inferior.**

 **-No es nada, en serio, no es…**

 **-Kagome –le dijo más firme esta vez, a lo cual ella solo suspiró con un poco de resignación.**

 **-Es solo que estoy… muy ansiosa. No dejo de temblar desde que bajé del avión. Creo que si no estuviera con Sango podría haber hecho una locura y haber vuelto en el siguiente vuelo a Tokio.**

 **-Y yo te estaría esperando con los brazos abiertos, con una comida deliciosa y una cama caliente. ¿Sabes?, puedo conseguir un vuelo privado en unas cuantas horas –Kagome rio, lo cual le hizo feliz, aunque en el fondo de su broma algo había de realidad.**

 **-Creo que nunca había esperado tanto un año nuevo como lo estoy haciendo ahora –Sesshoumaru mantuvo su tono de voz, pero por dentro lo carcomió un poco la culpa. Solo es un pequeño esfuerzo, esto lo acercaba a un fin mayor. Podría hacerlo.**

 **-Ya quiero usar esa bendita llave, me importa una mierda si desaparecemos el tiempo que sea. Prométeme que será una prioridad.**

 **-Lo prometo cielo. Ahora debo volver, no dejes de contactarte conmigo.**

 **-Nunca. Saluda a todos de mi parte, me alegro que hayan llegado bien. Te amo preciosa.**

 **-Yo más mi amor, besos.**

Para cuando la línea quedó muerta, volvió a sumergirse en ese extraño estado de… ¿cómo había dicho Kagome?, sí, ansiedad. Esto debía ser lo que sentía un heroinómano cuando entraba a un plan de rehabilitación. Rodando sobre su vientre, cogió la almohada en la cual ella había depositado su hermoso perfume. Aún quedaba un leve atisbo de aroma, aquel natural que era mucho mejor que lo que en su vida podría hacer Chanel o Dior.

Cogiendo nuevamente su móvil, escribió un rápido mensaje a su madre contándole sobre el arribo de las jóvenes, a lo que esta respondió brevemente pero enseguida de vuelta. Pensó en hacer lo mismo con su mejor amigo, pero sabía que Sango debía haberle puesto ya al tanto.

¿Por qué tenía un sentimiento tan negativo ante la situación venidera? La verdad, tenía todo muy claro y veía fácil lo pasos que tenía que dar de ahora en más respecto a la situación de Kagome, pero muy en el fondo una especie de alarma se había encendido en su interior, la cual no causaba estragos mayores, mas, molestaba una barbaridad. Tenía que relajarse, por salud mental debía hacerlo. Su fuerte siempre había sido mantener la cabeza fría ante toda circunstancia, aun cuando las adversidades eran mayores, sin embargo, el escozor que se levantaba en su piel al saber que tenía algo que perder y que ese precio podía ser la joven de los cabellos azabaches, lo ahogaba en un mar de nervios.

Era fin de semana. Kagome se había ido, la reciente llamada se lo confirmaba. Era hora de volver al trabajo. A pura fuerza de voluntad se levantó de la cama, cogió una polera negra del suelo y descalzo se dirigió a la sala. Encendió su portátil y luego fue por un vaso de agua. No esperaba a nadie, aun así el sistema del elevador le hizo saber que alguien quería ascender. Casi en simultáneo un texto llegó a su móvil y comprobando se acercó a la entrada del penthouse para ingresar la clave en el elevador.

 **-¿Eso es agua?, por Dios, ¿cuándo te convertiste en boy scout? –dijo el ojiazul elevando a la altura de su rostro una botella de Lagavulin-. Solo quería corroborar que había alguien más miserable que yo**

 **-Sigo teniendo un rostro mucho más apuesto que el tuyo –dijo Sesshoumaru sentándose frente a su Mac.**

 **-¿Tratando de retomar tu vida a como era antes que Kagome estuviera por aquí? –se acercó al mini bar de su amigo y fue a por dos vasos de whiskey, algo de hielo y volvió hasta la mesa para llenar dos vasos.**

 **-Hay otras realidades además de Kagome.**

 **-Salud por eso Sesshy –poniendo cara de pocos amigos, pero intentando ignorar el terrible apodo con el cuál insistía llamarlo su amigo, elevó su vaso en dirección a él y luego bebió un poco-. Es aburrido sin ellas cerca, ¿no lo crees?**

 **-¿Por qué no llamas a Sango y le gimoteas a ella?**

 **-¿Y parecer desesperado?, jamás.**

 **-Ya veo, la has llamado ya.**

 **-Solo un par de veces… el resto ha sido mensajes por what's app.**

 **-Y se cree que el ser humano está en la cima de la evolución… patético…**

 **-Por lo menos mi situación cambiará dentro de la próxima semana, ¿y la tuya Sessho?... aaah… cierto, tendrás que aguantarte un poco más.**

 **-Sigue por ese camino y verás lo equivocado que puedes estar –Miroku se detuvo y trató de cambiar el tema no queriendo tentar la suerte. Se dejó caer en el sofá de cuero negro y cogió el mando del reproductor de música para que a los pocos segundos se escucharan las pistas del Era Vulgaris.**

 **-Qué tienes entre manos.**

 **-Busco algunos contactos y envío alguno mails.**

 **-¿Sobre la empresa?**

 **-No. Contrataré a un investigador privado, ¿sabes de alguno bueno?**

 **-La verdad… no estoy muy seguro, tendría que hacer algunas llamadas. ¿Estás pensando seguirle la pista a Colbet?**

 **-Desde luego, por eso necesito uno bueno, alguien que no termine muerto al final de la investigación, por ejemplo.**

 **-Hace tiempo escuché un nombre, Higashikata. No sé quién es, pero escuché de un cliente que era bueno en su trabajo, supe que fue él quien aportó los datos claves para dar con el secuestrador del caso Mishimadesu.**

 **-Alguna idea de cómo contactarle.**

 **-Solo mediante alguno de sus clientes –sacó rápidamente su iPhone mientras comenzaba a buscar en su agenda-, es bastante reservado, prácticamente es él quien escoge a sus clientes, no al revés, por lo que contactarle es un tanto complicado –escribió rápidamente un mensaje y comenzó a enviarlo en simultáneo a varios de sus contactos-. Veamos si alguno de mis conocidos sabe algo.**

 **-Debe ser bueno si puede darse ese tipo de lujos, aunque no deja de parecerme un poco engreído…**

 **-Lo tengo –dijo el moreno, bajando un largo trago de Lag-, peeeero… me dicen que debo darle un mail para que se comunique.**

 **-¿No puede simplemente dejar su número para que le llame?**

 **-Nup –dijo escribiendo algo más en su móvil y enviando-, por lo visto es él quien se pone en contacto contigo, ¿quieres que le dé mi mail?**

 **-No, está bien, dale el mío –respondió a regañadientes, mientras también se ocupaba de bajar la bebida de su vaso.**

Pasaron cerca de veinte minutos cuando Sesshoumaru recibió un correo nuevo en su bandeja de entrada. Cuando lo fue a abrir se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal: no se veía el mail del remitente. Abriéndolo se encontró con un mensaje que le ofrecía muy poca información de la que realmente quería. El remitente simplemente se limitaba a presentarse como Higashikata K., dándole a saber que respondía solo a su apellido y que de momento, se comunicarían solo de esta forma, por lo que le instaba a que le explicara, en primer lugar, cómo había sabido de él y en segundo, para qué requería sus servicios. Al final solo le avisaba brevemente que la seguridad en el intercambio de mail era alta y que una vez cerrada la ventana actual, el mismo se eliminaría automáticamente de su bandeja de entrada, a no ser que Higashikata configurara lo contrario.

 **-Vaya… creo que ahora me ha dejado intrigado.**

 **-¿Se ha comunicado contigo? –Miroku se levantó desde donde estaba 'tocando una batería invisible' y, cogiendo su ya vacío vaso, fue a por la botella y luego a ponerse al costado de su amigo.**

 **-Sí… supongo que el tiempo que se ha tomado ha sido para averiguar quién es el remitente y buscar información mía relevante.**

 **-¡Qué manera de desperdiciar tu talento detectivesco Sessh!, ¿qué más te dice? –dijo leyendo por sí mismo el mail que aún su amigo se encontraba analizando.**

 **-Voy a responderle.**

Miroku alabó el sistema de encriptación de datos que manejaba el tal Higashikata y se sentó en el borde de la mesa al lado de su mejor amigo revisando lo que redactaba y aportando su opinión de vez en cuando. Por su parte, Sesshoumaru rozaba con asombrosa rapidez el teclado creando la respuesta, lo que delataba su nerviosismo.

No quería admitirlo… pero ese sujeto le había agradado.

* * *

Kagome volvió con su amiga. Sango aun miraba la cinta deslizarse esperando el último de los equipajes. En cuanto la vio llegar alegre le sonrió.

 **-Qué tal está Sessh.**

 **-Dije que iba al baño.**

 **-Cada quien elige donde hablar por teléfono –Kagome rio y solo movió la cabeza.**

 **-Bien, bien. Aunque su voz se notaba un poco cansada. Ha enviado saludos.**

 **-Gracias –dijo con sinceridad la chica de la coleta mientras le hacía señas sobre el equipaje que se acercaba.**

 **-¿Te parece llegar de sorpresa a casa?**

 **-Mataremos de un enojo a los chicos… hagámoslo.**

Se sonrieron con malicia mientras se ponían en marcha, pero nada más avanzar dos pasos divisaron una figura que se acercaba a ellos corriendo. Lo siguiente que sintieron ambas, fue un par de brazos musculosos rodearles con más fuerza de lo previsto por el cuello, rayando en la asfixia.

 **-¡Sabía que no llamarían! –les dijo con una feroz risa un joven de cabello negro, el cual había crecido considerablemente en poco tiempo- ¡y yo que las eché de menos! –Kagome reía a la par de este mientras soltaba un poco su equipaje para poder rodear al chico.**

 **-Inu… Yasha… tengo que… respirar… -dijo Sango dándole breves palmaditas en el brazo. Este la soltó y alzo del suelo a su hermana, quien le alborotaba los cabellos y abrazaba con ternura.**

 **-¡Yo también te extrañe! –en el momento en que la depositó en el suelo, Kagome le besó la mejilla, recibiendo otro de vuelta. InuYasha giró hacia Sango, la cual trató de detenerlo sin éxito, por lo cual ahora era ella la que estaba en el aire girando.**

 **-Inu… basta… la gente –decía entre risas. No lo podía evitar, era realmente muy dulce.**

 **-Oooh, vamos, admite que estabas deseando que hiciera esto.**

 **-Bobo –Sango le sonrió cuando por fin le dejo en el suelo-, ¡claro que te eché de menos!**

InuYasha les ayudó con la mayor parte del equipaje, su onda grunch era algo que desencajaba un poco con el entorno, pero lo hacía llamativo en el buen sentido al resto de las personas. Mientras avanzaban él les comentaba que había cogido uno de los autos de la casa y, como no sabía a ciencia cierta a qué hora llegarían, había estado desde muy temprano esperando por el vuelo. Ellas se disculparon aludiendo el hecho de que querían llegar de improviso para hacerles una pequeña broma, mientras de paso alababan su increíble bronceado y largo cabello.

 **-Quizá me lo deje crecer un poco más.**

 **-Te favorece.**

 **-Y que lo digas Sango –dijo haciendo alusión a un grupo de jóvenes que al pasar ellos quedaron embobadas viendo a su hermano-, ¿qué tal todo en casa?**

 **-Estupendo, aunque Camulus bajó un poco de peso. Bankotsu dijo que se animó un poco cuando volví, pero ha estado realmente desanimado, excepto cuando… -de pronto se detuvo como si hubiera cometido un error, para luego tararear una canción. Kagome notó el cambio. Tarareaba canciones cuando estaba nervioso.**

 **-Excepto qué… ¿pasa algo? –dijo preocupándose de inmediato. Sango notó la reacción de Kagome y también le interrogó.**

 **-¿Qué ocurre?**

 **-Bueno… es solo que… tenemos que hablar.**

 **-Eso hacemos, no entiendo por qué los rodeos Inu, ¿has estado esperando por nosotras por esto?**

 **-¡Dije que las extrañaba! –contestó a la defensiva el pelinegro poniendo una mueca de enfado-… pero, de cierta forma… tienes razón Sango. ¿Podemos tomar un café o algo, o prefieren que les cuente de camino?**

 **-Vamos fuera, necesito un poco de aire y ese café me caería bastante bien.**

 **-Voy por los cafés, ustedes guarden el equipaje –los chicos iban a responderle a Sango pero esta comenzó a alejarse mientras alzaba una mano de espaldas a ellos-. Lo sé, lo sé: doble moccha para Kagome, Irlandés para Inu…**

Los chicos se sonrieron mutuamente y se alejaron hacía el auto. Una vez guardado todo InuYasha volvió a abrazar por los hombros a Kagome mientras se acercaban a una escalera alejada de la entrada principal al aeropuerto, por donde transitaba mucha menos gente.

 **-¿Cómo está Sesshoumaru? –era una pregunta que le costaba formular con su habitual cortesía, pero Kagome veía cómo se esforzaba realmente por intentar un acercamiento al tema de su hermano.**

 **-Bien, estos días fueron maravillosos. Entre el cumpleaños de Sessho y el evento de la fundación se ha pasado todo muy rápido.**

 **-Las fotos que subió Sango al grupo, las del evento… Dios, me alegro de no haber estado ahí –dijo meneando la cabeza.**

 **-¿Por qué? –preguntó casi ofendida Kagome.**

 **-Hubiera sido muy raro estar en un lugar donde tu hermana se pasea ligera de ropa con todo el mundo mirándola fijamente… incómodo –sentenció imaginándose la situación y poniendo una mueca como si le hubieran dado escalofríos.**

 **-Pensé que eres mucho más abierto de mente, digo, vienes de un lugar donde lo mínimo que debes ver los 356 días del año es a modelos de Victoria Secret's en bikini –resopló la pelinegra, mientras Sango llegaba con el collar porta café.**

 **-¿Alcancé a llegar a la función vespertina de celos? –dijo extendiendo los cafés hacia sus amigos. InuYasha cogió el suyo y aventó a un basurero cercano el porta café. Mientras las chicas probaban el caliente líquido en sus vasos, él sacó un cigarrillo de la cajetilla que guardaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón.**

 **-No, no son celos, o sea, ¡claro que no me ofrecería voluntario a ver las reacciones que producen en los hombres!, pero no me refiero precisamente a eso, es solo… incomodidad… -Sango miró a Kagome, la cual pareció estarle leyendo el pensamiento, finalmente la primera habló.**

 **-Celos –Kagome asintió con la cabeza.**

 **-Que nooooo, cabezas de chorlito –las chicas hicieron como si lo ignoraran y el solo pudo reír-. Como sea, se veían guapísimas, tú casi me cortaste la respiración con ese bikini de cuero –le dijo a Sango medio en broma, haciendo que esta se atragantara un poco con el café-. En serio, me sorprendió esa faceta tuya y esa prenda era totalmente de mi estilo.**

 **-Pues ella fue modelo por bastante tiempo Inu y créeme, bastante cotizada, solo que nunca se lo tomó en serio y lo hacía de forma especial en los eventos de papá.**

 **-¿Solías modelar? –la expresión de InuYasha cambió un poco. Sango le restaba importancia al hecho y trataba de cambiar un poco el tema. Mientras ambos continuaban hablando, Kagome pudo reparar un poco más en la actitud de su hermano. Se mostraba un poco incómodo con el tema de las modelos… decía que el modelaje le 'incomodaba'… espera… su mamá había sido modelo. Kagome no logró entender del todo el trasfondo del asunto, pero si la parte donde alguna especie de recuerdo non grato salía desde su hermano. La verdad, ahora se sentía un poco mal por no haber captado aquello antes. InuYasha no mentía, era incomodidad.**

 **-Bueno, bueno, deja de hacer el loco, qué nos querías contar –instó la pelinegra. InuYasha expulsó lentamente el humo de su cigarrillo. Tomándose más tiempo aún volvió a dar una calada a su pitillo y repetir el primer paso.**

 **-Bueno… tenemos un invitado… -las chicas se miraron nuevamente y luego volvieron con curiosidad los ojos al joven- sé que debería haberles pedido permiso primero, pero tenía que actuar rápido… ese es el tema, todo pasó muy rápido –cuando vio que las chicas parecían algo molestas y volvían a darse más de esas miradas que no sabía descifrar muy bien, se exasperó un poco, tirando la colilla que le había quemado ya los labios, en el depósito correspondiente-. Vamos, lo siento, en serio. Sé que he pasado por sobre ustedes, pero nos iremos hoy mis…**

 **-Inu… ¿de qué hablas?**

 **-¿Por qué deberías salir de tu propia casa? –le dijo extrañadísima su hermana.**

 **-Y pedirnos 'permiso para invitar a alguien'… -concluyó la castaña. Ahora, el joven Frossard se encontraba realmente azorado por la forma de actuar de las chicas. Había previsto cómo actuar ante su enfado, pero no precisamente ante esto.**

InuYasha se esforzaba mucho en el tema de la convivencia. Dos tercios de su vida había estado solo, y no es como si se quejara, de hecho era lo que mejor se le daba. Siempre se había jactado de ser un animal esencialmente libre. Dormía de mañana, comía cuando tenía hambre, se líaba con las mujeres que quería y por regla general, nunca, pero nunca, había tenido que dar algún tipo de explicación respecto de lo que hacía, el dónde estaba o con quien.

Por lo que vivir con más humanos era… sip, algo complejo para él.

 **-Cariño, esto ya lo habíamos hablado con Kagome. Tú estás en casa porque quieres y no eres una visita. La mansión es tu casa y puedes hacer y deshacer en ella cuanto quieras… ahora somos familia, ¿recuerdas? –para ese entonces Sango se había acercado a su lado y había entrelazado uno de sus brazos en el de él. InuYasha la miraba casi como si fuese la primera vez que la viera. No sabía qué decir, siempre había sido un vagabundo, yendo de un lugar a otro, atesorando y disfrutando al cien por ciento esos momentos, sin arrepentimiento. Por eso la cercanía con estás increíbles personas, el cariño inmenso que le entregaban y la diaria convivencia con ellos, le abrumaba pero no de una forma negativa.**

 **-Lo siento… demonios, ahora parezco un idiota.**

 **-Pero eres nuestro idiota, ya sabes, todo grupo necesita a su Tontín –le bromeo Kagome mientras rozaba el muslo de él con la punta de su pie.**

 **-Bueno, aclarado eso… digamos que ahora viene lo realmente complejo.**

 **-Claro, tu nunca te andas con nimiedades… -mientras Kagome seguía molestándole, Sango volvió al lado de esta para poder verle de frente. InuYasha sacó otro cigarrillo.**

 **-Verán… cuando por primera vez me encaminé rumbo a España para conocer Ibiza, me topé a lo largo del viaje a un sujeto que me cayó bastante bien. Él era entre tres a cinco años mayor que yo, que en ese entonces rondaba los 17. Llevaba días recorriendo el lugar algo decepcionado por todo ese ambiente electro, cuando una noche llegué hasta la playa y me lo topé una vez más; ahí comenzamos a charlar largo y tendido. Cuando le dije que residía en Sídney, grata fue su sorpresa, ya que el igual era de allí. Pasó el tiempo, nos separamos esa vez, pero nos reencontramos nuevamente, esta vez en Oceanía y la verdad, nos hicimos muy buenos amigos. Su nombre es Kyrian Metaxas, pero siempre lo llamábamos Foxie, porque tenía el cabello de un color similar al de los zorros. Entre el ir y venir de siempre, pasó el tiempo y Kyrian conoció a una mujer de la cual se enamoró y tuvo un hijo. Lamentablemente las cosas no fueron muy bien, Helena tuvo un accidente y falleció poco después de haber dado a luz. Kyrian estaba devastado y por algún tiempo viví pendiente de él, ya que tenía un niño pequeño y no se estaba ocupando muy bien de él. Entre todos los que somos sus amigos le ayudamos y poco a poco fue saliendo adelante y puedo dar fe que su hijo le cambió en muchos sentidos la vida, pero para bien. Con el tiempo me pidió que apadrinara a su pequeño… nada de formalismos ni ceremonias de ningún tipo, pero es algo que me tomé muy en serio. A penas llegué a Sídney los busqué para saber de ellos y… bueno… Kyrian no está bien. La verdad fue un shock enorme verlo como estaba. Me dijo que le detectaron cáncer de estómago, que tenía metástasis y que… -la voz de InuYasha se volvió un poco más ronca- que no le quedaban más que unos meses de vida. No le había contado nada al pequeño, nuevamente nuestros amigos le habían estado ayudando con él, ya que comenzó un tratamiento, por lo que no tiene las fuerzas para velar por la vida de su propio hijo. Conversamos mucho al respecto de qué depararía el futuro para ambos y me pidió… me pidió que me hiciera cargo de su muchacho. Obviamente no me sentí para nada seguro respecto a lo que me planteó, pero… estaba desesperado. Le dije que si algo llegaba a pasar me haría cargo de él. No sé por qué lo hice, creo que me apresuré demasiado, pero cuando estaba con el pequeño simplemente no podía pensar en él solo por el mundo. Los niños deberían tener a sus padres y ese pequeño ya ha perdido a su madre. Poco antes de venir, Kyrian cayó enfermo. Cuando lo fui a ver estaba escupiendo sangre y casi no podía respirar. Me hice cargo unos días de mi ahijado, hasta que Kyrian me pidió que lo llevara a la clínica y conversó a solas con él. Para cuando salió de la habitación, sentí como si ese niño hubiera crecido diez años. Evitó mi mirada en todo momento y no prestó atención cuando traté de hablarle. Kyrian me pidió que entrara, por lo que dejé con una enfermera a su hijo. Cuando hablamos, estaba un poco ido, pasaba de un tema a otro y yo solo trataba de hacer que no se esforzara de más. Me dijo que le había contado todo al pequeño, que era la última vez que se verían y que quería que me lo llevara lejos. Yo le dije que no podría hacer eso, que se estaba adelantando mucho en el tiempo, que las cosas aún no llegaban a su final… pero a medida que continuaba dándole explicaciones, menos creíbles se escuchaban. Quizá tuve miedo de seguir insistiendo en el momento, pero… en el fondo, entiendo completamente su punto de vista. Creo que pensamos similar. Me pidió que me marchara con su hijo, ya había dejado todos sus asuntos en orden, cogí todos los documentos de mi protegido y le conté sobre dónde vivía, las personas… pero el parecía ya estar listo para todo aquello. Ayer por la noche, mucho después de nuestro último contacto, me avisaron del deceso de Kyrian. Él me dijo que era hijo único y que sus padres habían muerto hace mucho tiempo. Eran una familia acomodada, pero siempre vivió modestamente, casi sin lujos ni nada. Dejó todo eso para su hijo, obviamente. Mis amigos me dijeron que lo cremarían y harían una ceremonia de despedida en la playa y que, aunque no fue una muerte placentera, todo fue muy rápido.**

 **-Dios mío… InuYasha… -Sango se tapaba un poco los labios con sus finos dedos.**

 **-Ay cielo –Kagome lo abrazó, sentía que las lágrimas bailaban tras sus párpados-. Lo siento mucho.**

 **-Gracias, pero la verdad es Shippo quien me preocupa.**

 **-Shippo… -dijo Sango memorizando el nombre- su pequeño… pero, ¿por qué no están tomando un avión a Sídney?**

 **-Porque ya se despidieron… no tuve el valor para decirle hoy por la mañana sobre su padre a Shippo, pero Kyrian me pidió, me hizo jurarle que esa sería la última vez que Shippo le vería. Quería dejarle un mejor recuerdo y ya con lo rápido que avanzó su enfermedad y lo de la clínica, sentía que había fracasado en ese sentido.**

 **-Pero ¿qué es lo mejor en estos casos? –preguntó Kagome-, ¿qué edad tiene Shippo?**

 **-Cuatro años… -las chicas abrieron mucho los ojos- esto le está arrebatando parte importante de su infancia.**

 **-Entonces, él está en casa.**

 **-Sí.**

 **-¿Y sabía que hoy llegábamos? –preguntó Sango.**

 **-Sí, se lo comenté hace varios días. Está un poco nervioso. Le he dicho que no tiene de qué preocuparse, que son personas muy simpáticas, en casa todos están encantados con él e incluso ha hecho muy buenas migas con Kohaku, quien ha quedado hoy a su cargo.**

 **-Entonces vamos –apresuró Sango-, tengo muchas ganas de conocerlo.**

 **-Yo también.**

 **-Chicas… creo que no han entendido muy bien todo esto… asumiré la custodia de Shippo. Es más que una promesa a un amigo. Quiero que sepan que agradezco mucho lo que están haciendo, pero no nos quedaremos…**

 **-¿Qué estás diciendo InuYasha? –dijo realmente enfadada Kagome-, por supuesto que te quedarás con nosotros, ¿dónde se supone que irás?, ahora tienes que hacerte cargo de un pequeño.**

 **-Y aunque no estoy preparado lo haré –respondió firme el joven-. Velaré por su bienestar, buscaré un trabajo y algún lugar para…**

 **-Por favor InuYasha, ¿qué estás diciendo?, la mayoría de los que estamos en esa casa hemos perdido a nuestros padres. Sabemos lo que eso significa y esto, personalmente me toca muy de cerca –Kagome asintió con la cabeza-. Creo que debemos conversar con más calma y en un mejor lugar todo esto, es un asunto delicado, pero si ese niño se queda en casa, créeme, tendrá una gran familia, porque eso es lo que somos.**

 **-Una familia –sentenció Kagome-, las circunstancias que nos llevó a unirnos es un gran misterio, pero por algo nos conocimos de esta forma InuYasha. Las cosas se han ido dando de una manera rápida y algo extraña, pero nos tenemos los unos a los otros –Kagome miró a Sango-, Kohaku y Sango son mis hermanos, tanto como pueden serlo tú… e incluso Sesshoumaru. La soledad nos unió de forma trágica a todos, en diferentes momentos, pero nos hizo crear lazos fuertes. No me gustaría que rompieras esa unión entre nosotros. Si bien tú tienes la última palabra respecto a lo que quieres hacer de tu vida y la del pequeño Shippo, no dudes en que el lugar en el que estás es donde 'tienes' que estar, y por derecho propio.**

InuYasha golpeo una de sus botas con la otra. Su mirada estaba perdida en el suelo, sus ojos estaban enrojeciendo. Una suave brisa revolvió sus cabellos, haciéndolo ver más joven de lo que era. Escondió sus manos en los bolsillos de su cazadora y negó con la cabeza.

 **-No sé… qué debo hacer… no lo sé… -Kagome se acercó justo en el momento en que por sus pestañas se colgaron un par de lágrimas. Rápidamente escondió su rostro en el cabello de su hermana. La quería. La quería muchísimo. Y a Sango… Dios, ellas eran lo que siempre había anhelado en las mujeres.**

Y eran su familia.

Después de mucho tiempo, cuando había dejado de buscarlo, de sentir que lo necesitaba, de olvidarse del tema… había encontrado una familia. No. Ellas le habían encontrado a él. Lo habían acogido como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, como si se conocieran de toda la vida y le habían brindado un lugar al cual sentía con cariño que quería volver… hasta que terminó quedándose.

Sango se acercó y rodeó a ambos. Besó la cabeza de Kagome y la mejilla libre de InuYasha. Era fantástico sentir que se fundía en los brazos de dos personas en las cuales podía confiar su vida. El cariño que le transmitían le hizo sentir un agradable calor en el estómago, lo que fue relajando el resto de sus músculos. Rápidamente secó las lágrimas que lograron escaparse de sus ojos, apartando con algo de torpeza a las chicas, quienes solo le brindaron cálidas sonrisas.

 **-Ustedes son las mujeres más increíbles de la tierra –dijo tratando de desviar la mirada a otro lado-. No tengo palabras para expresar lo que siento en este momento hacia ustedes, solo sé que las quiero y que haría cualquier cosa por ustedes.**

 **-¿Ves?, así habla la familia –le respondió Sango.**

 **-Vamos a casa. Me hubiera gustado saber antes para traerle un presente a Shippo. Me muero de ganas de ver a todos.**

 **-Sí, vamos. Ya quiero presentarles a Shippo –esta vez, InuYasha pudo sonreír abiertamente.**

Subiendo al asiento del piloto, el joven se encaminó de vuelta a casa. En el trayecto pudo responderles varias preguntas con respecto a Shippo a Sango y Kagome. Sentía miedo ante todo lo que vendría más adelante, pero sabía que podría sortear todas las dificultades junto a Shippo gracias a estas maravillosas personas que vivían con él y que le daban sentido a la palabra hogar.

El viaje fue un poco largo, el tráfico a esa hora aumentaba, ya serían cerca de las ocho de la tarde. Cuando aparcaron frente a la casa para bajar el equipaje, comenzaron a salir las personas para saludar y ayudar a los recién llegados. Bankotsu y su hermano ayudaron a cargar los bultos, mientras Cinna, Pippin y Rafaella trataban de contener a Camulus.

El perro corrió esquivando con deliberada agilidad a todos los obstáculos y si bien sabía que no debía saltarle encima a Kagome, frenó justo unos centímetros frente a ella, esperando la aprobación de la misma la cual no demoró en venir mientras se arrodillaba con los brazos extendidos hacia él.

 **-¡Cam!, bebé, ¿quién me ha echado de menos? –su fiel amigo gimió de placer ante su contacto, como respondiéndole. En acto de total sumisión, se tiró sobre su lomo mientras estiraba su cabeza hacia las piernas de Kagome-. Cosa más linda no he visto yo en mi vida, beso a la mamá… -Camulus se levantó rápidamente y lamió el mentón de la chica.**

 **-Camulus, ¿y yo qué? –le dijo en tono de reproche Sango, quien ya había saludado al resto. Cuando se acercó a su amiga y el blanco Samoyedo, notó que su hermano se acercaba con un niño en brazos. InuYasha, que ya volvía del estacionamiento, aceleró el paso llegando junto al joven hermano de Sango. Le hizo unas cuantas caras al pequeño para luego extender los brazos en dirección a él a lo que Shippo de inmediato accedió, pasando de brazos de Kohaku a InuYasha.**

 **-Chicas, este es Shippo… Shippo, ellas son Sango y Kagome, de quienes tanto te hablé… -el pequeño las miró con timidez, luego a Inu quien le sonrió como animándolo. Tras esa breve aprobación por parte del muchacho movió una de sus manitos hacia las aludidas, para luego medio esconder el rostro en el cuello de su padrino-. Te dije que eran muy guapas… ¿no les darás un beso de bienvenida?**

Sango fue la primera en acercarse, mientras Kagome era estrechada por los brazos de Kohaku. El pequeño tenía una gran melena de un castaño cobrizo. De primera dudó si era niño o niña, ya que poseía una belleza andrógina propia de su edad. Se llevó uno de sus puños a la boca, mientras sus grandes ojos verdes detallaban el rostro de la joven. No queriendo incomodarlo, Sango se quedó a poca distancia de ellos y acarició suavemente pero con seguridad su lindo cabello.

 **-Hola Shippo, soy Sango Wetzel, hermana de Kohaku. Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, eres muy lindo… -le sonrió con ternura y normalidad, a lo que el niño de a poco fue esbozando una linda sonrisa que hacía que sus traviesas pecas se vieran adorables.**

 **-Hola… -logró responder escuetamente, sin embargo, InuYasha lo agitó en su regazo un par de veces en forma de aprobación.**

 **-Yo soy Kagome Frossard, hermana de Inu. También estoy encantadísima de conocerte –Kagome se acercó un poco más al niño, pero esto pareció sentirse igual de cómodo que con Sango, por lo cual también solo la quedó mirando con esos ojos del color de las hojas en verano-. ¿Te han tratado bien por aquí? –Shippo asintió con su cabecita-, aaah eso está muy bien y ¿te ha gustado la casa? –volvió a asentir.**

 **-Vamos, ¿no les vas a decir nada? –Inu lo animaba a que le respondiera con palabras a las chicas-, pensé que te gustarían mucho –Shippo lo miró a los ojos, a lo cual Inu le sonrió-, ¿ni siquiera les dirás lo lindas que son? –por unos momentos todos le quedaron viendo. Shippo se quedó callado mirando hacia ningún punto en específico y cuando todos hablaban de comenzar a entrar a la casa entre risas y bromas, se incorporó un poco más derecho entre los brazos de InuYasha.**

 **-Gracias por dejar que me quede con ustedes.**

Y en ese momento, todos cayeron rendidos a los pies del pequeño niño.

Mientras llevaban el equipaje a sus dormitorios, el personal de Cinna comenzó a poner la mesa para que todos pudieran comer. Gracias al cielo InuYasha se había mantenido fuera de la cocina y todo había quedado en manos del hombre. Ahora que estaban de vuelta, Camulus parecía tener renovadas energías para ir de un lado a otro y jugar con Shippo, a quien le encantaba el gran perro blanco. Kohaku ayudaba a Sango a dejar las cosas en su cuarto mientras InuYasha hacía lo mismo con Kagome.

 **-Haz logrado sorprender a tus profesores ¿eh?, no me extraña para nada Kohaku, eres brillante.**

 **-La verdad, solo es esfuerzo. La facultad de derecho posee estudiantes muy competitivos, quizá los más competitivos de toda la universidad. Si no me dedicara cien por ciento a ello, las cosas serían diferentes.**

 **-Qué modesto eres…**

 **-Bueno… InuTaisho me enseñó muchas cosas y he recibido un gran apoyo por parte de Kouga también. Creo que tengo ventajas que el resto no, pero aún con todo, estoy muy feliz de lo que he logrado. Si sigo así, podré ser un buen elemento aquí en Nápoles, para la compañía.**

 **-¿Quieres quedarte con nosotros? –la mirada de Sango brillaba de orgullo.**

 **-¿Dónde más podría ir? –dijo sonriendo el joven.**

 **-Con el currículum que estás forjando, a cualquier parte. Irasue y Sesshoumaru han planteado, incluso, que podrías hacer una pasantía en Japón, si así lo quisieras. Podrías ir a cualquier parte hermanito.**

 **-Vaya… -dijo sorprendido- eso sería… fabuloso. ¿Crees realmente que podría hacerlo?**

 **-¡Por supuesto!, ya podrás habar con Miroku para que te cuente un poco cómo es el trabajo en Taisho Corp.**

 **-Miroku… -el tono de Kohaku era algo dubitativo, Sango se percató de la extraña expresión de su voz- Se han vuelto bastante cercanos.**

 **-Algo así, es una gran persona.**

 **-Mmmm… no sé. Me he enterado de algunas cosas sobre él. Parece que tiene una fijación por las modelos.**

 **-Al decir parece es como si lo pusieras en duda –de mofó su hermana-. Es todo un Don Juan.**

 **-Y… aun así están… ¿saliendo? –Sango se dio media vuelta para ver a su hermano. Estaba mucho más alto, su cuerpo era delgado y atlético… ya se había transformado en un adulto.**

 **-¿Hay algo malo con eso?**

 **-No. Claro que no –recostado en uno de los muebles del dormitorio de Sango, jugueteo con unos cuantos frascos de perfumes y cremas que habían encima de este, como queriendo evitar más del tema.**

 **-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? –Kohaku se tomó su tiempo para ordenar en fila los objetos comprobando a su paso que las tapas de los mismos estuvieran bien cerrados.**

 **-No pensé que alguien así… pudiera ser tu tipo.**

 **-Kohaku, sé que debes haber leído y escuchado muchas cosas sobre él, en su mayoría ciertas, pero créeme, Miroku no es la persona que todos piensan que es. Cuando compartas con él verás que es bastante agradable.**

 **-Parecía un buen sujeto cuando estuvo aquí… -comentó distraídamente. Pero claro, Kohaku nunca hablaba mal de las personas.**

Sango se acercó hasta su hermano. Plantándose frente a él le dedicó una tierna mirada que terminó coronada por una sonrisa. Kohaku no pudo más que responder de la misma manera. Cuando ella se aproximó para rodearlo con sus brazos, notó que ya no necesitaba inclinarse, de hecho, ahora ya debía mirar hacia arriba.

 **-Sí que has crecido.**

 **-Es lo que suelen hacer los niños –dijo restándole importancia a la observación de su hermana.**

 **-Pero por dentro sigues siendo el mismo –Sango se recostó en el pecho de su hermano y este acarició su espalda-, tu corazón sigue siendo el de un niño.**

 **-No digas ese tipo de cosas, sabes que me incomodan.**

 **-Kohaku –de pronto sus ojos se trabaron-, no puedo asegurarte que las cosas vayan bien, pero sí que me cuidaré. Es solo que con Miroku no es necesario hacerlo, es un hombre en el cual se puede fiar. No te preocupes, ¿sí?**

 **-Lo sé. Eres una chica inteligente, es solo que a veces no puedo evitar preocuparme, aunque sé que no debo. Además, confío en ti, eso es suficiente.**

Sango se puso de puntitas y besó la nariz de su hermano pequeño, el cual sonrió exactamente de la misma forma que cuando era un bebé. Las lindas pecas de su rostro se alzaron gracias a esa tierna sonrisa y pronto salieron del cuarto para encaminarse al de Kagome. Cuando iban llegando, los Frossard salieron del cuarto tarareando una canción, mientras Shippo se adelantaba y perseguía a Camulus. InuYasha le gritó que no corriera por las escaleras, pero el pequeño no continuó en dirección a ellas y torció hacia la habitación donde dormía. InuYasha se quedó unos minutos esperando a que el niño volviera, cuando demoró más de la cuenta les dijo al resto que se adelantaran y se alejó tras los pasos de su protegido.

Aun cuando tenían bastante hambre, los tres chicos restantes decidieron ir tras él. La puerta del dormitorio estaba a medio abrir, por lo que pudieron apreciar a Inu de rodillas, apoyando su cuerpo en la cama mientras Shippo le mostraba unas especies de artesanías. El más grande asentía con la cabeza mientras miraba una y otra hasta que se percató de los demás en la entrada.

 **-Mira, ¿qué tal si les preguntas directamente a ellas?**

 **-¿Preguntarnos qué? –Kagome ingresó seguida de Sango y Kohaku. Shippo pareció un poco avergonzado, pero al momento en que llegaron junto a la cama extendió hacia Kagome una pulserita trenzada en cordones de cuero con una serie de cuentas de diferentes formas-. ¿Para mí?**

 **-Sí –contestó el pequeño.**

 **-Es muy linda, ¿te puedo dar un beso? –el pequeño sonrió y extendió su cuerpo hacia Kagome quien lo levantó en brazos y cubrió su mejilla con el mejor agradecimiento que el niño pudo tener. Mientras reposaba su cabecita sobre uno de sus hombros, miró a Sango y extendió una pulsera similar a ella.**

 **-Awww, yo también quiero un abrazo por esto –rápidamente el pequeño fue intercambiado de brazos y, al parecer, ya sentía muy a gusto con las dos chicas-. Gracias cielo, ayúdame a ponerla.**

Mientras lo hacía, comenzaron a bajar al primer piso. De a poco Shippo comenzó a entablar conversación con todos. Su voz era cantarina y aguda. En cuanto vio la coleta de Sango le pareció muy bonita, a lo que esta le ofreció cogerle el cabello de forma similar, ya que lo tenía bastante largo como para hacerlo. Su cabello era frondoso y quedaba atado de una forma muy particular. Para cuando se sentaron a la mesa todos reían y hacían bromas.

Si bien Shippo tenía su lugar en la mesa, Kagome insistió en cargarlo y ayudarle a comer. No se había percatado hasta ese momento lo mucho que parecían gustarle los niños, lo divertidos que eran y el calor y aroma especial que tenían. InuYasha, quien se encontraba sentado a su lado, de vez en cuando le daba un poco de comida a Shippo. Kagome no pudo evitar pensar que sería un buen padre ya que se le daba bastante bien compartir con el pequeño. En esta nueva faceta se veía mucho más guapo, su sonrisa era mucho más infantil y sus oscuros ojos parecían suaves pozos de café negro.

Una vez hubieron terminado, se sentaron en el salón, donde los chicos habían instalado una PS4. Como Shippo estaba presente pusieron un juego de Lego Aventura, donde Kohaku fue el primero en hacerle compañía. Sango se sentó mientras bebía un café y miraba como su hermano le enseñaba lo que debía hacer al pequeño. Un poco más atrás, los dos Frossard compartían unas trufas hasta que Kagome le habló por lo bajo a su hermano.

 **-Entonces… ¿le dirás lo de su padre? –Inu miró de reojo hacia donde se encontraba Shippo.**

 **-Pensaba hacerlo mañana…**

 **-Sé que no es algo fácil y yo tampoco tengo idea de cómo debe hacerse… pero debe saberlo, más temprano que tarde.**

 **-Lo sé. ¿Crees que debo hacerlo a solas?**

 **-No lo sé… pero si nos quieres ahí sabes que te apoyaremos.**

 **-He tratado de conversar sobre Kyrian con él estos días, pero cada vez que comienzo a hacer algún tipo de mención, sale corriendo disparado diciendo que debemos jugar a las escondidas y que a mí me toca contar. Está evitando que le hable de su padre… pero lo he dejado hacerlo.**

 **-Es bastante inteligente. ¿Duerme bien por las noches?**

 **-Sí, por lo general lo acuesto temprano –miró la hora en su celular-, esto es solo una excepción. Duerme durante toda la noche, lo sé porque me doy varias vueltas por su cuarto. Lo malo es que despierta realmente temprano y yo no soy del tipo madrugador precisamente.**

 **-Hablando de eso, estoy bastante cansada –Kagome estiró sus brazos mientras daba un pequeño bostezo. InuYasha la atrajo a su cuerpo y la meció contra su pecho-. Desempacaré mañana. Creo que me retiraré –alzando la voz hacia los demás Kagome hizo acto de retirada-. ¡Buenas noches!**

 **-Una menos. Bien hecho Inu, pronto podremos monopolizar por completo la play.**

 **-Quizás ustedes, pero yo estoy mirando a una cosita pequeñita que ya tiene que ir a dormir también –Shippo miró hacia Sango haciendo un puchero-. Vamos, mañana podrás jugar un poco más y mientras antes despiertes, más cosas podremos hacer –extendiendo la mano hacia el pequeño, este se levantó y comenzó a agitar la manita libre en dirección a Kohaku.**

 **-Pon Mortal Kombat mientras vuelvo –le dijo Inu al chico que se quedó solo frente a la gran TV cambiando de juego.**

 **-¿Cuándo podré jugar yo ese? –Shippo ahora iba de la mano de las dos jovencitas.**

 **-Tendrás que esperar un poco más de tiempo, pero no te preocupes, no es tan divertido como el de Lego –le dijo InuYasha tratando de convencerlo con caras graciosas.**

Los cuatro se encaminaron nuevamente al dormitorio de Shippo. Mientras Inu verificaba que cepillara sus dientes, Kagome buscó la pijama del niño y Sango comenzó a apartar las almohadas de más junto a las mantas para que el niño entrara. Al cabo de unos minutos, InuYasha hizo que las chicas se taparon los ojos para que no vean cómo se cambiaba de ropa Shippo, el cual rápidamente se puso su pantalón de pijama, mientras buscaba la polera. Cuando Kagome se dio cuenta que algo le demoraba, bajó las manos y Shippo se sonrojó un poco, pero no hizo ningún intento por cubrirse.

 **-¡Ahora Shippo, como te enseñé! –Sango bajó también sus manos y en ese preciso momento el pequeño infló su pecho y flectó sus bracitos tratando de tensar sus bíceps.**

Las chicas rieron y llenaron de halagos al pequeñín. Una vez cubierto de besos, comenzaron a salir mientras InuYasha se demoraba un poco más sentado en la cama junto al niño.

 **-Descansa, ¿sí? Cualquier cosa ya sabes dónde está mi cuarto y el de los demás –el chico se levantó para salir del cuarto.**

 **-Inu.**

 **-Shippo –dijo volviéndose hacia él.**

 **-… Buenas noches.**

 **-Buenas noches pequeño –dijo apagando la luz principal para que solo quedara encendida la del velador junto a la cama.**

Mientras se despedían y cada una de las chicas iba a su dormitorio e InuYasha a reunirse con Kohaku, Kagome comenzó a hacer lo que se le daba mejor esos días: pensar en Sesshoumaru. Vio la hora en su reloj mientras se lo quitaba. Pasadas las nueve y media de la noche. Sesshoumaru probablemente ya estaba levantándose.

Mientras terminaba de asearse, peinarse y ponerse una cómoda camisa de dormir, pensó en dejarle un mensaje. No. Estaba siendo muy insistente, dejaría que amaneciera para hacerlo. Sin embargo, mientras se recostaba en su cama no pudo evitar comenzar a ver las fotos que tenía de él en su móvil. Una a una iba echándole un poco más de menos, no pudo evitar sonreír en aquellas que había logrado hacerse junto a él. De pronto llegó a la carpeta donde tenía las fotos que había escaneado en casa de Irasue. Cuando apareció la de un sonriente bebé con hoyuelos no pudo evitar pensar en Shippo y lo mucho que le había gustado el pequeño… ¿cómo sería tener uno de esos con Sesshoumaru? Instintivamente tocó su vientre. Recordó el problema con sus anticonceptivos y el hecho que su periodo se había retrasado. Por un momento sintió un poco de pena. Debía cuidarse, no podía simplemente embarazarse de su medio hermano, pero eso simplemente la hacía sentir más triste de lo que pensaba.

Decidió dejar a un lado su móvil y tratar de dormir, la verdad estaba agotada, pero dormir en casa no se sentía tan bien como recordaba, no después de haber podido acurrucarse junto al increíble cuerpo de Sesshoumaru y despertar sobre su pecho o con él rodeando su cintura. Frustrada ante el camino que tomaron sus pensamientos, se puso sobre su vientre abrazando la almohada y tratando de conciliar el sueño. En eso, vio como desde la puerta de filtraba un halo de luz y una pequeña figura se asomaba por entre ella. Kagome esperó unos segundos, pero cuando notó que el niño no se movía de donde estaba se incorporó un poco sobre sus brazos.

 **-¿Shippo?, ¿está todo bien? –el pequeño pareció dudar un poco.**

 **-¿Puedo entrar?**

 **-Puedes, claro –Kagome dio palmaditas en su amplio colchón haciéndole un lugar al pequeño, que se trepó graciosamente sobre la cama.**

 **-¿Podría… dormir aquí esta noche?**

 **-Claro que sí Shippo –contestó sonriendo la pelinegra.**

Acomodando su cuerpo al del niño, pasó un brazo sobre su costado, atrayéndolo en un cálido abrazo mientras este acomodaba su nuca en el pecho de Kagome. No estaba nada mal y sintiéndose agradecida por la buena idea del niño, pudo por fin conciliar el sueño, en el cual se reencontraba nuevamente con esos lánguidos ojos ambarinos que la miraban amorosamente.

* * *

La mitad de semana había logrado pasar rápido. Sesshoumaru sintió que todo el ejercicio que llevaba haciendo esos días había logrado revitalizarlo después de la partida de Kagome. Ya se encontraban en la sala de videoconferencia junto a Miroku y el resto de ejecutivos. La situación era favorable, los papeles se encontraban en regla gracias al excelente trabajo de su amigo y demás personal, por lo que exudaba seguridad en ese momento.

Pero su estado de ánimo no podía compararse al del joven abogado. Había preparado muy bien todas sus cosas y mañana volaría rumbo a Nápoles para dar inicio al plan que habían trazado junto a su madre. Él si estaba radiante, como de costumbre sus bromas fluían, pero esta vez con mayor ligereza. Era todo sonrisas y no podía negar que eso, por lo menos, ayudaba a alentar al resto de los asistentes en sala.

Pronto todos tomaron sus lugares y se dio inicio a las presentaciones. Totosai fue el encargado de dirigir la charla desde la sala mientras una mujer, quizá de la edad de su madre, hacía lo propio desde el otro lado. Se expusieron los temas y uno a uno, de forma breve y clara fueron aportando los datos que habían trabajado, siendo Sesshoumaru el último en hablar. Como siempre, fue lacónico y formal al expresar sus ideas. Notaba como desde la pantalla el equipo europeo le miraba con aprobación y compartían de vez en cuando susurros entre ellos. Tras un breve receso, en el cual se detuvo la transmisión para poder reorganizar ideas y aclarar el cierre del asunto, Sesshoumaru no puedo evitar pensar en que este sería un gran logro. Porque era seguro que los franceses cerrarían el acuerdo. Tenía un gran sentimiento de suficiencia por lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba seguro que había sorprendido a los otros ejecutivos con su capacidad de liderazgo y la propuesta en sí, teniendo en cuenta que era mucho más joven que cualquiera de los que se encontraban proyectados al otro lado de la amplia pantalla led.

Cuando retomaron, la mujer que se había presentado como Nanette, se dirigió directamente a él.

 **-La verdad señor Frossard, hemos quedado más que satisfechos y sorprendidos con lo expuesto en esta conferencia. Creemos que será favorables para ambas partes firmar este acuerdo. Nos gustaría poder programar una visita, ya sea aquí en Francia o bien en Japón para así poder afinar ciertos detalles, pero por lo demás, mi enhorabuena por el proyecto presentado. Hablo por todos cuando digo que es un gusto ser, desde este momento, socios de una de las empresas más reconocidas del orbe asiático.**

 **-Es un honor para nosotros recibir esas palabras y contar de ahora en adelante con su apoyo. Nuestro equipo ha desempeñado un muy buen trabajo y eso se refleja prósperamente en los frutos que estamos obteniendo en estos momentos. Para nosotros también es un referente el trabajo de vuestro staff, así que espero que pronto podamos concretar dicho encuentro y desarrollar la idea.**

 **-Sin duda, usted tiene un futuro prometedor. Muchas gracias por el tiempo y nos vemos pronto.**

Todos asintieron cordialmente con la cabeza mientras la conexión se terminó. En ese momento todos se levantaron de sus asientos y comenzaron a estrecharse las manos y darse palmadas en la espalda.

Lo habían logrado.

Esto solo lo alentaba a más. No había nada que no pudiera conseguir y a medida que comenzaban a salir de la sala, todos pasaron ante él para felicitarlo personalmente. Cuando por fin pudieron entrar a su oficina con Miroku, este se fue directo al estante donde tenía botellas de licor.

 **-Sabía que todo iría bien, solo que no pensé que iría 'así' de bien –le tendía una copa de cuello alargado a su mejor amigo-, por el éxito amigo.**

 **-Por el futuro –replicó el joven de cabellos dorados. Ambos bajaron con rapidez sus copas con rapidez. Guardaron silencio unos minutos y luego se miraron.**

 **-Whiskey –le dijo su amigo adivinando el pensamiento-. En todo caso, ¿por qué tienes Champagne?, que sigue, ¿zumo de uva?**

 **-Es una botella bastante cara.**

 **-¿Y dónde la probaste por primera vez?, ¿Cuándo te estabas comprando ropa en Victoria Secret's?**

 **-La compré cuando vinieron Sango y Kagome, era para ellas, pero ese día no hubo nada que celebrar –dijo perdiendo un poco de buen humor le albino.**

 **-Hablando de chicas, Lin me cubrirá por unos días. La verdad la llamé más para que supervisara el trabajo de Takuma. No debería tener problema alguno, ya dejé todo en orden por un buen, buen tiempo.**

 **-Te estas ganando el dinero muy bien amigo.**

 **-Y que lo digas, soy candidato a un aumento ¿Te has comunicado con Higashikata nuevamente?, ¿o debería preguntar si él se ha comunicado contigo?.**

 **-De hecho nos reuniremos al final de la semana.**

 **-¡Vaya!, eso sí es un avance.**

 **-El verdadero avance es saber que ya ha recopilado bastante información de Colbet y en un tiempo record.**

 **-¿Te ha dicho algo ya? –Miroku se puso serio esta vez.**

 **-Solo eso. Creo que ese es el verdadero motivo por el cual quiere que nos reunamos en persona –el chico de la coleta dudó unos segundos mientras miraba el contenido de su ahora vaso de whiskey.**

 **-¿Crees que estamos haciendo bien al investigarlo?**

 **-¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

 **-¿Qué pasa si se nos escapa de las manos la información que obtengamos?, ¿qué pasa si lo descubre?, ¿qué pasa si… qué pasa si descubrimos algo realmente malo?**

 **-Puedes hacerte a un lado cuando quieras Miroku, eres un bastardo inteligente. Si en determinado momento te sientes en peligro, espero que sepas hacerte a un lado.**

 **-En cambio tú irás hasta el final, ¿no?**

 **-Estoy en esto hasta el final Miroku. Es Kagome lo que realmente me preocupa.**

 **-Como sea, solo eran preguntas. Iremos hasta el final.**

 **-Sin embargo, lo que te acabo de decir es en serio. Tampoco no iré de temerario por la vida, así que espero que no te vayas a creer alguna especie de héroe ni nada por el estilo.**

 **-¿Y dejarte toda la gloria a ti?, jamás.**

 **-Idiota –susurró Sesshoumaru, mas, realmente le satisfacía saber que su mejor amigo sería (como siempre) su fuente de apoyo.**

 **-Hora de irme. Mantenme informado de todo, a media mañana sale mí vuelo. Te avisaré cuando tenga avances concretos, así que no me estés tratando como tu jodida novia todo el tiempo porque no responderé tus mensajes.**

 **-Claro, ahora te comportas como gamberro, pero antes no te podía quitar de encima de mí –su amigo se dirigió hasta la puerta enseñándole el dedo medio a su paso.**

 **-Cuídate canalla.**

 **-Miroku –el aludido volteó- gracias… pero sigues sin ser mi tipo.**

 **-Repítetelo hasta que te lo creas dulzura.**

Y con eso salió de la oficina.

* * *

 _ **Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero recién he podido sentarme un rato a redactar un poco. Espero que no se aburran mucho ya que reconozco que este capítulo va un poco 'lento' de acción, pero todo a su tiempo.**_

 _ **Gracias por todos sus lindos comentarios, cada vez que entro aprovecho de releerlos. Son amor 3**_

 _ **Lo dice,**_

 _ **Jú la Deppravada.-**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Sesshoumaru estaba, literalmente, devorando su boca. La forma en como su lengua exploraba los rincones de la misma, la encendía cada vez más. Hace solo unos minutos, esa misma experta lengua había pasado de lamer sus pechos a su zona más íntima.

Le encantaba.

Pero no era solo el hecho de como combinaba su lengua, labios y dedos ahí abajo para darle placer, sino el hecho de sentir como él lo disfrutaba, tomándose su tiempo pero no siendo menos feroz por eso. Sus ojos brillaban en la semi oscuridad, la cual se atenuaba cada vez más gracias a los primeros rayos de sol que comenzaban a entrar suavemente a través de las cortinas. Por un momento hubiera jurado que eran de un rojo intenso y reflectante, que alumbraban casi como neón, lo que la hizo aumentar el vaivén de sus caderas junto a la boca del hombre. Pero antes de poder alcanzar de esa forma el clímax, él se había incorporado y la había penetrado hasta el fondo.

Así era como ahora sus lenguas se enzarzaban en una salvaje lucha, echando chispas de pasión. Sesshoumaru parecía un animal salvaje sobre ella, arremetiendo con rapidez y fuerza en el punto convexo entre sus caderas. Solo podía hacer dos cosas al respecto: gemir y gritar su nombre a todo lo que su garganta daba. Ahora, él sonreía complacido. Se veía mortalmente sexy, con ese torso duro y brillante de sudor, mordiendo un poco su labio inferior mientras sonreía y la miraba, como si la retara a seguirle el paso, a ir a por él, a ser quién tomara las riendas de la situación.

Kagome se colgó de su cuello, mordisqueando el mismo labio que él tenía atrapado antes entre sus dientes. Sesshoumaru gruñó de placer y la cogió con fuerza de las caderas… para salir de ella y así darle la vuelta. Su cuerpo cayó sobre las suaves sábanas de su cama. Mientras apartaba un poco las piernas sintió como las manos de él elevaron su pelvis desde los costados y volvió a entrar en ella, solo para retirarse y volver hacerlo una y otra y otra y otra vez. Como pudo, se incorporó en sus brazos, buscando apoyo en el dosel de la cama. Sabía que estaba causando un escándalo en casa, pero no podía detenerse a pensar en que todos debían estarse despertando alarmados con sus gemidos.

Ya no importaba.

Sintió que Sesshoumaru la cogía del cabello, pero no jalándoselo, sino más bien como aferrándose a él. Los acelerados suspiros que salían de su boca rebotaban en uno de sus hombros, en el mismo que de pronto unos dientes se clavaron, mas, sin hacerle daño.

 ** _-"Kagome… mí Kagome –decía entrecortadamente-, te amo… te amo"._**

 ** _-"Dios… amor… ¡Sesshoumaru!.."_**

Él hombre siguió embistiéndola mientras Kagome era atravesada por un fuerte orgasmo…

Tras la bruma del sueño, Kagome despertó jadeando, sintiendo el leve escozor de lo que había tenido en sueños. Sin embargo, la sensación no era ni de cerca lo mismo y de pronto se encontró apretando sus piernas mientras las retraía hacia el abdomen. Sintió un leve dolor uterino y, de pronto, una leve humedad empapó su ropa interior. Levantándose rápidamente al baño comprobó que su periodo había bajado, arruinando la pantaleta que llevaba puesta. Se la quitó con cuidado y enrollándola de forma que no se notara la mancha, la tiró al tacho de la basura. El malestar continuaba. Era extraño, nunca había comenzado un periodo con tanto dolor.

Tomo una ducha rápida y se vistió. Si bien no había agendado aún una hora con su ginecólogo, decidió que ese mismo día iría a verle. Mientras revisaba su cama comprobando que no había manchado nada, cogió su móvil del velador. Las ocho con veinte. Comprobó what's app y ya tenía un mensaje de Sesshoumaru. Alegre tecleó un rápido mensaje y mientras cepillaba su cabello sonó la notificación de uno nuevo.

 _ **-"Perezosa…"**_

 _ **-"¿Puedes culparme realmente?, estaba teniendo un sueño de lo más placentero"**_

 _ **-"¿Ah, sí?, ¿qué te estaba haciendo exactamente en ese sueño?"**_

 _ **-"Eres muy poco modesto Sesshoumaru"**_

 _ **-"¿Por qué?, es con quién deberías tener ese tipo de sueños y me siento a gusto con ello"**_

 _ **-"Deberías salir por un momento de mi cabeza, ¿sabes?"**_

 _ **-"¿Insinúas que es mi culpa?, es TÚ subconsciente"**_

 _ **-"Tonto"**_

 _ **-"¿Me lo contarás?"**_

 _ **-"Creo que esperaré a que vengas. Así te lo mostraré"**_

* * *

Sesshoumaru volvió a sentir ese tirón en el estómago. ¿Era realmente necesario quedarse atrás mientras todos viajaban a Nápoles? Se sentía como un niño caprichoso temiendo tener una de las peores pataletas de la historia. Comprobó la hora y vio que su receso había terminado. Solo había salido por un café, aunque la verdadera excusa era poder fumar un cigarro donde nadie lo molestara. Ahora quería volver a estar solo, tener la capacidad de reordenar sus pensamientos y prepararse lo mejor posible para el viernes, cuando por fin conocería a Higashikata K.

 _ **-"Esperaré con ansias"**_

 _ **-"Te amo"**_

 _ **-"Te amo a ti. Debo volver al trabajo"**_

Su madre había estado especialmente callada esos días. No sabía si sentirse bien o mal respecto a ello pero, de cierta manera, prefería mantener la distancia hasta que tuviera una respuesta por parte de Miroku.

Ese maldito suertudo.

Cogió el elevador que lo llevaría de vuelta a su oficina mientras sorbía un poco de su café. Unos minutos más y ese líquido sería totalmente imbebible. Se permitió cerrar los ojos en ese solitario claustro de metal, hasta que las puertas se abrieron y todo se llenó con la estruendosa voz de la muchacha.

 **-¡El jefe duerme en el elevador!**

En serio… ¿por qué era amigo de esa chica?

 **-¿Sabías que los caballos también duermen de pie?**

 **-Eso es una mentira, como cuando tu ex te decía que te quería y se liaba con tu compañera de cuarto en la universidad.**

 **-Que desgraciado eres Sesshoumaru… -Lin realmente no se ofendía con las cosas que Sessh le solía soltar. Es más, agradecía un poco ese mordaz y retorcido sentido del humor que le había ayudado a madurar y no ser la chiquilla que todos pasaba a llevar por inocente.**

 **-No me agrada la idea de ser comparado con un equino.**

 **-Son animales maravillosos.**

 **-Pues entonces, el cumplido del día será: tu cabello reluce como el de una yegua.**

 **-Eres imposible… ¿se puede saber a qué se debe tu mal humor?**

 **-No estoy de mal humor –el ascensor se detuvo y ambos salieron. La chica simplemente lo siguió hasta su despacho, como si no tuviera nada más que hacer.**

 **-Tienes razón, tu carácter de mierda es así los 365 días del año.**

 **-¿Tú no tienes trabajo que hacer? –aun haciendo esa pregunta, dejó la puerta abierta tras él para que Lin la cerrada una vez estuviera dentro.**

 **-De momento, no mucho la verdad. Miroku ha dejado todo muy despejado, ¿tienes algo que darme por mientras? –ya sentado tras su escritorio, el hombre abrió un cajón y sacó un par de dosieres que puso frente a ella.**

 **-Revisa esto, crea un resumen de no más de diez páginas incluyendo ventajas y desventajas e idea una opinión objetiva respecto a los resultados de la propuesta.**

 **-Claro jefazo. Oye… me preguntaba… -Sesshoumaru comenzó a revisar la bandeja de entrada de su correo institucional. Cogió su agenda mientras apuntaba unas cosas y luego sacó otra carpeta la cual comenzó a revisar- ¿recuerdas a Petra? –el peliplateado asintió con la cabeza sin mayor interés-, pues ha venido a verme, estará unos días en la ciudad ¿Te importaría si le hago una cita contigo?**

 **-Sí. Me importaría.**

 **-Sessho…**

 **-No tengo tiempo Lin, aprovecho mis horas libres para hacer mis cosas y la verdad, no estoy interesado en tus juegos de celestina.**

 **-Sessho, ya. Deberías conocer a alguien, salir por ahí, coger de vez en cuando… –el chico solo levantó una fina ceja ante ese último comentario- no deberías aislarte tanto, para cuando te des cuenta estarás rodeado de todo tu dinero y lujos pero realmente solo.**

 **-No estoy solo –y de la misma rápida forma que salió eso de sus labios, se arrepintió de soltar dicho comentario.**

 **-¿Ah, no?, ¿cómo…?, un momento, ¿¡ESTÁS SALIENDO CON ALGUIEN Y NO ME LO HABÍAS DICHO!? –Lin prácticamente había saltado hacia delante golpeando el escritorio con una visible cara de enfado-, ¿qué-me-estás-diciendo?**

 **-No me refería a eso –contentó aparentando total y completa calma, lo cual engañó fácilmente a la joven-. Comparto con las personas que realmente me importan, salgo, hago deporte e incluso puedo viajar en el momento que quiera a ver a mi hermana.**

 **-Ya, pero, ¿hace cuánto que no duermes con alguien?**

 **-Sí, yo te contestaré eso.**

 **-Anda, di que sí… sal con Petra.**

 **-No.**

 **-Qué pesado –dijo la chica haciendo un mohín mientras se recostaba en el asiento frente a su amigo y abría una de las carpetas echándoles una mirada-. Me gustaría que Kagome estuviera aquí, estoy segura que ella te convencería.**

 **-No lo creo –Sesshoumaru sonrió con suficiencia. Sí supiera…**

 **-Claro que sí, esa chica te tiene totalmente entre sus manos.**

 **-Cierto. Pero dudo que le anime la idea de citarme con alguien.**

 **-Ay, por favor. Kagome no es así, no es celosa como tú con ella.**

 **-¿Quieres aportar? –Lin vio la mirada de Sesshoumaru y algo la hizo dudar a través de esa arrolladora seguridad.**

 **-Bueno… puede que sea de familia. Me muero por ir a verla, siendo así de despampanante debe de estar rodeado de amigos apuestos, ¿me pregunto si su hermano será igual de guapo? –Sesshoumaru la miró hastiado.**

 **-¿Acaso quieres que modele delante de ti para que te convenzas?, no lo lograrás Lin.**

 **-No tú… -la chica dudó un poco, se había dado cuenta que había hablado un poco a la ligera de un asunto que a Sesshoumaru no le gustaba para nada- lo decía por… ya sabes… su 'otro' hermano…**

 **-¿InuYasha?, sí, creo que es apuesto –Lin no lo podía creer. Sesshomaru parecía despreocupado al hablar de su hermano, casi como si no le molestara ¿En qué momento había sucedido aquello? Cuando este notó que la chica solo se lo quedaba viendo, cogió su móvil y buscó en la galería de archivos recibidos. A los pocos segundos puso la pantalla delante de la cara de Lin, la cual saltó un poco y miró la foto que le ofrecía.**

Reconoció a Sango, la cual abrazaba a un apuesto joven de cabellos azabaches, al igual que sus ojos. Tenía un buen porte y un estilo rockero que lo hacía ver muy joven… aunque no sabría bien calcularle la edad. Sin embargo, quien realmente atrajo su atención, fue un espigado muchacho, el cual había intentado en vano cubrir su rostro con una mano sin lograrlo. Su amplia sonrisa dejaba ver una hilera de blancos y perfectos dientes, no podía ver el color de sus ojos, aunque suponía que eran tan trigueños como su corto cabello, pero eran sus pecas y lo adorable que se veían en su fresco rostro lo que la cautivó completamente.

 **-Es tan… guapo… -dijo sin darse cuenta. Sesshoumaru devolvió su móvil a la mesa y continuó en sus cosas.**

 **-Claro… si vestirte como si salieras bajo un contenedor de basura te parece atractivo.**

 **-¿Cómo? –Sesshoumaru la miró algo extrañado.**

 **-Estamos hablando de InuYasha. Ya sabes, moreno, onda grunge, en la foto junto a Sango… ¿tienes que ser tan despistada todo el tiempo realmente? –Lin lo había captado tarde. Pero entonces… ¿quién…?**

 **-Ese también es guapo –Sesshoumaru solo dio vuelta los ojos-… pero, ¿quién es el otro?**

 **-Kohaku. Hermano de Sango.**

 **-¡Cierto!, el que estudia derecho. Sango me habló mucho de él. Ahora que lo pienso, se parecen bastante.**

 **-Es bastante agradable. Muy calmado y amable para su edad, de seguro te caería bien.**

 **-Está en Nápoles, ¿cierto?**

 **-Lin, debes llevarle, por lo mínimo, unos cinco años. No te pases con el chico, además es hermano de Sango. Además, no creo que seas su tipo.**

 **-¿A qué te refieres con eso? –chilló claramente ofendida.**

 **-Te lo acabo de decir, es un chico bastante calmado y tú por otra parte… eres la representación humana del apocalipsis.**

 **-Pero qué atrevido eres –la chica se levantó, cogió las carpetas y se alejó rumbo a la puerta con la barbilla elevada-. Te dejo para que te revuelques en tu miseria.**

 **-Se trabaja hasta la seis –ahora Sesshoumaru estaba divertido sacando de quicio a su amiga.**

 **-Pues voy a la oficina de Miroku, tengo cosas pendientes y unas llamadas que hacer.**

 **-Suerte en tu cita –dijo él mientras sonreía mirando sus papeles.**

 **-En realidad… un amigo estará por Italia para año nuevo. Pienso presentárselo a Kagome –y con eso salió dando un portazo.**

Sintió ganas de ir tras Lin y tirarle un vaso de agua en la cara pero no podía ser tan infantil. Daba igual lo que planeara hacer, estaba seguro de Kagome y sabía que no tendría ningún tipo de interés.

Pero igualmente le molestaban las tonterías de su amiga

* * *

Los corazones de los niños, aun siendo frágiles, son capaces de sanar con una increíble rapidez. InuYasha se había armado de valor para acercarse al pequeño Shippo la mañana siguiente a cuando Sango y Kagome regresaron. Había optado por hacerlo solo y le había costado, Dios, le había costado un mundo, pero mientras se hacía el valor para revelarle la muerte de su padre al niño, fue dándose cuenta que el menor ya lo intuía. Este se mostró tranquilo y algo distante en la conversación. Su padrino trató de recordarle la gran persona que era su este, destacando en todo momento el inmenso amor que sentía por él… el resto ya lo sabía.

Pareció comprenderlo muy bien, mas, InuYasha se sintió realmente inquieto cuando mencionó que pensaba que su 'destino era estar solo', ya que muy temprano había partido su madre y ahora su padre. Fue entonces cuando el moreno lo abrazó con fuerza y le dijo que el destino no se trataba de eso, que la muerte era solo parte de la vida y que era, más bien, lo que completaba al hombre. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando el pequeño le pidió que le explicara mejor eso, enzarzando a los dos en una peculiar charla filosófica donde InuYasha hubiera agradecido tener a Kagome cerca.

Sin embargo, lo esencial fue entendido claramente por Shippo. La única contradicción en su ser era que, aun cuando esa conversación lo dejaba mucho más tranquilo, sentía una profunda pena. InuYasha le explicó que con el tiempo esa pena iba a ir pasando, pero que en este momento estaba bien sentirla ya que le hacía saber cuánto quería realmente a su padre. También le explicó que habría momentos en que le echaría mucho de menos, pero que cuando eso sucediera cogiera un libro y leyera o tomara sus lápices de colores y dibujara o su flauta y tocara algo… le dijo que el arte era capaz de sanar esa pena. Shippo no pudo contenerse por mucho más y abrazado al regazo de aquel hombre lloró como había querido hacerlo desde que tuvo que marcharse de su casa. InuYasha solo lo abrazó tiernamente, diciéndole tiernas palabras y acariciando su cabecita y, aun cuando era temprano, el niño volvió a quedarse dormido agotado entre tanta pena y llanto.

Al siguiente día ya había sonreído de nuevo. Todos lo trataban con mucho cariño y le daban el mejor de los cuidados que nunca había tenido. Y eso era porque no le trataban como si fuera un jarrón de porcelana china, al contrario, lo dejaban jugar, recorrer la casa y hasta ensuciarse en la tierra… siempre había tiempo luego para que alguno de los adultos le brindara un buen baño.

El fin de semana ya estaba cerca, por lo que luego de desayunar Kagome se apresuró para poder acercarse a la clínica. Sango iba y venía del lugar, Miroku llegaría cerca del anochecer y eso la había tenido preparando cosas en casa mientras, a la par, retomaba el trabajo de la empresa.

Algo que ella igual debería hacer…

 **-Bueno, ya se me hizo un poco tarde. Debo salir ahora ya.**

 **-¿Qué tal si Shippo y yo te acompañamos? –Inu le hacía señas al pequeño para que fuera a cepillarse sus dientes por mientras. Kagome no supo cómo responder.**

 **-La verdad no demoraré mucho, es un trámite algo tedioso.**

 **-Vamos, no hay problema, te esperaremos cerca y así te aburrirás menos.**

 **-Qué tal si nos juntamos luego –InuYasha la miró un tanto curioso por la actitud evasiva de su hermana. Kohaku que se encontraba aun tomando un jugo mientras leía un libro en la mesa del comedor fue quién preguntó.**

 **-¿Dónde vas en todo caso?**

 **-A la universidad. Quiero hablar con un profesor, estoy pensando en hacer un doctorado.**

 **-Eso es fantástico Kagome –dijo contento el joven, InuYasha simplemente dejó de prestarles atención-, ¿qué tema piensas hacer abordar?**

 **-Tengo unas cuantas ideas, pero por lo mismo debo hablar con él.**

 **-Entonces que te vaya bien –su hermano comenzó a subir las escaleras mientras Kohaku sonreía a Kagome y movía la cabeza.**

Sin más remedio fue a lavar sus dientes, coger sus cosas y dirigirse al cuarto de Shippo, donde sentía la voz de InuYasha.

 **-… lo principal es que conocerás otros niños, ya vas a ver, será divertido.**

 **-¿Saldrán? –preguntó alegre la pelinegra.**

 **-Sí, ¿no se te está haciendo tarde? –preguntó de vuelta un poco brusco su hermano.**

 **-Solo vine a darle un beso a Shippo –el niño saltó de la cama y Kagome lo alzó en brazos-. Volveré pronto y podremos hacer un mini picnic en el lago, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **-¡Sí! –dijo el niño levantando sus bracitos, Kagome lo dejó nuevamente en el suelo y miró a InuYasha.**

 **-¿Tú no me darás un beso?**

 **-No es necesario que los hermanos anden todo el día besuqueándose –el joven se tendió de espaldas cruzando los brazos por debajo de su cabeza. Kagome lo miró, dio vuelta los ojos y se marchó.**

Al llegar al primer piso Bankotsu ya estaba preparado para llevar a Kagome a su destino, por lo cual se sorprendió cuando esta le dijo que no sería necesario y que tenía ganas de conducir. Sin insistir más de lo habitual, la joven cogió las llaves que le tendía el apuesto guardaespaldas y se fue.

* * *

Alessi había hecho dos trabajos anteriormente para aquel hombre… y le había gustado. Habían sido igual de simples que este: instalarse cerca de la mansión Frossard, vigilar el movimiento, estar pendiente de la realmente guapa heredera y avisar si se daba una oportunidad como esta. Lo mejor de todo eran los juguetes que le habían dado, sofisticados GPS, softwares modernos para cámaras de vigilancias y un auto que parecía flotar sobre la acera.

Rápidamente se puso en contacto con su jefe mientras seguía de cerca el Mercedes negro que conducía la joven. Siguiendo la ruta en el panel electrónico del auto que conducía trató de imaginar las posibles rutas que tomaría ella. Era difícil saberlo cuando no tenía idea de qué sucedía dentro de la casa, pero tenía todo bien documentado, sobre todo lo del pequeño niño que parecía tener alguna relación con InuYasha, el Frossard de en medio.

Su móvil sonó y de inmediato activó el altavoz desde el control ajustado en el volante.

 **-¿Puedes enviarme las coordenadas?**

 **-Claro, aún no se detiene, pero puedo enlazarlo con el GPS en el Mercedes, así verá lo mismo que yo a través del software.**

 **-¿Dices que va sola?, ¿realmente sola?**

 **-Así es. Los vidrios son polarizados, pero revisé la cámara instalada en el frontis de la puerta principal y no subió nadie más, ni su guardaespaldas.**

 **-Excelente Alessi. Me pondré en marcha ahora mismo.**

 **-¡Jefe!**

 **-¿Qué ocurre?**

 **-Mire el GPS, ya tenemos el destino.**

 **-¿La clínica Saint di Pietro?**

 **-Confirmado, estoy haciendo contacto visual con el auto. Está por ingresar al subterráneo.**

 **-Bien. Quédate visible hasta que llegue, cuando eso ocurra tómate unos días. Cuando te vuelva a llamar solo debes volver al mismo lugar y hacer el mismo trabajo.**

 **-Entendido.**

 **-Le estoy diciendo a uno de mis asistentes que te haga una transferencia por lo que has hecho hasta el momento. Buen trabajo muchacho.**

 **-Gracias jefe, estaré atento.**

* * *

Kagome había tenido que esperar más de cuarenta minutos, pero le aseguraron que el doctor Ghirga le atendería. Gracias al cielo siempre llevaba encima un libro, sino se hubiera aburrido mortalmente. Se encontraba un poco nerviosa, más por estar en ese lugar que porque algo anduviera realmente mal con ella. Al poco rato un hombre ya mayor la invitaba a pasar con una cordial sonrisa.

 **-No te esperaba hasta el próximo año Kagome. Cuéntame, qué te trae por aquí.**

 **-Bueno… tuve algunos problemas con mis anticonceptivos –cuando el médico vio que no continuaba le instó a seguir.**

 **-¿Qué tipo de problemas?**

 **-Vera… me fui de viaje hace unas semanas atrás a Japón. La verdad nunca me había pasado, pero no me he fijado bien en la dosis que me quedaba y me ha faltado. Fue realmente complicado dar con un equivalente, pero en la farmacia me dieron esto –la joven rebuscó en su bolso y le tendió la caja a su médico, el cual se acomodó mejor los lentes y leyó con cuidado el nombre buscando información en la base de datos del hospital.**

 **-Bueno… el compuesto químico se acerca bastante, pero no es suficiente del todo, no salen especificadas en la base de dato las contraindicaciones y en la caja solo están en japonés ¿Qué te provocó el medicamento?**

 **-Bueno, lo comencé a tomar a penas se me acabó el anterior, pero… mi periodo se atrasó un poco en bajar. Además, cuando lo hizo me provocó mucho dolor, he comenzado a sangrar hoy día.**

 **-Bueno, eso no nos permitirá revisarte. Deberemos hacer algunos análisis de sangre para tener claro a qué se debió tal efecto, pero no debería haber mayores complicaciones, sobre todo al no mantener relaciones sexuales.**

 **-Bueno… la verdad… -la joven se sintió incómoda, sin embargo el hombre actuó de forma completamente natural ya que nunca juzgaba a sus pacientes.**

 **-Ahí podría haber un dato importante entonces. Por lo mismo será necesario que vuelvas a penas termine el ciclo. Debes tener en cuenta que se corre un alto riesgo de embarazo si mantienes relaciones cuando cambias de un anticonceptivo a otro. De momento haremos esto: suspendes este tratamiento, mañana vienes a hacerte los exámenes y ya por la noche retomas los que tenías anteriormente, por lo menos podemos descartar embarazo. Los exámenes estarán dentro de una semana, aproximadamente, por lo que cuando vengas aprovecharemos de hacer el PAP que te correspondía ¿De acuerdo?**

 **-Por supuesto, muchas gracias por haberme atendido sin hora.**

 **-Cuídate y sigue las indicaciones, cualquier duda debes venir inmediatamente.**

 **-Lo haré, hasta luego doctor Ghirga.**

 **-Adiós pequeña –le dijo el amable hombrecillo acompañándola a la puerta.**

Una vez fuera, Kagome agendó inmediatamente la siguiente cita con el ginecólogo. Se encaminó por los pasillos en busca del laboratorio donde pediría hora para los exámenes gracias a la interconsulta que le había dado la secretaria cuando sintió que alguien la llamaba por su nombre. Volteó sin reconocer la voz, miró un poco dudosa a las personas que iban y venían cuando su atención se posó en un alto y fornido hombre de tez blanca y ojos del color del vino.

Era él. El hombre del libro. Naraku Colbet.

 **-Qué raro encontrarte en este lugar –dijo aproximándose a ella. Su voz era bastante agradable realmente, pronunciaba con algo de acento, aunque igual que la primera vez no supo reconocer de dónde, mas, su voz era serena y profunda-, ¿te encuentras bien?**

 **-Usted… -no sabía muy bien qué decir y temió estar siendo un poco ruda en su respuesta. No sabía cómo lo había olvidado, cuando ese libro era tan importante para ella- lo siento, hola.**

 **-Parece que no soy una visión muy grata, creo que soy yo quien debe disculparse –dijo el hombre dudando de si volverse sobre sus pasos.**

 **-No, por favor, es solo que me he sorprendido –le ofreció una sonrisa para amenizar el momento, a lo cual él le devolvió otra muy similar.**

 **-Entonces, ¿te encuentras bien?**

 **-Sí, sí, muy bien, gracias ¿y usted?**

 **-También, solo andaba visitando a un viejo amigo –Kagome comprendió la curiosidad de su mirada.**

 **-Aaah… sí… yo iba a pedir una hora para unos exámenes –el rostro del hombre pareció preocupado lo cual le llamó mucho la atención-, solo rutina, nada especial.**

 **-Ya veo… -él guardó las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de tela y la miró por unos segundos- pensé que quizá volverías a contactarte conmigo.**

 **-Acabo de llegar hace algunos días, la verdad… me estaba tomando el tiempo para hacerlo –mintió la joven.**

 **-¿Quieres ir a por un café? –la verdad no era una mala idea. Kagome vio que era una buena oportunidad para aclarar lo que había pasado en Tokio.**

 **-Claro, solo deme unos minutos para coger la hora y vengo.**

 **-Te esperaré en hall.**

Lo vio dar media vuelta y encaminarse tranquilamente hacia donde decía. Algo le pareció extraño en la forma en que las personas parecían alejarse de su camino instintivamente, pero sin pensarlo más apuró el trámite que tenía pendiente para luego reunirse de nuevo con él.

 **-¿Has venido en auto?**

 **-Sí, ¿y usted?**

 **-También ¿Qué tal si nos juntamos en el Delicatessen que está a unas cuantas cuadras?, ¿sabes dónde queda?**

 **-Sí, claro. Nos vemos ahí.**

Separándose nuevamente, cada uno cogió su auto y se reunieron en el lugar acordado. Él fue el primero en llegar, por lo cual cuando Kagome entró y lo vio sentado en una de las mesas del patio exclusivo y se encaminó directamente allí. Ambos pidieron solo para beber. Mientras traían los cafés el silencio se hizo un poco incómodo hasta que finalmente él habló.

 **-Debo confesar que tenía ganas de poder hablar contigo.**

Silencio.

 **-Pero esperaba hasta que tú me llamaras… creo que ha sido una feliz coincidencia lo de hoy. Por lo menos para mí.**

 **-La verdad… la verdad no sé por dónde comenzar… siento que tengo tantas preguntas –dijo ella complicándose con la verdad de la situación. Los cafés llegaron pronto.**

 **-No importa por dónde lo hagas, responderé cualquier pregunta que tengas… o eso intentaré –el hombre le sonrió dulcemente, aunque sus ojos impedían que fuera del todo cierto.**

 **-Qué tal si primero me cuenta un poco de usted… ¿Naraku Colbet? –Kagome hizo tiempo para que le respondiera mientras probaba su mocha doble.**

 **-Soy un hombre de negocios que por lo general viaja mucho por los mismos. Crecí en Eger pero salí temprano de allí y llegué a Italia, precisamente Florencia, donde comencé a trabajar y… donde conocí a tu madre. Ella se encontraba cursando la universidad en ese tiempo, era muy buena estudiante, por lo que accedería al doctorado por una vía especial a la par de terminar su carrera de pre grado. Nos encontramos ahí porque fue la encargada de darme tutorías del idioma. Fuimos muy buenos… amigos… realmente cercanos… hasta que perdimos el contacto. Lo último que supe de ella fue lo ocurrido este año. No lo podía creer… nunca pensé que jamás la volvería a ver.**

 **-¿Por qué se alejaron?**

 **-Ella… -ahora él parecía un poco incómodo, como buscando con mucho cuidado las palabras- ella conoció a alguien… y las cosas comenzaron a cambiar entre nosotros.**

 **-Eso es bastante… resumido, para ser sincera –Naraku rio un poco.**

 **-Pregunta.**

 **-Mamá nunca habló de usted, he de suponer que se separaron en muy malos términos y si calculamos un poco las fechas… pues… cuando ella hacía el doctorado… fue más o menos cuando conoció a mi padre… entre medio está mi nacimiento. Supongo que hablamos de algún trío amoroso.**

 **-Supones bien –respondió el hombre, esta vez sosteniéndole la mirada.**

 **-Me está tratando de decir, entones, que mi padre fue la causa por la cual no se volvieron a ver –sentenció un tanto molesta Kagome.**

 **-De cierta forma, sí. Pero realmente fue tu madre la de la decisión. Yo salía con ella, no con tu padre, él simplemente llegó y, aun sabiendo que Naomi estaba con alguien, la siguió sin tregua.**

 **-Ya –Kagome se había cabreado un poco para ser honestos. La situación en la que estaba simplemente era un tanto descabellada, ¿realmente tenía que seguir sentada frente a un aparecido que hablaba con ese desdén hacia su padre?-. No entiendo muy bien dónde encajo yo en todo esto.**

 **-Solo quería conocerte Kagome… Naomi estaba segura que el día que tuviera un bebé, este sería niña… siempre quiso tener una niña. Me recuerdas un poco a ella y… ese libro que te entregué… ese libro fue muy valioso para ella. Pensé que podrías apreciar el tenerlo, está impregnado de tu madre por donde lo veas –ahora su tono de voz era melancólico y eso le hizo bajar la guardia a Kagome. La verdad, había sido un hermoso gesto, un libro muy valioso y de valor incalculable, no solo por su procedencia y antigüedad, lo que aumentaría considerablemente con el tiempo su precio en el mercado, sino por la historia que tenía con su madre. Se sintió un poco contrita por estar siendo un tanto pesada, por lo que cambió el tono de su voz y hablo con total sinceridad.**

 **-Gracias señor Colbet, de verdad. No creo que lo sepa, pero curso la carrera de literatura y pienso continuar mis estudios en investigación. Lamento si he sido un poco grosera por lo de mi padre, así como que sus caminos con mi madre se hayan separado de esta forma.**

 **-De cualquier forma, me gustaría seguir hablando contigo. Eres muy agradable y me traes buenos recuerdos –Kagome se incomodó un poco, ante lo cual Naraku levantó sus palmas como defendiéndose-, pero en ningún caso de forma romántica, no, eso jamás –le dijo para después reír. Kagome se relajó en seguida.**

 **-No, pierda cuidado.**

Naraku la cautivo con las historias que le contaba de su madre. Relatos que la sorprendieron por las facetas de su madre en ellos, las cuales nunca conoció y esta nunca tuvo mientras estuvo con su padre y ella. Era divertido y tenía muy buenos modales, finos y tranquilos. De pronto se encontró hablando con él bajo una naturalidad completa, muy a gusto, casi como si fueran conocidos de siempre. Cuando el mesero se acercó a retirar el segundo café que habían tomado, miró con curiosidad la hora. El tiempo se había pasado volando, ya era pasado el mediodía.

Declinó la invitación a comer aludiendo que tenía un pendiente en casa, insistió en cancelar su parte pero Naraku se lo impidió de forma inteligente.

 **-Que la próxima vaya por tu cuenta –Kagome sonrió. Esa sería una buena idea.**

 **-Cuente con ello. Quizá podría venir a casa.**

 **-Eso me encantaría.**

Cuando se iban a despedir sintió ganas sinceras de darle un abrazo, sin embargo dudó. Naraku extendió sus brazos de forma muy acogedora, por lo cual no se pudo negar y lo sintió… bien. Realmente bien. Se apartó un tanto torpe del hombre y llegando a su auto condujo de vuelta a la mansión.

Naraku se quedó un poco más en el restorán y sonrió. Estaba seguro que le había causado una buena impresión a la joven y que sintió la misma indudable conexión que él con ella cuando la abrazó. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección. Sabía que pasarían años para que se concretaran su plan, pero por fin habían comenzado a hacerse la cuenta atrás. Solo necesitaba ganarse su confianza y el resto se daría fácilmente. Destruiría a esa lacra de los Frossard, a ambos y se quedaría con todo lo que tenían, incluyendo a Kagome.

* * *

El viaje era largo. Largo, aburrido y agotador. Al fin aterrizaría y eso era la mejor noticia que había escuchado en las últimas horas. A penas bajó obtuvo la suficiente señal para comunicarse con su principal motivación de su llegada: Sango. Comprobando los mensajes frunció un poco la frente al darse cuenta que no vendría por él como habían acordado, sino su hermano. Miroku recordaba bien el joven, un muchacho de aspecto inocente que era muy simpático y cercano a su hermana. Un tanto extrañado, espero a coger su equipaje y recibió mensajes del muchacho quien se encontraba en la salida junto al auto de su hermana. En cuanto hicieron contacto visual, Miroku sonrió y se acercó a él. Se parecía un tanto a Sango, tenían esa misma mirada serena y amable, se estrecharon las manos cordialmente y Kohaku le ayudó abriendo el portaequipaje. Sentado frente al volante este se encaminó rumbo a la mansión.

 **-Tu día ha sido largo teniendo en cuenta la diferencia de hora que tenemos.**

 **-Créeme, los he tenido más largos aun. Sango me ha dicho que has salido con honores del curso reciente, felicitaciones.**

 **-Gracias, fue una buena temporada y conocí a mucha gente.**

 **-¿Te citaste bastante? –le preguntó con algo de confianza atribuida, a lo cual Kohaku respondió tajante.**

 **-No. No soy de ese tipo –destacó. De pronto Miroku comenzó a sentirse un tanto inquieto. El chico debía de saber sobre él… y en internet había bastante, lamentablemente no mucho por lo cual dejar una buena impresión-. Supongo que a ti te va muy bien en ese aspecto –y lo directo de sus palabras le hizo captar su intención. Ahora entendía el por qué le había insistido tanto a su hermana en ir a buscarlo. No Sango. No era por quedar bien contigo.**

 **-No me quejo –si bien ambos miraban al frente, puso una actitud relajada que rayaba en lo plano.**

 **-Lo dudo si estás saliendo con mi hermana.**

Yyyyyyyy… ahí íbamos.

 **-Muy cierto –Kohaku continuó conduciendo por un rato sin decir una sola palabra. Pasaron unas siete calles hasta que al detenerse en un semáforo por fin volvió a hablar.**

 **-No te conozco y no te ofendas pero… he leído bastante sobre ti. Como será que algunas de mis compañeras incluso saben de cosas respecto a tu persona. Y eso, coincidentemente, es porque te llevas muy bien con las mujeres. Debes conocer a muchas realmente, aunque estoy seguro que ninguna como mi hermana. Ella es una adulta, una mujer realmente hecha y derecha y nunca interferiría en su vida personal… solo me gustaría que supieras que estaría realmente cabreado si la lastimas de alguna forma. Si están saliendo y llegan a lograr algo más que eso… me gustaría que lo pensaras bien. Las relaciones monógamas no son lo tuyo por lo que supe y no hay nada que me moleste respecto a ese tipo de relaciones… excepto si de pronto involucran a mi hermana. Ella va en un sentido totalmente opuesto y, por seguro, ya te lo debe haber comentado. Por eso quizá sería bueno si en determinado momento lo tienes en cuenta y piensas con más calma.**

 **-De hecho… ya que lo dices, lo estaba pensando justamente y creo que llevas bastante razón, sobre todo en la parte de las mujeres. He conocido muchas mujeres, algo así como 'muchas realmente'… pero, curioso, nunca una como Sango. Y esa es la cuestión, Sango está totalmente a otro nivel. Aunque no lo creas, tú y yo nos parecemos en un aspecto: los dos nos preocupamos por ella. Sí te has topado con tantas cosas mías por ahí, de seguro sabrás que también soy bastante inteligente… sin embargo con todo eso, es correcto cuando dices que no me conoces. Sería bueno que comenzaras a hacerlo, así sería mejor para ti –Kohaku tomó la pista principal que llevaba directo a casa de los Frossard, Miroku la recordaba bien-, porque por mi parte, voy en serio con Sango. Aunque siempre será ella la de la última palabra.**

Kohaku comenzó a entrar por el alargado camino desde donde ya se veía la enorme casona. Para cuando habían aparcado, Sango ya estaba en la entrada con una expresión de expectación que no había visto en mucho, mucho tiempo. Antes de apagar el motor miró a Miroku, el cual le devolvió la mirada. No era retadora ni ruda, pero tenía una seriedad que le causó una buena impresión. Cuando le sonrió, el joven de la coleta le devolvió el gesto un poco más relajado.

 **-Me agradas Miroku. Yo te ayudo con el equipaje, creo que mi hermana te está esperando.**

 **-Tú también me agradas bastante Kohaku –y con eso salió del auto.**

* * *

Kagome estaba en su habitación después del picnic con Shippo al lado del lago. El niño había estado jugando con Camulus cerca del agua, por lo cual llegó con unos descalzos pies cubiertos de barro. InuYasha se estaba encargando de darle un baño, lo cual era estupendo.

Así nadie vería a Sango ansiosa ante la llegada de Miroku. Cuando notó las luces acercarse a lo lejos por la larga entrada dio un brinco fuera del sofá y rápidamente volvió a hacerse la coleta frente al espejo del recibidor. Cuando salió vio intercambiar un par de palabras a su hermano y el recién llegado. Miroku bajó del auto y en cuanto la vio extendió una de esas maravillosas y radiantes sonrisas en su rostro. Estaba guapísimo con esos jeans azules y cazadora de cuero. Trató de bajar las escaleras con cuidado y conteniéndose de saltarle encima, mientras él se detenía al inicio de las mismas y la esperaba detallándola con fuego en la mirada.

Un peldaño por sobre él, quedando a su altura, no pudo hacer más que decir un simple hola, a lo que él tomó su rostro entre sus manos con algo más de fuerza de lo normal, presionando de la misma forma los labios de ambos. Sango no lo pensó más y se aferró a su cintura, haciendo que su ropa se moviera y su seductor aroma a cuero y playa le revolviera la cabeza.

 **-Dejaré el equipaje arriba, en su dormitorio –dijo pasando de largo Kohaku, como no queriendo interrumpir y algo avergonzado por ser el único espectador.**

Sango se giró un poco hacia él para decirle algo, pero Miroku la volvió hacia sí nuevamente retomando el beso y profundizándolo. Ella gimió ante el contacto de los dientes de él con su labio inferior. Se aferró con las manos a su cuello pudiendo detallar el contorno de la mandíbula de él y se sorprendió a sí misma cuando se dio cuenta que su lengua estaba explorando su húmeda cavidad, a lo cual este se mostró más que complacido. Apartándose lo justo para tomar aire, ella rompió el contacto y lo miró a los ojos.

 **-¿Qué… tal el… viaje? –él continuó dándole breves besos mientras hablaba, lo que la hizo sonreír.**

 **-Lo siento… no te estoy escuchando… ocupado… -Sango trataba de parar, pero no hacía un buen intento en cuanto a separarse. De hecho, esta vez había cerrado sus brazos entorno a su cuello.**

 **-Deberíamos entrar, hay alguien que debes conocer.**

 **-Dijiste que no eras casada.**

 **-Es un niño –le dijo riendo Sango.**

 **-Tampoco mencionaste que fueras madre.**

 **-Solo entra, ¿quieres? –le dijo tirándolo de una mano.**

Cuando llegaron al salón estaban todos reunidos ya. Kagome fue la primera en acercarse y darle un abrazo de bienvenida, a lo cual le siguió InuYasha, el cual le dio un leve empujoncito a un pequeño niño que le recordaba bastante a Kohaku con esas pecas en el rostro.

 **-Anda –le dijo el moreno al niño cuando este lo miró.**

 **-Hola, soy Shippo –Miroku se inclinó ante el niño y le estrechó la mano sonriendo.**

 **-Es un gusto Shippo, soy Miroku.**

 **-Es el nuevo integrante de la familia –dijo Kagome.**

 **-Mi ahijado –completó InuYasha.**

 **-Enhorabuena Shippo, las personas en esta casa son fantásticas, ¿de dónde eres?**

 **-Australia.**

 **-Y tienes cuatro años –le niño le miró sorprendido y luego le sonrió.**

 **-¿Cómo lo sabe?**

 **-Es un truco que he pulido con el tiempo, quizá y luego te lo enseñe.**

No demoraron en pasar a la mesa, esta vez Shippo comería en su lugar. Comenzaron a ponerse poco a poco al día, Miroku no quería hablar de trabajo pero las chicas insistieron en que les contara los detalles de la reunión con los franceses en la cual todo había salido tan bien. Lo elogiaron y felicitaron pero, indudablemente, Kagome no pudo evitar preguntarle por su pronto arribo al país mediterráneo, por quien había quedado a cargo y hasta cuando estaría.

 **-Que pésima anfitriona eres, acaba de llegar y ya le estas echando –Kagome había ignorado la mayor parte del día a InuYasha, el cual trataba de hacerse notar diciéndole una que otra pesadez para molestarla.**

 **-Al contrario, quiero asegurarme que no se escapará de nuestra fiesta de año nuevo. Sesshoumaru se sentirá más como en casa si tiene a algunos de sus amigos cerca –Miroku solo pudo sonreír tensamente ante aquello, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Sango. Cuando ambos cruzaron miradas él la esquivó y se concentró en coger un ravioli de su plato.**

 **-Por cierto, la comida está realmente deliciosa.**

 **-Creo que hoy ha cocinado Rafaella, aunque a decir verdad, todos cocinan realmente bien en casa.**

 **-Excepto InuYasha –se burló Kohaku, a quien el aludido miró con cara de pocos amigos.**

 **-Claro, él solo se mete a crear incendios en la cocina –se mofó Kagome sin mirarlo, aunque este si reparó en ella con algo de enfado.**

 **-Solo se han quedado con la imagen de un momento en el que tuve un pequeño accidente, pero para que sepan cocino bastante bien y lo hago desde antes que ustedes aprendieran siquiera a hervir agua.**

 **-Es cierto, Inu cocina realmente rico. El pan que hace es el mejor –replicó Shippo, quien se ganó un pulgar elevado por parte de su tutor.**

 **-Con la visita de los dos miembros más importantes de la compañía aquí, ¿cómo lo hacen con el funcionamiento? Realmente deben tener un muy buen equipo –preguntó interesado Kohaku.**

 **-En efecto, esto es algo que no suele suceder nunca, pero siempre tenemos nuestro plan de contingencia listo. La mitad de los miembros de la junta trabajaron primero con InuTaisho, por lo cual se suman los años de confianza considerablemente. En todo caso… -Miroku trató de sonar despreocupado y decir lo que quería esperando que pasara inadvertido igualmente- no estoy muy seguro de que Sessh venga –rápidamente metió otro ravioli a su boca, pero esta vez demorándose lo más que puedo en masticar.**

 **-¿A qué te refieres? –inquirió la pelinegra.**

 **-Bueno, no quiero dar la lata hablando de trabajo –respondió inocentemente Miroku-, pero a veces se presentan cosas de último momento y creo que… este va a ser el caso. Pero de seguro Sesshoumaru te lo explicará mejor cuando hablen –Kagome pareció enfadada de pronto y Miroku notó que trataba de fingir lo contrario. Parece que realmente había hablado de más… y por seguro que su amigo le gritaría por esto.**

 **-Aaaah… ¿y desde cuándo lo sabían? –esta vez el ojiazul estuvo seguro que podría quedar mejor.**

 **-Unos cuantos días atrás, no mucho. Además, no es como si fueran problemas los que tenemos, pero hay ciertos trámites para los que él debe estar, ya que involucran su firma y no es bueno aplazarlos. Pero eso no dice que no estará en cuanto pueda por acá.**

 **-Entiendo, es lógico.**

 **-Aun con todo, haremos que la noche vieja sea para recordar –sonrió Kohaku a su hermana.**

 **-Sí, tenemos una gran idea con Kohaku.**

 **-¿Y cuál sería esa? –preguntó el moreno que había sido el primero en terminar su cena.**

 **-Mañana. Tengo que confirmar unas cosas y les diremos –Sango le guiño un ojo a su hermano.**

El resto de la cena acabó bien, aunque algunos no cogieron postre y otros solo bebieron infusiones. Kagome se excusó argumentando que llevaría a Shippo a la cama dejando a todos en el salón mientras seguían compartiendo. InuYasha no aguantó mucho tiempo y al cabo de quince minutos dio las buenas noches y antes de ir al cuarto de su hermana, pasó a comprobar como había quedado Shippo... y se ahorró un viaje. Kagome tenía abrazado por la espalda a un ya dormido Shippo. Ambos le daban la cara a la puerta, por lo cual ella lo quedó viendo desde que entró.

 **-Se ha dormido ya –dijo con el rostro asomado a la puerta.**

 **-Lo sé –InuYasha dudó unos segundos.**

 **-¿Piensas quedarte mucho con él? –Kagome puso cara de cansancio y fastidio.**

 **-Ya déjalo, ¿quieres?**

 **-¿Él qué? –contestó confundido.**

 **-Intentar hacerme enfadar. Solo quiero estar un rato con Shippo –dijo susurrando molesta esperando no despertar al niño.**

 **\- No lo hacía –dijo enfurruñándose el muchacho. Kagome le hizo un gesto de que no moleste e InuYasha tuvo que contenerse para no gritarle. Sin embargo, quería estar con ella y que no siguieran enfadados-. Lo decía porque pensé que… podríamos hablar un rato.**

Kagome lo miró fijamente unos segundos y lentamente comprobó que Shippo no se despertara al levantarse de la cama. Antes de salir besó su cabecita y arregló las cobijas sobre él. InuYasha la esperaba a mitad de pasillo. Cuando estuvo frente a él pasó directo a su cuarto pero no se molestó porque su hermano la siguiera hasta la habitación.

 **-¿Por qué estás tan enfadada?**

 **-No estoy enfadada –dijo más molesta la chica.**

 **-¡Bueno entonces qué diablos tienes!**

 **-¡Estoy cansada!**

 **-¡Duerme entonces!**

 **-¡Lo haría si me dejaras en paz!**

 **-¡Pues te dejo! –y cogió una almohada la cual impactó de lleno en la cara de su hermana.**

 **-¡Cretino!**

 **-¡Bruja! -a ese punto ambos ya estaban riendo. Él se acercó y la levantó hasta dejarla en la cama. Kagome le hizo un espacio y ambos quedaron tendidos uno al lado del otro- ¿Sigues enfadada?**

 **-No.**

 **-Entonces por qué sigues molesta.**

 **-No es eso. Déjalo estar Inu…**

 **-Fue por lo de Sesshoumaru, ¿cierto? –Kagome suspiró y aguardó unos segundos.**

 **-Sí –contestó de mala gana.**

 **-Vamos, vienes de haber estado dos semanas con él, ¿no te bastas nunca?**

 **-Sí… pero de verdad pensé que vendría, sería nuestro primer año nuevo juntos...**

 **-Ya… pero estaremos todo el resto, estaré yo, también soy tu hermano.**

 **-No es eso Inu… claro que estaremos juntos y me alegro… solo que quería compartir con él también. ¿Has pensado que estará solo?**

 **-Él lo quiere así.**

 **-¿Estas celoso?**

 **-Ahora, eso es ridículo –Kagome se subió a horcajadas sobre su hermano y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas mientras este se defendía y trataba de apartarle las manos. Sin embargo, Kagome estaba ganando, por lo que no pudo evitar carcajearse mientras le pedía una tregua a la chica- ¡Déjame respirar, para!**

 **-Admítelo, estás celoso –InuYasha le cubrió la cara con una palma tratando de desestabilizarla, aprovechó de revolverle el cabello y logró coger sus muñecas.**

 **-¿Es tu hermano preferido?**

 **-¡NO!, no tengo favoritos, los dos son igual de importantes para mí.**

 **-Tú eres mi favorita.**

 **-Eso es porque no has compartido con Sessh.**

 **-Creo que lo seguirías siendo… -el trataba de evitarlo, pero no quería verle a los ojos.**

 **-No digas eso… ambos son maravillosos, me da pena que no puedan verse el uno al otro como son.**

 **-Solo… no estés triste… yo no te dejaré. Nunca.**

 **-Te quiero tonto.**

 **-Y yo a ti estúpida.**

* * *

Si le hubieran preguntado con cuál súper poder le hubiera gustado nacer, en ese momento Kohaku hubiera dicho invisibilidad. Si bien la 'pareja' junto a él lo habíaN incluido activamente en la conversación, sabía que entre la suma y resta de la ecuación él era quien salía sobrando. Su hermana siempre era muy cordial y tenía muy buena llegada con las personas en general, ya sean conocidos o no, pero verla con Miroku Kenzou era otra cosa, casi como una persona a la que nunca había visto.

Notaba que se preocupaba más por mantener sus cabellos ordenados, mesándoselos constantemente o que ponía más atención de lo normal en la conversación y su sonrisa… Dios, parecía que había nacido con las mejillas engrapadas. Sin embargo, en lo que más se detuvo fue en escrutinar al flamante invitado. Aun no tenía muy claro por qué había llegado antes que sus compatriotas, pero podría apostar que dijera lo que dijera solo serían excusas. Su hermana parecía ser una respuesta más que suficiente. Y realmente, le causaba algo de tranquilidad ver a esos dos juntos. Miroku era muy atento con ella, cada vez que la miraba sonreía y nunca se queda sin palabras para la joven. Los dos parecían fluir al mismo ritmo y su cercanía resultaba un poco… sí, era hora de marcharse a su cuarto.

 **-Creo que yo igual me retiraré.**

 **-Pero aún es temprano –comentó Miroku comprobando su reloj de pulsera-, eso creo… debo ajustar la hora de mi reloj y móvil.**

 **-Quédate otro rato hermanito –le dijo sango abrazándolo por la espalda. Kohaku solo sonrió y cogió sus manos entrecruzadas en su abdomen.**

 **-La verdad quería leer un rato.**

 **-Has leído todo el día –Sango le soltó, sabía que no ganaría contra ello.**

 **-¿Placer o trabajo? –preguntó Miroku.**

 **-No hay mucha diferencia tratándose de Kohaku… -susurró su hermana.**

 **-Placer. Estoy leyendo el Ulises de Joyce. Ya tengo ganas de terminar para comentarlo con Kagome. A ella le ha encantado.**

 **-Fue uno de mis libros favoritos cuando cursaba la universidad. Espero que podamos charlar los tres.**

 **-Claro, pero para eso… -ahora se daba vuelta para darle un largo abrazo a su hermana y un beso en la coronilla- debo terminarlo primero.**

 **-Gracias por el aventón a casa Kohaku. Que descanses –Sango le deseó igualmente buenas noches y acarició su espalda antes que el chico saliera por completo de la habitación.**

Miroku se acercó a una ventana y miró hacia la iluminada entrada, la cual era adornada por una hermosa fuente de granito con una musa vertiendo agua de una vasija en el centro. Sango se acercó a él y pronto este le hizo un espacio delante de su cuerpo, el cual atrapó en un abrazo mientras la mecía un poco y recostaba su barbilla en su cabeza.

 **-Italia es un lugar muy bonito, sería agradable vivir aquí.**

 **-Sí, siempre lo he considerado mi verdadero hogar.**

 **-¿Shippo lo ha llevado bien?**

 **-Bastante, aunque está un poco deprimido ya que no tiene amiguitos con los cuales jugar. Debemos enseñarle pronto el idioma, lo más probable es que tome clases junto a InuYasha.**

 **-¿Qué tal la convivencia con él?**

 **-Agradable. Es el tipo de persona que siempre crea alguna anécdota divertida en el día. Ambos han creado un lindo ajetreo en casa. Son geniales –Miroku dejó escapar un suspiro mientras acercaba más su nariz al cuello de ella-. Creo que sería bueno que descanses.**

 **-Solo quiero quedarme así… un momento más –Sango se regocijó en los brazos de él, acomodando mejor su cabeza en el hombro de Miroku. Se sentía tan tranquilo todo, que no pudo evitar preguntárselo por más tiempo.**

 **-Hay algo que te está preocupando, ¿no?**

 **-¿Contigo en mis brazos?, lo dudo –ella se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos y le dio un corto beso antes de mirarlo a los ojos.**

 **-¿Qué tal si mañana desayunamos fuera?, así podremos hablar –Miroku la miró con ternura. Adoraba eso de ella, lo inmensamente comprensiva que era y cómo su cuerpo se derretía ante sus acciones.**

 **-¿Sabes?, tienes razón, creo que es hora que descansemos.**

 **-Deja que te muestre el cuarto.**

Ambos se encaminaron hacia la amplia escalera. Mientras subían, Camulus merodeaba en la primera planta. Dándoles una breve mirada como si solo comprobara que las cosas estaban bien, continuó su camino hacia la cocina. Miroku ya iba bostezando, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro como si el cuello le estuviera doliendo por el largo viaje. Mientras caminaban tomados de la mano, él pudo notar que era guiado hasta la habitación a la que había llegado la primera vez. Cuando Sango abrió la puerta y pudo comprobar que su valija estaba dentro junto con sus demás pertenencias, trató de no poner mala cara.

Trató.

 **-¿Algo anda mal?**

 **-No… -la verdad, después de todo el dicho decía que hay que hacerse camino al andar. Trabando la puerta tras de él, se acercó hasta la joven y volvió a rodearla con su brazos para poder fundir sus labios en un beso. Esta vez, aunque no carente de pasión, fue delicado y lento. Ella se sentía un tanto vacilante al principio, pero supo devolver el gesto con igual o mayor interés que él.**

Acercándola hasta la cama, la hizo trastabillar al chocar sus pantorillas con el borde del colchón. Miroku la ayudó a amortiguar la caída sobre este acomodándola más en el centro, para que así su cuerpo pudiera estar completamente tendido y relajado ante lo que quería hacerle.

 **-No podré dormir… no podré descansar ni un poco si no te quedas conmigo esta noche.**

 **-No estoy… muy segura que… lo hagas si me quedo… –mientras le besaba el cuello, sus desinhibidas manos ahuecaban los pechos de la joven- M-Miroku…**

Unos suaves pero roncos gemidos llegaban a sus oídos mientras sus manos eran llenadas por ese turgente busto. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que era él quien provocaba esos sonidos, mientras ella parecía aguantar la respiración sosteniendo los suspiros en su pecho. Sabía que no debía insistir, pero tenerla de esa forma era todo de lo cual nunca se cansaría.

Jamás.

Insistente y testarudo como él solo, introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella mientras sus manos se apartaban ahora a su cabello para dejarlo libre. En el momento en que el su aroma lo envolvió sintió que su bragueta daba un fuerte tirón, por lo cual apartó un poco sus caderas.

Estaba bien, se detendría ahora mismo…

Pero Sango se onduló bajo él atrapando sus caderas, enrollando sus delgadas piernas mientras las frotaba de arriba abajo por las de él. Dios bendito, solo llevaba una falda, nada de medias, y sus manos recorrían todo su torso tratando de abrirse camino por su camisa.

 **-Tienes razón. Es mejor que descanse –Miroku se levantó de golpe como si el cuerpo de ella lo hubiera quemado. Sango parecía desorientada. Su cabello estaba algo revuelto, hermosamente revuelto, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus piernas aún abiertas, dejando entrever un poco su ropa interior. De pronto reaccionó, pero no cómo él pensaba. Enojada se levantó de la cama, tratando de ver si su coleta estaba a la vista, mas, cuando no la vio simplemente decidió irse.**

 **-Buenas noches –dijo en un tono que estaba más cercano al 'ojalá te mueras'.**

 **-Sango –no quería tocarla, pero si no la detenía quizá podría mal interpretar la situación-. Espera… ¿te has enfadado?**

 **-Detesto cuando haces esto. Suéltame por favor –cuando por fin lo hizo, salió del cuarto sin decir más nada y prácticamente corrió al de ella.**

Mientras comenzaba a quitarse la ropa y ponerse su típica polera de tiras color rosa pastel junto a unos diminutos shorts a juego, trató de no pensar en el asunto. La verdad, no debería haberse enojado, ella misma había sido quien le había dicho, en primera instancia, que se detuviera, solo que era la segunda vez que estaban casi a punto de…

Sin pedir permiso, Miroku entró con aquel pijama que recordaba bien, trabó la puerta tras él y la mirada que le dio, por un momento, la puso nerviosa. Sintiendo aún un poco de frustración, apartó las mantas de su cama con muy poca delicadeza, tirando una almohada al suelo a su paso.

 **-¿Qué quieres ahora?**

 **-No llevo ni un día aquí y ya quieres arrancarme la cabeza.**

 **-No te entiendo, logras exasperarme y me pone muy de malas esa maldita indecisión que tienes cuando estás conmigo. Quiero que te vayas. Ahora.**

 **-No.**

 **-¡Dios!, ¡déjame en paz! –y tratando de perderlo de vista se dirigió hacia el baño cerrando la puerta tras…**

 **Miroku ingresó bruscamente. Arrinconándola contra la pared cogió sus manos por sobre su cabeza y puso su rostro junto al de ella.**

 **-Traté de decir que no –dijo besándola con la misma intensidad que llevaba.**

 _ **Mierda.**_

 **-Traté de ser decente –la cogió fuertemente de los muslos y la levantó aplastándola contra la pared.**

 **-Por favor… no… -quiso que su tono sonara igual de enfadado, pero la voz se le quebró ante el contacto del duro cuerpo que la aprisionaba contra fría cerámica.**

 **-Suplicar no te servirá de nada Sango.**

Su boca se apoderó de la ella en un beso salvaje mientras sus manos le recorrían los muslos con fuerza hasta llegar a su trasero. Sin poder detener la situación que ella misma había detonado, enterró sus dedos en el ahora suelto cabello de él. Miroku frotaba deliberadamente su miembro contra el sexo de ella, creando una fricción deliciosa que hizo que sus pezones se endurecieran al instante. No supo cómo, pero le quitó el peto que llevaba puesto y lo arrojó quién-sabe-a-dónde mientras una de sus manos se aferró a uno de sus pechos brindando un placentero masaje, el cual iba alternado por suaves pellizcos en la parte erecta del mismo. Sango comenzó a gemir, tratando de hacerlo lo más sutilmente posible, pero la boca de él la estaba consumiendo por pedazos… y le encantaba. Pronto las embestidas comenzaron a aumentar, ella hacía su parte moviéndose frenéticamente sobre las caderas de él. Miroku atrapó el lóbulo de su oreja y lo mordió, creando una onda de placer que se dirigió directamente a su entrepierna. Cuando sintió unos largos dedos palpar sobre la tela de sus pantaloncillos, fue consciente de lo húmeda que se encontraba. Él se apartó un poco para darse la vuelta y llevarla de regreso hasta su cama.

Sin apartarse del lugar que se había ganado entre sus piernas, Miroku acomodó a Sango con cuidado sobre su lecho. Quitarse su polera y comenzar a hacer lo propio con lo que quedaba en el cuerpo de ella fue una sola cosa. Debido a la anticipación del momento, Sango parecía un poco torpe al mover sus piernas para ayudarle al chico, pero para él, ella estuvo perfecta, sobre todo cuando quedó totalmente al descubierto y los ojos de este se trabaron en cada mínima parte de su cuerpo haciendo un lento barrido desde las piernas que tenía entre sus manos a su rostro.

 **-Por Dios… eres perfecta… -Sango no entendió lo que dijo, ya que de pronto se encontraba hablando en japonés. Una parte de ella se sentía un tanto expuesta, con ganas de cubrirse, mas, temía que si hacía algo como eso, Miroku podía terminar dudando de nuevo, por lo cual se dejó conducir en todo momento por él. Por su parte, él había elevado una de sus piernas hasta su hombro, depositando suaves besos, acompañados de tiernas caricias, ya no contaba con ese ímpetu animal sino que más bien parecía querer tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo para memorizar cada parte de ella**

 **-Solo quiero adorarte, adorar la maravilla de tu cuerpo…**

 **-Miroku… –él pareció no oírla. Sango se estaba comenzando a sonrojar por la reacción que estaba teniendo su amante. Trataba su cuerpo con extrema delicadeza, como si fuera algo finísimo, observando extasiado, inhalando profundamente su piel, lamiendo y besando hasta subir por su rodilla, casi acunando su extremidad.**

De pronto, esos orbes azul marinos se posaron en el brillante sexo de la chica. Ella notó como sus rizadas pestañas se movían como las alas de una mariposa. Casi como hipnotizado, dirigió lentamente una mano hacia el lustroso lugar que ella ya sentía palpitar. Extendiendo su dedo medio lo posó en la cima de su monte de venus, presionando hasta dar con su clítoris y deslizando perezosamente hasta el centro de su vagina.

 **-Estás tan húmeda… -Sango hizo un sonido estrangulado mientras arqueaba levemente su espalda y su cabeza se enterraba en la almohada. Seguía sin comprender lo que le decía, pero muy en el fondo sentía que esa lengua altaica con marcado acento británico la ponía más caliente.**

Bajando sus hombros, quedando agazapado ante ella como un felino, con los músculos de sus brazos y pecho tensados, posó sus labios en la cima, donde había estado su dedo. Ella tembló bajo él, cubrió su boca con una de sus manos mordiendo uno de sus dedos y sintiendo que tras su nuca comenzaba a escurrir el sudor. Lo siguiente que sintió fue que una lengua abarcaba por completo ese suave botón en su entrepierna, mientras era rodeado por un suave par de labios que succionaron mientras ese húmedo apéndice hacía rodar su clítoris. Sango ya no podía resistir mucho más, era tortuoso pero al mismo tiempo extremadamente placentero, un placer que nunca antes había sentido pero que había estado deseando hace mucho, mucho tiempo… con él, con ese moreno de ensueño.

Cuando sintió como esa lengua se deslizaba hacia su hendidura y se adentraba en ella lo que su longitud le permitía, mientras uno de sus pulgares continuaba frotando ese sensible lugar en el inicio de su vulva, la electricidad la hizo saltar y sentarse en la cama. Sus manos se aferraron a esas suaves ondas oscuras, mientras Miroku enterraba más su rostro en ella.

 **-Cielo… espera un poco… -Sango, con mucho cuidado tomo con sus manos la cabeza de él tratando de apartarlo, mas, sintió casi como si el joven gruñera, pasando ambos brazos por sus muslos para atraer –si eso era posible- más su cuerpo hacia sí- cariño… oh, por Dios…**

Aún en su trance, Miroku hizo que la espalda de ella volviera a quedar depositada en el colchón. Con extremada facilidad, se puso de rodillas y elevó toda la altura hasta su boca las caderas de ella. Automáticamente tuvo que acomodar sus piernas en los hombros de él. Se moría por poder tocarlo. Sentía como la cara interior de sus muslos se encontraba empapada por sus propios fluidos, los cuales Miroku no desperdiciaba ni un poco, lamiendo a lo largo los surcos que estos dejaban.

 **-Cariño… -el susurro de Sango parecía desesperado- Miroku, voy a… Dios, ¡Miroku!**

Su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse con fuerza. Tuvo que volver a cubrirse la boca para gritar. Era tanto el placer del orgasmo que Miroku le estaba dando, que sintió como sus ojos se humedecían mientras los apretaba con fuerza. Él no se apartó ningún momento, logró montar cada una de las ondulaciones de la joven sin dejar de tocar, lamer, succionar e incluso mordisquear la zona que trabajaba y que lo tenía al borde del delirio. Cuando escuchó como se escapaba ese último sonido del pecho de Sango subiendo por la garganta de esta y siendo atrapado por lo que supuso era su palma sobre su boca, creyó que un rayo le había atravesado el cerebro, aturdiéndolo, casi como si eso lo llevara a perder el contacto con su propio cuerpo.

Pero se equivocaba.

Este respondía en perfecta sincronía al de ella. Su miembro se encontraba tenso, duro como una roca y largo como un bate de béisbol. Sentía como sus testículos se tensaban casi sintiendo dolor y como todo su glande, lubricado e hinchado, filtraba una pequeña gota que se deslizaba por el tronco de su pene. Pero lo que se llevó toda su atención fue el calor que abarcaba todo su pecho, el cual se comenzó a extender por el resto de su cuerpo, asentándose principalmente en su estómago, logrado calmar su agitada respiración.

No dio por terminado su trabajo hasta que lamió todos los residuos de la pasión de ella. No se cansaba de sentir como se deslizaba ese néctar a través de su garganta, era suave, era dulce, era caliente, era adictivo… Aun cuando quería seguir lamiendo el resto de su cuerpo toda la noche, deslizó las piernas de ella con cuidado para que las pudiera relajar. Mirando como Sango comenzaba a salir de la bruma del sexo, comprobó que había hecho un buen trabajo, su rostro lucía satisfecho, su laxo cuerpo un tanto agotado y su piel brillante. Estirándose a través de la cama, la besó tiernamente, mientras ella le acariciaba el rostro y mesaba su cabello. Decidió acunarse en el desnudo pecho de ella mientras seguía recibiendo esas tiernas caricias por su cuello, sus brazos y sus omóplatos.

Esta actuación de gatito manso era algo a lo que podía acostumbrarse…

Ella continuó depositando besos en su cabeza y, por un minuto, pensó que algo la estaba inquietando. Apartándose un poco pensando que la aplastaba, Sango pasó una pierna por su cadera mientras comenzó a succionar uno de sus labios. Su mano comenzó a deslizarse hacia la zona sur sobre cuerpo de él, Miroku pensó que podía morir de felicidad, de la misma manera que lo parecía estar haciendo su expectante miembro, el que parecía estirarse a la palma de ella como atraída por una fuerza electromagnética.

 **-Sango… -le dijo interponiéndose en el recorrido de la joven.**

 **-No pienses hacerlo Miroku, no me interesa el placer unilateral –contestó con voz firme la castaña.**

 **-Nena, creo que estoy agotado… no me malinterpretes… suelo durar mucho más… pero creo que has consumido mis energías…**

 **-Parece que tu cuerpo aún no se entera de eso –frotó un poco sus desnudas caderas contra la franela que él aun llevaba puesta, justo donde ese pronunciado bulto tironeaba.**

 **-Por favor… -solo le bastó una mirada para darse cuenta que no estaba mintiendo. Los ojos del chico estaban comenzando a cerrarse y su respiración a hacerse más acompasada. No pudo evitar enternecerse ante la imagen. Pensó en que así se vería cuando llegara tarde del trabajo, con esa expresión de total confianza entre sus brazos, entregándose para que le cuidaran y mimaran luego de una extenuante jornada. Ella obviamente estaría ahí para confortarle y hacer que su sueño fuera tranquilo y plácido- solo… continua haciendo eso en mi cabello, por favor… no te detengas…**

Sango lo volvió a acomodar sobre su pecho e hizo exactamente lo que le dijo. Pasaron unos breves minutos y el volvió a susurrar algo en japonés, mas, cuando le preguntó el qué, notó que ya estaba fuera de combate. Sonriendo y apretando levemente, decidió cerrar por fin los ojos junto al cuerpo del muchacho.

Y cayó junto a él en un profundo sueño.

* * *

 **Capítulo flash, flash, flash. Como siempre, espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Cariños a todxs!**

 **Lo dice,**

 **Jú la Deppravada.-**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

La semana había pasado realmente rápido, todo volvían a ser papeles que firmar, contratos que estudiar y trabajo que supervisar. Guardando unas últimos papeles en su maletín salió de su despacho rumbo al subterráneo queriendo con ansias manejar lo más rápido posible al encuentro con el misterioso Higashikata K. La reunión sería en un salón privado en la torre G de Tokio, una buena elección, a su parecer, ya que si bien no necesitaba esconderse precisamente, tener un lugar exclusivo y tranquilo, lejos de miradas curiosas y el ir y venir de gente que podría inmiscuirse en lo que no debían lo hacía sentirse mucho más a gusto.

Le tomó unos cuarenta minutos llegar a su destino, donde fue abordado por una recepcionista que se mostró mucho más gentil y servicial de lo que se esperaba. Pero, claro, ese tipo de actitudes ya no lo sorprendían para nada. Había perdido el interés en los mismos en el tiempo en que había ingresado a la universidad y ahora con Kagome en su vida, no podían parecerle más patéticos los intentos de las demás mujeres en tratar de atraerlo con sugerentes miradas, movimientos de caderas o sonrisas provocadoras.

Cuando ingresó a un cómodo salón de estar y la joven estiró su mano hacia él, este imitó el gesto pensando que –por alguna extraña razón- estaba despidiéndose con extrema cortesía, mas, cuando sintió la tarjeta de presentación deslizarse en su palma, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no rodar los ojos con fastidio. Una vez solo, sin siquiera mirar el papel, lo hizo un muño que fue a dar en un cesto de basura cercano.

 **-Una actitud muy poco considera de su parte señor Frossard –una joven de pálida piel y cabello desmesuradamente largo apareció por una esquina. Vestida con un fino vestido camel de mangas englobadas y falda asimétrica, se sentó cerca de donde había una barra. Por algún motivo, se detuvo a contemplarla y de pronto, una incomodidad saltó en su pecho. El parecido era enorme a la primera mirada, luego de verle con más detenimiento, las diferencias se volvían abismales, aún con todo… le recordaba mucho a Kagome. Un tanto molesto por tener nuevamente que pasar por el cedazo de una fémina, trato de restarle importancia a la situación.**

 **-Tengo una reunión con Higashikata K, ¿demorará mucho en llegar?**

 **-No –dijo algo divertida la mujer. Viendo que ella no diría más nada decidió insistir.**

 **-¿Le avisará o debo llamarle yo? –ahora, las etiquetas eran algo que habían salido volando de improviso. Su tono muy distante de ser afable, evidenciaban parte de su fría y dictatorial personalidad.**

 **-Ya… después de todo la información que manejo de usted es correcta: suele ser un hijo de puta cuando se pone de malas –los ambarinos ojos de Sesshoumaru se estrecharon con un peligroso filo que atravesó a la joven, quien trató de mantener su postura firme. Era un bastardo guapo, como nunca había visto otro antes, pero de igual forma debía mantenerse firme para que no pudiera leer a través de ella. Podía notar a simple vista que era bastante inteligente.**

 **-Así que Higashikata es una mujer. Claro, después de todo, usar solo su apellido debe ser una forma para hacerle creer a la mayoría que se trata de un hombre.**

 **-Por favor, tome asiento, ¿puedo ofrecerle algo de beber? –¿ese sujeto era realmente consciente de cómo su inquisitiva mirada parecía estar midiendo cada detalle del lugar como si no fuera lo suficientemente bueno para ser digno de él?, porque resultaba un tanto molesto que alguien tan guapo tuviera una presencia tan arrolladora.**

 **-Así estoy bien, gracias –dijo sentándose en uno de los sillones individuales-. Entonces señorita Higashikata, creo que la última palabra es suya.**

 **-Bueno, recapitulemos. Naraku Colbet, empresario, 44 años, conocido en el bajo mundo como la araña, es un húngaro del cual casi no se conocen muchos datos sobre su pasado y afiliaciones familiares. Siempre que se ha visto envuelto en polémicas por fraudes, lavado de dinero y tráfico de armas y drogas, ha sabido salir del paso gracias a un palo blanco al cual han apuntado la policía y prensa mundial. Es un sujeto de temer, no se puede calcular muy bien su fortuna, pero –la mujer corroboró en un iPhone rápidamente- le puedo asegurar que ronda los 10.000 millones de dólares. Hace 25 años, en Italia, conoció a Naomí Buonarotti. Mantuvieron una relación pero la personalidad desequilibrada de Colbet terminó alejando a la estudiante de literatura, quien por ese mismo entonces conoció a su padre, InuTaisho Frossard, para quien trabajó en un programa como traductora. La situación se complicó cuando comenzó a formarse un romance entre ellos, el cual acabó convirtiéndose en matrimonio, del cual nació Kagome Frossard. Sin embargo, la menor de los herederos del empresario japonés no es su hija biológica, lo cual nadie, más que un cerrado círculo de personas, sabe. Después de 20 años Naraku Colbet ha vuelto a Nápoles, ya que él es uno de los que sabe que la señorita Kagome Frossard es su hija, el por qué, es lo que nos ha reunido hoy día.**

 **-Eso quiere decir que trabajará para mí.**

 **-La tarifa ya está corriendo.**

 **-Puedo ver que también hay un interés de su parte, lo cual no se reduce solo al dinero.**

 **-Es un caso como pocos, un gran desafío.**

 **-Quiero transparencia en esto señorita Higashikata. Si no puedo manejar toda la información respecto a lo que rodea a Naraku Colbet, entonces no requeriré sus servicios –la joven pareció un tanto sorprendida. Siempre jugaba bajo sus propias reglas, lo cual no cambiaría ahora.**

 **-Buena suerte consiguiendo a alguien tan competente como yo entonces –cuando Sesshoumaru comenzó a ponerse de pie, algo dentro de ella la enfureció. No quería que se fuera- ¿Está seguro de lo que está haciendo?**

 **-Hágame saber dónde debo depositar el dinero por lo trabajado hasta el momento –dijo dirigiéndose hacia la salida.**

 **-Espere…**

 **-Señorita Higashikata –se dio media vuelta erguido con esa pose de príncipe que lo hacía ver tan alto y masculino, la joven se detuvo a medio camino-, mi tiempo es muy valioso, debe saber a lo que me refiero. Estoy realmente contra reloj, si ya ha dejado claro todo, entonces no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. Con su permiso.**

 **-Tengo un interés personal en Naraku Colbet, no lo negaré, por eso quiero tomar el caso, necesito más información de él y sé que sus contactos me serían de ayuda.**

 **-¿Por qué? –la mujer quedó atrapada nuevamente en esos ojos tan profundos y misterioso, por un momento quiso estirar su mano y tocar ese hermoso cabello platinado.**

 **-No puedo responder a eso, porque aún no poseo la información suficiente. Soy tu mejor opción Sesshoumaru –y esa oración iba cargada más que de simple objetividad profesional, dejando una doble intención flotar entre ellos-, se trata de un intercambio equivalente, si tú me ayudas, entonces yo te ayudaré –él dudó unos instantes. Su mirada no estaba sobre ella, lo cual igualmente la molestó, ¿qué tanto buscaba en la alfombra junto a la mesa de centro como para no prestarle atención a ella como todo el resto de hombres?**

 **-Lo pensaré.**

 **-Pensé que estabas contra reloj.**

 **-Por eso es mejor que me retire en este momento y me ponga a ello.**

 **-Kikyo –él se detuvo un poco ante el picaporte, pero no volvió a mirar atrás-, puedes llamarme Kikyo. Estaré esperando tu respuesta.**

 **-Eso si no se me adelanta. Buenas noches señorita Higashikata –y se cerró la puerta tras él.**

Nunca en su vida se había topado con un ser tan increíblemente arrogante y tan mortalmente sexy. Su interés en él ahora estaba mucho más allá del plano profesional, pero todo a su tiempo, sabía que si trabajaba bien este caso obtendría más que solo simple información y parte de la recompensa sería ese hombre. Y claramente, no había tiempo que perder. Estaba completamente segura que trabajarían juntos así que tomando sus cosas se retiró del lugar también, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

* * *

Tenía razón. Era su mejor opción, pero había algo en ella que le causaba mucho ruido. Debía mantener la distancia con la mujer, había algo peligroso en la forma tan familiar en la que insistía en tratarlo y eso podría traerle más problemas de lo que quería. No se sentía cómodo sabiendo tan poco de ella y estaba casi seguro que ese nombre podría no ser precisamente el suyo.

Condujo rápido al hotel, lo único que quería era poder estar arriba de la trotadora y poder pensar mientras hacía unos cuantos kilómetros. Kagome había estado inusualmente callada durante el día, había visto sus mensajes ciertamente, pero sus respuestas habían sido muy sucintas y casi no demostró interés en conversar con él. Quizás estaba siendo paranoico, no habían motivos para que algo pudiera andar mal entre ellos y, la verdad, le estaba prestando demasiada atención al asunto. Una vez dentro del Penthouse, cambiarse de ropa, ordenar sus cosas y coger una botella de agua, sus audífonos y una toalla, fueron una sola cosa. Yendo hasta el gimnasio y regañándose mentalmente por lo que hacía, escribió nuevamente a Kagome. Cuando la respuesta volvió a ser monótona y cortante, decidió llamar por teléfono. Al quinto tono, cuando comenzaba a perder un poco la paciencia, Kagome respondió

 **-Sesshoumaru –cuando le respondió de esa manera tan poco usual decidió dejar de lado todo el preámbulo innecesario.**

 **-¿Por qué me has evitado todo el día?**

 **-De qué hablas, hemos hablado en todo momento.**

 **-Se supone que esa respuesta debe dejarme conforme.**

 **-Bueno, ya que estás en eso, tal vez quieras explicarme por qué no me habías dicho nada sobre la cancelación de tu viaje a Nápoles.**

Miroku. Hijo. De. Puta.

No pudo evitar guardar silencio por unos segundos. Del otro lado, la línea se encontraba igualmente muerta.

 **-Déjalo. De igual forma no puedo hablar ahora.**

 **-Perfecto.**

Y por supuesto, la indiferencia de la chica le hizo querer correr hacia ella. Dirigiéndose a la máquina que se encontraba frente a los ventanales donde podía ver la nocturna ciudad de Tokio, llamó al imbécil de su amigo que, por lo visto, aún no había hecho avances en su trabajo. La segunda vez que saltó el buzón de voz, soltó una gruesa grosería y tecleó un rápido mensaje de texto.

Correr. Ahora sí necesitaba correr y después de eso, tendría que contactar nuevamente con Higashikata Kikyo.

* * *

Sango despertó sobre su vientre y con el tibio cuerpo de Miroku cubriendo la mayor parte de su espalda. Sonrió. Se removió sutilmente, sus piernas aún enredadas en las de su amante era algo que no quería apartar, por lo cual solo comenzó por estirar un poco su cuerpo. Miroku de inmediato comenzó a acariciarle, depositó un beso en su cabello, luego en su cuello, luego su hombro…

 **-Buenos días.**

 **-Buenos días –dijo ella dándose la vuelta. Miroku de inmediato se puso sobre ella y la besó tiernamente. Sango aferró las caderas de Miroku mientras un suave vaivén comenzaba a unir sus centros.**

 **-¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que nos quedemos aquí todo el día?**

 **-Solo si te parece un buen lugar para conversar.**

 **-Si no te molesta donde esté mi boca cuando te hable, por mí está bien –Sango sonrió junto a los labios de él. Sus manos se dirigieron a la parte delantera de su pijama desatando el nudo del mismo de forma suave pero segura.**

Miroku hacía unos deliciosos sonidos de aprobación mientras continuaban depositando besos por una y otra parte en el rostro y cuello de ella. Pronto comenzó a acariciar la protuberancia ya formada a través de la tela, sin embargo, no era suficiente. Trepando sus dedos hacia la cinturilla elástica del pantalón, lo deslizó por las caderas de él solo lo justo para que su miembro saliera disparado sobre su abdomen. Sango lo tomó con ambas manos tratando de abarcar toda esa gruesa longitud mientras buscaba instintivamente la boca de Miroku. Su lengua se deslizó anhelante dentro de la boca de él mientras este empujaba sus caderas más hacia delante, como buscando consumirse en la fricción que ella creaba en su miembro.

Miroku solo podía pensar en que si cambiara levemente el ángulo de su caliente apéndice, podría adentrarse por fin en ese suave y húmedo lugar que ayer había degustado a consciencia. Inclinó su cabeza hacia el pequeño espacio que se formaba entre sus cuerpos. Podía ver los desnudos pechos de Sango subir y bajar al compás de su respiración, su tórax estirando la piel sobre unas costillas que se dejaban entrever gracias al esfuerzo y ese plano vientre donde su hinchada carne se frotaba ahuecado entre las manos de ellas.

 **-Pensé que te había quedado claro ayer.**

 **-El qué…**

 **-Que no debes provocarme… sobre todo cuando… -Miroku, con una destreza sin igual, sin necesidad de usar su manos, condujo la punta de su miembro a la entra de Sango- puedo hacer esto.**

 **-Hazlo… -si bien le estaba dando la orden a él, fue ella quien empujó sus caderas haciendo que el glande de él se adentrara un poco- por favor Miroku…**

 **-No hagas eso –dijo besando su boca tiernamente, brindando leves mordiscos-, me deshaces cuando suplicas de esa forma. No tienes que hacerlo porque yo… -lentamente comenzó a introducir toda su envergadura en ella, haciendo que la joven se encogiera y presionara la cara interior de sus muslos en las caderas de él- porque esto es todo lo que quiero nena. A ti, nada más que a ti.**

Cuando estuvo por completo dentro de ella, logrando que sus bajos vientres se unieran, Sango pensó que perdería la cabeza. Era tan grande que casi sintió dolor por un momento, pero se movía con tanto cuidado en ella, que pronto lo único que sintió fue un envolvente calor y placer que la impulsaba a querer más y más y más…

 **-Cielo… no voy a poder pararlo si sigues moviéndote así… tienes que creerme… me muero por darte tanto placer que caigas rendida a mis brazos y ver como descansas… pero no quiero perderme nada de ese momento. Quiero tu cuerpo caliente, quiero tus uñas rasgándome la piel… pero… ¿sabes qué es lo que más quiero? –Sango solo pudo mover su cabeza en forma negativa, casi como si su cuello hubiera perdido la fijación correcta a su cuello. Miroku se retiró despacio por completo y luego dio una sola embestida profunda, rápida, fuerte y precisa. Ella soltó un gemido que la hizo sonrojarse sobremanera, mientras él cubría rápidamente su boca para amortiguar el sonido- Esto… quiero todos y cada uno de los ruidos que haces… quiero que me demuestres tu placer, quiero saber cómo se siente de tu lado… quiero que digas mi nombre con ese sexy acento tuyo.**

 **-Déjame tocarte.**

 **-¿Estás segura?**

 **-Sí.**

Y entonces sonó la alarma de un móvil.

Ambos rieron mientras Miroku nuevamente se deslizaba fuera de ese lugar en el que tan cómodo se sentía. Sango se estiró a través de la cama cogiendo el aparato para silenciar el sonido. Volviendo sobre él, se puso a horcajadas sobre las caderas ya cubiertas del hombre mientras él le apartaba traviesos mechones de cabello que jugaban en su angelical rostro.

 **-Deberías usar más el cabello suelto, te ves hermosa así.**

 **-Miroku… -prácticamente se arrojó su torso desnudo reposando su cabeza en ese dorado pecho- estoy tan feliz que hayas venido.**

 **-Y yo.**

 **-Creo que deberíamos levantarnos ya. Desayunaremos fuera y antes que alguien nos vea y quiera unírsenos será mejor que nos demos prisa.**

 **-Estupendo, el que termine primero pasa a recoger a su compañero.**

 **-Hecho.**

Intercambiaron un par de besos más y pronto cada uno estaba bajo la regadera de su propio baño. Sango se vistió rápidamente con un simple vestido amarillo que se ataba con cintas de satén por sobre cada uno de sus hombros y unas sandalias a juego con un fino tacón de siete centímetros. Un poco de carmín en los labios, rímel en las pestañas y luego peinar su cabello.

 _-Deberías usar más el cabello suelto, te ves hermosa así._

Cuando arreglaba con sus dedos las ondas de su cabello, la puerta se abrió tras un leve toque toque. Miroku ya estaba con unos pantalones azulinos de perfecto corte y una camisa blanca con estampado de flores de lis del mismo color de sus ojos. Cuando la vio sonrió como un sol, con esos perfectos dientes blancos y el cabello suelto enmarcando su rostro. Se veía guapísimo con el cabello así de desordenado. Cogiendo su bolso de mano, se acercó a él y bajaron tomados de la mano.

Pudieron sentir las risas de Shippo provenientes desde su cuarto junto a las voces de InuYasha y Kagome y mientras bajaban por las escaleras podían ver el ir y venir de Kaede, Cinna y Rafaella. Kohaku ya se encontraba junto a su libro sentado en la mesa, mas, absorto como estaba, no notó en lo más mínimo como ambos se escabullían fuera de la mansión. Sango se dirigió al BMW Z4 rojo y subió por la parte del piloto. Se había encontrado de camino con Jakotsu a quien le pidió que le dijera a su hermano Ban que no se molestara por salir sin ninguno de ellos ya que volverían cerca del mediodía.

Sango condujo lentamente, dando vueltas largas por algunos sitios históricos como plazas y capillas. Miroku realmente estaba encantado, sentía que era un lugar al cual no le costaría nada acostumbrarse, donde había todo lo que siempre le había gustado y, por supuesto, donde podría estar con Sango. Y es que de pronto todo parecía tener un sentido que jamás había sopesado junto a otra persona. Todo era perfecto, eran jóvenes, guapos, con una buena situación económica, saludables, inteligentes… la vida destellaba frente a sus ojos. Nunca se había sentido tan bien haciendo algo y, si bien se sentía ansioso, se tomaba las cosas con toda la calma del mundo. Tenía planeado subir todos los niveles de la mano de Sango. Estacionando en una plaza al aire libre, bajaron del auto y se encaminaron a un sencillo pero agradable café.

 **-Quieres pasar al interior o te gustaría coger una de las mesas aquí fuera.**

 **-Quedémonos por aquí, me gusta la vista de la calle.**

 **-Pues vamos a la mesa de allí –Miroku que estaba más cerca del lugar se encaminó por delante. Como todo un caballero, apartó la silla de ella y luego de asegurarse que estuviera cómoda, se sentó en la silla que le quedaba justo en frente. En seguida llegó un joven mesero y le sonrió ampliamente a Sango, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Miroku sonrió. Sango no parecía percatarse de la patética insinuación del joven. Pero, ¿quién podría molestarse?, su mujer era la más guapa del mundo. Al poco rato, ya comenzaban a rellenar la mesa con delicias, café y jugos. Sango se sonrojó cuando el joven hasta puso un pequeño florero con una única rosa blanca.**

 **-Recuérdame dejarle una buena propina a ese muchacho –Sango pareció un tanto confusa, pero solo le sonrió y asintió.**

 **-Claro… lo que digas. Bueno… ya estamos aquí.**

 **-Verás... Esto no es fácil y no sé realmente por donde comenzar. He venido exclusivamente… a pedir tu ayuda. Eres la única persona a quien puedo recurrir en este momento, pero eso solo porque confío en ti… todos lo hacemos –Sango estiró una de sus manos a través de la mesa y cubrió la de Miroku-. Podría ser un poco duro para ti, pero sé que no has olvidado el incidente en el camarín con Kanna. Incluso creo que hasta te haces un poco a la idea sobre de qué va todo esto –la joven no pudo evitar pensar en Kagome llorando desconsolada en el cuarto de Sesshoumaru, en la confesión que le hizo aquel día. Comprendió al instante y trató de prepararse para lo peor.**

 **-Ya lo saben –Miroku la miró a los ojos y luego a su taza de café.**

 **-Antes de todo… ¿te importaría explicarme un poco a qué te refieres con eso?, ¿qué es exactamente lo que sabes? –Sango se moría por preguntar y preguntar, pero él estaba siendo muy abierto con ella, por lo cual decidió responder sin rodeos.**

 **-Kagome… -pero delatar a su mejor amiga, a su hermana, no dejaba de ser algo complicado- Kagome está enamorada de Sesshoumaru… y por lo visto, el resto ya lo sabes, están teniendo una… especie de relación.**

 **-Correcto.**

 **-Esa palabra dicha en esta situación suena terrible.**

 **-¿Eso es todo lo que sabes? –Sango pareció preocupada, luego recordó ese otro pequeño detalle unos días antes de volver. Cuando no dijo nada Miroku intuyó que algo no andaba bien, pero estaba seguro que ella no sabía nada sobre el padre de Kagome.**

 **-No quiero especular nada al respecto Miroku.**

 **-¿Qué sucede? –Sango bebió un poco de zumo- cariño sabes que puedes confiar en mí, te lo contaré todo.**

 **-Miroku no es seguro… no quiero ser alarmista ni nada, es solo que… cuando estuvimos en Tokio Kagome tuvo un problema con sus anticonceptivos.**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-No fue intencional, estoy segura de ello… pero cuando volvimos, Kagome estuvo un poco extraña.**

 **-Insinúas que quizá… ¿crees que… tenga un retraso o algo?**

 **-No… digo… no sé. Kagome me lo diría… estoy segura que me lo diría.**

 **-Sesshoumaru no sabe nada de esto, también me lo hubiera dicho. Y me sorprende de él, es el tipo de hombre que siempre, sin importar las circunstancias, usa protección.**

 **-Esperemos que solo sea un mal entendido. No le dirás nada a Sesshoumaru, ¿cierto?**

 **-No, claro que no.**

 **-Entonces…**

 **-No sé de qué otra forma decirlo cielo… pero Kagome… Kagome no es hermana de InuYasha y Sesshoumaru.**

Sí a Miroku le hubiera crecido un cuerno en medio de la frente, Sango no hubiera quedado tan confundida como se sentía. El joven comenzó a narrarle la confusa historia acerca de lo que sabía hasta el momento, comentándole cómo solo algunos eran los que sabían de la situación y por lo visto casi nadie de la familia en Nápoles. Sango estaba sorprendida, esto sería un golpe muy duro para su amiga del alma, no podía dimensionar realmente la catástrofe que estaba cerca, pero las bajas las tenía claras.

Todo empeoraba con el asunto de quién era su verdadero padre, un hombre del que nunca había escuchado hablar, pero cuyo nombre grabó inmediatamente. No sabía si sentir verdadero alivio ante la situación de Kagome y Sesshoumaru, lo cual, a su punto de vista, ya era algo menor, sin embargo las repercusiones que podría acarrear en otros ámbitos de la vida de su amiga era algo que la preocupaba de sobremanera.

 **-Dios… nunca pensé que se trataría de esto… Esto cambia mucho las cosas, Kagome no sabe nada respecto a su familia, ni si quiera sabe quiénes son verdaderamente su padres.**

 **-Para lo que cuenta, Kagome es hija de InuTaisho, eso va más allá del asunto legal. No solo creció junto a él, sino que también tiene su apellido y una serie de motivos, razones y cosas inmateriales que no pueden ser pasadas por alto ni borradas. Además, he visto los papeles, ella figura como heredera, su padre nunca la hubiera dejado desprotegida, de hecho, es por eso que necesitamos ayuda.**

 **-¿Solo Irasue le conoce?, ¿dices que solo ella ha tratado con él?**

 **-Sí, y si está a nuestro alcance, trataremos de que eso vuelva a suceder. Esto me tiene la cabeza hecha un lío: por una parte sé que hay una doble intención por parte de Colbet al acercarse a Kagome y para mí, esa son InuYasha y Sesshoumaru. Pero por otro lado… sigo pensando que… ha esperado realmente demasiado tiempo para hacerlo y, ¿por qué?**

 **-¿Qué insinúas con eso?**

 **-Yo… no lo sé… son solo ideas… pero, pienso que la muerte de Naomi e InuTaisho no se ven tan accidentales cuando Colbet entra en todo este asunto.**

 **-Por Dios…**

 **-Lo sé, pero si lo piensas… él sabía la verdad desde un principio y ¿recién ahora quiere ir a por Kagome?, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué esperar tanto?, eso no encaja con el perfil de un psicópata. Dudo que tenga un interés filiar por ella.**

 **-Esto me pone los pelos de punta –Sango presionó sus cienes en un intento por que su cabeza no explote. Ahora comenzaba a sentir miedo, sobre todo con ese desconocido estando en la misma ciudad.**

 **-Ya estamos trabajando en seguirle la pista, Sesshoumaru ha contratado un investigador privado. Es un tipo bastante eficiente, que se mueve muy rápido por lo demás. Pero, ahora, Sessh es otro gran problema.**

 **-Puedo imaginar por dónde va la cosa.**

 **-Así es. A nuestro muchacho no le va eso de recibir órdenes. Naraku fue claro y no lo quiere cerca de Kagome. Le ha puesto como condición a Irasue retrasar el contarle con tal de que mantenga a Sessh lejos de ella, es por eso que no vendrá para año nuevo… pero no podremos detenerlo por mucho tiempo.**

 **-Ya veo. Aún con ello, es poco el tiempo que tenemos antes de que suceda algo ¿Qué propones Miroku?**

 **-De momento, sé qué no podemos actuar según nos venga en gana, tenemos que seguir guardando las apariencias, pero era necesario que te lo contara por tu cercanía con Kagome. Nadie mejor que tú la conoce y está cerca de ella, sabe con quiénes se relaciona o las cosas que hace, sé que suena mal y que te pido mucho, pero… es necesario que me ayudes a vigilar sus movimientos, sobre todo si conoce a alguien nuevo o qué sé yo.**

 **-Entiendo. Pierde cuidado, sé que esto no es juego y lo haré porque me preocupa Kagome y porque la quiero como si fuera mi hermana, que por lo demás lo es.**

 **-Siento que las cosas vayan de esta forma cariño. Estoy poniendo un gran peso sobre tus hombros, pero no estarás sola, me tienes aquí para lo que sea, cualquier cosa –esta vez fue él quien cubrió con sus manos las de ella. Sango le sonrió con algo de tristeza pero genuina gratitud.**

 **-Gracias cielo, no podría hacerlo sola.**

 **-Además, según se vayan dando las cosas, quiero saber qué opinas de… contarle a alguien más, como a Kohaku, por ejemplo, o alguien de confianza como alguno de los guardaespaldas en casa. Hemos pensado en InuYasha, pero la verdad ninguno de nosotros lo conoce como para saber su reacción respecto a esto.**

 **-Lo sé, él podría tener más lealtad a Kagome. Lo conocemos hace muy poco tiempo y, aunque es un ángel, él tiene también sus propios asuntos. La verdad es que son muy, muy cercanos… no sé si podríamos decirle sobre esto porque es incierto como repercutiría en él. Kohaku es la mejor opción, sin duda. A pesar de su corta edad es un joven muy responsable y prudente, estará con nosotros por un buen tiempo y sería otro cerebro a nuestro favor.**

 **-Entones dejaré esa decisión en tus manos. Cuando creas que es prudente, se lo diremos.**

 **-Pierde cuidado.**

* * *

Esa mañana había despertado ya que InuYasha, al otro extremo de la cama, había monopolizado las sábanas. Cogiendo una almohada golpeó unas cuantas veces a su hermano, quien refunfuñando trataba de seguir en lo de él. Decidió dejarlo dormir y salió al cuarto de Shippo envuelta en un delgado albornoz. Abriendo la puerta suavemente sintió unos leves gimoteos, lo cual la alarmó de inmediato haciendo que avanzara de prisa a la cama del pequeño, quien estaba aún entre dormido y despierto.

 **-Bebé, ¿qué tienes? –Kagome tomó con cuidado a Shippo para que se terminara de despertar sin asustarse-, ¿has tenido un mal sueño?**

 **-Papá… -decía Shippo entre llantos- mi papá…**

 **-Ay mi amor, shhh, shhh –Kagome acunaba al pequeño que reposaba su cabecita en su hombro mientras restregaba con una mano sus ojitos llorosos.**

 **-¿Dónde está Inu? –en ese mismo instante el moreno entró desorientado por la puerta, mas, al ver al pequeño angustiado, despertó automáticamente y se acercó hasta ellos, sentándose frente a Kagome y rodeando con sus brazos a ambos.**

 **-¿Qué pasa?, ¿qué tienes Shippo? –el pequeño se acomodó sobre el pecho de este mientras Kagome gesticulaba la palabra 'papá' hacia su hermano-, ¿estabas soñando con Kyrian? –el pequeño solo asintió-, ¿quieres contarnos? –cuando negó con su cabeza solo se quedaron en esa posición hasta que poco a poco el niño fue tranquilizándose.**

 **-Los dejaré un momento a solas…**

 **-¡NO!... –la efusiva respuesta del niño los sorprendió un poco- ¿podemos quedarnos un momento más así?**

 **-Podemos, claro –Kagome volvió a abrazarlos y Shippo pareció estar feliz ante el contacto de ellos dos juntos.**

Inu le comenzó a cantar una cancioncilla que relataba algo sobre una mariquita escondida en algún lugar del cual trataban de sacarla con la ayuda de muchos otros animales. A su paso trataba de recrear sonidos y situaciones, lo cual hizo sonreír al pequeño, quien pronto se unió a la canción… y ya todo era olvidado. Su padrino no perdió oportunidad e igualmente le hizo cosquillas por aquí y por allá, mientras Kagome lo atacaba a besos. Cuando el pequeño pareció no poder aguantarlo más, se detuvieron y comenzaron a buscarle ropa para vestirle.

 **-Kagome, tu móvil no dejaba de recibir notificaciones –dijo el pelinegro mientras se lo acercaba. Esta lo cogió, dio un vistazo rápido y no prestó mucha atención.**

 **-Lo siento, se me ha olvidado quitar el sonido.**

 **-¿Todo bien? –Inu la miró un poco curioso mientras pasaba una camiseta por la cabeza del pequeño.**

 **-Sí, sí, ¿les ayudo?**

 **-Creo que ya está, voy a mi cuarto a buscar algo de ropa, ¿vienes conmigo o con Kagome? –le preguntó al niño, el cual no supo responder.**

 **-Me cambiaré luego, bajo con Shippo mientras vas a tu cuarto.**

 **-No demoro.**

Los tres salieron separándose en el pasillo, Kagome de la mano junto a Shippo bajaron la escalera mientras ella le enseñaba los números en italiano peldaño a peldaño. Una vez en el comedor, Kohaku les saludó mientras apartaba un poco su libro.

 **-¿Y los demás?**

 **-Bankotsu me ha dicho que Sango y Miroku han salido a desayunar fuera, pero no los he visto bajar –InuYasha se unió en ese momento.**

 **-¿Qué tienen con eso de madrugar?, no los entiendo.**

 **-Desaprovechas mucho tiempo –dijo Kagome mezclando la leche de Shippo con algo de chocolate caliente. Su móvil volvió a saltar, pero ella no le prestó atención.**

 **-¿Y bien?, ¿nos contarás que se traen tú y Sango? –dijo el chico mientras cogía un poco de melón.**

 **-Debería esperar a por ella, no quiero arruinar nada.**

 **-Ay vamos, se ha ido con Miroku y no nos han ni invitado –le animó la chica.**

 **-Bueno… ya que. Estábamos pensando con mi hermana que podríamos hacer una fiesta de disfraces para celebrar el año nuevo, aún no sabemos si temática, pero teniendo en cuenta que seremos un buen número en casa, sería divertido hacer algo fuera de lo común.**

 **-¡Me encanta! –Kagoe juntó sus manos e InuYasha sonrió mientras miraba a Shippo.**

 **-Sería genial, ya sé de qué quiero disfrazarme.**

 **-Tendremos que poner de sobre aviso a Irasue y Lin, quizá quieran traer algo preparado.**

 **-¿Lin? –preguntó Kohaku.**

 **-Es una amiga de Sesshoumaru, es muy divertida y está como una cabra, te agradará, ya verás.**

 **-Genial, creo que mientras más personas mejor.**

 **-Eso quiere decir… ¡que hoy saldremos a buscar trajes! –Inu buscaba de todas las maneras posibles entretener a Shippo, lo cual funcionaba, ya que este de inmediato dio de saltos en su asiento.**

 **-¿Podemos jugar en el parque?**

 **-Claro, ¿qué tal si vamos todos?, ¿tienes cosas que hacer Kohaku?**

 **-No, sería bueno dar una vuelta. Espero que este verano podamos salir más por ahí, podríamos darles un mini tour por los alrededores a Inu y Shippo, ¿no te parece Kagome?**

 **-En efecto. Tenemos que comenzar con las clases de italiano, además, y buscar un colegio para Shippo, que ya entrará a pre escolar.**

Continuaron con su desayuno y una vez acabado Kagome volvió a su cuarto y su móvil comenzó a sonar… nuevamente. Esta vez era una llamada. No estaba muy segura de querer contestar, pero viendo que sería raro no hacerlo, tomó la llamada.

 **-Sesshoumaru –sabía que era cortante, pero no estaba para sutilezas. La verdad sentía ganas de gritarle.**

 **-¿Por qué me has evitado todo el día? –Sesshoumaru no estaba ayudando con ese tono, pudo notar que él igualmente estaba enfadado. Y un cuerno.**

 **-De qué hablas, hemos hablado en todo momento.**

 **-Se supone que esa respuesta debe dejarme conforme.**

 **-Bueno, ya que estás en eso, tal vez quieras explicarme por qué no me habías dicho nada sobre la cancelación de tu viaje a Nápoles –dejó de ir y venir por la habitación como si realmente lo tuviera enfrente y le estuviera plantando cara. Sin embargo, el silencio otorga y el de Sesshoumaru decía bastante-. Déjalo. De igual forma no puedo hablar ahora.**

 **-Perfecto.**

Maldito, maldito, maldito Sesshoumaru.

Era realmente increíble que fuera él quien estuviera más enfadado de los dos. No había pasado ni dos semanas de su última discusión y ya volvían a estar en el mismo sitio de la vez anterior, solo que esta vez la distancia entre ellos jugaba un papel enorme. Agrégale a eso que no lo vería sabe-Dios-hasta-cuando.

Pues bien. Podía irse al infierno por un momento. Esta vez no sería ella quien abriera los fuegos deshaciéndose en disculpas, no sería ella quien volvería a ellos, ni la que contactara primero con el otro. Todos los planes que tenían hechos se habían ido directo al tacho de la basura en el momento en que Sesshoumaru decidió que debía hacer algo más por sobre los planes que tenían. Sin embargo, si él volviera a ella, lo llenaría de besos y abrazos y se regodearía nuevamente en el amor que le tenía. Y esperaba que eso fuera pronto.

* * *

Esa tarde fue muy divertida para todos. Sango y Miroku se les unieron en el almuerzo y llegaron a la conclusión de que harían una fiesta de disfraces con temática libre. Kagome ya le estaba escribiendo a Irasue quien se había mostrado emocionadísima ante la gran idea de los hermanos Wetzel. Además, ya no quedaba nada para su llegada, la próxima semana estarían con ellos y el año nuevo estaría a dos pasos de eso. Lo más lindo, sin duda, fue encontrarle un disfraz al pequeño Shippo, al cual las chicas le probaron uno tras otro, haciéndoles fotos en el proceso y llegando a comprarle cinco para que el pudiera usar cuando quisiera en casa. Y aunque nadie lo esperaba, los jóvenes fueron quienes más rebuscaron dentro de las opciones yendo de un lado a otro, tirando con el resto del grupo para arriba y abajo.

En los momentos en que lograron quedar solas, por muy cortos que fueron, Sango se aproximó a su amiga haciendo, en su mayoría, charla intrascendente pero que las mantuvo entretenida a ambas. Desde que Kagome se había sincerado con Sango, las cosas realmente habían mejorado un poco y ahora, con lo que Miroku le había compartido, sentía una necesidad inmensa de abrazarla y mimarle.

 **-Estás más animada, me alegro –le dijo abrazándola, a lo que ella respondió tiernamente el gesto.**

 **-Sí, es lindo estar con toda la familia nuevamente.**

 **-¿Dónde estuviste ayer? –Kagome miró hacia los chicos que estaban haciéndose unas últimas pruebas para pagar.**

 **-Fui a ver al doctor Ghirga, ya sabes, por lo de los anticonceptivos. Al final todo ha ido bien, mi periodo bajó, pero me pidió unos exámenes que me haré dentro de los próximos días, para ver que todo esté totalmente en regla.**

 **-¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?**

 **-Porque todo se solucionó, no quería que te preocuparas de más y que por casualidad Miroku terminara enterándose de nada… porque, además, hemos tenido una discusión con Sesshoumaru…**

 **-¿Qué pasó ahora?**

 **-Nunca me dijo que no vendría, habíamos hecho planes y hoy terminamos discutiendo… pero no es nada tampoco.**

 **-No quiero ser abogada del diablo… pero debes ponerte en su lugar también. Está al frente de una gran empresa y es un hombre joven. Estoy segura que no es por simple gusto.**

 **-Sí, lo sé. Pero esta vez él ha cometido el error… y ya deja de ser tan razonable –le dijo entre risas mientras le besaba la mejilla a su amiga.**

 **-Por cierto, ¿no invitarás a nadie más?**

 **-La verdad… he pensado en alguien, pero no estoy muy segura.**

 **-¿Quién?**

 **-Es alguien… a quien estoy conociendo. Era amigo de mi madre y está aquí en Nápoles. Pero me lo pensaré un poco más.**

 **-Igual no mucho, ya estamos ad portas del año nuevo y necesitará un disfraz, ¿quién es?**

 **-No lo conoces –Sango de pronto comenzó a intuir algo, lo cual la ponía en guardia respecto a cómo hacer las preguntas que quería sin parecer hostigante.**

 **-Aaaah… bueno, y ¿hace cuánto lo conoces?**

En eso, los chicos se acercaron y se ofrecieron a cargar las bolsas de ellas. Kagome le dio una mirada a su amiga y le hizo un gesto que le daba a entender que llegando a casa le contaría el resto. Sango asintió y pronto Miroku tomaba ya su mano. Decidieron comer fuera por lo que se movieron a un restorán donde Kagome no necesitaba hacer reservas ya que el dueño, quien era amigo de su fallecido padre, siempre tenía una mesa disponible para ella y todos los comensales que necesitara. Miroku se excusó unos minutos para poder hacer una llamada retirándose al hall del lugar donde le ofrecieron un aperitivo mientras comenzaban a preparar el pedido de los demás en la mesa.

Sesshoumaru le había estado llamando todo el día pero, claro, él no pudo estar más absorto y desconectado de su móvil teniendo a Sango a su lado. No dejó de parecerle raro, se suponía que sería él quien lo llamara, por lo que intuyó que quizá algo había acontecido con Higashikata. Dos tonos y la cabreada voz de su mejor amigo lo uso suspirar pensando en lo que se venía.

 **-Gracias por devolver con tanta prontitud la llamada.**

 **-Vamos Sessh, dame un respiro, es mi primer día en Nápoles, creo que lo estoy haciendo realmente bien, tengo novedades recién ahora y sé que es de madrugada en Tokio pero no te aguantarías unas horas más.**

 **-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Kagome?**

 **-¿El qué? –por un momento Miroku pareció perdido. No había cruzado muchas palabras con Kagome por lo que repasar todo en su cabeza fue… oooh… ya. Se refería a eso- Espera, ¿es en serio?, Sesshoumaru, no estoy para tus mierdas, estoy aquí como tu amigo, no como tu empleado, así que controla todo ese rollo de jefe mandón. Ayer en la cena hice un pequeño comentario respecto a algo que había preguntado Kagome, por lo cual dije que no era seguro que vinieras, pero, ¿sabes?, hay cosas más importantes que una discusión con tu novia, no estás en el colegio, ya deja de actuar de esta forma tan desagradable.**

Por unos segundos que se alargaron bastante, Miroku pensó en si debía tener realmente esta charla ahora con su amigo. Sin embargo, fue el peliplateado quien rompió el silencio y el cambio en el tono de su voz lo hizo sentirse agradecido.

 **-Tienes razón. Las cosas son como son después de todo. Es solo que… -Miroku se sorprendió ante el suspiro que escuchó del otro lado de la línea- Kagome pone todo de revés… no sé cómo lo hace para exasperarme de esta forma.**

 **-Dios Sessh… te tiene cogido del cuello, pero escucha, debo volver porque me están esperando. He hablado con Sango, evidentemente no sabía nada, está por demás impactada con la noticia, pero está con nosotros al cien por ciento. Ha tenido las mismas conclusiones que nosotros respecto a InuYasha y según vayan las cosas, el siguiente en saberlo podría ser Kohaku, en quién yo también confío.**

 **-Hoy hablé con mi madre, viajaran la próxima semana, me ha hablado sobre la fiesta de disfraces.**

 **-Hey… sé que estás haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Lo entiendo sobre todo ahora, con Sango conmigo. Pero tendré novedades lo antes posible, solo que aún es demasiado pronto para tenerte más noticias. Recuerda que estoy de tu lado amigo, no en contra tuyo. Llegando Irasue las cosas se acelerarán un poco más.**

 **-He conocido a Higashikata.**

 **-Excelente, ya está dentro.**

 **-Algo así…**

 **-¿Qué quieres decir con algo así?**

 **-No me da confianza, pero creo que tendré que tomar lo que me ofrece. Es una mujer bastante confiada en sí misma y ahora sé que tiene un interés personal en Naraku Colbet.**

 **-¿Mujer?**

 **-Tampoco lo esperaba, Kikyo Higashikata, ¿te suena?**

 **-Para nada, ¿qué edad tiene?**

 **-Diría que ronda nuestra edad.**

 **-Eso es otra cosa que tampoco esperaba.**

 **-No hemos llegado a nada, pero sé que sabe mucho más de lo que nos ha comentado.**

 **-¿Quieres ponerle un investigador privado a ella?**

 **-Dime que no lo pensaste.**

 **-La verdad, no me parece una mala idea, solo procura que no nos salga el tiro por la culata.**

 **-Y que lo digas, ¿está todo bien allá?**

 **-Sí, todo bien, hoy hemos salido todos junto al pequeño, es muy simpático.**

 **-¿Pequeño?**

 **-Sessh, por qué mejor no hablas con Kagome. Soluciona las cosas con ella y así tendrán tema para hablar.**

 **-Cualquier cosa que pase no dudes en llamar, no importa la hora.**

 **-Cuenta con ello cariño.**

* * *

Kikyo se levantó temprano para aprovechar de hacer un poco de yoga antes de comenzar su rutina diaria. Luego de pasar casi una hora meditando, cogió un desayuno liviano mientras abría su portátil y comprobaba su correo. Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Sesshoumaru se había contactado nuevamente con ella. No había escrito más que una oración, pero supo que eso sería lo único que conseguiría de un hombre como él, por lo menos de momento. Era casi imposible no conocer a Sesshoumaru Frossard pero, obviamente había usado sus medios para recopilar más datos sobre su apuesto cliente. Y no solo de él. Kagome Frossard era una mujer realmente hermosa, para nada parecida a su hermano nipón, pero indudablemente guapa. Sentía un leve desprecio por la chica, había crecido en una familia acomodada, llena de lujos y consentimientos, tenía un buen historial académico y su pasión eran las artes. Ahora tenía dos hermanos que la querían y muchos amigos que estaban casi siempre con ella. De hecho, ahora vivía con el otro Frossard, del cual no tenía fotos actuales y muy poco se sabía con respecto a sus hermanos.

Daba igual, pronto lo conocería ya que era una pieza importante en todo el asunto. Ese día se puso uno de sus mejores conjuntos para ir directo a la empresa de su cliente. No, no estaba citada, pero era algo menor, quería verlo y para ello su mejor excusa era el dosier que llevaba bajo el brazo. El viaje fue largo, el tráfico a esa hora en el centro de Tokio era imposible, pero no era como si tuviera mucho que hacer ese día. Entrando al lujoso edificio, sus altos tacones golpeando en suelo hicieron que la vista de los hombres alrededor se dirigieran directamente a ella. Acostumbrada y por demás cómoda con ello le habló a la recepcionista diciéndole que el señor Frossard la esperaba.

 **-Puede darme su nombre para corroborar.**

 **-Nijimura Kikyo.**

 **-Un momento, por favor –tras una breve llamada la mujer se contactó directamente con la secretaria de Sesshoumaru. Le dio una mirada nuevamente a Kikyo y esperó en línea mientras la tramitaban. Luego de diez minutos, en los que comenzó a perder la paciencia, la recepcionista comenzó a escribir una identificación con el nombre falso y se la entregó con un gesto amable-. Siento la demora señorita Nijimura. El señor Frossard la espera en el piso 27.**

 **-Gracias -llegando a su destino, fue recibida por una seria pero cordial secretaria, quien la miró de arriba abajo al momento de darle la bienvenida.**

 **-El señor Frossard no la esperaba, pero me ha pedido que la dirija a la sala de estar mientras se desocupa. Por aquí por favor –la mujer se encaminó por delante de ella llevándola a una elegante sala de estar, decorada con asientos de cuero, una mesa de centro y repisas con recuadros, carpetas, libros y muchos otros objetos-. Le puedo ofrecer algo.**

 **-Claro, un Martini estaría bien –la secretaria solo alzó una ceja. Claro, no era ni mediodía aún y ya estaba pidiendo alcohol.**

 **-Enseguida.**

Para cuando la mujer volvió, Kikyo ya se encontraba como dueña y señora del lugar. Al quedarse sola se dio el tiempo para pasearse por todo el lugar, comprobando las cosas que allí habían y la vista que se ofrecía por los amplios ventanales. Veinte minutos más tarde, Sesshoumaru entró ataviado en un traje hecho a medida color acero que destacaba el color de su cabello de forma espectacular.

 **-Señorita Higashikata, temo informarle que para evitar inconvenientes como estos, primero debe pedir una cita ya que tengo una agenda que atender.**

 **-No tengo prisa y pensé que, ya que ha decidido tomar mis servicios, le interesaría tener esto –extendió la gruesa carpeta a él, quién inmediatamente la abrió y le dio una ojeada para luego verla a los ojos, como estudiándola.**

 **-¿No podía enviarlo por correo?**

 **-Prefiero entregar todos los documentos importantes en persona, de aquí en más.**

 **-Está bien. Supongo que continuará con este nombre para evitarnos problemas en recepción.**

 **-Si no te molesta que siga viniendo.**

 **-Recuerde lo de agendar una cita y ojalá avisarme por correo.**

 **-Sería bueno que apuntaras mi número –ella notó como el hombre dudaba un poco mientras sacaba su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón. Le dictó el número y pronto lo devolvió al mismo lugar- ¿No me darás el tuyo?**

 **-Señorita Higashikata…**

 **-Por favor, llámame Kikyo.**

 **-… siempre estoy pendiente de mi correo personal, le enviaré un mensaje de texto y podrá guardar mi número. Pero, descuide, la contactaré principalmente por mail.**

 **-Podríamos quedar para cenar.**

 **-Quizá cuando tenga nueva información, primero debo ver cómo está mi agenda. Aunque cualquier avance, insisto, podría hacérmelo llegar por mail.**

 **-Y yo insisto en conversarlo personalmente.**

Sesshoumaru le sostuvo la mirada largos segundos. Sus hermosos lánguidos ojos eran dos dagas ambarinas afiladas que la atravesaban, pero ya no se sentía incómoda como la primera vez, lo único que quería es que la siguiera mirando, que la mirara muy bien y que recordara los detalles de su cuerpo. Ella recorrió el cuerpo de él, asegurándose que él lo notara y aunque estuvo segura que lo hizo, su rostro siguió igual de imperturbable.

 **-Necesita algo más señorita Higashikata –Kikyo acortó la distancia quedando tan cerca del cuerpo de él, que puso sentir su envolvente y masculino perfume. Casi podía rozar su cuerpo.**

 **-Te llamaré de ser así. Ten un buen fin de semana –y se marchó dejándole solo.**

Sesshoumaru… volvía a estar cabreado. Sabía que no tenía más alternativa que tratar con ella, pero le molestaba una barbaridad su evidente interés en él. Y es que su carencia de disimulo era algo que en ciertas ocasiones había visto, pero nunca a este nivel. Y el problema era que, aunque no se sentía fascinado por la mujer –que indudablemente era guapa-, lo único que se le venía a la cabeza cuando la miraba era el parecido que tenía con Kagome.

¿Acaso ya estaba comenzando a alucinar con ella?

No le seguiría el juego. Nope. De ninguna puta forma. Estaba dejando pasar las confianzas que se tomaba con él porque sabía que podría ser muy desagradable cuando quería y no podía arriesgarse a perder este contacto. Solo… esto lo estaba cansando. No alcanzaba a salir de una para meterse en otra nuevamente. Y para colmos, seguía sin hablarse con la única mujer que quería tener encima pervirtiéndolo.

Dirigiéndose a su oficina, su mano de deslizó por el bolsillo de su pantalón jugueteando con el móvil. La oscura pantalla le devolvió el reflejo y, aunque se moría por llamarla, todas esas emociones respecto a las mujeres que lo rodeaban lo hizo desistir. Sin embargo, antes de poder apartar la mirada, entró una llamada la cual contestó luego de un tiempo.

 **-Mamá.**

 **-Cómo estás cielo, ¿molesto?**

 **-Tú nunca molestas.**

 **-Mi hijo es un encanto...**

 **-Bueno, no molestas tanto.**

 **-¿Te pasarás este fin de semana por aquí?, qué tal si comemos, podemos invitar a Lin.**

 _No, gracias. Simplemente quiero llegar a mi departamento y tomar una o dos botellas de licor hasta quedar inconsciente hasta que llegue el año nuevo._

 **-Claro. Le diré a Lin.**

 **-Te noto algo extraño, ¿estás bien? –Sesshoumaru no respondió. Qué más daba, ella siempre se daba cuenta de todo.**

 **-Aburrido de la rutina. Hoy me retiraré temprano, pero mañana estaré antes del almuerzo en casa.**

 **-Te quiero hijo. Nos vemos mañana.**

 **-Igual, adiós.**

Solo esperaba que se acabara luego lo que quedaba de este año, que todo se arreglara y poder así correr a los brazos de la pelinegra que le quitaba el sueño.

* * *

 **Creo que uno de los últimos mensajes que leí decían que era un poco difícil leer diálogos tan extensos, por lo que esta vez he tratado de hacer un capítulo un poco más corto. Un beso grande a todxs!, espero que estén súper-hiper.**

 **Lo dice,**

 _ **Jú la Deppravada.-**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

La risa de Kagome se había elevado cinco octavas como mínimo. Las personas a su alrededor la miraban algo divertidas, otros curiosas y otros como si estuviera loca. Naraku sonreía ampliamente, había bajado la mirada a su taza de café pero haciendo un gran esfuerzo, ya que solía detallar mucho el rostro de la joven que tenía en frente.

A veces parecía un sueño. Era tan joven, estaba tan llena de vida, era sumamente inteligente y espontánea, tenía cada ocurrencia… y como si fuera poco, su belleza era algo magnético, atrapante, de lo que no te cansabas de mirar. Le dio una calada al cigarro que tenía entre los dedos mientras ella se serenaba un poco y se secaba unas cuantas lágrimas que salieron por el esfuerzo.

 **-Disculpe.**

 **-Por favor, me encanta cuando ríes así, es muy contagioso.**

 **-Es muy agradable pasar tiempo con usted… de verdad. Me divierto mucho y me produce mucha curiosidad lo que me cuenta de mi madre.**

 **-Es recíproco, lo sabes. A todo esto, ¿cómo va tu propuesta para el doctorado?**

 **-Muy bien, mi asesor está emocionadísimo, en unos meses tendré una reunión con la comitiva y podrán darme el vamos para ingresar al programa.**

 **-Felicidades, no sabes cuánto me alegra eso. Estoy seguro que aceptaran tu tema, no puede ser de otra forma.**

 **-Me tiene en mucha estima, la verdad, hay veces en que ni yo misma pienso que podré lograrlo.**

 **-Kagome –Naraku la miró a los ojos, esos ojos que parecían hipnotizarla en ocasiones-, tú puedes hacerlo, tienes todas las facultades y aptitudes para hacerlo, en ese sentido eres igual a tu madre. Sí esto te apasiona, tienes que ir a por ello y si en algún momento necesitas apoyo, en cualquier sentido, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.**

 **-Gracias… de verdad. Es tan bueno conmigo… aunque nos conozcamos hace tan poco –de pronto ella se puso un poco pensativa, casi distante-, usted es muy amable conmigo...**

 **-No pienses tanto en eso. Para mí es igual. Es extraño, pero no le doy vueltas al asunto, esto me hace sentir bien y no creo que le haga daño a nadie.**

 **-Es una pena que haya perdido contacto con mamá. Sé que hay cosas que se pueden escapar a mi entendimiento y que, si habían sentimientos de por medio entre ustedes, entonces las cosas pueden resultar complicadas. No puedo juzgarlos a ninguno, a papá tampoco y creo que no preguntaré más respecto a ese tema.**

 **-Eso está bien. Además esa es una historia muy antigua, para mí es algo que ya he dejado atrás y, si bien me produjo mucho dolor, las heridas están sanadas. Lo que pienso es… no importa cuántas veces nos veamos, si solo hablamos un par de veces al mes o incluso, si el día de mañana no nos volvemos a ver. Quiero aprovechar este momento, sobre todo si para ti es igual. Ya sabes, carpe diem…**

 **-Carpe diem –concluyó ella-. Tengo una invitación que hacerle, aunque carezco de una tarjeta formal para hacerlo, pero como están contemplados solo amigos y cercanos entre los invitados, hemos prescindido de ello. Verá, no sé qué planes tenga para año nuevo, pero en casa estamos organizando una fiesta por noche vieja. Es una fiesta que tiene un requerimiento: todos los asistentes deben ir disfrazados, pero la temática es libre. Y… bueno… ya sabe… me gustaría que pudiera tenerlo en cuenta.**

 **-Confírmame como asistente. Solo dime a qué hora debo estar allí y cómo llegar y ten por seguro que iré.**

 **-Puede llevar un acompañante si así lo desea, o más… lo importante es que me diga con tiempo, para así poder contemplar los lugares y cosas extra que necesitaremos.**

 **-Me temo que no tengo a quien llevar. Igualmente iba a pasar la noche vieja solo, no acostumbro a celebrarla.**

 **-Pues esta vez, lo pasaremos en grande. Debo irme, tengo visitas que deben estar por llegar a casa ya, sería una pésima anfitriona si no estoy para recibirles.**

 **-Cierto, cierto, la madre de tu hermano. Ve, estaremos en contacto –Kagome se inclinó y le dio dos besos, uno en cada mejilla.**

 **-Esta vez yo pago, hasta pronto.**

 **-Hasta pronto Kagome.**

La joven pasó por caja aun cuando Naraku todavía se encontraba en la mesa. Siempre solía quedarse más tiempo y por lo visto, era igual que ella en un sentido: siempre llevaba un libro encima. Subió al Mercedes y se dirigió directo a casa. Miroku se había ofrecido la noche anterior para recoger en el aeropuerto a Lin e Irasue. Había insistido con la intención de poder manejar y así aprender el trayecto entre la mansión y el terminal aéreo, de hecho lo había estado haciendo constantemente cada vez que salía con Sango, pero esta vez su acompañante sería Kohaku.

Era bueno saber que se llevaban bien, sobre todo por parte de Kohaku, quien había mostrado cierta inquietud ante el joven abogado de primera, pero ahora, realmente se llevaban bien y compartían tiempo juntos, discutiendo cosas de la profesión y sobre lecturas y películas. Llegando a la mansión, Shippo, quien se encontraba jugando con Camulus, corrió a saludarla arrojándose a sus brazos.

 _ **-Sei tornato.**_

 _ **-¡Molto bene, mio piccolo!**_

 **-Inu no me quiere dejar jugar con la play.**

 **-Ese Inu… ¿has terminado la tarea que te dejé?**

 **-No lo ha hecho, así que no te dejes seducir por su carita de ángel –InuYasha apareció por una esquina y le dirigió un dedo de advertencia al pequeño fingiendo enfado-. Si no te pones a ello cuanto antes, más demoraras en usarla y tendré que subir los niveles yo solo.**

 **-Es que no entiendo –hizo un tierno puchero mientras Kagome le dejaba en el suelo y el pequeño la miraba-, ¿me ayudarías?**

 **-Claro que sí mi cielo, ¿vienes Inu?**

 **-Claro, aunque creo que ya vienen hacia acá Kohaku y los demás.**

 **-¿Dónde está Sango?**

 **-Con Kaede viendo el almuerzo.**

 **-Inu, ¿y si por mientras vamos a tu cuarto y tocamos algo?, así Shippo podría probar su nueva flauta.**

 **-Pero yo no tengo una flauta nueva–Kagome abrió su bolso de mano y le entregó un paquete envuelto en hermoso celofán.**

 **-Creo que ahora sí.**

 **-¡Kagome! –el niño cogió el paquete, se sentó en el mismo suelo y comenzó a rasgar por todas partes el regalo, creando un desastre en la entrada.**

 **-Lo estás malcriando…**

 **-Claro que no. Su otra flauta está un poco estropeada y debería guardarla como reliquia. Es lindo cuando ambos hacen música juntos –InuYasha se le acercó y la abrazó por la espalda.**

 **-Sí, tienes razón… -ambos miraron la cara de felicidad de Shippo quien de inmediato comenzó a probar su nuevo instrumento, dando en pocos minutos con la afinación necesaria para tocar la melodía que su padrino le había enseñado unos días atrás- Sí que aprende rápido.**

 **-Tenemos que seguir con las clases de italiano y aprovechar eso, ¿estás seguro que quieres aprender conmigo?, ¿no preferirías un instituto? –él solo se aferró más a su hermana haciendo un leve amago de mañas.**

 **-Claro que sí, nadie me tendría paciencia como tú.**

 **-Creo que es a ti a quién estoy malcriando…**

 **-Ño –respondió él de forma tierna que hizo reír a Kagome, la que le regaló un beso.**

Estaban en eso, cuando Sango apareció en el hall saludando y el auto que conducía Miroku aparcó en la entrada. Todos se aproximaron a la puerta abierta, Shippo siempre en brazos de InuYasha y Camulus al frente de todos. Kohaku le abrió la puerta a Lin quien le sonrió ampliamente mientras Miroku hacía lo propio con Irasue. Bankotsu y su hermano se acercaron para ayudar con el equipaje mientras Sango y Kagome se aproximaban rápidamente para abrazar a las recién llegadas.

 **-Irasue –Kagome le abrazó por largo rato mientras la mujer acariciaba su cabello y espalda-, ¿qué tal ha ido el viaje?, ¿cómo estás?**

 **-Querida, muy bien todo, qué bien te veo. ¡InuYasha!, ¿y este pequeño tan guapo? –dijo sorprendida viendo al pequeño en brazos de este. El niño le sonrió un tanto tímido, pero cuando la mujer le extendió los brazos, el de inmediato se estiró hacia ella quien le cargó con mucha naturalidad- Pero que cosa más linda tú eres, soy Irasue, ¿cuál es tú nombre?**

 **-Shippo.**

 **-Mira Lin, mira esta dulzura.**

 **-Hola pequeño, ¿me das un beso?**

El niño pasaba de brazo en brazo, mientras las personas terminaban de saludarse unos a otros, los equipajes ya estaban en los respectivos cuartos y todos se dirigían al gran salón. Las mujeres no dejaban de llenar de halagos al pequeño e Irasue prácticamente no soltaba a InuYasha, quien se mostraba gustoso de ofrecerle su brazo mientras ella le mimaba como si fuera su propio hijo.

Sango se había quedado finalmente con el pequeño mientras Lin, arreglaba su ropa y daba furtivas miradas al hermano de la primera. Kohaku trataba de evitar mirar a la joven ya que cada vez que parecían cruzar miradas, terminaba sonrojándose o tartamudeando un poco. Sango lo pudo notar, pero la verdad, para todos era evidente, ya que no había persona más fácil de leer que el pequeño Wetzel.

 **-Supongo que han traído sus disfraces –preguntó la joven de la coleta.**

 **-¡Pues claro!, hemos ido juntas con Irasue a comprarlos, pero será sorpresa.**

 **-Por cierto, tendremos unos cuántos invitados, la mayoría ya los conocen, pero todos son amigos cercanos.**

 **-Yo igual invité a alguien, no lo conocen, así que espero que sean amables con él –Lin de inmediato comenzó a hacerle ojitos a Kagome quien solo rio ante la desinhibida actitud.**

 **-¿Has conseguido novio Kagome?**

 **-Claro que no –dijo algo molesto InuYasha, quien se ganó unas tiernas palmaditas en su brazo por parte de la madre de su hermano. Sonriendo, esta se dirigió a Kagome.**

 **-Pero eso es muy bueno, ¿quién es?**

 **-La verdad es un viejo amigo de mi madre. Nos conocimos hace poco y le he invitado, es extranjero también, así que no podría ser una fiesta más cosmopolita –de pronto las caras cambiaron, tres en particular no supieron disimular. Irasue miró a Miroku, este a Sango y Sango a su amiga.**

 **-Y… ¿cómo se llama tu amigo? –preguntó la madre de Sesshoumaru.**

 **-Naraku. Su nombre es Naraku Colbet.**

* * *

 **-Esto no puede estar pasando… él dijo que no se acercaría a Kagome, ¿qué piensa que está haciendo?**

 **-Irasue, debes calmarte…**

 **-¡Cómo quieres que me calme Miroku!... debo decirle a Sesshoumaru…**

 **-¡No!, no puedes hacerlo ahora, ¿te imaginas lo que podría hacer si se entera de esto?, no dudaría en venir y ahí tendríamos un gran problema.**

 **-Miroku tiene razón Irasue, debemos actuar con normalidad. Naraku no sabe que estoy al tanto de todo, podre aproximarme a él y hacerle todo tipo de preguntas. Tendremos que resolverlo nosotros, de momento por lo menos.**

 **-Qué desgraciado… maldito, ¡maldito infeliz! –taconeó con fuerza el suelo, incrustando un poco su tacón en el blando suelo del patio donde se encontraban conversando un tanto alejado del resto del grupo que caminaban cerca del lago o tomaban té en la mesa dispuesta en la pérgola.**

 **-Aunque… creo que pasando la fiesta debemos avisarle a Sessh –Miroku miró a Sango y asintió con la cabeza.**

 **-Yo me encargaré de eso.**

 **-Tengo que hablar con este hombre. Le hablaré ahora mismo.**

 **-Irasue –insistió el ojiazul-, no creo que sea una buena idea, esperemos un poco más.**

 **-¿Esperar a qué Miroku? Acepté hacer las cosas a su manera, Sesshoumaru ha tenido que quedarse solo en Japón y este tipo hace lo que se le ha venido en ganas viéndonos la cara a todos.**

 **-¿Y qué es precisamente lo que le dirás?, ¿qué le dirás cuando le tengas en frente?, ¿le criticarás el hecho que has dejado a tu pequeño solo para las fiestas y que ahora tendrá que pasar un mal rato por nada?, seamos realistas Irasue. Creo que tentaríamos mucho la suerte si le plantamos cara en este momento.**

 **-¿Te puedo ofrecer algo para beber? –Sango se acercó a la mujer frotándole la espalda, esta asintió con la cabeza y le dio un suave apretón en la muñeca.**

 **-Lo siento querida, siento mi actitud. Me he descontrolado. Cariño… –Miroku se acercó negando de igual manera y dándole un tierno abrazo-… fui muy brusca, lo lamento…**

 **-Venga ya, solo ha hecho su movimiento, pero no tiene la última mano en esto. Haremos que las cosas estén a nuestro favor, debemos creer en ello.**

* * *

 **-Este lugar es hermoso.**

 **-Eso es porque Cinna, Kaede y todos los demás, son unos compulsivos. Sin ellos este lugar no se mantendría en pie.**

 **-Así que vives de pequeño aquí.**

 **-Ahá.**

 **-Y ahora estudias en Alemania.**

 **-Correcto.**

 **-¿Y no echas de menos este lugar?**

 **-Nací y pasé los primeros años de mi vida en Alemania, pero Italia siempre ha sido mi hogar. Además, aquí está mi familia.**

Lin miraba a Kohaku como si nunca antes hubiera visto un chico en su vida. Evidentemente, era muy, muy joven, pero su mirada, esos profundos ojos del color de las avellanas parecían tener siglos. Ambos hermanos eran personas muy serenas y extremadamente educadas y serviciales. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, experimentó un sentimiento de anhelo por algo que realmente nunca podría tener.

 **-Me han dicho que te ha ido muy bien este año.**

 **-Sí, pero mi hermana es de las que tiende a exagerar mis logros, realmente solo me dedico a estudiar y gracias a eso obtengo buenos resultados.**

 **-Se me hace que eres muy modesto –Kohaku, quien evitaba mirarla mucho a los ojos, lo hizo esta vez y de pronto sus pecas comenzaron a perderse gracias al color carmín del que se tiñó su juvenil rostro.**

 **-Bueno… yo… sí… gracias -Lin le sonrió y decidió darle un respiro mirando hacia el lago, donde Kagome, InuYasha y Shippo jugaban junto a Camulus.**

 **-Inu es realmente muy simpático, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado así, ya sabes… Sesshoumaru es como su opuesto en proporción directa.**

 **-Pues, él y Kagome son un dúo dinámico.**

 **-Y Shippo es un encanto. Habla muy bien de Inu lo que ha hecho al asumir la responsabilidad de él.**

 **-Es divertido tener un niño en casa, anima mucho el ambiente, sobre todo después de lo que pasamos este año… es casi una bendición.**

 **-¿Te gustan los niños?**

 **-No particularmente… -sonrió- pero no puedo evitar sentir una empatía por él pequeño Shippo. Creo que me recuerda un poco a mí a esa edad… -dijo sonriendo con melancolía.**

 **-Lo siento… no quise… -Lin se incomodó un poco. Conocía la historia de los hermanos Wetzel y se sintió un poco tonta por su falta de tacto.**

 **-No pasa nada. Trataba de decir que me siento feliz por él… y por mi hermana y yo. Haber sido acogidos por la familia de Kagome fue lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado. Aún recuerdo a mis padres, pero InuTaisho y Naomi influyeron mucho en lo que soy hoy, les debo mucho ya que fueron, prácticamente, mis segundos papás. Es bueno que Shippo tenga gente que se preocupe por él y lo quiera.**

 **-Eres un gran muchacho Kohaku…**

 **-Espero que no estés tratando de seducir al hermano menor de Sango Lin. Ten un poco más de respeto, por Dios –Miroku se acercó tomado de la mano de Sango y junto a Irasue a la pareja.**

 **-Ya te pusiste bruto Miroku –le dijo enfadada la aludida al joven de la coleta.**

 **-Miroku, no molestes a Lin. Kohaku, ya te habrás dado cuenta lo molestoso que es Miroku con quienes le rodean.**

 **-Sí, me he dado cuenta, pierda cuidado.**

 **-Cuando comiences tus prácticas podrías hacer una pasantía en Japón, en la empresa de Sesshoumaru, me ha dicho personalmente que te lo proponga aunque, claro, cuando venga, de seguro te lo mencionará con más detalles -Irasue le sonrió al guapo jovencito.**

 **-Eso sería increíble, aunque tendría que comenzar a practicar de inmediato el idioma.**

 **-Pues aquí habemos tres hablantes, tienes para elegir -le animó la mujer.**

 **-Aunque Lin se muestra por demás ansiosa de ser… ¡ouch!, Lin, contrólate -Miroku sobó un poco el brazo donde había recibido el impacto del golpe.**

 **-Cierra la boca y compórtate –Sango sonrió y miró a su hermano, el cual hacía como que miraba su fina taza de porcelana a través de sus rizadas y cortas pestañas, pero realmente se encontraba pendiente de la joven amiga de los nipones.**

Shippo llegó corriendo y dando brincos, seguido de Kagome e InuYasha. Camulus se acercó a Irasue y hociqueó en su pierna en busca de atención, lo cual consiguió de sobre manera por parte de ella, quien se acuclilló para acariciarlo y quitarle algunas hojas que tenía en el lomo. Mientras el pequeño rodeaba a Kohaku y se escondía tras él, InuYasha le tiraba pequeñas basurillas perteneciente a alguno de los tantos árboles que bordeaban el lago.

 **-Está refrescando un poco aquí fuera, ¿qué tal si entramos? –preguntó la menor de los Frossard. De inmediato todos comenzaron a avanzar, Miroku insistía en fastidiar a Lin, la cual no dudaba en darle pellizcos o pequeños golpes con la palma abierta. Irasue se prendió de su brazo y comenzó a armarle tema de conversación.**

 **-¿Has hablado con Sessh?**

 **-Humm… -Kagome no quería entrar en detalles, la verdad no hablaban hace días- no mucho la verdad. Entre el ir y venir del día casi no nos topamos mucho más que por mensajes, pero la diferencia horaria y el no responder en el momento… bueno, no nos ayuda mucho.**

 **-Estuve con él este fin de semana y la verdad no lo vi muy bien –ahora eso preocupó a Kagome-. Estoy acostumbrada a verlo serio todo el tiempo, o hasta mal humorado, pero la verdad es que… estaba prácticamente apático. A lo que voy: quiero que sepas que realmente tenía muchas ganas de venir, incluso cuando no le emocionaba nada el tener que usar un disfraz, pero ha recibido mucha presión, no te puedes hacer una idea. No mencionó absolutamente nada, pero soy su madre, le conozco y sé que lo está pasando mal. Solo quería que lo supieras, sobre todo cuando no demorará mucho en aparecer por aquí de repente.**

 **-Dios… pobre Sessh… -Kagome quería escaquearse a su dormitorio y llamarle en ese mismo instante- Creo que mi actitud con él no ha sido del todo buena estos días… Me he enfadado y he sido muy injusta recriminándole lo de la cancelación. Soy despreciable.**

 **-Ay cariño, no se trata de buscar culpables, no era esa mi intención. Solo quería que supieras que Sessh hubiera dado todo por estar aquí.**

 **-Excúsame con los demás por un momento, ¿sí?**

 **-Pierde cuidado.**

Kagome subió trotando las escaleras, se encerró en su dormitorio y sus dedos volaron sobre la pantalla táctil de su móvil. Era tarde, por lo que en Tokio debía estar en plena madrugada, sin embargo, al tercer intento la suave voz de Sesshoumaru hizo que su corazón se acelere.

 **-Amor… -el sonido de su voz era casi estrangulado, podía sentir que se encontraba bien despierto, pero la debilidad en su tono era evidente.**

 **-Mi amor… lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…**

 **-Preciosa, te amo, te amo tanto. No quiero estar aquí... este lugar grita tu nombre por todas partes… es asfixiante… no tienes idea de cómo me gustaría estar a tu lado, incluso junto a ese pesado de Miroku... y Sango, Lin, mi madre… Dios… podría compartir cama con Camulus –Kagome sonrió sintiendo que en cualquier momento podría comenzar a derramar lágrimas.**

 **-Mi amor… me comporté de forma muy egoísta. Sé que eres una persona muy ocupada y que mientras estuve allá pasamos mucho tiempo juntos descuidando tu trabajo –Sesshoumaru quería darse con un martillo en la cabeza, por lo que trató de calmarse solo jalándose el cabello-. No volveré a actuar así, lo digo en serio, además… esperaría por ti para siempre.**

 **-Dos semanas. Estaré contigo en dos semanas, no pienso aplazarlo ni un día más, ¿me oyes?**

 **-Es Positano, por favor. Te recogeré en el aeropuerto, no le digas a nadie y así podremos pasar unos días solos.**

 **-Dios… no podría amarte más… En Positano, es una promesa.**

 **-Vuelve a dormir ¿sí?, hablaremos más tarde.**

 **-Mía…**

 **-Mío –y con eso la llamada finalizó.**

La verdad había sido muy tonta. Ese hombre era maravisollo y ambos sabían lo complicado que podría ser el estar lejos, que se toparían con cosas como estas y que tendrían que hacer muchos esfuerzos por mantener las cosas en equilibrio. Encaminándose de vuelta hacia el salón se topó a medio camino con un Shippo dormido en brazos de InuYasha. Enternecida con la imagen se acercó despacio tratando de no hacer mucho ruido y le sonrió mientras depositaba un beso en la cabecita del pequeño.

 **-Se ha dormido antes de poder meterlo a la bañera.**

 **-No importa, mañana cambiamos sus sábanas y ya, se la ha pasado corriendo todo el día.**

 **-Están esperándote para cenar, deberías apresurarte, dejo a Shippo y bajo enseguida.**

 **-Oki doki.**

* * *

Los tres últimos días del año fueron de los más divertidos que pudo haber en la mansión Frossard. Todos habían querido participar en la decoración y los preparativos de la fiesta que tendrían ese día y, la verdad, se agradecía, ya que si bien iba a ser una celebración modesta y moderada, la casona no dejaba de ser un lugar muy amplio.

Shippo había convencido –fácilmente- a Sango y Kagome para poder usar desde muy temprano su disfraz, en el cual recreaba a un pequeño zorrito, consistente en un tocado que semejaba las peludas orejitas, un cinturón con una pomposa cola estriada y unos guantecillos con pequeñas garritas de goma. El color cobrizo de la imitación de piel hacía un hermoso contraste con el esmeralda intenso de sus grandes y redondos ojos verdes. Lin se había ofrecido para maquillarle el rostro, logrando caracterizarlo con una fantasía alabada por todos y que al pequeño le fascinó.

Irasue, con ayuda de Kohaku, se dedicaron a rellenar todos y cada uno de los jarrones y floreros que encontraron en la mansión con las fresias, liliums, rosas y follaje natural que ofrecían los jardines. La mujer tenía una habilidad innata para crear la armonía necesaria con el material natural que tenía a disposición. No había dos arreglos que fueran iguales, excepto las guías que pusieron en la baranda de las escaleras y los centros de mesa del comedor. Pero, claro, tenía el mejor asistente que pudiera pedir. Kohaku no sabía nada de floristería, pero cargaba con todos los ramos e incluso recogió algunas flores personalmente. Era muy atento y presto a todo lo que la mujer necesitaba: si se le perdían las tijeras, ahí iba él y las encontraba; si había que buscar más agua para los floreros, él cargaba las fuentes y se las llevaba para rellenarlas; si quería una opinión respecto a cómo se veía la combinación de colores y formas, Kohaku le sonreía y animaba.

Sango, agenda en mano como siempre, iba de la cocina a la despensa, apuntando las cosas que habían faltado. Si bien Kagome le ayudaba haciendo la lista de lo que sería el menú de la noche y la banquetería en general, Miroku aparecía cada dos por tres tras ella abrazándola o robándole besos. Y claro, le costaba un gran esfuerzo negarse, sobre todo cuando la encerró dentro de la despensa y jugueteó por debajo de su blusa con sus manos. A pesar que el joven se escabullía constantemente al dormitorio de Sango, aún seguía ocupando una de las habitaciones de invitados. Ambos sabían que sus límites se distorsionaban cuando pasaban mucho tiempo juntos en la cama, pero nadie parecía ponerle atención a aquello más que Sango, quien trataba de ser un poco más sutil con las muestras de cariño delante de los demás, lo cual se había convertido en la regla favorita para romper de Miroku.

InuYasha y Lin, junto a Bankotsu, Jakotsu y Rafaella, se dedicaron a cubrir de luces todo el camino de entrada, la pérgola del patio de fondo y el muelle. Tenían distintos tipos de luminarias, desde pequeñas guías de colores, a redes blancas y pantallas redondas o tubulares. InuYasha, además, había insistido en ponerle un disfraz a cada una de las estatuas de la casa e incluso a Camulus, a lo que le ayudó Shippo y Kagome. Estos últimos dos se encargaron de preparar souvenires para los invitados, en los cuales el pequeño incluyó dibujos de los habitantes de la casa, ocupándose también de los objetos y alimentos necesarios para hacer las típicas pruebas de año nuevo.

Y ya llegada la hora de comenzar a recibir a los primeros invitados, de a poco comenzaron a aparecer en la primera planta todos vestidos con sus disfraces. Sango ya estaba cerca de la entrada enviando mensajes con su móvil, esa noche iba caracterizada de mujer maravilla. El atuendo era una perfecta imitación de la versión moderna de la heroína, la cual acentuaba muy bien sus atributos. Tenía cada uno de los accesorios y se había dejado el cabello suelto como tanto le gustaba a Miroku. Este cuando bajó por las escaleras no pudo más que sonreírle ampliamente a la joven que lo miraba embelesada en su atuendo de Romeo moderno. Cuando llegó frente a ella hizo una clásica reverencia haciendo que esta extendiera la mano que le pedía en la cual fue depositado un delicado pero sensual beso.

Kohaku apareció tiempo después vestido de marinero, arreglando el pañuelo que llevaba al cuello y calándose mejor la gorra que le quedaba un poco suelta. Su hermana al notar la leve incomodidad que le causaba se acercó y le ayudó sujetándolas con grips para evitar que se moviera de su sitio, a lo cual él le agradeció con un beso en la mejilla mientras se excusaba para ayudar a acercar las copas desde la cocina. InuYasha, siempre seguido por el pequeño Shippo casi no parecía tener puesto un disfraz, por lo que todos le hacían bromas y lo molestaban al respecto. Vestido con un sweter a rayas y el característico sombrero, hacía gestos amenazantes a todos con aquellas garras metálicas que provocaron tanto terror en los ochentas gracias al personaje de Freddy Krueger. Pronto Kagome apareció para regañarlo y ordenarle que se fuera con cuidado con las bromas a Shippo, ya que podría provocarle pesadillas luego, sin embargo, el niño estaba encantado con el atuendo de su padrino y no mostraba el menor ápice de miedo ante su disfraz. Por un momento, la joven pensó en que deberían ajustar un poco la calefacción, ya que habrían varios que, como ella, llevarían atuendos un poco más descubiertos. Y es que claramente haber elegido disfrazarse de Lara Croft tenía ciertos inconvenientes ahora que lo pensaba.

Mientras ponían algo de música, sacaban fotos y ayudaban al personal igualmente disfrazados a llevar fuentes de comida y bocados, los hermanos guardaespaldas, quienes iban de Ninja Gaiden y el Sombrero Loco, le avisaron a Sango que algunos de los invitados ya comenzaban a llegar. Kohaku que iba con una fuente de ponche pasando cerca de las escaleras, atendió el favor que le pidió su hermana y al volver, no pudo prestar mucha atención a los recién llegados ya que sus ojos se trabaron en la joven que bajaba junto a Irasue en ese momento. La mayor, vestida de reina de las nieves, era otra de las que parecía haber nacido para portar esas ropas elegantes y majestuosas como si fuera su outfit diario. Los brillantes de su vestido junto a los que colgaban de su cabello atado en una firme coleta alta, la hacían ver como una de las mejores caracterizadas de la noche. Sin embargo, el pequeño top con forma de bolero que completaba el atuendo de la joven con unos amplios pantalones bombachos, todo de un vivo color celeste, fue lo que casi le hizo perder la respiración. No sabía nada de películas de Disney, pero pudo reconocer a la princesa novia de Aladdín acercándose al hall con ese coqueto ombligo descubierto.

Por un momento, quiso ir hasta el encuentro de ambas mujeres y cuando vio que Lin le sonrió, se sintió profundamente mal. Forzó una sonrisa y salió directamente en sentido opuesto, lo cual ella notó inmediatamente y la hizo sentirse un tanto rechazada. Cuando Kohaku llegó a la cocina, Cinna se encontraba revisando el horno, pero no dejó de darle una mirada un tanto extrañada al recién llegado.

 **-¿Te sientes bien Kohaku? –preguntó Beetlejuice incorporándose mientras alcanzaba un cuchillo y unas pinzas.**

 **-S-sí.**

 **-¿Estás seguro?, estás muy sonrojado, ¿te ha subido la presión?**

 **-No soy hipertenso.**

 **-¿Cogiste una fuente muy pesada o algo entonces?**

 **-Tampoco soy un crío debilucho –dijo comenzando a recuperar su color natural.**

 **-O quizá… viste algo que te llamó la atención –ahora, evidentemente, lo estaba molestando.**

 **-N-no, c-la-claro que no.**

 **-Ahá. Vale, vale, ¿me ayudas con las asaderas entonces?**

 **-Sí, por favor –Cinna le volvió a dar esa mirada extrañada ante esa respuesta.**

Y es que Kohaku lo único que quería en ese momento era sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Lin en el sexy atuendo de princesa árabe. Sabía que no podía esconderse toda la noche, la verdad, era bastante ridículo haber salido casi corriendo, como si las mujeres le dieran miedo, mas, lo que realmente lo hizo sentir mal consigo mismo, fue haber sentido una intensa atracción sexual por la muchacha. Tenía la leve impresión que una vez volviera al salón y se la topara, sus ojos no podrían apartarse de ese desnudo vientre, lo que lo hizo sentirse un tanto pervertido.

Claro que le atraían los cuerpos de las mujeres, pero siempre había sido muy respetuoso en cuanto al tema de las miradas aunque, claro, el resto insistía en llamar a eso timidez. Simplemente no quería tener ese tipo de pensamientos, no con ella, pero era evidente que la joven le provocaba morbo… y eso lo ponía nervioso.

Volvió al salón con la asadera que Cinna le había pasado. Era sencillo, solo tenía que mantener la distancia con…

 **-¡Vaya!, eso se ve muy bien –Lin se acercó a él y comenzó a darle charla.**

 _ **Mierda.**_

 **-Teniendo en cuenta quiénes han cocinado, debe saber mejor aún.**

 **-¿Te ayudo con algo?**

 **-No, no. Comparte con el resto por mientras, ya casi estamos con esto.**

 **-Pero…**

 **-Disculpa, Cinna me espera. Te veo luego.**

Esquivó con una gracia sorprendente a los invitados que se le cruzaron y en vez de volver a la cocina, se dirigió al patio trasero ¿Dónde se había ido todo el aire de Nápoles en ese momento? Caminó hacia la pérgola cogiendo una hermosa flor que se debía haber caído de uno de los arreglos cercanos, recordando que ese lugar era donde esa misma tarde había estado hablando con Lin. Le había gustado mucho conversar con ella, porque esa chica sí que hablaba… pero era el tipo de cháchara intrascendente que resultaba agradable. Pasaba de un tema a otro con mucha facilidad, del mismo modo que iba de lo serio a lo superficial, de lo profundo a lo liviano. Tenía ese tipo de sinceridad arrolladora que te hacía toser de risa… y los ojos más brillantes que había visto en una mujer jamás.

 **-Kohaku… -él cerró los ojos, por lo menos estaba de espaldas y podría disimular antes de tener que plantarle cara- ¿estás bien?**

 **-Sí, claro –respondió volviéndose a ella.**

 **-Es mi idea… ¿o estás evitándome?**

 **-N-no, c-cl-claro que n-no.**

 **-Te ha molestado algo de lo que he dicho o… no sé… -ella se abrazó a sí misma, estaba muy fresco ahí fuera.**

 **-Lin, deberías volver… aquí está haciendo frío.**

 **-Estás cambiando el tema –él solo la miró y por un momento... volvió a sentirse perdido en ella. Luego le sonrió mientras jugueteaba con la rosa que tenía en la mano.**

 **-Lin… me agradas. No hay nada malo contigo… solo quería tomar un poco de aire… y quizá plantearme un propósito para año nuevo.**

 **-¿Sabes que en esa pose te ves demasiado clásico? –y ahí estaba, había logrado hacerlo reír- Yo también debería ponerme a ello, lo de los propósitos digo, con lo desorganizada y cabeza de chorlito que soy, sería beneficioso, ya sabes… Miroku siempre me lo está recordando.**

 **-Te veo más como una persona espontánea y enérgica.**

 **-¿Cómo haces para verle siempre lo bueno a todos?**

 **-Es que no te veo nada malo –y al instante se dio cuenta que esa respuesta fue demasiado rápida. Como si fuera un niño pequeño recién pillado en una travesura, abrió muy grande los ojos y se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Lin sintió que su corazón se hinchaba de ternura… cómo le gustaba ese chico. Pero… ¿qué estaba pensando?... Tratando de pasarlo por alto, le dio una mano al joven.**

 **-Venga, creo que tienes razón, la piel se me está erizando –aunque no sabía bien si todo se debía al frío-, volveré dentro.**

 **-Te acompaño –ella le sonrió y cuando vio que él dudaba unos minutos simplemente lo espero.**

Dando dos pasos hacia ella y sin decir más nada, le tendió la flor que tenía entre las manos. Cuando la cogió en las suyas, sus pieles se rozaron un poco y ambos sintieron una leve corriente. Sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar y entonces él se armó de valor.

 **-Te ves hermosa Lin…**

* * *

Sesshoumaru estaba sobre su espalda en el suelo de la sala. Iba por la segunda botella whiskey, pero aún podía ver el techo sobre él. Borroso, pero lo veía. Ya era primero de enero y a pesar de la fiesta que el personal había decido organizar en el Shikon no Tama, ese día había decidido simplemente encerrarse en el penthouse y languidecer. Por una parte, odiaba no haber hecho nada más que beber, fumar y caer inconsciente a ratos. Era la viva imagen de un gran león encerrado en una diminuta jaula, volviéndose loco por querer romper las barras invisibles que le mantenían cautivo. Quizá debería pirarse por ahí algunos días a un lugar donde pudiera nadar unos cuantos kilómetros o escalar una gran montaña.

Su móvil había sonado toda la mañana por lo que decidió apagarlo, pero ahora que lo pensaba, podría ser que Kagome tratara de comunicarse con él. Se levantó con energía, mas, su cabeza decidió seguir pegada al suelo. Rodando sobre su estómago, tuvo que apretar fuertemente la mandíbula para no echar la pota que en ese momento intentaba subir por su garganta. Un mareo se apoderó de él pero fue reemplazado rápidamente por un agudo dolor de cabeza. Tuvo que arrastrarse a gatas tratando de recordar dónde había dejado el bendito aparato. Todo sería más fácil si el inmobiliario no se hubiera duplicado y las esquinas de los muebles no insistieran en incrustarse en sus brazos y costillas. Podía hacerlo mejor, ya basta. Levantándose lo más digno que pudo, mesó su cabello hacia atrás. Las hebras plateadas estaban algo enredadas y húmedas, había vuelto a crecer y ahora comenzaba a estorbarle. Barrió el lugar con sus distorsionados ojos.

Sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Descalzo se acercó al lugar y al segundo intento logró coger correctamente el aparato para encenderlo. Sintió que la luz le tostaba las retinas por lo que frunció un poco el ceño. Extendió una mano para acercar un vaso con algo de licor, pero su percepción de profundidad estaba en mode OFF. Un sordo sonido en el suelo y una maldición más tarde, el celular comenzó a sonar y sin siquiera ver cogió la llamada.

 **-¿Kagome?**

 **-No precisamente, pero feliz año nuevo Sesshoumaru. Veo que estás despierto.**

 **-Tú no eres Kagome…**

 **-Creo que eso ha quedado claro, ¿dónde estás?, ¿qué tal si voy y nos hacemos un poco de compañía?**

 **-Lo siento, ocupado –y cortó la llamada. Debía darle un punto a esa mujer, sí que tenía agallas. Volvió a sonar y esta vez, definitivamente molesto fue mucho más directo-. ¡Que me dejes en paz Higashikata!**

 **-¿Sessh?, ¿quién es Higashikata?**

 **-Mamá… no, no es nadie… cosas del trabajo…**

 **-¿Estás bien?, ¿tu voz se escucha raro?, ¿pasó algo?**

 **-Feliz año… -no sabía cómo salir del paso, la verdad tenía la mente bastante enturbiada.**

 **-Mi cielo… feliz año para ti igual, acabamos de darnos el abrazo aquí, Kagome ha tratado de llamarte pero dice que salta el buzón de voz.**

 **-La llamo ahora mismo, dale mis saludos al resto.**

 **-Cariño… que este año sea mejor que el anterior. Sabes que cuentas conmigo. Siempre.**

 **-Te quiero, diviértete ¿vale?**

 **-Un beso –dirigiéndose al baño mucho más compuesto marcó directamente a Kagome, mientras las notificaciones de What's App no paraban de saltar. La voz del otro lado se escuchaba agitada y la efervescente risa de la muchacha lo hizo sonreír.**

 **-¡Mi amor, al fin!**

 **-Feliz año preciosa, tenía el móvil sin carga.**

 **-Feliz año cielo, la casa es una locura, me he tenido que encerrar en la cocina. Te he enviado algunas fotos para que veas como se ven todos.**

 **-Las veré enseguida.**

Por un momento se hizo un silencio. Sesshoumaru vio su demacrado reflejo en el espejo y detestó la imagen. Si tan solo hubiera podido estar en Nápoles todo sería distinto; estaría con su familia, sus amigos y la mujer que amaba, disfrutando una agradable cena, en un lugar precioso y hasta hubiera logrando escabullirse con ella por ahí en un momento en que nadie se diera cuenta para llenarla de besos y caricias. Detestaba esta noche. Detestaba la lejanía. Detestaba estar solo… como nunca lo había hecho.

 **-Estás conmigo. No olvides eso… por favor –dijo como adivinándole el pensamiento-. No hay distancias entre nosotros, porque te llevo en la piel Sesshoumaru. Estás impregnado en cada parte de mí, en mi cuerpo, en mi mente… en mi alma…**

 **-Kagome… -silenciosas lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus ojos ¿Qué mierda estaba sucediendo con él?, ni por su padre se había puesto tan sentimental- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca. No dejo de pensar en ti… todo se resume a ti… no quiero estar lejos de ti nunca…**

 **-Amor, ¿no me has oído?, jamás, ¿me oyes?, jamás nos separaremos. Tú has sido mi propósito de año nuevo… bueno, uno de ellos. Estoy decidida a ir a por ti, donde sea, cuando sea –secando los rastros de lágrimas, él sonrió hasta volver a encontrar sus irritados ojos en el reflejo frente suyo.**

 **-Mi mujer es fantástica… increíble… maravillosa… mi mujer… mía, mía… MÍA, M-Í-A-A-A-A –Kagome estalló en risas.**

 **-¡Estás loco!**

 **-Por ti, ¡claro! Te amo y me muero por formalizar luego lo nuestro y que vivamos juntos y tengamos una casa y…**

 **Mierda. Hola ebriedad...**

 **-Sessh… -la voz de ella se apagó paulatinamente.**

 **-Kagome… lo siento… he hablado de más… mierda…**

 **-No pasa nada mi amor… creo que estoy de igual de loca que tú –la voz de Kagome se hizo distante y pudo escuchar que le respondía a alguien para luego volver a su conversación-. Es Inu, envía saludos, necesita ayuda con algo.**

 **-Salúdalo de mi parte igual, ahora ve y diviértete. La cuenta regresiva sigue su curso.**

 **-Te adoro Sessh, eres mi vida -le dijo en un susurro.**

 **-Te amo preciosa.**

Cortando la llamada abrió la llave del lavamanos para refrescar su rostro. Secó solo sus manos para poder dar una mirada a las fotos que le había enviado Kagome, las cuales eran varias. Primero eligió al azar una donde saliera ella sola para poder contemplarla con todo gusto. El ajustado daisy duke, junto a la casi diminuta polera de tirantes más las botas de combate, bastaron de sobra para saber de quién iba caracterizada. Ahora, esperaba que decidiera llevar esa ropa más seguido, no como parte de un simple disfraz, aunque la banda que cruzaba su muslo y las pistoleras en sus caderas… le estaban poniendo a cien.

Le llamó la atención el pequeño zorrito con el que salía en algunas fotos, no podía notar bien los rasgos de su rostro ya que llevaba maquillaje, pero se veía tan bien en los brazos de Kagome que llego a sentir cierta simpatía por él. Reconocía a la mayoría de las personas de esa vez cuando estuvo en Nápoles por lo de su padre, por eso fue fácil centrar su atención en un rostro que en una de las fotos miraba a una sonriente Kagome que le devolvía la mirada. Su madre, que se encontraba cerca de una esquina, los miraba con algo de molestia y Sango con Miroku, por otro lado, también fijaban su atención en ellos, mirándoles con mucho interés. El móvil cayó al suelo haciendo saltar la carcasa junto a la batería lejos, un fuego intenso comenzó a crearse en su estómago nublando su razón.

Naraku Colbet…

Los cristales astillados saltaron hacia su pecho y rostro causándole rasguños que hirieron su pálida piel, pero fue realmente en sus nudillos y muñeca donde el impacto en el espejo hizo más estragos. La piel se abrió haciendo que la sangre brotara a chorros, causándole un dolor que pudo jurar le quitó un poco la borrachera. Sin embargo, en vez de apartar la mano del agujero que había creado en el cristal y darle atención, volvió a golpear otras tres veces más, hasta que sintió un leve tirón en los músculos de su mano y los huesos comenzaron a dolerle.

¿Cómo era posible?, ¿es que acaso su madre y Miroku le habían engañado? No, no podía ser así, esto debía haberlos tomado por sorpresa pero, ¿por qué Kagome le sonreía y se veía tan cercana a ese sujeto?, ¿qué-mierda-estaba-pasando?

La cabeza le daba vueltas y no estaba seguro de si solo se le partiría en dos o estallaría en un millón de pedazos. Se tambaleó de espaldas mientras veía el caos que había creado en el baño, tratando de ver bien el suelo para no pisar nada. Lo siguiente que vio fue el fondo del váter, mientras abría la boca y comenzaba a vomitar.

Cuatro horas más tarde, cuando pudo por fin quitarse la ropa –dentro de la misma ducha- para darse un baño y notando que los efectos del alcohol habían pasado un poco, salió como pudo hacia el subterráneo y se montó en su auto. Se había calado una gorra casi hasta las cejas y, si bien no se sentía mareado ya, aún le dolía mucho la cabeza. Su maldita mano era el principal problema, cada vez que movía uno de sus dedos, si es que lograba llegar a hacerlo, las vendas te teñían un poco más de rojo. Había debatido mucho consigo mismo si ir o no a por ayuda médica, pero como siempre puedes valerte de tus contactos para pasar desapercibido, consiguió una cita con un antiguo compañero de clase en su clínica privada. Se había tenido que inventar toda una absurda historia de cómo la mala instalación de un panel de cristal le jugó una mala pasada en casa provocando un desastre, sin embargo, Yoshigiro Mista no le hizo muchas preguntas y lo instó a llegar lo antes posible al lugar, ya que él personalmente saldría a atenderlo.

Iba a mitad de camino cuando por un momento pensó en el desastre que estaba dejando en la palanca de cambios y volante. Aceleró cubriendo el resto de camino en tan solo diez minutos, aparcó y antes de bajar escondió su cabello bajo la gorra y se quitó la sudadera que llevaba para cubrir su puño y no atraer más la atención. Cuando cruzó las puertas que se abrieron automáticamente, Mista ya estaba rellenando algunos papeles. En cuanto lo vio le sonrió y Sesshoumaru se acercó extendiéndole la mano sana.

 **-Mírate, no sé si darte un feliz año nuevo o una dosis de demerol –el hombre lo estrechó en un abrazo al cual Sesshoumaru solo se dejó guiar-, ya que, ha pasado mucho tiempo hombre.**

 **-Lamento hacerte venir a estas horas y en este momento, pero la verdad no tenía a quién recurrir.**

 **-No hay problema, sígueme –pasaron a un box privado cercano que ya tenía preparado algunos instrumentos médicos- . Quítate esa... ¿sudadera? –Sesshoumaru retiró la prenda y posterior a eso las vendas como si nada, sin embargo, su antiguo compañero de clase abrió muchos los ojos-. Vaya… ¡wow!… -el peliplateado solo miró su destruida mano, haciendo lo que mejor sabía, guardar silencio- Sesshoumaru… esto no se ve bien.**

 **-Sep…**

 **-No es una herida tan reciente, ¿hace cuánto te la hiciste?**

 **-Unas seis horas atrás.**

 **-¿Por qué no me llamaste antes?, podría haber ido directo al hotel.**

 **-No quería molestar.**

 **-Mira, tendré que limpiar la herida y… no va a ser divertido. No quiero ser impertinente, pero debemos hablar claro: esto no es una mampara cayendo sobre tu mano. Casi puedo ver el hueso y por la forma de los cortes, diría que golpeaste con fuerza ese cristal… varias veces. Limpiaremos y haremos unas radiografías para ver cómo están las falanges proximales y metacarpianos. ¿Duele si muevo así? –él aludido asintió sin un ápice de emoción-, ¿y así? –nuevamente asintió-. Okey… veamos.**

Mista limpió con mucho cuidado la herida, de la cual pudo quitar unos cuantos trozos de vidrio que aún se encontraban incrustados entre la piel. Le informó que no podía aplicarle ningún anestésico de momento, ya que necesitaba que sintiera completamente su mano para poder hacer los rayos. Sesshoumaru hizo todo sin chistar en lo más mínimo. Su rostro era imperturbable, tal y como lo recordaba. Pasaron a la sala de rayos X y comprobando las placas se sorprendió que no hubiera ningún tipo de compromiso en los huesos, solo una gran hinchazón en los tendones, lo que realmente le quitó un peso de encima al afectado.

-Bueno, no me sorprende… tanto. Siempre supiste cómo dar golpes después de todo –le dijo mientras preparaba una jeringuilla-. Ahora te aplicaré un anestésico, sentirás de inmediato el efecto, lo que será bueno, ya que tendremos que poner puntos. Sin embargo –la fina aguja se clavó en la piel, haciendo que esta vez el paciente frunciera el ceño brevemente-, te propongo una técnica nueva, la cual evita la sutura tradicional, ayudando a atenuar la cicatriz pero… esto requiere un cuidado mucho mayor y casi completa inmovilidad del miembro, ya que al tratarse de la mano, hablamos de una zona que tiende a tener mucho movimiento. La pregunta es, ¿crees que puedas hacerlo o nos aseguramos dando puntadas?

 **-Probemos lo primero.**

 **-Muy bien, ahí vamos –comenzó a hacer lo propuesto, mas, a medio camino se dio cuenta que no todo podría resolverse solo con ello. Finalmente tuvo que darle cinco puntadas extras-. Lo siento, después de todo era necesario.**

 **-No te preocupes, no podría estar más agradecido por lo que has hecho.**

 **-Tendrás que volver dentro de tres días, lo más probable es que los puntos caigan solos dentro de una semana o así, pero necesitamos cambiar apósitos y evitar infección. El reposo de tu mano debe ser absoluto, ya te lo he mencionado. Si haces cualquier esfuerzo que no debieras, lo más probable es que se abra la sutura y tendrás que venir antes, de cualquier manera, ambos nos daremos cuenta. Te recetaré amoxicilina y un relajante muscular. Y eso es todo de momento –volvió a sonreírle y esta vez Sesshoumaru respondió sinceramente de la misma manera-, ojalá nos veamos un poco más seguido después de esto.**

 **-Definitivamente debemos hacerlo y quiero dejar algo claro: pagaré toda la atención –Mista ya estaba negando con la cabeza, mas, Sesshoumaru insistió-. Lo digo en serio, has hecho una atención increíble y necesito retribuirlo de la manera que debe ser.**

 **-Está bien, está bien. Deja que te acompañe a la entrada.**

Llegando a la entrada, Yoshigiro le hizo entrega de una carpeta con las placas, el informe diagnóstico, el tratamiento y detalle del coste de la atención. También le entregó las muestras médicas de los medicamentos recetados y cuando se percató que había llegado solo tuvo que intervenir nuevamente.

 **-Espera, te dije que tomaras de inmediato el medicamento, pero no puedes hacerlo si vas a manejar ¿No puedes llamar a Miroku u otra persona para que te venga a buscar?, recién me percato que no has venido con nadie –Sesshoumaru lo miró fijamente.**

 **-Ya lo tragué.**

 **-Entonces te acercaré a tu casa.**

 **-No, no, estaré bien, en serio…**

 **-Sesshomaru la medicación que te di es muy fuerte y contraproducente a la hora de hacer actividades como manejar, además tu mano no puede hacer esfuerzo, si te dejo ir así sabiendo la condición que…**

 **-Sesshoumaru… –el primero en voltear a ver en dirección a la mujer fue el médico, quien de la impresión olvidó un poco lo que estaba diciendo. Una joven cubierta por la capucha de su chaqueta miraba al ambarino con ojos casi preocupados. Cuando este la miró, ella se percató de su mano vendada. Acercándose comprobó los rasguños que se veían en su rostro. Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño y lo primero que quiso preguntar era qué demonios hacía ahí y cómo sabía su paradero, intuyendo que de alguna forma podría haberle puesto un dispositivo de rastreo a su automóvil, sin embargo, se sentía algo mareado nuevamente y no quería dar más información de la necesaria a Mista- Por Dios… ¿qué ha ocurrido?**

 **-Bueno… supongo que viene contigo… creo que… sí, bueno. Estamos en contacto –estrechó nuevamente la mano del hombre, le hizo un gesto a la mujer y volvió a entrar a la clínica dejando a los dos solos. Sesshoumaru comenzó a avanzar a su auto sin decir una palabra ni mirarla, mientras Kikyo le seguía de cerca.**

 **-Escuché que no puedes manejar, te llevaré hasta tu casa.**

 **-¿Qué haces aquí? –volteó bruscamente, sintiendo algo de náuseas en el proceso y casi chocando con el cuerpo de la mujer que se quitó la capucha para que la pudiera ver mejor.**

 **-¿Qué importa eso ahora?, necesitas ayuda y no te ves en condiciones de poder manejar, no DEBES manejar –el hombre se acercó a ella y con su mano sana cogió fuertemente uno de los brazos de ella, haciendo que esta lo mirara fríamente.**

 **-Vas a quitar ahora mismo lo que le hayas puesto a mi auto, ¿entiendes?**

 **-Lo hice por tu bien, alguien podría estarte siguiendo…**

 **-La única persona que veo aquí eres tú –ella se deshizo de su agarre-, no tienes ningún derecho a hacer esto, sobre todo sin mi consentimiento.**

 **-¡Esta bien!, ¡quitaré el maldito GPS!... pero déjame llevarte a casa.**

 **-Llamaré a alguien… más… –de pronto él se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Ahora sí que era probable que comenzara la cuarta ronda de vómitos de ese día. De pronto su rostro comenzó a tornarse ceniciento.**

 **-Sesshoumaru… estás pálido. Solo sube al auto ¿quieres?**

De malas ganas este accedió. Estaba demorando mucho ahí fuera en el estacionamiento y se había percatado que algunas enfermeras miraban a través de los ventanales. Prácticamente le aventó las llaves a Higashikata, quien no se molestó en lo más mínimo y las cogió en el aire. Una vez dentro del auto, cruzó el cinturón sobre su pecho y activó el aire acondicionado. Las cosas comenzaban a hacerse borrosas frente a él. Reclinando un poco el asiento se quitó la gorra, la cual tiró por sobre su hombro mientras restregaba con algo más de fuerza de la debida su cabello. Kikyo lo miraba de reojo sin decir una palabra, su visa periférica le bastaba para notar que la respiración de él se iba acompasando. Notó como rebuscaba algo en sus bolsillos, probablemente su móvil, el cual ella estaba segura que no traía encima, ya que no había podido detectar su ubicación por este. Cuando sintió un sonido similar a un gruñido, corroboró que los esfuerzos de él eran en vano.

 **-¿Hacia dónde? –preguntó solo para poder mirarlo. Él dio una irónica carcajada.**

 **-Sí, claro, como si no lo supieras… -ella no replicó más nada. Llegando a un semáforo volvió a mirarlo y notó como sus ojos se habían cerrado. Su ceño estaba un poco fruncido, pero en un gesto más cercano al malestar que debía estar sintiendo por las heridas o medicamentos a que por lo enfadado que estaba con ella.**

Sabía muy bien donde llegar, por lo que tomó el camino más largo de regreso a casa y condujo considerablemente lento, donde caminar sería más rápido. No importaba. Sesshoumaru estaba inconsciente. Su largo cuerpo estaba un tanto rígido, como si estuviera alerta de lo que pasara a su alrededor; uno de sus brazos rodeó su estómago y de pronto se revolvió un poco en el asiento, emitiendo un leve gemido, volviendo inconscientemente el rostro hacia ella, siempre con los ojos cerrados.

Ese hombre la había atrapado completamente. Todo lo que iba conociendo de él le atraía y gustaba, se había dado un festín constante con las cientos de imágenes que habían de él en internet, pero en la red solo se conocía su faceta de empresario y ella quería descubrir más al hombre detrás de esto. Entró sin problemas al subterráneo del hotel, aparcó y apagó el motor pero no lo despertó. Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad para poder voltear su cuerpo hacia él y detallar su cuerpo.

Era hermoso… sus finas facciones parecían talladas en su piel de alabastro. Por lo general se veía algo mayor con los finos trajes que solía llevar, pero así, con esa ropa tan informal, aparentaba menos de la edad que realmente tenía. No lo pensó dos veces y extendió su mano para, con mucho cuidado, tocar ese maravilloso cabello plateado, apartando algunos cabellos de su rostro y otros de su hombro. Por un momento reparó nuevamente en su mano vendada, ¿qué demonios le había pasado si solo había estado en su casa todo este tiempo?, ya tendría tiempo para preguntarle luego o…

Tomando la carpeta que se encontraba sobre las piernas del joven, revisó el contenido. Le habían hecho radiografías de las cuales pasó ya que no sabía cómo interpretarlas, leyendo directamente el diagnóstico. Por lo visto había golpeado alguna especie de cristal logrando abrirse la mano, teniendo que obtener puntos para suturar la herida. No lo entendía, por lo que solo volvió a mirarlo acercándose más a él, acariciando esta vez su rostro, con una caricia más sutil que el aleteo de una mariposa. Sesshoumaru se movió un poco, permitiéndole más acceso. Gimió como pidiendo más de esa atención, lo que la impulsó a tocarle con mayor seguridad. Notando los quejidos que escapaban de sus labios, acercó su rostro, lo miró a los ojos aun durmientes… y posó su boca sobre la de él.

Dios, esos labios que se veían tan delgados eran realmente suaves y abultados, resultaba muy diferente tocarlos a simplemente mirarlos. Si bien, dentro de su inconsciencia, él no respondió al beso de ella, esta aprovechó esa leve apertura por donde su respiración escapaba, para poder lamer y succionar con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo. Su cálido aliento era algo que quería seguir respirando, sin embargo, todo ese momento fue roto con la palabra que se escapó de entre sus labios.

 **-Kagome… Kag… -Kikyo se apartó lentamente de él, con el pecho oprimido mientras lo miraba confundida ¿Por qué llamaba a su 'hermana'?... ¿tan cercanos eran?-… amor…**

 _¿Qué?_

Kikyo se congeló con las manos aferradas en el rostro de él. Sentía un escozor detrás de sus párpados y su respiración se hizo un poco más fuerte, haciendo que los orificios de su nariz se dilataran un poco. De pronto Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos. Esas doradas orbes parecían dos pozos turbios de oro líquido. De inmediato su rostro se contrajo nombrando nuevamente a su hermana, mas, apartándose de ella y enderezándose dentro del auto la miró como si ella le hubiera embarrado la ropa.

 **-Tú no eres Kagome… –susurró, sin embargo, ella escuchó perfectamente las mismas palabras que momentos atrás le había dicho por teléfono.**

 **-No quería asustarte… Hemos llegado.**

Sesshoumaru cogió la carpeta, y antes de bajar inhaló y exhaló un par de veces apretando el puente de su nariz con los dedos. Cuando ambos se encontraron fuera del auto, Kikyo le entregó las llaves. Él comenzó a avanzar hacia el elevador cuando notó que la mujer aún le seguía.

 **-Debes coger uno de los elevadores de la derecha –le dijo secamente.**

 **-Ya para, ¿quieres?, no te haré daño, solo quiero asegurarme que quedes bien en tu habitación.**

 **-Ya hizo suficiente con esto Higashikata. Gracias –dijo escupiendo la última palabra, casi como si quisiera decir mierda de perro. Cuando él se acercó a un panel, el cual cubrió con su cuerpo mientras digitó unos números y las puertas se abrieron. Ingresó y ella insistentemente trató de entrar, siendo detenida por una de las manos de Sesshoumaru-. He dicho que debes tomar uno de los elevadores de la derecha.**

 **-¿Es en serio?, ¿tanto te molesta mi presencia que no puedes aguantar compartir el elevador conmigo?, estás siendo demasiado inmaduro Sesshoumaru.**

 **-No me hables como si no hubieras hecho nada, ¡tú y yo vamos a tener que hablar después de esto! Si no fuera porque 'necesito' tú ayuda, créeme, no querría tener nada que ver contigo, ¡absolutamente nada! Has violado mí privacidad –dijo comenzando a elevar su tono de voz-, ¡me has estado siguiendo!, sin mencionar que sigues ocultando información sobre el asunto en el que te tengo trabajando. No… -las mejillas de Sesshomaru se habían vuelto levemente rojas, estaba realmente enojado. Sin embargo, la preocupación de ella apareció cuando él volvió a coger su cabeza- No vuelvas… a hacerlo…**

 **-Sesshoumaru, déjame explicart…**

 **-Este elevador es personal, lleva directo a mi penthouse. Debes coger uno de los otros -y con eso las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse en la nariz de Kikyo, no sin antes notar cómo el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru resbalaba un poco sobre una de las paredes.**

Preocupada, enojada, herida y frustrada, la muchacha quedó plantada frente a las puertas dobles de acero. El hombre tenía razón a varios niveles diferentes; había actuado mal, había hecho las cosas mal, como nunca, y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias. Lo peor de todo había sido mezclar sus pasiones en el asunto, aun cuando no tenía asegurada su jugada con él. Pero ella no era de las que claudicaba fácilmente, no se rendiría así como así. Dirigiéndose a otro de los ascensores ingresó con los labios fruncidos en una mueca de malestar, sin embargo, la tranquilizó sentir el sabor de Sesshoumaru aún en ellos. La próxima vez se aseguraría que estuviera consciente cuando lo besara.

* * *

Cuando Naraku apareció por el umbral de la puerta y Kagome avanzó a él con los brazos extendidos, por lo menos cuatro fueron los pares de ojos que les siguieron con algo de sangre. A medida que avanzaban por el salón iban saludando a los demás invitados siendo siempre ella quien iniciaba las presentaciones. La mayoría se encontraba meciendo los cuerpos al son de la música esperando que dieran las doce.

Cuando Kagome le acercó una copa de sidra al hombre aprovechó para armarle conversa.

 **-No podía ser de otra forma, ¿no?**

 **-¿El qué? –dijo sonriéndole a la joven.**

 **-Drácula –respondió una insinuante mirada a su traje-. Un clásico, le queda muy bien –y claro, su larga y elegante capa negra de interior carmesí, resaltaba mucho el color de sus ojos. Su cabello caía en gruesas ondas castañas por sus hombros y el traje negro, impecable, liso y satinado, lo hacía ver mucho más delgado y alto de lo que ya era y no se podía negar que había un aura igualmente oscura y misteriosa en él que hacía que se completara el disfraz.**

 **-En cambio tú… no sé de qué vas.**

 **-Un personaje de videojuegos.**

 **-De esos que objetivan a las mujeres por lo visto.**

 **-¿Disculpe? –alzó una ceja, pero realmente no pudo sentirse enfadada del todo.**

 **-Solo digo, no te enfades. Lo encuentro un tanto… revelador. Pero eres muy guapa e igual y te pones una bolsa de basura encima y te quedaría bien.**

 **-Ya, ya… déjeme que le traiga algo de comer y ya vuelvo.**

Irasue, que estuvo pendiente en todo momento de los movimientos de ambos, no se lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a avanzar con paso firme hacia el hombre que ahora se encontraba solo. Miroku que se encontraba bailando con Sango haciendo lo mismo, vio como la aristocrática mujer cruzaba desde uno de los extremos del salón.

 **-¡Miroku! –exclamó preocupada Sango.**

 **-Quédate aquí –le dio un rápido beso y sorteando a las personas logro interceptar a Irasue metros antes de alcanzar a Colbet. Cogiéndola de la cintura la hizo voltear, esta sorprendida le dedicó una gélida a mirada al joven de la coleta- ¡Hermosa dama permítame este baile! –le dijo en voz muy alta para que todos los que estuvieran cerca escucharan.**

 **-Miroku… -la sonrisa que le devolvió no le llegó a los ojos.**

 **-Déjalo estar solo por esta noche -le dijo mucho más bajo.**

 **-Solo iba a saludar… a ese hijo de puta.**

 **-Todos los ojos están pendientes de él, no podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien pueda oír algo –de pronto Irasue sonrió y elevó una delgada ceja, Miroku estaba de espaldas a Naraku, por lo cual tuvo que volverse para saber qué significaba ese gesto.**

 **-Pues Sango se nos ha adelantado.**

La mujer maravilla, bandeja de plaqué en mano y una actitud muy cordial como de costumbre, le sonreía a Drácula mientras le ofrecía un bocado. Miroku se tensó por completo. No quería a su mujer cerca de ese sujeto, cualquier tipo de cercanía -para lo que él respectaba- era peligrosa, por tanto quería a Sango completamente lejos de su radar. Ya suficiente tenía con haberle contado y lo había hecho más como un acto de deferencia a su persona que cualquier otra cosa. Y no, no le gustó la manera en cómo la miró, tan fijamente y penetrante a los ojos, casi como si fuera un depredador sopesando la calidad de su presa. De un momento a otro, los brazos que sujetaban el cuerpo de la reina de las nieves, comenzaron a deslizarse lejos de ella. Ahora su prioridad era Sango, pero esta vez Irasue fue quien le impidió alejarse.

 **-Sigue tu propio consejo muchacho y controla ese ímpetu tuyo.**

Y apretando los dientes, este volvió a bailar.

* * *

 **-Es un gusto tenerlo en esta fiesta señor Colbet, Kagome no nos ha hablado mucho de usted, por eso me he tomado la libertad de acercarme.**

 **-Gracias por invitarme, ¿usted es la señorita Wetzel?**

 **-Por favor, dígame Sango.**

 **-Entonces llámame Naraku –la chica casi pudo apostar que realmente tenía colmillos que no eran de fantasía, sin embargo, continuó con total naturalidad su actuación.**

 **-Cuénteme, ¿cómo ha conocido a Kagome? –ahora el hombre se tomó un momento mientras bebía de su copa.**

 **-Soy un viejo amigo de Naomi. Me enteré de su muerte a principios de año y… solo quise acercarme para poder darle mis condolencias y compartir un poco con ella.**

 **-¿Y cómo es que nunca supimos de usted hasta ahora?**

 **-Es una historia muy, muy larga. Quizá más adelante la misma Kagome te cuente ¿Se conocen hace mucho?**

 **-Prácticamente, toda la vida. Mis padres fallecieron cuando éramos aún muy pequeños y Naomi junto a InuTaisho nos tomaron como sus protegidos ya que eran grandes amigos de ellos. Mi hermano Kohaku –lo buscó con la mirada a través del salón apuntándolo con un gesto de la muñeca-y yo hemos crecido junto a Kagome, a quién consideramos nuestra hermana también.**

 **-Lo sé, ella me ha hablado de ustedes con un gran cariño. También de sus otros hermanos y viendo lo bien que se lleva con InuYasha, no me cabe duda de ello.**

 **-Discúlpeme, no puedo dejar de notar que su inglés tiene un leve acento…**

 **-La verdad prefiero hablar en italiano, por un tema de gusto personal, pero el acento que notas es húngaro –le cambiando a la lengua romance.**

 **-¡Ooh!, pero es muy fluido ese italiano –respondió en la misma lengua-, ¿cómo lo aprendió?**

 **-Naomi...**

 **-¡Vuelta larga! –Kagome volvió con más comida, la cual su invitado rechazó con mucha cordialidad apuntando la bandeja que aún sostenía Sango-, lo siento, Shippo está por dormirse ya.**

 **-¿Por qué no me habías hablado antes del señor Colbet? ¿Y por qué no lo has invitado antes?**

 **-La verdad, no nos conocemos hace tanto, pero lo poco que compartimos lo hemos hecho especial, es muy fácil hablar con Kagome –Naraku miró a la aludida quien se sonrojó un poco y se le acercó para prendarse de uno de sus brazos. Sango reprimió una mueca mientras a su lado apareció Miroku e Irasue.**

 **-Ya se acerca la medianoche, creo que deberíamos comenzar a reunirlos a todos –Miroku rodeo con sus brazos a Sango evitando mirar a Naraku, pero dejando claro que ese territorio estaba marcado.**

Al fondo la voz de InuYasha comenzó a elevarse mientras se preparaba para comenzar la cuenta regresiva. Sango fue arrastrada lejos por Miroku, mientras Kagome se disculpaba y se acercaba a su hermano. Irasue aprovechó la oportunidad y enlazó su brazo en el de Colbet, quien sonrió con suficiencia.

Ambos miraban al frente.

Ambos tenían su mejor máscara puesta.

Ambos eran los únicos conscientes de cómo crepitaba el aire que los rodeaba.

Cinco. La multitud se movía enérgica de un lado a otro tratando de estar cerca de sus más cercanos para dar el primer abrazo del año.

Cuatro. Algunos chillidos de emoción cruzaban el aire.

Tres. Las parejas se cogían de las manos.

Dos. Un grupo comenzó a hacer correr uvas y otros elementos para las pruebas.

Uno. Gritos, aplausos, abrazos y besos.

Irasue acercó su cuerpo al de Naraku, este aprovechó de aspirar hondo y su careta se cayó por un instante mientras una oscura sonrisa torcía su boca. Ella estiró su cuello para acercar su boca al oído de él, aunque no alcanzó su altura. Sin embargo, Naraku no hizo ningún movimiento esperando que ella se apegara más a su cuerpo.

 **-¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! –corearon todos los asistentes en el salón.**

 **-Esto no se queda así -susurró ella.**

 **-Ya quiero ver qué hace al respecto.**

Y entonces él osó darle un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

La gente ya se había dispersado en diferentes direcciones, algunos comenzaban a retirarse, después de todo ya habían pasado tres horas desde el abrazo. Miroku se encontraba retirado un poco más allá de las escaleras, recostado en una de las paredes bebiendo una copa whiskey que había robado de la despensa. Su humor se había perdido en alguna parte dentro de la mansión el año recién pasado. Sango conversaba con Kagome y Naraku, mientras despedía de paso a algunos invitados. Un momento de arrepentimiento lo atravesó.

¿Dónde los llevaría esto realmente?, ¿cuál sería el alcance?, ¿qué deberían hacer ahora?

Escabulléndose hacia el patio de fondo, dejó el vaso en la primera mesa que encontró cerca y comenzó a rebuscar entre sus bolsillos. No esperó a estar fuera para encender un cogarrillo y mientras avanzaba hacia la parte más espesa del lago, donde la luminaria ya no llegaba, iba regando los accesorios del disfraz que ya comenzaban a molestarle.

Y es que su propia piel le estaba dando escozor. Corroboró la hora en su móvil. Tenía la necesidad de hablar con su mejor amigo. Por un instante quiso volver al momento en que todo era farras, trabajo y salidas con el peliplateado; las largas horas hablando sobre la vida y sus proyectos personales, la comodidad que le ofrecía el desconocer la identidad de Naraku Colbet mientras cada uno comenzaba a enamorarse de ese par de italianas que no parecían ser de este mundo.

Sesshoumaru… nunca debieron dejarlo atrás. No pudo evitar ponerse en el lugar de su amigo, pero aún con eso, era algo muy difícil de imaginar. Sesshoumaru se había quedado solo en Tokio. Conociéndolo, se habría encerrado en su penthouse con dos o tres botellas de whiskey y no habría hecho nada más que dar lástima el día entero. Todos habían pensado que sería lo mejor, él mismo había propuesto la idea, sin embargo, fueron tan ingenuos que ninguno fue capaz de prever que esto pudiera llegar siquiera a suceder. Su amigo siempre había tenido una intuición envidiable, por lo que pensar en cómo decirle lo que había acontecido esa noche era una especie de antesala a la cámara de los arrepentimientos.

Sabía que no debía sentirse culpable del todo por lo que estaba sucediendo, pero ahora, a cientos de kilómetros, angustiado en sus propios miedos y casi sufriendo un ataque de pánico, no pudo hacer más que echarlo de menos como el infierno. La única manera que veía para retribuirle todo, era haciendo todo lo que estaba a su alcance para proteger a Kagome, la joven que se estaba ganando su cariño. Iba a ponerse realmente serio en esto y esta vez no volvería a actuar lejos de su mejor amigo.

-¿Miroku? –¡hora de la actuación compañero!, haciendo la sinapsis más rápida de la historia se propuso sonreír e invitar muy amablemente hacer ingreso a la mansión a la mujer de sus sueños, mientras fingía que todo iba de puta madre…

 **-¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo? –cierto… él no era actor.**

 **-¿Disculpa?**

 **-Me separé solo dos segundos de ti, te pedí que te mantuvieras alejada de ese tipo y ahí vas tú a hacer buenas migas con él.**

 **-Cuidado como me hablas Miroku. Si mal no recuerdo tú fuiste quien me contó todo lo que está sucediendo para pedir mi ayuda. Pues eso es lo que hice: di el primer paso y abordé el asunto. No esperes que ahora me quede al margen de todo cuando ambos estuvimos de acuerdo desde un principio que trabajaríamos juntos.**

 **-Sí, pero no me refería a esto, no así. Primero deberías dejar que tracemos algún plan más acabado para luego ir a por ello. No puedes llegar y salir tu sola mientras nosotros nos quedamos atrás mirando.**

 **-Esto no se trata de nosotros Miroku, se trata de Kagome, mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, ¡mi familia!, ¿qué ha sido lo que te ha descolocado tanto como para actuar de este modo?, ¡si ni siquiera alcancé a cruzar más de dos palabras con Colbet!**

 **-¡No te quiero cerca de él!**

 **-¿¡Y quién te ha dado el poder para decidir así sobre mí!? –ambos habían inclinado inconscientemente su cuerpos hacia delante mientras discutían perdidos en la espesura de la arboleda que rodeaba el lago.**

Miroku no pudo responder nada a ello. Su rostro, una mezcla de enfado, frustración y desesperación detallaban la faz igualmente molesta de Sango. Por un momento odió el hecho que aún cabreada se viera tan hermosa y que sus palabras le hayan caído como una patada en la entrepierna. Nunca, ni de lejos, había sido un hombre posesivo con sus parejas, pero este sentimiento trascendía aún más allá. Solo quería protegerla… y amarla… hacerla feliz.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, solo fue consciente de que el rostro de la muchacha comenzó poco a poco a suavizarse y de pronto ella acortó la distancia. Tenía razón, por Dios, era el siglo XXI, ¿dónde se supone que llegaría con ese tipo de pensamientos?, era absurdo sentirse herido por sus palabras. Sango rodeo su cuello con sus esbeltos brazos, sin apartar en ningún momento sus ojos de los de él. Acortando cada vez más la distancia, llegando al punto en que sus labios se posaron de esa forma tan dulce sobre los de él, propinándole un suave masaje que relajó su alma.

 **-¿Qué está pasando Sango?... ¿qué estamos haciendo? –extrañada ante su pregunta ella cogió su rostro con ambas manos.**

 **-Ayudamos a las personas que queremos, hacemos lo que creemos correcto, aun cuando no tenemos idea de qué hacer realmente… -él rodeó su cintura y apoyó su frente en la de ella.**

 **-Me refiero a… nosotros… ¿por qué actúo como un estúpido contigo? –la joven no pudo evitar sonreír.**

 **-Pensé que eso ya estaba claro.**

 **-No… no entiendo qué pasa conmigo.**

 **-¿A qué te refieres?**

 **-Siento… siento que no quiero que nada te pase… todo esto me pone nervioso, pero por un motivo netamente egoísta: tú. Allí dentro tenía las cosas claras mientras le daba un sermón a Irasue, pero en el momento en que te vi cerca de ese hombre, no me importó más nada y quise cogerte y llevarte lejos de él, como si su sola presencia pudiera hacerte daño… Por un momento podría haberlo arruinado porque no estaba pensando en Kagome y Sesshoumaru, estaba pensando en ti… y eso me hace sentir egoísta, porque mi mejor amigo está al otro lado del mundo, solo, confiando en mí, haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo al estar lejos de la mujer que ama mientras yo te puedo tener aquí, en mis brazos… y aun así dudo, tengo miedo de todo... y lo hago todo mal…**

 **-No, eso no es así. Créeme que también lo siento por Kagome y Sesshoumaru, pero no te quites mérito en todo lo que estás haciendo. No puede haber un gesto más noble que lo que haces por tu amigo, estás defendiendo un amor que no es ni siquiera el tuyo solo para ver feliz a las personas que quieres. Esto que estás haciendo es lo más desinteresado y amable que he visto nunca, pero no es una situación fácil y todo lo que nos rodea es incierto, sin embargo, estamos juntos y haremos todo lo que esté en nuestro alcance para…**

Miroku la besó. No se percató la fuerza con la que lo hacía hasta que el cuerpo de Sango dio contra un árbol. Apoyó uno de sus brazos en la lisa madera mientras su lengua atrapaba las últimas palabras que salían de la boca de ella, saboreando a fondo esa húmeda cavidad que le nublaba la mente. Las manos de ella se aferraron a su cuerpo bajo la chaqueta del disfraz, mientras una de sus piernas se enrollaba en su cadera. No bastándole con eso, la alzó para que ambas encerraran su cuerpo, enredando sus dedos en ese sedoso y magnífico cabello, demandando más profundidad en el ósculo.

Sango gimió ante el calor de su cuerpo. Sus manos desabotonaron la vaporosa camisa blanca que llevaba, acariciando así sus pectorales, clavando un poco sus uñas presa del deseo. Abandonando su boca, bajó por su masculino mentón para llegar a la base entre el cuello y su hombro. A él le encantaba la sensación de su lengua lamiéndole la piel, de sus dientes mordisqueando su carne. Si bien el traje que llevaba puesto lo volvía loco, en ese preciso momento lo odiaba, ya que cubría de forma demasiado hermética su cuerpo. Buscando un poco más de su tacto, acarició sus descubiertos muslos, subiendo cada vez más hacia sus glúteos buscando presionar más su centro a la erección que se formaba entre sus piernas. Ella respondió con un insinuante vaivén que la hizo volver a gemir y de pronto la desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de él.

 **-Sango… creo… que me estoy enamorando de ti… -ella buscó sus ojos, apartando de su rostro los mechones que habían escapado de su coleta y le sonrió mientras acariciaba sus rasgos.**

 **-No me tengas miedo… no le temas a esto… porque creo que yo también me estoy enamorando de ti.**

 **-Necesito estar dentro de ti.**

 **-Entonces quítame esto o me volveré loca.**

La dejó en el suelo mientras rápidamente se dirigía hacia su falda y ella se quitaba la parte de arriba. Mientras le arrancaba las botas pensó en cómo había deseado poder hacer esto en una suave y cálida cama donde ella estuviera cómoda. Quería que lo recordara como algo bonito, que la primera vez que estuvieran juntos fuera memorable, luego de haber cenado algo suculento o haber bebido un buen vino. No la quería muerta de frío, con la piel arañada o teniendo que preocuparse por quedar cubierta de hojas.

 _Fragile like a baby in your arms, be gentle with me, I'd never willingly do you harm…_

Sin esperar que ella acabara de quitarle la chauqeta y camisa, de rodillas como quien adora a un dios ante su altar, su boca hambrienta se dirigió a ese diminuto triángulo de rizos, apartando los pliegues con aquella inquieta lengua que poseía. Arqueándose en un suspiro, ella elevó una de sus piernas, la cual Miroku cogió en el aire para reposarla en su hombro mientras se apartaba un poco para cubrir de besos la parte interior de sus muslos.

 _Apologies are all you seem to get from me, but just like a child you make me smile when you care for me, and you know..._

Podría pasarse el resto de la noche bebiendo de ella, su sed era insaciable y la manera en cómo se derramaba sobre su boca era sublime. Sintió un pequeño tirón en sus cabellos y deseó que pudiera jalárselos realmente fuerte, porque tener que contenerse, para él, estaba resultando realmente difícil.

 _It´s a question of lust, it´s a question of trust, it´s a question of not letting hat we´ve built up. Crumble to dust, it is all of these things and more that keep us together…_

Sango pronunciaba el nombre de su amante con una voz ronca de pasión. El húmedo apéndice de él penetraba su centro mientras uno de sus pulgares descubría la piel que cubría su clítoris. Era un verdadero ingeniero de su lujuria con esos movimientos coordinados y precisos que la comenzaban a empujar al borde del ápice de su excitación.

 _Kiss me goodbye when I´m on my own, but you know that I´d rather be home…_

Pronto la corriente eléctrica que estalló en su bajo vientre se dispersó con fuerza por todos sus miembros, subiendo por su estómago, anidando en su pechó y saliendo en un grito desesperado donde solo pudo llamarlo una y otra vez por su nombre. Puesto a ello, Miroku ascendió mientras ella resbalaba por el tronco presa de su primer orgasmo, tratando de encontrar estabilidad en los hombros de él. Y entonces él tuvo una muy buena idea de qué hacer al respecto.

 _It´s a question of lust, it´s a question of trust, it´s a question of not letting what we´ve built up crumble to dust…_

Volviendo a alzarla como la primera vez, abrió rápidamente la cremallera de su pantalón, lo justo para sacar apresuradamente su miembro y clavarse profundamente en ella. Sango rodeó briosamente sus caderas, mientras su cabeza rebotaba en el hombro de él con cada embiste. Empujó dentro de ella con fuerza unas cinco veces, provocando roncos sonidos desde el fondo de su garganta. Sango lo recibió por completo mientras le mordía la piel para acallar un poco los sonidos desesperados que emitía. Pronto la preocupación de Miroku por el tratamiento que le estaba dando salió a flote; girando con ella sin salir de su interior, se deslizó por el tronco del árbol hasta quedar sentado en la base del árbol. Protectoramente cubrió en un abrazo a la joven, besando su cuello, abarcando con sus palmas la piel desnuda de su espalda, sintiendo el roce de sus erectos pezones en su pecho. El cálido aroma de sus cabellos le hizo jurar que lo empalmó el doble, por lo que no dejó de hacer ese movimiento de pistonaje entrando y saliendo de ella.

Sango lo apartó un poco sujetándole por los hombros; su frenético movimiento azotaba sus turgentes pechos, los cuales tenían hipnotizados a Miroku. Cogiendo uno y dirigiéndolo directo a su boca, comenzó a succionar con fuerza, mordisqueando y tironeando el claro pezón, provocando con ello un sonido húmedo y caliente. Ella tuvo que aferrar la madera tras la cabeza de él; las sensaciones eran abrumantes. Miroku era insaciable y parecía estar hambriento de ella, solo de ella, lo que le excitaba y hacía sentir poderosa. Veía la expresión de placer en el rostro del chico, quien se amamantaba de ella alternando de un pecho al otro, lamiéndole con desesperación, frotando su rostro en ellos, succionando con fuerza, dejando rastros rosados en su piel ahí donde clavaba sus dientes. Así lo quería, asiéndose a su cuerpo como si su vida dependiera de ello, tocándola por todas partes, no dejando una parte sin explorar, pues tenía todo el derecho para hacerlo porque ella quería que lo hiciera.

 **-Miroku… Dios, Miroku… -casi gritando.**

 **-Sí… di mi nombre Sango… siento que me elevas muy alto ahora mismo. Por favor, no te guardes nada… no te calles nada… Sango… Sango…**

Las caderas de ella rotaban, yendo de pronto de adelante hacia atrás, de arriba hacia abajo, haciendo una danza con su vientre que a Miroku le estaba trastornando. Sango le hizo caso en todo y no acalló ningún gemido; estaba totalmente desatada, cabalgándole como una verdadera amazona, con el cuerpo perlado de sudor y las mejillas enfebrecidas. Sus miradas se encontraron y nunca antes se había percatado de ese brillo felino que tenía ella ahora. Su torcida sonrisa era un gesto decadente y sensual y cuando atrapó uno de sus labios entre sus dientes tironeando con fuerza antes de hundir su lengua dentro de la boca de él, comenzó a sentir como el saco de sus testículos se apretaba con fuerza.

 **-¡Miroku!**

Sango aferró con fuerza la cabeza de él mientras machacaba con ímpetu sus caderas. Sus gemidos comenzaron a hacerse más hondos y pausados mientras su miembro era estrujado por el sexo húmedo y resbaladizo de ella haciendo que su caliente semilla se disparara a chorros en su interior. Su cuello se tensó con un último gemido, mientras la leve risa de Sango se mezclaba con sus suspiros. No podía recordar haberse sentido tan satisfecho en toda su vida, esa mujer lo había destrozado y vuelto a unir en un mismo instante. Cuando nuevamente se aferró a él en un profundo beso, se dejó acariciar por esas manos amorosas que le trataban con tanto cariño y cuidado.

No había vuelta atrás. Ni de coña daría marcha atrás. Esta era la mujer de sus sueños, lo supo hace mucho tiempo y podría confiarle su vida a ciegas, ya que lo tenía totalmente en sus manos. La adoraría, la respetaría, la protegería, la amaría con todo su ser. Para siempre.

 **-Te amo Sango –dijo apoyando su frente en el pecho de ella.**

 **-Pues… ya te estabas demorando en decirlo Miroku –le dijo con ese leve dejo de ironía que había aprendido de él, por lo que sonrió y la estrechó más fuerte contra sí-. _Ti amo anch'io_.**

 _It is all of these things and more that keep us together._


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Una semana.

Solo debía esperar otros siete días y por fin vería a Kagome. Mista acababa de quitarle los puntos y había alabado su capacidad de regeneración; si continuaba con la pomada como lo había hecho hasta el momento, era muy probable que la cicatriz fuera casi inexistente, lo cual no era del todo relevante para él, mas, haber logrado que el dolor amainara, eso sí era un logro desbloqueado.

Había estado trabajando desde su casa todo ese tiempo, pero no pudo evitar salir algunos días a supervisar personalmente las cosas en la empresa. Miroku era un maldito genio, hacía tan bien su trabajo que casi no había tenido que preocuparse de hacer nada mientras se mantenía encerrado en casa. El siguiente día al incidente del espejo, había sido un tanto duro. Recordaba haber tenido que acampar al lado del váter, ya que su cuerpo no respondió a la medicación de la mejor manera, sin embargo, no llamó a Mista para cambiarlo por otro. Su plan había sido moverse lo menos posible y no darle una oportunidad a Higashikata de aparecerse de repente en su camino, porque realmente no sabía si podría controlarse tan bien nuevamente.

A los dos días de haber salido de su casa, comprobó que la mujer no había quitado el dispositivo de rastreo de su automóvil, lo supo porque él mismo lo encontró mientras revisaba. No podía fiarse de esa mujer y cada vez se preguntaba qué tan indispensable resultaba trabajar con ella. Por otra parte, se preguntaba qué otras cosas habían sido intervenidas por esta: ¿su móvil?, ¿su computadora?, ¿algo en la empresa?... esto lo estaba poniendo paranoico.

Miroku se había contactado con él y le había contado todo, absolutamente todo lo que había ocurrido desde que Naraku se había presentado en la fiesta de año nuevo. Pudo notar ese dejo amargo en la voz de su amigo el cual se traducía en culpa por cómo se habían terminado dando las cosas, sin embargo, él le tranquilizó respondiéndole con la verdad: nadie había previsto que algo así pudiera pasar, no había culpables en el asunto. Su amigo había insistido, mas, él lo instó a pensar en lo que harían de ahora en adelante, ya no tenía sentido seguir pensando en ello. Cuando este le preguntó cómo iban las cosas en Tokio y si tenía alguna información nueva por parte de Higashikata, el albino no mencionó nada sobre su mano rompiendo un espejo, las puntadas, el constante asedio de la mujer y como, en el fondo, le había ayudado a llegar a casa a salvo ese día.

Y una mierda si iba a dar las gracias.

No le había gustado la forma en que ella había estado haciendo las cosas hasta el momento: ocultando sus intenciones, siguiéndolo, abusando de sus recursos para violar su privacidad, llamándolo como si fueran 'conocidos', tomándose ciertas atribuciones con él… y es que aún podía recordar el momento en el cual, pensando en Kagome, sintió que alguien le acariciaba el cabello y al despertar solo pudo ver el rostro de ella muy cerca del suyo.

Solo debía sacarse eso de la cabeza. Que el mundo le diera un jodido respiro.

Una notificación de mail salto en su móvil. Mientras mordía un gajo de naranja y limpiaba con el dorso de su mano un poco de jugo que resbalaba por su barbilla comprobó… _'Rézale a el diablo y este aparecerá'_ … claro, ya había sido bastante tiempo en silencio, ¿no Higashikata?, solo esperaba que fuera una actualización que valiera la pena. Levantando la pantalla de su Mac ingresó rápidamente la contraseña y accedió al escritorio. Un escueto mensaje donde le pedía 'encarecidamente' que se comunicara con ella luego de revisar los documentos, fue algo que pasó por alto mientras comenzaba a descargar los archivos adjuntos. Eran al menos siete, algunos contenían simplemente archivos rar con imágenes como fotografías, mapas y… ¿árboles genealógicos?

Limpiando sus manos en los tejanos que llevaba, decidió abrir en orden los documentos, quizás eso le ayudaría a entender un poco mejor lo que estaba sucediendo, pero mientras más leía pasando rápidamente al siguiente y siguiente archivo, era menos lo que podía creer toda esa maldita historia. Cogiendo rápidamente el ordenador se dirigió a su escritorio donde pudo dar la orden a la multifuncional para imprimir los documentos que más le interesaban en ese momento. No podía aguantar lo lento del proceso, por lo que volviendo a la sala tomó su móvil y marcó con premura a Higashikata.

 **-Sesshoumaru…**

 **-Debemos vernos. Ahora.**

 **-¿Quieres que vaya al hotel?**

 **-No –comenzó a sopesar qué otras opciones tenía, pero ahora, con esto, no la quería por nada del mundo en su penthouse.**

 **-Puedes venir a mi casa entonces.**

 **-Veámonos en Darcia's. Llamaré ahor…**

 **-Creo que pudiste darte cuenta lo delicado del asunto. No me sentiré cómoda hablando contigo en un lugar donde puedas descontrolarte más de lo que ya estás o pararte y dejarme plantada como si nada –hasta ese momento, Sesshoumaru no había sido consciente de que realmente había estado gritándole a la mujer. Una respiración de tres tiempos y ya más calmado pudo responderle.**

 **-Envíame tu ubicación. Salgo ahora mismo –y sin más cortó.**

Cogiendo sus llaves y un blazer negro se dirigió hasta el estacionamiento. Para cuando subió a su auto ya tenía la localización de la casa de Higashikata. No pudo evitar sentir un poco de alivio al saber que era lejos de donde él vivía, por lo que podría conducir realmente rápido mientras su cabeza resolvía todo ese lío. Ahora sabía que no podría apartarse de la mujer y eso lo hizo pisar con más fuerza de la debida el pedal.

Jodida Higashikata.

* * *

 **-Este se encuentra bastante cerca de casa, podríamos ir caminando todos los días –Kagome le tendía un mapa a Inu mientras este trataba de leer los datos en italiano.**

 **-Esto es un poco estresante… -comprobando otra hoja similar le indicó a su hermana que le tradujera unas cuantas líneas- ¿Sabes?, hasta el momento pienso que es una de las mejores opciones. Me gusta el hecho que esté solo a unas cuantas cuadras.**

 **-Entonces llamaré para pedir una entrevista. Debes tener todos los papeles de Shippo a mano, ¿necesitas ayuda con algo respecto a eso? –el joven se estiró hacia el respaldo de la silla con fuerza, por lo cual esta protestó con un crujido. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y simplemente quedó mirando la mesa.**

 **-No… no… creo que tengo todo en orden.**

 **-Qué tal si me los muestras para corroborarlo –pero InuYasha seguía perdido en sus pensamientos. Kagome no quiso insistir, pero le preocupó la actitud que estaba teniendo su hermano, por lo que extendió una de sus manos cogiendo la de él- ¿Quieres hablar?**

 **-No aquí…**

 **-Vamos al lago –ambos dejaron todo en la mesa de la biblioteca y bajaron por las escaleras para dirigirse a la parte posterior de la gran casa. Una vez fuera, el muchacho sacó un cigarrillo de la ajada cajetilla que guardaba en el bolsillo y lo encendió dando una profunda calada-. ¿Qué ocurre cie…**

 **-¿Crees que sea capaz de hacerlo realmente? –Kagome solo lo miró, no era necesario que se refiriera a él qué.**

 **-Creo que la pregunta es ¿quieres hacerlo realmente? –InuYasha dudó por unos momentos-. No quiero presionarte… pero es algo tarde como para echarse atrás con esto.**

 **-Lo sé, lo sé… es solo que… tengo miedo.**

 **-¿De qué?**

 **-Siento… siento que estoy perdiendo libertad Kagome. Quiero a Shippo, lo quiero mucho, tanto así que no dudé ni un poco cuando todo esto se presentó, pero ahora… ahora pienso que quizá me apresuré mucho… -Kagome guardó silencio mientras ambos caminaban por la orilla del lago- Siempre he sido yo preocupándome solo por mí, sin ningún tipo de atadura, yendo y viniendo donde me plazca y de pronto… de pronto tengo otra vida dependiendo de mí. Una persona que ni siquiera tiene un futuro o metas en la vida.**

 **-No, no puedes decir eso realmente…**

 **-Es así Kagome, ¿crees que no me conozco?, no tengo una profesión o un trabajo, nada. La mayor preocupación que nunca tuve fue mantener algo de comida en el refrigerador y por lo general la leche siempre se me agriaba… ¿cómo se supone que continúe esto?**

 **-No puedo darte una buena respuesta a eso Inu. Pero quizá Shippo fue puesto en tu camino por algo. Puede que nunca te hayas planteado estas preguntas antes y ha llegado el momento de hacerlo. Algún día tendrías que tomar ciertas responsabilidades; crecer y salir de la burbuja en que vivimos cuando somos niños es abrumante, pero son etapas y… no siempre tendrás esa cara de acelga –InuYasha no pudo evitar reír. Había fumado ese cigarro realmente rápido.**

 **-Shippo necesita personas que se ocupen de él. No puede vivir solo… ha perdido a sus padres y eso… eso no es bueno para ningún niño.**

 **-Inu, no estás solo. En esta casa todos estamos dispuestos a cuidar y hacernos cargo de Shippo –de pronto una idea comenzó a forjarse en su cabeza, algo parecido a… ¿un anhelo?-. Inu… ¿me dejarías hablar con Miroku respecto a la tuición de Shippo?**

 **-¿A qué te refieres? Kagome… olvida lo que dije, me haré cargo de Shippo –InuYasha pareció sorprendido y asustado por lo que su hermana le mencionó-, ¡no era a eso a lo que me refería!**

 **-Inu, por Dios, ¡calmate!, no me refiero a eso… ¿Sabes?, me estás comenzando a hartar con esa actitud en la cual piensa cosas horribles de mí. A lo que me refería era… bueno… quería saber cuál es la posibilidad… de compartir la tutoría de Shippo.**

 **-¿Cómo dices? –por un momento, Kagome interpretó la cara de InuYasha como indignación.**

 **-No es como que vaya a quitarte toda la responsabilidad, pero entiendo por lo que estás pasando y creo que debes ir de a poco. Sería bueno para ti si legalmente compartes la tutoría de Shippo con alguien más.**

 **-¿Y ese alguien serías tú? –su tono se elevó como si le hubiera dicho que mañana el mundo se acababa.**

 **-Pues –ahora se sentía un poco tonta por habérselo propuesto-… sí…**

Lo siguiente que supo era que InuYasha la abrazaba con una fuerza incalculable. Cuando le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda que le hicieron entender a él que no podía respirar bien, volvió a sentirse más tranquila y hasta pudo reírse.

 **-Kagome… ¿de verdad harías eso por Shippo?**

 **-Claro, de esa manera si tuvieras que viajar o ausentarte por un tiempo yo podría encargarme legalmente de todo lo referente a él.**

 **-Kagome… te quiero, te quiero tanto… Dios. No dejaré nunca a Shippo, pero esto me hace sentir mucho más tranquilo. No soportaría saber que si algo me llega a pasar él quedaría solo nuevamente…**

Yyyyyyy… ahí estaba la verdadera razón tras toda la preocupación de su hermano. InuYasha había vivido casi la misma situación de Shippo; sin embargo, la gran diferencia, es que él había crecido realmente solo. Alguien que no lo conociera seguramente lo criticaría, lo tacharía de irresponsable y egoísta, pero todo lo que Kagome podía ver en él, era a un joven solitario que se había forjado una vida solo, con una visión de esta muy diferente a la de todos, siendo alguien que ahora necesitaba la ayuda y cariño incondicional de su familia.

 **-Me has domesticado totalmente Kagome –el calor del cuerpo de InuYasha era reconfortante. Su aroma le recordaba playas soleadas y frutas exóticas. Aun cuando sus músculos eran compactos aquel abrazo era realmente suave-. Si no fueras mi hermana, probablemente me enamoraría de ti.**

 **-Qué cosas dices, bobo –Kagome sintió que sus mejillas ardían profundamente mientras en su estómago se creó un leve cosquilleo.**

 **-Solo bromeo –rio el joven, mientras se apartaba un poco de ella y acunaba su rostro entre sus manos. Kagome pudo ver su reflejo en los ojos de su hermano, los cuales eran realmente negros. 'Obsidiana', pensó, esos dos pozos le recordaban aquella piedra preciosa. El brillo que siempre había en ellos ahora era diferente, nunca los había visto de esa manera y de pronto la forma en como esa mirada comenzó a descender hacia sus labios la puso nerviosa-. Qué haría sin ti…**

InuYasha volvió a estrecharla entre sus brazos escondiendo su rostro en las suaves ondas oscuras de ella. No supo que significaba esa sensación que de pronto le oprimía el pecho. Como siempre, el olor que desprendían esas oscuras hebras tan sedosas que siempre lo calmaban… sin embargo, esta vez no lo suficiente, no lo bastante. Casi pudo jurar que avivaron más esa llama que sentía se extendía por las extremidades de su cuerpo.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba?, no podía ser que le afectara tanto lo de Shippo. Sabía que estaba proyectando su pasado en el pequeño y sabía también que una vez hablara con su hermana se sentiría mucho mejor. Entre ellos no había secretos; desde un primer momento se habían vuelto muy íntimos y sentía que podía confiarle cualquier cosa, contarle cualquier pensamiento, abrirse como nunca se había abierto con nadie y no ser rechazado o juzgado. Nunca quiso saber algo respecto a sus hermanos, pero ella era la mejor persona en la que podría pensar para ocupar ese lugar. Sin embargo… no podía negar que adoraba su forma de ser, de comprender la vida, de afrontar las cosas y también como siempre lo hacía reír y lo comprendía hasta cuando era insoportable. El sonido de su risa tenía el _tempo_ perfecto y la forma en cómo sus ojos se curvaban, al igual que sus abultados labios, eran la cosa más hermosa de ver…

Pero, ¿qué mierda?...

 **-Inu… ¿estás bien?, Dios, estás temblando.**

 **-Sí, sí… solo me he puesto nervioso por el asunto.**

 **-Vamos dentro, será mejor que te tiendas un rato.**

Kagome lo cogió de la mano y encabezó el camino al cuarto del chico. InuYasha pudo tener una completa visión de la espalda de su hermana mientras subían las escaleras y de pronto sintió que lo trataba como un niño, lo cual le molestó un poco. Era un hombre y mayor que ella, ¿es que acaso no lo notaba? Llegando a su habitación lo instó a tenderse, pero él solo pudo quedarse mirando la cama.

 **-¿Qué pasa?**

 **-No necesito que me trates como un niño –refunfuñó, a lo cual se ganó un par de risas. Kagome lo empujó hasta la cama sin prestar atención a sus 'pataletas', mas, una vez que logró hacer que subiera a esta, InuYasha tiró de ella hacia sí, cayendo sobre el joven en una pose un tanto inquietante.**

 **-Ya Inu. Si no quieres que te trate como un crío, no te comportes como tal –de pronto InuYasha comenzó a apartar los cabellos de su rostro, casi como si no hubiera escuchado lo que le decía, tomándose el tiempo para acariciar su rostro y delinear con su pulgar los labios de ella. Kagome nuevamente se sintió nerviosa.**

 **-Quédate conmigo Kagome.**

Por un momento no pudo dejar de sentir un dejo de doble sentido en esa frase que más se escuchaba como una orden pero, ¡por favor!, era su hermano. No podía pensar realmente que él estuviera teniendo ese tipo de pensamientos sobre ella. La verdad, todo debía estar solo en su cabeza. Tratando de quitar su cuerpo de encima de él, este la retuvo enrollando una de sus piernas en las de ella, mientras la encerraba entre esos fibrosos brazos.

 **-Lo digo en serio. Quédate conmigo.**

 **-No voy a ninguna parte, pero deja que me tienda a tu lado, te estoy aplastando.**

 **-Tengo frío, así podré coger calor.**

 **-Deja que te arrope –como pudo se desprendió de su cuerpo, corrió las mantas y los cubrió a ambos con ellas, quedando de forma paralela al cuerpo de su hermano. Sin embargo, este la aprisionó contra el colchón. Sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse, la verdad, sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca y le daba la impresión que InuYasha cada vez acortaba más la distancia. Tras unos segundos el depositó un suave beso que recayó en la comisura de los labios de ella para luego recostar su morena cabeza en el pecho de Kagome, cubriéndola con la mitad de su cuerpo.**

 **-Tu corazón late muy fuerte... Me gusta el sonido. Bum-bum… bum-bum… bum-bum… Tiene el ritmo perfecto… ¿Puedo quedarme así?, me quedaría así para siempre…**

Sin saber muy bien cómo, Kagome terminó rodeando con sus brazos el cuerpo de su hermano. Sus manos acariciando esa amplia espalda, enterrándose en ese grueso cabello, recorriendo esos largos brazos… hasta que sintió que se quedó dormido.

Y ella muy despierta.

* * *

La casa de Higashikata era bastante grande para alguien que vivía sola, y el decorado le pareció un tanto excesivo a su gusto. Cuando Sesshoumaru cruzó hacia el salón trató de no percatarse mucho de los detalles, pero instintivamente sus ojos vagaron por las esquinas de las paredes buscando cámaras de vigilancia… claro que habían. Kikyo no había hecho ni si quiera el intento de acercársele a saludar, evitando en todo momento causar algún tipo de comentario o gesto que pudiera detonar una disputa entre ellos.

 **-¿Puedo ofrecerte algo?**

 **-Información. Quiero que me expliques todo esto –la mujer dio un suspiro y sentó en el amplio sofá de tres cuerpos instándolo a él a hacer lo mismo. Sesshoumaru miró a su alrededor y cogió asiento en uno de los individuales.**

 **-Bien, esta es la cuestión: nunca pensé que me alguien me contactarían precisamente aquí en Japón para saber algo de Naraku Colbet. En el primer momento en que recibí tu mail explicando la situación, poco me importaron los detalles: tomaría el caso solo por la mención de su nombre. Toda la información que te he suministrado en este tiempo han sido resúmenes personalizados del gran banco de datos que poseo de este hombre.**

 **-Tu padre.**

 **-Solo nominalmente.**

 **-Eso quiere decir que sabías desde hace mucho de la existencia de Kagome… así como de tus otros hermanos.**

 **-En efecto. He dedicado gran parte de mi vida a seguirle el rastro a Colbet, sin embargo, no estoy del todo segura que sepa de mi existencia. Como habrás podido darte cuenta en uno de los documentos, somos varios hermanos, algunos incluso muertos, pero hasta donde sé con ninguno ha tenido mayor relación, excepto, claro, con Kagome, lo cual me ha producido curiosidad ya que me hace preguntarme qué tipo de interés tiene en ella.**

 **-¿Conoces a algunos de tus otros hermanos?**

 **-No directamente. Si te fijaste bien, hay otro japonés en la lista, pero por lo que he averiguado emigró a temprana edad hacia Europa. Ha sido del que más me ha costado recopilar información, pero estoy casi segura que sabe respecto a su progenitor.**

 **-¿Cómo lo sabes?**

 **-Su madre lo registró bajo el apellido Colbet, pero al mudarse a Francia cambió su apellido. Ahora usa el de su madre, la cual tengo entendido falleció hace algunos años.**

 **-Entonces eres Kikyo Colbet.**

 **-No. Ya que estamos en ello, Higashikata y Nijimura son solo alias. Nunca fui reconocida por mi padre, así que mi madre me inscribió bajo su apellido de soltera: Higurashi –Sesshoumaru solo escuchaba atentamente, procesando en silencio toda la situación. No podía decir que le daba lástima Kikyo, pero si sentía una gran impotencia hacia Colbet.**

 **-¿Qué relación tuvo mi padre con Colbet? Algo que no sepa, por supuesto.**

 **-Directamente tuvieron pocos encuentros, por lo que averigüé. El tema es que Colbet se obsesionó con Naomi Laggiard, aun cuando ella se alejó deliberadamente de él. Ahora, el hecho es que no se enteró del embarazó de la madre de Kagome hasta que ella nació, ahí fue cuando él utilizó sus influencias y pudo hacer exámenes de ADN para comprobar la paternidad, sin embargo, cuando reclamó su derecho como padre fue cuando tuvo el mayor enfrentamiento con InuTaisho Frossard. Este sabiendo el historial turbio que Colbet poseía logró… amenazarle, por así decirlo, logrando que se alejara de su esposa e hijastra. Tuvieron que pasar alrededor de 15 años para que Naraku pudiera resolver su historial criminal y desviar toda la atención a alguien más, pero ya era bastante tarde como para poder volver a encarar legalmente el tema sin que pudiera repercutir negativamente para él. De ahí en adelante solo puedo entregar supuestos. Tu padre desembolsó sumas considerables de dinero para mantener todo a cubierto y previó que él pudiera volver acercarse, creando un sin número de barreras que Naraku no pudo pasar. Sé que tu padre hizo al menos dos testamentos, ya que modificó algunas de las condiciones y peticiones a personas especiales, como tu madre. En dicha modificación ha pedido expresamente que se le cuente a Kagome quién es su verdadero padre, pero solo para mantenerla informada, por protección, pero ella seguirá ostentando el apellido Frossard y figurando como heredera legítima… si eso es lo que quiere, claro.**

 **-¿Qué piensas al respecto?**

 **-Puedo aventurarme a varias cosas, ninguna buena. De momento, creo que puede querer algún tipo de venganza contra los legítimos Frossard. Después de todo, InuTaisho ya está muerto... y Naomi también.**

El silencio reinó por varios minutos entre ellos. Sesshoumaru se dedicó a observar sus manos mientras el tiempo transcurría lento, la verdad, no le había dicho mucho que ya no supiera, excepto lo de su relación sanguínea con Naraku Colbet. Se sorprendió de no sentir nada al respecto: no tenía ganas de discutir, no quería destrozar cosas, tampoco gritar o proferir improperios, lo cual no dejó de llamarle la atención. Supuso que al llegar a casa de Higashikata estallaría de rabia, pero simplemente se sentía… vacío.

Kikyo pudo deleitarse observándolo, parecía cabizbajo y cansado, inmerso completamente en sus pensamientos, era como si su cuerpo estuviera allí, pero su mente y alma en otra parte muy, muy lejos. De inmediato pensó en su media hermana, suponiendo que él estaría preocupado por ella, aún no podía olvidar las palabras que habían escapado de sus labios aquella noche en el estacionamiento. Volvió a sentir ese dejo de rabia y celos, pensando en que, por lo menos, le diría algo tierno por la historia que le había revelado, ya que ella nunca se había expuesto así ante alguien antes, mas, Sesshoumaru no pudo actuar más indiferente hacia ella. Era realmente un maldito egoísta.

 **-Tu mano se encuentra mejor –él, quien seguía observando sus extremidades, solo asintió con la cabeza.**

 **-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?, ¿qué es lo que realmente buscas?**

 **-De momento, estoy trabajando. No puedo anteponer mis deseos personales, porque estoy bajo contrato contigo, pero sé que tarde o temprano terminaré conociendo a Colbet en persona y entonces… veremos.**

 **-Me parece justo.**

 **-Sin embargo, pienso que debes mantener relativa distancia de él. Es un hombre peligroso y aún no sabemos qué quiere exactamente. Deberías guardar distancia… sobre todo de ella.**

 **-Yo decidiré eso. Y con ello, dejo claro desde ya que no pienso alejarme de Kagome.**

 **-No es tu hermana, ¿cuál es tu verdadero interés en ella?**

 **-Eso no le incumbe Higashikata.**

 **-Yo creo que sí –dijo apretando los dientes-. Me apuesto lo que quieras a que no has pasado solo el año nuevo por gusto, ¿o me equivoco? Es de suponerse que algún tipo de palabra ha cruzado con Colbet, o con alguno de los tuyos –el pareció aguantarse las ganas de hacer algún comentario mordaz al respecto, por lo que controlándose mantuvo ese tono plano con el que se estaba dirigiendo a ella.**

 **-Ella es mi prioridad en esto. Si quiere perjudicar a InuYasha o a mí de alguna forma, lo hará a través de Kagome, por lo cual es a ella a quien debo proteger.**

 **-¿Te estás acostando con mi hermana? –lanzó en un tono un tanto indignado, ganándose una fría mirada por parte de su interlocutor.**

 **-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?**

 **-Dios… ¿sabías siquiera que no tenía relación sanguínea contigo cuando te involucraste con ella?**

 **-Usted no sabe ver un límite cuando lo tiene en frente, ¿no Higashikata?**

 **-¿Piensas contarle la verdad o es que mantener esa clase de relaciones íntimas te excita? –Sesshoumaru se levantó del asiento mientras se dirigía a la salida. Kikyo rápidamente le siguió cogiéndolo de brazo a lo que él casi le gruño-. Sé realista Sesshoumaru, esto es peligroso tanto para ella como para ti, podrías tirarte a la mujer que quisieras en cualquier momento sin necesidad de estar arriesgando tu vida ni la de nadie ¿Cómo puedes estar tan encaprichado con ella? –sin previo aviso Sesshoumaru la cogió por los hombros y la arrinconó contra la pared mirándola con llamas en los ojos.**

 **-No hables de mí como si me conocieras. No tienes idea de nada respecto a lo que pasa entre Kagome y yo. Si te contraté fue porque pienso decirle todo a Kagome y cuando eso pase nada ni nadie se va a interponer en mi camino, ni siquiera tu maldito padre –le dijo acentuando esas palabras para causarle malestar a ella.**

 **-Estás muy seguro de ti mismo pero, ¿has pensado que sentirá ella cuando se entere? –de pronto el agarre de él se relajó un poco, mas, su ceño se hizo más profundo-. Sabes que tengo razón, ¿no? Ni siquiera te puedes fiar de lo que ella siente realmente por ti, sobre todo cuando InuYasha es tan cercano a ella y esta parece estar encantada con el pequeño que ha llevado a casa... como si jugaran a ser una familia feliz –y esa información tan reciente le sorprendió mucho a él que la supiera.**

 **-¿Cómo le puedes tener tanta envidia a alguien que no conoces? –Kikyo rio amargamente.**

 **-¿Envidia?, por favor, ¿qué te hace pensar que no comparte su cama con su otro hermanito?, reacciona Sesshoumaru, deja de perder así tu tiempo con ella –el peliplateado acercó mucho su rostro al de Kikyo, haciendo que esta casi se mareara con su penetrante aroma a bosque lluvioso.**

 **-Estás podrida por dentro Higashikata. Cada vez me das más razones para alejarte de este asunto, pero ambos sabemos que estamos sacando provecho el uno del otro. Vuelve a referirte de eso modo a Kagome y será lo último que escuche salir de tu boca, porque mandaré todo a la mierda contigo –le dijo mientras la soltaba rudamente y salía de la casa dando un portazo.**

Si pensaba que había entrado en un estado de apatía, ahora su demonio interno reía a carcajadas por dentro. Subiendo a su auto, se dirigió rápidamente a la empresa, sin importarle lo poco formal que iba. Estacionar y subir a su despacho fue una sola cosa mientras todas las personas se daban vuelta a mirarle por demás sorprendidas. Antes de entrar como un bólido a su oficina se dirigió a su secretaria sin siquiera mirarla.

 **-Necesito un billete de avión con destino a Nápoles lo antes posible –la mujer se levantó rápidamente de su escritorio y lo siguió hasta su despacho, por lo que no se molestó en cerrar la puerta tras él.**

 **-¿Solo de ida?**

 **-Sí. Resolveré unos asuntos aquí y luego dejaré todo a cargo de Totosai. Comunícame con él de paso –la mujer salió cerrando la puerta tras ella y a los pocos minutos el intercomunicador sonó en su oficina-. Totosai.**

 **-¿Cómo estás muchacho?, me dicen que necesitas hablar conmigo.**

 **-Bien –dijo omitiendo las estúpidas formalidades donde debía preguntar lo mismo de vuelta-. Necesito que te quedes de supervisor en la empresa por tiempo indefinido.**

 **-No hay problema, ¿piensas viajar?**

 **-En efecto.**

 **-Tu madre me comentó que lo harías dentro de una o dos semanas más, ¿ha pasado algo?**

 **-No, solo llegaré de sorpresa. Pero hay algo más que necesito.**

 **-Claro, dime.**

 **-¿Sabes de la casa en Positano que tenía mi padre?**

 **-Sí… algo sé… ¿Tienes interés en ella?**

 **-Necesito la dirección.**

 **-Creo que tanto no sé… -Sesshoumaru maldijo mentalmente- Pero Myoga debe saberlo, ¿quieres que le pregunte por ti?**

 **-Dame su número –en cuanto este lo hizo, tras tomarse unos minutos, lo apuntó rápidamente y le agradeció colgando la llamada. Al momento, la voz de un hombrecillo respondía en italiano, por lo cual tuvo que cambiar al inglés.**

 **-Señor Ferro, habla con Sesshoumaru Frossard, hijo de InuTaisho –tras unos segundos la voz sorprendida del otro lado le respondió en la misma lengua.**

 **-Joven Sesshoumaru, qué sorpresa, ¿cómo se encuentra?**

 **-Muy bien, ¿cómo está usted?**

 **-Bien gracias. Cuénteme, ¿a qué debo el honor de su llamada? -dijo con un dejo de humor.**

 **-Sé que le puede parecer extraño, pero necesito una dirección la cual me han dicho que usted sabe.**

 **-¿Cuál sería esa?**

 **-La casa en Positano de mi padre.**

 **-Aaah… bueno, por lo que tengo entendido, esa casa pertenece a su hermana ¿Hay algún problema?**

 **-No, nada de eso. Y tiene razón, me refería a la casa de Kagome. Solo necesito la dirección.**

 **-¿Y por qué no se la pide a ella?, estoy seguro, incluso, que su madre la sabe –maldito viejo entrometido… con lo que le estaba costando ser cortés.**

 **-Quiero darle una sorpresa, pero no sé cómo llegar por lo cual no puedo preguntarle a ella o a alguien más.**

 **-Aun así tendría que tener una copia de…**

 **-Señor Ferro, es urgente. Debo salir ahora mismo hacia Italia –el hombre guardó silencio unos segundos nuevamente, lo que estuvo a punto de colmar la paciencia del joven empresario ¿Cómo nunca se le ocurrió preguntarle antes a Kagome aunque fuera por simple trivialidad?**

 **-En ese caso… que le parece si lo voy a buscar al aeropuerto internacional de Nápoles. Seguramente no tendrá a alguien que lo lleve y yo podría hacerlo personalmente –ahora, eso era una compensación suficiente a su impertinencia.**

 **-¿Está seguro? –Pero, claro, no podía descartar el hecho de que se estuviera asegurando que no quería hacer algo ilegal-, no quiero molestar.**

 **-Para nada, dígame la fecha y hora de su arribo y pasaré por usted.**

 **-En ese caso estaremos en contacto pronto. Hasta luego.**

 **-Hasta luego joven Sesshoumaru.**

* * *

Kagome se encontraba en la cocina con un transparente tazón lleno de té entre las manos. Sumida en sus pensamientos, prácticamente no oyó entrar al alto joven de la coleta quien al mirarla le brindó una de sus típicas sonrisas, la cual no fue tomada en cuenta. Acercándose con cuidado de no asustar a la joven le habló en un tono más bien bajo y no fue hasta el segundo intento que esta reparó en su presencia.

 **-¿Preocupada por lo del doctorado?**

 **-¿Humm?... aah, no, no. Solo pensaba en… Shippo.**

 **-¿Y cuál es tu inquietud?, la última vez que lo vi parecía satisfecho por haber logrado cubrirse de barro de pies a cabeza –Kagome le sonrió y sorbió un poco de su tazón.**

 **-Miroku… ¿recuerdas cuando tan amablemente me ofreciste tu ayuda para lo que necesitara? –el moreno se sentó frente a ella mientras cogía una manzana de una fuente cercana y la mordía. Kagome no pudo evitar pensar que sus ojos brillaban de inteligencia.**

 **-Por supuesto que sí, para lo que sea.**

 **-Veras… hemos estado hablando con InuYasha al respecto y… quisiera saber qué debo hacer para compartir la tutoría legal de Shippo con él –el rostro de Miroku no cambio, pero pudo percibir un leve atisbo de sorpresa en esos profundos ojos azul marino.**

 **-Bueno, primero tendría que ver los documentos de Shippo donde se expresa la información respecto a la responsabilidad asumida por InuYasha y para eso debo consultar, igualmente, cuales son las leyes al respecto aquí en Italia. Teniendo en cuenta que son hermanos no podemos hablar de adopción en estricto rigor, pero… igualmente la tutoría de un menor de edad es algo serio, ¿lo has pensado con calma realmente?**

 **-Supuse que no era algo fácil, pero me gustaría ayudarle a InuYasha con esto. Quiero hacerlo, además podría facilitar mucho más los trámites referente a su educación, salud y demás.**

 **-Y… ¿has hablado con Sesshoumaru al respecto? –Kagome no pudo evitar parecer sorprendida por la pregunta.**

 **-¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

 **-Nada en particular –respondió disimulando a la perfección-, solo como son tan cercanos pensé que le habrías comentado.**

 **-Pero él no tiene nada que ver al respecto, prácticamente no le he hablado de Shippo.**

 **-Por lo mismo –dijo dando otra mordida a su manzana. Kagome comenzó a pensar si Sango le habría comentado algo respecto a… no, no podría ser así.**

 **-¿Sesshoumaru ha pensado alguna vez en tener hijos? –Miroku la miró varios segundos antes de responder. Esta vez no pudo esconder del todo la sorpresa en su rostro.**

 **-Que yo sepa… no. Bueno, no es como que tenga una relación con alguien, por lo cual tampoco ha salido el tema.**

 **-Claro.**

 **-Kagome, ¿sales con alguien?**

 **-No –y la respuesta pareció ser demasiado rápida, casi como si se estuviera defendiendo de un ataque invisible.**

 **-Entonces este sentimiento… maternal –dijo como rebuscando la palabra- ¿es solo empatía?**

 **-No es como que esté jugando a ser mamá, me lo tomo realmente en serio Miroku. En un futuro por supuesto que querré tener hijos –la tristeza que la invadió fue palpable mientras miraba el líquido que contenía el recipiente entre sus manos-, pero ni siquiera estoy segura de poder hacerlo…**

 **-¿A qué te refieres?, eres una niña prácticamente, tienes todo un futuro por delante.**

 **-Sí, pero ese no es el asunto… Solo quiero asegurarme que nuestro pequeño no crezca desamparado. InuYasha ha hecho estupendamente su papel de padrino, lo quiere mucho, se preocupa por él y quiere lo mejor para Shippo pero, aún con eso, es una responsabilidad muy grande y él necesita un poco más de estabilidad en su vida, cosa en la que yo puedo ayudarle.**

 **-Solo espero que tengas en cuenta lo que acabas de decir: es una gran responsabilidad. Veré los documentos, por supuesto, pero sería bueno si tú también lo piensas un poco más, no es algo que sea fácil revertir luego y no sería justo para el pequeño.**

 **-Sí, lo haré. Gracias Miroku.**

 **-A todo esto, ¿quién era tu invitado de la otra noche?**

 **-Un viejo amigo de mamá.**

 **-Sango me comentó que no le conocía.**

 **-Sí, es una historia algo complicada –Kagome sonrió mientras rodaba los ojos-, pero me alegra haberlo conocido, es muy buena gente.**

 **-O sea que tú lo conoces hace bastante.**

 **-No, la verdad… ¿qué tan bueno eres para guardar secretos? –su primer pensamiento fue _'no te imaginas'_ , pero al ver que ella se inclinaba sobre la mesa hacia él con tanta confianza, hizo lo mismo mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.**

 **-Realmente bueno. Anda, ponme a prueba –dijo sonriéndole con ese gesto tan amable con el cual siempre obtenía lo que quería.**

Kagome le contó todo, o casi todo. El regalo cuando estaban en la fiesta de la fundación, como se contactó con él por teléfono, sus encuentros en Italia y la relación que había tenido con su madre y lo poco que sabía sobre la misma.

 **-Vaya… no deja de ser un hombre… muy misterioso.**

 **-Ya te digo. Pero es agradable estar con él, me ha compartido muchas cosas sobre mamá de las cuales no tenía idea, es casi como si me hablaran de otra persona.**

 **-Pero, ¿no te da un poco de desconfianza? digo, apareció de la nada y realmente no se conocen mucho… ¿No crees que estas siendo un poco ingenua?**

 **-La verdad… sí –y esto lo sorprendió gratamente. Kagome no era tonta- Ha sido muy amable conmigo, pero es innegable toda esa aura un tanto oscura que le rodea. Es solo… mira no sé cómo explicarlo, pero hay algo un tanto familiar en él –Miroku se atragantó con el comentario aquel y tuvo que bajar con fuerza el trozo de manzana que no había logrado masticar-. A veces tengo la impresión que hasta lo había visto antes, pero eso no tiene sentido.**

 **-Dijiste que era extranjero, ¿tiene familia aquí?**

 **-No, es solo. Me dijo que no tiene esposa, ni hijos ni ningún otro tipo de familiar. Por eso lo he invitado a la fiesta de año nuevo.**

 **-¿Y a qué se dedica?**

 **-Empresario, aunque no me ha quedado muy claro el rubro, creo que contratista. Pero es de lo que menos hablamos. Le gusta mucho la literatura.**

 **-Vaya –fingió él-, supongo que entiendo por qué se llevan bien. Pero si fuera tú, igual tendría cautela.**

 **-Sí, sí, no soy una niña tampoco.**

 **-¿Has hablado con Sesshoumaru?, a mí casi ni me ha dejado mensajes... él muy ingrato.**

 **-¿Enserio?, pensé que tú sabrías cuando llega –Kagome hizo un gesto infantil cercano a un puchero.**

 **-Supongo que dentro de un par de semanas.**

 **-Y qué tal las cosas con Sango.**

 **-Eso es personal… -dijo tomándole el pelo.**

 **-Oye, yo te he contado ya algo. Dime, ¿van en serio?**

 **-Muy en serio.**

 **-Entonces tienen que darle nombre luego.**

 **-Pues claro, estoy preparando el momento y ahí me tendrás que ayudar.**

 **-Cuenta con eso –de pronto la aludida entró por la cocina y viéndolos a ambos cotillear se acercó sonriente abrazando a Miroku por la espalda.**

 **-Pensé que estabas con Inu –le dijo a su amiga, a la cual notó un tanto extraña ante la mención de su hermano.**

 **-Está descansando, no se sentía muy bien, pero eso solo cansancio. Está un poco preocupado por lo del colegio de Shippo.**

 **-¿Has visto a Irasue? –Miroku la estrechó entre sus brazos mientras Sango se acomodaba mejor entre sus piernas.**

 **-No la he visto desde hace un rato y no está con Lin porque salió con Kohaku –la mirada que se dieron entre ellos fue un tanto cómplice, sin embargo, Kagome lo interpretó como algo más.**

 **-Bueeeeeno… me iré por ahí, quién sabe en qué está ese niño ahora.**

 **-Dijiste que InuYasha estaba durmiendo –bromeó Miroku.**

 **-Me refería al otro. Consigan un cuarto –dijo Kagome mientras se dirigía a la puerta.**

 **-Quizá lo hagamos luego.**

 **-Miroku –le reprendió Sango, a lo que este le dio un beso. La pelinegra ya había desaparecido.**

 **-Irasue lo ha hecho de nuevo. Vamos a otra parte, tengo cosas que contarte.**

* * *

 **-Preciosa.**

 **-Mi amor –Kagome cerraba la puerta de su cuarto tras ella luego de haber comprobado que Shippo dormía una siesta junto a Camulus en su cuarto-, ¿cómo estás?**

 **-Estaría mejor contigo a mi lado- ella sonrió ampliamente mientras se tiraba en su cama y suspiraba.**

 **-¿Cuándo vienes?, sé que dije que no te presionaría, pero solo quiero saberlo… tengo muchas ganas de verte y quiero tener todo dispuesto para ti.**

 **-Hace siete días te dije que en dos semanas. Ahora entiendo por qué tu área es la literatura… eres pésima con las matemáticas.**

 **-Atrevido.**

 **-¿Qué tal si hacemos algo?**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-Ve a Positano dentro de tres días. Di que tienes que revisar algo referente al mantenimiento de la casa y cuando estés allá coméntales que te quisiste quedar unos días más solo para disfrutar el lugar, pero ve sola. Hablé con Myoga y le he pedido que prepare algo para ti, algo que nadie más debe ver. Mientras esperas allá yo llegaré a Nápoles y podrás ir a buscarme.**

 **-¿Qué has preparado?**

 **-Lo verás cuando estés ahí y te servirá para entretenerte mientras esperas a que yo llegue.**

 **-Tendrá que ser algo realmente bueno para no morir de ansias durante los cuatro días restantes.**

 **-Yo creo que resistes.**

 **-Está bien. Tendré tiempo de sobra para preparar el lugar y tener todo en orden para cuando mi hombre llegue.**

 **-¿Sabes que me encanta cuando dices _'mi hombre'_?**

 **-Huuum… ya quiero que se cumpla la semana.**

 **-¿Ah sí?, ¿qué harás cuando me veas?**

 **-Me arrojaré sobre ti y no te soltaré.**

 **-¿Solo eso?, no sé… es un tanto aburrido. Estoy seguro que puedo reducirte fácilmente.**

 **-¿Eso crees?**

 **-¿Quieres apostar?**

 **-Solo si tienes ganas de perder.**

 **-Cinco minutos.**

 **-¿El qué?**

 **-Cinco minutos me tomará arrinconarte, quitarte la ropa y hacerte el amor –Kagome rio e instintivamente sus piernas comenzaron a frotarse una contra la otra.**

 **-Tengo entendido que duras bastante más.**

 **-Claro, lo has podido comprobar varias veces, pequeño súcubo –en eso la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y un pequeño niño restregándose los ojos entró llamando a Kagome por su nombre.**

 **-Debo colgar, un pequeño visitante se ha escurrido en mi dormitorio.**

 **-Pensé que tendríamos sexo telefónico –refunfuñó Sesshoumaru a lo que Kagome rio.**

 **-¿Cómo era?... mmmm ¿ _aishiteru_?... –dijo dudando mientras Shippo se trepaba a la cama no entendiendo lo que la joven decía.**

 **-Sí, pero no me gusta que lo digas dudando. _Watashi mo anata o aishiteimasu_ –y con eso Kagome sintió que se derretía ante la impecable pronunciación de él-, hablamos luego.**

* * *

Sesshoumaru arribó en Nápoles un día antes que Kagome llegara a Positano. Como había acordado con Myoga -el hombrecillo que parecía más pequeño de lo que recordaba- lo estaba esperando para conducirlo a su destino. De camino, este le armó una conversación que él respondió lo más amablemente posible, aunque se encontraba un poco cansado y un tanto desorientado por el cambio horario, sin embargo, no pasó por alto el hecho que tenía una relación bastante estrecha con su padre y sabía mucho de Kagome y su madre, por lo cual puso atención en lo que encontró más relevante.

Sabía que era un hijo de puta al tratar de manipular siempre a su conveniencia a las demás personas, pero de inmediato fichó al viejo como alguien que podría serle de ayuda más adelante, lo cual corroboraría a su tiempo con Totosai. Entre artimañas logró desviar y restar importancia a las respuestas que le daba respecto a su estadía en Positano, la cual le había parecido una ciudad maravillosa apenas haber ingresado por la pista principal. Sin si quiera habérselo pedido, Myoga le había preparado un mapa simple de los lugares cercanos a la casa, donde podría hacer compras, pasear o, incluso, alquilar un auto, lo cual agradeció sinceramente, ya que eso le serviría para organizar la vivienda con todo lo necesario para no tener que salir de ella durante los siguientes siete días.

El lugar era realmente agradable, entendía perfectamente el gusto de Kagome por él: la casa era una perfecta fusión entre lo rústico y minimalista, cubierto de tonalidades terracota y musgo. Revisó cada una de las habitaciones y supo de inmediato cuál era la de ella. Con más libros que otra cosa, el amplio dormitorio tenía una vista privilegiada al inmenso mediterráneo, el cual se encontraba muy al fondo tras una amplia arboleda. Delicada y femenina… así era la habitación de su mujer. Mientras se tomaba el tiempo para pasar por los títulos en italiano, inglés y español que había en las repisas se detuvo ante los recuadros con fotografías de ella con sus padres, Kohaku y Sango… y Camulus, claro. Le hizo sonreír ver su retrato en reiteradas partes, sobre todo porque la mayoría mostraban a una Kagome muy jovencita, casi niña, pero igualmente hermosa que como era ahora. Y pensar que así podría ser si tuvieran una hija… Y claro estaba que no sintió remordimientos ante la idea mientras seguía su recorrido hacia el baño y jugueteaba entre sus manos con un frasquito de perfume, el cual no era ni de cerca el dulce aroma que recordaba de ella.

Ese día pudo tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo para ir y venir por las calles, hacer las compras y quitar un poco el polvo de la casa. Mierda, si Miroku lo viera no dejaría de molestarlo por lo que le quedara de vida. Sentado en el patio que estaba fuera a la habitación de Kagome, contempló la majestuosa soledad que le rodeaba mientras cogía un poco de comida. Su móvil saltó con una notificación y sacándolo de su bolsillo sonrió a la pantalla.

 _-'Avísame cuando estés en Positano instalada mañana, ¿a qué hora estarás por allá?'_

 _-'Creo que en la tarde. Aprovecharé que saldrán a almorzar todos para escabullirme' –bien. Solo restaban unas doce horas._

 _-'Le diré a Myoga que te vea al siguiente día. Pero déjamelo a mí, no te contactes tú con él'_

 _-'Me tienes intrigada'_

 _-'Te amo'_

 _-'Yo a ti'_

* * *

Kagome tuvo que aguantar los berrinches de InuYasha y Shippo durante todo el día, hasta incluidas amenazas de por medio. Ese par eran tremendos chantajistas pero compensaban siendo realmente graciosos y solo bromistas. Guardó unas últimas cosas en su pequeña valija, procurando llevar una que otra prenda sexy que había comprado especialmente para esperar a Sesshoumaru cuando llegara, mas, ese día solo se vistió con un sencillo vestido verde escotado de tiras. Cuando se subió al Mercedes conectó el mp4 que le había dejado esa última vez que se vieron y se encaminó rumbo a la ciudad que tanto le gustaba de pequeña.

Siete días y volvería a ella.

La expectación la animó sobremanera mientras el auto devoraba kilómetros. Había planeado ya todo muy bien, por lo general le pagaba a una empresa de aseo para que una vez al mes fueran a mantener el aseo, por lo que supuso que no tendría que hacer tanto trabajo, así podría dedicarse a pasar unos días en la playa cogiendo algo de color en esa pálida piel que traía y algo de ejercicio. Además, contaba con una gran cantidad de libros en casa, por lo que podría aguantar.

Llegando a Positano, decidió pasar primero al supermercado para coger unos cuántos víveres antes de llegar a la alejada casa cerca de la costa. Todo estaba como lo recordaba y por un momento pensó en por qué no iba más a menudo al lugar. Aparcó en el estacionamiento del frontis sin guardar su transporte en el garaje, bajó del auto y cogió cómodamente la valija junto a las pocas compras que hizo. Lo más seguro es que saliera a dar una pequeña vuelta, bebiera un chocolate caliente y se acostara temprano. Antes de entrar hizo una rápida selfie y se la envió a Sesshoumaru, esperando que en el momento que despertara fuera lo primero que viera. Llamarlo ya era muy tarde.

La casa se encontraba en perfectas condiciones aunque le llamó la atención ver las cortinas corridas, haciendo que la puesta de sol bañara con ese cálido rojo la sala, donde acercó su maleta mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Mientras dejaba en la encimera su pequeña bolsa de supermercado buscó la playlist que venía escuchando en el automóvil para ambientar un poco el lugar; sacando las compras se dirigió al refrigerador y al abrirlo se sorprendió de encontrarlo completamente abastecido. Por un momento se quedó parada frente a la puerta abierta del congelador mientras su cabeza trabajaba rápidamente, sin embargo, al momento sintió que no estaba sola y se giró lentamente hacia el salón que era separado por una amplia barra y tres escalones.

Y ahí estaba.

Apoyado en una de las paredes cerca de las cosas que hace unos instantes había dejado en la sala, sonriéndole ampliamente de medio lado, con esos hoyuelos en su hermoso rostro. Aventó fuertemente la puerta del refrigerador para luego correr en picado hacia el hombre que ya le abría los brazos mientras le saltaba encima y rodeaba con sus piernas las estrechas caderas de él. Sesshoumaru aferró tiernamente su cintura mientras ella cubría su boca riendo de la emoción. Cogió su rostro y lo llenó de besos mientras el cerraba los ojos complacido ante tan dulce caricia y respiraba muy hondo, aprobando el aroma que se desprendía de su cuerpo.

 **-No lo creo, no lo creo… ¡Dios, no puedo creerlo! –dijo ella entre besos. Sesshoumaru aferró su cabeza presionándola más contra su boca. Lo siguiente que sintió Kagome fue una pared contra su espalda-. Sesshoumaru…**

 **-Cinco minutos.**

Kagome estiró sus brazos mientras Sesshoumaru alzaba su vestido y se lo quitaba por la cabeza. Ella rápidamente hizo lo propio con la simple polera de algodón de él, lamiendo a lo largo su esbelto cuello mientras sus manos descendían por su torso desnudo. Adoraba como los músculos de su cuerpo parecían elevarse como la espalda de un gato ante su contacto. Sesshoumaru fue hasta uno de sus pechos y lo abarcó de lleno con su boca, jugando con el pezón ya duro mientras sentía un éxtasis incalculable mientras su miembro trataba de rasgar la tela del chándal que llevaba. Las manos de Kagome creaban surcos en su piel, dejando leves marcas rosáceas por donde pasaban sus dedos; de pronto sintió una tela rasgarse y el gruñido de Sesshoumaru al posar una de sus manos en su entrepierna, resbalando sus largos dedos por sobre su húmeda intimidad. Sin poder aguantarlo más, Kagome tironeó como pudo la cinturilla del pantalón de él, quien no llevaba ropa interior, liberando ese inmenso sexo que apuntó directamente hacia ella, como si supiera cuál era su lugar en el mundo. Tomándolo por la base se acomodó sobre el hinchado glande y…

Dios… sí…

Ambos gimieron al unísono cuando la penetración fue profunda y completa. Sesshoumaru la apretó contra sí como si tuviera miedo que fuera a desvanecerse en cualquier momento. Por un instante, Kagome sintió una leve preocupación mientras su amado gemía contra su hombro aferrándose a su cuerpo como si fuera un náufrago en medio del mar. Tratando de elevar su rostro para ver sus ojos y sentirse más tranquila, dirigió sus manos hacia el cuello de él, quien se irguió y capturó sus labios con dulce demanda… entonces ya no pudo seguir pensando. Las embestidas de Sesshoumaru comenzaron a ser frenéticas mientras ella saltaba sobre su miembro, jugando con los plateados mechones de cabello, apartándolos de su rostro… santo cielo, había crecido tanto, le encantaba.

 **-Solo dos minutos. Creo que he ganado –le dijo él sonriendo sobre su boca.**

 **-Ninguno de los dos ha acabo todavía –en un movimiento rápido pero suave, Kagome se deslizó lejos de ese cuerpo masculino, tiró sus flats lejos y dándole una mirada lujuriosa corrió hacia su cuarto.**

Sesshoumaru acomodó su pantalón y trotó rápidamente tras ella. Cuando entró a la habitación, Kagome estaba de rodillas sobre la cama, apoyada en sus brazos mirándolo fijamente como si fuera una fiera indomable. Él le sostuvo la mirada con igual pasión, avanzando con paso elegante hasta quedar cerca del borde. Sonriéndole con esos perfectos y blancos dientes, comenzó a bajar lentamente sus manos por su marcado abdomen, trabando los pulgares en la cinturilla de su pantalón, insinuando la vista de su sexo.

 **-¿Te gusta escapar Kagome?**

 **-Yo nunca huyo.**

 **-Entonces… ¿quieres ver? –le dijo rotando las caderas hacia delante, en las cuáles Kagome trabó sus ojos relamiéndose los labios.**

 **-Por Dios… sí… -Sesshoumaru iba a comenzar a quitarse la prenda cuando un brillo malévolo cruzó su mirada.**

 **-¿Y dónde están tus modales niñita? –Kagome curvó su espalda elevando su trasero, vista que fue aprobada por Sesshoumaru.**

 **-Por favooooooor… -respondió ella estirando su cuello.**

Sesshoumaru deslizó sus pantalones quedando completamente desnudo frente a ella; su pene se bamboleo en sus caderas mientras quitaba los pies de la prenda y mientras tomaba con una de sus manos su erecto miembro comenzó a acariciarlo de arriba abajo. Kagome gateó hasta los pies de la cama, acercando su rostro hasta las caderas de él, viendo como se tocaba a sí mismo, mientras los gemidos escapaban de sus labios y su carne se lubricaba. Ella lo miró a los ojos, relamió sus labios y abrió la boca en una invitación silenciosa que él no dudó en responder. Tras depositar un beso en la punta, comenzó a succionar su glande sin apartar el contacto visual, mientras el continuaba haciendo el movimiento de pistonaje sobre su eje, sin embargo, Kagome fue abarcando cada vez mayor superficie, obligándole a apartar su mano, a lo que él encontró vía libre para poder acariciar su rostro y cabello.

A Sesshoumaru le excitaba de sobremanera la forma en como lo conducía hacia el fondo de su garganta… nunca dejaría de impresionarse con la suavidad de sus labios y lengua. Su boca, tan pequeña y cálida, lo aceptaba por completo sin queja alguna haciendo que sus cuerpo sucumba ante la sensación de adoración que le profesaba. La amaba, la amaba con todo su ser. Cuando ella retrocedió tirando de su cuerpo hacia la cama decidió coger el mando de la situación, de rodillas sobre el mullido colchón, cogió sus piernas haciendo que se sentara sobre sus muslos dando paso nuevamente a esa deliciosa penetración en la cual ella ceñía tan bien su miembro.

 **-Te extrañaba tanto que no sé cómo tomar esto con calma –Kagome sonrió junto a su boca y lo rodeó con sus brazos de una forma tan tierna que estrujó su corazón.**

 **-Eres todo para mí Sesshoumaru, no sabes cuánto te amo.**

 **-No es necesario que lo digas, la manera en cómo lo demuestras me deja todo muy claro –ella onduló su vientre haciendo que la fricción fuera diferente.**

 **-Cada segundo de espera ha valido la pena. Siento ser tan egoísta y quererte solo para mí.**

 **-Soy solo para ti Kagome, no te imaginas el dominio que tienes sobre mí.**

Ella no pudo más que gemir su nombre en aprobación ante tales palabras. El ritmo que llevaba el acto era acompasado, como si se estuvieran tomando todo el tiempo del mundo en reconocer sus cuerpos mientras descubrían sus sentimientos al otro con dulces palabras. Cada cuanto sus palmas hacían contacto, entrelazando sus dedos o haciendo movimientos idénticos: si Kagome cogía su rostro, él también lo hacía; si Sesshoumaru acariciaba su espalda, ella hacía lo mismo con él. Tenían un grado de compenetración tal que los minutos y las horas transcurrían fuera del plano de sus cuerpos amándose. En esa habitación no había nada más que ellos dos.

Una vez que Sesshoumaru quedo casi satisfecho de besar cada parte de su cuerpo, lamiendo sus piernas, sexo, abdomen, senos y cuello, haciendo ella lo propio con él, decidieron que era hora de completar su placer llegando juntos al orgasmo. Sesshoumaru recostado sobre su espalda, con los pies de ella plantados a cada extremo de su cabeza, tuvo una amplia visión de su miembro entrando y saliendo de la húmeda cavidad de ella. El ángulo era maravilloso, ya que podía ver el rebote de los pechos de Kagome al mismo tiempo que su jugosa vulva. El roce de sus nalgas en sus piernas también era magnífico y la manera en cómo estiraba su cuello hacia atrás cada vez que jugaba con sus propios pezones y gemía su nombre, fue algo que lo empujó al clímax. Queriendo compartir ese momento con ella, su mano abandonó una de las piernas de la joven para descubrir con su pulgar los pliegues que ocultaban esa pequeña protuberancia en la cima de su vagina. El grito que profirió Kagome mientras aumentaba el ritmo fue todo lo que necesitó para saber que pronto llegaría al orgasmo.

 **-Sesshoumaru… Sesshoumaru… voy a… ¡SESSHOUMARU! –el cuello de él se tensó dando paso a un ronco gemido de triunfo que se unió a los ruidos de ella.**

Y entonces Kagome comprimió con fuerza su miembro el cual eyaculó profusamente en su interior, haciendo que restos de su semilla se deslizaran fuera de ella mientras comenzaba a disminuir de a poco la intensidad de los embistes. Satisfechos, sudorosos y agotados, se quedaron en esa posición hasta que sus cuerpos comenzaron a enfriarse y sus respiraciones a normalizarse. La mujer se hizo a un lado cayendo de espaldas sobre las revueltas mantas, mientras él se incorporaba aprovechando la posición dando un suave beso a esa parte que tan bien lo había acogido segundos antes, como dándole las gracias. Abrazándola, acomodó el cuerpo de la muchacha bajo las cobijas a lo que ella se acurrucó sobre su pecho dando unos cuántos besos como si le devolviera el gesto.

 **-¿Era así como soñabas conmigo?**

 **-No. Sin duda esto mejor.**

 **-Me alegro, aunque tenemos toda una semana para cumplir tus fantasías –ella sonrió y pasó una pierna sobre él.**

 **-Creo que me pondré a crear unas cuantas más, solo para estar segura que no nos quedemos cortos.**

 **-También debes tener en cuenta las mías.**

 **-Entonces tendrás que reponer fuerzas cuanto antes –la risa de Sesshoumaru reverberó en el cuarto.**

 **-¿Será todo por esta noche?**

 **-Dios… dame un respiro hombre, ¿quieres matarme?**

 **-Eso sería solo si follamos a muerte. Yo no tengo problemas con ello, solo para que sepas.**

 **-Eres un brabucón –rio ella-. Te amo.**

 **-Yo a ti preciosa.**

* * *

Habían logrado dormir unas cuantas horas, donde recuperaron energías suficientes como para un siguiente asalto antes de caer rendidos nuevamente en los brazos del otro. El clima era perfecto, no necesitaban temperar de más la habitación por lo cual el suave y liviano edredón era suficiente para cubrirse durante lo que quedaba de oscuridad. Kagome no paró un instante de acariciar el cuerpo de él, sobre todo su magnífico cabello, el cual alabó varias veces. Sesshoumaru, por su parte, solo se entregaba a esas caricias por las cuales esperó con tantas ansias, sonriendo ante cada contacto llegando, incluso, a suspirar cuando se frotaba contra ella.

De pronto, entre besos y caricias, Kagome se detuvo un momento y el silencio se hizo un poco incómodo. Sesshoumaru abrió sus ojos y comprendió de inmediato.

 **-¿Qué te ha ocurrido en la mano? –el hizo un ademán de apartarla de la sujeción de ella, pero Kagome se movió hasta quedar a horcajadas sobre él, aprisionando su extremidad sobre sus desnudos pechos, mirándolo directo a los ojos- Estas cicatrices no estaban aquí.**

 **-Tuve un pequeño accidente –ella se tensó subiendo la mano de Sesshoumaru hasta sus labios para besarla como si tratara de remontarse al momento de lo ocurrido y darle consuelo. Él no pudo evitar enternecerse ante ello.**

 **-Sessh, es una cicatriz muy grande, ¿qué pasó exactamente?**

 **-Una mampara de vidrio mal puesta en casa. No tuve cuidado, olvidé que estaba en mi camino y la he pasado a golpear haciendo que se rompa, pero ha sanado sorprendentemente rápido.**

 **-Te han dado puntadas –sentenció ella.**

 **-Unas cuántas. Pero sigue completamente funcional –dijo acariciando con la misma el rostro de su amada- ¿ves? Ahora, cuéntame sobre el pequeño de InuYasha.**

Kagome sonrió y le contó todos los detalles. Era muy divertido ver como trataba de imitar algunas voces y gestos pero, sin duda, lo que más le llamó la atención fue ver la manera en cómo los ojos de la joven brillaban cuando se refería a Shippo, como se llamaba el pequeño. Cuando ella se estiró buscando el móvil –que sabía se encontraba muy lejos del dormitorio-, él la dejó, regodeándose con la visión de su cuerpo contorsionándose por uno y otro lado.

 **-Creo que lo he dejado en la cocina, ya vengo –Sesshoumaru la tomó de un brazo y la retuvo.**

 **-Más tarde, cuando te prepare el desayuno –Kagome le sonrió y se volvió a posicionar sobre él.**

 **-Puede que no te gusten los niños, pero estoy segura que él te encantará. Shippo se ha ganado el corazón de todos en casa.**

 **-Kagome… sé que eres muy cariñosa con la mayoría de las personas, no es algo que me anime mucho aunque, sin duda, igualmente me encanta eso de ti pero, ¿por qué siento que hay algo más respecto a Shippo? –ella trató de pasar inadvertido su nerviosismo, pero la forma en cómo mordió su labio la delató.**

 **-Sí… bueno… como te he dicho, InuYasha ha cumplido muy bien su papel de padrino, pero es una tarea difícil, sobre todo para alguien como él…**

 **-Ya lo creo. Alguien que prácticamente no sabe dónde está parado… -ella trató de ignorar el comentario, pero no pudo evitar sentirse algo molesta.**

 **-… a lo que iba es que ahora todos somos una familia. InuYasha ya está sopesando la idea de asentarse de forma indefinida en Nápoles, quizá estudiar o conseguir un trabajo aquí, pero para eso deberá poner muchas cosas en orden primero. Así que lo he estado pensando y ya que Shippo debe comenzar el colegio este año, creo que sería bueno para ambos el que yo pudiera compartir su tutoría legalmente con Inu –Sesshoumaru guardó silencio.**

Y este se prolongó por bastante tiempo.

Los dedos de él seguían jugando distraídamente con las negras ondas del cabello de ella, pero su mirada estaba perdida en un punto cercano a la pared, la cual ya se veía casi perfectamente a través de la luz que penetraba por la ventana. No pudo evitar pensar en las venenosas palabras de Kikyo y, aunque estaba lejos de creerlas, sí parecía haber un punto en lo que esta le mencionó en su casa.

 **-¿Sessh?**

 **-¿Hummm?**

 **-¿Podrías decirme qué estás pensando? –Sin embargo, él no le devolvió la mirada y siguió con esa actitud distante. Sin previo aviso, el estómago de Kagome gruñó y ya que estaba junto encima del suyo sintió una leve vibración.**

 **-Qué tal si te traigo algo de comida…**

 **-Eso puede esperar –mas, un nuevo gruñido de protesta salió de su estómago. Él joven comenzó a apartarla con cuidado mientras se deslizaba fuera de la cama, cogía su pantalón del suelo y se metía al baño.**

Ocupó el váter mientras sopesaba la idea de si solo lavar su rostro o meterse de inmediato bajo la ducha, mas, supuso que Kagome podría inquietarse por como salió de la cama dejándola simplemente ahí.

Era evidente, ella estaba filtrando un sentimiento maternal por el pequeño que iba más allá de la simple ayuda a InuYasha. La bestia egoísta dentro de él trepó por su espalda mientras se reclinaba sobre el lavabo y refrescaba su rostro como buscando ayuda para aclarar un poco su cabeza. No la quería así de cerca a InuYasha, no cuando él estaba tan lejos y ellos creaban un lazo tan íntimo con esto, porque cuando al fin se supiera todo, lo más probable es que ella no abandonaría así como así su vida en Italia solo para irse con él a Japón, lo cual entendía y compartía perfectamente… pero, ¿qué pasaba si su ausencia comenzaba a ser llenada por su hermano?

 _'Tranquilo Sesshoumaru. Nadie tiene por qué saber sobre tu afición a romper espejos a puñetazo limpio'._

Cuando salió del cuarto Kagome estaba sentada sobre sus piernas encima de la cama. No la había escuchado moverse, pero supuso que no había ido por su maleta a la sala y solo había tomado ese sensual negligé rojo de uno de sus cajones. Sus grandes ojos achocolatados lo miraron sin ninguna interrogación en ellos, de hecho, seguían impregnados de esa calidez inocente, como si tratara de decirle 'no quiero discutir', 'por favor, hablemos sobre esto'.

 **-Me adelantaré a la cocina mientras ocupas el baño, ¿quieres algo en especial?**

 **-¿Puedes venir aquí un momento? –Sesshoumaru trató de poner buena cara, en su mente lo hizo, pero cuando se sentó frente a ella de medio lado, supo que realmente su rostro estaba libre de emociones, totalmente plano- ¿Responderás la pregunta que te hice hace un momento?**

 **-No creo que sea necesario.**

 **-¿Y si me dejas juzgar a mí eso?**

 **-Kagome… me temo que no soy la persona que buscas para darte ánimos respecto al asunto –a pesar que ella no hizo ningún gesto, supo que eso la entristecía un poco-. Cielo, no quiero que discutamos…**

 **-No tenemos por qué hacerlo…**

 **-… pero no creo que sea una buena idea –Kagome guardó silencio, esperando a que él dijera algo más-. Tienes solo 22 años. Estás estudiando. Quieres conseguir a la par de eso un doctorado y además hacerte cargo de un niño que no es tuyo.**

 **-No estoy jugando a ser madre –¿por qué todos pensaban aquello?-. Solo trato de pensar qué es lo mejor para Shippo, ni si quiera tendría su custodia legal, es algo que compartiría con Inu.**

 **-Pero ese niño crecerá viéndolos como sus padres y tú no tienes ese tipo de relación con InuYasha.**

 **-¿Es eso lo que te molesta?, ¡por Dios es mi hermano! –pero al instante se reprochó el haber mencionado eso-. Sí, ya sé que tu igual, pero sabes que no es lo mismo. De verdad lo hago por Shippo… principalmente… -completó dubitativa.**

 **-Kagome –ella lo miró fijamente y él esperó que no tomara a mal sus palabras-, ¿estás segura que no sientes nada más por InuYasha?**

Enfadada, la joven bajó de la cama y entró al cuarto de baño. Se acercó a la ducha mientras daba el agua y se volvía a uno de los armarios cercanos para sacar una toalla. Mientras se quitaba la prenda que se había puesto unos minutos antes, sintió que Sesshoumaru se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta sin entrar al baño, solo mirando cómo ella ingresaba a la regadera. Se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para que su cabello se empapara completamente y cuando se inclinó para coger la botella de shampoo, notó que los productos no estaban en la repisa. En el momento en que abrió la puerta de cristal para salir a por los productos, Sesshoumaru en silencio le tendió lo que buscaba. Murmuró un leve 'gracias' y le dio la espalda mientras trataba de completar su aseo.

De un momento a otro, la calidez del agua se hizo nada en comparación al cuerpo del hombre que la rodeaba por la cintura desde su espalda. Ya había aclarado su cabello, por lo cual bajó sus brazos y solo los posó sobre los de él, aceptando el intento que este hacía para mantener las cosas bien. Se quedaron unos cuantos minutos de esa forma, solo abrazados bajo el chorro del agua en silencio y, mira tú… había funcionado. Ambos se sentían más relajados al respecto.

 **-Soy un ser esencialmente egoísta y sé que te causo problemas con ello.**

 **-Sesshoumaru… sé lo que siento por ti. Estoy segura de ello. Si las cosas fueran diferentes, si los hubiera conocido a ambos en otras circunstancias, créeme, de igual forma habría perdido la cabeza por ti –él la instó a darse vuelta, creando una especie de barrera con su mano para evitar que el agua le caiga a ella en los ojos.**

 **-Kagome, será tú decisión. No importa lo que yo piense al respecto. Quiero que tengas en cuenta que eres joven y tus posibilidades no se reducen solo a esto. Solo… solo no proyectes un sentimiento desesperado a través de este pequeño –Kagome no entendía bien a qué se refería Sesshoumaru y él pudo notar que estaba hablando más de la cuenta, enredándose en sus propias palabras-. Un día serás mamá, podrás tener tus propios bebés… e independientemente de lo que pase, yo estaré a tu lado.**

 **-Sessh, no… no podría –negó ella con la cabeza, mientras él se acercaba a su boca y depositaba pequeños besos para calmarla-. Yo no… sin ti… no.**

 **-No podría privarte de ello si es lo que quieres.**

 **-Sesshoumaru, no voy a estar con nadie más de esta forma –dijo apegando mucho más su cuerpo al de él-. Está bien, ¡sí!, ¡lo admito!, a veces veo a Shippo de otra forma, pero nunca podría desear tanto tener un bebé como para estar con otra persona, como para que ese hijo sea de otra persona y mío, ni si quiera por inseminación o algo por el estilo –y claro, todas sus respuestas eran correctas, solo que ella no sabía a qué niveles, porque, de cierta forma, algo en el fondo de él le decía que en algún momento podría contagiarse del deseo de ella… cuando todo esto pasara-. Prefiero lo poco que tenemos a no tener nada, ¿qué más puedo pedir… si me tienes así entre tus brazos?**

 **-Estamos adelantándonos mucho a las cosas –beso-, creo que hemos desvirtuado un poco el tema, pero hay algo que debe quedar claro: lo que tenemos no es poco, para mí lo es todo –beso-. Sin embargo, me gusta que puedas ser sincera de esta forma conmigo porque tus respuestas me han encantado –beso y sonrisa llena de hoyuelos- y te amo. Tenme un poco de paciencia, ¿sí?**

 **-Sessh, cuando hablas así siento como si tuvieras todas las soluciones en el bolsillo… me siento tan segura contigo.**

 **-Quédate conmigo y te daré todo lo que quieras Kagome. Todo.**

Para cuando salieron de la ducha, Kagome reconocía que estaba muriendo de hambre. El día anterior no había cogido nada de comida desde el almuerzo, por lo que mientras él la seguía en busca de su valija mientras volvía a ponerse su chándal negro, trataba de convencerla de no usar nada.

 **-¿Y si cojo un resfrío?**

 **-¿Y si mejor me coges a mí? –cuando ella se agachó el aprovechó de darle la ya típica palmada, haciendo que la toalla cayera de su cuerpo-. Anda… ponte ese negligé rojo de nuevo, subiré el termostato.**

 **-Está bien, pero no pienses en ponerte polera.**

 **-Hecho.**

 **-¿Qué tal si vamos a la playa hoy? –Sesshoumaru comenzó a sacar unas cuantas cosas del refrigerador mientras ella secaba un poco su cabello con la toalla que se había quitado.**

 **-Donde quieras –dijo tirándole un beso a través de la mesa.**

 **-Amor, ¿has hablado con Irasue? –Kagome revisó rápidamente su móvil mientras él iba de un lado a otro.**

 **-La verdad, no, ¿por qué?**

 **-El otro día salió sola y no volvió en mucho tiempo, ¿conoce personas acá? –Sesshoumaru de espaldas no tuvo que evitar poner cara de pocos amigos. Entonces su madre ya se estaba moviendo…**

 **-No que yo sepa, aunque mi madre conoce mucha gente la verdad. ¿Miroku no sabía dónde iba?**

 **-No… creo que está preocupada por ti. Desde año nuevo la noto un poco tensa y algo distante. Aunque… deben ser ideas mías.**

 **-Por cierto, ¿quiénes eran los de la foto en la escalera?, reconocí a unos cuantos, pero creo que habían caras nuevas.**

Sesshoumaru le preparó un maravilloso desayuno, muy completo y contundente, mientras ella nuevamente comenzaba a charlar animadamente sobre la fiesta, los asistentes y los disfraces. La ventaja era que no tenía que fingir sonreír con ella, porque de verdad se empapaba de su alegría, sin embargo, cuando mencionó el nombre que estaba esperando tuvo que contenerse y hacer uso de todos sus dotes actorales.

Comenzó con preguntas sencillas y suplerfluas para poco a poco hacer algunas mucho más precisas. Ella siempre muy transparente en todo, le comentó cada detalle sin si quiera reparar en la curiosidad de él.

 **-Espera, entonces, ¿dices que él estaba en la fiesta de la fundación?**

 **-Así es. Aunque no lo vi… o sea… -Sesshoumaru alzó una ceja y Kagome se sintió mal por haberle mentido- Bueno, sí lo vi. Fue justo a la salida, cuando estabas hablando con tu madre.**

 **-Por eso estabas llorando… ¿por qué no me lo dijiste cuando te pregunté?**

 **-No quería que te preocuparas, la verdad estaba emocionada y por eso me puse lacrimógena.**

 **-¿No crees que es mucha coincidencia? –Kagome se detuvo mientras bebía su jugo de frambuesa. Tenía muchas dudas, pero no se lo había compartido a nadie. No podía dejar de sentir cierto temor, porque desde que Naraku había aparecido en su vida se sentía extrañamente acechada, sin embargo, cuando compartía con él, las cosas eran distintas-. Kagome…**

 **-Prométeme que no te enfadaras –él solo la miró. Le estaba pidiendo algo muy difícil y ella lo sabía, pero Sesshoumaru necesitaba saber todo respecto a la relación que estaba teniendo con Colbet, por lo que estiró su brazo a través de la mesa y ella cogió su mano-. No es para nada coincidencia según lo que pienso. Muy en el fondo lo sé. Mientras estuve en Japón sopesé mucho la posibilidad de realmente contactarme con él, porque no me creí nada de lo que estaba pasando y sentí algo de miedo. Cuando volví a Italia, fui a la universidad de Florencia y busqué a los profesores que trabajaron con mamá. Ya sabía que el libro era de ella, pero esperaba que me pudieran decir algo más, solo que no sabía qué debía preguntar por lo cual todo fue en vano. Hay algo en él que se me hace muy… no sé cómo decirlo… muy peculiar. A veces tengo la idea que ya lo había visto antes, pero eso es imposible, ¿y el asunto de Naraku y mis padres?... definitivamente hay… hay algo detrás. Pero no quiero pensar mal de él, ha sido muy amable conmigo todo este tiempo y es una persona realmente grata. Me siento… me siento tonta Sessh, a veces su presencia es un tanto familiar… Dios, no sé qué estoy diciendo.**

 **-Amor, no estoy enfadado, pero sí preocupado. Eres increíblemente ingenua y muy poco desconfiada y, aun cuando no conozco a este hombre del que tan bien hablas, no puedo pensar realmente bien de él. Creo que veo más cosas de las que tú puedes ver en este asunto y no me creo que después de tanto tiempo haya simplemente aparecido para decir que siente la muerte de Naomi.**

 **-¿Crees que debería alejarme de él? -´Sí, ¡demonios, sí! Kagome ya lo tienes. Hazlo', pensó Sesshoumaru, por lo que apretó un poco más su mano, como tratando de alentarla.**

 **-No te sientes segura, me lo has dicho y, seamos realistas, no lo conoces de nada, por lo que tampoco le debes una deferencia especial. No será descortés de tu parte, porque eres una ternura y sé que de alejarte lo harás de forma delicada y sutil, pero mi intuición nunca falla amor. Él no me agrada y no me gusta lo que está haciendo. La manera en cómo ha decidido actuar está llena de subterfugios.**

 **-Sessh… ¿crees que soy idiota? –él hizo una mueca de desagrado ante sus palabras, solo para luego mirarla con esos hermosos ojos ambarinos llenos de amor y esa sonrisa de fábula.**

 **-No preciosa, eres todo menos eso. Solo que eres demasiado buena para tu propia seguridad y no quiero que alguien se aproveche de ti y pueda dañarte –de pronto su rostro se tornó muy serio y sus palabras sonaron casi como una promesa-, porque si eso pasara me vería obligado a destruir a quien sea que lo haga de al menos diez formas diferentes y créeme, no sería divertido para él… aunque probablemente me regodearía con ello y disfrutaría el proceso.**

 **-Sessh… -Kagome rio mientras sacudía negativamente su cabeza- No -¿por qué de pronto se sintió tan excitada con las palabras de él?-. Eso no será necesario. Sé que no aplico a verme como la mujer maravilla, pero no soy una mujer frágil tampoco y aunque así lo fuera, tengo que saber cómo defenderme yo misma.**

 **-Sé que lo harás. Y yo estaré contigo por cualquier cosa que pase.**

* * *

 **-¿Por qué no le damos una sorpresa a Kagome y vamos a su casa en Positano?**

 **-¡Sí!, ¿podemos llevar a Camulus?**

 **-Inu, Shippo, creo que deberíamos esperar –dijo Sango-. Conociendo a Kagome, de seguro andará de un lado a otro, además, creo que de no haber sido algo tan importante lo que tiene que hacer, hubiéramos ido todos. Ella no nos dejaría simplemente atrás.**

 **-Sango, le quitas la diversión a todo –refunfuñó el músico.**

 **-Yo solo digo.**

 **-Creo que si le dijéramos, no tendría problemas –opinó Kohaku.**

 **-Entonces la llamaré ahora mismo.**

 **-Irasue, ¿has sabido algo de Sessh? –la mujer miró al joven amigo de su hijo y negó con la cabeza.**

 **-Quizá debería llamarlo también. Me ha respondido muy escuetamente los mensajes.**

 **-Deja, que ya lo hago yo.**

* * *

Kagome se encontraba sobre las piernas de Sesshoumaru en el living de su casa mientras continuaban conversando sobre una y otra cosa. Cuando el móvil de ella sonó, le costó un mundo apartar sus labios de los de Sesshoumaru, quien se dirigió a su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas y tratando de convencerla con suaves caricias que no conteste. Cuando vio el nombre en la pantalla, sus miradas se cruzaron y él lo comprendió enseguida, sin embargo, le sonrió permitiéndole que se levantara y pudiera conducirse a las puertas corredizas y salir al patio.

 **-Hermanito.**

 **-Qué hay bonita, ¿ya regresas? –Kagome rio ante la efusiva respuesta.**

 **-Acabo de llegar…**

 **-Entonces, ¿cómo estás para recibirnos?, no sé, algo así como hoy día.**

 **-Cariño, ya hablamos sobre eso. Necesito hacer cosas importantes, no solo aquí en Positano, de hecho… creo que mañana me iré de aquí –Kagome agradeció estar conversando a través del móvil y no directamente con InuYasha, ya que detestaba mentir y no solía resultarle particularmente bien.**

 **-¿Estás mintiendo?**

 **-¡N-no-o!, ay, Inu, estás diciendo cosas muy feas.**

 **-Es solo una broma tonta –rio su hermano-. Pero en casa nos gustaría que volvieras pronto, o que pudiéramos acompañarte…**

 **-Dijiste que estaba malcriando a Shippo –la línea quedó muerta por unos segundos, ante lo que Kagome se preocupó un poco-. ¿Inu?, ¿Inu, sigues ahí?**

 **-No lo decía solo por Shippo… yo también te extraño mucho… y lo sabes.**

* * *

Sesshoumaru había puesto buena cara solo para no volver a lo mismo de la mañana, pero la mueca de desagrado tras la máscara que se había calado amenazaba con arruinarlo todo. ¡Menos mal Kagome había salido al patio! Si bien sabía que no buscaba precisamente privacidad sino encontrar un poco tranquilidad para poder responder la llamada de InuYasha, notaba en su postura lo nerviosa que estaba; la forma en que se cogía el cabello y jugaba con las puntas era suficiente para corroborar ello. Antes de ponerse a crear distintas posibilidades al respecto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su propio móvil. Suponía quiénes podrían ser y a ninguno quería responderle ciertamente, sin embargo, al ver que su chica se demoraba en regresar con él, cogió la llamada.

 **-Miroku.**

 **-Así que aún vives.**

 **-No te imaginas.**

 **-¿Y por qué has estado tan callado estos días?, ¿nos haces la ley del hielo por lo de año nuevo? –Miroku había decidido salir al patio con la excusa de fumar mientras conversaba con su amigo por celular, así nadie los escucharía.**

 **-Solo ocupado.**

 **-Ya –Miroku guardó silencio unos segundos y luego ató cabos-. Estás en Positano, ¿cierto?**

 **-Yup…**

 **-Eres un maldito canalla… -sin embargo no pudo evitar reírse- ¿Sabe siquiera que InuYasha está tratando de mover a todos en casa para que vayamos de sorpresa a ver a Kagome?**

 **-Me estoy comenzando a hartar de ese maldito imbécil, ¿no tiene amigos o alguien más a quién molestar?**

 **-Suerte que te llamé y que tu buen amiguito hará de todo para retenerlo junto a la ayuda de su hermosa novia.**

 **-Miroku, mi madre… ¿ha hablado con Naraku?**

 **-No me ha dicho nada… pero creo que sí ¿Han ido bien las cosas con Kagome?**

 **-La verdad sí, ya me ha dicho casi todo respecto al asunto de Colbet y creo que para cuando lleguemos a Nápoles, lo tendremos fuera del juego. Aunque solo parcialmente, claro.**

 **-Bien hecho Sesshy, y ¿qué tal con Higashikata? –mientras atendía la pregunta de su amigo, Kagome volvió a entrar. Automáticamente le sonrió y agradeció poder estar hablando en su lengua materna.**

 **-Higashikata se está volviendo la piedra en mi zapato. Escucha, Kagome ha terminado de hablar por teléfono, ¿me puedes mantener al tanto sobre cualquier cosa que pase o hagan?**

 **-Por supuesto que sí amigo, ¿piensan quedarse toda la semana?**

 **-Es todo lo que quiero… aunque no sé si pueda ser.**

 **-Trataré de darte el mayor tiempo posible.**

 **-Espero que tengas la cuenta de cuántas van.**

 **-Suma y sigue Sesshy, suma y sigue.**

* * *

 **-Buenas noches y bienvenida al Aenas, mi nombre es Lis, ¿tiene una reserva o quiere hacer un ingreso? –dijo la joven y guapa recepcionista del Aenas Palace en inglés al notar que los rasgos asiáticos de la mujer que tenía en frente.**

 **-Buenas noches, tengo una reserva.**

 **-¿Me permite sus documentos de identificación por favor?**

 **-Por supuesto –la pálida mujer le tendió su pasaporte y tarjeta de crédito a la joven mientras revisaba su móvil. Teniendo el tiempo suficiente de revisar el programa de rastrea GPS comprobó que la localización de su objetivo estaba en Positano.**

 **-Señorita Nijimura, su habitación es la 509, planta 7, sus documentos están todos en orden, solo necesito que firme aquí y aquí por favor, ¿necesita que llame al botones?**

 **-Así está bien muchas gracias –le dijo mientras firmaba los documentos y guardaba sus cosas.**

 **-Que tenga una buena estadía en el Aenas Palace, en la habitación encontrará una guía con los números directos a los diferentes servicios que necesite, si se le ofrece algo no dude en hacérnoslo saber.**

 **-Así lo haré, hasta luego.**

Al llegar a la lujosa habitación acomodó sus valijas y sacó rápidamente su laptop. Al ingresar buscó un mapa que le ayudara a trazar distintas ubicaciones y recorridos con referencia a la señal que arrojaba el móvil de Sesshoumaru.

Kikyo ya había llegado a Italia y si su cliente había decidido actuar sin decirle nada, ella haría lo mismo.

* * *

 **Hola chicxs, primero que todo, me disculpo porque siento que este capítulo no ha quedado tan bueno como alguno de los anteriores; segundo, sé que nunca hago menciones directas a todas aquellas personas que se han dado un tiempo para dejarme un mensaje en los rewiev pero, esta vez, no puedo dejar pasar a Faby Sama, cuyo apoyo constante me llena de alegría cada vez que entro a fanfiction.**

 **Estoy segura que no es una historia que llame mucho la atención ya que el rating tiene una clara restricción y la trama puede ser un poco confusa o causar cierto rechazo, pero como igualmente se lee y ha ido progresando con tantos capítulos hasta el momento, pues la continuaré hasta terminar.**

 **Gracias a todxs, aunque no puedan dejar comentarios. Nos leemos pronto.**

 **P.D_: Dentro de un tiempo espero poder tomar cada uno de los capítulos y reeditarlos, ya que he visto muchas faltas gramaticales en general por lo rápido que subo los capítulos sin poder alcanzar a revisarlos con el detenimiento necesario (mil disculpas por los contratiempos). Quizá hasta modifique un poco algunos párrafos, acortando ligeramente la historia. Cualquier duda o consulta, estoy atenta.**

 **Lo dice,**

 **Jú la Deppravada.-**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

Desde muy joven Alessi sintió una fascinación sin igual por la tecnología. En el colegio siempre fue un niño 'inadaptado', encerrado en su propio mundo, solitario… un verdadero diamante en bruto que nunca fue pulido. Muchos años después nunca hubiera imaginado que se encontraría en aquel lujoso auto que le permitían conducir como parte de su contrato. Le gustaba tanto la máquina que casi dormía y comía en el cuando podía, ya que era mucho mejor que el sucucho donde pernoctaba. Sin embargo, con el dinero que estaba ganando, dentro de poco podría arrendar un lugar 'habitable', solo que el tentarse comprando juguetitos tecnológicos… sí, bueno, era algo que tenía en contra.

Pero poco importaba, era bueno en lo que hacía y sabía cubrir muy bien sus huellas, solo debía mantenerse así ya que cualquier cosa que necesitase su jefe se la conseguía en cuestión de minutos. Una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios cuando su objetivo se puso por fin en movimiento, lo cual significaba información y esto se traducía en euros a su cuenta. Rápidamente marcó el número que ya tenía digitado en su móvil, siendo recepcionada a la brevedad su llamada.

 **-¿Ya está en movimiento nuestro objetivo?**

 **-Así es jefe, estoy enviando las coordenadas en este momento. Ha activado el GPS por lo cual ya conozco su destino. Necesitará moverse rápido, piensa salir de Nápoles.**

 **-Necesito que interfieras los semáforos de la ruta que elija, el resto déjamelo a mí, ¿cuánto te llevará?**

 **-No más de veinte minutos, tengo un atajo para llegar antes que ella a la calle principal, ya me estoy poniendo en movimiento.**

 **-Bien hecho Alessi. Infórmame cuando logres manipular la calle.**

 **-Claro jefe.**

En el momento en que pasó por delante del estacionamiento del hotel pudo divisar el lujoso auto de alquiler esperando la oportunidad para unirse al tráfico de la calle. Esto sería pan comido. Conduciendo casi al límite de la velocidad permitida, serpenteó por calles paralelas a la que tomaría el otro auto. El monitor de su notebook marcaba los pasos y una serie de detalles sobre el movimiento del mismo, lo cual le permitió tomarle una buena delantera de casi siete cuadras.

Una vez hubo aparcado, cogió rápidamente otro portátil, al cual conectó uno de sus juguetes favoritos y comenzó a introducir una serie de secuencias algorítmicas que pronto comenzaron a interferir paulatinamente con las luces de, por lo menos, cinco cuadras a la redonda. La forma más rápida sería intervenir las señales Wi-Fi cercanas cortando la señal eléctrica de la avenida principal.

 **-Lo siento mundanaje, necesito un nuevo Rubber Ducky de última generación… –rápidamente volvió a coger su móvil, introdujo un texto y pulsó enviar. Había tardado solo doce minutos en conducir y hacer de las suyas, lo cual estaba cercano a romper un nuevo récord. Cuando una notificación saltó en su celular y abrió su correo, sus ojos brillaron ante la cuantiosa suma que acababa de ser transferida a su cuenta- Adoro a este sujeto.**

* * *

Kikyo había notado que algo no andaba bien a medida que tomaba la avenida principal que la llevaría a la salida próxima con destino a Positano. Una interferencia poco usual comenzó a afectar su GPS, el cual pareció volverse loco por unos minutos para luego quedar totalmente muerto. Fuera del auto, las cosas no se veían mejor; una congestión vehicular que abarcaba por lo menos cinco cuadras frente a ella, la hizo percatarse que todos los semáforos comenzaron a apagarse de improviso.

Era una hacker y sabía que esto no era una simple falla eléctrica, lo cual la hizo ponerse un poco nerviosa sopesando cuáles podrían ser las posibilidades. Tenía todos sus programas en orden, y hasta hace unos minutos, antes de salir del hotel, todo se encontraba en perfecto orden, por lo cual…

Un ligero golpe en su ventana la sobresaltó mientras veía el apuesto rostro de un oficial de policía hacerle señas para bajar el cristal. Cuando este le comenzó a hablar en italiano, su mirada fue de un lado a otro pensando en que esto cumplía la cuota de lo extraño ese día.

 **-Lo siento, no hablo italiano, soy extranjera –dijo en inglés sonriendo con un dejo de coquetería mientras arreglaba un mechón de su cabello tras una oreja. El hombre la miró entrecerrando los ojos, sacó una radio de su bolsillo y dijo unas cuentas palabras, recibiendo lo que supuso eran indicaciones. Irguiéndose en toda su altura, prosiguió a sacar una libreta y anotar la matrícula del auto mientras un nuevo oficial se acercaba y se dirigía a la mujer, esta vez en inglés.**

 **-Señorita, estamos teniendo problemas con el tráfico en estos momentos.**

 **-Me he dado cuenta, ¿qué tiene eso que ver conmigo? -dijo algo impaciente la aludida.**

 **-Nuestros sistemas nos arrojan la señal de dispositivos no permitidos dentro de nuestra jurisdicción dentro de su auto. Necesitamos sus datos por favor –Kikyo, sonrió amablemente y le facilitó su perfecto pasaporte falsificado junto a los papeles del auto alquilado. Los oficiales hicieron un rápido chequeo intercambiaron un par de palabras, la miraron y luego el primero de ellos en acercarse se retiró dejando solo al segundo-. Señorita, necesito que me acompañe a la estación, mi compañero se hará cargo del automóvil, haremos una inspección de este. Por favor, salga del auto y no retire nada más que su bolso de mano.**

Molesta, Kikyo bajó y fue escoltada a la patrulla policial. Si solo se trataba de los programas que tenía en el ordenador, puede que no tuviera problemas, ya que su sistema de encriptación no lograrían decifrarlo fácilmente, sin embargo, no saldría de esta de la misma manera.

Reculando y cogiendo una de las calles adyacentes poco transitadas, el coche comenzó a dirigirse a la supuesta comisaría. No habían andado más de diez manzanas cuando aparcaron frente a unos altos edificios, nada del otro mundo ni de lo cual pudiera asustarse, ya que se veía como un buen barrio, mas, un segundo hombre subió al asiento del copiloto, sacó una cromada nueve milímetros apuntándole disimuladamente mientras ambas puertas traseras eran abiertas y subían por cada lado dos hombres más. Cuando el supuesto policía que conducía se bajó del automóvil, un alto hombre vestido con un fino traje y unas envolventes gafas negras ingresó al asiento del piloto y se dio media vuelta para poder verla. Al instante Kikyo se tensó en su asiento, pues antes que este se quitara los lentes de sol ya sabía de quién se trataba.

-Nunca pensé que nuestro primer encuentro fuera de esta forma Kikyo. Debo decir que como tu padre, me decepcionas profundamente.

 **-¿Qué significa esto? –el dejo de rencor en su voz era evidente aun con lo nerviosa que estaba.**

 **-Pequeña niña, ¿realmente tu madre pasó tanto tiempo en la calle que no logró enseñarte buenos modales? –Kikyo iba a interrumpirle, sin embargo, Naraku elevó la voz haciendo que esta guardara silencio sorprendida- ¡No se te ocurra interrumpirme!, aquí, las preguntas las haré yo y créeme, vas a contestarlas todas y de muy buena forma.**

 **-Vete a la mierda –Naraku sonrió y pronto, el hombre que se encontraba a la izquierda de la joven presionó sobre su sien el cañón de un arma.**

 **-Quizá de paso tenga que enseñarte cómo dirigirte con respeto a tus mayores. En fin… primero lo primero: ¿qué tanto le has contado a Frossard de mí?**

 **-Kagome no sabe de mi existencia...**

 **-No me hagas perder el tiempo mocosa, sé que trabajas para el hijo mayor de InuTaisho Frossard, no te tengas tan creídas tus habilidades como hacker, ahí fuera hay por lo menos una docena mejores que tú.**

 **-Entonces contrata a uno de esos y que ellos te cuenten –Colbet no pudo evitar sonreír. Tenía agallas, y de pronto una idea se vino a su mente.**

 **-¿Siempre proteges a tus clientes con tanto ahínco?, no me digas que tienes un interés especial en Frossard. Sé que nunca sales de tu casa para trabajar, no lo necesitas así que, ¿por qué lo seguirías a Nápoles?**

 **-Sesshoumaru puede cuidarse él solo –dijo con un tono desdeñoso la mujer, mas, Naraku pudo advertir el brillo en la mirada de la misma-. Mi estadía en este país no tiene que ver con mi trabajo, como bien dices, no necesito salir de casa para eso.**

 **-Claro, claro… así que, cuéntame, ¿él prefiere a Kagome por sobre ti?, eso es algo que claramente yo no avalo –Kikyo quiso poder escupirle en la cara, tornando sus mejillas de un color carmesí por la frustración que el comentario le había producido- Ya veo… pobre niña. Si pudieras tener a Sesshoumaru Frossard para ti, ¿trabajarías para mí?**

 **-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? –preguntó con fingida indignación la pelinegra.**

 **-Siendo mi hija deberías hacerlo y gratis pero, verás… no quiero que Kagome tenga nada que ver con los Frossard. No te mentiré: mi primera idea es eliminarlos de forma permanente no solo de la vida de ella, sino de la faz de la tierra en general pero, en este momento, eso es muy arriesgado para mí. Puedo hacerlo pero… no lo disfrutaría tanto, sería un final muy abrupto, ¿dónde está la gracia en ello?... quizás un poco más adelante.**

 **-¿Cuál es tu verdadero interés en Kagome?**

 **-En serio, ya me estás hartando con tu imprudencia y dicho esto, ya no es una propuesta, sino una orden, porque supongo que quieres seguir viva –el hombre a la derecha de Kikyo se unió a las amenazas de sus otros dos compañeros, esta vez hundiendo la punta del silenciador en el cuello de la joven-. La cosa es esta: seguirás trabajando normalmente para Frossard o haciendo lo que se te venga en ganas con o sin él, pero cada vez que te contacte y te pida que me mantengas al día, así lo harás. Tengo grandes planes para ti Kikyo, y si aceptas de buena gana trabajar conmigo puede que ambos salgamos beneficiados de esto.**

* * *

Cuando Kikyo pudo volver a su auto rentado se sentía tanto humillada como enfadada. Había sido demasiado imprudente, como nunca en toda su vida y todo por seguir caprichosamente a Sesshoumaru hasta Italia. Mientras encendía el motor y retomaba su rumbo, se reprochaba mentalmente el haber ido tras él sin haber previsto que esto pudiera pasar. Había pecado de soberbia, fiándose en demasía de sus habilidades, creyendo que en su juego del gato y el ratón ella era el cazador.

Amargas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras su pecho ardía de rabia. Había sentido tanto miedo (como nunca en toda su vida) que tuvo que responder hasta la última pregunta de Colbet y como no tenía la opción de decidir si trabajar para él o no, ahora tendría que hacer de 'doble agente' para el hombre que más detestaba en la vida. Sin embargo, con todo ello, el hecho de saber que podría alejar a su hermana de Sesshoumaru era un breve atisbo de esperanza… pero, ¿a quién quería engañar?, ese hombre estaba obnubilado ante la presencia de la italiana y sabía que era una batalla perdida mucho antes de comenzar. Si tan solo pudiera una vez tenerlo para ella… solo eso le bastaría.

Por una vez en la vida quería sentir que podía tener algo que su hermana no y con ello hacer que su vida fuera un poco miserable como había sido la de ella. Al final las cosas se resumían a eso: Kikyo se había encaprichado con Sesshoumaru no solo por lo increíblemente guapo que era -por muy evidente que fuera la atracción sexual que sentía por él-, sino porque su hermana lo quería y tenía para ella, lo cual hizo que su interés en él aumentara de forma exponencial.

Sin más se detuvo un momento en la carretera, poniendo la intermitente como forma de precaución. ¿Qué sentido tenía todo lo que estaba haciendo?, de pronto había perdido el foco. Su vida era un hueco vacío y el peso de esa realidad la hizo sentir mucho, mucho más miserable.

* * *

 **-Cariño, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?**

 **-Por supuesto –dijo el joven levantándose del asiento- vamos al lago –aprovechando que ambos se encontraban solos en ese instante, Irasue se encaminó con Miroku al patio trasero de la mansión para poder hablar con el joven abogado.**

 _ **-Me he reunido con Colbet –le dijo en japonés aun cuando no había nadie cerca.**_

 _ **-Ya me temía eso… ¿y la novedad es?**_

 _ **-Se ha estado frecuentando con Kagome desde que ella volvió a Nápoles. No le ha dicho nada, pero creo que esto ya está llegando al punto que no queríamos.**_

 _ **-¿Qué vamos a hacer?**_

 _ **-Creo que debemos esperar a que Sesshoumaru llegue… y entonces contarle a Kagome todo –Miroku se frotó la nuca exasperado.**_

 _ **-Ya…**_

 _ **-¿Ya?, ¿qué significa ya?, ¿qué piensas realmente al respecto?**_

 _ **-Realmente nada. No sé qué es lo correcto, a veces pienso que quizá sería mejor esperar a que el mismo Colbet le dijera todo.**_

 _ **-Pero no sabríamos qué le dirá exactamente ni cómo, por lo cual tampoco podemos predecir la reacción de Kagome.**_

 _ **-Se están juntando muchas cosas... ¿sabías que Kagome quiere compartir la tutoría legal de Shippo con InuYasha? –Irasue no pudo ocultar la sorpresa en su rostro ante tal revelación-, súmale a eso lo que pensará y cómo reaccionará Sesshoumaru frente a aquello y los conflictos que todo esto traerá a esta casa.**_

 _ **-Colbet está muy seguro de sí mismo, tanto así que pareció no sentirse molesto cuando le dije que Sessh llegaría a Nápoles dentro de poco –Miroku miró el suelo como si tratara de resolver una ecuación matemática, con suma concentración, en una postura que se volvía cada vez más inmóvil.**_

 _ **-Necesitamos a Sesshoumaru aquí, es él quien debe decírselo, eso hará que Kagome lo pueda llevar de alguna forma un tanto mejor. También creo que es hora de contárselo a Kohaku e InuYasha y para eso necesitaremos la ayuda de Sango.**_

 _ **-Debemos persuadir a Sesshoumaru para que no hable más de la cuenta –Miroku miró a Irasue y comprendió al instante a qué se refería la mujer.**_

 _ **-Sí, ese es otro gran dilema. Me temo que su mayor motivación es que todos sepan para poder estar libremente con Kagome… y eso será la gota que derramará el vaso.**_

 _ **-¿Puedes comentárselo tú a Sango para que nos ayude respecto a su hermano e Inu?**_

 _ **-Claro, hablaré con ella ahora mismo.**_

* * *

Tal y como le había prometido su amigo, Sesshoumaru pudo pasar la semana entera con Kagome gracias a su ayuda. Todo había sido perfecto: dormían cuando querían, se levantaban cuando les daba la gana, podían hacer el amor donde y cuando la pasión los asaltaba y habían podido ir y venir por varios lugares del mediterráneo cercanos a Positano.

Esta vida era totalmente diferente a la que estaba acostumbrado a vivir, nunca había pasado tanto tiempo desconectado de su trabajo y mucho menos pegado a una mujer, pero era algo que sin duda le había agradado más de la cuenta, algo a lo que podría acostumbrarse a hacer y quería hacer… para siempre.

Kagome era lista y divertida, increíblemente versada en temas artísticos y realmente una amante de la lectura; en ocasiones, mientras él reposaba en su pecho y ella acariciaba su cabello y espalda, le recitaba uno que otro poema de memoria, haciéndolo un arrullo perfecto que lo transportaba a un mundo edénico donde todo lo que existía era ellos dos. Cuando sus días en Nápoles comenzaron a acabarse, Kagome se volvió mucho más desatada con él, cada momento era una nueva oportunidad para seducirlo y devorarlo con ansias inusitadas, a lo que él respondía con el doble de intensidad, sin cansarse nunca de saciar sus ganas de ellas.

Pero esa era su última noche en Positano y habían aprovechado su estadía en esa casa realmente bien. Kagome se encontraba empacando las pocas cosas que había llevado con ella cuando en su móvil saltaron nuevamente las notificaciones. Sesshoumaru la miraba de reojo sin que ella lo notara, pero este sabía que la cara que ponía era una fingida muestra de normalidad y desinterés; ya en varias oportunidades la había visto coger el móvil y debatirse unos momentos antes de responder con brevedad un mensaje o simplemente ignorar el aparato tras checar un aviso. Estaba seguro de quién se trataba, pero no le había preguntado en ningún momento a ella para corroborar sus sospechas.

 **-¿Sucede algo preciosa?**

 **-¿Humm?... no mi amor, ¿por qué? –Sesshoumaru se sentó de medio lado sobre su lugar en la cama mientras ella seguía de pie organizando su valija.**

 **-¿Colbet te ha estado hablando? –Kagome le dio la espalda y él supo de inmediato que era para que no pudiera leer su rostro.**

 **-No –ignorando la respuesta, él insistió.**

 **-¿Qué te ha dicho?, ¿te ha estado incomodando? –la chica puso los brazos en jarras y lentamente se dio vuelta para observarlo. Sus labios estaban fruncidos y sus ojos lo miraron fijamente por varios segundos.**

 **-He estado evitándole… ya sabes, siendo un poco distante y casi hasta… cortante con él –contrajo el rostro un tanto preocupada ante eso último-. Me ha preguntado si me ocurre algo y quiere que nos veamos, pero no le he respondido.**

 **-¿Qué harás entonces? –le dijo con un tono totalmente sereno el peliplateado, aunque por dentro estaba ardiendo de rabia.**

 **-¿Qué crees que debería hacer? –dijo subiéndose a la cama y sentándose sobre sus piernas frente a Sesshoumaru, el cual acarició con la yema de sus dedos uno de sus suaves brazos.**

 **-Lo que te haga sentir cómoda, solo eso. Aunque…**

 **-¿Qué? –preguntó con genuina curiosidad la chica.**

 **-Si quieres podrías dejármelo a mí –Kagome rio sin tomarle el peso a las palabras de él. Insistía en verlo como una especie de juego en el cual se comportaba como una especie de matón, lo cual no ayudaba para nada a Sesshoumaru.**

 **-Ya… -de pronto se tendió sobre la cama y cerró por un momento los ojos. Cuando sintió que Sesshoumaru se acomodaba a su lado, decidió girar sobre un costado permitiéndole a él rodearla con su brazo, apegando completamente su cuerpo al de ella- Creo que cuando llegue me reuniré con él. No es justo que actúe de esta forma, ignorándolo de pronto y cortando toda comunicación con él sin previo aviso. La verdad es que no ha hecho realmente nada malo, quizá y las cosas se solucionan si hablamos... o mejor dicho se aclaran –Sesshoumaru tenía una mirada gélida. Sí ella ponía de su parte para que eso sucediera, lógicamente así sería, lo cual era un retroceso a sus planes.**

Cerrando los ojos inhaló suave pero profundamente ese aroma tan familiar, buscando que lo tranquilizara como siempre lo hacía. A penas llegara a Nápoles hablaría con Miroku y su madre para decirles que le contaría de una vez por todas a Kagome sobre lo que estaba pasando.

 _'Déjalo estar Frossard, aprovecha este último momento de soledad con ella'_ y repitiéndose frases como esas, besó el hombro de ella mientras su cuerpo se relajaba.

 **-¿Te ha gustado Positano?**

 **-Es agradable sin duda… pero la verdad lo he disfrutado del todo porque estoy contigo -Kagome sonrió.**

 **-Los días han pasado realmente rápidos… qué pereza volver.**

 **-Me sentiré como un crío cada vez que me escabulla a tu dormitorio –Ella rio ante eso, frotando su trasero contra las caderas de él.**

 **-No puedes hacer eso, deberemos comportarnos cuando lleguemos.**

 **-Estás deseando que lo haga… pervertida –le susurró mientras su miembro comenzaba a engrosarse tras sus pantalones tipo cargo.**

 **-Lo digo en serio… ahora hay un niño en casa y… mmmm… Sessh… -Kagome comenzó a gemir cuando el aludido subió el corto dobladillo de su vestido y tironeó sus pequeñas bragas bajándolas un poco.**

 **-¿Te preocupa lo ruidosa que eres? -Sesshoumaru subió su mano para frotar uno de los pechos de Kagome, esta giró su rostro buscando la boca de su amor, recibiendo suaves lamidas en sus labios por parte de él- ciertamente –dijo junto a su boca- me encantan los sonidos que haces, sobre todo cuando dices mi nombre… cuando lo gritas con fuerza, sobre todo al correrte.**

 **-Creo que es algo que podemos dejar para nosotros –la mano de ella se dirigió hasta la cremallera de él, no sin antes acariciar sus muslos y juguetear bajo el comienzo de su polera-. Y lo estás haciendo de nuevo.**

 **-El qué, ¿hacerle el amor a mi mujer?**

 **-Bueno, es una agradable distracción después de todo–Kagome se incorporó un poco y quitó su vestido por sobre su cabeza. Sesshoumaru hizo lo propio con su ropa ansioso porque sus cuerpos entren en contacto sin ningún estorbo de por medio. Mientras lo hacía, ella se tendió sobre su espalda para contemplarlo mientras frotaba sus muslos uno contra el otro y lo devoraba con la mirada.**

 **-Qué tal si te muestro cómo hacerlo sin que nos descubran –la chica volvió a reír mientras él la cubría con su cuerpo suavemente.**

 **-Muéstrame -dijo finalmente en un sensual tono.**

Sesshoumaru cubrió su boca con la suya mientras con una de sus manos la estimulaba en su entrepierna. Cada vez que ella comenzaba a producir un gemido, él hundía su lengua en la boca de esta logrando acallarlos, sin embargo, debía concentrarse mucho, ya que las manos de Kagome recorrían su cuerpo con un conocimiento sumamente acabado de todas aquellas partes que en él eran más sensibles. Cuando frotó ese punto sensible en la parte posterior de sus testículos su cuerpo se tensó como una cuerda haciendo que ella sonriera triunfante… por lo visto estaba ganándole en su propio juego.

De improviso, Sesshoumaru giró el cuerpo de Kagome, dejándolo laxo sobre el colchón mientras sujetaba firmemente sus muñecas a cada lado por sobre su cabeza. Sus piernas, rodeando del mismo modo las caderas de ella, le permitían frotar su ya hinchado miembro sobre el trasero de la joven. Se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para observar dicho espectáculo, torturándola con leves mordiscos en su espalda, jugueteando en ese pliegue tan tentador al final de su espalda.

 **-Dejemos... la instrucción para otro día… no quiero conte… -Sesshoumaru cogió rápidamente la frente de Kagome y tiró un poco de ella hacia atrás.**

 **-Shhhh… -dijo dándole un corto beso en los labios- lo estás haciendo bien… pero puedes hacerlo aún mejor –cuando Kagome elevó un poco su trasero esperando que Sesshoumaru se perdiera en ella, movió su cuerpo para crear un poco de fricción en sus pezones con la tela, cuando esto sucedió sus labios se entreabrieron para dejar escapar un gemido, pero Sessh le cubrió la boca con una mano- mucho, mucho mejor preciosa… ha estado bien para un calentamiento.**

Luego de besar la parte posterior de su cabeza comenzó a darle instrucciones que Kagome siguió concienzudamente: aferró con fuerza la almohada bajo ella –quizá con más de la necesaria- como si la vida se le fuera en ello; él le dijo que necesitaba bajar un momento, por lo cual si sentía ganas de gemir debía tratar de acallarlo con la misma, de no hacerlo, entonces él se detendría. Desesperada por dicha condición pero acatándola, decidió no apartar en ningún momento su rostro del esponjoso cojín, mas, cuando sintió que por fin él separaba sus piernas para posicionarse tras ella, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

Expectante ante la inminente penetración que su cuerpo deseaba, nada la hizo prever que Sesshoumaru alzaba sus caderas separándole las piernas para lamer su centro desde esa posición; Kagome abrió mucho los ojos, la curva de su espalda se pronunció más y sintió el aire de la risa de Sesshoumaru hacerle cosquillas en su sensible carne. Cubriendo las nalgas de ella con sus grandes manos, incrustando sus largos dedos en la cremosa y pálida piel de su amante dejando leves marcas, Sesshoumaru lamió sin cesar la dulce hendidura de la cual brotaba verdadera miel para su seca garganta. Le encantaba lo fácil que se sorprendía Kagome ante sus acciones, como su cuerpo se agitaba, tensaba y cedía ante el asombro, sin embargo, lo estaba llevando realmente bien, lo cual igualmente le parecía una pena, ya que el leve rumor de las sábanas siendo retorcidas y los sonidos ahogados de ella no le producía el mismo placer que escucharla gemir desesperada por él.

Eso, sin duda, lo volvía loco...

Cuando frotó un pulgar en el ya resbaladizo clítoris de ella, sintió que Kagome arañaba el dosel de la cama y su cuerpo inició un vaivén frenético contra su rostro. Antes que ella alcanzara el clímax, él se incorporó, volvió a unir las piernas de esta, sujetó su miembro y comenzó a masturbarse extendiendo la lubricación por su eje. Cuando ella descubrió su rostro y volteó a verle con los ojos brillantes de pasión, él descendió buscando su boca.

 **-Sessh… -susurró.**

 **-Mi amor... déjamelo a mí –dijo de la misma forma sigilosa.**

Aferrando el cabello de ella con una de sus manos y buscando apoyo sobre la cama con la otra, impulsó hacia delante sus caderas y su miembro encontró solo la forma de hundirse entre las piernas de la joven. Kagome disfrutó la forma en cómo este debía descubrir el camino correcto hacia su centro. Sin separar sus piernas, le ayudó irguiendo un poco las caderas y entonces fue llenada por el grueso y caliente miembro de Sesshoumaru. Inhalando con fuerza, se vio obligada a apartar nuevamente su rostro y esconderlo, mientras la frente de él se apoyaba entre sus omóplatos para conseguir algo de estabilidad. Si bien Kagome era estrecha, esa posición creaba una sujeción mucho más fuerte en su pene, por lo que mantener la compostura y alargar el momento culmine le producía un esfuerzo que le hizo marcar las venas de su cuello y brazos.

Cuando sintió que su glande se hinchaba, se incorporó aferrando con fuerzas las caderas de Kagome y comenzó a machacar con fuerza las mismas; el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando llenó el silencio, ella aceptó por completó a Sesshoumaru, de la punta a la base y cuando el orgasmo estalló en su cuerpo supo que él se unía a ella al sentir los profusos chorros de su simiente llenarla. Cuando el cuerpo de Kagome comenzó a resbalar y él se apartó para hacerle espacio, Sesshoumaru pudo notar lo ruborizado que estaba su rostro y como sus rizadas pestañas estaban algo humedecidas.

 **-Nunca me cansare de esto… -dijo rodeándola con sus brazos y piernas.**

 **-¿He aprobado? -dijo buscando aire ella.**

 **-Con honores –rio junto al cuello de Kagome- ¿preparamos tu graduación?**

 **-Lascivo –sonrió ella también.**

 **-Tú me haces ser así –Kagome besó sus manos y él suspiró-. Te amo Kagome… dime cómo debo llevar esto –de pronto el ambiente cambió y ambos se encerraron un poco en sí mismos.**

 **-No lo sé… pero es algo en lo que estamos juntos. Estoy aquí para ti y siempre será así; sé que tú piensas y sientes igual.**

 **-No quiero salir temprano mañana…**

 **-Saldremos a la hora que tú quieras.**

 **-Y quiero quedarme en cama todo el día…**

 **-Pues me quedaré aquí contigo, pero debes dejarme prepararte algo de comida.**

 **-Solo quiero que me beses... y toques... y hagas el amor…**

 **-Te daré todo lo que quieras mi vida... voy a mimarte muy bien –dijo finalmente dándose vuelta para que él se acomodara sobre su pecho y dormitara como de costumbre luego de hacerla suya.**

* * *

Miroku compartía con InuYasha, Lin y Shippo en la sala. Los dueños de casa estaban montando un show donde el pequeño tocaba su flauta mientras el pelinegro lo acompañaba con su guitarra. Lin encantadísima los miraba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, aplaudiendo de vez en cuando, moviendo su cuerpo al son de la melodía, animándolos a cada instante. Miroku trataba de concentrarse e imitar ciertas actitudes de la nipona, pero solo podía pensar en Sango junto a Irasue conversando en la biblioteca con Kohaku. Miró su reloj y comprobó la hora, ya llevaban poco más de una hora y menos mal aún nadie preguntaba por los ausentes.

Cinna y Rafaella ya comenzaban a armar rumorcillo en el comedor disponiendo la mesa, por lo que pronto todos serían llamados para acercarse a cenar. Disculpándose salió al patio frontal y encendió un cigarrillo. Mientras daba profundas caladas, se dedicó a pasearse rodeando la pileta y apreciando las hortensias; ya estaba casi oscuro, por lo que centraba su atención en la vegetación y decoración que estaban más iluminada, sin embargo, de pronto notó un auto. Lo miró fijamente por unos segundos y este, sin encender las luces se alejó lentamente. Una alarma se encendió en su cabeza; no podía asegurar que fuera el mismo auto, pero estaba casi seguro de haber visto otros estacionados cerca de la mansión, casi como si la merodearan y, sin duda, la acción que tuvo este al dar marcha a irse era sospechosa.

Mierda. Podía ser posible que…

De pronto, un auto que sí conocía bien atravesó la gran verja de fierro. Volviéndose un poco hasta el pilar dispuesto para apagar los cigarrillos, esperó a que los pasajeros descendieran para saludarlos.

Tiempo cumplido. Ahora comenzaba una nueva etapa.

Una sonriente Kagome bajó saludándole a lo lejos con la mano, mientras su amigo hacía lo propio haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza. Se acercó con la intención de ayudar con el equipaje, no sin antes estrechar a Kagome y darle un abrazo de bienvenida al albino.

 **-¡Qué sorpresa!, ¿se han puesto de acuerdo para coincidir? –Kagome sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro y brindándole una tierna mirada a Sesshoumaru asintió, sin imaginarse que su invitado era quien había logrado darles ese tiempo juntos.**

 **-Queríamos darles a todos una sorpresa –dijo la joven mientras Miroku se apartaba de su amigo.**

 **-Y con lo insistente que es, no me ha quedado de otra –los dorados ojos del japonés hacían una expresión de suficiencia hacia su amigo. Cuando Kagome no se percató, Sesshoumaru le guiñó un ojo a Miroku.**

 **-Es bueno tenerlos de regreso y juntos –mientras los chicos se distribuían las maletas e instaban a Kagome a ingresar a la casa, la puerta de la mansión se abrió con estrépito y un pequeño niño corrió gritando el nombre de la mujer. Esta cogió al pequeño en el aire mientras lo cubría de besos y, acto seguido, InuYasha llegaba a la carrera uniéndose al abrazo de ambos, rodeándolos fuertemente mientras reía y los zarandeaba.**

Sesshoumaru se detuvo un poco donde estaba. Un ramalazo de celos mezclados con envidia y desprecio punzaron en su pecho al ver lo felices que se veían los tres juntos, pero lo que más le incomodó fue ver lo que parecían.

Una familia.

Cuando InuYasha se percató de la presencia de su hermano y sus miradas se cruzaron, rodeó a Kagome por la espalda y le dio un largo beso en la mejilla. Ella trato de pasar aquel gesto de la forma lo más normal posible, aunque sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente y su mirada se tiñó de preocupación cuando miró a Sesshoumaru.

 _ **-Sesshoumaru… debemos entrar. Irasue y Sango están hablando con Kohaku, pero InuYasha aún no lo sabe. Enfócate -le dijo el moreno en japonés- trata de no poner esa cara como si quisieras arrancarle la cabeza a tu hermano.**_

 _ **-Me bastaría con solo romperle las piernas… -dijo mientras ambos comenzaban a avanzar y Lin se acercaba corriendo igualmente a él.**_

 **-¡Bonito, llegaste! –el peliplateado aceptó de buena gana el abrazo de su amiga mientras más atrás divisaba la figura de los tres restantes acercarse con máscaras de fingida contención- ¡al fin la pandilla está completa!**

 **-Por supuesto, sin mí sus existencias son miserables, he venido a cambiarles la vida.**

Todos continuaron los saludos, el más tenso fue el estrechón de manos entre los dos varones Frossard quienes se miraron fijamente y se obligaron a cruzar forzadas palabras de cortesía, pero sin duda, la forma en cómo Kohaku aferró a Kagome le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber en ese momento respecto a la charla en la biblioteca.

La cena fue animada y el recién llegado se ocupó en tratar de compartir con todos. El pequeño había sido muy atento con Sesshoumaru, el cual le había llamado mucho la atención por su increíble parecido con su madre y los sorprendentes rasgos que tenía, como su color de cabellos y ojos. Igualmente Sango se mostraba muy amable con él, preguntándole trivialidades que lo ayudaron a concentrarse en algo más que la forma en cómo InuYasha no parecía despegarse de Kagome.

Pronto habían acabado el postre y ya todos se encontraban en el salón haciendo esto y aquello. Cuando Camulus se acercó a saludar, Sesshoumaru se sorprendió de lo cariñoso que se comportaba esta vez con él, por lo que se dio igualmente el tiempo para acariciar al bello animal. En el momento en que Shippo talló sus ojos con sus pequeñas manitas, InuYasha lo cargó y se excusó para llevarlo a la cama. Kagome aprovechó para acercase al grupo que formaba Irasue, Kohaku, Lin y su hijo abrazando a este último, lo que relajó al albino y le permitió sonreír sinceramente por primera vez desde que llegaron.

 **-¡Debemos festejar!**

 **-Lin, contrólate, esta no es tu casa –comenzó a molestarla Sesshoumaru.**

 **-Bueno podríamos hacer una fiesta en tu honor, pero sin ti –contestó esta a lo que Kohaku sonrió.**

 **-Creo que eso es una buena idea, pero lo ideal sería hacer algo que agrade a nuestro invitado –sugirió con su típica calma el muchacho. Sesshoumaru lo miró y asintió hacia él agradeciéndole.**

 **-Gracias por la bienvenida.**

 **-¡Qué dices Sesshoumaru!, no sé cómo Kagome ha podido hacernos esto –dijo Sango acercándose junto a Miroku-, haremos algo como Dios manda, queremos que te sientas completamente como en casa.**

 **-Es cierto, asumo toda la responsabilidad –Kagome estrechó más a Sesshoumaru-, Sessh ¿me perdonas? –dijo haciéndole un puchero, lo cual hizo que el aludido quisiera morder y succionar ese tentador labio.**

 **-No sé… son cosas que no se olvidan fácilmente… -Miroku le extendió un vaso de whiskey mientras todos reían e Irasue fingía indignación.**

 **-Sessh, qué dirán nuestros anfitriones, muestra algo de modestia o te enviaré ahora mismo a tu dormitorio.**

 **-Dicho eso, creo que deberíamos dejar a nuestro invitado descansar –Kohaku miró a Sango tratando que la doble intención llegara a esta. Gracias al cielo Lin, sin notar más nada, aprovechó para retirarse junto a él.**

 **-Hey, te acompaño para que me pases ese libro del que me hablaste –mientras ambos se despedían alejándose tras las puertas, Miroku miró a Sesshoumaru para que captar la indirecta, a lo que este de malas ganas accedió.**

 **-Sí, antes de retirarme me gustaría poder compartir un poco con mi madre –Irasue asintió significativamente con la cabeza y entonces Sango iba a distraer a Kagome para sacarla de la sala cuando entró un InuYasha en pijama.**

 **-Kagome –dijo como disculpándose-, tenemos un problema ahí arriba –esta un tanto preocupada se separó un poco de Sesshoumaru pero sin romper el contacto.**

 **-¿Shippo?, ¿qué ocurre?**

 **-Quiere que durmamos los tres juntos, se niega a ponerse el pijama si no subes algo así como a-h-o-r-a –Sesshoumaru instintivamente cerró un poco más fuerte la mano que reposaba en uno de los brazos de ella, a lo que esta acarició disimuladamente su espalda.**

 **-Subo enseguida –cuando InuYasha se quedó esperando, algo incómoda, se apartó del albino y se excusó con los presentes mientras el moreno sonreía y la cogía de la mano para apresurar el paso.**

Sesshoumaru susurró un grueso improperio en japonés, a lo que Miroku hizo una mueca como si quisiera que lo tragara la tierra e Irasue exclamaba a modo de reproche su nombre más alto de lo normal.

 **-Tú y yo nos vamos a mi cuarto ahora mismo –le dijo realmente enojada la mujer mientras su rostro se tornaba un poco rojo. Su hijo no hizo más que ignorar la reacción pero se disculpó con Sango y ambos salieron dejando a solas a la pareja.**

 **-Miroku…**

 **-No, no necesitas saberlo nena –le respondió mientras la instaba a acurrucarse a su lado en uno de los sillones.**

 **-¿Sabes?, creo que InuYasha está empeorando intencionalmente las cosas.**

 **-No creo que lo haga realmente con mala intención.**

 **-O sea que… de verdad no notas nada raro en la forma en cómo se relaciona con Kagome, digo, incluso antes de llegar Sessho.**

 **-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó curioso el abogado.**

 **-Humm… no, no es nada, debo estar…**

 **-Por favor, no me digas que tú igual has notado el interés nada fraterno que tiene InuYasha en Kagome…**

 **-Ay Dios… primero Sessh y ahora Inu, ¿qué tienen realmente esos dos en la cabeza?**

 **-Por favor, que Sesshoumaru no se entere.**

* * *

 **-Vas a tener que irte con cuidado Sesshoumaru, ya te dije que nada de hablar en japonés delante de los demás y mucho menos expresarte con ese tipo de improperios.**

 **-O me ahorras el regaño y vamos a lo importante o dejas que busque mi cuarto.**

 **-Creo que te llevaré personalmente a tu cuarto jovencito –el albino la miró dando vueltas los ojos, pero Irasue fue a lo concreto-. Creo que Kohaku lo ha llevado bastante bien, el pobrecillo está consternado, pero ha sido capaz de dejar a un lado todo lo que la noticia le causó para centrarse en ayudar.**

 **-Perfecto, no esperaba menos de él, es un muchacho inteligente.**

 **-Todos creemos que es momento de decirle la verdad, de hecho, estuvimos pensándolo… y llegamos a la conclusión que debes ser tú quién se lo diga...**

 **-Ardo en deseos…**

 **-¡Ya deja tu sarcasmo de lado! -dijo indignada Irasue- estás acabando con mi paciencia esta noche.**

 **-¡No es sarcasmo! Mañana mismo hablaré con Kagome. Ese imbécil de Colbet no ha dejado de molestarla todos estos días enviándole mensajes o llamándola. Había logrado convencerla de alejarse de él luego que me contara que realmente no se siente del todo cómoda, como si sospechara una doble intención de su parte y ahora, sin embargo, llegó a la conclusión de reunirse con él para aclarar todo la situación y…**

 **-¿Cómo que todos estos días?, ¿a qué te refieres con...?, acaso tú… Kagome… -Sesshoumaru se reprendió mentalmente mientras llevaba el vaso a su boca e Irasue hizo el ademán de cubrirse el rostro con una mano- ¡eres tremendo bribón Sesshoumaru! Recuerda que debemos ser cautelosos mientras estamos aquí, ¡es un tema de seguridad!, ¿hace cuánto llegaste realmente? –no tenía sentido mentir, por lo cual el joven se dedicó a responder de forma plana.**

 **-Una semana –Irasue hizo el cálculo mental y ató cabos.**

 **-Sessh… Mira, de verdad no quiero preguntar esto…**

 **-No lo hagas mamá…**

 **-… ¿se están cuidando?**

Vaso. Boca. Beber.

 **-¿En serio es eso lo que te preocupa de todo lo que está pasando?... no estamos hablando de esto, no lo hacemos –respondió tajante el peliplata.**

 **-Hijo… -dijo en tono exasperado la mujer- están pasando muchas cosas en esta casa, pensé que habíamos hablado ya de esto. Seamos serios: vamos a hablar con Kagome, no mañana, no pasado, pero pronto. Debes ser lo más realista posible en este momento y ponerte en todos los casos, de preferencia en el peor, por ejemplo: qué sucederá cuando Kagome sepa que nos enteramos de esto hace tiempo y que tú –dijo acentuando el pronombre- sobre todo se lo ocultaste mientras… -no completó la frase pero él comprendió al instante.**

 **-Prefiero actuar en el momento a que devanarme los sesos con todas las posibilidades –su tono fue frío y cortante mientras acababa lo que quedaba de licor en su vaso. Un silencio tenso se hizo presente y Sesshoumaru vio de reojo como Irasue tenía realmente una mirada triste mientras se acercaba al toilette, se sentaba frente al espejo y comenzaba a cepillar su cabello. Arrepentido, se acercó a su madre dejando sobre uno de los muebles el contenido de sus manos; cogió el cepillo de cerdas que esta tenía y situándose tras ella comenzó a deslizarlo suavemente, como tratando de disculparse por anticipado por la mentira que le diría… aunque ella no lo supiera-. Siempre me he cuidado. Con todas –lo cual no era del una mentira, ya que antes de Kagome siempre se enfundaba para estar con mujeres-. No puedo pensar en niños en este momento y en todo caso, ese no es el asunto. En fin… ya estoy aquí… y me alegro que ustedes también lo estén. Necesitaré la ayuda… así que gracias por hacer esto conmigo –Irasue estiró una de sus manos y cogió la de él. Depositó un beso y lo miró a través del espejo.**

 **-¿Te dije que te echaba de menos y cuánto te quiero?**

 **-Estabas ocupada regañándome para ser sinceros –ante la mirada de advertencia que le dio su madre este sonrió y se inclinó para abrazarla-. Creo que estamos a mano, porque yo tampoco te he dicho últimamente lo grandiosa que eres –Irasue sonrió y dio media vuelta en su silla. Sesshoumaru clavó una rodilla en el suelo y la miró directamente a los ojos.**

 **-Eres un idiota muy apuesto -le dijo la mujer.**

 **-Si sigues diciendo cosas tan bellas me voy a sonrojar mamá...**

* * *

Kagome esperó que tanto Shippo como InuYasha estuvieran positivamente dormidos para salir de a hurtadillas del cuarto. Cuando llegó a la habitación del niño con su hermano, insistió en no ir a por su pijama para así tener una excusa con la cual escabullirse más tarde. Desde la última vez que estuvo a solas con InuYasha en una cama sintió que algo no andaba bien y, aunque no quería pensar mal al respecto, algo le decía que ese tipo de intimidad ya no se veía bien entre ellos. Si bien estando Shippo de por medio no se podría prestar a malas interpretaciones la situación, el tener a Sesshoumaru en la misma casa y haber notado su reacción en la sala, la hizo ponerse en el lugar de este último, pensando en lo malo que ya era la relación entre sus dos hermanos como para agregar esto.

Mientras entraba a su cuarto sacó su móvil y le escribió un mensaje de buenas noches a su amado, diciéndole que Shippo se había logrado dormir por lo cual ella ahora estaba en su cuarto. Era poco más de media noche, había pasado bastante rato desde que dejó a todos en el salón por lo cual supuso que todos estarían en sus respectivos dormitorios. Miró su cama vacía e inconscientemente mordió su labio. Agitó de un lado a otro su cabeza, como tratando de quitarse los pensamientos que por esta cruzaban mientras se acercaba a una cómoda y sacaba de dentro la polera de Sesshoumaru.

Mientras se dirigía al baño inhaló la prenda, pero esta ya había perdido el aroma de su dueño original. Cuando abrió la puerta y encendió la luz, la silueta de Sesshoumaru se hizo nítida y este le sonrió. Reparó en la tela de algodón que llevaba entre sus manos y sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos.

 **-Solo vine para que me brindes un poco de orientación. Nadie me ha dicho dónde está mi cuarto –ella se acercó rodeando su cuello para luego besarlo tiernamente mientras él también se aferraba a ella.**

 **-¿Has esperado mucho?, quería estar segura que esos dos estuvieran bien dormidos.**

 **-La verdad, no mucho. Mi madre me entretuvo bastante rato… o quizá la palabra es contuvo –dijo algo dubitativo.**

 **-No volveré al cuarto de Shippo, dormiré aquí –dijo acercando la nariz al cuello de él para brindarle una caricia.**

 **-No podría dormir sin mi beso de buenas noches… he venido solo por eso –Kagome enarcó una ceja a lo que él rio-. Lo digo en serio. He tenido mucho más que eso durante toda una semana y ahora de un rato a otro ni siquiera un beso para dormir... ¿no te parece injusto?**

 **-Vamos, te llevaré a la cama.**

 **-¿A la tuya?, sí por favor.**

 **-Listillo… -dijo la pelinegra dándose media vuelta a lo que recibió una palmada de respuesta.**

Ambos salieron del cuarto y fueron hasta el pasillo donde estaba el cuarto que había acogido a Sesshoumaru la primera vez que estuvo en Nápoles. Kagome se dirigió hasta la valija de él rebuscando entre sus ropas; cuando por fin encontró el pijama de Sesshoumaru -el cual sabía que detestaba usar- y se dio vuelta, este ya estaba tendido sobre la cama como todo un león, desnudo, sin nada más que su negro bóxer encima, en una pose totalmente sugerente.

 **-No voy a usarlo –dijo moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo en forma insinuante y un tanto arrogante.**

 **-No trates de seducirme Sessho.**

 **-No lo hago –sin embargo, su mano se deslizó al borde de su ropa interior para luego hundirse bajo esta.**

 **-Sessh… -gimoteó Kagome, sentándose al borde de la cama. Él le sonrió de esa forma tan sensual que a ella le parecía siempre un sucio truco para obtener lo que quería, mas, no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia donde este tenía su mano y trabarla allí.**

 **-No tengo sueño… -Kagome no dijo nada, casi hipnotizada por el movimiento que hacía él con su mano, manteniéndose firme donde estaba. Él sabía que era hacer trampa, pero no pudo evitar descubrir su miembro para poder frotarlo libremente en toda su larga y ancha longitud. La chica cerró los ojos tratando de apartar la mirada como torturada por la visión- no... no apartes la vista Kagome… me gusta… cuando me miras… hummm… mírame Kagome –dijo entre suaves y sensuales gemidos, casi suplicando en la última frase.**

 **-¡Ya basta! –Kagome apartó la mano de él sobre su miembro y lo cubrió con las mantas mientras lo regañaba y este solo sonreía-. Es hora de que todos nos vayamos a la cama –él la miró travieso nuevamente- A-DOR-MIR –dijo acentuando cada sílaba. Cuando se levantó de la cama se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta a lo que Sesshoumaru le habló casi indignado quedando sentado sobre el colchón.**

 **-¡Hey!, mi beso –Kagome le tiró uno a través del aire antes de salir del cuarto.**

 **-Tendrás que conformarte con eso.**

Más que enfadado, Sesshoumaru se quedó sentado en la cama mirando la puerta que había sido cerrada. Podría haberla incendiado con las chispas que salían de sus ojos. Bueno... quizá tenía algo de culpa, la había provocado deliberadamente y sabía que eso estaba mal, pero le encantaba jugar con Kagome e insinuársele cada vez que tenía la oportunidad... Pero más que eso aún, esa noche sentía la necesidad de 'marcar su territorio', aunque nadie pudiera verlo o ser consciente de ello; necesitaba insuflar seguridad en él mismo dejando huella en el cuerpo de 'su' Kagome para que así esta olvidase lo que se sentía ser abrazada por InuYasha. Sin embargo, todo eso le había costado quedar sin su beso.

Dejándose caer pesadamente sobre su espalda con los brazos extendidos, miró el techo enfurruñado. Había sido una mala idea toquetearse, sobre todo haciendo que Kagome lo mirara, ya que eso lo excitaba sobre manera y ahora no solo él estaría despierto… sino también su intranquilo amiguito.

La puerta volvió a abrirse de improviso. Kagome entró rápidamente, se puso a horcajadas sobre él sujetando las muñecas del chico y lo besó bruscamente. El instinto de Sesshoumaru aulló en su conciencia y adoró la fuerza en los labios de su amante. Pronto, ella succionó con ímpetu su labio inferior finalizando con un mordisco un poco más fuerte de lo habitual, dejándolo intensamente rojo e hinchado, lo cual provocó una punzada de dolor en él que lo hizo gemir excitado antes que ella se incorporara y volviera alejar.

 **-Eres un tonto –dijo arañándole el pecho, lo que a Sesshoumaru le fascinó-, que sepas que por esta noche te odio.**

 **-¡Te amo preciosa! –le gritó por lo bajo antes que ella volviera a cerrar la puerta y le sacara la lengua.**

* * *

Shippo despertó temprano como siempre. Sentándose aún desorientado, talló sus ojitos mientras miraba a uno y otro lado. Cuando solo encontró a su padrino durmiendo a su derecha puso un poco de mala cara; en ese poco tiempo se había acostumbrado a ser despertado por Kagome llenando su rostro de besos aun cuando no durmiera junto a ella, sin embargo, estaba seguro que la noche anterior se había quedado con ellos. Saliendo de debajo de las mantas, trepó el musculoso pecho de Inu y con sus dedos, comenzó a rascar los párpados de él. El moreno protestó, se removió y por fin cubrió sus ojos con un brazo; como el pequeño continuó molestándole en busca de atención, el mayor se giró quedando sobre su estómago y cubriendo su cabeza con uno de los almohadones.

Sin más nada que hacer, el pequeño bajó de la cama, cruzó la habitación y salió rumbo al cuarto de Kagome. Sin tocar, entró y encontró a la pelinegra aún dormida. Subió a la cama, corrió las mantas y se apegó al pecho de Kagome.

 **-Bebé... ¿quieres levantarte ya? -le dijo ella media dormida aún.**

 **-Eso creo… pero solo si tú igual lo haces –respondió el niño apretándose más a Kagome.**

 **-¿Pasa algo cielo? –esta lo abrazó y comenzó a acariciar la pequeña cabecita del nene.**

 **-Te echaba de menos…**

 **-Ay mi vida… siento haberme ido, pero ha sido poquito tiempo, ¿a que sí?... Te lo compensaré, ¿vale?**

 **-¿Kagome?**

 **-¿Humm?**

 **-¿Estás enfadada con Inu? –Kagome se sorprendió por la pregunta, quedando muy extrañada por la misma.**

 **-No cielo, ¿por qué lo preguntas?**

 **-¿Por qué no te has quedado con nosotros entonces?... digo, allá... en mi cuarto.**

 **-Dejé aquí mi pijama y luego no quise volver porque podría despertarlos. Además, me encontré luego a Sessh y lo acompañé a que se acomodara en su cuarto. Pero no pasa nada, ni con Inu ni contigo… que eres la cosita más linda y amorosa de todo el mundo –dijo mientras le comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas y darle besos, a lo que Shippo de inmediato se puso feliz. En eso sintieron un breve toque en la puerta e InuYasha entró con el cabello revuelto y la cara aún adormilada.**

 **-Traidores… así los quería encontrar.**

Kagome le aventó juguetonamente una almohada mientras Shippo saltaba y el moreno acortaba la distancia arrojándose a la cama. La joven y el pequeño lograron tumbarlo y hacerle cosquillas mientras Inu cogía al niño y lo abrazaba. Continuaron haciendo desorden, riendo y haciendo bromas sin percatarse que la puerta -la cual no había sido cerrada del todo- se había abierto casi completamente para ofrecerle a un alto hombre la visión de aquel cuadro que formaban los tres.

Sesshoumaru despertó temprano, se encontraba desayunado junto a Miroku, quien lo ponía al día sobre la situación en Nápoles, cuando lo dejó un momento con la excusa de ir a por algo a su dormitorio solo para escabullirse al cuarto de Kagome y darle un beso de buenos días, quizá haciendo alguna artimaña para lograr que lo disculpara por lo de la noche anterior, cuando sintió la bulla que salía del cuarto de ella. Sin que se percataran de su presencia, los miró por un instante y luego volvió sobre sus pasos. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, Kohaku le saludó uniéndose a él.

 **-Buenos días Sesshoumaru.**

 **-Buenos días –respondió el aludido con voz más ronca de lo normal.**

 **-¿Has dormido bien? –preguntó el joven de las pecas, notando el ceño fruncido del peliplata.**

 **-Sí, todo bien.**

Kohaku no pudo evitar sentirse algo incómodo mientras ambos se encaminaban juntos al comedor; cuando llegaron y Miroku se percató del ánimo de su amigo, le sonrió al hermano de su novia tratando de hacer más ameno el ambiente armándole conversación, lo cual resultó. Ya estando los tres sentados, Sesshoumaru se sirvió una segunda taza de café bebiéndola calladamente, excluyéndose de la charla que los otros dos mantenían. La siguiente en aparecer fue Sango seguida de Irasue, quienes completaron el trabajo de Miroku normalizando el ambiente hasta que por el umbral del salón apareció InuYasha cargando a Shippo en uno de sus brazos y a su lado Kagome.

Sesshoumaru inmediatamente fijó su vista en InuYasha, quien captó la hostilidad emergiendo de él. Este último antes de completar el espacio hacia la mesa, tomó una de las manos de Kagome y tiró de ella hacia sí haciendo que cogiera un lugar al lado de él y el pequeño. Lo siguiente fue atender a la pelinegra llenado su plato con tostadas, fruta y sirviéndole jugo y algo de café. Mientras lo hacía aprovechaba de acariciar su cabello, sonreírle y acercar más su silla a ella con la excusa de que Shippo quedara entre los dos, regodeándose con el hecho de que su hermano no le quitara los ojos de encima.

El mayor de los Frossard no lo soportó más. Miró a su amigo y por lo bajo le pidió su cajetilla de cigarrillos para luego pedir permiso y retirarse a fumar. En ningún momento que estuvieron juntos en el comedor miró a Kagome. Salió directo rumbo a su cuarto, cruzó el dormitorio directo hacia el balcón y encendió un cigarrillo. InuYasha lo estaba provocando, estaba iniciando una silenciosa guerra contra él por la atención de Kagome, poniéndola en medio de una situación donde la hacía elegir entre ambos, utilizando cuanto tenía en su mano para hacer la situación favorable a él.

Jodido idiota...

No permitiría que su hermano lo sacara de sus casillas, se sentía sobradamente seguro de su situación con Kagome como para caer en su tonto juego, pero eso no lograba aplacar los celos y el desagrado que le causaba ver el patético intento del músico por arrimarse a ella. No supo cuántas horas realmente estuvo sentado fumando un cigarro tras otro, pero supuso que habían sido horas cuando la cajetilla quedó vacía y un leve toque en su puerta lo hizo entrar de vuelta al dormitorio. Lin entró pidiendo permiso y le sonrió mientras se acercaba sentándose en la cama. Él la saludó a la distancia mientras iba al baño y cogía un su cepillo de dientes volviendo donde su amiga.

 **-Bueno, cuéntame –dijo la chica mirándolo con ojos comprensivos y expectantes. Sesshoumaru le hizo un gesto que daba a entender que tenía la boca ocupada con lo cual evitó el interrogatorio-. Sessh, los tres son hermanos... deberías comenzar a trabajar tu relación con InuYasha. No pensabas llegar aquí para solo para encerrarte en tu cuarto o tener solo para ti a Kagome, ¿o sí? –su amigo ingresó al baño, completó su aseo y volvió junto a ella casi sin mirarla- Oye... estoy aquí para ayudarte con ello si quieres. Cuando llegué al comedor todos estaban hablando de ti y evitando que tu hermana viniera buscándote. Como no sabía si había pasado algo le pregunté a Sango, pero ella es muy discreta y solo dijo que te habías retirado y ya más nadie te ha vuelto a ver por la casa.**

 **-Solo vine a fumar, tampoco magnifiques tanto la situación.**

 **-¿Y cuánto has fumado? -preguntó tratando de localizar con la vista la cajetilla en la mesa del balcón.**

 **-No cogeré cáncer Lin.**

 **-Tú solo fumas cuando estás muy estresado, enojado o sumergido en ti mismo, que es casi lo mismo que lo anterior… Sessh… ¿qué sucede?, siempre has confiado en mí ¿por qué no lo estás haciendo ahora? –Lin nunca usaba con él la carta de 'dolida', por lo que la pena y preocupación en su tono era algo sincero que al albino le enterneció. Sentándose frente a su amiga trató de buscar palabras, debatiéndose entre contarle todo o no. Sería más fácil mentir, pero con ella tenía la extraña confianza para abrirse, lo cual siempre lo hacía sentir mejor.**

 **-Lin… están pasando cosas. Estoy en una situación difícil. No vine a Nápoles solo de vacaciones –la joven lo miró y asintió.**

 **-¿No quieres o no puedes hablar sobre ello?**

 **-Confío en ti mocosa –dijo sonriéndole, mas, la acción no logró alcanzar sus ojos-, sabes que lo hago. Es solo… algo muy delicado... no sé si sea bueno hablar de esto aquí.**

 **-¿Se trata de tus hermanos?, ¿es algo con ellos? –preguntó preocupada bajando más la voz.**

 **-Sí –Lin frunció el ceño y comenzó a rodar los ojos de un lado a otro como tratando de resolver un problema-, ¿qué tienes?**

 **-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? –preguntó esperanzada. Él hombre la abrazó y besó su coronilla, ella fue quien lo apartó y acarició su rostro para luego insistir- dime que hay algo que pueda hacer, aunque no puedas contarme mucho, si es necesario no lo hagas, pero déjame ayudar –Sesshoumaru miró hacia la puerta cerrada, la contempló algunos segundos, dio un largo suspiro y luego sus ojos se clavaron en los de su amiga.**

 **-Kagome no es mi hermana.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

Lin estaba impactada, confusa e intrigada.

Sesshoumaru había dejado caer una verdadera bomba en la habitación y ella solo pudo mantenerse en silencio y escuchar atentamente todo lo que su amigo le contaba al respecto. Decidió guardarse todas las preguntas para el final y él... él las contestó todas mientras buscaba ropa y se vestía. Conocía hace poco tiempo a Kagome y Sango, menos aún a InuYasha y Kohaku, pero no pudo evitar preocuparse por ellos y empatizar profundamente ante la situación. Era algo que, sin duda, alcanzaría proporciones impensables, siendo una especie de grotesco juego de dominó donde al caer la pieza principal, todas las que se alineaban conjuntamente a esta correrían el mismo efecto en cadena.

Ahora entendía el cambio de actitud en el japonés, tanto para bien como para mal; por supuesto que era algo que no podía pasar desapercibido: desde que Kagome entró en su vida mostraba una sonrisa amplia y sincera, ¿quién diría que el apuesto bastardo tenía hoyuelos en sus mejillas?; su disposición cambiaba enormemente cuando la chica estaba cerca, mostrando no solo interés en ella, sino una preocupación genuina y desinteresada, a través de lo cual pudo percibir lo detallista y cariñoso que realmente era en el fondo. El 'Príncipe de Hielo' no había ganado dicho título por nada, era un caballero nato frente a las féminas, pero siempre distante, como si una especie de barrera invisible lo mantuviera apartado de un contacto cercano e íntimo con el sexo opuesto, tanto que si no hubiera tenido conocimiento del historial sexual de su amigo, hubiera pensado que era realmente asexuado, cosa que con Kagome no era así. Había abrazos; había miradas; había caricias; había tiempo a solas compartiendo que nunca se había permitido con nadie antes.

¿Vacaciones?, ¿siquiera existía esa palabra en el diccionario de Sesshoumaru?

Pero eso creo una nueva interrogante en Lin. El hombre había suprimido de su vida todo respecto a las mujeres desde Kagome; claro que la relación con Kagura no tenía por donde prosperar, pero la lista que le seguía a esta, era larga. De pronto, su mente comenzó a secuenciar el rumbo de las acciones del peliplateado y entonces su cerebro se desconectó de su boca.

 **-Sessho… tú sientes algo por Kagome… -dijo más para sí misma que para él. No era una pregunta y realmente no se había percatado del todo de haberla expresado en voz alta, sin embargo, cuando Sesshoumaru calló repentinamente sus miradas se cruzaron y él, por enésima vez, suspiró exasperado.**

 **-Claro que sí. Se ha vuelto mi mayor preocupación lo que pueda pasarle de ahora en adelante…**

 **-No… es decir… me refiero a… Sessho, tú estás enamorado de Kagome…**

Si bien Sesshoumaru le había contado todo lo que sucedía a Lin, había omitido deliberadamente la parte de sus verdaderos sentimientos por Kagome. Era suficiente con un problema a la vez y el punto referente a la relación con la italiana quería mantenerlo para sí mismo de momento. Lástima que la joven fuera tan inteligente y por demás perceptiva. Antes de poder abrir la boca de nuevo, tocaron nuevamente la puerta de su habitación. Ambos se miraron y cambiaron de actitud, no era necesario decir más nada para dejar en claro que aquello que había sido dicho en ese cuarto, quedaba en ese cuarto.

 **-Adelante –cuando Kagome asomó su rostro tímidamente a través de la puerta, Lin le sonrió y Sesshoumaru la miró un tanto apático.**

 **-Siento interrumpir chicos, solo quería saber cómo estaba Sesshoumaru… -Lin notó la sombra de preocupación en los achocolatados ojos de la muchacha, aun cuando les sonreía amablemente.**

 **-Nada de eso Kagome, se me pasa el tiempo volando cuando estoy con Sessh, lamento haberlo tenido secuestrado tanto rato –Lin se puso de pie besando la coronilla de su amigo mientras se dirigía a la puerta, donde abrazó brevemente a Kagome y luego la empujó dentro dejándolos solos.**

Mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo hizo sus propias deducciones y lo supo: no era solo Sesshoumaru quien estaba enamorado… Kagome también lo estaba y ese era el verdadero problema.

* * *

Kagome no avanzó una vez que Lin los dejó a solas en el cuarto. Apoyando su espalda en la puerta, se recostó y ambos se miraron largo rato. Se estaba comenzando a cansar de esta situación, se sentía como una cuerda siento tirada con fuerza por ambos extremos y eso no era justo. Ambos eran su familia, pero ella sabía la real diferencia: uno era su hermano, el otro el amor de su vida, pero si esto seguía así…

Debería hacer algo al respecto.

Cuando la tribulación comenzó a extenderse por su pecho y la duda a crecer en su ser, Sesshoumaru actuó como un cable a tierra: extendió hacia ella una de sus manos y le sonrió con dulzura. Trabar la puerta y caer en sus brazos fue una sola cosa y, entonces, todo malestar se evaporó ante el dulce contacto de aquel maravilloso hombre y su aroma fue todo en lo que pudo pensar.

 **-Siento haberme ausentado, ¿has dormido bien? –Kagome se sorprendió al escuchar a Sesshoumaru disculpándose, lo que hinchó su corazón de amor. Trepó hasta quedar sentada en su regazo y enmarcó el rostro de él jugando con algunos mechones de su cabello.**

 **-Sí, pero te extrañé toda la noche… -Kagome lo miró haciendo una mueca de confusión, como si se estuviera preguntando algo. Sesshoumaru al notar la reacción sonrió tratando de pensar qué podría estar pasando por su cabeza- ¿por qué te amo tanto Sesshoumaru? –los dorados ojos de él brillaron y la besó juguetonamente para luego dejarse caer sobre su espalda abrazado a ella sin apartar sus bocas.**

 **-¿Por qué no lo harías?, soy increíblemente guapo –Kagome rio junto a su boca, aferrándose más a él- y obviamente, porque tienes la seguridad de que estoy loco por ti. También porque eso es lo correcto… y porque no puede ser de otra forma… y sobre todo porque nos pertenecemos Kagome.**

 **-Te amo, pero debemos salir del cuarto o…**

 **-Ni siquiera me he disculpado por lo de ayer… ¿ya me has perdonado? –dijo lamiendo el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda de Kagome.**

 **-Ciertamente está eso… pero ya has desaparecido por mucho tiempo –Kagome se preparó para que él alargara la discusión e insistiera en quedarse más tiempo ahí con ella, por lo que grande fue su sorpresa cuando este la tomó en brazos y se encaminó con ella a la salida.**

 **-Está bien. La espera solo lo hará mejor.**

* * *

El día estaba radiante y templado, la gente se había reunido en el patio trasero a disfrutar y ahora todos compartían. Shippo había insistido en bañarse en el lago, por lo que InuYasha tuvo que usar bañador para acompañarle. Sango, Kohaku y Lin ideaban un plan insistiendo en darle una bienvenida a Sesshoumaru, quien había insistido en que estaba bien así, lo cual fue ignorado por todos en casa. Irasue conversaba animadamente con Miroku y Kagome, la cual les contaba sobre el próximo evento que realizaría la empresa el mes siguiente, tratando de persuadirlos de quedarse, ayudándole a la organización del mismo.

 **-Estaba pensando en hacer una recepción en casa luego del lanzamiento de la nueva colección, algo simple y modesto que sirva para que conozcan a algunos de nuestros proveedores y socios y así plantear la idea de abrir una cede de tu fundación aquí en Italia.**

 **-¡Eso sería estupendo querida!, no tengo problemas en quedarme todo el tiempo que me permitas en tu casa, me encanta el clima de Nápoles –Kagome se acercó a la mujer y la abrazó.**

 **-Pues entonces quédate para siempre, esta es tu casa –Irasue la besó tiernamente y miró a Miroku.**

 **-Además está mi abogado particular para ayudarme con todo lo legal. Estoy segura que tendrá más de una buena razón para hacer tiempo aquí también –dijo la mujer sonriéndole con complicidad.**

 **-Eso tendremos que hablarlo con mi jefe, suele ser un trabajólico empedernido, pero, en todo caso, como soy increíblemente eficiente en lo que hago, puedo estar en ambas partes a la vez y hacer un excelente trabajo en ambos lugares.**

 **-No te lo tengas muy creído Miroku –dijo el aludido acercándose a ellos luego de que sus intentos por convencer al otro trío fracasara-. Está el contrato con los franceses y eso significa trabajo en terreno. Pronto tendrás que ir a París y mostrar para qué eres bueno.**

 **-¿Les dije ya que también suele ser un aguafiestas? –comentó Miroku pensativo.**

Mientras seguían debatiendo y tratando de dejarse mal el uno al otro, el móvil de Kagome sonó; esta al ver la pantalla miró a Sesshoumaru y algo incómoda pidió permiso para responder, alejándose hacia el muelle. Cuando estuvo lejos, el albino miró a sus dos acompañantes y ambos entendieron.

 **-Aquí vamos.**

 **-A propósito, he notado algunas cosas extrañas fuera de la mansión. Irasue, cuando has salido, ¿has notado si te han seguido o algo por el estilo? –dijo el joven abogado con disimulo.**

 **-No –respondió sorprendida la mujer-, ¿cómo así? –preguntó asustada.**

 **-No quiero que te alarmes Irasue, la verdad no estoy del todo seguro, pero he visto algunos autos estacionados cerca de la mansión constantemente. No uno ni dos, varios distintos. Del tiempo que llevamos aquí me he dado cuenta que no pertenece a ninguna de las propiedades aledañas. Todos acostumbran a tener los autos dentro de las mismas, pero esta mañana me asomé desde una de las ventanas del segundo piso y vi al mismo auto de ayer en la noche.**

 **-¿Ayer en la noche? –Sesshoumaru puso más atención.**

 **-Sí, poco antes que llegaras con Kagome, me refiero a algo así como segundos antes; había un auto negro que estaba estacionado cerca de la alameda. Yo salí a fumar, ya estaba oscuro y lo vi más por casualidad que por otra cosa. El piloto se dio cuenta que me fijé en el carro, ya que se retiró lentamente… con las luces apagadas.**

 **-Por eso me dijiste en el desayuno que evitara el patio delantero para cualquier cosa que haga.**

 **-Solo por precaución –confirmó a su amigo el moreno-. Ahora que se los he comentado, sería bueno que pusieran atención muy discretamente cada vez que salen. No podemos descartar la idea de que Colbet tenga gente merodeando el lugar o…**

 **-… algún dispositivo o personal cerca de la mansión –completó pensativo Sesshoumaru-. No me sorprendería. Esa es una de las desventajas de jugar como visitante.**

 **-Dios mío… -de pronto, Irasue estaba mortalmente pálida. Sesshoumaru y Miroku se acercaron instintivamente a la mujer tratando de brindarle apoyo para que nadie más lo notara.**

 **-Mamá, qué tienes.**

 **-Sessh… yo… -Irasue guardó silencio y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor como buscando algo. Los amigos se miraron intrigados, por lo que Miroku impaciente le habló.**

 **-Irasue, qué ocurre.**

 **-Hace días atrás –dijo tratando de rememorar los hechos y expresarlos en orden-, unos cuantos días antes de reunirme con Colbet… tuve… un incidente en un local… -Irasue trataba de recordar algo que claramente se escapaba de su memoria.**

 **-Mamá –el joven miró impaciente a la mujer al notar que Kagome había terminado la llamada y se reunía con Shippo e InuYasha acercándose lentamente a ellos-, habla rápido –Irasue notó lo mismo que su hijo y apresuró la historia.**

 **-Estaba en un local de Channel y dejé mi móvil a un lado mientras rebuscaba una cosa en mi bolso. La seguridad es tremenda en esos locales, por lo que para cuando busqué el aparato donde lo había dejado y no lo encontré pensé que ya lo había vuelto a guardar. La cosa es que… -le costaba admitirlo ya que le daba vergüenza lo despreocupada que fue- salí del local y no había andado ni diez metros cuando un jovencito se acercó a mi corriendo tratando de llamar mi atención para devolverme el celular que supuestamente había dejado olvidado en la tienda. Me sorprendió mucho porque no recordaba haberlo visto dentro y como yo no hablo italiano y él no hablaba inglés, no nos pudimos comunicar más que por señas, y yo solo le agradecí pareciéndome una tremenda muestra de amabilidad el que se haya percatado de mi olvido y saliera a buscarme tan prontamente para devolvérmelo –Miroku miró a Sesshoumaru y este fue quien habló.**

 **-Y entonces… -dijo Sesshoumaru y la mujer retorció un poco sus manos.**

 **-Para cuando me junté con Colbet, en un determinado momento de la conversación, el aludió una situación de la cual no tenía por qué saber… ya que era algo que había conversado el día antes con Sango y Kagome aquí en la mansión –Miroku maldijo por lo bajo mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba hacia otro lado-. No me percaté en ese momento, pero ahora… con todo lo que ha mencionado Miroku… ¿será posible…**

 **-Dónde tienes el móvil mamá.**

 **-En el cuarto –dijo corroborando la mesita cercana donde estaba su té helado.**

 **-¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo comprobar si han intervenido el teléfono de mamá? –Sesshoumaru miró con algo de preocupación a su amigo.**

 **-Para nada… esa área está totalmente fuera de mis habilidades.**

 **-Mierda –Sesshoumaru se puso más rígido en su postura al mirar a cierto grupo acercarse-, Kagome viene hacia acá. Vamos a actuar todos normal pero tú –dijo refiriéndose a su madre- le preguntarás por la llamada. Miroku, sígueme la corriente, ten el móvil a mano.**

Cuando todos los presentes en el patio hicieron un gran grupo para comenzar a hablar, Irasue, Miroku y Sesshoumaru se apartaron entre sí. Sango estaba exponiendo las conclusiones a las que habían llegado con Lin y Kohaku mientras este les acercaba toallas a InuYasha y Shippo, el cual era ayudado por Kagome.

 **-Ya que será algo solo para nosotros, podríamos hacer una especie de gymkhana en casa: haríamos competencias, juegos y bailes donde todos, absolutamente T-O-D-O-S –dijo dando una senda mirada a Sesshoumaru- participaríamos.**

 **-¡Incluso tendremos premios y un jurado! –sentenció Lin.**

 **-Pido ser jurado –dijo alzando la mano Sesshoumaru.**

 **-La verdad… -respondió algo tímido Kohaku- habíamos pensado que fueras capitán de uno de los equipos…**

 **-¡Me encanta! –declaró Kagome- podríamos incluso replicar la idea de los disfraces.**

 **-¡Sí!, esta vez quiero usar el de Batman –saltó Shippo mientras Lin trataba de quitarle la coleta que se había enredado un poco en su cabello.**

 **-No… Dios… lo que sea menos disfraces… -susurró apesumbrado el peliplateado.**

 **-Y pruebas de talento o algún karaoke, una competencia musical cualquiera –propuso efusivamente InuYasha.**

 **-Eso es hacer trampa Inu, estás manipulando la ventaja de ganar antes de comenzar la competencia –le reprendió tiernamente Irasue, a lo que este rio mientras le hacía la mueca universal utilizada para _'¿quién, yo?_**

Pronto comenzaron a ingresar para coger la merienda y poder conseguir una muda de ropa para Inu y Shippo. Irasue aprovechó el momento y entrelazó su brazo al de Kagome mientras le hablaba de un tema cualquiera para captar su atención. Miroku avanzó cerca de ellas mientras Sango le pasaba un brazo por la cintura y Sesshoumaru acompañaba a Lin y Kohaku.

 **-¿Y quién te ha llamado que nos has abandonado hace un momento? –fingió dramáticamente Irasue haciendo reír a su interlocutora.**

 **-Naraku, no sé si lo recuerdas… ¿el Drácula de año nuevo?**

 **-Aaaah sí, el extranjero, ¡claro que lo recuerdo! –Miroku volteó a ver a Sesshoumaru complacido ante tal actuación y este solo pudo enarcar una fina ceja mientras negaba con la cabeza-, ¿cómo está?, ¿todo bien?**

 **-Sí… solo llamaba para… saludar –respondió la joven algo dudosa.**

 **-¿Y no te ha invitado a salir? –Sesshoumaru sacó de inmediato su móvil, tecleó rápidamente y Miroku tuvo que ignorar a Sango por unos momentos mientras leía el mensaje de su amigo. Su novia no pudo evitar ver el texto y cuando esto sucedió, Miroku se lo mostró deliberadamente para que lo leyera todo. La chica volteó a ver a Sesshoumaru y asintió con un leve gesto, aunque un tanto preocupada.**

 **-¿Salir?, ¿quién te ha invitado a salir?, ¿oíste eso Sesshoumaru? -dijo elevando la voz Miroku mientras se metía en la conversación de las mujeres que lo predecían- ¡alguien invitó a salir a tu hermana! –por suerte, InuYasha no escuchó nada ya que se había adelantado junto al pequeño para ir ambos a por un baño.**

 **-¡No es eso! –rio Kagome nerviosa, dándole un leve cachete en el brazo a Miroku- O sea, sí saldremos, pero no de 'salir, salir'…**

 **-¿Y con quién? –Lin que nunca perdía chisme saltó desde el fondo.**

 **-Con el Drácula de año nuevo –le respondió Sango.**

 **-¡Pero él te lleva como 20 años Kagome! –dijo la acompañante de Kohaku sorprendida.**

 **-Ya dejen de especular… –dijo azorada Kagome.**

 **-Hey, ¿acaso se trata de un pervertido sexual? –fingió Sesshoumaru.**

 **-Kagome –le dijo la joven de la coleta-, Sesshoumaru no conoce a Naraku, y ya que a todos nos ha producido curiosidad desde año nuevo, ¿por qué no lo invitas a cenar y luego conversan acá?**

 **-Sí, de esa forma podremos constatar que no es un viejo verde y podremos demandarlo ante cualquier situación o proposición indecorosa que te haga. Créeme, soy abogado –se jactó el ojiazul.**

 **-Ay, chicos… -dijo nuevamente dubitativa la joven- no sé… no estoy segura que acepte… ¡y que conste que con eso no estoy admitiendo nada de lo que han dicho!**

 **-Solo tratamos de tomarte el cabello querida –le calmó Irasue-, me encantaría volver a hablar con él. Anda, no pierdes nada con proponérselo.**

 **-Bueno… pero no les aseguro nada.**

 _'Perfecto'_ , fue todo lo que pudieron pensar seis cabezas al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Miroku se encontraba codo a codo al lado de Sesshoumaru en la ventana de la biblioteca. Habían pasado por al menos unas cinco habitaciones de las que estaban desocupadas haciendo lo mismo, observar. Efectivamente en ese momento había un auto aparcado en la vacía alameda.

 **-¿Logras ver la placa patente?**

 **-Desde aquí, no muy bien.**

 **-Aun siendo un barrio residencial, es extraño que haya un auto aparcado en la avenida, sobre todo con vidrios tintados.**

 **-¿Qué haremos con el móvil de Irasue?**

 **-Si simplemente lo tiramos Colbet sospechará. Lo usaremos a nuestro favor; si está intervenido y tiene alguna especie de micrófono o algo, nos servirá para crear distracciones. ¡Mira! –Sesshomaru posó sus mano en el cristal, mientras le señalaba a su amigo que le auto se movía. Miroku siguió la línea imaginaria de la mano de su amigo y no pudo dejar de notar la cicatriz de su mano.**

 **-¿Y eso qué? –Sesshoumaru le dio un empujón con el hombro.**

 **-Miroku, concéntrate.**

 **-Que lo hago, pero me has puesto tremenda cicatriz en la cara y me ha entrado curiosidad –en eso sonó el móvil de su amigo. Cuando el albino maldijo, se alejó un poco para darle algo de privacidad pero se mantuvo dentro de la biblioteca escuchando las respuestas de este.**

 **-Higashikata… ahorrémonos eso, ¿quieres?... escucho… -cuando pasaron varios segundos y Sesshoumaru suspiró enojado, Miroku supuso que algo andaba mal- Higashikata habla o cortaré la llamada… ¿qué me estás diciendo?... p-pero, ¡qué mierda!, ¡no, no, tú me vas a escuchar ahora!, ¿qué tenías en la cabeza cuando decidiste seguirme?, llegué al final del camino contigo Higashikata, puedes dar por finalizado tu trabajo conm… ¿qué?... tienes que estar jodiendo conmigo… -en ese momento Irasue entró a la biblioteca. Miroku se acercó inmediatamente a ella tratando de que ambos abandonaran el lugar, pero al notar el alterado estado de su hijo se mantuvo firme y apartó al muchacho de la coleta. Sesshoumaru los miró a ambos y trató de mantener la compostura- no… claro que no… mira, no puedo seguir hablando en este momento. Te devolveré la llamada… sí, a este número –sin más cortó la comunicación y restregó con fuerza su cabeza con la mano libre.**

 **-Sesshoumaru, en el pasillo se escuchaban tus gritos –lo reprendió sus madre-, ¿qué sucede?, por Dios.**

 **-Irasue, no es buen momento para…**

 **-Está bien Miroku, ¿dónde está el resto? –le preguntó el peliplata a su madre.**

 **-Todos abajo, preparándose para comer algo, dije que venía a buscarlos.**

 **-No puedo contarte todo ahora mamá, será mejor que nos reunamos los tres luego, tú también deberás escuchar –miró a su amigo y este le asintió con la cabeza-. De momento que te baste con saber que antes de venir a Nápoles, Miroku me ayudó a contactar con un investigador privado para que recopilara información de Colbet, pero las cosas no han salido exactamente como esperaba. De primera me impresionó lo eficiente que fue en el trabajo… hasta que las cosas dieron un giro inesperado.**

 **-¿Quién es?, ¿cómo se llama? –preguntó más calmada su madre.**

 **-Higashikata Kykio –la mujer trató de hacer memoria, aquel apellido le sonaba de algún lugar, pero no recordaba el dónde. Estaba segura de no conocer a ninguna Higashikata.**

 **-Bueno, ¿te ha dado alguna información de peso que aún no sepamos?**

 **-Solo unas cuantas cosas que creo que no saben –en eso tocaron la puerta, Miroku que estaba cerca abrió y cuando sus ojos se iluminaron, Sesshoumaru supo que era Sango quién había venido a buscarlos.**

 **-Qué bueno que los encuentro a los tres reunidos, he venido a buscarlos para la cena pero primero quiero aprovechar para darles una información –Sango entró cerrando la puerta tras ella y justo de inmediato le tendió un papel a Miroku, quien la miró con sus profundos ojos medianoche teñidos de curiosidad-. Hace algunos días Ban, nuestro guardaespaldas en jefe se acercó a mí con una información que solo ayer confirmó del todo. Alguien está vigilando la mansión y Jakotsu ha logrado apuntar estas matrículas. Además, Suikotsu que es el más 'quisquilloso' de los tres encontró unos dispositivos de rastreo en uno de los autos, el de Kagome, para ser más específicos. Les he pedido que no le digan nada a ella, de hecho, que solo se acerquen a Kohaku o a mí para darnos cualquier tipo de información al respecto. Se los comento porque quiero pedirles que pongan atención cada vez que salgan de casa. De ahora en adelante me gustaría que fueran con al menos uno de nuestros guardaespaldas. Esta noche tratarán de hacer un barrido por el patio delantero en busca de más dispositivos, ya que aprovecharán la oscuridad y el momento en que no hay nadie cerca para llevarlo a cabo… siento molestarlos así.**

 **-Nada de eso Sango, la verdad es que con Miroku te lo íbamos a comentar más temprano que tarde, ya que él se dio cuenta de lo mismo, pero recién hoy tratamos de tomar algún dato y la verdad no pudimos. Es probable que necesite salir y reunirme con alguien dentro de unos días y eso es algo que no necesitamos que Colbet sepa.**

 **-Entonces están seguros que todo esto se trata de Naraku –dijo la joven de la coleta con una calma rayando en la resignación. Miroku instintivamente se acercó a ella abrazándola como para protegerla.**

 **-Es difícil pensar en alguien más a estas alturas. Será mejor que bajemos todos, ya hemos demorado mucho aquí arriba –a las palabras del abogado todos asintieron y uno a uno fueron abandonando la biblioteca rumbo al comedor.**

* * *

 **-¿Ningún dato interesante? , ¿es eso realmente posible?**

 **-Podría haber una leve posibilidad de que hayan descubierto algo, aunque es tan vaga que podríamos resumirlo solo al hecho de la llegada de su hijo.**

 **-Aun así es muy repentino. De todas formas envíalo todo a mi correo y ante cualquier novedad no dudes en avisarme.**

 **-Claro jefe, cuente con ello.**

Naraku no era del tipo de hombres que se preocupara por las cosas; era siempre tanta la seguridad en sí mismo que poseía, que dominar la situación en su favor resultaba ser un juego de niños. Tampoco era imbécil, algo estaba sucediendo, pero las cartas ya estaban echadas y él tenía una escala real en mano.

Su mente comenzó a pensar de qué forma apresurar las cosas. Kikyo le había dado información nada alentadora de la relación entre Sesshoumaru y Kagome, por lo que estaba de más decir que él japonés sabía perfectamente que esta no era su hermana.

El. Muy. Hijo. De. Puta.

Su móvil vibró y le sorprendió un poco saber que hablaría una segunda vez con Kagome ese día.

 **-Dos veces en un día, podríamos decir que la reconciliación es un hecho… si es que así se le puede llamar.**

 **-No bromee, sino desde ya sabré que no tomará en serio mi invitación.**

 **-¿Por qué no lo haría?, he sido yo quién ha insistido en primera instancia para que te reúnas conmigo Kagome. Aceptaré cualquier propuesta.**

 **-Entonces está dicho. Mañana a las tres de la tarde lo esperaré en casa para compartir el té. Me gustaría que conociera a mi hermano mayor Sesshoumaru –y entonces Naraku supo que se había adelantado mucho en darle una respuesta a la jovencita. Sin poder retractarse, le contestó con la mayor cortesía que pudo.**

 **-Ahí estaré Kagome. Hasta mañana.**

 **-Hasta mañana y gracias Naraku.**

* * *

Kagome acabó la llamada y en el momento preciso InuYasha se asomó por la puerta de su dormitorio. Como se quedó ahí parado, ella le movió una mano rápidamente en señal de que entrara. Cuando este lo hizo, apoyó su espalda en la puerta y miró alrededor con un poco de pesar.

 **-¿Qué pasa Inu?**

 **-Me dicen que mañana vendrá un invitado.**

 **-Así es, Naraku, ya le conoces de la fiesta de año nuevo –InuYasha la miró unos segundos hasta que su ceño se frunció y su tono se volvió preocupado.**

 **-¿Están saliendo?...**

 **-Ay Dios… aquí vamos de nuevo… -suspiró bajito la chica, tanto que este ni se inmutó.**

 **-… porque se ve bastante mayor para ti y… bueno… no sé…**

 **-¡NO ESTOY SALIENDO CON NADIE, MALDITA SEA! –gritó exasperada, dejando a un muy atónito InuYasha boquiabierto. De pronto toda preocupación se esfumó del chico y entonces con renovada confianza pudo acercarse a ella para hacerle cosquillas y revolverle el cabello.**

 **-¿Y PARA ESO TIENES QUE GRITAR? –Kagome lo empujó y le sacó la lengua, pero este la sometió fácilmente, la tomó por la cintura y la tiró en la cama-. Está bien… solo estaba preocupado… tonta –el moreno se posicionó con facilidad cerca del cuerpo de Kagome, podría acorralarla si lo quisiera, pero le molestó la manera en como ella reaccionó a su contacto-. Ahora quiero que me digas que anda mal, no soporto que saltes cada vez que me acerco a ti.**

 **-No lo hago Inu, es solo que… deja que me levante, me estoy incomodando.**

 **-A eso me refiero, antes nunca te había incomodado.**

 **-Lo decía por la posición… mi… brazo queda aplastado y… -InuYasha la ayudó a incorporarse y la sujetó de los hombros, ella abrió mucho sus achocolatados ojos y no pudo más que mirarlo fijamente.**

 **-No quiero que te sientas incómoda a mi lado. No sé qué es lo que ha cambiado entre tú y yo pero, créeme, puedes confiar en mí, para lo que sea. No tienes por qué huir de mí Kagome… jamás te haría daño.**

Kagome sintió un nudo en el estómago y de inmediato se dio cuenta que había juzgado mal a su hermano. Sus ojos brillaron de cariño por él y entonces el joven pudo relajarse sonriéndole cálidamente. Cuando ella se estiró para poder abrazarlo, al igual que como haría un niño, InuYasha se prendó a su cintura recostando la cabeza en sus piernas.

 **-Claro que confío en ti Inu, discúlpame si he andado para dentro y para fuero estos días. Te hago recuerdo que debemos continuar con las clases de italiano para ti y Shippo…**

 **-No me importa si quieres más a Sesshoumaru pero, por favor, no me dejes de lado –dijo interrumpiéndola el chico-. Me acostumbré demasiado a tu presencia como para que de pronto te esfumes de la nada.**

 **-No, no digas eso, no me voy a ninguna parte. No quiero que piense que antepongo a uno por sobre el otro. No quiero que sigas comparando la relación que tengo contigo a la que tengo con Sessh; con ambos comparto cosas que con el otro no, pero ambas son importantes para mí.**

 **-Está bien… pondré de mi parte.**

 **-Te quiero Inu –dijo agachándose para besar la cabeza de su hermano.**

 **-Yo también. Vamos Shippo debe dormir –y ambos salieron juntos del cuarto tomados de la mano.**

Cuando se dirigían a la habitación del pequeño, ambos iban riendo, hasta que se percataron que de la habitación del niño salía más de una voz. Se miraron y silenciosamente se acercaron a la puerta que estaba entreabierta.

 **-… y esta flauta me la ha dado Kagome ya que la otra me dijo que debía guardarla como reliquia.**

 **-Quieres mucho a Kagome…**

 **-¡Muchísimo! y ella también me quiere mucho a mí, ¿sabías que estoy aprendiendo italiano con ella?**

 **-¿A sí?, ¿qué tal te va con eso?**

 **-Bueno… la verdad, sé solo algunas frases –dijo riendo el niño-, últimamente no hemos practicado mucho, ¿tú hablas japonés?**

 **-Así es. Mi lengua materna.**

 **-Lengua materna… -repitió como memorizando las palabras- ¿es muy difícil?**

 **-La verdad, un poco. Nos lleva bastante tiempo aprender escribirlo, pero supongo que al aprenderlo desde que somos pequeños no lo hace tan complicado para nosotros.**

 **-¡Lo he visto!, escriben usando dibujitos –el hombre que se encontraba con Shippo rio.**

 **-Se llaman _kanjis_.**

 **- _Kanjis_ … -repitió el pequeño- ¿y cómo dices buenas noches en japonés?**

 **- _Konbanwa_ , aunque cuando lo dices al momento de ir a dormir lo correcto es _Oyasuminasai_.**

 **- _Kontagua_ …**

 **- _Kon_ - _ban_ - _wa_ …**

 **- _Kon_ … _ban_ - _wa_ …**

 **-Ahí lo tienes, muy bien para un segundo intento.**

 **-Sesshoumaru, ¿te tiñes el cabello? –la forma en que Shippo cambiaba de un tema a otro era algo que realmente le causaba gracia al mayor. La verdad, no recordaba haber tenido mucha relación con niños pequeños, ni mucho menos charlas, por lo que le sorprendió el poder conversar tan fácilmente con él haciéndolo este hasta reír.**

 **-No, es así de nacimiento.**

 **-¿En serio? –dijo sorprendido el pequeño-. ¡Es genial!, nunca había visto a alguien con el cabello tan blanco como el tuyo… lo encuentro muy bonito.**

 **-Tu color de cabello también raya en lo exótico…**

 **-¿Exótico?**

 **-Que también es bastante peculiar y llamativo, es una tonalidad cobriza que pocas personas poseen. También es un color… bonito –respondió sinceramente el hombre.**

Kagome miraba enternecida aquella imagen. Ambos sentados en el suelo de la habitación, donde Shippo había regado a su alrededor decenas de objetos y juguetes que seguramente le había estado mostrando a Sesshoumaru. Era una postal tan conmovedora que casi le arrancó un suspiro de los labios, hasta que recordó que InuYasha también estaba con ella. De reojo miró a su hermano, el cual no le había soltado la mano y le sorprendió gratamente notar que el moreno tenía una sutil sonrisa en los labios y que aquella postura rígida o de defensa que siempre parecía tener frente al otro Frossard, no estaba presente en esos momentos.

Cuando InuYasha se percató del escrutinio de Kagome, la miró y trató de actuar como si nada pasara, pero un tenue rubor cubrió sus mejillas. En el fondo, ella sabía que la distancia que había entre ambos no era algo que Inu eligiera personalmente, ya que en varias conversaciones le había comentado cuanto le gustaban las familias numerosas y lo feliz que hubiera sido de haber poder compartido con sus hermanos. La manera en como siempre le recalcaba que ella era su favorita y la indiferencia que mostraba hacia Sesshoumaru, era una forma de escudo para cubrir una carencia que lo avergonzaba por considerarlo una debilidad, ya que siempre recalcaba que el poseía una familia, la cual estaba conformada por cientos de amigos y personas que había conocido a través de su vida en diferentes partes del mundo.

 **-… entonces escríbelo aquí.**

 **-No tengo lápiz…**

 **-Aquí –dijo tendiéndole un lápiz de madera color verde.**

 **-Bueno, sería más o menos… así… -Sesshoumaru garabateó elegantemente en la hoja de dibujo.**

 **-¡Wooow!... no he podido ver cómo lo has hecho. Es tan difíc… –no alcanzó a completar la frase cuando sus ojos vieron más allá del hombro del ojidorado percatándose en Kagome e InuYasha- ¡hey, miren!, Sessh ha escrito mi nombre en… _hira_ … -el mencionado, que había volteado hacia la puerta, volvió a posar su mirada en el pequeño y le ayudó a completar.**

 **- _Hiragana_.**

 **- _¡Hiragana!_**

Ambos entraron a la habitación mientras Sesshoumaru se ponía de pie y ayudaba al pequeño a hacer lo mismo. Kagome le sonrió a su amante casi como si en sus ojos se dibujaran dos corazones, mientras InuYasha cogía en brazos al pequeño y le preguntaba si había cepillado ya sus dientes.

 **-Es que estaba con Sessho… ¿puedo quedarme un rato más despierto? –dijo Shippo mientras daba una mirada al albino dando a entender con quién quería seguir compartiendo.**

 **-Pero ya es tarde, -le dijo su padrino- tal vez… mañana puedas enseñarle el resto de tu juguetes –un par de miradas negra y doradas chocaron en ese momento. InuYasha lo había dicho con cierto tono dubitativo, como si no estuviera muy seguro de si le agradaría a su hermano dicha insinuación. Sesshoumaru pronto desvió la mirada al pequeño que lo veía con ojos expectantes y le sonrió.**

 **-Claro, y podré explicarte para qué sirve el estoque que viste en la pared de la biblioteca, por el cual preguntaste.**

 **-¿Qué es esto?, ¿han formado una reunión secreta a la cual no nos han invitado? –dijo Miroku quien entraba de la mano de Sango.**

 **-Nada de eso, estamos tratando de unir fuerzas a para reducir a este pequeño trasnochador –dijo Kagome mientras se lo quitaba de los brazos a InuYasha, quien se acercó a una cómoda en busca del pijama del pequeño.**

 **-Déjenlo en nuestras manos, Miroku ha venido a cumplir su palabra y yo serviré como testigo de fe en el asunto.**

 **-La idea es que no tenga pesadillas –molestó Sesshoumaru a su amigo.**

 **-Por eso he arrastrado a Sango conmigo, ¿quién podría tener malos sueños si es este rostro lo último que ven antes de dormir? –el chico de la coleta abrazó a Sango por la espalda y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Kagome suspiro mientras Shippo sonreía y Sesshoumaru solo dio vueltas los ojos.**

 **-Primero lo primero –InuYasha extendió los brazos tomando al niño y se dirigía al baño de este con él cuando volteo a hablar-. Hummm… vamos a hacer un torneo de Mortal Kombat con Kohaku y Lin allá abajo… podrían unírsenos –y aunque la invitación estaba extendida a sus dos hermanos, posó la vista en Sesshoumaru. Este lo miró y asintió hacia él, mientras los tres adultos restantes cruzaban miradas entre ellos y sonreían en aprobación.**

 **-Suena bien… ¿qué versión?**

 **-Mortal Kombat X.**

 **-Iremos bajando entonces –dirigiéndose esta vez al pequeño se despidió antes de salir seguido de Kagome-. _Konbanwa_.**

 **- _Oyasuminasai_ –respondió Shippo moviendo su manito mientras desaparecía tras la puerta del baño con su padrino.**

* * *

 **-Y entonces, ¡Astroboy voló muy, muy alto!, y toda la gente a su alrededor gritaba y aplaudía y…**

 **-Creo que se ha quedado dormido… -susurró Sango ante la efusividad con la que Miroku contaba la historia al pequeño imitando las voces y los sonidos.**

 **-¿Estás segura?, ¿y en la mejor parte?, creo que debemos despertarlo…**

 **-Shhhh –dijo tratando de aguantar la risa la castaña-. Mañana le cuentas el resto –haciéndole un gesto lo instó a bajar la voz mientras este se levantaba de la cama y ella terminaba de arropar al niño.**

 **-Está bien, está bien… -mientras esperaba a la chica junto a la puerta la observó checar las cosas alrededor del pequeño. Corrió las cortinas, recogió un peluche del suelo y tras mirarlo dulcemente mientras dormía, se inclinó hacia Shippo y le dio un beso en la frente. Miroku la observó como embelesado mientras ella apagaba la luz de la mesita de noche y se dirigía a él. Una vez juntos en el pasillo Sango pasó un brazo por la cintura del hombre y lo guio hacia las escaleras.**

 **-¿Dónde vas? –preguntó deteniéndola a medio camino.**

 **-¿No quieres formar parte del torneo?**

 **-Nah, esas cosas son de niños –Sango sonrió burlona y le habló sarcásticamente.**

 **-Claro… y a ti te cargan los niños… me he dado cuenta –ambos retomaron el rumbo hacia la habitación de Sango, donde Miroku había decidido trasladar todas sus cosas sin permiso, por lo cual ahora la compartían.**

 **-Humm… ¿Sabes?... quizá intente tener uno o dos como esos con el tiempo… -ambos habían ingresado a la habitación y él besaba sensualmente el cuello de la mujer.**

 **-Aaaah… pues te felicito. Creo que te irá bien.**

 **-Sobre todo en la parte práctica, ¿no? –Sango trataba de alejarlo para poder quitarse la ropa pero, la verdad, estaba disfrutando mucho la atención que en ese momento le brindaba a sus pechos por sobre la blusa.**

 **-Ni lo pienses, se cuándo me quieren usar para un experimento –Miroku la obligó a girar su cabeza cogiéndola sutilmente del mentón y comenzó a besarla delicadamente.**

 **-Creo que serías una estupenda mamá…**

 **-¿Tratando de convencerme con halagos?, usarás todo lo que tengas a mano para llevarme a la cama, ¿no? –de pronto Miroku cesó las caricias y los besos, para mantenerla simplemente abrazada de esa forma. Sango pensó por un momento que algo andaba mal, pero él simplemente le habló al oído.**

 **-No. Lo creo de veras. Serás una gran mamá… y tendrás bebés tan hermosos como tú… y sé que heredaran los mismos hermosos sentimientos que tienes… y también tu inteligencia… y que seré yo quien te los dé –Sango rio. Ahí estaba su Miroku-, ya que no necesito convencerte con halagos ni nada porque soy quien te lleva a la cama todas las noches... y porque quiero ser el único que te demuestre mi amor de esa forma… y así será por el resto de nuestras vidas –la chica volteó entre sus brazos y capturó los labios del abogado.**

 **-En ese caso, quizá sería bueno un poco de práctica… para que a futuro nos vayamos a lo seguro.**

Miroku la elevó por las caderas y los condujo a ambos hacia la cama, donde se dejó caer de espaldas con Sango pegada a su boca. Mientras las manos de ella se encargaban de desabrochar su cinturón para poder deshacerse del pantalón, él fue subiendo las caricias desde su trasero a sus pechos, donde muy delicadamente abrió botón a botón su blusa para luego rozar la piel jugando por sobre el fino encaje de la ropa interior.

Si bien con Miroku cada encuentro era algo nuevo, ingenioso y muy divertido, Sango aún no había experimentado esta forma tan suave de hacer el amor con él. Sus primeros encuentros habían sido demasiado apasionados, como aquel en el lago… o en el baño… o la vez que casi lo hicieron en el auto…

Todos los sus encuentros románticos –aunque no llegaran a terminar en sexo- eran por igual intenso y eso era algo que le encantaba. Sin embargo, esta vez el ritmo acompasado de su seducción, la transportó a otro plano más allá de la mera lujuria, donde se concentró en aquella sensación de adoración que el hombre le expresaba cada vez que la tocaba y besaba, como si no pudiera creer que ella fuera real.

 **-¿Te había dicho ya que tu piel es la cosa más cremosa y aromática que he sentido nunca? –dijo el hombre mientras se llevaba un pezón a la boca a través de la tela. Sango trató de no rendirse ante esas palabras para no distraerse en su tarea de desabrochar la ropa y acariciar el cuerpo de su amante-. A veces, cuando duermo, sueño que acaricio tu cuerpo, tu cabello, toda tu… entonces despierto y estás a mí lado y sé que no es solo un sueño.**

 **-Miroku –fue lo único que pudo decir ella entre suspiros estrangulados. Sus castaños ojos se posaron en los iris azul marino de él, de pronto se perdió en ese mar de aguas oscuras. Su lengua se introdujo en la boca de él, temerosa igual que las primeras veces, mas, no apartaría la mirada, no cuando él se la sostenía de esa forma como queriendo fundirse en ella-. Tus ojos son la cosa más bella del mundo Miroku.**

 **-Y, ¿qué es lo que ves?...**

 **-A una mujer enamorada… total y completamente enamorada. Nunca creí poder verme reflejada en la mirada de alguien más.**

 **-Nena…**

Incorporándose rápidamente, encerró la cintura de Sango con sus atléticos brazos mientras sus labios se deslizaban por el fino cuello de cisne de ella. Pronto el cuerpo de él comenzó a mecerlos a ambos, casi como si la estuviera acunando. Sango se apartó un poco y cogió el fino rostro de él entre sus manos.

 **-Hey, mírame –con su rostro de medio lado, no queriendo hacerlo realmente, él obedeció y le sonrió con esa mueca de Don Juan empedernido que nunca se afectaba por nada-. Te adoro Miroku –ella lo abrazó tiernamente pero con fuerza, sabía que a él le costaba aceptar sus palabras de amor-, como nunca pensé que adoraría alguien. Eres un hombre maravilloso, hermoso por donde te mire, pero sobre todo en tu interior…**

 **-Me tienes en mucha estima Sango… sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo que te quiero hacer cuando te tengo así… -expresó él tratando de distraerla de decir algo más**

 **-Es simplemente lo que veo… y todo eso ahora es mío –dijo haciéndolo por fin sonreír.**

 **-Déjame mostrarte cuán cierto es eso último.**

Miroku se levantó obligándola a mantenerse sentada en la cama mientras cuidadosamente fue quitándole prenda por prenda. El barrido que hacía de las mismas por su cuerpo era lento, produciendo una cadencia meliflua que a ella le iba erizando parte por parte la piel. Lo primero en quedar al descubierto fueron sus níveos y redondos pechos, posteriormente los tejanos y esa deliciosa y coqueta prenda íntima color melocotón.

Sango aún se estremecía al estar totalmente expuesta en ese estado delante de su amante, pero se esforzaba por aunar valor y apartar la timidez de su mente. Quizá sería más fácil si esa azulina mirada no fuera tan penetrante, si no hubiera tanta luz, si no…

 **-¿Tienes frío?, estás temblando –dijo él.**

 **-No, no es eso…**

 **-¿Estás segura?... déjame calentarte –entonces su boca se dirigió directamente a su centro.**

Posicionándose entre las piernas de ella, las cuales colgaban al borde de la cama hundió su rostro sin ningún tipo de preludio. Su lengua se abrió paso entre los labios de ella mientras esta contraía sus músculos.

 **-Dios… me tienes en llamas… -suspiró Sango mientras su cabeza colgaba hacia atrás y sus dedos se enredaban en los cabellos de él.**

 **-Si es así, déjame decirte que es un fuego líquido… un delicioso fuego líquido que te tiene empapada –entonces Miroku deslizó un largo dedo dentro de ella haciéndola gemir.**

Mientras se movía de adentro hacia fuera a un ritmo regular, notó como Sango apretaba los labios de su boca para acallar los sonidos. Decidió entonces frotar un poco más rápido, levemente más rápido, pero ella pudo mantener los gemidos en su garganta. Eso era algo que a Miroku no le pareció, sabía que no podían permitírselo estando en esa casa, pero necesitaba esos sonidos, aunque fueran leves.

Y ella se los daría.

Cuidadosamente aumentó la penetración con otro dígito, mientras su lengua rodaba sobre ese botón en la cima de su vulva. Una manó presionó más su cabeza contra el vértice en esas caderas que comenzaban a moverse a un ritmo acompasado, mientras una delgada pierna reposaba sobre uno de sus hombros. Cuando comenzó a chupar para estimular más esa delicada carne, y ante el fracaso de su anterior plan, se aventuró a incluir otra de sus falanges.

Sango curvó su vientre, mirándolo por sobre sus propios pechos directamente a los ojos y le regaló un profundo, sensual y excitante gemido, tan largo como un soneto shakespeariano. Sus rosadas mejillas eran la cosa más tierna que había en el mundo, pero en ese momento, cuando tenía los ojos cristalizados por la pasión, solo podía pensar en lo sexual que era ese maravilloso rostro.

Aun cuando no había acabado su trabajo, se retiró gentilmente para ponerse de pie delante de ella. Erguido en toda su altura, quitó su polo y remera por sobre su cabeza dejando que cayera en cualquier parte, mientras las manos de ella recorrían la cinturilla de su jean jalándolo en dirección a sus pantorrillas.

Sango besó su esculpido abdomen, con la misma suavidad con la que él la había tratado, deslizando su bóxer lentamente por sus largos muslos. La forma en como acariciaba sus caderas y arañaba levemente con sus dientes sus músculos oblicuos, creaba una deliciosa electricidad a la que su cuerpo se había comenzado a acostumbrar, teniendo necesidad de ella cada vez que la oportunidad de amarse se diera.

Miroku se había tomado como tarea personal el complacerla ante todo, casi como si ese fuera su objetivo de vida, pero cada vez que ella lograba romper sus barreras y provocarle placer a él con su boca y manos ahí donde su cuerpo despertaba locamente, no podía resistirse al tratamiento que le daba.

Y es que era tan sensual y delicada…

No necesitaba exhibirse de más en sus formas, hacer poses voluptuosas o frotarse de más contra él, porque su cuerpo reaccionaba inmediatamente al de ella con la más leve mirada, con el más mínimo toque, con la más sutil palabra… Como si este supiera quien era su dueña. Sango controlaba cada fibra de su ser con su mera presencia y cada vez que lo tocaba él perdía dominio de su propio cuerpo. Cuando la húmeda boca de ella lo recibió acompañando de caricias su enfebrecido eje, su cuerpo de inmediato cedió y buscó aumentar el placer. Ella consciente de su necesidad, lo estimuló diligentemente, conduciéndolo profundamente hacía su garganta, humedeciendo su carne henchida mientras el observaba todo desde su elevada posición.

Sango se deleitaba con el sabor de ese hombre. La calidez que desprendía su cuerpo era algo que la hacía aumentar las caricias buscando mayor compenetración con su piel. Admiraba su tamaño y grosor y lo bien que se sentía en su boca y sus manos. Cuando encontró su mirada y notó la fina capa de sudor que comenzaba a perlar el cuerpo de Miroku, su propia necesidad creció y supo que era otra la parte de su cuerpo la que necesitaba ser llenada por su carne.

Él comenzó a apartarse suavemente, a lo que ella le retuvo un poco más succionando y jugando en la suave punta de su miembro, produciendo un sonido hueco al retirarse finalmente de este. Se miraron durante unos segundos, luego él se arrodilló frente ella clavando una rodilla en el suelo en una pose totalmente caballerosa.

 **-Hermosa dama, ¿permitiría a este canalla adorar su cuerpo una vez más por esta noche?**

 **-Solo sí con ello puedo brindarle placer a usted también, mi amable caballero.**

Ambos sonrieron ante el trato que habían acostumbrado a darse. Miroku se ocupó de retirar las mantas para ella, la cual ingresó inmediatamente bajo estas, esperando a que él se posicionara finalmente sobre su cuerpo.

Pero Miroku los cubrió a ambos y la instó a ponerse de lado para pegarse a su espalda. Sango iba a comenzar a protestar pero entonces, él comenzó a frotar su cuerpo al de ella. Su mano se llenó con sus pechos, haciendo rodar sus endurecidos pezones alternadamente. Luego, el recorrido se extendió a través de su vientre, desviándose hacia su cadera, bajando por sus suaves muslos hasta completar el recorrido terminando en su entrepierna. No siendo suficiente los besos que él propinaba en su cuello, la joven extendió su boca a la de su amante en una muda súplica que bien supo interpretar el hombre. Sus besos fueron igualmente delicados y tentadores, primero lamiendo a conciencia sus labios, succionándolos, tirando de ellos, hasta que su lengua entró caliente dentro de ella.

Sango ya no pudo coordinar sus propios movimientos, se moría por tocarlo para hacerle sentir a él la mitad de lo que le provocaba a ella, pero esos largos dedos juguetones le propinaban caricias tan certeras en su centro que le nublaban por completo la razón. Instintivamente, lo único que pudo hacer, fue elevar una de sus piernas enrollándola en las de él, y en ese momento, su grueso y palpitante miembro la llenó por completo.

Los movimientos fueron siempre igual, acompasados, suaves, profundos, tiernos, mas, cuando ella le clavó sus pequeñas uñas en la cadera, él supo que no podría seguir por mucho tiempo así. Apartando su boca, hundió su nariz en el cabello de ella, gimiendo agitadamente ante el increíble placer que le provocaba ese diminuto cuerpo. Tomando la pierna de ella por la parte posterior de su rodilla, la elevó para que el ángulo de la penetración aumentara y con ello sus propias embestidas. El cuerpo de Sango rebotaba contra el suyo en un vaivén que se tornó frenético haciendo que la íntima carne de ella de pronto se apretara más contra la de él.

Sin poder evitarlo, Sango gimió desesperada el nombre de Miroku en el momento en que la electricidad comenzó a crecer y este la aferró a su cuerpo cambiando levemente la posición, dejándola esta vez sobre el cuerpo de él mismo, mientras que con su mano libre frotó la húmeda carne de su clítoris y sus caderas arremetían rápidas y firmes contra su centro. Entonces el orgasmos los invadió a ambos, haciendo que el momento uniera aún más sus seres, sus almas, compartiendo juntos la satisfacción que habían creado entre los dos, culminando su expresión de amor entre besos, caricias, fluidos y gemidos.

Ella no pudo más que descansar unos minutos así, con la espalda sobre su pecho, mientras él acariciaba su cabello y le susurraba tiernas palabras. Pronto quiso apartarse, pero Miroku se lo impidió, a lo que luego de un momento, volvió a dejarla en la posición inicial para juntos dormir tranquilos.

* * *

 **-¿Hermana? –dijeron ambos al unísono.**

 **-Y por lo visto no es la única –dijo el peliplateado llevándose la taza con café a la boca-. Según vi en los registros que me entregó ella misma, hay unos cuantos más. Algunos desconocen por completo la existencia de Colbet, pero hay al menos uno que sabe bien quien es su padre, sin embargo, se encuentra alejado de todo contacto con él.**

 **-¿Y dices que ella está aquí, en Nápoles? –dijo con tono aún incrédulo Irasue-, ¿y eso por qué? –Sesshoumaru pasó por alto la última pregunta.**

 **-Sí, se encuentra aquí en Nápoles y aunque no me ha agradado la idea, podría sernos útil. Es hacker, haremos que nos ayude con lo de tu móvil y demás… si es que logramos meterla en la mansión, claro.**

 **-¿Cómo haremos tal cosa exactamente? –Miroku miró intrigado a su amigo.**

 **-Tal vez con la ayuda de Sango. Podríamos hacerla pasar por decoradora de ambientes o algo por el estilo. Inventaremos una situación que no llame la atención mientras eso le da tiempo de examinar la casa.**

 **-Aún con eso es peligroso, recuerda que estamos siendo vigilados. Además, tú mismo nos has dicho lo impredecible de su carácter y lo impulsiva que ha resultado ser. No permitiré que algo así pueda perjudicar de alguna forma a Sango, como su relación con Kagome, por ejemplo –dijo tajante el chico de ojos azules.**

 **-Lo sé, pero si no es ella, ¿entonces quién? –lo miró serio Sesshoumaru-. Por lo mismo quizá sea conveniente también que de ahora en adelante seas tú y no yo quien trate con Higashikata, o por lo menos que me acompañes la próxima vez que nos encontremos. No quiero que Kagome tenga una razón más para odiarme, si así fuera el caso, por saber que además tenía conocimiento de la existencia de uno de sus hermanos sin mencionárselo… y no quiero estar a solas con ella tampoco.**

 **-¿Por qué?, ¿te ha hecho algo? –preguntó Irasue temiendo la respuesta. Miroku captó la idea no expresada por su amigo e intervino inmediatamente.**

 **-Bueno, me encargaré de cubrir ello, no te preocupes. Mientras, será bueno que pensemos qué haremos hoy cuando Colbet venga a su cita con Kagome.**

 **-Sesshoumaru… -comenzó su madre mirándolo con ojos suplicantes.**

 **-Sí mamá, lo sé –contestó un poco de malas ganas Sesshoumaru-. Me mantendré lo más distanciado posible. Trataré de observar más que interactuar con Colbet, pero teniendo en cuenta que soy el único que no le conoce personalmente es más que probable el que crucemos algunas palabras.**

 **-Higashikata… ahora lo recuerdo –dijo Irasue conectando algunas ideas- Es el nombre que dijiste cuando te llamé la noche de año nuevo…**

 **-No te preocupes ya de eso mamá, no es tema. No te mentiré, han sido más discusiones las que he tenido con ella que otra cosa, pero la necesitamos en este momento.**

 **-Buen día –Sango ingresó sonriente al salón recibiendo la respuestas de todos los presentes al mismo tiempo. Se acercó hasta Miroku dándole un breve beso en los labios y se sentó junto a él- ¿Se han logrado poner completamente al día ya?**

 **-Eso creo, aunque lamento que no hayas estado junto a tu hermano –Sesshoumaru la miró haciendo un gesto de agradecimiento igualmente-. Confío en que Miroku les ponga al corriente.**

 **-Si es que Lin suelta a tu hermano, claro –dijo el chico de la coleta.**

 **-Miroku… -le advirtió Irasue.**

 **-Bueno, Kohaku se ha mostrado muy diligente en todo lo relacionado a ella. Yo no me meto en eso, ambos son grandes y se nota que disfrutan la compañía mutua.**

 **-Sin duda. El objetivo final en la vida de Lin es disfrutar la compañía de los hombres…**

 **-¡Te oí Sesshoumaru! –entró reganándolo la joven quien había alcanzado a escuchar lo que su amigo decía- ¿A qué viene eso en todo caso?**

 **-No es nada Lin, solo están moles… -pero Sango fue interrumpida.**

 **-Eso, ponte un poco más histérica Lin, que todos sepan como eres… – dijo el albino riendo malévolamente mientras la chica se ponía roja de frustración.**

 **-No estás siendo justo Sesshoumaru –completó Miroku como defendiéndola a lo que la aludida le sonrió-… solo es una buena actriz, ¡apasionada!; ya verás cómo cambia la cara cuando entre Kohaku en acción –la chica iba a montarles el número del día cuando el menor de los Wetzel entró finalmente a la sala.**

 **-Buenos días –la actitud de Lin cambió completamente y su tono se hizo meloso y suave cuando miró al chico, respondiéndole con una voz realmente dulce.**

 **-Buenos días Haku –ante el cambio de su actitud, todos estallaron en risas, lo cual dejó perplejo al joven de las pecas, las cuales se perdieron un poco en el rubor que le cubrió las mejillas. Enarcó una ceja mientras se sentaba al lado de su nueva amiga y se unía el resto de los comensales.**

* * *

El transcurso del día fue agradable, todos se encargaron de hacer alguna labor personal: Miroku habló con Kohaku y Sango sobre lo último que les había contado Sesshoumaru; este pasó un rato con Lin, también contándole un poco más sobre la situación y posteriormente, compartió con Kagome y Shippo; InuYasha pudo pasar tiempo con Irasue, la cual le pudo contar sobre su país y su cultura, insistiéndole en que debía ir a visitarlo y el comprometiéndose a hacerlo, ya que nunca había pisado tierras niponas y le llamaba mucho la atención.

Pero pronto llegó la hora que a la mayoría puso tensos.

Rafaella y Cina habían dispuesto la mesa del comedor con suculentos manjares y adornos florales que refrescaban el ambiente. Sango había hablado discretamente con Bankotsu y sus hermanos dándoles algunas instrucciones respecto a los invitados que estaban por llegar. Miroku fumaba un cigarrillo en la entrada mirando con aparente despreocupación los alrededores acompañado por el samoyedo, mientras Lin, Kohaku e Irasue escuchaban a InuYasha y Shippo tocar una alegre melodía.

Kagome ordenaba algunas cosas en su cuarto cuando llamaron a la puerta. Al momento Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación y esta le brindó una de sus típicas sonrisas mientras él se acercaba a la cama y se sentaba sobre ella.

 **-¿Te estás arreglando para Colbet? –la molestó el ojidorado.**

 **-No empieces, me ponen nerviosa con sus bromas pesadas –refunfuño un poco ella.**

 **-No deberías, es casi un extraño –dijo en un tono un poco más serio él-. Entonces… ¿has pensando en lo que me dijiste? –Kagome volteó recostándose un poco en el toilette.**

 **-La verdad... no mucho. Supongo que iré actuando según lo que vaya hablando con él… ¿Estás preocupado?, ya sabes que no deberías, no es nada. Solo una conversación normal.**

 **-Cualquier cosa que tenga que ver contigo me preocupará siempre.**

 **-Es que no lo entiendo… -Kagome frunció el ceño de pronto- Tengo la sensación como si todos estuvieran actuando un poco extraños… todos menos Shippo e Inu. Sessh –dijo mirándolo fijamente- ¿me están escondiendo algo?, ¿le has comentado algo de lo que te dije a alguien?**

 **-Claro que no –mintió a la perfección el hombre, sin evitar sentir culpa y unos nervios tremendos-. A lo mejor son solo tus instintos hablándote respecto a tu invitado. Quizás estás enfocando mal tus sentimientos hacia las personas equivocadas.**

 **-Esto es tonto –dijo ella mientras continuaba reuniendo algunos libros-, no tiene ningún sentido. Solo necesito distraerme y ocupar mi cabeza en cosas realmente importante.**

 **-¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?**

 **-No amor, ya lo tengo –dijo mientras se empinaba para apilar los libros en una estantería. De pronto, el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru se pegaba a su espalda, mientras le comenzaba a hablar al oído provocándole los mismos deliciosos escalofríos de siempre.**

 **-Me refería a la distracción… -ella obvió la insinuación y siguió con su tarea.**

 **-Ni pensarlo… solo busco divagar un poco… no… perderme completamente… yaaa… Sessh… –protestó ella, mas, su cuerpo se frotó deseoso contra el de él sin que este hiciera más nada.**

Complacido, Sesshoumaru encerró más el cuerpo de ella, tomó uno de los libros y le ayudó a completar el orden. Kagome dejó lo que estaba haciendo, dio vuelta y capturó su boca. Sus manos acariciaron todo el cuerpo de él, pero este se mantuvo estoico en lo que hacía. Sabía que pronto eso provocaría una mejor reacción en ella, mucho más demandante y apasionada.

Cuando Kagome trabó una de sus piernas en la cadera de él y su cuerpo se onduló, Sesshoumaru ya no pudo esperar más: la alzó, se dio media vuelta con ella encima y se sentó en el borde de la mesa de arrimo, en la cual ella pudo apoyar sus rodillas mientras lo cabalgaba y se fundían juntos en un beso.

 **-No es justo que comiences algo que no vas a llevar hasta el final Kagome… -dijo Sesshoumaru aprisionando con ambas manos el rostro de ella.**

 **-Te necesito… Sessh… - gimió ella sobre su boca- Sesshoumaru…**

 **-Esta noche, promételo.**

 **-Prometido.**

El móvil de Kagome saltó con una notificación y entonces ambos decidieron apartarse. Comprobando el celular, le comentó a Sesshoumaru que su invitado había llegado, así que tras arreglarse el uno al otro sus ropas, se encaminaron al salón. Les faltaban unos cuantos peldaños para llegar al primer piso cuando Miroku salió casi disparado de la sala en dirección a ellos, sin embargo, se detuvo sorprendido al encontrarlos frente a él y sus ojos se trabaron algo preocupados en el rostro de Sesshoumaru. Kagome los miró a ambos, el abogado se recompuso, les sonrió y comentó que iba de camino a buscarlos.

Sesshoumaru se tensó, se tensó de verdad.

Algo no andaba bien ya que supo leer en la reacción de su amigo que algo estaba sucediendo. La espalda de este se perdió rápidamente tras el umbral que separaba las dos estancias y cuando entró al salón acompañado de Kagome, sus ojos obviaron la presencia del hombre que le interesaba conocer para fijarse en la mujer que lo acompañaba.

Higashikata Kikyo.

No pudo evitarlo.

De verdad no pudo.

Sus dorados ojos penetraron profundamente los de ella haciendo que esta se pusiera algo nerviosa y les sonriera con una falsa mueca de amabilidad a ambos. Kagome se percató del evidente pasmo en Sesshoumaru y pronto la reacción que detectó no solo en su rostro –donde era indiscutible- sino en el resto de su cuerpo, fue malinterpretada. La joven al lado de Naraku era hermosa, realmente hermosa; poseía una belleza que la inquietó a más de un nivel y no solo porque esta hubiera clavado fijamente su mirada en Sesshoumaru correspondiéndole, sino por lo desconcertante que le resultaban sus rasgos, casi como si les fueran familiares.

Naraku tenía una sonrisa radiante cuando se acercó a su anfitriona y la abrazó depositando un beso en su mejilla. De inmediato la atención del peliplateado cambió su objetivo y sintió ganas de gritar, romper un mueble o quemar las cortinas.

 **-Querida, espero disculpes la libertad que me he tomado al invitar a una conocida que anda de visita en Nápoles. Permíteme presentarte a Kikyo Nijimura, como anda de pasada, pensé que le agradaría encontrarse con algunos compatriotas –la joven se adelantó y le tendió una nívea y delgada mano a Kagome.**

 **-Un gusto, espero no ser una molestia –dijo sonriéndole, aunque realmente sus ojos eran algo fríos.**

 **-Ninguna molestia, Kagome Frossard, bienvenida –contestó educadamente pero tensándose un poco al presentar al joven a su lado-. Este es mi hermano mayor, Sesshoumaru Frossard –cuando ambos estrecharon sus manos, Kagome evitó mirarlos. Buscando una salida se volvió a enfocar en su invitado.**

 **-Sesshoumaru, él es Naraku Colbet, un antiguo amigo de mi madre.**

Entonces el ambiente se cargó de electricidad.

Kagome ya no pudo evitarlo y miró sin disimulo a uno y otro mientras se estrechaban más tiempo de lo normal las manos. El rostro de Sesshoumaru rayaba en lo desafiante mientras una sardónica sonrisa se esbozaba en su rostro. Naraku lo miró con sus ojos oscurecidos por un sombrío sentimiento que ella no supo identificar y compitió con la sonrisa del japonés, torciendo sus labios casi como si…

¿Lo conociera?

 **-¿Qué tal si pasamos a la mesa?, en casa se han desvivido por preparar tentempiés que agraden a todos los comensales –Sango, con su típica elegancia instó a todos a tomar lugares.**

Kagome se alejó rápidamente de Sesshoumaru, apertura que Irasue aprovechó para quedar al lado de su hijo. Miroku se adelantó presto a atender a la recién llegada y luego quedar en unos de sus costados mientras Sango hacía lo propio al lado de Colbet. Los nuevos quedaron frente a frente con el mayor de los Frossard, el cual recibió un imperceptible pellizco por parte de su progenitora. Atendiendo la demanda, posó su mirada en Kagome la cual si bien se percató de ello lo ignoró.

Durante toda la comida.

 **-¿A qué te dedicas específicamente Kikyo? –inquirió Irasue.**

 **-Estudié periodismo y hago trabajos _freelance_ la mayor parte del tiempo; también soy fotógrafa profesional -su tranquila respuesta fue algo que la sorprendió a ella misma, ya que no había pensado qué decir si le preguntaran sobre aquello.**

 **-De hecho, tengo entendido que conoces a Sesshoumaru –dijo Naraku, a lo cual la japonesa lo miró un tanto sorprendida, obligándola a pensar en una mentira rápida-, ¿no me dijiste que lo habías entrevistado una vez?, creo que también mencionaste haberte topado con él en varios eventos.**

 **-Hace un tiempo, fue algo breve por teléfono. Si mal no recuerdo fue por el proyecto ligado a las nuevas rutas internacionales de comercio –respondió rápidamente Sesshoumaru sin mirar siquiera a la muchacha.**

 **-Bueno, es difícil que alguien no conozca en Tokio el nombre de Sesshoumaru –dijo Miroku amortiguando el comentario.**

 **-No tengo recuerdos de haberte visto anteriormente Kikyo, si me disculpas la impertinencia –atacó Lin en defensa de su amigo-. Dicho sea de paso, ¿a qué se debe tu estadía en la ciudad?**

 **-La verdad vine por trabajo –respondió mirando a Sesshoumaru, quien quería arrancarle la cabeza ante su cinismo-, pero me tomaré unos días para pasear y disfrutar de la ciudad.**

 **-Sí que es pequeño el mundo –comentó distraído InuYasha, a quien no le habían agradado mucho la presencia de las visitas, por lo cual compartía más por una cuestión de cortesía.**

 **-Así es el azar –replicó Naraku. Mirando a Kagome, la cual se notaba algo cabizbaja y pensativa, se dirigió a ella-. Supongo que has disfrutado de tus visitas Kagome.**

 **-Sí, por supuesto –le sonrió la chica tratando de aparentar normalidad-. Queremos aprovechar al máximo el tiempo ya que son escasas las ocasiones en que estamos todos juntos.**

 **-¿Qué te respondió el señor Fonzerelli, a todo esto? –el interés que demostró en uno de los temas que había compartido con él le agradó mucho a Kagome, haciendo que su disposición aumentara mucho más.**

 **-Ha revisado mi anteproyecto y le ha dado el visto bueno, ahora solo tengo que presentarlo formalmente y ya tengo mi inscripción asegurada en el próximo ciclo. Prácticamente ya estoy dentro, gracias por preguntar –le dijo esta con una dulce y sincera sonrisa.**

* * *

La conversación siguió y siguió, algunas de las veces más parecía un interrogatorio que simples preguntas a Naraku y Kikyo, pero estos respondían rápido y fácilmente, por lo cual la charla se mantenía equilibrada. InuYasha se concentró por un momento en la japonesa que acompañaba al amigo de su hermana.

Curioso.

Mientras más la veía, más familiar se le hacía aquel rostro. Las mujeres pijas como Kikyo nunca habían sido de su gusto, pero tuvo que admitir que su rostro le resultaba lo bastante atractivo como para atraerle. Dado un comentario que alguien hizo, todos miraron a Kagome, la cual rio dando una de sus típicas respuestas inteligentes y entonces algo le causó extrañeza.

Yendo de un rostro al otro, comprobó lo parecidas que resultaban ser ambas mujeres, aun cuando una era italiana y la otra japonesa. Había algo en la barbilla, en sus pómulos, en la forma respingona de la nariz y entonces le resultó fácil comprender por qué la invitada le había parecido tan guapa. Abstraído ante el pensamiento trató de pensar en algo que no fuera el rostro, los ademanes o el cuerpo de Kagome. Hace unas semanas había repasado en su conciencia algunas normas éticas y morales sobre el por qué las relaciones amorosas entre familiares no debían darse, lo cual le animó y alentó el tiempo que ella estuvo fuera de casa haciendo trámites en Positano. Pero, claro, bastó con que volviera a la mansión y la inquietud volvió a apoderarse de su cuerpo, sumándole a eso una aguda crisis de celos provocados por la figura de su hermano en casa.

Entonces sus oscuros ojos se posaron en Sesshoumaru y, mira tú, este parecía tener fija su atención en la que era su compatriota. Nuevamente el juego de miradas por parte del músico comenzó, pero esta vez iban de su hermano a Kikyo y viceversa. Anda, él podría ser un tanto distraído y descuidado algunas veces, pero la forma en cómo se miraban no se le había pasado por alto.

Esos dos se conocían. Y sabe a Dios a qué niveles.

InuYasha siempre fue un buen observador, desde que era un tímido y solitario niño, por lo que sabía interpretar bien las reacciones y posturas de las personas aun cuando no las conociera. Sesshoumaru estaba evidentemente incómodo y, ahora que lo pensaba, no le había agrado ni un poco que Colbet mencionara que Kikyo le conocía de alguna parte. _'¿Qué es lo que tienes que ocultar hermanito?'_ , pensó irónicamente. Sin embargo, ese asunto no era de su incumbencia y poco le importaba realmente lo que siguiera sucediendo en el transcurso de la comida.

* * *

El momento iba a darse y, de no ser así, Naraku lo crearía. Cuando Kohaku dio la idea de salir al patio trasero para ponerse más a gusto bajo los rayos del sol, el hombre aprovechó para enganchar en una conversación a Kagome. Mientras esta le mostraba las instalaciones, poco a poco fueron alejándose rumbo al muelle y más allá, mientras el resto de las personas fueron quedando repartidas cerca de la pérgola, los asientos o rosales.

 **-Sí que no se parecen en nada tú y tus hermanos. Cualquiera diría que son de familias distintas.**

 **-Bueno, la mezcla genética está variada.**

 **-Sin embargo, los muchachos si tienen un leve parecido. Sobre todo en actitud –sonrió Naraku.**

 **-La verdad, son bastante simpáticos cuando quieren, pero últimamente pareciera que la gente anda un poco tensa en casa.**

 **-¿Y eso por qué? –fingió curiosidad el hombre.**

 **-Ya quisiera saber…**

 **-Gracias por haberme invitado a tu casa Kagome. Extrañaba nuestras charlas y pasar un tiempo juntos –los ojos de él se hicieron melosos cuando se posaron en ella y esta le agradeció igualmente.**

 **-Nada de eso, la verdad… -dijo con convicción la muchacha- lamento haber estado un tanto distante, pero no se volverá a repetir. De ahora en adelante espero que venga a visitarme más seguido sin tener que extender una invitación.**

 **-Ten por seguro que lo haré, quizá y logre relacionarme un poco más con tu familia próxima… y así convencer a tus hermanos que no te intento cortejar –Kagome rio cristalinamente mientras deshacían el camino hacia la casa.**

Al acortar la distancia no pudo pasar por alto que Sesshoumaru y Kikyo se encontraban realmente alejados del resto. La postura de la mujer resultaba demasiado cercana, no como si fuera la primera vez que hablaba con el hombre… ni tampoco la segunda... o la tercera. La actitud de él era seria, pero sus ojos la miraban fijamente como con complicidad y de pronto, una de las manos de ella se posó en uno de sus antebrazos sin que Sesshoumaru le apartara.

Él. Que no soportaba que la gente lo tocara.

Por lo visto estaba concentradísimo en lo que le decía para pasarlo por alto.

Naraku sonrió para sus adentros. Si bien Kikyo no había hecho ni la décima parte de lo que le había ordenado, esto sería algo suficiente de lo cual aferrarse para anidar su intriga.

 **-¿Qué raro?... cuando le comenté a Kykio quién era tu hermano se emocionó mucho ya que me dijo que lo conocía bastante bien… pero… no sé –fingió desconcierto el hombre-… bueno, la verdad no importa.**

 **-¿A qué se refiere exactamente? –Kagome no pudo evitar girar su rostro bruscamente hacia él, lo cual este pasó desapercibido intencionalmente, fingiendo aún más su papel de blanca paloma.**

 **-Ay, Kagome, ¿qué tengo?, ¿15 años?, ese tipo de chismorreo es de adolescentes –dijo resoplando hacia un lado. Entonces Kagome también comenzó a fingir.**

 **-O vamos, siempre es divertido tener algo con qué molestar a uno de mis hermanos, sobre todo a Sesshoumaru que es el más serio de los dos –comentó risueña esta- ¿Es que acaso se conocían de 'algo'? –dijo acentuando la palabra. Naraku suspiró.**

 **-Mira, todo lo que me dijo es que había compartido en varias ocasiones con él y no precisamente por motivos de trabajo. Se citaron un par de veces y tal, pero… -Kagome lo instó a continuar como si le causara realmente gracia- oye no voy a hablar mal de tu hermano tampoco.**

 **-¿Cómo así?**

 **-Kikyo dijo que se citaron… pero a tu hermano parece que le llueven las mujeres… Entonces ella decidió apartarse. No voy a especular al respecto, pero pensé que realmente había algo importante entre los dos. Hablaba de él como si fueran muy cercanos y la reacción que tuvo ella al invitarla a que me acompañara, casi como si la ilusionara el reencuentro me llamó la atención. Además, no sé si es idea mía, pero los noté a ambos tensos, como si les costara trabajo el acercarse, como si quisieran pero no supieran cómo…**

 **-¿Crees que tuvieron una relación?**

 **-Kagome… -le dijo en un tono como de regaño él, a lo que ella le hizo ojitos.**

 **-¡Es que no me estás diciendo realmente nada con eso!... anda, necesito más material.**

 **-No, no voy a caer en este tipo de juegos.**

 **-No puede ser tan cruel como para que le suplique.**

 **-¡No! –dijo en tono ofendido el hombre-, ¡eso ni pensarlo!. Ya basta, cambio de tema –respondió tajante él. Ella fingió un lloriqueo posando dramáticamente una mano en su frente a lo que Naraku rio, sin embargo, de pronto desvió su mirada y la volvió a posar en los personajes a quien estaba difamando. Kagome le siguió la mirada y los vio a ambos intercambiando algún tipo de dato el cual era guardado en cada uno de los móviles de ellos-. Quizá si han logrado llegar a algo después de todo…**

 **-Por lo visto… -susurró la pelinegra.**

 **-Bueno, si han pasado juntos los días de año nuevo, algo debe haber ahí… –a Kagome se le heló la sangre en las venas.**

 **-¿Eso se lo ha dicho ella? –dijo mientras su estómago se anudaba.**

 **-Kagome, créeme que no estoy tratando de emparejar a tu hermano, lo juro. No la invité con esa intención.**

 **-Está desviando el tema –replicó rápidamente ella.**

 **-Kagome, te lo vuelvo a decir, pero de otra manera: Kikyo me ha hecho simples comentarios y yo, que la conozco de hace algún tiempo, no tengo por qué no creer en sus palabras; pero escúchame bien –dijo sujetándola levemente por los hombros-, esa es su verdad, no la de tu hermano. Como hombre te puedo decir que nunca sé qué pasa por la cabeza o el corazón de las mujeres y creo que quizá me adelanté y fui imprudente al hacerte este tipo de comentarios. Quizá no es como me ha dicho ella… quizá mal interpreté todo… por eso te dije en primera instancia que no quería seguir con el tema.**

 **-Naraku, tranquilo, no pasa nada –siguió actuando Kagome-. Vamos, es solo mi hermano –dijo mirándolo nuevamente-, pero… después de todo no lo conozco mucho…**

 **-No te preocupes. Si vengo nuevamente por estos días, no pienso traerla.**

 **-Naraku, por favor –le habló Kagome como si estuviera diciendo algún tipo de disparate.**

 **-No, no me arriesgaré. Se nota que te ha molestado que haya mencionado lo de su relación…**

 **-¿Entonces hasta hace poco tenían una relación? –preguntó con asombro la italiana. Naraku chaqueó la lengua.**

 **-No… no quise decir eso… yo me refería…**

 **-Sesshoumaru salía con Kikyo… -dijo en tono ausente la joven. De pronto pensó que sus piernas podrían ceder en cualquier momento. No, eso no podía ser cierto- Es innegable que se conocen de tiempo –pero su cabeza se negaba a creerlo sus propias palabras y deducciones.**

 **-No he utilizado bien el lenguaje, pero lo peor es que lo he hecho contigo, alguien que trabaja prácticamente con ello –el hombre miró su reloj y luego suspiró-. Vaya, se me ha pasado el tiempo demasiado rápido. Quedé de cenar con unos clientes, como no pensé que nos veríamos tan pronto no pude cambiar el encuentro.**

 **-Es una lástima –dijo Kagome con ojos tristes, aunque esto era provocado por un motivo totalmente diferente-. Mantengamos el contacto –la joven encerró con sus manos una de las de él, a lo que este le sonrió y apartó un mechón de cabello con la que tenía libre.**

 **-Tenlo por seguro Kagome. Es hora de irme, gracias de nuevo por la invitación.**

* * *

 **-Sesshoumaru –los ojos de Kikyo eran suplicantes-, tienes que creerme, no he tenido más opción que venir.**

 **-Tu principal error fue seguirme. A Nápoles –le dijo enfático el hombre. La mujer desvió su mirada, si se la sostenía, lo más probable sería que rodaran algunas lágrimas. Sesshoumaru giró la muñeca y checó su reloj de pulsera, lo que le permitió una amplia vista de su mano.**

 **-Me alegro que tu mano haya mejorado de año nuevo a esta parte... –para cuando la joven pronunció esas sinceras palabras, Kagome y Naraku se encontraban tras la espalda del albino; la italiana las escuchó claramente y su vista se posó en la japonesa, que al percatarse de su escrutinio la miró sorprendida y luego a su acompañante, quien le anunció cortésmente que era hora de retirarse. Kikyio asintió y se alejó hacia el otro grupo quedando solo Sesshoumaru, Kagome y Naraku.**

 **-Sesshoumaru, hemos compartido muy poco pero, sin duda, ha sido un gusto conocerte. Tengo la sensación que nos volveremos a ver –le dijo Colbet mientras le tendía una mano al ojidorado, quién se la estrechó firmemente, igual que cuando se saludaron la primera vez.**

 **-Ya lo estoy deseando… Naraku –cuando el joven volteó a ver a Kagome, esta se alejó rápidamente con la excusa de acompañar a sus invitados a despedirse del resto.**

Sesshoumaru notó algo extraño pero desvió su atención al hecho más importante. Naraku lo había logrado y Kagome nuevamente volvía a caer en sus redes. Partió tras Miroku y juntos se encerraron en la cocina a intercambiar palabras mientras el resto de las personas se dispersaba por la casa.

Irasue se acercó a Naraku quien complacido la besó en una mejilla para luego mirarla fijamente y sonreírle. Si solo pudiera atravesarle el rostro de una bofetada… Asqueada ante la situación miró a la jovencita hermana de Kagome y su mirada fue igualmente una mezcla de desprecio y falsa cortesía.

Mientras Naraku continuaba despidiéndose del resto, Kagome notó que Kikyo estaba ya sola en la entrada, se acercó a ella y la observó detenidamente, lo que igualmente hizo esta. Entonces la italiana le sonrió y Kikyo se puso nerviosa.

 **-Lamento haber venido sin invitación, muchas gracias por la bienvenida.**

 **-No tienes que agradecer –la voz de Kagome le pareció casi estrangulada-, los amigos de mi hermano siempre serán bienvenidos en esta casa –Kikyo no pudo evitar sorprenderse.**

 **-Yo… sí, bueno…**

 **-Me ha dicho que han pasado el año nuevo juntos –mintió Kagome tratando de contener las emociones-, gracias por ayudarle con lo de su… pequeño accidente…**

 **-Él te ha dicho… -preguntó como esperanzada la azabache.**

 **-Sí. Fue algo que nos preocupó a todos en casa –Kikyo miró el suelo avergonzada. Quizá Sesshoumaru no era tan frío después de todo.**

 **-Cómo podría no haberlo ayudado… -dijo recordando la situación: él enfadado; ella conduciendo en la noche su auto hasta el penthouse; el beso que le dio mientras estaba prácticamente inconsciente…- Me sentí aliviada de llevarlo seguro de vuelta a casa… -y esas palabras las dijo más para sí misma que para Kagome, pero esta última sintió que aquella oración le llenaba de espinas el corazón.**

* * *

Hace diez minutos que Naraku y Kikyo habían abandonado la mansión, los mismos diez minutos que Kagome se encontraba yendo de un lugar a otro encerrada en su habitación. Sus ojos tenían un velo de histeria y en su garganta el aire pasaba con dificultad.

No.

No podía ser cierto.

Sesshoumaru no… el no haría algo así.

Él. No. Le. Haría. Algo. Así.

Pero su corazón se estaba haciendo pedazos y miraba constantemente el suelo como comprobando que no encontraría los trozos esparcidos por el mismo. No quería creer algo así, pero su cuerpo había decidido sucumbir ante la duda. ¿Por qué estaría tan impactado con la visita de la mujer si no la conociera de antes?, ¿por qué se sorprendería y no apartaría la vista de ella si no fuera porque un interés tenía en ella?, ¿por qué trataría de ocultar el hecho de que la conocía delante suyo sino fuera porque…?

Porque habían estado juntos…

Su visión se hizo borrosa y pronto gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Sesshoumaru le había mentido. Todo este tiempo. Y ella le había creído. Algo similar había pasado con esa mujer llamada Kagura, sin embargo, esa noche habían hecho el amor por primera vez. ¡Ella se había entregado a él!, ¡a su hermano!

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta?, ¿en qué cabeza entraba realmente lo que estaba haciendo, lo que estaba sintiendo?, ¿por qué no había escuchado a Sango cuando le advirtió de la situación la primera vez?

No podía soportarlo. Quería salir corriendo de ahí, no ver a Sesshoumaru. TENÍA que salir de ahí. Rápidamente de dirigió al armario y con manos temblorosas rebuscó una chaqueta. Al primer intento tiró varias perchas al suelo y finalmente cogió lo primero que pudo. Una voz le llegó desde su cuarto y horrorizada salió del walking closet pensando que podría ser el peliplata. Cuando InuYasha la vio en un estado claramente alterado, su hermoso rostro se desfiguró en una mueca de preocupación. Se acercó a ella y por el movimiento de sus labios dedujo que le estaba diciendo algo, mas, las palabras no fueron captadas por sus oídos. Él la abrazó protectoramente y ella se aferró con fuerza a su cintura mientras sus lágrimas comenzaron a acompañarse de sollozos.

 **-Kagome por Dios, ¿qué ocurre?**

 **-Inu… Inu…**

 **-Estoy aquí. Ssshhh, Kagome estoy aquí –la joven se apartó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.**

 **-Necesito salir.**

 **-¿A dónde?, ¿en este estado?, ¡no puedo dejarte ir así!**

 **-No… sola no… ven conmigo, por favor… -le suplicó la chica.**

InuYasha la miró lo que le parecieron horas en un estado cercano a lo perplejo, la cogió de la mano y la arrastró rápidamente fuera del cuarto. Siete segundos le tomó dejarla cerca a las escaleras, correr a su cuarto, coger su bomber jacket y volver a ella. Kagome había secado sus lágrimas, pero las muestras en su rostro eran evidentes, solo esperaba no toparse con nad…

 **-¿Kagome?, ¿Inu? –preguntó Sango al verlos bajar corriendo mientras ella subía.**

 **-Sango, necesito que veas a Shippo por mí y que lo lleves a la cama cuando sea la hora –le gritó casi gruñendo.**

 **-¡Pero qué sucede!**

 **-¡Solo queremos estar un rato en paz!, ¡por qué tenemos que dar tantas explicaciones para salir de casa, maldita sea!**

 **-¿Qué está ocurriendo?, ¿Kagome, has estado llorando? –pero los hermanos cruzaron rápidamente el hall abriendo la puerta de salida- ¡Kagome! –pero ninguno de los dos volteó a verla y sin saber qué hacer, Sango se quedó parada en el final de las escaleras.**

* * *

 **-Mierda, sí que son parecidas.**

 **-Claro que no, no se parecen en nada.**

 **-Sesshoumaru relájate, no lo he dicho con mala intención.**

 **-No me importa la intención, me importa el hecho y no, no lo son –Miroku elevó los brazos solo para dejarlos caer en una muestra de exasperación.**

 **-Uy, está bien, lo que digas…**

Mientras se encontraban en la cocina sintieron un jaleo armarse en la entrada principal. De inmediato ambos guardaron silencio y escucharon tratando de obtener alguna pista. Cuando las preguntas de Sango fueron frenadas por las respuestas de InuYasha que más parecían un trueno, Sesshoumaru y Miroku se miraron apresurándose en salir del lugar donde estaban e ir hacia ellos.

Para cuando llegaron al hall, Sango estaba a medio camino de la puerta, con aire ausente y preocupado. Al notar la presencia de los japoneses, se volvió a ellos, pero solo miró a Miroku, el cual de inmediato la abrazó y comenzó a hacerle preguntas por lo bajo. Sesshoumaru se dirigió directo hacia la puerta que había quedado abierta de par en par, no puso atención a lo que la joven de la coleta le contaba a su amigo ya que se concentró en el auto que se alejaba atravesando la verja de hierro.

 **-… estoy segura que estaba llorando, entonces me preocupé. Ay, por Dios, no debí gritarles…**

 **-Nena, nena... –dijo el moreno a su novia obligándola a mirarle- No hiciste nada malo, lo muchachos estaban nerviosos y todos han reaccionado mal, pero estoy seguro que InuYasha tampoco quería gritarte.**

 **-Pero, Miroku, Kagome… Kagome no dijo ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera me miró –Irasue apareció en lo alto de la escalera y sus ojos se entrecerraron ante lo que veía.**

Bajó con su paso siempre elegante, poniéndose frente a Sesshoumaru hasta que este subió la mirada y la clavó en la de ella. A la mujer casi se le detuvo el corazón: su hijo, el siempre compuesto Sesshoumaru tenía la mirada nublada, opaca… vacía. Su siempre divino rostro no mostraba ningún tipo de emoción, como si se estuviera transformando en un maniquí viviente o en una de las estatuas del jardín. La miraba pero sin verla y eso hizo que le doliera el alma, ya que significaba que el vacío se estaba comenzando a apoderar de a poco de su ser.

* * *

Eran ya pasadas las diez de la noche y ninguno había llamado o devuelto los mensajes con los que Sango había tratado de contactarlos. Shippo había estado haciendo mil preguntas, tenido una crisis de pataletas y llantos de chantaje hasta que por fin logró sucumbir al sueño.

Sesshoumaru había pasado de la última comida y solo tras las súplicas de la novia de su mejor amigo y Lin, lograba ahora estar en el living junto a todos los adultos, pero sin el personal. Se mantuvo siempre al lado de una de las ventanas que daba hacía el jardín delantero, esperando ser el primero en ver cuando ambos volvieran a casa.

 **-Esa mujer sí que ha tenido valor para venir a meterse aquí… pero aun así hay algo que no me calza del todo en ella –decía Lin pasando su peso de un pie a otro.**

 **-Lo importante es lo que le ha dicho a Sesshoumaru ya que con eso se han aclarado un poco más las cosas –comentó el abogado.**

 **-Pero, ¿podemos confiar en ella realmente?, ¿cómo sabemos que está diciendo la verdad y que no está siendo manipulada por Colbet? –insistió Lin-. Aun no me queda del todo claro cuál ha sido su intención al venir hasta acá.**

 **-La verdad, yo le creo –y ante las palabras de Kohaku todos suspiraron, ya que sabían lo noble que era el muchacho-. Solo piénsenlo, tuvo muchas oportunidades para hacer o decir alguna cosa que nos pusiera en un punto complicado o que sobrexpusiera a Sesshoumaru y no lo hizo –el resto escuchó atentamente las palabras de Kohaku mientras le concedían un punto a favor ante lo razonable y lógico de su pensamiento-. Estuvo por de más nerviosa y aun cuando, igualmente, pudo haber estado a solas con Kagome, tampoco lo hizo. No le vi cruzar más de dos palabras directamente con ella.**

 **-Aun con ello, la experiencia que ha tenido Sessh con ella es lo que cuenta. Para mí eso es lo que vale, lo siento si no me puedo fiar de ella –dijo Sango abrazándose a sí misma mientras en el fondo de su corazón trataba de creer.**

 **-Concuerdo con Sango –dijo el peliplateado-. Es más fácil para todos si simplemente no nos formamos ninguna expectativa buena o mala de Nijimura. Tratemos de pensar que no contamos para nada con ella y solo si la ocasión lo amerita nos servimos de su ayuda. Para mí es mejor si está fuera del juego.**

 **-Entonces solo nos falta saber qué ha hablado Naraku con Kagome. Es obvio que es algo de ello lo que le ha afectado –Irasue miró a su hijo.**

 **-Hablaré con ella en cuanto llegue –respondió automáticamente el peliplata.**

 **-¿Y si le ha contado que él es su padre? Creo que debería ser otra persona quien la aborde, sobre todo alguien más sutil –dijo Lin ganándose una mirada de puñal por parte de su amigo.**

 **-Es obvio que no le ha dicho nada de eso y más obvio aun que le ha mencionado algo sobre mí, ¿por qué sino escogería salir huyendo dolida junto a InuYasha?; te recuerdo que también es su supuesto hermano, por lo que no tendría más ganas de estar con él que conmigo si fuera lo de la paternidad. Además, Colbet no trajo a Nijimura por nada –Kohaku se sintió un poco perdido tras ese último comentario y contrajo el rostro ante la duda.**

 **-¿Nijimura y tú?, ¿en qué sentido?, ¿de qué forma su relación podría ser relevante o afectarle a Kagome si ella tampoco sabe que es su hermana? –como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, todos los restantes se rehuyeron la mirada unos a otros para evitar dejar en descubierto otro de los 'sucios secretos familiares'.**

 **-Colbet es un sociópata cariño –el tono despreocupado de Irasue fue algo que realmente distrajo de la idea a Kohaku-, puede hacer mil cosas sin sentido para nosotros, pero que en su retorcida mente darán resultado igual.**

 **-Estoy seguro que esto tiene que ver con ambos, con ella y conmigo –insistió Sesshoumaru sin aclarar quién era la 'ella' de su oración- por lo que yo lo resolveré personalmente.**

 **-No –y la respuesta, aunque con un tono suave y calmado, fue muy enfática-. No irás tú Sesshoumaru, esta vez tendrás que dejármelo a mí –Sango se sintió abrazada por el fuego dorado en los ojos del hombre, pero le sostuvo firme la mirada hasta el último momento-. Si el tema es contigo, entonces no eres el indicado para sonsacarle nada. También quiero recordarles a todos que estamos hablando de una persona, de Kagome, por lo que debemos evitar de referirnos a ella como si fuera una simple pieza de ajedrez buscando moverla de un sitio a otro según nos convenga para 'no dañarla'. Pueden tener una relación muy estrecha, pero yo la conozco hace años y sé que conmigo se logrará abrir más que contigo dada la situación.**

 **-Pero eso es solo un supuesto –cuando la voz de Sesshoumaru se escuchó más ronca y mantuvo esa pose un tanto desafiante hacia la amiga de su amante, Miroku apareció tras Sango para plantarle cara al mayor de los Frossard. Sus oscuros ojos azul marino le atravesaron como si en ese momento quisiera realmente romperle la cara, y el propio cuerpo de Sesshoumaru reaccionó ante la testosterona que estaba corriendo como loca por su cuerpo, casi queriendo liarse a puñetazos con su mejor amigo para librarse de esa adrenalina que lo invadía.**

 **-Anda Sesshoumaru –le dijo el abogado-, hazlo. Te reto a ir y hacer lo que te viene en ganas. Como siempre. De paso deja que nos sentemos aquí a ver cómo de mal te resultan las cosas y pensar la forma como solucionarlo luego.**

 **-Miroku… –Sango le susurró por lo bajo. Su intención estaba lejos de hacer que ambos amigos terminen enfrentados y la verdad se encontraba con la cabeza lo bastante fría para poder pensar con caridad. Enrolló uno de los brazos de él en su abdomen y este le dio un beso en la coronilla.**

 **-Sango tiene razón –dijo igualmente su hermano menor, quien a pesar de la molestia que le causó la actitud de su invitado trató de entender que todos tenían los sentimientos a flor de piel, dejándolo pasar. Su voz calmada fue algo que sorprendió a todos y dio por finalizada la conversación-. Ahora todos deberíamos retirarnos y no magnificar la situación que presenció mi hermana. Si ella se hace cargo, lo hará bien. El resto solo podemos esperar y hacer como si no supiéramos nada de esto.**

* * *

InuYasha había conducido alrededor de una hora sin rumbo. No precisó hacerle preguntas a su hermana, por el contrario, le había dado todo el espacio necesario para poder estabilizarse anímicamente. Si bien, los primeros 15 minutos que pasó llorando fueron duros -en donde en tres ocasiones casi aparca para poder abrazarla y consolarle- se mantuvo con las manos en las once y las dos, hasta que al mirar de reojo, notó que se había quedado dormida.

¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?, ¿qué era en realidad lo que estaba pasando?; podía fingir ser un idiota la mitad del tiempo, pero no lo era realmente. Sesshoumaru no llevaba dos días y ya había logrado enturbiar el ambiente. Pero, claro… eso era hablar desde la rabia; no podía decir que fuera realmente por algo que hubiera hecho o dicho su hermano. De hecho, todo había sucedido luego de esas 'visitas'. Kagome estaba sola en su cuarto y, desde que ese tal Colbet había llegado con la tal Nijimura, sus hermanos no habían cruzado ni miradas. Rememoró como juntos llegaron felices y sonrientes –como de costumbre- al salón y de ahí… Bueno, la verdad, no sabía qué había pasado justo después, ya que todo se resumía a Shippo.

Cuando se cansó de merodear, se estacionó cerca de un restorán al que solía ir con Kagome y el pequeño. Tenía ganas de fumar, pero prefirió esperar a que la chica despertara y si no la hacía… pues bien. Unos minutos después la joven se removió incorporándose.

 **-¿Cómo te sientes?**

 **-Me duele un poco la cabeza.**

 **-Vamos a conseguir algo para eso.**

 **-No, está bien así, ¿podemos ir… podemos ir al mirador?**

 **-Donde quieras bonita –le dijo con voz tierna mientras daba marcha y conducía rumbo al lugar mencionado.**

Salieron del auto y se sentaron en la grama. Ella se recostó en las piernas de InuYasha y el comenzó a acariciar su cabeza mientras ambos miraban la ciudad que ya comenzaba a oscurecer. Se quedaron en silencio quién sabe cuánto tiempo, tanto que él miraba una que otra vez a la joven para corroborar si se había vuelto a quedar dormida.

 **-Necesito a papá… -Kagome se encogió un poco ante su confesión y él le apartó unos mechones que escaparon traviesos a su rostro- él sabría decirme qué hacer…**

 **-¿Qué hacer con qué?**

 **-Con las dudas que siento. Me enseñaría a ser más fuerte.**

 **-¿Qué es lo que te ha apenado tanto?**

 **-Una mentira.**

 **-¿Quién te ha mentido? –Kagome guardó silencio.**

 **-¿Tú me mentirías InuYasha?**

 **-No. Nunca.**

 **-¿Y confías en mí?**

 **-Totalmente –ella no pudo aguantarlo y comenzó nuevamente a llorar.**

 **-No deberías… yo… yo tengo secretos… he hecho mal las cosas, lo hice todo mal Inu…**

 **-Kagome, todos tenemos secretos, eso no te hace una mala persona. Si es por hacer las cosas mal, mírame a mí. He cometido cientos de errores a lo largo de mi vida, pero los he sabido tomar como experiencia, y esta ha sido la mejor profesora que he tenido en mi vida, aunque me ha cobrado bastante caro las lecciones algunas veces -Kagome logró sonreír un poco y luego de unos minutos volvió a hablar.**

 **-Algo raro está pasando en casa.**

 **-Sí. Yo también lo noto. No quiero especular al respecto, pero también lo noto.**

 **-No le digas a nadie lo de hoy, por favor.**

 **-Claro que no tonta.**

 **-Gracias por estar aquí conmigo… por no bombardearme a preguntas…**

 **-Solo quiero que estés bien, no me gusta verte así… me has asustado.**

 **-Lo siento. Ya estoy mejor. Solo necesito descansar.**

 **-¿Quieres comer algo?**

 **-No, solo quiero mi cama.**

 **-Entonces volvamos.**

Cuando llegaron a la mansión no había nadie merodeando por el primer piso, lo cual alivió a ambos. De igual forma subieron sigilosamente, comprobando la habitación de Shippo quien dormía profundamente. Kagome iba a despedirse de InuYasha, pero de pronto pensó que Sesshoumaru podría estarla esperando en su dormitorio. Le había escrito varios mensajes y diez de las llamadas perdidas que tenía eran de él.

 **-¿Qué pasa? –le pregunto su hermano cuando la vio parada sin moverse.**

 **-Creo que me quedaré con Shippo…**

 **-Podría despertar… ¿segura que estás bien? –la chica se mordió el labio.**

 **-Entonces… podría quedarme por hoy contigo.**

 **-Claro que sí. Vamos.**

* * *

Sango seguía despierta entre los brazos de Miroku. Cuando su celular sonó con una notificación no pudo evitar saltar para cogerlo rápidamente, despertando a su pareja. Suspirando aliviada, envió unos cuantos mensajes y besó a Miroku volviendo a recostarse en su cuerpo.

* * *

 _'Ha llegado bien. Está ya en cama'._

Pero no en la de ella.

Sesshoumaru miró el vacío colchón en el cuarto de Kagome y salió discretamente. Iba rumbo al suyo cuando decidió devolverse, pero esta vez al de Shippo. Suavemente abrió la puerta y miró unos cuantos segundos como el pecho del niño subía y bajaba lentamente mientras dormía.

Solo.

Esta vez, y ya sin mirar atrás o devolverse una segunda vez, se dirigió hacia su habitación deseando poder mandar todo de una vez a la mierda.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

Estaba por de más seguro que aquella noche había dado un nuevo significado a la frase 'no poder pegar un ojo'. Perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces había repasado los sucesos de ese día tratando de encontrar el punto de quiebre que logró causar tal efecto en Kagome.

 _Entrar al salón con Kagome._

 _Ganas de despedazar a los invitados._

 _Oír una tras otra las mentiras de estos._

 _Constantes miradas de puñal hacia los mismos._

 _Salir del paso ante sus desubicados comentarios._

 _Él, tratando de mantener la compostura mientras discutía por lo bajo con Higashikata en el patio._

 _La despedida con Colbet donde una promesa quedó flotando en el aire._

 _Kagome saliendo en un estado alterado, acompañada de InuYasha a quién-sabe-dónde._

 _Revolverse en la cama y comenzar a repetir la misma lista mentalmente._

Necesitaba hablar con Kagome, pero parecía que nunca amanecería. Se estaba devanando realmente los sesos pensando no solo en el cuándo ni en el cuál momento, sino más importante aún, en el qué.

De todas las posibles cosas que podría hacer o decir para crear una fisura en su relación con Kagome, qué era lo que le habían dicho exactamente. Como si fuera poco, se había comportado como un idiota y tener que digerir eso era más difícil que tragar un plato hecho con la carne de un animal atropellado en la carretera.

 _¿Cómo se puede extrañar tanto a alguien teniéndolo tan cerca?_

Mierda.

Y ahora, ¿qué?

Sabía cuál era el problema. Estaba pensando en él. Había creado una expectativa de su relación con Kagome tan grande que esta le había obnubilado por completo, perdiéndose de pronto en ella… en ellos. Sopesando la situación, 'los pasos a seguir para alcanzar el éxito en tu relación amorosa' era algo que no había seguido; lo ideal hubiera sido: enamorarse; sufrir en silencio; desearla desde la distancia; crear una buena relación con ella; buscar la forma de solucionar su problema familiar; borrar del mapa a Colbet; ser el paño de lágrimas de ella; ganar su confianza; enamorarla; amarla; ser felices para siempre.

Pero, claro, Miroku tenía razón…

Bastó con que quisiera algo y se fue derecho a por ello; cayó en picado sobre Kagome quien amortiguó el impacto con todo ese inmenso y precioso amor y, entonces, él aprovechó cada segundo, cada instante, cada ínfimo momento que tuvo para ser de ella, para meterla bajo su piel, para presentarse como voluntario a una prisión de barras invisibles donde era torturado cruelmente si ella no estaba cerca, si no lo tocaba, si no lo besa, si no le hacía el amor. Solo ahora se daba cuenta que había sido como saltar de un avión sin paracaídas, y que su actuar irreflexivo y pasional lo habían puesto en esta situación que era peor que no tener a Kagome en su vida.

 _El eterno purgatorio del tan lejos y tan cerca…_

Pero, ¿cómo no haber cometido aquel 'error'?

Eran ellos dos… no había más. Dos enteros que juntos hicieron el complemento perfecto. Simplemente se encontraron un día, tras un fatídico azar, bajo las peores circunstancias del mundo, sin tener la intención siquiera de conocerse y, ¡KABOM!, sus destinos habían sido sellados. Ella resultó ser todo lo que él nunca pensó que necesitaría; él quería ser lo que ella necesitara.

Entonces… ¿esto era estar enamorado?

Si tan solo hubiera sentido la milésima parte de lo que sentía por Kagome por alguien más con anterioridad, quizá lo sabría. No podía negar que había apagado un par de hogueras en sus primeros años de juventud, por lo que sabía de apasionarse por alguien, pero esto… esto era tan nuevo, tan distinto.

Y pensar que en algún tiempo todo siempre había sido tan fácil para él respecto a las relaciones…

Sus manos restregaron su cabello y finalmente su rostro. Estirándose a través del colchón alcanzó su móvil. 04:17 am. Se levantó, cogió su chándal negro de algodón y calándose una sudadera grafito y sus deportivas gazelle también negras, salió del cuarto rumbo al patio trasero de la mansión. Antes de llegar a la puerta del primer piso, Camulus se le unió desde las sombras. Sesshoumaru rascó detrás de una de sus orejas y junto al animal caminó bordeando el lago. Aún faltaba mucho para que amaneciera y el ambiente era bastante fresco –demasiado-, sin embargo, esto era algo que igualmente le ayudaba a despejar un poco su mente.

Caminó hasta llegar casi a los bordes de la propiedad, la cual no había notado lo amplia que era hasta ese entonces. Aprovechando una despejada loma donde el pasto se encontraba pulcramente cuidado se recostó cruzando ambos brazos tras su cabeza. Miró el cielo durante horas, hasta que por fin el alba comenzó a despuntar y entonces llegó a sus primeras conclusiones: primero, se disculparía con Sango y Miroku, luego dejaría que la joven se encargue de hablar con Kagome para saber qué había pasado –necesita saberlo- y después…

Después comenzaría a tomar su distancia para que las cosas se calmasen… y prepararía su retorno a Japón.

* * *

Sango miró una vez más hacia la cama donde Miroku yacía sobre su estómago con el cabello cayéndole en lacios mechones sobre el rostro. Su recta nariz se enterraba en la almohada que ella utilizaba para dormir, la cual mantenía aferrada como solía abrazarla a ella cuando dormían. Sonrió, pero no quiso acercarse a besarlo porque sabía que lo despertaría. Ya suficiente tenían con que ella no hubiera podido dormir casi nada, por lo que cerró con mucho cuidado la puerta para dirigirse al primer piso.

Cuando iba bajando las escaleras saludó al personal que ya se había puesto en movimiento, cruzando un par de palabras con Ban y sus hermanos. Como aún era temprano para coger el desayuno y faltaba que dispongan la mesa del comedor, se devolvió hacia la biblioteca para ir por unos documentos que le daría a Jakotsu para entregar en la empresa por ella ese día. Al entrar despreocupadamente al lugar nunca pensó que encontraría a Sesshoumaru hojeando un libro de las estanterías, por lo que se disculpó y lo saludó con la cordialidad de siempre.

 **-Solo he venido por una carpeta –le dijo sonriendo la castaña.**

 **-No hay problema, no quería andar merodeando por la casa, así que decidí venir un rato para leer algo –Sango lo observó unos segundos sin que notara su escrutinio y pudo percibir un leve púrpura bajo los cansados ojos del hombre.**

 **-No has podido dormir, ¿verdad?**

 **-No suelo dormir mucho de cualquier forma –respondió restándole importancia el peliplata. Sango apoyó una cadera en el amplio escritorio y esta vez lo quedó viendo hasta que captó su atención.**

 **-Las cosas van a salir bien. Tarde o temprano todo se irá poniendo en su lugar –él la miró con su rostro serio, pero no enojado. Sus ojos tenían un velo de melancolía y mientras devolvía a la repisa el libro que tenía entre las manos, ella tuvo la impresión de que algo quería decirle.**

 **-Siento lo de ayer. Creo que fui brusco contigo. La verdad no me he comportado bien y eso va en contra de lo agradecido que estoy hacia ti –ella le sonrió.**

 **-Lo comprendo Sessh… y no ha sido nada realmente. La presencia de Naraku y Kikyo me ha descolocado mucho, más de lo que hubiera creído… luego lo de Inu y Kagome… aunque suene mal de mi parte, es un alivio saber que no era la única que parecía resbalar sobre hielo.**

 **-Pero nunca perdiste la compostura, lograste enfocar tus emociones y diste la mejor solución. La acertada.**

 **-Sessh –Sango se acercó lentamente a él hasta acortar la distancia entre sus cuerpos para posar una mano en el brazo de su interlocutor-, hablaré con Kagome, me enteraré qué fue lo que le ha ocurrido y te contaré cómo está ella. Cuenta conmigo –Sesshoumaru la miró y ella se preguntó si los ojos de las personas podían titilar o estremecerse sin que los párpados se movieran-. Deja que me tome un atrevimiento –entonces se acercó y le dio un abrazo, el cual Sesshoumaru respondió depositando una palma entre sus omóplatos.**

Una vez más la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió, permitiendo que entrara Miroku, quien borró un poco la sonrisa de su rostro cuando los vio a ambos ya que solo esperaba encontrar a Sango dentro. Mientras ambos se separaban y ella volteaba para sonreírle al abogado, los dos hombres trabaron miradas.

 **-Tengo que bajar. Jakotsu está esperando que le estregue esto –dijo Sango mostrando la carpeta antes de salir y dejarlos solos.**

 **-Te ves como la mierda –comentó Miroku rompiendo el silencio.**

 **-Sí, es un buen resumen de la situación.**

Silencio.

Y más silencio.

 **-Lo siento –dijeron al unísono, lo que hizo reír a Miroku y relajarse a Sesshoumaru.**

 **-Espero que no lo hayas dicho porque te encontré haciendo arrumacos con mi chica –ironizó el abogado. Sesshoumaru lo miró haciendo una mueca.**

 **-También me he disculpado con ella…**

 **-¿En serio? –la sonrisa de su amigo se hizo más amplia.**

 **-Sí. Así que solo faltabas tú…**

 **-No estarás esperando que te de un abrazo…**

 **-Dios, no… con que aceptes las disculpas está todo bien. Creo que siempre logras nivelarme cuando entro en modo destrucción.**

 **-He estado contigo todo este tiempo; conozco la situación y sé cómo te está afectando realmente. A pesar de lo cabronazo que eres y que no me gustó como te dirigiste a Sango, sé que no eres del todo un hijo de puta… de lo contrario, ni siquiera te estaría ayudando –Sesshoumaru suspiró mientras estiraba su cuello hacia un lado-. No pudiste dormir, ¿cierto? –su amigo asintió con la cabeza-. En ese caso será mejor que te inyectemos algunos litros de cafeína.**

Mientras ambos llegaban hacia las escaleras, Miroku pasó un brazo por los hombros de su amigo y tironeó un poco de él mientras estiraba su otro brazo y se desperezaba un poco. Al llegar al comedor ya se encontraba Lin junto a Kohaku, Irasue y Sango. Los recién llegados dieron los buenos días antes de llegar a la mesa y pronto comenzaron a desayunar y charlar con el resto de comensales. Irasue trataba de no mirar a su hijo y este, por nada del mundo cruzó una mirada con su madre. Procuró actuar normal y bromear con los demás o molestar a Lin para tratar que su madre no se preocupara por él, lo que sabía hacía desde unas miradas que cruzaron el día anterior en el hall, luego de que Kagome desapareciera con InuYasha. En ese momento Lin hablaba sobre salir a bailar y conocer un poco la vida nocturna del lugar, quejándose de que Kohaku estaba tratando de evadir la invitación.

 **-Haku dice que no conoce ningún lugar y, vamos, tiene 20 años, ¿qué chico de 20 años no conoce algún garito para salir a divertirse?**

 **-No dije que no conociera. Ayer te envié unas cuantas ubicaciones por whatsapp –se defendió el pecoso.**

 **-Es igual, no me sirve si te quedas en casa. Sango ¿podrías ayudarme a convencerlo?**

 **-No sé me ocurren muchas formas la verdad –sonrió disculpándose la mayor de los Wetzel.**

 **-¿Qué tal si tú y Miroku nos acompañan? –Kohaku trataba de hacerles señas a su hermana para que dijera que no, mientras Miroku sopesaba realmente la opción. En eso, Lin trató de animar un poco al peliplateado-. Sessh, ¿qué dices?, de paso arrastramos a Inu y Kagome.**

 **-Paso, gracias.**

 **-Bueno, solo lo decía por cortesía –dijo sacándole la lengua.**

 **-También yo –respondió él sin mirarla.**

 **-Eres un incordio cuando andas falto de sueño.**

 **-Solo tienes que aguantar unos días más –Irasue intervino entonces.**

 **-¿A qué te refieres Sesshoumaru? –de pronto todos parecían haber guardado silencio.**

 **-Debo volver a Tokio –y en ese preciso momento Kagome, Shippo e InuYasha llegaron al lugar.**

* * *

Ese día, InuYasha había salido con Shippo. En secreto le había comentado al pequeño que quería hacerle un regalo a Kagome y necesitaba que le ayudara a escoger algo bonito para ella pero sin que nadie más lo supiera. Acompañados de Bankotsu, quien les ayudaría como traductor, se despidieron de la azabache alegremente prometiéndole que volverían pronto.

Kagome se había pasado la noche dando vuelta de un lado a otro en la cama de su hermano. Aun cuando era amplia y no corría riesgo de patearlo o tirarlo fuera de la misma, había logrado crear suficiente jaleo como para que él despertara un par de veces y le preguntara cómo estaba. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos y trataba de dormir, su cabeza comenzaba a crear situaciones donde Sesshoumaru se encontraba junto a Kikyio Nijimura, en las cuales hablaban alegres, se abrazaban… se besaban. Aun cuando mantenía los ojos cerrados sus lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, por lo que trataba de tapar su boca con una mano para no filtrar algún sollozo que preocupara a su hermano.

Esa mañana se había propuesto no mirar a Sesshoumaru mientras estuviera en el desayuno, pero apenas entró y escuchó que él planeaba regresara Japón pronto, su corazón dio otro vuelco que apretó aún más su estómago. Después de fingir que había comido algo, se encerró en su cuarto. Sesshoumaru se había retirado antes del salón y no lo había vuelto a ver; pensó que lo podría encontrar esperándola en su habitación, pero al llegar ahí no supo realmente si sentirse tranquila al no hallarlo.

Encendió su portátil, aprovechando que Shippo e Inu habían decidido salir sin invitarla, y trató de concentrarse en revisar su proyecto para imprimirlo ese día y llevarlo a encuadernar al siguiente. Cuando tocaron a su puerta, su corazón se agitó y nerviosa logró decir adelante. Cuando Sango entró, nuevamente sintió un leve dejo de decepción.

 **-¿Estás muy ocupada?**

 **-No, solo revisaba unas cosas de la universidad.**

 **-¿Podemos hablar?**

 **-¿Sucede algo? –Sango se acercó para sentarse en la cama cerca de ella.**

 **-Tal vez podrías responderme eso tú a mí –la mirada de su amiga del alma era tierna y acogedora. Kagome no quería hablar con ella. No realmente. Cuando la joven de la coleta rebuscó en uno de sus bolsillos y le extendió un sachet de pañuelos ella se dio cuenta que estaba llorando de nuevo-. Por favor, Kagome…**

 **-No quiero Sango… -dijo en tono suplicante- No sabría que decir exactamente tampoco…**

 **-Estoy preocupada –le rogó su amiga. Kagome mordió su labio inferior para evitar que temblara.**

 **-¿Sesshoumaru se va a ir? –Sango frunció un poco el ceño algo confundida.**

 **-Eso ha dicho, pero no estoy segura. No había mencionado nada con anterioridad, ¿te dijo algo a ti?, ¿es por eso que estás triste? –dijo dudando la joven.**

 **-No.**

 **-¿Han discutido? –siguió preguntando fingiendo no saber. De ser así ya lo sabría, por supuesto.**

 **-No… -Kagome secó sus lágrimas, pero el movimiento solo estimuló más sus conductos lagrimales por lo que volvió a convulsionar en llanto. Sango no aguanto más y se acercó, pero antes que pudiera abrazarla, Kagome recostó su cabeza en las piernas de ella.**

 **-Cielo… ¿qué te tiene tan mal? –dijo con voz afectada.**

 **-Ay, Sango… es que… me he enterado de algo –a la chica un sudor frío le bajó por la espalda. Gracias a Dios que Kagome no podía verle es rostro, porque estaba segura que podría delatarse-. Esa mujer de ayer… Kikyo… -Sango abrió muchos los ojos temiendo lo peor- creo que ha estado con Sesshoumaru, mientras… ya sabes… -por unos segundos el desconcierto pudo más con la alemana por lo que su tono fue de genuina sorpresa.**

 **-¿Q-QUÉ?**

 **Kagome continuaba hipando en sus piernas mientras entre espasmos le contaba lo que Naraku le mencionara el día anterior sumado a lo que logró corroborar con Kikyo. Sí bien lo que le estaba diciendo no le causaba gracia, había sido un gran alivio. Recordó las conversaciones con Sesshoumaru y Miroku, como se refería siempre a la investigadora, los problemas que le había traído, el evidente rechazo que el peliplata le profesaba con solo mencionar su nombre… y supo que eso no podía ser cierto.**

 **-¿Te dijo concretamente que tenían un romance?**

 **-Bueno, no… -dijo una abrumada Kagome mientras sorbía un poco por la nariz- es que… -la joven se apartó un poco para incorporarse y mirar a su amiga- Naraku me dijo que solo se lo había dicho de pasada, que era más lo que él había inferido de la situación y que podía ser solo la versión de ella y Sesshoumaru tener otra distinta pero… ¿has notado como ha reaccionado frente a ella?, ¿lo cercanos que parecían aun cuando Sessh dijo que ella lo había entrevistado solo por teléfono, como si realmente no tuvieran más relación?**

 **-Kagome, tú también estás infiriendo muchas cosas.**

 **-Pero ya te he contado todo: como concuerda lo de su accidente en año nuevo, ella corroborando que estuvo con él ese día, lo tensos que estuvieron en casa…**

 **-Eso no significa mucho realmente –la interrumpió Sango-. Puede efectivamente haberlo acompañado a su casa y ya.**

 **-¿Y por qué negó** **conocerla?, ¿por qué no mencionó ese detalle cuando me contó la primera vez sobre el incidente? –Sango no supo responder eso, pero aun así decidió ponerse al lado de Sesshoumaru.**

 **-Kagome, estás olvidando algo –la aludida la miró con ojos curiosos esperando la respuesta-: a quién es al que conoces realmente, ¿a Sesshoumaru o a Kikyo?**

 **-Es un poco injusta esa pregunta teniendo en cuenta que estoy dudando de cuánto pienso conocer a Sesshoumaru realmente…**

 **-No, eres tú la que está siendo injusta al decir eso. Dentro de pocos meses se cumplirá un año desde que conoces a Sessh; sabes muy bien que estrecharon tempranamente mucho sus lazos y no creo que sea necesario, de momento, recordarte el cuánto. Luego está Colbet y… ¿Kikyo? –dijo con un tono como si estuviera diciendo un disparate-, a ella no la conoces de nada. Deberías poner un poco más de atención a lo que te dijo el mismo Naraku cuando mencionó lo de un mal entendido, porque esto tiene toda la pinta de serlo –Kagome comenzó a dudar y un atisbo de esperanza hizo brillar sus ojos aun irritados.**

 **-No lo sé… -Sango acarició su mejilla y le sonrió.**

 **-¿Qué tal si… trato de sacarle información a Miroku? –Kagome logró medio sonreír, aunque la mueca salió un tanto torcida.**

 **-Son demasiado íntimos… no creo que te diga la verdad –Sango de pronto se puso un tanto seria.**

 **-En eso te equivocas. Miroku es muy leal, un verdadero amigo pero si no quisiera contarme algo no me mentiría, solo me pediría que no le preguntara más nada.**

 **-Me alegro que puedas confiar así en él… es tan lindo… –dijo casi volviendo a llorar.**

 **-Ya Kagome… estás siendo melodramática. ¿Por qué no vas y le preguntas directamente a Sessh?**

 **-Nooo… -dijo cubriéndose el rostro por unos segundos- ¿qué hago si es cierto? o mejor ¿cómo sabré si no me miente?**

 **-Kagome…**

 **-Es segunda vez que defiendes tanto a Sesshoumaru… ustedes están aliados –al notar con ese comentario que su amiga comenzaba a hacer bromas, Sango supo que la situación por fin estaba cambiando.**

 **-Sesshoumaru estaba preocupado por ti…**

 **-Hoy ni siquiera me ha mirado…**

 **-¿Te llamó ayer por casualidad?, ¿te escribió algún mensaje o algo?**

 **-Sí –resoplo la italiana.**

 **-¿Y le respondiste?**

 **-No…**

 **-Bueno, ahí lo tienes –Sango se levantó, le dio un tierno abrazo a su amiga y antes de alejarse hacia la puerta jugueteo en su nariz-. Si quieres que te ayude en algo dime, ya sea que necesites hablar con Sessh… o una caja nueva de tisúes.**

* * *

Pasaron cuatro días sin que Kagome y Sesshoumaru cruzaran más palabras que buenos días y buenas noches. Si bien compartían en los momentos en que todos estaban en casa juntos y fingían una tensa cordialidad, ya no había escapadas nocturnas al cuarto de uno o de otro, besos a escondidas, salidas o mensajes hasta tarde por whatsapp. Cada cual se conformaba con mirar al otro mientras el asechado no se dieran cuenta.

Sango les había contado a los amigos que Kagome solo estaba pasando por un mal momento, pero se sentía mal de contarles los verdaderos detalles. Estos comprendieron la situación de la joven y no insistieron, pero ella continuó animando a su amiga para acercarse a Sesshoumaru y aclarar todo. Miroku, por su parte, también atosigaba al peliplata, el cual hacia verdaderos oídos sordos a todo lo que le decía.

La mañana en que el moreno de la coleta encontró a Sesshoumaru viendo pasajes con destino a Tokio su inquietud creció. Sin mencionar nada al respecto, lo dejó en lo que estaba y salió rápidamente en busca de Sango, a la cual encontró en la sala hablando con Irasue. Cuando se acercó juguetonamente a ella cogiéndola por la cintura y tirando de ella hacia una sala de estar contigua, la madre de su amigo simplemente rio y se retiró en una dirección opuesta.

 **-Miroku –le dijo sorprendida Sango entre risas-, ¿por qué me sacas así de la sala?, estaba hablando con Irasue…**

 **-Sango, necesito que me digas qué te dijo Kagome –le cortó este.**

 **-¿Por qué? –preguntó algo preocupada su novia-, ¿por qué ahora? –dijo como temiendo la respuesta.**

 **-Sessh está viendo pasajes a Tokio en este momento.**

Sango hizo una mueca de angustia, miró hacia la puerta cerrada y luego al hombre… para contarle todo. Miroku estaba sorprendido pero por el tamaño de la estupidez que contenía la situación, más que por el verdadero problema que suponía. Su novia no quiso hacerle preguntas, pero él supo descifrar las dudas y le dijo todo lo que sabía.

No se trataba de defender a su amigo, se trataba de aclarar las cosas, decir la verdad y con ello expresar lo bajo que había sido el actuar de Colbet y sobre todo Higashikata.

* * *

Aun indeciso, Sesshoumaru trataba de fijar el día de la semana siguiente en que volvería a Japón. Si no había podido solucionar las cosas in situ, entonces poco sentido tenía el que se siguiera quedando allí, sobre todo como estaban las cosas.

Nuevamente Miroku entro en su cuarto, esta vez sin llamar. Cuando el ojidorado le puso mala cara e iba a comenzar a dar un discurso sobre el decoro y los buenos modales, su amigo lo cortó rápidamente.

 **-¿Qué te ocurrió en la mano Sesshoumaru?**

 **-¿Qué? –preguntó desconcertado el aludido.**

 **-¿Es cierto que te hiciste esa herida en año nuevo? –Sesshoumaru estrechó sus ojos mientras fruncía el ceño, ¿cómo sabía eso Miroku?, solo Kagome lo sabía y…**

 **-¿Cómo sabes que fue en año nuevo?**

 **-Mira, no importa cómo te la hiciste, quiero saber quién más sabe acerca de tu mano.**

 **-Y te tengo que responder ¿por?**

 **-¿Higashikata te asistió ese día de alguna forma? –y eso fue todo para el albino.**

 **-Qué mierda… -susurró Sesshoumaru, mirando con incredulidad a su amigo.**

 **-Vale, sigue con lo tuyo -entonces volvió a salir del cuarto dejándolo solo.**

Sesshoumaru comenzó a pensar rápidamente, su cabeza trabajó funcionalmente como no lo hacía hace días para unir todos los puntos. Si Miroku sabía sobre lo de su mano, era porque Kagome debía de haberle mencionado algo, sin embargo, esta no tenía por qué saber sobre Higashikata; al mismo tiempo, el que Miroku lo hubiera encontrado viendo pasajes a Tokio y no le haya dicho nada dejándolo solo para luego volver e interrogarlo apresuradamente sobre el tema en cuestión, significaba que había conseguido algún tipo de información dentro de los pocos minutos en que lo dejó solo la primera vez; eso se reducía a que conversó con Sango y esta le terminó contando…

Que de alguna manera Kagome sabía que Higashikata había estado con él en año nuevo.

 _¡Bingo!_

Hija de…

Era eso; de alguna manera Kagome se había enterado pero, ¿en qué momento?, ¿cómo?, ¿realmente no se había percatado que las hermanas mantuvieron una charla por corta que fuera?; la respuesta de la primera pregunta era, el día en que Naraku estuvo en casa; la de la segunda, Naraku; la tercera, no sabía cómo responderla. Entonces ese era el plan de Colbet, meter a Higashikata en medio, crear un drama amoroso entre los dos y con ello separar a Kagome de su lado. Qué patética estrategia, por Dios… pero, claro, no necesitaba esforzarse porque la situación se presentaba con hechos fáciles para ir en su contra.

Cerró rápidamente el ordenador tirándolo hacia un lado mientras se ponía de pie y salía de la habitación. Atravesó como un rayo el pasillo pero, antes de entrar como un bólido a la habitación que tenía en frente, llamó a la puerta. Cuando se escuchó un claro adelante, agradeció al cielo que la mujer estuviera en su habitación.

 **-Hijo, ¿pasa algo?**

* * *

Miroku había ido de un lado a otro durante todo el día sin obtener una buena excusa para acercarse a Kagome y ayudar al terco de su amigo sin insistirle en que buscara a la pelinegra. Recostado en una de las sillas de la cocina mientras esperaba que su café se enfriara un poco, miraba el techo en busca de alguna respuesta. Cinna, que lavaba los trastos de la cena le armaba conversa tratando de distraerlo, pero no lograba animar mucho al moreno. Este, distraído como estaba, casi derrotado al ser ya de noche y no haber logrado nada, suspiró largo y profundo sin percatarse que Kagome había aparecido en el lugar. Solo cuando Cinna volvió a hablar pero sin dirigirse a él, sus azules ojos se posaron en la italiana.

 **-Es que solo se puede suspirar así cuando se está enamorado –dijo el rubio bromeando.**

 **-Y qué lo digas Cinna… –Kagome miró al abogado y puso cara de extrañeza-, ¿por qué la cara larga? –entonces una idea alumbró claro en la cabeza de Miroku.**

 **-Es solo que… la estoy pasando tan bien… -respondió fingiendo más pesar.**

 **-¿Y por qué no se te nota? –rio Kagome mientras se sentaba frente a él y pelaba una mandarina.**

 **-No me quiero ir –lloriqueo el chico.**

 **-Pues quédate –insistió la chica riendo aún más.**

 **-Ya quisiera, pero Sessh ha comprado hoy los pasajes para volver. Si él se va me arrastrará consigo por lo de la cuenta con los franceses –Kagome casi se atraganta con un gajo de fruta-. Bueno, creo que mejor me voy a buscar a Sango para que me consuele –levantándose se despidió de ambos y salió rumbo a su cuarto.**

Después de todo, era un maldito genio… y uno con suerte.

* * *

Sesshoumaru fumaba en el balcón cuando llamaron a la puerta. Guardó silencio mientras miraba hacia ella esperando que la escasa luz de la habitación hiciera desistir a quién estaba del otro lado y lo dejaran solo. Se levantó silenciosamente apagando en el cenicero la colilla mientras ingresaba al cuarto, cuando la puerta se abrió y tras ella apareció Kagome. El rostro de ella no dejaba traslucir ninguna emoción, solo se veía normal, casi plano. Él se quedó donde estaba sosteniéndole la mirada.

 **-¿Conseguiste pasajes para volver a Tokio? –Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar sentir un dejo de rabia, ¿cuatro días y simplemente venía a preguntarle cuándo se iría? Movió su cabeza afirmativamente mientras su rostro se cubría con una mueca un tanto irónica.**

 **-Sí, ¿es relevante eso para ti? –Kagome dio un respingo.**

 **-Podrías haber compartido esa información, sobre todo con Sango, Lin y Kohaku que aún no concretan lo de tu 'bienvenida'.**

 **-Se los diré mañana, así se ahorran el esfuerzo. Gracias –le contestó diciendo implícitamente con la última palabra: '¿ahora me dejas dormir, por favor?'.**

 **-Tenemos que hablar.**

 **-¿Ah sí? –dijo fingiendo tono de confusión-, ¿qué raro?, han pasado cuatro días y no hemos hablado sobre nada. No veo de qué pudiéramos tener que hablar ahora –la verdad, no le estaba costando quitar el seguro a la granada que explotaría en la habitación. Kagome no era la única molesta y dolida por lo sucedido.**

 _'Once upon a time we had a lot to fight for, we had a dream, we had a plan'…_

 **-Mentiste –escupió Kagome.**

 **-¿Disculpa? –y el caos se desató dentro de Sesshoumaru.**

 _'Sparkles in the air, we spread a lot of envy, didn't have to care once upon a time'…_

 **-Me mentiste Sesshoumaru –el rostro de Kagome se contraía de enfado, pero las lágrimas que saltaron de sus ojos le brindaron una pose de total fragilidad-. Le mentiste a todos allí abajo cuando dijiste que no conocías a Kikyo.**

 **-¿Cuándo dije yo eso?**

 **-Dijiste que no habías compartido mucho con ella, que solo te entrevistó por teléfono una vez, nunca… nunca dijiste que ella… nunca dijiste que ella fue quien te llevó a casa luego de tu accidente, que estuvieron juntos en año nuevo –dijo tratando de contenerse, pero la voz le temblaba y el llanto le ahoga la voz.**

 **-¿Quién te ha dicho eso? –preguntó fúrico el albino a lo que la chica rio sarcásticamente.**

 **-Claro, tú eres el que siempre haces las preguntas…**

 _'Remember when I swore that love was never ending, and you and I would never die?'…_

 **-La conozco Kagome, ¡la conozco!; el día que me rompí la mano y me encontraba SOLO en casa fui a una clínica a que me atendieran; tomé un medicamento que no me permitía conducir y ella se apareció y me llevó de vuelta al penthouse. Luego subí SOLO y caí inconsciente hasta el otro día y no volví a saber de ella porque no me agrada, porque sé cosas de ella que no me gustan, ¡porque es una mentirosa y porque quisiera no tener nada que ver con una mujer así!, pero, ¡mira tú!, convenientemente ha aparecido en tu casa y resulta ser que es 'conocida' de tu nuevo mejor amigo. Entonces vienen y te cuentan cosas; cosas sobre mí que te comienzan a envenenar la cabeza y el corazón, y tú no tienes la decencia de acercarte a mí antes para enfrentarme y preguntarme por lo que está pasando, ¡NO!, prefieres salir huyendo de casa, encerrarte en tu cuarto, no hablarme en días y, ¿por qué?, ¡porque prefieres creer en otras personas antes que en mí! –Kagome lo iba a interrumpir, pero Sesshoumaru se lo impidió- ¿Sabes que es lo peor?, lo peor no es que te vengan con el cuento que sea sobre mí, eso me importa una mierda; lo peor es que no me hayas dado ni siquiera el beneficio de la duda, que hayas actuado de la manera en que lo hiciste después de todo lo que he compartido contigo, de todas las formas en que me he develado ante ti, que DUDES de lo que SIENTO por ti cuando te he dicho de todas las formas que he podido que te amo y que eres la ÚNICA para mí y que no hay nada, ni nadie, que me pueda importar más en este momento que tú, ¡que no podría ni siquiera estar con otra persona que no fueras tú!. Y me duele… -le dijo bajando un poco la intensidad de su monólogo- me duele saber que en realidad lo nuestro es así de frágil… me duele que me hayas apartado… ignorado… esquivado todos estos días… porque sabes que esto tiene un trasfondo mayor… algo que nos hemos dados cuenta ambos… y eso… es que nos hemos equivocado el uno respecto al otro… y en lo que estamos haciendo…**

 _'Remember when I swore we had it all, we had it all?'…_

Kagome estaba perpleja, muda de la impresión, avergonzada de todo lo que había oído, ya que la verdad en las palabras de Sesshoumaru le golpeaban con fuerza. Lo peor era que ella había causado ese desenlace por el cual no se atrevía a preguntar. Y ahora… ¿qué?, ¿podía decir algo realmente?, ¿cómo asegurarse que lo que fuera dicho después de todo esto no arruinara más la situación?, ¿recordaba siquiera como articular palabras?

 _'Sail away, it's time to leave, rainy days, are yours to keep'…_

 **-Tal parece que lo tienes todo muy claro –fue lo único que logró susurrar Kagome luego de minutos que parecieron horas.**

 _'Fade away, the night is calling my name, you will stay, I'll sail away'…_

 **-Ambos Kagome, ambos… porque ni siquiera has contradicho algo de lo que dije.**

 **-Es porque tienes razón… solo sería constatar lo que has dicho.**

 _'Once upon a time we used to burn candles, we had a place to call a home'…_

Sesshoumaru sintió un vacío en el pecho que nunca había sentido antes, ¿sería posible que alguien haya entrado en algún momento mientras despotricaba y le hubiera perforado con una bala de cañón el pecho sin que lo notara? Y si estaba vacío ya, ¿cómo podía sentir ese peso tan grande, como si hubiera estado respirando cemento todo este tiempo y se hubiera secado dentro de sus pulmones?

 _'The dream that we lived was better than divine, every day was like a gift, once upon a life'…_

¿Sería posible rebobinar la cinta hasta antes de haber dicho lo último?; ciertamente no había estado seguro de ser capaz de decírselo a Kagome cuando lo estuvo pensando esa misma tarde a solas en su habitación, pero no había necesitado el valor ahora, ya que su piloto automático había tomado el control de la situación. Solo podía repetirse a sí mismo que eso era lo mejor, que la distancia serviría para aclarar los sentimientos de ambos, que esta le daría tiempo para solucionar el tema de Colbet y que el tiempo les ayudaría a sanar las heridas, porque olvidar… él no podría olvidar nada respecto a Kagome… ni a ella ni a lo que habían tenido.

 _'Remember when you swore your love is never ending, and you and I would never die?'…_

 **-Sé que sonará a cliché… pero lamento haberte hecho sentir así de mal Sesshoumaru. Mis disculpas son sinceras cuando digo que lamento haberte ofendido como lo hice –le dijo ella sin mirarlo y por algún motivo, Sesshoumaru vio algo desenfocada a Kagome.**

 _'Remember when you swore we had it all, we'd never fall?'…_

 **-¿Ofendido? –inquirió en un suspiro irónico, captando la atención de la pelinegra, que cuando lo vio a los ojos contrajo su rostro con una pena infinita-… no, solo me has roto el corazón Kagome…**

 _'Sail away, it's time to leave, rainy days are yours to keep'…_

 **-Sesshoumaru… -susurró ella como queriendo acercarse, pero conteniéndose.**

 _'Fade away, the twilight is calling my name, you will stay, I'll sail away'…_

Ahora, ella lloraba más que antes, como si algo en él le hubiera preocupado, algo que la hacía no poder apartar la mirada de su rostro.

 _'No reason to lie, no need to pretend, I'm grateful to die to live once again'…_

Ah, claro…

Sesshoumaru tocó su rostro comprobando que la visión borrosa que tenía se debía a que él igual estaba llorando. Dios… ¿realmente estaba llorando?, ni siquiera sabía qué hacer. Torpemente trató de apartar las lágrimas con sus dedos y parar la 'fuga de agua' en sus ojos, pero tampoco sabía cómo hacerlo, por lo que llegó a la conclusión de que era algo involuntario. Ojalá acabara rápido.

 _'I'm fearless to fly, and reach for the end'…_

 **-¿Por qué?… -dijo sin saber qué era realmente lo que preguntaba- mierda… ¿cómo detengo esto? –no supo cómo, pero de pronto Kagome estaba a escasos centímetros suyos-, ¿por qué? –volvió a repetir mientras la miraba y ella se debatía en si dar un paso más-, ¿por qué?… si yo te amo...**

 _'Sail away'…_

 **-Sesshoumaru, perdóname… –le dijo ella abrazándolo por fin, en un mar de lágrimas y sollozos desesperados.**

 _'Sail away, it's time to leave, rainy days are yours to keep'…_

 **-No… por favor… aléjate de mí… –pero fue su cuerpo el que se aferró al de ella enterrando los dedos entre su cabello, apretándola con fuerza- no quiero sentirme así…**

 _'Sail away, it's time to leave, rainy days are yours to keep'…_

 **-No, por favor, no… -dijo ella.**

 _'Fade away, the night is calling my name, you will stay, I'll sail away'…_

 **-Te amo con mi vida Kagome…**

 _'Sail away'…_

 **-Sessh…**

 _'The night is calling my name'…_

 **-Pero esto está mal… -acabó él.**

 _'Sail away'…_

Kagome se apartó mirándolo a los ojos, acarició su rostro, siguiendo el camino de sus lágrimas para borrarlas, pero cada caricia Sesshoumaru las sintió como flamas quemando su piel. Sabía que era él quien se estaba apartando, quien había dicho las palabras para hacerlo y pensó que con toda la rabia que sentía, al final sería fácil. Pero ahí estaba… muriendo por ser besado, consolado, amado por ella… su tortura favorita.

Su boca cubrió la de ella, quien de inmediato se abrió a él y lo atrajo con fuerza a su cuerpo. Por fin se unían en un beso con gusto a sal. Kagome susurró junto a la boca de él mil veces que lo sentía, que era una tonta, que lo amaba, que no quería apartarse de él, pero Sesshoumaru estaba confundido, con demasiadas emociones a flor de piel como para pensar claro, lo único que podía hacer era besar esos labios que lo calmaban y al mismo tiempo alteraban más y más.

 **-Kagome… necesito estar solo… necesito pensar… por favor vete… -pero ella insistía en pegarse a su cuerpo y consolarlo.**

 **-No hagas esto, deja que me quede un poco más…**

 **-Estoy cansado Kagome –susurró el chico.**

Ella se apartó secando un poco sus propias lágrimas y él sintió de inmediato como su cuerpo se enfriaba ante la falta del de ella. Kagome comenzó a alejarse hacia la puerta y antes de salir volvió su mirada a Sesshoumaru, en quien la desesperación crecía con cada paso que esta daba alejándose.

 **-¿Estarás bien? –le dijo con la mano en el pomo de puerta.**

Pero él no pudo responder.

Sesshoumaru fue hasta la cama y se tiró de espaldas sobre la misma. La cabeza parecía pesarle una tonelada y aún seguía en ese estado lacrimógeno. Cubrió su rostro con un antebrazo tratando de no pensar, no sentir. Cuando sintió un ligero peso hacer ceder el colchón, volteó en dirección opuesta a Kagome. No se atrevía a decirle que se marchara de nuevo. No quería decirle que se marchara. Quería tenerla con él, junto a su cuerpo, calmando su dolor.

No quería estar solo.

Ella se acercó tímidamente y lo abrazó, pasando un brazo por su cintura mientras besaba su cabeza y acariciaba el cabello de él con su rostro. Sesshoumaru cogió la mano de ella que acariciaba sus abdominales y la subió hasta su pecho, entrelazando sus dedos en los de Kagome. Sin saber cómo ni cuándo, su cerebro se apagó y cayó profundamente dormido.

* * *

Kagome no quería irse. Habían pasado horas por lo que debía ser entrada la madrugada, pero no podía separarse de Sesshoumaru. Él tenía una increíble facilidad para quedarse inmóvil, no solo cuando dormía como lo hacía ahora, sino cuando estaba pensando, contemplando una situación que captara su atención o tratando de resolver algún dilema. Eso no quitaba el hecho de que su sueño estuviera siendo inquieto; a veces gemía un poco, como si algo le doliera por lo que inconscientemente presionaba más la mano de ella contra su pecho. Pero Kagome estaba segura que dormía.

Lentamente comenzó, primero, a desenlazar sus dedos de los de él, luego a retirar su brazo; Sesshoumaru comenzó a removerse inquieto, pero ella acarició con esa misma mano, ahora libre, su cabeza y espalda. Nuevamente el hombre pareció calmarse y entonces ella, depositando un beso en su hombro, se bajó de la cama y salió de la habitación. Camino a su cuarto comprobó la hora. 3:40 am.

Y no tenía ni una pizca de sueño.

Cuando estuvo ya en su cama, sentada con los brazos entrelazados bajo sus rodillas flectadas, repasó las palabras de Sesshoumaru una vez más en su cabeza. 'Coincidentemente', había dicho él en determinado momento; coincidentemente Naraku había aparecido con Kikyo en su casa. No era una coincidencia. Quería creer en Naraku, quería creer en Sesshoumaru, pero ambos seguían ocultando cosas y de pronto, algo brilló en un recodo de su consciencia. La inquietud que se formaba en ella era porque ninguno de los dos parecía querer tratar de dañarla o perjudicarla directamente, de verdad creía eso, era más como si estuviera en medio de una disputa entre esos dos pero, ¿por qué?

Nuevamente la idea de que todos parecían conocerse de 'algo', surgió como lo más acertada. Quizá no se trataba precisamente de ella peor, ¿por qué era la única que parecía no saber nada? Rápidamente salió a la biblioteca. No sabía bien qué buscar ni por dónde comenzar, por lo que decidió coger uno de los álbumes familiares repleto de fotos de ella junto a sus padres, amigos y gente conocida.

 _Su padre…_

No había una foto donde no saliera sonriendo junto a ella, con esa mirada cálida y gentil, tan dorada como la de Sesshoumaru. Inundándose de buenos recuerdos, del cariño y amor junto al que había crecido, continuó pasando una y otra página por todos los libros que contenían memorias de un tiempo en el que todo era mucho más fácil de comprender para ella. Su madre era una mujer guapa, no una belleza despampanante, sino más bien de aquellas mujeres que captaban tu atención una vez que te fijabas en ella, haciendo que volvieras a verla una y otra vez porque había algo en ella que atraía.

Llegó a un pequeño álbum donde la mayoría de fotos era de ella, de Naomi. Ahí estaba junto a los abuelos de los cuales no poseía muchos recuerdos, profesores de la universidad, su padre y amigos. Una solitaria foto donde salía ella de pequeña siendo cargada por su padre, junto a una mujer que abrazaba con gran alegría a su madre y hacía que esta sonriera igualmente feliz, llamó su atención. Sacándola del bolsillo protector la estudió más detenidamente, no lograba recordar el nombre de esa mujer; debía ser alguna amiga de su madre con la cual había perdido contacto, ya que no recordaba haber recibido noticias de ella cuando esta falleció. Volteó a ver el reverso por si había algún dato, encontrando un breve apunte tomado por una letra desconocida.

 _"Invierno del 97._

 _InuTaisho carga a Kagome (2 años), quien ha probado por primera vez el helado de vainilla y le ha encantado._

 _Tengo dejo esta foto para que recuerdes ese bello momento cuando por fin pude conocer a tu pequeñita; ¡qué bien la pasamos en Florencia!, ¡debemos reunirnos de nuevo!_

 _Tu amiga que te quiere,_

 _Odette."_

Kagome no podía recordar a ninguna Odette; no figuraba apellido, dirección u otro dato a través del cual pudiera contactar con ella pero, aun así, decidió no regresar la fotografía al álbum mientras recogía el resto y los volvía a ordenar. Volviendo a su cuarto, supo que necesitaba conseguir respuestas, que no estaba funcionando de la forma en que iban las cosas y que probablemente no las conseguiría en casa… pero sabía a quién podía comenzar a preguntarle.

Cogiendo el portátil, abrió su bandeja de entrada, rebuscó entre los contactos y escribió un rápido mail. Estaba segura que para mediodía podría tener respuesta del hombre, por lo que supuso que en un par de días podría hacerle una visita.

* * *

Todos habían terminado de desayunar ya, menos Sesshoumaru, quien se ausentó y -según les informó Rafaella- pidió que lo disculparan ya que estaba sufriendo una jaqueca que lo tendría en cama unas horas más. Irasue, con una sonrisa tirante, calmó a todos en casa pidiéndoles que le brindaran ese momento a solas, ya que eran muy raras las veces en que este se encontraba indispuesto, por lo que ella personalmente se acercaría a verle cuando hubiera acabado su té de vainilla. La verdad era que quiso salir disparada a su cuarto apenas Rafaella volvió con esa respuesta, pero sabía que de hacerlo alarmaría a más de un comensal. No le sorprendió que Kagome fuera la más callada, que no hiciera comentario alguno cuando escuchó la información y que casi no tocara bocado alguno. Cuando se retiraban, sin embargo, la joven se le acercó rehuyéndole un poco la mirada.

 **-¿Irás a ver a Sesshoumaru? –preguntó como si quisiera que la respuesta fuera negativa.**

 **-Sí cariño, de paso le llevaré algo para su malestar y líquido, mucho líquido. Sé que me lo va a agradecer –Kagome pareció inquieta, pero no dijo nada mientras ambas subían juntas las escaleras-. Kagome, no te preocupes, ¿por qué no vas luego a verle para corroborar por ti misma que todo va bien?**

 **-Sí… -dijo ella con aire distraído- sí, eso haré… pero… me preguntaba si podríamos hablar un poco una vez compruebes a Sesshoumaru –a Irasue no le pareció tan rara la petición, pero sí la puso en alerta.**

 **-Claro cielo, te enviaré un mensaje.**

Mientras se alejaba pudo escuchar como Kagome regañaba a Inu y Shippo, ordenándoles encontrarla en la biblioteca en cinco minutos para continuar las clases de italiano. Un poco más allá, Miroku trataba de quitarle la coleta a Sango, quien esquivaba divertida las manos de él, mientras le tiraba besos a través del aire.

Estando cerca de la habitación de su hijo, pensó en la conversación que habían tenido el día anterior, como parecía estar derrotado ante la situación, como su cuerpo se veía débil. Cuando tienes un niño con la piel tan pálida, aprendes a distinguir los leves matices que puede tener su tonalidad de piel; ella había comprobado ese día en su propia recámara, que Sesshoumaru estaba un poco más pálido de lo normal y su voz un tanto enronquecida –o por lo menos más de lo habitual-. Era madre después de todo, así que sabía que lo más probable es que estuviera incubando un resfrío. Tras llamar a la puerta e ingresar, encontrar al peliplateado aun entre las sábanas lo corroboró. Sus ojos eran apenas dos rendijas en su rostro algo sonrojado mientras la miraba.

 **-Bebé… -dijo ella mientras se acercaba a la cama sentándose cerca de él mientras este emitía un sonido de disgusto ante el apelativo. Irasue depositó una mano en su frente y la encontró realmente caliente- Sessh, creo que podrías tener algo de fiebre.**

 **-Hum…**

 **-¿Cómo es que te has resfriado?**

 **-Bueno… estaba aburrido un día y me dije: hace tiempo que no coges un resfrío Sesshoumaru, ¿qué tal si llamamos un poco la atención?...**

 **-Tan mal no debes estar si puedes bromear así. Es sin duda alentador.**

 **-Solo necesito descansar un poco más.**

 **-Mucho me temo que necesitaras un poco más que eso. Le preguntaré a Sango si tiene un termómetro.**

 **-Sí, creo que tengo un poco de fiebre. No le pidas nada.**

 **-Sessh… -el chico se incorporó un poco dejando su pecho al descubierto- ¡Hey!, ¿a dónde crees que vas? –Sesshoumaru frunció un poco el ceño.**

 **-Necesito ir al baño, además tengo sed –aparatando las cobijas se alejó mientras Irasue se levantaba y dirigía fuera de la habitación.**

 **-Iré a buscarte una limonada.**

Al entrar a la solitaria cocina, no quiso molestar a nadie y comenzó sola a preparar una infusión para su hijo. Mientras reunía las cosas se dirigió a uno de los estantes para alcanzar una taza y realmente saltó al encontrar en cuclillas a InuYasha y Shippo escondidos tras la isla en el centro de la habitación.

 **-¡Dios! –dijo llevándose una mano al pecho-, ¿qué hacen ahí?**

 **-Shhhhhh… -dijeron ambos al unísono mientras la voz de Kagome se acercaba, segundos después esta entraba fijándose en la peliplateada.**

 **-Irasue, ¿has visto a Shippo o Inu? –la mujer solo la miró tratando de pensar qué hacer.**

 **-Aaaah… mmmmm… -ante su vacilación, Kagome se percató de los limones, la miel y el hervidor que hacía un 'plip' al terminar su función.**

 **-¿Necesitas ayuda?**

 **-No, no, querida. Ya lo tengo. Solo… un poco de limonada… -respondió torpemente Irasue, lo que llamó la atención de Kagome.**

 **-¿Es para ti?**

 **-Mmmmm… no. Sessh ha despertado un poco congestionado. La verdad estaba preparando esto para él –Kagome se puso tensa y miró nuevamente una a una las cosas reunidas en la mesa-. Pero va bien… -antes que pudiera terminar Shippo saltó del lugar donde estaba tras una leve maldición de su padrino.**

 **-¿Sessh está enfermo? –preguntó preocupado el pequeño.**

 **-¡LOS ENCONTRÉ! –gritó Kagome apuntándolos con un dedo- ¡Ustedes dos, a la biblioteca ahora!**

 **-Pero quiero ver a Sessh –dijo aferrando una de las piernas de Irasue el pequeño.**

 **-Primero sus deberes. Inu, sé que estás ahí, ya sal y ayúdame con Shippo –el moreno se levantó haciendo una mueca de enfado mientras apartaba al niño, quien aún protestaba.**

 **-Pero Kagome… -suplicó el pequeño.**

 **-Mi dulce –Irasue se agachó un poco mientras acariciaba una pelirroja cabecita-, haz lo que dice Kagome mientras Sessh se repone ya que necesita descansar otro poco. Luego vas y le haces compañía, estoy segura que se alegrará de verte –unos grandes ojos verdes brillaron con sus palabras y finalmente Inu continuó su camino con Shippo.**

 **-Mandona –le dijo el mayor a Kagome mientras abría la puerta y esta le daba una nalgada.**

 **-Para la próxima comenzaré con los castigos.**

Irasue comenzó a preparar la limonada mientras la joven se acercaba a un mueble y rebuscaba en su interior. Cuando se puso frente a la albina le extendió un termo de dos litros y aprovechó de acercarle el hervidor.

 **-Te importa si…**

 **-Ve por un termómetro y dejó que le acerques tú la bebida –se adelantó Irasue sonriéndole.**

 **-Enseguida –y con eso Kagome salió rápidamente del lugar.**

Para cuando Irasue salió con una bandeja conteniendo lo necesario para su hijo, Kagome ya la esperaba en la parte alta donde la escalera se bifurcaba. La mujer le extendió lo que llevaba y la italiana algo nerviosa cogió la bandeja.

 **-¿Segura que puedes?**

 **-Irasue, es solo una bandeja –dijo riendo nerviosamente Kagome.**

 **-Dile que su mamá le ordena que no se levante. Iré a verlo en un rato más y espero encontrarlo donde lo dejé.**

 **-Haré lo que pueda –dijo la joven alejándose, mientras la mujer la miraba desaparecer.**

* * *

A medida que avanzaba, el corazón de Kagome latía con fuerza. Hizo una breve parada en la entrada de su cuarto, entró por una caja de tisúes y volvió a salir. Para cuando llegó a la puerta de Sesshoumaru, realmente no se atrevía a tocar, por lo que se aclaró un poco la garganta y habló a través de la puerta. Como él se demoró en responder, ella simplemente abrió encontrándolo a medio incorporarse en la cama.

 **-Te he traído… -Sesshoumaru se apoyaba en un codo mirándola con cara de pocos amigos. Su torso desnudo de pronto se apoyó en el espaldero de la cama.**

 **-¿Mi madre te ha ido tan rápido con el chisme? –Kagome se acercó depositando la bandeja en el velador, pero dudó en tomar asiento cerca de él.**

 **-No, la he encontrado por casualidad y… yo solo… -no podía sostener la mirada de Sesshoumaru, sobre todo cuando se veía tan sexy con el cabello desordenadamente atado en una coleta media. Cogió el termómetro y se lo extendió- aquí.**

 **-Es…**

 **-Axilar…**

 **-Gracias –Kagome lo vio observar el instrumento y ponerlo donde debía, sus dorados ojos nuevamente se posaron en ella y luego en lo que había traído.**

 **-¿Te sirvo un poco?**

 **-Bueno –al momento ella vertió el humeante líquido en una taza para luego ofrecérselo-. Gracias.**

 **-Humm… Irasue dijo que por favor te quedaras en cama y que vendría en un momento a comprobar como seguías –el alzó una ceja mientras bebía un poco.**

 **-¿Segura que esas fueron sus palabras? –Kagome tartamudeo.**

 **-Bueno… en… ¿esencia? –logró decir como si fuera una niña pequeña siendo descubierta en una mentira.**

Silencio.

El sonido del termómetro rompió el tenso momento haciendo que él no coordinara bien los movimientos y este resbalara perdiéndose entre las sábanas. Cuando Sesshoumaru se volvió a incorporar equilibrando el plato que sostenía la taza, ella se acercó para ayudarle. Ambos se movían torpemente, por lo que ella –tras dejar la porcelana en el velador- perdió un poco el equilibro cayendo sentada de medio lado. Sesshoumaru que se había movido ligeramente hacia donde estaba ella, trató de apartar las mantas y encontrar el dichoso aparato, pero al notar la cercanía de Kagome, volvió a perderse en su rostro. Esta, pasó por alto la situación y viendo la punta metálica entre la almohada y la cinturilla del pijama de él, extendió su mano y lo tomó.

 **-Sessh, ¡estás con 39.5, tien… –dijo abriendo mucho los ojos para luego posar su mirada en él, mas, se interrumpió al notar cómo este miraba sus labios mientras parecía estar acercando una de sus manos al rostro de ella.**

Sesshoumaru solo había escuchado: bla-bla, bla, ¡BLA!; estaba a medio camino de recoger un mechón del cabello de Kagome tras una de sus diminutas orejas, cuando se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Ella desvió su mirada a la mano que había alzado, la misma en la cual aún no desaparecía esa 'dichosa' cicatriz, entonces ella la cogió y depositó un tembloroso beso sobre la misma. Suavemente la hizo descender y luego se levantó. Cuando estuvo seguro que no se marcharía, decidió guardar silencio, mientras, ella rebuscó entre unos cajones para luego volver a él con una polera de manga larga.

 **-Sé que tienes calor, pero debes ponerte esto.**

Sesshoumaru la continuaba viendo fijamente sin decir nada. Kagome sabía que él no era alguien que aceptara bien el recibir órdenes, por lo que trató de sonar lo más natural posible. Cuando supo que no lo lograría, suspiró derrotada dejando la prenda simplemente cerca de él.

 **-¿Me ayudas? –dijo Sesshoumaru de pronto, mientras comenzaba a extender sus brazos por sobre la cabeza inclinando levemente el cuerpo hacia delante.**

Kagome volvió a coger la prenda de algodón e hincándose sobre le colchón para poder alcanzar la altura correcta, cubrió ese maravilloso torso en lo que le parecía un acto casi criminal. Mientras la hacía bajar por su estrecha cintura, su olor a bosque lluvioso la mareó, realmente la mareó, por lo que sus manos quedaron suspendidas a cada extremo de él. Una de las manos de Sesshoumaru se deslizó tras su nuca atrayéndola.

 **-Debes descansar… -dijo ella en un tembloroso susurro que rozó los labios de él.**

 **-Sí… -respondió este rozando su nariz en la de ella.**

 **-Yo… -pero Sesshoumaru la volvía a atraer más hacia sí.**

 **-Ahá… -entonces depositó sus labios en los de ella.**

Kagome gimió mientras estrujaba con fuerza el borde de la polera de Sesshoumaru. Sus lenguas se deslizaron suavemente una junto a la otra, mientras él encerraba su rostro con ambas manos y lo acariciaba. Ella no pudo evitar acomodarse sobre sus piernas y abrazar su cuerpo mientras Sesshoumaru casi gruñía en aprobación. Fue un beso suave pero apasionado, que se extendió varios minutos mientras sus cuerpos volvían a estremecerse ante aquel familiar contacto. Kagome barrió de forma ascendente el cuerpo de él hasta llegar a su cuello y al notar el calor que desprendía abrió sus ojos para apartarse un poco. Sesshoumaru protestó mientras ella posaba una palma sobre su frente y él volvía a capturar sus labios.

 **-Sessh, estás ardiendo –dijo en tono preocupado empujándolo levemente.**

 **-Y que lo digas… -ella lo detuvo a medio camino de un nuevo beso.**

 **-Lo digo en serio.**

 **-No estoy seguro que sea por el resfrío…**

Si bien no volvió a insistir, no se apartó más de lo que ella lo había hecho la última vez. Jugó con algunos negros mechones de sus cabello para terminar acariciando sus hombros, brazos y manos.

 **-Sessh…**

 **-¿Humm?**

 **-Respecto a lo de ayer…**

 **-¿Humm? –volvió a responder sin mirarla.**

Pero el móvil de Kagome sonó. Ella saltó un poco asustada, no recordaba en qué parte lo llevaba y cuando sintió una de las manos de él deslizarse por sobre su trasero se distrajo más aún. Sin embargo, Sesshoumaru puso frente a ella esa misma mano con la que la había tocado y ella comprendió que lo que le extendía era su teléfono. Mientras veía la pantalla, se disculpó y contestó.

 **-¿Sí?... si hubieran estudiado sabrían la respuesta… está bien… sí, ya va, ya va… sí, pero si llego y no ponen atención vamos a tener una seria conversación los tres… ¡ay, ya cállate atrevido! –dijo y colgó la llamada. Sesshoumaru la miró divertido y cuando ella lo notó, su rosto se volvió tierno. Por lo menos él no había olvidado como sonreír.**

 **-Eres una mandona… -Kagome resopló.**

 **-En ese caso espero que para cuando venga Irasue, ese termo esté vacío –ella comenzaba a apartarse cuando él se dejó caer sobre su espalda haciendo un brusco movimiento intencional con sus caderas, lo cual la lanzó sobre su cuerpo.**

 **-¿Qué haces? –fingió con tono de enfado el albino, mientras Kagome buscaba apoyo en el respaldo de la cama para no aplastarlo-, ¿tratando de asaltarme de esta forma cuando estoy débil? –pero ella solo lo miró fijamente, aunque a él no se le escapó el brillante fuego en el fondo de sus ojos, fuego que solo él sabía encender… que solo él tenía derecho de encender.**

 **-Me están esperando…**

 **-Yo también te he estado esperando; te llevo esperando toda la vida Kagome… y te seguiré esperando, hasta que esta noche vuelvas… y podamos hablar nuevamente –esta vez ella pudo sonreír.**

 **-¿Lo dices en serio?**

 **-Muy en serio –entonces ella descendió hasta su boca y depositó nuevamente un beso.**

* * *

Kagome había terminada regañando a InuYasha y Shippo finalmente. El castigo había sido: no más play para el primero y no más disfraz de zorrito –su favorito para andar en casa- para el segundo. InuYasha alegó que era un adulto y podía hacer lo que quisiera, a lo que Kagome lo amenazó con tirar todos sus juegos a la basura si así lo hacía. Casi indignado el moreno le dijo que no se atrevería y ella adoptó una pose de suficiencia que claramente se traducía a 'ponme a prueba'.

Para el almuerzo, Irasue había anunciado que Sesshoumaru realmente necesitaría una visita médica… y otros tres termos con limonada. Sango consiguió personalmente, tras una breve llamada, una cita para esa tarde, donde el médico le había dicho que no era necesario que el paciente saliera de casa ya que él se acercaría.

Cada vez que InuYasha le hablaba a Kagome, esta le respondía en italiano, haciendo que el joven se enfurruñara y tratara de responder en la misma lengua. Lo estaba haciendo pésimo, por lo que la chica no desistió con el método y él pronto comenzó a cansarse, por lo que cuando vio una oportunidad para librarse de todo ello -la que se dio con el paseo que darían Kohaku y Lin por el centro-, fue a por su chaqueta favorita y se borró del mapa.

Ya que todo parecía estar tranquilo en casa, mientras Sango, Miroku, Irasue y Kagome compartían en la sala, esta última vio la oportunidad para hablar con la madre de Sesshoumaru.

 **-Irasue, ¿te importa si… -dijo sin terminar la frase, haciendo que la mujer captara la indirecta.**

 **-Claro, cariño, ¿vamos a mi cuarto?**

Dejando solos a la pareja, subieron la escalera mientras Irasue se excusaba de paso para ver nuevamente a Sesshoumaru. Kagome la esperó en el pasillo y pudo oír la breve conversación ya que la nipona le habló desde la puerta a su hijo.

 **-… bueno, después de todo estás en excelente compañía. Si necesitas algo avísame, estaré en mi cuarto –sonrió la mujer.**

Mientras se dirigían a su destino, Irasue le dijo a Kagome que Shippo le había llevado unos block de dibujos junto a sus lápices de madera a Sesshoumaru para que no se aburriera. Ambas hicieron un gesto de ternura mientras entraban por fin al cuarto y se acomodaban en los asientos Luis XIV.

 **-Cuéntame.**

 **-Primero –dijo Kagome extendiendo ambas palmas delante de ella-, no quiero que pienses que esto es un interrogatorio; quisiera hacerte algunas preguntas, pero no quiero incomodarte –la mayor apoyó sus codos en las rodillas y le sonrió afirmativamente.**

 **-No somos desconocidas cariño, prometo decirte si no me siento a gusto.**

 **-Verás…**

Kagome tuvo que darle una larga charla a Irasue, la cual esta ya había oído de labios de su hijo con anterioridad; en ella, la joven le contaba sobre cómo conoció a Naraku, lo relación que este tenía con su madre y cómo la había conocido, junto la especie de romance que tuvieron hasta que apareció su padre. Aun cuando nada de eso era desconocido para ella, escuchó atentamente cada palabra, moviendo de vez en cuando la cabeza o haciendo uno que otro gesto de impresión.

 **-Vaya… así que esa es parte de la historia de Naraku.**

 **-Sí, bueno… lo poco que sé de él, para ser sincera –dijo un tanto avergonzada Kagome-. Pero mi pregunta es… sinceramente… ¿nunca escuchaste hablar de él?; sé que mantenían la comunicación con papá y… -Irasue tensó sus labios mientras Kagome lentamente iba quedando sin palabras y percibía un poco de preocupación en los ambarinos ojos de ella.**

 **-Cielo, no estoy segura que debamos hablar de esto.**

 **-Por favor… -Kagome se acomodó un poco más en el borde de la silla- Irasue. Creo que algo no anda bien y tu actitud me corrobora lo que he estado pensando: ustedes saben algo de Naraku, ya le conocían. ¿Tuvo algún problema con papá? o ¿le hizo algo a mamá?; sé que puede ser algo en esas vías, pero… pero la verdad no sé por dónde comenzar a preguntar o qué averiguar. Estoy muy perdida… necesito la ayuda -Irasue lo pensó un momento.**

 **-No es mucho lo que sé… -la chica la miró expectante por lo que Irasue se obligó a seguir- Kagome, esto no es una pregunta cualquiera, por lo que debes ser muy discreta con lo que te diré. Espero que lo sepas guardar para ti.**

 **-No diré nada, lo prometo.**

 **-Naraku no es lo que aparenta ser. InuTaisho tuvo ciertos… 'problemas' con él. Es una persona muy oscura que no trató bien a tu madre. Naomi realmente le tenía miedo y vivió un infierno con él; si yo fuera tú no confiaría en ese hombre, debes tener presente una sola cosa: Naraku siempre miente. Es algo que sabe hacer muy bien.**

 **-¿Por qué se ha acercado a mí?, ¿qué busca?**

 **-Cariño… eso no lo sé –dijo la mujer aparentando tranquilidad-. Pero deberías mantener tu distancia.**

 **-¿Qué es lo que no me estás contando Irasue? –la mujer la miró y por un instante sus ojos fueron iguales a los de Sesshoumaru.**

 **-Kagome, hay cosas a las que deberás darle tiempo. InuTaisho me hizo prometerle que velaría por ti, que te ayudara si es que lo necesitabas, pero hay cosas que se escapan en este momento de mis manos por cosas que tu padre me pidió. Debes ser paciente, porque quiero respetar ese último deseo de él. Tendrás que conformarte con saber que Inu quería mantenerte alejada de todo lo que tuviera que ver con Naraku porque temía que pudiera hacerte daño. Colbet nunca superó el hecho de que Naomi lo dejara y de que InuTaisho la mantuviera lejos y 'segura' de él.**

 **-No entiendo… no entiendo nada –dijo la chica tocando su cabeza en un gesto de confusión.**

 **-Hay algo más que debes saber –Kagome la miró y se tensó al notar la preocupación de la mujer-. Naraku siente una profunda aversión por la… descendencia de InuTaisho, pero hay una excepción y esa, eres tú. En lo que respecta a InuYasha y Sesshoumaru, las cosas son muy diferentes…**

 **-Pero ni siquiera los conoce…**

 **-En eso te equivocas. Él sabía de la existencia de todos ustedes y Sessh se enteró de eso… cómo lo hizo, no me preguntes, pero es algo que sin duda se ha vuelto una preocupación para mí, porque desde que lo supo en lo único que se ha enfocado a sido en ti, despreocupando su propia integridad. Solo… me gustaría que supieras que… Sesshoumaru suele guardar muchas cosas para sí mismo; soy su madre y lo vi crecer encerrándose en su propio mundo, un muchachito solitario aun cuando estaba rodeado de gente que siempre lo seguía y adoraba, con muy pocos amigos como Miroku y Lin; pero cuando una persona le importa, cuando crea una conexión profunda con alguien, entonces toma todo muy personal y no permite que alguien les haga daño a estos o sean infelices. Sesshoumaru es un gran chico, no lo digo solo porque sea su madre… él es mi tesoro, es cierto, pero vale su peso en oro por lo que es como persona, por lo maravilloso que es en el fondo de su ser y no por toda esa despampanante apariencia externa que tanto ha sido exaltada y elogiada siempre por todos –pero Kagome sabía eso. Las personas como Sesshoumaru siempre cargarían con el peso de su atractivo y fama como una verdadera desventaja.**

 **-Lo sé… Sesshoumaru es muy importante para mí… -contestó inconscientemente.**

 **-Y tú para él cariño. Solo te pido que confíes en Sessh; a veces será difícil, pero él jamás, 'jamás' te haría daño Kagome –la aludida la observó y le sonrió con sinceridad.**

 **-No preguntaré más nada Irasue. Muchas gracias.**

* * *

Kagome salió del cuarto de Irasue más confusa de lo que había ingresado. No había vuelta atrás; sola se había metido en esto, por lo que ya no podría seguir ignorando las pruebas que se ponían delante de ella. ¿Por qué ella sería la supuesta excepción en todo esto?, ¿qué pretendía Naraku? Mientras avanzaba lentamente a la habitación de Sesshoumaru lo único que se le vino a la mente fue que, si estaba en medio de Naraku y sus dos hermanos, era porque de alguna manera este quería perjudicarlos a través de ella.

Y eso no lo permitiría.

Jamás.

Lo iba a descubrir, más temprano que tarde; desenmascararía a Naraku Colbet arruinando lo que sea que se propusiera si realmente estaba pensando perjudicarlos. A Kagome había tocado el papel de bufón dentro del reparto, pero todos estaban olvidando el ingenio con que estos personajes solían resolver entuertos y darle vueltas a las situaciones. Su familia siempre sería lo primero para ella, solo debía recordar quiénes la conformaban y ya más nunca volvería a cometer los mismos errores como el de hace unos días atrás.

Cuando llegó al cuarto de Sesshoumaru, sintió unas vocecillas graciosas y supuso que aún estaría con Shippo. Abrió lentamente la puerta y la tenue iluminación de la mesilla de noche le permitió ver a ambos tendidos en la cama: Sesshoumaru bajó las mantas, con su cabello largo y lacio cayendo por sus hombros y torso, la cabeza levemente inclinada hacia el centro de la cama, donde se encontraba el cuerpo del niño; Shippo, se encontraba encima de la misma, cubierto con una mantilla, apoyando su cabecita –donde descansaba una de las pálidas y delgadas manos de su acompañante- en el abdomen de su nuevo amigo, mientras veía lo que se proyectaba en uno de los portátiles de la mansión, el cual se encontraba en una especie de mesa montable.

Kagome sonrió mientras llegaba hasta la cama, la cual estaba cubierta de dibujos que ambos habían estado haciendo durante la tarde y pudo percatarse que Shippo había puesto 'Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón' desde el computador, una de sus películas favoritas.

 **-¿Se ha dormido hace mucho? –el niño se llevó un pequeño índice a los labios y la miró con sus redondos ojos verde musgo.**

 **-Shhhh… me ha costado mucho que se duerma –respondió bajito como si fuera un viejo.**

 **-Lo siento –dijo ella de la misma manera, sin evitar poder reír.**

 **Ante el delicioso sonido de una risa, Sesshoumaru despertó percatándose de la cercanía que tenía con el pequeño, el desorden que había regado en su cama… y que no estaban solos. Se iba a incorporar rápidamente, pero el cuerpo le respondía en cámara lenta. Shippo se apartó quedando de rodillas frente a él y lo miró como si fuera un adulto.**

 **-¿Cómo te sientes?**

 **-Bien –respondió levantando una ceja algo divertido.**

 **-¿Quieres más limonada?**

 **-Deja que les ayude –dijo Kagome adelantándose para servirle una taza a Sesshoumaru.**

 **-¿Me he perdido mucho? –preguntó Sesshomaru sentándose para recibir lo que Kagome le entregaba.**

 **-Algo… te has dormido casi al comenzar la película. Pero no te preocupes, la podemos volver a ver desde donde quedaste.**

 **-Shippo, deberías llevar a dar su paseo por el lago a Camulus antes de que se haga más tarde. Pídele a Rafaella que te acompañe, yo ayudaré a Sesshoumaru a ordenar un poco la habitación.**

 **-Pero él no puede hacerlo. Te ayudaré yo.**

 **-No, no me refería a eso, lo haré todo yo; dentro de poco llegará el señor Abbacchio y quizá Sessh quiera tomar un baño –Shippo hizo un puchero, pero entendió y se volvió hacia el peliplateado.**

 **-Iré a pasear a Camulus, pero puedo venir a contarte una historia luego para que duermas –Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar sonreírle al pequeño, a quien le revolvió un poco el cabello antes de que se alejara.**

 **-Sería genial. Gracias por traerme el block de dibujos, me entretuve mucho.**

Shippo se bajó de la cama y agitó su manito mientras salía disparado llamando a Camulus desde el pasillo. Kagome miró a Sesshoumaru quien acababa la infusión mientras dejaba el plato a un lado sobre el velador a su izquierda. Ella no pudo evitar notar que la polera –que si bien era ajustada- se pegaba al cuerpo de él de forma un tanto extraña. Cuando notó lo mismo con algunas hebras de su cabello en su rostro y cuello supuso que había estado sudando.

 **-¿Quieres darte un baño?**

 **-Sí, eso creo... ¿Llamaron a alguien para que viniera a checarme? –dijo un tanto enfadado.**

 **-Sango ha insistido –replicó la pelinegra buscando quedar libre de culpa mientras recogía de todas partes los lápices de Shippo-. Sí que han hecho desorden...**

 **-Shippo es como un pequeño demonio de tazmania –rio él mientras se levantaba y estiraba un poco. En eso llamaron a la puerta y Sango entró encontrando a ambos hablando en buenos términos, por lo que les sonrió.**

 **-¿Cómo te sientes Sessh?**

 **-La verdad, nadie parece escuchar cuando digo 'bien', así que paso de responder.**

 **-El doctor Abbacchio ya viene para acá. En veinte minutos estará por aquí.**

 **-Perfecto, Sesshoumaru iba a tomar un baño, yo cambiaré sus sábanas por mientras.**

 **-Bueno, deja que te ayudo –Sango tomó el portátil y la mesita dejándola a un lado para quitar las mantas mientras Kagome buscaba ropa de cama en un armario para reponer.**

 **-Hey, gracias, pero si dejan las sábanas encima de la cómoda, ya lo puedo hacer yo –ambas de detuvieron a medio camino mirándolo con grandes ojos como si no se hubieran percatado que todavía se encontraba en la habitación. Sango miró a Kagome y luego a su reloj.**

 **-Te quedan 17 minutos para tomar ese baño y completar tu aseo.**

Sesshoumaru decidió no protestar más nada y se encerró en el baño para ir a por ello, cogiendo de paso otra muda de ropa. Una vez salió con un nuevo pantalón de franela y una sudadera marrón, solo Kagome se encontraba en el cuarto.

 **-Sango ha ido a regular un poco el termostato para tu habitación.**

 **-Se están preocupando demasiado.**

 **-Debiste pensar eso antes de coger un resfriado –Kagome notó que el cabello de Sesshoumaru aun goteaba un poco-. Hey, tu cabello –él iba a comenzar a atárselo cuando ella se acercó al baño pasando por su lado. Al volver traía un secador-. Ven, siéntate en la cama.**

 **-Los hombres no nos secamos el cabello de esa forma…**

 **-Sí, sí, lo que digas –le cortó ella, pero a mitad de camino a la cama se detuvo y lo volvió a ver- ¿Lo hacemos aquí o prefieres ir al baño?**

 **-¿Hacer qué? –dijo él aproximándose lentamente-, ¿qué quieres hacer conmigo en el baño? –Kagome trató de ignorar la sensual voz de Sesshoumaru y la insinuación en su voz de depredador.**

 **-Rápido, no tenemos mucho tiempo –apuró ella, pero Sesshoumaru notó un leve rubor en sus mejillas.**

 **-Solo necesitaría unos minutos en todo caso… -dijo molestándola, mas, se sentó en el borde de la cama y ella de inmediato comenzó a apuntar el aire caliente a su cabello.**

Sus manos desenredaban con mucho cuidado el cabello de él, masajeando en veces su cuero cabelludo y estirando toda la extensión que los mechones ahora tenían. El contacto era placentero y relajante, permitiéndole embeber la sensación de sus manos acariciándolo, por lo que sin notarlo cerró sus ojos para perderse más en ello. De pronto sintió que el sonido cesaba lo que casi le molestó; mirando hacia su derecha notó por qué Kagome había parado y supuso que el hombre que acompañaba a Sango era el médico.

Sesshoumaru puso todo de su parte y gracias a ello la revisión fue breve. Sango decidió dejarlos solos a los tres ya que Kagome ayudaba como traductora y ya todos estaban reuniéndose en el comedor para la última comida. Sesshoumaru miraba a uno y otro respondiendo cada vez que Kagome le preguntaba algo. Había veces en que tenía una leve impresión sobre Kagome respondiendo sin siquiera consultarle, lo que le divertía un poco, ya que el rubio médico parecía un tanto sorprendido en dichas ocasiones.

 **-Humm… pregunta si tienes alguna idea de cómo podrías haberte resfriado, ya que descarta que realmente sea algo viral –el ojidorado deseó poder hablar italiano para haber respondido a solas ese tipo de preguntas, cuando frunció un poco los labios, Kagome lo miró con esa típica pose que adoptaba antes de regañar a alguien.**

 **-Hace unos días salí a mitad de noche a caminar por el lago. Creo que no me abrigué bien y he estado tirado en el pasto hasta que amaneció.**

 **-¿Cuándo fue eso? –pero sabía que eso no era una pregunta del médico, quién miraba a uno y otro sin entender qué sucedía.**

 **-Kagome… -le advirtió el peliplateado, indicándole con la cabeza al otro hombre, cosa que ella ignoró.**

 **-Es muy húmedo de noche, cae mucho rocío, ¿cuándo pasó eso?, ¿cuánto tiempo estuviste tendido en la grama? –enfadado el contestó.**

 **-El día que vino Naraku. No sé cuánto tiempo… un par de horas creo… -ambos se miraron algo enojados, pero ella se volvió hacia Abbacchio y le respondió de forma educada.**

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y continuó hablando con Kagome. Cuando sacó una especie de libreta y apuntó unas cosas, entregándole el papel a ella, supo que por fin todo terminaba. Poniéndose de pie, Sesshoumaru esperó a que el médico le extendiera la mano y se despidiera brevemente de él, a lo que el albino le pidió a Kagome que le agradeciera por la visita.

 **-Vuelvo enseguida. Métete a la cama –dijo revisando la caja que el médico que le había entregado.**

Sesshoumaru la vio marcharse aún enfadado por tener que oír tantas órdenes en tan poco tiempo e hizo caso omiso a lo que ella le dijo. Dio un par de vueltas en la habitación y de pronto, aburrido, salió hacia el balcón esperando encontrar una cajetilla. Gracias al cielo aún quedaban unos cuantos cigarrillos… Prendió uno dando una breve calada mientras observaba las luces de un coche salir de la mansión. Tres caladas más tarde, se dio cuenta que no había sido una buena idea, ya que comenzó a marearse y su estómago gruño levemente ante la falta de alimento. En el momento en que apagaba el cigarrillo para volver dentro, Kagome volvía a la habitación frunciendo el ceño mientras olisqueaba el aire.

 **-Sesshoumaru, ¿estás resfriado y sales al balcón a fumar? –ella rápidamente se acercó a cerrar la puerta corrediza mientras él se apartaba.**

 **-Kagome, si quisiera escuchar los regaños de alguien llamaría a mi madre.**

 **-Como quieras. Iré a por ella para que te suba algo de la comida que Cinna ha preparado para ti.**

 **-Bajaré yo. Gracias.**

Kagome volteó a verlo con los brazos en jarras. Él la miró mientras cogía su cabello con la coleta que tenía en la muñeca sin decir una palabra. Tendría que cortar su cabello, ya le estaba estorbando. Cuando el escrutinio de ella continuó, su mal humor creció y ya no le importó poner mala cara.

 **-¿Qué? –ella avanzó hacia la puerta e hizo un ademán con la mano.**

 **-Nada, igualmente harás lo que quieras. Procura no desabrigarte cuando bajes, mañana conseguiré tus medicinas. Le daré a Irasue las que Abbacchio que ha dejado**

 **-Espera –pero realmente no sabía qué decirle. Kagome lo miró desde la puerta- ¿Qué querías decirme? –ella lo miró unos segundos, por algún motivo se veía distinta, como si de la noche a la mañana hubiera madurado.**

 **-Iba a preguntarte si hay alguna forma en que cojas alimento aquí en el cuarto, pero supongo que da igual. Te sentará bien dejar la habitación por un momento. Trata de no salir al patio… pero es solo una sugerencia.**

 **-Hay una forma –los ojos de Kagome brillaron en la ahora tenue luz de la habitación, donde solo volvían a irradiar las ampolletas de las lámparas en los veladores-. Súbelo tú y hazme compañía –Kagome no quería sonreír, pero sus labios se curvaron levemente traicionándola.**

 **-¿Quieres acompañarme a buscar la comida? –Sesshoumaru avanzó y ella lo esperó hasta que llegó junto a la puerta. Él la tomó de la cintura haciendo que ella se relajase un poco.**

 **-Detesto que te veas así de hermosa cuando te enfadas…**

 **-¿Lo haces adrede? –preguntó ella estrechando su ojos.**

 **-No, me he dado cuenta que es un talento natural.**

 **-Apresurémonos, debes coger la muestra que ha dejado el doc para que esta noche no tengas fiebre, pero para ello primero debes comer.**

 **-¿Y cómo sabrás si realmente baja mi fiebre? –dijo él apartándole el cabello.**

 **-Quizá… me quede y lo compruebe.**

* * *

De haber sabido que sería material de burlas y bromas por parte de Miroku y Lin, no se hubiera asomado a saludar a todos en el comedor mientras Kagome iba a por la bandeja con comida a la cocina. Sin embargo, aprovechó para agradecerle a Sango y hacerle saber a su madre que real, 'realmente', ya se encontraba mejor. Kagome igualmente les dijo a todos que subiría con Sesshoumaru para asegurarse que tomara la medicina junto a los alimentos y que luego se retiraría a dormir, por lo cual aprovechó de despedirse de todos.

Ya en la recámara Sesshoumaru comió aunque realmente no tenía apetito, por más que su estómago insistiera en gruñir de vez en cuando. Lo que sí tenía era un mareo casi mortal. Shippo, acompañado por InuYasha, pasó a dejarle unos cuantos cuentos que aunque el pequeño aún no sabía leer, se había ofrecido a contarle ya que los sabía de memoria. Kagome lo tranquilizó diciéndole que ella se encargaría de hacerlo mientras InuYasha, como quien no quiere realmente ser amable, le dejó unos cuántos discos junto a un pequeño reproductor por si quería escucharlos. Sesshoumaru se sentía igualmente incómodo con los amables gestos que este tenía para con él, pero se lo agradeció sinceramente prometiéndole devolverlos en cuanto los hubiera escuchado.

Cuando quedaron finalmente solos de nuevo, Kagome recogió todo y volvió a ir a la cocina mientras Sesshoumaru ocupaba el baño y aseaba sus dientes. Al regresar ella, el aún se encontraba en el baño, por lo que sin que este lo notara trabó el seguro de la puerta. De igual forma ya todos debían estar en sus habitaciones. Sesshoumaru al volver al cuarto, se dirigió directamente a la cama con una expresión un tanto contrita.

 **-¿Te ha sentado mal la comida? –él se quitó la sudadera y lo pantaloncillos ignorando el rubor de la chica mientras se cubría con las mantas.**

 **-Creo que ha sido el medicamento, me he mareado. Siento un poco de sueño.**

 **-¿Seguro que quieres dormir sin pijama? –pero antes que pudiera responder, Sesshoumaru estornudó de forma un tanto infantil, haciéndolo ver realmente mono. Kagome rio ante el tierno sonido y el la miró como si quisiera arrojarle una almohada.**

Cuando ella se quedó sentada de medio lado viéndole, él suspiró y, solo por hacer algo, miró alrededor localizando la caja de tisúes. Estirando un brazo cogió uno y lo dejó cerca por si lo llegase a necesitar. ¿Qué más podría rebuscar por ahí para no tener que soportar esa situación donde ella parecía ya no inmutarse por él? Cruzó los brazos tras su cabeza mientras pensaba que a lo mejor sería bueno si solo volviera a cerrar los ojos y dormir… ya que si ella no quería estar encima de él tocándolo y besándolo… ¡Dios, qué fastidio!, ¿por qué simplemente ya no se le acercaba?

 **-Estas frunciendo el ceño Sesshoumaru.**

 **-¿No te lo ha dicho Lin?, este es mi rostro normal, el otro es fingido –Kagome rio.**

 **-Eso no es cierto.**

 **-Humm… -pero ella seguía ahí, esta vez mirando las tapas de los librillos que Shippo había traído.**

 **-¿Qué?, ¿ahora piensas contarme un cuento?**

 **-No funciona en niños malhumorados…**

 **-Tenemos que acabar con esto Kagome –dijo el albino molesto y ella de pronto lo miró un tanto confusa.**

 **-¿A qué te refieres?**

 **-No actúes de esta forma conmigo.**

 **-¿Cómo? –le dijo ella realmente perdida en la situación.**

 **-Está bien, déjalo; ¿querías decirme algo?, en la mañana entendí eso –ella apartó lo cuentos dejándolos en el velador que tenía cerca y volvió a su pose inicial, mientras mesaba un poco su cabello.**

Cuando ella muy calmadamente comenzó a contarle todo lo que había hablado con Naraku ese día en el lago, lo que había sentido, las cosas que había pensado, como la había encontrado InuYasha y hacia donde habían ido, él supo guardarse la sorpresa, pues nunca pensó que se le lo detallaría, sobre todo la dichosa conversación con Colbet.

 **-La cuestión es esta Sesshoumaru: sé que algo anda mal; ya habíamos hablado algo antes, en Positano, pero ahora la situación es ligeramente distinta porque sé que todos, de cierta forma, estamos involucrados… y actuando por cuenta propia. Sí no has querido mencionar nada antes, es porque tienes tus razones y… aunque me cueste aceptarlo… trataré de comprenderlo de aquí en más; no insistiré haciéndote preguntas o tratando que me expliquen qué es lo que pasa. Respetaré el hecho que todos tenemos nuestros secretos, sin embargo -dijo mirándolo con ojos cálidos y comprensivos-, quiero que sepas que confío en ti y que nunca debí haber hecho lo contrario. Me comporté como una chiquilla, tal vez porque… -ahora suspiraba mirando el techo de forma un tanto ausente- porque no me siento lo suficiente mujer como para estar contigo. Nunca creí que pudiera ser realmente tan insegura pero, ¿quién soy yo realmente al lado del joven y exitoso empresario que ha logrado triunfar en tantos aspectos de su vida?; ya eres un hombre lleno de experiencias, que en comparación a mí, 'ya viene de vuelta' en más de un sentido. Y de todo este tiempo, de los problemas que hemos tenido, estos han sido por algo que yo he dicho, hecho o sentido… siempre yo. Al lado tuyo me veo tan infantil y recién me percato de ello… A lo que iba –dijo como queriendo finalizar la conversación para dejarlo descansar-: quiero que sepas que voy a llegar al fondo de esto y no quiero que trates de detenerme; solo espero que todo termine bien, pero no quiero que te preocupes de más por mí. Resolveré mis propios asuntos, no haré nada estúpido, sin embargo… te digo esto porque seguiré viendo a Naraku.**

Sesshoumaru había puesto una mortal atención en la joven. Su cabeza creo cientos de preguntas al respecto, pero sabía que no debía hacer ninguna; ella ya lo había dejado todo claro. Si tan solo pudiera leer su cabeza o, mejor aún, haber hecho las cosas bien desde un principio, esto no estaría pasando de aquella forma.

 **-¿Por qué suenas como si te estuvieras despidiendo? –ella le sonrió, aunque sus ojos distaban mucho de estar feliz ante el comentario.**

 **-Lo dice quien ha visto su pasaje para volver a Tokio ayer.**

 **-Solo lo vi. No he comprado nada aún –ella pareció un poco sorprendida.**

 **-Humm… es bueno saberlo.**

 **-No veo en qué pueda serlo para ti –ella no se dejó amedrentar por su tono.**

 **-Lo sabes Sesshoumaru. Sí que lo sabes –el pecho de él se agitó levemente, maldiciendo el hecho de que se sintiera cada vez más aletargado-. No puedo cambiar de un día para otro lo que siento por ti: no quiero. Y ese es el problema. Pero ayer te expresaste con la verdad, porque no importa cuánto quiera esto, cuanto te quiera a ti, a todo lo que respecta y significas tú… no puedo permitirme amarte… y creo que con cada día que pase lo iré comprendiendo un poco más.**

 **-Eres tan… -dijo el buscando las palabras- tonta… -ella solo rio sin sentirse ofendida para nada- ¿Realmente es eso lo que piensas?**

 **-Sí…**

 **-No; o estás mintiendo o te equivocas rotundamente en lo que dices, ¿cómo se supone que si me amas, entonces decides romper conmigo?**

 **-Sesshoumaru –dijo enfatizando las palabras-, has sido tú mismo quien lo ha dicho ayer, ¿acaso no has oído nada de lo que he dicho?, ¿cómo se supone que podemos seguir con esto? Ambos estamos admitiendo que nos ocultamos, que nos ocultaremos cosas.**

 **-Si con 'esto' te refieres al que tú me ames y yo a ti, entonces podemos seguirlo igual que lo hemos hecho todos estos meses, igual que como lo decidimos desde un principio –le dijo mientras se incorporaba en la cama y ella se tensaba un poco-. Sé que no es el ideal de un romance, no es lo que te mereces ciertamente… pero yo tampoco Kagome, por eso pienso que también tengo derecho a decidir sobre esto. Ayer estaba enfadado y herido y dije algo de lo que ahora me arrepiento, porque no te quiero lejos de mí. También sé que es injusto que te oculte cosas pero… solo necesito tiempo… necesito que me des tiempo. Nunca quise mentirte, odio tener que ocultarte cosas, pero debo pensar en el resto: en mi madre, en Miroku… incluso en InuYasha… y por supuesto en ti… siempre pienso en ti. Siempre estás en mi cabeza y en mi alma…**

 **-Sesshoumaru… –dijo ella como pidiéndole que se detuviera.**

 **-… porque eres la única para mí –dijo acortando la distancia entre ellos, a lo que Kagome trató de alejarse, sin embargo, él se lo impidió-, porque yo soy tuyo y tú eres mía, ¿recuerdas? –los ojos de Sesshoumaru refulgían con una intensidad que a ella le hacía pensar en las llamas que crepitaban en el sol.**

 **-No quiero hacerte daño… -logró decir mientras él apoyaba su frente en la de ella y sujetaba sus hombros.**

 **-Entonces no te apartes de mí… no lo hagas. Solo quiero amarte Kagome –Sesshoumaru se apartó lo justo para poder verla a los ojos-. No es como dijiste; eres idiota a veces, pero eso no te hace 'insuficiente'… no para mí. Nunca para mí. Amo cada fibra de tu ser y todo lo que hay en ti me llena completamente –Kagome no pudo evitarlo y cerró sus ojos derramando unas cuántas lágrimas-. No llores tonta. Te amo, tal como eres, siempre. No hay nada malo contigo –entonces acercó sus labios a los de ella.**

 **-No… por favor… no lo hagas –le dijo moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa, a lo que él la contuvo en su lugar con ambas manos.**

 **-¿Por qué? –Sesshoumaru relamió sus labios que se encontraban secos de ella.**

 **-Porque… si lo haces… ya no podré dejarte ir nunca –admitió ella derrotada. Sesshoumaru sonrió.**

 **-Entonces que sea una promesa preciosa.**

Kagome lo besó con esa ternura con la que lo había hecho aquella misma mañana; Sesshoumaru la abrazó de esa forma protectora y amorosa como siempre lo hacía, acariciando lentamente su cabeza y espalda. La besó hasta que secó sus lágrimas y ella volvió a tener esa confianza en intensificar la acción de sus labios con demanda, pasión y amor, mucho amor. Para Sesshoumaru, besarla siempre era como recibir un golpe de oxígeno que provocaba ese subidón de adrenalina que le hacía hervir la sangre, pero esta vez temió que el maldito efecto de ese medicamento, lo estaba haciendo desfallecer. No queriendo hacerlo, se apartó en un gemido mientras llevaba una mano a su cabeza como para comprobar que el cerebro no se le derretía.

 **-¿Amor? –Sesshoumaru la miró rápidamente, intensamente, haciendo que ella pareciera confundida y antes de que pudiera decir algo le dio una sonrisa repleta de hoyuelos.**

 **-Ese soy yo –dijo dándole un breve beso-. Pensé que ya no me llamarías así –Kagome le acarició el rostro para luego empujarlo levemente a que se tendiera.**

 **-Mañana consultaré por el medicamento, no lo estás llevando bien –dijo mientras le cubría. Él tiró de sus brazos.**

 **-Kagome, tienes que quedarte esta noche conmigo –le dijo con ojos suplicantes. Ella se mordió un labio, pero luego de unos segundos le sonrió traviesamente.**

 **-Bueno… creo que te has ganado ese cuento después de todo.**

 **-¿Y si mejor me cuentas la historia de cómo esos jeans abandonan tu cuerpo?, pero con la recreación –Kagome iba a comenzar a desabrochar la cinturilla cuando de repente su rostro volvió a tornarse algo serio, como debatiéndose de quitarse la prenda-. ¿Qué ocurre?**

 **-Es que… ¿está esto bien?, todo es tan… reciente… -Sesshoumaru la miró con tristeza pero no apartó su cabeza de la almohada.**

 **-Tienes dudas. No estás segura de nosotros –dijo mirando el techo sacando conclusiones-, ¿te estoy obligando a hacer algo que…?**

 **-No, no –dijo ella rápidamente interrumpiéndolo-, no es eso. Es solo que… -Sesshoumaru la miró expectante- todo parece tan… normal –el rio ante sus palabras.**

 **-¿Por qué no lo sería preciosa?, ¿estamos bien? –ella le sonrió.**

 **-Sí… sí, lo estamos.**

 **-Entonces ven aquí conmigo –dijo abriéndole sus brazos a los que ella se arrojó mientras buscaba apoyo en sus brazos para no aplastarlo y cubrir su boca nuevamente- ¿Sabes que hay una palabra estupenda para este tipo de situaciones? –ella rio junto a su boca y la magia volvió a surgir.**

 **-¿A sí?, ¿cuál es?**

 **-Sexo-de-reconciliación.**

 **-Esas son tres palabras.**

 **-He imaginado un guion entre cada una de ellas.**

 **-Aaaah… ya veo –curiosamente ella se había olvidado de continuar desabrochando su vaquero, pero las manos de él cubrieron prontamente la situación- Creo que deberíamos ponernos a ello –las manos de él parecieron ir más rápido ante sus palabras-… pero cuando puedas mantenerte sentado en cama sin marearte…**

 **-¿Es un reto?, ¿cuánto tiempo debería hacerlo para pasar la prueba? –dijo como calculando la situación. Kagome se apartó de él y deslizó fuera su pantalón junto al pulóver que llevaba, quedando solo con una ligera polera de tirantes.**

 **-¿Qué tal si solo te abrazo hasta que te pongas un poco mejor?**

Entonces el la cubrió con su cuerpo sonriéndole y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de ella, no sin antes darle un beso de buenas noches que trajo de nuevo la calma a ambos.

* * *

 _ **Lamento no haber dejado mensaje en los dos capítulos anteriores, andaba muy apresurada, por lo mismo, me disculpo ante las faltas ortotipográficas que puedan haber encontrado. Capítulo lento, a los que he acostumbrado a llamar de transición, ¡ya van 22!, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho?**_

 _ **Gracias a todxs lo que leen este fic tan confuso y medio complicado de digerir; también muchas gracias a quienes se han dado el tiempo de dejar reviews, sobre todo a Faby-Sama que siempre me anima y hace reír con sus lindas palabras. No se confundan, les tengo a todxs siempre en cuenta y ya daré mis agradecimientos de forma más detallada una vez avance más el asunto.**_

 _ **Suelen pasar tiempos largos en lo que no puedo publicar y otros, como esta vez, en que en algo de una semana he podido subir hasta tres capítulos. Me disculpo de ante mano por las ausencias. Espero lo estén disfrutando, aunque las cosas se estén enturbiando un poco y en veces resulten ideas un tanto 'descabelladas'.**_

 _ **En serio, gracias, muchas gracias por sus palabras. Me hacen muy feliz cuando leo sus comentarios. ¡No se guarden nada!**_

 _ **Lo dice,**_

 _ **Jú la Deppravada.-**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

Kagome tenía un dormir plácido, como no había tenido en días. Su subconsciente replicaba una realidad similar a la de su cuerpo yaciendo junto a Sesshoumaru… solo que en sus sueños aún estaban en Positano… y no estaban precisamente durmiendo.

 _Ella se encontraba sola despertando a mitad de la noche en esa mullida cama, cuando de pronto llamó a Sesshoumaru –el que no se encontraba a su lado-, quien hizo su aparición completamente desnudo desde la puerta del baño, secando con una toalla su increíblemente largo cabello._

 _Sabía que era una fantasía._

 _Él nunca había tenido el cabello hasta las caderas, no que ella hubiera visto por lo menos, pero era tan sexy que su cuerpo reaccionó al instante a la imagen que creaba del hombre. Sonriendo, él la contempló con esa mirada de depredador desde la distancia, entonces comenzó a estirar su cuello, dirigiendo su nariz hacia ella, como si olisqueara el aire complacido, casi como…_

 _Como si fuera un animal._

 _Avanzó dando largos pero lentos pasos, tirando la toalla a cualquier parte antes de llegar a la cama, donde se puso de rodillas delante de sus piernas abiertas, las cuales le daban la bienvenida a ese cuerpo húmedo y compacto, cuya piel palidecía ante los rayos de luna que se filtraban de la puerta corrediza que daba al patio trasero._

 _Sesshoumaru la miró fijamente, mientras ella jadeaba sin siquiera haber sido tocada por él. Ella comenzó a acariciar sus pechos esperando que se acercara y la besara, le susurrara algo o simplemente la penetrara, sin embargo, solo se mantuvo quieto, viendo cómo su cuerpo parecía desesperarse por él. Kagome comenzó a deslizar una mano hacia su entrepierna, acariciándose a sí misma, notando lo empapada que estaba. El calor era intenso y el contraste que producían las gotas de agua que estilaban del cabello de él resbalando por su cuerpo, le hacían pensar en su dulce lengua hundiéndose entre los pliegues de su centro. Entonces, él tomo su miembro y comenzó a acariciarlo de arriba abajo, en forma lenta y sensual, como solo Sesshoumaru podía hacerlo. Ella perdió la concentración en lo que hacía sobre su cuerpo mientras toda su atención iba a los movimientos de la mano del sexy espécimen sobre su eje._

 _Kagome quiso estirar una de las suyas para tocarlo, pero su cuerpo parecía no reaccionar a las órdenes que le daba, solo su pecho subía y bajaba agitadamente, mientras sus ojos lo devoraban al ver cómo se lubricaba ese hinchado glande delante ella, del cual brotaba una traslúcida lágrima. Sesshoumaru gimió; fue un gemido ronco, que reverberó en la habitación, como si se tratara de una bestia._

 ** _-Tócate Kagome… quiero que te toques para mí…_**

 _Automáticamente su mano volvió a la vida y comenzó a frotar su palpitante carne. Los ojos de él brillaron en un tono rojizo, como si una luz hubiera sido encendida dentro de su cabeza. Inquieta, Kagome removió sus piernas contra las de él, mientras su vientre se alzaba del colchón y sus pezones se disparaban en línea recta al cielo._

 ** _-Ve más abajo Kagome… ambos sabemos que es lo que quieres… hazlo…_**

 _Lo siguiente fue hundir uno de sus dedos entre los pliegues de su vagina, mientras su cabeza aplastaba con fuerza la almohada y sus labios temblaban ante los gemidos que escapaban de los mismos. Nada se comparaba con el suave y firme miembro de Sesshoumaru dentro de ella, por lo que inconscientemente, necesitada de él, aumentó la penetración con otro dígito._

 _Quería más; quería recibir más instrucciones las cuales le encantaba seguir, pero el verlo moviéndose mientras se tocaba, con ese largo y sedoso cabello húmedo pegado a sus músculos, mientras se mordía un labio, mientras sus gestos se contraían con cada gemido, mientras sus ojos refulgían como una luz de neón roja… la llevaron irremediablemente al éxtasis. La sensación, comenzó a extenderse más de lo normal, partiendo desde su bajo vientre hasta cubrir cada una de sus extremidades; era tanto el placer experimentado, que tuvo que apartar su mano para detenerlo, sin embargo, en el momento que lo hizo, Sesshoumaru se reclinó sobre ella frotándose con más fuerza, gruñendo, ondulando su cuerpo en una contracción sistemática de músculos._

 ** _-Mírame Kagome… ¡mírame!_**

 _Y ella sabía perfectamente dónde quería que estuviera su mirada._

 _Aún con su cuerpo enfebrecido y convulso, logró trabar sus ojos en el increíble miembro del hombre y en el momento que lo hizo, sorprendentemente un orgasmo la volvió a travesar. El cuerpo de él reaccionó ante su esencia y comenzó a eyacular sobre su monte de venus, extendiéndose incluso más allá, hacia su plano abdomen. El sonido que hizo Sesshoumaru al correrse sobre ella fue simplemente hermoso y excitante; la forma en que cerró sus ojos como si lo envolviera una dulce agonía, como su cabello cayó en cascada cubriéndolos a ambos y cómo se tensaron todos sus miembros era lo más maravilloso del mundo._

 _Y todo eso era de ella._

* * *

Sesshoumaru agradecía profundamente a cualquier entidad que se encontrara allí afuera en el mundo vigilándolo, el poder descansar nuevamente sobre el suave y tibio cuerpo de su amada. Reposaba su cabeza en sus abultados pechos cuando sintió unos suaves jadeos que lo comenzaron a traer a la realidad. Por un momento, temió estar aplastándola, ya que las piernas de Kagome se removían un tanto inquietas bajo las de él. Lentamente comenzó a apartarse, acomodándose al lado de ella mientras pasaba un brazo sobre su estrecha cintura. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse, no pudo concentrarse en volver a dormir, ya que el cuerpo de ella se ondulaba sensualmente a través de la bruma de la inconsciencia. Su miembro semi erecto, reposaba junto a una de las caderas de Kagome, la que provocó la fricción suficiente con sus movimientos, haciendo que se endureciera como una roca por completo.

Sus dorados ojos buscaron el rostro de ella entre la penumbra; Kagome lo giró en el momento preciso hacia él, pudiendo apreciar como sus labios se abrían levemente filtrando esos deliciosos sonidos. Pero estaba dormida… estaba soñando… ¿podría ser qué…

 **-Sessh…**

 _Dioooss…_

¿Debería dejarla dormir?, porque todas las llamadas de alerta se despertaron en su cuerpo queriendo saltar inmediatamente sobre ella.

 _No._

Si estaba soñando con él entonces…

 **-Hummm… -gimió inquieta la chica.**

 _Mierda…_

Con mucho cuidado deslizó su mano vientre abajo, sintiendo la barrera que ofrecía su ropa interior. Pendiente en todo momento de su rostro, aventuró su mano bajo el encaje y como si ella estuviera consciente de las caricias que le propinaba, separó sus piernas. Santo cielo… ¡estaba tan húmeda!, ¿qué estaría soñando?, sin duda estaba haciendo un buen trabajo para tenerla así.

Bien Sesshoumaru, pero siempre puedes hacerlo mejor…

Sin poder evitarlo, depositó un ligero beso en el hombro de la chica, mientras sus dedos acariciaron esa coqueta protuberancia que se descubrió ansiosa en la cima de su sexo. Resbalaba tan fácilmente en su carne, que pronto ella se acopló a los movimientos de su mano, como guiándolo más abajo, donde él claramente quería estar… pero no precisamente con sus dedos. ¿Aún tenía fiebre o era Kagome quién le estaba subiendo la temperatura?, bueno, a quién le importaba, lo único relevante era él tocando el cuerpo de ella, de su mujer, de su amor… de su Kagome.

La lengua de Sesshoumaru escapó inquieta de su boca, lamiendo lánguidamente allí donde sus labios se habían posado, mas, no era igual, no era suficiente, era otro el sitio en el que quería estar, en el que DEBÍA estar su lengua. Si tan solo tuviera la seguridad de que seguiría dormida… En medio de su debate interno, sus dedos resbalaron perdiéndose en el centro de ella, la cual creó una sujeción firme que le impresionó en el momento, ya que eso significaba que…

Kagome gimió ahogadamente mientras se convulsionaba y, sinceramente, ¡a la mierda!, nadie estaría pegado a la pared escuchando, su habitación estaba apartada de todo el resto… ojalá hubiera y gritado a todo pulmón como a él tanto le fascinaba; su cabello era una maraña de sedosas hebras azabaches sobre la almohada y, entonces, él se incorporó bajo las mantas posicionándose con cuidado entre sus piernas.

 **-¿Sesshoumaru?... –su nombre fue una pregunta entre suspiros, pero claramente ya no estaba dormida.**

 **-Estás causando un alboroto, ¡has despertado a todos en casa! –le susurró Sesshoumaru mientras apartaba su traviesa mano.**

 **-¡Por Dios! –dijo mientras lo empujaba a un lado para apartarlo.**

 **-¡Hey! –Sesshoumaru la retuvo juguetonamente mientras reía-, es broma, shhhh –los ojos de ella lo buscaron en la oscuridad.**

 **-¿Qué? –aturdida, Kagome fue consciente por fin de lo agitada que estaba. Era un sueño, todo había sido un sueño, pero… él… su cuerpo… Volviendo a la realidad detalló al hombre delante de ella. ¡Dios!, Sesshoumaru tenía una tremenda erección escapando de la cinturilla de su bóxer- ¿Qué estabas haciendo?**

 **-Dímelo tú –dijo acercándose a sus labios. Kagome sonrió. Sesshoumaru era un bribón.**

Las manos de ella recorrieron ese cuerpo que siempre sería mejor fuera de sus sueños. Sesshoumaru era todo fuerza, todo pasión, todo energía, pero contenida bajo un terso y pálido envoltorio que siempre la trataba con la mayor delicadeza del mundo. El acogedor calor que emanaba de su cuerpo relajaba el de ella cuando lo necesitaba o lo tensaba y excitaba cuando… sí, bueno, la mayor parte del tiempo.

 **-Adoro tu cabello –Kagome enredó sus dedos en las platinadas hebras, mientras Sesshoumaru mordisqueaba su cuello.**

 **-Kagome.**

 **-¿Hum? –Sesshoumaru se irguió un poco sobre su cuerpo.**

 **-¿Qué estabas soñando?**

Kagome lo miró a través del claro oscuro de la habitación que indicaba que dentro de poco amanecería. El rostro de él era una mueca traviesa a la vez que coqueta, pero el en fondo de sus ojos había una genuina curiosidad que no podía lograr esconder. Por un momento lo volvió a imaginar con el cabello largo, los ojos rubíes y el cuerpo totalmente desnudo y húmedo. Retrajo una de sus piernas poniendo la punta de su pie en el pecho de él, empujándolo hacia atrás. Los hoyuelos de él aparecieron en esas hermosas mejillas, expectantes a su respuesta.

 **-Quítatelo –dijo ella indicándole con la cabeza su negro bóxer. Sesshoumaru alzó la barbilla y tres segundos después deslizó fuera de su cuerpo la prenda, haciendo con ello que las mantas se apartaran totalmente de sus cuerpos.**

Kagome hizo un lento barrido con sus ojos, comenzando desde su cabeza hasta el vientre de él y más abajo todavía. Lo hizo pausadamente, proponiéndose acariciarlo con la mirada, cosa que Sesshoumaru sintió, sí que lo sintió. Ella aún iba con una ligera polera y sus bragas de encaje azul marino encima, pero no se apresuró a quitárselas, simplemente comenzó a recorrer sus pechos, amasándolos suavemente, estimulando sus pezones a través del algodón. Una de sus manos se aventuró por su estómago en un sensual descenso que hizo a Sesshoumaru lamerse los labios mientras su ambarina mirada seguía el proceso.

 **-¿Me has estado tocando Sesshoumaru? –preguntó entre gemidos la mujer, al notar lo empapada que estaba la prenda y su sexo. Él la miró a los ojos y elevó una de las comisuras de sus labios.**

 **-Puede ser… -respondió misteriosamente él.**

 **-¿Sin mi permiso?... ¿aprovechándote de mí mientras dormía? –inquirió elevando una ceja.**

 **-¿Es alguna especie de reclamo?**

 **-Silencio –le ordenó ella, entonces el interior de Sesshoumaru vibró de rebeldía ante la demanda.**

Sesshoumaru no era el único que podía dar órdenes, Kagome quería doblegar su voluntad y demostrarle en ese momento que no siempre era tan sumisa como él creía. Por la leve mueca de impresión en su rostro, pudo darse cuenta que lo estaba logrando. Dirigiendo sus dedos a un costado de su tanga, tiró de una de las cintas y ante la vista y paciencia del hombre, arrojó hacia uno de los lados la prenda. Él separó solo dos segundos la vista de su centro, los justos para seguir el trayecto del encaje cayendo lejos de la cama y volver donde la mano de ella comenzaba una sexual exploración de sí misma. Cuando su cuerpo hizo el intento de aproximarse al de ella, Kagome volvió a empujarlo con un pie sobre su pecho.

 **-No.**

¿Quién se creía que era esa sensual mocosa?, en la superficie de su ser la indignación comenzaba a manifestarse, pero muy en el fondo, le estaba sobre excitando la erótica escena que tenía delante de él.

 **-¿A qué te refieres con no? –dijo el hombre con una voz seria y profunda, mientras deslizaba una de sus manos por la pierna que tenía frente a él. Kagome cerró los ojos ante el contacto, gimiendo y moviendo más la mano entre sus piernas, apretando más fuerte sobre su seno.**

 **-Shhhh… mírame Sesshoumaru… quiero que me mires…**

Como si no lo estuviera haciendo…

El problema es que la veía, la veía increíblemente nítida, no perdía detalle de su maravilloso cuerpo dándose placer a sí misma y solo eso lo estaba empujando cada vez más al borde del precipicio. Si seguía así, terminaría antes de poder entrar y refugiarse en su pequeño cuerpo, entonces, se enfriaría antes de siquiera comenzar a calentarse realmente y la satisfacción no llegaría nunca a él.

De pronto, Kagome se incorporó sobre sus codos, sus miradas se trabaron por algunos segundos que parecieron horas, para luego volver a posarse en el necesitado miembro de él. Poniéndose sobre sus rodillas, tiró de Sesshoumaru hacia el colchón, quien no previó la acción y cayó algo brusco sobre sus codos. No tenía planeado sonreír, pero sus labios le traicionaron y sus ojos brillaron dorados y oscuros ante la osadía de la mujer. Posicionándose sobre sus caderas, Kagome comenzó a rozar los sexos de ambos, viendo cómo la carne de él comenzaba a brillar lustrosa y caliente gracias a los fluidos de su propia excitación.

Sesshoumaru tragó con fuerza y cerró los ojos mientras inhalaba profundo; cuando el colchón cedió a ambos lados de su cabeza, volvió a abrirlos. Kagome estaba muy cerca de su rostro, mirando su boca como si nunca lo hubiera hecho antes y el hallazgo fuera de lo más sorprendente.

 **-¿Qué?... ¿quieres devorarme Kagome?... anda, te reto.**

Ella lo cogió de la mandíbula e introdujo con demanda su lengua en él. Sesshoumaru aferró sus caderas y la dejó tomar el control de toda la situación; su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, lo estaba volviendo loco, y muy temprano a su parecer, ella se apartó quitando la polera por sobre su cabeza. Cuando pareció estar bajándose de encima de él, Sesshoumaru protestó inquieto.

 **-¿A dónde v...**

Pero no pudo completar la oración. Kagome ni siquiera le prestó atención, simplemente lo retuvo con una mano sobre sus pecho, mientras comenzaba a acomodarse nuevamente sobre sus caderas pero de espaldas a él. Sin previo aviso cogió su abultada y dura carne, hundiéndola completamente en su cuerpo. Sesshoumaru se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior, casi sintiendo un leve gusto a sangre. Su cabeza golpeó con fuerza sobre las mantas, mientras sus caderas se elevaban buscando que la penetración no abandonara por nada del mundo el cuerpo de ella. Gimió agónico ante el placer que sintió cuando una de las pequeñas manos de Kagome frotó el pesado y orgulloso saco bajo su pene sin poder creer que él estuviera tan desesperado y ella tan calmada, trabajándolo con una maestría sorprendente.

Kagome se concentró en mantener sus propios sonidos a raya, ahogándolos en el fondo de su garganta como él le había enseñado, deleitándose solo con los frenéticos sonidos que producía Sesshoumaru, a quien nunca había escuchado tan delirante.

Cristo… ¿cómo podía ese hombre ser más condenadamente sexy de lo que ya era?

La azabache apretó sus labios, haciéndolos palidecer de tanta fuerza que estaba ejerciendo en ellos; sus manos buscaron apoyo en las perfectas rodillas de él, entonces comenzó a subir y bajar sus caderas con movimientos circulares sobre Sesshoumaru; este quería aullar de placer, podría correrse en cualquier momento ya que estaba perdiendo el control sobre su cuerpo. Atraído por una fuerza magnética, sus ojos se clavaron en el redondo trasero de la chica, el cual ahora lo cabalgaba con fuerza, como si fuera una verdadera amazona.

El sonido del cuerpo de Kagome rebotando en él, era un verdadero poema que solo le cantaría a él, a nadie más que no fuera él. Sus dedos se clavaron en la suave piel de ese perfecto trasero queriendo arañarlo o incluso morderlo, mas, se contuvo conformándose tan solo con ayudarla a guiar el movimiento… el perfecto, lujurioso y candente movimiento con el cual majaba sus caderas. Verse a sí mismo entrando en el cuerpo de ella desde esa posición era una de las cosas más candentes que podrían haber hecho nunca; la forma en como las sensibles pieles se deslizaban una junto a la otra, brillando, ensanchando, apretando, penetrando… Dios… sus cuerpos juntos eran perfectos.

Kagome notó entre la niebla del deseo, cómo Sesshoumaru comenzaba a tensarse; de forma inmediata su mano de dirigió a su clítoris y no necesitó frotar con mucha demanda ya que su orgasmo parecía siempre ir acompañado al de su amante. Su espalda quedó tirante mientras su cabeza colgaba sobre su nuca. Ordeñó fuertemente el sexo de Sesshoumaru, el cual vibró dentro de ella lanzando largos y abundantes chorros de su semilla. Sabía que se lo había propuesto como forma de autocontrol, pero tuvo que permitirse a sí misma emitir un muy bajo gemido que a él le pareció de lo más mezquino, sobre todo cuando no pudo dejar de repetir el nombre de ella una y otra y otra vez.

Era común que tras cada asalto amoroso se superaran, pero esta vez, Sesshoumaru supo que había sido con creces. El orgasmo logro cegarlo por un momento, fue como recibir un disparo de nieve a pecho desnudo, por lo cual ahora solo quedaba recoger los pedazos para volver a unirse… cuando recordara como moverse, claro. Y la muy tacaña no había emitido más que un minúsculo gemido en el momento en que ambos se corrieron. Santo cielo… Ya que la tenía de espaldas -casi como proponiéndoselo prácticamente-, quería darle un par de nalgadas por lo egoísta que había sido con él.

Kagome estiró ambos brazos sobre su cabeza, ayudando con eso a relajar su espalda, lo cual ayudó a acentuar su cintura donde una ambarina mirada estaba posada. Unas cálidas manos recorrieron la curva de su espina dorsal y entonces, volteó ligeramente el rostro por sobre su hombro derecho, con una ancha sonrisa en los labios y ojos brillando juguetonamente.

 **-Eres tremenda bruja…**

Entonces la risa de ella reverberó en la habitación.

* * *

No era algo normal ser citado de forma personal a una audiencia con el jefe. Mientras el elevador ascendía para llegar a la planta 32, Roux sopesó las posibilidades en su cabeza. Difícilmente era del tipo nervioso; sus compañeros de trabajo siempre hacían bromas con él al respecto, y a sus espladas lo habían apodado 'pocky' por pocker face. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, salió saludando con la cabeza a la gente de aquella planta. Las mujeres siempre lo quedaban viendo por el extraño color de ojos que poseía –o eso creía él-, un color anaranjado como las flamas que arden en una chimenea en invierno. Era realmente alto y de complexión más bien fornida, ya mucho tiempo se había dedicado al trabajo en campo, por lo cual siempre se preocupó de mantener un excelente estado físico.

 **-Buenos días Elaine, MacClaude me ha citado –la algo mayor mujer sentada tras un simple pero abarrotado escritorio lo miró con grandes ojos tras sus gafas, mientras una sonrisa le iluminaba el rostro.**

 **-Roux, buenos días, ¿cómo estás?**

 **-Bien, gracias –la mujer lo quedó viendo y él tuvo que recordarse que, aunque no le importara, debía ser educado con las personas que conocía-. ¿Qué tal te va a ti?**

 **-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Deja que le aviso al jefe. No te preocupes, hoy está de un humor estupendo.**

Como si eso hiciera la diferencia.

 **-Espero –contestó mientras la secretaria hablaba por el intercomunicador y recibía las instrucciones de su jefe.**

 **-Te está esperando, pasa. Ah… Roux –dijo llamándolo antes que abriera la puerta-, ¿te apetece un café o algo?**

 **-Estoy bien, pero gracias por preguntar –entonces dio media vuelta y sin anunciarse entró en la amplia oficina de Colin MacClaude.**

El hombre, de alrededor de 50 años, se encontraba de pie junto al amplio ventanal que cubría toda la pared tras su escritorio. De medio lado, para poder saludarlo le brindó una amable sonrisa para luego estrechar su mano.

 **-Es bueno verte hijo, ¿qué tal han ido las vacaciones?**

 **-Estupendas –mintió el hombre. La verdad era que lo habían obligado a tomarlas, por lo que solo viajó al pequeño pueblo francés donde creció para encerrarse en la vieja y prácticamente abandonada casa donde solía vivir su madre.**

 **-¿En serio?, vaya, tú sí que eres de los que se conforman con poquísimo, esto teniendo en cuenta que no saliste de Francia.**

Aaaah… claro. A personas como él solían tenerlo siempre en la mira, ¿por qué no le sorprendía?

 **-Me di el tiempo para ordenar algunas cosas en la antigua casa de mi madre. Estoy pensando venderla, pero primero debería hacer algunas remodelaciones.**

 **-¿De verdad quieres deshacerte de ella?**

 **-Ya tengo un departamento aquí en París.**

 **-Eres joven aún Roux, ¿no has pensado que podría servirte para cuando quieras formar una familia? –el joven de oscuro cabello y piel pálida no hizo ningún gesto ante aquel comentario, ya que su frecuencia no solía captar ese tipo de acotaciones.**

 **-Lo tendré en cuenta –logró responder escuetamente, a lo que el hombre mayor volvió a sonreírle y con una mano le indicó uno de los sillones para que tomara asiento.**

 **-Bueno, hablemos de trabajo –dijo sentándose frente a él. Una pequeña mesa cuya cubierta era de vidrio los separaba. Roux pudo percatarse de unas cuantas carpetas sobre la misma muy bien ordenadas una al lado de la otra-. Hemos conseguido avanzar en un caso en el que pediste hace tiempo que te incluyéramos, por lo cual serás transferido del que te encuentras actualmente a este –MacClaude le tendió una de las carpetas, pero Roux ya sabía de qué se trataba.**

 **-¿A qué se debe esto?, si se me permite preguntar –el hombre lo miró fijamente con sus celestes ojos, recostándose en el asiento.**

 **-No estábamos seguros en ese momento si sería… pertinente, que formaras parte de él, simplemente eso. Nunca hemos dudado de tus habilidades. Pero debo decir que has tenido un desempeño realmente bueno en la unidad correspondiente al caso Legrand; todos los avances y el orden meticuloso de los informes han sido gracias a ti, por lo que necesitamos de tu eficiencia en este asunto. Queremos darle fin de una buena vez ya que nos ha tomado mucho tiempo lograr atrapar a la cabeza de esta organización –dijo indicándole nuevamente la carpeta que ya se encontraba en las manos del joven, pero sin ser abierta.**

 **-¿No han tenido en cuenta que quizá quiero terminar primero lo que tengo entre manos?, me he esforzado mucho como para dejarlo a medias, teniendo en cuenta con ello que está a punto de cerrarse el expediente.**

 **-De igual forma recibirás el ascenso Roux -dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano, como restándole importancia al tema-, eso tenlo por seguro. Todos los beneficios que puedas imaginar respecto al informe Legrand, estarán en tu registro personal. Seguirás siendo el jefe de la operación si así lo deseas, pero solo nominalmente; ya no tendrás que ocuparte de lleno en el caso, además, este, es mucho más importante que cualquier trabajo que hayas desarrollado con anterioridad.**

 **-¿Por qué?; ¿por qué ahora? –sabía que estaba siendo muy directo, pero la primera vez que fue rechazado para aquel caso, había experimentado una frustración y rabia de la cual no tenía precedentes. MacClaude lo miró adustamente, como si no fuera más que un simple crío en medio de alguna clase de pataleta.**

 **-¿Estás expresando, por casualidad, que no tienes intención de seguir una orden directa? –preguntó casi en tono de amenaza el escoces.**

 **-Una orden, es una orden. No me caracterizo por transgredir un mandato directo y puede tener por seguro que mi trabajo lo hago muy bien –sentenció lleno de convicción el joven. MacClaude rio ante la actitud tan llena de confianza. Ese chico realmente le agradaba.**

 **-Eres como pocos Roux; un buen elemento, un genio nato, un estratega, ¿no es suficiente respuesta para ti, el que te necesitemos por tu inteligencia y habilidad para resolver esto?**

Pero Roux se mantuvo impertérrito ante los halagos, los cuales muy poco le importaban. Ante su reacción, MacClaude volvió a coger una de las carpetas, la abrió frente a sí y rebuscó en algunas hojas, para luego comenzar a leer en voz alta.

 **-Veamos… Jotaro Leduc. Nacido en Nagano, Japón. Hijo de madre francesa –soltera-, nombre: Laine Leduc… bla, bla, bla.. Al no encontrar suerte en el país oriental, su madre decide retornar a Barfleur, para así poder criar a su pequeño hijo, al cual cambia el nombre para poder perderlo de la pista de su padre… bla, bla, bla… El pequeño crece en el pueblo normando para entrar a temprana edad al cuerpo de investigaciones de París, bla, bla, bla… Pasa cinco años desempeñándose en el área de narcóticos y asuntos clandestinos… bla, bla, bla... su carrera tiene un ascenso rápido… bla, bla, bla… entra a la Interpol… bla, bla… su madre muere de cáncer… más bla… ha destacado en casos como… bla, bla, bla… Bueno, creo que el resto de la historia ya la sabes, sobre todo la parte donde se menciona que su progenitor es Naraku Colbet, digo, TÚ progenitor… curiosamente, el hombre al que necesitamos atrapar.**

Roux siguió mirando a su interlocutor sin dar muestra alguna de impresión. La verdad, no tenía por qué sentirla; desde el primer momento en que decidió seguir una carrera en el cuerpo de investigaciones francesas, supo que manejarían todos sus antecedentes. En una primera instancia, pensó que nunca entraría, ya que sus antecedentes familiares no le permitirían acceder a ningún cargo dentro de ese tipo de instituciones. Nunca había revelado a nadie sobre su pasado, su procedencia ni su antiguo nombre, pero sabía que era algo que no podría mantener oculto. Sorprendentemente, a fuerza de sacrificio y arduo trabajo, logró posicionarse en un ambiente que de primera fue extremadamente adverso, donde la antipatía y recelo de sus compañeros era el plato especial de cada día. Poco a poco fue ganándose el respeto de todos, los celos ya no tenían nada que ver con su desempeño en el área de trabajo, sino en el de las relaciones personales, pero era poco el interés que mostraba en mantener relaciones amorosas o, incluso, simples amistades.

 **-Hijo –dijo Colin mientras reposaba sus codos en las rodillas-, sabemos por lo que has pasado, por eso hemos decidido darte esta oportunidad. Sabemos lo que significa para ti, conocemos tu historia. Aun cuando no tuviste nunca una oportunidad directa para acercarte a tu padre, no fue realmente una prioridad para ti. Sabes la clase de persona que es y quieres hacer lo correcto, harás lo correcto. No eres como tu padre, detestas las personas como él… intercedí personalmente ante el consejo para que te hicieras cargo de esto porque yo… confío en ti.**

Cero emociones.

Había esperado este momento por mucho tiempo, sin duda la satisfacción corría por sus venas, solo que… no era una persona muy demostrativa que digamos. No podría imaginarse a sí mismo juntando ambas palmas sonriéndole con ojos brillantes a su jefe mientras se deshacía en palabras de agradecimiento, de todas maneras, esa actitud no formaba parte del protocolo.

Pero sin duda, esto le complacía.

 **-Déjelo en mis manos. Atraparé a Colbet.**

* * *

InuYasha trataba de recordar la forma correcta de leer las palabras del texto que Kagome había puesto en sus manos. Shippo lo miraba atentamente, tratando de fijarse en la forma cómo este movía los labios.

 **- _Tutti li stati, tutti e' dominii… che hanno… ¿avuto?... et hanno imperio sopra li uomini, sono stati e sono o … repu-repubbli… repubbliche… o principati. E' princi… principati sono o eredi… ereditarii, de' q-quali el sangue del loro signore ne… sia suto lu-lungo tempo principe, o e'… sono nu-nuovi –Kagome juntó ambas manos y lo miró con una radiante sonrisa._**

 **- _¡Molto bene!_ , eso ha estado mucho, mucho mejor Inu –el chico suspiró aliviado y chocó palmas con el pequeño.**

 **-Gracias al cielo… ¿Por qué mejor no me das un texto más fácil para aprender?, Maquiavelo me produce urticaria.**

 **-Si comienzas por lo difícil, más fácil se te hará el resto. Además, ya he tenido demasiado deferencia contigo y te has aprovechado de eso –el moreno le sacó la lengua mientras cogía un portaminas y hacía unas cuantas anotaciones en el borde del folio que acababa de leer.**

 **-Bien, Shippo, tu turno –el niño se puso de pie mientras aclaraba su garganta para luego comenzar a moverse al ritmo de la rima que cantaba.**

 _ **-Micio Miagolio, vata vatille, che te mangiare o pane e casa, nu mina rata, nu pugalia a mia, ¡FRUSTI, FRUSTI, FRUSTI!**_

 **- _¡Incredible mio piccolo!_ –Kagome se acercó a abrazarlo cubriendo de besos el rostro del niño, quien saltó feliz ante el cariño de su maestra.**

 **-Oye, a mí no me felicitaste tanto y es mucho más** **difícil** **.**

 **-Te compraré un rico luego si con eso eres feliz.**

 **-¿A mí también me compraras? –preguntó el pequeño, poniendo grandes ojos de cachorro recién comprado.**

 **-Claro mi amor, a ti igual.**

InuYasha hizo un mohín y siguió en lo suyo. Mientras antes terminara, antes podría ir a desahogarse un rato con su guitarra. Kagome comenzaba a enseñarle una nueva cancioncilla a Shippo cuando su móvil sonó. En el momento en que vio la pantalla, les anunció a sus estudiantes que la clase por hoy terminaría ya que debía hacer unos recados. Ambos chicos se miraron y felices, volvieron a chocar palmas mientras la pelinegra se excusava y salía de la biblioteca.

 **-Myoga, gracias por devolver el llamado.**

 **-Señorita Kagome, para lo que quiera. Cuénteme, en qué la puedo ayudar.**

 **-Verá… no es nada realacionado a la empresa, la verdad necesito contactarme con alguien.**

 **-Y… ¿esa persona es?**

 **-Bueno –rio Kagome-, es que no tengo un nombre, no uno completo para ser precisa –el hombre guardó silencio y ella habló más rápido para evitar la incertidumbre en el amigo y empleado de sus padres-. Su nombre es Odette. Sé que era amiga de mamá y… rebuscando el otro día entre algunos recuerdos, me percaté que había un libro en el cual le ha escrito una dedicatoria –mintió la italiana-. Sería muy importante para mí si pudiera entregárselo, pero no tengo recuerdos de ella, mucho menos una dirección y… pues, bueno… estoy casi segura que usted podría saber algo –terminó esperanzada.**

 **-Bueno… -dudó por un momento el hombrecillo, aclarándose la voz- puedes acercarlo cuando puedas a la empresa y yo se lo haré llegar.**

 **-La verdad, quisiera entregarlo personalmente.**

Silencio.

 **-¿Myoga? –dijo ella, tratando de comprobar que la línea no se había cortado.**

 **-Sí, sí… estoy aquí… Emmm… bueno… mira, tendré que rebuscar por ahí y hablar con algunas personas. No tengo la información que me pides a mano. Trataré de conseguirla dentro del transcurso del día, y en cuanto lo haga, te enviaré un mail, ¿te parece?**

 **-Claro, me parece perfecto, no sabe cuánto se lo agradezco.**

 **-No, no… no hay problema –pero su voz sonaba realmente como una pregunta en la última frase que dijo-. Saluda a todos en casa de mi parte. Hablamos.**

 **-Hasta luego Myoga.**

* * *

Sesshoumaru se encontraba en el salón compartiendo con todos, excepto InuYasha, Shippo y Kagome, los cuales se encontraban en medio de su tutoría en la biblioteca. Irasue le había insistido en que era muy pronto aún para que volviera a estar en pie, pero su hijo se había negado rotundamente a seguir encerrado en la habitación.

Para ser sinceros, todavía se le escapaba uno que otro estornudo, debía andar con un sachet de tisúes en el bolsillo en todo momento y Sango había tenido que llamar a Abbacchio para que cambiara el medicamento que le había dejado. En eso Shippo irrumpió en la sala y preguntó quién podría acompañarlo para pasear a Camulus por el lago. Lin se levantó de inmediato y cogió la mano del pequeño, pero antes de salir, Kohaku decidió unírseles. Sesshoumaru y Miroku hicieron un ruidito por lo bajo, un cantarín 'uuuuh', que sonó de forma ascendente mientras Lin se daba la vuelta y les fulminaba con la mirada antes de desaparecer.

 **-Si me dan un momento –dijo Miroku levantándose del sillón donde estaba abrazado a Sango. Le dio un breve beso en la coronilla y salió del lugar.**

Sacando su móvil escribió un breve texto y supo dónde dirigirse. Llegando ante el cuarto de Kagome, tocó brevemente y al asomarse esta lo instó rápidamente a entrar.

 **-¿Cuándo piensan irse?**

 **-Aún no le he dicho a Sango, pero no creo que tenga inconvenientes con lo del trabajo y eso; de todas maneras ha estado haciéndolo mayormente desde casa.**

 **-No te preocupes para nada por eso. Yo me pondré en contacto con Koga y Ayame y cualquier cosa que necesiten ya me ocuparé yo. Además, lo de la fiesta está casi, casi listo.**

 **-Entonces quiero aprovechar este fin de semana –Kagome se acercó hasta uno de los veladores y sacó una llavecilla.**

 **-Me parece estupendo –dijo tendiéndosela-. ¿Seguro que no necesitas más nada?, no seas tan… 'masculino' para tus cosas –rio, tratando de encontrar la palabra correcta. Miroku también rio.**

 **-Nada de eso, tengo todo bajo control. Me he ayudado con Jakotsu, y ya quedé con él para que se nos adelante y me ayude con los detalles. Es probable que se quede en Positano, pero no con nosotros, necesito la casa solo para los dos –dijo mientras movía sus cejas de arriba abajo, a lo que Kagome le dio una palmadita cómplice en el brazo.**

 **-Súper. Esperaré con ansias los detalles para cuando vuelvan –Kagome tomó un ligero abrigo junto a un bolso de mano y una gran bolsa de esas ecológicas, que se veía un tanto pesada e incómoda, mientras salía de la habitación junto al abogado.**

 **-¿Vas a algún lado?**

 **-Sip, tengo algunas cosas que hacer –sonrió la muchacha.**

 **-¿No te acompaña InuYasha?**

 **-No. Está desestresándose en el cuarto con su guitarra… creo que estoy siendo muy dura con él –Miroku miró a la chica que se mostró algo pensativa por unos minutos-, solo que no realmente –completó riendo malévolamente. De inmediato, el joven de la coleta volvió a sacar su móvil, antes de llegar a las escaleras envió un nuevo mensaje.**

 **-Ya va, ya va… hey, ¿se arreglaron las cosas entre tú y Sessho? –preguntó él mientras ambos bajan la escalera, no sin antes quitarle la bolsa de las manos a Kagome, quien le hizo ojitos en forma de gracias.**

 **-¿Arreglar de qué?**

 **-Ay, vamos, no soy ciego, ni sordo, ni mucho menos estúpido. No cruzaron caminos casi por media semana y hoy hasta se han sentado juntos en el desayuno –Kagome volvió a sonreír, pero antes de contestarle, Sesshoumaru apareció en el hall con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, mientras se medio recostaba en el pilar de la baranda.**

 **-¿Qué traman ustedes? –preguntó el peliplateado, mas, sus dorados ojos solo le prestaron atención a Kagome, la cual se detuvo en el último escalón para quedar a la altura de Sesshoumaru y rodear su cuello con los brazos.**

 **-Miroku y sus chismes… se le ha representado que tú y yo hemos estado peleados estos días –Sesshoumaru le sonrió y rodeo con un brazo su cintura, para luego dirigirse a su amigo.**

 **-¿Qué no tienes nada mejor que hacer que comportarte como una vieja chismosa Miroku? –el aludido dio vuelta los ojos.**

 **-Sí, claro. Tu berrinche fue tan grande que comenzaste a ver pasajes para volver a Tokio. Ten un poco más de dignidad para la próxima Sesshoumaru.**

 **-¿Es eso cierto? –fingió Kagome.**

 **-Ni una palabra –contestó el albino siguiendo la actuación de ella-, solo quiere perjudicarme porque soy el favorito a donde vaya.**

 **-No vuelvas a calumniar a Sesshy de esa forma Miroku –le dijo Kagome al abogado, quien cogió al momento el diminutivo con el que la chica se refirió a su amigo.**

 **-Bueno, dejo todo en tus manos 'Sesshy' –dijo depositando la bolsa en brazos de su amigo, quien entendió el doble sentido de sus palabras, pero no se contuvo de ponerle mala cara por el apodo.**

Volviendo su rostro al de Kagome, esta le sonrió con una expresión de 'ups' en el rostro, mientras el nipón miraba el bulto entre sus manos.

 **-¿Vas a salir?**

 **-Yup –dijo ella, utilizando una típica expresión de él.**

 **-¿Irás sola? –en la mente de la pelinegra se prendió una luz ante la pregunta que por segunda vez le hacían.**

 **-Siiiiií… -Sesshoumaru la miró, pero ella nunca se vio venir lo siguiente: el chico le hacía una especie de puchero haciendo que su rostro se viera tierno y algo infantil, ¡era tan adorable!, le daban ganas de chillar de lo encantador que se veía.**

 **-¿Puedo ir? –ella rio sin poder evitar acariciar su rostro, cuando se percató de su propia acción, dio una breve mirada hacia el salón asegurándose que nadie los estaría viendo.**

 **-Aun estás resfriado. Tu nariz todavía está algo irritada –dijo cogiéndola entre el pulgar y el índice.**

 **-Podríamos aprovechar para buscar la nueva receta donde el médico que ha venido ayer.**

 **-Lo haré yo. No demoraré nada –pero Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos y volvió a hacer una mueca donde su labio inferior sobresalió-. Seeeeessh… estás jugando sucio –protestó ella queriendo chupar ese labio que sabía lo dulce que era.**

Kagome lo torturó unos minutos más solo para poder grabar la imagen de él actuando como un niño pequeño. ¡Quién lo diría!, menudo manipulador que podía ser, sin embargo, desde que habían llegado no habían tenido la oportunidad de pasear por la ciudad. Le hubiera dicho que sí en el primer momento… pero ya que se puso en ese plan, debía aprovechar.

 **-Te quiero muy abrigado Sesshoumaru –los hoyuelos de él aparecieron sendos en sus mejillas, sin embargo, Kagome levantó un dedo frente a su rostro-, peeeeeero… cuando vuelvas, cogerás la medicina e irás directo a la cama –su cara volvió a ser la de ese sexy adulto con el cual había hecho el amor esa misma mañana.**

 **-Está bien, pero si yo cojo la medicina… tú me tendrás que coger a mí –le susurró.**

 **-Sessh –le advitió Kagome-. Rápido, ve por un abrigo o algo, sino no alcanzaré a dejar en la imprenta mi proyecto, te esperaré en el auto.**

Antes de salir disparado a su cuarto, Sesshoumaru miró rápidamente a todos lados y le robó un beso a Kagome, quien saltó sorprendida y lo reprendió entre risas.

* * *

Ay no.

 _Sesshoumaru… eres un idiota._

La alarma de GPS en el móvil de Sesshoumaru saltó en su computadora. Cuando tuvieron aquella discusión la noche de año nuevo, ella quitó el dispositivo de su auto, pero ya que el empresario olvidó la de su celular y no volvió a recordarlo cuando volvieron a reñir en la mansión Frossard, se desentendió totalmente del tema.

Era uno de sus últimos recursos para protegerlo… y ya se estaba quedando sin ellos.

Esos días había estado de cabeza en su cuarto de hotel programando códigos de encriptación, creando programas, fortificando la seguridad de los que ya tenía y rastreando los que Colbet utilizaba… pero esto le estaba llevando mucho tiempo y no contaba con el equipo completo que tenía en casa.

Le había pedido tanto a Sesshoumaru, casi le había rogado que no saliera de la casona; en los pocos minutos que tuvieron para hablar le contó todo lo que sabía de las personas que merodeaban la propiedad, las que seguían a los miembros que salían de esta misma, los equipos con dispositivos de rastreo, ¡todo!, pero ahí iba él… ¿no que esto no eran precisamente unas vacaciones?

Frotando sus ojos, sus cienes, estirando su cuello, por fin sus ojos siguieron en el mapa la dirección del punto azul que avanzaba girando en algunas cuadras a derecha e izquierda alternadamente. El mapa que se actualizaba cada 0.05 segundos, arrojaba los nombres precisos del más mínimo local que hubiera en las calles. Si se hubiera traído el Mac con ella, podría ver la imagen satelital… Divagaba aun lamentándose por los juguetes que había dejado en Tokio, cuando saltó el punto rojo que estaba esperando. No había dudas, era el auto de turno que debía estar fuera de la mansión.

Saltando fuera de la cama, rebuscó entre su valija y sacó un pequeño aparato parecido a un celular. Volvió frente al portátil, introdujo las coordenadas y una serie de números comenzó a aparecer en la pantalla del dispositivo. Rápidamente, cogió uno de los móviles desechables que tenía y escribió un mensaje a Sesshoumaru. Solo esperaba que no comenzara con sus tonteras sobre la vida privada y el espacio personal, aceptando la poca ayuda que le podía brindar desde su posición.

* * *

Roux Leduc se encontraba en su oficina revisando la tercera carpeta que ese día Colin MacClaude había puesto en sus manos, la misma que se hallaba en la mesita de vidrio entre ellos. Ya nadie le insistía al francés en que se retirarse a su casa a descansar después del trabajo; simplemente, si alguien pasaba frente a su despacho se asomaban por la puerta y le preguntaban si se le ofrecía un poco de café o algo de comer. Por regla autoimpuesta, a la séptima persona que se pasara delante de su puerta, le aceptaba lo que sea que le ofreciera. Aunque no lo tomara.R

Reclinándose en la silla, restregó por enésima vez sus ojos, mientras el cansancio se asentaba en su cuello. Si hubiera sido otro, estaría refunfuñando por la cantidad de nombres y caras nuevas que debía aprender, sin embargo, a la mitad de ellos ya le conocía. No es como que quisiera compartir esa información con sus superiores, pero hace algunos años sí que había buscado trazos sobre su pasado.

Tenía cinco hermanos, tres aún vivos, dos mujeres y un jovencito que, a su parecer, se estaba llevando la peor parte de la genética. Haber rebuscando en los anales de su propia historia, había supuesto para él, poder superar una etapa de autocompasión que tiñó sus años de infancia. Sin duda que su madre y él lo habían pasado mal, sobre todo su madre, pero, por lo visto, no habían sido los únicos. Todos y cada uno de los bastardos de Naraku Colbet habían pasado por las miserias más grandes junto a sus solteras madres, tanto así que dos de ellos ni siquiera habían pasado la pubertad.

Pero esa muchacha… esa italiana… ella parecía marcar una gran diferencia entre todo el grupo. Ahora, poseía todas las piezas que le habían faltado en un momento para descifrar cuál era el verdadero interés de Colbet en ella…

 _Kagome Frossard._

Ver el rostro de ella, Kikyo y Muso, encontrando las claras similitudes que poseían, era algo que no le emocionaba mucho. Las chicas, sobre todo, tenían un parecido abrumante, pero había algo en los ojos de cada una que las identificaba por completo; Kikyo era una belleza, cualquiera que la viera jamás pensaría que tenía algún tipo de ascendencia japonesa en sus venas. Sus formas eran intimidantes, atrayentes, aunque no precisamente exuberantes, sin embargo, cada vez que le dabas otra mirada, parecía perder un poco de encanto.

Como un cristal brillante, de superficie lisa y atractiva, pero que carece de alma…

Kagome, por otra parte, poseía esos rostros que al verlos te hacía querer sonreír. La primera palabra que se le venía a la cabeza al hacerlo era 'confianza'; cada vez que miraba los ojos de la persona en la fotografía, su instinto le decía que era alguien en quien se podía confiar. Había algo en ella que lo hacía querer acercarse, hablarle, conocerla, mas, su orgullo y sentido común le decía alto y claro que eso era sencillamente una estupidez.

 _Pobre chica…_

Después de todo, si bien había tenido la suerte de nacer en una cuna de oro, la maldición que cargaba en su sangre, la misma que compartía con todos sus hermanos, tarde o temprano se manifestaría.

Su padre era, era incapaz de querer a ninguno de ellos.

* * *

La primera parada había sido una imprenta; parecía ser que Kagome era una clienta frecuente del lugar, ya que al entrar todos la saludaron muy cordialmente, en lo que a Sesshoumaru le pareció que le preguntaban por cómo estaba y qué era de su vida. Ya que se comunicaban en italiano solo le quedaba imaginarse qué podría ser las palabras que intercambiaban, mas, cuando repararon en su presencia, la joven les sonrió yendo del rostro del chico a los dependientes en lo que supuso, le estaba presentando.

Sesshoumaru movió la cabeza y trató de sonreír con gesto amable; pronto ella le pedía la bolsa que cargaba para depositarla sobre un mostrador y sacar el contenido para encuadernar. Mientras lo hacía, el joven revisó su móvil. Antes de salir, en el momento en que subió a su cuarto por una chaqueta, le había escrito un mensaje a Miroku, en el cual le pedía le dijera a uno de los guardaespaldas que le siguieran desde lejos, una vez hubieran salido de la mansión. Al comprobar los mensajes, un número privado le había dejado un simple mensaje con una placa patente.

 _¿Higashikata?_

Ciertamente podría haberse enfadado, pero era precisamente este tipo de ayuda la que necesitaba de ella. Si tan solo desde un principio se hubiera dedicado a hacer esto y no estar sobre él, como si fuera a quién debiera seguir, por descontado que le podría haber caído bien. Rápidamente sus dedos volaron sobre la pantalla táctil y se comunicó con Miroku.

 _ **-Estamos en un lugar llamado**_ **Stampa De Luca** _ **. ¿Quién de los muchachos ha venido?**_

 _ **-Ban. Le dije antes de salir lo que llevaba Kagome en la bolsa, por lo cual supo inmediatamente hacia donde se dirigían.**_

 _ **-¿Tienes su número?**_

 _ **-¿Ocurre algo?**_

Sesshoumaru le explicó brevemente lo del mensaje de Higashikata y Miroku le dio el número de Bankotsu. En el momento se puso en contacto con él y le dio la placa patente para que estuviera atento al movimiento. Sin duda los estaban siguiendo.

 _ **-De hecho, me había percatado nada más salir de la mansión. Coincide con la matrícula que me ha dado.**_

 _ **-¿En qué auto viniste?**_

 _ **-No se preocupe. He cogido mi moto y no llevo mi uniforme habitual. Si se han percatado de mi presencia, dudo que piensen que les sigo a ellos.**_

 _ **-Cualquier movimiento raro que veas avísame.**_

 _ **-**_ **Roger** _**a eso.**_

Cuando Kagome se acercó a él, despidiéndose con la mano de los dueños del local, Sesshoumaru guardó su móvil y volvió a hacer un gesto con la cabeza hacia los mismos. Una vez que salieron, Kagome le ofreció las llaves del auto.

 **-Iremos a una farmacia, yo te iré guiando o bien puedo trazarte el camino en la pantalla del GPS.**

 **-Perfecto –le dijo sonriendo él mientras ambos subían al coche y se ponían en marcha.**

 **-¿Te gustaría cenar fuera?**

 **-Me encantaría.**

 **-¿Quieres comer algo en especial? –deteniéndose ante un semáforo, Sesshoumaru le dio una sugerente mirada a su copiloto.**

 **-Ya lo creo… -Kagome le devolvió una sonrisa y cruzó una de sus piernas haciendo que intencionalmente el vestido se recogiera sobre su muslo. Pronto la mano de Sesshoumaru iba de la palanca de cambio a su pierna.**

 **-Lo digo en serio, ¿no tienes hambre?**

 **-Siempre hambriento. Ya lo sabes.**

Pasar a la farmacia y llegar al restorán fue una sola cosa. Mientras pedían la carta Kagome llamó a Sango para decirle que no los esperen a cenar ya que comerían fuera y llegarían entrada la noche. Sesshoumaru pidió un linguini con salsa de crema, espinaca y pollo por recomendación de Kagome, mientras que esta eligió una sencilla ensalada capresse. Mientras esperaban a que llegaran los platillos, la joven miró a su alrededor y no se sorprendió al ver las miradas que las mujeres le daban a Sesshoumaru, quien parecía estar absorto de todo aquello. En momentos en que él cruzaba una leve mirada con alguna de las féminas, estas le sonreían arreglándose los escotes o mesándose el cabello, mientras que el pasaba de largo contemplando el decorado o la comida que habían en alguna de las mesas cercanas.

 **-Creo que varias quieren cambiar el plato que pidieron –le dijo Kagome con algo de malicia en su voz.**

 **-¿Ah sí? –Sesshoumaru elevó una ceja mientras le sonreía sensualmente.**

 **-Ni siquiera disimulan –la achocolatada mirada de ella se posó en una rubia que le devolvió otra cargada de desdén. Cuando se percató que Sesshoumaru no respondía más nada, volvió sus ojos a él y lo encontró contemplando una mesa donde había una joven pareja junto a una pequeña niña que trataba de coger bien los cubiertos.**

Kagome se notó como el rostro de Sesshoumaru parecía hacerse suave tomando interés en los movimientos de la pequeña; una sonrisa atravesó fugaz sus labios cuando la niña pareció estar encantada con el sabor de su jugo, por lo que chupaba con ansias el popote, mientras se acomodaba más en la silla. Cuando por fin sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse, él trato de hacer como si nada, pero una de sus manos comenzó a tamborilear sobre la mesa como si estuviera nervioso.

 **-¿Te ha gustado Shippo? –Sesshoumaru pareció no querer contestar, o eso le creyó Kagome al notar la demora en la respuesta.**

 **-Es agradable.**

 **-Él está encantado contigo, te dije que era un amor.**

 **-La verdad… creo que me retracto de lo que dije sobre InuYasha esa vez en Positano –Kagome no quiso saltar de su asiento y sonreír, pero sus ojos brillaron mientras trataba de mantener sus labios juntos-. Se preocupa mucho por Shippo y ha estado haciendo un buen rol con él. No me imagino estar en su lugar.**

 **-Bueno, nadie nace sabiendo ser padre… eso era lo que siempre decía papá. Recuerdo que una vez… -Kagome pareció estar arreglando el borde de su falda como si de pronto hubiera recordado que debía presentarse a un desfile de modas. Sesshoumaru notó su inquietud- cuando le pregunté respecto a ustedes, por qué no les conocía, por qué nunca estaba con ustedes… si los quería… -su rostro pareció contraerse un poco en vergüenza ante lo último- él me dijo: _'solo cuando tengas tus propios hijos podrás entender realmente cuánto los amo a cada uno de ustedes'._**

El silencio se extendió entre ambos y en el momento justo llegó un camarero con sus pedidos. Sesshoumaru trató de concentrarse en su plato, mas, los recuerdos de su padre comenzaron a filtrarse lentamente desde lo más recóndito de su memoria. Había sido un padre ausente, pero muy a su pesar, no del todo un mal padre. No quiso sentir esa punzada de remordimiento al recordar que la mayor parte de su distanciamiento fue por su propia cuenta, sin embargo, InuTaisho había sido su primer gran referente; de pequeño, él solía admirarlo como si fuera una estrella de rock, siguiéndolo a todas partes, compartiendo sus gustos, imitándole en todo lo que le veía hacer. Cuando creció, sabía que desempeñaría el mismo trabajo que él, pero se convenció a sí mismo que esa elección era solo para demostrarle que podría lograrlo sin su ayuda y ser mejor que él. La verdad… extrañaba al cabrón… aún con todo el rencor que sintió en el momento que se enteró de lo que sucedía respecto a Kagome, cómo les había mentido a todos e involucrado a su madre y él en un gran problema, no podía dejar de sentir un vacío ahí donde la culpa le carcomía.

 **-¿Estás bien?**

 **-Sí. La comida es fantástica –dijo rehuyendo la mirada de la italiana.**

 **-También extrañas a papá, ¿cierto? –Sesshoumaru trató de demorar la comida que tenía en la boca para no responder.**

 **-Supongo.**

 **-Él dijo que me gustarías –Sesshoumaru la miró y ella sonrió nerviosa mientras revolvía su ensalada-, aunque no se refería precisamente a… sí… La primera vez que vi una foto tuya, recuerdo que pensé que te veías demasiado serio. Papá pareció adivinar lo que pensaba y me dijo: 'cuando sonríe se le hacen hoyuelos en las mejillas; sé que si se conocieran se llevarían bien y… serían buenos hermanos…**

 **-Pero no lo somos –dijo inconscientemente Sesshoumaru, tensandose al momento ante lo idiota de sus palabras, sin embargo, Kagome, quien aún no volvía a mirarle, sonrió sin captar la verdad tras las mismas.**

 **-Es todo lo que quisiera…**

Sesshoumaru volvió su mirada al resto de público en el restorán, solo tenía encima la mirada de unas cuantas mujeres, pero nada del otro mundo. Estiró su brazo a través de la mesa y cogió una de las de Kagome, quien sonrió un tanto triste ante su contacto. Su pulgar trazó suaves círculos sobre la piel de ella, hasta que por fin esta clavó sus ojos en él.

 **-No pienses en eso Kagome. No quiero que crees una barrera entre nosotros donde no la hay. Nunca te vi realmente como mi hermana y ya nunca podré hacerlo; eres mi mujer, así que… espero que no estés decepcionada de perder un hermano –ella no pudo evitar reírse-, ¿o de pronto quieres que actúe como tal?**

 **-¿Cómo podría?... No sabes el esfuerzo que tengo que hacer para recordarme a cada instante que no debo abalanzarme sobre ti… besarte… decirte cuánto te amo… ¿quién en su sano juicio no perdería la cabeza por ti?, solo mira a tu alrededor –dijo haciendo un leve gesto-. Estas mujeres se sienten atraídas por ti pero ni siquiera saben lo maravilloso que eres en realidad, lo inteligente, apasionado, divertido y dulce que eres… y nunca lo sabrán –ante eso Sesshoumaru le sonrió.**

 **-Puedes apostar a ello preciosa. Eres la única que realmente me ve cuando me mira –los ojos de él parecieron llenarse de ternura hacia ella-. Caí rendido ante ti la primera vez que hablamos en la biblioteca, cuando me dijiste que si bien me parecía a mi padre, yo era diferente. Tú lo notaste y entonces sentí que quería besarte sin saber por qué… Aún con todos mis defectos y con todo lo que hemos pasado hasta aquí, sigues a mi lado, porque sabes que ese es tu lugar. Has tratado de salir huyendo, sin duda, pero en el fondo sabes que nunca podría hacerte daño… y me has permitido amarte… amar tu cuerpo y perderme en ti completamente.**

Las pestañas de Kagome temblaron, entonces ella entrelazó sus dedos a los de Sesshoumaru. Él le regaló una de sus fabulosas sonrisas llena de hoyuelos y ella deseó poder estar en casa para colgar unos cuantos besos en la comisura de esos lindos labios.

 **-Coge tu comida, apenas si la has probado.**

 **-Me gustaría pasar del poste aquí. ¿Te importa si vamos luego a casa?**

 **-Claro que no… de cualquier forma, en la carta no está lo que quiero –dijo coquetamente ella, lo que envió un rápido mensaje a la entrepierna de Sesshoumaru.**

 **-Eso quiere decir… ¿que existe la posibilidad de que compartamos un poco?**

 **-Hummm… ya veremos.**

* * *

Apenas Sesshoumaru tuvo acceso al cuarto de Kagome, cerró la puerta y comenzó a quitarle rápidamente el abrigo que llevaba encima. Esta, igual de ansiosa se concentró en enredar sus dedos en el sedoso cabello de él mientras su lengua degustaba a fondo la húmeda cavidad de su amante. Un breve toque en la puerta los hizo saltar a ambos apartándose, ya que Sesshoumaru había olvidado poner el seguro y temió que abrieran y los encontraran…

Una pequeña cabecilla pelirroja se asomó tras el marco y unos grandes ojos verdes con evidente indicio de sueño, miró a uno y otro.

 **-Shippo –dijo Kagome aún agitada llevándose una mano a los labios como tratando de cubrir los besos que había depositado Sesshoumaru en ellos-, ¿qué haces despierto tan tarde?**

 **-No los vi en la cena y… me preocupé por Sessh… ¿Ya estás mejor? –le preguntó al aludido mientras este le sonreía.**

 **-Sí. Me siento mucho mejor Shippo, aunque creo que me ha vuelto a subir un poco la temperatura –Kagome le dio un breve golpe en el hombro mientras lo miraba con ojos muy abiertos, para luego volverse al niño y ser toda ternura.**

 **-Ven cielo, deja que te lleve a la cama –el pequeño se acercó a ellos, pero en vez de correr a los brazos de Kagome como de costumbre, se plantó delante de las largas piernas de Sesshoumaru para mirarlo en toda su altura.**

 **-El otro día no te pude contar la historia –le dijo mientras se restregaba un ojito con una mano y con la otra tiraba del tejano de él-. Lo haré hoy ya que aún no te recuperas del todo -Sesshoumaru miró algo sorprendido al pequeño, luego a Kagome y de vuelta a Shippo.**

¿Por qué le agradaba tanto a ese niño y por qué de pronto él se sentía tan cómodo con ello? No podía evitar reírse cada vez que estaba con él y querer contestar con la mayor precisión cada una de sus preguntas, que siempre eran muchas. Nuevamente su padre se le vino a la mente. Lo más probable es que se viera un tanto reflejado en Shippo, o más bien, el niño que una vez fue.

Cuando se dio cuenta que el niño lo miraba con curiosidad y tímidamente le extendía los brazos, casi automáticamente cogió sus manos, notando lo pequeñas pero cálidas y suaves que eran. Abarcando con cuidado sus muñecas, lo alzó de forma recta hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la misma altura. Shippo le sonrió y comenzó a mover sus piernecitas como tratando de acercarlas al cuerpo de él para aferrársele; Sesshoumaru acercó sus rostros y le miró fijamente, como buscando un signo de incomodidad o miedo en el pequeño, mas, lo único que logró fue percatarse de unas leves estrías rojizas, casi color caramelo, que se perdían junto al color verde en el iris del niño.

No pudo más que sonreírle y atraerlo hacia sí. Supuso que todos los niños tenían esa facilidad para encajar en los brazos de los adultos, por lo que no le sorprendió que Shippo se acomodara tan bien entre su cintura y su brazo. Cuando buscó a Kagome con la mirada, la vio sentada en el borde de su cama, mirándole con esos achocolatados ojos brillantes que tanto le gustaban… que lo derretían.

 **-¿Qué tal si mejor yo te cuento una historia a ti? –dijo volviendo a mirar al pequeño, que ya había apoyado su cabecita en el hombro de él, como preparándose para dormir.**

 **-¡Sí! –trató de decir animadamente el pequeño, sin embargo, sus ojos ya comenzaban a cerrarse y su cuerpo a apagarse.**

Sesshoumaru trató de pensar alguna buena historia, pero de pronto recordó que no sabía muchos cuentos para niños. Mientras pensaba su mano acunaba la cabecita del pequeño. Cuando se percató que era mucho el tiempo que llevaba en silencio, volvió a sentir la mirada penetrante de Kagome y volviéndose a ella no pudo evitar sentir que su cara se sonrojaba un poco.

 **-Creo que tendrás que contársela tú… no recuerdo ninguna en este momento –Kagome extendió una mano y acarició su mejilla.**

 **-No hará falta –dijo indicando con su mentón hacía Shippo-, ha quedado grogui.**

 **-Gracias al cielo… -Sesshoumaru se apartó un poco para comprobar al pequeño, quien efectivamente dormía cómodamente en su pecho.**

 **-Te ves bien con Shippo en tus brazos –el hombre solo sonrió como si estuviera diciendo alguna especie de disparate.**

 **-Shippo se ve bien en brazos de todos.**

 **-Solo decía… -Kagome comenzó a jugar con sus pies de forma distraída- en todo caso, no es como… si… estuviera sugiriendo algo, ni nada por el estilo.**

 **-Nunca he pensado en tener hijos Kagome… -ella trató que su estómago no se apretara ante la realidad. Aunque ambos quisieran, no podrían pensar en ello. Sin embargo, hubo algo en el tono de Sesshoumaru que la hizo volver el rostro hacia él- Es solo que… -dijo pensativo mirando hacia el frente.**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-No soportaría que mi hijo… me detestase tanto como yo… -de pronto Sesshoumaru aferró con más firmeza a Shippo, como si temiera que se le fuera a caer. Kagome se acercó al instante a él, abrazándolo por la cintura y depositando su cabeza en el hombro que le quedaba libre.**

 **-No Sessh… no digas eso. Tú no sentías así por papá, solo… sientes culpa.**

 **-Lo hice Kagome, realmente lo hice –ella apartó unos mechones del rostro de él.**

 **-Aunque así fuera, tú no eres papá y sé que de tenerlos, tus hijos serían los niños más afortunados del mundo por tener a alguien como tú de padre.**

 **-No lo creo… -mas, Sesshoumaru cogió una de las manos de ella y la llevó a sus labios para depositar un beso.**

 **-Debes dejarlo ir Sessh. Debes perdonar a papá por haberse alejado… y perdonarte a ti mismo por no dejar que pudiera acercarse.**

Sesshoumaru la miró y la envolvió en un abrazo. Los tres estaban muy juntos y cómodos; él bajó su cabeza hacia la de ella, quien elevó su mentón y recibió el breve beso del hombre. Kagome sopló suavemente sobre la carita del pequeño, quien se removió un poco restregando su nariz. Los dos mayores sonrieron, mientras Shippo volvía a acomodarse.

 **-Creo que deberíamos meterlo a la cama, podría sentir frío.**

 **-Vamos, te ayudaré –dijo Kagome.**

Cuando Sesshoumaru depositó a Shippo en su cama, se ocupó él mismo de acomodarle la almohada y cubrirlo con las mantas. Le acurrucó y comprobó que el cuarto del pequeño estuviera en orden antes de que Kagome saliera y él pudiera cerrar la puerta. La chica tomó su mano en el pasillo; ¿qué no sería buen padre?, era obvio que Sesshoumaru no se daba cuenta lo diligente, cuidadoso y tierno que era cuando tenía a Shippo cerca suyo. De primera pensó que solo lo hacía para complacer al pequeño, pero cuando se percató cuánto disfrutaba dibujar con él, cumplir con todo lo que le pedía, juguetear con el pequeño cuando nadie los veía o enseñarle sobre esgrima, jujitsu o su idioma, era evidente que no era una mera obligación. Ya en el cuarto de Sesshoumaru, Kagome vertió agua en el vaso que se encontraba en su velador y le acercó el medicamento nuevo. Él cogió la grajea y la metió en su boca, pero quedó mirando el vaso de forma un tanto pícara.

 **-No recuerdo cómo beber correctamente del vaso –Kagome captó de inmediato la idea, cogió el cristal, lo llevó a sus labios y luego unió su boca a la de Sesshoumaru.**

 **-¿Necesitas más?**

 **-Sí, ¿podrías traer unos cinco litros más de la cocina?**

 **-¿Y si mejor me dejas ver cómo te quitas la ropa y te metes en la cama?**

Sesshoumaru sonrió complacido e hizo lo que ella propuso. Se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo, aprobando la reacción de Kagome ante la piel que iba quedando al descubierto. Los suspiros de la chica fueron el mejor cumplido que había recibido en su vida y para cuando quedó en nada más que su bóxer, se acercó a ella haciendo que se tendiera sobre la cama, cubriéndola con su cuerpo.

 **-Te quedarás conmigo.**

 **-Creo que hoy día debería volver a mi cuar…**

 **-No era una pregunta –le dijo juguetonamente, mientras tomaba una de sus manos y la conducía a sus pectorales. Kagome rápidamente delineó el contorno de sus músculos mientras Sesshoumaru capturaba sus labios.**

 **-Sessh… te amo… -él se detuvo un momento para mirarla fijamente.**

 **-Y yo a ti Kagome… eres mi vida.**

Y aunque después de hacerle el amor cadenciosamente quiso retenerla junto a él, la dejó marcharse con la condición de que lo dejara durmiendo… lo cual no sería difícil con el bendito medicamento ese.

* * *

 _Su sueño no fue del todo tranquilo. Se encontraba en la casa de su madre, pero tras haber recorrido la planta baja y no sentir ruido en el segundo piso, supo que se encontraba solo. Una burbujeante risa provino del patio, parecía el trino de un conjunto de pajarillos, sin embargo, no era la única; un sonido mucho más ronco y profundo se unió al primero y de pronto la sangre se le congeló en las venas._

 _Conocía ese sonido; no lo había escuchado en muchos años, pero era totalmente inconfundible y apenas haberlo oído supo de quién era. Avanzando lentamente a través del salón, contempló la imagen de un pequeño niño jugando con un hombre; la puerta corrediza de cristal estaba completamente abierta por lo que la imagen fue nítida. El niño hacía piruetas por doquier; las volteretas eran limpias y ejecutadas con una precisión casi perfecta. El hombre a su lado, no queriendo ser menos, equilibraba todo el peso de su cuerpo en ambos brazos. Los ojos del niño le miraban con total y absoluta admiración, mientras el mayor impulsaba su cuerpo hacia atrás cayendo perfectamente sobre sus pies. De un momento a otro, se abalanzaba hacia el pequeño, cogiéndolo desde la cintura para lanzarlo al aire y volver a cogerlo; al momento se sentaba sobre sus piernas y comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas y cubrirle de besos el rostro._

 ** _-Papá… no puedo… respirar… -decía el pequeño casi derramando lágrimas de risa._**

 ** _-Dime que me quieres y paro, ¡dilo!, ¡dilo! –dijo disminuyendo las caricias en el cuerpo del niño._**

 ** _-Te… te… -pero su risa y la falta de aire se lo impedía- ¡TE QUIERO!_**

 ** _-¡Y yo a ti! –el hombre alzó los brazos en triunfo, mientras el jovencito trataba de recuperar aire descansando laxamente en las piernas de su padre. Su rostro lentamente volvía a recuperar su palidez natural y ahora el cansancio se iba apoderando del pequeño cuerpo._**

 ** _-Tengo sed -dijo posando un brazo sobre su frente._**

 ** _-¿Quieres que te prepare ese jugo natural de arándano que tanto te gusta? –el niño se incorporó de un salto y abrazó el cuello del hombre._**

 ** _-Voy yo. No te muevas de aquí, quiero que me enseñes a hacer eso –ya de pie comenzó a correr hacia donde Sesshomaru se encontraba, por lo que este comenzó a sopesar dónde esconderse._**

 ** _-¡Sesshoumaru! –dos pares de ojos dorados se posaron en el hombre que aún se encontraba sentado en la grama-. Te quiero. No lo olvides –el pequeño Sesshoumaru le hizo un saludo con la mano pero antes de volver a correr a la casa, apuntó a su padre con un dedo._**

 ** _-¡Un, dos, tres, piedra es! –el albino en el patio cerró los ojos y quedó totalmente quieto en una pose parecida a la flor de loto._**

 _Antes que el Sesshoumaru mayor pudiera reaccionar, el pequeño entró corriendo en la casa, lo miró con curiosidad, le sonrió y continuó de largo sin dejar de correr. Pasmado, sin saber qué hacer, incómodo en su posición de espectador, Sesshoumaru miró a su padre pensando en si acercarse a él o no. De pronto, alguien pasó por su lado chocando un hombro con él; el golpe fue lo suficientemente brusco como para poner cara de perros al muchachito que le sostenía la mirada de forma fría y evidentemente enfadado. Claro… una perfecta réplica de su yo adolescente._

 ** _-¿Qué quieres? –dijo el jovencito plantándose frente a su padre, quien lentamente abría los ojos y posaba una triste mirada en él._**

 ** _-Feliz cumpleaños Sesshoumaru –dijo en un tono un poco más fuerte que un mero susurro._**

 ** _-Podrías haber llamado simplemente._**

 ** _-Quería verte hijo._**

 ** _-Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo –InuTaisho se puso de pie y lo miró. Aún le sacaba varios centímetros de altura a su primogénito._**

 ** _-¿Quieres practicar un poco de esgrima?_**

 ** _-No –su padre pareció vacilar unos segundos, mirando hacia la izquierda donde se encontraba un cerezo._**

 ** _-Me gustaría presentarte a alguien –de pronto una pequeña cabecita morena se asomó tras el tronco y una tímida mirada obsidiana fue de InuTaisho a Sesshoumaru-. Ven aquí InuYasha –el pequeño salió de su escondite y tras unos tímidos pasos, no soportó la mirada de desprecio del jovencito, por lo que corrió hasta su padre quien lo cogió en brazos y besó su mejilla._**

 ** _-¿Es una broma? –InuTaisho miró a su hijo mayor reprobatoriamente. Luego se dirigió al pequeño que escondía la cara en su cuello y le habló tiernamente._**

 ** _-¿No saludarás a Sesshoumaru?, él es tu hermano mayor. Hoy está de cumpleaños –pero el pequeño no quería apartar su rostro del cuello de su padre._**

 ** _-¿Cuál es el sentido de todo esto?, él no es mi hermano, es solo TÚ hijo, pero nada conmigo._**

 ** _-No hables así Sessh. Ambos son mis hijos, y los quiero a los dos por igual. No sabes lo importante que son para mí…_**

 _De pronto, todo sonido se perdió; Sesshoumaru sintió como si estuviera en medio de una película donde alguien hubiera puesto_ mute _y solo pudiera ver el movimiento de los labios de uno y otro peliplata. InuYasha había saltado de los brazos de su padre para correr a esconderse nuevamente tras el árbol, a lo que InuTaisho se había debatido en si ir tras él o quedarse para continuar la conversación con el mayor de sus hijos._

 _Pero el joven Sesshoumaru no quiso seguir oyendo nada más. Su rostro, ahora plano y libre de emociones, dejó a InuTaisho solo mientras se dirigía nuevamente a la casa... y las voces volvieron a oírse._

 ** _-¡Sesshoumaru! –mas no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Con el rostro preocupado lo miró alejarse - ¡Sesshoumaru!... te quiero…_**

 _Cuando el adolescente entró en la casa, miró fijamente a su reflejo adulto. Mientras seguía su camino se percató que este no le quitaba los ojos de encima, por lo cual ambos dieron un rodeo hasta quedar de frente sosteniéndose la mirada._

 ** _-Qué desagradable –dijo el jovencito, mientras daba una última mirada al patio, nuevamente a su interlocutor que no había abierto la boca en ningún momento, y volvía a desaparecer._**

 _Cuando Sesshoumaru volvió a quedar solo, giró lentamente hacia la proyección mental que su subconsciente fabricó de su padre. InuTaisho lo miraba con ojos tiernos, pero pequeñas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Un nudo cerró la garganta del más joven mientras su padre le sonreía y se aclaraba la voz. Mirándolo nuevamente, le habló, pero era en vano, el sonido había vuelto a irse; trató de seguir los labios de su padre, pero no podía leer lo que estos le decían. Cuando finalmente acabó, quiso preguntar qué había dicho, mas, un pequeño Sesshoumaru volvió a salir corriendo directamente a los brazos del hombre que se acuclillaba frente a él para rodear su cuerpo y levantarlo. InuTaisho, jugueteó con el pequeño a quien cargaba mientras este volvía a reír con las cosquillas que su padre le hacía._

 ** _-¿Volverás a venir? –le dijo su padre a través de la distancia, mientras el pequeño igualmente posaba sus ojos en él. Sesshoumaru no respondió, no se movió, ni siquiera pestañeó-; puedes hacerlo cuando quieras hijo, es lo bonito de los recuerdos –dijo mirando al pequeño que no apartaba la vista de su yo adulto-… siempre están ahí cuando los necesitamos. Te estaré esperando. Siempre –sus doradas miradas, las que resultaban ser tan similares en ocasiones, volvieron a trabarse-. Después de todo, este es uno de mis lugares favoritos en el mundo –InuTaisho volvió a sentarse con el pequeño en su regazo, mientras olisqueaba el cabello tras una de sus orejas-… junto a ti, mi pequeño Sesshoumaru._**

 _Sesshoumaru comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás como desorientado, estaba volteando su cuerpo para ir quién-sabe-dónde, cuando su padre le volvió a hablar y no pudo hacer más que mirarlo._

 ** _-Lo decía en serio Sesshoumaru. Siempre lo dije en serio. Te quiero hijo…_**

 _Sesshoumaru se alejó del salón y al llegar a las escaleras, subió corriendo guiado por sus propios instintos. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto sin molestarse en llamar o cerrarla y vio al petulante jovencito tendido sobre la cama mirando el techo enfurruñado. Sus brazos, cruzados tras su cabeza, y sus piernas en la misma posición, no cambiaron ni un poco al ver cómo el hombre irrumpía en su cuarto._

 ** _-¿Qué te dijo? –el muchachito lo miró detenidamente de pies a cabeza. Lentamente se incorporó quedando sentado con las piernas cruzadas bajo él._**

 ** _-¿Por qué te importa saberlo?, ¿por qué ahora?_**

 ** _-¿Qué te dijo? –repitió en un tono amenazante mientras avanzaba unos cuantos pasos hacia él._**

 ** _-Quizá debiste poner más atención Sesshoumaru –el peliplateado se acercó totalmente y tomó de la polera al mocoso que no se intimidó lo más mínimo, solo le devolvió una mirada incluso más enojada que la que el propio Sesshoumaru adulto tenía._**

 ** _-No me jodas…_**

 ** _-¿Estás consciente que eso ni siquiera pasó realmente? Él nunca nos presentó a InuYasha y en fondo… te alegra que no haya sido así, porque tú lo detestas… él nos quitó a papá…_**

 ** _-¿Qué te dijo? –perdiendo la paciencia, esta vez zarandeó bruscamente al chico, el cual luego de unos minutos lo miró con real curiosidad, como si no creyera del todo la pregunta que le hacía su yo adulto._**

 ** _-¿No lo recuerdas? –Sesshoumaru aflojó un poco su agarre- Porque eso sí que no lo soñaste. ¿Lo has olvidado realmente? –pero el mayor estaba realmente perdido. No tenía idea de a qué se refería el muchachito._**

 ** _-Ayúdame… ayúdame a recordarlo –levantando una ceja, el adolescente lo miró como si fuera un bicho raro. Lo apartó de un empujón y depositó su mirada en un solitario recuadro sobre el escritorio, donde salía su padre con un pequeño Sesshoumaru sonriéndoles._**

 ** _-Deberías poder hacerlo por ti mismo… él dijo… dijo que no podría entender lo que siente por nosotros… que solo…_**

 ** _-… solo lo haría cuando tuviera a carne de mi carne entre mis brazos…_**

 ** _-… cuando sostuviera el fruto de mi esencia junto al de la mujer que amo…_**

 ** _-… y viera mi propia mirada reflejada en otro ser –completó Sesshoumaru, a lo que el menor asintió._**

 ** _-Sí… papá dijo que en ese momento entendería cuánto me ama –de pronto, el chico volvió a sostenerle la mirada, pero esta vez sus ojos eran vidriosos-. Va a ser un poco tarde, ¿no lo crees?, él ya no está… y de cualquier forma, a mí no me interesan los niños._**

 ** _-A mí tampoco me gustaban –afirmó el mayor, a lo que el más joven rio con amargura._**

 ** _-¿'Te' gustaban?, ¿o sea que ahora sí? –las lágrimas rodaron finalmente por sus mejillas, pero su rostro seguía estando enfadado-. No me hagas reír Sesshoumaru, ¡yo nunca tendré hijos!, TÚ NUNCA LOS TENDRÁS._**

 ** _-¿Por qué estás tan enfadado realmente?... ¿por qué actúas así?_**

 ** _-¿Por qué? –de pronto el tono del chico aumentó en un evidente grito-, ¿POR QUÉ CREES TÚ IMBÉCIL?, ¿SERÁ PORQUE MI PADRE ME ABANDONÓ, A MI MADRE Y A MÍ?, ¿O TAL VEZ PORQUE NO ME QUERÍA?, ¿TAL VEZ PORQUE MI AMOR POR ÉL NO ERA SUFICIENTE?... ¿TE BASTA CON ESO?, ¿NO?, PORQUE TENGO UNA LARGA LISTA MÁS SI QUIERES SEGUIR ESCUCHANDO._**

 ** _-Sí te quería –logró decir Sesshoumaru, pero su tono fue tan débil que realmente no llegó al joven, sonando con total falta de convicción._**

 ** _-No pienso ser como mi padre… nunca traeré un niño a este mundo… que pueda odiarme tanto como yo le odio a él… -Sesshoumaru recordó las palabras de Kagome mientras veía al jovencito abrazarse a sí mismo mientras amargas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas._**

 ** _-No serás como él… te lo aseguro… -el chico lo miró como si le hubiera dicho un insulto, sus dorados ojos brillaban en la poca luminosidad del cuarto._**

 ** _-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? –escupió con el mismo tono desdeñoso que tenía hasta el momento._**

 _La puerta del baño se abrió y Kagome salió con una radiante sonrisa en su dulce rostro. Su hermoso vestido verde pareció flotar a su alrededor en el momento en que se sentó graciosamente al lado de un consternado Sesshoumaru que no podía apartar los ojos de ella. Los globos oculares del muchacho estaban tan abiertos, que las lágrimas ya no podían seguir cayendo. Kagome miró al hombre delante de ellos con una mueca de 'ups, creo que se ha sorprendido' y luego al jovencito; extendiendo una mano hacia su mejilla, borró el recorrido de sus lágrimas y acarició suavemente su platinado cabello para luego acercarse y pasar un brazo sobre sus hombros atrayéndolo en un tierno arrumaco._

 ** _-Porque la conocerás a ella… -se dijo a su versión más joven mirando con amor a Kagome. El chico comenzaba a sonrojarse, a lo que la mujer rio y le dio un beso en la mejilla._**

 ** _-No… -musitó el joven Sesshoumaru negando con la cabeza- yo no… tú no…_**

 ** _-Sí. Ella lo cambiará todo._**

 ** _-¿Estás… estás seguro? –peguntó el jovencito, casi como esperanzado, clavando su dorada mirada en su yo adulto._**

 ** _-Sí –Sesshoumaru extendió una mano a Kagome, quien lo miró aceptando su ofrecimiento, sin embargo, antes de levantarse volvió su rostro al muchachito y le dio un tierno y fugaz beso en los labios, a lo que este se sonrojó aún más, incrédulo por la suerte que tenía, estirando su cuerpo a ella como para evitar que se fuera de su lado._**

 _El peliplata adulto sonrió y se alejó hacia la puerta con la joven, ¡cómo le hubiera gustado que su primer beso hubiera sido con ella!, mas, antes de salir el chico gritó su nombre._

 ** _-¡Sesshoumaru! –el volteó antes de cerrar la puerta y lo miró- ¿volverás?_**

 ** _-Sí._**

 ** _-¿Hablarás con papá?_**

 ** _-Sí._**

 ** _-¿Lo perdonarás?... –frunciendo el ceño, pareció dudar- ¿puedo… puedo perdonarlo? –dijo casi susurrando la última pregunta. El mayor no supo qué responder, pero decidió animar al chico a elegir por sí mismo._**

 ** _-Está aún en el patio… -Sesshoumaru movió la cabeza en dirección al lugar._**

 _El Sesshoumaru que se encontraba en la cama saltó fuera de esta y cruzó corriendo el lugar pasando a empujarlo mientras salía, solo que esta vez sin mala intención. Kagome se hizo a un lado pero lejos de enojarse, le volvió a sonreír al muchacho._

 ** _-Lo siento –dijo alejándose a la carrea mientras le sonreía igualmente, marcando los hoyuelos en cada mejilla-. Eres preciosa –finalizó perdiéndose tras el pasillo que lo dirigía a la escalera._**

 ** _-Qué niño tan lindo y simpático –Kagome abrazó por la cintura a Sesshoumaru mientras caminaban lentamente._**

 ** _-La verdad… no –sonrió él._**

 ** _-¡Qué dices!... ya quisiera algún día tener un niño así._**

 ** _-Ya verás que sí, pero ellos serán mucho mejor… ya que se parecerán a ti –Kagome se puso frente a él rodeándolo con sus brazos mientras cubría su boca y continuaban caminando._**

 ** _-Sin presiones, ¿vale?... algún día… tal vez… y si no, no pasa nada. Nos tenemos el uno al otro. No es algo que nos deba preocupar ahora, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo._**

 ** _-Te amo –la chica acarició su rostro y lo miró con ternura-. Gracias por todo Kagome._**

* * *

 **Capítulo lentito, apostando a lo seguro. Nuevamente gracias a todxs por seguir leyendo esta historia, pero esta vez, desplegaremos en detalle este punto:**

 **-Cesia843_: La primera persona que me sorprendió al saber que alguien dejó un review en el primer capítulo. Muchas gracias por esos breves mensajes que dejaste aquella vez, espero hayas podido continuar leyendo la historia y te esté gustando.**

 **\- anii . anii _: Mi sorprendida lectora que, quizá, se llevó una grata sorpresa cuando 'la acción' se apresuró a salir en las líneas. Ya ves... las actualizaciones van saliendo cuando se puede, espero que no estén siendo capítulos muy largos y tediosos,y también que tus conjeturas vayan coincidiendo con lo narrado hasta el momento... yo sé que sí.**

 **-Izzy-316_: Tus breves mensajes fueron lindos y alentadores, no pasa nada si no puedes dejar review, solo espero te siga gustando como van las cosas. Cariños para ti.**

 **-Elena_: Lacónica, precisa, sucinta... ¡sigue disfrutando guapa!**

 **-ELIZABETHSHANE_: Acojo todas las acotaciones que hiciste en aquel review que dejaste en el capítulo 8. Como ya he dicho en algunos mensajes, tuve muchas dudas con la extensión de la historia: primero pensé que no pasaría de los 15... luego de los 20... y ahora no sé dónde irá a parar. Probablemente encuentres varias incongruencias más ya que, al dejar de actualizar por tanto tiempo, a veces igual suelo perder el hilo textual: la idea sigue estando ahí, pero algunos detalles se van escapando. Claramente me apresuro mucho en algunos capítulos acelerando situaciones, te pongo sobre aviso: en unos cuantos capítulos más, habrá saltos temporales de 'años', y en otros, condensaré varios días y semanas en uno. Gracias por el apoyo y tu opinión... y ¡qué viva Depeche Mode! 3**

 **-Asia12 _: Gracias por tu mensaje linda, me emociona mucho cuando dicen que la historia les ha gustado y la siguen. Un abrazo para ti.**

 **-MisatoNara_: Uno de los mensajes que más hizo saltar mi corazón. Gracias por darte el tiempo de escribir un review, que bueno que te hayan gustado los lemons. Siempre he tenido un poco de resquemor de publicar, porque suelo ser detallista y las escenas eróticas... sí... bueno... no son la excepción. También ha sido un gusto para mi leerte. Deseo desde lo más profundo de mi ser que te estén gustando los capítulos.**

 **-peketaishouchiha _: Un saludo también para ti. Me esfuerzo cada vez más por subir lo antes posible capi.**

 **-Mary _: Mi silenciosa lectora, gracias por hacerte presente. A mí sí que me encanta que te encante la historia x). Créeme que lo de la inspiración te lo agradezco de aquí a la luna mil veces.**

 **-Faby Sama _: Y, quién más podría ser; al último, pero no por mero azar. Gracias, muchas, muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Tus palabras son lo más lindo que hay cuando entro a actualizar el fic. Siempre me río con las expresiones que ocupas como 'la bicha' y 'el amodoro'... ¡eres simplemente genial! Gracias también por tus mensajes tan detallistas, me gusta que puedas compartir lo que te gusta y lo que no; disculpa si te saco de quicio, a veces, con la actitud de Kagome, la chica ya está creciendo. Y, finalmente, gracias por apoyarme, muchas veces tus palabras me han animado a seguir la historia tal y como la quiero, sin el temor a que pueda ser indigerible o no guste. Chica, ya que te prendo velas...**

 **Y a todxs aquellxs que no han dejado mensaje que siguen leyendo actualización tras actualización, gracias, siempre gracias. Siempre los instaré a dejar sus apreciaciones en cuánto a qué no les gusta o qué sí, pero sobre todo, a las dudas que puedan tener, ya que esto también me sirve para que el fic tenga mejor coherencia. Nuevamente me disculpo por las faltas ortográficas, gramaticales y ortotipográficas que se me puedan escapar; el poco tiempo, el apuro, el nerviosismo y la ansiedad, suelen jugarme una mala pasa, ya que no siempre he podido revisar bien el documento antes de publicarlo.** **Continuaré con capítulos de similar extensión. Hay detalles que necesito expresar, personajes que han aparecido brevemente o tan solo una vez, pero que tienen su sentido de ser dentro de este universo.**

 **Otra de las cosas que no recuerdo si mencioné con anterioridad, pero que lo he pensado desde los primeros capítulos... es el dichoso summary. Me ha quedado malísimo, lo sé, nunca supe como 'vender' esta historia, por lo que había pensado en pedirle ayuda a ustedes; quizá podrían dejarme alguna idea de qué agregar o modificar... lo mismo que el título, aunque -como bien Faby Sama se percató- ya salió efectivamente dentro del diálogo entre Kagome y Sessh, quizá no es el más adecuado. Cómo serán los cambios y vueltas que ha tenido la historia dentro de mi cabeza, que en un principio, era nuestro amo bonito quien la decía... o más bien pensaba.**

 **Se los dejo ahí, por si alguien se anima.**

 **Mi cariño queda con ustedes, y la promesa de que el final ya está cerca.**

 **Besos y abrazos, lo dice,**

 **Jú la Deppravada.-**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

Los días habían pasado y Roux había trasladado una caja llena de folios hasta su departamento para tener a mano todo lo referente al caso Colbet. Había estado organizando todas sus cosas para salir ese día destino a Italia y hacer un poco de trabajo en campo… _'como en los viejos tiempos'_. Aunque MacCalude había insistido en que dejara el caso Legrand de lado, ya había hecho el informe final para enviarlo antes de salir del país. No era alguien que dejara las cosas a medias y esta, claramente, no sería la excepción.

Le habían dado carta blanca para elegir a su propio grupo de trabajo, aunque igualmente la secretaria de Colin le había entregado una carpeta con nombres de posibles asistentes - solo simples recomendaciones- y quienes ya se encontraban dentro. De momento, su objetivo principal se encontraba en Florencia, por lo que su primera parada sería el centro administrativo más grande del país mediterráneo.

Las noches y los días tenían ese pasar monótono pero veloz que lo hacían mantenerse pendiente de su agenda personal; sin duda, debería agregar más horas de sueño a su horario y junto a ello, modificar sus hábitos alimenticios, o por lo menos esa era su forma de divagar un poco mientras el elevador llegaba al primer piso. Saliendo se acercó a uno de los junior y le entregó un grueso sobre tipo oficio junto a la dirección donde necesitaba ser enviado. No quería retrasar de más su salida, por lo que pasar personalmente a la oficina –donde lo más seguro es que comenzaran con toda una ceremonia de alabanzas a su trabajo- era simplemente una pérdida de tiempo.

Siempre le había gustado volar; el no ver más que nubes y las formas irregulares a lo lejos le hacían sentir, de cierta forma, tranquilo y relajado. Poder apreciar el _'vacío'_ sin estorbo alguno, le hacía pensar en lo cómodo que era para él estar solo… mientras no viajaran niños pequeños o señoras habladoras a su lado, claro.

Cuando llegó a la ciudad de destino, se alegró de haber cogido una ropa lo suficientemente informal para viajar, así no llamaba de más la atención y podía recorrer los pasillos del aeropuerto libre de personas asediándolo con servicios de taxi y hotel. Por algún motivo, mientras montaba uno de los taxis que se encontraban en hilera a la salida del edificio de aerolíneas, volvió a tener esa sensación: algo iba a cambiar.

La tuvo cuando era pequeño y llegó a Francia; la tuvo cuando se debatió si preguntarle por su padre a su madre; la tuvo cuando su madre presentó ciertas molestias de salud; la tuvo cuando hace unos días MacClaude lo llamó a su oficina…

¿Acaso de pronto sentía miedo?

Para nada. Pero tenía un fuerte presentimiento sobre este viaje en particular. Su vida iba a sufrir un remezón, su vida cambiaría… y él solo podría mirar cómo pasaban las cosas.

* * *

 **-Algo está pasando Ban, y creo que tú sabes el qué.**

 **-Jak, nosotros solo hacemos nuestro trabajo y ya, no nos entrometemos en los asuntos de nuestros jefes.**

 **-Extraño los días en que peleábamos… ¿por qué no conseguimos un trabajo más… intenso?**

 **-¿En serio no te gusta la casa donde vivimos?, ¿las personas a las que protegemos?, ¿los beneficios que tenemos?...**

 **-No es eso Ban –dijo su hermano estirándose sobre la capota del auto mientras Bankotsu trabajaba en su motocicleta-. Sabes que me agradan todos pero el ambiente es muy… tranquilo… ¿alguna vez recuerdas cómo era nuestra vida antes de ellos? –el joven de cabellos negros se irguió un poco sin mirar a su interlocutor, limpiando sus manos con un sucio trapo.**

 **-Esa vida nos hizo perder a dos de nuestros hermanos y alejarnos del resto Jakotsu; sí, a veces también tengo ganas de combatir, quizá volver a la milicia o algo, pero no lo suficiente como para cambiar lo que tenemos junto a estas personas –de pronto la mirada de ambos se cruzó y el menor vio en los azules ojos de su hermano una leve sombra de pesar, aun cuando sus facciones seguían estoicas-. Este trabajo me permitió alejarlos a ti y Suikotsu de toda la violencia en que nos vimos envueltos de pequeños, pero no solo eso: estas personas me dieron una oportunidad que me ha servido para enmendar todo el daño que causé a otros.**

 **-Pero eso lo hiciste por nosotros… lo hiciste por todos nosotros hermano.**

 **-Y solo por eso no me retracto del todo de esa vida de mierda a la que igualmente los arrastré, pero ahora sé que hay otras formas y que puedo hacer las cosas bien. Se trata de las decisiones que tomamos Jak y cómo estas nos definen como personas.**

 **-He hablado con Renkotsu –Bankotsu no pudo evitar dar vuelta los ojos mientras seguía revisando y conectando cables-. Me ha ofrecido un trabajo…**

 **-¿Y qué harás?**

 **-No lo sé. Lo estoy pensando.**

 **-Pues bien por ti –respondió un poco brusco el pelinegro.**

 **-¿Qué dirías si acepto?**

 **-Lo mismo que te acabo de decir –mas, nuevamente se volvió a su joven hermano y clavó sus azules ojos en él, esta vez cargados de intensidad-, sin embargo, no serías bienvenido de vuelta y lo sabes. ¿Tú y yo?, seguiremos igual de bien, a no ser que me jodas de alguna forma, pero por lo demás, no dejaría que volvieras a trabajar en esta casa. Sabes que yo soy el filtro, quien está a cargo del cuerpo de seguridad y que me tomo muy en serio mi trabajo y sé lo que significa trabajar para nuestro hermano. No me gustaría que lo hicieras Jakotsu, siempre te he considerado un tipo inteligente, un cabronazo bueno para las bromas y bueno para meter la pata, pero inteligente, y sabes que Ren solo te utilizaría como una pieza más. No quiero eso para ti, por eso me aparté del resto de nuestros hermanos. Pero si eso es realmente lo que quieres, te desearía lo mejor, porque me dolería perderte. Recuerda que tú y Suikotsu me siguieron por voluntad propia y desde esa vez hemos trabajado como un equipo, soy el líder solo porque necesitamos a alguien que nos represente, pero no porque tome decisiones por ti o Suikotsu –Jakotsu sonrió un tanto melancólico y rascó con pereza tras su cabeza.**

 **-Lo sé hermanito… solo quería escucharlo. Nunca he tenido problemas con los asuntos ilegales y clandestinos de nuestro hermano, pero sé de lo que es capaz y nunca olvidaré, ni mucho menos perdonaré que haya dejado atrás a Mukotsu… lo siento, pero sigo pensando que fue su culpa el que haya muerto… y Gin también.**

 **-Lo fue Jak, lo fue, y eso es algo que yo tampoco olvidaré jamás –de la nada apareció el más reservado de los tres hermanos, el cual tomó lugar al lado de Jakotsu mientras miraba a uno y otro tratando de dar con el hilo de lo que hablaban.**

 **-¿Recordando el pasado?**

 **-Ni de cerca… -susurró Bankotsu.**

 **-Suikotsu, ¿no te intriga lo que está pasando en casa? –insistió el menor.**

 **-Jak… -volvió a advertirle su hermano.**

 **-Ban, ¿no sería mejor que lo supiera?, digo, entre nosotros no hay secretos y a pesar de lo impertinente y lengua larga que es Jakotsu, no creo que cometiera una brutalidad…**

 **-Espera, espera, espera… ¿hay algo que no me han dicho? –Bankotsu miró con cara de pocos amigos al mayor de los tres y luego a su alrededor.**

 **-Es Bankotsu el que parece estar enterado de todo –se defendió Suikotsu-, yo solo… he atado cabos –Ban volvió a mirarle estrechando sus ojos.**

 **-¿Por qué no pareces sorprendido?, ¿tú ya sabías algo entonces?**

 **-Hey, no hablen como si no estuviera aquí –protestó Jak mientras se acercaba a una de las puertas laterales de la mansión y se asomaba corroborando que no hubiera nadie cerca-. Ahora aclararemos todo de una vez –dijo volviendo donde ambos.**

Suikotsu les aseguró que no había nadie cerca por donde el vino; Cinna y su grupo se encontraban todos dentro de la mansión y tanto los invitados como dueños de casa estaban en la misma, quizá preparándose para pronto bajar a desayunar. Bankotsu sacó un cigarrillo convidándole a los dos restantes mientras se sentaba en el suelo y dejaba de darle atención a su motocicleta.

 **-Bien, no es una situación escabrosa ni nada parecido a los problemas de otras personas para las que hemos trabajado, pero igualmente algo muy delicado para esta familia. No sé mucho y… -dudó un poco mientras frotaba su mentón, cosa que les hizo saber a sus hermanos que le incomodaba- la verdad no se los comenté antes porque la señorita Sango me lo pidió.**

 **-Claro, que estés enamorado de ella no ayuda mucho –se burló el menor.**

 **-Cuidado Jak, no me des motivos para sacarte la mierda… Eso no tiene nada que ver en todo caso. La situación es… al parecer la señorita Kagome no es hija del señor InuTaisho…**

 **Aun cuando no era una información inquietante, ni la noticia del siglo, Jakotsu no pudo evitar dejar caer la mandíbula como si de pronto su hermano le hubiera confesado que usaba ropa interior de mujer. A su lado Suikotsu asintió con la cabeza mientras exhalaba un poco de humo y cruzaba sus largas piernas a la altura de sus tobillos.**

 **-Mieeeerda… ¿hay conflicto de intereses entonces?**

 **-No, no va por ahí Jak. Por lo que sé, solo el mayor de los hermanos sabe la situación, junto a su madre y amigos; por otro lado, en casa, solo los Wetzel. Sin embargo, ese no es el mayor de los problemas, el tema es el padre biológico de la señorita Kagome. Ha aparecido después de muchos años y, por lo visto, quiere reclamar su paternidad, aunque todos temen que no sea del todo su verdadera intención.**

 **-La verdad… no me sorprende del todo –Bankotsu y Suikotsu hicieron muecas de 'no mientas' a su hermano-, o sea, sí, de primera sí, pero saben que hemos tratado con cosas peores. Ahora entiendo lo de los merodeadores que descubrí, junto a los dispositivos de los que se encargó Suko –Bankotsu miró al aludido.**

 **-¿Cómo ha sido esto evidente para ti? –el mayor se encogió de hombros dando otra calada a su pitillo.**

 **-No es algo nuevo para mí. Hace mucho tiempo supe acerca de esto, pero decidí no meterme ni darle importancia. Era algo que no nos incumbía a ninguno de nosotros, así que lo dejé estar, nada más.**

 **-¿Cómo lo supiste exactamente? –preguntó Jakotsu.**

 **-Odette… –completó Bankotsu mirando al mayor, a lo cual este asintió con la cabeza nuevamente.**

 **-¿La amiga de la señora Naomi por la cual estabas colado?**

 **-Jak, baja un poco la voz, ¿quieres?, tú ni siquiera estabas aquí todavía, así que no te hagas el afectado de más. He estado pensando… Ban…**

 **-Sí, lo sé –dijo este apagando su cigarrillo en la suela de una de sus botas-. Deberíamos advertirles sobre Naraku.**

 **-Jódanme… ¿Naraku es el padre de la señorita Kagome?**

 **-Jak, que bajes la voz –repitió hastiado Bankotsu-. No tengo ganas de contarles cómo es que conocemos a Naraku y ya fue bastante incómodo lo de año nuevo y la otra visita que hizo en casa. Si decidimos contar la verdad en la mansión, lo haremos solo porque quiero que sepan del lado de quien está nuestra lealtad. Por lo demás, se vienen tiempos agitados en esta casa y eso significa que tendremos que redoblar nuestros esfuerzos. Quizá y esta sea la oportunidad de acción que estabas esperando Jakotsu, pero no debieras ponerte precisamente feliz por la desgracia de otros.**

 **-Ya te digo… hay que tener cuidado con lo que se desea, ¿no?**

 **-Y que lo digas –dijo el mayor de los hermanos.**

* * *

Kagome se encontraba enjuagando los pocos restos del espumoso gel de ducha que quedaba en su cuerpo. Como de costumbre, había puesto la lista de reproducción que Sesshoumaru había hecho para ella la última vez que estuvieron juntos en Japón. Mientras tarareaba y se movía al compás de la música, no se percató que cierto peliplateado se asomaba por la puerta del baño y sonreía complacido ante lo que escuchaba y veía.

Cerrando la llave de la regadera, Kagome se dispuso a salir y se sorprendió un poco ante la ambarina mirada que la recorría de pies a cabeza. Sin embargo, lejos de avergonzarse, se movió sensualmente mientras estrujaba su largo cabello y Sesshoumaru se acercaba cogiendo a su paso una suave y mullida toalla.

 **-Dios, eres tan apetecible por las mañanas…**

 **-¿Solo por las mañanas? –dijo cogiendo lo que le ofrecía él y envolviendo su cuerpo**

 **-¿Por qué no me llamaste para enjabonarte la espalda? –Kagome le dio un corto beso y se acercó al lavabo para peinarse frente al espejo.**

 **-Tú sabes por qué –él le quitó el peine de las manos y la reemplazó en su trabajo mientras ella cogía ahora un pote de crema.**

 **-¿Qué haremos hoy? –le preguntó Sesshoumaru encontrando el reflejo de ella en espejo. Kagome desvió la mirada y se mordió el labio, lo que a él le bastó para saber que no tendrían planes juntos.**

 **-Necesito hacer un pequeño viaje. Será solo por el día, prometo volver cuanto antes.**

 **-Ya…**

 **-Amoooor –Kagome se dio la vuelta y buscó su mirada, la cual Sesshoumaru sostuvo de forma silente-, solo serán unas horas y cuando vuelva, necesitaré que alguien me mime ya que llegaré agotada.**

 **-Hummm… -dijo sin prestar mucha atención. Kagome deslizó la toalla de su cuerpo y Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado.**

 **-¿Quieres ayudarme con la crema?**

 **-No lo sé… -pero sus dedos vagaron por la suave piel de su cintura hasta sus caderas.**

 **-Anda… di que me esperarás…**

Sesshoumaru la miró unos segundos y luego cogió suavemente su rostro. Sus labios se posaron de igual forma en los de ella y esta temió mojar la ropa de él con su cabello, sin embargo, lentamente él fue cogiendo su pelo, apresándolo en sus puños, intensificando el ósculo con su caliente lengua. La joven no pudo evitar gemir y entonces él tuvo que apartarse tratando de estabilizar sus emociones, haciendo que ella sintiera un súbito escalofrío.

 **-Te esperaré. Lo haré por siempre si es necesario… ya te lo dije.**

 **-Sessh… -Kagome volvió a acercarse a él- bésame… por favor… -dijo acortando más la distancia. Entonces él la empujó un poco sobre el lavabo.**

 **-Está bien –contestó con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.**

Arrodillándose frente a ella, le separó las piernas besando sus níveos muslos. No era precisamente lo que esperaba, pero ya que estaban en eso… Kagome se sujetó buscando la pose apropiada para no caerse ante lo débil que sintió las piernas en ese momento.

Sesshoumaru lamió la parte interior de sus muslos subiendo hasta el precioso tesoro de ella, muriendo de ganas por sentir su caliente, suave y húmeda carne contra su boca. Aun escurrían algunas gotas por su maravilloso cuerpo, pero la esencia que brotaba de su centro no se debía precisamente a la ducha. Dios… siempre lo alteraba lo lubricada que se ponía para él, su sabor era delicioso y esos sonidos…

 **-Sesshoumaru… -dijo ella entre suspiros casi agónicos- te amo tanto… haces que mi sangre hierva por ti… solo por ti… ¡Dios, sí!… –Kagome movió sus caderas al sentir como los dígitos de él la penetraban mientras su lengua rodaba en la cima de su sexo- ámame Sessh… ámame… soy tuya…**

Gruñendo contra su monte de venus, Sesshoumaru supo que no podría contenerse. La manera en cómo Kagome frotaba su íntima carne contra su rostro más aquellas palabras, hicieron que su ya inquieto apéndice se revolviera grueso y duro contra su bragueta. Alzándose en toda su altura rápidamente desabrochó su jeans liberando su enorme erección y dejando las sutilezas a un lado, la cogió fuertemente por las caderas apartándola del mármol en el cual se apoyaba, para atraerla enérgicamente a su cuerpo.

Kagome hizo una mueca ante la profunda penetración. No hubo preludios, pero la fricción fue tan deliciosa que quiso que él volviera a hacerlo una y otra y otra vez. Sesshoumaru rodeó con un brazo su cintura mientras con su mano libre acariciaba el vientre y pecho de ella; sus embistes eran duros y precisos, haciendo que el delgado cuerpo de la chica se sacudiese con fuerza, sobre todo esos abultados pechos que quiso mordisquear hasta dejar marcas. Sin embargo, su boca se posó en la de ella y esta presionó con fuerza la cabeza de él para aumentar la cercanía.

Queriendo alargar el momento, Sesshoumaru se retiró por completo de su mujer solo para volver a llenarla con fuerza reiteradas veces. Kagome retorcía sus muslos contra las caderas de él mientras su cabeza caía hacia atrás y mordía su labio inferior para no gritar. En esa posición, donde ella echaba los hombros hacia atrás exponiendo de forma tan sensual su busto, ya no era posible el no chuparlos y mordisquearlos. Más parecía un animal que un civilizado empresario haciéndole el amor a la mujer que adoraba.

En el momento en que el pulgar de él descubrió de entre los pliegues vaginales su clítoris, ella saltó sobre su miembro y lo montó frenéticamente, pero justo antes de correrse, a pura fuerza de voluntad y ardiendo envuelta en un nuevo y osado sentimiento, se apartó de él y se puso de rodillas. Sesshoumaru iba a protestar, pero unos finos dedos envolvieron fuertemente el tronco de su pene y una pequeña boca succionó la punta del mismo. Ante el movimiento de pistonaje que la mujer hacía sobre su eje, no pudo evitar atraer más la morena cabeza de ella hacia él. Kagome lo alentó, deslizando con ello un poco más sus ropas por sus atléticos muslos, gimiendo complacida ante la penetración que le hacía a su boca. De ese modo, Sesshoumaru decidió coger con ambas manos su cabeza mientras continuaba hundiéndose en la húmeda cavidad que tan bien lo acogía.

Duro.

Húmedo.

Caliente.

Estrecho.

Firme.

Así era el sexo que le estaba practicando Kagome con la boca.

Las uñas de ella se clavaban con fuerza en las caderas de Sesshoumaru, como pidiéndole que no se detuviera, que aumentara el vaivén, que se lo diera todo y en el momento en que una de sus manos abandonó su cuerpo para tratar su propia entrepierna buscando complacerse ella misma, él sintió que no duraría mucho más. Imitando el movimiento de ella, liberó de sus sedosos cabellos negros una de sus manos para frotarse a sí mismo. Kagome, ya retorciéndose de placer ante el orgasmo se apartó un poco abriendo la boca, sacando un poco la lengua, en una insinuación que Sesshoumaru captó enseguida al verla directamente a los ojos.

 _Jodido Dios…_

Mientras Kagome gemía de placer, Sesshoumaru comenzó a eyacular sobre los labios de ella. Su esencia escurrió desde su barbilla hasta su cuello, entonces el redirigió los chorros de su inagotable simiente hasta sus pechos, donde Kagome frotó contra los mismos el caliente líquido de su pasión.

 _Lo iba a volver loco…_

Lamiendo sensualmente sus labios, Kagome miró el 'desastre' que Sesshoumaru había dejado en su pecho. Sonrió ante la imagen, sintiéndose extrañamente excitada y depravada por lo que acababa de hacer. Por lo general, él nunca se permitía irse sobre ella de esa forma, siempre era más por la insistencia de la misma Kagome -quien lo encontraba un tanto desprevenido-, a que por iniciativa propia. Pero a la mujer le había encantado… cuánto le había encantado. De pronto quiso que él hiciera lo mismo… pero en otras partes de su cuerpo.

Aun respirando por la boca, Sesshoumaru acarició el rostro de ella borrando un poco los residuos de su semilla en el mentón de ella. Mierda. Sin duda había deseado hacer algo así desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero nunca había querido ser tan guarro con ella por temor a asustarla o asquearla de alguna manera. De pronto tuvo la leve intuición de que Kagome le permitiría hacer cualquier cosa sucia y degenerada que se le ocurriera, el oscuro brillo en sus ojos y la mueca en sus labios le confirmaban que esto le había gustado tanto como a él y que probablemente querría repetirlo.

Pero claro, Kagome encajaba a la perfección con todas y cada una de sus fantasías…

 **-Creo que he arruinado tu baño…**

 **-Puedes apostar a que sí –dijo ella mientras se erguía dándole la espalda para reclinarse contra el lavamanos y limpiarse los restos de él, mientras este hacía lo propio consigo mismo.**

 **-Lo siento… solo que no realmente –la joven rio ante el comentario y él le dio una leve palmada en su desnudo trasero y luego la rodeo por la cintura- Kagome…**

 **-¿Hummm? –dijo ella mirándolo a través del reflejo.**

 **-Eres una pervertida.**

* * *

Sesshoumaru había cumplido con suma conciencia la tarea de cubrir de loción corporal el cuerpo de Kagome. Además de eso, la había vestido y se encontraba ya en el proceso de secar y peinar su cabello cuando Shippo asomó su cobriza cabecita por la puerta. Corriendo a los brazos de ella, Sesshoumaru dio por finalizado su trabajo y no pudo evitar cargar al pequeño cuando este intentó trepar por sus piernas. Era sorprendente lo fácil que lo hacía sonreír con sus simples e inocentes niñerías y mientras salían todos del cuarto de ella dirigiéndose al primer piso, InuYasha se les unió en el principio de las escaleras.

 **-Buenos días –dijo el moreno, mientras se acercaba a Kagome y besaba su mejilla y le hacía un gesto de cabeza al hombre y niño que este llevaba en los brazos.**

 **-Kagome, ¿podemos ir hoy al parque de diversiones que mencionaste el otro día? –dijo el pequeño mientras subía a los hombros de Sesshoumaru con una destreza sinigual, como si lo hubiera hecho cientos de veces antes. La chica miró a InuYasha como buscando ayuda y este rodo su mirada desde ella al pequeño ida y vuelta, sin comprender realmente qué significaba la mirada de su hermana.**

 **-Quizá podríamos hacer otra cosa aquí en casa por hoy Shippo –contestó el peliplata-, Kagome necesita salir y quiere que InuYasha la acompañe.**

 **-¿A sí? –contestó el moreno mirando a Kagome con curiosidad-, ¿dónde iremos? –la joven miró por sobre el hombro a Sesshoumaru y lejos de enfadarse, solo le sonrió.**

 **-Necesito ir a Florencia… pero si tienes otros plan…**

 **-¡Genial!, aún no conozco Florencia, claro que te acompañaré –respondió con efusiva alegría el rockero.**

Ya en el salón todos reunidos, comenzaron a formar sus propios planes: Miroku y Sango saldrían ese día a Positano, mientras como de costumbre a estas alturas, Lin y Kohaku visitarían otros lugares turísticos en los alrededores. Por su parte, Sesshoumaru entretendría a Shippo con la ayuda de su madre mientras los principales volvían a casa.

 **-Kohaku, no quiero importunarte, pero necesito que me cubras en unos asuntos durante lo que queda de semana. La verdad, tengo todo en orden, es más que nada por si…**

 **-Sango, tranquila –río su hermano-, ¿podrías por favor solo relajarte un poco y divertirte con Miroku en Positano? –Sango se sonrojó y Miroku la atrajo hacía sí para depositar un beso en su coronilla.**

 **-¿Ves?, te lo dije. Concéntrate en nosotros y deja el resto en manos de Haku.**

 **-Lo siento –dijo más bajito mientras volvía la mirada a su hermanito y le tiraba un beso a través del aire.**

 **-Kag, ¿no podemos quedarnos en Florencia unos días?**

 **-La verdad, no lo creo Inu.**

 **-Ooooh, vaaamos, solo un par de días… -Sesshoumaru rehuyó la mirada de Kagome y se concentró en lo que le contaba Shippo para evitar lo evidente. Sin embargo, no le pareció del todo una mala idea. Quizá y sería una buena oportunidad para contactar con Higashikata… o Colbet.**

 **-Inu…**

 **-Kag… -imitó el aludido, haciéndole una morisqueta.**

 **-Tendría que arreglar algunas cosas ahora… no estoy segura. Además no sería justo dejar solos en casa a Irasue, Sessh y Shippo.**

 **-Sí es por lo que te consulté en la mañana, podría ayudarte con ello –dijo Sesshoumaru captando la atención de Kagome-, pero tendríamos que conversarlo para que me expliques los detalles de todo.**

 **-¿Estás seguro?**

 **-Claro que sí.**

 **-Si me permiten –dijo Kagome levantándose de la mesa-, Sessh llevaré el portátil a tu cuarto y te esperaré mientras terminas.**

 **-Vamos ahora mismo, he terminado. Permiso –dijo el hombre siguiendo a la italiana.**

* * *

Ya en el cuarto de Sesshoumaru, Kagome miró al hombre tratando de adivinar qué pensaba. Había decidido seguirle el juego desde el primer momento e incluso había cogido el portátil para seguir la pantomima. Iba realmente a la aventura hacia Florencia, no tenía la certeza de ser del todo bienvenida y aún debía ingeniárselas para saber cómo distraería a InuYasha mientras daba con Odette para interrogarla.

 **-¿Cuál es tu plan exactamente?**

 **-No te confundas, me hubiera ofrecido a ir yo, pero ya dejaste claro que no me quieres cerca en esto y lo respetaré.**

 **-¿Me quieres tener vigilada? –dijo ella estrechando los ojos y cruzando levemente sus brazos sobre su pecho.**

 **-Te quiero protegida. Y no bastará con InuYasha, quiero que alguno de los guardaespaldas te acompañe.**

Kagome le sostuvo la mirada, pero Sesshoumaru no estaba en plan de discutir. De hecho, mientras ella caminaba de un lado a otro –siempre observándole-, le sonrió guardando las manos en sus bolsillos. Sin más, ella se acercó y lo rodeó con sus brazos, a lo que el imitó el gesto acariciando su cabello.

 **-¿Estás seguro de esto?**

 **-Kagome –Sesshoumaru la apartó un poco y cogió el rostro ella con ambas manos mirándola con esas penetrantes y ambarinas orbes-, quiero que confíes en mí. Siempre. No te preguntaré cuáles son tus asuntos en Florencia, pero necesito tener la certeza que estarás bien.**

 **-Sessh… ¿por qué piensas que algo malo podría pasarme?, ¿qué no me estás contando?**

 **-Amor, prométemelo.**

 **-Lo prometo –Sesshoumaru le dio un corto beso y luego volvió a mirarla.**

 **-Algo más: no te alejes nunca de mí Kagome…**

 **-No, no… ¡NO!, Sessh –dijo colgándose de su cuello-. Esto no lo hago solo por mí, lo hago por los dos. Sé que estás cargando con algo que te tiene preocupado y eso es por mí, pero jamás me alejaré de ti, jamás. Te amo y también quiero que confíes en mí. Iré con alguno de los hermanos, me quedaré dos o tres días con Inu y volveré contigo y nada habrá cambiado en lo que siento por ti. Te amo, eres mi vida.**

 **-Preciosa… voy a extrañarte mucho.**

 **-Nos marcharemos un poco más tarde ya que nos ausentaremos por más tiempo de lo planeado.**

 **-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida… mi hermosa mujer. Te amo.**

* * *

Se había propuesto darse el día para rentar un auto, ordenar sus asuntos y comenzar con la búsqueda al día siguiente, pero la energía fluía rápido por sus venas como siempre y sin darse cuenta, estaba haciendo un reconocimiento del área en un flamante Nissan Skyline negro mate, como si fuera un murciélago salido del infierno.

Por un momento tuvo la esperanza que encontrar el punto indicado fuera lo suficientemente complicado como para tomarle un día completo, pero no le llevó más de un par de horas dar con la modesta pero muy bien cuidada casa de Odette Conte. Sus planes no eran convertirse en un merodeador, por lo que barrió rápidamente el lugar, reconoció la locomoción, el nombre de las calles y algún estacionamiento cercano donde pudiera dejar su auto sin levantar más sospechas.

Se obligó a sí mismo a volver a su cuarto de hotel y comenzar a redactar su primer informe oficial sobre el caso. También se tomó el tiempo para hacer un par de llamadas, enviar unos cuantos mails y citar para el próximo día una vídeo llamada con su cuerpo de apoyo.

Y nuevamente tiempo libre de más…

Aún era temprano.

No tenía hambre.

No tenía sueño.

Como siempre… no tenía nada.

La mejor opción era ir al gimnasio del hotel y correr hasta que sus tendones tiraran y su cuerpo por fin se agotara. Sin embargo, antes de salir, se tiró de espaldas sobre su cama y miró el techo por largos minutos. Pero nuevamente, sin saber cómo, su mano encontró una de las carpetas y ante sus ojos comenzó a aparecer aquella información que ya sabía de memoria.

Kikyo Higurashi era alguien con quien debía tener cuidado, mucho cuidado. La chica era lista, por lo mismo ya tenía a tres agentes trabajando sobre ella. Era muy probable que se diera cuenta antes de lo previsto que estaba siendo investigada, pero los recursos que tenía la división para que trabajaba eran muy grandes y sus chicos podrían dar una buena pelea a nivel informático. Por otra parte, Kagome Frossard, la famosa heredera de la empresa de su difunto padre, era de aquellas personas que con solo poner su nombre en _Google_ podría obtener un sin número de información. Casi un libro abierto, con un historial por más inmaculado, una ciudadana modelo pero, sin embargo, la que más intriga le causaba.

No había que ser un genio para saber qué era lo que quería Naraku Colbet de ella, pero en cuanto los folios con sus datos llegaron a él, adjuntada con una imagen de ella, tuvo ese irrefrenable impulso de protegerla. Algo había en ella que le recordaba a su madre, algo en sus facciones inocentes, en su sonrisa clara, en ese aire casi frágil que la rodeaba, como si fuera una delicada doncella.

Y de pronto se coló en su mente el recuerdo de su madre…

Restregó su rostro, cogió sus cosas y salió directo al gimnasio. Sabía que estaba haciendo lo incorrecto pero por la razón perfecta. El recuerdo de todo el sufrimiento, el temor y las carencias que vivió su madre, era algo que necesitaba expurgar de alguna forma… solo que ella ya no estaba aquí. Kagome, por su parte, estaba siendo envuelta por el mismo asqueroso manto de intrigas y peligro que cubrió a su difunta y no pudo evitar recordar que con todo ello, su madre siempre fue una mujer amable, buena y amorosa.

Atraparía a Colbet. Ayudaría a Kagome. Honraría el recuerdo de Laine.

Y quizá, luego de que todo esto pasara, su vida tomaría un rumbo diferente.

* * *

 **-¿Todo listo guapa? –Sango sonrió a Miroku mientras este le quitaba la valija de las manos y la instaba a salir del cuarto.**

 **-Todo listo.**

 **-Al fin…**

 **-Oye, no me he demorado tanto tampoco –le alegó divertida ella mientras se dirigían a las escaleras.**

 **-No lo decía por eso. Al fin te tendré para mí solo… a solas… ¿no te parece hermosa la palabra soledad en estos momentos?**

 **-Yo también estoy muy feliz –dijo ella tomando la mano libre de él, recibiendo una radiante sonrisa del hombre.**

En el primer piso, los tres hermanos pertenecientes al cuerpo de seguridad se encontraban intercambiando palabras. El moreno que parecía ser el encargado de dar las órdenes, se encontraba precisamente entregando instrucciones a los otros dos. En cuanto se percató de quiénes venían bajando las escaleras, para Miroku no pasó desapercibido que sus ojos solo se concentraban en Sango… como de costumbre. Rápidamente los tres se alinearon y fue el ojiazul, precisamente, quién habló.

 **-Señorita Wetzel, hemos coordinado todo para los viajes tanto de usted y la señorita Kagome.**

 **-Ban, por favor, siempre me llamas Sango. Recuerda que nuestros invitados son amigos, no necesitas ser tan formal delante de ellos.**

 **-Mis disculpas –respondió sonriéndole a la joven-. Si me permite –dijo dirigiéndose a Miroku, quien le entregó la maleta aparentando cordialidad-. Suikotsu acompañará a la señorita Kagome y el joven InuYasha, Jak se quedará aquí en casa y yo me encargaré de trasladarlos a Positano y ayudarlos con o que necesiten allí.**

 **-Espera, Bankotsu –interrumpió el abogado-, la verdad no es necesario que nos acompañes –el guardaespaldas pareció ponerse algo tenso ante el comentario y volvió a dirigir su atención a Sango quien miraba al japonés atenta-. La verdad, Sango conoce el camino y nos gustaría tener un momento a solas. No es necesario que abandones la mansión, solo son unas mini vacaciones de pareja –finalizó sonriéndole a la alemana que le devolvió el gesto.**

 **-Sí, pero… nunca se sabe cuándo podrían necesitarme. Es mi trabajo después de todo.**

 **-Lo digo en serio, yo me ocuparé de Sango de ahora en adelante. Si te hace sentir mejor, te avisaremos si necesitamos algo.**

 **-En ese caso solo acercaré las cosas al auto. Permiso.**

Los dos hermanos restantes se dieron una breve mirada y trataron de hacer como si no hubieran notado la reacción del mediano. Siguieron hablando sobre los planes que estaban trazando mientras la pareja se alejó en una dirección opuesta a Bankotsu anunciando que se despedirían del resto.

 **-Golpe bajo para Ban…**

 **-Jak, cállate, deja de ser tan imprudente.**

 **-Vamos, Suko, ¿cómo te sentirías tú en su lugar, sabiendo que tuviste que disponer todas las cosas para que llegue un aparecido y se le proponga a la mujer de la que has estado enamorado por años?**

 **-Jakotsu… No. Te. Metas. En. Eso.**

 **-Como quieras. Al final seré yo quien pague en casa por el mal humor que caerá sobre Ban.**

 **-Ni se te ocurra ponerle más candela al asunto.**

 **-Que no, que no, pero me siento mal por nuestro hermano… un tiempo hubiera pensado que la señorita Sango le correspondía levemente…**

 **-Y yo… pero quizá solo nos pareció tal cosa.**

* * *

 **-Esto no se trata de un hacker cualquiera jefe. Apostaría que se trata de más de uno la verdad y…**

 **-¿Qué? –contestó secamente el hombre del otro lado de la línea.**

 **-Creo que esto tiene que ver con la policía… quizás internacional.**

 **-Pero no estás seguro.**

 **-No, pero, ¿por qué de repente alguien estaría indagando en las cosas de Higashikata?. Y no solo eso, están interfiriendo con sus programas de rastreo; he levantado barreras y encriptado nuestros códigos como siempre, pero es asombroso lo rápido que han hecho las cosas. Los únicos que pueden hacer eso son agentes del gobierno, se trata de recursos informáticos y programas que no son fáciles de operar ni obtener, por eso pienso que se puede tratar de ellos y, si es así, podrían dar con nosotros. Aun cuando no esté seguro al cien por ciento, creí que era pertinente ponerle sobre aviso. Quizá deberíamos retirar nuestros códigos espías de su hija… aunque sea de momento.**

 **-Muy buen trabajo Alessi. Dejaré todo en tus manos como de costumbre. Mantenme informado, yo me encargaré de Higashikata, tú preocúpate de que no nos descubran.**

 **-Desde luego, lo mantendré informado.**

 **-Por cierto hijo, puedes revisar tu cuenta.**

 **-Gracias jefe. Hablamos.**

* * *

Los rosales estaban prendiendo realmente bien después de la poda y trasplante de ese año. Había quedado cautivada por la amable belleza de aquellas flores cuando llegaron a su vivero, por lo cual decidió desde el primer momento traer algunas patillas a su casa. Hoy dejaría todo en manos de su asistente en la floristería, aprovecharía el día en casa para preparar sus vacaciones y, si todo salía bien, podría viajar dentro de los próximos días fuera del país.

Mientras volvía dentro de su casa y cogía su té helado, tomó el mando del televisor y comenzó a buscar alguna película cualquiera para ver en la T.V. Cuando encontró una de sus favoritas, la cual no llevaba mucho de haber comenzado, decidió ir a por un sandwich vegetariano antes de acomodarse en el sillón y relajarse. Unos minutos más tarde, rellenado su vaso de té helado y junto a un plato con un sándwich trozado a la mitad, una servilleta de tela y sus pantuflas favoritas, se recostó dejando escapar un glorioso suspiro.

Debería hacer esto más a menudo.

No llevaba ni 15 minutos, cuando de pronto el timbre interrumpió el momento. Cogiendo rápidamente el mando del televisor, bajó casi todo el volumen y esperó a que quién fuera que sea, se largara luego. Siguió como si nada comiendo un trozo de pan, viendo las actuaciones en la pantalla sin real necesidad del audio, ya que los diálogos los sabía casi de memoria. Al quinto toque, sin embargo, ya se estaba hartando. Silenciosamente se acercó a la puerta y vio por la mirilla. Un hombre avanzaba hacia la salida y se alejaba torciendo hacia la derecha. Era bastante alto, vestía normal, llevaba una gorra azul marino y, aun cuando solo pudo verle la espalda, supo que no lo conocía de nada.

Volvió a su lugar en el sofá y continuó desayunando mientras veía la película. No estaba acostumbrada a recibir muchas visitas y nunca las personas solían ser tan insistentes, por lo que algo de curiosidad le causó, sin embargo, pronto se desentendió de ello mientras uno de los personajes decía: _"La vida no es fácil, es complicada"._

* * *

 **-¿Ya estás listo? –dijo Kagome asomando su cabeza por la puerta. InuYasha terminó de trabar el sistema de cierre de su bolso marinero y le sonrió.**

 **-Ya.**

 **-Bien, ve bajando por mientras, vamos con Suikotsu.**

 **-¿Dónde está Shippo?**

 **-Abajo, con Cam e Irasue.**

 **-Dale, ¿te ayudo a bajar tu bolso?**

 **-Ya lo bajé, voy a buscar a Sessh para despedirme.**

 **-Vale, te veo en cinco –dijo tirándole un beso mientras entraba al baño y Kagome cerraba la puerta.**

Kagome trotó rápidamente al cuarto de Sesshoumaru, cuando le quedaban unos metros para llegar, la puerta se abrió y el hombre salió. Sonriéndole, miró por sobre su hombro, luego a él y corrió rápidamente saltando a sus caderas y rodeándola con su piernas. Sesshoumaru la cogió y volvió con ella a su cuarto mientras sus bocas se unían, la apoyó contra la misma puerta y se deleitó una vez más acariciando el cuerpo de ella.

 **-Nos vamos –dijo Kagome entre besos-, te amo cielo, te llamaré en cuanto llegue.**

 **-Ya te echo de menos –las manos de él ahuecaron los pechos de ella y Kagome gimió un poco-, ¿no tenemos unos minutos?**

 **-Me temo que no –pero sus caderas se frotaron en el vértice de las de él, haciéndolo gruñir levemente.**

 **-OK. Bésame. Tócame.**

Kagome enterró sus dedos en los cabellos de él introduciendo profundamente su lengua en esa deliciosa boca. Fue un beso apasionado pero no lo suficientemente largo, en el que Sesshoumaru restregó tanto su cuerpo en el de ella que logró grabar sobre la joven parte de su perfume. Mientras las piernas de ella se deslizaban al suelo, él comenzó a mesar su cabello para ordenar esas oscuras ondas. Lo siguiente fue su vestido, pero antes de acomodar bien el dobladillo de la falda, sus manos vagaron traviesas revoloteando sobre sus pantaletas y bajando por sus muslos.

 **-Te encargo a Shippo, ¿sí? –dijo volteándose para abrir la puerta. Sesshoumaru le dio una palmada y ambos salieron rumbo a la sala.**

 **-Claro, aunque creo que el mayor mérito se lo llevará mi madre.**

 **-Ay, por favor, no me digas que no notaste que Shippo no hizo ninguna pataleta cuando le dijimos que saldríamos. Ahora todo es Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru… -comentó mofándose la morena mientras le hacía gestos al peliplateado que no pudo evitar pasar un brazo por sus hombros y atraerla a su costado mientas reía.**

Reuniéndose finalmente en el hall junto a InuYasha, Shippo e Irasue, encaminaron a los hermanos hacia la salida de la mansión donde Suikotsu ya los esperaba al lado del Mercedes. Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor, como buscando sombras entre los arbustos. El guardaespaldas notando su escrutinio esperó que sus miradas se cruzaran y le hizo un leve gesto hacia dos lugares distintos, dejándole claro que sus hermanos estaban en posición haciendo su trabajo. El japonés le hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza y cuando su madre dejó de abrazar a Kagome, esta se volvió nuevamente a él y lo abrazó tiernamente.

 **- _Aishiteru_ –le susurró cerca del oído, ella se apartó un poco y le sonrió.**

 **- _Aishiteru_ –respondió por lo bajo Kagome. Mientras ella se volvía y cargaba a Shippo cubriéndolo de besos, InuYasha se acercó a su hermano y le estrechó la mano con una mirada serena y cálida.**

 **-Nos vemos… emmm… -dijo escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus vaqueros.**

 **-Diviértanse –le cortó el mayor-, nosotros nos ocuparemos de Shippo.**

 **-Gracias… en serio, gracias.**

 **-No tienes que hacerlo, cuídate y cuida de Kagome.**

 **-Por supuesto. Si Shippo necesita algo no duden en llamar.**

 **-Claro.**

Mientras todos subían al auto y se alejaban, Irasue se situaba al lado de su hijo pasándole un brazo por la cintura, mientras Shippo trepaba por las piernas del mismo y este lo alzaba recostándolo en su costado libre. El pequeño agitaba su manita y Camulus observaba silencioso sentado en uno de los escalones.

 **-¿Qué tal si ahora te preparo esa tartaleta de nuez de la cuál te hablé? –le dijo Irasue al pequeño, quien estiró sus brazos y sonrió alegre.**

 **-¡Sí!, ¿puedo ayudar?**

 **-¡Claro!, Sessh, ¿vienes con nosotros?**

 **-¿Le pondrás mermelada? –inquirió a su madre elevando una ceja.**

 **-De durazno, tu favorita –Sesshoumaru sonrió regalándole la visión de sus hoyuelos a la mujer, mientras chocaba palmas con el pequeño aún en su regazo.**

No podía recordar la última vez que tuvo a Sesshoumaru junto a ella en una cocina preparándole comida, por lo que con el corazón henchido de amor, encabezó el camino hacia la cocina mientras le hacía un gesto con la mano a Rafaella para que le ayudara a conseguir los ingredientes.

* * *

Positano siempre parecía una postal: despejado, brillante, limpio y pintoresco, sin duda un excelente lugar para pasear unos días y turistear. Sango había conducido para poder así enseñarle el camino a Miroku y charlar todo el viaje sin percances. Le costaba desconectarse del trabajo, pero estar con el abogado lo hacía todo mucho más entretenido. Cuando le había comentado que Kagome le había insistido en que la llevara a Positano, le había parecido una entretenida idea aunque algo peculiar. Creyó que sería algo por el día, como para que el inglés conociera e hicieran algo divertido, mas, la verdad no le molestaba el poder estar a solas con él. De solo pensar que tendrían una casa para ellos solos durante alrededor de cuatro días, la hacía sentirse ansiosa.

 **-Estás sonrojándote Sango, ¿en qué piensas? –le dijo el joven coquetamente mientras guardaba algunas cosas en el refrigerador.**

 **-Nada en particular, solo me ha dado algo de sed –respondió sonriéndole mientras se acercaba a una de las alacenas y bajaba un vaso.**

 **-O sea que, ¿no hay posibilidad que me estés imaginando desnudo tomando sol en la playa?**

 **-Creo que no hay playas nudistas en Positano.**

 **-Pero tiene una playa privada, Kagome me lo ha dicho –dijo cogiendo el vaso de ella mientras vertía un poco de agua mineral en él.**

 **-No es como que necesite llevarte a una playa… -Miroku sonrió y dejó la botella sobre la mesa de la cocina mientras ambos se sentaban uno frente al otro.**

 **-Huumm… eres una chica traviesa Sango –la joven solo sonrió, pero de pronto su actitud se volvió un tanto distante mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos por sobre el borde del vaso.**

 **-Cariño… dame solo estos días para estar completamente contigo… por favor. Sé que tenemos un asunto muy delicado en Nápoles y que te preocupa mucho tu trabajo, pero enfócate en nosotros durante este periodo.**

 **-Lo siento Miroku –de pronto una de sus manos cubrió su frente y se sintió un tanto fatigada por el viaje-, lo siento… tienes razón. Quiero este tiempo contigo –de pronto sus ojos se posaron en los de él y este le miró con ternura estirando una mano a través de la mesa para coger una de las de ella-. Realmente estoy muy feliz de que estemos aquí, en serio, es solo que soy…**

 **-Una cabezota… -ella rio asintiendo con la cabeza.**

 **-Una cabezota… pero confío en que me traerás de vuelta cada vez que mi mente se vaya lejos.**

 **-Nena… te quiero y me encantas así de cabezota y todo. ¿Qué tal si por hoy día descansamos un poco o si te animas, salimos a dar una vuelta por aquí cerca?**

 **-Hummm… -ante la duda de la joven, Miroku se tensó un poco. Probablemente no podrían quedarse todo el tiempo que tenía planeado y eso le hizo sentir un poco mal, pero no quería obligar a nada a la muchacha, por mucho que eso le pesara.**

 **-¿Quieres que te prepare algo para comer?**

 **-La verdad, no tengo mucho apetito por ahora -piensa Miroku, piensa. No te desesperes. No la presiones. Respira normal.**

 **-Vale…**

 **-Yo… -Sango se encogió un poco en el asiento, en una pose casi infantil y Miroku la miró con los ojos un poco más abiertos de lo normal, casi preocupado- quiero acurrucarme un momento contigo… quiero besarte… quiero tenerte un momento junto a mí… por favor…**

 **-Nena… -dijo rodeando la mesa y llegando hasta ella. Rápidamente ella se estiró a él abrazando su cuello y reposando la cabeza en uno de sus hombros mientras él la cargaba sujetándola por los muslos- Estoy aquí para eso cielo. Puedes pedirme y hacerme lo que quieras, no podría estar más complacido de hacerlo.**

 **-¿Qué tal si vamos al salón y vemos algo en Netflix tendidos en el sofá? –Miroku de inmediato se encaminó con ella bajando los escalones que separaban la cocina de la sala-, estoy un poquito cansada…**

 **-Descuida, te arrullaré hasta que te duermas.**

 **-Eres el mejor.**

 **-Lo sé –dijo depositándola con sumo cuidado en el sillón y dándole un leve pico en los labios. Ella acarició su rostro-. ¿Una manta?**

 **-Una manta –asintió ella.**

Mientras le daba instrucciones de dónde encontrar una, Sango comenzó a buscar en el catálogo de Netflix algo para ver. Miroku se perdió en una de las habitaciones detallando el decorado ya que aún no recorría toda la casa. No le fue difícil dar con la mantilla, por lo que volvió en poco menos de un minuto a la sala.

Sango estaba tendida de lado deshaciendo su coleta perezosamente, mientras jugueteaba con los pies. Se había quitado la ropa quedando solo con el hermoso conjunto interior blanco que al joven le hizo agua la boca. Cuando llegó hasta ella se arrodillo mirándola fijamente a los ojos, contemplándola en silencio. Ella sonrió tímidamente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

 **-¿Puedo pedir algo más?**

 **-Por favor.**

 **-Quítate la ropa para mí…**

 **-Será un placer…**

Nuevamente erguido en toda su altura, el hombre hizo exactamente lo que ella le había pedido, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo, exhibiéndose sensualmente ante Sango, queriendo que esta lo desee. Cuando solo quedaba su bóxer, trató de deslizarlo pero ella estiró un brazo en dirección a su cuerpo.

 **-No. Déjatelos –Miroku no pudo evitar fruncir un poco las cejas.**

 **-¿Segura?**

 **-Sí. Esos quiero quitártelos yo.**

Risueñamente de nuevo, Miroku se hizo un espacio tras el cuerpo de Sango, los cubrió a ambos con la manta y comenzó a acariciar el suave cabello de la chica mientras enredaba sus piernas en las de ella. Mientras veían Twin Peaks, él notó que la respiración de ella se acompasaba de a poco, por lo que abrazó su cintura y cerró los ojos dejándose estar en el calor que compartían sus cuerpos.

Sango se removió para quedar frente a él, por lo que automáticamente sus ojos volvieron a abrirse centrándose en su rostro. Subiendo sus pequeñas manos por los pectorales de él, acarició su cuello y rostro hasta desviarse a su nuca y quitarle la pequeña coleta, haciendo que algunos traviesos mechones cayeran sobre su rostro.

 **-Hola.**

 **-Hola –le sonrió él.**

 **-Aún no me besas.**

 **-Pero lo estoy deseando.**

Entonces, de pronto, ya se habían olvidado de la serie y echarse una siesta, concentrándose solo en ellos. Porque ese era el plan, estar juntos y darse un breve respiro, amarse y comenzar a crear la mayor cantidad de recuerdos para el futuro que compartirían juntos.

* * *

Sabía que era poco probable que las cosas funcionaran al primer, segundo o hasta tercer intento, pero en eso consistía su trabajo y aunque fuera tedioso, Roux era una persona con una paciencia casi infinita. No esperó hasta el siguiente día, volvió esa misma tarde a la casa de Odette Conte ya que sabía muy bien que se encontraba en esta, incluso cuando esa mañana había ido por primera vez.

Nuevamente llegó caminando, había decidido no volver al hotel y almorzar en algún lugar de comida típica lo bastante alejado de donde vivía la mujer pero dentro de la misma área. Su auto seguía en una plaza de estacionamiento y de pronto echó en falta no haber traído consigo su agenda. Caminando a paso regular, entró en la avenida que le lo llevaría de vuelta a la casa de la italiana. Repasó mentalmente cómo la abordaría y las preguntas que le haría, apelando en esta instancia a un trato más bien informal.

La vieja técnica de atrapar moscas con miel.

Plantándose nuevamente delante de la puerta, aguardó unos segundos y llamó al timbre. Su dedo iba de camino al segundo toque cuando la puerta se abrió y unos enormes ojos verde claro se posaron en su rostro. Rápidamente su mente entró en alerta. Toda su vida se había dedicado a estudiar y analizar las facciones y reacciones corporales en las personas, por lo que identificó de inmediato los sentimientos de la mujer: genuino asombro teñido con el apestoso tufillo del temor. Sabía perfectamente lo que la mujer había visto en él, sabía a quién le recordaba.

 **-Señora Conte –le dijo en un perfecto italiano. La mujer pareció saltar un poco ante la mención de su apellido.**

 **-Sí, soy yo.**

 **-Roux Leduc, agente de seguridad del gobierno francés, mucho gusto.**

 **-Mucho… gusto… -respondió ella en un leve susurro mientras su vista barría los alrededores con algo de nerviosismo.**

 **-Señora Conte, me gustaría hablar unos minutos con usted.**

 **-Mire, lo siento… ¿agente?... –cuando el hombre asintió con la cabeza, ella continuó, esta vez hablando con mucha más seguridad- agente Leduc… La verdad, no parece realmente un empleado del gobierno y en este momento estoy algo ocupada. Fuere como fuere, le pediría una identifica… -al instante, Roux levantó a la altura de su rostro una placa que ella miró, pero sin saber realmente qué información corroborar- ción…**

 **-Lamento si mi apariencia le causa extrañeza, no quiero incomodarla, pero es evidente que eso ya ha sucedido y creo que ambos sabemos por qué. No quise venir con mi atuendo habitual para no generar curiosidad en sus vecinos, la verdad, solo quiero hablar un momento con usted y hacerle unas cuantas preguntas. Podría simplemente haber enviado a otros agentes, pero quise hacer esto personalmente. Está en todo su derecho si decide negarse a darme una entrevista en este momento, mañana le llegará una citación formal para que se acerque al centro de policía nacional y nos volvamos a encontrar, solo pensé que esta cierta… informalidad… le haría sentir un tanto más cómoda. Creo que me equivoqué, si me disculpa…**

 **-Espere –dijo reteniéndolo con un gesto. Nuevamente miró a su alrededor y luego se hizo a una lado instándolo a ingresar a la casa-… yo… adelante, por favor.**

 **-Señora Conte, no tiene que hacerlo. Si no se siente cómoda, haremos esto en un edificio gubernamental.**

 **-Insisto –respondió firmemente la mujer-. Debemos hablar.**

Roux sopesó a la mujer unos segundos y luego ingresó dejándose guiar hasta un pequeño salón con muebles de estilo barroco. La casa era lo que hubiera imaginado de un personaje de cuentos, pequeña pero acogedora, limpia y con un aroma hogareño. La mujer se sentó indicándole un asiento frente a ella. Cuando el francés se quitó la gorra peinando casualmente su cabello la mujer dio un suspiro por lo bajo.

 **-Dios… -Roux la miró carente de toda emoción y ella rápidamente apartó la mirada mientras se aclaraba un poco la garganta- ¿puedo ofrecerte algo para beber?**

 **-Estoy bien así, gracias –nuevamente un juego de miradas y el joven decidió ir directo al punto-. Le he dado ya mis datos de identificación. Trabajo para la Interpol, pertenezco al cuerpo francés de investigación y mi división trabaja sobre un caso particular de red de tráfico y crimen organizado. Esto puede sonar bastante confuso para usted, pero necesitamos hacerles algunas preguntas que podrían resultar claves respecto a algunas personas que sabemos conoce.**

 **-Puedo imaginarme de qué va todo esto –Roux se tomó nuevamente unos segundos.**

 **-Para empezar, cuénteme todo sobre su relación con Naomi Laggiard.**

* * *

 **-Entonces, se trata sobre alguien que conocía a tu madre.**

 **-Así es. Tendrás que darme parte del día para poder hacer la visita, te juro que luego te llevaré a algunos bares donde tocan bandas locales de rock.**

 **-Está bieeeen… -respondió un tanto enfurruñado el muchacho.**

 **-Y al siguiente día nos vamos a comprar recuerdos.**

 **-Bueno, bueno –le dijo sonriendo finalmente el moreno-. ¿Suikotsu no se queda con nosotros?, ¿a dónde ha ido?**

 **-Se ha ofrecido a dar con la dirección de la amiga de mi madre, así mañana no perdemos tiempo y haces menos pataletas. Suko conoce muy bien el país casi en general, estará de vuelta muy pronto.**

 **-¿Llamaste ya a Irasue o Sesshoumaru?**

 **-No –dijo rebuscando en su bolso de mano-, ¿vídeo llamada?**

 **-Dale.**

* * *

 **-Otra vez: barbilla en alto. En guardia. Preparados. Adelante –Sesshoumaru esperó que el pequeño diera el primer paso. Como se trataba de una primera instrucción de esgrima dejó que hiciera los movimientos que le había enseñado solamente desviando los mismos con su estoque-. Tu pie atrasado hacia delante Shippo; muy bien, ahora dos pasos lentos y luego… -Shippo al momento hizo los dos pasos rápidos que seguían y Sesshoumaru volvió a bloquearlo- ¡excelente!**

 **-Pero no he logrado darte un toque –dijo un tanto frustrado el niño.**

 **-Estamos practicando los movimientos básicos Shippo, ten calma. Además, aprendes muy rápido –Irasue se acercaba con una bandeja con porciones de tartaleta, jugo, café y té. La dejó en la mesita del patio mientras se sentó y observó a los dos muchachos practicar-. Vamos, una vez más.**

 **-Sessh, ¿y si primero cogen un poco de tartaleta?**

 **-Solo una vez más –respondió el pequeño para sorpresa de la mujer, la cual sonrió y simplemente se recostó en la solera.**

Repitiendo los movimientos, Irasue contempló la escena y le trajo hermosos recuerdos de un pequeño Sesshoumaru siendo instruido en el patio de su casa por su padre. Muchos años después, los frutos de dicho entrenamiento serían una nueva característica que lo hiciera parecido a su progenitor: la pose de espalda recta, las piernas con la flexión adecuada, al igual que la extensión del brazo armado.

De un momento a otro, Sesshoumaru hizo un gesto con el cual Shippo aguardó en su lugar, mientras el mayor sacaba su móvil de uno de sus bolsillos. Miro la pantalla y su mirada fue rápidamente interpretada por su madre.

 **-Debo contestar, Shippo, come un poco y ya luego continuamos –el pequeño se acercó a Irasue quien se acomodó para atenderlo mientras el peliplateado se alejaba un poco de ellos hacia el muelle-. ¿Qué?**

 **-Me están investigando –respondió lacónicamente la mujer-. No tiene que ver con Colbet o alguien relacionado a él, creo que esto es más grande que eso.**

 **-¿Y a mí me importa por?**

 **-Sé que Kagome está en Florencia, yo también lo estoy. Decidí alejarme de Nápoles para no darle oportunidad a Colbet de utilizarme más de lo que lo está haciendo, ¿cómo es que la has dejado venir?**

 **-Higashikata, no entiendo la razón de tu llamada, no me estás diciendo nada que pueda ser de mi interés.**

 **-¿Sabes a qué ha venido Kagome?, ¿lo sabes Sesshoumaru?, porque pensé que de enterarse de todo lo que está pasando serías tú quien se lo diría, no un tercero que ella prácticamente ni conoce –Sesshoumaru tuvo que tragarse la sorpresa, ¿qué era lo que estaba diciendo?. Sabía que le viaje de Kagome tenía que ver con el asunto que se estaba gestando en casa, pero nunca pensó que sería algo tan directo.**

 **-¿Cómo es que sabes tú todo esto?, ¿es Colbet quien está allá?, ¿Kagome está en peligro? –si bien su tono era autoritario, lo que realmente sentía era nerviosismo y agradeció tener tal dominio de su cuerpo como para que no se reflejara esto en su voz.**

 **-No, es probable que Naraku sepa a estas alturas dónde y por qué ha viajado, pero aún se encuentra en Nápoles. Incluso siendo él no alcanzará a interceptarla para hablar con ella.**

 **-¿Quién?**

 **-Odette Conte, una vieja amiga de su madre.**

 **-¿Hay algún micrófono en la mansión?**

 **-¿A qué te refieres?, pensé que ya habían quitado todo, ¿estás en un espacio abierto?**

 **-Sí. Responde la pregunta.**

 **-No. No debería haberlo por lo menos, lo único similar fue la aplicación que colaron en el teléfono de tu madre, pero supe que dejó de funcionar. Yo misma chequé el asunto.**

 **-Entonces, ¿cómo es que sabes todo esto?**

 **-Porque no soy estúpida, simplemente por eso. Se perfectamente bien quién vive en Florencia y es muy extraño que, de pronto, Kagome haya salido rumbo a la ciudad con tu hermano dejándote atrás. Apostaría a que no tuvo otra opción que llevarlo, pero que ese no era el plan original.**

 **-Necesito que me ayudes –las palabras salieron tan rápido que Sesshoumaru quiso morderse la lengua, arrepentido al instante. Sin embargo, el suspiro al otro lado le indicó que esa parecía ser la real intención de la llamada.**

 **-Te he llamado por lo mismo. Aunque no lo creas. Necesito que sigas respondiendo a los números desconocidos de los cuales te llamo y, preferentemente, no te muevas de Nápoles. ¿Cuánto tiempo estarán en Florencia?**

 **-A lo más, tres días.**

 **-De acuerdo. Necesito que recuerdes este código: HJc15Fr91. Te enviaré un link que te re direccionará a una nube encriptada. En esta encontrarás un programa de localización GPS, para ello debes ingresar el código. El punto púrpura es Kagome, los verdes, la gente de Colbet, el azul yo. Convence a Kagome de no estar más de lo necesario en Florencia. Lo que pase a su regreso ya no es asunto mío.**

Y sin más la llamada quedó muerta.

* * *

 **-Entonces, ¿casi 20 años sin haber tenido comunicación con ella?**

 **-No del todo, pero sí. Es correcto.**

 **-Pero podríamos decir que la relación estaba cortada, incluyendo a otros amigos cercanos a la familia Frossard que la conocieran.**

 **-Sí.**

 **-Y Colbet, ¿cuántas veces se ha contactado con usted durante ese mismo tiempo?**

 **-La verdad, no sabría decirlo con exactitud, quizás… ¿unas cinco veces?**

 **-Y por qué motivos.**

 **-Siempre lo mismo: saber sobre Kagome, pedirme que me acercara a ellos y le ayudara a contactarse con ella, utilizarme como chivo expiatorio para alguna de sus bajezas… cosas por el estilo.**

 **-Y usted nunca accedió.**

 **-Jamás. Siempre me mantuve firme en mi posición, le dejé en claro que nuestra amistad se había terminado y que era ella quien no quería saber más nada de mí. Me negué a vivir escondiéndome, por eso me mantuve siempre en esta misma casa. Supongo que eso lo hizo desistir finalmente y darme credibilidad.**

 **-Usted sabía el historial de Colbet –la mujer se removió un poco en el asiento. No era una pregunta.**

 **-Sí… bueno… no lo sé todo, prefiero no hacerlo, pero sí sé lo turbio que es. Por lo mismo le insistí a Naomi que se alejara de él mientras pudiera, incluso que lo denunciara por el tema de… la violación y demás violencia doméstica –Ruox asintió lentamente con la cabeza mientras clasificaba mentalmente los datos como si fuera un ordenador.**

 **-¿Por qué nunca hizo usted una denuncia? –Odette pareció avergonzada.**

 **-Lo hice… lo iba a hacer. Ese día cuando llegué a casa de Naomi buscándola desesperada porque no respondía mis llamadas y la encontré en ese lamentable estado… salí disparada a la estación de policía más cercana. Ella trató de seguirme, pero se lo impedí. Para cuando me di cuenta ya no caminaba, corría hacia la policía… entonces fui interceptada por unos hombres. Cuando Naraku apareció ante mí sentí ganas de golpearlo, porque sabía que de igual manera me mataría ahí mismo. Pero Colbet es un sádico, me dijo que dejaría la decisión en mis manos: podía cubrir las cinco manzanas que faltaban para llegar y hacer la denuncia y cargar con la muerte de Naomi en mi conciencia o dejarlo estar y mantenernos vivas a ambas. Yo ya sabía que ella tenía poco más de un mes de embarazo –Roux admiró la valentía y orgullo de la mujer al tragarse las lágrimas que asomaban en sus ojos y contener el temblor en su voz.**

 **-Comprendo, créame que no juzgo por nada.**

 **-No importaría que lo hicieras, aun no estoy segura que fuera la mejor opción la que tomé.**

 **-Usted está viva, mantuvo a su mejor amiga viva y permitió que su hija pudiera nacer y crecer sana y salva. Su decisión fue la correcta –no pudiendo más, las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Odette las apartó rápidamente con sus dedos y rebuscó en sus bolsillos un tissue.**

 **-Señor Leduc, necesito preguntarlo –le dijo aun temblando la castaña. Roux aguardó y cuando ella solo le miró a través del velo que cubría sus ojos, el decidió dejar de alargar la situación.**

 **-Sí, es mi padre biológico, por tanto, Kagome es mi media hermana.**

 **-Entonces tu madre era… ¿Laine? –ocultando muy bien la sorpresa Roux asintió.**

 **-¿Cómo sabe de ella?**

 **-Trató de advertirle a Naomi. Creo que ella siempre supo dónde se encontraba tu… donde se encontraba Colbet –el hombre agradeció mentalmente la cortesía de no llamarlo 'su padre'-. Sé que no debería meterme en esto y que quizá no tengo derecho a preguntar pero, ¿qué está pasando?**

 **-Básicamente, Colbet quiere concretar lo que ha deseado todo este tiempo, solo que pensamos que su móvil será alguna clase de venganza contra los Frossard. A pesar que posee muchos recursos, tiene bastantes deudas con la mafia rusa y lo más probable es que necesite los fondos que Kagome tiene en su posición de heredera.**

 **-Dios mío… Kagome…**

 **-Creo que debería marcharme… pero aún tengo preguntas que hacerle. No quiero presionarla más de momento… ya le he robado bastante de su tiempo. Necesito que tenga en cuenta algo: desde este momento cuenta con nuestra ayuda y protección. Enviaré agentes a vigilar el perímetro de su casa y trabajo. Cuando nos volvamos a ver le mostraré las fotos de los mismos para que esté al tanto y no se asuste, sin embargo, cualquier cosa extraña que note, es necesario que me lo haga saber. No podemos descartar que Colbet ya sepa que hemos contactado con usted.**

 **-¿Él sabe sobre ti?, ¿sabe que estás detrás de él?**

 **-Probablemente. Pero sea como sea, lo atraparé antes que pueda dar conmigo –poniéndose de pie, Roux le extendió una tarjeta con sus datos y la mujer lo escoltó a la entrada-. Gracias por recibirme y también… por confiar en mí. Si aún tiene dudas, puede comunicarse al último número que aparece en la tarjeta. Es el contacto con mis superiores, ellos pueden corroborar mi identidad.**

 **-¿Cuándo nos veremos de nuevo?**

 **-¿Cuándo puede recibirme?**

 **-Mañana iré solo mediodía al trabajo. Puedes venir a la misma hora de hoy, ¿necesitas algo en particular?**

 **-¿Algo como qué? –preguntó extrañado el francés.**

 **-Yo… aún tengo las cartas de Naomi con fechas y sellos…y cosas por el estilo.**

 **-Cualquier cosa puede sernos útil, si no es un inconveniente para usted, se lo agradecería.**

Cuando el joven salió de la casa, ya estaba oscureciendo. Llegando a la esquina de la casa de Conte, se negó a mirar hacia atrás, pero el cosquilleo en su nuca le hizo saber que ella aún se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta observándole.

 _¿O quizá había algo más?_

Con sus sentidos siempre alerta, se alejó aparentado la mayor normalidad posible esperando que las horas pasen lo más rápido posible. Con cada segundo, estaba más cerca de concluir este asunto.

Cuando el apuesto joven se perdió de vista, Odette ingresó a su casa y se recostó en la puerta cubriendo su rostro con las manos. Lentamente se deslizó por la misma hasta quedar sentada en el suelo y liberar parte de su pena.

* * *

Los claros ojos café de Suikotsu siguieron al desconocido que se alejaba de la casa de Odette. Por un momento su pecho sintió una presión molesta. Una parte de él vivía -hasta ese momento- con el engaño de que ya no sentía nada por aquella mujer, sin embargo, en el momento en que la vio, la agitación en su estómago fue evidente y supo que nada estaba olvidado.

Se había mantenido al margen de su vida y todo lo respecto a ella por mucho tiempo, por lo cual no tenía la menor idea de quién podría ser aquel hombre, por lo cual decidió mantenerse con la mente fija en su trabajo y volver rumbo al hotel donde se encontraban los hermanos.

Antes de subir llamó a Bankotsu y le dio un primer informe de la situación para mantenerlo atento.

 **-¿Se han encontrado ya?**

 **-No. He venido solo para corroborar la dirección. Es la misma de siempre, así que no fue difícil encontrarla.**

 **-¿Hablaste con ella?**

 **-No.**

 **-¿Y qué le dirás a la señorita Kagome entonces?**

 **-Que la he visto en el patio –un leve silencio se hizo presente desde la otra línea.**

 **-¿Y?...**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-¿La viste o no?**

 **-Sí. Estaba… ocupada.**

 **-OK… -dijo comprendiendo su hermano al instante.**

 **-Eso es todo por hoy, ahora subiré y hablaré con la señorita Kagome.**

 **-Perfecto, buen trabajo Suko.**

* * *

Sango despertó por el intenso aroma a comida recién preparada que provenía de la cocina. Desperezándose un poco trató de enfocar sus sentidos para captar todo a su alrededor: aún llevaba su ropa interior, la manta la cubría y el televisor transmitía un viejo concierto de los _Arctic Monkeys_. Incorporándose, sintiendo un leve rugido desde su estómago, divisó al otro lado de la estancia a Miroku poniendo la mesa para ambos. Se había puesto un chándal verde de algodón que caía flojo un poco más debajo de sus caderas y una sudadera gris con cierre.

Antes de dirigirse a él, cogió su delgado sweter conchevino y atando su cabello en la típica coleta llegó hasta la cocina, donde el joven le sonrió.

 **-¿Has logrado descansar?**

 **-Creo que me has drogado o algo cuando me besaste –respondió ella mientras tallaba uno de sus ojos.**

 **-Vaya, nunca me habían dicho que mis besos eran tan intensos.**

 **-¿Cómo haces para transformar todo en un halago? –rió la chica, mientras él le acercaba un plato con una carne en un punto perfecto, bañado por una espesa salsa y verduras asadas- y ¿cómo has logrado cocinar todo esto tan rápido?**

 **-Has dormido bastante.**

 **-¿Qué hora es?**

 **-Casi las nueve de la noche –mirándolo sorprendida Sango casi se atoró con el sorbo de vino que estaba tomando.**

 **-Miroku… debiste haberme despertado.**

 **-¿Por qué?**

 **-Te hubiera ayudado, dijiste que podíamos salir a dar una vuelta o algo. No se suponía que viniera a dormir como lirón –Miroku se sentó frente a ella y sonrió complacido.**

 **-Estoy feliz que hayas podido descansar. Desde que llegué no te he visto más que ir de un lado a otro siempre preocupada de mil cosas, así que verte dormir es mi primer gran logro desbloqueado. Por cierto, aún podemos salir a dar una vuelta más tarde.**

 **-Me estás malcriando.**

 **-Sí, ¿cierto?**

 **-Hummmm… -murmuró Sango mientras cerraba brevemente los ojos- esto está esquicito.**

 **-Segundo logro desbloqueado –dijo él mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Sango. De pronto a ella le asaltó la curiosidad.**

 **-¿Cuáles son los otros?**

 **-Sorpresa –fue la simple respuesta de él.**

Continuaron degustando tranquilamente la suculenta cena que el abogado había preparado entre bromas y comentarios cualesquiera. Miroku de vez en cuanto tarareaba partes de las canciones y cuando estaba distraído en ello, Sango se mordía un poco el labio penando en lo guapo y sexy que era… además de inteligente, cariñoso, amable, educado, galante, bueno para cocinar…

Y la lista seguía y seguía…

Había quedado más que satisfecha con el plato de fondo, pero el joven había insistido en ofrecerle un poco de helado como postre, tentándola con el hecho de haber comprado su favorito. Cuando ella alegó que volvería a casa con tres tallas más de las que había llegado a Positano, él dio vuelta los ojos y bufó, por lo cual siguió su impulso y rellenó unos pocillos para ambos.

 **-¿Ese es otro de tus objetivos?, ¿hacerme engordar para que me deje de ver guapa?**

 **-Ay, por favor, seguirías igual de guapa con 20 kilos más encima…**

 **-¿Eres capaz de imaginarme siquiera con una enorme panza?**

 **-Claro –dijo él como si fuera lo más normal-, una pancita enorme y redondeada con un bebé dentro.**

 **-¿Un bebé de helado?**

 **-No te pases de lista o tendré que ponerme luego a ello.**

Habiendo terminado de comer, Sango insistió en lavar la loza, por lo que Miroku se quedó a su lado enjuagando y ayudándole a secar. Cada vez que podía le miraba de reojo, viendo que el joven siempre mantenía una leve sonrisa en los labios haciendo cada una de las cosas como si fuera el trabajo más maravilloso del mundo. Mientras le acercaba una copa y él la ponía bajo el chorro de agua tibia, sin mirarla sonrió más ampliamente.

 **-¿Qué te intriga tanto? –Sango, aun sorprendida trató de concentrarse en los cubiertos para no cortarse con el filo de un cuchillo.**

 **-Siempre has sido tan… ¿doméstico? –el soltó una carcajada fuerte.**

 **-¿A qué te refieres con doméstico?**

 **-No sé… pareces disfrutar mucho cocinando o ayudándome a limpiar los trastos.**

 **-He vivido solo mucho tiempo, es normal que sepa cocinar y hacer cosas 'domésticas'.**

 **-¿Y siempre con tantas ganas? –ahora Miroku la miraba torciendo su labio izquierdo.**

 **-La verdad… no… pero me gusta hacer todo esto contigo. Es algo nuevo para mí y se siente realmente bien.**

 **-¿Cómo eran tus relaciones de pareja? –pregunto, entonces, con curiosidad la joven. Miroku frunció un poco el ceño como si realmente se esforzara en recordar.**

 **-Definitivamente, no así.**

 **-¿Qué solías hacer cuando estabas emparejado? –Miroku pareció ponerse un tanto incómodo y Sango creyó notar un leve rubor en sus mejillas.**

 **-Lo normal, salir a cenar, al cine… cosas así, supongo –cuando se percató que Sango enjuagaba sus manos habiendo terminado ya su trabajo, le tendió un par de hojas de papel para que secara sus manos y quiso cambiar el tema-. ¿Quieres quedarte en casa o aún te animas a dar una vuelta por ahí? –la alemana se dio media vuelta recostándose un poco en el lavaplatos mirándole con un gesto un tanto pícaro.**

 **-¿Te molesta que te haga estas preguntas?**

 **-Hummm… no… -pero su tono fue exactamente lo contrario a su relajada postura, por lo que ella rio por lo bajo- Bueno, quizás un poco. Es solo que…**

 **-¿Qué? –dijo torciendo su cabeza en un gesto típico de ella cuando hacía una pregunta. El moreno suspiró mientras se alejaba un poco de ella encaminándose a la sala.**

 **-No he tenido relaciones de pareja. Cuando estaba en el colegio intenté tener un novia, pero no resultó porque no era realmente lo que quería –de pronto le molestó estarle revelando parte de su faceta de casanova y quiso realmente que pudieran hacer cualquier otra cosa que lo librara de lo mismo. Sango llegó cerca de él mientras cogía sus jeans y los subía por sus delgadas piernas dándole una mirada divertida.**

 **-Solo querías… -le dijo ella mientras elevaba repetidamente las cejas. Miroku la miró por primera vez cerio ese día, pero ella continuó sonriéndole descaradamente.**

 **-Sango, eso no es lo que está pasando aquí.**

 **-¿A sí?, o sea que… ¿no te gusta _'eso'_ entre nosotros? –Miroku frunció el ceño.**

 **- _'Eso'_ no es lo único que hay entre nosotros Sango –dijo ahora malhumorado el abogado mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Ella se estiró sin prestar atención a su agria actitud y abrió las puertas corredizas que daban al patio, de la cual se coló una suave brisa nocturna.**

 **-No te enfades –Sango lo miró por sobre el hombro mientras los azules ojos de él la detallaban-, solo insistí porque me gusta saber cosas sobre ti –volteando su cuerpo le sonrió más ampliamente tratando de borrar la adusta expresión de él-. Ya te lo he dicho Miroku, no me importa cómo ha sido toda tu historia antes de mí, no me enfada, ni molesta, ni asquea, ni nada por el estilo… solo me agrada, porque… me gusta saber que soy la primera con quien compartes algo así –entonces él lo entendió y su actitud cedió relajándose. Recostando su cabeza en el espaldero del sillón le tendió una mano a ella.**

 **-Ven aquí nena –pero ella no se movió ni un poco hacia él-, ¿qué ocurre?**

 **-Me gustas –el pecho de Miroku pareció inflarse como el de un pavo real-, pero quizá si quiera… arrancar de ti…**

 _'You wanna know if I know where, I can't say that I do'..._

Miroku la miro confuso y sin previo aviso, Sango desapareció hacia el patio corriendo. Siguiendo el impulso, el chico se levantó de un salto y no necesito más de un par de zancadas para cruzar todo el espacio y seguir la silueta de la mujer a través de arbustos y arboledas. Ya estaba oscuro, pero la luna resplandecía más que nunca en el alto cielo, por lo que el camino –si bien accidentado y complicado para usarlo como pista de _running_ \- se dejaba transitar.

 _'Don't understand the evil and or how one becomes two'..._

El inglés se preocupó un poco cuando vio a la joven comenzar a descender por una estrecha cuesta que parecía más empinada de lo que realmente era. El final de la misma llevaba directamente a la playa, donde la arena parecía haber sido escogida grano por grano y dispuesta cuidadosamente para que la espuma de las olas se extendieran sobre ellas como un vaporoso manto marfileño. Sango se encontraba unos siete metros por delante de él, a su paso se había ido despojando de los zapatos, la polera y los jeans. Miroku capturó panorámicamente el momento: el sonido de las olas, el olor a sal, las estrellas de fondo en el oscuro cielo, el semi desnudo cuerpo de Sango bañado por la luz de la luna…

 _'I just can't recall what started it all or how to begin the end'..._

Inmediatamente se quitó la sudadera y apartó las zapatillas de sus pies. Al igual que ella, arrojó las prendas a cualquier parte mientras iba acortando de a poco la distancia. Solo quedaban sus pantalones deportivos, pero no pudo continuar cuando los movimientos de ella quitándose el sujetador lo hipnotizaron. La fina prenda casi flotó camino al suelo, mientras las manos de ella deslizaron las diminutas bragas de encaje por sus contorneadas piernas. La contorsión de su cuerpo parecía un poema, con sus cabellos deslizándose sobre sus pechos mientras algunos mechones se revolvían con la brisa.

 _'I ain't here to break it just see how far it will bend, again and again, again and again'..._

Miroku acortó la distancia y los dientes de ella destellaron con el brillo de la luna. El extendió una mano y acarició su suave rostro mientras con la otra sujetaba su fino cuello.

 **-Supongo que tampoco has nadado desnudo en el mediterraneo a luz de la luna con nadie…**

 **-No vamos a nadar Sango…**

 _'I wanna make it, I wanna make it wit chu (again and again and again)'..._

Entonces la atrajo fuertemente hacia sí y capturó sus labios con urgente pasión. Sango le clavó las uñas en la espalda y comenzó a descenderlas hasta sus caderas. Posó ambas palmas en sus glúteos y apretó con fuerza, mientras sus lenguas parecían luchar la una contra la otra. Él la alzó fácilmente mientras ella entrelazaba sus piernas tras su espalda y le quitaba la coleta para desordenar sus cabellos y juguetear con los mismos.

 _'I wanna make it, I wanna make it witchu(anytime, anywhere)'..._

Miroku se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas en tanto Sango se frotaba contra su cuerpo y mordisqueaba una de sus orejas y cuello. El único cuidado que tuvo -hasta el momento- fue cuando recostó a la chica en la arena, contemplando su cuerpo mientras ella se estiraba e hinchaba su tórax con cada profunda respiración. Él se llevó uno de los tobillos de ella a los labios mientras hacía un barrido con sus dientes por la suave piel de su pierna. Sango dejaba escapar sonoros gemidos… ¡al fin!, era así exactamente como los había imaginado.

 _Mentira._

Estos, sin duda, eran mucho mejores.

 _'Sometimes the same is different, but mostly it's the same'..._

Cuando los azules ojos de él se posaron en el coqueto vértice del cuerpo de ella, la luz del nocturno satélite lo hizo brillar, por lo que estirando su mano libre, hizo un barrido ascendente con dos de sus dedos, recolectando parte del maravilloso néctar que producía el cuerpo de la mujer. Sango enterró la cabeza en la arena mientras ondulaba sus caderas y su rostro se retorcía de placer. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el rostro del hombre, quien miraba su cuerpo con una mezcla de lujuria y adoración, hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron y él se llevó los dedos a la boca para lamerlos.

 **-Miroku… -dijo de forma quebrada.**

 **-¿Dónde nena?, ¿aquí? –le dijo tocando nuevamente su entrepierna. Ella agitó fuertemente la cabeza al sentir como frotaba sus dedos por sus pliegues-, ¿directamente aquí? –entonces introdujo dos dedos en ella. Sango gimió alto-. Pero yo quería lamer tus pechos amor –sin embargo, la joven negaba con la cabeza, en lo que parecía un gesto desesperado mientras apretaba uno de sus pechos y con la otra mano acariciaba sus pectorales.**

 **-Quiero… tu lengua… en… mi cuello –dijo exponiendo el mismo con un movimiento de su mentón.**

 _'These mysteries of life that just ain't my thang, if I told you that I knew about the sun and the moon I'd be untrue, the only thing I know for sure is what I won't do, anytime, anywhere'..._

Miroku se abalanzó sobre ella y lamió desde el centro de sus pechos hasta donde le había pedido. Succionó, mordisqueó y lamió la sensible piel de la muchacha mientras sus sexos se frotaban vehementemente, aún separados por la tela de algodón. Sango arañó nuevamente su espalda mientras buscaba los labios de él y sus lenguas se unían en un movimiento símil al de sus caderas.

 _'Wanna make it, I wanna make it wit chu (again and again, yeah yeah)'..._

Pronto él comenzó a descender jugueteando con los rosados pezones de la chica, mientras ella cogía sus pechos y le ayudaba a que alternara de uno a otro su boca. Miroku también emitía maravillosos sonidos, tan varoniles y eróticos que a ella le hicieron sentirse vigorosa, como si fuera un ser increíblemente poderoso por lograr eso en el hombre.

 _'I wanna make it, I wanna make it wit chu'..._

Entonces el continuó su camino ombligo abajo, abriendo ampliamente los muslos de ella para reposarlos en sus hombros y acariciar el suave botón que se descubría en la cima de la vagina de su chica. Sango saltó y jaló los cabellos de él, pidiéndole entre gemidos que no se detuviera, que le diera más… pero de pronto las órdenes cambiaron.

 **-E-espera… -medio empujándolo, Miroku se incorporó tratando de apartar los brazos de ella, la cual desesperada y con manos temblorosas por la pasión trató de quitarle el chándal.**

 _Excelente idea._

 _'I wanna make it, I wanna make it wit chu (again and again)'..._

Poniéndose de pie, le facilitó el trabajo a ella, quien guió la prenda hasta sus mismos tobillos. Ahora él tenía prisa de volver a tenderla sobre su espalda para calvarse profundamente en ella, pero Sango lo tomó directamente con la boca y comenzó a succionarlo de apoco hasta lograr meterlo entero en su húmeda cavidad. Miroku gruñó de placer siguiendo el movimiento que ella conducía, pero no fue del todo consciente que iba más allá de su boca contra sus caderas; Sango se estaba tendiendo y él, entonces, apartó con cuidado sus piernas sobre los costados de ella para evitar que rompiera el contacto de sus labios sobre su cuerpo.

 _'I wanna make it, I wanna make it wit chu (you)'..._

Los almendrados ojos de la joven se posaron en él mientras las caricias se trababan en el hinchado glande de Miroku. Con una de sus manos frotaba el grueso tronco, extendiendo con ello su saliva. Pero el moreno se estaba conteniendo más de lo que podía. Reacomodando su cuerpo sobre ella, le alzó ambas piernas juntas, inclinándola levemente hacia uno de los lados y se entrró profundamente en ella.

Sango no podía creerlo.

 _Era… demasiado… intenso._

 _'I wanna make it, I wanna make it wit chu (anytime, anywhere)'..._

La llenaba de una forma que no pensaba que fuera posible y se veía mortalmente sexy en el proceso. La contracción de sus abdominales, la fuerza en sus bien formados pectorales, sus bíceps tensos mientras sujetaba sus piernas con un brazo y con el otro se apoyaba en la arena. Y sus ojos… tan azules, tan oscuros, pero ahora con un brillo tan intenso que sentía podían hacerle un escáner.

 **-Dios, nena… estás tan apretada… ¡y tan húmeda!... _¡kuso!_**

De rodillas, sentado sobre sus piernas, tomó el cuerpo de Sango como si fuera un simple peluche de felpa y la sentó de espaldas sobre sus caderas mientras ponía sus piernas abiertas a cada extremo de sus muslos. Ella tuvo que encontrar estabilidad en la arena delante de ella, aumentando la presión de sus piernas en las de él para no salir disparada de cabeza, cuando Miroku la tomó de la cintura y comenzó a machacar con fuerza.

 _'I wanna make it, I wanna make it wit chu, again and again and again and again and again)'..._

Ambos gimieron el nombre del otro cuando se corrieron, ella seguida de cerca por él. Sus gritos parecieron ser acallados por el sonido de las olas rompiendo a lo lejos en las rocas de un acantilado y de a poco sus cuerpos fueron disminuyendo los movimientos.

 **-Asombroso… -Miroku rio mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse en la pose que estaban y recostaba su mentón en uno de sus hombros.**

 **\- ¿Y?, ¿crees que ya estés embarazada? –Sango rio junto a él, mientras le rascaba la nuca.**

 **-Un poco impaciente, ¿no?. Estaría embarazada hace mucho si no me cuidara por ambos –le dijo resaltando esas últimas palabras.**

 **-¿Quieres que use protección? –contestó Miroku con un tono algo más serio.**

 **-¡Ni pensarlo!, tu piel es tan suave y perfecta –Sango frotó su espalda en el pecho de él mientras le acariciaba los brazos-… sobre todo allí… y me encanta sentirla dentro de mí.**

 **-Te amo Sango… eres mi mujer perfecta.**

 **-Y yo a ti bonito. Me encantas.**

Luego de un momento más de arrumacos, caricias y bellas palabras, ambos se separaron para reunir sus cosas y volver a la casa. A medio camino, Miroku le ofreció su espalda y ella trepo en esta mientras cubrían en poco tiempo el espacio que los separaba de las puertas corredizas. Una ducha, que fue seguida de un nuevo asalto amoroso y luego la cama, donde abrazados y agotados, Sango por fin se dedicó a aquello a lo cual le estaba tomando el gusto: descansar en los brazos de su amor.

 _'I wanna make it'..._

* * *

Roux repasaba una de las docenas de cartas que ese día Odette le había facilitado. Ambos se encontraban de pie junto a la mesa del salón hombro con hombro; Odette le indicaba algunas líneas y fechas, mientras juntos las iban ordenando de forma cronológica. Esta vez, el francés había llevado consigo su libreta, y la mujer le había permitido hacer todas las fotos que quiso de las mismas para guardarlas de respaldo como evidencia.

Hasta el momento, el día había sido bastante fructífero, podría decirse que ya tenía casi toda la información que necesitaba, pero la mujer no le puso prisa al asunto, tratándolo como si fuera un viejo conocido de toda la vida, atendiéndolo con tentempiés que de primera se negó a aceptar, pero ante los cuales finalmente terminó sucumbiendo.

El hombre trataba de pasar por alto todas y cada una de las veces que la italiana lo miraba de soslayo, como si él no fuera consciente de tal cosa, sin embargo, estaba tan insensibilizado ante el asunto, que solo registraba el evento como un modo habitual en el comportamiento de quienes le rodeaban.

Sin duda, la mujer no lo hacía con mala intención, ni porque lo estuviera analizando como un extraño espécimen.

Eran cerca de las tres de la tarde cuando llamaron a la puerta. Odette reacomodó sus gafas sobre el puente de la nariz como si no hubiera escuchado el timbre, pero tras la insistencia de la persona fuera de la casa, Roux le instó a atender.

 **-No espero a nadie, esto es más importante. De igual forma si me necesitan, volverán tarde o temprano.**

 **-Por favor, no se preocupe por mí –le dijo el agente, mientras terminaba de juntar los documentos y devolverlos a la caja tipo cofre en la cual guardaba las mismas-, es más, quizá ya debería irme.**

 **-Insisto –pero no era la única. El timbre siguió sonando y Roux dio una significativa mirada en dirección a la puerta, mientras la mujer suspiraba rendida y se dirigía hacia la misma de malas ganas-. Solo espérame un momento, ¿vale?**

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Roux volvió a lo que hacía, dejando todo tal y cual como estaba antes que ese mediodía llegara a la casa. Mas, sus movimientos -siempre seguros pero suaves- se detuvieron de improviso cuando su anfitriona mencionó entrecortadamente una sola palabra que a él le creó una tensión en la parte baja de la espalda.

 **-¿Ka… gome?...**

* * *

 ** _Mil disculpas por la demora. Se me han pasado unas faltas ortotipográficas porque ando en modo zombie, pero no quería dejar pasar otro mes sin actualizar esta historia. Me falta tiempo o bien, más dedos en las manos para poder escribir mucho más rápido. Espero que sigan leyendo y no se hayan aburrido de seguir este fic, les dejo un saludo a todxs._**

 ** _-Faby Sama: Cariño, compatriota, este capítulo es para ti por siempre dejarme un mensaje lindo que me anima y saca sonrisas. Espero te encuentres bien y lo disfrutes, así como también leerte pronto para saber algo de ti._**

 ** _Lo dice,_**

 ** _Jú la Deppravada.-_**


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

La definición de estatua, según la Real Academia de la Lengua, rezaba: _'obra de escultura labrada a imitación del natural'_ ; si en ese momento alguien hubiera consultado un diccionario, seguramente una imagen de Roux hubiera aparecido en el borde haciendo ejemplo de la misma. Fueron segundos que se extendieron y extendieron mientras se encontraba petrificado… o eso le pareció a él. Por algún motivo, pensó que no era el único que había quedado impactado con la persona al otro lado de la puerta, ya que de alguna forma había algo poco hospitalario en el gesto de Odette, quien aún no invitaba a pasar a la joven a su casa.

Roux supuso que se debía a él. Conocer a su media hermana era un paso que venía bastante más adelante, y solo si era estrictamente necesario, por lo que esto estropeaba parte de sus planes. Por descontado que la intuición de Odette había dado en el clavo y esto fue una razón más para sentir que la mujer estaba realmente de su lado, sin embargo, cortó rápidamente ese pensamiento en el momento mismo en que escuchó un par de pasos acercarse.

De espaldas al umbral del pasillo, deseo no haberse quitado la gorra y dejarla tan lejos de su alcance. Sabía que la muchacha ya había tenido contacto con Colbet, por lo que la preocupación respecto a su imagen fue lo primero que lo inquietó. Ante la voz de Odette, quien ya comenzaba a idear la forma en cómo presentarlo tuvo que voltear lo más naturalmente posible.

 **-Él es el señor Leduc, un… conocido mío –cuando por fin estuvo frente a frente a la invitada, notó la extrañeza en sus facciones y cómo trataba de pasarla desapercibida, mas, sus facciones algo infantiles, sobre todo sus grandes ojos achocolatados, le dijeron todo lo que necesitaba.**

 **-Mucho gusto –dijo Roux mientras extendía su mano hacia ella pensando en si presentarse o no con su verdadero nombre o inventar otro.**

 **-Mucho gusto, Kagome Frossard –le dijo mudando rápidamente su expresión a una radiante sonrisa que le pareció completamente sincera, a lo cual el francés se rindió.**

 **-Roux Leduc.**

* * *

Bankotsu no podía con la maldita comezón que tenía en todo el cuerpo. Había comenzado el día anterior a extenderse por su cuerpo y era imposible quitársela de encima. La única forma sería arrancarse toda la piel y escarbar entre sus músculos, porque la verdad, es que no era una molestia superficial. Le calaba desde los huesos.

 _Mierda_.

Nunca hubiera pensado que el silencio de Jakotsu sería peor que su torpe e insulsa palabrería. A su hermano le había bastado darle un par de miradas para solo seguirlo por todos lados tratando de imitar el papel de un satélite orbitando en torno a un planeta… un planeta sombrío y adverso a todo organismo que tratara de acercársele en ese momento. La verdad, era que no tenía razón para actuar de esa forma. Desde el primer momento en que vio a Sango cuando solo era una jovencita tímida y sumamente preocupada por sus deberes del colegio, cayó rendido ante su belleza e inteligencia; no tuvo que estar más de una semana cerca de ella para comprender lo inevitable: se había enamorado de alguien que estaba totalmente fuera de sus posibilidades.

Sin embargo, era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado, no era la primera vez que aparecía un pretendiente a hacerle la corte, y dado esto, su actitud hacia ella era mucho más protectora y preocupada. Pero no podía pasar por alto lo distinto que era esta relación: Sango lograba poner atención a algo más aparte de su trabajo, de su hermano, de su familia. Verla cerca de abogado japonés le había dado la oportunidad de apreciar detalles en ella que nunca antes había mostrado con otra persona, detalles que incrementaban el anhelo que tenía por ella, que le hinchaba el corazón… y al mismo tiempo se lo estrujaba.

 _-'Pasa de ella Bankotsu. Nunca fue para ti. Nunca lo será'_

Pero cada momento en la mansión era un recordatorio de ella en ese lugar… y en el que se encontraba ahora con otro hombre, uno que tenía toda la pinta de no volver a salir de su vida.

 _Dios… que esto acabe luego._

Las pocas palabras que cruzó con Jakotsu ese día habían sido para anunciarle sobre lo que le contaría al mayor de los Frossard. El sujeto no era precisamente agradable, pero sin duda, alguien que le brindaba una buena impresión y que hasta el momento se mostraba como una persona en la cual se podría confiar, y esto era decir bastante teniendo en cuenta que el albino ya estaba haciendo lo mismo con él y sus hermanos al haberles pedido apoyo respecto al asunto en casa. No sabía cómo se tomaría toda la historia que tenía que contarle, pero hace mucho tiempo había decido que esta familia era para la que quería trabajar. Su gratitud hacia InuTaisho era algo que tendría por siempre y aunque no pudiera seguir trabajando directamente para él, ese sentimiento lo pagaría protegiendo a todas las personas que vivían y trabajan en aquella casa.

Aún si no continuara trabajando allí en un futuro.

* * *

Sango se desperezó lenta y largamente. Cada vez que lo hacía de esa forma perezosa, recibía un cálido abrazo desde su espalda y un beso en su nuca, por lo que echó en falta aquel cálido contacto al que se había acostumbrado tanto.

Dándose la vuelta, comprobó que se encontraba sola en la cama. El espacio de Miroku se encontraba frío ya, por lo que debía haberse levantado hace tiempo. Corroborando la hora se llevó la segunda gran sorpresa: eran cerca de las diez de la mañana, ¡por Dios!, había dormido una barbaridad y por lo visto, en un sueño profundo como para no notar cuando el moreno se escaqueó de la habitación. Pero claro, recordaba haber dormido un rato, luego despertarse con Miroku encima de ella, haber hecho el amor, dormir y luego… una vez más.

Bajando de la cama, cogió del suelo aquel minúsculo camisón de satén que insistía en ponerse para dormir y que no duraba nada sobre su cuerpo. Un paso rápido por el baño y se encaminó al salón, mas, al abrir la puerta del dormitorio una hermosa sorpresa la hizo sonreír.

Un camino de pétalos carmín se extendía hacia la cocina, donde un enorme, realmente enorme ramo de rosas adornaba el centro de la mesa. Sin embargo, sus ojos vagaron por la cocina, hacia el patio a través de la puerta corrediza y ni rastro del hombre.

 **-¿Miroku?**

Pero no hubo respuesta…

Llegando hasta la cocina, acarició las flores, inclinándose para poder olerlas mejor, aunque el ambiente se encontraba por más impregnado del agradable perfume de las mismas. Sus ojos se percataron entonces de una nota, escrita con una cuidadosa y perfecta caligrafía. Al terminar de leerla saltó como una niña pequeña de vuelta al cuarto, se quitó rápidamente el pijama y ducharse, vestirse, arreglarse y salir de casa fue una sola cosa.

La sorprendió darse cuenta que realmente no se había llevado el auto. Dejando la nota en el asiento del copiloto se puso en marcha a la dirección que el abogado le había apuntado. Sabía, sin que lo dijera, hacia donde debía ir, por lo que sus ansias la hicieron volar sobre las cuatro ruedas. No le tomó más de veinte minutos llegar; antes de bajar se arregló un poco la coleta, checando que su atuendo se encontrara en orden y cuidando de llevar la nota y su bolso de mano con todo lo que necesitaba. Había decidido usar un veraniego vestido estilo marinero, muy ad hoc a la ocasión y lugar. Si bien era bastante corto, supuso que sería algo que el chico aprobaría encantado.

Mientras se acercaba al muelle saludando cordialmente a los hombres que se encontraban cerca de sus naves u ofreciendo sus servicios, pudo divisar a lo lejos al guapo inglés haciendo unas fotos con una cámara que parecía ser profesional. Al escuchar el rumorcillo que creaban las personas, Miroku se volvió y su sonrisa fue amplia y brillante. Era increíble cómo un simple atuendo lo hacía ver mucho más joven de lo que era. Sus bermudas verde militar y la musculosa negra, dejaban ver sus perfectos y bien formados miembros, aunque mientras se acercaba a ella sus cejas se fruncían levemente al ver a su alrededor.

 **-¿Has esperado mucho?**

 **-Todo tiempo lejos de ti me parece una eternidad –dijo rodeándola con su brazos y atrayéndola celosamente hacia su cuerpo-. Dios, los italianos son cosa seria, extraño un poco a los japoneses en este momento –sus bocas se unieron y el comenzó a caminar de espaldas pegado a ella en todo momento mientras Sango reía junto a sus labios y metía una de sus manos bajo su polera.**

 **-¿Por qué no me has despertado?**

 **-Porque necesitaba que tuvieras energías para el panorama que he preparado.**

 **-¿Daremos un paseo en yate?**

 **-Entre otras cosas –dijo perdiendo sus azules ojos en el escote de la joven-. Este vestido es precioso Sango… ven –tirándola de una de sus manos la entró a la lujosa embarcación-, mira –le indicó con la cabeza mientras se posicionaba tras ella y le besaba el cuello. Ella vio el precioso decorado interior y la alfombra Aubusson blanca que le mostraba-, dime que no se verá hermoso tirado encima de esa alfombra.**

Sango rió y se dio vuelta para capturar los labios de Miroku una vez más. El la alzó por los muslos y el dichoso vestido rápidamente se recogió peligrosamente hasta el inicio de su bajo vientre. El hombre se mordió un labio mientras acariciaba las piernas y caderas de ella, por un momento ella pensó que se lo quitaría, mas, se encaminó con ella por las instalaciones hasta llegar a un dormitorio.

 **-¿Crees que te marees si coges desayuno en alta mar o prefieres que te sirva algo de inmediato?**

 **-Me irá bien de cualquier forma –Miroku la dejó en la cama cuidadosamente mientras acariciaba su rostro y la miraba con ternura.**

 **-Entonces dame unos minutos para que pueda ponernos en marcha.**

 **-¿Tienes licencia para manejar yates?**

 **-Por supuesto, nada ilegal nena, soy abogado, puedes confiar en mí.**

En un rápido movimiento Sango lo tiró sobre su cuerpo cayendo de espaldas con el magnífico calor de su cuerpo encima. Miroku rio y lamió su mentón mientras bajaba por su cuello y mordisqueaba hacia sus clavículas. Mientras se quitaba la coleta, hizo lo mismo con la de él y frotó sus piernas en las caderas del chico, quién medio se incorporó para atrapar sus las muñecas de ella por sobre su cabeza.

 **-Oye, oye, te estás volviendo una atrevida Sanguito… me encanta –dijo en un susurro que sonó casi como un ronroneo-. Creo que tendré que aclararte algunas cosas…**

 **-Pues hazlo rápido, te quiero dentro de mí.**

 **-Eres una lujuriosa –mas su cabeza se enterró en los pechos de la chica mientras restregaba su rostro en ellos y le subía el vestido hasta la cintura, donde de improviso se detuvo-. Pero primero lo primero, te agradecía que dejaras de seducirme –dijo mientras sus ojos reparaban en la diminuta prenda azul marino que llevaba puesta-, ¿es ese tu bikini?**

 **-La nota decía que trajera uno, si no te gusta puedo quitármelo –le dijo moviendo sus cejas rápidamente de arriba abajo.**

 **-¡Ya para!, ¿quieres? –pero el tono del joven era totalmente risueño mientras se incorporaba-. Pongámonos en marcha, no quiero tener a todos esos tipos de allá fuera siguiéndonos por todo el mediterráneo tras tu bikini.**

* * *

 **-Pero su italiano es casi perfecto.**

 **-Se me dan bien los idiomas –respondió Roux restándole un poco de importancia al hecho, tratando de ocultar parte de su timidez ante el comentario.**

 **-De verdad no quería importunar, no pensé que podrían haber visitas, me siento un poco mal por mi impertinencia.**

 **-Nada de eso, yo igual me he dejado caer sin previo aviso –dijo aprovechando la ausencia de Odette mientras preparaba algunos bocadillos para todos.**

 **-Y ¿a qué se dedica? –preguntó cortésmente la italiana.**

 **-Seguridad –contestó lacónicamente el hombre, preparado para desviar rápidamente el tema-, ¿conoces hace mucho a Odette?**

 **-Bueno, la verdad… es un poco complicado. La señora Odette es una vieja amiga de mi madre. Hace poco encontré una foto donde salíamos junto a mis padres y de pronto he querido saber de ella, ya que se veían tan cercanos y… -la chica se calló repentinamente, como rebuscando las palabras, pero por lo visto no sabía cómo continuar. Ruox sabía la razón y trató de darle una mano.**

 **-Disculpa, has dicho Frossard. No quiero ser imprudente, pero, ¿no serás la hija de InuTaisho y Naomi Frossard? –Kagome asintió levemente-, lo siento, fue una noticia muy sonada, lamento no haberte reconocido desde un principio, debo haberte incomodado con…**

 **-No, no –le cortó afablemente la chica-, no debe disculparse. Pronto será un año de la muerte de mis padres. El dolor se ha aplacado, pero es algo que dudo que desaparezca alguna vez… no sé si me entienda.**

 **-Entiendo perfectamente –dijo pensando de inmediato en su propia madre-. Yo también perdí a mi madre hace algún tiempo. Siempre la recuerdo.**

 **-Supongo que su padre ha sido un gran apoyo.**

 **-Solo éramos mi madre y yo. No tengo más familia –Kagome se sonrojó profusamente y evitó por un momento los ojos del hombre.**

 **-Ay Dios… señor Leduc, por favor dis…**

 **-Veo que han hecho buenas migas –dijo Odette entrando con una bandeja llena de tentempiés y bebidas para ponerla en la mesita de centro y encontrar un lugar junto a una silla que atrajo desde la mesa principal-. Por favor, sírvanse.**

 **-La verdad, quizá debería irme –Kagome lo miró con ojos un tanto preocupados-. Creo que tienen cosas que conversar en privado.**

 **-Señor Leduc, por favor…**

 **-Roux, quédate –le pidió Odette con un tono suave, mirándolo con una expresión que él supo interpretar a la perfección-, si a Kagome no le molesta a mí tampoco, ya le he dicho que eres un amigo de confianza.**

 **-¿Están seguras? –sin embargo, su mirada fue directo a Kagome, la cual le sonrió cálidamente.**

 **-Claro, me encantaría poder conocerlos a ambos.**

 **-Entonces está dicho –Odette cogió un vaso de té helado y sorbió un poco-. Cuéntame Kagome, ¿qué te ha traído hasta mi casa?**

* * *

 **-Ya veo –dijo tras un leve suspiro Sesshoumaru mientras miraba por la ventana de la biblioteca.**

 **-Solo puedo hablar por Jakotsu, Suikotsu y por mí. Mis dos hermanos restantes han tomado caminos muy diferentes al nuestro, no puedo descartar que puedan haber seguido teniendo relación con Colbet, pero eso está totalmente fuera de nuestro alcance. Por lo demás, eso es todo lo que puedo decirle al respecto, creí que sería pertinente que lo supiera –el albino se dio vuelta hasta poder mirar nuevamente a su interlocutor.**

 **-Es una verdadera revelación Bankotsu y te lo agradezco sinceramente, es algo que nos servirá mucho, sin duda.**

 **-Teniendo en cuenta a la persona que trabaja para usted, no será difícil obtener la información de quiénes son sus actuales empleados. Aliados tiene por montones, pero solo se hará con la ayuda de ellos si es estrictamente necesario, no suele ser así de disperso para trabajar, tiene mucho que perder si se expone de esa forma.**

 **-¿Tienes algún nombre que pueda servirnos para investigar?**

 **-Puedo hacer una lista. Hay algo más, he hablado hace poco con Suko, la señorita Kagome se encuentra en este momento con la señora Conte, pero no están solas –a Bankotsu le admiró lo impasible de la actitud del japonés, sin embargo, la forma en cómo sus dorados ojos se oscurecieron no se le pasó por alto.**

 **-¿Debería preocuparme?, ¿tu hermano conoce al tercero?**

 **-No lo conoce, así que no lo sé, deberemos esperar, pero es muy extraño que ninguno de los dos haya abandonado la casa en presencia del otro.**

 **-¿Es hombre o mujer?**

 **-Hombre. Treinta y pocos supongo. Suko lo vio por primera vez ayer, pero no pudo detallarlo acabadamente. Sé que puede ser impertinente de mi parte pero, ¿no existe la posibilidad de hacer que vuelva antes de Nápoles? De ser así, mi hermano podría volver e interrogar a la señora Conte. La conoce de hace tiempo… podría obtener toda la información respecto a lo que conversaron.**

 **-Me temo que no. Tendría que inventar algo al respecto y solo se me vine Shippo a la cabeza como excusa, y no haré eso, no puedo.**

 **-Comprendo.**

 **-Mi madre se reunirá con Colbet mañana. Es un verdadero dolor de cabeza, ya que le insistí en que la acompañaría, pero estoy seguro que se escapará sola de igual forma. Sé que puedo dejar a Shippo al cuidado de ustedes, pero no sé si me dará el tiempo suficiente para avisarles y salir tras ella.**

 **-Entiendo su preocupación, pero no la dejaré salir sola, no podrá. Jakotsu está sobre ella desde esta noche. Respecto a eso… -el guardaespaldas pareció estarse preparando para luchar un cuerpo con alguien, mas, Sesshoumaru pensó que eso sería estúpido, ya que solo estaban ellos dos en la habitación- admiro la valentía de su madre, pero creo que estos… encuentros a solas, deben acabarse.**

 **-¿Podrías ser más claro? –preguntó tenso el japonés temiendo la respuesta.**

 **-Vi la interacción que tuvo Colbet con su madre en año nuevo. Créame, si fuera usted, no lo querría cerca de mi madre, menos a solas. Naraku tiene esa mirada sobre ella que es una advertencia para quienes le conocemos. La señora Irasue está en peligro –Sesshoumaru tuvo que contenerse de no maldecir en voz alta. Ahora de ninguna manera lo quería cerca de ese maldito. De pronto Bankotsu se disculpó sacando su móvil y contestó la silenciosa llamada. Abrió mucho los ojos mientras miraba a su acompañante y maldijo por lo bajo mientras daba rápidas instrucciones y cortaba la llamada-. Su madre ha salido, Jakotsu ha alcanzado a interceptarla, pero van en camino al centro de la ciudad.**

Sesshoumaru salió disparado de la habitación seguido de Bankotsu, mas, no alcanzó a llegar a las escaleras y Shippo apareció ante ellos.

 **-Sessh, Irasue ha salido y no nos quiso llevar –dijo haciendo un puchero mientras se tiraba a las piernas del japonés, quien dijo unas cuantas palabras en japonés en lo que Bankotsu supuso un retahíla de improperios.**

 **-Shippo, debes quedarte con Bankotsu, debo salir un momento.**

 **-Llévame contigo –el pequeño estiró sus bracitos y el albino no supo qué hacer.**

 **-Shippo…**

 **-Señor Sesshoumaru, no podemos hacer nada –le dijo por lo bajo el moreno tratando de persuadirlo-. Confíe en mi hermano, podemos manejar esto.**

 **Sesshoumaru miró a Bankotsu y luego al pequeño. No sabía exactamente qué hacer y eso lo exasperaba más de la cuenta. Tomo a Shippo entre sus brazos solo para hacer algo y el calor del nio pareció distraerlo un poco.**

 **-Vamos a pasear a Camulus al lago, más tarde aprovecharemos para hablar con Kagome e InuYasha –le dijo al Sesshoumaru al niño-. Ban, luego hablamos.**

* * *

Irasue transmitía bastante poco con sus gestos, pero por dentro, los nervios y el disgusto al haber sido descubierta en su plan para escaparse sin ser descubierta por Sesshomaru hacían estragos en ella. Jokotsu manejaba hacia la dirección indicada en silencio, sin dirigirle miradas por el espejo retrovisor, mas, su actitud era igual de seria que su acompañante. Lo había visto escribir mensajes por su celular poco antes de ponerse en marcha, por lo que dedujo que su hijo ya se había enterado que realmente no estaba tomando la siesta con la cual se excusó a su cuarto. Cuando su propio móvil comenzó a vibrar con la notificación de mensajes, trató de pasarlo por alto, sin embargo, por los mismos nervios que sentía tuvo que mirar la pantalla y leerlos sin abrir la aplicación.

Su hijo estaba fúrico.

Concentrándose en lo que tenía que hacer, decidió apagar el celular y concentrarse en lo que se venía ahora. No quería admitirle a su primogénito que había mantenido breves mensajes con Colbet, en los cuales trataba de negociar respecto a la situación que tenían entre manos. El hombre había insistido en recibirla en el hotel donde supuestamente se estaba quedando, pero esto le parecía demasiado íntimo como aceptarlo, por lo que acordó en quedar con él en un espacio más abierto. Naraku le producía verdadera repulsión; no era su apariencia, cualquiera podría encontrarlo hasta guapo con su ondeado cabello azabache y sus penetrantes ojos rubíes, mas, la forma en cómo se dirigía a ella y como la miraba, le producía un ramalazo de escalofríos.

Cuando se estacionaron en una amplia plaza privada de estacionamiento y Jakotsu bajó escoltándola hacia las inmediaciones de un elegante restorán, trató de actuar normalmente –por supuesto lográndolo-. El joven seguía sin decir una palabra, pero su intuición le decía que no le provocaba el más mínimo placer hacer aquello.

 **-No es necesario que me acompañes Jak, me deben estar esperando, encontraré sola el camino –la torcida sonrisa del joven, si bien irónica, era bastante natural en él. Se había dedicado el tiempo para analizar a los tres hermanos y Jakotsu era quien más le llamaba la atención, ya que si bien todos eran reservados y parecían bastante cautos en demostrar algún tipo de emoción, le parecía que el más joven de ellos era a quien más le costaba guardar ciertas apariencias.**

 **-Es mi trabajo señora Irasue, pierda cuidado.**

 **-Necesito tener una conversación privada con mi interlocutor.**

 **-La tendrá, yo solo me quedaré cerca por… si me necesitara.**

 **-No se atreverá a nada Jakotsu, no soy tonta –esta vez, la sonrisa del chico si alcanzó sus castaños ojos.**

 **-Créame, es lo menos que pensaría de usted pero –el hombre se detuvo un poco tras ella a lo cual Irasue se volvió a mirarle-, quiero que sepa que conocemos a Colbet, mis hermanos y yo –la albina lo miró con ojos enigmáticos, sorprendida ante la confesión-. Hoy Ban tenía planeado hablar con el señor Sesshoumaru y con usted, creo que lo ha hecho mientras nos escaqueábamos de la mansión. Nuestra lealtad es para con ustedes, no dude de ello, por lo mismo voy a estar todo el tiempo sobre usted y me encargaré de que él no pueda retenerla a solas. No confiamos en Colbet y sabemos cómo trabaja, cómo actúa y casi cómo piensa. No está segura con él señora Irasue, tenga cuidado. De momento, puede dejarlo todo en mis manos –la japonesa casi se ruborizó, hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza hacia el muchacho y retomó el rumbo no sin antes mirarlo a los ojos y dirigirle unas últimas palabras.**

 **-Gracias Jak. No te daré ningún problema, lo prometo. Entraré, hablaré con Colbet, trataré de ser breve y luego nos marcharemos de vuelta a la mansión.**

Seguida de cerca por el muchacho, entró al recinto siendo atendida de inmediato por un recepcionista. El joven guardaespaldas se adelantó para traducirle las indicaciones y pronto fue llevada hasta el reservado donde ya se encontraba el húngaro, quien al percatarse de la presencia de la mujer sonrió ampliamente, mas, al reparar en su escolta su mirada se hizo algo maliciosa.

Jakotsu le sostuvo la mirada al hombre. Le hizo un saludo con la cabeza mientras alzaba una de sus delgadas cejas y se quedaba cerca de la barra del bar que aún se encontraba cerrada. Irasue no se molestó en guardar las apariencias y rápidamente se sentó frente a Colbet evitando que este se levantara para tener el descaro de saludarla con un beso en la mejilla. Naraku volvió a sonreír con suficiencia hacia su invitada y clavó sus penetrantes ojos en ella, detallando los rasgos de su hermoso rostro.

 **-Irasue, veo que viniste acompañada.**

 **-Lograron interceptarme cuando iba de salida. No pude evitar traer niñera –contestó con una mueca de fastidio muy bien actuada.**

 **-Ese hijo tuyo es muy sobreprotector, ¿no?**

 **-Evita referirte de cualquier manera a Sesshoumaru. Vamos a lo nuestro –Naraku se recostó un poco en el espaldero de su asiento siempre sosteniéndole la mirada.**

 **-Cuéntame, ¿dónde ha ido Kagome?**

 **-Por lo que sé, a Florencia.**

 **-Y ha llevado a InuYasha con ella… ¿por qué?, ¿qué ha ido a hacer?**

 **-No tengo idea. Nadie en casa lo sabe a ciencia cierta.**

 **-¿Me estás mintiendo? –le dijo con un dejo de seducción en el tono de su voz.**

 **-No tengo para qué hacerlo, no me meto en los asuntos personales de nadie.**

 **-Excepto en los míos.**

 **-Eso es porque me involucra.**

 **-Cierto… es un leve acercamiento que hemos podido tener.**

 **-Dime –dijo tajante la mujer-, ¿qué es lo que quieres?**

 **-Esa es una pregunta que abarca un amplio campo Irasue.**

 **-Mi tiempo es limitado señor Colbet. Le agradecería que fuera directo a lo que nos compete –Naraku se carcajeó un poco.**

 **-En ese caso, veamos: Kagome aún no sabe nada, sin embargo, estoy recibiendo cierta… presión. Creo que el juego está llegando a su final y ya sabemos quién es el ganador, querida. Por descontado, creo que vuestra estadía en este país se está extendiendo más de lo debido, ¿por qué simplemente no nos ahorramos todo esto y vuelven a Japón, me dan la paz necesaria para hablar con mi hija y todos felices?**

 **-Porque dicha felicidad no existe para nosotros. No nos iremos hasta pasado el evento de la empresa y eso por insistencia de la misma Kagome. Dime, ¿quién está presionándote?**

 **-Eso no te interesa realmente –y aquella vaga respuesta le hizo suponer a la albina, que él realmente no sabía tampoco la respuesta-. Pero ya que hablamos de una fiesta, quizá y sea una buena oportunidad para aprovechar dicho momento y anunciar con bombos y platillos que la joven heredera del imperio Frossard, es realmente una Colbet.**

 **-¿Así?, ¿sin más?**

 **-No, claro que no. Has venido a negociar y eso me encanta, ¿qué quieres… ofrecerme a cambio de un poco más de tiempo? –Irasue pensó rápidamente una respuesta, pero realmente no tenía mucho con lo cual tranzar a cambio. Parte de su incomodidad comenzó a ser palpable en el ambiente y como si Naraku pudiera oler su miedo, 'le dio una mano'-. ¿Qué tal si le compras tiempo a Kagome?, dudo que pueda servirte de algo, al fin y al cabo las cartas ya están echadas, sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, parece ser que eso es lo que quieres –la mujer lo miró fríamente.**

 **-¿Cuánto quieres? –Colbet hizo una mueca de falsa extrañeza.**

 **-¿Cuánto?, ¿te refieres a dinero? –su risa volvió a sonar, un poco más alta esta vez-. No me interesa tu dinero Irasue, tengo mil formas diferentes para conseguir eso. Mejor hablemos de un intercambio de tiempos –la extranjera lo miró estrechando sus doradas orbes, no entendiendo del todo las palabras que le dirigían-. Puedo mantenerme alejado de Kagome, si a cambio tú llenas su vacío.**

 **-¿Qué? –le dijo casi indignada la mujer-, no estoy para juegos Colbet, ¿qué clase de negociación es esa?**

 **-Lo tomas o lo dejas encanto. No creo que sea desconocido para ti el que me encantas. Prostituye un poco de tu 'precioso' tiempo conmigo y yo aplazaré lo inevitable.**

Si Irasue hubiera estado de pie, seguramente su cuerpo se habría deslizado por el suelo, ya que sus piernas temblaron bajo la mesa. No podía aceptar. Sesshoumaru se volvería loco y, realmente, a ella le causaba pavor el solo hecho de pensar en tener que compartir más con aquel desconocido. Su rostro se tornó furibundo, lo cual pareció complacer más al extranjero. ¿Qué haría ahora?, ¿tendría posibilidad de aplazar la 'negociación' hasta que se le ocurriera algo mejor para tratar con él?, ¿tanto pavor le causaba este hombre que se le estaba dificultando hasta el hecho de respirar?

Solo por hacer algo que le dé tiempo de pensar y elegir mejor sus palabras, cogió la taza de té que Colbet había tenido la deferencia de pedir para ella segundos antes de que llegara. Bebió lentamente un sorbo, miró un poco a sus alrededor hasta detenerse en Jakotsu, quien parecía estudiar atentamente algo que se llevaba a cabo más allá de la mesa en la que se encontraba. Por un momento se sintió mareada y exasperada consigo misma por lo que iba a hacer.

 **-Esto no tiene sentido…**

 **-Entonces no lo pienses tanto Irasue –respondió con un fuerte acento esta vez el hombre.**

 **De la nada Jakotsu apareció a su lado, Irasue lo miró un tanto sorprendida por la rapidez y sigilo con lo que lo hizo y este forzó la amabilidad en sus palabras hacia el hombre.**

 **-Perdón mi intromisión, señor Colbet –dijo dirigiendo el saludo al hombre.**

 **-Jakotsu, ¿cómo has estado? –la mandíbula del muchacho se tensó levemente.**

 **-Ocupado, gracias por preguntar –respondió cortantemente, a lo que Naraku no se amedrentó ni un poco.**

 **-¿Y tus hermanos?**

 **-Más aún.**

 **-Pensé que no tenías mucha comunicación con Renkotsu –el guardaespaldas pareció tensarse ante el comentario irónico-, dale recuerdos de mi parte… y claro también a Ban y Suko.**

 **-Señora Irasue, su móvil no ha dejado de recibir mensajes –dijo extendiendo hacia la mujer su propio móvil y tratando de obviar las palabras de Colbet. La japonesa supo de inmediato que algo andaba mal y le siguió la corriente tomando con naturalidad el aparato.**

 **-Me disculpo, le responderé brevemente a mi hijo si no te molesta –le dijo mirando al húngaro, a lo que este le hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza mientras bebía de su propia taza. Irasue leyó rápidamente el texto, Jakotsu le había escrito que debía salir un momento, pero que por nada del mundo debía moverse de donde estaba. Le pedía que le diera el tiempo necesario para volver y así ambos se retirarían juntos del lugar –ya habría tiempo de más explicaciones-. Hizo como que escribía un rápido mensaje de vuelta y sin mirarlo le extendió el aparato de vuelta-. Te lo encargo Jak, si siguen insistiendo puedes simplemente apagarlo, no tienes que estar aquí, ¿qué tal si te das una vuelta por fuera y vuelves?, ya casi acabo con el señor Colbet.**

 **-Como diga señora –entonces se alejó en dirección a la puerta trasera por la cual habían ingresado minutos antes, perdiéndose de vista.**

 **-¿Tan pronto te irás? –Irasue omitió deliberadamente el comentario y habló.**

 **-Está bien. Haré lo que pides, pero aclararemos muy bien cómo serán las cosas. No estaré disponible para cada que se te antoje, quiero que sea lo más reservado posible. Seguiremos con los lugares abiertos, es probable que no pueda quitarme a los guardaespaldas de encima, por lo que en más de una ocasión quizás esté acompañada. Podríamos seguir quedando en este lugar y fijar desde ya los días y horarios en que nos reuniremos…**

 **-Vaya, vaya –dijo cortándola-, esas son muchas exigencias, ¿no crees?, no sé si estás al tanto del todo de cómo va la situación, pero soy yo quien debe delimitar las condiciones.**

 **-De eso nada. Soy una mujer palabra y cumpliré mi parte, pero no aceptaré sin más esto.**

 **-Cuidado Irasue, muerdo.**

 **-Lo toma o lo deja –Naraku le dio una mirada que le transmitió más de esas espeluznantes sensaciones, ¿cómo podía tener tantas expresiones que abarcaran el mismo espectro? Relamiéndose un poco los labios, volvió a sonreírle y hasta le guiñó un ojo.**

 **-Está bien, ya quiero que me cuentes cómo reaccionará Sesshoumaru ante esto.**

* * *

Jakotsu no perdió tiempo y simplemente salió directo hacia el frontis del restorán donde reconoció la figura de un 'viejo conocido'. Con los sentidos alerta en todo momento, barrió rápidamente con la mirada todas las partes posibles donde podrían encontrarse los secuaces de Colbet. De inmediato supo la localización de cada uno y la adrenalina comenzó a dispararse en una espiral ascendente por su espalda. Había tenido que acostumbrarse a usar armas de fuego ya que su arma favorita nunca había sido fácil de ocultar, ni mucho menos, legal en el país. Quiso poder estar en compañía de sus hermanos para poder sacudirse parte de su necesidad por luchar, aprovechando que la situación se había dado de aquella manera, mas, tendría que conformarse con lo poco que tenía y, por descontado, tener mucho cuidado de cada paso que daba, ya que la desventaja era clara.

 **-Nero, ¡mírate!, sigues siendo un fetichista de primera –le dijo en un irónico tono al trigueño que trataba ya de alejarse del lugar.**

 **-Jakotsu…**

 **-Cuéntame, ¿sigues cubriendo bodas y bautizos?, porque hasta donde supe tenías una restricción para usar ese cachivache tuyo.**

 **-Vete a la mierda si no quieres tener problemas, no estoy solo.**

 **-Nero… tu boca dice no, pero tus ojos dicen sí. Entrégame esa cámara y hagamos como que nada ha pasado aquí.**

 **-Sí, yo haré lo que dices…**

 **-Dime, ¿tus hermanos ya saben de tus… preferencias amorosas? –el trigueño se tensó mirando con cuidado hacia un auto azul marino que estaba aparcado unas dos manzanas hacia el norte.**

 **-No te metas en esto Jakotsu, no te conviene tener de enemigo a Naraku.**

 **-Cuánta preocupación, me emocionas, de verdad que sí. Solo por eso te pediré solo tu tarjeta SD y te dejaré conservar tu camarita por esta vez.**

El hombre maldijo por lo bajo mientras abría el compartimento de la tarjeta de memoria. De malas ganas le entregó lo solicitado al guardaespaldas quien le sonrió con una mueca irónica y torcida. Antes de volverse, Jakotsu lo miró fijamente a los ojos, de forma penetrante, como advirtiéndole que no jugara con él.

 **-Si al revisar la tarjeta, veo que no tiene las fotos que estabas haciendo, te buscaré, pero no creas que te daré una segunda oportunidad Nero. Encontraré a tus hermanos o bien les haré llegar unas cuantas imágenes que creo les parecerán muy interesantes.**

Sin más se volvió por donde había llegado, esperando de cierta forma que Nero hubiera sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para haberse metido con él. Necesitaba controlarse, Suko y Ban ya le habían advertido que su impulso por la confrontación podría jugarle una mala pasada un día de estos, pero Jakotsu guardaba una frustración demasiado grande en su interior que necesitaba sacar de alguna forma.

No. No de alguna forma. De _ESA_ forma.

Ni el sexo, ni la comida, ni la bebida, ni las drogas podían ayudarle con lo que tenía dentro. Sabía que una parte de sí misma estaba podrida por lo mismo, pero supuso que haber estado tanto tiempo inmerso en un ambiente violento, lo habían hecho un adicto a lo mismo. Algunos viejos hábitos, al parecer, nunca desaparecían.

* * *

Shippo no terminaría nunca de maravillarse con Sesshoumaru. Todo lo que el hombre hacía o decía para él era algo que admirar, algo que emular. Sin duda que su padrino había sido una de las pocas personas hacia las cuales sentía de la misma forma, pero el albino era como un ser de otro mundo. Ese tarde el pequeño trató de impresionarlo haciendo piruetas, cosa que se le daba increíblemente bien. Una tras otra, en combinaciones armoniosas y contorsiones suaves, el niño le mostraba al japonés uno de los talentos que tanto destacaban siempre los demás en él.

Cuando finalizó, instó al mayor a que hiciera algunas, como para comprobar que había algo en lo que podía 'ganarle'. Sesshoumaru alabó su desempeño y le aseguró que no era capaz de hacer algo tan bueno como lo que él le había mostrado, sin embargo, tras la insistencia, se detuvo a pensar por unos momentos y decidió complacerlo.

Doblando su cuerpo por la mitad, sin doblar ni un poco sus rodillas, puso ambas palmas sobre el suelo, a la altura de sus hombros; tratando de calcular la precisión de sus movimientos. Lo siguiente fue impulsar sus piernas de forma recta de forma vertical, logrando una perfecta pose invertida, gracias a la cual su cabello se deslizó hasta tocar la grama. Shippo los miró con ojos brillantes y desorbitados, mas, cuando comenzó lentamente a hacer flexiones sin perder el equilibro, el pequeño casi chilló de la emoción.

 **-¡Eso es genial! –Sesshoumaru hizo una última flexión impulsando su cuerpo hacia atrás, dando tres volteretas consecutivas para volver a quedar sobre sus pies. Hizo un amago de reverencia hacia el pequeño espectador y le sonrió al ver como este corría dando unos cuantos giros artísticos.**

 **-No es la gran cosa.**

 **-¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso? –el albino guardó silencio por unos minutos, a lo que Shippo lo miró un poco extrañado.**

 **-Aprendí mirando. Lo siguiente fue solo práctica.**

 **-¿Tuviste un instructor personal?**

 **-La verdad… no. Es un viejo truco que aprendí de mi padre.**

 **-¡Entonces él igual era así de genial! –dijo retrayendo sus bracitos en una expresión de asombro. El japonés volvió a sonreír. Sí. Era exactamente lo que él pensó de su padre la primera vez que o vio hacer aquella pirueta.**

Camulus, quien se encontraba durmiendo cerca de una de las soleras levantó la cabeza dirigiéndola hacia la entrada posterior de la mansión. Cuando comenzó a mover la cola casi como un saludo, Sesshoumaru se percató del animal y siguió su mirada. Su madre apareció seguida de lejos por los dos hermanos guardaespaldas. Le dio una breve mirada antes de desviar su atención hacía el niño que gritó su nombre a modo de saludo.

Lo siguiente de lo cual fue consciente Irasue, fue de un cuerpo estrellándose contra ella. La acción la tomó realmente por sorpresa; no logró percatarse ni calcular la rapidez con la cual Sesshoumaru había atravesado la distancia que los separaba para cogerla en sus brazos y aferrarla contra su cuerpo, elevándola levemente del suelo. En dicha posición, donde los brazos de él la rodeaban compactamente, no podía devolver el gesto, por lo cual lo llamó por su nombre un par de veces un tanto sorprendida.

Su hijo la soltó solo para coger su rostro con las manos, mirarla de arriba abajo, como buscando que no faltara ninguna parte de ella, detallando todos aquellos rasgos y partes de su cuerpo que conocía de memoria. Tras su breve chequeo suspiró como aliviado, depositó un beso en su frente, la abrazó una vez más por los hombros y luego la apartó rápidamente asiéndola firmemente por los mismos.

 _ **-No vuelvas a hacer esto –le dijo en un tono serio.**_

 _ **-Sessh…**_

 _ **-¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba?, ¿lo sabes?, ¿tienes idea de cómo me sentiría de si algo malo te pasa?, ¿de si ese infeliz te hace algo?**_

 _ **-Estoy bien Sesshoumaru, ya deja de…**_

 _ **-Lo mato mamá. Yo lo mato. Si llegara a hacerte algo a ti, Kagome o alguien de esta casa, tenlo por seguro que acabaré con él, no me importará más nada.**_

 _ **-No… hijo, no digas eso… por Dios –dijo la mujer casi en un susurro estrangulado, casi al borde de las lágrimas.**_

 _ **-Nunca más, prométemelo. Aquí. Ahora –el pequeño comenzó a revolotear alrededor de ellos de forma un tanto preocupada, mirando a uno y otro.**_

 **-¿De qué hablan?, no entiendo. Irasue dijo que no debían hablar en lengua maternal –ambos albinos giraron al mismo tiempo la cabeza hacia él. Irasue rio algo nerviosa y luego se acuclillo para abrazarlo y darle un beso.**

 **-Se dice lengua materna bebé y tienes razón, es de muy mala educación lo que estamos haciendo, ¿a que sí Sesshoumaru? –dijo mirándolo, con unos ojos que le pedían un poco de tiempo para continuar luego la charla que estaban teniendo.**

 **-Discúlpanos Shippo –pero el niño no pareció afectado en lo más mínimo.**

 **-Irasue, Sesshoumaru es genial, ha estado haciendo unas piruetas increíbles y quiero aprender cómo se hacen, Sessh, ¿me enseñarás?**

 **-Claro que sí Shippo, lo que quieras.**

Luego de un momento, en el cual Sesshoumaru se percató que los hermanos habían desaparecido del jardín y mientras su madre animaba a Shippo, el cual continuaba su espectáculo, comenzó a sentir ese vacío intenso que le provocaba el no tener a Kagome cerca. Esto no daba para más, debía acabar con esta incertidumbre ya que creía que podría perder la cordura en cualquier momento. Restregó su cabello por milésima vez esa tarde, cosa que le llevó tiempo por lo largo que se encontraba este. Maldijo por lo bajo notando que eran una tras otra las cosas que lo estaban poniendo de mal humor. Estaban a punto de entrar a la mansión cuando hicieron su aparición Lin y Kohaku, quienes sonreían mientras comían un helado de cono.

Cuando la joven lo miró con una dulce sonrisa, Sesshoumaru no pudo devolver el gesto, por lo que preocupada se acercó a él y le acarició un brazo ofreciéndole de sus cucurucho. Él negó con la cabeza, entonces ella tiró de su amigo hacia un lado para apartarlos un poco del resto.

 ** _-¿Qué va mal?_**

 ** _-Mi madre se ha escapado para encontrarse con Colbet. A solas. Lin, no soporto más esta situación, esto debe acabar –le contestó por lo bajo. La chica miró hacia la mujer, quien los miraba mientras intercambiaba, a su vez, palabras con el alemán._**

 ** _-Ay, por Dios. Sessh, cálmate, hablemos, ¿quieres?_**

 ** _-No hay mucho que decir Lin, no en realidad._**

 ** _-¿Has pensado en Kagome?, recuerda que todos tememos el cómo reaccionará._**

 ** _-Es en todo lo que pienso –dijo exasperado el peliplata, forzándose a no gritar- y confío en que lo podrá sobrellevar –la chica le hizo un gesto cuando vio que los tres restantes se acercaban a ellos para ingresar juntos a la mansión._**

 **-¿Qué tal si cogemos algo de comida?, creo que Cinna ha hecho tortitas de frambuesa y crema –Kohaku miró a Sesshoumaru y luego a Lin buscando apoyo a sus palabras.**

 **-Sessh me ha dicho que quiere salir a dar una vuelta conmigo, ¿qué tal si van ustedes y luego cenamos todos juntos?**

 **-¿Puedo ir? –dijo el fan número uno de Sesshoumaru.**

 **-Es que… queremos comprarte un regalo, pero queremos que sea una sorpresa –le respondió Lin para convercerlo, mas, grande fue la impresión de todos cuando el niño desvió la mirada, mudando su expresión a una mucho más seria y apagando cualquier tipo de entusiasmo.**

 **-No importa. Necesito ir al baño, permiso –dijo en un tono de voz más bien bajo, mientras se retiraba algo cabizbajo, pero rápidamente, seguido por Camulus.**

 **-Creo que se ha molestado –dijo Kohaku.**

 **-Es tercera vez que hemos tenido que mentirle de misma manera en un mismo día. Es niño, pero no tonto. No quiero que piense que no quiero estar con él o que lo estoy rechazando –ante sus palabras, todos miraron a Sesshoumaru, pero las realmente sorprendidas fueron las mujeres, ya que era demasiado extraño ver una actitud así en el nipón.**

 **-Entonces, ¿aun así saldrán? –preguntó Irasue, mirando a su hijo.**

 **-Sí, necesito dar una vuelta. Estoy seguro que te sentirás mejor si voy con Lin. En todo casi no es como si me esté escapando sin decirle a nadie –ante sus palabras, Irasue le dio una dorada mirada de reproche, pero antes que aquello fuera a más, Kohaku volvió a intervenir.**

 **-Creo que no han tenido tiempo para compartir mucho fuera de casa, Lin ya conoce algunos lugares, sería bueno si pueden salir y distraerse un poco, sobre todo Sesshoumaru. Iré a ver a Shippo, Irasue, ¿tomemos el té?**

 **-Claro cariño, yo misma prepararé las cosas, comeremos en la cocina, me parece más acogedor.**

Mientras todos entraban y se perdían en direcciones diferentes, Lin se disculpó con Sesshoumaru para pasar al baño antes de coger nuevamente sus cosas y salir; mientras este iba a su cuarto por las suyas, texteó a Ban pidiéndole que los conduzca a… cualquier parte, de esa forma podría ponerlos a ambos al día en cuanto a lo sucedido con su madre esa misma tarde.

Así funcionaba matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

* * *

 **-Creo que lo mejor que pudo pasarle a tu madre fue conocer a InuTaisho. Se querían tanto… uno se enamoraba de solo verlos –Kagome sonrió con melancolía.**

 **-Entonces, no perdieron del todo contacto.**

 **-No… pero sin duda, ya no pudo ser como antes –Roux miraba en una posición de mero espectador un tanto incómodo. Realmente se sentía un entrometido, ya que no le servía de nada estar ahí, de hecho, era más peligroso que cualquier cosa.**

 **-Lo lamento tanto… hubiera querido que estuviera ahí cuando fueron las exequias. Fue una ceremonia privada, nuestros amigos y abogados pudieron llevar todo el asunto de la manera más sutil.**

 **-Hice mi propia ceremonia –le dijo la mujer mientras cruzaba las manos sobre sus piernas-. A mi manera me despedí de tus padres, guardé luto durante una semana en la cual no abrí la floristería e hice una donación de sus flores favoritas al parque memorial de Florencia para todas aquellas tumbas que se encontraban descuidadas. Elegí, obviamente, sus flores favoritas.**

 **-Espere… los liliums… es usted quien envía cada mes en la fecha conmemorativa los arreglos a la empresa –Odette se sonrojó y pareció un tanto avergonzada. Sin poder rehuir más a la declaración, asintió con la cabeza casi como si se disculpara.**

 **-Es una cruza especial de dos especies. Trabajé en ella el tiempo que compartíamos juntas un piso en el área noroeste de la ciudad.**

 **-Gracias. Gracias por mantenerlos vivos a través de su recuerdo.**

 **-No, no tienes nada que agradecerme, no después de todo lo que pasó y lo que te acabo de contar.**

 **-Necesitaba saberlo señora Conte… no puedo creer todo lo que acaba de decirme de Naraku Colbet. Me parece como si hubiera estado viviendo en un mundo totalmente diferente y ahora siento como si me estuviera ahogando en un mar de contradicciones. ¿Cómo puede este hombre haberse acercado a mí como si nada?, ¿diciendo tantas mentiras?, ¿jugando así con mis sentimientos, involucrando a mi familia?**

 **-No puedes culparte de ello, ¿cómo podrías saber quién era y lo que pretendía si ha aparecido así, sin más? –interrumpió de pronto el hombre. Kagome trató de sonreírle.**

 **-Mi hermano siempre dice que soy demasiado confiada para mi propia seguridad.**

 **-¿Por qué no lo traes mañana?, podría mostrarles el vivero, si quieres conversaríamos un poco más.**

 **-No sé… -dudo la joven.**

 **-No hay problema –dijo la mujer entendiendo la respuesta de Kagome-. Solo era una invitación, por descontado puedes declinarla.**

 **-No es eso… es solo que… no quiero que Inu se entere de esto. Digo, le contaré en algún momento, pero por ahora me gustaría no preocuparlo.**

 **-Pues si piensa opina así de ti es porque debes preocuparle mucho, se nota que es sobreprotector.**

 **-¿Cómo dice? –preguntó confundida a la mujer.**

 **-El que te dijo que eras demasiado confiada… -Kagome proceso las palabras y luego sonrió.**

 **-Aaaah, no, no. Ese es Sessh, mi… hermano mayor.**

 **-Aaah, el japonés.**

 **-Sí.**

 **-Así que todo están en casa, ¿qué tal ha sido la convivencia entre los tres?**

 **-De primera no se llevaban muy bien, excepto conmigo, pero de forma aparte, pero la relación ha evolucionado mucho desde entonces. No es la mejor, pero ambos han puesto mucho de su parte.**

 **-Disculpen, pero creo que debería irme –sentenció el francés.**

 **-Sí, debo preparar mis cosas para volver pronto a Francia, pero antes debo desviarme hacia otras ciudades dentro del país.**

 **-Y, por casualidad, ¿no irá a Nápoles?, sería un gusto poder invitarlo a casa –Kagome no sabía por qué actuaba tan amablemente con el hombre, pero realmente le había caído bien, aun cuando habían cruzado un par de palabras. Roux pareció dudar y evitó mirar a cualquiera de las dos mujeres.**

 **-No lo sé… no quiero molestar.**

 **-Por favor, podrían ir ambos de hecho –los ojos de la joven se hicieron suplicantes en ese momento y Odette pareció algo tensa.**

 **-Querida…**

 **-Por favor, se los ruego, adelantaremos a la próxima semana la ceremonia conmemorativa del fallecimiento de mis padres, ya que mi hermano Sesshoumaru debe volver a Japón –dijo entristeciéndose ante aquel último hecho. Odette miró a Roux, este a ella, y tras un leve encogimiento de hombros asintió con la cabeza.**

 **-Está bien. Allí estaremos. Ambos.**

* * *

Sango no recordaba haberse divertido tanto como aquel día. Ya caía la noche y apenas cerraron la puerta de la casa tras ellos, volvieron a unir sus bocas mientras se acariciaban y daban tumbos en dirección al salón. Miroku era increíble, como nunca se había imaginado a un hombre, desbordaba todas y cada una de sus expectativas. La manera en como la trataba, como si fuera la prioridad máxima de su vida, era algo que la inundaba de amor por él. Nunca ningún amante la había tratado de esa manera, por lo que se había convencido hace bastante tiempo que ya no habría nadie más para ella.

Lo que también era una verdadera sorpresa, era saber lo hambrienta y libidinosa que podía llegar a ser. El hecho de tenerlo para ella sola, en un espacio privado donde no había nadie más que ellos dos, desataba su parte más lujuriosa, aquella que no pensó que tenía.

 **-Sango –dijo Miroku entre beso y beso-, Sango, espera.**

 **-¿Qué ocurre? –protestó ella en el momento en que se apartó levemente de su cuerpo.**

 **-Necesito decirte algo importante –por un momento Sango se estremeció, como presintiendo a lo que podría referirse el chico. El hombre le dio un breve beso en los labios antes de volverse hacia la mochila militar que había llevado consigo, rebuscó en uno de los bolsillos interiores y sacó lo que a ella le pareció una pequeña caja aterciopelada. Volviendo a ella, la miró a los ojos un tanto preocupado, como si no supiera realmente decir lo que quería-. Sango, prométeme que no te asustarás –ella asintió con un nudo en la garganta mientras el hincaba una rodilla en el suelo sin apartar su azul mirada de la de ella. La alemana pensó que el corazón se le saldría por la boca-. Nena, sé que llevamos muy poco tiempo, que aún nos estamos conociendo, pero quiero que esto continúe. Quiero saberlo todo sobre ti, compartirlo todo contigo, hacerlo todo contigo, pero formal y oficialmente –de pronto, extendió la pequeña caja hacia ella levantando la tapa, dejando entrever una gran pero delicada amatista. Los párpados de Sango temblaron repetidamente-. No pienses que estoy ocupando artimañas para convencerte de algo mayor, no quiero saltarme ningún paso contigo, pero quiero… pedirte oficialmente que seas mi novia. No quiero meterle prisas a esto, pero cada segundo que pases siendo mi novia, me acerca más a ser tu esposo en un futuro… ¿aceptarías?, ¿me aceptarías Sango?**

La chica pensó que se desmayaría de placer. No pudo evitarlo, realmente no pudo y sus ojos comenzaron a bañarse de abundantes lágrimas. Miroku asustado se levantó rápidamente, pero antes que pudiera acercarse a ella, esta se abalanzó sobre él, cubriéndolo de besos, acariciando su rostro y cabello, repitiéndole una y otra vez que lo amaba.

 **-Claro que sí… Dios… claro que sí.**

 **-Dios… gracias… -suspiró aliviado el chico, aunque ella no estuvo segura hacia quien iba dirigida realmente tanta gratitud.**

 **-¿Pensaste que había siquiera alguna posibilidad que dijera que no?**

 **-La verdad… sí…**

 **-Miroku… -dijo ella casi con frustración- ¿de qué manera debo decírtelo?, te amo, TE-A-MO. En mi cabeza ya éramos novios, aunque nunca te lo haya dicho.**

 **-¿Y por qué?**

 **-Porque… pensé que eso te hacía sentir más… cómodo –respondió dubitativa ella.**

 **-No ha habido ninguna mujer más para mí desde que te conocí Sango, ninguna. Sé que conoces cómo era, pero quiero que creas cuando te digo que a pesar de todo… mi pasado –dijo él como si pronunciara un improperio más que una simple frase-… tampoco hubo una antes que tú. Nadie me ha hecho sentir nunca así y ya nadie más podrá hacerlo. En lo que cuenta, para mí eres la primera y única mujer de mi vida.**

 **-Voy a hacerte el amor –le dijo ella mientras comenzaba a tironear de sus ropas, Miroku sonrió, pero antes que pudiera seguir, cogió en silencio su mano izquierda, cogió el anillo dejando la cajita con cuidado sobre la mesita de centro, y deslizó la joya en su dedo corazón.**

 **-Ya está. Puedes hacerme lo que quieras ahora, soy completamente tuyo.**

Y la sonrisa que el muchacho le dio fue la más hermosa que vio hasta ese momento en un hombre.

* * *

Irasue y Kohaku trataron de mimar y animar a Shippo durante lo que quedaba de tarde. Sin embargo, el pequeño esquivó las muestras de cariño e insistió en que le gustaría ver una película. Solo para evitar que se pudiera encerrar solo en su cuarto, Kohaku puso una película para niños que aún no había visto, pero en la sala.

Obviamente, era mucho más cómodo, ya que el televisor era realmente grande, el sistema de sonido envolvente y las golosinas y cojines que habían buscado para el niño… variados y coloridos. Shippo se recostó, pero antes de poder tenderse completamente, Camulus se echó tras su espalda mirándolo, como si lo invitara a recargarse en su gran cuerpo. Shippo lo abrazó hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del animal y dándole un sonoro beso antes de apoyarse en él y darle play al reproductor.

Irasue se acercó a Kohaku, invitándolo a un lugar un poco más apartado para poder conversar con él. Era un muchachito encantador, de esos que te daban ganas de abrazar y acariciarle el cabello porque parecía un niño eterno, sin embargo, esta vez debería verlo como el hombre que era, ya que necesitaba de sus conocimientos y habilidades.

 **-Kohaku, sé que puede parecerte extraño, pero necesito hacerte unas preguntas. Por favor, no quiero incomodarte, debes decirme si estoy yendo demasiado lejos –el joven la miró con ojos suaves y comprensivos, alentándola a tener seguridad de preguntarle lo que fuera-. Por casualidad, ¿has tenido acceso a los documentos sobre la herencia de los muchachos?**

 **-Claro, en una primera instancia pude estudiarlos con Koga. Posteriormente, cuando él me aclaró todo respecto a algunas dudas que tenía sobre términos y condiciones, pude compartir impresiones con Miroku, e incluso, él me enseñó unas cuantas otras cosas sobre patrimonio hereditario.**

 **-Muy bien, eso es fantástico, hacen un buen equipo los tres –Kohaku le sonrió cálidamente y ella dirigió una de sus finas manos a su cuello, en un típico gesto de incomodidad-. No quiero que pienses mal, la verdad, yo nunca me inmiscuí mucho en lo del testamento, aunque lo tuve en mis manos y recuerdo haber leído algunas páginas al azar. Mi pregunta es si… si estas al tanto de la equidad en cuanto al patrimonio que ha dejado InuTaisho a sus hijos… -Kohaku frunció un poco el ceño. Sin duda, era una pregunta extraña, pero más por el hecho que así fuera.**

 **-En estos casos, eso suele ser relativo. El testamento ha sido formulado por el mismo testador, por lo cual puede disponer de sus bienes de la forma que él quiera. Sé que los chicos no han hablado mucho de esto, ni quiera se han mostrados muy interesados en lo mismo, y es algo que deberían tener en cuenta, pero a lo que ibas, en efecto, desde cierto punto, podríamos decir que respecto a un valor monetario, Kagome está en una cierta ventaja y justo después InuYasha.**

 **-Y el testamento seguiría siendo legal aun cuando Kagome no fuera su hija biológica.**

 **-Para lo que realmente cuenta, es su hija legal y eso es lo es todo en estos casos.**

 **-Me ha quedado todo muy claro, muchas gracias cielo –Kohaku asintió con su cabeza, pero Irasue notó que quería formular una pregunta. Cuando comprendió que no lo haría, decidió que se lo debía-. Tengo una leve sospecha de lo que pretende Colbet, lo primero que puede querer hacerse con las cosas de ella –Kohaku abrió mucho los ojos.**

 **-Claro, las clausuras indican que hay cierto patrimonio de la empresa que no puede tocar sin el expreso consentimiento del mayor de los herederos, en este caso Sesshoumaru. Sí reclama su paternidad, entonces esta obligación recaería directamente en él y eso significaría un desequilibrio enorme. Al ser Kagome la italiana, hay muchas leyes en nuestro país que la favorecerían a ella por sobre sus hermanos, aun cuando estén estipulados en el testamento. Por eso es tan importante que resuelvan con prontitud todo esto… Irasue, eres una genio.**

 **-Hablaremos con los muchachos cuanto antes cariño, necesitaré tu ayuda.**

 **-No debes ni decirlo, cuenta conmigo.**

* * *

Como no tenían un destino fijo, Bankotsu se dedicó a dar vueltas mientras le contaba sobre lo acontecido con Irasue, Naraku y Jakotsu esa tarde. Les explicó a grandes rasgos –aunque omitiendo ciertos detalles sobre Nero- cómo fue tan fácil para su hermano conectar todas las cosas y hacerse con la tarjera SD. Además, se aventuró a compartir con ellos las sospechas que compartía con su joven hermano.

Colbet tenía una gran cantidad de contactos, muchos de ellos forzados a sus demandas, pero eso no era lo relevante aquí. Irasue podría no ser conocida en Italia, pero en Japón, era toda una personalidad, sobre todo por su faceta ligada a obras de caridad. Fotografiarse con ella en una situación así, claramente era colgarse de sus imagen e intentar crear algún rumor amoroso.

Sesshoumaru sintió que se le revolvía el estómago. Recostó su cabeza en el asiento y cerró los ojos para disipar un poco el dolor de cabeza que le comenzaba a atacar. Lin acarició su brazo y escuchó atentamente lo que el italiano les compartía, haciendo una que otra pregunta en el proceso, creando sus propias conjeturas, sin embargo, su amigo se mantuvo en todo momento silente.

 **-Es solo una suposición, pero ya les he comentado el interés que presenta Colbet en la señora Irasue, es en todo lo que podemos pensar… y solo queremos ayudar.**

 **-Necesito bajarme.**

 **-Sessh…**

 **-Ban, te lo agradezco, solo… por favor, estaciónate donde puedas.**

El joven guardaespaldas hizo lo que le pidió y en cuanto el auto se detuvo, Sesshoumaru se bajó seguido por Lin, quien trabó uno de sus brazos en el de él para no quedar atrás. Al parecer desorientado, la chica guio a su amigo hacia uno de los centros comercial. La cara de hastío que puso le dijo de inmediato que ni por nada del mundo era lo que tenía en mente, mas, ella insistió y comenzó una charla intrascendente sobre cómo realmente deberían ver algo para el pequeño Shippo.

De malas ganas, se dejó guiar y cruzó por los pasillos sin mirar ningún punto en específico. La gente le parecían seres extraños y más que nunca las miradas de las mujeres le produjeron una repulsión atroz. De tanto caminar, por fin vio un local que sí logró captar su atención; tirando de Lin se dirigió con premura al mismo y entró captando por completo a atención de todos. Cuando las dependientas del lugar se acercaron en tropa a él, ambos se miraron por un momento olvidando que no sabían italiano. Sesshoumaru, miró más allá a un joven afroamericano que parecía querer devorarlo con los ojos, sin embargo, al ser un hombre, se sintió mucha más cómo en tratar directamente con él, se disculpó con el grupo de mujeres y le habló en inglés.

 **-Buenas tardes, no hablo italiano, habrá alguien que maneje el inglés.**

 **-Por supuesto –le dijo más que feliz el muchacho-. Mi nombre es Enrico, yo lo atenderé el día de hoy, cuénteme, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted? –completó barriendo el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru sin un poco de disimulo.**

 **-Quiero cortar mi cabello.**

 **-¿Algún estilo en especial?**

 **-No.**

 **-Por aquí por favor.**

Lin se quedó rezagada en uno de los asientos, tomó una revista cualquiera y decidió darle ese tiempo a su amigo. Le dio un par de miradas al japonés haciéndole insinuación de las actitudes de los dependientes, sobre todo del muchacho que parecía desvivirse por atenderlo. El dio vuelta los ojos y decidió finalmente cerrarlos para abstraerse de todo aquello. Mientras Enrico comenzaba a enjugarle el cabello, alababa su hermoso cabello, tocándolo con cuidado y demorándose en masajearlo. Por lo menos, el cadencioso masaje lo relajó lo bastante como para obviar toda la insulsa palabrería del estilista. El afroamericano aplicó shampoo dos veces, solo para tener más tiempo de toquetear al japonés, pero no pudiendo alargar más el momento, lo instó a pasar frente a uno de los amplios mesones donde se disponían los instrumentos para hacer su trabajo y el gran espejo que les devolvía el reflejo.

 **-Lo que haremos será un verdadero crimen, pero debo insistir en si tiene pensado algún corte en especial. Tal vez podría ofrecerle una revista –le preguntó al reflejo del hombre.**

 **-Solo córtelo de forma que no me estorbe –de pronto Lin apareció por un costado y se dirigió amablemente al mulato.**

 **-Por favor, este corte –el hombre miró la revista, volvió a ver el reflejo de Sesshoumaru y sonrió.**

 **-Excelente elección _signorina_.**

El hombre trabajó con una maestría sorprendente, su seguridad y habilidad con las tijeras fue lo más rápido que hizo hasta el momento. Sesshoumaru evitó en todo momento mirar su reflejo, le daba lo mismo lo que hicieran con su cabello, estaba a punto de raparlo él mismo en casa, pero no quería arriesgarse a tanto sabiendo que Kagome lo adoraba.

 _Kagome_.

Una vez, secaron y peinaron su cabello decidió por fin abrir los ojos y darse una primera mirada. No estaba mal. La verdad no estaba nada mal. Lin volvió a ponerse a su lado y elevó ambos pulgares, se volteó hacia Enrico y alzó una de sus palmas, a lo que este la chocó sonoramente. El corte de cabello era un tanto asimétrico, siendo más corto en la parte posterior y largo en la parte de su rostro, donde llegaba un poco más debajo de su mandíbula. Tras cancelar y recibir la más cálida de las despedidas por parte de todos en el centro de belleza, volvieron a vagar sin rumbo fijo, nuevamente guiados por Lin pero con un objetivo claro.

 **-Te ves increíble, Kagome estará encantada con tu nuevo look.**

 **-No lo creo –respondió lacónicamente mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a su amiga.**

 **-¿Estás un poco más tranquilo?**

 **-Eso creo –Lin reparó en un local de materiales naturales, miró nuevamente a su amigo y apresuró el paso.**

* * *

Shippo había comido tantas golosinas que no tuvo espacio para la cena. Increíblemente, estas lo aletargaron y se quedó dormido poco antes que terminara la película. Kohaku que se quedó junto a Irasue acompañándolo, lo cargó con cuidado llevándolo hasta su dormitorio y por suerte, se despertó en el momento justo para que el mayor pudiera ayudarle con el pijama.

Acompañándolo hasta el baño, esperó a que cepillara sus dientes y luego volvió para arroparlo y darle las buenas noches. Volviendo al primer piso se reunió con Irasue nuevamente y esta le anunció que Sesshoumaru y Lin cenarían fuera, por lo cual ambos cogieron algo liviano y se retiraron pronto a sus habitaciones.

Unas cuantas horas después, los amigos llegaron a la mansión, encontrando todo tranquilo y despejado. Al comienzo de las escaleras se separaron, no antes sin darse un abrazo y desearse buenas noches. Sesshumaru se desvió al cuarto de Shippo, entró sigilosamente y encendió una de las tenues luces de los veladores. El niño dormía tranquilamente, su pequeño pecho subía y bajaba acompasadamente, y sus labios se encontraban levemente entreabiertos. El albino se acercó arrodillándose, apoyando sus brazos en el borde de la cama y su mentón en estos. Estirando una mano acarició la pequeña cabeza del niñito y pensó en cómo le compensaría al día siguiente; la respuesta ya se le había ocurrido y sonrió ante ello.

Decidió abrir la pequeña bolsa de regalo y sacar ambos contenidos. Guardando uno en su bolsillo, cogió el que era más pequeño y con mucho cuidado tomó una de las muñecas de Shippo. Mirando más el rostro del pequeño que su extremidad, ató con cuidado la ancha pulsera de cuero con sencillos pero lindos detalles. Susurrándole un buenas noches apagó la luz y salió del dormitorio.

Alejándose rumbo a su cuarto, esperó que aquella pulsera de amistad fuera suficiente para que Shippo le disculpara y se hiciera una idea de cuánto habían estrechado su relación… y lo importante que era para él.

* * *

 _ **Chicxs, les dejo este capítulo muy rápido; lo subí sin revisarlo a conciencia, pero lo modifcaré en cuanto pueda, sin embargo, la esencia del mismo se mantiene totalmente, así que espero que igualmente puedan disfrutarlo. Como siempre, un dulce saludo a Faby, gracias por tus lindos comentarios, ambos se han subido, así que he tenido doble oportunidad para alegrarme.**_

 _ **Igualmente gracias a todxs los que siguen aunque no dejen comentarios, este capítulo va dedicado a todxs ustedes, mis silenciosos lectores, a los cuales igual tengo siempre presente en mis agradecimientos. Saludos y cariños a todxs.**_

 _ **Lo dice,**_

 _ **Jú la Deppravada.-**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

InuYasha se había logrado salir con la suya y Kagome había tomado más de la cuenta. Bueno, mucho más de la cuenta… A penas salieron del hotel se habían ido al barrio más atestado de garitos que había en Florencia. Como tuvo varias horas para estar solo, tocar la guitarra y aburrirse como ostra, tomó el portátil de Kagome e hizo unas cuantas búsquedas para no andar dando botes de un lado a otro y perder tiempo. Hace bastante tenía ganas de salir de farra un rato, pero en casa, con Shippo, los invitados y las obligaciones de los demás, eso era un imposible. Y aunque su hermana se había resistido a probar algo más fuerte que jugo con granadina en los primeros cuatro bares a los que habían entrado, luego de pensar rápidamente cómo mejorar la situación, y tras colar un juego a la ecuación, Kagome había comenzado a beber chupitos de tequila tras cada uno de los desaciertos cometidos.

Para ser alguien muy dada a los juegos de mesa y esas cosas, apestaba tremendamente en un simple juego como el _'nunca, nunca'_ , aunque para ser sinceros, InuYasha estaba tomando ventaja de las cosas que sabía de ella siendo, por demás, mal intencionado. Cuando notó que sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, que sus ojos casi no los mantenía abiertos, los tirantes de su vestido insistían en deslizarse por sus hombros y que se movía al compás de cada ruido, risa, comentario o música que sonaba cerca, supo que era hora de volver al hotel. La palabra para definir al rockero en ese momento era 'achispado', ya que haber cultivado por años una resistencia a los tragos fuertes lo que lo hacía estar nada más que levemente mareado. Sin embargo, no se arrepentía de haber convencido a Suko para quedarse en el hotel, necesitaba esa escapada a solas con Kagome, seguir tachando cosas en su lista de quehaceres con ella.

Cuando salieron a eso de las 3 de la madrugada, InuYasha tuvo que abrazar a Kagome por la espalda para que esta no chocara con cada objeto inanimado, persona o animal que transitaba por la calle. Se había detenido un poco frente a una de las discotecas de la cual salía una animada música y donde había unas cuantas personas fuera fumando para así bailar y cantar mientras se movía junto a él. Los hombres alrededor la miraban con evidente deseo y algunos hasta cantaron con ella animándola con las palmas para que continuara o entraran al lugar, mas, InuYasha solo les sonrió y se apegó más al cuerpo de la mujer alejándose con ella por la larga avenida iluminada. Habían hecho el camino a pie, por lo cual sabía cómo volver, pero eso no era una completa certeza de no perderse y, por lo visto, Kagome no recordaba bien como retomar el inglés.

 **-No te entiendo una palabra Kag… debes hablar inglés…**

 **-No quiero que bebas tanto… o sea… no vuelvas a beberme tanto… no… no era así… no quiero que me tomes bebiendo tanto al verme… esper...**

 **-¿Que no te vea beber tanto de nuevo?**

 **-¡EEESSOOOO!**

 **-Pues deberías ser mejor jugadora entonces. Aunque luego del quinto chupito ya ni te esforzabas en ganar… los últimos tres los tomaste sin haber dicho yo nada… -ahora caminaban de la mano. Cuando Kagome tropezó y casi se torció el pie, ambos rieron, pero InuYasha se preocupó un poco. Ella, viendo que no llegaría muy lejos con esos tacones de diez centímetros, se quitó ambos zapatos y comenzó a caminar vacilante por el suelo-. Así te vas a herir más.**

La chica lo miró haciendo el intento de una mueca con el brazo, mas, se acercó hasta su hermano con cuidado de no dañarlo con los tacones y tanteó con la punta de sus pies sobre sus botas de combate. Él comprendió enseguida lo que trataba de hacer y le ayudó tomándola de la cintura. Cuando ella plantó con seguridad ambos pies sobre los zapatos de InuYasha, el guio el camino mientras ella comenzaba a tararear una cancioncilla que por fin él conocía. Ya que la coordinación del muchacho era la mejor de ambos, hizo unos suaves pasos de baile mientras continuaban su recorrido, lo que hizo estallar en carcajadas a Kagome.

Luego de casi una hora de caminar o más bien, dar tumbos hasta el hotel, InuYasha le ayudó a ponerse los finos Prada mientras le decía que debía componerse un poco para no llamar la atención de los recepcionistas y guardias. Kagome así lo hizo y luego de hacer una especie de venia militar que InuYasha respondió de la misma manera, entraron como lo más normal del mundo. Ya en el elevador, la chica volvió a prorrumpir en risas y él la abrazó mientras las puertas se abrían y la cogía de la cintura para ponerla sobre su hombro.

Lo último de lo que fue consciente Kagome, es haber sido dado vueltas sobre el hombro de su hermano como un torbellino a través de la sala para luego sentir la suavidad de las mantas de la cama bajo su espalda, el resto, se desvaneció por completo. InuYasha la movió y removió, pero Kagome solo hizo unos cuantos sonidos y apenas respondió con su cuerpo. Cuando su hermano comprobó que todo estaba bien y que no se ahogaría con su propia lengua pensó en dejarla descansar para que se recuperara de la borrachera.

Pensó…

Ni siquiera la había cubierto realmente con las mantas, ya que la habitación estaba bien templada. Sentado de medio lado en uno de los bordes de la cama, la miró dormir durante unos instantes, lo siguiente fue sacar su móvil y escribirle un mensaje a Suko para que supiera que habían llegado sanos y salvos. Quitando el sonido dejó el aparato sobre uno de los veladores cercanos y volvió a posar su vista en ella. Era tan hermosa. En ocasiones, cuando dormían juntos, despertaba y encendía la pantalla del móvil con la luz muy tenue solo para poder detallar los rasgos de su rostro, sabía que era algo que no debería hacer, pero inevitablemente, Kagome le había atraído desde el primer momento. Las cosas eran tan fáciles entre ambos que pronto se acostumbró más de la cuenta a ella queriendo más, mucho más, pero sabía que era algo que debía sacar de su mente.

Era la primera vez que se acostaba en la misma cama junto a una mujer solo para dormir, pero bien sabía que eso no era lo que quería de ella. Contenerse era en todo lo que podía pensar cada vez que tenían ese tipo de proximidad y sabía que ella había notado algo peculiar en él hace algún tiempo, por lo cual tuvo que esforzarse el doble en mentir creíblemente para que ella no se apartara de su lado. Solo que… ¿si le diera algún indicio, una señal mínima de que para ella las cosas también eran extrañas?… entonces no lo pensaría dos veces y concretaría lo que llevaba deseando tanto tiempo.

Restregando un poco su mentón sonrió con melancolía, estaba actuando como un verdadero cretino, entre ellos nunca podría haber nada y Kagome lo tenía más que claro. El cariño que le manifestaba era totalmente sincero, pero solo de hermanos, y así era como debía ser después de todo. Incorporándose hizo un recorrido por sus largas y contorneadas piernas, le quitó los zapatos y los dejó ordenadamente en una esquina de la habitación. Volviendo a ella, insistió en despertarla levemente para que le ayudara a quitarle el abrigo, pero Kagome actuaba demasiado torpemente, totalmente fuera de combate. Cogió la polera con la que ella insistía en dormir, reparando por primera vez que esta era realmente de hombre y por un momento pensó que podría ser de Sesshoumaru, lo que le dio una punzada de celos. Por algún motivo la relación entre ellos era distinta a la que tenía con él y esto se notaba por cómo se esforzaban en disimular delante de los demás. Claro, Kagome no quería que pensara que realmente tenía un hermano favorito, y de solo pensarlo, era algo que realmente le dolía.

Quitarle el vestido y ponerle la polera fue un proceso largo y complicado, pero para nada aburrido, podía ser que se estuviera comportando como un verdadero pervertido, pero nunca la había tocado con una intensión expresamente sexual… no por lo menos mientras estuviera dormida; en momentos como este se conformaba con acariciar las suaves ondas de su cabello, delinear el contorno de sus cejas o labios o, simplemente, pasar el dorso de su mano por su precioso rostro durmiente. Cuando por fin la acomodó bajo las mantas, decidió que volver a la habitación contigua donde se quedaba, era un esfuerzo innecesario. Dentro de poco ya amanecería y, de todos modos, ellos solían dormir juntos de vez en cuando.

Despojándose de sus ropas excepto su bóxer, ocupó el lugar que había apartado para sí mismo. Kagome dormía dándole la espalda, tendida sobre su vientre, ¿sería, realmente, tan malo si acercaba su cuerpo y la rodeaba?, solo quería poder sentir un poco de su dulce calor, como tantas otras veces… de verdad no haría nada. Entonces dejó de pensar, cerró los ojos y la rodeó con su cuerpo.

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando sintió que Kagome se removía bajo él emitiendo hermosos sonidos que parecían… ¿gemidos?; mierda, no podía ser, eso-no-podía-ser. Pasmado ante la propia reacción de su cuerpo, nublado por las sensaciones que le provocaban los movimientos de la chica, apretó con mayor fuerza los ojos y se quedó quieto como una piedra. Pero la mujer logró darse la vuelta y lo que siguió a eso nunca se lo vio venir ni en la mejor de sus fantasías. Kagome había librado una de sus piernas, enroscándola en su cadera libre, mientas se frotaba en ese apéndice que tiraba tras el algodón de su propia ropa interior. Sus manos subieron por su torso, deslizándose por su cuello hasta su nuca para enredarse en su grueso cabello, mientras su boca depositaba suaves besos por sus pectorales, ascendiendo peligrosamente. Sin ser consciente de sus propios actos, gimió de placer, pero se mantuvo firme en no responder a las caricias que estaba recibiendo.

Esto era la tortura más deliciosa del mundo. Solo quería que siguiera haciéndolo hasta que no pudiera respirar…

Cuando ella comenzó a mordisquear su mentón una serie de pensamientos comenzaron a correr rápidamente por su cabeza. Habían dormido varias veces juntos, pero nunca había pasado algo como esto. No es como si le molestara, no, ¡claro que no!, pero no era algo normal. Acaso… podría ser…

¿Que Kagome estuviera saliendo con alguien?

¿Quién?, ¿cómo?, ¿cuándo?, es algo de lo que ya se hubiera percatado hace tiempo, ella misma le habría contado ya. Trató de prestar atención a las palabras que decía, o por lo menos, trataba de decir, pero estaba nuevamente hablando en italiano, y por un momento detestó no estar esforzándose más con las malditas lecciones. Su último gran intento fue retraer la cabeza hacia atrás, para así alejar un poco sus bocas. No tenía más fuerza de voluntad que eso, no podía hacer más que eso y, en todo caso… no había ningún juez en esa habitación que le estuviera vigilando para no hacerlo. Pero Kagome era demandante, no sabía si era solo por el nivel de alcohol en su sangre o si era que las apariencias engañaban, la cosa fue que tomó con fuerza su cabeza y sus bocas se unieron de forma brusca pero apasionada. La lengua de ella no esperó más invitación y se coló dentro de su boca, entonces InuYasha tuvo que retenerla de las caderas para no saltar sobre ella y quitarle la poca ropa que llevaba encima.

 _ **-Ti amo… Sss… sses… ti amo… ti amo… -el chico trató de entender a quién podría referirse, pero realmente no podía pensar bien y no estaba dando una buena pista.**_

Entonces InuYasha saltó fuera de la cama como si esta estuviera en llamas, cogió torpemente sus cosas y se dirigió hasta su cuarto. Kagome estaba soñando con alguien, y lo único que sabía era que no era con él… y que lo que acababa de pasar no saldría de ese cuarto.

* * *

Shippo despertó ese día recordando vagamente que Kagome y su padrino no se encontraban en casa. Como buen niño, no sabía de horarios, así que solo pudo suponer que era temprano como siempre que despertaba. Estirándose, bajó todavía medio dormido de su cama y se digirió al baño para ocupar el váter y luego lavar su rostro, mas, en el proceso, notó que había algo en su muñeca derecha que antes no estaba ahí. Detallando la hermosa pulsera, sus ojos despertaron por completo y solo pudo pensar en una persona capaz de hacerle ese regalo.

Salir disparado de su cuarto y correr por el pasillo hacia el dormitorio de Sesshoumaru fue una sola cosa. Como siempre, Camulus ya merodeaba por fuera de su habitación, por lo que trotó sin ningún esfuerzo al lado de él, mientras el pequeño se dio tiempo para rascar tras una de sus orejas. Sin pedir siquiera permiso abrió la puerta, pero la cama del japonés ya estaba vacía, por lo que corrió nuevamente, esta vez en dirección al salón. Al llegar allí, lo sorprendió encontrar a Irasue sola bebiendo ya de su taza de té; la mujer lo miró con ternura mientras le daba los buenos días, a lo que el niño respondió un tanto distraído buscando con la vista al hombre.

 **-¿Todo bien cielo? –preguntó con ojos curiosos la mujer, pero con una sonrisa en los labios.**

 **-Sí… -mas, al momento sintió unos pasos acercarse y por el umbral de la puerta entró el albino, quien le sonrió de medio lado saludándole. Shippo, antes de tirar como siempre a sus piernas, reparó que en la muñeca izquierda del empresario, había una réplica exacta de lo que él llevaba en la derecha, por lo que chilló de emoción saltando a sus brazos- ¡Sessh!**

 **-Vaya, veo que estás de buen ánimo hoy –le dijo el hombre mientras lo cargaba y le guiñaba un ojo a su madre, quien los miraba a ambos con amor.**

 **-¡Tenemos le misma pulsera!**

 **-Lin no mentía ayer cuando dijo que queríamos comprar algo para ti. Claro, este es mí presente, ella te compró uno aparte –cuando el joven se sentó a la mesa acomodando al niño en sus piernas, este lo miró con sus grandes ojos verde hoja y con algo de timidez le preguntó.**

 **-Entonces es… como una pulsera de… ¿amistad? –Irasue, quien se percataba recién de lo que hablaba el pequeño, miró a su hijo y le sonrió cómplice, lo que este trató de pasar por alto.**

 **-Yup… ayer todos fuimos un tanto groseros contigo, la verdad no te hemos llevado a ningún sitio aun cuando todos hemos entrado y salido de casa. Solo… no pienses que es porque no queríamos estar contigo, ¿vale? Hoy haremos algo especial y podrás ser tú quien elija un lugar para visitar –a Shippo le brillaron los ojos y saltó en el regazo del hombre, quien no se sentía cómodo sonrojándose ante la mirada de su madre por la muestra de cariño del pequeño, sin embargo, verlo tan feliz era realmente reconfortante.**

 **-¡Genial!, no me la quitaré nunca –de pronto su actitud se hizo un poco más seria y entonces Sesshoumaru lo miró, como ya leyéndole la mente. El niño lo miró y esbozó una sonrisa, pero esta vez habló mucho más calmado-. Sessh… lo siento si me comporté mal ayer, yo solo…**

 **-Olvida eso Shippo, ¿tú y yo?, bien. No ha pasado nada. Me alegro que te haya gustado el regalo – _'y que aceptaras mis disculpas'_ , pensó para sí mismo.**

Luego de un momento, Kohaku y Lin se unieron al desayuno. Sesshoumaru trató de sentar a Shippo en el asiento a su lado, pero este insistió en quedarse en sus piernas, por lo que el mayor solo atrajo los platos y tazas cercanos para servirle y ayudarle con su comida al niño. Lin miró a Irasue y le hizo un gesto hacia su amigo, a lo que la mujer le devolvió otro como dándole a entender que esos dos eran la cosa más tierna del mundo juntos. Bankotsu entró en la estancia acercando el periódico mientras su hermano pasaba a saludar para luego perderse por algún lugar fuera de la mansión. Ban se disculpó por Jakotsu, alegando el hecho de que solo había pasado una mala noche y no se encontraba de muy buen humor, pero que no era nada de lo cual debieran preocuparse.

Es ese momento Sesshoumaru recordó que aún tenían una conversación pendiente con los dos hermanos junto a madre. De primera se había dicho que no era necesario ver las fotos que les habían hecho a ella junto a Colbet, mas, al pensarlo mejor esa noche, supo que sería mejor mientras más información manejara, por incómoda que esta fuera.

* * *

Una vez que todos terminaron, Shippo decidió que quería practicar artes marciales con Sesshoumaru, el cual le dijo que para eso debía ponerse algo un poco más cómodo que sus jeans. Como siempre, Irasue los acompañaría en el patio, esta vez junto al libro que estaba leyendo, sin embargo, la sorpresa del peliplata al llegar junto a su madre y el pequeño, fue encontrar a Lin y Kohaku con ellos. La chica estaba en cuclillas mostrándole la cajita de acuarelas que había comprado para él, a lo que Shippo sonreía ampliamente, tratando de comprender lo que ella le explicaba sobre cómo utilizarlas en su nueva croquera.

 **-Aaah, pero quién mejor que Sessh para explicarte. Él es realmente bueno con estas cosas, seguro y te hará una muestra de cómo pintar con ellas.**

 **-Sessh, ¿me ayudas?**

 **-Claro Shippo, pero la verdad, no soy muy bueno… -ante esas últimas palabras, Lin y su madre hicieron un fuerte sonido entre una carcajada sarcástica y una muestra de reproche, a lo que el hombre rodó los ojos- ¿Prefieres que pintemos? –el niño no quiso parece descortés con el regalo de la chica, pero tampoco pudo ocultar la emoción que le provocaba el practicar con él.**

 **-¡No!... es decir… ya había quedado contigo antes –Lin sonrió hacia Kohaku, quien le hizo un gesto ante la reacción del pequeño. Al alemán también le encantaba el pequeño.**

 **-Bueno, no es como si tengan que hacer una sola cosa –interrumpió Irasue-, es mitad de mañana recién, ya luego pueden pintar y quizá yo igual me una –su hijo, quien aún estaba un tanto molesto con ella, no pudo evitar mirarla con un brillo en los ojos. Así como a su padre lo había admirado por las artes marciales, su trabajo y los deportes, a su madre la admiraba por su lado artístico y sensible. Sin duda verla retomar aquello que le había apasionado tanto en su juventud y que con el tiempo dejó de practicar, pero de lo cual aprendió mucho tan solo con verle, sería realmente estimulante.**

 **-Entonces calentemos.**

Antes de comenzar a hacer algunos ejercicios de estiramientos, Sesshoumaru le preguntó a Kohaku si había practicado algún arte marcial, a lo que este negó con la cabeza. Mientras le comenzaba a dar algunas lecciones básicas a Shippo sobre poses y formas de defensas mezclando varias disciplinas, Jakotsu apareció por uno de los laterales de la casa en lo que parecía una caminata despreocupada.

Mientras veía al albino instruir al pequeño, sacó un cigarrillo y comenzó a dar caladas un poco más alejado de los presentes para no importunar con su presencia. Su hermano ya le había echado una bronca por su actitud de esa mañana, por lo cual quería mantener la distancia con él para no tener que salir por ahí a hacer alguna tontería de las cuáles también ya le habían regañado. Esto, sin duda le serviría un poco para distraerse, ya que podría ver a sus anchas al guapo japonés sin tener que desviar la mirada.

 _Era guapísimo el condenado._

Sus hermanos sabían sobre sus preferencias sexuales y, la verdad, a ninguno le importaba o incomodaba en lo más mínimo, sin embargo, cuando vio a Sesshoumaru por primera vez, ambos se dieron cuenta de cómo le brillaron los ojos, por lo que le dijeron que se fuera con cuidado. Pero no era estúpido. Obvio que no intentaría nada, porque se notaba de lejos que ese hombre no tenía el más mínimo interés en las personas de su mismo sexo. Porque si no…

Shippo ejecutó a consciencia cada uno de los movimientos que su mentor le había enseñado. Por algún motivo, a Jakotsu también le agradaba ese pequeño, el cual era verdaderamente listo, además de simpático y tierno. Sin embargo, Sesshoumaru tenía casi cuatro veces la estatura del pequeño, por lo cual se le complicaba ser un oponente idóneo para lo que quería enseñarle. El niño se esforzaba el doble, percatándose de lo mismo que Jakotsu había visto, pero de a poco comenzó a ceder un tanto ante la frustración.

Sesshoumaru, como buen profesor, lo animaba y se ponía firme ante las palabras que le dirigía sobre cómo no debía perder la paciencia y dejar de esforzarse. Alentaba cada uno de los buenos pasos que daba, pero las demostraciones de patadas altas y bloqueos, debía hacerlas con un oponente imaginario. Cuando el pequeño comenzó a hacer unas muecas cercana a las mañas, Sesshoumaru miró un poco a su alrededor y de inmediato sus ojos se trabaron en los del joven guardaespaldas. Sesshoumaru no hizo más que mirarlo y levantar una ceja, mientras el chico asentía con la cabeza captando el mensaje implícito. Haciéndole un gesto con la mano, indicándole el reloj y abriendo la palma hacia el japonés, entró a la mansión con aire relajado, mas, estando en el pasillo hacia las escaleras, corrió rápidamente a su cuarto, desabrochando ya su camisa como si fuera Clark Kent a punto de transformarse en Súperman.

Ban, que estaba tirado sobre su cama jugando con su DS, lo miró un tanto sorprendido, pero evitó el hacerle preguntas a su hermano mientras se quitaba la ropa y se ponía un chándal azul junto a una polera blanca deportiva, salió calzándose las zapatillas de deporte y antes de entrar al exterior, volvió a adoptar esa postura casi impertérrita como si no le emocionara lo más mínimo lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

 **-Ahora, necesito que pongas atención Shippo. Jak nos ayudará con las lecciones esta vez –le decía Sesshoumaru al pequeño mientras el aludido se acercaba a ellos estirando los brazos por sobre su cabeza.**

 **Una breve mirada por su hombro le permitió percatarse que el resto de espectadores se acomodaba en los asientos. Solo les faltaban las palomitas para estar completamente a gusto ante el espectáculo que iban a ver. Sesshoumaru le hizo una seña al pequeño para que se retirara un poco y a lo lejos vio que Ban salía sigilosamente por la puerta donde segundos antes aparecía su hermano.**

 **-¿Qué solías practicar? –le preguntó al joven de los ojos castaños.**

 **-Artes marciales mixtas.**

 **-Eso será de mucha ayuda. De momento solo quiero que Shippo aprenda poses de bloqueo. Comenzaremos lento, pero no es necesario que te contengas –y por el brillo de esa dorada mirada, Jakotsu pudo notar que esto era algo que el nipón igual estaba deseando-. Tú atacas, yo bloqueo. Shippo –le dijo volviéndose al niño que miraba a ambos expectantes- pon atención a mis movimientos, piensa que yo soy tú –el pequeño asintió con vehemencia y miró con sus grandes ojos verde bosque la escena.**

Jakotsu se mantuvo quieto unos segundos, midiendo la distancia hacia su oponente y calculando su verdadero manejo del combate. Sesshoumaru le sostuvo la mirada en todo momento, hasta que de improviso, Jakotsu se lanzó suave y rápido como una flecha en un ataque directo a él. El peliplateado esquivó con facilidad el golpe alto, moviéndose suavemente hacia un costado, a lo cual Jakotsu, previendo el movimiento, dobló su brazo para golpear con su codo cerca del rostro de su oponente. Sesshoumaru se sorprendió un poco ante el rápido reflejo, pero alcanzó a bloquear nuevamente el golpe, empujando levemente a Jakotsu, quien volvió a retomar su pose inicial para darle tiempo al hombre de explicarle al niño lo que sucedía.

 **-Ambidiestro –le susurró al guardaespaldas con una ceja elevada, a lo que este le sonrió levemente-, nada mal Jak. Shippo, fíjate en los movimientos que hace Jakotsu; tiene una capacidad poco común y eso es que sabe atacar con un peso equivalente en ambas extremidades –Shippo hizo una mueca de extrañeza como tratando de entender las palabras de su instructor. Kohaku se acuclillo cerca de él y comenzó a susurrarle al oído, en lo que a Sesshoumaru le pareció que le explicaba de forma más fácil lo que le acababa de decir. Shippo asentía con la cabeza esta vez sin dejar de prestar atención-. Tu tendencia es atacar con el brazo derecho, mientras que la mía es hacerlo con el izquierdo. Ambos debemos preocuparnos el doble por el flanco que menos utilizamos, en lo que a Jakotsu no tiene dicha debilidad –su mirada volvió a posarse en el italiano-, pero sí otras. Ahora, agrega unas cuantas patadas altas.**

Jakotsu asintió complacido. Como entrenamiento era lento, pero al no tener que medir su fuerza se compensaba por demás la situación para él. Esta vez dirigió sus golpes hacia el torso de Sesshoumaru, quién era bastante bueno en la parte defensiva, por lo que hasta el momento no había logrado tocarle. Dando un giró sobre su costado izquierdo, lanzó una primera patada dirigida hacia el hombro de su contrincante y cuando fue bloqueada, en un rápido movimiento giró hacia la derecha e hizo un ataque similar, esta vez dirigido a las costillas del mismo.

 _OK. Ahora sí se estaba comenzando a molestar por lo bueno que era el tipo._

Sesshoumaru, notando la mueca del chico le sonrió con malicia. Esto no era más que un juego de niños, pero aun así, le permitía darse cuenta que Jakotsu realmente era bueno en el cuerpo a cuerpo. Si bien le sacaba al menos una cabeza de altura, esto le permitía ser mucho más rápido a la hora de ejecutar sus movimientos. Realmente tenía que estar bastante atento para bloquearlos todos, pero la desventaja clara del joven, era que estaba demasiado seguro de su dominio con ambos flancos, por lo que su fuerza, si bien equilibrada, no resultaba una sorpresa una vez tomado el ritmo.

De pronto, las intervenciones al pequeño comenzaron a hacerse menores, dando paso a una lucha continua sin interrupciones, donde ambos se olvidaron por un momento de que eso era una clase y no un encuentro formal de combate.

Jakotsu aprovechó el momento e hizo una barrida que tiró al suelo a Sesshoumaru, quien rápidamente trabó sus piernas en las de él e hizo una especie de llave con giró que lo terminó tumbando también. Jakotsu maldijo por lo bajo dándose cuenta que Sesshoumaru había planeado el movimiento incluso antes que él lo pensara. Cuando lo sintió sobre su espalda torciendo por sobre la misma su brazo izquierdo, dejó de tener consideraciones especiales y dio un fuerte cabezazo hacia el peliplata. Oyó algunas exclamaciones de asombro, pero se mantuvo pendiente de la reacción de Sesshoumaru quien, lejos de sentirse afectado, cogió su mandíbula y con su brazo libre lo impulsó desde su cintura para darle una vuelta de 180 grados que le permitió maniobrar una pirueta con la cual tomar nuevamente distancia.

Sesshoumaru limpió un hilillo de sangre que salía del corte en su labio, mientras volvía a tomar posición, solo que esta vez fue él quien tomó la ofensiva dando una serie de patadas altas que se alternaban sin un patrón concreto desde el torso a los hombros de Jakotsu. Fue así como en un movimiento no previsto, Sesshoumaru cambió de pierna e impactó de lleno en el pecho de su contrincante haciéndolo caer de espaldas, solo para que este aprovechara el impulso y completara una voltereta en la cual quedó agazapado con una mano plantada en el suelo y la otra reposando en uno de sus muslos.

 **-¡Sesshoumaru! –interrumpió Irasue.**

Sesshoumaru y Jakotsu se sostenían la mirada con las respiraciones agitadas por el esfuerzo y la testosterona bullendo, prácticamente, en sus venas. El menor estalló en sonoras carcajadas, mientras el extranjero se acercaba con paso majestuoso hacia él y le tendía una mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse. Al encontrarse uno frente al otro, ambos hicieron una reverencia dando por finalizado el espectáculo que a más de uno dejó inquieto.

 **-Eso fue fabuloso –le dijo Jakotsu mientras le extendía una mano a Sesshoumaru y este le sonreía devolviéndole el gesto.**

 **-Tenía la impresión de que necesitabas que alguien te sacudiera la mierda del cuerpo –respondió por lo bajo y solo para el italiano el de ambarina mirada-. Eso no quita que ha sido genial.**

Así que apuesto, bueno para luchar y altamente perceptivo. Vaya, vaya, ese tipo tenía el pack completo.

 **-Sesshoumaru –volvió a repetir Irasue cuando alcanzaron la distancia de los presentes-. Discúlpate con Jakotsu ahora mismo –su hijo hizo una especie de bufido y el castaño volvió a sonreír, esta vez con muchas más ganas y completa sinceridad, lo que a Irasue le hizo percatarse de lo distinto que era su rostro a lo que estaban acostumbrado a ver.**

 **-Señora Irasue, he sido yo quien ha hecho un movimiento nada limpio dentro de la contienda –mientras Shippo hablaba y hablaba como si tuviera tres bocas, Jakotsu se percató en Bankotsu, quien lo miraba desde la entrada, donde se había decidido sentar en las escaleras. Por un momento pensó que ahora sí le esperaría la bronca del siglo, mas, su hermano le sonrió divertido moviendo la cabeza a ambos lados-. Ha sido un muy buen entrenamiento, pero creo que debo volver a mis labores. Si me permiten.**

Sesshoumaru trató de obviar los regaños de Irasue concentrándose en contestar las preguntas de Shippo y explicarle algunos de los movimientos que Jakotsu y él habían hecho. Lin trató de calmar a la mujer recordándole lo bueno que era Sesshoumaru con las artes marciales y cómo era evidente que se había contenido en esa 'disputa amistosa'. Kohaku estaba realmente sorprendido, casi tanto como Shippo, y por un momento también sintió el impulso de hacer preguntas y ver si podía unirse a las clases que el pequeño siguiera tomando. Por lo menos, sin duda volvería a estar presente como observador.

* * *

Kagome despertó con las sábanas revueltas y el leve atisbo de un dolor de cabeza. Trató de recordar qué había sido lo último que había hecho, pero dedujo rápidamente que InuYasha le había ayudado a ponerse su nuevo y favorito 'pijama'. Con algo de pereza salió de la cama y se metió en la regadera. Sin estar preparada aun para elegir qué ponerse, se envolvió en un albornoz al salir de la ducha dirigiéndose al cuarto de su hermano.

Entró sin siquiera llamar, pero no sin antes asomar un poco la cabeza para comprobar que no se encontrara cambiando de ropa o algo. InuYasha estaba tendido mirando el techo con los brazos doblados por debajo de su cabeza. La miró brevemente mientras esta se acercaba a la cama para sentarse en el borde y responder su saludo.

 **-¿A qué hora llegamos?**

 **-Pasadas las 4… -Kagome tocó su frente como reprochándose el no recordar nada.**

 **-Dios… ¿hice mucho escándalo? –InuYasha le sonrió levemente.**

 **-No tanto, pero comprobé que eres bastante buena para la farra.**

 **-Está bien… -dijo juntando ambas manos por sobre sus rodillas y adoptando una pose de seriedad- No le contaremos nunca nada de esto a nadie –y ante esas palabras, en lo único que pudo pensar el moreno fue en el beso de la noche anterior. ¿Acaso ella…?**

 **-¿A qué te refieres? –Kagome notó una leve tensión en su hermano y pronto le sonrió dándole un leve golpe en la plana superficie donde las mantas cubrían su estómago.**

 **-Solo bromeo tonto, ¿acaso… hice algo? –preguntó verdaderamente extrañada. InuYasha se apresuró a mover negativamente la cabeza pero, aun así, a ella le siguió pareciendo que algo andaba mal.**

De pronto, el silencio se extendió y solo por hacer algo, Kagome le hizo un gesto al rockero, con el cual este le acomodó un espacio a su lado. Sus cabezas quedaron casi juntas a diferencia del resto de sus cuerpos. La chica cerró levemente los ojos pensando en que ambos darían una cabeceada antes de por fin levantarse. InuYasha cogió una de sus manos y ella automáticamente entrelazó sus dedos en los de él, esperando con ello a que lo que fuera que anduviera mal se normalizara.

 **-¿Kagome?**

 **-¿Humm?**

 **-¿Has conocido a alguien? –el primer impulso de ella fue abrir los ojos, pero se contuvo haciendo un trabajo de respiración mientras continuaba con los párpados pegados.**

 **-Conocer, ¿cómo?**

 **-Como de salir con alguien.**

 **Mierda.**

 **-¿Por qué la pregunta? –InuYasha suspiró frustrado.**

 **-¿Sí o no?**

 **-Oye, cuidado con tu tono, ¿me haces una pregunta así sin ningún tipo de contexto y piensas que no me sorprenderé ni un poco?**

 **-Tampoco te pongas grave.**

 **-¿Qué fue lo que dije? –y ahora era él quien guardaba silencio, sorprendido ante el conocimiento de ella sobre la situación.**

 **-No estoy seguro… hablaste en italiano… pero lo que sí capté fue que decías palabras… de amor a alguien –Kagome se maldijo mentalmente. En algún punto de la noche puede que se haya sentido excitada, y ante eso, obviamente en sueños, al primero que llamaría sería a Sesshoumaru… como siempre. Solo que al dormir constantemente con él, nunca tenía el problema de ser descubierta en 'algo raro'.**

 **-¿Dije algún nombre o algo? –preguntó bastante tranquila, a lo que InuYasha respondió con poco entusiasmo.**

 **-No.**

 **-¿Entonces?**

 **-Creí que no había secretos entre nosotros –y eso sí la hizo sentir mal, porque en el fondo, le dolía tener que mentirle sobre ella y Sesshoumaru a InuYasha, pero más, el hecho de cómo reaccionaría él y lo que sentiría respecto a lo mismo.**

 **-¿Te has enamorado alguna vez de alguien con quien sabes que no podrás tener nunca nada? –preguntó luego de un largo suspiro la pelinegra, sumergiéndose un poco en su propia miseria. InuYasha volteó el rostro hacia ella, de lo cual esta no se percató realmente. Él la miró con profunda tristeza, casi con el corazón oprimido.**

 **-Yo… no… -pero Kagome no fue consciente de la duda en su tono que se apagó paulatinamente.**

La verdad, no era necesario decir más nada; InuYasha se había arrepentido un poco de haber preguntado, porque la verdad era que ahora entendía que prefería no saber. Levantándose se dirigió al baño y cuando Kagome sintió el sonido de la ducha, se levantó y fue directo a su cuarto. Se cambió de ropa, ordenó la restante en la valija y volvió al salón para dirigirse a la pequeña cocina y preparar algo. InuYasha salió al rato y cogió en silencio el café que ella había preparado para él. Comieron cruzando un par de palabras, pero pronto volvió a hacerse un poco incómodo.

 **-¿Vas a estar así?**

 **-¿Así cómo? –respondió algo cortante el chico.**

 **-¿Quieres volver a Nápoles?**

 **-Si ya terminaste de hacer tus cosas, sería una buena idea.**

 **-¿Me acompañarías por lo menos a despedirme de Odette?**

 **-Sí, no hay problema.**

 **-Entonces le avisaré a Suko –le dijo mientras se excusaba para terminar de recoger las cosas en su cuarto.**

* * *

Algo no andaba bien con InuYasha y esto era similar a lo que ya había pasado antes, específicamente, con lo de Sesshoumaru. Quizá, después de todo, estuviera sintiendo los mismos celos de aquella vez, sin embargo, era algo a lo que no debería acostumbrarse. Frustrada, cogió su móvil y le escribió a la única persona que en ese momento le podría hacer sentir mejor.

 _ **-'¿Por qué siento que algo malo te sucede?'**_

 _ **-'No te enfades…'**_

 _ **-'Kagome' –fue la simple respuesta que recibió por texto.**_

 _ **-'Creo que ayer bebí de más' –pulsó enviar mientras se mordía el labio y esperó la respuesta que no demoró en llegar.**_

 _ **-'¿Y?...'**_

 _ **-'Al llegar al cuarto creo que he metido la pata con Inu'.**_

Cuando entró la llamada de Sesshoumaru, Kagome se percató de lo mal que había sonado su mensaje y se encerró en el cuarto de baño por si InuYasha decidía pasarse por su cuarto por algún motivo.

 **-Amor –dijo ella con tono dulce como para calmar desde ya al hombre al otro lado de la línea.**

 **-¿Qué pasó con InuYasha? –respondió Sesshoumaru con un tono tenso. Podía imaginar perfectamente el rostro que debía tener en esos momentos.**

 **-Lo que te dije…**

 **-Kagome, eso no me dice nada… ¿ustedes…?**

 **-Ay, por Dios, Sesshoumaru –dijo abriendo el grifo del agua para que no se escuchara desde fuera la conversación-. No, ¡claro que no!, es solo que he… bebido realmente mucho… y cuando llegamos al hotel Inu me ha cargado hasta dejarme en el cuarto. Hoy cuando desperté fui a saludarlo y me… ha hecho unas preguntas –cuando Sesshoumaru contestó parecía más relajado, lo cual la calmó igualmente a ella.**

 **-Aun no veo el problema…**

 **-¿Has notado que cuando duermo, a veces… hablo dormida? –Sesshoumaru hizo ese sensual sonido que era su risa, sobre todo antes de decir algo que seguramente resultaría embarazoso para ella.**

 **-No solo hablas perfectamente claro, también te mueves y a veces eso termina conmigo sobre ti haciéndote…**

 **-¡Bueno!, el caso es que, por lo visto, te he estado llamando en sueños y haciendo algún tipo de declaración amorosa –la línea quedó en silencio y cinco segundos después, las carcajadas de Sesshoumaru se desplazaron de sus oídos a lo largo de su espalda.**

 **-¡Te adoro preciosa!**

 **-Sesshoumaru, esto es serio. Le he preguntado a Inu si me escuchó decir algún nombre, pero me dijo que hablé en italiano, por lo que no entendió del todo. De verdad le creo cuando dice que no escuchó ningún nombre en particular, pero esto es serio, ¿te imaginas que hubiera pasado si hubiera dicho tu nombre?**

 **-Vale, vale… pero aprovechando que estás despierta, yo también te amo.**

 **-Sessh… -le dijo ella en tono de reproche, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.**

 **-Bueno, se ha puesto celoso, sabe que estás colada por alguien y que eres un pervertida que sueña con ese magnífico espécimen haciéndote mil cosas cercanas a lo pornográfico.**

 **-Seeeessh… ya para, eso no es todo. Las cosas no han ido a bien, ahora estamos enfadados y lo último que le logré decir… -ella volvió a dudar.**

 **-¿Por qué no solo lo dices?, ¿en serio debo preguntar cada vez?, está bien, ¿entonces qué pasó? –Kagome hizo una morisqueta enfurruñada que no servía de mucho al no tenerlo en frente.**

 **-Preguntó si estaba enamorada de alguien y yo traté de… salirme de la situación… le dije que era una especie de… amor no correspondido.**

 **-¿Y por qué mientes?**

 **-¿Sabes?, no estás siendo de ayuda. De igual forma debo colgar.**

 **-Está bien, está bien, lo siento preciosa, estoy siendo insensible, ¿me perdonas? –pero Kagome no respondió nada y él solo continuó-. Por lo menos de algo podemos estar tranquilos, no es un amor no correspondido, te amo con todo mí ser y pienso que ya te has demorado bastante en volver conmigo a casa– la italiana volvió a sonreír.**

 **-Volveremos hoy… así de enfadado está.**

 **-Vaya, las tragedias no acaban…**

 **-Sessho…**

 **-No te preocupes. Esta noche dormiré contigo y estaré pendiente por si sueltas algo sobre ese increíblemente apuesto patán que te quita el sueño.**

* * *

InuYasha ordenó calmadamente sus cosas, sin embargo, como era costumbre en él, solo llevaba unas cuantas cosas, por lo que terminó bastante rápido. Había sentido a Kagome ir y venir por la sala, seguramente acercando su valija a la puerta y revisando que todo estuviera en orden. La verdad, se había comportado mal y lo sabía, no tenía por qué hacer ese papel de hermano mayor celoso, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que perfectamente podría tratarse de lo que sugería ella…

¿Y qué si no fuera así?, era hora de zanjar ese tema y sacarse esas estúpidas ideas de la cabeza.

Salió de su cuarto con sus cosas no sin antes dejar una propina en uno de los veladores. Al llegar a la sala y encontrarla vacía se dirigió al cuarto de su hermana y tocó la puerta antes de entrar. Cuando la vio sentada leyendo un libro pensó en volver sobre sus pasos, mas, la chica le devolvió la mirada y solo lo quedó viendo.

 **-¿Estás lista?**

 **-Sí, voy enseguida, puedes ir bajando con Suko por mientras.**

 **-Kagome.**

 **-¿Humm? –la chica respondió distraídamente mientras el suspiraba y entraba sentándose frente a ella.**

InuYasha trató de encontrar las palabras, pero ni siquiera había pensado realmente qué decir. Kagome cerró el libro y lo dejó en el velador a su lado, lo miró a los ojos y luego de unos segundos le sonrió extendiendo los brazos. Su hermano cayó directamente en ellos, trabándose los suyos en la estrecha cintura de la joven. La chica besó su cabeza, jugando con algunos de sus mechones y el suspiró en su pecho. Sabía que no podía dar rienda suelta a lo que estaba sintiendo por ella y guardaría el en lo más profundo de su corazón aquel beso con el cual seguro seguiría soñando el resto de sus noches, así como también lo que sentía por ella. No habría más exigencias, aunque tomaría todo lo que ella le diera y se conformaría con los momentos como este, en el cual sentía que se aplacaba un poco ese vacío de tardes negras.

 **-¿Estamos bien? –le preguntó la italiana. Él solo asintió sin apartarse todavía de ella-. Te quiero pequeño idiota.**

 **-Y yo a ti –mientras se apartaba tomó las manos de ella encerrándolas en las de él para depositar sus cálidos labios en ellas. Kagome trató de buscar su mirada, pero los ojos de InuYasha permanecían distantes en aquel gesto, como si fuera una especie de despedida, lo que la inquietó un poco, por lo que ella esperó el momento en que se apartó para coger su rostro y besar ambas mejillas y su frente.**

 **-Vamos, Suko debe estar esperando.**

El moreno le sonrió, pero el gesto no alcanzó del todo sus ojos. Salieron juntos y él le ayudó tomando su equipaje para encaminarse a la salida. En la recepción del hotel, Suikotsu se encontraba haciendo el check-out por lo que Kagome solo tuvo que hacer el pago de las habitaciones.

Al subir al auto, la chica le dijo al guardaespaldas que se dirigirían a casa de Odette para despedirse antes de volver, a lo que de forma silente este asintió tomando el camino correspondiendo. Kagome aprovechó de contarle a InuYasha un poco más sobre la mujer y la invitación que le había hecho a su casa en Nápoles, a lo cual Suikotsu puso cuidadosa atención. Eso era algo que no estaba dentro de los planes y por un momento sopesó qué tan buena era aquella idea de la cual la joven parecía estar tan satisfecha.

El recorrido no fue largo, ya que el tránsito de media mañana les favoreció mucho, por lo que pronto Kagome se encontraba bajando del auto tironeando de su hermano, quien trataba de convencerla de esperarla en el auto para que fuera una despedida breve. Suikotsu los vio encaminarse por el adornado sendero que llevaba al umbral de la puerta de aquella mujer a la cual no pensó volver a ver, mientras se obligaba a sí mismo a volver su vista hacia el frente y concentrarse en… en cualquier cosa, lo que fuera, con tal de no pensar más en aquello que parecía recorrer su sistema circulatorio.

No fue un trabajo difícil y apenas vio a un par de hombres hablando despreocupadamente en una de las aceras, supo de inmediato que no eran simples transeúntes o propietarios de alguna de las casas cercanas. Sus agudos sentidos supieron detectar, aún a la considerable distancia, esa extraña posición con la que equilibraban sus cuerpos, aquellas miradas escrutadoras que parecían inspeccionar el lugar y la forma en cómo trataban de ignorar el carro de los Frossard fuera de la casa de Odette Conte.

* * *

Al abrir la puerta, Odette sonrió con una genuina alegría, abrazando primero a la chica y luego deteniéndose un poco en su joven acompañante. El chico parecía un poco incómodo cuando guardó ambas manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus desgastados tejanos negros mientras los presentaban. Era guapísimo, con una piel brillante y dorada, totalmente lisa en su rostro y cuello, donde el azabache cabello destacaba los rasgos de su fino rostro en el cual resplandecían esos enormes ojos tímidos, pero que en el fondo parecían ser tremendamente risueños. Ella le tendió una mano e InuYasha le ofreció una cálida y gran palma masculina para completar el saludo.

 **-Es un gusto conocerte InuYasha.**

 **-Lo mismo digo, siento la interrupción –dijo mientras la mujer los instaba a seguirlos.**

 **-Para nada, me alegro que Kagome te trajera.**

 **-La verdad, solo venimos a despedirnos –replicó la aludida mientras entraban al salón y Roux trababa su mirada en ella sonriéndole casi sin ser consciente de ello. InuYasha miró al tipo que parecía estar demasiado ocupado viendo a su hermana como para prestarle atención a él y de pronto una idea se formó en su cabeza.**

 **-Hola –dijo el francés, mientras Kagome se acercaba y le daba un medio abrazo que él respondió para luego reparar en el nuevo personaje. InuYasha ya no parecía amistoso de repente, y solo lo miró en silencio mientras extendía una mano hacia el recién llegado- Roux Leduc.**

 **-InuYasha Frossard –el apretón de manos fue breve y ahora su atención volvía a Kagome, quien miraba al chico con un extraño brillo en los ojos.**

 **-No esperaba encontrarle aquí tan temprano, ¿interrumpimos?**

 **-Para nada, solo es una visita rápida.**

 **-Pues es una agradable coincidencia, he venido a presentar a mi hermano –la chica se acercó un poco a InuYasha trabando uno de sus brazos en él y brindando sonrisas a todos los presentes-, volvemos a Nápoles ahora.**

 **-Ha sido una visita bastante breve, ¿has podido pasear siquiera por Florencia? –preguntó amablemente Odette al australiano.**

 **-Solo un poco, pero supongo que ya habrá tiempo para más. Nos esperan en casa.**

 **-¿Seguros que no quieren tomar un té antes de marcharse?**

 **-Muchas gracias, Suikotsu nos espera en el auto y no queremos aburrirlo –Odette desplazó su mirada hacia la ventana, buscando al hombre a través de las cortinas, pero no pudo dar con él.**

 **-Podrías invitarlo a pasar si esa es tu única excusa –trató de insistir la mujer, con la esperanza de poder ver al guardaespaldas una vez más.**

 **-No haga eso, me hará sentir como la peor de las maleducadas, ¿cierto Inu? –su hermano asintió mientras pasaba un brazo por sobre sus hombros y seguía detallando al otro hombre de la habitación, el cual tenía cierta mezcla de acentos en su tono.**

 **-Bueno, espero que la próxima vez te quedes en casa, son todos más que bienvenidos. El espacio es pequeño, pero el corazón grande.**

 **-Lo mismo digo, esperamos verlos a ambos muy pronto. No se aceptan cancelaciones de última hora.**

Kagome abrazó primero a Odette, agradeciéndole una vez más por todo mientras InuYasha hacía lo propio con el francés. Cuando las parejas intercambiaron, el mediano de los Frossard notó cierta vacilación en el hombre cuando Kagome se acercó para abrazarle, sin embargo, correspondió el gesto, que pareció extenderse por algunos segundos más de lo esperado. Cuando ambos se apartaron sonreían sin decir nada y lo siguiente fue volver hacia la entrada y salir nuevamente hacia el auto.

Odette y Roux se quedaron plantados en la entrada viendo cómo se alejaban. Primero subió InuYasha, mientras Kagome se volvía para agitar una de sus manos en dirección a ellos. La mujer parecía un tanto desconcentrada viendo hacia el asiento del conductor, por lo cual se enteró en último momento que su acompañante trotaba hacia el auto y llamaba a la italiana.

 **-Kagome –dijo llegando a ella antes que esta pudiera abordar el coche.**

 **-Dime –respondió volteándose a él.**

 **-A lo mejor sería bueno pedir tu número... si no es mucho. Ya sabes, para seguir en contacto, por lo del viaje y todo eso –la italiana asintió con más emoción de la necesaria a su interlocutor, lo que fue captado por su hermano dentro del automóvil.**

 **-¡Claro!, ¿cómo no se me ha ocurrido antes? –tras dictarle su número ella sacó su móvil y el chico de los ojos anaranjados le sonrió.**

 **-Ese es el mío, espero lleguen bien –dijo mientras Kagome recibía el sms.**

 **-Estamos en contacto.**

Y con ello subió al carro y este se perdió rápidamente. Roux continuó mirando el camino por donde se alejaban y tras hacer contacto visual con los dos agentes, hizo un gesto como de frotarse un brazo, clave que fue captada por su equipo. Volviendo sobre sus pasos se reunió en la entrada con Odette.

 **-Ya que estamos aquí, ellos son de quiénes le hablaba –indicó con un leve gesto de cabeza a la mujer.**

 **-¿Ya te vas?**

 **-Sí, yo también debo viajaré hoy de regreso. No dude en contactarse conmigo si nota algo inusual, tengo que resolver algunos asuntos respecto al caso en Francia, pero mientras antes lo haga, más seguro es que pueda estar en Nápoles la próxima semana.**

 **-¿Estamos haciendo lo correcto?**

 **-Siempre puede negarse si no se siente segura señora Conte. Créame.**

 **-Me sentiré segura solo si vas.**

 **-Quizá podríamos abordar el mismo vuelo, eso nos daría más tiempo para urdir nuestra historia.**

 **-Me parece perfecto.**

 **-Entonces déjelo en mis manos, me encargaré de las reservaciones –dijo finalmente para marcharse.**

 **-Roux –el hombre volvió su atención a ella a medio camino-, cuídate por favor. Nos vemos pronto –el agente asintió y se marchó sin mirar atrás esta vez.**

Ese comentario casi maternal removió algo en él que parecía estar dormido, pero claro, a una persona que se encontraba sola en el mundo nadie le decía aquel tipo de palabras.

Ni ningunas otras.

* * *

Irasue estaba recibiendo toda la atención del mundo mientras se encontraba en la biblioteca dando una clase de arte mientras manejaba con sutileza el pincel que tenía entre sus finos y pálidos dedos. Shippo era todo atención, como siempre que alguien le enseñaba algo, mientras sujetaba cerca de ella su cajita de nueva de acuarelas.

Sesshoumaru cruzaba un par de palabras con Ban, un tanto más alejado del resto, mientras Lin hacía unos cuantos garabatos en su block de dibujo y comparaba el trabajo de Kohaku. Cuando el moreno abandonó la biblioteca en busca de su hermano menor, el japonés se acercó a la croquera que le habían designado a él y trazó unos cuantos vectores que más tarde irían dando forma al retrato de Camulus, quien parecía saber que lo estaban usando de modelo, por lo cual se mantuvo en pose orgullosa y quieta.

Al cabo de una media hora donde todos habían pasado al color, excepto el albino que ayudaba al pequeño, la puerta de la biblioteca volvió a abrirse y esta vez entraron los dos menores Frossard. Shippo saltó alegre hacia Kagome y su padrino, quien lo cogió en brazos mientras ambos lo llenaban de besos, hasta que una mirada chocolate y ambarina por fin se cruzaron.

 **-¡Han llegado justo para la noche de películas! –chilló el pequeño de los cabellos cobrizos.**

 **-Qué alegría tenerlos de vuelta –secundó Irasue abrazando a InuYasha, quien se estaba acostumbrado demasiado a sus cálidos abrazos.**

 **-Y ya mañana tenemos todo un itinerario planeado, al cual se tendrán que acoplar sí o sí –completó Kohaku mientras besaba a Kagome.**

 **-Todo parece indicar que nos han echado de menos –dijo Kagome mientras esperaba que los hermanos terminaran de cruzar sus manos para poder acercarse a su amado, quien le daba esa mirada que la hacía sentir la mujer más hermosa del mundo.**

 **-Se siente genial, ¿a qué sí? –preguntó retóricamente InuYasha mientras elevaba un poco del suelo a Lin mientras la abrazaba.**

 **-Bienvenida –y extendiendo sus brazos, Kagome se acurrucó en el pecho de Sesshoumaru, quien le susurró al oído-, al fin vuelves a mí.**

La chica lo miró a los ojos, no sin antes corroborar que el resto estuviera pendiente de hacer otras cosas y le gesticuló un _´te amo´_ al japonés, quien deseo poder hacer que el tiempo pasara lo más rápido posible para tenerla luego descansando en su cama junto a él.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo cortito, lento, algo soso y rápido; ¡no me maten por lo de Inu y Kag! *cof, cof, Faby, cof, cof*, pero es necesario. Una vez más, de forma incansable, mis agradecimientos para Faby: ni te fijes, todxs andamos corriendo de un lado a otro, mas, siempre es gratificante leerte.**_

 _ **La tensión aumentará para el siguiente capítulo, así que antes que se vaya este mes, quise dejar esta especie de 'intermedio' para el arco final. Y ahora sí que sí entramos en la recta final.**_

 _ **Cariños a todxs, gracias por seguir leyendo, lo dice,**_

 _ **Jú la Deppravada.-**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

Roux se había debatido mucho tiempo frente al espejo del baño la primera vez que tomó aquella radical decisión.

El volver a París e informar parte de sus avances a sus superiores había sido un trabajo sencillo y rápido, ya que la confianza que habían depositado en él venía con una serie de privilegios que de a poco se iba dando cuenta. Eso, sin duda, significaba que realmente no confiaban al cien por ciento en él, por lo que no tomó realmente todo aquello que le ofrecían en bandeja de plata.

O quizá solo estaba siendo desconfiado…

Sin embargo, no tenía quejas respecto a las personas con las que conformaban su grupo de trabajo, eran todos bastante serios y lo mejor era que se dedicaban exclusivamente a su trabajo.

Perfecto.

El vuelo que había tomado haría una escala en Florencia, donde arribaría Odette, a quién le había comprado el asiento junto al suyo. Cuando la mujer abordó, su clara mirada se detuvo más tiempo de lo normal en el francés estudiando su apariencia.

 **-Vaya, realmente pareces otro –le dijo acomodándose a la espera que despegara por fin el avión.**

 **-Creo que es lo mejor. No puedo descartar que Colbet sepa quién soy. Si puedo distraer un poco su atención de mí, estará bien.**

 **-Me parece bien. Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites.**

 **-Repasemos unas cuantas cosas.**

Mientras hilaban toda una historia sobre ellos y cómo se presentarían en la mansión Frossard, el avión se elevó suavemente acortando la distancia entre las ciudades. En poco más de tres horas se encontrarían en su destino y aunque ninguno lo aparentaba, una sensación de nervios se asentaba en el fondo de sus estómagos.

Lo único bueno de todo esto era que Roux, sin darse cuenta cómo, había comenzado a crear una relación con Kagome. Si bien solo se hablaban por mensajes, la comunicación se daba fácil entre ambos, lo que le brindaba un extraño efecto de comodidad al hombre. La italiana había insistido en ir a por ellos al mismo aeropuerto, por lo cual a penas llegaran se verían. Solo esperaba que los cambios en él no crearan dudas en ella.

Aún faltaban dos horas. Era poco tiempo. No tenía sentido anticiparse a nada.

* * *

Ese día llegarían sus invitados y aún había detalles que afinar respecto a la ceremonia que se llevaría a cabo al siguiente día.

Por suerte Sango había llegado el día anterior con Miroku.

Kagome rodó sobre su vientre y estiró su cuerpo hacia el velador para coger su móvil. 3.38 am y no podía volver a dormirse. Sin más, salió de la cama, cogió un largo albornoz de seda y a hurtadillas se dirigió por los pasillos de la casa hasta el cuarto de cierto peliplateado.

No se molestó en tocar, simplemente giró el picaporte e irrumpió en el cuarto, en el cual se sentía una cálida brisa filtrarse por lo que supo era una estrecha abertura en las puertas corredizas del balcón. Las pocas mantas cubrían de forma irregular el relajado cuerpo de Sesshoumaru, tapando escasamente desde un punto bajo sobre sus caderas a y largas piernas. Kagome había notado que cuando dormía solo solía adoptar aquella posición tan sensual, con un brazo flectado tras su cabeza y su mano libre reposando sobre sus abdominales. Su delicado rostro se inclinaba hacía el lado del bícep que le servía de apoyo y casi no se percibían movimientos en su cuerpo, como si se tratara de una estatua.

Podría quedarse al lado de esa puerta durante horas tan solo mirándolo, amándolo desde la distancia, pero las ganas de sentir su cuerpo junto al de ella era lo que necesitaba para poder conciliar el sueño. Trabo la puerta y dando dos pasos hacia delante, dejó caer su bata para luego quitarse el negligé rojo que llevaba debajo. Antes de poder trepar en la cama, el rostro de Sesshoumaru giró en dirección a ella, aún dormía, pero parecía como si de pronto estuviera olisqueando el aire. Kagome se quedó donde estaba, observando su reacción. La verdad, no sabía cómo lo hacía, pero ese hombre parecía percatarse siempre de su presencia, por extraño que pareciera. En una fracción de segundos Sesshoumaru, quien aún estaba durmiendo, hizo una inhalación profunda donde su pecho se extendió y de a poco comenzó a abrir sus hermosos ojos…

Y le sonrió.

Extendiendo la mano que reposaba sobre su vientre hacia ella, la chica subió con cuidado a la cama, esperando tomar un lugar al lado de él y reposar su cabeza en esos trabajados pectorales, mas, la invitación de él, fue que se sentara a horcajadas sobre sus ahora descubiertas caderas para que su delgado cuerpo le cubriera.

Ni loca se negaría.

 **-¿Eres alguna especie de ninfa sexual? –Kagome le sonrió y depositó un beso en sus labios.**

 **-Creo que una vez me llamaste súcubo.**

 **-Mientras seas mi Kagome, no importa de la especie que seas –le dijo el albino mientras acariciaba su cuerpo y trataba de hacer movimientos para alcanzar las sábanas y cubrirlos a ambos en la posición que estaban- ¿Sucede algo? –ella negó con la cabeza y recostó la misma en uno de sus hombros para poder darle sutiles besos en su pálido cuello-. Amor… no me mientas.**

 **-Solo quería dormir contigo.**

 **-Eso es porque no podías dormir.**

 **-Ciertamente. Aun necesito compensar los tres días que estuve fuera de casa.**

 **-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? –volvió a decir él como si no le hubiera prestado atención a sus palabras, pero Kagome seguía negándolo todo. No queriendo insistir con palabras, le dio un pequeño pellizco en una de sus descubiertas nalgas y ella saltó quejándose.**

 **-¡Me ha dolido! –rio ella mordiendo el hombro donde se encontraba su cabeza a lo que él gruñó divertido también.**

Cuando Kagome notó un grueso bulto revolverse entre sus piernas, tuvo un placentero indicio de que podría obtener una pizca de distracción, pero algo en el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru le hacía darse cuenta que este no estaba del todo seguro de seguir adelante. Antes que ella pudiera alcanzar su envergadura con una de sus manos, él giró sus cuerpos para quedar sobre ella apresando a cada extremo de su cabeza sus manos.

Gracias a la luz de la luna que se filtraba desde las puertas del balcón, donde las cortinas estaban abiertas, Sesshoumaru pudo estudiar su rostro, detallando cada una de sus facciones. Kagome le sonrió, pero el velo que cubría sus ojos se mantenía, por lo que él solo la miró fijamente esperando a que le abriera su corazón.

La italiana suspiró derrotada y cerró brevemente sus ojos.

 **-Primero… dame un beso.**

Él se inclinó y se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para darle un largo y profundo beso que progresivamente se comenzó a extender hacia su mentón, su cuello y sus pechos. Kagome volvió a suspirar mientras acariciaba las hebras plateadas que eran el cabello de Sesshoumaru. Le había encantado ese sexy corte de cabello, el cual disfrutaba ver en diferentes perspectivas sobre su cuerpo, como cuando se encontraba besando su abdomen, piernas, busto y sexo, pero antes de poder seguir frotándose más contra él, este volvió a subir para darle un último beso en sus labios y apoyar su peso en sus brazos y no aplastarla.

 **-Es por la fecha, ¿no? –ella asintió levemente.**

 **-Han pasado muchas cosas en tan solo un año…**

 **-Lo entiendo.**

 **-¿Lo haces?**

 **-Eso creo…**

 **-¿Qué es lo que estoy pensando? –le retó ella. Sesshoumaru se inclinó hacia un lado para apoyar su cabeza en una de sus manos mientras la miraba como escaneándole el cerebro. Se tomó varios minutos antes de contestar, pero cuando lo hizo, por supuesto fue certero.**

 **-Pienso que te sientes abrumada por cómo ha cambiado tu vida desde la muerte de mi padre y Naomi. Debes echarlos de menos, más en algunas ocasiones que en otras, pero igual confundida por todo lo que has recibido casi como compensación a ese dolor; pudiste conocer a InuYasha y brindarle un hogar a Shippo, también conocer y compartir con mi madre, ver a tu mejor amiga emparejarse con un buen hombre… y llegar a mi vida en el momento en que más lo necesitaba. Pienso que hay veces en que te cuestionas sobre las condiciones de nuestra relación porque, en el fondo, crees que le estas fallando a mi padre en algún sentido, y también creo que eso hace que te preocupes por mí, por cómo podría afectarme en mi trabajo y cosas por el estilo, pero muy en el fondo, no te arrepientes de nada, porque has tenido la oportunidad para alejarte de mí, aunque debes saber que no lo permitiría ni te lo haría fácil… Sin embargo, esta fecha te hace pensar en todo aquello, porque tienes una tendencia desmedida en sobre analizar las cosas, pero no está mal… la verdad, me gustaría saber qué sientes.**

 **-Eres asombroso… -Sesshoumaru resopló levemente una modesta sonrisa- La verdad, ya lo has dicho todo. Eres increíble Sessh, no sé si es porque soy tremendamente obvia o porque te has dado el tiempo de conocerme a este nivel.**

 **-Creo que ambas –dijo tomándole un poco el cabello, a lo que ella apretó levemente la punta de su nariz.**

 **-Es como dijiste. No tengo una creencia religiosa respecto a que ambos me estén viendo desde alguna parte precisamente, pero sí tengo una sensación de sentimientos encontrados. A veces… siento como si te conociera de toda la vida… o nos imagino juntos muchos años en el futuro, compartiendo la misma. Hay cosas en las que ni siquiera debería pensar respecto a ti y a mí, pero antes de darme cuenta estoy fantaseando contigo y todo eso que quisiera tener contigo… solo contigo… Entonces caigo en la cuenta que estoy demasiado enamorada de ti, en que me he perdido completamente en ti, y el saberme correspondida hace que… -Sesshoumaru no pudo evitarlo y besó su mejilla mientras ella continuaba hablando, tratando de no interrumpirla, pero no pudiendo aguantar sentir el contacto de su piel- que me… sienta segura… -el japonés comenzó a frotar su sexo sobre el de ella mientras besaba y lamía el cuello de ella- que quiera más de esto…**

 **-Dime qué es lo que quieres Kagome, dímelo y te lo daré… cualquier cosa que me pidas… –le dijo casi suplicante mientras la chica creaba surcos rojos con sus uñas en su espalda, ahí donde lo acariciaba.**

 **-Es una lista larga Sesshoumaru… ¿qué tal si lo dejamos para otro momento? –respondió mientras iba a por su boca, pero este la esquivó negando con la cabeza y escondiendo su rostro nuevamente en su cuello-. OK… veamos… quiero que comiences lentamente a deslizarte en mi interior… -el cosquilleo que sintió en su garganta le hizo saber que él sonreía y ante su petición, comenzó a rotar sus caderas para ayudarle a su miembro a encontrar el camino hacia su centro. En el momento en que su hinchado glande resbaló en su lubricada carne, comenzó una lenta penetración ante lo cual ella arqueó un poco su espalda gimiendo en aprobación-. Sí, exactamente así. Dentro… sí, más dentro… -tras lograr obtener sus caderas completamente unidas, Kagome pudo notar el estremecimiento en el cuerpo de él, sabiendo que le estaba costando trabajo controlarse, pero que igualmente lo estaba disfrutando- Quiero que salgas de una vez y repitas el mismo paso… siete veces –Sesshoumaru lo hizo de la misma forma cada una de las siete veces muriéndose por poder succionar uno de esos pezones que rozaban deliciosamente sus pectorales, sin embargo, se limitó solo a hacer lo que la chica le pedía-. Ahora quiero que te retires completamente, que te incorpores… y mires lo húmeda que estoy ahí abajo –y aun cuando separarse de su cuerpo le costó trabajo, lo hizo, y sus dorados ojos examinaron la abertura brillante e hinchada que lo había acogido como tantas veces antes-, ¿ves eso? –el asintió con la cabeza sin apartar la vista, relamiéndose los labios-, eso lo has hecho tú.**

Kagome deslizó una de sus manos bajando por su cuerpo, abriendo aún más las piernas, empapando sus propios dedos con la esencia que brotaba de su femineidad. Recorrió lentamente los labios de su vulva, introduciendo un poco uno de sus dedos en ella misma, para luego subir y jugar un poco con el botón en su cima. El hombre mordía su labio inferior casi desesperado porque la siguiente orden fuera lamer todo ese exquisito sitio, pero lamentablemente comprendió que ella solo quería que pudiera detallar como iba descubriéndole su íntima carne. Cuando él tragó con fuerza y Kagome notó que su miembro parecía dar un espasmo supo qué era lo que quería él.

 **-¿Quieres probar un poco? –rápidamente los ojos de él fueron hacia los de ella y asintió con vehemencia, entonces ella elevó la mano con la que se trabajaba a sí misma, extendiendo sus dedos hacia él. Sesshoumaru cogió con ambas manos su antebrazo e introdujo sus dos dedos dentro de su boca, para luego barrer con sus labios los mismos y recoger el resto de los fluidos en su mano con la lengua-. Tócate Sessh –ante la nueva orden, el hombre la miró nuevamente a los ojos, pero esta vez, un brillo travieso cubrió esas doradas orbes. Su mano se dirigió a su cabello y comenzó a pasarla una y otra vez desde la frente hacia su nuca.**

Listillo…

 **-No Sessh, más abajo –el chico siguió haciéndose el desentendido y bajó hacia sus pectorales, frotando de vez en cuando cerca de su abdomen. Kagome lo dejó juguetear un poco más, sabía que era una especie de _pseudo_ venganza por no estarle dando más de lo que él quería realmente-. Más abajo amor… ¿no dijiste acaso que me darías lo que te pidiera? –él hizo un gesto como excusándose y en retribución, ella acarició sus muslos. Cuando él cogió su abultado miembro solo mantuvo su muñeca alrededor del mismo y le guiño un ojo-. Quiero que tu mano suba sin llegar hasta la punta y vuelva a bajar. Repite ese movimiento diez veces –Sesshoumaru así lo hizo y cada vez que su compresión se acercaba al glande, pequeñas gotas de su lubricación salían por el mismo, haciendo que comenzara a extenderse hacia el resto de su eje-. Ooh mi amor… lo haces tan bien… hummm… ahora cubre la punta, primero frota y luego aprieta levemente para bajar y extender ese maravilloso líquido –Sesshoumaru gruño estirando hacia atrás su cabeza y apretando los ojos-. Dios… sí… quiero lamer eso… -los ojos de él se abrieron al momento y tuvo que volver a morder su labio, esta vez con mucha fuerza, para crear una distracción con otra sensación diferente que hiciera que su cuerpo se mantuviera en juego- Ahora vas a venir aquí –dijo ella medio incorporándose sobre sus codos- y vas a coger mi cabeza, mientras que con una mano te introducirás en mi boca. Quiero que guies el ritmo, ya que… estaré ocupada como para seguir hablando… y no quiero que te contengas –una de sus cejas se arquearon tras esa advertencia.**

El nipón avanzó sobre ella, quien meneo la cabeza para apartar su cabello, descubriendo más sus hombros. Kagome se lamió los labios reiteradas veces hasta que quedaron brillantes, entonces Sesshoumaru cogió su miembro por la base, delineando con su glande los labios entreabiertos de ella. En el momento en que la mujer capturó la punta, lo miró directamente a los ojos y Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar gemir mientras se abría paso en el interior de su boca.

La forma en como ella jugaba con su lengua alrededor de su carne era sensacional, pero cuando notó que en determinado momento ella ya no se movía de su glande aún sin apartar la mirada de él, recordó la última instrucción. Sus manos se dirigieron hacia su nuca y comenzó a peinar sus cabellos como si fuera a hacerle una coleta alta; mientras con una cogía todo su cabello, con la otra comenzaba a empujarla más hacia sí desde la parte posterior de su cabeza. De primera solo la llevaba hacia la mitad de su miembro, mas, en el momento en que el ritmo comenzó a aumentar, tras notar las intenciones de Kagome, comenzó a dirigirse hasta el fondo de su garganta.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda…

Por supuesto Kagome no solo lo trabajaba con su boca, sus manos iban de un lado a otro por el resto de su cuerpo y la imagen de ella haciéndole el mejor sexo oral de su vida, era simplemente glorioso. La saliva comenzaba a escurrir por el mentón de ella, entonces el ya no pudo seguir con esa fuerte sujeción en sus cabellos o terminaría impulsándose con tanta rapidez que acabaría en su boca. Sus manos le soltaron y buscó apoyo con ambas en el dosel de la cama mientras comenzaba a aminorar el vaivén de sus caderas. Ella aprovechó el momento y se ayudó con una de sus manos, haciendo un movimiento de pistonaje sobre su pene mientras chupaba ansiosa el hinchado y suave glande.

 **-Apártate un poco –dijo ella tras sacarlo de su boca con un ruido sordo y poniéndose de espaldas a él con la mitad de su rostro apoyado en la almohada elevando todo lo que podía su trasero-. Ahora quiero que me lo hagas… hazme lo que quieras amor… pero hazlo con fuerza. Quiero que te hundas completamente en mí y me hagas acabar –y aunque le hablaba con decisión, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, mientras movía lenta y sugerentemente sus caderas de un lado a otro.**

 **-¿Lo qué yo quiera? –preguntó él enarcando una ceja, mientras abarcaba con ambas palmas sus redondeadas nalgas y las acariciaba con fuerza.**

 **-Sí… mientras tu cuerpo acabe dentro del mío puedes hacer lo que quie…**

Kagome emitió un gemido ahogado cuando Sesshoumaru la penetró de una sola vez. Su rostro se escondió en la almohada mientras el apretaba con mucha fuerza sus caderas y la machacaba como un animal. De un momento a otro, sintió que era vaciada y que una lengua barría desde su clítoris hacia su centro, donde se detuvo y chupó y chupó hasta casi dejarla seca. Cuando eso pasó, sintió unos dedos penetrarle suavemente para liberar más miel de su interior, una vez que esto fue así, nuevamente ese grueso apéndice se enterró en ella.

Iba a perder la cabeza con semejante sesión de sexo.

Sesshoumaru cogió una de sus caderas y con la otra aferró uno de sus hombros para ejercer mayor dominio sobre su cuerpo. Kagome se sentía tan estrecha como de costumbre y tuvo el deseo loco de poder estar sobre cada parte de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo para abarcar el mayor placer posible. Cuando ella buscó apoyo en el colchón con ambas palmas muy abiertas y sus caderas se movieron a una velocidad sin igual, Sesshoumaru la cogió del cabello y tiró algo brusco del mismo para poder ver la expresión de su rostro al correrse.

Kagome abrió ampliamente su boca en un silencioso gemido y lo vio por sobre su hombro. La primera oleada del orgasmo la recibió en esa pose; para la segunda se incorporó quedando semi sentada en las piernas de Sesshoumaru, mientras él aún aprehendía sus cabellos; en la tercera hizo que él apresara sus pechos mientras comenzaba a verterse dentro de ella, hasta que el ritmo comenzó a disminuir y Sesshoumaru encerró su cintura con ambos brazos mientras sus labios descansaban en la sudorosa piel de su hombro derecho.

Poco a poco sus respiraciones se fueron normalizando, al tiempo que la temperatura también disminuía. El hombre buscó los labios de ella y Kagome introdujo su lengua en la de Sesshoumaru satisfecha por todo lo que le acababa de dar. Lentamente cayeron abrazados en la cama, él, protegiendo del frío el cuerpo de ella.

 **-Estoy ansioso por escuchar lo que sigue en la lista –Kagome rio mientras cogía las mantas y los cubría a ambos.**

 **-Te sorprenderías…**

 **-Dispara –Kagome aguardó unos momentos y entonces volteó para quedar frente a frente con él. Subió una de sus piernas hasta sus caderas y Sesshoumaru automáticamente le brindó una suave caricia en aprobación.**

 **-Quiero que… me cantes algo –Sesshoumaru sonrió de medio lado con cerrando por un momentos los ojos. Por un instante, Kagome pensó que no lo haría.**

 _ **-Baby, I'm yours, and I'll be yours until the stars fall from the sky, yours, until the rivers all run dry… in other words, until I die –Kagome se acercó aún más a su cuerpo y mientras sonreía besó su mentón- Baby, I'm yours, and I'll be yours until the sun no longer shines, yours, until the poets run out of rhyme… in other words, until the end of time –Sesshoumaru elevó una de sus manos y apartó algunos cabellos del rostro de ella para poder acariciar mejor su mejilla- I'm gonna stay right here by your side, do my best to keep you satisfied, nothin' in the world could drive me away 'cause every day, you'll hear me say… -dijo deteniéndose para que ella responidera.**_

 _ **-Baby, I'm yours…**_

 _ **-And I'll be yours until two and two is three, yours, until the mountains crumble to the sea… in other words, until eternity –respondió asintiendo, y tras darle un breve beso finalizó-… Baby, I'm yours…**_

La chica aferró con suavidad pero firmeza su nuca y le dio un profundo beso suspirando por él a lo que Sesshoumaru lamió sus labios y rozó su nariz con la de ella.

 **-Te amo –dijo algo adormilada la mujer.**

 **-Yo más –poniéndose sobre su espalda tiró de ella para que se recostara en su pecho-. Duerme preciosa, mañana puedes continuar… el día que sigue y el siguiente a ese… y así para siempre.**

Kagome se abandonó a esas últimas palabras y mientras caía rendida al sueño Sesshoumaru acarició sus cabellos hasta asegurarse que su respiración se acompasara del todo. Se mantuvo despierto un poco más, degustando la tranquilidad del momento, satisfecho por todo el amor que en esa habitación pululaba y sonriendo levemente ante la idea de que pronto todo esto alcanzaría su merecido final feliz.

* * *

Kagome iba de un lado a otro con Sango por la casa, la primera tomando apuntes en una libreta, la segunda con su móvil en mano hablando en italiano y dando indicaciones. Los japoneses habían aprovechado el tiempo para poder hablar y hacer bromas entre ellos sobre sus parejas mientras hacían una que otra cosa por molestarlas o distraerlas.

A la casa habían llegado algunos conocidos como Ayame, Kouga y Myoga, quienes se quedarían por esa noche en la mansión para al otro día partir todos juntos a altamar. InuYasha, como siempre, andaba a la siga de los pasos de Shippo, pero se encontraba realmente distraído y para cuando Kohaku le hizo una pregunta y este no contestó, él y Lin se quedaron mirando un tanto confusos hasta que la última insistió.

 **-Inu, ¿es cierto que llevas ropa interior de mujer? –el pelinegro al rato miró en dirección a sus interlocutores y como vio que ambos esperaban una respuesta afirmativa intuyó que debía decir que sí.**

 **-Humm… sí, sí… claro… -Lin y Kohaku se miraron. Sus primeras reacciones eran estallar en carcajadas, pero al ver que el muchacho continuaba en el mismo extraño estado, las risas no llegaron a brotar.**

 **-Shippo –llamó la joven al niño, quien llegó corriendo a ella-, ¿vamos a buscar a Irasue?, creo que está en la cocina sacando unas galletas del horno, tengo ganas de robar algunas –el pequeño tomó la mano de Lin y la tiró hacia el lugar que había mencionado dejando a los chicos solos. InuYasha los vio perderse y restregó su cabello un tanto frustrado.**

 **-¿Estás bien?**

 **-Sí… -Kohaku, como siempre delicado, trató solo de seguir normal.**

 **-El tiempo ha pasado realmente rápido.**

 **-Y que lo digas…**

 **-Me siento feliz de que todos estemos reunidos, será una forma adecuada de recordar a Naomi e InuTaisho, eso me trae mucha… paz…**

 **-La verdad, a mí me hace sentir un poco extraño –Kohaku guardó silencio sin esperar realmente que InuYasha continuara-. Sé que va a sonar mal… pero creo que extraño más la idea de mi padre a que su presencia en sí… si no hubiera sido por toda esta tragedia, nunca los hubiera conocido y… Dios… soy un maldito… porque con todo ello tengo un extraño sentimiento de gratitud hacia mi padre… y solo quisiera poder decírselo, junto al hecho que me siento mal por no haberme acercado antes a él… -Kohaku miró al rockero que se encontraba recostado en el ventanal que daba al patio delantero desde el salón, mirando un punto cualquiera a través del cristal.**

 **-Lo entiendo y no creo que seas un maldito. Vamos Inu, la situación entre ustedes fue difícil y hubieron muchas cosas que quedaron abiertas, pero creo que es un buen tiempo de reflexión para todos, sopesar las cosas buenas y malas, cerrar círculos y abrir nuevas etapas, la oportunidad perfecta para pedir perdón y también perdonarse. Piensa en dónde estabas y en dónde estás ahora, creo que te darás cuenta que tienes muchas cosas buenas a tu haber y debes aferrarte a ellas y aprovecharlas para ser feliz –InuYasha giró su rostro hacia el chico con sus manos enterradas en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros, frunció el ceño y lo miró fijamente.**

 **-¿Qué edad dices que tienes? –Kohaku rio y negó con la cabeza e InuYasha mudó rápidamente la mueca y también lo hizo- Hombre, de haber sabido que me harías sentir así de mejor, te habría hablado antes.**

 **-Nah… solo veo todo desde fuera, te pude ofrecer una perspectiva diferente de las cosas y con ello, un leve empujoncito.**

 **-Gracias por todo Haku… todos ustedes me han hecho… sentir realmente en familia.**

 **-Me alegra que sientas así, me alegra que la familia haya crecido.**

 **-Creo que Jak está sacando el Mercedes –dijo nuevamente InuYasha mirando por la ventana-. Cierto, vendrán esas personas de Florencia.**

 **-¿Cómo era el nombre del Francés?**

 **-Roux.**

 **-Creo recordar que Kagome tampoco dijo conocerlo, pero por algún motivo ha sido invitado, ¿qué impresión tienes de él?**

 **-¿Estás completamente seguro que Kagome no lo conoce? –ante la mueca de extrañeza de Kohaku, InuYasha resopló por lo bajo.**

 **-¿Un poco más de contexto?... –el moreno estiró un poco el cuello mirando más allá del cuerpo del pecoso, luego se acercó y se sentó en el suelo con una pose relajada frente al joven estudiante de derecho.**

 **-No tengo mucha información, pero se de buena tinta que Kagome, por lo visto, está colada por alguien… no digo que sea precisamente este tipo, pero igual cuando los vi juntos actuaban bastante interesados el uno por el otro… ¿no sabes nada al respecto? –Kohaku elevó una ceja mientras inclinaba su cuerpo hacia delante reposando los brazos en sus rodillas.**

 **-No, ni idea, ¿no le preguntaste?**

 **-No, me da mal royo. Haku… no creo que sea el viejo ese, el tal Colbet, ¿cierto?**

 **-¡No! –dijo con más vehemencia de la necesaria el chico, volviendo rápidamente en sí y actuando con normalidad-. Es que… no, es un viejo Inu. La verdad, hace mucho tiempo que Kagome no se cita con nadie, de verdad bastante. Conozco a la mayoría de sus conocidos y sabes que en casa no es como que prosperen mucho los secretos amorosos.**

 **-La verdad, yo ni me he enterado de alguno más. Lo de Sango y Miroku era evidente desde hace algún tiempo y lo tuyo y con Lin ahora también como que se nota…**

 **-¿Lo mío con lo de Lin? –dijo perturbado el muchacho.**

 **-Bah… por si no te habías dado cuenta te lo comunico: estás colado por Lin.**

 **-No, claro que… -InuYasha lo miró con cara de ¿en serio? y esta vez fue él quien tuvo que mirar por sobre su hombro- Es linda, simpática y muy agradable pero… sí, me gusta… pero… creo que puede prestarse para confusiones. Nos hemos relacionado bastante bien pero no significa que haya algo entre nosotros realmente.**

 **-¿Habría problemas si fuera así?**

 **-Yo… no, creo que no… pero de igual forma no va por ahí.**

De pronto, Sango entró en la habitación y los encontró a ambos conversado en esa actitud como muy de secretillo, por lo cual bromeó un poco con ellos un rato. InuYasha en un momento que la encontró desprevenida tiró de uno de sus brazos y esta cayó encima de él, con lo cual el chico aprovechó para desordenarle el cabello y hacerle cosquillas. Kohaku solo se reía y animaba al australiano hasta que en la habitación entró Sesshoumaru y Miroku, quién lejos de enojarse miró divertido igualmente la situación.

 **-Ya déjalo, me estás desordenando toda Inu –de pronto el móvil de la chica, el cual había caído al suelo comenzó a sonar y cuando esta lo iba a coger, InuYasha lo alejó con la punta de su bota en dirección a Kohaku, quien lo tomó y miró la pantalla-. Dame eso Haku –el chico sonrió mientras su hermana se acercaba, miró por sobre su hombro y se lo lanzó a Sesshoumaru, quien lo cogió en el instante.**

 **-Vamos, has estado pegada a esta cosa todo el día, solo te queremos hacer un favor –le dijo el peliplata bordeando el sofá donde estaba sentado el hermano menor de la chica.**

 **-Sessho, a ti ni siquiera te va esa actitud, ya dámelo –el japonés le hizo una mueca y estiró el aparato hacia ella, pero antes que esta lo alcanzara a coger, se lo aventó a su mejor amigo. Sango no lo podía creer, le dio un empujón al alto ambarino y se giró hacia su novio.**

 **-Línea caliente… –dijo Miroku con una voz profunda poniendo el celular junto a su oreja, Sango chilló y el inglés comenzó a retroceder por donde había entrado para luego salir corriendo.**

 **Los tres hombres en el salón rieron y varios minutos después Kagome entró trotando al lugar mirando a su alrededor.**

 **-¿Tampoco está aquí?**

 **-¿Quién? –le preguntó el moreno de sus hermanos.**

 **-Sango, dijo que venía a preguntarte algo.**

 **-Ha salido persiguiendo a Miroku –bromeó con doble intención Kohaku, a lo que Kagome hizo un gesto de extrañeza.**

 **-Bueno, como sea, necesito ir a por mis invitados, vuelvo en seguida.**

 **-¿Vas sola?**

 **-Con Jak –respondió esta dando media vuelta. InuYasha miró a Sesshoumaru quien pareció no moverse y le hizo un gesto a su hermano como diciéndole ¿y lo vas a permitir?**

 **-Sesshoumaru dijo que también iría –le gritó el guitarrista, a lo que el albino dio vuelta los ojos y captó la indirecta para encaminarse lentamente tras la chica. Kagome ya estaba en la puerta, miró sobre su hombro y Sesshoumaru se encogió de hombros.**

 **-Sabes que no es necesario.**

 **-Estoy algo aburrido, me gustaría conducir –Kagome le guiñó un ojo.**

 **-¿Te importa si vamos solo los dos entonces? –Sesshoumaru le sonrió.**

* * *

Una de las grandes ventajas del Mercedes, además de su diseño blindado, era la polarización de los cristales. Habían llegado con cerca de 20 minutos de tiempo a favor y antes de bajar, Kagome checaba en su móvil una aplicación que le permitía saber el tiempo exacto de arribo del vuelo en el que venían Odette y Roux.

 **-¿Algo anda mal? –Kagome dejó de fruncir el ceño para evitar que Sesshoumaru se preocupara de más.**

 **-No, es solo que acaba de actualizarse la información… el vuelo viene con un leve retraso.**

 **-¿Cuánto?**

 **-30 minutos aproximadamente –el albino se recostó un poco más en el auto con el rostro en dirección a ella.**

 **-No me importa esperar –la chica le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió.**

 **-Qué bueno que me acompañaste –al mismo tiempo ambos estiraron sus manos y las entrelazaron cerca de la palanca de cambios-. Van a agradarte. Odette es muy amena, así como Irasue y Roux… -la chica se detuvo unos minutos a pensar, a lo cual Sesshoumaru rio.**

 **-Y Roux parece alguien que te agrada… -dijo algo celoso.**

 **-También te va a gustar.**

 **-¿Por qué te ha gustado a ti?**

 **-¿Estás celoso? –rio divertida Kagome. Sesshoumaru se estiró hasta ella apresándola contra el cómodo asiento de cuero y le tomó la mandíbula con una mano para borrarle esa sonrisita con un apasionado beso.**

 **-No me tientes Kagome, me importa una mierda que estemos en un subterráneo público.**

 **-Vale, vale… solo es agradable. Tienen una personalidad algo similar, ¿sabes?, muy serios y callados, pero sumamente interesantes.**

 **-Mira tú…**

Sesshoumaru traveseaba con sus juguetonas manos por sobre la ropa de la chica, quien le apartaba las manos cada cierto rato y lo regañaba. El móvil de él comenzó a sonar, pero estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de meter una de sus manos por debajo de la polera de ella como para prestar más atención. Sin embargo, la cosa no paraba. Para sorpresa del japonés fue ella quien pareció más ofuscada por la situación y mientras lo empujaba un poco lo instó a contestar.

 **-Por qué no solo contestas y ya.**

 **-Porque eso requiere que deje de tocarte y no quiero –Kagome refunfuñó cuando Sesshoumaru estaba a mitad de camino de besarla y nuevamente sonó la maldita cosa. Maldiciendo en su lengua materna, Sesshoumaru se apartó y fue lo bastante rápido como para ver que era un número desconocido, lo cual significaba que realmente era alguien que conocía, le mostró la pantalla a Kagome y lo siguiente fue quitarle toda alerta de notificación o llamada al aparato.**

Ahora no Higashikata. Jódete un rato.

 **-¿Y si es algo importante?**

 **-Sí no es lo suficientemente importante para tenerlo en mis contactos, entonces que se las ingenien de otra forma para hablar conmigo –entonces volvió a su boca y una de sus grandes manos no perdió tiempo en sumergirse bajo la ropa y correr una de las copas del sujetador de ella.**

* * *

Antes de descender del avión, Odette y Roux se miraron unos cuantos segundos en silencio. La mujer le sonrió cálidamente mientras le asentía con la cabeza, como animándolo, a lo que él hizo un gesto símil en respuesta.

Todo era normal, aunque Odette no pasó por alto el hecho que su acompañante atraía varias miradas, pero no precisamente por su juvenil cambio, ya que las italianas parecían ser bastante amables con el chico, sonriéndole con amabilidad y algo más al francés.

 _-'Síp. Ojalá recuerden cómo relajar las mejillas algún día muchachas'._

Mientras esperaban a por las valijas en la cinta, Roux sacó su móvil del bolsillo y comenzó a escribir, iba a guardarlo como si nada, pero una notificación entró rápidamente y este casi sonrió mientras corroboraba la pantalla y volvía a escribir.

* * *

Como no podían ir libremente tomados de la mano, Kagome siempre aprovechaba para coger de la cintura a Sesshoumaru o enlazar uno de sus brazos en los de él. Gracias a su conveniente altura, él podía acariciar su cabeza mientras caminaba junto a ella con un brazo por sobre sus hombros. Dada la ventaja de la posición, el albino podía ver cuando ella sacaba su móvil y escribía un mensaje de texto, no es que lo tuviera como costumbre ni que curioseara así en sus cosas, pero había mucha información que no manejaba de los recién llegados, por lo que se encontraba un poco reticente a las presencias de los mismos sobre todo en casa.

Kagome estiraba el cuello y se empinaba de vez en cuando, lo cual era bastante infantil, teniendo en cuenta, además, que su altura era superior a la del promedio de mujeres.

 **-¿Quieres que te cargue para que puedas encontrar más fácilmente a tus queridos invitados? –la chica le dio un ligero codazo en las costillas mientras se apartaba de él y seguía buscando con su mirada, la cual iba de su celular al mar de gente constantemente-. ¿Por qué no te hiciste una banda y un cartel con sus nombres también?**

 **-¡Ahí!, hola, hola –decía bajito la chica mientras agitaba su mano y a una muy larga distancia dos personas devolvían el gesto. Sin previo aviso la chica avanzó trotando mientras Sesshoumaru detallaba un poco a los nuevos, sobre todo al hombre que había apartado solo dos segundos la vista de ella para posarse en él.**

Tratando de darles un espacio, Sesshoumaru se relegó un poco más tras los pasos de Kagome, recordando que su móvil aún estaba sin sonido. Corroborando la pantalla, eliminó las notificaciones de llamadas perdidas de Higashikata pero abrió los mensajes. Una serie de fotos sin sentido aparecieron una tras otra y tuvo que volver unos cuantos mensajes arriba para poder saber de qué trataba todo eso, mas, no había texto sino hasta el final, el cual fue ignorado por él en ese momento. La primera foto era de un hombre que calculaba debía estar cercano a su edad; parecía una foto para pasaporte, por lo que pudo detallar el espeso cabello azabache con unos extraños reflejos verdes que el hombre tenía. Parecía caerle en ondas hasta los hombros, lo cual le recordó inmediatamente la imagen de otra persona muy, muy desagradable, sin embargo, eran esos ojos melocotón, parecido a llamas anaranjadas lo que más lo perturbaron, porque la siguiente imagen en cuestión ponía a la misma que estaba checando, junto a una foto de perfil de Colbet…

Y el parecido era jodidamente extraño…

¿Qué tenía esto que ver con todo?

La última imagen parecía ser sacada de una cámara de seguridad, por lo que supuso que había sido robada desde algún espacio público, y hace poco, ya que al corroborar la fecha y hora de ese día, sus ojos se despegaron del móvil para ir nuevamente a las tres personas que se acercaban a él distraídos en algún tipo de conversación intrascendente.

Tranquilo Sesshoumaru. Quédate jodidamente tranquilo.

No debía actuar impulsivamente por tener una foto de aquel extraño en su móvil, no hasta saber absolutamente todo sobre la situación, lo que seguramente significaría llamar a Higashikata; finalmente, pero sin querer hacerlo realmente, leyó el breve texto final que le revolvió un poco el estómago ante la confirmación de sus sospechas.

 _ **-Jotaro Leduc aka Roux Leduc. Mayor de los hijos Colbet.**_

Sesshoumaru elevó nuevamente la vista y en ese preciso momento frente a él un masculino rostro lo miraba fijamente y el recién llegado estiraba una mano hacia él.

Roux ni siquiera había pensado la posibilidad que apenas bajar del avión se encontrara con el mayor de los Frossard directamente. Eran prácticamente de la misma altura, por lo que sus ojos quedaron al mismo nivel. Él japonés resultaba un tanto intimidante son esos penetrantes orbes dorados que lo miraban con un detenimiento extraño, rayano a lo hostil. El saludo fue breve entre ambos y pudo percibir que su actitud cambió a una mucho más amable cuando se presentó ante su compañera de viaje.

 **-Sesshoumaru, ellos son Roux Leduc y Odette Conte. Este es mi hermano mayor quien muy amablemente se ha ofrecido a ser nuestro chófer el día de hoy –dijo risueña la italiana a los recién llegados.**

 **-Sesshoumaru, es placer conocerte… eres la viva imagen de InuTaisho, es sorprendente –dijo la mujer con un tono un tanto nostálgico-. Siento mucho lo de tu padre.**

 **-Gracias –fue la modesta respuesta del chico, quien trató de evitar dirigir más miradas al francés concentrándose en la mujer-. Kagome estaba muy ansiosa por la llegada de ustedes, ¿ha ido bien el viaje? –dijo ofreciéndose a llevar el equipaje de la mujer, quien tímidamente aceptó la oferta.**

 **-Sí, todo muy tranquilo, sin embargo… hace mucho que no venía a Nápoles.**

 **-¿Es tu primera vez aquí Roux? –preguntó Kagome, quien ya se encontraba nuevamente animada y conversadora ante el chico. Sesshoumaru aprovechó para encabezar el camino junto a Odette mientras los dos restantes los secundaban.**

 **-Así es, gracias por venir a recogernos.**

 **-Nada de eso, en casa hay realmente mucho ajetreo por lo de mañana, pero no hubiera dejado que nadie más viniera a por ustedes más que yo –la chica le sonrió y el no pudo evitar hacer esbozo de un gesto similar, mas, al momento notó que Kagome lo miraba casi un poco más de la cuenta. Sabía perfectamente a qué se debía pero no dijo nada, así que ella fue quien habló-. Perdona mi atrevimiento, pero tenías un cabello muy bonito, ¿qué has hecho con él? –ante la forma de preguntar Roux no puedo evitar resoplar una risa.**

 **-Estaba muy largo.**

 **-Pero… es un cambio un tanto radical –y antes de percatarse ninguno de los dos, Kagome estiró su mano y levantó un poco el borde del gorro de lana bombacho que llevaba el chico para comprobar que estaba rapado y solo una fina capa de cabello era ahora visible donde antes habían estado unas hermosas ondas azabaches.**

 **-Cosas del trabajo –contestó sinceramente él, mientras tiraba del gorro para que ella pudiera verle completamente. Cuando Roux miró al frente para no chocar con nadie mientras ingresaban al ascensor, pudo captar la visión de Sesshoumaru sobre ellos con una evidente mueca de fastidio, como si no le gustara ver a Kagome tan cerca de él.**

Junto a un par de personas más descendieron al subterráneo y se montaron en un elegante Mercedes Benz el cuál, como Kagome dijo, Sesshoumaru manejó. El transcurso del viaje a la mansión fue de una considerable media hora, gracias a la cual Roux pudo apreciar un poco la vista del hermoso país italiano. Las mujeres parecían tener temas infinitos que tratar y de vez en cuando uno de los dos hombres respondía brevemente ante una que otra pregunta.

Las miradas chocaban cada cierto tiempo en el espejo retrovisor, pero ninguna de ellas se daba cuenta, ya que ambos lo pasaban todo muy desapercibido, lo que a Roux le dio tiempo para poder pensar. Había estudiado muchas veces y con mucho detenimiento el prontuario del mayor de los Frossard, sabía bastante de él como para considerar casi normal la actitud del hombre para con él, sin embargo, tonto no era, ese tipo lo miraba como si lo conociera y no le agradara en lo más mínimo su presencia, lo cual significaba problemas.

Sobre todo porque no alargaría la espera por la conversación que tendrían… y por lo visto no sería agradable.

* * *

Tras llegar a la mansión y ser recibidos casi con bombos y platillos, rápidamente el peliplateado se excusó para perderse con un apuesto hombre el cual se presentó con el nombre de Miroku Kenzou. La casa era realmente lo que se espera de una 'mansión', amplia, lujosa, limpia y muy confortable. Había bastante gente por lo que las presentaciones no fueron breves y el francés se vio obligado a compartir más de lo que quería con todos. Sin embargo, todos eran muy amables y simpáticos, ya tenía conocimiento de la mayoría y la verdad, el resto no resultaba de importancia para lo que contaba. Los hermanos Wetzel eran realmente educados y unos anfitriones perfectos, y para cuando ya habían estado casi una hora en el salón, Kohaku se ofreció a acercar a Roux a su habitación mientras Sango hacía lo propio con Odette.

 **-La mayoría de habitaciones son cuartos de invitados, pero siéntete con la libertad de recorrer por donde quieras, si necesitas algo puedes pedírnoslo a cualquiera de nosotros o bien marcar #0 desde el teléfono de la habitación y ya –dijo mientras abría una puerta y esperaba cerca de esta invitando al nuevo a ingresar.**

 **-Tienen una casa muy bonita, muchas gracias por recibirnos, espero no incomodar.**

 **-Nada de eso, por ahí se encuentra el baño –dijo indicando la puerta más cercana al balcón- y este es el walking closet. Te dejo para que te instales y por si quieres tomar una ducha o algo. Creo que en… -Kohaku corroboró su reloj de pulsera- una hora y media más o menos tomaremos once, ¿necesitas algo en particular?**

 **-No, creo que tomaré esa ducha y solo acomodaré mis cosas. Ya le hablaré a Kagome. Creo que he dejado olvidado un gorro en el auto, pero no es nada –dijo el francés haciendo un gesto hacia su cabeza.**

 **-No hay problema, puede que incluso pronto alguno de los chicos de seguridad te lo venga a dejar, así aprovechas de conocerlos ya que andaban haciendo otras cosas y por eso no estaban en la sala.**

 **-Seguro, gracias.**

 **-Estás en tu casa –finalizó el chico mientras cerraba la puerta tras él y dejaba a Roux a solas en su nueva habitación.**

El francés no era una persona muy dada a las expresiones, por lo cual, de haber sido otro, hubiera suspirado en ese preciso momento mientras detallaba el inmobiliario del lugar y rebuscaba las ganas de continuar con lo que debía.

Sin duda una ducha le ayudaría a pensar más claro.

Mas, como era un ser bastante objetivo no demoró ni diez minutos en entrar y salir del baño. Podría haber aprovechado de estar un rato más bajo la cálida agua, pero se sentía bastante inquieto como para hacerlo. Antes de dirigirse a su valija a por ropa nueva, tomó su mochila y la apoyó sobre sus piernas mientras pensaba sentado en el borde de la cama lo cuidadoso que debía ser con su contenido. Estaba en eso cuando llamaron a la puerta, la cual observó durante varios segundos sin responder. Para cuando volvieron a tocar, se puso de pie dejando la mochila en el suelo y rebuscando rápidamente un chándal de la maleta mientras contestaba.

 **-¿Sí?**

 **-Ha dejado olvidado algo en el auto, solo vine a devolverlo –respondió una voz masculina del otro lado. Mientras subía el deportivo por sus largas piernas supo que podía prescindir de momento de una polera, solo sería abrir la puerta, dar las gracias y volver a encerrarse.**

 **-Un segundo –dijo mientras ataba el pasador del pantalón y caminaba descalzo hacia la entrada.**

En el momento en que abrió la puerta un hombre que aparentaba solo unos cuantos años más que el menor de los Wetzel, dio media vuelta de forma distraída hacia él, su actitud denostaba un ligero tedio, como si estuviera fastidiado de hacer del 'chico de los recados'. Aun cuando le sacaba una cabeza de altura, sus ojos se trabaron perfectamente y el muchacho pareció olvidar lo que había ido a hacer. Si bien se quedaron parados en silencio contemplándose, el momento no fue para nada incómodo y de pronto el recién llegado cayó en cuenta de lo que había ido a hacer.

 **-Disculpe –dijo tendiendo con algo de torpeza el delgado gorro de lana que pertenecía al francés-. Me han dicho que esto es suyo –Roux extendió la mano recibiéndolo aun sin apartar la mirada del hombre y no dijo nada-. Amm… Jakotsu, personal de seguridad –dijo volviendo a tender la mano hacia el invitado, esta vez a modo de saludo.**

 **-Roux –respondió este aferrando la mano del guardaespaldas.**

Y era una mano bastante suave y delgada para ser de alguien que trabaja en servicios de seguridad.

Jakotsu sonrió y una vez que retrajo su extremidad, escondió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

 **-Supongo que en un rato más, cuando baje a comer, podrá conocer a mis hermanos. Solemos andar de un lado a otro por los alrededores, así que espero no le llame la atención.**

Roux asintió con la cabeza y luego más silencio.

 **-Bueno… solo vine por eso, con permiso.**

 **-Gracias –respondió el agente y se encerró nuevamente en su cuarto.**

Para cuando volvió a la altura de la cama iba tan distraído que tuvo que recordarse en qué estaba.

Claro. Vestirse.

Pero antes de volver a la valija a por ropa, miró el gorro que tenía en una de sus manos e instintivamente su mirada volvió hacia la puerta por donde había aparecido ese hombre.

* * *

 **-Tienes que estar jodiendo conmigo, ¿es siquiera eso posible?, ¿cómo puede ser tanta casualidad?**

 **-Quizá porque no es casualidad Miroku. No puedo simplemente pensar que de pronto todos los hijos de Colbet han sido puestos en órbita junto a Kagome por una suerte de destino cósmico.**

 **-Que razonamiento tan profundo… -Sesshoumaru miró a su mejor amigo como si quisiera lazarle algo a la cabeza- Bueno, bueno, la pregunta es clara: y ahora qué –la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió de improviso y Sango se excusó por no haber llamado previamente.**

 **-Toc, toc, permiso –dijo bromeando, mas, al ver los rostros de los hombres, sobre todo el de Sesshoumaru, se puso algo más seria-. ¿Ocurre algo? –Miroku miró a Sesshoumaru y este le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.**

 **-Nena, ¿podrías cerrar la puerta? –Sango lo hizo y se acercó más a la pareja de nipones.**

 **-¿Qué ocurre ahora?**

 **-Tenemos una información de último minuto.**

 **-¿Malas noticias? –los chicos se miraron pero Miroku realmente dudó de si eso era efectivo o no.**

 **-Es sobre uno de los invitados… Roux, Sesshoumaru –le dijo a su amigo a lo que el aludido sacó su móvil, lo desbloqueó y extendió a la joven de la coleta.**

Cuando Sango observó las imágenes sus ojos casi se desorbitaron, miró primero al peliplateado y luego a su novio con evidente sorpresa hasta que finalmente le devolvió el celular a su dueño.

 **-Por Dios… esto no puede estar pasando… ¿cómo?, ¿cuándo te has enterado Sesshoumaru?**

 **-Mientras estaba en el aeropuerto. Higashikata trató de contactarse conmigo, pero desvié sus llamadas. Para cuando revisé el móvil, Odette y Roux ya estaban en la terminal y Kagome corría a encontrarlos. A esas alturas, la verdad ya no podía hacer nada y solo puedo suponer que Higashikata se enteró en el mismo momento, sino más que seguro hubiera tratado de comunicarse antes.**

 **-¿Qué haremos? –preguntó la alemana.**

 **-Hey, no nos precipitemos. Entiendo que tiene mala pinta, pero podemos concederles el beneficio de la duda. Hasta el momento sabemos muy poco y, además, por lo que sé no piensan quedarse por mucho tiempo. Recordemos que ha sido Kagome quién ha insistido en que vinieran –contestó el novio de la chica.**

 **-¿Y cuáles son las posibilidades que solo haya sido azar el que Roux se encontrara en Florencia al mismo tiempo que ella hizo su viaje la semana pasada? –replicó ofuscado el ambarino.**

 **-Aún con ello Sesshoumaru, para lo que cuenta, están en nuestro territorio. Es demasiado arriesgado un movimiento como este para ellos, porque tenemos la ventaja de jugar como locales.**

 **-Y en cuanto a eso, la solución es fácil: los abordaremos directamente. Déjenmelo a mí.**

 **-Nena…**

 **-Pienso igual que Sango, sin embargo, no tiene por qué actuar ella en solitario, podemos hacerlo los tres, trabajando en equipo nos aseguraremos de no cometer ningún tipo de error y ejerceremos más presión sobre nuestro objetivo.**

 **-Me parece bien –dijo Sango poniéndose del lado del peliplata, a lo que Miroku solo dio vuelta los ojos resoplando-, lo abordaremos luego de la ceremonia entonces.**

 **-No tenemos por qué esperar, seamos directos –Miroku se volvió a su interlocutor.**

 **-¿Y cómo lo haremos?, ¿cómo crearemos una distracción para sustraerlos de la atención de Kagome y el resto?**

 **-Miroku tiene razón, es un poco imprudente.**

 **-Eso déjenmelo a mí –dijo Sesshoumaru y en ese momento tocaron a la puerta. Sango que estaba cerca la abrió y no pudo evitar poner una cara de sorpresa cuando vio al joven de ojos anaranjados pedir permiso para entrar.**

Los tres guardaron silencio mientras el hombre entraba a la habitación mirándolos con detenimiento a cada uno. Inmediatamente supo que algo estaba pasando, pero había logrado dar con el japonés con el que quería conversar más rápido de lo que tenía previsto.

 **-¿Interrumpo algo? –preguntó con amabilidad y ante la incomodidad de Sango y la apatía de Sesshoumaru, Miroku se adelantó a responder.**

 **-No, no, para nada Roux, ¿buscabas a alguien? –el francés no dudó un momento y clavó su mirada en Sesshoumaru, quien le devolvió la misma de forma expectante.**

 **-Sí, quería hablar con el señor Frossard la verdad.**

 **-Vaya, yo también tenía ganas de hablar contigo Leduc… –respondió un tanto prepotente el asiático a lo que Sango intervino.**

 **-Roux… la verdad, los tres queríamos hacerlo, espero no te incomode… ¿o era algo privado?**

Roux no transmitió ni una pizca de desconcierto e inmediatamente se percató de la situación actual. Tomándose su tiempo sacó su cartera y la extendió al abogado inglés, quien la recogió y estudió unos instantes antes de entregársela a su compatriota mientras se volvía al francés.

 **-Bien, por dónde empezamos –Sesshoumaru estrechó sus ojos en el momento en que vio la identificación y tras dársela a Sango intervino.**

 **-Dejemos que Roux sea quien abra los fuegos –el detective asintió y se dirigió a los tres.**

 **-Trabajo para la Interpol, soy agente de la policía internacional y estoy en medio de un caso del cual no puedo revelar mucha información, uno, porque es información confidencial, dos, porque ello podría poner a todos en esta casa en riesgo y tres, porque no sé a ciencia cierta cuánto manejan del asunto. Hace poco tiempo fui asignado a este caso y no es por mera coincidencia. Tengo entendido que conocen a un hombre llamado Naraku Colbet –los tres restantes asintieron con la cabeza escuchando atentamente, mientras Roux miraba un instante hacia la puerta y nuevamente hacia sus interlocutores-, ¿qué es lo que saben de él? –tras la vacilación del resto, Sango fue quién respondió.**

 **-En este momento… que es el padre biológico de Kagome.**

 **-Y qué es alguien de quién debemos tener cuidado… –secundó Miroku.**

 **-Porque tiene una conexión con más de una persona en esta casa –completo Sesshoumaru.**

De pronto el tono de Sesshoumaru molestó a Roux, pero más por el hecho de que fuera cierto lo que le decía a que por lo cínico que estaba siendo. Sango se acercó para devolverle su placa y su preocupada mirada lo hizo contenerse.

 **-Roux, por favor, ¿qué está pasando? –preguntó la chica mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, acción por la cual Miroku se acercó al instante para abrazarla.**

 **-Quiero que sepan que estoy aquí porque Naraku es mi objetivo. No necesito que entiendan mis razones, tampoco les pido que crean o confíen en mí, solo… solo dejen que pueda hacer mi trabajo. Soy un agente de seguridad y mi prioridad es que nadie salga herido o que esto se escape de contexto. Deben saber que venir a esta casa no estaba en mis planes, pero Kagome ha sido extremadamente amable conmigo desde que nos conocimos y eso, fue pura y mera casualidad. Para mayor seguridad, no debía involucrarme con ella, pero ha sido real azar que nos conociéramos de la forma que lo hicimos.**

 **-¿Entonces ella no sabe nada respecto a ti?, ¿absolutamente n-a-d-a? –preguntó Miroku.**

 **-Eso es correcto.**

 **-¿Y no piensas decirle nada? –preguntó con un todo bastante plano Sesshoumaru, a lo que sus amigos lo miraron extrañados. Roux elevó una ceja hacia él.**

 **-¿Te sentirías cómodo con eso?**

 **-Creo que me serviría de apoyo… es hora que Kagome se entere de la verdad, esto es algo que venimos preparando hace meses y no podemos dilatarlo mucho más. Naraku se ha metido en nuestras vidas y cada vez se aproxima un poco más a ella y, por descontado, sabemos que sus intenciones no son buenas. Él no quiere ser padre de nadie, de ninguno de ustedes y está usando a Kagome como un medio para su fin. No voy a permitir que haga eso.**

Roux asintió casi con reverencia. Ese imbécil no era del todo un hijo de puta y le gustaba la forma en cómo se había expresado. Por otra parte, mientras más personas tuviera de su lado, mejor sería todo y esos tres chicos tenían toda la pinta de ser grandes aliados.

 **-De ser así, dejaré todo en sus manos. Cuentan conmigo para el momento en que todo pase, si es necesario puedo volver…**

 **-O quedarte… –susurró Sango aun un tanto sobrecogida por los hechos recientes.**

 **-¿Quiénes más en casa saben sobre lo de la paternidad de Colbet?**

 **-Irasue, la madre de Sessh, Lin, su amiga y mi hermano Kohaku. También nuestros guardias, los tres. Aún no los conoces, pero ahora dentro de la tarde se presentarán.**

 **-Creo que también Myoga –completó Sesshoumaru- y probablemente Totosai… pero él es un viejo empleado de la empresa de mi padre, ahora trabaja conmigo. Es japonés.**

 **-¿Qué pasa con InuYasha?**

 **-Aún no hemos querido contarle nada dada… su relación es más… estrecha… -completo Miroku dubitativo. Roux se intrigó por el tono del comentario y casi no filtró sus palabras.**

 **-¿Ellos están juntos?**

 **-¡Claro que no!, Kagome está…**

 **-¡Sesshoumaru!, ya –le dijo su amigo ante el descontrol del peliplateado, pero Roux fue más rápido y sintió dentro de él una especie de rabia que no tenía sentido.**

De pronto la puerta se abrió sin previo aviso y un torbellino de cabello cobrizo entró chocando con el cuerpo de Sango que era el más cercano. Un tanto apenado por encontrar al extraño visitante se ruborizó brevemente y estiró sus brazos hacia la chica quien lo alzó en el momento. Cuando el niño se acercó a su oído y le susurró unas palabras, Sango le acarició la mejilla y besó su frente.

 **-No pasa nada mi amor –la alemana se dirigió a los tres mayores-, Shippo ha venido a buscarnos para que bajemos a tomar el té. Dice que se excusa por entrar sin permiso.**

 **-Entonces no los hagamos esperar –finalizó Miroku.**

Shippo se estiró a través de los brazos de Sango hacia Sesshoumaru y antes de cogerlo y salir encabezando el camino, este miró a Roux con la misma mala leche que lo había estado haciendo desde que llegó. Miroku se acercó al francés y le habló unos tonos más bajos de lo normal.

 **-Roux –el ojinaranja le miró y captó la amabilidad en los ojos azul marino del inglés-, no lo tomes personal, Sessh es así con todos, incluso conmigo que soy su mejor amigo, solo está preocupado y cuando se trata de Kagome es muy territorial.**

 **-Y puede que actúe como un imbécil en ocasiones, pero es realmente inteligente y hará lo correcto, lo ha hecho todo este tiempo –completó Sango.**

Cuando los tres rezagados iban bajando el último tramo de escaleras, Roux tuvo una panorámica de toda la gente entrando en masa al salón, sin embargo, su atención fue captada por el peliplateado que le sonrió dulcemente a su hermana, mientras esta abrazaba al hombre y el niño que llevaba en brazos.

Ya no tenía dudas. Esos dos tenían algo.

Y no era un lazo filial.

* * *

La ceremonia conmemorativa había sido más larga de lo esperado, cubierta de un velo de emotividad precioso que sacó más de una lágrima entre los asistentes. Nunca se pusieron de acuerdo en nada, pero los tres Frossard estuvieron muy unidos: Kagome leyó una elegía que ella misma había compuesto para sus padres, InuYasha tocó la canción favorita de InuTaisho, con la cual obtuvo su primera guitarra y Sesshoumaru dio un breve discurso al final del ceremonial con lo que se cerró el día y todos volvieron a sus respectivos hogares.

Como el regreso a la mansión fue entrada la noche, InuYasha se disculpó con todos para llevar a la cama a Shippo. El niño no demoró en quedarse dormido, por lo que el chico tuvo el tiempo suficiente para quedarse divagando tendido en la cama al lado del pequeño cuerpo que se sumía cada vez más profundo en la inconsciencia.

Se había estado conteniendo todo el día, más bien, hace días, y como para poder distraerse susurró el nombre de Shippo varias veces, comprobando finalmente que su amiguito estaba fuera de combate. Mirando el rostro del pequeño, la imagen se fue difuminando poco a poco y ya solo pudo ver una forma borrosa y su mente le hizo una extraña jugarreta, donde los cabellos rojos de Shippo comenzaron a tornarse negros.

InuYasha saltó fuera de la cama y se dirigió raudo a su cuarto, sin embargo, a medio camino, chocó con el cuerpo de Kagome, quien caminaba un tanto desanimada rumbo al de ella.

 **-Inu…**

 **-Estoy bien… solo… voy a mi cuarto… estoy bien…**

Pero Kagome lo siguió sin dudar.

El músico se quitó las converse solo con la ayuda de sus pies y entró al baño encerrándose en este. La italiana esperó pacientemente a que saliera para poder conversar o simplemente acompañarlo un momento, pero cuando sintió la regadera abrirse dudó por unos instantes. Cuando pasó alrededor de media hora y su hermano parecía no salir de la ducha, se acercó con cuidado a la puerta y lo llamó a través de la misma sin obtener respuestas.

No se podía ir así a su dormitorio.

Abriendo solo un poco la puerta, el vaho le hizo difícil entrever la figura de InuYasha. Metiendo la mitad del cuerpo dentro, se percató que no había ropas tiradas en el suelo, por lo que ingresó un poco más segura y cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de la regadera vio al muchacho completamente vestido, sentado en una posición fetal bajo el cálido chorro de agua.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se estiró hacia él y lo abrazó, mojándose también con el agua, pero importándole realmente poco. InuYasha era un mar de silenciosas lágrimas y violentos espasmos que no encontraban consuelo dentro de ese torbellino de emociones que pasaba por su cuerpo.

 **-¿Qué estoy haciendo Kagome?, ¿quién soy?... ¿qué hago aquí?**

 **-Corazón mío…**

 **-¿Por qué me siento así?, ¿por qué ahora?, ¿qué hago?**

 **-Todo va estar bien Inu, estoy aquí cielo… te tengo, estoy aquí…**

* * *

Irasue compartía tranquilamente con Odette. La italiana era una mujer agradable y de fácil conversación. Roux se les había unido en algún momento y ya todos parecían haberse retirado, cuando en eso, Sesshoumaru entró a la cocina excusándose pero dirigiéndose directamente al francés.

 **-Sessh, pensé que estabas con los chicos, ¿quieres un té cariño?**

 **-No, gracias mamá, me iré a dormir, estoy cansado pero antes quisiera hablar con Roux –el aludido inmediatamente se puso de pie.**

 **-Claro, buenas noches, también me retiraré después de esto.**

 **Las dos mujeres se despidieron de los muchachos y guardaron silencio hasta que los sintieron alejarse por fin.**

 **-Me sorprende que eso dos no se lleven mejor… –dijo la castaña.**

 **-Con lo parecidos que son… -completó la albina.**

Y ambas suspiraron.

* * *

Roux se encaminó hacia el lago y Sesshoumaru lo siguió en silencio hasta que estuvieron a la altura del muelle. La noche comenzaba a levantarse y un mar de estrellas asomaba titilando temerosas en el firmamento.

 **-¿Conoces al resto de tus hermanos?**

 **-Solo sus identidades.**

 **-Entonces Kagome es con la primera con la que tienes contacto –Roux asintió con la cabeza.**

 **-Ya se los dije, esto no formaba parte del plan.**

 **-No tienes que excusarte, en el fondo Kagome te agrada, ella es simplemente maravillosa.**

 **-¿Cuántos saben lo de Kagome y tú? –Sesshoumaru lo miró fijamente y una suave brisa revolvió su asimétrico cabello.**

 **-Mi madre, Miroku Sango y Lin –Roux sopesó la información y aunque Sesshoumaru pensó que tendría el descaro de hacer algún tipo de escena al respecto, el chico solo cambió de tema.**

 **-Sé que Kikyo está conectada contigo, trabaja para ti, ¿cuánto confías realmente en ella?**

 **-Para ser sinceros, no mucho, pero hasta el momento ha habido ocasiones en las que nos ha ayudado. En este momento podríamos decir que está jugando por ambos equipos.**

 **-Eso es desagradable…**

 **-Y que lo digas.**

 **-¿Qué es lo que necesitas?**

 **-Que te quedes… o por lo menos que estés para la fiesta que darán dentro de un par de semanas por lo de la empresa de Kagome e InuYasha.**

 **-¿Por qué?**

 **-Porque Colbet estará allí y para cuando vuelva a ver a Kagome ella ya sabrá de quién se trata y podremos poner punto final a esta maldita historia.**

 **-Estás metiéndote en la boca más de lo que puedes tragar Sesshoumaru, eso es apostar muy fuerte.**

 **-Puede ser, pero en este momento tenemos más piezas blancas que Colbet en el tablero, no le servirá de mucho tener intacta su línea de peones.**

 **-¿Cómo piensas abordar el tema?**

 **-Directamente. No hay otro modo.**

 **-Lo sutil no es lo tuyo, ¿no Frossard?**

 **-¿Tienes una idea mejor?**

 **-No me involucraré de más. No tengo amigos ni familia y no porque sepa quién es Kagome voy a intentar crear una conexión inexistente entre nosotros. Sé que al final le haría más daño que bien y no lo necesita, ella ya tiene una familia, el resto solo pertenecemos a un club de bastardos anónimos.**

 **-Me parece bien y respeto tu opinión… pero te pongo sobre aviso desde ya: una cosa será lo que tú quieras y otra muy diferente, lo que Kagome quiera hacer. Créeme, si ella quiere tenerte dentro de su vida lo hará aunque te esfuerces en lo contrario –Roux resopló una risa y tuvo unas desesperadas ganas de tener un cigarro a mano. Sesshoumaru pareció estar en las mismas que él y cuando iba a sacar un cigarrillo de su cajetilla se detuvo y le ofreció un tanto vacilante primero al francés, el cual aceptó sin pensárselo mucho-. ¿Qué harás cuando atrapes a Colbet? –Roux dio una profunda calada y miró al cielo nada en particular.**

 **-Asegurarme que nunca pueda salir del foso en el que espero lo encierren.**

 **-Pero eso no depende de ti…**

 **-Soy más joven que él. Trabajaré lo que me quede de vida para verlo hundirse… aunque ello signifique pasar mi vida pegado a él.**

Un leve cosquilleo en lo bajo de su nuca lo hizo volver la mirada a esas doradas orbes ambarinas que parecían refulgir con la luz de la luna. El japonés parecía un demonio en la semioscuridad, con ese alto cuerpo atlético y rasgos serios y afilados en su rostro.

 **-Dame tu número –dijo mientras sacaba su móvil y ponía el pitillo entre sus labios. Roux le dictó los dígitos y Sesshoumru le envío en el momento un sms-. Cuando decidas qué hacer respecto a lo de quedarte o volver puedes escribirme, digo, por si no lo haces antes personalmente. De cualquier forma es conveniente que tengamos ambos el contacto del otro para facilitar las cosas. No te conozco, por lo que no confío en ti pero, igualmente, tengo muy buena intuición.**

 **-No tienes de qué preocuparte, no debes hacerlo. Solo hago mi trabajo y puedo asegurarte que soy jodidamente bueno en ello.**

 **-Eso es suficiente.**

Y tras un leve movimiento de cabeza, Sesshoumaru se despidió pasando a dejar la colilla de su cigarro en una pila para ello, y se perdió dentro de la mansión.

* * *

Los días fueron pasando y con ello las semanas corriendo, de esa forma, las cosas fueron acomodándose sutilmente en su lugar y la vida dentro de la mansión se hizo cada vez más amena. Roux y Odette decidieron marcharse la semana después de su llegada, ambos aludiendo su trabajo de por medio.

Sesshoumaru no quería admitir que Roux le agradaba después de todo, por lo que se mantenía lo más al margen posible, sin embargo, el contacto mediante mensajes era constante por ambas partes. El francés le dijo que volvería para el lanzamiento, pero que debían ser altamente cautelosos de aquí en más, ya que entraban en el campo de misión secreta, por lo que solo los necesarios debían manejar la información de él volviendo a Nápoles, eso, incluyendo a Kagome.

Un día en que organizaron un breve paseo por varios museos, Sesshoumaru alegó tener que quedarse en compañía de Miroku en casa para trabajar en algunos asuntos relacionados a la empresa, a lo que se sumó Sango, quién inventó una salida a la compañía para poder dejar unos papeles y afinar unos cuantos detalles de la organización del evento. En cuanto todo el resto estuvo fuera de casa, los tres hicieron una reunión con los hermanos de seguridad para concretar las posiciones que asumiría cada uno.

 **-Queremos plantearles algunos nombres para aunar refuerzos en la seguridad del lanzamiento. Tengamos en cuenta que nosotros trabajaremos totalmente aparte del cuerpo de seguridad que gestiona la empresa y que nuestro trabajo es diferente al que ellos realizarían.**

 **-Por supuesto Ban –el moreno se acercó a Sango y le entregó una carpeta, la cual ella comenzó a hojear enseguida mientras veía uno y otro rostro para cada perfil creado-. Cuéntennos un poco de ellos por favor.**

 **-Todos son contactos cercanos a nosotros, ya hemos trabajado juntos en ocasiones anteriores y si bien la mayoría tiene un trabajo fijo, el cien por ciento de ellos puede brindarnos apoyo para la próxima semana, solo necesito confirmarles que todo va.**

 **-¿Qué tienen pensado hacer? –preguntó el peliplateado, y esta vez Suikotsu fue quién respondió.**

 **-Ban y yo nos encargaremos de la parte externa, teniendo en cuenta que se llevará a cabo en dos ambientes, uno cerrado y otro abierto. Para que estén en conocimiento, trabajaremos a modo espía, por lo que no podrán tener un contacto visual directo con nosotros, aunque en todo momento podrán localizarnos a través de intercomunicadores. Jak será el contacto directo con el señor Leduc; ellos se están organizando para trabajar con el grupo que acompañará a los agentes de la Interpol. Una cuarta parte del personal que hemos propuesto entrarán como civiles, para lo que será necesario que se tengan en cuenta sus nombres en las listas de asistencia cuanto antes. Lo más probable es que la información sea filtrada antes que nos demos cuenta, así que ya deben estar para la confirmación de hoy en la lista oficial, de otro modo, levantarán sospechas.**

 **-¿Cuánta gente traerá Roux? –preguntó el joven abogado a lo que Jakotsu vio vía libre para responder.**

 **-Eso es ya entra en información clasificada. El señor Leduc me ha dado cierta información, pero todo entra en estimativos y aproximados. Junto a mis hermanos pensamos que es lo mejor, mientras menos sepamos de su plan de infiltración, mejor para nuestro grupo, esto, por un tema netamente de seguridad. Ahora, es bueno que de acuerdo a esto, tengan en cuenta que trabajamos en equipo junto a seguridad internacional, pero no revueltos precisamente. Nuestro grupo igual tiene información reservada dado una organización personal que esta subdivida en grupos.**

 **-Además –intervino Bankotsu-, aun cuando todo esté calculado, los planes de contingencia serán algo seguro.**

 **-Entonces será mejor que me ponga de inmediato en contacto con el staff organizador. Ban, necesito que me lleves a la empresa en este momento, así dejaremos resuelto de una vez todos los detalles que puedan surgir en este momento.**

 **-Sin problema –Sango se acercó a Miroku y le dio un breve beso antes de retirarse seguida del guardaespaldas mientras sus hermanos asentían con la cabeza. Una vez que estuvieron solos Suko volvió a hablar.**

 **-Necesitamos que sepan algo más –los dos japoneses fijaron su atención en los hermanos y el mayor de estos continuó-. Gracias a nuestros contactos se nos filtró una información muy valiosa: dos de nuestros hermanos están trabajando para Colbet –Jakotsu le extendió una carpeta a Miroku, el cual se acercó a Sesshoumaru mientras ambos veían los dos folios que habían dentro estudiándolos-. Vendrán como parte de su equipo y aun cuando tenemos una conexión familiar, el trabajo es una cosa aparte.**

 **-¿Están seguros de lo que harán? –inquirió el inglés.**

 **-Completamente. Ya se ha puesto todo en marcha y no daremos un paso atrás por nada, ni nadie –respondió con total convicción el menor de los hermanos.**

* * *

El tan esperado día llegó por fin y la mansión fue un verdadero caos desde que todos estuvieron en pie por la mañana. Sesshoumaru era un manojo de nervios, habiendo comenzado a fumar compulsivamente los días previos a este. La asistencia a la fiesta debía ser formal y en una primera instancia se habían debatido el hecho de llevar a Shippo. Finalmente y ante las guerras, peleas y pataletas de uno y otro, este se tendría que quedar al cuidado de Cinna y Rafaella en casa. Otro tema había sido convencer a InuYasha de asistir cuando supo que su protegido tampoco iría, y obligarlo a usar un esmoquin…

Sango, Kohaku y Kagome debían salir antes de casa por cosas de la organización a lo que ciertos invitados también hicieron pataletas como si fueran niños pequeños.

 **-Sessh… par… Sessh… ya… -decía Kagome entre besos al peliplateado que la tenía contra la pared de su baño. Aun cuando le estaba llamando la atención tratando de sonar enfadada y dura, sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del hombre pero ni de cerca con las ansias que él lo hacía en el de ella-. Amor, debo salir ya…**

Sesshoumaru le bajó el cierre a su ceñido vestido de tubo mientras dejaba que se deslizara libre por el cuerpo de ella, teniendo en último minuto el decoro de apartarlo con cuidado para que no se arrugara. Esos días no le había dado tregua a la chica y cada vez la asaltaba con mayor frenesí en el primer lugar que tuvieran un poco de intimidad.

Él solo llevaba un chándal negro Adidas, que también salió disparado con premura de su cuerpo en cuanto ella solo estuvo con nada más que su ropa interior y el portaligas que sujetaba sus medias. Kagome no podía dar un paso al costado, la verdad, no le molestaba realmente tener esta breve atención antes de separarse de su hombre, por lo que dejó que –como ya era costumbre esas semanas- él tomara todo el control de la situación.

Lo hicieron.

Dos veces.

La primera vez, contra la pared, él soportando el peso del cuerpo de ella mientras la embestía furiosamente a través de sus pantaletas de encaje blanco; la segunda, frente al espejo del lavabo, donde la arrastró para que mirara todo el proceso de cómo la penetraba por detrás.

Kagome tenía una rodilla sobre el mármol del lavamanos mientras Sesshoumaru aferraba sus caderas y se hundía tras ella con verdadera pasión. Había logrado correr una de las copas de su sujetador, también blanco, mientras masajeaba su pecho libre y hundía sus dientes en uno de sus hombros. Era tan intenso que unas cuantas lágrimas se cristalizaron en las pestañas de la italiana, mientras recibía los duros embistes de su pareja en ese modo berserk en el que había entrado.

En el momento en que Sesshoumaru iba a correrse, levantó la vista para encontrar la mirada de Kagome a través del espejo, tomó su frente con fuerza y la empujó un poco hacia atrás para que ella no perdiera un minuto de sus cuerpos fundiéndose en esa vorágine de pasión.

 **-Sessh…**

 **-Mi amor…**

Como tantas otras veces, Sesshoumaru estalló dentro de ella llenándola con su esencia. Kagome gimió largamente acompañada por la respiración entrecortada de él.

 **-Dios… ¿cómo se supone que caminaré ahora? –Sesshoumaru sonrió cerca de su cuello y besó su mentón.**

 **-La idea era poder retenerte aquí todo el día…**

 **-¿Quieres saber un secreto?**

 **-Quiero saberlo.**

 **-No tengo la más mínima gana de ir a esa dichosa fiesta –dijo la chica mientras abría la regadera y se ataba en una especie de tomate su largo cabello.**

 **-Perfecto –respondió él ingresando tras ella a la ducha.**

 **-Oye, ¿qué no tuviste ya suficiente?, debo salir rápido.**

 **-Este es mi baño –y con toda la autoridad del mundo, simplemente se aferró a la cintura de ella mientras esta quitaba rápidamente los restos de su pasión.**

 **-No veremos en un par de horas –Kagome tiró hacia tras su cabeza, girando en dirección al rostro de Sesshoumaru para darle un beso de despedida. Mientras salía de la ducha, el chico la observó secarse su cuerpo, volver a ponerse la ropa y desatar su cabello tratando de ponero en orden.**

 **-Kagome…**

 **-¿Humm? –dijo volviéndose antes de salir del cuarto de baño.**

 **-Te amo –la chica sonrió y le lanzó un beso a través del aire.**

 **-Y a ti mi vida.**

Sesshoumaru se quedó unos instantes bajo la ducha sintiendo el agua recorrer su cuerpo cálidamente. Otra oportunidad que se alejaba, otra oportunidad que había dejado ir. Se suponía que le diría hace días atrás sobre su verdadera relación con su padre, pero verla tan feliz y al mismo tiempo preocupada por lo de la dichosa fiesta, lo llevó a guardar silencio y, simplemente, distraerse en el cuerpo de ella sobre o bajo de él…

Saliendo del maldito estado de culpa, se concentró en completar su baño y salir luego de la ducha para bajar a tomar desayuno con el resto. Solo serían unas cuantas horas, qué más daba un día si luego de esto ya no dejaría pasar más tiempo.

* * *

Roux había viajado en un jet privado, llegando el día anterior al lanzamiento a Nápoles. Todo su equipo se encontraba desperdigado por la ciudad en diferentes hoteles para poder pasar desapercibidos, lo que para él había sido bastante conveniente teniendo en cuenta su reticencia a hacer migas con los demás.

Ya era entrada la tarde y el primer escuadrón se encontraba hace horas en el lugar. Volvió a comprobar su móvil pero no había ningún mensaje que reportara algún problema. Inquieto, abrió la conversación con Jakotsu y pidió un segundo reporte.

 **-El grupo _Alpha_ ya está en el lugar. Todo despejado.**

 **-¿Han comenzado a llegar ya los asistentes?**

 **-Dentro de poco. La prensa está desde hace mucho y se está tratando de controlar para la recepción de los invitados.**

Jak pertenecía al grupo _Beta_ , sin embargo, dadas las condiciones de su plan, se había trasladado directamente con Sango, Kohaku y Kagome al centro de eventos. Ambos habían llegado a un acuerdo mutuo de no revelar más de la información necesaria como medida preventiva, pero teniendo en cuenta lo inteligentes que parecían ser esos tres hermanos, no dudaba en que todo iría a la perfección. Ya podía imaginar más o menos cómo actuarían.

Roux cubrió su cuerpo con una larga y oscura gabardina que le cubría un poco más debajo de la rodilla. Antes de salir con un bolso de lona cargado con su indumentaria de trabajo, cubrió sus anaranjados ojos con unas envolventes gafas negras, tan negras como todo el resto de su atuendo. Bajo la gabardina llevaba todo un uniforme de camuflaje, pero para no levantar sospechas al salir del hotel, evitó llevar encima más de lo necesario. La noche caería dentro de 54 minutos y descontando. Una vez que estuviera relativamente cerca del punto de contingencia completaría su atuendo con todo el armamento y protección necesaria.

No podía negar las ansias que corrían espesas por sus venas. Estaba tan cerca, lo que deseó por años estaba tan cerca y no podía creer que siendo asignado al caso le llevara tan solo un par de semanas poder concretarlo.

La verdad, ese era el asunto.

Una alerta sorda pitaba acompañada de señales de peligro dentro de su cabeza. Estaba siendo demasiado fácil, incluso para él, por lo que las alertas eran como un gran elefante rosa dentro de una diminuta sala de estar llena de objetos de cristal.

* * *

 **-¿De verdad no puedo ir? –dijo haciendo un puchero el pequeño.**

 **-Cielo, es una fiesta de adultos y te recuerdo que más de uno en esta casa tiene real tedio por asistir –le consolaba la peliplateada-. Además, debes tener todas tus energías puestas para lo el viaje que se nos viene en los próximos días antes que volvamos a Japón.**

 **-Nooo… no quiero que se vayan.**

 **-Ternurita –y mientras abrazaba al pequeño, Sesshoumaru ingresó a la habitación con un infartante traje azul marino mientras ajustaba una de sus colleras.**

 **-¡Pero que guapo es mi hijo! –el platinado hizo una mueca, mas, aceptó de buena gana que su madre se acercara y le diera un beso en la mejilla mientras comprobaba su corbata de seda-, ¿nos vamos ya?**

 **-Solo si InuYasha ya está listo, vengo del cuarto de Miroku y ya baja –y al terminar de decir esas palabras el joven abogado ingresó al lugar ataviado en un elegante traje grafito.**

 **-¿Y los demás?**

 **-Ya quisiéramos saber –respondió el empresario comprobando su reloj de pulsera- creo que deberíamos ir andando ya.**

 **-¿Cómo lo haremos para irnos? –Irasue, que hasta el momento en que Miroku lo dijo, no había pensado en ello, guardó silencio mientras se miraba disimuladamente en uno de los espejos del salón.**

 **-El siguiente que se nos una completará uno de los autos, el otro tendrá que llegar solo, así que lo echamos a suerte –respondió Sesshoumaru mientras se volvía a observar la escala.**

 **-Creo que sería bueno si llegas con InuYasha. Yo esperaré a Lin, si la dejamos sola hará un escándalo luego.**

 **-Como quieras, con tal que esto acabe rápido… -bufó el ojidorado.**

-Sesshoumaru, compórtate. Te ves demasiado guapo como para arruinarlo con esa torpe actitud –para distraerse un poco, el aludido volteó hacia donde Shippo se encontraba. El pequeño estaba sentado en medio del amplio sofá, con las rodillas retraídas al pecho y su mentón apoyado en las mismas, mientras sus verdes ojos iban de un lado a otro.

 **-Tú deberías estarte preparando para dormir ya, ¿comiste algo? –Shippo se encogió de hombros. Sus labios seguían en modo puchero.**

 **-Te ves bien Sessh… -pero su falta de ánimo ante tal halago hizo que el mayor riera.**

 **-Deja de estar triste, me desanimas el doble de lo que ya estoy.**

 **-Pero yo igual quería ir...**

 **-Pero te necesito aquí –Shippo frunció el ceño sin entender realmente a qué se refería Sesshoumaru con eso, ante lo cual este se acuclilló con cuidado de no arrugar su fino traje-, voy a decirte algo –continuó mientras bajaba la voz y el niño se incorporaba más hacia el cuerpo de él- pero debe ser un secreto.**

 **-No diré nada –susurró el pelirrojo con sus grandes ojos muy abiertos y sus pupilas dilatadas.**

 **-Como hoy Ban y sus hermanos han salido, me da miedo que el lugar quede desprotegido, ya sabes, Cinna , Rafaella y los demás no saben defenderse… es preocupante, ¿no crees?, aun cuando es improbable que algo pase, me da un poco de pena que queden desprotegidos… aunque eso no es del todo cierto –el niño entreabrió levemente sus labios y continuó mirando atentamente a Sesshoumaru mientras asentía-... te tendrán a ti. Prométeme que cuidarás de todos en casa, no podría pedírselo a nadie más que no fueras tú, solo podría confiar en ti para esto.**

Una fugaz sonrisa se plasmó en los labios de Shippo, pero antes que alguien lo notara, se aguantó y volvió a ponerse lo más serio que pudo, asintiendo vehementemente con su mona cabecita.

 **-Está bien, me ocuparé de todo. No te preocupes –y la seriedad con que se tomó el asunto hizo que Sesshoumaru sintiera como si su pecho se inflara por el niño. ¿Acaso así se sentía el orgullo?**

 **-Pero no te duermas tarde. Cuando llegue, tu cuarto será lo primero que checaré.**

 **-Sí, sí… -dijo algo más enfurruñado esta vez el pequeño.**

Sesshoumaru le sonrió ante su infantil mueca, pensando que quizá sus palabras podrían condicionar en el pequeño demasiada responsabilidad al habérselo tomado tan en serio todo. Sin embargo, Shippo se estiró hacia él y lo abrazó. El albino lo cogió entre sus brazos mientras se ponía de pie y depositó un breve beso en la cabecita del niño. En eso, InuYasha junto a Lin ingresaron al salón y todos comenzaron a ponerse en marcha al centro.

* * *

Sango estaba en el Hall esperando a que llegara el primero de los autos de la mansión. Miroku le había hablado hace poco y, aun cuando todavía no comenzaba en estricto rigor el lanzamiento, ya se encontraba más que agotada.

Su posición, aunque sobre expuesta a los saludos y halagos de quienes comenzaban a llegar al lugar, era bastante privilegiada desde el punto de vista estratégico. Cada vez que sentía alguna desconfianza respecto a algún rostro desconocido, rápidamente pasaba folio tras folio en la carpeta con la lista de invitados. Por eso, grande fue su sorpresa cuando una mujer ataviada en un sencillo pero clásico vestido negro de tiras, hizo su entrada por la larga escalinata de concreto.

 **-Buenas noches, qué sorpresa –dijo Sango acercándose a la pálida mujer que la miró con sus oscuros ojos nerviosos y titilantes. Trató de esbozar una sonrisa a su anfitriona pero la mueca salió más que torcida y casi pareció una mala actuación de la novia de Frankenstein.**

 **-Señorita Wetzel –su plano tono era otra de las cosas que no encajaban con su frágil cuerpo que podría romperse en mil pedazos ante su evidente nerviosismo-, es un gusto verla de nuevo.**

 **-Lo mismo digo –Sango no perdió el tiempo y aunque temió ser algo cortante, fue directo al grano-. Siento ser tan directa y poco acogedora, pero… su nombre no figura en la lista de invitados. Yo misma la confecciones junto al comité oficial de la organización y logística del evento, me temo que no podrá ingresar.**

 **-Debe haber un error… soy invitada…**

 **-No hay errores, créeme. Soy yo la que organizó esto y estoy segura de mi trabajo. De todas formas, ¿quién le extendió una invitación o de quién es acompañante? –sin que ninguna de las dos se percata, un guapo y alto hombre se acercó a ellas. Sango que estaba de cara a las escaleras fue la primera en poder verlo y no ocultó parte de su frustración y malestar ante lo que tenía entre manos, mientras que la recién llegada solo pudo reconocerlo por su profunda voz.**

 **-¿Algún problema Sango? –Sesshoumaru, quien se había adelantado dejando relegada a su madre prendida al brazo de InuYasha, sorprendió a la azabache antes de lo previsto.**

 **-Sessh… Sesshoumaru –dijo esta vez casi embelesada Kikyio, quien se deleitó con la gama de colores destellando de ese varonil cuerpo.**

 **-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? –preguntó fríamente a la mujer para luego volverse a su amiga-, ¿la has invitado Sango?**

 **-No, no lo ha hecho. Nadie me ha invitado. Solo se supone que me presentaría aquí y rogaría que me dejaran entrar. Le dije a Naraku que no resultaría, pero no tengo muchas opciones, él… él… me tiene acorralada –Sango casi sintió una punzada de compasión y solo miró de uno a otro deteniéndose en Sesshoumaru-.**

 **-Eso no es asunto nuestro. Lárgate.**

 **-Sessh… espera un poco –la clara mirada de Sango recayó en la triste mirada de la japonesa-. Kikyo, no estás en la mejor posición desde hace mucho tiempo. Sesshoumaru no es el anfitrión de la fiesta y de mí depende que puedas ingresar, sé quién eres y tu presencia en esta fiesta solo podría sugerir problemas, pero si me das una razón de peso para dejarte entrar, entonces lo haré.**

 **-Sango… -comenzó a protestar el peliplata.**

 **-Sesshoumaru está en peligro, el objetivo no es Kagome, es él –dijo atropelladamente la mujer-. Estoy aquí por ti, las instrucciones que me dieron fue alejarte de la fiesta en determinado momento, perderte de la vista de todos para poder atacarte y…**

 **-Entren. Ahora. Están llamando demasiado la atención, esto no puede ser bueno. Pero entrarán separados. Tú primero Sesshoumaru.**

Sesshoumaru miró con desprecio a su compatriota y entró sin dirigirle una sola mirada más. Se perdió rápidamente entre la multitud eludiendo a todas las personas que quisieron acercársele para saludarlo, despachándolos con una amabilidad más que forzada. Sango de pie junto a la entrada miró a Irasue e InuYasha, que posó su mirada en la japonesa que parecía querer romper a llorar en ese momento.

Irasue, asió más firmemente el brazo de InuYasha y este captó la indirecta. Saludaron a Sango y la muchacha se excusó para poder ingresar también a la fiesta, sin antes poder evitar tener que ser registrada por unos guardias de seguridad que muy amablemente le extendieron una pulsera especial de invitado VIP.

Diez minutos más tarde, Miroku llegó todo sonrisas acompañado de una estupenda Lin, vestida con un infartante vestido ojo de brillantes. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, la alemana sonrió y por un instante olvidó el problema que tenía entre manos.

 **-Sabía que debía comprarte ese vestido… -Miroku barrio con evidente lujuria en sus ojos, el magnífico cuerpo de Sango. Sí, antes de llegar a Nápoles, había contactado a la persona que había comprado el vestido de cristales _Swarovski_ para ofrecer una considerable suma por él. Nadie que no fuera Sango podría llevarlo con tanta gracia y elegancia como ella y había sido un regalo más que propicio para la ocasión- Estás hermosa mi vida –Sango se acercó a su novio y depositó un largo beso en sus labios.**

 **-Estás guapísimo amor. Lin, te ves divina, qué bueno que ya han llegado.**

 **-Por Dios Sango, al lado tuyo cualquiera parece una piltrafa.**

 **-Deben entrar ya, en unos minutos comenzará la recepción oficial, es algo que deben ver.**

 **-¿Tienes que quedarte aquí?, no puedo simplemente dejarte… y definitivamente no con ese vestido –dijo mirando sin disimulo su escote.**

 **-Solo serán quince minutos más. Además, necesito pedirte un favor –dijo bajando un poco el tono de su voz, mientras Lin levantaba un brazo y saludaba animadamente a Kohaku, quien se acercaba a ellos.**

 **-Me adelantaré, no demoren –dijo la chica mientras se alejaba y se encontraba con el risueño pecoso.**

 **-¿Qué pasa nena?, ¿hay algún lugar al que nos podamos escapar por unos minutos?, ¿es por eso que me quieres a solas?**

 **-Higashikata ha aparecido, llegó sin invitación, pero la he dejado entrar. Necesito que localices cuanto antes a Sesshoumaru y no te apartes de él, Higashikata ha dicho que está en peligro, esta noche se trata de él, no de Kagome.**

 **-¿Qué estás diciendo? –preguntó estrechando los ojos con evidente preocupación.**

 **-Ve y encuéntralo, él te contará todo –Miroku pareció dudar, pero ante la insistencia de Sango, se acercó para abrazarla y depositar un rápido beso en su boca e ingresar a la fiesta.**

* * *

 **-Sessh, ¿qué está pasando?**

 **-No es el momento mamá. ¿Ya localizaron a Kagome? –InuYasha que se encontraba junto a ellos hizo un nuevo barrido con la vista por el lugar.**

 **-Ya estoy pensando que esto es imposible… hay demasiada gente en este lugar.**

 **-Kohaku ha salido a encontrar a Lin y Miroku para que no se pierdan. Estoy segura que para él será más fácil el decirnos dónde se encuentra Kagome.**

 **-Me daré una vuelta por el lugar, ya vengo –dijo el albino mientras se alejaba de su hermano e Irasue, sin embargo, su madre se disculpó con InuYasha y partió tras su primogénito en busca de respuestas.**

 **-Detente Sesshoumaru –dijo cogiéndolo por un brazo firmemente, pero sin tironearlo. Sesshoumaru, fastidiado se volvió y la miró con ojos ya furiosos.**

 **-No te sorprendas si ves a Higashikata, ha asistido sin invitación pero Sango la ha dejado entrar. No te acerques por nada del mundo a ella y no permitas que te arme conversación, esto es muy serio mamá. Debo localizar cuanto antes a Kagome, no podemos quedarnos. La encontraré y la llevaré de vuelta a casa.**

 **-¿Cómo es que Sango lo ha permitido?, ¿qué le ha dicho? –preguntó suspicaz la mujer.**

 **-Eso no importa mamá. Otra cosa, si vez a Colbet, tampoco te quiero cerca de él. Promételo.**

 **-Haré lo que tenga que hacer Sesshoumaru –respondió la peliplateada con un tono cortante, pero que para su hijo se tradujo en un sentimiento de respeto hacia ella. Se acercó brevemente a ella, hasta quedar muy, muy cerca, y besó una de sus mejillas.**

 **-Todo irá bien. Soy el inteligente, recuerda eso.**

* * *

Kagome se había encerrado unos minutos en el tocador para poder animarse a seguir con todo ello. No había ni comenzado la fiesta y ya estaba un tanto harta de todo eso, pero lo peor era esa extraña sensación, como si algo fuera a salir mal. Si fuera por ella, estaría junto a toda su familia en casa viendo una película elegida por Shippo. Abrió su clutch y comprobó el móvil, tenía miles de mensajes, pero solo prestó atención al de sus conocidos directos. Ya todos habían llegado al lugar, lo que era realmente alentador, por lo que se apresuró a darse unos nuevos toques de perfume antes de salir de su escondite.

Antes que pudiera poner un pie fuera, su cuerpo se congeló ante la figura que le cerraba el paso. Esa mujer, esa hermosa mujer que había aparecido junto a Naraku en su casa, la dueña de ese rostro tan inquietante que ahora parecía estar cubierto por un velo de oscuras e indescifrables emociones, le obstruía el paso.

 **-Higashikata… -susurró.**

 **-Kagome.**

 **-¿Qué haces aquí?**

 **-Necesito hablar contigo. Ahora –el exigente tono de la mujer la hizo enfadar un poco. Y una mierda iba a aguantar ese trato. Haciendo caso omiso, pasó por su lado, pero la japonesa la cogió fuertemente por un brazo y la tiró de vuelta dentro del tocador para encerrarlas a ambas.**

 **-¿Qué haces?, ¿qué demonios se supone que haces?, ¿has sido siquiera invitada?**

 **-No, no lo he sido, pero Sango me ha dejado entrar. Esto es importante niña, deja de ser tan infantil.**

 **-¿Quién rayos te crees que eres? –Kikyo esbozó una torcida mueca que intentó ser una sonrisa de medio lado.**

 **-Qué bueno que lo has preguntado, así nos ahorramos un tiempo valioso –Kagome la miró aún más extrañada y sopesó cuánto tiempo le llevaría sacar el móvil de su bolso para llamar al alguien, a quien sea-. Yo, soy tu jodida media hermana Kagome –la italiana dejó de pensar por unos instantes. Sus ojos se entornaron y aunque quería gritar y empujar lejos a esa mujer para salir pitando de ahí, una inquietante tranquilidad se apoderó de ella.**

 **-¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?...**

 **-No tenemos tiempo para esto, te tendrá que bastarte de momento con saber que eres una de los cinco bastardos de Colbet. Tu padre es Naraku Colbet y tu madre Naomi Laggiard. Fuiste asumida por InuTaisho Frossard desde antes de nacer y criada como su legítima hija, pero su sangre no corre por tus venas –Kagome sintió que las piernas le fallaban, pero lejos de demostrarlo, se irguió con más firmeza.**

 **-No... No creo ni una palabra de lo que dices.**

 **-Pues tendrás que hacerlo si quieres salvar esta noche a Sesshoumaru. Colbet ha preparado un atentado contra él y si no lo sacamos luego de aquí entonces lo lamentaras… yo haré que lo lamentes.**

 **-Entiendo, ahora, todo esto es por Sesshoumaru. Déjalo en paz, ¿quieres?, déjanos a todos en paz. Tienes una mente realmente retorcida.**

 **-¡No seas estúpida!, ¡maldita sea!, todo lo que tienes que hacer es salir de aquí, encontrarle y sacarlo. Te daré el tiempo necesario para ello –y dicho esto la mujer destrabó la puerta dejándola sola nuevamente.**

Kagome sintió la bilis subir por su garganta. Una serie de imágenes se fueron agolpando rápidamente una tras otra dentro de su cabeza, todas ella encajando a la perfección. Una serie de rostros nubló su razón, la primera de Sesshoumaru, luego Sango, Irasue, Miroku, Lin, InuYasha, Shippo, Kohaku, Kikyo, Odette, Roux… y finalmente, Colbet.

Su sentido común le gritaba que no era posible, que todo aquello era una vil manipulación de esa extraña mujer, sin embargo, la forma en cómo su sangre parecía ser tirada hacia la misma y la misma impresión que tenía cuando estaba con Colbet, eran una prueba innegable.

No supo cómo, pero de pronto, ya no estaba en el tocador. Sus pies la habían dirigido directo a la recepción del evento, donde las personas le sonreían y hablaban, mas, todas parecían estar tras una muralla transparente, como si de un velo se tratara, el cual los apartaba virtualmente de ellos.

Sonrió a todos y solo pasó de largo. De pronto, a lo lejos, Jakotsu hizo contacto visual con su espalda y mientras trataba de abrirse paso entre la multitud, acercó disimuladamente su muñeca a sus labios y pronuncio unas breves palabras. Aún con su destreza y habilidad para sortear la multitud de cuerpos, su velocidad se veía abrumantemente disminuida, por lo que sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando una gran espalda cubrió lo que ahora parecía el diminuto cuerpo de Kagome.

* * *

 **-¡Kagome!, estás deslumbrante –la chica se volvió lentamente al hombre. Sus ojos, abiertos de par en par, estudiaron el rostro de su invitado y este puso una cara de genuina preocupación-. Querida, pareciera que hubieras visto un fantasma, ¿estás bien?**

 **-Naraku… -el hombre se acercó un poco más a ella y puso sus manos en los desnudos hombros de la chica, quien miró el punto de contacto como si fuera una cosa extraña.**

 **-Me estás preocupando Kagome, ¿qué sucede? –la chica lo miró a los ojos y mudo totalmente su expresión a una tranquila sonrisa.**

 **-Ya que lo mencionas, me gustaría tomar un poco de aire, ¿me acompañas? –Colbet le sonrió y amablemente le ofreció su brazo.**

 **-Sería más que un placer.**

Y ambos se retiraron del lugar dirigidos por Kagome.

* * *

 **-¿Qué pasa Jak?**

 **-La he visto. Se ha ido no sé a dónde con Colbet. Hay demasiada gente y se me hizo imposible llegar a tiempo a ellos sin levantar sospechas.**

 **-¿Hacia dónde se dirigieron Jakotsu? –le dijo nervioso el pelilateado.**

 **-Señor Frossard, déjenos esto a nosotros…**

 **-NO-ME-JODAS-JAK.**

 **-¿Cuál es su maldito plan?, está entorpeciendo todo en estos momentos. Si es necesario lo apartaré yo mismo de mi camino –le dijo igual de enojado el joven guardaespaldas. Sesshoumaru lo miró fijamente y lo dejó alejarse, pero fiel a sus propias reglas, observó el líquido ambarino que contenía la copa en su mano y de un solo trago bajó el contenido mientras hacía una mueca de asco y esperaba a una distancia prudente para seguir sigilosamente al hombre.**

* * *

 **-Cuadrante _Prometheus_ , información.**

 _ **-Hemos perdido contacto visual con la señorita Kagome. Se ha alejado con Colbet. Estoy yendo a por ellos.**_

 **-No están perdidos. Dirígete a la planta 12, el escuadrón _Clymene_ ha revisado las cámaras de seguridad, están en una de las habitaciones del hotel, la E1291. Los pasillos han sido cubiertos en ambos extremos, no puedes dirigirte solo.**

 _ **-Necesito ayuda con Frossard, Sesshoumaru Frossard. Se ha puesto como loco y está haciendo lo que se le viene en ganas. Lo quiero lejos –Roux maldijo mentalmente ante las palabras de Jakotsu.**_

 **-La gente está comenzando a trasladarse a la parte externa. _Prometheus_ hará ingreso en 7 minutos al hotel.**

* * *

 **-¿Y?, ¿alguien ha visto a Kagome o Sesshoumaru? –preguntó Sango llegando junto al grupo de Miroku, Lin y Kohaku.**

 **-Nada, no he podido encontrar a Sessh y eso que no es una tarea difícil con ese cabello y altura.**

 **-¿Qué haremos?**

 **-Hey, ¿esa es Higashikata? –dijo Kohaku estirando el cuello en dirección a una mujer que se perdía hacia el hall del hotel.**

 **-Todos irán fuera en este momento. Iré a buscar a Sesshoumaru, Higashikata me conducirá directamente a él.**

 **-Miroku –Sango cogió una de sus manos.**

 **-Nena, no haré nada estúpido. Iré a por Sesshoumaru y lo arrastraré si es necesario hacia el patio. Tienen una fiesta que dar, ocúpense de ello –todos asintieron excepto su novia. Miroku puso sus manos a ambos extremos de su cuello y le sonrió tiernamente-. Te amo, todo irá bien.**

 **-Estaré realmente cabreada si algo te sucede y te haré totalmente responsable de todo –Miroku sonrió y le dio nuevamente un beso para luego alejarse.**

* * *

 **-Si sigues caminando de un lado a otro harás un hoyo en el suelo cariño.**

 **-¿Has venido con Higashikata? –Colbet solo la miró sin un ápice de asombro, controlando a la perfección cada una de sus emociones.**

 **-¿Te has encontrado con ella?, ¿han hablado? – _'con esa perra traidora'_ , completo en su mente con real enfado el húngaro.**

 **-Ella me ha encontrado a mí.**

 **-¿Y?**

 **-Y… me ha contado algo realmente interesante… -Naraku sonrió, pero esta vez salió a flote su verdadera sonrisa, una sonrisa de depredador que hacía refulgir con mayor intensidad sus ojos rubí.**

 **-¿Y qué te ha contado esa pequeña arpía?**

 **-Sé quién eres Naraku, lo que no sé es qué es lo que pretendes, pero te diré una sola cosa, no te quiero cerca de mí nuevamente, pero sobre todo, no te quiero cerca de Sesshoumaru –una atronadora carcajada reverberó en la habitación.**

 **-Ay Kagome, eres un dulce. Mírate, no te viene para nada esa actitud de matonaje. Eres una digna hija mía, de hecho, mi favorita de todos. Espera… la verdad, el resto no me interesa ni lo más mínimo, aunque Roux no está mal… -Kagome dejó salir el aire sonoramente y de pronto sintió que su pecho se volvía de hormigón.**

 **-¿Q-qué…? –Naraku vació la copa que había sido su compañera desde que ingresó a la fiesta y se acercó a una mesa de arrimo para depositarla y mirar con un poco de fastidio a su hija.**

 **-Lo que conocemos es una gota de agua, lo que ignoramos, un océano… ¿no es cierto pequeña? La verdad es que no tienes idea de nada, no necesitas ocultarlo, pero no te aflijas, vas a saberlo todo, al fin y al cabo tendremos mucho tiempo cuando estemos en _casa_.**

 **-Esto más que fiesta parece una convención de psicópatas… -susurró la pelinegra. De pronto se sintieron unos estruendos provenir del pasillo.**

Naraku se tensó mientras agudizaba el oído. Algo andaba mal y mientras se aproximaba a Kagome quien parecía agazaparse cerca de una esquina lejos de él, este sacó el arma que llevaba en la zona lumbar y en el momento en que la puerta se abrió con estrépito, apuntó el arma directamente al oscuro cuerpo que cubría su rostro con una balaclava.

 **-Arroja el arma. Las manos donde las pueda ver –Naraku estrechó sus ojos hacia la figura evidentemente masculina y redirigió el cañón hacia Kagome.**

 **-Quítate eso de la cabeza si quieres hablar conmigo muchacho y de paso, bajo esa arma o no dudaré en lastimar a tu hermanita -Roux no bajó en ningún momento el arma, pero accedió a quitarse el pasamontañas para quedar al descubierto. Kagome parecía un animalillo asustado en un rincón, sus ojos iban de uno a otro casi enloquecidos, húmedos ante las inevitables lágrimas que se escurrían ahora por sus mejillas.**

 **-Te tenemos rodeado Colbet, no puedes escapar. Baja esa arma ahora antes que lastimes a Kagome. Si lo haces, esto será mil veces peor para ti.**

 **-Esto no se trata de Kagome –dijo volviéndose a la chica para preguntarle directamente-, ¿no es así pequeña?, cuéntale, dile de qué se trataba todo esta noche –Kagome sintió que el estómago se le revolvía, las náuseas eran incontrolables y su mente solo pudo dirigirse a una sola persona.**

 **-Sesshoumaru…**

* * *

Jakotsu logró escabullirse tras la sombra de Kikyo. Esta entró en una habitación cualquiera y se impresionó que realmente no haya sido consciente de alguien siguiéndola. Eso aclaraba muchas cosas: la mujer no era una soldado, era una simple espía de escritorio, una hacker muy buena sin duda, pero no una luchadora. Mientras abría suavemente la puerta, sintió un leve rumor, el mismo que producía una bolsa de lona siendo escarbada en busca de algo.

 **-Ja… kotsu… -el guardaespaldas giró rápidamente sobre sus talones, sacó rápidamente su arma y apuntó al peliplateado que parecía haber corrido dos maratones seguidas. Su rostro estaba ceniciento y su cuerpo se apoyaba de forma extraña en una de las paredes.**

 **-Qué… mierda… -Jak se acercó con cuidado a él y justo antes que se derrumbara, logró cogerlo por la cintura.**

Higashikata salió de la habitación al escuchar las voces, sus ojos desorbitados se posaron en Sesshoumaru, quien le devolvió una dorada mirada mezcla de rencor y rabia. Jakotsu, como pudo, soportó el peso de Sesshoumaru y apuntó el arma a la mujer.

 **-No pienses en moverte…**

 **-Sessho… por Dios… Sessh, ¿qué tienes?… -Kikyo se acercó al hombre que trató de rehuirla, pero prácticamente no podía moverse.**

 **-Ayúdame a entrarlo al cuarto, rápido –entre los dos, arrastraron prácticamente al japonés pero no lograron tenderlo en el sofá, ya que su convulso cuerpo cayó al suelo con feroces espasmos.**

 **-No… no… ¡NO! –chilló la mujer entre sollozos y lágrimas. No había alcanzado a llegar a tiempo, alguien había drogado o peor aún, envenenado a Sesshoumaru- ¡Sesshoumaru, no te mueras!**

 **-¡Mierda!, ¡NO EN MI TURNO!**

Jakotsu se sentó sobre el pecho de hombre, mientras este parecía buscar aire desesperadamente. Mientras rebuscaba en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, el joven guardaespaldas pudo ver cómo las pupilas del albino parecían haberse reducido al tamaño de la cabeza un alfiler, su pulso parecía estar bajando considerablemente y sus labios tornándose azulados progresivamente. Jak maldijo e hizo un leve tajo cerca del cuello del hombre que comenzaba a entrar en un estado de inconsciencia, acercó una delgada tira reactiva. En cuanto se tintó con el color que temía giró su cabeza rápidamente a Kikyo.

 **-¡Rápido!, ¡busca ayuda!, ¡está sufriendo una intoxicación por sobredosis!, ¡si no hacemos algo morirá!**

Kikyo palideció y corrió rápida como una flecha, llorando angustiada por los pasillos. Su visión era borrosa, por lo que al girar en una esquina, casi cayó sobre su trasero al chocar con un alto cuerpo.

 **-Higashikata, ¿dónde está Sesshoumaru?**

 **-Ayuda, por favor, ayuda… Sesshoumaru está en el cuarto C1254, está sufriendo una especie de intoxicación o algo… Jakotsu está con él, pero se está muriendo, ¡Sesshoumaru se está muriendo! –Miroku trató de comprender las palabras de la histérica mujer, pero lejos de preocuparse por contenerla, sus dedos volaron rápidamente por el teclado táctil de su móvil.**

Miroku corrió como alma que lleva el diablo por el lugar por donde había aparecido Higashikata, la mujer había decidido volver con él, aún en ese maldito estado lacrimógeno, mientras él trataba de dividirse en cuatro para poder llamar a alguien a por la ayuda necesaria.

 **-¡No estás siendo de ayuda para nada!, ¿podrías siquiera llamar una ambulancia o algo? –le gritó el inglés mientras llegaban a una puerta que se encontraba abierta.**

Para cuando entraron como un torbellino, Roux se encontraba de rodillas sosteniendo la cabeza de un inconsciente Sesshoumaru. Tenía una especia de botellita en una de sus manos y miraba con ojos preocupados el rostro macilento del japonés. Miroku se acercó como en cámara lenta, su pecho golpeando con fuerza y su cabeza siendo golpeada por un sonido ensordecedor que provenía desde dentro de la misma.

 **-Sessh… -Miroku llegó a la altura de los hombres y observó a su mejor amigo en un estado más que deplorable, como si hubiera recibido el mortal beso de la Parca.**

 **-No está respondiendo al antídoto, creo que el problema es que no lo está tragando –dijo el francés mientras su mirada se cruzaba con la de Jakotsu.**

 **-Hermano… -Miroku cayó de rodillas junto a la cabeza de Sesshoumaru y la cogió con ambas manos para apoyarla en sus largos muslos- No… despierta hermano…**

Jakotsu miró a Kikyo, se levantó rápidamente y la jaló hacia el suelo, le quitó de las manos la botellita a Roux y la puso delante de la nariz de esta.

 **-El veneno que le han dado actúa igual a una sobredosis de heroína, lo conozco. Mi hermano Mukotsu lo creo y he de suponer que Renkotsu se ha hecho con sus componentes para replicarlo. Debes hacer que beba esto rápido o no despertará, nos queda menos de medio minuto.**

Kikyo comprendió inmediatamente, cogió la botella y vertió el líquido en su boca. Era amargo y picante, tanto que le abrazaba las paredes bucales. Agachándose cogió el pegajoso rostro de Sesshoumaru y le abrió la boca para luego posar la suya sobre la de él. No despegó sus labios hasta que empujó los últimos residuos del líquido con su lengua hacia la garganta de él. De primera, parecía tener la garganta cerrada, ya que realmente el antídoto no parecía bajar, por lo cual tuvo que ejercer esa extraña fuerza con su apéndice.

Una vez que comprobó que no se escurriría fuera de su boca, Kikyo se incorporó lentamente, aun asqueada por el fuerte sabor de la medicina. Ninguno de los hombres le prestaba atención a ella, su misma mirada estaba trabada en el rostro del albino. Los minutos comenzaron a pasar y la desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de todos, pero mucho más de Miroku.

 **-¿Por qué no reacciona?... ¿¡POR QUÉ NO ESTÁ DANDO RESULTADO!? -gritó el joven abogado.**

Roux apartó al inglés y puso el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru recto en el suelo para así comenzar a hacer RCP. Increíblemente nadie había llegado hasta donde ellos estaban, por más avisos y ayuda que habían pedido.

Nada funcionaba. Nada estaba dando resultado.

Miroku miró el cuerpo de su mejor amigo sin poder creerlo y pronto fue consciente de una humedad surcando su rostro. Necesitaba ver sus ojos, aunque sea una sola vez más o escucharlo decir alguna frase listilla y burlona. De pronto, el cuerpo del japonés dio un espasmo, leve, pero lo suficientemente notorio para todos los presentes. Roux dejó de hacer el masaje cardiaco y esperó una nueva respuesta.

Entonces Sesshoumaru despertó, abrió su boca y la bilis comenzó a escurrir atropelladamente fuera de esta.

* * *

InuYasha se escaqueó un poco más lejos para fumarse un cigarrillo. La noche era tediosa, pero más que todo, extraña. Algo estaba pasando y desde que había llegado no había visto a Kagome. A eso súmale que Miroku y Sesshoumaru se habían perdido en alguna parte… Malditos suertudos.

De pronto, desde el balcón donde estaba, vio una docena de personas formar una especie de túnel con sus cuerpos por el cual pasaron un alto hombre de oscuras y largas ondas negras, acompañado de su hermana.

Espera un poco.

 _¿Ese era Colbet con Kagome?_

La chica parecía ir caminando como una especie de autómata y aun a esa larga distancia, la mueca de su rostro le dejó saber que se encontraba llorando. Ese hijo de puta la estaba arrastrado a un auto contra su voluntad. La distancia con el suelo era poco más de dos metros, por lo que no lo pensó dos veces y saltó arrojando lejos la colilla del pitillo.

 _Mierda. Las llaves._

Tanteando su chaqueta y los bolsillos de sus estúpidos pantalones, comprobó que no tenía lo necesario para coger el auto en el que habían venido. Unas sombras se movieron entre algunos de los arbustos y fijo ahora su atención en tratar de localizar las formas escurridizas. De pronto dos figuras se hicieron visibles y pusieron su atención en él. InuYasha tenía todas las de perder ante las dos personas con rifles de asalto delante de él, pero como era un maldito imbécil, lejos de retroceder encaró a los dos encapuchados.

 **-¿Señor Frossard? –Bankotsu se quitó la balaclava y su hermano levantó la misma hasta su frente.**

 **-¿Qué están haciendo? –preguntó extrañado el moreno. Los hermanos se miraron y Suikotsu, asintiendo con la cabeza, se alejó hacia un auto.**

 **-Nuestro trabajo. Si nos disculpa –Bankotsu le dio la espalda y se alejó hacía una lona verde que cubría su motocicleta. InuYasha lo siguió y localizó un segundo casco en la parte trasera del vehículo. Cuando lo cogió y comenzó a ponérselo Ban lo miró enfadado dispuesto a golpearlo si era necesario-. ¿Qué crees que haces?**

 **-He visto a Colbet llevándose a mi hermana, ¿no me quieres decir qué está pasando?, perfecto, pero si no quieres que te siga tendrás que noquearme, y créeme, no te lo haré fácil.**

 **-¿Se la ha llevado? –Ban habló a su intercomunicador, pero Suikotsu ya se encontraba en marcha-. ¿Sabes usar una de estás? –dijo alzando una Beretta frente al chico.**

 **-No.**

 **-Mierda. Súbete, no hay tiempo.**

* * *

 **-Si tratas de hacer alguna estupidez, tus asistentes de cocina y el pequeño dentro de casa serán quiénes lo pagaran Kagome. Se una buena chica y no me decepciones –Naraku le concedió esa muestra de confianza a la chica antes de poder llevarsela lejos. Más que mal, necesitaba los documentos para poder sacarla sin levantar sospechas, junto a los papeles sobre la herencia y la empresa.**

Kagome bajó del auto seguida de un monstruoso hombre que parecía un gigante. Kyokotsu lo habían llamado. La chica se acercó a las puertas de la mansión con los nervios retorciéndose en su vientre. La casa se veía tranquila, pero de la nada comenzaron a aparecer de todas partes unas sombras extrañas portando grandes armas.

De sus ojos brotaron lágrimas y la primera imagen que cruzó su mente fue el dulce rostro de Shippo. Desde dentro le abrieron las puertas y entró cabeza gacha en dirección a su cuarto. ¿Cómo saldría de esta?, no era lo suficientemente inteligente como para escapar, ni tampoco tenía las condiciones físicas como para luchar contra alguien. Era una simple literata, inútil para todos lo que ahora era necesario, pero si la única forma de mantener a salvos a todos era tener que irse con Colbet, entonces no lo podía pensar más de la cuenta.

Cuando Colbet le dio el antídoto a Roux y este salió casi sin mirarla, disparado hacia donde estaba Sesshoumaru muriéndose, su corazón alzó un silencioso ruego por su amado. No podía morir, no por su culpa, se volvería loca si eso pasaba y la prioridad en este momento era él, no podía pensar en ninguna de las nuevas informaciones que había recibido más que en Sesshoumaru pendiendo de un hilo de vida.

 **-¿Kagome? –susurró una pequeña vocecilla a sus espaldas y la chica se tensó.**

 **-Shippo –dijo en un susurro, mientras volteaba a ver al pequeño que tallaba uno de sus ojos mientras bostezaba.**

 **-¿Ya han llegado todos?, ¿qué hora es?**

 **-Shippo… vete… anda a tu cuarto… vete…**

El niño la miró extrañado y de pronto un extraño hombre con una especie de pañoleta en la cabeza se posó tras él. Shippo estiró su cuello hacia atrás y el desconocido le sonrió diabólicamente, a lo que el pequeño se despertó casi automáticamente.

 **-Debiste haber sido un buen niño y dormirte temprano…**

 **-¿Kagome…? –el pequeño se encogió un poco por miedo a moverse.**

 **-¡Tengo todo!, por favor, no le hagas daño… solo déjalo… -el hombre hizo caso omiso a las palabras de la chica, adelantó una de sus manos hacia el pequeño quién dio un breve grito y corrió dentro de la habitación de Kagome, quien corrió a su encuentro y lo cogió en brazos cubriéndole el rostro con sus dedos.**

 **-Patético –alcanzó a decir el hombre, pero, justo en ese momento, el impacto de una bala lo empujó haciéndolo que chocara con el dintel de la puerta de la chica. Renkotsu miró con furia hacia la izquierda, de donde vino el proyectil y maldijo fuerte el nombre de su hermano.**

Shippo estalló en llanto mientras Kagome lo abrazaba y se escondía tras la cama para protegerse del fuego que pronto sería cruzado. Todo se había vuelto un caos y ni siquiera llevaba el móvil encima para poder pedir ayuda.

 **-¡Eres un maldito imbécil Suko!**

 **-No intentes nada Ren, retrocede hacia donde te diga y no volveré a disparar.**

 **-Vete al diablo… -Suikotsu sintió que alguien se aproximaba por su espalda y ya no pudo mantener su atención en Renkotsu. Ryo apareció tras él cubriendo todo el espacio libre y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, depositó un fuerte impacto en el plexo solar de su hermano.**

Suikotsu automáticamente quedó sin aire y viéndose obligado a soltar el arma cayó de rodillas, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua. Mierda. ¿Cuánto más demoraría Ban en llegar? y ¿dónde carajos estaban el famoso escuadrón _Iapetus_?

 **-Yo mismo te enseñé todos los puntos vitales del cuerpo humano hermanito, debiste prever el golpe –le dijo con un cierto tono de enfado el mayor de sus hermanos-. Debería matarte solo por lo descuidado que fuiste…**

 **-¡Ryo!, coge a la mujer y mata al niño… déjame a Suko a mí –el guardaespaldas que aún no se recuperaba de la falta de oxígeno miró en dirección a Renkotsu y calculó su siguiente movimiento.**

 **-Naraku dijo que bajes ahora. Bankotsu viene de camino.**

 **-No me llevará mucho tiempo –le respondió el aludido desenfundando su arma y aproximándose a su indispuesto hermano. Ryokotsu se interpuso entre los dos para sorpresa de ambos, miró con su desfigurado rostro a Suikotsu para luego darle la espalda y dirigirse nuevamente a su hermano y compañero de bando.**

 **-No ahora. Si lo matas será solo porque lo he debilitado y debes tratar luego la herida de tu brazo antes de que pierdas más sangre y quedes inconsciente. De ser así sabes que te dejaremos atrás. Ten un poco más de honor respecto a Suko, aún somos hermanos… no permitiré una contienda desigual -Renkotsu maldijo y escupió en dirección a Suikotsu. Pasó por su lado hecho una furia mientras hacía presión sobre su herida y le dirigió unas últimas palabras al gigante.**

 **-Coge a la perra de una vez. Nos vamos.**

Ryokotsu entró en la habitación y se sorprendió al ver a Kagome arrodillada frente a un cúmulo de papeles delante de ella, ¿no era que había un niño?, como sea… Se aproximó a la chica, quien se cubrió ante su intimidante figura y aprovechando su agazapada posición le dio un golpe que para él fue el equivalente a una simple caricia, mas, fue en el punto exacto para dejarla inconsciente. Después de todo era mucho más fácil transportar solo paquetes.

Saliendo de la habitación, miró una vez a su hermano, el que había sido uno de sus favoritos hace mucho tiempo atrás. Doblándose un poco hacia él, estiró su palma hasta dejarla lisa y en un rápido movimiento la clavó a la altura del diafragma del hombre.

Suikotsu dio una profunda bocanada de aire, ese que no podía coger bien desde que recibió el golpe anterior, pero tanto fue lo que cogió de oxígeno, que una tos incontrolable lo comenzó a atacar.

 **-No es personal Suko. Sabes que solo es trabajo. La próxima vez que nos veamos será diferente, así que repasa tus clases y practica más.**

Y con ello se alejó del lugar dejando con arcadas secas al mayor de los guardaespaldas de los Frossard.

* * *

 **Perdóoooooooooooooooooon por la demora. La vida laboral no me daba tregua, pero quise comenzar bien este último mes y dejarles un pequeño regalo a todxs lxs que se dan un tiempecito para leer este fic. Ha salido más largo de lo habitual y también me disculpo por eso; he recortado y recortado, por lo que no se extrañen por los saltos entre uno y otro fragmento. Aun así, creo que lo que he dejado fuera no es especialmente necesario para la continuidad de la historia y no pierde coherencia... de no hacerlo, ya nos hubiera dado para un capítulo doble, pero ya he alargado más de la cuenta esta historia y me gustaría poder acabarla este año.**

 **Sin embargo, saben que cualquier duda, consulta, reclamo, queja, ¡apología!, es más que bien recibida...**

 **Como siempre, mis más grandes agradecimientos a _Faby_ y sus mensajes que siempre están al pie del cañón, llueva o truene y mención especial también, en esta ocasión, para _Alee Hdz_ , los pocos rewiev que suelo recibir son un gran aliciente cada vez que ingreso para subir un nuevo capítulo, este va dedicado a ti, así que espero que lo disfrutes.**

 **Sin más que aportar, les dejo un beso grande y un abrazo apretado...**

 **Sigan mirando el cielo.**

 _ **Lo dice, Jú la Deppravada.-**_

 **P.D_: Lo siento por cualquier tipo de error ortotipográfico que pueda haber, es que lo revisé muy apurada ;_; ... como siempre.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

Era un desastre.

Todo era un desastre.

Había pasado poco menos de una semana y nadie sabía nada respecto a Kagome.

Roux golpeaba con furia su saco de boxeo. Había vuelto a Francia luego de la fallida misión y no podía dejar de revivir a cada instante los acontecimientos ocurridos en Nápoles.

 _ **-'Ni siquiera intentes moverte Kagome' –la mujer desesperada trató de llegar hasta la entrada. Su cuerpo se había propulsado vertiginosamente hacia la salida cuando presintió que algo malo estaba ocurriendo con el peliplateado.**_

 _ **-'Roux… por favor… salva a Sesshoumaru, te lo ruego… por favor… ve con él…' –el francés miró a la italiana, luego al húngaro y en esa fracción de segundo en que la tensión se creó entre los hombres, el mayor sacó de un bolsillo interno de su chaqueta un pequeño frasco que aventó al mayor de sus hijos.**_

 _ **-'Vamos Roux, es tiempo de elecciones: salvas a Sesshoumaru de una muerte segura o cuidas la integridad de tu hermanita'.**_

 _ **-'Kagome…' –dijo el francés como excusándose de ante mano por elegirla a ella.**_

 _ **-'Roux, si algo le pasa a Sesshoumaru me muero… por favor… la única forma en que pueda estar bien es si su vida está fuera de peligro… tienes que ir con él… por favor' –el agente maldijo por lo bajo, algo andaba mal en todo el asunto, el plan no tenía fallas y aun así, aquí estaban y si no hacía algo pronto acabaría perdiéndolo todo y a todos.**_

 _ **-'Si algo le sucede a Kagome no irás a prisión porque me encargaré de ti personalmente Colbet, lo mismo si algo le pasa a Sesshoumaru Frossard… Juro que desearás que los minutos sean eternos antes que te encuentre' –y dichas esas palabras miró una última vez a una acongojada Kagome llorando un mar de lágrimas, agradeciéndole silenciosamente el ir a por su amado, para salir corriendo sin un rumbo fijo.**_

 _Iapetus_ , el cuadrante que debía ingresar como apoyo de _Prometheus_ nunca llegó a su destino. Más tarde, cuando toda la tragedia se hubiera concretado, Roux se enteraría que 'su grupo' no seguía precisamente sus órdenes, sino que tenían un código secreto de acción determinado directamente por los jefes del mismo Leduc, el cual los obligaba a relegarse en sus lugares para evitar la filtración de información, bajas innecesarias para la institución, así como también daños colaterales que pudieran llamar la atención de la prensa.

 _ **-'Hijo –ante esa palabra Roux no pudo evitar hacer el amago de una desagradable mueca-. Roux, no es como lo estás planteando, no te estamos quitando ni parte ni mucho menos poder en el asunto; esta era tú misión y nosotros no interferimos directamente en ella. Por algo era considerada una medida preventiva'.**_

 _ **-'¿Y por qué dicha medida preventiva fue anunciadas a todos mis agentes a espaldas mías?'**_

 _ **-'Porque nuestra prioridad aquí también es tu integridad y supusimos que podrías actuar de esta manera' –Roux negó con la cabeza.**_

 _ **-'Claro que no, se trata de confianza y todo lo que han hecho como institución hasta el momento ha sido para ponerme a prueba, para hacerme un empleado digno de su confianza'.**_

 _ **-'Lo estás tomando todo demasiado personal…'**_

 _ **-'¡Era mí gente!, se suponía que seguían mis órdenes, trabajé en conjunto con ellos día y noche para que esto diera resultado, pero todos estuvieron predispuesto desde un principio a actuar de otra forma, lo que anula total y positivamente mi liderazgo ante ellos. No fui más que un palo blanco en todo esto.'**_

 _ **-'Te lo repito Roux –dijo con un tono mucho más serio y oscuro el irlandés-, lo estás tomando demasiado personal, ese es el gran problema en todo esto y no me refiero al asunto de tu capacidad de liderazgo mancillada, sino al secuestro de tu hermana. Nuestro propósito era claro desde un principio: atrapar a Colbet; de ahí que eligiéramos a nuestro mejor elemento para llevar a cabo la tarea, tú, pero el gran problema no fue que te enfrentaras a tu progenitor, sino que te aproximaras de la forma en que lo hiciste a tu hermana. Cuando tus agentes nos hicieron llegar la información sobre cómo esto se estaba transformando en un problema fuera de nuestra zona de interés y los daños que podría ocasionarnos el involucrarnos en ello, debimos retirarnos y eso fue exactamente lo que hicimos, pero tú, quien de principio dijo tenerlo todo muy claro, a última hora decidiste actuar en defensa de un civil movido por motivos personales'.**_

 _ **-'¡Protegemos civiles, eso también forma parte de nuestro trabajo!'**_

 _ **-'Era un asunto que no nos incumbía, solo entorpeció nuestros planes y por eso debíamos retirarnos. Piensa en las bajas que podríamos haber tenido, es tú gente Roux, tus compañeros de trabajo'.**_

 _ **-'Son personas entrenadas, personas que estaban haciendo su trabajo y personas a las que están subestimando, mientras que por el otro lado hablamos de simples civiles, gente común y corriente que en su vida ha necesitado aprender a defenderse porque pueden contratar a otras personas para que lo hagan, ¡y eso los hace el doble de vulnerables!; ¿sabe siquiera que todo el personal que ellos contrataron para seguridad hizo un trabajo de joyería actuando conforme al plan?**_

 _ **-'Y aun así la heredera Frossard está desaparecida' –dijo con arrogancia Colin-.**_

 _ **-'Porque les fallamos –respondió Roux poniendo énfasis en cada palabra-, se suponía que ellos serían nuestro apoyo y terminó siendo al revés, y en ese intercambio de roles nosotros les fallamos y hablamos de personas que ni siquiera han recibido el mismo entrenamiento que nosotros'.**_

 _ **-'Roux, no lo tomes como una total derrota, aun no te vencen –dijo el hombre dándole ánimos, mientras Roux se contenía con todo su ser para no gritarle lo estúpido que era. No se trataba de su ego, se trataba de todas aquellas personas que habían visto en él el apoyo suficiente para salir de aquel evento indemne-. No estás fuera del caso; era necesario aclarar ciertos puntos contigo, pero tu permanencia y el puesto que ocupas en esto no están en cuestión aquí. Solo debes enfocarte nuevamente, tener presente lo que requerimos llevar a cabo y dar tu golpe final… tienes todo nuestro apoyo para ello'.**_

 _'Y una mierda'_ , pensó el muchacho mientras daba un último y feroz golpe al objeto de práctica. Su cuerpo chorreaba sudor a esas alturas. Esto era lo que se temía y se reprochaba constantemente el haber intuido que algo andaba mal, pero no haber hecho algo antes respecto a su 'corazonada'. Lo peor de todo era saber que estaba solo. Ninguna de las personas que trabajaban para él le había insinuado siquiera algo, al contrario, todos habían decidido serle leales a 'la sacra institución de trabajo'. Y, claro, así como eran capaz de crear esa especie de pacto secretos entre ellos, a fin de lamerles el culo a sus superiores, obviamente también le estarían informando por cada paso o decisión que tomaba.

Enfadado, se dirigió a su cuarto de baño y mientras se quitaba la polera haciendo una bola con ella, la cual arrojó furiosamente contra una de las paredes, disponiendo todo luego para poder quitarse el sudor del cuerpo.

 _ **-'Lo hiciste… mierda… lo hiciste' –susurraba el joven guardaespaldas que se encontraba arrodillado junto a él. Sus ojos se cruzaron por unos segundos, pero no fue para nada incómodo, al contrario, aun cuando sabía que su rostro no denotaba expresión alguna, la juvenil cara del chico a su lado se iluminó como si estuviera frente a alguna clase de superhéroe. Roux solo atinó a negar con la cabeza.**_

 _ **-'¡Sessh!, ¡por todos los cielos, lo hiciste! –gritaba eufórico el mejor amigo del japonés mientras era ayudado por Jakotsu para ponerlo de lado mientras comenzaba a devolver un ambarino líquido por la boca. Eran arcadas tras arcadas, hasta que de pronto ya no era una sustancia transparente de un desvaído amarillo, sino rojiza y un poco más espesa.**_

 _ **Aun con todo ello, Sesshoumaru no parecía haber vuelto del todo en sí. El acto había comenzado casi como algo involuntario y solo cuando todos comenzaron a preocuparse por los espumarajos rojos que el hombre estaba evacuando, pareció tener un atisbo de consciencia… o eso les pareció. Sesshoumaru comenzó a convulsionar nuevamente; las venas se marcaron terriblemente en su cuello, haciéndolas ver enormes y muy azules en contraste con su pálida y pegajosa piel. Roux cogió el pañuelo de seda que adornaba el bolsillo delantero del traje de Miroku, lo extendió y con la ayuda de los muchachos –que inmediatamente captaron la idea- lo puso a modo de mordaza en la boca del peliplata.**_

 _ **-Por Dios, que esto acabe luego… por Dios… -susurraba Miroku, mientras volvía a coger la cabeza de su amigo para contenerlo mientras la depositaba sobre sus muslos.**_

 _ **Roux se hizo el tiempo y llamó por intercomunicador a sus agentes para pedir ayuda. No sabía cómo estaban las cosas afuera en la fiesta, pero esto debía pasar lo más desapercibido posible o se meterían en un lío mayor. En cuanto consiguió la confirmación necesaria, su mente rápidamente comenzó a hacer una lista de lo que vendría ahora: cómo explicar lo de Kagome, cómo explicar lo de Sesshoumaru… cómo decírselo a su madre, cómo salir de ahí sin agitar a los invitados, pensar en dónde se dirigía ahora Colbet…**_

Mientras salía de la ducha, su móvil –tirado sabe Dios dónde a esas alturas- comenzó a demandar atención. Anudando la toalla a sus caderas, rebuscó en los bolsillos de su chándal y en cuanto vio el nombre atendió enseguida.

 **-¿Puedes hablar?**

 **-Sí –dijo pasándose la mano por la cabeza. Olvidaba constantemente que había cortado su cabello. Ni siquiera había servido de algo todo aquello.**

 **-¿Cómo estás? –preguntó un poco vacilante la voz del otro lado.**

 **-Bien –mintió el francés y por unos minutos la línea pareció muerta.**

 **-Pensé que querrías saber que Sesshoumaru despertó hace algunos instantes –el agente se tensó y quiso hacer mil preguntas, pero solo aguardó.**

 **-¿Está él bien? –ahora era el muchacho al otro lado quien parecía optar por el mutismo.**

 **-Define bien…**

 **-¿Qué sucederá ahora Jakotsu?**

 **-Solo podemos esperar, no podemos hacer mucho más que eso. La droga que le dieron es muy potente pero, sin duda, no es ni de cerca la fórmula original de mi hermano, sino, Sesshoumaru ya estaría muerto. Pero aun con ello, todo esto está muy jodido; ese japonés es un maldito cabrón, uno muy fuerte, está dando una muy buena pelea, pero entra y sale constantemente de la inconsciencia por lo que supimos.**

 **-Qué necesitas; dímelo, cualquier cosa que pueda hacer para ayudarte, cualquier cosa que necesites conseguir, no importa cuán complicado sea, dímelo…**

 **-Necesito que trabajes conmigo Roux… con nosotros –respondió corrigiéndose rápidamente-, eso es todo lo que puedes hacer en este momento. Te necesito en esto porque cuentas con los recursos necesarios y sé que es complicado, que quizá no debería pedírtelo, pero tienes la disposición necesaria por lo que veo.**

 **-Lo haré. Haremos estos juntos, cuenta conmigo.**

* * *

Irasue y Miroku no se habían despegado del lado de Sesshoumaru en todo ese tiempo. Esa misma noche había sido internado en una clínica privada mientras todos los habitantes de la mansión se dividían para resolver los diferentes problemas que se gestaban. Irasue no había dormido en tres días, estaba agotada, famélica pero por sobre todo muy angustiada.

Esa noche, mientras trataba de ayudar a Sango con los invitados y se relacionada con algunos de los dueños de las corporaciones más grandes de Italia, sintió una opresión en su pecho que la hizo marearse al instante. Solo había sentido algo similar una vez con anterioridad… cuando InuTaisho murió; entonces lo supo enseguida: algo pasaba con Sesshoumaru y tenía que encontrarlo cuanto antes.

Suponía que más o menos así era sentirse muerto en vida.

El primer atisbo del cuerpo de Sesshoumaru había sido en una camilla de ambulancia, donde iba tan cubierto que solo pudo detallarlo por la forma que creaba la sábana sobre su cuerpo. Miroku tenía los ojos casi inyectados en sangre de lo irritados que estaban; sus miradas se chocaron de casualidad y aun cuando el trató de rehuirla en una primera instancia, esos vidriosos ojos azul marino volvieron a los de ella. El chico se acercó casi trastabillando a la mujer, mirándola desde su desigual altura y en cuanto trató de decirle algo, su boca se movió sin sentido de forma muda. Irasue se dobló cubriendo su boca con una mano delante de él y entonces Miroku pareció volver un poco en sí sosteniéndola para que no cayera. La mujer intentó zafarse, llegar hasta donde los hombres que se llevaban a su niño, pero el chico se lo impidió mientras le hablaba en japonés rápidamente ordenándole qué hacer.

Ahora, ambos se encontraban en la habitación donde solo una máquina comprobaba que Sesshoumaru seguía con vida. De vez en cuando Miroku salía a fumar compulsivamente para pronto volver al lado de su mejor amigo, cogerle una mano o hablarle entre susurros… como si solo estuviera descansando dentro de un profundo sueño. Irasue había tratado de convencerlo de volver con Sango, ayudarles con lo de la mansión, pero el moreno insistía tozudamente en quedarse junto a la impoluta cama de la clínica.

 _ **-'No hasta que por lo menos despierte'.**_

Fue así como a ambos les facilitaron mantas y hasta una especie de diván para que pudieran turnarse en dormir, aunque fingían el uno al otro que lo hacían, ninguno había podido pegar ojo o siquiera ingerir algo más que no fuera cafeína.

En ocasiones solo se quedaban ambos al lado de la cama del peliplateado y entonces la mujer acunaba al moreno como si fuera un hijo más de ella mientras ambos tenían su vista clavada en el chico albino. Fue así como al tercer día Sesshoumaru, aletargado, tratando de adaptarse a su cuerpo como si no fuera el de él, comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos. Su madre quiso chillar de emoción, pero se contuvo tremendamente para no asustar al muchacho que entornaba los ojos hacia esos dos rostros conocidos.

 **-Ma… má… -Irasue tomó con delicadeza pero seguridad la mano del chico mientras le sonreía y unas cuántas lágrimas caían por sus ojos.**

 **-Bebé… mi bebé… estoy aquí… -contestó mientras levantaba una de sus manos y le brindaba un suave beso. Sesshoumaru frunció un poco el ceño tratando de acomodarse, pero solo alcanzó a mover medianamente bien su cabeza. Ahora, sus ojos detallaban con cuidado a su amigo, quién estaba en las mismas condiciones de Irasue, solo que este no podía hablar en ese momento. Aunque Miroku parecía no creerlo en su interior, Sesshoumaru le estaba dando lo que era una especie de sonrisa de medio lado.**

 **-Debo llamar a alguien del personal –dijo el moreno poniéndose de pie y saliendo del cuarto, no sin antes volverse a ver nuevamente a su mejor amigo junto a su madre.**

Sesshoumaru volvió a cerrar brevemente los ojos. Se sentía mareadísimo, sin embargo, aun podía percibir las emociones de los demás, por lo cual se obligó a abrir nuevamente su ojos ante la preocupación de su madre.

 **-Cielo, no te fuerces, ¿necesitas algo? –le dijo la mujer mientras posaba una mano sobre su frente y se veía reflejada en la clara mirada ambarina de su hijo. Sesshoumaru trató de condensar mil pensamientos en uno e inhaló brevemente antes de poder hacer un nuevo intento por hablar.**

 **-Sed… -y antes que lo dijera, Irasue ya estaba acercándole un vaso especialmente puesto para él, en el cual había un popote que le ayudaría a no tener que incorporarse completamente para poder beber. Irasue no dejaba de acariciar su cabello y rostro mientras atendía a su hijo, y sí que parecía tener sed, ya que bebió el contenido completo en un verdadero pispás.**

 **-Deja, te serviré más enseguida –la mujer se separó lo necesario de la cama de su hijo y comenzó a rellenar el vaso, cuando se sorprendió al sentir nuevamente la voz de Sesshoumaru, pero mucho, mucho más compuesta, casi como si todo fuera normal.**

 **-¿Dónde estamos? –Irasue se giró y volvió a él.**

 _OK._

 _Tómalo con calma Irasue._

 _Miroku, vuelve pronto, maldita sea y trae a alguien contigo._

 **-Estás internado en una clínica Sessh –respondió con valor la albina. Sesshoumaru se detuvo unos segundos antes de vaciar su segundo vaso de agua y luego se dedicó a observar el lugar.**

 **-En Nápoles…**

 **-En Nápoles.**

 **-¿Cuánto llevo inconsciente? –la japonesa inspiró profundo, se sentó recta en la silla cerca a la cama de su hijo y dejó el vaso a un lado mientras le observaba.**

 **-Alrededor de tres días –entonces su estómago comenzó a contraerse porque sabía cuál sería la siguiente pregunta.**

 **-¿Kagome está aquí también? –Irasue eligió muy bien sus palabras y continuó aparentando la mayor tranquilidad que pudo.**

 **-No en estos momentos –Sesshoumaru suspiró pesadamente, sin duda no quería que lo viera de esa manera.**

 **-Bien… eso significa que está bien… -y fue ahí que algo cambió en el aire para Sesshoumaru, quien se detuvo mucho más tiempo en su madre y la expresión que esta ya no se molestó en esconder. Como muchas otras veces, parecieron hablarse sin palabras. El pecho de Sesshoumaru comenzó a subir y bajar de forma irregular mientras la máquina emitía un sonido apremiante-. Mamá… dónde está Kagome… -Irasue negó con la cabeza apesumbradamente mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban.**

 **-No lo sabemos Sessh…**

En ese preciso momento se abrió la puerta por la cual se asomó un entusiasta Miroku acompañado de dos médicos y tres enfermeros. El moreno notó enseguida el cambio en su mejor amigo, mirando de Irasue a su hijo alternadamente.

Sesshoumaru comenzó a toser levemente como conteniéndose de hacerlo, pero de pronto todo dio una vuelta de 180 grados y su intento por conseguir aire para sus vacíos pulmones lo fue todo. Las convulsiones se hicieron presente una vez más y todas las personas se fueron encima del joven empresario para volver a estabilizarlo.

Miroku cogió de la cintura a Irasue sacándola en volandas de la habitación. No fue muy lejos con ella encima, pero para cuando la dejó en el suelo encerró su cuerpo con el de él medio arrinconándola contra una de las paredes.

 **-¿Qué te ha dicho?, ¿qué ha pasado?, ¿recordó algo?...**

 **-¡Ha preguntado por Kagome! –dijo casi gritándole al abogado, histérica, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a deslizarse por la misma pared. Miroku se reprendió a sí mismo por su actitud y abrazó a aquella mujer que era como su propia madre, mientras trataba de tranquilizarla y pensar en qué harían ahora.**

* * *

Sango acababa de recibir la llamada de Miroku quien le contaba lo que había sucedido en la clínica con Sesshoumaru. Se mantuvo fuerte, sin quebrarse en ningún momento mientras hablaba con su novio, pero una vez que la llamada finalizó sus nervios le jugaron una mala pasada. Ya habían pasado tres días y no sabía nada de su amiga, Sesshoumaru recién parecía estar volviendo en sí pero no llevándolo muy bien y en casa las cosas tampoco parecían repuntar.

Esa noche cuando llegaron, la casa se encontraba llena de agentes y guardaespaldas. Solo a la mitad lograba recordar de los folios que le entregó el personal de seguridad de la mansión, pero lo importante era hacer un recuento general, poner cada cabo suelto en su lugar y comprender qué era lo que pasaba. Suikotsu había sido atacado –según lo que supo- por su hermano mayor y estaba recibiendo atención. InuYasha había logrado encontrar a Shippo agazapado en un rincón del balcón de Kagome. El pequeño estaba en shock, parecía no reconocer a las personas y cada vez que alguien se acercaba a preguntarle algo solo podía llorar y pronunciar el nombre de Kagome una y otra vez.

Era doloroso verlo así, un niño tan pequeño y que había pasado ya por tantas cosas… por tantas pérdidas.

No. Kagome no estaba perdida. Colbet la tenía en alguna parte, pero volvería, la encontrarían costara lo que les costara, pero ella, sin duda volvería.

Sango se sentó en el borde de la cama y se abrazó a sí misma. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, ni menos sintió cuando golpearon suavemente a su puerta, solo fue consciente en el momento en que su hermano entró brindándole esa cálida mirada que lo hacía parecer un hombre mayor.

 **-¿Sí? –preguntó dubitativa Sango, tratando de pasar desapercibida en su abstracción.**

 **-Solo vine a ver cómo estabas –respondió el chico mientras llegaba hasta ella y se sentaba a su lado.**

 **-Sessh ha despertado…**

 **-¿EN SERIO?**

 **-Sí… -ante el desánimo de su hermana, Kohaku se aplacó un poco.**

 **-No está bien… ¿cierto?**

 **-Miroku ha dicho… que… -Sango comenzó a hipar levemente y su pequeño hermano le pasó un brazo por la cintura mientras la instaba a apoyarse en él- que entró en crisis a los pocos minutos.**

 **-¿Acaso le dijeron lo de Kagome?**

 **-Algo así… preguntó por ella y… ay Haku, ¿dónde está nuestra Kag?, ¿cómo es que pasó todo esto?**

 **-Sango, Sango –le dijo cogiendo su rostro con ambas manos obligándola a mirarle-, te necesito aquí conmigo. Kagome volverá con nosotros, la encontraremos y solucionaremos todo esto. Debemos ser fuerte hermana; entiendo perfectamente lo que sientes, porque es lo mismo que yo siento, pero si tú te derrumbas… entonces no podré soportarlo…**

Ambos hermanos se abrazaron y lloraron como no habían tenido oportunidad de hacerlo hasta ese momento; era cierto, se tenían ambos así que podrían lograrlo ya que no estaban solos y mucha gente ahí afuera ya se estaba moviendo para arreglar las cosas, ayudándoles. Se dijeron palabras de ánimo, apoyo y cariño el uno al otro, Sango limpió las lágrimas de Kohaku mientras él le arreglaba un poco la coleta y acariciaba su mejilla.

 **-Creo que sería bueno que vayamos a la clínica para llevarle algo de ropa o insistir en que relevemos puestos. Entiendo que Irasue no quiera apartarse de su hijo, pero Miroku debe descansar. Hay cosas que deben ver sobre su estadía y algunos asuntos legales en los cuales nos podría ayudar. No es como que me esté ofreciendo a pedirle tantas cosas a Miroku, la verdad eso no importa, lo importante es que descanse y reponga un pongo de energías. Él es esencial para su grupo e Irasue necesitará de sus energías… de su apoyo…**

 **-Lo sé, no te preocupes, sabes que no pienso así de ti y que también estás preocupadísimo por ellos. Me alegra que lo hayas propuesto…**

 **-Creo que deberíamos llevar a Lin… no lo está llevando muy bien tampoco, quizá y con eso logramos persuadir a Miroku un poco más.**

 **-Me parece bien, saldremos temprano mañana –Kohaku se levantó, sin antes darle un beso a su hermanita, para retirarse-. Haku… -el chico se volvió a ella antes de cerrar tras él la puerta-¿lograron dormir a Shippo?**

 **-Aun no, pero decidimos dejarlos solos, cada 15 minutos entra alguien al cuarto y eso le está haciendo peor a Shippo.**

 **-Está bien. Esperaré a mañana.**

 **-Descansa, te quiero.**

 **-Y yo a ti cielo, descansa.**

Sango se quedó unos minutos más pero no pudo aguantar salir de su cuarto e ir en busca de InuYasha. Shippo no podía dormir solo, por lo cual se habían turnado sin ponerse de acuerdo para estar con él. Al estar a la altura de la puerta, abrió con cuidado y miró por la rendija cómo estaban las cosas; si Shippo aún seguía despierto se iría; si dormía… InuYasha se incorporó de la cama y cuando vio que era Sango se volvió para corroborar a Shippo y se reunió fuera del cuarto con la alemana.

 **-Se ha dormido hace poco, ¿pasó algo? –preguntó sereno el joven.**

 **-No… o sea… Sessh despertó pero volvió a recaer.**

 **-¿Hablaste con Miroku o Irasue?**

 **-Miroku.**

 **-¿Cómo están ellos?**

 **-Mañana iremos a confirmarlo, ¿ha dicho ya algo Shippo? –InuYasha negó con la cabeza.**

 **-No lo presionamos para que lo haga por él mismo. El médico me ha sugerido medicarle, pero me he negado… aunque no sé si es lo correcto. Sé que no se daría cuenta si lo hacemos, pero me pone mal el tener que mentirle… ¿crees que es lo correcto?**

 **-Sí Inu, lo que hagas será correcto, así que no dudes de tus capacidades.**

 **-¿Ya encontraron a Camulus?**

 **-Sí, lo están atendiendo en el veterinario… nos han dicho que si pasaba un poco más de tiempo podría haber muerto, estaba en la parte más alejada del bosque, entre unos arbustos. Habían leves rastros de sangre en el pasto, pero Bankotsu logró dar con él; para cuando se acercó lo desconoció pero lo ha traído, ya mañana pasaré por la clínica veterinaria para ver cómo sigue. El veterinario dijo que no toda la sangre pertenecía a él.**

 **-Buen chico… dio una buena pelea –Sango asintió con la cabeza.**

 **-¿Cómo estás tú? –el rockero aguardó unos segundos antes de contestar.**

 **-Debemos hablar Sango… Debes contármelo todo.**

 **-¿Quieres esperar hasta mañana?, digo, por Shippo… ya sabes, si despierta.**

 **-Creo que será lo mejor.**

Y tras una breve despedida, InuYasha volvió al cuarto de Shippo y Sango a su habitación.

* * *

Lin se encontraba ansiosa caminando de un lado a otra en el hall de entrada. Hacía media hora que esperaba impacientemente que apareciera Kohaku o Sango para que le dijeran que irían a la clínica, pero aún ni siquiera habían bajado a coger el desayuno.

Sabía que debía comportarse con más decoro en una casa ajena, pero no podía tragar alimento después de todo lo que estaba pasando, sobre todo con las recientes noticias sobre Sesshoumaru. Los ánimos de todos andaban por los suelos, el personal de la casa se dirigía de un lugar a otro como si fueran meras sombras o fantasmas de lo que había conocido hace un mes, por lo que la mansión se había vuelto un lugar lóbrego y frío en el cual estar.

En su impaciencia, no soportándose ni ella misma, salió al patio, donde una fresca brisa le revolvió los cabellos. De pronto, de una esquina apareció Suikotsu, quien pareció frenar un poco el paso cuando se percató de su presencia, mas, actuando normalmente pasó por delante de ella saludando con cortesía para perderse por el lateral derecho de la casa.

Al poco rato, el menor de los hermanos guardaespaldas estacionó cerca de la entrada el Mercedes, por lo que supuso que pronto se le unirían los hermanos Wetzel. Tomó su móvil de su pequeña cartera y le dejó un mensaje a Kohaku para que supiera que ya los esperaba fuera.

 _Sin prisas._

Jakotsu rodeo el auto, saludándola de la misma forma que el mayor de sus hermanos y comprobó los neumáticos para luego sacar una cajetilla de cigarrillos y encender uno. Era un chico algo extraño, con un rostro algo andrógino y casi siempre burlesco, pero con todo ello, seguía siendo el más amistoso de los tres. Lin no había perdido detalle de todos los suceso, tanto en la fiesta de la empresa como en la mansión, por lo cual siempre fiel a sus impulsos se acercó más al muchacho que la miró directamente a los ojos mientras daba una calada a su cigarrillo, con esos ojos intimidantes y desafiantes con los que miraba a todos quienes se le solían acercar tan directamente.

 **-Disculpa... ¿te importaría si te hago algunas preguntas? –el joven la miró con seriedad y le respondió en un tono más bien plano, sin ser realmente descortés, aunque su apariencia sugiriera lo contrario.**

 **-Eso depende de la pregunta.**

 **-Sessh… él… ¿va a estar bien? –el chico la miró sopesando la pregunta sin soltar su pitillo.**

 **-Creo que me confunde, no soy quien está tratando al señor Frossard. No soy médico.**

 **-Escuché lo que Ban dijo sobre la droga que le suministraron, creo que sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero –Jakotsu, guardó silencio por unos minutos, entonces Lin supo que no obtendría nada de él.**

 **-No puedo saberlo… porque no sé los componentes de la droga, todo lo que hemos informado son, en su mayoría, suposiciones de cómo actúa y los efectos que tiene la droga que creo mi hermano Mukotsu… pero por descontado, cabe recalcar que no es la misma.**

 **-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?**

 **-Porque si no, el señor Frossard estaría muerto. Mi hermano era un genio de la química, nos instruyó mucho acerca de los fármacos, drogas y venenos que el mismo creaba como 'pasatiempo', gracias a él logré sacar mi máster en química, pero no precisamente porque me quisiera dedicar a lo mismo que mi hermano. Prefiero estar del 'otro lado', por decirlo de alguna forma –destacó el muchacho encogiéndose levemente de hombros-. Si solo pudiera hacerme con una muestra de lo que utilizaron, sin duda podría analizar la sustancia y encontrar el principio activo que la inhibe, pero eso está totalmente descartado… de momento –continuó el sombría y misteriosamente-. Lo único que puedo asegurar en este momento es que Sesshoumaru Frossard es un cabrón con suerte y muy, muy fuerte, porque aún con todo ha logrado despertar aun cuando lo he visto… -pero se detuvo antes de completar la frase, a lo que Lin frunció un poco el entrecejo- Sí… bueno, estoy seguro que saldrá de esta, pero no será divertido… y puede que lleve algún tiempo –cuando Jak miró por sobre el hombro de la chica, más allá de ella, esta supo que tenían compañía.**

Jakotsu la volvió a mirar a los ojos, pero esta vez su mirada era extrañamente más cálida... solo su mirada.

 **-Su amigo ya está del otro lado señorita Hinata, y aunque eso le resulte poco, créame, es más de lo que podría esperar –entonces se hizo a un lado, abrió una de las puertas y la instó a ingresar al auto mientras saluda amablemente a los hermanos Wetzel.**

* * *

 _Sesshoumaru sentía que no era dueño de su propio cuerpo, el cual ahora parecía pesar una tonelada. El solo hecho de poder abrir los párpados ya suponía un esfuerzo hercúleo que lo dejaba con fuerzas a penas para respirar. No sentía hambre, ni sed, ni dolor alguno en particular, pero había algo en su pecho que parecía obstruir sus pulmones haciéndole difícil el llenarlos de oxígeno._

 _Recordaba perfectamente todo lo que había sucedido y eso solo lo hacía sentirse más ansioso por poder despertar y levantarse de ahí, saber qué era lo que estaba pasando y conseguir respuestas respecto al paradero de Kagome._

 _¿Por qué no estaba?, ¿qué había dicho exactamente su madre?_

 _Era como estar atrapado en una prisión a oscuras. No sentía ruido alguno ni mucho menos la presencia de alguien… hasta que un leve peso pareció hundir lo que supuso sería un colchón o algo en lo cual estaría tendido._

 _ **-¿Aún no puede moverse? –dijo lo que le pareció una diminuta voz.**_

 _ **-¿Tú qué crees? –respondió un tanto exasperada una voz mayor.**_

 _Espera… esas voces. Conocía esas voces._

 _ **-¿Por qué no podemos ayudarlo?**_

 _ **-Porque no, ya déjalo estar. Cuando duerme parece que recorriera kilómetros en el camino de recuperarse.**_

 _ **-¿Sesshoumaru? –preguntó la pequeña vocecilla en lo que parecía una pregunta más bien retórica.**_

 _ **-¿Qué? –respondió la otra voz, a lo cual el peliplateado pareció confuso.**_

 _ **-Solo por esta vez… por favor –alguien resopló un tanto molesto y el silencio se hizo durante algunos segundos.**_

 _ **-Está bien. Hazlo -respondió de malas ganas, con un tono más bien preocupado la voz mayor.**_

 _De pronto, Sesshoumaru sintió como si alguien muy liviano se sentara en su pecho y entonces una fuerte ráfaga de aire entró por sus fosas nasales abarcando todo el espacio que no había podido llenar en todo ese tiempo de oxígeno. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y la energía fluyó desmedida por todas sus extremidades, a lo cual se incorporó de golpe empujando con torpeza al niño que se había trepado a su pecho._

 _Tuvo que tomarse unos instantes para desentrañar el asunto, pero cuando vio al pequeño de ambarina mirada casi alegrarse por su reacción, supo que realmente esto no formaba parte de la realidad… pero aun así era mejor que nada._

 _La oscuridad lo había tragado más tiempo del que podía contar._

 _El niño iba a decir algo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, pero pareció como si de pronto un interruptor se hubiera apagado en él, y antes que cayera desmayado de espaldas sobre sus piernas, el hombre lo cogió en sus brazos acunándolo hacia su pecho._

 _No estaba en ninguna cama, era solo la grama, pero esta en vez de ser verde era de un blanco impoluto, como todo lo que parecía rodearles. Cerca de un árbol, un adolescente le miraba con ojos preocupados, yendo su mirada de él hacia el niño que tenía en brazos. Notaba por su pose que la inquietud lo comía vivo, pero aun así, no articulaba palabra alguna. De pronto, se acercó hasta ellos, se inclinó levemente y le quitó al pequeño de los brazos, acunando la cabeza del niño en su hombro izquierdo con extremada facilidad, mientras lo mecía de arriba abajo._

 _ **-Ni si quiera sé qué preguntar…**_

 _ **-No es como si fuera a responderte en todo caso.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué no puedo despertar?**_

 _ **-Porque esa mierda que te dieron está jodiendo tu cabeza, ¿o acaso no es evidente?**_

 _ **-Un alucinógeno –murmuró cuestionándose para sí el peliplatedo.**_

 _ **-¡Yo qué sé! –dijo enfadado el muchachito mientras iba de un lado a otro con el niño en brazos-, ¿por qué sigues aquí en todo caso?, ¿no deberías despertar ya?, te hemos ayudado lo suficiente, haz algo.**_

 _Sesshoumaru vio a su yo de quince años con algo de desconcierto. Llevaba la misma ropa que recordaba del sueño anterior, lo mismo el pequeño y el lugar… el lugar era la casa de su madre, la reconocía aun cuando todo parecía estar teñido de blanco._

 _ **-¿Dónde está papá?**_

 _ **-Él ya hizo su parte, dijo que… no podría volver… en un tiempo, o algo así.**_

 _ **-¿Qué fue lo que hizo? –preguntó un tanto preocupado el hombre.**_

 _ **-Te trajo de vuelta la primera vez –Sesshoumaru pareció tremendamente confundido.**_

 _ **-¿Qué… qué son ustedes?**_

 _ **-Sesshoumaru… -resopló enojado el muchacho- ¿no es evidente?, solo somos proyecciones tuyas, nosotros somos 'tú' –dijo indicándole con la cabeza a sí mismo y al pequeño que cargaba-, pero papá… papá es algo diferente… no tengo idea de qué es, simplemente nos pidió… que… no te dejáramos solo.**_

 _ **-Entonces cuándo volveré a estar consciente.**_

 _ **-Quizá cuando tengas la motivación suficiente –le reprochó un tanto irónico el chico.**_

 _El albino sintió un sudor frío y una especie de escalofrío subir por su espalda. Esto no tenía sentido y no podía perder tiempo en tratar de comprenderlo. No era aquí donde debía estar ni donde quería estar, pero algo muy en el fondo le decía que se sentiría mucho más tranquilo si pudiera hablar un momento con su padre._

 _Su yo adolescente reacomodó al pequeño en sus brazos para poder detallar su rostro y comprobar que solo dormía, era una imagen tan extraña que se sorprendió a sí mismo de haberla creado él._

 ** _-¡Sesshoumaru! –gritó del interior de la casa una nueva voz._**

 ** _-¡Papá! –dijeron al unísono los dos aludidos en el patio._**

 _El chico que se encontraba de pie lo miró aturdido por unos instantes luego giró su rostro en dirección a la casa y pareció iluminarse ante la visión de alguien que el mayor no lograba divisar. El empresario trató de levantarse pero su cuerpo parecía estar pegado al suelo, por lo que los movimientos que hacía para tratar de zafarse se veían toscos e inútiles. Cuando el chiquillo comenzó a alejarse, desesperado lo llamó por su nombre, haciendo que este se detuviera en último momento y lo mirara con ojos un tanto frenéticos, alocados._

 _ **-Espera, volveré, haré algo, pero ayúdame a ir con él.**_

 _ **-Las cosas no funcionan así… -le respondió casi en un murmullo el adolescente mientras retomaba su camino trotando para perderse por la entrada.**_

 _Sesshoumaru se encolerizó y tiró de sus extremidades hasta que sus huesos crujieron en demanda. En el momento en que pareció desasirse del suelo, un leve brillo blanco surgió del piso donde se encontraba. Se levantó de un salto, y mientras corría dentro de la casa no pudo evitar notar como parecía haber quemado la grama, dejando la huella de su cuerpo en un oscuro negro carbón ahí donde estaba sentado._

 _Abrió la puerta corrediza gritando el nombre de su padre. Se sentían unas pisadas al final de las escaleras, llegando al segundo piso, por lo que inmediatamente se dirigió como tromba hacia allí, pero al doblar por la puerta, su cuerpo chocó bruscamente con otro mucho más ligero que parecía venir en la dirección contraria a la de él._

 _Antes que se desestabilizara más y cayera al suelo, sus brazos cogieron rápidamente los de la chica que tenía en frente y una cristalina risa llegó a sus oídos cambiando todo aquel panorama._

 _ **-Kagome… -susurró con ojos desorbitados.**_

 _La chica le sonrió y un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas por lo atropellado de la situación. Sesshoumaru la atrajo hacia sí en un fuerte abrazo cogiendo su cabeza con una mano mientras enterraba su rostro en las azabaches y perfumadas ondas de su cabello._

 _ **-Lo siento mi amor, te he soprendido…**_

 _ **-Kagome –repitió en un suspiro relajado.**_

 _La chica se apartó como pudo y lo detalló de arriba abajo comprobando con sus manos el cuerpo del japonés. Su cara, ahora algo preocupada, era la misma que recordaba de su dulce y bella Kagome._

 _ **-¿Estás bien mi amor?, ¿te duele algo?**_

 _Sesshoumaru la abrazó nuevamente, pero tras ello, cogió el rostro de ella con ambas manos y unió sus bocas en un dulce beso. Kagome, a los pocos segundos, gimió ante el contacto de la lengua de él contra la suya. Era un beso de reconocimiento, de reencuentro, de preocupación, pero algo parecía no estar del todo bien en ello. Mientras más la besaba, más ajeno se sentía al contacto de ella, se reprochó mentalmente el no estar creando la proyección exacta de Kagome y por un momento apretó con muchas más fuerzas sus ojos como concentrándose en ello. Exasperado apartó su boca de ella y para cuando su vista buscó los achocolatados ojos de la italiana se quedó petrificado ante lo que tenía delante._

 _Kikyo le miraba con total y absoluto anhelo, su mirada era tierna y dijo su nombre con total adoración mientras cubría sus manos con las de ella. Intentó acercársele para besarlo de nuevo, pero el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru reaccionó al instante y se apartó de un salto de la mujer._

 _ **-Tú no eres Kagome.**_

 _Y su ambarina mirada se volvió oscura y gélida mientras la miraba con desprecio para luego dirigirse fúrico hacia la salida de la casa. La manija de la puerta parecía estar caliente, ardiendo realmente, pero no prestó atención ni al escozor ni a las palabras de la mujer llamándole por su nombre y en cuanto salió de la casa un mareo repentino se apoderó de él, sintiendo que la cabeza le estallaría._

 ** _-'Quizá cuando tengas la motivación suficiente'._**

* * *

 **-Sessh… corazón… -unos lánguidos ojos café ocuparon su línea de visión. El flequillo hacia un lado y los infantiles detalles del rostro le hicieron suspirar, como sintiéndose a salvo de una terrible pesadilla.**

 **-Lin…**

 **-Gracias… Dios… gracias… -dijo conteniéndose de llorar la chica, quien puso una mano en su frente mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla.**

 **-Mamá…**

 **-Está en el pasillo hablando con Miroku y Sango. Kohaku también ha venido, ¿quieres que la llame?**

 **-No… solo... comprobaba que estuviera bien… -Lin sonrió. Sesshoumaru era así. Podía estarse muriendo, pero siempre se preocupaba antes del resto que de él mismo, aunque lo negara.**

 **-Me quedaré junto con Irasue, Miroku necesita descarsar… Sango está preocupada, pero solo será unos días, no quiere dejarte.**

 **-Estoy bien –dijo en tono cansado el peliplata-, solo necesito salir de aquí.**

 **-Entonces debes recuperarte luego y seguir todas las indicaciones de los médicos.**

 **-Lin… -Sesshoumaru la miró acongojado, tratando de esforzarse por comprobar que nadie entraría al cuarto, sin embargo, su cabeza y cuerpo no parecían coordinar los movimientos necesarios para despegarse de la cama- dime dónde está Kagome… por favor –Lin se mordió un labio miró hacia la puerta y luego hacia él.**

 **-No podemos hablar de eso ahora cielo… luego... te lo prometo...**

 **-Por favor… -dijo en un gemido desesperado el chico. Lin le miró con verdadero pánico; instintivamente cogió con ambas manos una de las de él, como tratando de calmarlo. Cuando sintió una humedad deslizarse hacia sus oídos comprendió por qué ella parecía estar tan preocupada. Quizás esta era la primera vez que lo veía llorar- por favor… te lo ruego… dónde está mi Kagome…**

* * *

 **-Y esta es tu habitación. No debes preocuparte por la ropa, ni los cosméticos, ni libros, ni nada, de hecho, puedes tener todo lo que quieras, solo debes pedírmelo y me encargaré de que alguien lo traiga –Kagome escuchaba sin prestar real atención a las palabras de Colbet.**

Durante esos días se había comportado igual de diligente y amable que todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndole, mas, el cambio era evidente; ahora podía mostrarse por completo como era, una persona calculadora, sarcástica y cruel. Lo último que había logrado saber era que se encontraba en un vuelo a Hungría y que la estancia con aspecto de antiguo caserón de campo sería el lugar donde 'viviría' junto a su padre.

 **-Y nuevamente no estás prestando atención a nada de lo que digo –dijo burlón el hombre.**

 **-Lo único que quiero es volver a casa, con mi familia –respondió poniendo énfasis en las últimas palabras.**

 **-Kagome –el tono de la voz de Naraku era más bien condescendiente, como si se tratara de un padre reprochando con cariño a un hijo pequeño-, entre más temprano te des a la razón de que eso no pasará, mejor será para ti. Y por cierto, quiero que comas. Si me entero que sigues sin probar bocado alguno me encargaré personalmente del asunto. Llevémonos bien hija…**

La chica se estremeció ante tal apelativo. Abrazándose a sí misma se acercó a la cama donde reposaba la valija que le habían preparado para el viaje, repleta de cosas para ella pero le eran totalmente desconocidas. Solo por hacer algo, abrió la maleta y revisó unas cuantas cosas. Hacía un montón de gestos y pasos **mecánicos durante todo ese tiempo mientras su mente trabajaba rápidamente pensando en cómo salir de ahí o contactar a su familia.**

 **-¿Qué hay de Sesshoumaru? –quiso decir fríamente, sin embargo, su voz se quebró un poco en el nombre del japonés.**

 **-Y yo cómo voy a saber –respondió bruscamente el hombre con desprecio-. Sea como sea, créeme, lo mejor que le puede pasar a Frossard, es estar muerto. Si sale de esta, lo tendrá crudo. Es una droga que causa una potente adicción y si quieres tratarlo con rehabilitación… buena suerte limpiando el desastre que dejará antes y después de abrirse la garganta de un lado a otro o rajarse las venas.**

Kagome se llevó una mano a la boca y la sola imagen de aquello le revolvió el estómago. No pudo evitarlo y las lágrimas salieron atropelladamente de sus ojos. Naraku rodó los ojos en muestra de fastidio y se alejó hacia la puerta.

 **-No hace falta que te lo diga, pero más te vale no hacer nada estúpido. Puedes recorrer libremente la casa, pero tienes terminantemente prohibido salir de esta. Hay una biblioteca ampliamente abastecida, ya que te darás cuenta que no hay televisión, ni móviles o portátiles para poder comunicarse. Dentro de unas horas enviaré alguien para que bajes a comer. Si no quieres bajar haré que te suban la comida y me quedaré... hasta que limpies los platos –dijo con desafecto el hombre mientras salía por la puerta.**

Kagome cayó aferrándose al borde de la cama donde lloró amargamente su desdicha. No era justo. Si le hubieran dado a elegir habría estado allí por iniciativa propia si con ello lograba que todos estuvieran bien. No saber nada de sus amigos, del personal de la casa, de Shippo, Camulus o Sesshoumaru era la peor tortura de todas, sobre todo cuando lo único que sabía de este último era que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

 **-Por favor Dios… no me quites a Sesshoumaru… sálvalo… por favor…**

* * *

Roux leía rápidamente el contenido de la carpeta que tenía entre las manos. MacClaude había salido a contestar una llamada a una habitación contigua a su despacho, y en menos de un latido, el francés se había puesto de pie para hojear el contenido que el hombre parecía estar estudiando cuando él entró a la oficina.

Habían ecuaciones química y todo un detalle sobre componentes que creaban varias fórmulas. No perdió tiempo tratando de entender todo ese sinsentido que para él parecía estar escrito en árabe, solo sacó su móvil e hizo rápidamente unas fotos de todo lo que había. A la rapidez de la luz, volvió a su lugar, dejando tal y como estaba todo y para cuando guardaba su celular, Colin volvía junto a él excusándose nuevamente. Miró la carpeta y luego a él con un poco de recelo, para luego guardar la misma en uno de los cajones de su escritorio al que disimuladamente puso llave.

 **-Tenía que responder. A lo que íbamos. Tenemos una leve idea de donde podría estar Colbet, pero aun con ello la situación no es muy alentadora –cuando Roux no hizo ninguna pregunta al respecto el hombre decidió continuar-. Naraku es húngaro, por lo que nuestra primera idea es que haya vuelto a su país. Podríamos decir que está en su elemento, conoce bien el territorio y ahí deben estar sus principales contactos. Sin embargo, no tenemos la seguridad al cien por ciento de que esto sea así y de serlo, igualmente no tenemos una idea de por dónde comenzar a buscar. Pero de eso, te encargarás tú. Te recuerdo que dispones de todo lo necesario para trasladarte y continuar la operación, esta vez de rastreo, aunque debo dejar claro algo en este punto: una vez que lo encuentres, lo primero que debes hacer, es ponerte en contacto con nosotros. No se te permite el pasar al siguiente paso sin nuestra aprobación ni tomar decisiones o acción por tu cuenta. Tómalo como una completación de pasos, pero manteniéndole el debido respeto a la operación que llevamos a cabo.**

Roux lo miró fijamente sin moverse o hacer gesto alguno. Los muy hijos de puta lo hacían nuevamente, esta vez, claramente lo habían degradado a un simple peón en el tablero de ajedrez, por lo cual sabía que una vez localizado su objetivo lo quitarían totalmente del medio.

 **-¿Alguna pregunta?**

Roux negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie para dirigirse hacia la salida.

 **-Contamos contigo Roux –le dijo el hombre elevado un poco la voz. Antes de llegar a la puerta el agente miró por sobre su hombro al mayor.**

 **-Mañana saldré a Hungría.**

Y sin esperar respuesta alguna salió del lugar. Mientras recorría los pasillos del edificio, la irá iba creciendo dentro de él. Tenía ganas de quemar todo el maldito edificio o mejor aún, hacerlo explotar mientras veía como los pedazos saltaban y todo se derrumbaba.

Para cuando llegó a su auto, sintió las irrefrenables ganas de salir corriendo del lugar. Correr hasta Hungría mismo. Sabía que en ese estado podría cruzar continentes y hacer cien triatlones seguidas sin agotarse lo más mínimo.

Condujo rápidamente por las calles de París, había pensado pasar primero a su departamento, pero la adrenalina que estaba consiguiendo tras el volante era algo a lo cual asirse en ese preciso momento, por lo cual solo continuó y continuó, mientras abandonaba la ciudad y se dirigía al lugar donde había crecido.

A medio camino, una luz de alerta se encendió en su cabeza, encendió rápidamente la señal de emergencia en el panel y se apeó a una orilla de la berma. Buscó en su celular y automáticamente discó el número que aparecía como primero en sus registros de llamada, no tuvo que dar dos avisos cuando una voz le contestó del otro lado.

 **-Roux.**

 **-Creo que tengo algo, no estoy del todo seguro, pero necesito que le des una mirada.**

 **-Por supuesto, ¿cómo lo hacemos?**

 **-Lo imprimiré y lo dejaré en un lugar al cual deberás dirigirte. No es seguro que lo ponga en línea o te lo envíe directamente al móvil. Tenemos una idea de dónde puede estar Colbet, por lo que mañana mismo me dirigiré al lugar y comenzaré un plan de reconocimiento. No creo que sea seguro si me contacto dentro de estos días contigo, por lo que necesito que tampoco tú trates de ubicarme. En cuanto vuelva a Francia me pondré en contacto contigo, hasta ese entonces… -pero de pronto no supo qué más decir, por lo que los minutos comenzaron a correr y el silencio a extenderse.**

 **-Te mantendrás a salvo y yo y mis hermanos nos ocuparemos del resto –le dijo firmemente la voz del otro lado.**

 **-Te llamaré en cuanto pueda.**

 **-Envíame las coordenadas. Me pondré en movimiento ahora mismo.**

Y entonces la línea quedó muerta.

* * *

Jakotsu no era muy dado a los viajes, pero era un chico listo y sabía cómo moverse. Si bien Suikotsu era mejor que él para ubicarse en sitios desconocidos y ya había estado algunas veces en Francia, insistió ante sus hermanos en que debía ser él quien fuera a por el encargo que había dejado el francés. No tuvo que discutir mucho realmente y era así como había llegado al viejo país europeo, encontrándose ahora mismo en un bus rumbo a una pequeña ciudad portuaria.

Sin duda, el GPS era el mejor aliado del hombre moderno.

Se reprochó mentalmente el no dar antes con la modesta casita a la cual correspondían los datos que le había proporcionado Roux, sobre todo porque era muy difícil encontrar a alguien que hablara inglés en aquel lugar. Dio algunas vueltas sin rumbo, deteniéndose solo una vez para comprar un generoso sándwich que comió mientras caminaba, hasta que por fin, saliendo del área urbana, se adentró en el camino correcto que lo llevó directo a su objetivo.

 _-'De haberlo sabido antes hubiera rentado una bicicleta'._

Siguiendo cada una de las instrucciones dadas por el francés, ingresó sin mayor problema a la casa. Era algo pequeña, pero aun deshabitada, muy agradable. Los colores, muebles y adornos, le hacían pensar en la palabra 'mamá' por algún motivo, y no es como si recordara a su propia madre. No, por Dios. A ella ni siquiera la había conocido.

Sin mucho cuidado dejó su ligero bolso en el suelo y aun con la mochila puesta se encaminó por la casa reparando en cada detalle que veía. Debía concentrarse, pero la curiosidad siempre había sido su punto débil, por lo que sus ojos detallaron cada recuadro y fotografía que aparecía. Una hermosa mujer era el personaje que más se repetía en ellos, de cabellos rubios y ojos acaramelados. Tenía una sonrisa muy bonita y en todas siempre parecía salir muy alegre, pero algo en el fondo de sus ojos le hizo reconocer un sentimiento desvaído que bien había reconocido en otras personas y situaciones. La única excepción de aquello, era cuando aparecía junto a un muchacho de oscuros cabellos y rostro serio aunque gentil.

No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa cuando tomó uno de los recuadros, en el cual la mujer, esta vez evidentemente mayor, abrazaba por los hombros a un joven Roux, que parecía apoyar de medio lado su cabeza en la de ella. El matiz en la tonalidad de sus ojos era evidente, pero la expresión resultaba ser la misma. Detalló cada uno de los rasgos de ambos, aunque poniendo mayor cuidado en los del chico para luego de unos instantes devolver la foto a su lugar.

 **-Son hermosos.**

Pero ahora, a lo que iba.

Había recorrido la casa dos veces de arriba abajo y nada. Por un momento supuso que Roux había sobrestimado su inteligencia para dar con lo que buscaba sin dejarle mayores pistas al respecto.

Subiendo al segundo piso entró a la primera puerta a su izquierda. Al abrirla, nuevamente un suave aroma a pino y hojas secas le llegó levente a la nariz. Sin duda era la habitación de Roux. Era pequeña, con lo justo y necesario, sin muchas cosas a la vista que denotaran a quién pertenecía el cuarto, ya que supuso que los posters y objetos pertenecían a la adolescencia del francés. El techo descendía en diagonal siendo más bajo hacia donde se encontraba la cama de cobertor azulado. Esta vez quitó la mochila de sus hombros y la dejó sobre el diminuto escritorio cerca de la entrada, se acercó detallando la mullida cama y se tendió de espaldas sobre la misma.

En esa posición, con solo estirar el brazo lograba tocar el techo, por lo cual comenzó a verlo con paciencia mientras estudiaba la madera sobre él. Un leve patrón desigual en las tablas corroboró lo que andaba buscando en ese momento, por lo que haciendo un leve pulso sobre la misma, primero hacia los lados y luego hacia el fondo, la estructura cedió con un leve click-click sobre él.

 _-'Eres un maldito listillo Roux'._

Se incorporó con cuidado corriendo por completo el panel y con la ayuda de la linterna de su móvil se le hizo fácil el dar con una simple carpeta que parecía ajena a todo lo demás ahí escondido. La retiró volviendo a ajustar con cuidado la especie de trampilla y se sentó cerca del borde de la cama para no chocar la cabeza con el techo.

Antes de poder darle siquiera un vistazo a los papeles engrapados, sostuvo una hoja suelta escrita a mano en inglés. Era breve y concisa, nada más que nuevas instrucciones de qué hacer y datos de cómo manejarse por la ciudad o cosas por estilo, sin embargo, la _post data_ le hizo sonreír levemente antes de ir a por los folios.

 _'Cuídate'._

Una simple palabra que nunca le había parecido tan llena de significado antes.

Las impresiones que contenía la carpeta, aun cuando no sabía francés, mostraban claramente una ecuación química que fácilmente reconoció. Ansioso leyó las últimas hojas que habían sido traducidas obviamente por el francés para que él las pudiera leer en inglés.

Jodido infierno.

Esto era precisamente lo que necesitaba. Era totalmente necesario que él fuera hasta allí ya que sería el único que podría comprender todo el asunto. Emocionado leyó dos, tres, cuatro, cinco veces todo el asunto, agradeciendo profundamente a la naturaleza haberle dado una memoria fotográfica. Rápidamente se levantó de la cama, cogió su mochila y sacó su portátil. Se sentó en el suelo de la habitación rodeándose de todas las hojas que Roux había conseguido para él y tecleó rápidamente en un Word, tomando apuntes en un cuaderno y buscando información en el navegador.

Un leve ruido lo sacó de su frenética búsqueda. Se quedó quieto, mortalmente quieto por unos segundos y luego estiró sus piernas cuidadosamente para quitar de ambas las dagas que llevaba puestas. Había sido un infierno pasarlas por el aeropuerto, pero las tenía declaradas hacía tiempo, por lo que apenas tuvo oportunidad, las enfundó en 'su lugar seguro'.

Se puso de pie con una daga en cada mano, dirigiéndose sigilosamente hacia la puerta de la habitación. Lamentablemente, era una casa vieja de madera, por lo que pasar desapercibido era todo un caso. Se deshizo de las zapatillas como pudo, mientras se dirigía hacía una puerta, de la cual se filtraba una breve brisa ahí donde se encontraba entre abierta y por la cual se sentía el movimiento. Quedándose unos minutos fuera en el pasillo, trató de enfocar sus sentidos en los ruidos que provenían del otro lado.

Un rasgueo leve, como de garras en un metal.

Un sonido deslizante muy corto.

Unas sutiles pisadas sordas cayendo sobre la madera.

¿Cuatro pisadas al mismo tiempo?

Mirando hacia el suelo, una pequeña y peluda pata movió la puerta entre abierta frente a él, el cuerpo de un flacucho gato se congeló por unos instantes cuando humano y animal hicieron contacto visual. Un típico gato gris atigrado, pero con una evidente cruza de angora lo miraba como si hubiera sido descubierto en lo que parecía un plan perfecto de invasión. No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y cuando el gato reconoció que no había peligro, se acercó a sus piernas y se le restregó como pidiéndole que 'mantuviera el secreto'.

Jakotsu jugó con las dagas, haciéndolas girar al mismo tiempo entre sus dedos para luego devolverlas al lugar correspondiente.

 **-Para ser un agente de inteligencia internacional, eres bastante descuidado con la seguridad de tu propia casa...**

El gato ronroneó y se tiró al suelo haciendo gracias como para impresionarlo. Jak pasó de él y chequeó la habitación por donde había entrado el infiltrado, comprobando que, si bien no era difícil trepar el árbol, y hacer una pirueta para alcanzar el balcón, este no sería capaz de soportar el peso de un adulto con lo destartalado que estaba.

Volviendo sobre sus pasos supuso que el animal llevaba haciendo eso hace tiempo, dada la normalidad con la cual se paseaba por el lugar, por lo cual no prestó mayor atención y volvió al cuarto de Roux. Cuando se encontraba sentado resolviendo ecuaciones y sacando cuentas, sintió que algo se escurría por debajo de uno de sus brazos para acomodarse entre sus piernas. El chico rodó los ojos, sin embargo, no le molestaba del todo la compañía. A veces miraba al animalito y comprobaba como este miraba con curiosidad el lugar. Por lo visto, esa habitación era nueva para él también.

Ya que el humano no le daba ni bola, en determinado punto el gato se aburrió y para cuando Jakotsu lo buscó por la habitación estaba muy tendido sobre la cama, devolviéndole una mirada un tanto distante… muy felina a su parecer.

 **-No te acomodes mucho. Me pertenece -y** **de mala gana volvió al estudio, pensando en que nuevamente sentía hambre.**

Estuvo alrededor de tres horas sin apartarse del computador y sus notas más que para conectar el cargador del portátil, sin embargo, llegado ese momento, se dio cuenta que las primeras palabras que le había dirigido horas atrás al felino, eran ciertas también para él. Ya tenía lo que necesitaba, por lo que pasaría esa noche en casa de Roux y al siguiente volvería a Nápoles.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo como suelo llamarlo yo, de transición. Rogando que me cunda el tiempo para poder terminar rápido los últimos capítulos de la historia como mencioné la vez anterior. De no lograrlo... lo siento desde ya, pero pondré mis mayores esfuerzos en sintetizar más cada capítulo ya que habrán saltos de tiempo considerables de aquí en más.**_

 _ **Nuevamente y como siempre -cabe recalcal-, mis más cariñosos saludos y por sobre todo agradecimientos a Faby_Sama: parece que estás o muy conectada conmigo o con la historia... porque logras dar en el clavo con muchas cosas; respecto a ello, primero: Sesshoumaru las verá pardas, yo también sufro con ello, pero contamos con cabezas inteligentes en el bando de 'los buenos', así que, supongo, se puede esperar lo mejor... de momento; segundo: Roux, definitivamente, está del lado de su hermana, el enemigo siempre será Naraku para él, nuestro chico es bueno de pies a cabeza; tercero: si bien es poco lo que escribo desde lo que pasa por el lado de Kagome -que es de donde he recortado mucho-, es mucha información la que tiene que procesar y sentimientos que aclarar, pero igualmente, todo lo relacionado a su ascendencia se ve eclipsado por su preocupación por Sessh y Shippo. Quizá dentro del próximo capítulo ahonde un poco más en su lado... aunque no del todo precisamente en el asunto aquel; cuarto: Inu es relevante pero queda desplazado a un segundo plano casi totalmente, lo siento por lxs que querían leer más sobre él, pero hay otros personajes con más importancia para el desarrollo del fic que nuestro hanyou; quinto: lo mismo va para Kikyo. La chica no es precisamente 'mala' dentro de la historia, pero sí un estorbo que causa uno que otro problema (no se enfaden por lo de 'estorbo'); sexto; Roux y Jakotsu... ahora creo que ya es evidente, espero no herir sensibilidades con ello, pero en determinado momento, sus caminos se cruzaron solos mientras escribía.**_

 _ **Un abrazo apretado para todxs los que leen este fic. Espero poder subir dentro de esta semana un nuevo capítulo, así que estén atentos.**_

 _ **Lo dice,**_

 _ **Jú la Deppravada.-**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

 **-¿Entonces?**

 **-De momento, el problema radica en una disposición mental más que algo físico. Creo que no es mucho lo que yo puedo hacer respecto a su hija señor Colbet más que recetarle un complejo vitamínico y suplementos alimenticios para que gane el peso que ha perdido. Como se encuentra tan débil para levantarse, le he dejado una intravenosa pasándole suero. Es necesario que la vea un psicólogo o incluso un psiquiatra, puede que esté presentando un cuadro depresivo que esté originando a su vez un cuadro bulímico. En todo caso, volveré en un par de días para traer los resultados de los exámenes de sangre de las muestras que he logrado extraer mientras dormía. ¿Sabe si tiene problemas para conciliar el sueño?**

 **-Así como están las cosas, tiene el sueño a deshoras claramente, casi no sale de su cuarto y creo que duerme más de día que de noche.**

 **-¿Tiene pesadillas o algo?**

 **-A veces.**

 **-Bueno, entonces está dicho –dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie mientras estrechaba la mano del distinguido hombre de ojos rubíes-. Lamento no ser de mayor ayuda en estos momentos, nos vemos al final de la semana.**

 **-Muchas gracias doctor Balogh, si puede recomendarme algún especialista que vea a mi hija aquí en casa se lo agradecería mucho más aún.**

 **-Claro, apuntaré algunos nombres en la receta que le dejaré –dijo sacando una pluma para anotar unas cuantas líneas extras antes de retirarse.**

Una vez que el hombre salió del antiguo caserón, Naraku se dirigió al cuarto de Kagome. Al entrar la encontró recostada en la cama, aparentemente durmiendo, por lo que se acercó hasta su morada y observó la máquina de suero, la sonda y el catéter inserto en la vena de la joven.

 **-Si estás haciendo esto adrede Kagome, solo complicarás las cosas. No me obligues a acabar con la gente que quieres, porque lo haré, uno por uno, y me encargaré de grabar el proceso para que puedas verlo luego –sin esperar indicio de respuesta por parte de la italiana, le dio una última mirada y salió tranquilamente por la puerta.**

En cuanto Kagome se encontró sola, abrió nuevamente los ojos con pesar. Ya no tenía más lágrimas para derramar, por lo que solo observó el techo mientras procesaba las palabras de Colbet. Habían pasado alrededor de cinco meses y no había logrado salir de ese maldito infierno. La verdad, no pensaba en acabar así con su vida, era algo innato en su ser el no poder pasar más alimento de lo poco que lograba tragar día a día, aun cuando se obligaba a más, pero todo parecía ser repelido por su débil estómago. Había perdido alrededor de diez kilos, su periodo se había ido y una debilidad extrema se había apoderado de su ser. Estaba ojerosa, pálida, casi en los huesos y hasta su cabello parecía el de un espantapájaros. Cada vez que le repetían la pregunta sobre si necesitaba algo, si algo le faltaba, su cabeza generaba la misma y automática respuesta, sin embargo, todo era en vano.

* * *

Miroku acababa de salir hace veinte minutos de una importantísima reunión. Necesitaba hablar con Sesshoumaru para darle las alentadoras noticias sobre el contrato con los franceses, sin embargo, no se atrevía a llamarlo, pues sabía que no tendría el menor interés en las buenas nuevas.

Recostándose en la silla de su oficina, se reclinó para fumar su tercer cigarrillo consecutivo. Había vuelto hace cuatro meses a Japón y se sentía hecho una mierda. Por suerte tenía a Lin y Kohaku a su lado, aunque este se iría dentro de unas semanas a Alemania para comenzar su nuevo curso en la Universidad. Como había avanzado varios, pidió un ingreso especial por ese año, así no se atrasaría con nada y podría salir nuevamente para las próximas vacaciones. La ayuda entregada en la corporación nipona estaba adelantando parte de su práctica, por lo que la facultad de Leyes de su Universidad se había mostrado más que amables y considerados en concederles el tiempo extra necesario, ya que la carta de solicitud que el mismo Sesshoumaru había firmado para tenerlo en la empresa generaba expectativas de posibles pasantías con otros de sus estudiantes más destacados en un futuro.

Un breve toque en la puerta lo hizo salir un poco de su trance y luego de permitir la entrada, Lin apareció tras la misma, vestida de ejecutiva con unas cuantas carpetas en sus manos. Con la seriedad de su rostro, la chica ahora sí lograba aparentar un poco su edad.

 **-Estos son los documentos que debes firmar –dijo extendiendo una de las carpetas hacia el abogado- y estos los que debes revisar para llevar contigo a Francia –Miroku suspiró, se restregó los ojos y se sentó recto en su asiento mientras buscaba su pluma.**

 **-Gracias Lin, los firmaré de inmediato, así te los podrás llevar enseguida para enviar las copias.**

 **Mientras la mujer se sentaba frente a él, Miroku repasó levemente la primera carpeta, se dirigió a la última página y en el momento en que iba a firmar, vaciló por unos instantes concentrándose en lo que tenía en la mano izquierda.**

 **-¿Hay algún problema? –preguntó Lin al notar la actitud de su amigo. Miroku negó con la cabeza y firmó rápidamente.**

 **-No… todo va bien. Aprovecho para recordarte que has sido temporalmente ascendida a 'Miroku', quedarás a cargo de todo desde la próxima semana hasta que vuelva de Francia.**

 **-Sin problemas, lo tengo todo cubierto ya.**

 **-Es una lástima que Kohaku también deba irse, está haciendo un trabajo estupendo, pero yo no demoraré más tiempo del necesario en volver –ahora fue la chica quien pareció dudar por unos minutos mientras Miroku le devolvía la carpeta, por lo que tras intercambiar miradas, él la animó.**

 **-Lo harás bien Lin, sabes que ambos confiamos en ti. Hemos llamado a Totosai para que te respalde y estoy a una llamada de distancia. Siempre.**

 **-Sí… sí… lo sé, la verdad eso no me preocupa, sé hacer mi trabajo muy bien.**

 **-¿Por qué la cara larga entonces?**

 **-¿Volverás de inmediato?**

 **-Sí. Lo más probable es que acabe la junta con la firma y coja un vuelo ese mismo día de vuelta, tranquila…**

 **-Miroku… es solo que… -el moreno la miró extrañado. No sabía realmente qué pasaba y el estrés que sentía lo estaba comenzando a poner un poco de malas- te ves como la mierda…**

 **-Si no fuera por tu traje Channel y todo ese maquillaje estarías en las mismas… -intervino ofuscado el inglés respondiendo de manera infantil, a lo que la chica no prestó la más mínima atención y solo prosiguió.**

 **-Creo que deberías hacer una escala en Nápoles antes de volver –Miroku se paró en seco y su cabeza pareció despejarse como no lo hacía en semanas-. Creo que podrías constatar cómo está Sessh, ponerlo al día sobre lo que está sucediendo aquí en Tokio y sobre todo, ver a Sango –el chico la quedó viendo casi como si no supiera a quién tenía delante, con ojos grandes y algo impresionados. Lin se percató de inmediato del brillo que apareció en su azulina mirada y le alegró ver ese cambio tan favorable en él, ver una especie de alegría que no mostraban en meses.**

 **-Lin… ¿estás… estás segura?**

 **-Totalmente. Yo también estaría más tranquila si puedes traerme noticias sobre nuestro muchacho y todos en casa –Miroku soltó aire y dejó caer la cabeza entre sus manos mientras miraba el escritorio que tenía debajo.**

 **-Gracias… no podría habértelo pedido, no con todo lo que tenemos entre manos, pero no hay nada que quiera más que ir a Nápoles.**

 **-Entonces está dicho –dijo la chica poniéndose de pie, tomando la carpeta y alejándose nuevamente a la salida-, si quieres puedo quedarme en tu casa esta noche. Invitaré a Kohaku y llevaremos algo para comer mientras repasamos y adelantamos un poco de trabajo.**

 **-Chica, eres la mejor… muchas gracias. Los veo a eso de las nueve –Lin le sonrió y a último momento Miroku la llamó haciendo que volviera el rostro hacia él-. Te quiero Lin.**

 **-Yo a ti encanto.**

En cuanto quedó solo en su despacho, Miroku tomó su móvil y discó el primer número de sus contactos, a la tercera señal Sango contestó.

 **-Mi amor –contestó animada la chica.**

 **-Nena, ¿cómo estás?**

 **-Feliz, muy feliz. Hoy Sesshoumaru, no sé cómo, ha logrado que Shippo saliera a pasear al patio con él. Los hemos dejado solo, pero no pude evitar espiarlos desde el balcón de Irasue… los he visto hablando.**

 **-¿En serio? –respondió el abogado igualmente feliz-, Dios, ¡eso es genial!, ¿qué más tienes para contarme?, ¿ya se mejoró la relación entre Inu y Sessh?**

 **-No… no del todo. Se están tratando algo más cordiales, pero sigue siendo una relación fría y distante.**

Miroku recordaba bien el momento en que le habían contado todo a InuYasha.

Todo.

Ese mismo día Sesshoumaru volvía a la mansión, luego de casi un mes internado en la clínica, donde solo habían logrado estabilizarle parcialmente. El peliplateado realmente parecía otra persona, su actitud era totalmente distraída, no lograba poner atención cuando alguien le hablaba y siempre parecía estar conteniéndose de salir corriendo o aventar lejos lo que se cruzara delante de él.

No comía lo suficientemente bien y se encerraba durante mucho tiempo en su habitación. Una noche en que Miroku pasó a hacerle compañía, lo encontró sentado en el suelo del balcón. A su alrededor habían por lo menos cinco cajetillas vacías de cigarrillos y todo indicaba que iba por la sexta. Esa conducta, de primera no le había parecido del todo extraña, pero con los días comenzó a preocuparle, ya que observándolo con mayor detenimiento, casi con ojo clínico, se percató que estaba adoptando conductas de dependencia a ciertas sustancias. Sesshoumaru era de las personas que nunca tomaba medicamentos, bebía o fumaba en exceso, de hecho, siempre se había vanagloriado de su excelente condición física, pero desde que volvió a la casa de su padre, hasta combinaba los cócteles de tragos con la medicación mientras fumaba. A eso debían sumar la conducta extremadamente agresiva que había adoptado.

 _InuYasha había salido como una tromba de la biblioteca en cuanto se había enterado de los hechos. Necesitaba aire, por lo que su cuerpo automáticamente había comenzado a trotar mientras se dirigía a la escalera para salir al jardín trasero de la mansión. Cuando iba bajando, Sesshoumaru entraba junto a Irasue y Suikotsu, regresando tras semanas de haber estado internado. La ira se había apoderado de él, por lo que se fue casi en picado directamente a su hermano._

 _ **-Es tu culpa… se han llevado a Kagome por tu culpa… -Sesshoumaru clavó su ambarina mirada en el chico ante la mención del nombre de la chica. Su mirada fue en extremo fría y su semblante pareció tornarse en el de un demonio. Irasue se sorprendió quedándose de piedra en el lugar que estaba mientras su hijo parecía querer continuar de largo, pasando del australiano- todo lo que va mal en casa es por tu culpa, Shippo ha perdido a la persona que veía casi como su madre y con ello me has arrebatado a la mujer que más me importa en la vida…**_

 _Ante esas últimas palabras Sesshoumaru se devolvió para quedar frente a frente al moreno. Le sacaba varios centímetros de altura, pero su cuerpo que ahora parecía temblar no se veía como un gran obstáculo para romperle la cara._

 _ **-Muchachos… -dijo Irasue acercándose escasos pasos a ellos.**_

 _ **-Cuidado con cómo te refieres a Kagome imbécil. Ella está conmigo, ha estado conmigo todos estos meses porque es 'mi' mujer. Voy a encontrar a Colbet y lo mataré por habérsela llevado, la traeré de vuelta conmigo porque soy lo que necesita para sobrellevar toda esta mierda que está pasando y ni tú ni nadie se va a interponer entre ella y yo, porque sino… voy a matarte a ti también –le dijo en un tono plano, muy bajo, pero con esa nota ronca y oscura característica de su voz.**_

 _ **-Sessh… -dijo en tono preocupado Irasue ante la actitud de su hijo, una que jamás había visto en él.**_

 _ **-¿Qué tú… y Kagome qué? –preguntó dos tonos más altos de lo normal InuYasha, con evidente asombro y rabia.**_

 _ **-¿Sabes a quién llama Kagome cuando duerme?, ¿sabes con quién sueña cuando está inquieta por las noches?... ¿quieres saber qué es lo que recuerda?... –le susurró el albino mientras se acercaba tanto a su hermano que sus narices casi se tocaban, mas, no pudo volver a hablar ya que el impacto que recibió en su mandíbula lo hizo caer directamente de espaldas mientras InuYasha se abalanzaba sobre él como una demoledora y lo llenaba de golpes.**_

 _Sesshoumaru casi rugió mientras escupía sangre y se zafaba de debajo de su hermano. Había asestado un cabezazo justo en la nariz del rockero, lo cual lo desestabilizó perdiendo el equilibrio por unos momentos, a lo que su cuerpo se impulsó hacia atrás. El mayor aprovechó para también enviar un golpe al rostro del chico, mientras este lanzaba una patada al abdomen del japonés. Irasue revoloteaba alrededor de ellos sin saber cómo meterse en la pelea y apartarlos, armando tanto alboroto que pronto todos los que se encontraban en el segundo piso bajaron en tropel hacia el hall y de cada espacio de la planta baja aparecía el resto del personal para saber qué demonios era lo que ocurría._

 _Miroku no podía creer lo que veía mientras bajaba por las escaleras. Sesshoumaru estaba encima de InuYasha azotando la cabeza de este contra el suelo reiteradas veces, hasta que el chico pareció ceder un poco en los golpes que le propinaba en las costillas a él. De pronto, el peliplateado se inclinó más hacia delante para así ejercer mayor presión con la palma de la mano que aplastaba contra las baldosas la cabeza de InuYasha, mientras con la otra parecía estar ahorcando su cuello._

 _Suikotsu, Bankotsu, Kohaku y Miroku casi no pudieron quitarlo de encima, siendo necesario que interviniera incluso Jakotsu que recién entraba en la mansión para apartar a los dos hermanos. A excepción del mayor de los guardaespaldas e Irasue, nadie había escuchado ni sabía el motivo por el cual ambos habían terminado ensangrentados liándose a golpes y revolcándose en la entrada de la mansión, sin embargo, cuando Bankotsu y Miroku arrastraron a su cuarto a Sesshoumaru, mientras todo el resto de las personas parecía hacer un círculo alrededor de InuYasha y brindarle apoyo, Suikotsu miró a Irasue, dejándole claro que no hablaría al respecto._

 **-Nena, la próxima semana debo viajar a Francia para sellar un contrato, Kohaku también viajará para volver a Alemania, pero de regreso pasaré a Italia.**

 **-¿Lo dices en serio? –preguntó algo preocupada la chica.**

 **-Amor, no te preocupes, Lin se ha ofrecido para cubrirme unos días más de lo previsto, de hecho, la idea ha sido suya, así que no pienses en eso, ¿vale?**

 **-Pero… sé que es complicado que te ausentes de Japón… y debes estar tan cansado...**

 **-Ustedes son lo más importante. La empresa va bien, logramos poner al día todo lo necesario junto a Kohaku y Lin, y para cuando vuelva me encargaré de adelantar todos los demás proyectos… ya hemos avanzado bastante trabajando como locos estos meses…**

 **-Miroku… -pero la chica no se atrevía a preguntar- mi amor, ¿estás bien? –dijo quebrándosele la voz.**

 **-Shhh, nena, no llores... por favor, me mata el oírte de esta forma y no estar ahí para consolarte. No te preocupes, ¿vale?, estoy bien, estamos todos bien, pero también necesito verte... y ver a Sesshoumaru.**

 **-Yo también te necesito –respondió conteniéndose la chica y tratando de recuperar el tono-. Me haces mucha falta.**

 **-A eso me refiero amor, te hecho tanto de menos que duele –pero ante esa confesión Sango volvió a gimotear del otro lado de la línea, sorbiendo la nariz-, ya es mitad de semana, solo un par de días más y estaré de nuevo contigo mi vida.**

 **-Te amo.**

 **-Y yo te amo a ti nena… no llores, sino no podré cortar la llamada y debo volver al trabajo.**

 **-Sí, sí, lo siento –dijo haciendo una respiración de tres tiempos la chica-, estoy bien –completó mucho más calmada-, ya estoy bien.**

 **-Esa es mi chica –y Sango imaginó a la perfección la sonrisa con la que Miroku decía esas palabras-. Te hablo luego nena, te amo, nunca lo olvides.**

 **-Y yo a ti mi amor, besos.**

Miroku se obligó a cortar la llamada, comprobó la hora para corroborar que aun podía fumar un último cigarro antes de salir a la última reunión de ese día, la cual era más que todo una supervisión del área de marketing, por lo que rebuscó sobre el escritorio la cajetilla y el encendedor de platino. Mientras se llevaba un nuevo cigarrillo a los labios, su azul mirada encontró nuevamente la pluma de nogal con la que había firmado hacia unos minutos los folios que le había traído Lin. Era la pluma que Kagome le había regalado la primera vez que había estado junto a Sango en Japón, cuando ni siquiera imaginaba que algo como lo que estaba sucediendo podría pasar.

No. No del todo. Recordaba la conversación que había tenido con Sesshoumaru y cómo este le había recalcado en que no se expusiera a algo peligroso. Sin embargo, nadie sabía lo inteligente que había sido Kagome todo este tiempo y eso la hizo recordarla con una nostalgia y preocupación tremenda.

Poco tiempo después que le pidiera ayuda en cuanto a lo de la tutoría de Shippo, Kagome se había acercado nuevamente a él con una extraña petición. Era un asunto un tanto complicado, pero no lo suficiente para él, mas, nadie estaba al tanto de ello más que Kagome y él, y esto, porque la italiana le había insistido e implorado que así fuera.

Para Miroku era casi imposible tener secretos con Sesshoumaru, pero esta vez tuvo que romper aquella especie de regla solo porque la chica le había pedido ser ella quien le contara todo a su mejor amigo. Kagome no entendía del todo los documentos de la herencia, pero cuando él le explicó como había sido distribuido los bienes y demás entre ellos tres, la chica le pidió que toda su parte fuera cedida a InuYasha. El inglés le había explicado que la parte más difícil de todo en cuanto a mantener aquel secreto, era conseguir la firma de InuYasha para que todo fuera efectivo, pero una vez que tuvo los papeles necesarios listos para ella, esta no había demorado nada en volver con lo que él necesitaba. Cómo lo había hecho, no tenía idea, pero tratándose de Kagome pidiéndole algo a InuYasha, supuso que no era algo realmente complicado. Esta le insistió el no comentar nada con nadie, eso incluía a Sango, ya que le aseguró que InuYasha tampoco sabía lo que había firmado, ya que prácticamente no le había preguntado respecto a los papeles y solo con suerte los había mirado.

Ese solo hecho había resultado más trascendental de lo que la chica pudo llegar a creer en aquel momento. Miroku sabía interpretar a las personas casi tan bien como Sesshoumaru y pudo constatar con hechos fácticos que lo que había hecho era un acto totalmente desinteresado y, sin embargo, ser una paso clave para lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento.

Cuando lograron ordenar todo en casa, especialmente en el cuarto de Kagome, donde las cosas parecían estar hechas un lío, Sango le comentó a Kohaku que faltaban unos documentos los cuales estaban en poder de la italiana. Miroku escuchó atentamente la conversación de los hermanos y, aunque Sango le restó algo de importancia al hecho alegando que podían hacer una copia nueva ya que InuYasha y Sesshoumaru poseían los mismos papeles, este supo de inmediato cuales eran.

Ese había sido el segundo grande, inteligente e importante paso de Kagome, y esta parecía saberlo, ya que los documentos que habían desaparecido junto a ella ese día, ya no tenían ningún valor. Por el contrario. Miroku era el único que poseía los documentos legales en ese momento, se había ofrecido a resguardarlos para traspasar todo mucho más formalmente, pero con el ir y venir de sus días en Nápoles lo había ido postergando. Sin embargo, al regresar a Japón los llevó consigo, y trabajó paralelamente en oficializar todo por su cuenta desde Tokio.

Colbet era un hijo de puta ambicioso y quizá seguramente ya se habría dado cuenta de la treta con la cual Kagome lo había engañado. Solo esperaba desde el fondo de su ser que eso no le estuviera perjudicando más de la cuenta a la chica, ya que no saber absolutamente nada de ella le tenía en vilo respecto a su seguridad en esos momentos.

* * *

Una puta aguja en un pajar.

Eso era lo que significaba buscar a Colbet en esos momentos para Roux. Cinco meses y no tenían pista aún del bastardo, y con ello de su hermana. A eso se le sumaba el hecho de no poder contactarse con los napolitanos, por lo que la evolución de la situación en la mansión de los Frossard también le era totalmente desconocida.

Había estado a punto de contactarse con Jakotsu unas semanas antes. No había podido conversar mucho con el chico, no todo lo que él quería realmente, por lo que mientras estuvo en Francia se hizo de los recursos que tenía la Interpol para averiguar más sobre él y sus hermanos. Eso había sido lo que realmente lo contuvo. Tenía una gran corazonada respecto a cómo iban las cosas gracias a lo que había dejado en casa de su madre para el chico. Estaba seguro que él más que nadie podría hacer maravillas con lo que contenían esos documentos ya que sus estudios le ayudaría a resolver el problema sobre la droga que le habían suministrado a Sesshoumaru.

 _ **-'No es la misma de Mukotsu y estoy seguro que Ren sabe eso. Si tan solo pudiera saber realmente cual es la fórmula original podría hacer... no sé, algo al respecto, algo más que devanarme los sesos tratando de probar una medicación efectiva para contrarrestar los efectos de la droga en Frossard'.**_

Lo tienes. Puedes hacerlo Jakotsu.

 **-Señor Leduc –le dijo uno de los agentes que se encontraba junto a él en ese momento, haciendo su trabajo informático desde la otra esquina del lugar donde se encontraban. Roux lo miró sin decir nada dejando de teclear en su propio portátil-. Hemos logrado bajar una ciudad del área _agnosia_ y creo que debería ver esto un momento –el francés se dirigió hasta el hombre afroamericano que le había hablado para situarse a su lado inclinando su cuerpo hacia el escritorio-. Alguien está tratando de subir información a la plataforma _Gea_ , ha logrado derribar cinco de los treinta _firewall_ de la misma y a una velocidad impresionante, sin embargo –dijo mostrando una nueva ventana que no cubría la anterior-, por otra parte están tratando de extraer información. A esos se les está haciendo más complicado ya que mientras más se infiltra, más protección hemos ido levantando, por lo que no logran mayor avance, aunque no podemos descartar que de un momento a otro las cosas cambien.**

 **-¿Qué crees que esté buscando el segundo?**

 **-Podría apostar que no solo los archivos respecto a Colbet, sino también la eliminación de información respecto a este.**

 **-¿Qué sugieres? –el hombre se quitó por un momentos los lentes que llevaba y restregó sus ojos.**

 **-Creo que debemos volver aunque sea por un tiempo a París... además de informar a la brevedad sobre esto a nuestros superiores.**

 **-El volver significa un retroceso. De hacerlo tendríamos que comenzar de cero si regresamos.**

 **-No podemos simplemente dividirnos -respondió el hombre adivinando los pensamientos de Roux-, ya contamos con pocas personas trabajando _in situ_ aquí en Hungría, si volvemos parte del grupo informático, los que queden aquí estarán sobre expuestos y eso solo si es que realmente Colbet se encuentra aquí –Roux suspiró irguiéndose mientras movía su cuello de un lado a otro para liberar la tensión en sus músculos.**

 **-De todas formas hemos estado actuando a casi a ciegas durante todos estos meses… sin embargo, no puedo simplemente dejarlo todo aquí.**

 **-También lo creo y me cabrea el tener que sugerirlo, pero… hay algo que debe saber –los anaranjados ojos se Roux se posaron en los oscuros ojos del hombre que lo miraba hacia arriba desde su asiento-. No se lo he informado a nadie… me refiero a los jefes… pero creo que estamos en lo correcto en cuanto a que Colbet se encuentra en este país –Leduc aguardó a que el hombre continuara sintiendo crecer una luz de esperanza en su sombrío interior-. He seguido las cuentas internacionales de los paraísos fiscales a los cuáles está afiliado Colbet y hay movimientos que se han realizados desde Hungría… aunque aún no logro descubrir la procedencia exacta por la protección que poseen los bancos.**

 **-¿Por qué no lo has informado a nuestros superiores?**

 **-Por lo último que le acabo de mencionar. Es una información a medias, más que eso, incompleta totalmente… pero creo que en primera instancia es usted quien debe saber sobre ello.**

 **-No informaré nada de lo que me acabas de decir. Tienes total libertad de hacerlo en el momento que creas correcto hacerlo.**

 **-De igual forma, será primero a usted a quien podre al día.**

* * *

 **-¿Por qué aún no vuelve? –y ante el giro que suponía esa pregunta en la conversación, Sesshoumaru sintió que su hundido estómago se apretaba.**

Shippo ya no solía ni siquiera sonreír. Había comenzado a asistir a un pre escolar cercano a la mansión y el contacto con otros niños parecía haber sido algo favorable, pero aun con ello, a veces sufría ciertas crisis de pánico… sobre todo por las noches. Para Sesshoumaru, había sido el compañero ideal, ya que el mutismo de ambos no era un obstáculo en la relación que tenía con el pequeño; de hecho, el merodear junto al albino por los jardines, pasar tiempo juntos mientras uno dibujaba y el otro leía en la biblioteca o acompañar a Camulus en su recuperación de la pata coja con la que había quedado, había beneficiado de sobre manera al pequeño.

Bueno. No solo a él.

Shippo había logrado trepar la complicada rama de un manzano poco antes de hacer aquella pregunta. Sesshoumaru elevó la vista hacia él, comprobando que el niño estaba bien asido a la madera y no caería. Estaba extendido sobre su vientre, con el rostro apoyado en la rugosa madera, pero parecía no estar incómodo. Había rehuido su mirada al pronunciar las palabras con las cuales captó la atención del japonés, pero al notar el silencio de este, sus ojos poco a poco buscaron los de él.

Sesshoumaru pensó por unos instantes en lo lindos que eran y lo poco que se había fijado en ellos durante esos meses. Con esa pose le hacía pensar en el gato de _Alicia en el país de las Maravillas_ , logrando notando la similitud que a esa distancia tenían las hojas del árbol con el color de ojos del niño.

 **-Shippo, quiero que sepas algo –el niño se tensó un poco. Sesshoumaru lo supo por cómo apretaba los labios, en una especie de extraño puchero-. Ese día… ese día te pedí algo antes de salir de casa. Hay cosas que no sabemos respecto a lo que pasó cuando se llevaron a Kagome, pero realmente no necesito saberlas del todo… porque tu hiciste exactamente lo que te pedí, aun cuando no debería haberlo hecho… -los ojos del niño comenzaron a cristalizarse, pero no emitió ningún sonido y se abstuvo de hacer cualquier gesto, escuchando con atención las palabras del hombre- estoy… estoy tan orgulloso de ti… has sido increíblemente valiente todo este tiempo y mucho más fuerte de lo que yo debería estar siendo –en ese momento las lágrimas del niñito comenzaron a caer abundantemente, mientras su pequeña y tierna carita comenzaba a tornarse levemente roja- y sé que lo que te diré es… difícil de creer… pero te prometo que volverá, Kagome volverá con nosotros y retomaremos todo en el mismo punto en que lo dejamos.**

Shippo extendió una de sus manos hacia Sesshoumaru, quien gracias a su altura la alcanzó fácilmente. Sus dedos se cruzaron y la calidez que poseía la mano del pequeño fue una de las caricias más dulces que Sesshoumaru había sentido hace mucho tiempo. El niño se deslizó con cuidado y el hombre cogió su cuerpo para retenerlo entre sus brazos. Shippo se acomodó rodeando con sus cortas piernecitas la cintura del mayor mientras reposaba su cara en el pecho de él.

 **-La extraño…**

 **-Yo también.**

 **-La quiero...**

 **-Yo también –el niño se incorporó para poder mirarlo a los ojos.**

 **-Ese día… sentí unos ruidos muy extraños en casa… mi puerta estaba entreabierta y Camulus salió disparado de mi cama. Recuerdo que lo sentí ladrar muy fuerte y me asuste –confesó avergonzado- porque nunca lo había oído así. Tenía mucho sueño, pero cuando salí del cuarto vi que había luz en la pieza de Kagome. Cuando llegué ahí ella estaba rebuscando algo, porque habían muchas cosas tiradas en el suelo y sobre su cama… luego apareció un hombre que me dio mucho miedo y dijo cosas feas… cuando pude estar cerca de Kagome ella me protegió a mí –el niño comenzó nuevamente a llorar-, no pude hacerlo Sessh… no es como dijiste, ella fue quien logró ayudarme a esconderme en el balcón. Me dijo que me quería y que… que necesitaba que cuidara de ti, porque ella tenía que irse por un tiempo –Sesshoumaru al ver el estado del niño iba a decirle que parara, que no tenía que decir más nada, pero el pequeño parecía estar desahogándose con todo ello- y que tú no estabas bien… me preocupé mucho y solo pude quedarme muy quieto cubriéndome la boca para no hacer ningún ruido mientras se la llevaban…**

 **-Shippo... eres increíble Shippo... no hiciste nada mal, todo lo contrario. Al haberte ocultado lograste que nadie te hiciera daño y que pudiéramos encontrarte nosotros que somos tu familia. Lo hiciste muy bien Shippo, porque Kagome nunca se hubiera perdonado el que algo te pasara y yo tampoco. Gracias por mantenerte a salvo…**

El niño parpadeo repetidamente y luego extendió una de sus manos hacia el rostro de Sesshoumaru. Este sintió como acariciaba su mejilla borrando el rastro de unas pequeñas lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos.

 **-¿No estás enfadado? –Sesshoumaru negó lentamente mientras fruncía el ceño y apretaba los ojos.**

 **-No… no sabes lo feliz que me hizo verte de nuevo –le confesó el hombre mientras esbozaba una suave sonrisa.**

 **-Eres mi mejor amigo Sesshoumaru –el nipón lo miró estupefacto y sintió que su pecho se ensanchaba el doble de su capacidad.**

 **-No sé cómo hice eso Shippo… pero es una de las cosas más maravillosas que he logrado en mi vida.**

* * *

Roux había vuelto hace tres semanas a París. Estar en Francia lo hacía sentir como si cargara una bomba de tiempo constantemente. Aun cuando llevaba días en el país, esa era la primera noche que volvía a su apartamento y podía comer algo decente y recostarse sobre una verdadera cama.

Dejó de darle vueltas al asunto y cogiendo su móvil marcó el número de Jakotsu. Sonó hasta que saltó el buzón de voz y en ese momento se sintió algo estúpido, sin embargo, mientras miraba la pantalla debatiéndose si volver a llamar o no, entró una nueva llamada, la cual contestó de inmediato.

 **-Bueno –la línea pareció quedar muerta por unos segundos, sintió que Jakotsu se aclaraba la garganta y tras ello respondió.**

 **-Volviste… gracias... por llamar digo, ¿cómo estás?**

 **-Bien, ¿cómo estás tú?**

 **-Tengo noticias –respondió Jakotsu sin esperar más respuestas del francés-, creo que lo tengo, encontré el principio activo para tratar el problema de Frossard –Roux sintió una extraña tirantez en su rostro y solo luego de pensarlo un poco fue consciente que estaba sonriendo.**

 **-¿Ha funcionado?, ¿cómo lo ha llevado?**

 **-El principal efecto de la droga que le suministraron a Sesshoumaru no es actuar como un veneno, sino provocar una adicción casi incurable. El hecho ha estado en la dosis que le suministraron. El haber estado en contacto con el etileno debilitó los enlaces de… -pero Jakotsu se detuvo un momento ante lo técnica que estaba siendo su explicación- bueno… sí… la cosa es que pude resolver el asunto con ayuda de algunos antiguos contactos con acceso al material químico y laboratorios para crear un fármaco, solo que nos ha llevado todo este tiempo, ya que no podemos ponerlo a prueba en sujetos con la sintomatología de Frossard. Aun ahora, podría ser demasiado apresurado, pero es necesario que lo probemos en él, ya que los síntomas se han mantenido en una constante preocupante.**

 **-¿Cómo harás para suministrarlo?**

 **-Hoy llega el señor Kenzou. Hablaré primero con él para explicarle primero todo a él y saber a qué nos atenemos con esto.**

 **-¿Qué tal el resto?**

 **-Creo que con todo ha habido mejoras. Se han destapado algunos trapos sucios que han causado problemas, sobre todo con las relaciones interpersonales, pero eso no es realmente relevante a estas alturas.**

 _Mierda_.

 **-No hemos logrado avanzar mucho por aquí, pero te llamaba por algo importante. Colbet tiene que estar en Hungría, aún no sabemos dónde, por lo que debemos seguir barriendo el territorio completo… pero eso significa evaluar todo un país y esto puede llevar mucho, mucho tiempo… la situación es que no cuento con el poder para avanzar más allá de lo que quisiera en el asunto. Mis superiores me están reteniendo indirectamente al haberles ordenado a mis agentes traspasarles la toda la información que recolecto a mis espaldas, por lo cual soy como una especie de perro rabioso sujeto a una cadena de acero. Creo que tengo solo a una persona que podría ser de confianza dentro de lo más relevante y de ser así, estoy pensando en crear un plan de acción aparte de la Interpol –Jakotsu resopló por lo bajo.**

 **-Eso es apostar muy fuerte Roux, podría salirte el tiro por la culata y eso te afectaría tremendamente. Podrías no solo ser desvinculado de tu trabajo, sino que pasar a estar del otro lado de la línea de fuego, a la altura del bando contrario.**

 **-Lo sé, pero está decidido –entonces el muchacho en Italia intuyó que algo relacionado a su gente era lo siguiente en venir.**

 **-¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?**

 **-Dijiste que debíamos trabajar juntos.**

 **-¿Y qué significa eso exactamente para ti?**

 **-Que una vez que dé con el paradero de Colbet, tendrás que tener listo un equipo de rescate, porque serán ustedes quienes irán a por Kagome. Yo seré quién les facilitará un acceso libre para ello.**

* * *

Sango había insistido en ir a buscar a su novio al aeropuerto, sin embargo, debía enviar unos mails antes de salir del trabajo. La verdad quería dejarlo todo tirado, pero su sentido del deber le hizo coger el móvil y llamar a Bankotsu.

 **-Señorita Sango.**

 **-Ban, siento molestarte para pedirte un favor de última hora, se ha alargado un poco mi día y debo hacer unas cosas que me llevarán un poco de tiempo extra –dijo mientras sostenía el celular entre su oreja y hombro para continuar tecleando en el computador-. Necesito que vayas al aeropuerto a recoger a Miroku, su vuelo debería llegar dentro de media hora.**

 **-No hay problema, ¿quiere que la pasemos a buscar de vuelta?**

 **-¿Te importaría?**

 **-Por favor.**

 **-Estaré lista para ese entonces. Gracias Ban.**

Del otro lado de la línea Bankotsu quedó mirando unos segundos el móvil para luego salir al estacionamiento de la mansión donde se encontraba Jak con Suko sumergidos en una conversación que los mantenía muy ocupados. Cuando se percataron de la presencia de su hermano, ambos se callaron y le miraron.

 **-¿Todo bien?**

 **-Sango me ha pedido que vaya a buscar a Miroku al aeropuerto. Cogeré el Mercedes.**

 **-Hey, Ban, ¿te importa si voy yo? –preguntó el menor.**

 **-Jak… deja las niñerías de lado, ¿quieres?**

 **-No lo digo por eso –refunfuñó el chico, mientras el mayor de los hermanos se metía en la conversación.**

 **-Ban, Jak necesita hablar con Kenzou, sería la oportunidad ideal antes que llegara a casa –el chico de los ojos azules miró al menor de sus hermanos estrechando los ojos.**

 **-¿De qué tendrían que hablar?**

 **-Creo que logré dar con un fármaco para contrarrestar los efectos de la droga que le dieron a Frossard –Bankotsu lo miró sorprendido, y por raro que parezca, le sonrió socarronamente a su hermano pequeño.**

 **-¿Estás seguro?**

 **-Un noventa por cierto, por lo menos… por eso necesito hablar con él.**

 **-Entiendo… Jak, eres muy bueno en esto, ¿estás seguro que no te gustaría continuar estudiando? –el chico resopló sonrojándose levemente.**

 **-Ay, por favor. Cogeré las llaves, ¿cuánto tengo?**

 **-Veinte minutos.**

 **-Pues voy justo de tiempo –dijo subiéndose con premura mientras cogía las llaves en el aire que le arrojaba Suikotsu.**

 **-Debes pasar a buscar a Sango luego de Miroku.**

 **-Roger –y con eso el chico se alejó del lugar mientras sus hermanos veían al auto detenerse brevemente mientras el cercó eléctrico se abría para dejarle pasar y cerrarse una vez estuvo fuera.**

 **-Noventa por ciento es favorable, pero no del todo tampoco.**

 **-Me estaba explicando algo similar antes que llegaras.**

 **-Entonces no es cierto.**

 **-Por lo que entendí, todos los fármacos que se crean hoy en día no son cien por ciento efectivos, hay muchos factores que influyen en la recepción del mismo en el cuerpo de cada individuo: metabolismo, estado mental, alergias, etcétera, por lo cual su aproximación sigue siendo favorable.**

 **-Desearía que Jak optara por ese camino… aunque le echaría de menos como el infierno si nos dejara.**

 **-No son opciones excluyentes. Pienso igual.**

 **-Bien, ahora, tú y yo debemos hablar.**

 **-Sobre lo otro que nos contó Jak.**

 **-Siempre, ese pequeño bandido se está llevando toda la gloria –le dijo Ban a su hermano mientras bromeaba y el mayor le pasaba un brazo por los hombros para dirigirse dentro de la mansión.**

* * *

 **-Espera, espera –decía Miroku tratando de controlar su excitación-, eso quiere decir que no estás del todo seguro de que vaya a funcionar.**

 **-Solo un noventa por cierto –resopló por cuarta vez ese día el chico. Mierda, con todo ese ánimo sus estadísticas comenzarían a descender.**

 **-No es que esté menospreciando tus capacidades Jak, solo… no quiero poner todas mis esperanzas en esto por lo desesperado que estoy y luego saber que fue en vano o algo salió mal.**

 **-Ya va, ya va. Entonces, ¿cómo lo hacemos?**

 **-Hablaré directamente con Sesshoumaru, Irasue se pondría de los nervios, pero ante todo, debo primero checar cómo van las cosas con todos.**

 **-Eso sí, he visto cómo se medica el señor Frossard, sí bien ha logrado bajar las revoluciones en cuanto a eso durante estos meses, no es el paciente 'ideal', por lo que yo controlaré sus dosis.**

 **-No hay problema –dijo en el mismo momento en que aparcaban fuera de edificio de la empresa napolitana-, si no te importa iré a por Sango.**

El chico le asintió con la cabeza mientras Miroku bajaba del auto y subía trotando las amplias escaleras que llevaban al hall de la recepción. En el lugar había un gran grupo de mujeres recibiendo una especie de charla de otras dos mucho más mayores. Por cómo iban vestidas supuso que eran modelos, pero no se detuvo en ningún momento y siguió de largo camino a uno de los elevadores. Sin embargo, las mujeres sí que se percataron de él y lo miraron de arriba abajo como si fueran verdaderas leonas captando la presa más jugosa de la sabana.

A medio camino, uno de los elevadores se abrió y Sango salió comprobando muy concentrada su móvil. Miroku se detuvo en seco mientras la chica seguía avanzando y ahora guardaba el aparato en su bolso y levantaba la vista. En cuanto se percató de su presencia, corrió hacia él con la gracia de una gacela, haciendo repiquetear sus tacones sonoramente en las baldosas de la entrada. Miroku la cogió de la cintura mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con un brazo y sus bocas se unían una, dos, tres veces.

 **-Qué guapa eres, por Dios… -Sango rio junto a la boca del chico.**

 **-Vámonos luego, estamos llamando un poco la atención –dijo mirando el grupo de modelos que trataban de disimular ahora que habían sido descubiertas mirándolos.**

 **-¿Por qué tan tímida? –dijo volviendo con ella a la entrada mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella.**

 **-No es timidez, es solo que mi novio podría descubrirnos.**

 **-Tú y yo tendremos que hablar cuando lleguemos a la mansión –le dijo en un falso tono de reproche el inglés a la alemana.**

 **-Hablar, sí, claro.**

El camino de vuelta a la mansión fue de lo más agradable mientras hacían arrumacos en la parte trasera del Mercedes y ponían al día de las noticias a Sango. Para cuando llegaron, la bienvenida fue muy cálida, ya que Irasue se había encargado personalmente de preparar cosas para comer, estando atenta a la llegada del chico para ser la primera en saludarlo.

Miroku la abrazó largamente, mientras Shippo aparecía desde el fondo de la mansión junto a Camulus y corría a abrazar las piernas del alto moreno. El hombre lo cogió en seguida en brazos mientas chocaban cinco e intercambiaban unas cuantas palabras. Se alegró de comprobar que el pequeño parecía estar mucho mejor de la última vez que lo vio, recuperando algo de su risueña mirada y volviendo a ser un buen conversador.

Pronto, de las escaleras descendió Sesshoumaru. Llevaba la mitad de su cabello atado y lo que quedaba libre le caía por sobre los hombros. Su imagen se veía un tanto descuidada, con una incipiente barba creciendo un poco por su mentón. La ropa le quedaba más suelta que de costumbre y se veía un tanto ojeroso, pero seguía siendo un bastardo atractivo.

Cuando llegó al primer piso, acarició la cabeza de Camulus antes de continuar deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de su amigo. Miroku se paró delante de él dejando un poco de lado a las mujeres y lo miró con una sonrisa algo burlona, a lo que Sesshoumaru solo elevó una fina y elegante ceja.

 **-¿Y tú quién eres?, esto no es un albergue –molestó el abogado al peliplateado.**

 **-Que te den.**

Miroku lo abrazó con fuerza, a lo que el ambarino trastabilló un poco sobre sus talones. El recién llegado parecía un chiquillo aferrado así de su amigo, su alegría era más que evidente. Sesshoumaru dirigió su mirada a las dos mujeres que miraban el cuadro con tiernas miradas, por lo que se incomodó ante la situación.

 **-Si no me abrazas no te soltaré.**

 **-Miroku… -le dijo el albino, entonces Irasue y Sango hicieron como si conversaran acerca de algo y arrastraron con ellas a Shippo en dirección a la cocina.**

Cuando Sesshoumaru corroboró que estaban positivamente solos, de apoco fue levantando sus brazos y rodeo el cuerpo de su mejor amigo, mientras este le decía unas cuantas palabras muy bajo, para que solo él las escuchara. La verdad, se sentía genial tener a ese cabrón cerca, le brindaba una especie de tranquilidad que lo hacía pensar en la palabra 'normalidad', algo que no experimentaba hace algún tiempo ya. Cuando por fin el moreno lo soltó, le sonrió ampliamente y Sesshoumaru solo torció levemente sus labios en una sonrisa de medio lado.

 **-Es bueno verte hermano.**

 **-Siempre es bueno verme –y a Miroku lo alentó el hecho de que pudiera estar bromeando nuevamente con él.**

 **-Aunque si te afeitaras esas barba de dos días e hicieras algo con ese cabello o volvieras a levantar pesas, casi serías mi tipo.**

 **-No puedo con tu envidia… –dijo Sesshoumaru dándose vuelta hacia la cocina mientras su amigo le pasaba un brazo por el hombro y caminaba junto a él.**

Al poco rato de instalarse, todos se reunieron en el gran comedor donde pudo saludar a InuYasha quien seguía siendo exactamente igual con él desde que se conocieron, lo cual fue todo relajo. Comieron mientras Miroku les contaba sobre las cosa del trabajo pero especialmente, lo bien que había funcionado Kohaku en la empresa.

Sango parecía un pavo real ante los elogios que se hacían sobre su hermano, interviniendo de vez en cuanto para destacar sus cualidades y mejores habilidades dentro de lo que sería su futuro trabajo. Cuando todos hubieron acabado, pasado un rato, InuYasha se excusó para llevar a la cama a Shippo, cuando Irasue le sugirió que se les uniera en cuanto el pequeño se haya dormido este dijo que realmente él igual se encontraba cansado, por lo que esperaba poder compartir más con todos al siguiente día.

Los restantes decidieron subir a la biblioteca a tomar un poco de té mientras continuaban charlando un poco más, para lo que en determinado punto, tras haber tanteado un poco el terreno, Miroku miró a Sango, quien le asintió con la cabeza como dándole ánimos.

 **-¿Cuándo vuelves a tener cita médica Sessh? –el albino ignoró totalmente la pregunta a lo que Irasue intervino entre ambos chicos.**

 **-La semana que viene.**

 **-¿Y qué han dicho de los exámenes anteriores en general?**

 **-Habíamos estado preocupados con algo respecto a su sistema respiratorio, aunque no es sorpresa dado todo lo que fuma –dijo mordazmente la madre del aludido a lo que este rodó los ojos mientras apoyaba su nuca en el respaldo del sofá-. Eso junto a una extraña alteración en su metabolismo; nos explicaron que se habría acelerado inexplicablemente, por lo que su peso y tono muscular ha bajado, más allá de eso, nada… aunque… -Irasue miró a su hijo quien le brindó una explicativa mirada de lo que pasaba por su cabeza.**

 **-¿Qué? –preguntó Miroku mirando a Sesshoumaru quién le sostuvo la mirad mientras todos guardaban silencio. Finalmente habló.**

 **-Quieren que vea a un psicólogo y no voy a hacerlo.**

 **-¿Por qué?**

 **-Porque no quiero –fue la tajante respuesta de su amigo. Sango comprobó su reloj sin realmente fijarse en la hora, mientras Irasue reacomodaba su suelto y fino pantalón de lino. Con la misma altivez de su hijo, fue ella quién lo puso en su lugar.**

 **-No se trata de qué quieres Sesshoumaru, se trata de lo que necesitas.**

 **-Vale. Me voy a dormir –dijo levantándose perezosamente de donde estaba.**

 **-¿Qué pasaría si Kagome volviera y te viera así?, es evidente que no estás bien porque estoy segura que hasta Shippo se da cuenta de lo que te está pasando, ¿cómo crees que se sentiría si te viera así? –Sesshoumaru se detuvo a mitad de camino y encontró la mirada de su madre. Cuando hacían aquello delante de otras personas, estas tenían el innato instinto de esconderse o volverse invisibles. Miroku miró al peliplata sin ningún tipo de recriminación en sus ojos, esperando la oportunidad precisa para hablar.**

 **-No juegues esa carta ahora mamá, no vuelvas a hacerlo…**

 **-¡Ay, por favor Sesshoumaru!, ubícate de una buena vez. Soy tu madre y estoy tremendamente preocupada por ti, pero aun con ello, no todo se trata solamente de tu persona; ¿has pensado cómo sería para Kagome cuando vuelva?, ¿el trauma que supone ser secuestrada sin tener el más mínimo contacto con tu familia?, en el momento en que vuelva todos debemos estar ahí para ella, porque no será nada fácil y solo Dios sabe con qué situación la encontraremos, ¿y tú piensas en ese momento recién comenzar a recuperarte?, ¡no seas iluso Sesshoumaru!, admite que tienes un problema y soluciona esto de una buena vez, porque estás perdiendo todo lo que tienes por andar de _ubume_ por la vida… ya bájate de la cruz que hay más personas que necesitan la madera.**

Miroku casi quiso reír ante el rostro que puso Sesshoumaru, el cual miraba a su madre con una cara que no veía hace años, precisamente cuando era un pre púber. Sus ojos expresaban un desconcierto total ante las palabras de su progenitora, mientras que el resto de sus facciones casi transmitían una especie de vergüenza. Irasue no apartó en ningún momento la mirada de él, pero se acomodó más relajadamente en el sofá de un cuerpo donde estaba, mientras cruzaba a la altura de una rodilla sus piernas.

 **-¿ _Ubume_?... –susurró en un todo cercano a la indignación Sesshoumaru ante la tan poco halagüeña comparación que había hecho su madre, a lo que Miroku tuvo que beber de su taza para no soltar una carcajada.**

 **-Sessh… Irasue no habla solo por ella, todos estamos preocupados, no importa que tan cerca o lejos nos encontremos de ti –dijo mientras tomaba la mano de su novio y este asentía con la cabeza-, no podemos evitarlo. Aun cuando nuestras cabezas se encuentren pensando en Kagome en todo momento, eres tú al único que tenemos presente como para hacer algo por ti… déjanos ayudarte, por favor…**

 **-Y con ello, Sango está tratando de decir que no te sigas comportando como un idiota –completó Irasue. Miroku tuvo que ahogar la risa con una tos mientras la chica a su lado miraba un poco incómoda al peliplateado.**

 **-No quiso decir eso exactamente… -dijo Sango.**

 **-Sí, sí quiso –interrumpió divertido Miroku, a lo que Sesshoumaru lo miró enfadado. Todos aguardaron en silencio, Sango esperando que el ambiente se amenizara un poco, Miroku divertido porque sabía que las cosas iban bien e Irasue aun molesta jugando con uno de sus pies.**

 **-Está bien –dijo para sorpresa de todos el peliplateado-, solo necesito algo de tiempo…**

 **-¿Qué más tiempo quieres Sesshoumaru? –atacó Irasue y su hijo comenzó a perder la paciencia.**

 **-La verdad, hay algo que me gustaría comentarles respecto al tratamiento de Sesshoumaru –dijo Miroku, haciendo que madre e hijo le miraran-, ¿qué pensarías si te dijera que puede haber un tratamiento alterno que podemos probar si aún no te convence lo del tratamiento psicológico?**

 **-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó inmediatamente Irasue.**

 **-Toma asiento Sesshoumaru, necesito que ambos pongan atención.**

* * *

Kagome se encontraba sentada en la mesa del comedor. Naraku, desde el otro extremo de la misma leía una novela sin prestarle mayor atención a la joven que lentamente llevaba cucharada tras cucharada a su boca.

 **-No puedo más… -Naraku levantó la vista directo al plato de la joven comprobando que no había tocado ni el pan ni la ensalada delante de ella.**

 **-No has comido ni un tercio de lo que hay en tu plato y solo es sopa. O la bajas o comes el pan que tienes, sino, haz desaparecer tu porción de ensalada.**

 **-¿No podría… tomarme un momento y luego intentar comer algo más?, no quiero devolver lo que he logrado comer –su padre la miró estudiando la situación, se levantó para ponerse cerca de ella y miró una vez más la comida casi intacta.**

 **-Está bien. Dentro de una hora volverás a comer, pero esta vez tendrás que probar con los sólidos –Kagome solo guardó silencio y el hombre extendió una de sus manos para acariciar su cabello. Ante el gesto, la joven se encogió tratando de alejarse y el hombre dejó caer la mano nuevamente malhumorado.**

 **-¿Puedo retirarme?**

 **-Ve a tu cuarto, dentro de poco debería llegar Balogh y checará cómo estás.**

Kagome se levantó casi sin hacer ruido y se dirigió a su habitación. Pasó brevemente al baño para cepillar sus dientes, pero tuvo que llevar a cabo muy rápido el proceso, ya que el solo sentir el dentífrico dentro de la boca provocó nauseas.

No podía seguir vomitando y vomitando. Debía comenzar a recuperar pronto sus energías porque si quería escapar de ahí las necesitaría. De a poco y de forma muy furtiva había ido haciéndose con diferentes instrumentos corto punzantes y cosas por el estilo. Su primera idea había sido buscar en Internet vídeos sobre defensa personal o algo similar, pero no contaba ni siquiera con un televisor cerca.

Esto iba a ser complicado.

Las únicas mujeres que había visto era una viejecilla regordeta que iba y venía en la cocina cojeando y otra un poco más joven que esta, la cual solía traer los víveres y hacer el aseo. El resto eran todos hombres, todos muy grandes y robustos, para los cuales no sería rival alguno. Además de todo, no había escuchado a ninguno hablar inglés, por lo que en esos cinco meses solo había podido hablar con Naraku y poco y nada con el médico que la estaba frecuentando ese último tiempo.

No podía salir de la casa, pero ya había recorrido bien toda esta, excepto la parte donde dormía Colbet. En las noches solía salir a hurtadillas para mirar por las diferentes ventanas del lugar, haciéndose con las distintas perspectivas de por dónde podría escapar, mas, solo la parte frontal de la casa suponía un camino expedito, todo el resto era bosque adornado de fondo por montañas.

Un toque en la puerta la sacó de su sueño de fuga. Sentándose en el borde de la cama le anunció a su visitante que podía entrar y el médico apareció tras la puerta. La saludó amablemente como siempre, hasta cierto punto, se preguntó qué tan bueno podría ser ese hombre si trabajaba para Colbet, aunque cabía la posibilidad que no supiera respecto a cómo era él en realidad. Extrañada ante la ausencia de Naraku, se abstuvo de preguntar y solo se limitó a responder lo que el médico le preguntaba.

 **-Bueno, hace algunos días hablé con tu padre y quiero ser sincero contigo porque eres tú mi paciente. No sé si él te ha hecho mención sobre lo que hablamos, pero yo le recomendé el que te viera un psicólogo. Estás presentando un trastorno alimenticio preocupante y en primera instancia pensé que esto podría estar asociado a un cuadro depresivo. Esa no es mi área, por lo que es poco en lo que puedo ayudarte referente a eso, pero hoy he traído los exámenes de sangre que te hice en nuestro anterior encuentro… por eso le he pedido a tu padre si me permitía hablar a solas contigo primero –Kagome lo miró extrañada.**

 **-¿A qué se refiere? –el hombre aguardó unos minutos para luego abrir su maletín, extraer un frasco estéril sellado en una bolsa plástica transparente y entregárselo a ella.**

 **-Primero, necesito una muestra de orina –Kagome tomó el frasco y cuando se quedó esperando a que continuara, volvió a preguntar.**

 **-¿Ahora?**

 **-Ahora.**

La chica se dirigió al baño aunque no sentía necesidad. Se tomó algunos minutos pensando en que esto no era normal, anidando una pequeña sospecha en su interior. No consiguió mucho de la muestra que necesitaba, así que volviendo con el hombre se disculpó.

 **-No, está bien, es suficiente.**

Kagome se sintió un poco azorada cuando el médico se puso los guantes y destapó el frasco de muestra. Sabía que era algo normal, pero aun así resultaba vergonzoso que manipularan tu propia orina delante de ti. La italiana reconoció el elemento que introducía dentro del líquido como una banda de pH común y corriente, de esas con las que experimentaba en clases de biología cuando estaba en el colegio.

Balogh la retiró del interior del frasco con cuidado y se quedó pensativo ante el color que comenzaba a marcar. Para cuando volvió a rebuscar entre sus cosas y sacar esta vez una caja que dejaba claro de qué se trataba todo ello, Kagome no lo podía creer. Haciendo casi el mismo procedimiento anterior con la banda, ambos esperaron a que este arrojara el resultado.

 **-Positivo también… aunque hice esta prueba solo para que lo vieras con tus propios ojos, ya que tus exámenes de sangre son incuestionables Kagome.**

 **-¿Estoy…? –pero no podía articular las palabras necesarias para completar la oración. El trigueño frente a ella afirmó con la cabeza.**

 **-Habría que hacer una ecografía cuanto antes, pero el test digital indica alrededor de catorce semanas y media. De ser así, hasta podríamos saber el sexo del bebé.**

Kagome dejó escapar el aire lenta y largamente, ¿cuántas veces había pensado en esto?, ¿cuántas veces había fantaseado con esa posibilidad?, sin embargo, la preocupación que la invadió en ese momento le nubló la cabeza por unos momentos. Este no era el mejor momento para ello. Su bebé podría estar en peligro.

Su bebé.

Su bebé y el de Sesshoumaru.

 **-Tu padre no sabe de esto, ¿cierto? –Kagome miró nuevamente al hombre frente a ella y negó con la cabeza-, ¿por qué no me lo mencionaste antes?, ¿eres irregular?**

 **-Yo… no lo sabía…**

 **-¿No te estabas cuidando? –Kagome recordó en ese instante todas las veces que Naraku le preguntó si necesitaba algo, si había algo que le faltara que no haya traído con ella desde Nápoles, pero nunca tomó en cuenta lo de sus anticonceptivos. Nunca pasó por su cabeza la más mínima posibilidad de quedar embarazada ya que ella se cuidaba estando con Sesshoumaru y no pensó que el haber suspendido de esa manera su tratamiento anticonceptivo podría hacerla quedar embarazada de inmediato. El recuerdo de ellos dos juntos esa misma mañana, en el baño de Sesshoumaru, antes que todo esto pasara le hizo sentir un profundo dolor.**

 **-Lo estaba haciendo, pero cuando llegué hace alrededor de cinco meses a este lugar lo suspendí de improviso –Balogh frunció un poco el ceño ante la manera en cómo Kagome se había referido a la casa donde vivía con su padre-. Luego comencé a tener problemas para comer, bajé mucho de peso y mi periodo cesó. Pensé que se debía a eso, había leído que podía pasar...**

 **-Kagome, esto es importante. La legislación en este país solo cubre aborto en caso de riesgo para la madre, pero aun con ello, tú ya estás sobre la fecha para abortar.**

 **-¿Aborto? –preguntó desconcertada.**

 **-Dadas tus condiciones y de no ser un embarazo deseado… podría haberte ayudado para conseguir un informe psiquiátrico para hacerlo pero…**

 **-No quiero abortar –le dijo de improviso la chica, ante lo que el hombre le sonrió con calidez y asintió con la cabeza.**

 **-En ese caso, deberemos comenzar lo antes posible tu tratamiento, es necesario que te vea un ginecobstetra y hagamos más exámenes de sangre regularmente para comprobar que tu bebé esté bien. Quería hablar contigo de esto antes ya que no sabía cómo lo llevarías y supongo que lo más indicado es que tú se lo dijeras a tu padre.**

Kagome pensó en cómo haría eso. Si Colbet se enteraba de que estaba esperando un bebé de Sesshoumaru podría obligarla a abortar aun cuando su vida corriera peligro con aquel procedimiento.

 **-No puedo decírselo de inmediato, ¿podría ayudarme? –el hombre pareció un poco complicado ante la petición.**

 **-Es que necesitamos tratarte a la brevedad. Mientras más tiempo pase, podrían pasar más cosas que supusieran una complicación para tu embarazo, incluso podrías perderlo -Kagome se preocupó ante ello.**

 **-Solo unos días, por favor, no sé cómo reaccionará Col… mi padre –dijo corrigiéndose automáticamente-. Estoy segura que se enfadará y eso me asusta, pero… una semana, solo le pido una semana a lo sumo –Balogh sopesó la idea y suspiró.**

 **-Bajo tú propia responsabilidad… -Kagome asintió fervientemente mientras abrazaba su plano vientre.**

 **-Gracias… muchas gracias…**

 **-Te cambiaré las vitaminas y suplementos que te había dejado, es importante que no olvides tomarlos y si notas cualquier cosa extraña durante la semana que me has pedido, debes contactarte de inmediato conmigo –Kagome no quiso decirle que eso se le haría imposible personalmente, pero igualmente asintió con la cabeza-. También debes hacer algo para poder comer más, no necesito medirte y pesarte para saber que estás muy por debajo de tu peso y eso, en esta situación es muy complejo.**

 **-Lo haré, haré todo lo que sea necesario.**

 **-Bien. Deja que te tome una muestra de sangre antes de irme –Kagome rápidamente descubrió su raquítico brazo mientras el médico se ponía un nuevo par de guantes y sacaba una jeringuilla-. Hija, si al vernos dentro de una semana tu padre aún no sabe de esto, tendré que intervenir yo; esa criatura que llevas en el vientre no tiene culpa de las decisiones de sus padres y tendrás que afrontar esto como la adulta que eres.**

 **-Totalmente de acuerdo.**

Balogh se puso de pie, juntó sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación. Kagome se puso de pie y lo siguió a una distancia considerable. Antes de cerrar la puerta el hombre se detuvo y volvió a sonreírle con amabilidad.

 **-Lo normal es decirlo al principio, pero igualmente, felicidades Kagome –entonces el hombre salió y la chica se quedó sola en la habitación.**

Las lágrimas se desbordaron con la potencia de una cascada por sus mejillas, sin embargo, esta vez no eran de tristeza. Comenzó a reír como una desquiciada mientras trataba de cubrirse la boca con una mano y se dirigía al baño para que nadie pudiera escucharle. Estando ahí abrió la llave mientras la sonrisa no se borraba de sus labios y las lágrimas continuaban cayendo. Miró por unos minutos al frente y el reflejo que le devolvió el espejo la trajo un poco de vuelta a la realidad.

Estaba del asco.

Poniéndose de lado levantó el sweater junto a la polera que llevaba encima. Al contrario de lo que debía suponer la situación, su abdomen se encontraba hundido, haciendo notar en demasía los huesos de sus caderas. Trató de poner diferentes poses para ver si eso cambiaba un poco la situación, pero todo era en vano.

Mirando hacia su pálido estómago pinchó su bajo vientre con su dedo índice un par de veces y sonrió ante la idea en que dentro de un tiempo más pudiera recibir algún tipo de respuesta. Volvió hasta la habitación y se tiró de espaldas sobre la cama, siempre con una mano sobre su vientre. La imagen de Sesshoumaru se formó en su mente y tras ella la del pequeño bebé vestido con body verde mostrando unos hermosos hoyuelos gracias a su sonrisa sin dientes que había visto en aquella foto en casa de Irasue.

Una vez más sonrió.

Fuera lo que fuera deseaba que sea idéntico a Sesshoumaru, con esos hermosos ojos y coquetos hoyuelos en su rostro. Pero… ¿cómo lo haría?, ¿cómo se lo diría a Colbet y qué reacción tendría este al enterarse?

Durante todo ese tiempo, Kagome había pasado por alto el hecho de descubrir sus verdaderos orígenes. Colbet tenía toda una versión de su historia, pero no se fiaba de ella, sobre todo en lo concerniente a su madre y su padre. El hecho que un examen le mostrara la prueba fehaciente de la patarnidad de Colbet no suprimía el recuerdo de InuTaisho en ella y es que nunca podría ver a un hombre como Naraku llamándolo 'padre'. Sin embargo, aunque InuTaisho no fuera su verdadero papá el amor, cariño y educación que le había entregado si lo eran.

Suponía una complicación dejarlo de ver como lo que había sido todo ese tiempo, pero en el momento en que entraba Sesshoumaru en esa ecuación las cosas parecían complicarse. No era como que perdiera a un padre y ganara un amante precisamente, al contrario, lo veía todo como siempre había sido hasta ese momento. El hecho que no tuvieran relación sanguínea con ninguno de los Frossard solo significaba que era libre para poder amar al hombre de su vida, pero ello no significaba ni suprimía el cariño que sentía por InuTaisho.

 **-Qué complejo… -suspiró la chica mientras pasaba una mano por su frente.**

Pero el tiempo estaba corriendo.

Levantándose deprisa abandonó el cuarto y se dirigió al primer piso. No fue difícil dar con Colbet, quien hablaba con algunos de sus hombres en húngaro. Cuando notó su presencia, despidió a las guardias con los que estaba para centrar su atención en la muchacha. Por un momento Kagome pensó que lo sabía o por lo menos algo sospechaba.

 **-Quiero comer.**

Entonces Naraku habló en aquella extraña lengua llamando a la casera, quien entró cojeando como siempre al salón para recibir las órdenes de su patrón.

* * *

 **Capítulo flash, porque lo prometido, es deuda. No se si alcance a subir otro capítulo más esta semana, pero sea como sea, Navidad se acerca y con ello, el tiempo de regalos, así que, ¿quién sabe?, quizás y logre hacerles un pequeño 'presente' dado las fechas.**

 **Faby... eres de lo más. Gracias por tu apoyo incondicional -sé que lo digo siempre, pero es que es así mujer-, espero que este capítulo te guste también.**

 **Dejo una parte de mi cariño con todxs ustedes, quienes leen y siguen este fic.**

 **Lo dice,**

 **Jú la Deppravada.-**


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

Kagome estaba sentada en el suelo, en el rincón de la habitación esperando pacientemente. En posición de flor de loto, trataba de mantener su mente totalmente despejada, mientras hacía ejercicios de respiración como método de meditación. Bloqueaba todo estímulo externo para fijar su atención en uno en especial, uno que comenzó a manifestarse levemente gracias a las suaves pisadas que se acercaban a la puerta. Junto al sonidos de pasos pudo percibir una ronca voz cantando una especie de nana y los suaves gorjeos de un recién nacido.

Por fin. Ya era hora.

La puerta de abrió sin previo aviso y por ella entró Naraku, cargando en sus brazos un ligero bulto arropado en una manta anaranjada. El hombre iba hasta ese momento con sus ojos puestos en el bebé entre sus brazos, como de costumbre a esas alturas, ya que desde algún tiempo había optado por ignorar a la chica. Poniéndose de pie, se acercó hacia el recién llegado con ojos ansiosos, mientras su corazón daba un brinco al notar los movimientos que hacía con sus manitas el bebé.

 **-Por hoy dejaré que te quedes con él. Hay cosas que debo resolver y no sé cuánto tiempo esté fuera, como ha sido de improviso no alcanzo a dar con una nodriza, pero no te acostumbres. Tu puerta seguirá cerrada y si necesitas algo habrá alguien en todo momento haciendo guardia desde fuera –no le dirigió una sola mirada mientras le decía aquello, ya que todas sus atenciones iban para el pequeño a quien le sonreía y hacía arrumacos-. Volveré pronto, jó éjt kisbaba –le dijo besando una mejilla del niño para luego pasárselo a su madre.**

Kagome tomó a su bebé con el mayor de los cuidados, casi como si se tratara de un delicado objeto de cristal. El niño sonreía abiertamente a su madre, reconociéndola con una felicidad sin igual, lo que la hizo esbozar a ella también aquel gesto. Al notar que Naraku no salía del cuarto apartó unos momentos la vista de su pequeño encontrando los rubíes ojos de su progenitor. El hombre pareció querer decirle algo, pero simplemente la miró con un rostro serio ajeno a toda expresión, mas sus ojos parecieron temblar levemente. Sin decir una palabra se retiró del cuarto y el leve sonido de una llave trabando la salida le confirmó que se encontraba a solas y en paz con la razón de su existencia. El bebé se removió inquieto en sus brazos, buscando por sobre su blusa el pecho de su madre, quien se acercó hasta su mecedora para poder atenderlo.

 **-¿Tienes hambre bebé?, pero mira que ansioso estás –le dijo mientras reía y corría su sujetador para liberar uno de sus pechos, al cual el lactante se asió firmemente apoyando una manita sobre su piel.**

Kagome lo miraba con total y absoluta devoción. En su cabecita ya se había formado una mata de cabello suficiente para acariciar y peinar con los dedos y su piel era tan suave y cálida que a veces se preguntaba si era real. Mientras lo observaba alimentarse detallaba cada uno de sus rasgos, sus hermoso y magníficos rasgos, aquellos que eran exactamente como soñó que serían, iguales en extremo a los de su padre. La italiana no pudo evitar sonreír y sentir que su corazón se henchía de amor, mientras que el bebé quién la miraba fijamente, ante el gesto de su madre, dejó de mamar unos segundos para devolverle el gesto como diciendo 'sí, yo también noto ese sentimiento, ¿no es genial?'. Cuando ella emitió una suave risa, el niño pareció animarse más aún y en su mejilla descubierta se marcó un profundo hoyuelo que su madre quiso llenar de besos.

 ** _-¿Que tú qué? –pronunció Colbet lentamente con un oscuro tono en su voz, teñido de un peligroso resentimiento._**

 ** _-Lo que has oído –respondió Kagome sin mostrar ningún tipo de miedo al respecto._**

 _Colbet se puso de pie mientras se dirigía hacia una de las ventanas del salón, de espaldas a la mujer. Todo era un pesado silencio que de un momento a otro fue interrumpido por el sonido de cristales haciéndose añicos en las paredes de la habitación, pesados objetos siendo aventados en todas direcciones y muebles rompiéndose al ser impactados directamente contra el suelo. Kagome era un manojo de nervios mientras observaba muy quieta desde el lugar donde se encontraba sentada, aquel pandemónium que el húngaro estaba creando. Si bien las cosas volaban de un lado a otro, nada iba en su dirección, por lo que se concentró en mantener sus músculos impertérritos para transmitir la seguridad y confianza con la que defendería aquello que llevaba en su vientre._

 ** _-¡Desde cuándo te estás revolcando con ese imbécil! –preguntó el hombre mientras se paraba por unos segundos de lo que hacía. Se acercó peligrosamente a ella mientras se reclinaba aprisionándola con sus brazos en el respaldo del asiento-, ¡cómo pasó esto! -Kagome lo miró directo a los ojos sin medir la altivez peligrosa con la cual le respondía al fúrico hombre._**

 ** _-Sí… yo responderé eso… -el impacto que atravesó su mejilla la hizo volverse hacia un lado, mientras su cabello cubría desordenadamente su rostro._**

 ** _-Resultaste ser más parecida a tu madre de lo que pensaba –le dijo incorporándose en toda su altura el hombre, mientras la miraba con desprecio y ella se volvía a él cubriendo su enrojecida mejilla con una mano-. ¿Cuánto tienes?_**

 ** _-Cuatro meses y medio… -Naraku observó su malogrado cuerpo, el cuál no evidenciaba muestra alguna de que fuera cierto su embarazo._**

 _Caminó de un lado a otro frente a la chica, quien se restregaba en ese momento la boca con el puño de su sweater limpiando unos leves rastros de sangre. Colbet pasó varias veces su mano por entre las ondas de su cabello, peinándolos con fuerza hacia atrás mientras fruncía el ceño como midiendo las posibilidades._

 ** _-No lo tendrás…_**

 ** _-Lo haré –dijo poniéndose de pie la chica enfrentando al hombre que le sacaba por lo menos una cabeza, pero que ese momento parecía medir lo mismo que un gigante-. Tendrás que llevarme a ver un especialista, recibiré el tratamiento adecuado y daré a luz a un bebé sano y fuerte._**

 ** _-No estás en posición de hacer esas demandas Kagome…_**

 ** _-Y tú no tienes alternativa, porque si me quitas a este bebé entonces se acabará el juego el juego para ti –y su tono fue lo suficientemente explicativo-. Buena suerte consiguiendo llevar tus planes a cabo… 'padre'._**

Durante todo ese tiempo Colbet se mantuvo profiriendo amenazas y sombríos planes referentes a lo que haría con su bebé una vez que naciera. Kagome tuvo que soportar las peores intimidaciones que podía imaginar, desde que matarían a su bebé una vez que naciera o que lo envenenarían un día cualquiera para que ella lo encontrara muerto o que simplemente no sería capaz de conocerlo porque se lo arrebatarían en el momento del alumbramiento y lo daría en adopción.

Sin embargo, de un día a otro, las atenciones de Naraku con ella cambiaron totalmente. Los elementos para bebé comenzaron a llenar su habitación, siendo necesario ocupar otro cuarto de los vacíos en la casa. También el clóset de la chica fue abastecido con todo lo necesario para la panza que comenzó a crecer lenta pero favorablemente a su condición. Las visitas al médico eran hechas sin falta y la comida comenzó a ser mucho mejor de la que recibía mientras no podía tragar alimento.

Pronto Kagome se enteraría que no era solo por la bondad del corazón de su secuestrador aquellas deferencias, sino que todo era parte de un plan mayor, casi tan cruel como cualquiera de los chantajes que le había hecho antes.

 _ **-¿No era acaso lo que querías?, te dije una vez que solo pidieras y te lo concedería Kagome –le dijo en un tono sarcástico el pelinegro-. Vas a tener a esa criatura, claro que la tendrás, y vas a amarla mucho, mucho… mientras eso te dure Kagome. Crecerá fuerte y sano, recibirá las mejores atenciones del mundo, la mejor educación, la mejor salud, y un día, conocerá a su padre… y acabará con él, como un digno heredero mío –Kagome apretó los labios palideciendo ante las palabras del hombre, tratando de no devolver la sopa que en ese momento estaba tomando.**_

 _ **-No crecerá con tus mentiras, yo le hablaré de su padre, le contaré la maravillosa persona que es y todo lo que lo amará cuando lo conozca y…**_

 _ **-¿Y quién dijo que tendrás contacto con él? –esta vez Kagome no pudo evitar dejar caer la cuchara que tenía entre sus temblorosos dedos, mientras Colbet reía tranquilamente.**_

 _ **-Aaaah, Kagome… -dijo suspirando el húngaro mientras se recostaba en el asiento y degustaba su té con placer- Tengo tantos planes para nuestro pequeño. Y pensar que nunca pude criar a ninguno de ustedes. Sin duda, Roux fue una gran pérdida… pero mira tú como la suerte juega nuevamente a mi favor dándome un nieto, ¡un niño!... Dios, ese muchacho logrará grandes cosas… -Colbet se regocijó una vez más ante la reacción de la muchacha- ¿qué pasa? –preguntó en un falso tono de preocupación-, ¿perdiste el apetito querida?, anda, come, come, no prives de lo necesario a mi nieto, no quiero que le falte nada.**_

El pequeño se alimentó hasta que su estómago se puso redondo y la tela de su body quedó tirante. Kagome lo acomodó sobre su hombre besando antes su mejilla como felicitándolo por ponerse al día con su alimentación. Parándose de donde estaba, la chica meció al bebé comprobando que cada vez estaba más pesado. Era increíblemente grande para tener nueve meses, y la mayoría de la ropa que habían comprado en un principio para él no había tenido más que un par de usos gracias a lo rápido que crecía. Como madre se maravillaba de las energías que podía contener un cuerpo tan pequeño, ya que mientras los bebés comunes solían amamantarse para luego quedarse dormidos, su pequeño parecía estar listo para estirarse y comenzar a caminar.

 **-Tendremos que cambiar ese pañal mi amor –dijo la chica mientras topaba el redondeado trasero del niño para luego acercarse a una de las cómodas y sacar los elementos necesarios. Cuando fue a depositar a su niño sobre la cama para ordenarlo todo, la criatura se removió inquieta rodando sobre su vientre para ponerse rápidamente a gatas. Kagome rio y lo levantó para dejarlo sentado sobre las mantas-. No sé qué pretendes pero ya es hora de que duermas, ¿no será lindo?, dormiremos juntos bebé –el niño gorjeó una risa de respuesta mientras chupaba su puño. Se miraron por unos momentos y pareció que ambos pensaron lo mismo-, ¿un baño? –el niño agitó sus brazos y emitió un delicioso sonido con lo cual su madre se abalanzó sobre él y lo comenzó a llenar de besos y cosquillas-. Quisiera comerte a veces, mira esa pancita, mira esa pancita, ñam, ñam… ñam ,ñam, ñam –el bebé rio sin control y de pronto unos ruiditos comenzaron a resonar dentro de su pañal-. Ooooh, ¿qué fue eso?, ¿qué fue eso mi amor?... eeew… vamos, ahora sí necesitas ese baño.**

Una vez en el cuarto de baño, Kagome mecía de arriba abajo a su pequeño mientras comprobaba que la temperatura del agua era la adecuada. Se estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil cargarlo con un solo brazo, por lo que con cuidado se puso de pie para depositarlo en el mudador y comenzar a quitarle la ropita.

El niño chapoteaba feliz en la bañera, Kagome no podía descuidarse en lo más mínimo ya que cada vez parecía querer lanzarse en picado al agua como queriendo nadar. Estos momentos, estos breves momentos en que podía compartir con su pequeño, era lo que le daba sentido a sus días. Pasado los primeros meses, Colbet había comenzado a arrebatarle a su pequeño, llevándoselo solo para cuando necesitaba alimentarse. Kagome ya no tenía permiso para salir de su habitación y la primera vez que se lo arrebataron, entre llantos desesperados por parte del niño, la mujer casi se volvió loca aporreando la puerta y gritando hasta que desfalleció. Fueron días difíciles, en los que el llanto del pequeño resonaba desde un extremo lejano a su cuarto, torturándola por la ausencia y preocupación que aquello le causaba.

De vuelta en el cuarto, un limpio y oloroso bebé esperaba un tanto impaciente a que su mamá terminara de frotar su delgado cabello para secarlo. Kagome buscó rápidamente una pijama para ponerse, entusiasmada ante el hecho de poder meterse a la cama con su hermoso hijo, quien parecía estar comenzando a ceder un poco al cansancio.

 **-Veamos… -dijo acomodando al pequeño sobre su espalda mientras ella se recostaba de medio lado y jugaba con su nariz- tu papá… -dijo como pensando qué más podría contarle de él para hacerlo dormir- ya sabes que es muy guapo, que eres prácticamente idéntico a él, que es muy inteligente y talentoso, que tiene una hermosa voz… -la mujer de pronto comenzó a sumergirse en el recuerdo de su amante- que sus ojos tienen esa extraña forma de cambiar de tonalidad según sea su estado de ánimo y que su sonrisa suele torcerse hacia el lado izquierdo cuando algo lo relaja… ¡ya sé!, ¿sabías que es muy bueno cantando?, aaaah sí –dijo suspirando-, Sessh tiene una voz hermosa, a veces tararea canciones mientras está haciendo su trabajo, tecleando frente al computador o cosas así… siempre me ha impresionado como puede mantener su cabeza ocupada en más de una cosa a la vez como si… -pero se interrumpió al notar que el pequeño había cerrado los ojos y su cabecita parecía estar inclinada hacia ella como si la hubiera estado escuchando atentamente todo ese rato.**

Kagome se acomodó junto al bebé, quien siempre solía coger un mechón de sus cabellos cuando caía rendido al sueño, como comprobando que estaría con él y no se iría. Arropó el pequeño cuerpecito mientras descansaba una mano sobre su abultado vientre y observaba el tono rosado de sus mejillas. Dios, era demasiado perfecto, sus lánguidos ojos, su diminuta nariz, sus tiernas orejas su redondeado mentón… lo único que parecía ser de ella en ese rostro eran esos coquetos labios que parecían formar un corazón cuando estaba así de quieto durmiendo.

No pudo evitar sentirse triste de un momento a otro. Sesshoumaru se estaba perdiendo todo eso, ni siquiera sabía que un ser tan perfecto hecho por la unión química de sus cuerpos había nacido para crecer en una situación tan adversa como esa. Pero no todo estaba dicho, no. Él nunca sería una marioneta de Naraku, tendría que pasar realmente por sobre su cadáver si pensaba que lo transformaría en el ser que él había destinado que fuera. Era impensable que un ser tan puro e inocente pudiera convertirse en el monstruo que querían hacer de él y ella se había dado cuenta lo fuerte que podía llegar a ser ahora que tenía a su hijo a su lado. Ese niño le brindaba todas las fuerzas y agallas necesarias para poder concretar su plan de fuga en el momento en que ganara la confianza de Colbet y este bajara la guardia.

Solo necesitaba un instante. Solo una oportunidad que no sería desperdiciada.

Entonces volvería a casa con su amado bebé y le presentaría a su padre.

* * *

Siempre que dormía junto a su pequeño las noches eran dulces y pacíficas. Su tendencia siempre era abrazarlo y el niño, cuando no estaba dándole la espalda, solía dormir laxo sobre su cuerpo como ahora. Kagome sonrió al sentir el ligero peso sobre su cuerpo; esa era exactamente la misma forma en que Sesshoumaru solía descansar sobre ella, y esta parecía ser la favorita de su hijo. No pudo evitar sonreír al sentir que alguien acariciaba su rostro, aun cuando tenía los ojos cerrados. Cuidadosamente, un bulto se acomodó sentándose sobre su cintura y lo siguiente que sintió fueron unos abultados labios dándole un pico en la boca.

 **-Sabía que estabas despierta –Kagome abrió los ojos y se estiró mientras el niño montaba su respiración. Mientras la miraba con esos ojos tan agudos e inteligentes, apartaba algunos mechones de cabello que le cubrían el rostro.**

 **-¿Y cómo lo sabías?**

 **-Por tu respiración… y el sonido que hicieron tus labios cuando sonreíste –Kagome negó con la cabeza y lo atrajo hacia sí para darle otro beso.**

 **-¿Es acaso eso posible?**

 **-Eres muy buena para dormir –le dijo el niño haciendo una mueca extraña con su rostro.**

 **-Eso es porque duermo de maravillas cuando lo hacemos juntos –el pequeñito se puso algo serio y pensativo, a lo que Kagome acarició su cabeza jugueteando con algunos mechones de cabello-. Un euro por tus pensamientos –la ambarina mirada del niño se posó en ella de medio lado.**

 **-¿Por qué no podemos dormir siempre que queremos juntos? –Kagome suspiró mientras se incorporaba con cuidado para que el niño se reacomodara sobre sus caderas.**

 **-Porque tenemos que hacer lo que Naraku diga, recuerda que cada minuto que pasa es un instante menos lejos de nuestro hogar.**

 **-¿Por qué este no puede ser nuestro hogar? –preguntó una vez más curioso el niño.**

 **-Porque no es aquí donde está nuestra familia.**

 **- _Mamma_ … pero… a mí me gusta aquí… ¿por qué no puedo decirle a Naraku _papà_? –y ante ello, Kagome no midió su tono de disgusto con el pequeño.**

 **-Porque él no es tu padre –el niño pareció entristecerse, no era la primera vez que se lo decía, pero ella debía insistir constantemente en aquello ya que varias ocasiones lo encontró llamándolo papá a sus espaldas-. Él es 'mi' padre y eso significa que es tu abuelo, si quieres llamarlo de algún modo puedes decirle así.**

 **-¿No puede ser el padre de los dos? –Kagome resopló.**

 **-No, porque si no yo sería tu _sorella_ –el niño frunció un poco el ceño.**

 **-Aun no logro entender muy bien cómo funciona eso… -dijo un poco enfurruñado el niño. Kagome lo miró hacer mañas pensando en lo parecido que se ponía a su papá con cada día que pasaba. Así era su pequeño, siempre curioso y ávido por aprender. Calmando un poco sus emociones se recordó que él no tenía la culpa de nada y que todo este tiempo había estado creciendo en medio de una confusión tremenda.**

 **-Solo dile _nonno_ si eso quieres mi amor… después de todo lo es –dijo obligándose a sonar sincera y cariñosa ante un hecho que le revolvía el estómago. El niño no pareció del todo conforme y simplemente estiró sus labios en una especie de puchero mientras miraba distraído en dirección a la ventana-, ¿quieres bajar a comer? –pero solo recibió un encogimiento de hombros como respuesta. La mujer le dio unos minutos mientras se concentraba en los negros cabellos del niño, los cuales al mover a un lado estaban comenzado a mostrar unas evidentes raíces plateadas-. No quiero que sigas usando tintes para el cabello –pero ante eso el chico se hizo a un lado para sentarse sobre el colchón.**

 **-¿Qué tiene de malo? –respondió en un tono altivo, una mala costumbre que había aprendido de Colbet para dirigirse a ella cuando algo no le parecía.**

 **-No me respondas de esa manera –la ofuscada mirada que recibió era vacilante en el fondo, lo que le decía que realmente no disfrutaba de comportarse así, pero que lo estaban maleducando al extremo de hacerlo cambiar su habitual actitud-… me gusta tu color de cabello, sabes que es hermoso… y me recuerda mucho a tu padre –el pequeño se sonrojó un poco, pero mantuvo su actitud distante.**

 **-¿El que se encuentra en nuestro 'hogar'? –y ante ese tono irónico Kagome pareció sorprendida, ya que esa no era la forma propia de expresarse para un niño de cinco años. Su hijo la analizó malinterpretando la reacción de su madre-, no lo sé _mamma_ … no quiero parecerme a él.**

 **-¿Por qué? –preguntó extrañada Kagome, pero el niño trató de evadir la respuesta.**

 **-Además así no llamo tanto la atención cuando salimos, ni entre mis compañeros…**

 **-¿Por qué no quieres parecerte a tu padre?, ¿por qué te molesta? –pero el niño resopló e hizo una voltereta invertida con lo cual quedó fuera de la cama.**

 **-Ni si quiera le conozco –dijo restándole importancia al hecho mientras se acercaba a la salida del cuarto. Kagome se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia la puerta apoyando su peso en la palma de su mano y así impedir que el niño la abriera.**

 **-Te he hablado desde bebé de él, te he contado todo sobre Sesshoumaru.**

 **-¡Pero no siento a Frossard como mi padre! –dijo más fuerte el pequeño haciendo que ambos se sostuvieran la mirada.**

Kagome no lo podía creer, ¿en qué momento había pasado eso?, su pequeño siempre estuvo ansioso por saber más y más de Sesshoumaru, hasta que de pronto había comenzado a experimentar cierto rechazo a su nombre, a ignorar las historias que le contaba sobre él, a mostrarse aburrido o molesto cada vez que exaltaba alguna similitud entre ambos. La mujer se arrodillo frente al niño para quedar a su altura. Ahora, chocolate y ámbar se encontraban al mismo nivel, observándose el uno al otro con detenimiento sin decir una palabra.

 **-Su nombre… es Sesshoumaru –el niño la miró sin expresión alguna en su rostro por lo que le parecieron horas.**

 **-Tengo hambre, ¿puedo bajar? –Kagome sintió que algo se trizaba dentro de ella. Se incorporó suavemente con una expresión un tanto distraída mientras se apartaba un poco, logrando abrirle el paso al pequeño.**

Se quedó de pie junto a la entra de la habitación, con la puerto a medio cerrar, mientras escuchaba cómo los pasos de su hijo al bajar la escalera se hacían un poco más rápido repentinamente. Lo siguiente fue el nombre de Naraku acompañado de risas, mientras los pequeños pasos eran silenciados e intercambiados por las pisadas de un hombre adulto.

Había comenzado.

El maldito de Colbet había comenzado ya su plan y si no hacía algo luego, su pequeño sería contaminado por la odiosidad de este.

* * *

 _Cinco años… Cinco malditos años._

Sesshoumaru esperaba pacientemente junto a la vía de desembarque del aeropuerto internacional de Tokio. Como siempre, la multitud de personas acaparaba todo el espacio posible por los pasillos, entradas y salidas. Una magnífica mujer ataviada de pies a cabeza en un blanco virginal que hacía juego con sus platinados cabellos apareció de pronto. A su lado, una larguirucha figura con una espesa mata de cabello cobrizo caminaba mirando con grandes ojos todo el lugar. Cuando la mujer le indicó hacia donde se encontraba él, el niño volvió inmediatamente su vista y brincó mientras agitaba una de sus manos para luego correr en su dirección tirando de una pesada valija.

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

Shippo llegó hasta él soltando el asa del equipaje para posteriormente abrazar con fuerza su cintura, el hombre rodeó sus hombros en un abrazo mientras se inclinaba levemente para depositar un beso sobre la cabeza del niño.

 **-¿Qué tal esas doce horas de vuelo?**

 **-Fatales, pensé que no llegaríamos nunca –dijo apartándose el pequeño para sonreírle ampliamente. En ese momento Irasue llegó junto a ellos.**

 **-¿Cómo estás mi cielo? –le dijo la mujer mientras su hijo se acercaba a ella para abrazarla y depositar un beso en su mejilla.**

 **-¿Cómo estás tú? –esa había sido la forma que había adoptado para contestar Sesshoumaru durante todo ese tiempo, a lo cual su madre solo le sonrió con melancolía y acarició su rostro.**

 **-Mucho mejor ahora que te veo.**

 **-¿Todos bien en casa? –preguntó el peliplateado mientras ayudaba a su madre y el pequeño con las maletas.**

 **-Todo bien, pudimos ver a Miroku antes de venirnos así que Sango no ha quedado sola. Están más que felices –Sesshoumaru sintió esa familiar tirantez en el fondo de su estómago ante la felicidad de su amigo junto a su novia. Nunca en su vida se hubiera imaginado sentir celos de su mejor amigo.**

 **-Sí, además Inu ha aprovechado para irse de viaje por un tiempo también. Envía saludos.**

 **-Gracias, ¿qué tal si vamos a comer algo antes de ir a casa?**

 **-¡Sí!, muero de hambre –dijo animado el pequeño. Irasue movió la cabeza y sonrió.**

 **-El pobre no ha probado bocado alguno en el avión, creo que los nervios y las leves turbulencias del viaje le quitaron el apetito.**

 **-¿Qué tal el colegio? –preguntó el mayor.**

 **-No muy bien… -dijo un poco avergonzado el pequeño a lo que Irasue se entrometió.**

 **-Sus calificaciones son excelente, pero está deprimido porque está fallando en matemáticas, aunque solo es que sus notas son un tanto bajas en comparación a las demás asignaturas.**

 **-Sí, pero he tenido que quedar con un tutor –completó desanimado el muchacho.**

 **-Pero eso está bien, te ayudará a entender aquello que no comprendes y repuntar.**

 **-Sí, pero… he tenido que quitar horas a las prácticas de kárate… aburrido.**

 **-Tranquilo, has venido al lugar indicado. Te pondremos al día con todo lo que has quedado atrasado en cuanto a ello y más.**

Shippo se emocionó por quinta vez desde que había bajado de avión. Tokio era sorprendente, todo rascacielos y un gentío interminable. Sango le había regalado una cámara fotográfica, a la cual le estaba dando el mejor de los usos posibles. Era maravilloso desde las máquinas dispensadoras de comida en el aeropuerto hasta los avisos led en las calles. Sesshoumaru se sentía agradablemente feliz de la visita del pequeño. Era su primera vez en Japón y solo unas semas antes de su llegada se había enterado de que su madre había hablado con InuYasha para que le otorgara el permiso necesario para poder viajar junto a ella como regalo de cumpleaños.

Sí bien no eran los mejores hermanos del mundo, la situación había mejorado bastante entre ellos aunque más por el hecho de que para Shippo era favorable el que se llevaran bien y pudieran dárseles oportunidades como esta.

Sesshoumaru había estado dos años lejos de la empresa, sin haberse movido de Nápoles mientras continuaba su tratamiento y esperaba la llegada de Kagome. Día tras día aguardaba recibir noticias de ella, lo más mínimo, desde una llamada, una fotografía o la confirmación de alguien sobre que ella estaba bien.

Cuando decidió volver a Japón le pidió a su madre que se quedara en Italia alegando que necesitaba que estuviera con Shippo y lo cuidara como él no podría hacerlo. La verdad, solo quería tener una excusa para poder estar solo y poder dar rienda suelta a su amargura y frialdad sin tener que hacerle daño. Bastante tenía con saber que Miroku y Lin se habían vuelto sus niñeras, pero una vez fuera del trabajo podía encerrarse en su Penthouse para poder ser miserable a gusto, sin tener que fingir que las cosas iban bien.

 _Nada estaba bien._

Kagome era un dolor fantasma en su cuerpo. Su ausencia solo hacía más real el hecho de haberla conocido y enamorarse apasionadamente de ella, de una forma tan vertiginosa que no podía hacerlo pasar como una simple ilusión. Cada día era más doloroso que el anterior, ya que la pérdida era agobiante ante el hecho de que se encontraba en algún lugar del mundo, solo que lejos de él, apartada a la fuerza de él, oculta de él.

Sabía que estaba vivo porque las funciones biológicas de su cuerpo se mantenían intactas y constantes, así como la rutina del trabajo y la vida de las personas a su alrededor. Y eso era en parte un asco. Sin embargo, sabía que eso era ser un cretino, ya que no porque él pareciera estar en un punto medio entre vivo y muerto, la gente en torno a él debía ser desdichada igualmente.

Para cuando entraron en un lujoso restorán, Shippo bajó sus revoluciones tratando de imitar las acciones del peliplateado. Ese chico había crecido bastante y se había vuelto un hombrecito inteligente y muy bien educado. Parecía hacer siempre lo correcto sin que nadie a su lado le dijera cómo actuar, por lo cual Sesshoumaru supo reconocer parte de la crianza de su madre en el niño.

 _ **-Necesitaremos una carta en inglés para él –dijo el empresario al garzón que se acercó a atenderlos, ante lo cual el hombre hizo una reverencia y a los pocos segundos volvió entregándole directamente al niño un menú.**_

 **-¿Se supone que esto está traducido? –preguntó un tanto complicado el pelirrojo.**

 **-La comida japonesa es muy deliciosa cariño, además, siempre puedes preguntarnos para que te ayudemos a elegir –el pequeño releyó un par de veces la carta, preguntando cada cierta vez por uno que otro platillo.**

 **-Y esto… que en japonés se llama… ¿cómo se llama? –dijo inclinándose a Sesshoumaru para que le ayudara.**

 **-¿Eso? –el niño asintió con su cabeza-, se llama 'come y calla' –Shippo rodó los ojos ante la tomadura de pelo y supo que lo más inteligente era preguntarle a Irasue, por lo que se dirigió esta vez a ella mientras el hombre sonreía.**

 **-Básicamente es ternera, viene acompañada de verduras salteadas y puedes acompañarlo con pan de curri.**

 **-Vale, vale, pediré… -dijo sin mirar la carta y dejando caer su dedo en un parte cualquiera sobre la misma- Karē… rai…su…**

 **-Buena elección –le animó la mujer. Sesshoumaru le hizo señas al garzón quien apuntó el pedido de los tres para retirarse con la orden.**

Mientras esperaban a por su platillos, los chicos comenzaron una amena conversación, como si no hubieran pasado realmente un año sin verse. Irasue intervenía de vez en cuando, pero se entretenía más viendo como ambos cruzaban palabras, hacían bromas o planeaban cosas por hacer mientras estuvieran juntos. Al poco rato llegó la comida, la cual casi hizo babear al pequeño, pero una vez dispuesto todo delante de ellos, adoptó los finos modales que sin duda debía haber aprendido de Irasue y Sango. Mientras sopesaba cómo coger los palillos y no hacer el ridículo, Sesshoumaru se tomó el tiempo para que lo lograra sin ayuda. Una vez que dio un primer bocado, el niño lo miró interrogante sonriendo al instante ante la idea que adivinaba en el hombre.

 **-Sesshoumaru, ni se te ocur… -pero Irasue no puedo terminar la oración.**

 **-El que termina primero le ayuda a su compañero –y ambos se lanzaron a sus platos para comer con ganas.**

* * *

InuYasha se había entrenado secretamente todo este tiempo junto a Ban, Suko y Jak. Había sido necesario recibir varios golpes y hacer el ridículo otras tantas para darse cuenta que aun con lo bueno que era para asestar golpes, un profesional siempre marcaría la diferencia. Los tres hermanos lo habían pensado muy, muy bien antes de decidir nada, pero un fallo en su falta de discreción hizo que un día el australiano se enterara de todo.

 _El moreno había adquirido hace algún tiempo una motocicleta, la cual había estado reconstruyendo con piezas recolectadas en depósitos de chatarra. Bankotsu había sido el tipo indicado para resolver todas sus dudas mecánicas, e incluso fue quien le dio los datos de dónde conseguir todo y acompañarlo las primeras veces._

 _Sosteniendo dos piezas diferentes que eran parte del motor, se digirió al amplio cuarto que compartían los chicos. Había pasado varias veces en el mismo, haciendo música, jugando play, leyendo cómics o simplemente conversando, tanto que no se dio cuenta en el momento preciso en que una amistad comenzó a surgir entre todos. InuYasha miró uno y otro engranaje con extrañeza, para él eran casi lo mismo, pero no quería echarlo todo a perder simplemente poniéndolo en el motor. Mientras se acercaba a la habitación, que más parecía un lujoso cuarto de fraternidad, se detuvo unos segundos antes de anunciarse ya que notó que Ban discutía con Jak. Iba a volver sobre sus pasos cuando escuchó el nombre de Kagome y su corazón dio un vuelco._

 ** _-Jak, entiende, no podemos dejar la casa completamente sola, Suko es el mejor con las armas de fuego a largo y corto alcance y yo los supero a ambos en el cuerpo a cuerpo. Debes-quedarte._**

 ** _-Pero soy yo quien tiene el contacto directo con Roux._**

 ** _-Eso es lo de menos Jakotsu –intervino Suko-, es tan simple como decirle que ahora tendrá que entregarnos la información a nosotros y ya, no es como que no vayas a enterarte y quedes completo fuera._**

 ** _-¡Estaremos en países diferente!, ¿cómo que no quedaré fuera?_**

 ** _-Jak, no me hagas decirte que es una orden, sabes que detesto tener que actuar de esa forma con ustedes, pero tienes que ser más razonable con esto… y dejar de pensar en tus intereses personales –el menor se acercó al chico de la mirada azul marina._**

 ** _-¿Qué estás insinuando con eso Bankosu?, ¿cómo puedes poner en cuestión mi capacidad de trabajo, mi eficiencia?_**

 ** _-No me refiero a eso a eso Jak, me refiero a lo 'otro' –el chico se volvió hasta su cama tirándose sobre ella con los brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza, mirando enfurruñado el techo-; no nos pongamos una venda en los ojos, siempre has sido el más emocional de los tres y Roux podría significar una distracción sin que te lo propongas realmente, y no es como que pueda culparte por ello. Lo más seguro es que en tu lugar actuaría igual._**

 ** _-En ese caso está bien… me sentiría realmente cabreado si estuvieras sugiriendo que después de todo lo que hecho, no esté poniendo todas mis energías en hacer que la señorita Kagome vuelva._**

 _InuYasha entró sin llamar a la puerta. Los tres hermanos parecieron desconcertados por un momento, pero rápidamente adoptaron una posición normal y relajada, como si estuvieran solo pasando un poco el rato en el cuarto. Sin embargo, el rockero los miró escrutadoramente, le importaba una mierda tener que asumir que había escuchado detrás de la puerta cuando debería haberse ido._

 ** _-¿Dónde está Kagome? –Bankotsu maldijo gruesamente mientras aventaba lejos una almohada._**

 ** _-¿Qué hacías espiando tras la puerta? –pero al momento reparó en las piezas de motor entre sus manos._**

 ** _-Cierra la puerta y siéntate InuYasha –dijo tranquilamente Suikotsu mientras bebía de su botella Heineken y se ganaba una mirada reprobatoria de su hermano mediano-, ¿qué?, de todas maneras íbamos a decírselo._**

Hungría no era un país agradable para él, quizá solo fuera que le tenía una animadversión por la situación actual, pero no era algo que tampoco supusiera mayor impedimento para concentrarse a lo que iba.

 _Ni de joda._

La petición de Irasue no podía haber llegado en mejor momento, ya que si bien no le gustaba estar lejos de su protegido, Roux parecía tener pruebas concretas de que Kagome se encontraba en ese lugar, y ese tipo tenía una seguridad indiscutible por lo que Jakotsu le había comentado.

Debía tomárselo con calma, en esos momentos solo se había adelantados a los hermanos para reconocer un poco el terreno. Sin embargo, debía cuidarse bastante de no llamar la atención, porque todo era desconocido e instintivamente desconfiaba de todas las personas a su alrededor, las cuales no se comunicaban muy bien en inglés, hablando uno realmente malo.

Como sea, era un viajero innato, se las sabía por libro y no era como si se le estuviera presentando realmente algún problema. La orden había sido clara: de momento no debía moverse de Budapest, donde se contactaría con un cercano de los chicos, quien luego de unos días lo ayudaría a trasladarse hasta la costa de Salgotarján. Una vez allí, un nuevo grupo lo acogería y tendría que esperar unas cuantas semanas a que Suko y Ban aparecieran, mas, todo era totalmente intencional, ya que esto significaba la última parte de su entrenamiento.

Nunca había tenido necesidad de manejar armas y fue una sorpresa para todos el que no fuera tan malo para aquello, sobre todo en lo que respectaba a las armas blancas. Supuso que el ser un callejero algo había favorecido, ya que muchas veces estuvo en contacto con personas dentro de pandillas, teniendo uno que otro amigo dentro de una, por lo cual había visto muchas veces peleas amistosas e incluso una que otra rencilla.

Lo cierto era que prefería los cuchillos y dagas por lo ligeras que se sentían en las manos, aunque el verdadero problema era el corto alcance que tenían por lo cual se sobre exponía mucho frente al hecho de tener que enfrentarse a un oponente con mayor entrenamiento que él. La condición había sido clara: él sería apoyo dentro de la tercera fila. Nada de contacto directo con las personas de Colbet, por lo mismo debía practicar mucho más lo que significaba tiro y puntería, y la idea de todo ello era solo como método de defensa personal. Para el ataque frontal estaban Ban y Suko junto a sus contactos.

Había salido a dar una vuelta por los alrededores y la fresca brisa que corría trajo consigo una paz que lo hacía sentirse seguro de lo que estaban haciendo. Algo en el fondo de su ser le decía que Kagome estaba cerca, porque no importaba todo el tiempo que habían pasado separados, la conexión que habían logrado provocaba un tirón en la sangre de sus venas que era el indicio necesario de que estaban dando el paso correcto.

Había entendido hace mucho tiempo que, aun cuando no fueran hermanos de sangre y eso supusiera una ventaja para poder tener otro tipo de relación con la mujer, esto era imposible, ya que su relación con Sesshoumaru era algo con lo cual no podía competir. Él había estado viviendo en un real infierno todo este tiempo, pero parecía no tener comparación a lo que realmente estaba pasando su hermano, y el recordar la relación que este tenía con Kagome le hizo admitir que al unir las piezas, todo respecto a ello encajaba perfectamente.

Recordó vagamente aquella vez que Kagome fue un poco más indulgente con él en cuanto a las instrucciones de italiano, cambiando las obras filosóficas por las tragedias románticas. Gracias a ella tuvo la oportunidad de aprender sobre literatura, y aquel día lejano en que discutían sobre la obra de Shakespeare en la biblioteca, le hizo comprender y aceptar muchas cosas.

Nunca se consideró una persona sensiblera ni romántica, la mayor parte de su vida había tenido relaciones de una noche o a lo más otras de un par de semanas, donde se frecuentaba más de lo normal con la misma chica, aunque eso no había supuesto nunca una exclusividad con alguien. Suponía y se escudaba en la creencia de un amor libre que fuera capaz de adaptarse a su ritmo de vida y exigencias, nunca antes había experimentado la inseguridad de ser la segunda opción de alguien. Nunca hasta Kagome, por lo que junto a ella se sentía el chiquillo enamorado que realmente nunca fue.

Desde que la chica le había hablado con real pasión de la obra que tenía que leer en italiano, _'Romeo y Julieta'_ , había comprobado lo prendido que se encontraba de ella. Kagome era la única mujer que le había dado un cariño desinteresado, exento de dobles intenciones, o de un interés netamente sexual. Se había enamorado de todas y cada una de sus expresiones y el hecho que compartiera el afecto que le tenía hacia él con el pequeño Shippo, hacía su mente divagar en cómo podrían haber llegado a ser realmente una familia, pero dentro de otro contexto.

Kagome suspiraba cada vez que tenía que detallar la relación de Romeo y Julieta, detallando casi con anhelo la actitud del protagonista y cuánto desearía poder ser la Julieta de alguien. Para ese entonces, él pensaba que era su Romeo secreto, fantaseando cada noche que los dos dormían junto a Shippo que sería realmente agradable el poder actuar como sus padres más allá del aspecto de la adopción.

Pero ya para entonces la presencia de Sesshoumaru quebraba todo aquello.

No podía culpar a Kagome, ella siempre fue transparente en cuanto a los sentimientos que tenía hacia él y sabía que la situación de tener que ocultar lo que sentía por su hermano mayor era la parte de su propia tragedia que no deseaba pero debía asumir.

Por supuesto que no era Romeo, ahora entendía que el papel que le había tocado dentro de la obra era el de Paris y pensó que al igual que este, debía aceptar el rol que le había tocado. Por ello, sin querer, lo que había meditado aquella noche en Florencia luego de haber probado brevemente lo maravilloso de la pasión de la chica, era algo que cumpliría. Trató de consolarse con el hecho que había podido experimentar más allá de su imaginación lo que era probar su dulce boca, su suave cuerpo e intenso aroma, aunque había días en que el recuerdo de ello lo hacía sentir más miserable por saber que nunca más podría tenerlo.

 _Nada que hacer._

Guardaría para siempre aquel recuerdo consigo, Kagome sería por siempre la musa de su corazón, él la había logrado transformar en música y mientras fuera capaz de seguir tocando los acordes creados gracias a su inspiración, ese sentimiento permanecería puro e intacto, inmortalizando el recuerdo de ella para siempre.

* * *

 _Sesshoumaru sentía como su cuerpo entraba suavemente en el de Kagome, la cual se encontraba sentada a horcajadas sobre él mientras retozaban en su Penthouse. Sus manos recorrían cada parte del cuerpo de ella donde sus ojos se iban posando._

 _La maravilla de su cuerpo._

 _El acto llevaba un ritmo lento, pausado, que lo hacía extender ese delicioso placer que suponía el roce de sus cuerpos. Sesshoumaru se incorporó abrazándola mientras lamía y succionaba a consciencia los endurecidos pezones de la chica, haciendo rodar la lengua sobre ellos, ablandándolos con el calor de su boca. Kagome suspiraba profundamente mientras se exponía más a él, atrayendo su cabeza con suaves caricias que terminaba con sus dedos enredados entre sus cabellos, besando la misma y mirando con sus achocolatados ojos lo que él le hacía._

 ** _-Te amo Sesshoumaru… te amo…_**

 _El hombre la recostó gentilmente sobre el colchón mientras los besos comenzaban a descender por el cuerpo de ella. Se entretuvo lamiendo en círculos alrededor de su ombligo mientras ella reía suavemente entre gemidos, para luego ir hacia uno de los huesos de sus caderas y mordisquear mientras sus manos iban acomodando las piernas de ella sobre sus hombros._

 _Disfrutando el tiempo que se estaba dando para llegar hasta su centro, posó su nariz en la cara interior de uno de sus blancos muslos para inspirar profundamente el aroma natural de su piel. Su lengua comenzó a barrer de forma ascendente esta vez, hasta por fin dar con esa jugosa parte del cuerpo de ella que parecía estar ardiendo a la espera de su contacto._

 _Lo que quieras mi amor. Estoy aquí para eso. Eso significa el que sea tuyo._

 _Las lamidas fueron largas y perezosas mientras se hacía con la esencia de la mujer. Separando con la ayuda de sus dedos lo justo los pliegues vaginales, adentraba su inquieto apéndice en ella, haciendo que se ondulara de esa forma tan sensual que le encantaba._

 _Cerca. Estás tan cerca._

 _Posándose en su cima, chupó ese sensible botón en su intimidad que necesitaba la atención necesaria en ese momento para poder llevarla a la gloria, por lo que su lengua jugueteó profesionalmente en su carne haciéndola temblar de placer. Los gemidos de Kagome se hicieron más profundos, más seguidos y cuando su nombre fue pronunciado en una ronca exclamación, deseó haber demorado mucho más en ello._

 _Kagome rio._

 _Medio incorporándose gracias al apoyo en sus antebrazos, tiró de él para que volviera al trabajo de hundir su lengua en su boca. Sesshoumaru cubrió su cuerpo con el de él, mientras ella apresaba sus caderas con sus kilométricas piernas. Se perdió una vez más en aquel suave cuello de cisne, para cubrirlo de besos mientras ella hacía los movimientos necesarios con los cuales la roma e hinchada punta de su miembro entraría de nuevo a su cuerpo._

 _Si eso pasaba, esta vez Sesshomaru acabaría… y junto con ello aquella hermosa ilusión de ellos juntos._

 _Mientras iba cubriendo centímetro a centímetro el interior de ella, las lágrimas fueron escapando de sus ojos. Su ser entero se debatía entre el continuar adelante para llegar juntos al mágico momento en el que ambos alcanzaban la cima de su excitación y el torturarse con el no poder unir sus cuerpos en esa mágica sincronía que le permitiría tener un poco más de ella._

 ** _-No, no llores mi amor…_**

 ** _Sesshoumaru sentía como su vientre se apretaba con el esfuerzo de no dejarse ir a las sensaciones del momento. Los sonidos de su propio llanto se mezclaban con el de sus dolorosos gemidos mientras ella continuaba diciéndole mil palabras de amor tratando de consolarlo._**

 ** _-No te vayas Kagome… por favor… no me dejes solo…_**

 _La chica comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de sus caderas, obligándolo a él hacer lo mismo y las lágrimas cayeron más abundante de los dorados ojos de Sesshoumaru. Los apretó con fuerza para tratar de que aquello cesará, mientras su pelvis se impulsaba con fuerza haciéndolo entrar tan profundo en ella que los gemidos de esta aumentaron dos tonos._

 _Dios… era tan delicioso…_

 _Kagome cogió con fuerza sus glúteos, enterrando levemente sus uñas en ellos, como asegurándose que estaban al tope de sus cuerpos y Sesshoumaru comenzó a sentir la electricidad extenderse por sus músculos mientras eyaculaba chorro tras chorro de su esencia en lo profundo de la intimidad de ella._

 ** _-No… -susurró Sesshoumaru sintiendo que el corazón se le hacía pedazos._**

 ** _-Sesshoumaru… -gimió la italiana- te amo Sesshoumaru…_**

 ** _-Por favor…_**

 ** _-Me tienes… me tienes por completo… siempre estoy contigo mi amor…_**

 ** _-Quédate… -pidió agónico mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de la chica, sin salir aún de su interior._**

 ** _-Siempre… me quedaré contigo para siempre –respondió ella mientras acunaba su cabeza y buscaba su rostro para borrar con besos el rastro de sus lágrimas._**

 ** _-Te amo Kagome._**

 ** _-Y yo ti Sesshoumaru._**

Su mente salió de ese profundo sueño despertando sus sentidos y mente, mas, se negó abrir los ojos, rodando sobre su vientre mientras estrujaba la mullida almohada bajo su cabeza. Escondió como siempre su rostro en la misma para evitar que sus emociones salieran disparadas, intentando con ello volver al encuentro de su mujer en aquel espacio onírico que creaba como vía de escape ante la ausencia del cuerpo real de ella.

 _Inútil._

Un rugido subió ronco desde lo profundo de su garganta mientras empapaba la funda de la cabecera y sentía tensarse todos y cada uno de sus músculos. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente mantenerse inconsciente por el resto de su vida?, ¿por qué no podía despertar recibiendo la noticia del regreso de la mujer?, ¿por qué tenía que doler tanto?, ¿por qué esa maldita angustia no acababa nunca?

Furioso, dolido, queriendo morirse se levantó de la cama y cruzó su cuarto en dirección hacia el mini bar del living. Se había excusado con Shippo y su madre por esa noche alegando que debía volver al Penthouse para completar unos informes, pero que al otro día se quedaría con ellos, solo que no sabía si sería capaz realmente de anular esas crisis nocturnas con las cuales se había acostumbrado a vivir. Sin embargo, podía hacer algo con él mismo en la soledad de aquella noche, había dado con la forma de poder reencontrarse con Kagome nuevamente cuando caía en ese estado de desesperación. Bebiendo a morro de la botella de Goose volvió nuevamente a su cama, tirándose de espaldas sobre la misma y bajando más fácilmente el contenido de la botella. Se detuvo solo unos instantes del beso que le daba a la botella, lo justo para abrir uno de los cajones de su velador, sacar un pastillero e introducir en su boca una grajea.

 **-Solo espera Kagome… voy a por ti mi amor…**

Y bajando un poco más de la mitad el contenido del frasco, lo dejó caer sin ningún cuidado sobre el suelo para volver a abandonarse a la bruma oscura donde la chica corría siempre a encontrarle.

* * *

Kagome fingía leer un ajado tomo de la ' _Ilíada_ ' mientras lanzaba furtivas miradas a Colbet instruyendo a su hijo en ajedrez. El hombre era increíblemente amable en lo que respectaba al pequeño, casi amoroso con él, a lo que el este siempre se mostraba muy a gusto en presencia de su abuelo. Era la segunda persona a quien parecía querer seguir siempre a todos lados, la primera era su madre, pero con Colbet era diferente y el saber el por qué era algo que le frustraba inmensamente.

Durante todos esos años, la italiana había acatado con sumo cuidado cada una de las reglas que le imponía su progenitor, tratando de pedir lo menos posible y entregando lo que de ella querían aun cuando eso le enfermara.

 _Cualquier cosa. Lo que quieras. Solo no toquen a mi hijo._

Como para el pequeño todo era nuevo, nunca le pareció raro la relación familiar en casa, mas, su madre siempre le hablaba de esa 'otra' familia a la cual nunca había visto. Kagome tenía suerte, sí que tenía suerte, había dado a luz un niño sano y grande, hermoso y muy, muy inteligente, el cual a su corta edad era capaz de comprender asuntos complejos para la mayoría de niños de su edad, además de tener una sensibilidad e intuición de otro mundo.

 _Gracias Sesshoumaru._

 **-Jaque mate.**

 **-¡Rayos!, no debí mover ese alfil –el niño, que se encontraba sentado en un cojín sobre el suelo, se dejó caer de espaldas mientras era derrotado nuevamente.**

 **-Pero estás mejorando tus tiempos de respuesta y a diferencia de la primera ronda, este no ha sido un error de principiante –le alentó el hombre de ojos rubíes mientras observaba al pequeño hacer una mueca de fastidio que le pareció muy cómica.**

 **-Pero aún no soy capaz de adelantar más de tres movimientos, cuando tú puedes adelantar cinco.**

 **-Te llevo varios años de ventaja pequeño –el niño se apoyó en sus codos mirando el tablero mientras Colbet acercaba una caja de madera para guardar las piezas.**

 **-Espera… -Naraku se detuvo a mitad de camino de deshacer el juego final mientras el niño estudiaba la posición final de peones, torres y caballos. Luego de hacer un breve análisis final le hizo un gesto con la cabeza al mayor y este retiró las piezas.**

 **-Para el próximo juego te daré la ventaja en el primer juego de comenzar con las blancas.**

 **-No, gracias –Naraku rio.**

 **-Solo será para comprobar si influyó la mala suerte en la contienda de hoy.**

 **-No se trata de suerte –dijo distraídamente el niño mientras estiraba sus piernas-, sé en qué fallé y me concentré más en no perder mi último caballo que continuar la estrategia.**

 **-A veces la mejor estrategia es arriesgarse –el niño miró al hombre que se ponía de pie para acercarse a uno de los muebles y guardar el tablero junto a la caja. Girando su cabeza, esta vez miró a su madre leyendo en el que parecía ser su lugar favorito, cerca de la ventana.**

 **-¿Podemos salir a comer? -Naraku ordenó unas cuantas cosas más y entonces el niño impulsó sus caderas primero hacia atrás y luego adelante logrando quedar de pie con un suave movimiento.**

 **-Si quieres puedes ir con tu madre y Barthos, hoy volveré a salir y mañana también. Tengo que revisar algunos papeles antes de irme, por lo que no me dará tiempo de ir y volver a tiempo.**

 **- _Mamma_ , ¿qué dices? –dijo corriendo hasta la mujer para hacerle ojitos. Kagome solo lo miró unos segundos un tanto seria y luego se dirigió a Colbet.**

 **-Mañana es su presentación de la obra en el colegio y pensaba mandar a hacer un pastel o cupcakes en el salón de té al que solemos ir para la recepción que habrá al final, ¿puedo? –Naraku se volvió a ellos, acercándose lo justo para que el niño hiciera unas cuantas gracias alrededor de él.**

 **-¿Es mañana?**

 **-Irás, ¿cierto?, obtuve el papel que quería y me han dicho en los últimos ensayos que lo he hecho genial –Naraku cargó al pequeño quien sonreía ampliamente mientras este lo miraba, sonrisa que se fue apagando poco a poco mientras estudiaba las emociones de su abuelo.**

 **-¿Serás Peter Pan? –preguntó con un dejo de orgullo el húngaro, pero pequeño solo asintió levemente con la cabeza.**

 **-Pero no lo verás…**

 **- _Bocsánat_ … acontecieron imprevistos pequeño, pero prometo que te lo compensaré con creces, tengo una sorpresa para ti –y ante ello, la curiosidad picó al niño.**

 **-¿Qué es? –Naraku miró una vez más a su hija y aunque el niño no se dio cuenta, la sonrisa que le brindó fue oscura.**

 **-Es para ambos en realidad, ¿qué tal si esperas hasta después de la función? –Kagome no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa y se puso de pie sosteniendo su libro entre el interior de su brazo y cintura.**

 **-Pero… ¿podrás cenar con nosotros? –el tono de preocupación fue el exacto, ya que Colbet pareció sentir una genuina preocupación venir desde su hija.**

 **-Haremos algo –dijo mirando al niño de nuevo, quien mantenía su labio inferior salido en un puchero-, tu mamá se encargará de conseguir las cosas necesarias para hacer esa _lasagna_ que tanto te gusta; irás a la presentación, Barthos o Neilas la grabaran para mí, por lo que darás lo mejor de ti y saldrá todo espectacular, luego vendrán a casa, tomarás un baño y comenzarán a hacer las maletas mientras esperan por mí para que cenemos todos juntos. Trataré de no demorar en llegar.**

 **-Haremos un viaje… -susurró el pequeño atando cabos- esa es la sorpresa, ¡nos iremos de viaje! –dijo mientras miraba alegre a su madre quien fingía otra de vuelta para él.**

 **-No exactamente –respondió el hombre mientras lo dejaba en el suelo-. Nos mudaremos, quiero que estés más cerca de tu colegio y puedas recibir las clases particulares que me pediste sin las quejas de los instructores, pero pronto te llevaré de viaje, ¿te parece?**

 **- _Köszönöm nagypapa_ … -dijo el niño mientras abrazaba una de las piernas del hombre y este desordenaba sus cabellos en una tierna caricia.**

 **-Solo cojan lo imprescindible, el personal se encargará del resto así que no se preocupen de más –Naraku se dirigió a Kagome quien asintió con la cabeza sin hacer ni una sola pregunta de todas las que pasaron por su cabeza en ese momento.**

 **-Entonces compraré el vino que tanto te gusta para festejar –la mujer cogió una de las manos del pequeño y juntos comenzaron a encaminarse hacia las escaleras-, nos vemos.**

 **-Cuida de tu _anya_ mientras están fuera y no la vuelvas loca –el niño le sonrió una vez más a su abuelo mientras se despedía de él agitando una de sus manos y se perdía con su madre.**

Kagome subió lentamente con su pequeño parloteando sobre las buenas nuevas, la excitación era palpable en él, quien se soltó de su mano apenas llegaron al segundo piso para hacer volteretas hasta el cuarto de ella. Para cuando ella ingresó, el niño se encontraba saltando en su cama, por lo que fue a uno de los clóset por un delgado abrigo de tonalidad camel y posteriormente coger su bolso.

 **-Ve a buscar un abrigo a tu cuarto, mientras encuentro mi billetera –el niño se preparó para dar un salto final acompañado de una nueva voltereta hacia delante y correr en picado hacia sus aposentos dejando a la pelinegra.**

Cuando Kagome estuvo sola, estudió la situación y supo que aquella noticia no era para nada buena. Durante esos años había creado al menos cuatro rutinas diferentes que iba intercalando de forma al azar para no levantar sospechas de nadie. Había tenido oportunidad para conocer los alrededores y aprender bien las rutas que llevaban hasta la casa, aun cuando los guardias tomaban siempre diferentes caminos dando largas vueltas para distraerlos.

Era una localidad pequeña, no era mucho lo que podían hacer… y ya eran cinco años.

Kagome corrió a su velador sacando el libro de su madre, aquella copia en la cual ahora ella también tenía anotaciones por los bordes y espacios libres. Con manos temblorosas los guardó dentro de su bolso pensando en los hombres que desde hace algún tiempo estaban en el salón de té que solía ir con su pequeño y que era el favorito del mismo. Sus sentidos, agudizados a esas alturas, la hicieron percibir que no estaba sola, aun cuando no sintió los pasos acercarse a su dormitorio. Continuó haciendo como que ordenaba los objetos en su cartera, sacando lo innecesario y mirando la hora en su reloj de pulsera.

 **-Te conseguí una nueva peluca –dijo Colbet haciéndose notar, ante lo que Kagome hizo como que se asustaba volteando hacia él.**

 **-No te sentí llegar… me has asustado –dijo acercándose para tomar la cobriza y lacia peluca de cabello natural. Kagome se acercó al _toilette_ y cogió su cabello cubriéndolo con una malla mientras se hacía con unas cuantas horquillas. Con facilidad puso aquel 'distractor' en su lugar, mientras cogía un peine y lo pasaba unas cuantas veces sobre las hebras de cabello.**

 **-Nada mal –dijo Colbet mientras se posicionaba tras ella encontrando sus ojos en el reflejo del espejo.**

 **-Me pondré las gafas de lectura, ¿podrías acercármelas?, están el primer cajón del velador a la izquierda –Naraku se desplazó por la habitación para acercarle lo que le pedía mientras el pequeño volvía al cuarto y miraba un poco sorprendido a su madre.**

 **-¿Qué hay con la peluca?**

 **-Le pedí a tu _nonno_ que me la consiguiera para probar cómo me queda este color, ¿no te gusta? –el niño miró a su abuelo quien le sonrió como esperando su aprobación, ante lo cual vaciló.**

 **-Me gusta tu cabello natural… pero te ves hermosa –dijo un poco triste.**

 **-No solo tú puedes cambiar el color de tu cabello –se mofó un poco su madre, tratando de agradar con ello más al hombre mayor-, creo que me sienta, gracias –dijo volviéndose a Colbet, quien asintió con la cabeza.**

 **-Mejor vayan andando o se les hará tarde, no quiero que vuelvan entrada la noche.**

Kagome puso sus gafas de lectura mientras levantaba su bolso y nuevamente le daba la mano al niño. Los tres se encaminaron al primer piso, donde ya los esperaba el rubio guardaespaldas que los acompañaría ese día. Colbet abrazó nuevamente a su pequeño nieto y cuando este salió disparado al auto pasando a chocar los cinco con el hombre ataviado en un elegante traje negro, Kagome aguardó unos instantes al lado de su progenitor.

 **-Me ha tomado años solucionar lo que hiciste con aquellos papeles de la herencia Kagome, pero ya estoy a punto de revertirlo y cuando eso suceda, necesitaré tu firma –la mujer fingió vergüenza mientras miraba el suelo. Con esas gafas y peluca se veía mucho más joven y en esa pose, casi infantil.**

 **-¿Podrías tratar de volver lo antes posible mañana?, no quiero que se vaya a quedar dormido y tenga que ir a la cama triste… esto es importante para él.**

 **-Haré lo posible.**

 **-Gracias… de nuevo…**

La chica se alejó de su padre sin decir más ni voltear a despedirse, mientras el hombre solo la miraba subirse al auto y comenzar a marcharse con su nieto. No confiaba en ella, pero su actuación durante esos años era algo que le había complacido y ayudado. No era como que no le importara del todo la muchacha pero ahora, su interés principal se había puesto en aquel pequeño que parecía haberse ganado realmente su corazón.

Él sí le importaba, y mucho temía que más allá de sus maquiavélicos planes.

El riesgo que estaba tomando hasta el momento, sin duda era por ese niño. Tenía un gran potencial que quería cultivar lo más posible, aprovechando lo enérgico y motivado que era el pequeño para aprender nuevas cosas. El tiempo pasaba realmente rápido y habían muchas cosas que deseaba enseñarle, como comenzar a pulir su trabajo con las armas y las artes marciales, cosa que instintivamente parecía llamar su atención.

Volviendo todos sus pasos hasta el segundo piso, torció el camino hasta su habitación mientras recordaba la dulce sonrisa del pequeño.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan orgulloso de que un niño llevara su apellido.

* * *

Roux repasaba una y otra vez las grabaciones para detenerlas en ciertos puntos y dar la orden de imprimir en los cuadros que le interesaban. Le había pedido a Dean, el informático de ascendencia afroamericana, que le ayudara a hacer una línea temporal con las imágenes que habían recolectado durante al menos tres años. Analizándolas todas en perspectiva, hombro a hombro con su fornido asistente, fue comprobando los frutos de su trabajo.

 **-Creo que lo tenemos. La evidencia es innegable.**

 **-Eso significa que tendremos que dar aviso MacClaude –el hombre ajustó sus gafas mientras volvía a uno de los ordenadores y guardaba silencio.**

 **-Pues… eres el jefe, ya sabrás tú –Roux miró la pantalla de su móvil sopesando las opciones, mientras el otro agente fruncía el ceño e interrumpía al francés-, ¡hey!, tenemos algo más, están en el restorán –Roux se acercó rápidamente al ordenar y vio la imagen en tiempo real de la cámara pública que habían intervenido.**

 **-¿Tenemos gente cerca? –Dean se puso de pie mientras cogía su cazadora de cuero y localizaba en una de las mesas las llaves del auto.**

 **-Hoy están marcando senderos en la zona rural, somos los más cercanos así que iré yo.**

 **-No te acerques mucho, no de ser totalmente necesario.**

 **-Aye, vigila la cámara y avísame si ves algo raro.**

Roux quedó solo en la habitación. El salón de té donde se encontraba la mujer que estaba seguro era su hermana, se hallaba a una distancia relativamente cerca, un poco menos a quince minutos en auto, por lo que Dean estaría antes de lo que pensaban en el lugar.

Sin poder aguantar más, buscó el número de Jakotsu y esperó la pronta respuesta del chico al otro lado de la línea.

 **-Recuerda que ahora debes llamar a Ban o Suko… -respondió al momento algo enfurruñado el hombre.**

 **-La tenemos Jak, esta vez vamos en serio. Entramos a la última fase del plan, la más complicada… y eso significa que deberé dar aviso a mis superiores.**

 **-Mis hermanos han salido hace un par de días de casa, ya se han reunido con InuYasha, debes avisarles cuanto antes Roux –le dijo agitado el chico, como preocupado por la pérdida de tiempo que suponía el estarlo llamando a él.**

 **-Jak… hay algo que debo decirte. Es importante –Jakotsu guardó silencio automáticamente pensando en un sinfín de malas noticias. Cuando Roux no continuó, el primer se desesperó un poco.**

 **-Solo dilo Roux, me estás desquiciando… todo esto me está desquiciando –dijo haciendo alusión a su situación de 'jefe se seguridad' en Nápoles.**

 **-Kagome no está sola.**

Ahora, eso era una sorpresa, una verdadera sorpresa, tanto así que escapaba a cualquier idea que pudiera haber pasado por su cabeza.

 **-Espera, ¿sola cómo?**

 **-Ha estado con una persona todo este tiempo.**

 **-Y eso es relevante ¿pooor…? –insistió el más joven tratando de conseguir más pistas.**

 **-Se trata de un niño -Jakotsu pestañeó un par de veces, cambió su pesó de un pie a otro y carraspeó para aclarar su garganta.**

 **-Eeeh… disculpa… creo que no estaba prestando atención… ¿qué fue lo que di…**

 **-Desde que dimos con ella por primera vez gracias a las cámaras públicas, estuvo siempre acompañada de un pequeño. Debes tener en cuenta que hemos trabajado con programas de reconocimiento facial, ya que ha estado usando diferentes accesorios para cubrir su identidad. De primera pensamos que podía ser un distractor más o algo por el estilo, pero no pudimos dar con en la base de datos respecto a él; al igual que Kagome, ha usado diferentes colores de cabello y cosas por el estilo, pero… Jak, tienes que verlo.**

 **-Déjame adivinar: se parece a cierto albino japonés que conocemos.**

 **-No se parece Jak… es idéntico a él… aun con todos los distractores, es como ver una miniatura de Sesshoumaru Frossard… esos ojos… -sentenció el francés dejando la frase en el aire.**

 **-Mierda… mierda, ¡mierda!… -maldijo el chico- ¿y ahora qué?**

 **-¿A qué te refieres?**

 **-No puedes esperar simplemente que me quede así con semejante bomba que has dejado caer. Esto cambia mucho las cosas Roux, debemos hacer algo respecto a lo que me acabas de decir, no puedo simplemente dejarlo así, no cuando todos en casa piensan que lo peor es que la señorita Kagome esté secuestrada por Colbet. Piensa en la señorita Sango, Kohaku… Sesshoum…**

 **-Jakotsu, hemos llegado demasiado lejos como para que ahora lo arruines –le dijo en un tono que realmente se le había escapado con el chico.**

 **-Pues debiste pensarlo mejor amigo, todos saben que guardar secretos no es lo mío y bastante bien lo he hecho todo este jodido tiempo, ¿vale?**

 **-Jak, no… yo no… -respondió realmente avergonzado el agente. Mierda- no quise decir eso. Lo siento… La verdad te lo he contado porque creo que sabrás qué hacer con ello. En el fondo pienso similar a ti y creo que esto ha sido una putada desde comenzó, solo que no sé si decirle directamente a Frossard sea lo mejor…**

 **-Claro… me vuelve a tocar la pajilla corta –se mofó el hombre-. Me estoy hartando realmente de tener que solucionar las mierdas más complejas –Roux sintió que comenzaba a enfadarse pero muy en el fondo entendía a lo que se refería el guardaespaldas. El trabajo que había hecho Jakotsu había sido excelente durante todo ese tiempo, teniendo que llevarse cargas bastante pesadas.**

 **-No tienes que hacer nada en estricto rigor.**

 **-¿Entonces por qué me has llamado? –y esa era la pregunta exacta.**

 **-Quería que fueras el primero en saber. Hemos solucionado muchas cosas y avanzado en otras tantas gracias a la ayuda de tu gente… y de ti. Eres quién sabe mejor que nadie cómo se encuentra la salud tanto física como mental de Frossard y pensé que querrías tomar parte en esto… ahora que has tenido que quedarte en Italia –y aunque no eran precisamente las palabras 'lo siento', fueron la disculpa adecuada para calmar los ánimos entre los dos.**

 **-Vale…**

 **-Yo…**

 **-Todo está bien –le cortó el chico-. Siento haberme salido un poco de mis casillas, estoy algo… ansioso… y cabreado… pero aun así… lo siento por mí actitud.**

 **-De ahora en más me contactaré con Bankostsu, pero también te iré actualizando de la situación en cuanto pueda… quizá y eso te sirva un poco.**

 **-Prométeme algo –dijo en un tono muy serio el chico desde Italia, a lo que Roux sintió unas leves cosquillas en lo profundo de su estómago.**

 **-Dispara.**

 **-Una vez que esto se resuelva, que esta mierda pase y tú vuelvas a Francia, apenas toques suelo francés… prométeme que me contactarás para poder vernos –ahora, Roux sentía que el corazón saldría disparado de su pecho si seguía revoloteando de esa forma.**

 **-Hecho.**

Y sin más, ambos cortaron la llamada.

* * *

Miroku estaba junto a Sango en la biblioteca ayudándole a revisar unos cuantos contratos y distraerla cantándole algunas canciones acompañadas de sugerentes bailes para poderla hacer cumplir su palabra: si terminaba con todo aquello, mañana faltaría al trabajo.

 _Perfecto_.

Solo eso necesitaba… y quizás unos diez litros de agua en su dormitorio, ya que no planeaba dejarla salir de allí en todo el día. La mansión había quedado inusualmente deshabitada, se sentía un tanto extraño no oír la voz de Shippo por los pasillos, o la música de InuYasha desde su habitación, por lo que los primeros días Sango había estado un poco triste, ya que incluso hasta dos de los guardaespaldas se habían marchado a quién-sabe-dónde.

 **-Tú y yo tendremos que tener bebés pronto –Sango abandonó la atención que le daba a los papeles en ese momento para verlo un tanto perpleja.**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-Lo que oíste –corroboró serio el inglés.**

 **-Miroku, deja de jugar y ayúdame, ¿quieres?**

 **-¿Quién está jugando?, eres tú quien no se lo está tomando en serio –la chica rodó los ojos y decidió ignorar a su novio volviendo a los papeles.**

 **-Vale, ¿me podrías explicar esto? –dijo llamándolo para que se acercara a ella y checara los folios. Miroku avanzó pero se medio sentó en el escritorio frente a la alemana cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho mientras la miraba a los ojos-, ¿ahora qué?**

 **-Lo digo en serio. Quiero dar el siguiente paso.**

 **-¿Eso no sería el matrimonio? –trató de distraerlo ella.**

 **-Dijiste que no te iba eso, así que pasamos de largo al siguiente.**

 **-Pues creo que se te escapa cual es realmente el siguiente paso –a lo que el chico la miró extrañado-, ¿no deberíamos vivir juntos primero? –Miroku meditó las palabras de la chica y sintiéndose acorralado ante la realidad, desvió la mirada a una de las ventanas un tanto melancólico-, además, no me refería precisamente a eso con lo del matrimonio –replicó mientras acariciaba uno de los muslos del hombre, haciendo con ello que sus azules ojos vuelvan a ella. Miroku le sonrió un poco.**

 **-¿En serio? –Sango se puso de pie y rodeó el cuello del moreno mientras él hacía lo propio en la cintura de ella.**

 **-No sé a qué viene tanto apuro, pero haremos todo lo que tengamos que hacer, tomaremos juntos todas las decisiones y negociaremos aquellas en las que tengamos diferencias hasta llegar a un acuerdo.**

 **-Vaya, por tu elección de palabras parece que estás saliendo con un abogado –Sango rio-, ven aquí, bésame –la chica se dejó caer en la boca de su amante besándolo dulce y largamente.**

Las manos de él siempre se iban directo al trasero de ella y esta vez no fue la excepción. La verdad, tenía razón, pero lejos de molestarle, el hecho le hacía sentir un tanto mal, ya que hace algún tiempo había estado pensando en cómo equilibrar el deber con sus propios deseos. No podía dejar a Sesshoumaru solo, no hasta que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad, pero ya habían pasado cinco años y cada vez que tenía que apartarse de Sango era inevitable pensar en todo lo que estaba perdiendo de vivir con ella, alargando dolorosamente algunas cosas.

Pero no podía ser así de egoísta, o por lo menos eso pensaba él.

Cuando notó la animosidad de su novia entre sus brazos, pensó que aunque no pudieran tener niños en un corto plazo, la parte práctica del plan si podían llevarla a cabo, lo cual siempre era más que bienvenido. Hizo el movimiento con su lengua dentro de la boca de Sango que sabía la volvía loca, y estaba a punto de ponerse más a ello cuando un breve toque en la puerta y el ingreso de un impertinente Jakotsu los sacó de onda.

 **-Duh… ¡lo siento, lo siento! –dijo el chico volviéndose a la puerta.**

 **-¡Jak! –exclamó un tanto avergonzada Sango mientras se apartaba de Miroku, a quién parecía que se le subiría encima. La chica le habló atropelladamente como queriendo cubrir la situación -¿q-qué s-sucede?, ¿pasa algo? –Miroku se volvió con cara de pocos amigos al chico y este se sintió peor.**

 **-Es solo que… no importa, volveré luego… digo… sigan con lo suyo… o sea… -Miroku sintió que algo no andaba del todo bien y cambió un poco su actitud.**

 **-¿A quién de los dos necesitabas?, ¿o querías hablarnos a ambos? –el chico posó su castaña mirada en él.**

 **-Necesitaba preguntarle algunas cosas sobre el tratamiento de Sesshoumaru.**

 _Mierda_.

Algo había ahí.

Jakotsu no necesitaba información de Miroku respecto a eso.

 **-Está bien, pero tendrás que prepararme un café –dijo dándole un beso a Sango antes de apartarse de ella-, ¿quieres que te traiga algo nena?**

 **-No, pero no cojas nada de comida, me gustaría que salgamos a cenar.**

 **-Te amo –dijo antes de salir de la biblioteca y recibir el beso a distancia que le arrojaba Sango.**

Jakotsu rascaba una de sus orejas un tanto ruborizado mientras Miroku lo alcanzaba y caminaban juntos hacia el primer piso. El abogado no sabía realmente si preguntar o no y esperaba que fuera el guardia de seguridad quien diera el primer paso.

 **-Realmente siento haber interrumpido, yo…**

 **-No pasa nada, no soy del tipo tímido precisamente, aunque no me hubiera agradado que vieras a Sango…**

 **-Vale, lo he cogido –cuando entraron a la cocina, Cinna se encontraba revisando algunas estanterías apuntando en una libreta lo que faltaba. Poco se inmutó con la presencia de los hombres, hasta que vio que Miroku buscaba una taza y reunía los elementos para hacerse un café.**

 **-¿Le ayudo? –se ofreció amablemente, a lo que el abogado lo miró un tanto pensativo.**

 **-Ya que lo preguntas… ¿te importaría si te pido un favor?**

 **-Claro que no –dijo guardando la libreta en el bolsillo posterior de su pantalón-, ¿qué necesita?**

 **-¿Tienes idea de cómo hacer un… ramo de flores? –Cinna sonrió un poco avergonzado.**

 **-La verdad… no es mi fuerte, ¿alguna flor en particular?**

 **-Quería aprovechar las que hay en el jardín antes que se marchiten, pero no tenía pensado unas en específico.**

 **-No hay problema –dijo rodeando la isla para salir por la puerta por donde hace poco entraban los dos hombres-, si no necesitan ayuda con nada aquí, estaré con Rafaella en el jardín. Es la persona indicada para esto –Miroku le agradeció mientras el cocinero se iba y tras unos segundos, cuando se aseguraron que estaban completamente solos, miró a Jakotsu.**

 **-Creo que tienes la palabra.**

 **-No sé por dónde comenzar… -dijo realmente preocupado el chico. La verdad debería haberlo practicado un poco antes de haber corrido directamente a Miroku para contarle.**

 **-¿Por el principio? –sugirió un poco irónico el inglés, a lo que Jakotsu hizo una mueca de fastidio. Gracias, eso era de mucha ayuda. En serio.**

 **-Necesito un trago –rápidamente cogió lo necesario y lo primero que tuvo a mano fue una botella de coñac, que supuso Cinna utilizaría para preparar pasteles o cosas así. Miroku lo miró un tanto divertido y no menos extrañado mientras Jak bajaba dos vasos seguidos de licor-. Bien… bien… -dijo como tanteando el terreno- mis hermanos se han ido de viaje… e InuYasha también, antes que ellos…**

 **-Okeeey… -Miroku pensó que ese barco no llegaría a ningún puerto mientras vertía la caliente agua en su tazón- gracias por lo obvio Jak –y cuando se dio media vuelta con su tazón en mano para volver junto a Sango, sintió que la voz del chico estaba un poco distorsionada por los nervios.**

 **-Porque sabemos dónde está la señorita Kagome y la traerán de vuelta –las palabras fueron dichas tan rápidamente que Miroku pensó que ahora le había dado por improvisar un rap o alguna locura semejante.**

 **-¿Qué dijiste Jakotsu? –Miroku giró en redondo para mirar fijamente al muchacho. Por un momento pensó en que este se podría desmayar o algo.**

 **-Colbet tiene a la señorita Kagome en Hungría, Roux ha logrado dar con ella pero ha tenido problemas en la Interpol para poder rescatarla, ya que el objetivo para ellos es Colbet y nuestra chica solo un daño colateral. Cuando supo hace cinco años que lo estaban dejando fuera de la operación principal y que no harían nada por su hermana, se contactó con nosotros para que tomáramos cartas en el asunto. Ha llegado el momento –dijo luego de aquel increíble y escueto resumen de hechos. Miroku los veía con ojos casi desorbitados, se acercó a la mesa para depositar el tazón con cuidado y luego se lanzó a la botella delante del chico para beber a morro un tercio completo de la misma.**

 **-¡ _Kuso_!… -maldijo mientras tosía y dejaba la botella nuevamente en la mesa, ante lo cual Jakotsu la volvió a coger para rellenar su vacío vaso- ¿Cuándo pensaban contarnos?... ¡qué mierda Jakotsu! –dijo estallando-, ¿cómo no dijeron nada antes?**

 **-Baja el jodido tono, ¿quieres? –dijo severamente el muchacho mientras agitaba una mano frente a él-. Es una historia muy larga…**

 **-Entonces comienza a hablar.**

 **-ESO-HAGO… mierda… denme un respiro –susurró para sí el hombre.**

 **-Cinco años Jakotsu, cinco-malditos-años, ¿cómo esperas que reaccione?**

 **-Eso me importa una mierda –Jakotsu comenzó a andar de un lado a otro mientras restregaba sus manos y cabeza-, todos hemos estado en la misma situación… es como una herido engangrenada que ha ido extendiendo su infección a cada uno de los involucrados, pero no podemos permitirnos el comenzar a amputar los miembros, no ahora que tenemos una cura para esto –el chico restregó con fuerza su rostro para finalmente ocultar sus ojos tras sus dedos-… tenemos una solución y no podíamos decir nada antes porque podría escaparse de nuestras manos. Son muchas cosas Miroku –ahora, sus ojos sostenían fuertemente la mirada azulina del alto moreno-, nos hemos dejado los cuernos en esto y no existía el momento oportuno para comentar nada, porque si llegamos a fallar… habiendo llegado tan lejos… esta mierda podría acabar muy mal.**

Miroku no podía evitar sentir un dejo de amarga rabia, pero entendía las palabras del chico, temiendo tremendamente el verdadero significado de las últimas. Trató de ponerse en la situación del guardaespaldas y se dio a la razón de que era igualmente complicado esto para él, sobre todo cuando no contaba con el apoyo presencial de ninguno de los aludidos anteriormente.

Todo lo que pudo pensar en ese momento fue en Sesshoumaru. Si se hubiera enterado en ese momento o incluso antes, claramente nada hubiera podido detenerlo de sacarles toda la información a los hermanos de seguridad e ir tras Kagome él mismo.

 _OK_.

Pensemos esto con un poco de calma.

Por Dios… pensemos.

 **-Solo… solo cuéntame más… -pidió el abogado sin saber qué preguntar de todas las interrogantes que tenía en ese momento.**

 **-A Roux le llevó tres años peinar Hungría tras una pista de Colbet. En la posición que se encuentra en este momento, está obligado de informar todo y cada uno de los pasos e información que recolecta a sus superiores, incluso, su grupo de agentes están bajo la orden directa de poner sobre aviso a las cabezas de la Interpol si no sigue ese paso. La cuestión es que buscó una vía de escape ante todo aquello y para ello recurrió a nosotros, ya que la gente con la que trabajamos el día del secuestro lo hizo muy bien y son totalmente de nuestra confianza. A penas Roux tuvo un indicio de hacia dónde iba esto, nos dio el aviso y mis hermanos se trasladaron rápidamente al lugar, ya que no debemos actuar lo antes posible… antes que la Interpol llegue a Colbet.**

 **-¿Sabes cuál es el plan?**

 **-De momento no, estoy fuera de radar, por lo que no es precisamente necesario que me pongan al tanto de cada paso que dan –dijo medio refunfuñando el chico.**

 **-No puedo creerlo… -pero ante esas palabras Jakotsu resopló una especie de risa.**

 **-Eso no es todo… -Miroku lo quedó viendo y el hombre le tendió explicativamente la botella de coñac. El inglés bebió unos sorbos más limpiando sus labios con el dorso de la mano y asintió al muchacho instándole a continuar- Hay una… 'pequeña'… cuestión más.**

 **-Jak, por favor… me va a dar una crisis de algo si no hablas ya.**

Jakotsu inspiró fuerte por la nariz, buscó su móvil en la parte trasera de sus tejanos localizando en el mismo una carpeta de archivos recibidos hace algunos momentos y tras vacilar unos instantes, depositó el celular en la mesa, arrastrándolo en dirección al extranjero.

Miroku vio la pantalla desde la distancia, lentamente cogió el aparato y comenzó a pasar imagen tras imagen sintiendo que se le hacía un poco difícil respirar. Un rostro que lo llevaba directamente a su infancia fue apareciendo un tanto borroso imagen tras imagen, mostrándolo de diferentes perspectivas. No importaba la calidad de la imagen, ese mismo rostro había sido con el que había compartido aventuras y hasta salón de clases cuando fue un poco más grande. El móvil tembló en sus manos y resbaló para caer descuidadamente sobre la mesa.

 **-Santa mierda… Sesshoumaru…**

* * *

Kagome no tenía realmente apetito, pero había pedido un pie de limón junto a un café cortado mientras su pequeño degustaba feliz la porción de brownie que tenía delante de él. El niño le había pedido un poco de ayuda con las líneas de su papel para la obra del día siguiente mientras ella destacaba algunas palabras en el libro de su madre y hacía una especie de dibujo en la parte interior de la contratapa del mismo.

Pero eso no era impedimento para ponerle toda la atención del mundo a su niño.

No siempre optaban por comer en las mesas de fuera, pero ese día, esperando que Neilas pudiera aguardar desde el vehículo mientras los vigilaba, logró que concedieran su deseo. Aparte de todo lo que se estaba formando en su cabeza, la llenaba de orgullo el logro de su hijo y se sentía igual o incluso más emocionada que él por ello.

 **-Peter Pan era uno de mis libros favoritos cuando era pequeña, así como de tu edad –el niño, quien siempre comía con unos modales exquisitos en la mesa, la miró con sus brillantes y lánguidos ojos ambarinos.**

 **-Eso debe haber sido hace mucho –bromeó el pequeño.**

 **-Oye, atrevido –rio junto a él Kagome, quien se estiró hacia el niño para hacerle unas cortas cosquillas-. Bueno, sí… ha pasado tiempo de ello ya. Me encantaba que tu abuelo me hiciera dormir leyéndomelo –el niño se detuvo un poco y bebió de su leche tibia antes de mirarla con esos ojos que significaban preguntas, muchas preguntas.**

 **-Mi 'otro' abuelo… -Kagome siempre olvidaba lo cuidadoso que era el niño con las palabras… por lo menos, algo igual había sacado de ella.**

 **-InuTaisho –completó ella con un tono cargado de añoranza.**

 **-Mamma… tú… ¿eres feliz?, digo… ¿con _nagyapa_ y conmigo?**

 **-Tú representas todo lo que me hace feliz en el mundo amor mío, nunca dudes de ello.**

 **-Pero _nagyapa_ te ha obligado a estar conmigo aquí desde… que tengo recuerdos… -Kagome no entendía muy bien a lo que se refería el niño.**

 **-Eres mi hijo, ¿dónde más se supone que deberías estar? –dijo tratando de quitarle seriedad al asunto mientras bromeaba con él.**

 **-Pero tú no quieres estar aquí –repitió el niño.**

 **-Amor –dijo sonando más seria Kagome-, el lugar donde tú estés será siempre en el que quiera y deba estar.**

 **-¿Aun cuando eso significa estar lejos de Sesshoumaru? –Kagome detuvo la taza a medio camino de sus labios, pero luego siguió sin vacilar.**

 **-Tu _papà_ está esperando por nosotros. Hijo, te lo he dicho antes, hay una situación entre tu abuelo y Sessh por lo cual nos hemos tenido que mantener alejados todo este tiempo, pero sé que él se morirá por conocerte.**

 **-Pero _papà_ no sabe que existo… y dudo que lo haga en algún momento –completó realmente triste el niño, a lo que Kagome se preocupó.**

 **-¿Por qué piensas eso? –su hijo miró furtivamente hacia el auto y jugueteó un poco con el contenido de su plato.**

 **-Yo ya sabía acerca de la sorpresa del abuelo –Kagome trató de no demostrar cuánto le afectaba aquello y supo que debía fingir una charla normal con el pequeño para el hombre que los observaba desde el auto no notara nada raro.**

 **-¿Cómo así? –el niño se sintió un tanto incómodo, por lo que ella supuso sería la respuesta: _'escuché tras la pared'_.**

 **-Escuché… sin querer una conversación de _mio nonno_. No sonaba amistoso como cuando estamos juntos. El que nos mudemos… es algo temporal –dijo algo afectado el niño.**

 **-¿Qué oíste? –le preguntó Kagome muy calmadamente al pequeño para que confiara en ella.**

 **- _Mamma_ … -dijo mirándola con ojos un tanto vidriosos- prometo que no volveré a portarme mal, lo juro, si de eso va todo esto, juro que lo haré pero… por favor no te apartes de mí… -Kagome cogió inmediatamente una de las manos del niño mientras lo obligaba a verla.**

 **-Escúchame muy bien bebé: yo NUNCA me separaré de ti. Jamás. No importa qué haya dicho Naraku –y aunque no quería preguntar, se moría por saber aquello que ese maldito había dicho para poner a su pequeño así.**

 **- _Nagyapa_ dijo que solo estarías por un tiempo con nosotros hacia donde nos mudáramos… yo pensé que -comenzó a decir un tanto confundido el niño-… no quiero irme _mamma_ , pero no puedo decirle que lo escuché… no puedo decirle qué… -el niño apartó la mano de la de su madre y comenzó a meter nuevamente comida a su boca.**

 **-Hijo… necesito… necesito que me digas lo que oíste –el pequeño bebió más de su leche y tomó el libro de su madre, abriéndolo delante de él.**

 **-Dijo que _papà_ nunca me conocerá… o que por lo menos no sabrá de mí porque no llevo su apellido… quiere que me vaya con él a Rusia, pero tú no irás… además, ese mismo día le dije que quería dejar de teñir mi cabello, aunque fuera por un tiempo, ya que me estaba hartando el proceso y el olor que llevo encima por ello, pero se enojó un poco y me dijo que si quería podía llevar el color que quisiera… con tal que no llevara mi color natural… por lo menos hasta que estuviéramos lejos… -el niño sonaba tan triste y preocupado que Kagome sintió ganas de llorar, más aun cuando el pequeño preguntó con la voz un tanto quebrada- ¿de verdad _papà_ no podrá reconocerme?**

 **-Hijo… -el niño asintió una vez con la cabeza sin despegar con los ojos del libro, haciendo como que leía en voz muy baja- si pudiera tomarte en este momento y llevarte a casa, a nuestra casa –dijo poniendo énfasis en aquellas palabras-, junto a nuestra verdadera familia… ¿le dirías a tu abuelo? –el niño bebió un nuevo sorbo de su vaso.**

 **-No –dijo lamiendo sus labios. Kagome suspiró pesadamente. Gracias al cielo. No le habían lavado la cabeza a su pequeño aun.**

 **-Nos iremos… necesito que estés preparado porque será muy difícil escapar. He esperado mucho tiempo por esto y con todo lo que me has contado, no puedo esperar a por más para ello… Nos iremos mañana, luego de tu presentación –el niño se puso unos tonos más pálidos de lo que era y Kagome temió que todo esto le estuviera sentando peor de lo que pensaba.**

 **-¿Por qué dices 'escapar'? –preguntó vacilante.**

 **-Porque ni Naraku ni nadie, debe enterarse de esto – _'sino podrían apartarme para siempre de ti mi amor… y de la forma irreversible'_ , completó en su cabeza la pelinegra. El pequeño asintió con la cabeza mientras fingía una sonrisa, lo cual le rompió un poco el corazón.**

 **-No quiero más, ¿podemos irnos ya? –Kagome asintió mientras llamaba a la mesera para que le acercara la cuenta.**

Como su niño manejaba mucho mejor que ella el húngaro, se comunicó con la mesera quien lo trató con una ternura casi anormal ante sus lindos gestos y entonación del acento. Kagome juntó todas sus cosas, dejando solo fuera de su bolso de mano el libro en el cual había estado haciendo apuntes. Agachándose a la altura del pequeño, lo ayudó a ponerse el abrigo mientras abotonaba uno a uno el asunto. Sus miradas se cruzaron, pero esos lindos ojos ambarinos no tenían su habitual brillo y parecían titilar vacilantes ante la situación que tenían entre manos. Por ello, su mirada se hizo mucho más dulce que de costumbre, expresándole con un solo atisbo todo el amor que sentía por él, ante lo cual la cara del pequeño pareció iluminarse un poco, dando paso a una pequeña sonrisa que se fue ampliando de a poco.

Y ahí estaban los hoyuelos.

Kagome lo abrazó largamente mientras le decía cariñosas palabras y el pequeño escondía su rostro en el cuello de ella inhalando sutilmente su aroma natural, sintiendo que aquello le calmaba. Antes de incorporarse, Kagome le dio un breve beso en los labios y cogiendo la manita del niño, rodeó las mesas para llegar a la esquina donde podrían atravesar hacia el auto que los esperaba.

Kagome vio al mulato que se encontraba tres mesas más allá de ellos. Podría no ser nada, podría no significar nada, podría estar todo en su cabeza, mas, cuando sus miradas chocaron por una fracción de segundo, una sorda súplica se elevó desde lo profundo de su ser, esperando ser escuchada por alguien.

 **- _Mamma_ , te has dejado el libro –le dijo el pequeño como queriendo volver, pero Kagome lo retuvo sutilmente instándolo a continuar.**

 _ **-No Saxton, no he olvidado nada –respondió la pelinegra un poco más alto de lo normal en francés. A lo que el niño la miró extrañado.**_

 **-¿Qué idioma es ese?**

 **-Vamos cielo, tenemos que pasar a comprar las cosas para la cena aún.**

Y ambos cruzaron la calle para subirse el negro coche que partió al instante.

* * *

Dean pudo jurar que tras el corto intercambio de miradas que tuvo con aquella despampanante pelirroja, las palabras que pronunció, fueron para él. Cuando vio que el auto al que se habían subido la mujer junto al pequeño torcía hacia la izquierda y posteriormente dos autos más se ponían en marcha uno tras otro en la misma dirección del primero, se puso rápidamente de pie dejando el dinero necesario para pagar la cuenta sobre la mesa.

Al llegar al lugar donde anteriormente madre e hijo habían estado comiendo, cogió de pasada el libro que se encontraba a la vista y siguió derecho su camino para rodear la manzana, subirse al coche y conducir rápidamente de vuelta al lugar donde se quedaba junto a Roux. Por suerte, siguiendo la misma técnica de la vez anterior, habían optado por no permanecer todos los agentes en un mismo sitio.

Cuando aparcó en la plaza de estacionamiento del hostal, miró unos instantes el libro que yacía en el asiento del copiloto, para luego cogerlo y darle una hojeada. Pudo reconocer el idioma, además del título, uno de los grandes clásicos de la literatura italiana. Pasando página tras página vio que en su mayoría había anotaciones en italiano, o palabras sueltas al azar destacadas por una y otra parte, por lo que no tuvo real pista de si significaba algo, mas, cuando hizo un último barrido en forma de abanico, sus inteligentes ojos alcanzaron a ver una serie de garabatos en el interior de la contratapa. Volviendo a abrirlo en dicha parte comprendió que se trataba de una ruta trazada a lápiz, la cual incluso estaba señalada con signos cardinales y en el espacio que quedaba en blanco de la última hoja, el intento de dibujo de un viejo caserón de campo.

Dios.

Hasta árboles de referencia había logrado esbozar en el papel, junto con algunas mediciones en metros respecto a ciertas distancias.

Sí que era hermana de Roux esa muchacha.

Saliendo con el tomo oculto bajó su chaqueta, se encaminó rápidamente a la habitación, donde al girar la llave y abrir la puerta ya tenía al francés delante de él como esperando a por lo que llevaba consigo. Dean le extendió el libro inmediatamente, mientras Roux se iba en picado al análisis del mismo, frunciendo el ceño al percatarse que se encontraba en italiano.

 **-No hay dudas, esa mujer es tu hermana Kagome y el niño que la acompaña su hijo… Saxton.**

* * *

 **Voy saliendo con un enorme retraso, así que no puedo decir mucho más que FELIZ NAVIDAD pero, más importante aún:**

 **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS FABY!**

 **Como otro con anterioridad, este capítulo va dedicado especialmente para ti, a modo de poder regalonearte un poco y poder decirte como tantas otras veces, gracias por estar ahí.**

 **Estamos en contacto dentro de unos días.**

 **Lo dice,**

 _ **Jú la Deppravada.-**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31**

Sesshoumaru hacía un repaso de su día mientras miraba el techo de la que había sido, y por insistencia de su madre, seguía siendo su habitación en casa de ella. El día había sido lo que podía denominarse 'entretenido', ¿hace cuánto no pensaba así respecto a sus actividades diarias?, no pudo ni quiso realmente hacer tal cálculo mental. Tan solo hace cuarenta minutos todos habían decidido retirarse a sus respectivos cuartos a descansar pero, con el tiempo, su cuerpo había creado cierta resistencia al acto involuntario de dormir cuando estaba cansado. Sin embargo, esa noche estaba sintiendo lo que hace mucho no sentía, sus músculos se estaban relajando de forma natural haciéndole sentir el agradable contacto de las sábanas sobre su cuerpo y la suavidad del colchón bajo su espalda.

¿Cómo se había hecho tan dependiente a las sustancias toxicológicas?, ¿cómo había perdido así el control de su cuerpo?, ¿cómo era posible que hasta ahora no sintiera esa abrumadora vergüenza por cómo había estado llevando la situación?

Viendo todos esos años en retrospectiva, estaba siendo mortalmente consciente de cómo cada una de las personas que querían a Kagome -y estaban al tanto de la situación- habían sufrido por su ausencia. Cada uno a su manera, desde su propia forma de afrontar la vida y los problemas, habían dado una lucha admirable ante la incertidumbre del vacío que había dejado la pelinegra desde que fue alejada de Nápoles por Colbet.

Y eso no era todo.

Aun teniendo que afrontar ese dolor, ninguno se había olvidado de él, habían estado para el japonés aun cuando ni siquiera él tenía las fuerzas para soportarse a sí mismo; cada vez que miraba un poco más atrás en el tiempo, las distintas caras de todos iban apareciendo en su camino para corroborar el hecho que nunca le habían dejado solo, que independientemente de sus posiciones en su vida lo habían apoyado y ayudado casi sin merecerlo realmente, porque él, él simplemente se encerró en sí mismo preocupándose tan solo por su propio dolor, como el hombre egoísta que había sido toda su vida.

 _¿No es eso algo nuevo Sesshoumaru?_

Claro que no imbécil. Bonita actitud de mierda, por cierto.

Una risa seca resonó en sus oídos en medio de la oscuridad. Incorporándose levemente para coger su medicina y el vaso con agua de su velador, luego de haber encendido la lámpara, sus ojos se detuvieron algo más de tiempo en las grajeas que ahora sostenía en sus manos. Pasó con algo de dificultad un poco de saliva por su garganta mientras estudiaba los distintos colores y formas de las pastillas, hasta que finalmente las devolvió a la mesita de noche y bajó lentamente el agua del vaso.

 _No quiero esto._

 _Nunca más._

Con la iniciativa que no tenía en años, decidió que su vida debía cambiar en ese preciso instante. Kagome era el amor de su vida, no había más ni lo habría aunque volviera a nacer y si el resto podía dar la lucha, entonces él también.

¿Qué pensaría de él si lo viera de la forma en que estaba?

Sentándose en el borde de la cama frotó su rostro con ambas palmas y suspiró. Nadie había dado por perdida a Kagome, así que él tampoco lo haría. Ella volvería, tarde o temprano lo haría, y cuando eso sucediera él estaría esperándola con los brazos abiertos para retomarlo todo exactamente en el punto en que había quedado, las heridas sanarían, los problemas se afrontarían, las cosas se solucionarían y serían felices, muy felices juntos…

 _Y nunca más se apartarían._

Saliendo de su cuarto descalzo, con su pantalón de pijama y una cómoda musculosa de algodón, caminó por los pasillos de la casa hasta llegar a la puerta de Shippo. Llamó muy levemente a la puerta, mas, cuando no escuchó confirmación alguna, abrió suavemente la misma para corroborar si el chico dormía o no. Desde la entrada y gracias a la luz de su mesita de noche, vio al muchacho despatarrado en la cama, vuelto sobre su estómago y con las sábanas hechas un lío sobre su cuerpo. Esbozó una sincera sonrisa mientras lo veía descansar plenamente. Ese día lo había llevado a una clase de _jujitsu_ con su antiguo maestro, un viejo parco y solitario que seguía siendo un genio de la disciplina marcial. De primera le había costado coger el ritmo al encuentro amistoso con el viejo, pero una vez que lo consiguió, lo hizo realmente bien. Habían sido solo un par de horas, pero Shintaro seguía siendo un instructor denso, con un método implacable que hacía desistir a los más débiles al poco rato de estar con él.

Shippo era genial.

A su corta edad ya había sufrido muchos más duros golpes que él y había logrado ponerse cada vez de pie sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro. Tenía mucho que aprender del chico. Sin duda, había sido uno de los motores primordiales en su proceso depresivo durante todo ese tiempo. Nunca pensó que podría sentirse tan afín a un pequeño, pero cada vez que reflexionaba acerca de él, las palabras de Kagome y el recuerdo de su padre venían a él.

 _'Quisiera tener hijos contigo algún día, ¿querrás tú?'_

Tratando de apartar esos pensamientos, cerró la puerta tras él y se devolvió por el pasillo en dirección al cuarto de su madre. También había un leve haz de luz filtrándose bajo la puerta, pero en vez de tocar como lo había hecho anteriormente en el cuarto del niño, solo se quedó de pie frente a la puerta, pensando en qué diría o haría realmente si llamaba a ella. No fue consciente del sonido que hizo su madre al acercarse al umbral y, para ser sinceros, le sorprendió que solo se mantuviera al otro lado de la puerta esperando a que él diera el siguiente paso. Gracias a la sombra que se formaba por la rendija, comprobó que su madre realmente no se movería de donde estaba.

 **-¿Puedo entrar? –dijo sin tocar la madera. No hubo demora al abrir la puerta, pero los ojos de Irasue demostraban un poco de vacilación.**

 **-¿Sucede algo cielo? –Sesshoumaru negó levemente esquivando un poco su mirada. La mujer se hizo un poco al lado-, adelante.**

El hombre ingresó silencioso a la habitación sin saber muy bien qué hacer, mas, una vez fijando su vista en la cama, se dirigió directamente a ella y se tendió sobre la misma. Irasue luchó con la emoción en su pecho sin hacer ningún tipo de pregunta más. Volvió hasta su cama e ingresó en ella hundiendo levemente el colchón bajo su peso. Sesshoumaru se veía increíblemente largo tendido al lado de ella. Había dejado el libro que estaba leyendo sobre la cama, por lo que lo cogió entre sus manos sin saber realmente qué hacer con él, mientras su hijo descansaba con sus brazos cruzados bajo su nuca. La mujer jugueteó con las páginas rebuscando el marcador, lentamente lo puso donde había quedado para luego dejarlo sobre su mesita de noche y descansar sus manos sobre sus piernas.

Silencio.

Los segundos pasaron y lentamente fue girando su rostro en dirección a su hijo, detallando sus hermosos rasgos de príncipe. Su cabello, a la altura de los hombros, reposaban de forma casual en sus antebrazos; su cuerpo, aunque compacto como el granito, estaba mucho más delgado de lo que era su contextura habitual, por lo que la piel en sus pómulos se estiraba más haciéndolos destacar. Sus rasgos eran serenos pero distantes y mientras pensaba en los detalles de la elegante forma de sus cejas y lisa frente, queriendo acariciar su precioso rostro, la recta línea de su nariz le hizo notar que se estaba moviendo hacia ella y, de pronto, su cabeza buscó apoyo en su regazo, acomodando su cuerpo junto al de la mujer para no quedar en una pose incómoda donde la pudiera aplastar.

Irasue casi saltó ante el contacto.

Delicadamente, una de sus finas y delicadas manos de madre comenzaron a peinar las platinadas hebras de cabello del chico, mientras un leve nudo se formaba en su garganta.

 **-Nunca te he dado las gracias. En todo este tiempo… nunca te he dado las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí.**

Irasue tuvo que contener las lágrimas. Sesshoumaru había entrado en ese estado que tanto amaba de él, pero que le provocaba una profunda pena ya que pocas veces lo adoptaba y solo cuando las cosas no iban bien para él. Ella lo había denominado _'el estado de cachorro grande'_. Antes que pudiera responder nada, el prosiguió.

 **-Siempre has estado ahí para mí, me has soportado, me has dado mi espacio y nunca te he dicho lo bien que me haces sentir. Sé que te he hecho sufrir viéndome, prácticamente, autodestruirme todo este tiempo; sé que te causo dolor con la actitud que he tenido porque te preocupas por mí, porque soy tu hijo y me amas de una forma que ni siquiera puedo llegar a comprender del todo, pero quiero que sepas que soy consciente de todas y cada una de las cosas que has hecho y haces siempre por mí. Cuando era pequeño, ¿recuerdas la historia que me contaste sobre cómo los niños escogen a sus padres? –Sesshoumaru pareció resoplar una leve risa-, siempre pensé que era una fantasía, que había sido un buen cuento para ir a dormir pero… si fuera cierto, entonces volvería a elegirte una y mil veces… siempre.**

Irasue hizo una mueca tratando que no se notara cómo sus emociones se desbordaban. Luchó con las lágrimas tras sus párpados, pero se acumularon de tal forma que lentamente comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas.

 **-Eres la mejor madre del mundo, pero esa es solo una de las razones por las cuales te amo. Nunca he sido una persona fácil de tratar, pero tú siempre has sabido cómo llevarlo y te quejas increíblemente poco por lo borde que soy –Irasue no pudo evitar sonreír, sin embargo, sus lágrimas continuaron descendiendo-. Todo este tiempo lo único que he hecho ha sido revolcarme en mi propia miseria, sobreponer mi dolor, mis frustraciones y mis problemas por sobre la de los demás aun cuando todos me han mostrado su apoyo y han tratado de ayudarme y… me enferma darme cuenta lo inútil e infantil que he sido todo este tiempo. Quiero que sepas que no voy a continuar siendo esa persona, me cansé de ser esto en lo que me he convertido, siento que he tocado fondo y eso, en parte, ha sido gracias a ti, porque en todo este tiempo he sido un maldito desagradecido de las personas y cosas buenas que están en mi vida, he tratado de apartarlas, sin darme cuenta que realmente me han dado fuerzas para seguir adelante. Soy consciente que nunca volveré a ser una persona _'normal'_ hasta que no tenga a Kagome de nuevo a mi lado, que me sentiré incompleto hasta que ella vuelva a mí, que el amor que siento por ella me dolerá hasta que la vuelva a ver y sea correspondido nuevamente... pero necesito salir de este estado; quiero encontrar a la persona que era y que perdí en estos cinco años, quiero volver a sentir el control sobre mí mismo, sobre mis pensamientos... mis sentimientos, mi cuerpo... y sé que si tú no estuvieras aquí para mí, entonces no podría hacerlo o me costaría cien veces más.**

Sesshoumaru se reacomodó en el regazo de su madre y la vio directamente a los ojos. Irasue luchó contra el impulso de apartar sus lágrimas para que su hijo no se viera interrumpido con el deseo de consolarla. Ella trató de rehuirle la mirada, pero una de sus manos delineó el contorno de su rostro, por lo que no pudo evitar contraerlo en una nueva mueca de dolor. El barrió delicadamente con el dorso de sus dedos el salino camino que bajaba desde sus ojos. Cuando ella volvió a encontrarse con la ambarina mirada de su hijo, se dio cuenta que parte de sus lágrimas habían caído en el rostro de él, pero a este no parecía importarle.

 **-Gracias por todo mamá. Te amo –y entonces le sonrió cálidamente, como no lo hacía en años, y sus lágrimas se mezclaron con una incipiente felicidad que se hizo notar gracias a su mueca de felicidad- ¿Sabes que hasta cuando lloras te ves terriblemente elegante?**

Al contrario de lo que pensó el chico, aquel comentario hizo llorar más a su madre, por lo que se incorporó para poder abrazarla y acunar su cabeza en su hombro.

 **-No llores... Siento haberme demorado tanto en darme cuenta.**

 **-Gracias… gracias por estar de vuelta Sesshoumaru.**

* * *

Suikotsu se encontraba dando vueltas por el nocturno paraje cubierto de abetos. Era su turno dentro del relevo y en quién más confiaban para poder hacer un registro de la zona. Llevaban casi una semana en el lugar, pero cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de poder estar solo haciendo sus inspecciones nocturnas, podía divagar respecto a la premura con que los días habían transcurrido desde su llegada al país en el corazón de Europa central.

En este momento, solo se trataba de afinar detalles.

Roux, el francés de la Interpol, les había entregado la ubicación exacta de donde se encontraba la señorita Kagome; cómo lo había logrado seguía siendo toda una sorpresa y no porque subestimaran precisamente a la italiana, sino porque esto significaba que la mujer había estado esperando a por ellos durante todo este tiempo y, quizá, había tratado con anterioridad de fugarse por sus propios medios, solo que para alguien con cero entrenamiento en este tipo de cosas era increíblemente complicado.

 _Súmale a eso que no se trataba solo de ella…_

Porque, claro, si de sorpresas se trataba, le hecho haber descubierto que la misión de rescate sería _'doble'_ , pues eso sí que completaba la cuota de sorpresas por todo lo que quedaba de año. Por cosa de costumbre, cuando Bankotsu reunió al grupo y contó la gran noticia, los ojos de ambos hermanos se trabaron en una silenciosa forma de comunicarse, sin embargo, la cara de InuYasha y su reacción en general, era de esas cosas que uno suele decir _'se recordarían por siempre'_ … solo que no estaba del todo seguro si bajo el título _'sweet memories'_.

Como un verdadero lince, acompañado de ágiles y seguros movimientos, trepó un árbol en menos de un latido de corazón y sacó sus prismáticos digitales. Ahí estaba el viejo caserón, solitario, enclaustrado en una fortificación natural donde el camino para llegar a la carretera se calculaba en unos buenos 30 kilómetros. Colbet había calculado bien los detalles ya que el lugar presentaba dificultades naturales que no levantaban sospecha alguna de la situación o personas que se encontraban en ese lugar. El panorama no presentaba ningún movimiento particularmente llamativo, pero eso para alguien común, ya que gracias a su trabajo no le costó mucho comprender la formación que habían adoptado los súbditos del húngaro.

 _Nada mal._

Sacando una pequeña grabadora, hizo una nota de voz en la cual disponía coordenadas, altitudes, relieves, senderos, distancias y tácticas de ordenamiento para su propio equipo, estaba en ello cuando unos focos desviaron su luz desde la carretera hacia el maltrecho camino de tierra hacia la vieja finca. Redirigió sus movimientos, guardando la grabadora y volviendo a poner delante de sus ojos los prismáticos. Al gran todo terreno no le costó cubrir la distancia hasta la parte delantera del caserón y cuando aparcó Colbet bajó del auto seguido de un rubio que salió por la puerta del conductor. No pasaron 15 minutos cuando el pelinegro volvía a salir por la puerta de entrada, seguido de cerca por un niño.

 **Así que ese era Saxton Colbet.**

Apretando el botón de acercamiento, pudo divisar casi a la perfección a ambos. El pequeño parecía hablarle animadamente y, ¡vaya!, Naraku le sonreía. Desde el umbral de la puerta se asomó una pelirroja que solo se recostó un poco en la misma mientras miraba distraída al pequeño. Su pose aparentaba tranquilidad, pero algo en la forma en cómo movía la cabeza y se arreglaba el cabello tras las orejas le demostró que no era del todo así… o solo era que la conocía.

Colbet cargó al pequeño, quien encerró sus piernas en torno a su cintura, sacó algo de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y se lo entregó, entonces el niño puso una radiante expresión dirigiendo su mirada de la mano al rostro del mayor. Para cuando lo dejó nuevamente en el suelo, Saxton rodeó sus piernas en un abrazo y Colbet se dobló en su altura para abrazarlo por los hombros y besar su cabeza. Hizo un simple gesto a la mujer en la puerta mientras el niño se alejaba de él y posterior a eso, subió al auto y volvió a marcharse, pero esta vez solo. Mientras madre e hijo intercambiaban palabras, cerraron la puerta de entrada y entonces de distintos puntos que rodeaban el sitio, comenzaron a alumbrarse señales rojas que delataron algunos puntos ciegos que había pasado por alto en su primera observación.

Perfecto.

Tenía todo lo que necesitaba.

* * *

Sango estaba encerrada en el baño de su habitación. La habitación que compartía con Miroku. El inglés había estado un poco extraño desde el día anterior cuando habló con Jakotsu. La verdad, es que fingía realmente bien y sabía que en el fondo lo hacía para no preocuparle, no porque realmente estuviera en algo turbio y no pensara contarle con el tiempo. Con certeza, si llegara a enfrentarlo para que le rebelara lo que estaba sucediendo, este le contaría y por lo que lo conocía, Miroku parecía estar tomándose su tiempo porque no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Esto tenía que ver con Sesshoumaru.

Quizás el japonés había tenido un retroceso en su tratamiento o, ¿quién sabe?, un inesperado avance en el mismo. El solo pensar que realmente podría tratarse de algo malo le apretaba el estómago. No quería perder otro amigo, se negaba a pensar de esa manera, pero haber visto a Sesshoumaru ser tragado por esa especie de oscuridad vacía y desesperante que lo mantenía en un estado catatónico, era terrible. Y no era como si el nipón no hubiera parecido tener leves mejorías, sin embargo, Jakotsu les había detallado cuidadosamente la gravedad de la situación cuando todo esto había comenzado y cómo no sabía a qué atenerse ya que nunca habían pensado en un tratamiento para las drogas que creaba su hermano.

Antídotos, sí. Tratamientos, jamás.

Pero eso no era lo que realmente le preocupaba en ese momento. No del todo por lo menos. El leve sonido que hizo el dispositivo sobre el mármol del lavamanos la sacó de sus pensamientos y antes de dirigirse a él, volvió a corroborar que la puerta tuviera el seguro puesto. De vuelta, se miró en el espejo, notó que su peinado no estaba del todo correcto, lo cual era mentira por supuesto, pero igualmente deshizo la coleta y comenzó a cepillar lentamente, de arriba abajo, una y otra vez, dilatando la situación actual. Cuando sintió que la puerta de la habitación se abría y Miroku la llamaba mientras ingresaba al cuarto, la castaña se puso tan nerviosa que pasó a aventar el cepillo de cerdas, que chocó con uno de los vasos donde tenían los cepillos de dientes y este con el dispensador de jabón.

 **-¿Sango? –la voz de Miroku estaba justo detrás de la puerta-, ¿amor? –el sonido del picaporte siendo manipulado, pero llegando a tope con la cerradura, solo hizo que la voz del hombre sonara más intranquila- ¿Sango, estás bien?, nena, abre la puerta.**

 **-¡Un segundo! –con manos temblorosas aun, la chica comenzó a poner todo en su lugar. Los cepillos y el dentífrico se escaparon de sus manos por lo que maldijo levemente mientras hacía un segundo intento. Sin siquiera ver el pequeño aparato digital, lo cogió y envolvió en una de las toallas de mano del estante a su derecha, para luego esconderla en el fondo de uno de los cajones donde ella guardaba sus útiles de aseo personal y demás cosas.**

Miroku no había insistido ni una sola vez más desde que ella le había hablado, lo cual la impacientó mucho más y sin siquiera volver a hacerse la coleta quitó el seguro y abrió un tanto brusco la puerta. Los azules ojos del hombre la miraron fijamente unos segundos, para luego comprobar el resto de su cuerpo. Mientras guardaba las manos en los bolsillo de su pantalón miró por sobre el hombro de la chica y actuó de forma normal, aunque un poco tirante, mientras estudiaba el interior del baño.

 **-¿Pasa algo? –Sango le sonrió mientras se apartaba un mechón de cabello de rostro, dándose cuenta que no lo había atado.**

 **-No, solo hacía cosas de chicas y pasé a tirar algunos vasos por casualidad –dijo mientras se volvía a la repisa donde se encontraba empotrado el lavamanos y tomaba su coleta-, ¿todo bien por tu lado? – preguntó volviendo a él y cogiéndose el cabello, pero Miroku se acercó a ella cogiéndola de las manos.**

El japonés la miró silenciosamente mientras la hacía descender sus brazos, acariciando con sus pulgares de forma circular la parte interior de los mismos. Sango pensó por un momento que podría sospechar algo, a Miroku nunca se le pasaban las cosas y era sorprendente cómo detectaba los más mínimos cambios de humor en ella, como si fuera capaz de leerle los pensamientos en ocasiones. Un poco nerviosa todavía, se obligó a sonreírle tímidamente mientras pasaba la lengua por sus labios que se habían secado de pronto, a lo que él desvió la mirada sobre los mismos, trabándose en ellos más de lo necesario.

 **-Me encanta cuando dejas tu cabello suelto –la alemana suspiró y entonces acortó la distancia para posar su boca en la de él, mientras su hombre subía sus manos a su cuello para tener mayor contacto con las hebras de su pelo.**

 **-Entonces por ahora lo llevaré así.**

 **-¿Qué pasa si con ello me excito y termino haciéndote el amor? –Sango lo empujó levemente a lo que este comenzó a caminar de espaldas junto a ella.**

 **-Pues… tenemos una cama justo detrás tuyo –le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos mientras sus lenguas hacían un breve contacto, por lo que entre beso y beso él respondió.**

 **-Como si la necesitáramos…**

La chica sonrió y capturó con demanda la boca de su hombre, mientras este topaba con la parte posterior de sus piernas el colchón y maniobrara hábilmente para sentarse sobre el mismo con ella a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Sango comenzó a frotarse sobre el sexo de él al instante, recorriendo con sus manos pecho y hombros de él. Miroku gruñó con satisfacción mientras ahuecaba el trasero de ella, yendo bajo su falda y arañando el encaje de sus pantaletas como queriendo romperlas.

 _'Sí, por favor, rómpelas'._

La mujer estaba preparada para todo tipo de respuestas de su pareja, pero que él gimiera como sufriendo, se apartara un poco de ella y se tirara sobre su espalda cubriéndose el rostro como teniendo una especie de debate interno… eso era algo totalmente nuevo.

- **¿Miroku? –dijo entre jadeos la chica, tratando de recobrar un poco la compostura, normalizando su respiración. El inglés posó ambas manos sobre su cabeza y la volvió a mirar y, aunque el primer pensamiento de ella fue preguntar si todo estaba bien, su cuerpo se adelantó a todo raciocinio y su boca fue a parar al cuello de él, donde comenzó a lamer de forma ascendente para luego bajar y subir nuevamente, mordisqueando la mandíbula de él.**

 **- _Kuso_ … -aun no sabía que significaba eso, pero Miroku solía decirlo cuando se excitaba contra su voluntad. Sabía que era jugar sucio, pero su cuerpo se onduló sobre el de él, a lo que este comenzó a elevar cada vez más las caderas para poder rozar lo más posible el sexo de ella- Espera… Sango… detente un momento… -su voz estaba forzada y notaba que realmente le costaba pedirle que se detuviera, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo apasionado y desenfrenado que era respecto al contacto con su cuerpo.**

Pero Sango quería hacerlo.

 _Ahora._

Incorporándose sobre las caderas de su amante, le sostuvo la mirada un tanto desafiante. Miroku la miró con ojos un tanto preocupados, entonces ella tomó el bordillo de su vestido y comenzó a subirlo por su cintura… aunque no pudo llegar muy lejos.

 **-¡Sango!, ¡espera! –Miroku se sentó bruscamente haciendo saltar a la mujer sobre su hinchado miembro, por lo que tuvo que apretar los dientes ante la corriente eléctrica.**

 **-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó realmente enfadada la chica mientras su ceño se fruncía. El chico de la coleta la miró a los ojos por un momento para luego abrazarla y esconder el rostro en sus pechos. Se suponía que hacía eso para calmarse un poco, pero al sentir como ella se quedaba quieta sin siquiera abrazarlo y con su bragueta a punto de estallar, su cara comenzó a frotarse en aquel abultado y delicioso busto.**

 _'Solo un poquito. Luego volvemos a lo que íbamos Miroku'._

Pero el aroma que se desprendía desde la ropa de ella lo comenzó a marear terriblemente. Su mente comenzó a repetir la partícula no una y otra y otra vez, hasta que de pronto pareció que la gritaba dentro de su cabeza. Para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba mordiendo uno de los pezones de Sango por sobre el vestido, y las manos de ella comenzaron a estrujar sus hombros.

Miroku tomó el dichoso vestido, lo levantó y se lo quitó más que rápido gracias a la ayuda que ella le prestó, entonces tuvo camino libre para apartar hacia ambos lados el encaje del brasier y meterse de lleno uno de los pechos de ella a la boca. Como era un glotón, masajeaba y apretaba el pecho libre, para alternar las succiones y caricias de uno a otro. Siempre le habían encantado los pechos y los se Sango eran y serían por siempre sus favoritos, cosa que lo regocijaba cada vez que los tenía en la boca ya que era la confirmación de que eran de él, de nadie más que él, completamente de él…

 **-M-Miroku… -la voz entrecortada de ella lo hizo volver de pronto a la realidad. Se detuvo en seco con la lengua sobre uno de los rosados botones y sus ojos fueron a los de ella, como si lo hubiera descubierto haciendo algo que no debía. Ella le sonrió apartándolo un poco para besarlo brevemente- Quiero hacerte el amor, pero ahora que sé que hay algo en tu cabeza eso me está distrayendo –Miroku se apartó mientras ella volvía las copas a su lugar y acariciaba levemente la parte de su cuerpo donde él había estado trabajando tan bien-. Puede que sea una celosa que solo quiere que pienses en ella mientras lo hacemos, pero creo que sería mejor si primero aclaramos lo que tenías que decirme.**

 **-Aun cuando tenga preocupaciones, en el momento en que estoy dentro tuyo es solo en ti en lo que puedo pensar. Quiero que eso quede claro. Tú estás siempre primero –Sango sonrió y jugueteó con su nariz.**

 **-Y solo para que sepas, deseaba tanto tenerte dentro de mí que iba a utilizar cualquier recurso para que eso fuera así… pero soy una muy buena persona y me retracto de haberte querido obligar a hacerlo.**

 **-Tú oblígame todo lo que quieras, yo encantado mi vida…**

 **-Primero hablemos –la chica miró hacia los lados buscando su vestido, pero hizo un leve puchero mientras él se recostaba un poco sobre sus codos.**

 **-¿Pasa algo?**

 **-Creo que es mejor que me ponga el vestido, pero… primero necesito una nueva pantaleta –los ojos de Miroku fueron disparados a su entrepierna y comprobó la humedad en ellos, de inmediato una sonrisa apareció en su labios y sus ojos se iluminaron como si fuera un niño a quien le habían prometido un cucurucho de su sabor favorito.**

 **-¿Puedo lamer un poco? –dijo poniendo cara de cachorro recién comprado. Sango bufó una risa, lo besó una vez más y se apartó de él para ir a uno de los cajones de la cómoda. Miroku la dejó pero se deleitó con ella contorneándose mientras se quitaba una prenda para ponerse de inmediato la otra. Al volver, él le tendió el vestido y ella se sentó a su lado.**

 **-Soy toda oídos –el hombre a su lado la miró con una expresión entre duda y frustración, por lo que ella tomó una de sus manos y se la llevó a los labios para depositar un beso en sus nudillos y luego entrelazar sus dedos en los de él.**

 **-Dios –suspiró pesadamente el chico-, no sé cómo decirlo -Sango dudó un poco, no quería interrumpirlo, pero su preocupación habló por ella.**

 **-¿Pasa algo con Sesshoumaru?**

 **-No… o sea, también se trata de él, pero… no, no directamente… Dios –dijo apretando los ojos.**

 **-Estoy aquí mi amor, lo que sea estamos juntos, sabes que puedes confiar en mí –Miroku aguardó unos segundos y volvió a ella su azulina mirada.**

 **-Se trata de Kagome.**

Sango no pudo respirar por unos instantes.

 **-Roux ha encontrado a Kagome… Ban, Suko e InuYasha han viajado a Hungría y esperan traerla de vuelta.**

Sango se llevó una mano a la boca. Sus dedos temblaron sobre sus labios y pronto las lágrimas estallaron de sus ojos. Miroku trató de continuar lo más rápido posible para acabar luego con el sufrimiento de ella.

 **-Jak ha venido a mí ayer para contarme sobre todo lo que está pasando. Todos estos años han estado trabajado paralelamente a Leduc, él lo ha tenido complicado ya que está siendo vigilado por sus superiores y estos solo quieren capturar a Colbet, no les importa mucho qué pueda pasar con Kagome y eso, por lo que expresa Jakotsu, lo ha cabreado a tal punto que está trabajando a espaldas de la institución. Ese tipo está arriesgando todo por su hermana, aun cuando prácticamente no se conocen, pero el que tenga un alto sentido moral nos ha favorecido de esta manera. Le llevó tres años dar con Colbet y hace poco lograron obtener la pista definitiva para llegar a ellos –Sango hipó levemente y Miroku la atrajo a su cuerpo-. Confío en nuestros muchachos Sango, también en Roux... siento que puedo hacerlo. Jak dijo que se han preparado todo este tiempo para este momento y estoy seguro que la traerán… ellos volverán con nuestra Kagome.**

 **-¡Miroku! –Sango se colgó a su cuello. Su cuerpo se estremecía con el llanto que bajaba por sus mejillas, pero también por la risa de felicidad que comenzó a brotar de su pecho.**

Ambos cogieron sus rostros al mismo tiempo mientras sus narices se rozaban y reían como dos chiquillos. Miroku igual estaba llorando y todas las muestras de cariño y ánimo que se expresaban el uno al otro, comenzó a llenar de esperanza y optimismo la habitación. Cuando ambos lograron componerse un poco, Sango comenzó a encerrarse en un silencio vacilante. Miroku comprendió en el momento y se sintió mal al pensar que eso no era todo lo que tenía por contarle.

 **-Dios… ¿están seguros de lo que están haciendo?, digo, esto es peligroso, no solo para Kagome… Ban, Suko… ¿qué hay de Inu?**

 **-Es mejor que no pienses en eso nena. No puedo mentirte en este punto y aunque no es para nada mi área… creo que ambos podemos imaginarnos cuáles son las complicaciones. Colbet demostró ser una persona peligrosa, fría y calculadora, pero los hermanos y las personas con las que cuentan les hacen el peso sin duda, basta recordar cómo actuaron el día del secuestro. Fue el mismo Roux quién dijo que su escuadrón actuó de manera impecable.**

 **-Miroku… -el inglés miró a su amada, esa preciosa cosita que parecía encogerse como una niña pequeña.**

 **-¿Qué pasa mi amor?**

 **-… Tengo… miedo… ¿qué pasa sí...?**

 **-Nena… -el hombre la abrazó y posó su barbilla en la cabeza de ella- No puedo prometerte nada, quisiera hacerlo, pero esto no está en mis manos y detestaría mentirte. Lo único que puedo hacer es ser optimista y asegurarte que no me apartaré de tu lado en ningún momento. Tendré que hablar con Sesshoumaru… mierda… no sé cómo haré eso… pero le diré que no puedo volver, no por lo menos hasta que sepamos qué ha pasado, cuál ha sido el resultado… son muchas cosas en las que tengo que pensar ahora mismo.**

 **-Pero debemos decirle… ¿cierto? –Sango se apartó una vez más del pecho de Miroku.**

 **-No lo sé… Jak debe asegurarse de cómo está tanto biológica como mentalmente. Me dijo que debíamos hacer que se tomara unas muestras de sangre para poder analizar el nivel toxicológico en sus células, pero Sessh no irá a un psicólogo… lo conozco y ese maldito cabeza dura no lo hará. Sin tener eso primero, no podemos simplemente decirle y aún con eso… Irasue… tenemos que dejarle esto a ella, debemos pasar de Sesshoumaru de momento.**

 **-Entonces creo que lo mejor será tener un hecho concreto, quizá deberíamos consultarlo con Jakostu también.**

 **-Sí, pienso igual.**

 **-Dios… esto se siente tan… irreal… Shippo, ¿cómo lo haremos con él?, sin duda es un niño fuerte y se pondrá contentísimo al saber que Kagome volverá… pero… ¿qué pasa si las cosas no salen como esperamos?...**

 **-Sango… hay algo más… -la chica lo miró por un lapso de tiempo incalculable mientras él parecía tratar de armarse de valor nuevamente. Ahora qué…**

 **-Miroku… no me pongas más nerviosa, por favor, se trata de Kagome, ¿cierto?... ¡ese infeliz le hizo algo a Kagome!… -Miroku trató de calmarla. En una cosa tenía razón, tenía que dejarse de rodeos.**

 **-Kagome no viene sola Sango –la chica lo miró un tanto confundida-. Al parecer, si todo resulta como esperamos, Kagome volverá con un niño… su hijo… y el de Sesshoumaru.**

* * *

Kagome contenía las lágrimas en sus ojos mientras se ponía de pie y aplaudía con todo lo que su alma daba. La sonrisa en su cara estiraba de tal manera sus mejillas que casi le provocaba dolor. Era una sensación sacada de recuerdos lejanos, que le rememoró tiempos mejores, en el que compartía junto a las personas que amaba, a su familia, amigos, y el hecho de no poder de tenerlos a todos ellos en ese momento en el que su hijo recibía ovaciones de pie junto a todos sus demás compañeritos de salón, le estrujó un poco el corazón.

 _'No pienses en eso ahora. Tu niño está viviendo su momento'._

Saxton la buscó con la mirada mientras tomaba de las manos a las compañeras que tenía a cada lado y se preparaban para hacer una tercera venia. La sonrisa que le regalaba a su mamá estaba cubierta de esos profundos hoyuelos en cada una de sus mejillas, ella le moduló un _'te amo'_ , mientras él soltaba a una de las niñas y le tiraba un beso con la mano.

Naraku no había venido, a su lado en cambio, Neilas continuaba sosteniendo firmemente la grabadora y Barthos –aunque conteniéndose- aplaudía creando un atronador sonido sordo con sus grandes palmas. Los protagonistas dieron una paso al frente e hicieron nuevamente una venia, cuando la niñita que hacía de Wendy cogió su falda para hacer una reverencia un poco diferente, Saxton aplaudió a su lado, y cuando a este le tocó recibir todos los aplausos y vítores de la audiencia, la pequeña se acercó a él, se colgó de su cuello y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Kagome se cubrió la boca mientras reía, a Saxton no le había gustado lo más mínimo la muestra de cariño, pero no hizo ningún ademán irrespetuoso a su compañera y simplemente forzó una sonrisa mientras se apartaba sutilmente un paso más a su izquierda.

Todos los niños volvieron a hacer una fila, se tomaron una vez más de las manos y el telón se bajó dando paso a las luces en el teatro. Kagome comenzó a tomar sus cosas calmadamente mientras los cuerpos de los guardaespaldas se ganaban en sus poses habituales: uno delante de ella y el otro detrás. Los padres de los niños ingresaban a un salón contiguo ordenadamente, intercambiando palabras de felicitaciones o mostrándose las pantallas de los móviles para comparar fotos y vídeos. Como los pequeños debían cambiarse con la ayuda de algún adulto Kagome le habló a Neilas para que este la siguiera, quedándose cerca de la entrada de los camarines aguardando pacientemente. Kagome le sonrió a las mamás con las que se iba topando, todas alababan la actuación de su pequeño con verdadera simpatía, recalcando que no solo parecía ser brillante en sus estudios y los deportes, sino en lo que se propusiera. También le destacaron el hecho que Saxton parecía estar creciendo realmente rápido, ya que era bastante más alto que el resto de sus compañeros y una que otra madre le hizo saber que su hija parecía estar _'enamorada'_ del pelinegro.

 **-Kagome, ¿has pensado en venir al paseo de fin de curso?, siempre echamos en falta a Saxton y los niños hasta preguntan si es porque realmente él no quiere asistir.**

 **-Debo salir en defensa de mi hijo Katra, Saxton se muere por poder ir y hace unas pataletas que no te imaginas, pero todo se le pasa cuando llega su abuelo y lo lleva de viaje.**

 **-Si quieres podríamos hacer algo para que él igual fuera, como nos has dicho que es de las pocas veces que puede estar con Sax, también entendemos que quiera estar con él y se lo lleve de viaje, pero, no sé, piénsalo.**

 **-Lo tendré en cuenta, ¡oh!, ahí está Saxton, te veo luego.**

 **- _Szia_.**

Kagome levantó su mano en dirección a su hijo, quien corrió en picada a ella y saltó directo a sus caderas. La mujer lo abrazó moviéndolo de lado a lado mientras el pequeño reía y se dejaba cubrir de besos.

 **-¡Lo hiciste increíble mi amor!, estoy muy orgullosa de ti –Kagome lo depositó en el suelo y Saxton comenzó a jalarla del brazo para llegar a uno de los apartados donde tenía su ropa-, todos los padres de tus amiguitos quieren verte para felicitarte, están diciendo cosas maravillosas de ti, como siempre.**

 **-Sí, sí, genial –el pelinegro comenzó a quitarse solo las mallas y zapatos dejándolos caer en cualquier parte-, pero solo me interesa si te ha gustado a ti –sus dorados ojos se posaron en ella-, ¿notaste que utilicé la línea que me enseñaste? –Kagome lo miró derritiéndose de amor.**

 **-Lo noté todo, desde el acento que usaste, la ayuda que le diste a Wendy cuando se le olvidó su parte y la línea que cambiaste –Saxton ya estaba prácticamente listo y sus manos volaban tratando de guardar rápidamente la ropa casi sin doblarla.**

 **-¡Genial!, espero que… -de pronto el niño se detuvo un poco y para pasar desapercibida su distracción comenzó a tararear una canción. Kagome lo notó de inmediato, Saxton solo hacía eso cuando estaba nervioso o quería que no notaran su incomodidad.**

 **-¿Qué? –preguntó tomando las prendas y ayudándole a poner algo de orden a su pequeño bolso.**

 **-Yo… -Saxton suspiró y la miró como disculpándose con ella- espero que Neilas haya grabado bien todo para _mio nonno_ … me hubiera gustado que estuviera aquí… -Kagome se acuclilló delante de él, tomó sus manos y los miró directamente a los ojos para brindarle una cálida sonrisa.**

 **-Él igual estaría orgulloso de ti mi vida... –a pesar de todo, ella sabía que su pequeño quería al infeliz de su abuelo y que buscaba su reconocimiento y cariño con el más mínimo de sus actos- Desearía que hubiera estado aquí para que fueras completamente feliz, pero descuida, Neilas no te ha perdido ni un minuto de la vista de su cámara y se ha encargado de que la grabación quedara perfecta –Saxton esbozó una sutil sonrisa mientras rodeaba el cuello de su mamá y olía su cuello.**

 **-Está bien. Te tengo a ti y la verdad eso me basta –pronto volvió a ser todo energía y comenzó a revisar todos los espacios del pequeño e improvisado cubículo que le había servido para cambiarse-. Vamos, ya tengo todas mis cosas.**

 **-Dame eso, yo te ayudo.**

 **-Así está bien –dijo el niño tomándola de la mano y tirando de ella a la salida.**

Fuera de la sala de camarines, Neilas lo miró y levantó una palma en frente del pequeño. Saxton soltó la mano de Kagome y la chocó con fuerza en la del rubio quien sin preguntarle más nada tomó su pequeño bolso y se lo puso en el hombro. Cuando el niño comenzó a apurar más a su madre en dirección a la salida esta miró al guardaespaldas que solo levantó una ceja y entonces le habló al pequeño.

 **-Saxton, la recepción es hacia la derecha –el niño la miró por sobre el hombro un poco confundido.**

 **-¿Hum? –Neilas le sonrió.**

 **-Barthos está esperando allí. Están repartiendo chocolate caliente a los actores, si nos apresuramos alcanzarás malvaviscos –le dijo el gran rubio al pequeño, que esta vez lo miraba a él.**

 **-Quiero irme a casa –Kagome se sorprendió un poco. Eso no era parte del plan, por lo que le tiró un poco la mano a su pequeño.**

 **-Amor, todos quieren compartir un poco contigo, ¿qué tal si…**

 **-¡Tengo hambre y quiero ver luego a mi _nagyapa_!, por favoooor _mamma_ , quiero alcanzar a darme un baño y aprovechar para sacar toda mi ropa y llevarla a la lavandería sin que Clothe me regañe.**

Kagome miró a Neilas y este casi sonrió, aunque trató de pasarlo desapercibido. Carraspeando levemente sacó su móvil, marcó a Barthos y le dijo que se reuniera con ellos en el estacionamiento ya que volverían de inmediato a casa. Saxtón corrió hacia el Hummer saludando con la mano a las personas que a lo lejos lo llamaban y les hacían señas para que se les unieran a la chocolatada, pero él se excusaba con todos alegando que su abuelo lo estaba esperando con una sorpresa.

Como de costumbre, Kagome se subió en los asientos traseros junto a su hijo ayudándole a ponerse el cinturón de seguridad mientras los guardaespaldas cruzaban palabras y Barthos felicitaba a Saxton, quien les sonreía con genuino entusiasmo y los instaba a llegar cuanto antes a la casa de campo. La italiana sacó su móvil para corroborar la hora y tratar con eso de despejar un poco sus nervios, cuando de pronto el niño miró el dispositivo y luego a ella.

 **- _Mamma_ , ¿me dejas jugar un poco? –Kagome lo miró un tanto distraída y asintió entregándoselo mientras se acomodaba mejor a su lado y le pasaba un brazo por los hombros. Acarició el cabello del niño distraídamente mientras las luces de la calle iban iluminando de forma constante el interior del vehículo y los hombres intercambiaban un par de palabras.- Le quitaré el sonido para que no te moleste.**

La mujer miró el móvil en las pequeñas pálidas manos de su hijo y notó como este lo que hacía era meterse a la aplicación de las notas. Como era un niño que iba bastante adelantado a su grado ya sabía leer y escribir, por lo que pronto se fue formando un texto que ella comenzó a leer disimuladamente.

 ** _-'Mi abuelo me dijo ayer que volvería antes de lo previsto, pero que no te dijera, por eso hemos tenido que venirnos antes. Lo siento' –Kagome le dio un sutil apretón en el hombro que funcionó a modo de afirmación para el niño- '¿Sigue en pie lo que hablamos?' –nuevamente un apretón, esta vez, mirando brevemente al espejo retrovisor para comprobar que Neilas no los estuviera observando- 'Escondí mi mochila en el armario para que Clothe no la revisara cuando entrara a mi habitación a ordenar. He guardado solo lo necesario como me dijiste'._**

 **-Oye, eres realmente bueno en eso cielo –Kagome lo besó en la mejilla esperando que comprendiera la doble intención de sus palabras, lo cual obviamente el niño hizo y le sonrió.**

 **-Tienes la batería baja, es mejor que te lo devuelva –Saxton descartó la nota, salió del menú y tras bloquear el celular se lo devolvió a su madre quien esta vez no pudo evitar mirarlo con un poco de preocupación en el rostro.**

¿Estaba realmente bien lo que estaba haciendo? Saxton era solo un pequeño, un niño indefenso y ella no era ni de lejos una aspirante a _Sarah Connor_ precisamente. En el pasado, ya había intentado fugarse más de una vez, y las consecuencias de sus fallidos intentos era algo que llevaba marcado en la piel. Por un momento la preocupación pudo más que ella, pensando en desistir del alocado plan. No podía estar segura que el libro fuera cogido por aquel hombre que parecía haberla estado vigilando ese día en el salón de té, no podía estar segura que realmente no fuera todo parte de su desesperada imaginación el que ellos estuvieran siguiéndolos todo este tiempo, no podía estar segura que la intención de esos desconocidos fuera encontrarlos, no podía estar segura que realmente...

Ahora, el peso de su terrible ingenuidad le hacía sentir flojas las extremidades, sobre todo porque en menos de veinticuatro horas había logrado insertar esa idea, esa esperanza en la cabecita de su pequeño hijo, que sin cuestionamiento alguno y poniendo toda su integridad en las manos de su madre había aceptado aquel alocado plan.

Si algo le llegara a pasar a Saxton jamás se lo perdonaría.

 _Jamás._

¿Cómo podría si quiera mirar algún día a Sesshoumaru a la cara y decirle que por su culpa su hijo había…?

 _No._

No podía pensar de esa manera. Ya todo estaba en marcha. Antes de salir de casa esa tarde, había molido unos narcolépticos que logró esconder de la vez Naraku la obligó a separarse de Saxton a modo de castigo por haberse escapado de la vigilancia de Barthos y llevarlo a un parque de juegos al que los amiguitos de su hijo lo habían invitado. Escrupulosamente, ella nunca aceptaba nada que viniera directamente de Colbet, pero esa noche, luego de la cena, este hizo una de sus sucias jugadas delante del pequeño, diciéndole que su madre se encontraba algo enferma y no quería tomar una medicina que le había prescrito su médico. Kagome no podía creer que utilizara los sentimientos de su propio hijo como móvil para sacarla de juego porque, obviamente, al escuchar toda la historia, Saxton palideció frente a ella, comenzó a cuestionarle su forma de actuar e, incluso, el mismo cariño que le tenía, hasta que finalmente, sin saberlo, cogió el mismo la medicina y se la entregó delante del mismo Colbet esperando hasta que la tragara.

 _Puto enfermo._

Menos mal ese maldito vejestorio parecía tener unas rutinas muy marcadas, por lo cual ella misma se ofreció a cebar el mate de la mujer y en cuanto esta se descuidó, puso en el mismo el polvo que obtuvo al moler dos pastillas. No se sentía del todo correcto hacerlo, pero eran ellos o el personal de Colbet.

Al tomar el desvío, el móvil de Barthos sonó y tras contestar, le hizo un gesto a Neilas, quién miró a los pasajeros en el asiento trasero y le subió un poco a la radio. Kagome no manejaba perfectamente el húngaro, pero podía comunicarse bien con los padres y profesores de Saxton en el colegio gracias al inglés que algunos hablaban, sin embargo, el guardaespaldas estaba usando esa especie de jerga especial que era aún más difícil de comprender. Saxton estiró un poco el cuello y Kagome le hizo un gesto disimulado. El niño era un políglota nato y más que seguros podría comprender lo que Barthos decía si lograba escuchar un poco más.

 **-Déjame aquí, haz que suban directo a sus habitaciones y quédate cerca de ellos hasta que envíe a alguien para que te releve. Te necesitaré fuera –Barthos casi no esperó que se detuviera del todo la Hummer y bajó a dos tercios de la distancia del aparcamiento frontal de la casa.**

 **-¿Neilas? –dijo Kagome en un falso tono de preocupación.**

 **-No es nada. Algunas de nuestras cámaras de seguridad parecen estar presentando un leve desperfecto. Solo queremos arreglarlo todo antes de que llegue el señor Colbet y nos regañe.**

 **-¿Llegará pronto? –preguntó un poco más alto Saxton. El todo terreno ya se estacionaba.**

 **-Dentro de 30 a 40 minutos debería estar aquí.**

 _Mierda._

Kagome sintió un enorme retortijón en el estómago. Realmente llegaría más pronto de lo previsto… como si sus nervios necesitaran más tensión. Si seguía así, seguramente terminaría con una úlcera mortal.

 **-¿Necesitas que aseguremos algo dentro de casa? –Neilas había abierto la puerta de Saxton y le ayudaba a quitarse el cinturón de seguridad mientras Kagome hacía lo propio con el de ella y bajaba. El rubio se lo pensó unos momentos mientras cogía la bolsa del niño.**

 **-¿Podría entrar y activar el código de seguridad en las puertas?, así me adelantaría a revisar la situación, haré que vengan Mica y Sven –Kagome se acercó disimuladamente al guardaespaldas mientras el niño entraba como una tromba a la casona.**

 **-¿Está todo bien?, me… me están asustando –el hombre la miró un tanto fríamente, como estudiando los niveles de sinceridad de la ahora pelirroja.**

 **-Si es así, me quedaré.**

 **-Solo quiero que me digas que mi hijo está a salvo –le dijo tajante la mujer. La verdad, se arrepentía de haber insistido porque lo necesitaba lejos.**

 **-Si hace lo que le digo, entonces no tendrá problemas –tratando de infundir un poco de confianza en el hombre, Kagome lo encaró nuevamente, pero esta vez más seria.**

 **-Ocúpate de la puerta principal, iré de inmediato a por la puerta trasera. Quiero que me envíes un mensaje en quince minutos con tus noticias –y con eso se dirigió a la parte trasera de la casa, haciendo toda una pantomima sobre la alarma de seguridad.**

La casona era vieja, pero Colbet se había encargado de prepararla apropiadamente para que nada entrara o saliera del lugar sin su consentimiento. Sin embargo, dada las características rústicas de la construcción, había uno que otro punto ciego que ella había estudiado con cuidado durante aquellos cinco años. Cuando deshizo el camino hacia la entrada para subir por la amplia escalera, comprobó con disimulo por una de las ventanas hacia el patio. El esbirro de su padre ya no se encontraba allí, pero no podía confiarse del hecho que no estuviera aun acechándoles desde la oscuridad, más que mal, el lugar era una verdadera boca de lobo cuando caía la noche y los peligros y obstáculos que habían tendido para cualquier merodeador foráneo podían ser realmente mortales.

Clothe no se encontraba en ninguna parte del primer piso, por lo que supuso que realmente la vieja pudo haberse notado algo indispuesta y retirarse a sus aposentos. Para cuando llegó al segundo piso fue directamente al cuarto de la mujercilla, la llamó a través de la puerta y al no recibir respuesta abrió la misma y comprobó que esta se había tirado media despatarrada, vestida y todo, sobre la cama. Por un momento se asustó. Más parecía una desaliñada alcohólica que apenas y había logrado dar con la cama, que alguien sedada por somníferos, sin embargo, algo había en el cuerpo que le hizo temer que quizá se le había pasado la mano con la dosis. Temiendo lo peor se acercó lentamente. Mierda. El tiempo estaba corriendo y ella lo estaba perdiendo en comprobar que la vieja no hubiera estirado la pata por error. A medio camino, la anciana se estremeció haciendo un ronquido como si fuera un jabato siendo torturado.

Perfecto.

 _Dulces sueños. Fue un dudoso placer conocerte._

Volviéndose rápidamente, notó como en la perilla de la puerta estaba puesta la llave. Sin pensarlo dos veces la quitó, cerró tras ella la madera, echó el seguro y corrió a su habitación. Saxton ya se encontraba en el medio de su cama, mirando con algo de preocupación hacia la ventana. Se había cambiado de ropa, poniéndose la más oscura que tenía y, aunque la visera de su negra gorra hacía sombra en sus ojos, estos brillaron como los de un gato cuando encontró la mirada de su madre.

 **-¿Por qué demorabas tanto? –preguntó preocupado saltando de la cama con la mochila calada en sus pequeños hombros.**

 **-Lo siento, tuve que… ¿qué es ese olor? –el niño se sonrojó un poco, pero su expresión se mantuvo un tanto entre enojada y preocupada mientras le respondía.**

 **-Me apliqué un poco más de tintura en el cabello, solo por si acaso.**

 **-El olor es bastante penetrante bebé, ¿tienes alguna gorra que te cubra completamente la cabeza? –Saxton asintió mientras abría su mochila y rápidamente cambiaba la que llevaba por un _ushanka_. Kagome se quitó rápidamente la peluca, se vistió en un pispás completamente de negro y tomó una mochila un poco más grande lo habitual. Había logrado comprarla hace algún tiempo cuando trató de convencer a Colbet de dejarla ir con Saxton a uno de sus paseos de curso.**

 **-Neilas se fue por el camino de la derecha, los vigilantes en el bosque estaban haciendo señales intermitentes fuera de lo normal, ¿se habrán dado cuenta de algo? –Kagome miraba la llave del cuarto de Clothe y sin pensarlo mucho fue hasta el váter y la arrojó dentro asegurándose que se perdía tras descargar el agua. Para cuando volvió se acuclilló delante de su hijo, el niño la miraba con grandes ojos, la forma almendrada de los mismos lo hacía ver hermoso pero frágil, entonces tomó sus manos encerrándola en las de ella y le habló con suavidad pero firmeza.**

 **-Te amo. Te amo con toda mi vida, con todo lo que soy y seré, y si hago esto es porque quiero lo mejor para ti, sin embargo, tu seguridad es lo primero y si quieres desistir de est…**

 **-Mamá, también te quiero, pero estamos perdiendo tiempo –le cortó el niño con premura. Kagome asintió una vez y antes de salir con él de la habitación lo abrazó con fuerza, dándole un piquito en la boca.**

 **-No te sueltes de mí. Si nos cogen ahí fuera no quiero que te resistas. Volveremos con ellos inmediatamente y sin intentar nada tonto, ¿está claro? –el niño asintió con la cabeza mientras llegaban a la escalera.**

* * *

 **-Un… niño… -Miroku asintió con la cabeza mientras sopesaba la reacción de su novia.**

 **-Una vez ya habíamos pasado por una situación similar, pero como no resultó ser nada, realmente nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que algo así podría pasar.**

 **-Dios mío…**

 **-Esto lo complica todo… es un verdadero problema –dijo exasperado el abogado. Sango divagaba respecto a un montón de cosas relacionadas con el supuesto niño de Kagome, pero nunca pensando en este como un problema, sino más bien, en todo lo que había perdido de poder compartir con su amiga, en las dificultades que debía haber pasado mientras estaba embarazada o imaginándose cómo sería el pequeño en cuestión, por lo que las palabras del chico la descolocaron un poco.**

 **-Miroku, estamos hablando de un niño, una persona –sentenció un poco enfadada-. Entiendo que estés preocupado por la seguridad de todos pero no puedes hablar de esa for…**

 **-Sango –dijo enfático el moreno-, Kagome fue secuestrada por un psicópata, puedo entender si no tuvo tiempo para pensar en su tratamiento anticonceptivo mientras todo eso pasaba, pero de ahí a haber tenido realmente a ese niño es una… -la alemana lo interrumpió de improviso sin dejarle terminar.**

 **-¿Qué estás diciendo Miroku?, ¿te estás escuchando realmente?, piensa en lo sola y desesperada que debe haberse sentido Kagome durante todo este tiempo, sobre todo cuando supo que estaba embarazada; piensa en cómo deben haberla amenazado y quizá hasta chantajeado con hacerle algo a su pequeño, en lo que debe haber luchado para no descartar la posibilidad de tener un hijo del hombre que ama, porque quizá podría haber sido lo único que tendría de él en todo este tiempo, ¡cinco años Miroku!, no lo hagas parecer un simple descuido ni una negligencia cualquiera.**

 **-¡Es por eso mismo Sango!, no solo puso su vida en peligro todo este tiempo, ¡la de ese niño también!, si logran volver sin un maldito rasguño sera todo un milagro, porque esa gente está enferma, podrían haberle hecho cualquier cosa, ¡a ambos!... aún podrían. Piensa por un momento en cómo quedaría Kagome si en este momento algo le pasa a ese niño, ¿y Sesshoumaru?, ¿te gustaría estar en el lugar de Kagome y darle la noticia de una tragedia a Sesshoumaru si algo saliera mal?, ¿cómo crees que quedarían ambos? –Sango negó con la cabeza.**

 **-Estás contradiciéndote Miroku, tú mismo dijiste que deberíamos ser optimistas y ahora estás prácticamente pensando el peor destino para ese pequeño.**

Ambos guardaron silencio por un momento, en el que rehuyeron deliberadamente la vista del otro. Sango ni si quiera conocía al niño pero ya sentía que lo quería. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento es que todo esto pasara realmente rápido para que Kagome volviera a casa y le presentara a su sobrino y le dieran todo el amor y cuidado que se merecía. La actitud de Miroku le incomodó más de lo que debía, hace solo un día era él quien hablaba de hijos y ahora parecía que la sola idea de presentar un problema lo podía convertir en alguien que pudiera decidir prescindir de una vida.

Miroku por su parte se sentía fatal. No estaba expresando bien sus sentimientos, porque lo que realmente le preocupaba era el hecho de saber que alguien pudiera hacerle daño a ese par. Una de las ideas que más habían poblado sus pensamientos por esos meses era el poder formar una familia y que pronto hubiesen niños por todas partes, pero cada vez que pensaba en lo que eso podía significar para Sesshoumaru, se le rompía un poco el corazón. Había imaginado la loca idea de que sus propios hijos crecieran junto a los del albino, hicieran una amistad como la que él había hecho con su amigo y crearan un montón de planes, viajes y juegos juntos, por lo que su cabeza había entrado en un tenso debate entre lo que era _'apropiado'_ o no en esos momentos.

 **-Nena yo…**

 **-Necesito tomar un poco de aire –dijo Sango acercándose al colgador de ropa y cogiendo un sweter-. Debo hacer una llamada.**

 **-Sango, espera –la chica lo miró a mitad de camino de la puerta. Sus ojos eran una advertencia de que no debía acercarse a ella, no en ese momento-. Nena, no quise sonar de esa forma, creo que no he expresado lo que realmente quería decir.**

 **-Si hubiera estado en el lugar de Kagome estoy segura de que hubiera hecho lo mismo… solo para que lo sepas –antes de salir del cuarto, Sango volvió al baño. Miroku se quedó sentado donde estaba y la vio salir con una toalla entre las manos sin darle una mirada.**

Miroku se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y restregó fuerte. No le gustaba ni un poco la idea de imaginarse la situación que había planteado Sango sobre todo por cómo aumentó su preocupación con solo plantearse aquella imagen. Lo más probable es que se hubiera vuelto loco de preocupación y hasta habría ido él mismo tras ellos a rescatarlos, pero la sola ilusión de que ellos pudieran al fin tener un bebé, en las circunstancias que fueran, lo hacía sentir realmente ansioso.

* * *

Sango pensó que Miroku podría seguirla al patio aun cuando la excusa que le había dado sugería claramente _'déjame sola'_. Sin demorar más de la cuenta entró al cuarto de Kagome y se encerró en él. Sin bastarle eso se dirigió hasta el cuarto de baño y repitió la acción, para finalmente bajar la tapa del váter y sentarse en el mismo.

Quizás estaba malinterpretando las cosas. Ciertamente eran muchas las emociones que estaban bullendo en el cuarto que acababa de abandonar, sabía lo tremendamente amoroso que era Miroku y que en el fondo, la preocupación constante que tenía sobre Sesshoumaru lo sacaba un tanto de lugar. Si analizaba bien sus palabras, lo que realmente lo descolocaba era lo mismo que a ella: saber que no solo una sino dos personas que consideraba de su familia estuvieran en peligro.

Sin darse cuenta, un par de lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas y al poco rato estaba sorbiéndose la nariz. Lentamente comenzó a desdoblar los pliegues de la toalla que en su interior escondía el test de embarazo que esa misma tarde se había hecho. Aun sin tener la caja a mano, la cual había hecho desaparecer antes de llegar a casa, el aparato arrojó toda una información detallada de su estado actual.

 _Seis semanas._

Sango apretó con fuerza los ojos mientras su cuerpo se sacudía con silenciosos sollozos y presionaba con algo de fuerza el medio de su frente con la mano libre. No buscaba quedar embarazada y era ella de los dos quien usaba métodos anticonceptivos para evitar la concepción, sin embargo, no era algo que apuntaría en su libreta de _'errores'_ o _'malas decisiones'_. Por el contrario, la sorpresa de saber que sin quererlo su propio cuerpo era quien la sorprendía, la hacía sentirse casi bendecida como si se todo se tratara de una especie de mensaje cósmico.

En un principio era ella recreando sus monótonos planes diarios, tratando como siempre de aparentar que las cosas estaban bien, para luego saber que habían encontrado a Kagome, que la traerían de vuelta y que junto a ella vendría su primer sobrino.

 _Imagínate…_

Sin planearlo, la familia crecería y de no haber tenido una buena noticia en años ahora tenía tres de un viaje.

 _BOGO._

Secándose las lágrimas cogió su móvil y marcó a la única persona que en ese momento podría hacerla sentir mejor. Al segundo pitazo atendieron su llamada.

 **-Increíble, justo estaba pensando en ti –ante el tono de la voz de su hermano, se imaginó claramente su sonrisa.**

 **-¿Cómo estás? –Kohaku guardó silencio por unos segundos, Sango no hizo el más mínimo sonido, pero supo que él había captado algo en su tono.**

 **-Todo bien. He entregado un proyecto el cual le ha encantado a los catedráticos de la facultad, por lo que he me han eximido del curso para que pase directamente al siguiente, así es que en estos momentos estoy libre. Mañana haré los trámites para adelantar el último.**

 **-¿Tu siguiente curso no es la tesis de grado?**

 **-Correcto –rio despreocupadamente el muchacho-. Pero dime, ¿qué tal tú?, ¿has discutido con Miroku? -preguntó directamente Kohaku.**

 **-¿Tan evidente es?**

 **-Bueno, no es como que tengan muchas discusiones, la verdad no tengo muchos recuerdos tuyos llamándome porque algo fuera mal con él, pero es en lo primero que puedo pensar.**

 **-Necesitaba hablar contigo... pero ahora no sé si lo correcto sea hacerlo por teléfono –sintió un leve sonido de mantas, como si su hermano hubiese estado tendido sobre una cama y de pronto se levantara.**

 **-¿Necesitas que viaje?, puedo ver un billete de avión ahora mismo –Sango sentía un leve _'tac, tac, tac'_ , como si Kohaku se hubiera puesto a escribir sobre el teclado de su portátil.**

 **-No sé si sea justo pedirte algo así…**

 **-Cabeza de chorlito. Acabo de decirte que estoy libre. Si no viajo mañana, igualmente lo terminaría haciendo dentro de un par de días, a lo más una semana.**

 **-Entonces esperaré a que estés aquí, solo quería escuchar tu voz un momento...**

 **-Hermanita… -dijo suspirando el tierno muchacho- estoy para ti siempre, a cualquier hora, para lo que sea ¿En qué momento dejaste de confiar en mí?**

 **-No es eso cielo, es solo que… yo… -Sango gimoteó un poco y al volver a hablar bajó un poco la voz, sonando esta un tanto quebrada- estoy embarazada...**

 **-¿Qué-tú-qué? –la cantarina risa de Kohaku se filtró fresca y acogedora desde el otro lado de la línea. Por un momento imaginó que él podría estar girando sobre su silla de escritorio. Ante la efusividad de las palabras sueltas que iba diciéndole su hermano, ella no pudo evitar sonreír.**

 **-Me hice una prueba casera esta tarde, tengo poco más de un mes –dijo sorbiéndose un poco la nariz mientras alcanzaba un poco de papel higiénico.**

 **-¡Es una noticia fantástica!, Dios, tendrás un bebé, ¡seré tío! Sabes… cuando Shippo llegó a casa me sorprendió darme cuenta lo bien que me podían llegar a caer los niños… Estoy tan feliz por ustedes Sango –la chica guardó silencio por unos segundos y Kohaku no pudo pasar eso desapercibido-. Humm… Miroku aún no sabe –bueno, eso facilitaba un poco las cosas, ya que no era una pregunta.**

 **-Hemos discutido… -esta vez fue su hermano quien guardó silencio.**

 **-¿Y eso cómo influye en esto? -Sango solo guardó silencio y su hermano hizo calzar las piezas-** **Ya veo.. estaba en los planes de Miroku.**

 **-La verdad, no estaba en los planes de ninguno de los dos...**

 **-¿Qué te ha dicho exactamente?, ¿te ha tratado mal? –Sango se sorprendió del tono de voz de Kohaku. Hace bastante tiempo había pasado por la pubertad, pero su voz parecía haberse vuelto mucho más profunda con el tiempo y al momento de hacerle la pregunta, notó un leve tono como de indignación.**

 **-No, no, claro que no… él… aun no le he dicho nada –línea muerta nuevamente- ¿Kohaku?**

 **-Sí, lo siento, estoy aquí. Entonces, ¿qué va mal?... ¿acaso tú no quieres…? -la chica se apresuró a responder.**

 **-Mira, las cosas son así: me he cuidado todo este tiempo, como digo, ninguno ha pensado durante todo este tiempo el tema de los niños porque realmente tenemos la cabeza demasiado ocupada con otras cosas. Sin embargo, ayer el mencionó algo al respecto y me causó un poco de curiosidad porque yo había notado que estaba un tanto atrasada y eso no me suele ocurrir, entonces, en la tarde, salí un momento y compré un test. Como no uso pastillas comencé a pensar en qué es lo que debería hacer, entonces hoy me lo hice y ha salido positivo.**

 **-Debes pedir una hora al ginecólogo lo antes posible Sango, no sé mucho de estas cosas, pero supongo que deben hacer algo con el tratamiento para que no le afecte al bebé.**

 **-Iré mañana mismo a ver al señor Ghirga. Pediré que me atiendan sin hora.**

 **-Ya… ¿y qué le dirás a Miroku?, porque supongo que como están las cosas, irás sola.**

 **-No me siento bien contándole en estos momentos.**

 **-Por la discusión que tuvieron -afirmó el muchacho.**

 **-Sí… aunque supongo que las cosas se arreglaran cuando vuelva al cuarto.**

 **-Haremos esto: estoy viendo vuelos a Italia y el primero que sale es mañana a las 7.10, por lo que estaré llegando por la noche. Tú irás al médico, verás que te dice y según cómo lo estés llevando me esperas para estar contigo cuando quieras decirle a Miroku.**

 **-Eres el mejor.**

 **-Pues, es de familia. No estés triste, ¿vale?, es una noticia maravillosa y no me creo que Miroku piense lo contrario. Ve y soluciona tus problemas con él ahora, es el padre de esa criaturita que viene en camino, por lo que deben estar juntos más que nunca.**

 **-Sí… sí... eso haré –dijo más relajada la chica-. Gracias cielo, lamento habértelo dicho así, preocupándote de más, la verdad me siento feliz, la noticia me ha tomado por sorpresa, pero quiero seguir adelante, totalmente.**

 **-Esa es mi chica. Ahora debo colgar, tengo que preparar las valijas y alcanzar a dormir un poco antes de salir.**

 **-Te quiero, gracias por todo.**

 **-No digas eso, lo haces parecer como si fuéramos desconocidos. Yo también te quiero.**

Ambos se despidieron y luego la llamada se cortó. Sango cogió la muestra y una vez más la envolvió en la toalla para posteriormente guardar todo en uno de los armarios del baño de Kagome. Saliendo comprobó la hora, ya era entrada la noche pero no sentía realmente apetito como para bajar a comer. Mirando alrededor, comprobó cómo el cuarto de su amiga se había mantenido prácticamente intacto desde que ella había desaparecido. Constantemente hacían limpieza en el lugar, como en cualquier otro sitio de la mansión, por lo que siempre parecía que su dueña llegaría a casa en cualquier momento. Sonrió ante la idea de que ahora eso fuera realidad, mientras se tendía con cuidado sobre el edredón de la cama y suspiraba ante todas las noticias que había recibido ese día.

Por fin las cosas comenzaban a mejorar.

* * *

Sesshoumaru le había llevado de regalo un PS4 a Shippo, el cuál le insistió a su madre que no era porque él tuviera ganas de jugar, sin embargo, ambos pasaron toda la tarde tirados en el salón frente al _Dark Soul's_ , jugando en modo colaborativo mientras Takezou iba y venía llevándoles refrescos o cosas para comer.

Shippo era un buen jugador y le había encantado la última entrega de esa serie, le fascinaba despertar y saber que, aún con todo su trabajo, Sesshoumaru siempre se hacía tiempo en el día para ir a verlo o preparar alguna actividad en la que estuvieran juntos.

 _Era extraño._

La figura masculina más cercana a él siempre había sido InuYasha, ya fuera por su temprana conexión o porque era con quién más tiempo había compartido, sin embargo, cada vez que estaba con Sesshoumaru veía más en este una figura paterna que en el moreno. No era como que prefiriera a uno por sobre el otro, ni tampoco que quisiera a uno más que al otro, pero extrañamente era -sin proponérselo en el fondo- Sesshoumaru a quien veía más cercano a una figura paterna –o que le evocaba el recuerdo de su padre-, mientras que a Inu lo veía como un hermano mayor, sobre todo cuando estaban los tres juntos.

Ambos eran distintos y tremendamente especiales para él, ya que compartía experiencias diferentes con cada uno de los hermanos. A su corta edad, solía preguntarse cómo es que pudo tener tanta suerte de haber conocido a todas esas maravillosas personas… y perder a las más importantes de su vida. Recordaba haber hablado algo similar una vez con Kagome y supuso que de eso se trataba cuando hablaban de los intercambios equivalentes o cómo, en el fondo, la vida misma se encargaba de poner ciertas cosas en su lugar para crear un balance. Sin embargo, no todos los niños en el mundo compartían esa misma suerte, por lo que solía preguntarse qué era lo que en el fondo lo había hecho tan especial como para haber _'merecido'_ aquello.

Mientras Sesshoumaru se encontraba en el menú del juego para arreglar las características de su personaje, el niño tomaba de su refresco de pomelo y miraba al hombre al otro lado de la mesita de centro del salón de Irasue. Hace algún tiempo se había dejado crecer nuevamente el cabello, por lo que le caía un poco por sobre los hombros, aunque en ese momento llevaba la mitad recogido en una especia de tomate. Shippo siempre había relacionado mucho la cara de Sesshoumaru con la de Irasue, ambos tenían esos rasgos finos, como si hubieran sido modelados por alguien; en el caso del hombre, resultaban un poco atípicos y pensó que por lo mismo era que solía llamar tanto la atención, sobre todo de las mujeres. Con esa sencilla camiseta blanca de algodón y el par de tejanos azules, bien podría aparentar estar al final de la veintena, aunque supuso que no solo su buena genética jugaba a favor, sino también lo delgado que se encontraba.

Por lo menos sonreía… o solía hacerlo cuando estaban juntos.

Sesshoumaru lo miró de reojo y lo atrapó observándolo. Shippo se atoró un poco con el jugo y el albino medio sonrió, mas no le dijo nada y volvió a mirar la pantalla del televisor. De pronto Irasue entró a la habitación _'supervisando_ ' como estaban las cosas. El niño le movió la mano y ella sonrió mientras se detenía un poco más en su hijo para luego poner los brazos en jarras y hablarle en un falso tono de reproche.

 **-¿Estás siquiera dejando jugar a Shippo? –Sesshoumaru ni la miró, a lo que el pequeño fue quien contesto divertido.**

 **-Está mejorando las características de su personaje y ya estaba bueno, porque estuvo a punto de hacerme perder –Shippo sintió el suave golpe de un cojín en su cabeza- ¡Ay!, madura Sesshoumaru.**

 **-Creo que ya es hora que lo vayan dejando, deben comer algo más que frutos secos y galleticas y descansar esas pobres retinas –el pelirrojo medio protesto ante aquello pero igualmente se puso de pie para estirarse un poco. Mientras, Irasue se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la espalda reposando las manos en el pecho del niño- ¿La has pasado bien?**

 **-Muy bien –dijo estirando su cuello hacia atrás para ver el rostro de la mujer-, Japón es maravilloso.**

 **-¿Y si te quedas conmigo? –Shippo sonrió y posó sus manos sobre las de ella.**

 **-Seguro y te volvería loca…**

 **-Debes venir a verme más seguido… se siente tan bien tener niños en casa… -Irasue no se percató de la quieta pose de Sesshoumaru hasta que levantó la vista a él y notó que el mando descansaba laxo en sus manos sobre sus piernas cruzadas. Tratando de pasar la actitud de su hijo por alto, sin que Shippo se percatara del leve cambio en su humor, lo volteó a ella agachándose para quedar casi a su altura- Pero, ¿sabes qué?, no tendrás que volver solo a Nápoles.**

 **-¿En serio? –los ojos de Shippo se iluminaron y le dio un corto abrazo a la mujer- No sabes cuánto agradecería eso, me ha encantado Tokio, pero no así el viaje.**

 **-¿Volverás a Italia? –Sesshoumaru había apagado el PS4 y ahora se encontraba de pie mirando un tanto curioso a su madre, la que le sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza.**

 **-Sí, por suerte aun no comprábamos el pasaje de Shippo, así podremos tener asientos juntos –el albino dudó un momento y solo por hacer algo se sentó en uno de los sillones mientras Shippo se acomodaba a su lado en uno de los reposabrazos.**

 **-¿Todo bien? –preguntó un tanto inquieto.**

 **-Sí, Miroku me ha llamado hace un momento y me dijo que Sango necesitaría un poco de mi ayuda allá por algo que no estaba previsto, pero como él tiene que resolver lo de volver pronto y todo eso, me preguntó si era posible. La verdad es una buena noticia para mí, ya que acá no tengo mucho por hacer de momento y sé lo inquieto que puso el viaje a Shippo.**

Sesshoumaru se quedó un tanto pensativo mientras su madre intercambiaba palabras con el prepúber, interviniendo de vez en cuando en la conversación, pero pensando en lo que Irasue acababa de decir. No era como que la mujer estuviera nerviosa o tensa, como si le estuviera ocultando alguna noticia o algo por el estilo, pero el viaje lo hizo pensar un poco en todo lo que había hablado con ella unos días atrás.

Comprobando el móvil, se excusó diciendo que ya era hora de volver a su casa y que él mismo se encargaría de ver los pasajes de ellos. Shippo se colgó de su cuello mientras él se ponía de pie, si bien ya había crecido, le agradaba que el niño siguiera teniendo ese tipo de actitudes con él, ya que pronto solo chocarían las palmas y se vería raro llevarlo pegado encima con la altura que estaba echando. Le dio un abrazo y un beso a su madre y tanto ella como Shippo lo acompañaron a la entrada, viendo cómo se montaba en su auto y se alejaba.

Al llegar al estacionamiento del hotel, cogió el elevador directo a su penthouse un tanto pensativo. Con las manos en los bolsillos, apoyado en una de las paredes, esperó llegar a su destino y cuando las puertas se abrieron ingresó acercándose a los amplios ventanales para ver la ciudad. Hace cinco años que no salía de Japón, los mismos cinco años en que no había vuelto a pisar Italia ni dejar el trabajo por un solo día. Recordando nuevamente las palabras que le había dicho a su madre, pensó que era un buen momento para insuflar algo de valor en él y enfrentarse al recuerdo que significaba el volver a la mansión. Hace bastante que no veía a Sango, los hermanos, InuYasha e incluso Camulus, que cada vez estaba más viejo.

No quiso precipitarse y decirle a su madre _'eh, eh, que yo también quiero ir'_ , porque la verdad, no estaba del todo seguro en dar ese paso todavía, pero al menos tenía unos buenos tres días para tomar su decisión final.

No es como que debiera llamarle la atención que Miroku recurriera a su madre para pedir tal favor, pero igualmente pensó en que no había recibido noticias del moreno hace algún tiempo. Sacó su móvil sin pensar en qué hora sería en Italia, si pudiera estar ocupado en algo o durmiendo, y simplemente llamó a su mejor amigo. Este, demoró más de lo habitual en responder el teléfono, por lo que supuso que podría estar durmiendo y entonces desistió. A medio camino de guardar el móvil en uno de los bolsillos de su tejano, el nombre de Miroku apareció en la pantalla y lo quedó mirando mientras pensaba en para qué realmente lo había llamado en primer lugar.

 **-Hey.**

 **-Hey –respondió una voz cansada del otro lado-, ¿es la hora de las _nudes_ o qué?**

 **-Con ese tono quejumbroso que traes, casi me estás convenciendo de que te mejore la noche- Miroku resopló un breve risa.**

 **-Qué buen humor tienes dulzura, ¿será que me llamas para celarme un poco?, ¿me echas de menos tal vez?**

 **-Pretencioso… solo llamaba para… saber cómo estabas –Miroku aguardó unos segundos y ante el silencio, Sesshoumaru simplemente aguardó, sin pensar, solo sintiendo, dejándose llevar por la conversación.**

 **-Aaah… puesss… -lo siguiente fue un largo suspiro por parte del abogado, mientras el albino escuchaba cómo este parecía caminar chuteando hojas secas a su paso- hace poco tuve una pequeña discusión con Sango. Las cosas se pusieron un poco tensas y bue… eso…**

 **-¿Te echaron del cuarto?**

 **-Pfff, claro que no.**

 **-Entonces, ¿por qué deambulas de madrugada por el patio pateando hojas?**

Los comentarios mordaces –pero siempre en broma- fueron de uno a otro por algún tiempo, hasta que paulatinamente Miroku comenzó a entrar en confianza con su amigo como para contarle el cómo se sentía y las cosas que durante algún tiempo no salían de su cabeza. Sesshoumaru lo escuchó atentamente, más parecía una confesión culposa que una casual llamada entre viejos amigos, entonces comprendió cuán de lado había dejado todo ese tiempo a Miroku y cómo, sin embargo, este siempre había estado ahí para él.

La conversación comenzó a alargarse más de la cuenta, pasando por diferentes temas que a ambos los hizo sentir como en los viejos tiempos. Cercanos. Como siempre habían sido ¿Era normal sentirse así de culpable por la distancia que había creado entre él y su mejor amigo?, supuso que la respuesta era evidente y que aunque en algún momento debería pedir disculpas, por esta vez dejaría que las cosas fluyeran de la forma en que lo estaban haciendo.

Miroku sentía como el peso se alivianaba sobre sus hombros al mantener una charla normal, como no la tenía en años, con Sesshoumaru. El albino estimulaba la conversación con preguntas precisas y lacónicas, intervenía con comentarios objetivos y, obviamente, siempre le subía el ánimo con una que otra broma.

Genial. Incluso ya estaba bromenado.

De pronto, el moreno sintió como si algo hubiera cambiado en el ojidorado; el solo hecho de estar mostrando un sincero interés en los problemas y preocupaciones que le comentaba le hacía notar que su mente no estaba ida o desenfocada como él creía. Tal vez Sesshoumaru sí estaba mejorado, solo que no lo había demostrado hasta ahora, lo que lo hizo volver un poco a la realidad cayendo en la cuenta que había sido realmente él quién le había llamado.

 **-A todo esto, no viene al tema pero, ¿por qué me llamabas?**

 **-Ya te lo dije –Miroku rebobinó rápidamente en su mente y, a falta de mejor respuesta, optó por la más obvia.**

 **-¿Solo para saber cómo me encuentro? -preguntó dos octavas más alto de lo normal.**

 **-Tampoco es como que te esté pidiendo una cita, bastardo –Miroku rió pero de a poco su tono fue volviendo a ser normal y, quizás, un tanto profundo.**

 **-Vaya… la verdad… me alegro. Se siente bien saber que llamas solo para saber cómo estoy… sobre todo con lo que te acabo de soltar.**

 **-Ya te lo debía –Miroku se detuvo ante esas palabras y se animó aún más-, además… es genial saber que puedes hacerle mejor la vida a un pobre infeliz –el abogado rió-. Por cierto, supe que mi madre volverá a Italia –rápidamente la cabeza de Miroku trabajó con la misma mentira que le había inventado a Irasue. Era simple, copiar y pegar.**

 **-Sí, como tiene que ver con lo de la fundación ella podría despejarme esas tareas para yo así enfocarme en la empresa y… quizá… -el chico dudó un poco, pero Sesshoumaru lo cogió en seguida.**

 **-Cuánto más.**

 **-Como mínimo… una o dos semanas más, después de todo puedo hacer el mismo trabajo desde aquí y no es muy relevante que yo est…**

 **-Está bien, no tienes que explicar nada. Si fuera al contrario de lo que dices ambos nos daríamos cuenta y sé que volverías, así que no hay problemas –Miroku suspiró por milésima vez ese día.**

 **-Gracias, eso es genial… quisiera besarte ahora mismo.**

 **-Púdrete… y mejor arregla pronto las cosas con Sango en vez de coquetear conmigo.**

 **-Deséame suerte entonces.**

 **-Como si la necesitaras.**

Entonces ambas llamadas fueron cortadas al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Ya era entrada la madrugada cuando Miroku volvió un tanto vacilante al cuarto que compartía con Sango. Ella dormía en el lado que daba hacia el balcón y en ese mismo momento, se encontraba yaciendo de espaldas a la puerta, por lo que no podía comprobar realmente su cara. Cuando bajó al primer piso luego que discutieran y las horas pasaron sin que ella se apareciera, le escribiera algún mensaje o alguien supiera algo de su paradero, desistió de coger comida y simplemente tomó un café mientras salía a fumar.

Evidentemente no había salido al patio, no solo porque nadie la hubiera visto, sino porque no se encontraba allí. Al poco rato, Jakotsu hacía su rutina nocturna y cruzó un par de palabras con el japonés. El chico no era bueno para fingir, por lo que hizo unas cuantas caras cuando el inglés le contó lo que había pasado, como diciéndole _'hermano, no quisiera ser tú en este momento'_. Aun con todo, casi le causó risa, ya que Jak era bastante transparente y todas esas expresiones eran muy propias de él, nada fingido ni mal intencionado.

Sin embargo, lo dejó simplemente estar. Los autos estaban en casa, por lo que no tenía de qué preocuparse que pudiera estar por fuera expuesta sin la protección de Jakotsu y el volver ahora al dormitorio y corroborar que su dulce cuerpo descansaba como siempre en el lado de la cama que era suyo, le hizo suspirar un poco en resignación a que, por lo menos, no había decidido que la discusión que tuvieron fuera algo intratable entre ellos.

Furtivamente entró al baño para lavar sus dientes y refrescar un poco su rostro antes de volver al cuarto. Se valió solo de la luz de la luna para poder hacer el camino de un lado a otro y también desvestirse, dejando todo pulcramente ordenado en los percheros y armarios. Aun cuando ella estuviera enfadada y se hubiera puesto esa linda camisola verde de satén, él nunca llevaba más que bóxer a la hora de dormir, por lo que de forma lo más sutil posible ingresó a la cama, esperando que si con ello despertaba, por lo menos no se enfadara más.

Sango no se había movido en ningún momento.

Mas, Miroku no quería simplemente darse la vuelta hacia su lado y dormir. Detalló con cuidado el cuerpo de la mujer, notando como su largo y sedoso cabello descansaba extenso sobre la almohada. Sus hombros desnudos, sobresalían por el edredón sin molestarles el ligero frío que hacía y por un momento el inglés tuvo el deseo de poder cubrirlos, pero con sus propios brazos. Conformándose solo con juguetear con las puntas de su cabello, Miroku pasó un buen rato haciendo ir y venir las hebras castañas por entre sus dedos. A veces se acercaba un poco y las olisqueaba, otras las peinaba sobre la almohada y otras simplemente las acariciaba con cuidado.

¿Y si la abrazaba y ya?

Hombre, después de todo no perdía nada, si lo apartaba se haría a un lado y ya. Casi tímidamente acortó el espacio entre sus cuerpos, acomodando el cabello de ella para no aplastarlo, se situó justo detrás de su espalda y posó su frente en su nuca. Se quedó allí varios minutos, pensando si rodearla con sus brazos o pasar una de sus piernas sobre la de ellas y mientras su cabeza iba y venía, Sango se removió para darse vuelta y quedar frente a frente con él. Sus rostros a centímetros, sus cuerpos casi juntos. Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos, los cuales resplandecían calmos como un mar nocturno.

 **-Hola.**

 **-Hola.**

Miroku pasó la lengua por sus propios labios, de pronto sintió la garganta un poco seca, pero no podía dejar las cosas simplemente como estaban.

 **-Lo siento… estuve pensando en lo que dijiste y tienes razón, soné como una imbécil, porque no era eso realmente lo que quería decir. Sé que justificarme solo lo hace peor, pero en serio estoy preocupado y eso me saca de mis cabales porque me siento impotente desde la posición en la que estoy. Solo quiero que Kagome vuelva sana y salva junto con su pequeño, poder conocerlos y hacer que se reúnan junto a Sesshoumaru… y todo esto acabe… -Sango acarició su rostro y cerró sus ojos por unos segundos.**

 **-Yo también lo siento mi amor –la mujer se acercó para cubrir completamente el espacio entre ellos, aprisionando con una de sus piernas la cadera libre de él, quien de inmediato la sostuvo para no dejar que se apartara nuevamente de su cuerpo, acariciando el muslo de ella en forma ascendente, hasta perderse en su desnudo trasero-. Sé cómo te sientes, porque yo estoy en las mismas, pero más importante, sé quién eres y el hermoso corazón que tienes. También estuvo mal de mi parte el hab…**

 **-Nena… -Miroku capturó sus labios y Sango respondió inmediatamente ante el contacto, enredando sus dedos en los cabellos de la nuca de él, atrayendo más su cabeza hacia sí- No puedo concentrarme mucho más en lo que tengas que decir cuando sé que no llevas bragas y desde la tarde deseo estar dentro de ti –la chica rió mientras chupaba el labio inferior de él y lo soltaba haciendo un ruido sordo.**

 **-Entonces solo lo siento, lo siento y te amo, hay otras cosas por decir pero ahora tampoco puedo pensar en ello. Quiero quitarte estos –dijo tirando de la cinturilla de su negro bóxer mientras lo ponía a él de espaldas sobre la cama y arrancaba todas las ropas que estaban en su camino. Sentada a horcajadas sobre Miroku, este gimió al ver su cuerpo desnudo y ella en respuesta se onduló sensualmente-. Ahora, voy hacerte el amor.**

* * *

Kagome y Saxton habían salido por la puerta trasera que daba al espeso bosque tras el caserón. Ahora que lo pensaba, no había traído más que un simple cuchillo de cocina lo suficientemente grande para incomodarle en el muslo, pero no era como si tuviera acceso a algún arma como para poder defenderse de los animales que podrían acechar dentro del mismo.

El pequeño miraba la luna como si en su cabeza estuviera resolviendo complicadas ecuaciones, la mujer tomó su mano y pronto comenzaron a marchar sigilosamente entre los árboles, buscando un punto donde la luz del astro no los pusiera al descubierto. Genial, justo esa noche la luna era tan grande como júpiter y alumbraba casi como si fuera de día. De esa forma podrían detectarlos rápidamente. Cuando ella comenzó a tomar un camino a la derecha Saxton tironeó un poco de su mano y la llamó en un susurro.

 **-No, debemos ir por la izquierda.**

 **-Ese es el camino principal, es el camino obvio si comienzan a buscarnos, por aquí es más largo pero seguro para nosotros.**

 **-No si seguimos el camino que llega al sendero.**

 **-¿Qué sendero?**

 **-Lo descubrí una vez que salí con Barthos. Está clausurado para el público, pero aún se mantiene la huella. Si damos con él podremos llegar directo a la carretera, pero tendremos que adentrarnos en el bosque.**

 **-No podemos hacerlo bebé, pueden haber lobos o algún otro animal peligroso en el…**

 **-Los chicos de mi abuelo han puesto trampas para que fuera seguro para ellos. Además, por la derecha están los arqueros –Kagome abrió mucho los ojos.**

 **-¿Qué? –Saxtón volvió a tirar de ella, esta vez realmente preocupado. No habían caminado ni dos pasos y ya habían perdido casi siete minutos.**

 **-¿No lo sabías? –Kagome vaciló sobre sus talones.**

 **-Tenemos que volver –dijo Kagome con la intención de abortar el plan, mas, en ese preciso momento, una especie de bengala fue disparada al cielo desde el lado sur, por donde ella había pensado en escapar.**

Saxton no lo pensó dos veces y se adentró corriendo al bosque, Kagome quiso gritar, pero solo pudo salir en picado tras el niño, quien se metió por entre unos arbustos para serpentear entre gruesos troncos de árboles que cubrían cada vez de forma más tupida el panorama.

¿Qué había hecho?

Se habían logrado alejar un poco ya del patio trasero de la casa, pero aun con ello, sintieron un fuerte rumor proveniente desde la casona. Kagome corría torpemente mirando constantemente por sobre su hombro y luego frente, hacia donde su pequeño encabezaba el camino. Saxton era realmente ágil y parecía conocer bien el lugar, aun en penumbras.

Un nuevo rumor, esta vez de ramas siendo partidas por un peso grande y posteriormente algo semejante a sacos de cemento dando golpes en los troncos y suelo cerca de donde ellos estaban, le cerró la garganta con ganas de querer llorar. Saxton se paró de improviso mirando hacia su izquierda, al momento se tiró al suelo y comenzó a andar a gatas, mientras volvía su rostro sobre el hombro y le hacía señas a su madre para hacer lo mismo. El pequeño se arrastró bajo el follaje de un gran arbusto que por dentro parecía estar hueco, ya que los cuerpos de ambos cupieron a la perfección. En el momento en que ella encerró el cuerpo del niño entre sus piernas y brazos, frente a ellos dos grandes cuerpos rodaban luchando entre sí por una navaja. La luz de la luna creaba destellos en la hoja del arma mientras golpes iban y venían de uno a otro.

El cuerpo que parecía ser más pequeño, asombrosamente estaba sacando ventaja, haciendo todo tipo de movimientos que Kagome pensó serían llaves de artes marciales o cosas por el estilo. Sin embargo, el cuerpo que se encontraba en el suelo, era el del hombre que tenía la navaja en la mano, por lo que en un brusco movimiento logró asestar un corte en el pecho del más delgado, quien al instante saltó hacía atrás tambaleándose.

Kagome le tapaba con una mano la boca a su hijo, quien estaba mortalmente quieto y por un instante le hizo pensar que podría no estar respirando. Cuando la situación comenzó a ponerse más cruda entre los luchadores, la mujer desistió de la posición en la boca del niño para ahora cubrirle los ojos y volver su rostro hacia su pecho. Los hombres no emitían mas ruido que el de sus cuerpos peleando, hasta que finalmente, no sin ganarse unos cuantos cortes más cerca de sus brazos, el más pequeño de ellos logró derribar al grande sobre sus rodillas para saltar sobre su espalda y coger la cabeza del tipo en un brusco movimiento que lo hizo caer inerte al suelo.

Sentado aun sobre la espalda del tipo, el hombre trato de conseguir aire con la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Lentamente comenzó a girarla en dirección hacia el escondite de la mujer y le niño, por lo que Kagome se encogió de miedo ante la certeza de que sabía dónde se encontraban. El delgado hombre se puso lentamente de pie llevándose una mano hacia una de sus orejas, mientras comenzaba a acercarse a los arbustos, Kagome no lo pensó más y como pudo sacó el cuchillo que llevaba en la cadera. En lo torpe de su movimiento no solo creo ruido e hizo que Saxton se removiera tratando de ver qué sucedía delante de ellos, sino que logró romperse un poco el jeans y pasar a arañarse con el filo del arma.

La figura se detuvo unos segundos ante el movimiento, para luego sacar una especie de… ¿era eso un machete? ¿Por qué demonios peleaba con el otro hombre por una simple navaja si llevaba eso encima?, ¿acaso él…?

Saxton salió rodando hacia delante por entre las ramas, por el mismo lugar por el cual había entrado. Kagome inmediatamente trató de seguirlo pero su gran mochila se enredó entre las ramas y le impidió un rápida y efectiva salida. El pequeño se puso de pie con las manos alzadas frente al hombre y este se detuvo esperando a ver qué hacía el niño. Al ver que este se mantenía quieto, sin decirle nada, se llevó una mano a la cara comenzando a bajar la parte de la balaclava que cubría su boca, pero sin previo aviso, el niño salió disparado hacia la derecha, saltando entre las ramas como una liebre y dejando atónito al hombre que tenía en frente.

 **-¡Saxton, no! –gritó Kagome, mientras lograba salir de los arbustos y veía a su hijo perderse en la espesura. El hombre se volvió a ella y esta, nerviosa pero con mano firme le apuntó con el cuchillo de cocina.**

El chico la miró y después nuevamente hacia el lugar por donde se había marchado en niño solo para volver a mirarla a ella y maldecir. Tenía una cara bastante delgada y afilada, con unos ojos color caramelo que lo hacían parecer nada más que un muchacho.

 **-Soy de los buenos, ¿vale?, necesito que no vuelvas a hacer eso y sigamos de inmediato al niño –Kagome no procesó las palabras, sobre todo cuando él no hizo ademán alguno de guardar el machete que aún sujetaba con la mano derecha. El hombre volvió a maldecir y se acercó a ella. Kagome volvió a apuntar con el cuchillo en dirección a él y este la miró fastidiado- ¿Es una broma? –dijo haciendo un ademán en el que comparaba su simple cuchillo de cocina con su machete-, no te voy a pedir que lo guardes, mejor si sabes usarlo, pero no vayas a lastimarte o me caerá una grande encima. Soy Garm. DE-BE-MOS-IR-NOS.**

 **-¿Qué?... –Garm suspiró, se acercó, en un rápido movimiento que la mujer no vio venir, la desarmó para apuntarla esta vez a ella con el arma blanca y ella palideció.**

 **-Bankotsu, Suikotsu, InuYa…- el chico no pudo decir más cuando de pronto un impacto aterrizó en su hombro izquierdo. Una flecha, eso era una flecha. Garm gruñó mientras cogía su bícep y la miraba realmente enfadado, rodando el cuchillo entre sus dedos para que el mango quedara nuevamente a la vista de ella. Se lo tendió y Kagome pestañeó rápidamente mientras lo volvía a tomar- ¡POR LA MIERDA!, debemos irnos, si quisiera hacerte daño ya lo habría hecho y solo mira mi maldito hombro.**

El chico la empujó y ella torpemente avanzó, ¿acaso se había olvidado de su hijo?, rápidamente volvió a la realidad y la desesperación pudo más que ella. Comenzó a correr, pero de pronto no supo hacia donde iba, Garm le indicó que siguiera derecho, lo cual era bastante complicado de entender cuando lo único que tenía delante eran árboles y más árboles. Saxton no se veía por ninguna parte, pero sabía que el hombre tenía razón, no podía gritar su nombre o podría ser peor para él.

 **-Saxton… -las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas- dónde estás…**

Y pronto dos hombres cortaron el camino de ambos.

* * *

Saxton corrió lo más rápido que pudo tratando de desviar toda la atención hacia él. Si por lo menos su mamá podía llegar a la carretera y conseguir alejarse de ahí, entonces sabía que vendría por él en algún momento y lo llevaría junto a ella nuevamente. Sin embargo, al poco rato se dio cuenta que realmente nadie lo perseguía.

 _No._

Reposando su espalda en el tronco de un árbol recuperó por un momento el aire. No sabía qué hacer, pero algo dentro de él le decía que su mamá podría estar bien, ya que la cara de ese hombre no le era para nada conocida, quizás… ¿alguien había venido por ellos?

De pronto una idea pasó por su cabeza. Calculando cuál era el árbol más alto frente a él, eligió un delgado pino para luego lanzarse como un gato y trepar lo más rápido posible. No lograba ver por ningún lado a su mamá ni aquel desconocido y cuando comenzó a gemir en frustración una luz roja le apuntó a los ojos. Instintivamente se cubrió los ojos pero al momento comprendió que no estaba solo. Con temor miró hacia su derecha, donde tres árboles más allá una figura le apuntaba con un arma. Saxton sintió el miedo alojarse en lo profundo de su estómago, mientras la figura se inclinaba un poco más hacia la luz que se filtraba por entre las ramas para levantar un dedo índice sobre sus labios y hacerle un gesto con la cabeza hacia el suelo, a espaldas del niño.

Sax giró lentamente la cabeza rodeando con firmeza sus piernas en el tronco en el que se encontraba sentado, un hombre avanzaba lentamente tensando un arco profesional delante de él. Ese era uno de los hombres de su abuelo, lo reconocía por el arma que portaba. Mirando nuevamente hacia la figura del árbol, este le hizo una nueva seña como para que cubriera su rostro, a lo que el niño asintió para reposar su frente en la rugosa madera y apretar con fuerza los ojos.

Siempre había tenido un oído muy agudo, por lo que estuvo seguro que solo escuchó una especie de _'puf'_ y algo desplomándose. Abrazó con firmeza el tronco frente a él, esperando que no fuera alguien que conocía y que el otro hombre no estuviera realmente herido, sintió una piña golpearle la pierna. Con temor miró hacia abajo, en dirección de donde supuso que venía el objeto y comprobó que la alta figura que antes había estado en el árbol ahora le hacía señas para bajar. Volviendo a mirar en dirección hacia el arquero comprobó que estaba tirado en el suelo, con una mano cerca de su cuello y eso lo asustó como el infierno.

Ante su demora, el hombre comenzó a trepar el árbol tratando de llegar a él, por lo que Saxton apresuradamente calculó la distancia que había hacia la rama del árbol cercano para lanzarse a ella. Al notar la intención del niño, el hombre escaló más rápidamente, con una agilidad asombrosa que le hizo pensar por un momento al niño cómo era que no lograba hacer ruido, ya que no sintió cuando bajó del otro árbol y se acercó al pino en el que se encontraba y tenía un cuerpo muy grande para eso. Desesperado y sin pensarlo más, recogió sus piernas sobre la rama en la que estaba sentado, se equilibró levemente para saltar, pero resbaló y su cuerpo se inclinó hacia delante. Abrió la boca para poder gritar, pero el aire salió fuertemente sin hacer sonido, su corazón se agitó fuerte en su pecho y supuso que eso dolería bastante. Por instinto estiró una de sus manos para poder asirse a cualquier cosa que pudiera detener el impacto, sin embargo, un fuerte brazo rodeó como la garra de un oso el de él y lo mantuvo suspendido de forma un tanto dolorosa. Saxton gimió angustiado mientras dos castaños ojos en la ranura de la balaclava lo miraban penetrantemente y comenzaba a ser elevado para poder regresar a donde antes había estado.

El niño movió sus piernas para conseguir aferrarse nuevamente a la rama mientras el desconocido lo ayuda a equilibrarse, quedando pronto sentado frente a él. Saxton contuvo por un momento la respiración y luego fue soltando el aire en breves intervalos. No tenía sentido luchar con alguien que triplicaba su estatura, tenía un arma con mirilla láser y… parecía haberle salvado. Mas, no por eso podía simplemente confiar en un desconocido, sobre todo uno al que no podía verle el rostro. Como adivinando sus pensamientos, el hombre deslizó fuera de su cabeza la balaclava y un lacio cabello pareció escapar de lo que era una pequeña coleta tras su nuca. Nunca lo había visto, tenía toda la pinta de ser extranjero, pero aún con todo, no vislumbraba un poco de hostilidad hacia él, lo que corroboró cuando el hombre se inclinó un poco hacia delante y esbozó una suave sonrisa.

-Mírate… sí que eres un niño valiente –Saxton no dijo nada y solo lo miró seriamente, tratando de contener al máximo todas sus emociones. Evidentemente era extranjero, le estaba hablando en inglés, pero el acento en el fondo de su voz era el mismo que tenía su madre… ese hombre era italiano-. Hiciste todo muy bien Saxton, pero solo fallaste en una cosa: alejarte de tu madre. Vas a tener que seguir haciéndolo como hasta ahora, porque en este momento, debemos irnos y esta es la parte más complicada del plan, la parte final donde los sacamos a ambos de este lugar y te llevamos a casa… a tu madre y a ti.

 **-¿Quién eres? –preguntó secamente el niño, el hombre no le prestó mucha atención y solo corroboró el lugar que los rodeaba con ojos de lince.**

 **-Suikotsu. Puedes decirme Suko, trabajo para tu mamá.**

 **-¿El hermano mayor de Bankotsu y Jakotsu? –Suko giró rápidamente la cabeza de vuelta al niño, que lo miraba con una expresión extrañada, arqueando una de sus cejas.**

 _Dios. Ese chico sí que se parecía a su padre. Excepto por el cabello._

 **-¿Vendrás conmigo?, no tenemos mucho tiempo Saxton –dijo luego de asentir afirmativamente con la cabeza a la pregunta del pequeño.**

 **-Mi mamá… debo ir por mi mamá.**

 **-Tú mamá está con uno de los nuestros. Creo que ya conociste al tipo del machete, su nombre es Garm y ahora, basta de charla. Sígueme, con cuidado.**

El alto hombre bajó una rama más para luego simplemente saltar hacia el suelo. A Saxton le brillaban los ojos por lo genial que era, exactamente como lo había imaginado gracias a las historias que le había contado su madre. Descendió rápidamente, sin poder hacer un acto tan genial como el del hombre, pero igualmente ágil. Antes de avanzar, Suko lo miró como calculando su altura, entones el niño se inquietó un poco.

 **-Necesitamos hacer esto rápido, ¿te molestaría subir a mi espalda?**

El niño negó con la cabeza, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco ante la idea de ser una carga. Dándole la espalda, Suikotsu se agachó frente a él para que pudiera subir y le susurró un leve gracias al cual el hombre volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

 **-Cógete firme de mis hombros, necesito tener las manos libres.**

Y entonces el guardaespaldas habló por un intercomunicador alojado en su muñeca izquierda.

 **-Tengo a Sax. Vuelvo a mi punto base.**

* * *

Roux se encontraba junto a un grupo de cinco hombres escondido en el borde del camino en el que se encontraba el desvío para llegar al antiguo caserón. No podía saber qué era lo que estaba pasando con Kagome y su hijo porque no podía tener contacto con el grupo de Bankotsu, pero fuera lo que fuera, Colbet estaba tardando en aparecer. No podía ser que en este punto no lograran capturarlo.

Unos faros se acercaron por el camino a un evidente exceso de velocidad, haciendo que automáticamente todos tomaran posiciones con él encabezando el frente. La idea era poder rodearlo dentro de los límites de su propiedad, por lo que si Colbet era avisado antes de llegar a la misma de que las cosas andaban mal y se devolvía, cerrarían el paso principal.

Cuando el auto tomó el desvío y continuó perdiéndose rápidamente, Roux habló por radio e hizo el comunicado para que cerraran ambas vías de la carretera. Inmediatamente cuatro de sus hombres salieron y se acercaron a la polvorosa vía para extender barras de clavos y tres autos swat llegaron para hacer descender de ellos tropas con largos escudos que formaron un bloqueo de cuerpos mientras franco tiradores se posicionaban tras las puertas abiertas de los autos.

Sacando su arma de la cadera, Roux se preparó para recibir noticias desde el escuadrón que se encontraba en el radio cercano a la casa. Si no volvía por ese camino tendría que dar aviso al helicóptero, lo que sería tomar el camino largo para Colbet.

 _'Inténtalo. De cualquier forma te tengo hijo de puta'._

* * *

 **-Interpol, las manos donde las pueda ver, suelten sus armas, ahora.**

Kagome dejó caer sin más el cuchillo, pero Garm no estaba tan dispuesto a soltar su machete. Refunfuñando tiró le arma y levantando su brazo sano para ponerlo tras de su cabeza. Los dos hombres frente a ellos, vestidos con trajes salidos de una verdadera película de acción comenzaron a avanzar hacia ellos sin dejar de apuntarles con sus armas.

 **-Dije manos arriba.**

 **-¡Tengo una maldita flecha en el brazo por si no lo notaste imbécil! –el agente que portaba el fusil se acercó al chico y le dio con la parte posterior del arma cerca del mentón con tanta fuerza que lo hizo caer y volver a maldecir mientras aferraba su brazo herido.**

 **-Quedan detenidos por policía internacional son considerados inocente, hasta que se demuestre lo contrario. Tiene derecho a declarar o guardar silencio, así como también contar con un defensor de su elección; en caso de no contar con uno, el Estado se lo proporcionará de manera gratuita. Tiene derecho a un traductor o intérprete… -el hombre seguía rezándole sus derechos a ambos mientras iba a por Kagome y el otro trataba de hacer algo con la situación de Garm.**

La mujer trataba de conectar los sucesos a un paso de entrar en la histeria ¿Por qué si Garm parecía haberla ayudado y estar del lado de _'los buenos'_ , la Interpol los estaba tomando detenidos?, ¿qué acaso no eran del mismo grupo?, ¿quién demonios eran _'los buenos'_ entonces?, claramente no recordaba ninguno de los nombres que Garm le había mencionado con anterioridad. No estaban tan lejos de la casa, aunque tampoco cerca, pero lo principal de todo, Saxton no estaba por ninguna parte.

 **-¡Mi hijo! –gritó Kagome desesperada. Y una mierda el sigilo-, ¡mi hijo está solo en el bosque!, ¡tengo que ir a por mi hijo!**

 **-¿El niño? –preguntó alerta uno de los agentes. Kagome trató de comenzó a hablar rápidamente mientras se atragantaba con sus propias lágrimas, por lo que el hombre le hizo una seña a su compañero mientras se tapaba un oído para acallar la voz de la mujer y así poder contactarse con radio.**

Nadie supo de dónde, pero entre ellos cayó una especie de proyectil que comenzó a emanar un espeso gas que cubrió rápidamente el espació. Garm se revolcó furioso en el suelo gritando un _'idiotas'_ mientras todos comenzaban a toser convulsivamente tratando de alejarse de la fuente de humo.

Lo último que supo Kagome fue que no podía ver nada y que el tener las manos atadas a la espalda con esa especie de cinta de plástico le impidió aplacar el peso de su cuerpo cayendo al suelo ¿Ahora qué?, ¿más _'buenos'_ se unían a la convención de _'buenos'_ o esta vez eran los hombres de Colbet? Lo único que pudo borrar el sarcástico pensamiento que tuvo antes de quedar inconsciente fue el rostro de su hijo, el cual fue borrado por las turbulentas lágrimas que seguían cayendo de sus ojos.

* * *

 **-¡Maldita sea InuYasha!, cuando dije _'piensa en algo'_ no me refería a _'esto'_ , hablaba en voz alta para mí mismo-el moreno de ojos azules salió de entre el humo arrojando la máscara a un lado mientras cargaba a Kagome y recostaba parte de esta en el suelo y parte sobre sus piernas- ¿¡y qué demonios haces aquí en todo caso!?, tu tenías que estar en el jeep –buscando el pulso en el cuello de la mujer comprobó que todo estaba normal, de hecho, estaba un poco agitada.**

 **-Dámela –ordenó el músico mientras tiraba de su balaclava hacia atrás junto a la máscara de gas y dejaba caer sin cuidado el cuerpo de Garm en la grama, haciendo con ello que la cabeza de este rebote un poco. Bankotsu lo miró malhumorado pero, tras comprobar el rostro y cuerpo de la mujer rápidamente, notando solo un leve rasguño en uno de sus muslos donde su jeans estaba roto, decidió cambiar de lugares con el rockero que ya estaba quitándosela de sus brazos.**

 **-Ten un poco de cuidado, ¿quieres?, y por si no lo notaste Garm tiene una flecha en el brazo.**

InuYasha miró el rostro de Kagome y lo acarició con cuidado, agradeciendo en voz baja el que se encontrara bien y ambos llegaran a tiempo. Técnicamente, él no debería estar ahí, pero cuando supo que Kagome estaba tan cerca, no pudo evitar escabullirse para poder ayudar. La acunó por unos segundos contra su pecho y besó su frente apartando unas cuantas basurillas de su cabello mientras Bankotsu maldecía y rasgaba algo como tela. Seguramente había aprovechado la inconsciencia del chico para retirar la flecha y hacer un improvisado torniquete.

 **-Dime que por lo menos fuiste inteligente en traer un algunas cápsulas de sales para despertarlos, no podremos salir a tiempo de aquí si tenemos que cargarlos y tu estúpido truco debe haber llamado la atención de más de al…**

En ese preciso instante comenzó a sentirse el fuego cruzado proveniente desde la casona y el patio delantero. Ambos miraron en dirección a la misma y cuando Ban se volvió para encontrar el rostro de InuYasha, este le aventó una de las dichosas cápsulas para luego partir otra y ponerla el contenido bajo la nariz de Kagome.

La mujer tuvo un par de espasmos en el regazo del pelinegro mientras comenzaba a volver de a poco en sí, haciendo que su hermano comenzara a sonreír. Tras su espalda, el gruñido de Garm y las maldiciones que intercambiaba con Bankotsu le hizo saber que el chico igual estaba volviendo en sí y con más mala leche de lo que tenía antes de que InuYasha aventara el gas somnífero.

Kagome pestañeó unas cuantas veces tratando de enfocar mejor y cuando cayó en cuenta de a quién pertenecía ese rostro, a quién pertenecía realmente, sus lágrimas volvieron a brotar. Levantando torpemente su mano, acarició la mejilla del australiano, mientras este sentía igualmente su mirada hacerse vidriosa. Ambos sonrieron y entonces él la abrazó fuertemente.

 **-Nada de eso compañeros. Nos largamos de aquí ahora –Bankotsu pasó por el lado de ellos empujando a InuYasha mientras ayudaba a Garm a recuperar el equilibrio.**

El rubio utilizaba su hombro mientras trataba de despejar su cabeza y le hacía un par de indicaciones a Ban sobre qué camino tomar.

 **-¿Puedes caminar?, no importa si no puedes realmente, puedo cargarte, ven –InuYasha ni siquiera le había dado real oportunidad de responder a la pelinegra mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie y esta se tocaba la cabeza.**

 **-Está bien… estoy… estoy… oh por Dios... ¡Saxton!, ¡Saxton está perdido! –Bankotsu se volvió rápidamente a ella. Garm ya podía continuar por su cuenta mientras aseguraba un poco más la venda de su hombro. El ojiazul tomó el rostro de Kagome entre sus dos manos, acercándose mucho a ella para que pudiera ver la verdad dentro de sus ojos.**

 **-Tenemos a Saxton, lo tenemos. Suko lo está llevando ahora mismo a nuestra base refugio, pero si no nos movemos rápido, entonces no llegaremos a ellos y eso sí será un gran problema –la italiana miró al guardaespaldas con los ojos muy abiertos, sus ojos se movían rápidamente de un lado a otro, pero cuando notó la fuerza en el azul marino que la observaba, asintió con seguridad y contuvo un puchero. Ban dulcificó un poco su rostro, le dio un beso en cada mejilla y juntó sus frentes-. Estoy muy feliz de saber que ambos están a salvo.**

Escabulléndose entre los arbustos y árboles, serpentearon el camino tomando la dirección sur. Rápidamente Kagome notó hacia dónde iban y recordó las palabras de su hijo, transmitiéndoselas a los tres hombres que iban con ella. Garm le explicó que estaba todo despejado, ya que era por donde ellos habían venido y que la bengala que había sido arrojada hace alrededor de una hora atrás había sido de ellos.

La italiana confió en el trabajo de los muchachos y continuó sin demora, no quería ser un estorbo pero, más aún, le urgía llegar luego con su pequeño para constatar que todo estaba bien. Corrieron en las partes que el camino se los permitía pero, igualmente, tuvieron que esconderse en algunos puntos, en los cuales Garm y Bankotsu tuvieron que noquear a unos cuantos sujetos. Kagome no pudo evitar sentir como se le revolvía el estómago al pasar cerca de uno de los cuerpos inertes. No podían perder tiempo en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, por lo que ambos hombres de su grupo usaron pistolas para abrirse paso.

InuYasha la tomó fuerte de la mano y le explicó por lo bajo que solo eran pistolas que arrojaban dardos tranquilizantes y que realmente ni Garm ni Ban ni nadie de su grupo habían matado a nadie durante todo el proceso de llegar a hasta ellos. Los minutos se hicieron horas y la desesperación embargó una vez más a la mujer, quien al ver sobre su hombro, notó que realmente no se habían logrado alejar tanto.

Continuaron avanzando otra media hora, esta vez para comenzar un ascenso en vertical por una colina que debería llevarlos hasta la carretera, sin embargo, un fuerte sonido cruzó como un trueno el cielo y los árboles comenzaron a mecerse violentamente. Por sobre sus cabezas, un helicóptero alumbró con una gran foco la parte del bosque con menor visibilidad y Bankotsu les gritó lo más fuerte posible que se pusieran a cubierto para no ser detectados por este. Esa cosa estaba sobrevolando realmente bajo.

InuYasha la tomó de la cintura y aprisionó fuertemente su cuerpo al de ella, atrapándola contra el grueso tronco de un abeto, mientras con sus brazos rodeaba su cabeza para evitar que el fuerte sonido retumbara en sus oídos. De pronto Kagome recordó que no eran solo ellos, los hombres que le habían cortado el paso a Garm y ella se habían identificado como agentes de la Interpol y eso le hizo suponer que Roux también debía estar cerca y que, probablemente, ellos habían sido quienes dieron con su libro.

Una vez que la nave se alejó en lo que fue una cuestión de segundos, InuYasha volvió a besar su frente, le preguntó si podía continuar, a lo que ella asintió con firmeza para luego ser jalada nuevamente por una de sus manos y continuar lo más rápido posible el ascenso.

No sabía cuánto faltaba para llegar a donde sea que debieran hacerlo pero estaba segura de algo: la esperaba había llegado a su final. Ban, Suko e Inu habían ido a por ella y la llevarían a casa.

A ella y Saxton.

* * *

 **-¿Dónde mierda está Saxton?, ¿dónde se lo llevaron? –gritaba neurótico Colbet a uno de sus subordinados mientras las balas iban y venían por todo el lugar. El hombre cerca de él no quería darle las malas noticias, sinceramente, preferiría que le llegara una bala en un brazo o pierna desde el bando contrario.**

 **-¡Neilas los ha dejado a ambos en la casa!, ¡pusieron la alarma en ambas puertas, deberían estar dentro, pero no sabemos nada de ninguno! –le gritó el hombre desde de la otra puerta abierta de la Hummer, que le servía como escudo. Colbet estalló de ira, estaba rodeado de imbéciles.**

 **-¡MALDITO IDIOTA! –apuntando a la cabeza del hombre, descargó una vez el cañón de su arma y el cuerpo cayó muerto hacia el costado izquierdo.**

Sabía que algo no andaba bien desde hace un tiempo, por lo mismo había decido que era hora de salir de ese maldito lugar, pero nunca pensó que sería tan pronto y que sin ningún tipo de pista que le caerían encima. Espera… ese sonido… ¿era un helicóptero?

 _¿UN PUTO HELICÓPTERO?_

Sin preocuparse de sus hombres volvió a subir al auto sin siquiera cerrar la puerta del copiloto. Comenzó a conducir nuevamente hacia la carretera elevando una nube de polvo tras él que no ayudaba mucho en su situación. Las luces de la maldita cosa sobre su cabeza, iluminaba todo el camino delante de él y pronto escuchó como le rezaban una serie de órdenes.

 _Y una mierda._

De haber sabido habría traído su propio jet para pirarse junto al niño de ahí. Al diablo con Kagome, solo quería a Saxton en esos momentos. Él era el futuro. Mientras llegaba al borde de la carretera notó una barricada delante de él, pero no estaban solos, pudo reconocer a lo lejos a varios de sus hombres, entre ellos Neilas y Barthos, los imbéciles que debían estar con el pequeño, pero al notar las cadenas de clavos giró violentamente el auto adentrándose entre una espesa mata de arbustos que lo hizo saltar dentro de la cabina mientras la máquina daba tumbos y el parabrisas chocaba con ramas que le impedían ver el camino.

El _airbag_ saltó en el momento en que la Hummer dio con el tronco de un árbol y su cuello sonó con un crujido que hizo repiquetear sus molares. El humo comenzó a entrar en grandes cantidades por la puerta del copiloto –o lo que quedaba de esta-, mientras mareado trataba de abrir la de él y arrastrarse fuera antes que el auto pudiera estallar.

Salió cayendo de bruces al pasto, haciendo que el arma que llevaba en la mano saliera disparada unos metros delante de él. Como pudo gateó hasta ella y siguió más allá, haciendo infructuosos intentos por ponerse de pie. La única ventaja, era que conocía bien el camino, estaba totalmente en su territorio y sabía de memoria todos los caminos para poder perderse y salir de esta, sin embargo, el helicóptero no lo había perdido de vista y pronto la luz de xenón lo detectó como si fuera una hormiga bajo la lupa de un niño.

Por puro instinto logró ponerse de pie, mientras cogía la base de su cabeza y hacía unos movimientos para reacomodarla en su sitio. Cuando desde el aire le anunciaron que, de no detenerse, comenzarían a disparar, pensó en que la única opción segura era llegar al pequeño río que se encontraba unos dos kilómetros más a adelante.

Como poseído, corrió por la parte donde se encontraban los árboles más grandes y frondosos, pero de pronto el cañón de un arma comenzó a descargar balas en su dirección… y esas no venían del aire.

 **-¡Alto ahí Colbet!, ¡esas fueron solo para captar tu atención!, ¡si no te entregas en este momento haré disparos directos!**

 _Ese maldito bastardo…_

Naraku se detuvo tratando de coger aire. El helicóptero se mantuvo girando sobre él mientras se volvía lentamente con las manos alzadas pero sin haber soltado su _Beretta_. Gracias a la iluminación que proporcionaba el transporte aéreo pudo notar que solo eran él y Roux en el bosque. El francés tenía la mitad de la cara cubierta de sangre que corría por su cuello perdiéndose en la ropa negra, pero aun así lo miraba con decisión y sin un poco de debilidad.

 **-¡Dispara!, ¡quiero ver si realmente eres capaz! –se mofó el húngaro.**

Roux no tenía ningún sentimiento a su progenitor, ni siquiera impulsos violentos en ese momento. Colbet no tenía escapatoria y no quería disparar su arma sin ser necesario, después de todo, no era un asesino. Más que oír la risa del hombre, vio los espasmos de la misma en su cuerpo, estaba loco y al igual que él, sabía que esto había terminado.

 **-¡Esa fue tu última oportunidad!**

Naraku apuntó el arma directo al pecho de Roux, quien había logrado acercarse un poco más estando a una distancia de diez metros de él, sin embargo, ninguna bala llegó a él y en su lugar, un tiro limpio abrió un agujero cerca del cuello del hombre de los ojos rubí. Tambaleándose mientras llevaba una de sus manos hacia la herida, cayó sobre su trasero, soltando el arma mientras boqueaba en busca de aire como lo haría un pez fuera del agua.

El francés se acercó corriendo al cuerpo del hombre, no se suponía que dispararan en un punto de riesgo, en el helicóptero había francotiradores profesionales, por lo que el hecho de fallar un tiro a esa distancia era poco probable, entonces, comprendió que sí había sido una falla después de todo.

Estaban apuntando a la cabeza de Colbet…

Roux tomó el torso del hombre tratando de ver la herida, pero el brillo burlón en los ojos del herido hombre se estaba comenzando a apagar rápidamente. Mientras hablaba por su smartwatch, Naraku comenzó a borbotear sangre por su boca. Pronto sus manos y parte de su chaleco antibalas comenzó a empaparse de sangre y cuando supo que ya no había nada más que hacer miró esos ojos que nunca pensó tener tan cerca de él y una repentina ola de ira comenzó a recorrer su ser.

 **-Per… di-s… te… Jot-a... ro...**

Y mientras la cabeza caía laxa sobre la nuca, la roja mirada de quien había sido su progenitor se perdió en el nocturno cielo, haciendo que la luna se reflejara de forma opaca en esos orbes sin vida.

* * *

Sesshoumaru se encontraba en su oficina, frente a él, dos portátiles se encontraban abiertos. Turnando sus largos dedos de un teclado a otro, respondía un mail mientras mantenía una llamada por _Skype_ con los franceses. Al no tener que estar atrapado frente una reunión en vídeo, adelantaba las modificaciones de unos proyectos que necesitaban su visto bueno para ser revisados y firmados formalmente por Miroku.

Mientras se tomaba un poco de tiempo para hacerse una coleta, comprobaba la hora en la barra de tareas de uno de los Mac, cuando su móvil comenzó a vibrar sobre el escritorio. No podía contestar en ese momento, por lo que desviando la llamada, comenzó a responderle a su madre mediante mensajes de textos que fueron contestados en simultáneo. Tenía menos de tres horas para salir de ahí pero, la verdad, ya estaba terminando los informes y para cuando acaba la reunión, que sería dentro de unos veinte minutos, podría salir con el folio bajo su brazo y entregárselo a su asistente para que ella hiciera el resto.

 ** _-'¿Estás seguro que alcanzas a llegar?, podemos imprimir las tarjetas de embarque en casa, Shippo entiende si no puedes despedirte' –su madre, insistente como ella sola, trataba de convencerlo en vano._**

 ** _-'Dos horas. Aeropuerto.'_**

Sesshoumaru supuso que Irasue realmente había logrado leer entre líneas cuando dejó de insistir en que no tenía por qué llevar personalmente las tarjetas de embarque al aeropuerto. Al poco rato, tenía ya todo listo e impaciente por salir luego de la empresa, abrió la sesión de _Skype_ desde su iPhone para apagar los portátiles, guardar los papeles y agenda sobre su mesa y salir de la oficina dejando todo lo importante bajo llave.

Se acercó al escritorio de su secretaria que lo ayudó silenciosamente con las carpetas mientras él arreglaba el manos libres en sus oídos. Poniendo en silencio el micrófono le dio unas últimas instrucciones a la mujer que hizo una reverencia cuando él se despidió alejándose rumbo al elevador. Condujo rápidamente a su penthouse mientras finalizaba la reunión y más rápido subió en el elevador, se quitó la ropa de trabajo para darse una ducha, vestirse nuevamente y tomar sus cosas rumbo al hall del hotel desde donde lo llevarían al aeropuerto.

Mientras iba en el auto, sacó nuevamente su móvil, marcó a Shippo y este le contestó al segundo toque. El niño estaba realmente feliz al saber que realmente podría ir a despedirlos y aunque iba justo de tiempo, lo tranquilizó diciéndole que en cuarenta minutos estaría con ellos.

Para cuando llegó al aeropuerto internacional de Tokio, mientras el chófer sacaba su valija, Sesshoumaru le tendió una propina que el hombre se rehusó a recibir, mas, por la insistencia del albino tuvo que hacerlo sin antes dejar de hacer una gran venia hacia el mismo.

Sesshoumaru abarcó en grandes zancadas los pasillos del gran edificio, mientras comprobaba que iba con evidente retraso. Ágilmente sorteó el mar de cuerpos hasta llegar a la plataforma donde Irasue lo buscaba inquieta con la mirada. En el momento en que dio con él alzó una mano a modo de saludo, pero para cuando su hijo llegó a su lado sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente y una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su rostro al ver la gran valija que arrastraba tras de sí y la mochila sobre su hombro.

 **-Sessh… ¿y eso? –Shippo no pudo evitar abrir los ojos muy grande también y su contagiosa risa llamó la atención de las personas a su alrededor.**

 **-Siento la demora –respondió pasando por alto la pregunta de su madre.**

 **-¡Vienes con nosotros!, ¡Sessh viene con nosotros! –chilló el niño, mientras el albino le sonreía y revolvía el pelirrojo cabello.**

 **-¿Es en serio? –Sesshoumaru miró a su madre y asintió con la cabeza.**

 **-Solo será una pequeña visita- dijo mientras los tres se unieron a la fila para pasar las maletas y presentar sus documentos.**

Era hora de afrontar la realidad y reconciliarse con el pasado que había dejado atrás hace cinco años en Nápoles.

* * *

 **Esto es publicar de forma flash, apurada como siempre. Lamento no haber podido lograr la meta de terminar todo el año que recién pasó y no haber subido tampoco capítulo en enero, pero el trabajo me absorbe tiempo hasta en vacaciones. Lamento también si para algunxs resulta demasiado extenso este pero, créanme, recorté lo más posible la parte de la fuga y otras para que no fuera tan tedioso, pero aún así...**

 **Como siempre, gracias a Faby por sus lindos mensajes, me alegro que te haya gustado mi humilde regalo, espero que estos últimos capítulos también los puedas disfrutar. Lo he estado pensando, y de tener tiempo, una vez publicado el final subiré un par de capítulos cortos con _'trocitos de vida'_ o quizás algunas de las partes que dejé fuera de la historia con anterioridad.**

 **Un beso y un abrazo grande a todxs, cada vez queda poco, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Lo dice,**

 _ **Jú la Deppravada.-**_


End file.
